Vivir de Amor
by Azul Grandchester
Summary: Año 1916. Tienen 17 años. Candy es una chica de alta sociedad que jamás se fijaría en alguien de fuera de su círculo, hasta que conoce a Terry; ¿podrá su amor vencer la oposición de sus familias, el tiempo, la distancia? Y tú, ¿qué dejarías por amor?
1. Chapter 1

Vivir de Amor

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo I**

Vaya, así que así se ve el camino al purgatorio. Sonrió para sí misma con más molestia que agrado; pero como se sentía ya más o menos resignada a la idea, parpadeó un par de veces, exhaló sonoramente, y tomó un sedoso rizo que caía sobre su hombro, enroscándolo con despreocupación una y otra vez con los dedos; y siguió tranquila observando el camino por el cual la conducían.

La vereda de sólida tierra color pardo oscuro, surcada por pequeños arbustos, se presentaba zigzagueante al frente de la joven. El andar del coche jalado por cuatro caballos era pausado y sereno, consciente el cochero de la presencia de la señorita y el cuidadoso servicio que debía él prestarle.

Mirando ella por la ventanilla observaba los árboles pasar lentos a su lado y le llamó especial atención cómo algunos cercanos parecían ubicados con justa precisión para dejar un pequeñísimo claro al centro del círculo que formaban.

La tarde caía y notó claro, casi palpable, un cúmulo de rayos de sol filtrándose entre las ramas frondosas de los árboles que observaba alineados, esparciéndose en la cama de hojas secas, dándole un aspecto de alfombra terrena, tejida de verdes y castaños brillantes.

Le pareció asombroso, pero más le parecía encontrar belleza en algo tan sencillo; por un momento casi saboreó la remota posibilidad de disfrutar de estos días en el campo. Sin embargo, una voz en su consciencia le recordó que no, que el campo no era para ella.

Devolvió la vista al interior del coche y sentada con la mirada fija al frente, vestida en un traje largo a los tobillos, azul, de gasa, con aplicaciones de encajes color perla y plata, con bordados de hilos de seda en la cintura y el talle; bajo la coqueta cubierta de un sombrero parisino; sentada con la propiedad de una señorita de sociedad, Candice White se preguntaba qué habría ella de hacer en un lugar como ése, y por tanto tiempo.

Más que vacaciones de verano aquello le parecía una condena. Como el sentenciado a muerte dirigiéndose a la ejecución.

Y es que verdaderamente, esto en realidad era un castigo. Las palabras de su padre sonaban todavía claras en su memoria. Esperamos que un tiempo en la villa te ayude a ordenar tus ideas, y sobre todo tus prioridades . Y ella, por su parte, esperaba que este tiempo le diera algo más de lo mismo, tiempo, para sencillamente perderlo.

Quiso distraerse y observó con agrado el reflejo de sus rizos en el cristal, y la delicada línea de su perfil suave y definido. Sus rizos rubios, perfectamente recogidos, atrapaban algunos destellos de la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas laterales del coche, luciendo como lo que ella describiría como hebras doradas de sol radiante.

Con ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar su melena estaba acomodada bajo un muy femenino sombrero color azul índigo. En perfecta armonía con su traje del mismo color, pero, y en esto había sido muy cuidadosa, en dos tonos más claro.

Acomodó un rizo que pretendía escaparse del tocado para colocarlo de forma que cayera educado a un costado del rostro. En el reflejo del cristal observó la línea de su mandíbula detrás de los rizos y sonrió ligeramente para deleitarse un poco con sus labios frescos y de juvenil carmesí.

Tenía diecisiete años, pero se congratulaba de parecer mayor, al menos de dieciocho; diecinueve si lograba hurtar un poco de colorete para las mejillas del tocador de la tía. O quizás hasta veinte bajo las luces adecuadas.

Sonrió levemente al recordar el motivo para este confinamiento a la villa, por las vacaciones de verano; cuatro meses de penitencia como pago por dejar de asistir al colegio por seis semanas.

Aunque estar en una residencia de siete habitaciones, invernadero, solárium; con seis sirvientes, en los verdes campos serenos de Illinois, suficientemente cerca del río para poder caminar hasta ahí, pero suficientemente apartada para no tener que soportar a los molestos visitantes; hacía parecer a estos próximos meses en el campo, mucho más una recompensa a las muchas excursiones de compras que realizó con sus amigas, cuando se escapaban del colegio, luego de ser llevadas hasta ahí por sus choferes.

Siendo ella y sus amigas hijas de familias tan reconocidas en la más alta esfera de Chicago, les bastaba con dar sus nombres para hacer sus compras en las mejores tiendas.

A nadie le sorprendía en casa verla llegar con voluminosas cajas conteniendo vaporosos vestidos, gasas, encajes, sombreros, zapatos forrados de seda hechos a la medida; a fin de cuentas estaban acostumbrados a las compras de Candy; así que tampoco le fue sorpresa a su padre recibir estratosféricas cuentas a fin de mes.

El problema fue cuando a final de cursos, él en persona tuvo que ir al colegio, y dar una fuerte suma de dinero, soborno disfrazado de donativo, con tal de que a su hija le otorgaran los documentos que acreditaban el curso. El motivo? Miss White no había asistido a sus lecciones en las últimas seis semanas, ni a una sola.

Demasiado ocupado en sus negocios, y en su propia ajetreada vida social, viudo y joven aún, tenía sólo treinta y ocho años, su padre no tuvo ni tiempo ni ánimo para charlar tres minutos con ella. Su solución fue sencilla, una vez llegó a casa proveniente del colegio, le informó los planes: se iría a la casa de campo a pasar allá el verano, donde no pudiera verla si se metía en más problemas. Cuánto la adoraba, pero no tenía tiempo para oírla, mucho menos para reprenderla por sus locuras de adolescente.

Suspiró Candy sintiéndose una reclusa. Reclusa? Se quedó meditando en la palabra; pudiera decirse que sí, exiliada, desterrada, confinada; cuál es la palabra para cuando a uno lo castigan pero realmente le importa tan poco que ni siquiera le duele este supuesto escarmiento, del cual definitivamente no ha de aprender nada en absoluto? Sonriendo sacudió la cabeza, ignorante todavía, pero demasiado carente de interés como para mantener el hilo de ideas.

Otro nuevo, bajo y displicente suspiro, salió de ella observando fuera del coche, en la lejanía los rayos solares del atardecer se desdibujaban en cálidos tonos, danzando por el aire en somnolienta partida.

Hubiera deseado haber tenido más tiempo con su madre, que hubiera vivido más tiempo, y que en algún momento le enseñara a pintar como ella; esta tarde sería maravillosa para tenerla inmortalizada en un lienzo.

No era que estuviera melancólica, ni triste, ni doliente por la partida de casa. Estar aquí o allá, era lo mismo para efectos prácticos.

Hija única, con un padre casi en su totalidad ausente y una tía solterona que no sabía hablar más que con gritos y reclamos, cuando no estaba en sus sesiones de canasta y se dignaba de hecho a hablarle; para Candy la soledad era rutinaria. Como un tácito elemento en su vida, con el que no había que pelear, sino aprender a soportar y sacar partido. Sólo lamentaba mucho perderse las tertulias de verano, y las compras por catálogo para el otoño.

Apoyó el codo en el cartabón de la ventana y descansó la barbilla en la mano. Eso sí que era una desdicha.

Le habían dicho que según lo visto en Europa, quizás este año en América lanzarían al mercado un nuevo largo de vestido, varias pulgadas más corto que el acostumbrado. Aunque no le permitieran portarlo (y no se atreviera tampoco), aún así le hubiera encantado verlo de primera mano en las tiendas.

Chicago era ahora la ciudad Esmeralda y la villa en el campo los valles del Vinkus, allá en el Oeste donde vive la bruja mala, la de cara verde.

Se preguntó si ella misma no se pondría con la piel en verdades de puro aburrimiento. Le tomó un segundo de introspección, pero al final sonrió divertida por sus ya muy erráticos pensamientos.

_La villa de los helechos__,_ su destino,se erigió por fin en el horizonte, apartada del pequeño pueblo por muchos e incontables kilómetros; para llegar a ella había que sortear una suerte de pequeños y estrechos caminos entre los matorrales, cruzar un pequeño riachuelo, y seguir de frente por el sendero entre los altos árboles característicos de la zona. Verdes, altos y espesos.

Aunque lo más representativo y que se quedaría grabado en su memoria era ese aroma inconfundible de verdes pastos y arboledas, una fragancia amplia y acentuada, energética pero pacificadora; que sabe a principios y a la vez a finales.

El coche finalmente cruzó el enrejado de la propiedad y avanzó a paso más lento por el camino empedrado que dirigía a la casa. Candy vio los jardines de rosas a ambos lados por las ventanillas, deleitándose en la abundancia de ellas, incontables a uno y otro lado, como una exquisita alfombra de rosadas suavidades.

Una vez el coche detuvo su marcha, retomó la postura en su asiento y esperó pacientemente hasta que el chofer vino y abrió la portezuela para ella.

Por la puerta abierta, apoyada en la mano que le extendieran, lentamente salió del vehículo con el garbo de una verdadera princesa.

Una vez en tierra, afirmó la postura y alzó la vista para admirar la construcción; debajo del sombrero sonrió con satisfacción, era aún más estupenda que lo que recordaba vagamente de cuando era pequeña y visitó el lugar con sus padres.

Tosió ligeramente una sola vez, para hacerle ver al mozo que no era de su posición estar admirando la villa de pie junto a ella, sino bajar su equipaje y escoltarla a la casa.

Ella se quedaría ahí de pie, esperando que alguien saliera de la residencia para darle la bienvenida.

Con la muda reprimenda a cuestas, el mozo acomodó apresurado el equipaje de la señorita en el suelo y se dispuso a llevarlo a la casa, pero ella no se movía de su lugar, como una figura de cera erguida y serena, en espera de algo. De alguien. Pero nada. Nadie salió a su encuentro.

Candy apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente relajó el rostro, no sería la desfachatez de la servidumbre lo que le provocaría arrugas prematuras.

Si las emociones se dibujaran en el semblante, aparecerían letras escribiendo _escandalizada por un trato tan poco digno_ de lado a lado en el rostro de la joven, pero aun así no se movió de su lugar; y aun así, nadie salió a recibirla.

Perdió la batalla contra sus más básicas reglas de urbanidad, y se encaminó a la propiedad ella sola. Subió la escalinata de piedra tallada, cruzó entre las gruesas columnas que enmarcaban la entrada y unos pasos más allá tomó la aldaba de la puerta, para entrar de una vez a su casa.

Lentamente se introdujo en el lugar, esperando unos segundos a que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz artificial en el interior, y luego de hacerle un gesto al mozo para que abandonara el equipaje junto a la puerta, lo despidió con un movimiento de la mano y una amable sonrisa.

Sola ya, analizó el lugar; no recordaba nada del mobiliario interior, nada le era conocido, ni las flores y plantas en el recibidor, o el enorme espejo, ni los candelabros, ni las pinturas, ni el piano de cola al fondo del salón, ni la enorme escalera doble, tallada en mármol, que lado a lado daba un aire majestuoso a la sala principal.

La memoria de su última estancia ahí no le permitió rescatar nada, todo le era nuevo. Y, a pesar de no ser como la mansión White en Chicago, y contar con un aire un tanto más relajado, siendo como era, una residencia de campo para descanso, aún así le pareció exquisita.

Decidió que ya que no tenía a nadie a la vista, se dedicaría a buscarlos, una cosa era cruzar el umbral sola, y otra muy distinta, subir su equipaje a la planta alta y desempacar ella misma, eso estaba más allá de su paciencia.

Entendió que caminando en línea recta a la izquierda, la zona más iluminada, encontraría quizás la cocina, el lugar por excelencia para que se encuentre el personal de servicio.

Efectivamente llegó al sitio, notó el fogón encendido y algo de preparados sobre la alta mesa de madera al centro de la pieza, pero sin encontrar a nadie creció su consternación. Entonces escuchó voces cruzando la puerta trasera, por lo que se dirigió hacia ahí.

Parada bajo el marco de la puerta, vio varias personas andando de un lado a otro envueltas en una nube de polvo en el patio; cuando quiso enfocar la vista y precisar de quienes se trataba, un escalofrío la recorrió.

- Oh maldición! – susurró para sí misma.

Con gran indignación observaba su mano izquierda. No había notado que apoyó la palma en el marco de la puerta y algo de polvo se había adherido a su guante. El encaje blanco antes inmaculado tenía una marca de polvo del tamaño de un grano de arroz.

- Maldita sea! – volvió a quejarse.

Sacudió los dedos en el aire; maldiciendo una y otra vez a la mala fortuna, al destino malvado y horrible, que la mandaba al lugar más terrible de este mundo, donde había de perder un par de guantes, presas de la suciedad y la mugre del campo. Maldita sea su suerte, qué pecado estaba pagando.

Trastabillando bajó los dos escalones hacia el patio trasero, sacudiendo con sumo cuidado la falda de encajes y gasas; un pequeño viento ladeó su sombrero y tuvo gran precaución de acomodarlo con la otra mano, no con la del guante maltrecho de suciedad.

- Pues bien, he llegado – habló al fin cuando estuvo con ambos pies plantados en la tierra.

Quienes estaban en el patio dejaron de moverse, entre aquella nube de polvo, pero algo no lo hizo, una figura pequeña se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba parada. Entonces entendió lo que hacían aquellos en el patio, perseguían un cerdo.

El mismo que saltó a su regazo, la derribó haciéndola caer en seco sentada en el suelo, y siguió revolviéndose entre los pliegues de su falda.

El sombrero salió disparado al aire, yendo a dar al suelo, para ser pisoteado por ella y por el animal, y para cuando pudo hacer recuento de los daños, de lo azul perfecto de su vestido no quedaba nada. Se encontró por completo cubierta del lodo de las patas y el cuerpo del animal.

- Nana Esthela! – el nombre del ama de llaves –. Nana Esthela!

- Niña! Ustedes! Ayúdenla a levantarse! Pero cómo es posible! Jacinto ya verás! Por eso te prepararemos para la cena, a ver si así aprendes!

- Está usted bien señorita? – la voz de un joven junto a ella.

- Nunca mejor! – rugió la aludida.

La levantaron del suelo, mientras ella recitaba cuanta majadería recordaba de sus clases de francés.

- Dénmela – habló nana Esthela – sigan persiguiendo a ese tarambana, lo quiero en mi cazuela, la grande, para la hora de preparar la cena. Ya verás Jacinto!

Ella, el mayordomo y dos de los mozos de la casa, tenían ya media tarde persiguiendo a Jacinto por todo el patio de servicio; seguramente el pobre animal tomaba a juego la antesala de su partida al otro mundo.

- Mi niña, estas tan grande.

La voz dulce de nana Esthela acariciaba a Candy al mismo ritmo que sus manos le limpiaban el rostro y los brazos con un lienzo húmedo. La había ayudado a sentarse en una silla de la cocina, y la estaba limpiando con el mismo esmero con el que le cambiaba la ropa de juego cuando era niña y apenas andaba.

Esthela había sido ama de llaves en la villa White, _o de los helechos,_ como le llamaban por la decoración del jardín lateral, toda su vida, y antes de ella su madre. Era una mujer alta y más joven de lo que Candy se había imaginado cuando su padre le habló de ella antes de enviarla ahí.

Pues aunque Candy visitara la villa cuando era pequeña varias veces, y la misma nana en una ocasión visitara la mansión White en Chicago, para los funerales de Marge, la madre de Candy, la joven no tenía ningún recuerdo de ella. Excepto quizás su aroma.

Ahora que la tenía enfrente atinaba a hilarla en los borrosos recuerdos de su infancia, siempre con algo sobre la estufa, una sonrisa en los labios y una galleta en el bolsillo de su falda. Tiene tu nombre le decía la nana a la pequeña Candy y luego le ofrecía la golosina. Siempre tenía galletas en el bolsillo mágico de su falda, apareciendo en todo momento para alegrar la carita de la hija de su adorada Marge.

Por costumbre le llamaban nana, ese calificativo se lo dio Marge, al conocerla tantos años atrás, cuando se comprometiera con el joven Rodrigo White; pero como apreciara Candy la nana Esthela no parecía llegar aún a los sesenta años y estaba todavía muy lejos de verse como una anciana.

Vestía un fresco vestido veraniego que Candy pudo apreciar mientras ella le limpiaba los brazos, largo y de color gris claro, de tela suave y delgada, aunque con una falda espesa y blusa abotonada hasta el cuello.

El largo cabello estaba acomodado en un moño detrás de la nuca, dejando algunos mechones rebeldes acomodándose tras la oreja, con algunas señales de canas como apreció Candy, aunque vio que en su mayoría el cabello de la nana era todavía de un negro intenso y saludable.

- Perdona que no te recibimos como se debe, mira nada más, pensarás que somos unos salvajes. Ese Jacinto, pobrecillo, me parte el alma. Al menos tuvo algo de diversión.

- A mis costillas nana.

- A las de todos hija – soltó una risa ligera –. Pero dime mi niña, cómo llegaste? Qué tal el camino? Se portó bien Felipe? Mira que le encargamos mucho que fuera por ti a la estación y se pusiera educado – la mujer, aún sin calificar como anciana, gustaba de parecerlo; y tenía la costumbre, como algunas personas que sí tienen edad para ello, de hacer preguntas sin dar tregua para respuesta alguna –. Cuando tu padre nos mandó esa carta diciendo que venías, ay qué felices que nos pusimos. Bueno me puse yo, de la antigua servidumbre ya sólo quedamos Henry y yo; pero no creas que a Henry no le dio gusto que vinieras, claro que sí, es sólo que ya esta viejo, hija, y los viejos se vuelven como los niños, viven para ellos mismos, pero yo no, eso sí que no, estaré vieja pero bien completa. Cuando tu padre anunció que venías a pasar el verano, me la pasé feliz por la casa, arreglando todo para cuando llegaras, acomodé tu cuarto de antes, el que da al jardín de las margaritas, y lo llené de jarrones por todas partes, estaba ansiosa de que llegaras, hace tanto que no venían, la última vez fue cuando aún vivía tu madre, tan linda mi muchacha, como te le pareces, mira que la nana le lloró mares cuando fui a la ciudad para los funerales, esa epidemia fue terrible, desde entonces no se me quita el catarro, y con las reumas hija, la vida no es fácil, pero vaya que me alegré cuando supe que venías, hice tantas cosas para ti. Pero no me has dicho, mi niña, cómo estuvo el viaje? Se portó bien Felipe? Bueno, mejor me cuentas más tarde. Vamos a que te des un baño y te vistas para cenar. Cómo te pareces a tu madre.

Caminaron juntas hasta el piso de arriba, las maletas de Candy ya estaban en la que se había acondicionado como su habitación. Seguramente Henry, el mayordomo, las había llevado, o alguno de los jóvenes que ayudaban en la casa.

- Dime que te acuerdas de mí, mi niña.

Candy acomodaba su equipaje en el vestidor, incapaz de pedirle a la nana que lo acomodara ella misma. Contrario a esto, Esthela estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, observando el ir y venir de la pompa y elegancia de los trajes de su niña.

- Claro que me acuerdo, nana. Nadie cocina tan rico, ni huele tan bien como tú.

A prados y madera fresca, lo describiría para sí misma.

- Y nadie hace mi pastel de limón tampoco.

- Es verdad nana. Claro que me acuerdo. Es una pena que hayan pasado tantos años sin que regresáramos.

- Bueno, pero hoy estas aquí. Quieres que te prepare pastel de postre para la cena?

- Puedes?

- Claro que puedo. Faltaba más.

- Gracias, nana.

- Hija, vas a usar esa ropa aquí en el campo?

- Claro, nana, es todo de verano.

La mujer frunció los labios.

- No lo sé hija, te convendría mejor un par de pantalones.

Candy sonrió ante la frescura de aquella mujer que le instaba a usar ropa de hombre para mujer indecente, como le llamaba a esas prendas la tía Elizabeth. Quizás le hiciera caso. En Chicago había tenido sentido empacar todos esos vestidos para un viaje al campo, pero una vez ahí, ya no le parecía tan conveniente esa vestimenta.

Nana se retiró dejando a Candy sola para que tomara un baño y mientras lo hacía la joven repasaba poco a poco las memorias de aquel lugar. No sabía por qué no había deseado volver jamás, pero el sentimiento le había sido evidente al tener a la nana frente a ella.

A decir verdad, esa mujer de energía incontenible le recordaba a su madre. Y recordaba a Marge, su madre, feliz bajo el cuidado de la amorosa nana. Quizás por eso borró de su memoria la villa tanto tiempo, le recordaba demasiado el dolor de haberla perdido; y quizás por eso le inundaba, luego de ver a la nana, algo muy parecido a la alegría; era como si la hubiera recuperado de nuevo; como si entre esas paredes, y en esas praderas que Marge tanto quiso, hubiesen aún rastros dispersos de ella.

La sensación era agridulce, pero tenía algo de confortante. La villa quizás no sería tan terrible como se imaginó.

Puesto que aquí no tendría doncella personal que la ayudara a vestirse, y a lo sumo Sophie, la mucama, según las instrucciones de la nana, le dispondría la ropa lista sobre la cama; al salir del baño se enfundó ella misma en un delicado vestido veraniego color naranja, sin medias ni guantes; no era capaz aún de vestir como la nana le había aconsejado, ni tampoco tenía prenda alguna de ese estilo, pero convenía en que tocado, guantes y enaguas eran demasiado para una tranquila cena en la cocina.

La nana sirvió estofado de res, para fortuna de Candy, que no hubiera soportado comer puerco, al menos no hoy.

A la mesa, junto con Candy y la nana, se encontraban Henry, el mayordomo, los mozos Fred y Charles, unos adolescentes apenas; el jardinero, que era un señor algo mayor al que llamaban _el general_; y Sophie, una jovencita de aspecto risueño, algunos años mayor que Candy.

- En su carta tu padre mencionó que esto sería como un retiro para ti.

Con la naturalidad que la caracterizaba, la nana servía la comida en la cocina tanto para la señorita de la casa, como para los sirvientes. Nada que a Candy le incomodara, estaba la joven sentada a la mesa con ellos charlando serenamente, cuando la retahíla de la nana dejaba hablar a alguno, o cuando se le hacía una pregunta directa como ahora.

- Estoy castigada, nana – sonrió.

- Qué hiciste?

- Nada grave.

- Te escapaste con algún novio!

Con disimulo, pero todos los rostros se volvieron hacia la joven.

- Por supuesto que no nana! Que cosas dices!

- Me supongo que tienes novio – dijo la nana cortando más pan para colocarlo al centro de la mesa.

Candy frunció el ceño.

- Conozco esa mirada, la misma de tu madre, dirás que ésta no es una plática adecuada para señoritas.

La joven sonrió ligeramente.

- Pero vamos, cuéntale a la nana. Algo de emoción no me vendría mal. Y ustedes! – les habló a los demás a la mesa –. Ni una palabra de lo que escuchen aquí o ya lo verán.

- No hay nada que contar nana, mi padre me castigó porque tuve problemas con mis notas en el colegio, y como penitencia me envió aquí a meditar sobre mis pecados, eso es todo.

- Y novio?

- Novio nada, nana.

- Pretendientes no te faltarán. Ya estás en edad para casarte.

- No me he puesto a pensar en ello. Me das un poco más de pastel? Cómo me dijiste que lo preparaste?

La mujer se dedicó entonces a recitar de nuevo la preparación de su pastel de limón, de principio a fin, y con todo detalle; sin advertir, o quizás advirtiéndolo, pero con ganas de aparentar lo contrario, la evidente maniobra de Candy para cambiar el rumbo en la conversación.

Y es que verdaderamente para Candy ese no era un tema que le interesara discutir, tanto por falta de interés, como por falta de noticias que relatar.

Su vida amorosa se resumía a un que otro chico en el colegio, compañeros que en algún momento compartieron alguna carta o una mirada furtiva, pero que jamás pasaron de ser sólo conocidos cuando mucho.

Varias de sus amigas tenían ya novio; y una de ellas incluso estaba comprometida para casarse a inicios del invierno, pero para Candy eso no era una prioridad en su pensamiento. En el fondo pensaba que cuando el momento llegara su padre elegiría para ella el mejor partido posible, y ella seguramente aceptaría, con el fin de no iniciar una guerra, y porque estaba convencida de que así se hacían las cosas.

Después de todo, el matrimonio entre sus padres fue arreglado, siendo los dos de familias muy acomodadas, así que con ella seguramente sucedería igual.

Pensaba en todo esto observando la noche a través de la ventana en su habitación, mucho rato después de cenar.

Ya estás en edad para casarte sonaba en su mente; pero sacudió la cabeza y dio un largo suspiro; cuando llegara el momento ya pensaría en ello; como cualquier joven de su edad soñaba con enamorarse, pero para ella, como para la mayoría de las jóvenes de su posición, el amor estaba varios peldaños debajo de lo más importante a la hora de iniciar una relación con miras al matrimonio.

Observando el cielo nocturno se perdió un momento en las estrellas del firmamento, no supo por qué pero quiso dejarse ser soñadora un instante, tal vez alguna de las estrellas que veía le concedería ser diferente, tal vez ella no tuviera que apartar del todo la idea del amor de sus deseos. Tal vez. No lo sabía.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer! Por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, luego de Azul para Siempre, vamos a ver qué tal queda éste.

Me mato porque ya salga Terry! (jajajaja) ya lo quiero ver!

Si te gustó este capítulo, y estás a la espera del siguiente, mándame un mensaje, será lindo saber de ti.

Azul Grandchester

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> Todos y cada uno de mis fics están registrados a mi nombre bajo los Derechos de Autor. Los nombres de algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi; sin embargo, las historias son originales mías y han sido registradas ante la Ley a mi nombre. Si deseas guardarlas en tu pc para tu Disfrute Personal, eso está correcto y para mí sería un honor; pero es el único uso permitido por la ley. Otras acciones tales como, mas no limitadas a: distribución, difusión, publicación y/o explotación -económica o no-, y sus derivados, ya sea de manera pública y/o privada, incluidos los medios virtuales, están por ley terminantemente prohibidas.

Aunado a este copyright están registrados también bajo las Licencias Creative Commons, con cobertura internacional.

Vivir de Amor is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-SinObraDerivada 3.0 Unported License.

Azul para Siempre is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-SinObraDerivada 3.0 Unported License.

Sueña Conmigo is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-SinObraDerivada 3.0 Unported License.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vivir de Amor**

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul ****Grandchester**

**Capítulo I****I**

Algunos días después, Candy y nana Esthela estaban sentadas en el invernadero tomando el té. Habían cenado muy temprano y tomaban el té con un somnoliento sol todavía en el horizonte.

- Me da pena que te la pases encerrada todo el tiempo, hija.

La nana se mecía lentamente en su silla, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de la bebida en su taza.

- Por qué?

- No te aburres?

- Para nada, lo estoy pasando bien aquí con ustedes.

Para la nana era muy extraño encontrar una joven que no quisiera estar todo el tiempo de fiesta, por lo que había pensado por un momento en los días pasados que quizás la niña Candy estaba enferma.

Por eso la había observado con detenimiento todo el tiempo, así como sus hábitos a la hora de comer y dormir, para al final no encontrar nada irregular. Así que enferma no estaba.

- Qué haces allá en tu casa? – le preguntó, quizás extrañaba a alguien.

- Bueno, está el colegio, y por las tardes o los fines de semana, salgo con mis amigas.

- A dónde van?

- Por lo general vamos de compras o a algún té.

- Eso te hace falta – dedujo.

- Lo estoy tomando ahora, nana – sonrió con la taza en las manos.

- Sí, pero con una vieja, te hace falta conocer a otros jóvenes como tú, para que te diviertas.

- No se supone que me divierta, sino que medite en mis errores.

- Y ya lo hiciste?

- Meditar?

- Eso.

- No mucho – rió ligeramente.

- No entiendo a tu padre – negó un par de veces con la cabeza –. Qué clase de castigo es éste?

- Lo que pareciera un castigo… – suspiró – es en realidad un regalo para él y un poco también para mí.

Nana Esthela se puso entonces en alerta, quizás Candy era maltratada en su casa.

- Lo pasas mal con tu padre o tu tía Elizabeth?

- No es que lo pase mal o bien. Porque no lo paso de ninguna forma. Jamás los veo. Mis días son del colegio a casa o a alguna reunión; en las cenas importantes coincidimos, o en alguna ocasión especial, pero nada más. No culpo a papá, no debe ser fácil para él criar solo a una hija. Mi madre murió hace demasiado tiempo, y él hace lo mejor que puede.

- Él la quería tanto – suspiró la nana con cierta resignación.

Candy colocó la taza de té en la mesita, y luego le dirigió una mirada suplicante a la mujer frente a ella.

- Cuéntame de ella, nana, cómo era?

Candy no recordaba con claridad a su madre, ni su voz o su rostro; quizás sólo el aroma y la memoria de una confortable sensación en unos brazos. La única imagen que Candy recordaba de ella eran sus manos cerca de ella como si le acercaran un trozo de nube; era un recuerdo tan fugaz, y tan falto de sentido que más le parecía haberlo soñado.

Al escuchar la pregunta, la nana sonrió serenamente, llenando la memoria de los más preciados recuerdos de su adorada Marge. Aunque había servido a la familia paterna de Candy desde siempre, cuando conoció a Marge, siendo aún prometida del joven Rodrigo, la jovencita amable y llena de vida le ganó el corazón por completo.

- Supongo que eras muy pequeña para recordarla, pero tu madre era una mujer como pocas. Era tan linda como tú, con un corazón lleno de amor y bondad, siempre sonreía, igual que tú. Pero ella no era tan callada. Ella y tu padre se adoraban, planearon pasar aquí los primeros meses de su matrimonio; así que vinieron de recién casados y se fueron a Chicago ya sabiendo que tú venías en camino. Te veo y es como si la viera a ella, Marge llenaba la casa de alegría, era como un pequeño remolino de sonrisas por todo donde pasaba.

- Quisiera ser así – musitó apenas con la mirada perdida, como queriendo imaginar los vívidos recuerdos que la nana le ofrecía con palabras.

La nana la observó un momento, tan linda como su madre, pero con un destello de soledad en los ojos.

- Recuerdo que cuando partieron a Chicago – continuó – me abrazó muy fuerte y prometió traer a la criatura para que la conociera, así que cuando tenías apenas semanas de nacida, regresaron y estuvieron aquí unos días; y después regresaron algunas veces a pasar el verano. Después, algunos años después, demasiado pocos, vino la tragedia de su enfermedad, y creo que a partir de ahí, con ella se fue también la alegría de tu padre.

- Supongo que sí – Candy salió lentamente de la ensoñación de imaginar a su madre, para pensar en su padre –. Aunque a veces no lo comprenda, lo que más quisiera yo es traerle a él esa alegría de nuevo, la misma que se llevó mamá al morir.

- Eres una buena hija, mi niña, pero hay cosas que los hijos no pueden hacer por los padres. Pronto te casarás, conocerás a alguien bueno que te valore, te enamorarás y harás tu propia familia, es la ley de la vida.

- Sí, supongo que sí.

La tarde caía serena y Candy observaba a través de los amplios ventanales en el invernadero. Pensaba que de poder elegir, escogería ese trozo de vida que tuvo su madre lleno de felicidad, tal como lo describía la nana, al menos su madre había estado enamorada y sido feliz. Aunque sea por un corto tiempo.

- Pero el amor no tendrá nada que ver – habló sin darse cuenta.

- De qué hablas?

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y tomó un segundo para ordenar sus ideas.

- Que para casarse no necesariamente se debe estar enamorado – dijo al fin –. El matrimonio de ellos mismos, mis padres, fue un acuerdo entre mis abuelos, así me ha contado mi tía.

- Sí, es verdad. Crees que tu padre quiera casarte pronto?

- No lo sé. Pero tal vez sí.

- Te negarías?

- No – fue su respuesta con decisión –. Hay cosas que deben considerarse a la hora de unir las familias y es mejor que decidan los padres, tienen más experiencia. A veces pasa que uno cree que está enamorado pero no es así, pasa en los jóvenes, yo prefiero no tener esa responsabilidad; una mala unión puede arruinar a la familia entera y perjudicar mucho socialmente – Candy recitaba perfectamente lo que le había escuchado decir a su tía durante años y a muchas otras personas en su círculo; lo peor es que lo hacía sin darse cuenta, convencida ella misma de que eran sus propias palabras –. En cambio, si decide papá y si a él le parece bien alguien para mí es porque así es. Además, él tiene ya muchos problemas – de todo esto, quizás era esta parte la que verdaderamente salía de su corazón –; mi padre ya ha sufrido suficiente con la partida de mamá, solo tantos años, no quisiera hacerlo sufrir más.

- Así que si él lo dispone, te casarías con quien él decidiera?

- Por qué no?

- No te gustaría enamorarte?

- Ay nana… no se puede extrañar lo que nunca se ha tenido.

- No se puede rechazar lo que no se conoce todavía.

Candy desplegó una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón.

- Espero entonces tu padre sepa elegir bien y corras con la misma suerte que ellos tuvieron. A pesar de que tus abuelos arreglaron su unión, fueron muy felices, y lo hubieran seguido siendo, si la mala fortuna no se hubiera llevado a Marge tan joven.

- Da igual. Amor o no amor; de cualquier forma ya me acostumbré a ser mi propia compañía.

Esthela la observó sopesando sus palabras; parecía que esta jovencita tenía encima muchos más años de los que en realidad llevaba en la tierra.

- Recuerdo cuando yo estaba joven – le dijo sonriendo –, habían unas novelas tan románticas, las leía cada noche, junto con mis hermanas, esperando todas que un día nos llegara algo así como lo de las heroínas de esas historias.

El rostro de la nana, aunque surcado por delgadas arrugas, de pronto se cubrió de un aura luminosa y soñadora. Sonreía plácidamente, como recordando tiempos felices.

- Todas queríamos enamorarnos estilo Romeo y Julieta. Sería romántico, no te parece?

- Lo sería, pero he aprendido nana, que esas historias sólo están en los libros.

- Vaya, vaya, yo que tengo edad para ser tu abuela y acabarás deprimiéndome.

Candy sonrió y acercó la taza a sus labios para beber un poco más de té.

- Soy realista – dijo.

- Hay muchas historias en la vida, mi niña, nunca se sabe.

- No a todos nos toca.

- No puedes saber eso, aún no sabes cuál será tu historia.

- O si tendré alguna – colocó la taza sobre la mesa.

- La tendrás. Todos la tenemos. Sólo que tú aún no sabes cuál será la tuya.

- La tienes tú, nana?

- La tuve, sí.

- Cuéntamela.

- Con todo gusto. Pero será mañana – se removió en la silla –, mis huesos ya no aguantan más, el sol ya ha partido, y es hora de que los viejos nos vayamos a dormir. Quieres que mande a Sophie a que te arregle la cama?

- Sí, pídele que lo haga. Pero antes de dormir iré a caminar un poco.

- A dónde?

- He estado yendo a caminar al río, como a esta hora, todos los días, sólo para hacer algo de ejercicio.

- De acuerdo, no te tardes y ten cuidado.

Candy ayudó a la nana a levantarse de la silla para que se retirara a su habitación y ella misma se encaminó desde el invernadero rodeando la casa para salir por un costado.

A lo alto las estrellas se presentaban definidas y más grandes que nunca, como si se pudieran alcanzar con las manos.

La luna ofrecía una luz clara y radiante, por lo que no le fue necesario llevar nada más para iluminarse el camino. Llevaba ya dos semanas en la villa y todos los días había hecho la misma caminata, para sentarse a la orilla del río sumida en sus pensamientos.

Mientras caminaba en la estrecha vereda hacia el río, meditaba en las palabras de la nana; sonrió pensando que ojala ella fuera tan soñadora, pero estaba convencida de que no lo era, y no lo sería nunca.

Estuvo pensando en la tía Elizabeth, no supo qué hilo de pensamientos la llevó hasta ella, pero se preguntaba si así como nana Esthela, la tía Elizabeth tendría alguna historia en el pasado, una que a diferencia de la nana no la había vuelto romántica y soñadora, sino todo lo contrario.

Era una mujer de cuarenta años que había vivido casi toda su vida al pendiente de su hermano dos años mayor, Rodrigo, el padre de Candy, y cuando su joven esposa murió fue a vivir con él para atender la casa y a su pequeña hija, con el afán de hacer las veces de madre.

Pero la tía Elizabeth era de todo menos una madre para Candy.

De una moral intransigente, con lineamientos que disponía a su antojo, se movía por la vida queriendo inculcar las reglas sociales a todo el mundo. Candy entendió mucho tiempo atrás, que el deseo de que todos cumplieran esas reglas que suponían ser de educación, estaba en realidad motivado por la convicción de que ella debía controlar las vidas de los demás a su voluntad; aparentemente preocupada por el bienestar de quienes le rodeaban, pero en realidad despreciándolos; como si sólo ella y nadie más fuese poseedora de la verdad absoluta para cualquier asunto.

La moral o las buenas costumbres eran tan flexibles como su estado de ánimo lo marcara, y lo benevolente que se sintiera frente al individuo en cuestión. Candy nunca disfrutó de grandes dosis de esa benevolencia, de por si escasa, pero había aprendido a no meterse en el camino de su tía, y que mientras menos le estorbara, menos tendría que padecerla, y eso ya le era suficiente.

Por su lado, el padre de Candy dedicaba su devoción a los negocios, de algún tipo de comercio, según el entender de ella, y entre reuniones, citas y viajes de trabajo, el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba era dedicado para el club de señores entre puros y whisky, su única distracción.

Ella no se había enterado jamás de las aventuras de su padre, ni de que varias veces estuvo a punto de casarse de nuevo, no por amor ni mucho menos, sino por estabilidad social; aunque no había concretado nada a la fecha, herido todavía por la pérdida de su esposa, intensamente dolido y aún enamorado de ella a pesar de los años; pero como no sabía nada de esto, pensaba sencillamente que su padre así como no tenía tiempo para ella, tampoco lo tenía para los asuntos del corazón.

El río se extendía casi hasta tocar el cielo, ancho en esa parte de su recorrido, y para Candy que se acercaba poco a poco, más le parecía estar viendo un lago. Desde que llegó a la villa pronto aprendió que la mejor hora para visitarlo era de noche. Las estrellas refulgían en la densidad del agua, como sumergidas en un espejo acuoso y travieso.

Se sentía segura en esa zona, porque los linderos de las tierras de los White iban más allá del primer codo en el cauce del río, así que esa zona les pertenecía.

Cuando llegó a la orilla, se deshizo de los zapatos, desató uno de los listones amarillos con que recogía su cabello, y lo dejó sobre la roca; sin dejar su pelo del todo suelto pero para darle un poco de libertad; y se dispuso a sentarse en una enorme piedra a la orilla que ya le era familiar de los últimos días, sumergió los pies en el agua y descansó largo rato, casi inmóvil, rodeada de los tranquilos sonidos de la noche.

- Eres tú la chica White? – sonó a su espalda.

Candy se levantó de donde estaba sobresaltada terriblemente. La voz masculina que le había hecho esa pregunta provenía de los árboles a su espalda, pero le fue imposible ver a nadie.

- Lo eres o no?

- Quién anda ahí? – preguntó ella.

- Respondes las preguntas con preguntas?

Candy daba pasos lentos hacia atrás temblando de miedo, sin atinar a decir ni por qué, con ojos trémulos buscaba en el pasto sus zapatos, pero no podía encontrarlos. Pensó que quizás tendría que abandonarlos ahí, para salir corriendo, por más que le gustaran, aún siendo hechos a la medida y diseñados sólo para ella.

- Quién anda ahí? – preguntó de nuevo.

No supo por qué la noche se había vuelto tan oscura de repente. Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro.

- YO! – gritó la voz.

Y al sonar el monosílabo, Candy gritó tan fuerte, presa del susto, que hasta los pájaros se removieron de entre los árboles.

Sentía que se desmayaba del sobresalto, pero entonces escuchó las carcajadas de quien estaba a unos pasos de ella.

- Te parece muy gracioso?

- Lo siento, no lo pude evitar, discúlpame – seguía carcajeándose.

- Casi se me sale el corazón! Quién eres?

- Quién eres tú? Yo pregunté primero – la miró con unos ojos azules muy intensos y profundos.

Cuando pudo por fin controlar la respiración, enfocó la vista al joven. Calculó que tendría quizás su misma edad o un poco mayor, era más alto que ella; a pesar de considerarse una joven un poco más alta que el promedio, este desconocido era varias pulgadas más alto, pensó que quizás le llegaría al mentón o los pómulos.

Tenía él cabello rozando el cuello, oscuro y algo desordenado. Castaño y abundante ligeramente ondulado, de apariencia lustrosa y saludable.

Enfocando todavía más pudo apreciarlo por completo.

Vestía vaqueros y camisa blanca; de tez clara y largos brazos, de complexión atlética con el porte de quien está acostumbrado al ejercicio, lo notó en la musculatura de los brazos, y lo fuerte de la línea de los hombros y el pecho. Aunque era esbelto, se veía recio y definido.

De las mangas de la camisa, recorridas ahora hasta los codos, salían unos brazos enérgicos, en los que apreció definidas fibras musculares, denotando la fortaleza interior, cubierto todo por un ligero vello pulcro y masculino. Y luego, para su mayor distracción, observó las manos.

Eran largas, blancas, con largos y resueltos dedos; gruesas sin ser rudas o avasalladoras; finas y estéticas siendo al mismo tiempo impetuosas, vehementes e intensamente masculinas. Fuertes, amplias, firmes, de un hombre.

No supo por qué se le fue el aliento; y de momento tuvo el impulso de guardar sus propias manos en esas decididas palmas.

- Ya terminaste la inspección? – preguntó él con tono burlón.

Y entonces ella lo observó al rostro. Había antes querido responder, pero ahora no pudo muchísimo menos. A nadie había visto ella en la vida real, fuera de las revistas, o incluso en ellas, que pudiera competirle en atractivo.

No es que su rostro fuera suave, no lo era, sino al contrario muy masculino, ni que la línea de su perfil y mandíbula fuera perfecta o angelical. Pero la composición de sus rasgos se equilibraba a la perfección, con cada uno encajando preciso en los otros, dándole una viril estética incomparable.

Tersas líneas que decididas se extendían, desde la frente, las cejas llenas de personalidad, largas, levemente arqueadas, perfectas; tersándose esta piel inmaculada en una nariz recta y alargada, de intensa naturaleza; definiendo las mejillas nítidas y plenas; consumando el rostro en un mentón enérgico y extremadamente varonil.

Unos labios definidos y sensuales, pálido rosado, el superior ligeramente más delgado que el inferior; y entre su nariz y su boca Candy vio el pedazo de piel más adorable que hubiera visto jamás. Sonreía ligeramente, distendidos esos labios levemente a la izquierda, mostrando una perfecta dentadura.

Con una piel sin imperfecciones ese rostro provocaba ser tocado sólo para ver si era verdad.

Y luego de un momento observando esos labios, pasó a los ojos, el último elemento en su inspección; eran azules, muy azules, le recordó a ella cuando viajaba en barco, cómo en el atardecer, los tímidos rayos solares, hacían parecer al agua del mar más azul que de costumbre, más llena de espesuras y secretos. Rodeados de espesas y oscuras pestañas, así eran sus ojos, azules como el mar, grandes, expresivos, de un color muy intenso.

Si alguien le hubiera pedido describirlo en una palabra, de tener conciencia para ello hubiera dicho que no era guapo, no era buen mozo, no era atractivo, ni bien parecido, ni galante, ni siquiera bello. Era sencillamente hermoso.

Hermoso. Con todas las sílabas y con cada letra del calificativo. No tenía mayor adjetivo en el hurgar de su léxico que pudiese describirlo. Era hermoso. Bellísimo le venía muy corto.

Magnífico como una obra de arte viviente, que habla y respira; y que, hablando y respirando, es capaz de dejar a alguien como ella, y a cualquier mujer que se topaba, sin hacer ni una ni otra cosa.

- Ahora sí? – habló de nuevo sonriendo.

Candy parpadeó un par de veces, no entendió la pregunta, pero recordó que él le había hecho otra un minuto, o varios muchos minutos, atrás.

- Sí, soy de la casa White – la voz que escuchó de sí misma le sonó extraña y demasiado débil –. Y tú quién eres?

El joven frente a ella sonrió abierta y maravillosamente, y a Candy, que se había ya olvidado de respirar, ahora se le detuvo el corazón.

- Yo soy Terrence Grandchester. Mucho gusto, señorita.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p>

Ya salió Terry! Mi amor! Terry!

Por eso soy Terrytana caray!

Salu2!

fabs

_Apoya tu historia, manda un comentario!_


	3. Chapter 3

Vivir de Amor

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul ****Grandchester**

**Capítulo I****II**

Palurdo, descarado, grosero; esos y otros mil improperios recitaba Candy en su interior en contra del chico del río.

- Además ladrón!

- Cómo?

La voz de Sophie sonó detrás de ella, no se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta. No, nada balbuceó y la joven volvió a sus quehaceres en la habitación de la señorita de la casa, mientras la misma estaba sentada en el sofá empotrado del ventanal; callada primero, y luego otra vez hablando audiblemente; pero Sophie ya no dijo nada, se limitaba a sonreír.

- Se quedó con mis zapatos. Sí, se los quedó el muy barbaján.

Aunque era de día y a pesar de estar en un segundo piso era imposible ver el río desde ahí, aún así hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ver entre los árboles; estirando el cuello y aguzando la vista; todo sin dejar de susurrar.

_- Qué hace una señorita como usted a estas horas de la noche en este lugar? – así me preguntó el ladino. Hizo inflexión en la palabra señorita, obviamente burlándose de mí, el muy sinvergüenza. _

Sin darse cuenta estaba recitando la conversación completa y Sophie, intentando no escuchar, se limitaba a sonreír.

_- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es cosa que no le interesa, señor._

_ - Señor? _

_ - Y ahora haga el favor de retirarse._

_ - Y eso por qué?_

_ - Porque se encuentra en mis propiedades. Tierras de los White._

_ - Y tú te encuentras sentada en mi piedra. Rocas de los Grandchester._

_ - Qué piedra?_

_ - Esa donde estás sentada tan despreocupadamente._

_ - Esta no es tu piedra!_

_- Cómo lo sabes? Acaso estabas aquí cuando no estaba? Puedes asegurar con total seguridad que no la traje yo?_

_ - Está usted de lunático!_

_ - Estás tú de allanadora!_

_ - De dónde?_

_ - De mi piedra!_

_ - Dame mis zapatos!_

_- Aquí los tiene, señorita__ – se acercó a mí y mucho trabajo me costó no retroceder temblando._

_- Déjalos en el pasto!_

_- Unos zapatos tan bonitos no deberían andar por ahí en el suelo._

_ - Eso no te importa, déjalos ahí._

_ - Tómalos…_

_ - No!_

_- Pensaré que me tienes miedo…_

_Miedo? Algo de precaución solamente; y sí un poco de temor, pero no por lo que él se imaginaba._

_ - Así que tú eres la chica White…_

_ - Cómo lo sabes?_

_- En el pueblo se habla mucho y una señorita de ciudad no es un chisme que pueda dejarse ir así como así._

_- Grosero!_

_ - Por qué?_

_No lo sé, creo que no me salía palabra alguna y ya decía lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza._

_Me miraba como si viera alguien de otro mundo, con esos ojos grandes y azules muy fijos en los míos, y luego los deslizó lentamente hacia abajo. Sentí un escalofrío desde adentro._

_ - Me voy! – atiné a decir._

_Caminé, aunque con algo de dificultad para alejarme de él, y adentrarme a la arboleda, pero entonces me di la vuelta y regresé sobre mis pasos._

_- Y por qué he de irme yo? Esto es propiedad de mi familia, el que se va eres tú!_

_- Mira quien es grosera ahora!_

_- Palurdo!_

_- Una más…_

_- Grosero!_

_- Eso ya lo dijiste. Y cómo se le dice a las señoritas que miran así como me miras tú? Crees que no me di cuenta? Acaso quieres ahora mis medidas?_

_Toda la sangre se me fue a la cabeza. Mis pies estaban clavados en el suelo, con las manos apuñadas, muda por completo temblaba desde las piernas hasta los brazos. Se había dado cuenta! Maldición!_

_Me voy! Me voy! Pero por qué no se mueven los pies? Maldita sea!_

_Por fin pude despegarme del pasto, un pie tras otro y entonces empecé a correr hacia la casa. Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada en toda mi vida. Y tengo diecisiete años! _

_ - Y se robó mis zapatos!_

- Quién te robó qué cosa?

La voz de la nana que entraba en la habitación y alcanzó a escuchar su última frase.

- Oh nada nana… pensaba en voz alta.

- Te robaron tus zapatos?

- No, bueno sí, allá en Chicago. Un mequetrefe.

- Pero qué barbaridad, ya no hay decencia.

- Eso. Eso digo yo, ya no hay decencia. Ni respeto, ni moral. Palurdo grosero, no sabe comportarse con alguien como yo.

- De quién hablas?

- De nadie nana. Qué es eso?

- Te llegó carta. Una de tu padre y otras dos.

La expresión de Candy no disimuló su asombro inmediato.

- Papá? Me escribió?

- Aquí la tienes.

La nana le extendió los tres sobres y se sentó un momento en el borde de la cama. Dio instrucciones a Sophie para que bajara a la cocina a encargarse de los preparativos para la cena, mientras Candy abría la carta de su padre y leía en voz alta.

Candice,

En algunos días haremos una visita a la villa de los helechos, hemos de darte una importante noticia. Pero antes de hacerlo, tengo que hacer a la compañía telefónica que instale un aparato en la villa, mis negocios no pueden ser desatendidos. No iremos de vacaciones.

Les haré saber la fecha en que viajamos para que hagan los arreglos para recibirnos a Elizabeth, a mí y a otra persona que nos acompañará.

Espero te encuentres bien de salud. No le des problemas a Esthela.

Tu padre,

Rodrigo Lambert White

- Papá viene a la villa – habló Candy cuando terminó de leer, como para convencerse a sí misma.

- Cómo es posible? Tiene años sin hacerlo.

- No lo sé. Ya escuchaste, dice que debe darme una noticia. Bueno dice que _deben_ darme una noticia y que no son vacaciones. Y además que vienen él, la tía y alguien más. No entiendo.

- No anuncia su llegada todavía cierto?

- No, antes necesita aquí un teléfono.

- Vaya, es una buena noticia no? Quizás no está tan molesto contigo.

- Con papá no se sabe. Pero me da gusto que venga. Nunca me había escrito nada, nana. Me escribió una carta.

Candy tomó la carta proveniente de su padre y depositó un pequeño beso en el extremo superior de la hoja, la estrujó un momento y aspiró profundamente.

- Huele como él – dijo sonriendo.

Para Candy, sin importar la actitud distante de su padre, él era su única familia, había sido un padre responsable y protector, a pesar de haber quedado viudo tan joven; por todo eso y sin importar nada más, ella lo adoraba. Haría por él, por verlo feliz, cualquier cosa. De eso estaba segura.

- Te dejo con las otras cartas – dijo la nana –. Supongo que son de amigas tuyas, porque los sobres se ven muy delicados al igual que la caligrafía, así que será mejor que te deje sola. Además tengo que ir a supervisar la cena. Te llamaremos en un momento.

Esthela salió lentamente de la habitación. Con la falda de su vestido color crema meciéndose al compas de sus pasos, con porte recto y sereno, Candy pensó que cuando joven debió ser muy hermosa, porque seguía siéndolo sin importar la edad. Recordó que le había prometido contarle sus historias, esperaba tener la oportunidad de escuchar lo que esa mujer tan peculiar tenía que contar.

Las otras dos cartas efectivamente provenían de sus amigas, una de ellas de Annie Britter, compañera del colegio e hija de uno de los mejores socios y amigos de Rodrigo White, y la otra de Pauna Couret, a quien conoció en sus clases de italiano varios veranos atrás y con quien mantenía una amistad desde entonces.

Decidió leer primero la carta de Annie, seguramente tenía menos que contar y ya se imaginaba el rumbo de sus comentarios.

No se equivocó. Annie relataba con todo detalle las penurias de su vida. Como entre todas las modistas de Chicago, no había encontrado una con la clase suficiente para confeccionarle su vestido de novia. No era posible tanta ineptitud, por todos los cielos. Si ella misma había traído de Paris la seda para el traje, y los bocetos con el diseño del vestido, qué tan difícil era confeccionarlo? Acaso no había nadie en todo el estado capacitado para tan delicada empresa?

Afortunadamente su novio, Archibald Cornwell, hijo del senador, había dado carta abierta a su prometida, por lo que había decidido que el vestido tendría que ser realizado en Nueva York, ella misma partiría dentro de dos días, por la fecha Candy supuso que Annie ya estaría en aquella ciudad en este momento; y según decía, ella misma se encargaría de que el vestido estuviese listo cuanto antes y con todas las especificaciones solicitadas.

Nada podía dejarse en las manos de los demás, se tenía que hacer por uno mismo. Lo mismo para las invitaciones, qué dificultad había en conseguir el papel que ella les requirió? Esperaba que ninguno, pero al parecer casarse como la gente decente, como Dios manda, era casi imposible rodeadas como estaban de tanta simpleza.

Le contaba también del último baile de los Dawson, y lo mucho que lamentaba que Candy se lo hubiera perdido. Yo también lo lamento susurró Candy al ir leyendo.

Había sido estupendo, le decía su amiga, muchos jóvenes se reunieron en el lugar, bailaron hasta ya entrada la noche, supervisados todos por sus chaperones, como debe ser entre los de buenas costumbres; la música, la comida, la decoración, todo fue estupendo, y por fin pudo Annie estrenar aquel vestido que mandó preparar con meses de anticipación para el evento.

Viene el baile de verano, en el salón principal, asistiremos todas. Lamentarás de por vida habértelo perdido leía en la carta. Candy coincidía con ella. No estar en esos eventos era el verdadero castigo de su padre. No la incomodidad del campo, el estar apartada de él o recluida entre cuatro paredes, no.

El no asistir a los eventos en la ciudad y dejar morir en su vestidor todos los trajes que había preparado, ése era el verdadero castigo. Sería peor para su padre, para cuando regresara todo habría pasado de moda y tendría que hacerse de un nuevo guardarropa.

Sólo rogaba al cielo que no adelantaran el baile de debutantes de las hijas de los McGregor. Eran gemelas, así que debutarían juntas en una gala que prometía ser el evento del año. Después de la boda de Annie, claro; como siempre decía la futura novia, ningún baile de debutantes sería jamás más importante que su propia boda con el hijo del senador. Ése sería el verdadero evento del año, y después el bailecito ése.

Aunque mucho trabajo le estaba costando esmerarse en ganar el reconocimiento; los McGregor no se la estaban poniendo fácil.

Media ciudad se había preparado para ese baile, sería a finales de octubre, y Candy tenía listo para el momento todo su atuendo, incluido el juego de pendientes y collar de diamantes regalo de su padre por su pasado cumpleaños; y para ella no asistir sería un completo suicidio social y el final de su vida. Definitivo.

De no poder estar presente, por cualquier motivo, mejor le sería ya de una vez ir y recluirse a un convento o a una isla desértica. Su vida habría acabado, arruinada para siempre. Con que a su padre no se le ocurriera dejarla en estos terrenos insalubres hasta fin de año; aunque no lo creía capaz, después de todo ella debía volver al colegio luego del verano. Era importante, no?

Creía recordar que algo tenía que ver la importancia del colegio con su estancia en la villa ahora mismo. Sí, recordaba algo; pero sacudió la cabeza, no se preocuparía por esas pequeñeces.

Annie se despedía aconsejándole que se cubriera del sol o tendría que lavarse con limón y bicarbonato para aclarar la piel, cuando regresara a casa; y que se alejara de los mosquitos, nunca se sabe lo que puedan contagiarle estando tan lejos de la sociedad, casi en la selva. Antes de firmar al calce le preguntaba cómo lo estaba pasando.

Candy desplegó una sonrisa al abrir la carta de Pauna, era tal como la imaginó. Ay amiga, te extraño horrores comenzaba diciendo. Le contaba que estaba muy atareada con la interminable lista de requisitos que debía cumplir para matricularse en la universidad el próximo período.

Pauna quería estudiar leyes, y tenía notas y conexiones más que suficientes para hacerlo, pero debido a que en algunas escuelas superiores era asunto reciente el permitir mujeres en su cuerpo estudiantil, debía cumplir con engorrosos trámites y requisitos miles.

Para el padre de Candy, la tenacidad con la que Pauna se había empeñado en estudiar en la universidad era sólo sinónimo de locura, rebeldía y hasta signos de desviaciones que no caben en una señorita de buena familia.

Casi estuvo a punto de prohibirle esa amistad a su hija, pero no lo hizo porque el padre de Pauna pertenecía a la junta de comisiones en uno de los bancos más prestigiados del país y tenerlo de enemigo no le vendría nada bien.

Se conformaba, junto con Elizabeth, a limitar lo más posible los encuentros de Candy con ella, sólo le faltaba que se le pegara lo irresponsable y las malas mañas. Rodrigo conocía bien a su hija, era caprichosa por naturaleza, así que debía mantenerla alejada de antojos que no estaba dispuesto a concederle.

En su carta, Pauna le enviaba saludos a Candy de parte de Bob, su novio por los últimos cinco años, desde el colegio menor, y prometido desde hacía uno, con miras a serlo por muchos más, hasta que ella se convirtiera en abogada; y le hablaba de los beneficios que un tiempo a solas podría acarrearle. Coincido con tu padre, jamás pensé decirlo, pero ordenar tus prioridades es lo que te hace falta .

Candy sonrió entendiendo claramente el señalamiento de su amiga. No estaba muy de acuerdo en la forma como ella vivía tan ajetreadamente, pero bueno ella tampoco estaba tan de acuerdo con Pauna en sus ideas revolucionarias, así que estaban a mano.

La carta de Pauna fue un deleite de buenos deseos, frases cariñosas y grandes dosis de afecto, como un suave remanso que sólo encontraba en su amistad.

Cuando terminó de leer, se dispuso a responder tanto a ellas como a su padre. Fue a acomodarse en el escritorio a un extremo de la habitación. A los tres les habló más o menos de lo mismo, la casa, nana Esthela, la belleza del paisaje, la serenidad del campo y lo mucho que extrañaba Chicago.

Sólo con Pauna agregó un detalle más.

Conocí a un tipo que es un verdadero barbaján, se llama Terrence Grandchester, te suena el apellido? Porque a mí no. Si lo conocieras verías de lo que hablo, crucé dos palabras con él y no había aborrecido a nadie así en toda mi vida. Espero no volver a verlo jamás. Me fue tan molesto que hasta me crispa hablar de él. No quiero hablar de él nunca, no lo vale. Por favor no hablemos de él jamás. Es más, olvida que lo mencioné, no quiero hablar de él nunca, nunca .

Aunque quizás, si no quería hablar de él, lo mejor hubiera sido no mencionarlo, no era como que Pauna iba a sacar el tema de la nada.

Cuando terminó de escribir, pensando todavía en ese tipo en el que estaba decidida no pensar jamás, dejó los sobres listos en el escritorio para entregarlos a Henry durante la cena y que éste los llevara a la oficina postal.

Entonces se dirigió al vestidor. Encontró lo que necesitaba.

Pidió a Sophie le preparara todo y se dio un largo baño, poniendo especial atención a las fragancias y cremas necesarias, y luego, esta vez sí ayudada por la joven doncella, se enfundó en un vestido color azul oscuro, con aplicaciones en encaje en el talle y la cintura, ajustado al cuerpo hasta las caderas, con un ceñidor muy ajustado, y todos los refajos, medias y tules necesarios. Lo que no había hecho ni una sola vez desde que llegó a la villa.

Acomodó su cabello rubio recogido, para cubrirlo con un coqueto tocado, y con los guantes en las manos bajó a la cocina a cenar.

Los guantes se los pondría después de la cena, cuando se dirigiera al río.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

Gracias por leer!

Si te gustó este capítulo, y estás a la espera del siguiente, mándame un mensaje, será lindo saber de ti.

Azul Grandchester

fabiola_


	4. Chapter 4

Vivir de Amor

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul ****Grandchester**

**Capítulo I****V**

Candy estaba sentada sobre la enorme piedra a la orilla del río, como una figura de porcelana viviente. Quien la viera ahí pensaría que ni siquiera respiraba. La noche estaba silenciosa y tranquila, pero el acelerado palpitar en su pecho no la dejaba en paz.

Con la espalda recta, las piernas juntas, las manos con los dedos entrelazados perfectamente acomodadas en el regazo, la vista al frente, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, parecía que el tiempo se alargaba. Aunque no sabía precisar exactamente qué era lo que estaba esperando.

Sin embargo, lo que sea que estaba esperando no llegaba, no aparecía, no hacía el menor sonido, por más que aguzaba el oído y volteaba disimuladamente hacia los árboles. Sin perder la postura, por supuesto.

Pasaron los minutos, y sólo escuchaba el sonido de su propia respiración y el de algunos grillos en melodía nocturna, pero nada. La noche era muy serena, y no pasaba nada, ni llegaba nada, ni nadie.

Para matar el tiempo murmuraba para sí misma Es una noche muy tranquila, oh sí, no se ve de esto así en Chicago, no claro que no, el campo es una maravilla . Oh maldición, una de las varillas de su refajo se le estaba clavando en las costillas, quizás lo había apretado de más; por lo visto, en su afán de acentuar la cintura se le había pasado la mano cuando al vestirse le pedía a Sophie que ajustara el ceñidor más y más.

Con sumo cuidado colocó una mano sobre la superficie rocosa para acomodarse mejor. Lo hizo tan rápido como pudo. Lo que sea que esperaba no debería encontrarla en una mala pose. Pero lo que sea que esperaba no la encontraría esa noche de ninguna forma porque no aparecía por ningún lado.

Luego de un par de horas de estar ahí, disfrutando de la noche, dándole gracias a todo lo que es divino por no haberse encontrado a nadie indeseable, se levantó de donde estaba para caminar por el sendero hasta su casa. Era extraño, antes la relajaba ir al río por las noches, ahora estaba segura que no podría ni dormir.

Despertó muy temprano y se asomó por la ventana en su habitación. La arboleda lejana estaba igual que siempre; e, igual que siempre, el río no se veía desde ahí.

Bajó a desayunar con una idea en mente. Le había dado vueltas toda la noche y ya se había decidido, necesitaba respuestas.

- Es esta la única villa en los alrededores, nana?

Candy preguntó con la misma naturalidad con la que segundos antes pidiera la mantequilla. Estaban ellas con Sophie en la cocina, aunque la única sentada era Candy, para su mala fortuna estaba la nana muy atareada con Sophie en el fogón, por lo que casi no le prestaba atención.

- La única villa? – dudó la nana – Oh sí, la única villa, sí, ésta.

Siguió con Sophie arrojando a la cazuela cientos de cosas que a Candy no le importaban.

- En toda la zona, me dirás que no hay más casa que ésta?

La nana se limpió las manos con el delantal y rápidamente fue a traer más agua para lo que sea que estaba cocinando.

- Casas? Ah bueno, casas sí hay, en el pueblo hay muchas.

Claro, eso ya lo sé, pero yo digo por aquí cerca

- Tú conoces a todos los que viven por aquí, cierto?

- Sí, a todos.

- Incluidos los que vienen de vacaciones, no? Quizás alguna familia venga de vacaciones, alguien que tenga alguna propiedad cercana.

- Sí, eso creo.

- Entonces sí hay casas de campo como ésta a los alrededores?

- No, no hay.

Ay no puede ser, debería decirle el apellido y con eso es suficiente .

- Oye nana… y no sé… alguna familia que venga de vacaciones por aquí cerca.

- No, no hay nadie. Por qué? Estás aburrida? Puedes ir al pueblo si quieres, Sophie acompaña a Candy al pueblo por la tarde, llévala a que compre un helado.

- No, nana, no quiero ir al pueblo.

- No quieres ir a conocer un poco? Te sirvo más jamón?

- No gracias, he terminado. No, no quiero ir al pueblo. Sólo pregunto… bueno nana, qué es lo que hay por aquí a los alrededores?

- Árboles.

Sí, esos ya los vi!

- De casas, nana, me refiero a casas.

- Está el pueblo, eso es todo.

Bueno, él mencionó el pueblo, tal vez viva ahí algún familiar suyo al que esté visitando

- Son muchas las familias que viven en el pueblo?

- No tantas como Chicago.

La nana había colocado sobre la mesa la tabla para picar verdura y estaba parada frente a Candy muy ocupada en su labor, sin mirarla y casi sin hablar.

Se le ocurrió algo entonces.

- Nana, apuesto que sabes los apellidos de todas las familias en el pueblo.

- Oh claro, tengo aquí toda la vida.

Vaya, algo de información

- Y quiénes son?

Le tomaría tiempo, pero lo lograría al fin, sabía ser paciente. Entonces la nana empezó a recitar con Candy fingiendo despreocupación, pero escuchándola con el corazón acelerado.

- Oh pues el doctor Mendel y su familia, aunque ya pronto se van, no sé qué haremos en el pueblo cuando nos quedemos sin doctor. De por sí la vida ya es difícil, el pobre hombre hace milagros casi sin medicinas, ahora que se vaya nos quedaremos viviendo como salvajes ni más ni menos.

Candy soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones.

- Y quién más nana? – preguntó casi temiendo la respuesta.

- Ah pues está el párroco, cómo se llama Sophie? Es que es nuevo hija y tiene un apellido extraño. Sophie te estoy hablando muchacha, cómo se llama?

- No importa nana…

El párroco dudo que tenga hijos

- Cómo se llama quién?

- El párroco Sophie, el párroco.

- No importa nana, qué otra familia vive en el pueblo?

- Su apellido empieza con F me parece… o con R?

- Pues no lo sé Sophie, por eso te pregunto. Cómo vas con el relleno del pastel de verduras?

- Mírelo, está quedando bien.

Le acercó una vasija de barro y la nana inspeccionó el interior.

- Ah sí, mucho mejor. Qué bien que encontraste zanahorias frescas en el mercado, es tan difícil…

- Qué otra familia nana? – habló Candy.

- Eh qué? Familia?

- Sí, qué familias viven en el pueblo?

- Ah, el maestro, se llama, cómo se llama?

Que me parta un rayo

- Cómo se llama el maestro Sophie?

- Quién?

- El maestro, muchacha, cómo se llama?

- No lo recuerdo, algo con S, me parece…

Entonces Candy salió de la cocina, antes de perder los estribos y estrellar el plato contra el piso de pura rabia.

Cuando se iba escuchó que la nana gritaba a Fred, que estaba en el patio, que metiera de nuevo a Jacinto al corral, Sophie se quejó de que ensució todas las sábanas que acababa de lavar la tarde anterior.

El día pasó lentamente, como si se alargara a propósito, todo para atormentarle. Candy tocó un poco el piano del salón, leyó algo en el invernadero, se tumbó sobre la hierba a sentir los rayos del sol, comió un enorme pedazo de pastel de verduras, en silencio, ya no tenía ánimos para más preguntas sin respuesta, y por la noche se disculpó por no acompañarlos a cenar.

Se iba a caminar al río. Más temprano que los demás días, porque estaba cansada y quería dormir más temprano, o eso le dijo a la nana.

Se atavió con un traje en color rosa pálido, con todos los aditamentos necesarios, y el ceñidor todavía más ajustado que la noche anterior. Si había sobrevivido una vez, sobreviviría de nuevo.

Pero nadie apareció, hoy tampoco. Y ése nadie ya la estaba desesperando.

Al día siguiente volvió a ir al río, pero Terrence, como ya había aceptado llamarle cuando pensaba en él, no apareció tampoco, ni al día siguiente, ni al otro.

Una noche, luego de días de visitas sin resultados al río, sentada en la mesa de la cocina, refunfuñaba internamente su mala fortuna.

- Qué lindo vestido traes hoy – le dijo la nana al cenar –. Últimamente te vistes muy elegante para cenar.

- Es lo apropiado, nana.

- Irás a caminar al río hoy también?

- Un poco.

- Quieres que te acompañe Sophie?

- No – y no dijo más, ni la nana tampoco, aunque la observó con mucho detenimiento mientras la joven caminaba hacia la puerta, guantes en mano, vestida de verde esmeralda, tan elegante que le parecía sacada de una revista de modas.

Sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre, deducía si quizás el joven habría sido un visitante en la región que ya se había marchado, o un vagabundo; o, en el peor de los casos, una alucinación.

Y, a juzgar por su apariencia, quizás realmente sí había sido una imaginación de su mente, que aletargada por tanto aburrimiento en este lugar, ya empezaba a crear sus propias realidades alternas; cuando entonces lo vio.

Estaba él algunas yardas a su izquierda lanzando piedras sobre la superficie del agua. No, no era una alucinación, estaba bien vivo. Vivo y maravilloso. Se le detuvo el corazón un momento.

Compuso la postura todo lo rápido que pudo, fijando la vista al frente, con el ajustador asfixiándola lentamente, pero impasible; y entonces lo sintió acercarse.

- Buenas noches – habló y su voz sonaba todavía mejor que en sus recuerdos.

Candy no respondió nada, se le habían olvidado las palabras.

- Aquí están sus zapatos.

Entonces colocó los zapatos cerca de donde ella estaba sentada, estuvo unos segundos eternos en silencio; observándola, aunque ella no lo miraba; dio la media vuelta y se fue.

A Candy se le aceleró el pulso al pensar que se iba y ella se quedaría sin saber ni quién era; estuvo a punto de hablarle, con cualquier pretexto, pero no se atrevió. Para su suerte, él no se fue, se separó de ella lo suficiente y siguió lanzando piedras que hacía rebotar en la superficie del agua.

Ella sonrió alegre, aunque sin hablar, y lo miraba de reojo en su tarea. Estuvieron callados por completo, sin dirigirse la palabra, él en su juego y ella sentada manteniendo la pose, viéndolo apenas furtivamente.

Largo rato después, él su retiró silbando, con las manos en los bolsillos, y ella hizo lo propio, con sus zapatos extraviados en mano y una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Aunque no lo dijeron, estuvieron ahí a la misma hora al día siguiente, y también el otro.

Habían pasado cinco noches y todas ellas era lo mismo. Él se presentaba a la misma hora, poco antes del atardecer, por lo regular ella ya estaba ahí, pues a veces ni siquiera se esperaba a cenar; Candy sentada en silencio, viendo el agua moverse lentamente y él muchos pasos más allá silbando o haciendo cualquier cosa. Incluso una de esas noches, se sentó al pie de un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y estuvo tocando la armónica largo rato.

Una suave composición que parecía danzar en el aire nocturno, acariciando las hojas de los árboles entre los rayos de luna.

La melodía le pareció a ella preciosa, enmarcando esa noche que era más bonita que de costumbre, y se grabó en su memoria, tanto que soñó con ella esa noche y despertó más feliz que nunca.

Entonces, esta noche luego de varias en silencio, él estaba silbando a unos pasos de distancia, y ella lo miraba furtivamente; hasta que lo sintió acercarse. Terrence se sentó junto a ella, aunque con la distancia suficiente y habló por fin.

- Cómo te llamas?

- Candice – contuvo el aliento.

- Cómo te dicen?

- Candy.

- Puedo decirte así yo?

- Sí – lo miraba estupefacta.

- Qué haces en este lugar?

- Vine a pasar el verano sola.

- Por qué?

- Mi padre me castigó.

- Qué hiciste?

- Dejé de asistir al colegio.

Las palabras le salían como en un torrente. Lo observaba casi hipnotizada por sus ojos, y erguida perfectamente respondía uno tras otro los repentinos cuestionamientos de su extraño acompañante.

- Por qué no ibas al colegio?

- Me iba de paseo con mis amigas o de compras.

- Qué piensa tu mamá del castigo de tu padre?

- Mi madre murió hace trece años.

- Lo siento.

- No hay problema.

- Por qué te ibas de paseo en lugar de ir al colegio?

- No me gusta.

- Por qué?

- Es más divertido ir de compras.

- Ya veo. Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?

- Al final del verano.

- Tienes novio?

- No.

De verdad le había preguntado eso?

- Cuántos años tienes?

- Diecisiete.

- Yo también. Y me puedes llamar Terry.

- Lo haré – sonrió.

Candy pensó que aquello era lo más bonito que había escuchado sobre esta tierra. Y esa noche soñó con él.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

Azul Grandchester


	5. Chapter 5

Vivir de Amor

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo V**

Al día siguiente, estaban sentados a la orilla del río, sobre la piedra los dos, pero distanciados lo necesario.

- Te aburres aquí? – preguntó Terry.

- Para ser sincera pensé que lo haría, pero no. Lo estoy pasando bien.

- Supongo que tus días en Chicago deben ser muy distintos.

- Lo son – sonrió –. Pero distinto no siempre significa mejor.

Terrence jugaba con una rama entre las manos, tocando con la punta de ella el agua bajo los pies de los dos. Candy observó las manos de él, alargadas y definidas; pensó que eran manos intensamente varoniles, y le pareció muy extraño notar eso, jamás le había pasado.

- Y tú? – le preguntó, un poco para recuperar tranquilidad ante la confusión que sentía –. Estás aquí de vacaciones?

- No – dijo Terry –, yo vivo aquí.

- En el pueblo?

Le parecía increíble que un joven con su aspecto viviera en un lugar tan remoto y desolado como _La Niebla_, lugar que hasta en el nombre llevaba su carácter sencillo.

- No exactamente – negó él –. No, no vivo en el pueblo.

- Entonces?

- Bueno… imagina que éste es el poblado – dibujó un círculo imaginario con la vara que sostenía al frente –, aquí arriba, al norte, unos treinta kilómetros está tu casa, de acuerdo? – Candy asintió –. En este momento nosotros estamos al poniente de tu casa, en el río. Estamos aquí – hizo énfasis en un punto en el aire –. Nos ves? – sonrió.

- Perfectamente – rió ella ligeramente.

- Pues bien, siguiendo el cauce del río hacia el norte, otros veinte kilómetros vivo yo.

- Hay ahí un poblado?

- No, sólo mi casa.

- Pero por qué viven tan lejos?

Él le aclaró.

- Vivo… vivo solo.

- Y tus padres? – giró el rostro para verlo a los ojos.

- Mi padre vive en Londres – habló él lentamente –, lo he visto una sola vez en toda mi vida y mamá murió cuando yo tenía trece años.

- Lo siento mucho.

- No te preocupes.

- Pero entonces, por qué vives tan lejos tú solo?

- Por mi trabajo. En esa zona mi casa es la única, justo en el vado del río, pero un par de millas adentro están unas cuadras, criaderos de caballos, el dueño vive en el pueblo, pero necesita alguien que cuide de los animales de cerca. Y ese soy yo. Cuando mamá vivía ella era la encargada de administrarla y yo le ayudaba; al morir, me quedé yo solo.

Dentro de la confusión de sentimientos que ya vivía, uno nuevo la asaltó, algo que jamás había experimentado. Cuando él dijo _me quedé solo_ fue como si ella quisiera poder cuidarlo, y eso era algo que nunca había sentido por nadie.

- Vaya – le habló en tono comprensivo –, vivir solo debe ser difícil para ti.

- Pudiera pensarse, pero no – soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y enseguida le explicó la forma como él concebía su vida –. Amo los caballos, crecí entre ellos. Así que atender las caballerías no es un sacrificio. El señor Hartrow, el dueño, vende los animales, a veces desde que son unas crías, pero a mí me toca verlos nacer, ayudarles a caminar, y en ocasiones llevarlos a galopar cuando son animales de competencia.

- Y haces tú solo todo eso?

- Hay veterinarios, entrenadores y los encargados de las fórmulas del alimento. Pero en el día a día yo me encargo de todo. Y bueno, por las noches está el velador, pero como ese se la pasa dormido, es como que no cuenta.

Candy sonrió viéndolo a él hacer lo mismo.

- Me gustaría conocer – dijo al fin.

- Mi casa es su casa señorita – bromeó –. Cuando quieras puedes venir, sabes montar?

- No muy bien. Tengo miedo de caer.

- Yo te enseñaré, verás que te encantará. No hay animal más noble que un buen caballo. Ni otro que le dé a uno tanta felicidad.

Estaban sentados relajadamente y de pronto a Candy el espacio entre ellos se le antojó demasiado grande, pero no se atrevió a moverse de su lugar. Además ya era tarde.

- Creo que ya debo irme – dijo.

- Te acompaño?

- Gracias.

Caminaban por el sendero, muy lentamente, iluminados por la luz de la luna, más blanca esa noche que en las anteriores.

- Cómo es que vienes de tan lejos? – preguntó Candy.

- No es tanto cuando conoces el camino. A veces doy un paseo a caballo, pero me gusta caminar, me ayuda a dormir bien.

- Me pasa igual – dijo ella –. Vendrás mañana?

- Creo que sí – sonrió –. Y tú?

- Creo que también.

Se despidieron con un movimiento de las manos en el aire, sin tocarse. Sonriendo los dos, como cómplices de un acuerdo silencioso.

Se vieron la noche siguiente, y también la otra.

- El tiempo pasa más lento aquí, no te parece? – preguntó ella varios días después.

- Creo que sí. Se mueve tan lento como las estrellas.

Estaban los dos recostados sobre el pasto, lejanos sin tocarse, pero tan cerca como para hablar en murmullos. Con las cabezas cercana una de otra, pero los cuerpos apuntando a los extremos opuestos, observaban el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas esa noche, refulgentes y grandes, como mudos testigos de su conversación.

- Terminaste el colegio ya? – preguntó Candy de pronto.

- En estos lugares permiten estudiar en casa, así que obtuve mi diploma hace ya un par de años – estiró los brazos a los costados como queriendo abrazar la inmensidad –. Mi madre me hacía estudiar mucho cuando pequeño y leer hasta el cansancio.

- A mí también me obligaban a leer. Recuerdo que lloraba todas las tardes.

- Qué harás cuando termines el colegio? Irás a la universidad?

- No lo creo – respondió ella –. Podría quizás, pero no lo sé.

- Nadie que pueda ir a la universidad debería dejarlo pasar.

Candy se sentó en la hierba, removió un poco su diminuto tocado de encaje acomodándolo en su lugar y luego se recostó de nuevo.

- Qué hay de ti? – preguntó sobre la alfombra verde viendo el cielo.

- Hace tiempo pensaba enrolarme en el ejército, pero estoy demasiado acostumbrado a este lugar. Me gusta vivir aquí. Lo que sea que haga en el futuro tiene que estar entretejido a este sitio.

Ambos tenían las manos cruzadas sobre el abdomen y muy serenamente observaban las estrellas, sus susurros se mezclaban en el tenue murmullo de la noche.

- Aún no me llevas a conocer los caballos en tu trabajo.

- Te invité desde el primer día.

- Pero aún no me llevas – se quejó.

- Lo haremos cuando quieras. Este fin de semana, qué te parece? Te gustaría ir al pueblo? Podemos ir a la plaza, la conoces?

- No he ido al pueblo ni una sola vez. Sólo pasé por ahí cuando venía de la estación del tren.

- No hay mucho que ver, pero podemos ir, no puedes regresar a Chicago sin dar una vuelta al menos.

La frase la asaltó de pronto con una sensación nada agradable. _Regresar a Chicago,_ ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

Extendió los brazos a los costados, sintiendo en las palmas abiertas la hierba sedosa donde estaba recostada, aspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, y luego los abrió para llenarlos con las estrellas de arriba; y pensó que no se preocuparía aún por el regreso. Si tenía suerte sería como acababan de decir, el tiempo iría lento.

- Tan lento como las estrellas – dijo Terry.

Candy se sobresaltó.

- Cómo dices?

- Nada, pensaba en voz alta. Cuéntame de tu vida en Chicago, qué espera a la señorita White a su regreso?

- No mucho. Mi padre, mi tía…

- Suenas resignada.

Le resultó curiosa la palabra que escogió él para describir la situación. Sí, así era su vida. No se rebelaba, ni sufría, ni lamentaba por nada. Se resignaba y seguía adelante.

- Cómo es un día normal en tu vida? Cuéntame.

- Bueno, por la mañana voy al colegio.

- Cómo es?

- De monjas.

- Con eso es más que suficiente. Me he hecho la idea.

Candy rió ligeramente.

- Y no te equivocas. La madre superiora es una verdadera pesadilla.

- Te metes en problemas a menudo?

- Demasiado dirían algunos.

- Tu padre entre ellos…

- Mi padre poco se entera de lo que sucede.

- Te castigó esta vez.

- Porque fue irremediable que se enterara. Como te dije falté seis semanas a clases, eso es algo que él no pudo hacer como que no veía, y yo no podría haber ocultado ni con un encantamiento.

- Supongo que no – rió –. Se molestó mucho?

- Nunca he visto a papá enojado. Creo que para que algo le moleste a una persona debería importarle primero.

- Crees que no se preocupa por ti?

- Creo que soy un perpetuo recordatorio de que mamá nos dejó.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No supo de dónde salió esa frase, pero por alguna razón, al escucharse a sí misma, supo que era verdad. Le pasaba algo extraño, con él era capaz de identificar sus más profundos pensamientos, los que ni siquiera estaba enterada que guardaba.

- Eso debería ser bueno – dijo Terry con calma –. Que te parezcas a tu madre.

- No si la extrañas demasiado.

Estaba a punto de llorar y Terry lo notó así que cortó el silencio rápidamente.

- Ves esa estrella?

- Hay cientos de estrellas Terry.

- Justo debajo de la constelación del norte.

- Me hablas en chino.

- No es uno de los idiomas que dominas?

- Simpático, no sé qué estrella dices…

- Pero qué les enseñan en ese colegio? – bromeó para hacerla reír. La escuchó hacerlo y fue feliz de nuevo.

Terry se levantó de donde estaba y ella al sentirlo hizo lo mismo. Imitándolo se quedó arrodillada frente a él, sobre el pasto, a varios palmos de distancia.

Él levantó un brazo y señaló un punto en el cielo, levemente a un costado sobre sus cabezas.

- Esa estrella, la ves? Es la más grande de esa parte.

- Sí, la veo.

- Dicen que cuando se ve así de grande como esta noche puedes pedirle un deseo y se te cumplirá.

- Así como así? – alzó una ceja sonriendo.

- Oye, soy sólo el mensajero, yo no hice las reglas.

- No claro que no.

- Sólo falta que pienses que lo estoy inventando – sonrió.

- De ninguna manera, nunca.

- Vamos, pídele un deseo. Cierra los ojos y pídelo.

Candy lo hizo. Cerró los ojos, arrodillada sobre el pasto, con sus manos unidas apoyadas en el regazo de su falda. Le tomó un momento pensar en algo qué pedir, aunque todo iba encaminado hacia lo mismo. Entonces, cuando lo tuvo claro, articuló la frase en su interior y abrió los ojos. Terry la observaba.

- Qué pediste?

- No lo puedo decir. Si lo digo no se cumple.

- No estás familiarizada con la mecánica. Para este tipo de deseos funciona al revés, si no lo dices, no se cumple, tienes que decirlo. Oye, no me veas así, esa estrella es muy complicada, sabes? Anda, dime.

Dudó ella un momento, arrodillada sentada sobre los talones, con las manos sobre la falda, algo cohibida, y luego habló con una voz muy baja. Su deseo era muy sencillo, pero a la vez lleno de añoranza.

Ella susurró:

- Que el tiempo no pase.

Luego, muy lentamente levantó el rostro para verlo a la cara. Terry vio esos ojos, tan verdes, tan grandes, llenos de agua; y se le derritió el corazón.

- Veremos qué puede hacerse – sonrió para ella.

Y el tiempo verdaderamente se detuvo un momento en los ojos del otro. Un instante largo, muy largo. Y los dos se dieron cuenta.

- Háblame de tu madre – pidió ella un día de tantos recostados en el pasto, observando el cielo.

- Se llamaba Eleanor, vivió toda su vida en este lugar. Se encargaba de la administración de la hacienda.

- Cómo fue que falleció?

- Enfermó de pulmonía. De esas cosas que no tienen motivo, ni razón; sólo pasó un día y ya no hubo nada que hacer.

- Te quedaste muy solo – era una afirmación.

Terry guardó silencio.

- Qué pasa con tu padre, por qué me dijiste que lo has visto una sola vez en tu vida?

Le sorprendió que ella recordara algo que él había dicho de forma tan casual.

- Mi padre vive en Londres – explicó él preguntándose por qué era tan sencillo decirle a ella todo sobre sí mismo, y por qué al mismo tiempo lo deseaba tanto –, él conoció a mi madre cuando vacacionaba por estos lugares. Es una historia sencilla, se enamoraron, nací yo, él era rico, ella pobre. Destinados al fracaso se separaron al fin. Él partió a Londres para no volver nunca cuando yo aún no llegaba al año de edad.

- Cuándo fue que lo viste?

- Cuando mamá murió vino aquí. No sé cómo se enteró, pero apareció aquí un par de días después del entierro. Él ya está casado y tiene más hijos allá en Londres. Es parte del parlamento inglés y supe entonces que tiene un título nobiliario, sabía por mi madre que pertenecía a la nobleza, lo mencionó alguna vez, ella evitaba hablar de él y yo no quise nunca presionarla, siempre me fue obvio que ella nunca dejó de quererlo y le dolía demasiado hablar de él, así que sabía por ella que era de la nobleza pero no tenía más detalles; fue él quien me dijo que era Duque. Quiso llevarme con él.

- A Londres?

- Sí.

- Por qué no fuiste?

- Qué habría yo de hacer en Londres?

- Vivir bajo el cuidado de tu padre.

Terry soltó un largo suspiro, relajando todo el cuerpo sobre el pasto.

- Qué clases de cuidados podría darme un hombre que no me conoce? Que jamás se preocupó por mi? – hablaba sin el menor tono de reproche o coraje, como alguien que simplemente acepta la verdad y la asume.

- Tenías sólo trece años.

- Ése fue mi temor más grande, que se empecinara en llevarme siendo yo menor, porque llevo su apellido. Afortunadamente no lo hizo, entendió que somos un par de extraños, que no había lugar en su vida para mí, y que tampoco es algo que yo deseara, esa vida.

- Ser el hijo mayor de un noble inglés debe tener sus beneficios.

- No se puede extrañar lo que nunca se ha tenido.

Candy abrió los ojos ampliamente, reconoció su misma frase.

- No se puede rechazar lo que no se conoce todavía – dijo entonces.

Terry sonrió.

- Tienes razón.

- Pero creo que son válidos tus motivos – dijo Candy luego de un momento –. Ese tipo de vida con él en Londres, aunque buena, te habría pasado el costo tarde o temprano.

- Qué podría costarme?

- Tu libertad por ejemplo.

Giró él los ojos hacia arriba, hacia donde estaba ella recostada, rozando con su cabello la cabeza de Candy, con su frente muy cerca de la suya.

- La pierdes tú? – le preguntó.

- Desde siempre.

- Lo lamentas?

- Nunca hasta ahora – era sincera.

Candy se quedó en silencio y él soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones.

- En cambio soy dueño de nada – su voz no era un reproche, era como una caricia, cálida y suave. Candy notó incluso hasta un tono de felicidad y le pareció asombroso y maravilloso conocer a alguien así, tan transparente.

- Eres dueño del aire en tus pulmones y tienes esto para enfrentarlo – extendió ambos brazos hacia arriba –. Unas manos que se abren paso por la vida, ánimo de vivir, alegría, libertad. Nada de eso tiene precio.

- Hablas como una soñadora…

- Qué sientes Terry? – sonaba de hecho soñadora –. Qué sientes de ser tan libre como para poder ir a donde desees a tu antojo? Para poder partir en cualquier momento?

- Siento el deseo de tener algo que me lo impida.

Su misma frase lo tomó por sorpresa y se sintió sobrecogido por la intensa sensación en su interior de estar siendo total y absolutamente sincero.

Un largo silencio los envolvió de pronto. Cada uno en sus cavilaciones, que aunque separadas y de tonos diferentes, trataban de lo mismo.

Charlaron un poco más. Luego se pusieron de pie para retirarse. Terry acompañó a Candy por el sendero, como cada noche, procurando despedirse a una distancia prudente de la villa.

Cuando estuvieron en el lugar donde por lo general se despedían, él se le acercó un poco y se paró frente a ella. A Candy le pareció más alto que nunca y se sintió desarmada por esos ojos azules que la miraban tranquilos pero intensos.

Terry levantó las manos y tomó el delicado tocado de Candy, con tanto cuidado como si fuera de cristal. Lo retiró de ella, sonrió y le hizo una petición.

- Podrías soltar tu cabello?

Ella, casi sin respirar, ni atinar a pensamiento coherente alguno, movió habilidosa las manos sobre su pelo, y desató el moño con que lo sostenía. Una marea de rubios rizos cayó a ambos lados de su rostro y cubriendo la espalda.

La sonrisa de Terry fue más amplia todavía. Le entregó lo que sostenía con las manos y entonces dirigió las suyas a la altura del rostro de Candy. Ella pensó que estaba por acariciarla, pero no lo hizo.

Tomó con los dedos uno de los rizos de ella, tan delicado como un susurro, le dio vueltas muy gentil y muy lento. Y luego, frotó entre los dedos el reluciente rizo, pero sin jalar de él, casi como si estuviera acariciando algodones delicados entre los dedos. Sonrió y lo acomodó sobre el hombro de Candy y entonces le habló a ella, que se había quedado muda:

- Como me lo imaginé, así te ves todavía más bonita.

En su vida, Candy jamás volvió a usar nada en el cabello, lo llevaría suelto siempre desde esa noche. Porque a él le gustaba.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

Azul Grandchester


	6. Chapter 6

Vivir de Amor

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul ****Grandchester**

**Capítulo VI**

Al día siguiente, uno extrañamente caluroso, Candy muy temprano salió de la cama con una misión, iría río arriba para encontrar la casa de Terry. Si él le había dicho que estaba justo en el vado del río entonces era asunto de seguirlo y listo, llegaría sin problemas.

Se vistió lo más ligeramente posible, notando los intensos rayos solares que entraban por la ventana en su habitación, a pesar de ser apenas las siete de la mañana; y con su tenacidad a cuestas bajó las escaleras.

Esperaba no ser notada por nadie al salir, pero fue en vano su deseo. Nana Esthela estaba de pie hacía más de dos horas y en ese preciso momento tejía sentada en una mecedora en la galería de la parte frontal de la casa.

- A dónde tan temprano? – le preguntó haciéndola saltar de la impresión.

- Yo? Ah, no, a ninguna parte.

Se detuvo cerca de la escalinata, en la galería, volteando nerviosa a todas partes; con la nana observándola desde su mecedora.

- Tienes hambre? Te preparo el desayuno?

- Oh no, es muy temprano aún.

- Siéntate aquí conmigo un momento.

- Voy de salida.

- Creí que no ibas a ninguna parte – la miró inquisitiva.

- Bueno no a un lugar en específico, sólo iré por ahí. A pasear, a que me dé el aire.

- Aquí hay bastante.

- Nana…

- Vaya pues niña vaya, pero no vuelvas tarde…

La última frase apenas si Candy pudo escucharla, ya estaba caminando apresurada escalinatas abajo para tomar el sendero y salir de la casa a toda velocidad.

Se sentía optimista, era un día hermoso y no tendría que esperar hasta el atardecer para verlo en el río. Encontró un angosto sendero que corría paralelo al cauce, así que decidió seguirlo.

Era evidente que esa no era una vereda destinada a caminantes, resbaló varias veces con las piedras relucientes del suelo, sintió enormes rasguños de las ramas de los arbustos y en innumerables ocasiones algún sapo o salamandra entre las ramas la hizo gritar de miedo mientras caminaba. Se le quedaban viendo, sentía ella, pero era una mujer en misión y no habría naturaleza ni fiera del campo capaz de detenerla.

Iba a ver a su Terry. Soltó una risita nerviosa producto de sus propios pensamientos. Mi Terry repitió sonriendo, pero entonces gritó con todas sus fuerzas, una enorme araña estaba colgando de una de las ramas frente a ella.

Salió corriendo despavorida, sacudiendo sus cabellos y ropas, no vaya a ser que la trajera en alguna parte. Quizás saltó de la rama y ella tenía los minutos contados, aún así, no regresó a casa. Caminaría hacia el norte hasta encontrar la casa de Terry; la casa de Terry o el Ártico, lo que ocurriera primero. Si es que el Ártico estaba al norte. Ya no se acordaba.

No regresó a casa tampoco cuando empezó a sentirse muy cansada luego de más de una hora de caminar. Y tampoco regresó cuando se dio cuenta que había pensado en todo, menos en lo más importante. Si de hecho lograba llegar a donde Terry, qué iba a decirle? Pasé por el vecindario? Veía los aparadores y de pronto me vi en tu calle?

Eso si es que estaba en casa, posiblemente estaría en la hacienda ocupado con sus cosas. Aún así no regresó, siguió caminando río arriba, al norte. Cuántos pasos serán veinte kilómetros?

Entonces escuchó voces entre los árboles. El sendero se había separado del cauce del río y era proveniente de él de donde se escuchaban las voces. Luego de esperar un momento para asegurarse el punto exacto de donde provenían, levantó el frente de su falda con ambas manos y corrió un poco hacia el lugar, teniendo cuidado de no caer y balanceándose entre las piedras, ramas y arbustos.

Las voces se hicieron más nítidas y fuertes, el caudal del río visible y la voz de Terry perfecta y clara. Se le iluminó el rostro y el corazón. Él estaba ahí.

Sin darse cuenta resbaló entre unos pequeños arbustos y casi estuvo a punto de caer, pero logró mantenerse en dos pies, para ver a hurtadillas detrás de unos árboles. Con mucha dificultad y conteniendo el aliento vio a quien buscaba. Estaba con otro joven, ambos a caballo. Al parecer dejaban a los animales beber un poco de agua mientras ellos charlaban, montados en un animal cada uno lado a lado.

Le daban la espalda los dos, pero para Candy no fue difícil identificar a Terry, era el de la izquierda, el de camisa azul claro, el de los hombros rectos y fuertes. El más apuesto de los dos, aunque para ella él sería el más de todo en cualquier lugar y comparado con cualquiera.

El otro parecía de la misma edad suya y por lo que pudo apreciar eran muy amigos, pues reían sin parar conversando animadamente.

Habría podido estar horas observándolo riendo y hablando, aunque no fuera con ella, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, pero la hizo ponerse en alerta el verlo bajar del caballo.

Su amigo también bajó y se alejó del lugar. Lo vio alejarse de Terry un largo trayecto y reclinarse para lavarse la cara en el río.

Entonces notó que Terry se acercaba al agua, alejándose más de su amigo y movía las manos sobre el torso; entonces se quedó sin aliento. Terry se quitó la camisa.

Abrió uno a uno los botones de su camisa azul claro, la acomodó en la silla de montar y se estiró cual largo era, con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, respirando profundamente. Su pecho se movió arriba y abajo un par de veces, pero no era el movimiento lo que la tenía como congelada. Era él.

Parecía que lo que haría era lavarse los brazos en el río, mientras ella estaba absorta en su figura. Los hombros rectos y anchos, las líneas horizontales de sus clavículas, una línea vertical al centro del torso en la parte alta que Candy nunca había visto en nadie; otras horizontales en el abdomen; con unas en diagonal en la parte baja del torso; y con esa piel sin imperfecciones se parecía a las esculturas de sus libros; con unos brazos largos muy largos con líneas dibujadas, que subían y bajaban; quiso tocarlo.

Entonces gritó, muy alto.

- Quién eres tú? – escuchara que dijeron y por eso había gritado.

El otro joven que acompañaba a Terry, que ahora notó que era rubio y muy delgado, estaba de pie junto a ella tomándola del hombro. Asustada se alejó de él y trastabillando salió de entre los árboles. Entonces Terry volteó y sus ojos se encontraron.

- Candy?

- Ella es Candy?

El rubio que le había dado el susto de su vida al parecer conocía su nombre, pero nada de esto tuvo significado para ella en ese momento, estaba demasiado abochornada.

Mucho trabajo le costó no salir corriendo, luego de reponerse del susto, agachó la cabeza como párvulo en reprimenda, viendo al suelo con las manos unidas, tan sonrojada que en cualquier momento la cara se le caería a pedazos y el corazón se le saldría saltando del pecho.

Tan pronto tuvo conciencia de sí mismo Terry tomó la camisa de la silla y se vistió con ella apresuradamente.

- Candy qué haces aquí? – se le acercó para hablarle ya cubierto del todo.

- Yo… pues…

Pasaba por aquí? Andaba de cacería?

- Quería verte – musitó.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor decir _te estoy acosando, cásate conmigo, estoy loca_. O al menos eso pensó ella, pero demasiado tarde era ya y no pudo resarcir el daño, ya lo había dicho.

El rubio amigo de Terry, que estaba de pie detrás de ella, le lanzó a éste una mirada llena de picardía al escucharla; pero Terry lo fulminó con la mirada como si lo estuviera estrangulando; tanto que Robert, así se llamaba el chico, pasó la mano por su cuello tragando con dificultad.

Terry frunció los labios y su mirada se volvió más asesina todavía. Entonces Robert decidió que era mejor ir a ver si los caballos ya habían saciado su sed en el río o si la puerca ya había puesto, para el caso era lo mismo, se alejó en un segundo.

- Candy… – le habló cuando estuvieron solos, pero ella no levantaba la vista del suelo.

Él también estaba contrariado, le preocupaba lo mucho que había caminado entre el bosque ella sola, pero quiso aliviarla de su pena rápidamente.

- Qué bien que viniste, me alegra.

- Ah sí?

- Sí, hoy están los veterinarios en la hacienda así que Robert y yo daremos un paseo a caballo, te gustaría venir?

- Yo?

- Sí, tú, anda, por favor.

Levantó ella al fin la vista ya un poco más tranquila y lo vio muy relajado y sonriente, lo que acabó por suavizar completamente el bochorno momentáneo.

- Es tu amigo?

- Sí, es hijo de Hartrow, el dueño de la hacienda.

- No se molestará si voy con ustedes?

- Oh, pero claro que no. Acaso no te estoy invitando yo? Y si no le gusta pues que no venga él.

Ella negó con la cabeza un par de veces dudando.

- Será mejor que regrese a casa.

- Yo mismo te llevaré más tarde si gustas, pero por favor da un paseo conmigo, cabalgaremos despacio, lo prometo.

- Si de verdad quieres que vaya…

- De verdad quiero que vengas.

- Entonces está bien – sonrió al fin.

- Estupendo, ven, te presentaré.

La dirigió a donde estaba Robert con los caballos ya saciados, el rubio los veía con ojos curiosos y suspicaces, sonriendo levemente.

- Mira Candy, él es Robert, un amigo mío. Robert ella es Candice.

- Mucho gusto Candy, Terry no deja de parlotear sobre ti todo el tiempo.

- De verdad? – dijo ella.

Terry cerró los ojos con fuerza y quiso hacerle un gesto aniquilador a Robert, pero éste ni lo miraba.

- Hasta por las orejas – continuó su amigo sonriendo –. De Chicago, diecisiete años, rubia, ojos verdes y muy bonita. En sus palabras: inmensamente bonita.

- Juro que he de matarte Robert, te lo juro.

Terry, que tenía el rostro ardiendo enrojecido, hubiera deseado que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

- Tienes razón, no lo estoy diciendo bien – respondió Robert, muy divertido –, verás Candy creo que la palabra que usó más repetidamente era hermosa, muy hermosa.

- Tú no quieres conocer a tus hijos, de verdad que no.

- Con una sonrisa de ángel de la que está completa y absolutamente…

- Te arrojaré al río si no cierras la boca! Juro que lo haré!

Robert soltó una sonora carcajada y Candy no pudo evitar reír un poco también, de reojo volteó a ver a Terry que tenía las manos sobre el estómago, sonriendo nervioso, totalmente avergonzado, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

Habló él al fin, luego de un momento.

- Vamos, vamos de una vez, que se va el día.

- Son las nueve de la mañana Terry – dijo Robert en tono burlón.

- Tú te has empecinado en hacerme la vida cansada este día, cierto?

- Todo lo que me sea posible, sí.

Rieron de nuevo y Terry ya estaba un poco más relajado, aunque cuando ayudó a subir a Candy al caballo, seguía sin poder mirarla a la cara y con el rostro enrojecido de pena.

- Candy nos acompañará en el paseo, así que vayamos a trote lento Robert, por favor – le habló a su amigo que empezaba la marcha.

- Claro, no hay problema. Te encantará este lugar Candy ya lo verás.

Terry entonces subió al caballo con ella, y emprendieron lentamente el camino.

Candy estaba sentada con ambas piernas en el costado izquierdo del animal y Terry detrás de ella, la rodeó gentilmente para sujetar las riendas. Era lo más cerca que habían estado jamás; y aunque Terry se esforzaba en mantener distancia para no importunarla, era irremediable sentir el cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos y sus rizos acariciándole el rostro al viento.

Aunque no estuviera propiamente abrazándola sentía el enorme deseo de que sus brazos la contuvieran en ese lugar por siempre. No sabía qué le pasaba, o mejor dicho sí lo sabía muy bien, pero sentirlo tan intensamente era lo que lo tenía paralizado.

Para ella la sensación no era diferente, con un muy ligero movimiento de su rostro hacia la izquierda se toparía con el de Terry, pero no se movía, se mantenía con la vista al frente, no sabía si podría soportar esa cercanía sin rodearlo con los brazos por la cintura para luego plantarle un enorme beso en la mejilla.

El recorrido fue a campo traviesa, Robert cabalgaba algunos cuerpos más adelante y Candy se deleitó en la vista de la inmensidad del valle de la zona, corrieron cruzando planicies y subiendo pequeñas colinas y praderas.

La perpetuidad de la llanura verde y fragante, viva y llena de color le llenaba los sentidos como nunca otro lugar lo había logrado. Cada vez entendía mejor el amor que su madre le había tenido a ese lugar. Era no sólo hermoso y maravilloso, era liberador, revitalizador, tan inmenso que lo hacía a uno sentirse humilde y agradecido, contento, alegre, nuevo.

Verde inmenso de árboles y praderas, pinos, abetos, praderas de lirios silvestres y girasoles risueños, todo se fundía en el horizonte con un cielo azul nítido y radiante, sereno, profundo, al alcance de las manos.

Sin darse cuenta apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Terry y él aspiró profundamente el aroma de sus rizos, sabor a fresa, que se filtraba profundo hasta muy adentro, haciéndolo vibrar como nunca nada lo había hecho antes y nada lo haría después.

- Te gusta? – susurró Terry.

- Mucho.

A ella le gustaba todo, él, el campo, las praderas, el galope, el cielo, las flores, los árboles, él, él, él. Le gustaba todo.

Llegaron a un claro entre altos pinos para descansar un poco y comer algo. Terry la ayudó a bajar y una vez en el suelo, ella notó que algo le faltaba alrededor del cuerpo: sus brazos. Ya los extrañaba.

Comieron un poco de lo que los chicos habían llevado en su improvisado día de campo, y charlaron animadamente, divirtiendo los dos a Candy tanto que reía sin parar.

Resultó que Robert y Terry habían sido amigos desde pequeños y conocían todo uno del otro. A Candy le gustó verlo ahí, así de esa forma, riendo, alegre, con los rayos del sol jugando en los mechones de su cabello castaño y toda la inmensidad de las estrellas de la noche guardadas en sus ojos azules poblados de sonrisas miles.

Para Candy hubo un momento mágico. Estaban riendo Robert y ella escuchando a Terry relatar entre risas lo que le había sucedido un tiempo atrás.

Estaban los tres sentados en una manta azul oscuro, Robert a un extremo y Candy con Terry a su lado en el otro, escuchándolo atenta.

- Fue el año pasado creo – relataba Terry –. Llegué a casa, me di un baño, y después de cenar salí a darle de comer algo a Cleopatra – su yegua –. Pero no la encontré por ningún lado, pensé que había escapado y estuve buscándola largo rato. Pasé un gran susto llamándola por todas partes, cualquier otro animal reconoce su camino de vuelta a casa, pero Cleopatra es muy distraída, si se había escapado, no volvería a verla ni en mil años, siempre tiene la cabeza en la luna – soltaron los tres una carcajada –. La buscaba pero no, no aparecía por ninguna parte, se me rompió el corazón, de verdad lo digo, ha estado conmigo desde que nació y no podía concebir que se hubiera escapado y no volver a verla. Además podría lastimarse por ahí a la deriva, les digo que es muy distraída – rieron –. Y entonces qué creen?

- Qué? – dijo Candy.

- Luego de tres horas de buscarla y de casi, recalco casi, ponerme a llorar – rió ligeramente –, recordé algo.

- Qué?

- En la hacienda estaba el veterinario vacunando a los animales y dándoles complementos y otras cosas y yo había dejado ahí a Cleopatra con él.

- No te creo…

- Y lo peor es que ya tenía allá tres días! Tres!

- No puede ser Terry!

- Lo olvidé por completo!

- Y tú todo preocupado…

- Te digo que casi me pongo a llorar, y recalquemos el _casi_ por favor.

Soltaron los tres una carcajada.

- Pero cómo es posible? – dijo sonriendo ella.

- No sé qué me pasó – sonrió meciendo la cabeza y luego habló haciendo un gesto infantil –. Lo olvidé. Estaba muy cansado. Yo creo que eso era.

- Terry…

Él, relajando el rostro, dejó de reír, y se le quedó viendo a los ojos muy profundamente y en silencio.

Candy sintió cómo su corazón latía muy despacio, todo alrededor desapareció, no habían árboles, ni caballos, ni pasto, ni amigo, no había nada; sólo los ojos de Terry, muy azules y fijos en los suyos. Hablando tantas cosas que ella supo que quizás sería ella la única en entender.

Quiso abrazarlo, quiso tocar sus labios que estaban distendidos en una amable sonrisa, hundirse en esos ojos tiernos y cálidos. Ser para él lo que deseaba y dejarse rodear por sus brazos y en ellos ver pasar el tiempo.

O si pudiera elegir, elegiría que éste, el tiempo, mejor detuviera su marcha. Que no pasara jamás. Que nunca un latido más la separara de él o un segundo atentara contra el reflejo de sí misma en sus ojos. Que siempre se viera en ellos, que nunca la dejaran.

Entonces él se reclinó hacia donde ella estaba, y alargando la mano a su cabello, hundió en él sus dedos.

- Es una hoja – susurró –, de cuando cabalgábamos.

Retiró de ella la pequeña lámina verde y luego acomodó uno de los rizos que caían en su hombro, acariciándolo cariñosamente.

- Listo – susurró de nuevo.

Y el tiempo se detuvo. Un momento. Un eterno instante. Algo había en los ojos del otro que les era relajante y reparador, quizás un pedazo de sí mismos.

- Quieres? – le ofreció él de la bebida en su mano.

Ella tenía ya la suya, pero aceptó el ofrecimiento y bebió de su vaso. Lo regresó a su dueño y él hizo lo mismo. Le pareció a ella tan lleno de complicidad el gesto, como si ya fueran más que lo que eran, como si ya se amaran.

Ninguno lo había notado pero Robert estaba recostado sobre el pasto, dándoles en silencio algo de privacidad, viéndolos de pronto envueltos en un momento tan sencillo y a la vez tan significativo, curiosa paradoja del amor.

Volvieron a la charla muy amena que tenían los tres y luego de un momento cuando se disponían a continuar, Robert se disculpó.

- Olvidé que debía ayudar a mamá con algo en la casa, lo siento, pero ustedes vayan. No arruinen la salida por mí.

- Podemos volver los tres – dijo Terry.

- No, no podemos – lo vio fijamente –. Terminen el paseo, en otra ocasión los acompaño, lo lamento Candy.

- No hay problema. Quieres que volvamos Terry?

- Quieres tú?

- Si tú quieres…

- Como tú quieras.

- Ninguno de los dos quiere, de acuerdo? – intervino Robert antes de que los otros dos se sabotearan a sí mismos –. Sigan el paseo y en otra ocasión lo haremos de nuevo los tres.

Tomó las riendas de su caballo, de un pelaje en negro intenso, y viendo amistosamente a Terry se despidió de él.

- Te veré luego Terry – luego volteó a ver a Candy y le habló con sinceridad –. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte Candy, eres justo como Terry te describió y mucho más, siento una gran alegría que se hayan conocido.

Ambos sonrieron y entonces Robert subió a su caballo y se alejó rápidamente.

Era ya mucho después de mediodía, pero el sol estaba todavía en lo alto, especialmente intenso ese día; pero a Candy no le importó, aceptó gustosa cuando Terry le propuso cabalgar un poco más a campo traviesa.

Annie podía olvidarse de sus remedios contra la piel bronceada, a ella no le importaba, porque lo que sea que su piel cambiara de tono en esos días, sería porque estaba con Terry.

Un poco nerviosa sintió las manos de Terry en su cintura cuando la ayudaba a sentarse en la silla, y luego de nuevo cuando él mismo se sentó a su costado y la rodeó otra vez con los brazos para tomar las riendas.

Cabalgaron un largo rato, aunque a Candy le pareció demasiado breve. Ya no contaba con él el tiempo en minutos, sino en latidos del corazón, más espaciados uno de otro cuanto más cerca de él se encontraba.

Terry le habló de lo que amaba esa tierra, de lo que la llevaba en la sangre, en el corazón, de lo mucho que había de ella en él mismo, y ella quiso aprender a amarla también, así como él lo hacía.

Llegaron cabalgando muy despacio hasta una colina, y Terry hizo que el animal se quedara muy quieto justo en la orilla para observar con Candy el valle al frente de ellos.

El sol empezaba a caer. Marrones de despedida de un día maravilloso que se mezclaban con cálidos naranjas al costado de ellos, con el cielo a la altura de los ojos; y al frente hacia abajo el valle, los altos pinos, espesuras frondosas verdes. Los brazos de Terry alrededor de ella, sujetando las riendas y su pecho muy cerca de su rostro.

En total silencio, sin darse cuenta, sentada de costado, recargó la cabeza en su pecho. Quizás lo imaginó, quizás no fuera así exactamente, pero sintió los labios de Terry presionándose suavemente entre su cabello, desde arriba.

Cerró los ojos aspirando la inmensidad de aquel aroma de él mezclado con los pinos y el fresco fragante de un atardecer eterno.

Entonces él depositó otro beso entre su cabello, y también él cerró los ojos, y también él se envolvió en ella y en los aromas del viento.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p>

Azul Grandchester


	7. Chapter 7

Vivir de Amor

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo VII**

Tanto esperarlo, el fin de semana había llegado y con él el día de ir a pasear al pueblo con Terry. No recordaba haberse sentido tan nerviosa ni para el más elegante evento en Chicago.

Tenía el vestidor hecho un tumulto de tules y encajes por todas partes, zapatos y sombrillas que salían de cada resquicio; pero al final de todo, le sorprendió su elección, un muy sencillo vestido color verde pálido, delgado y de líneas suaves, no utilizó ni sombrilla, ni zapatillas forradas, ni guantes, ni abultadas crinolinas; y dejó libre su cabello suelto en cascada sobre su espalda.

Lo que la tenía todavía más nerviosa era que Terry la recogería ahí mismo en su casa. Puedes invitar a tu amigo a la casa dijo la nana un día con expresión despreocupada, aunque analizándola con el rabillo del ojo. Se lo soltó de repente una vez en el desayuno, y Candy se atragantó con lo que comía, no esperaba que la nana estuviera al tanto.

Pero cuando llegó el momento de despedirse la noche anterior en el río, ella le dijo que lo esperaba en su casa para ir de paseo según lo acordado. Terry dudó un segundo, pero luego aceptó con naturalidad.

Es un chico muy callado, no sé de qué tanto hablan había dicho la nana luego esa mañana desayunando y a Candy se le aceleró el corazón.

- Lo conoces nana? – preguntó ansiosa.

- Claro que lo conozco, yo conozco a todos aquí. No te lo había dicho antes ya?

- Cuéntamelo, cómo es que lo conoces? Qué sabes de él?

La nana se levantó de la mesa, meciendo lo que cocinaba en el fogón con una larguísima cuchara de madera.

- Dímelo! Qué sabes de él?

- Vamos, vamos, no tantas preguntas que me confundes.

Caminaba hacia la mesa aparentando despreocupación, mientras Candy la miraba impaciente con las manos extendidas sobre la mesa.

- Muchas preguntas me confunden…

- Ay nana!

- Ya está bien, no quiero que te de un colapso – sonrió sentándose al fin en la silla frente a Candy –. Veamos, lo conozco desde que era un niño. No puedo decir que he tenido un trato cercano o que lo tuve con su madre, pero sí sé quiénes son.

- Qué sabes de él?

- Sé que trabaja para Hartrow, en la hacienda de crianza de caballos. Sé que vivió solo con su madre hasta que ella murió hace algunos años. Sé que es muy serio y muy callado, no se le sabe nada escandaloso en el pueblo. Y sé que es tan bien parecido que le quita el aliento a cualquiera.

La nana soltó una risa ligera y Candy con ella también, aunque un poco sonrojada.

- Pero creo que eso lo sabes tú mejor que yo, no?

- Ay nana, qué cosas dices – fijó la vista en su plato, tomando el tenedor con fuerza.

Empezó a engullir el alimento casi con desesperación. Quizás si se atragantaba y moría asfixiada la nana dejaría de hacerle esas preguntas.

- Él te gusta, verdad? – insistió.

- Nana, yo no… es un amigo…

- Vaya, qué amigo – rió –. Es un buen muchacho, la historia de Eleanor no es desconocida para los que tenemos viviendo aquí toda la vida. Quiso mucho al padre de su hijo, pero dicen que la familia de él no lo aprobó nunca. Les hicieron la vida imposible, hasta que acabaron por separarlos. Él se fue y ella nunca le pidió más nada, ni para su muchacho. Lo crió sola y lo sacó adelante con su propio esfuerzo. Ella era muy querida aquí por todos. Tengo entendido que tenía parientes muy acomodados en Chicago, pero cuando se quedó huérfana se quedó aquí en el pueblo ella sola, no sé los motivos; pero era muy buena, muy amable, y todos la querían mucho.

La nana soltó un largo suspiro y Candy la miraba fijamente casi sin parpadear.

- Fue una tristeza muy grande cuando partió y además dejando a su niño tan solo – la palabra _niño_ estremeció a Candy de ternura –. Hartrow lo fue dejando a cargo poco a poco de la hacienda, hasta estar como hoy que la administra por completo. Terrence es un joven, por lo que se sabe, muy responsable, muy serio, y muy maduro, su madre lo crió muy bien. Ella era una mujer muy buena, yo crucé alguna vez un par de palabras con ella y me consta que era muy educada y se le veía la bondad a leguas. Además que era muy hermosa.

- Cómo era nana?

- Los mismos ojos azules de él, grandes y buenos, un poco caídos en las orillas de afuera, de ese color tan extraño, como azul oscuro. Era rubia y alta, muy bella.

- Era muy bonita?

- Mucho, rubia y delicada; y alta y hermosa. Como tú ella también parecía sacada de una revista.

- Y su padre lo conociste?

Yo no lo vi cuando vino luego de la muerte de Eleanor, pero sí cuando años atrás estaba con ella antes de irse, era muy apuesto, un joven elegante y bien portado, muy atractivo; todas en el pueblo morían de envidia de que el noble que estaba de vacaciones se hubiera enamorado de Eleanor. Hacían una pareja de veras hermosa. Y mira la mezcla que hicieron, ese hijo que tuvieron es tan guapo que ni parece de a de veras, no crees? – sonrió.

No sé, no me he fijado.

Vamos, sólo estando ciega no lo notarías, ese muchacho es en verdad apuesto.

No lo he notado, no sé – su rostro parecía hervir tanto como el estofado en el fogón.

- Claro, no lo has notado, para nada – rió.

Nana Esthela la observó un largo momento. Había tenido sus dudas, pero al ver el rostro de Candy y la forma como estrujaba sus manos una contra otra, llena de nerviosismo y hasta con cierta inocencia, ya no le quedaba ninguna.

- Qué me dices de la relación con su padre? – preguntó Candy para romper el silencio, y porque quería saber todo lo posible de Terry –. Sabes por qué se fue? O qué pasó cuando regresó luego que ella muriera?

Su nana quiso contarle todo lo que sabía y así lo hizo.

- Sólo sé que estuvo por aquí cuando ella murió y quiso llevarse al muchacho con él, pero éste se negó. Al parecer no le deslumbró conocer a su padre, rico y poderoso. No sé si te lo dijo, pero su padre es un noble de Inglaterra. Cualquiera se hubiera ido con él sin dudarlo, pero él no; se quedó aquí viviendo la vida de siempre, cuidando de sí mismo y trabajando cada día para su propio futuro. Si su padre no hizo nada por su madre, y además lo olvidó a él de pequeño, por qué habría de seguirlo? Sólo por ser millonario? Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho; pero él no lo hizo. Eso es admirable, no se dejó comprar. Nadie creería que tenemos alguien de sangre azul entre nosotros. Aunque lo ves y no dudas que a lo menos sea un príncipe – hizo una pausa –. Tiene un aire ese muchacho, y no es sólo su gallardía, algo tiene en sus modales, en como habla, como se mueve, hasta como camina. No cabe duda que lo de la sangre azul sí es cierto. Él tiene ese porte de los reyes, sabes cómo?

- Lo sé y es muy cierto.

- Por algo te tiene en esas trazas.

- No sé de lo que hablas nana.

- Yo digo que sí. Sí lo sabes.

La nana soltó una estruendosa carcajada, y Candy apoyó los codos en la mesa, tapándose con las manos el rostro. Ardía tanto que le quemaba las palmas.

- Aunque hija – habló la mujer enternecida luego de un momento –, quiero que tengas cuidado – Candy la miró y ella le habló suavemente –. Aún siendo él quien es, no deja de ser quien es. Me entiendes?

- Sí – asintió pensativa.

- No sé si tu padre lo apruebe, hija.

- Seguramente no.

- No, seguramente no. No te ilusiones demasiado.

Candy estaba consciente de todo esto. De las diferencias y de lo poco que le agradaría a su padre la amistad entre ella y Terry, pero por primera vez en su vida, no le afectaba demasiado lo que su padre pudiera pensar o la reacción que pudiera él tener.

Además sólo somos amigos pensó frente al espejo ya muy cerca de la hora en que Terry la recogería. Pero inevitablemente cerró los ojos al sentir la cara caliente y por más que lo intentó no pudo borrar la sonrisa que había adoptado en los labios desde que lo conoció.

La ponía terriblemente nerviosa él todavía, llena de emociones nuevas y entre todo lo que sentía en el corazón, no tenía cabeza ni interés para pensar en nada más.

Así que cuando Sophie entró en la habitación y le dijo que había un joven esperándola en la sala, aspiró fuertemente, rogó en silencio a las mariposas en su estómago que se dejaran de mover y bajó a encontrarlo.

Pero cuando iba bajando las escaleras y lo vio a lo lejos sentado en un sofá de la sala, de perfil, vistiendo camisa color verde pálido como ella. Muy callado y serio, pero lleno de todo lo bonito que él era, las benditas mariposas la atormentaron de nuevo y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar.

La tarde estaba clara y fresca cuando iban de camino al pueblo. Terry dirigía una carreta jalada por un par de caballos con Candy sentada junto a él. Los dos en completo silencio, preguntándose ambos si esto se consideraba o no una cita.

Si fuera una cita me tomaría de la mano pensaba Candy. Y claro, ella no lo rehusaría. El único problema era que para él quizás esto no era una cita y ella no era más que una chica que había conocido y simplemente apreciaba. Se preguntaba si habría él tenido novia alguna vez.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón al darse cuenta de que nunca le había preguntado si tenía novia en este momento! Y si se la encuentran en el pueblo? Morirá, morirá en ese momento. La vida no puede ser tan injusta. Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto? Quién sería esa arpía con la que anda? Seguramente es muy guapa, y simpática y él la ha de adorar! Por qué es así la vida? Estaba enamorada de un imposible! Moriría de pura tristeza! Enamorada y desdichada de por vida!

Cómo deseaba que no existiera esa rival que él amaba, y que esto sí fuera una cita. Y nunca la tomó ni de la mano! Si tan sólo lo hiciera, con eso sería feliz.

Candy parpadeaba con fuerza llena de añoranza mientras él meditaba precisamente cómo hacer aquello a pesar del nerviosismo y las dudas que tenía.

A ella le gustaba? Sentía algo? Había aceptado ir con él de paseo sólo por amabilidad? Por pasar el rato? Qué significa que tenga la cara tan roja? Tendrá calor? O es lo mismo que me quema dentro?

Dio un largo suspiro resignándose a no saber la respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

- Pasa algo? – le habló Candy.

- Eh… no, nada – dijo él –. Hace calor verdad?

- A mi me parece que está muy fresco.

Sí, es cierto, la tarde está muy fresca. De dónde sacó lo de que hacía calor? Si no pensaba que estaba loco, acabaría pensándolo enfermo de algo. Y además mudo. Se había quedado sin palabras. Era más fácil hablar antes, pero con ella a un lado, respirando tranquilamente, sentada tan quieta, ahí tan cerca de sus manos, era como que el mundo estaba de cabeza y él ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

Era un irresponsable, se estaba metiendo en algo muy complicado y arrastrándola a ella, pero nunca había pensado posible que lo que la cabeza pensara no bastara para dirigir los actos. Hasta ahora.

Aunque bueno, lo más seguro es que ella no sintiera lo mismo, eso era lo más probable, y siendo así no tenía nada de malo que él quisiera disfrutar de su presencia un rato. A final de cuentas ya casi regresaba a su casa, bueno dentro de tres meses, lo que es casi nada! Un día más de charlas o de dar un paseo, no podía dañar a nadie. No sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto, ella no sentía lo mismo, sólo eran amigos. Ay pero cómo dolía eso, pensar que sólo eran amigos le dolía hasta el fondo.

Maldición, que contrariedad!

- Qué te pasa? – dijo ella.

- A mí?

- Vienes como hablando solo.

- Ah, estos animales que no hacen lo que les mando.

- Yo los veo muy tranquilos.

- Sí, es cierto. Mira el pueblo, ya casi llegamos.

Si tan solo pudiera tomarla de la mano, un momento solamente. Lo más cerca que habían estado fue cuando cabalgaban, pero en realidad nunca la había tocado. Era como una visión, si la tocaba desaparecería.

Sonrió y Candy lo veía de reojo, aunque él continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos, demasiado preocupado por esa pequeña mano blanca que estaba exactamente a treinta centímetros de la suya. Según había calculado.

Esos centímetros, un largo camino, tortuoso camino, ah debería tomarla, no pasa de que lo llame barbaján, baje de donde está sentada y no le dirija la palabra nunca más. Pero al menos la tocó. Se atrevió! Hizo algo! Cobarde! Mil veces cobarde!

- Otra vez el caballo? – dijo ella.

Él asintió nerviosamente.

No, que será el caballo! Las bestias son más inteligentes. La ha tenido cerca infinidad de veces y ni tan solo se ha acercado un milímetro. Ni le ha dicho nada. Pero qué le iba a decir? Me gustas, te quiero, eres la persona más increíble que he conocido, lo más hermoso que he visto. Desde que te vi no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti. Estoy enamorado! Sí enamorado! Ah maldito cobarde! Por eso no la tendrás nunca y morirás solo! Gallina!

Entonces Candy soltó una carcajada, y él la vio extrañado.

- Estás medio loco!

Por qué les dirá gallinas a los caballos? sonreía divertida.

Terry sonrió con ella nerviosamente, sólo eso le faltaba, que lo tomara por un chiflado, aunque si quererla para él, era una locura, entonces sí, estaba loco, bien loco, de atar! Que lo lleven al manicomio con camisa de fuerza! Terry Grandchester ha perdido el juicio!

Y entonces lo perdió del todo.

Soltó la mano derecha de la rienda y estrujó la de ella. Tan rápido e inesperado que Candy soltó un ligero grito. Él se asustó y quiso retirarla. No dijo ella, renuente a soltarlo.

Entonces él la dejó ahí, quieta un momento con el corazón latiendo tanto que lo sentía saltar en la garganta. Se aferró con fuerza a esa pequeña mano, tan suave en la suya; entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, y la apoyó entonces en el regazo de su falda, sobre las rodillas.

Respiraba con dificultad, agitado al extremo, sentía que le temblaban los dedos, las piernas, el cuerpo completo; tragó saliva y parpadeó un par de veces, estaba a punto de colapsar, estaba seguro.

Aspiró y exhaló sonoramente como si se hubiese estado ahogando y se fue tranquilizando poco a poco.

No se atrevía a voltear a verla, pero ajustó de nuevo los dedos entrelazados, acariciándola y tomándola con fuerza, ella no se negaba, la sintió apretar también su mano.

Y no sólo eso, volteó de reojo a ver su mano y estaba en envuelta en las dos de ella. Las dos! Ahora colapsaría pero de felicidad.

Oh, que Dios lo ayude con este corazón enloquecido.

Pero entonces lo entendió, ella no lo había rechazado. Un momento, ella no lo había rechazado! Rayos, que se abran los cielos y suene la música de los ángeles.

Sintió su mano presa en las dos de ella, y con los dedos entrelazados y sonrió. Sonrió por fin.

Aspiró fuerte el aire más hermoso que había respirado jamás, cerró los ojos un instante disfrutando la sensación; y al abrirlos de nuevo el mundo era diferente, todo se veía distinto ante sus ojos. Esa pequeña mano en la suya le había cambiado todo.

Y entonces, Terry fue más feliz que nunca.

En completo silencio, tan nerviosa que casi se ponía a llorar, ella también lo era. Muy feliz, más que nunca. Justo como él.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

Gracias por leer!

Azul Grandchester


	8. Chapter 8

Vivir de Amor

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo VIII**

Su corazón latía agitado, hasta respirar era difícil con esas palpitaciones. Pero se sentía como la gloria. Tenía presa en su mano la de Terry, con sus largos dedos acariciándola y la tersura y firmeza de su palma contra la suya. Es como el cielo pensó.

Desgraciadamente pasaron menos de dos minutos y ya estaban en el pueblo y debían bajar del coche. Si el tiempo no fuera el ingrato que suele ser, se habría detenido en ese momento para siempre.

Demasiado renuente Terry la soltó, bajó del coche y luego la ayudó a ella a hacer lo mismo.

Estaban cerca de un establecimiento, una fuente de sodas, él la dirigió hasta ahí y se sentaron en una mesa cubierta con una enorme sombrilla de colores. Una chiquilla se acercó para ver si se les ofrecía algo.

Candy estrujaba las manos sobre su falda y Terry, al ver que ella no decía nada, pidió dos helados.

- Fresa, verdad? – le preguntó.

Ella le había dicho que era su sabor favorito. Asintió y entonces la jovencita se alejó con la petición. Estuvieron en silencio un momento. Entonces Candy recordó que podía hablarle de su trabajo, podía preguntarle cómo le había ido. Pero cuando abrió la boca, la chiquilla estaba de vuelta y ella volvió a quedarse muda.

Si antes era tan fácil hablar con él, seguramente porque no lo tenía enfrente viéndola como ahora, no comprendía por qué de pronto no tenía nada qué decir. Suspiró con resignación y sumergió la cuchara en el postre.

Empezó a comerlo como si en esa empresa se le fuera la vida. Los ojos fijos en el plato, la mano firme en el utensilio, lejos de aquella de aquel que está al otro lado de la mesa, y la mente en blanco. No podía pensar en nada. Qué le había pasado?

Soltó todo el aire, llena de frustración, tan nerviosa que hasta las manos le ardían.

Terry la observaba en silencio, comiendo él también lentamente. Entendió algo al verla así, tan nerviosa que apenas podía sostenerse en la silla. Cuando lo entendió, sonrió y habló por fin.

- Nació una cría.

- Oh de verdad? – brincó ella en la silla como un náufrago al que le lanzan una cuerda.

Era imposible lo linda que se veía, sonrojada y sonriente, viéndolo así, de esa forma, como nadie más lo había visto nunca. Quiso estallar desde adentro de ternura, pero entendió que debía permanecer sereno o pasarían enmudecidos el resto de la tarde.

- Nació muy temprano en la mañana.

- Qué fue?

- Caballo.

- Muy simpático, eso ya lo sé – rió.

- Fue yegua.

- Qué bonita! Quiero conocer los caballos de la hacienda.

- Iremos mañana, quieres?

- Sí.

La vería mañana otra vez; si tuviera un poco de suerte quisiera verla toda la vida. O más bien, se corrigió, si tuviera mucha pero muchísima suerte.

Notó que estaba un poco más relajada, así que persistió en su idea de conversar de cualquier cosa. Colocó la mano encima del bolsillo de su camisa, para darse valor.

- Fue muy rápido – explicó –. A veces los nacimientos duran horas, pero éste fue muy rápido, la cría en menos de una hora ya estaba en pie.

- Debe ser muy lindo.

- Tiene su encanto – la miraba extasiado.

- Me gustaría un día ver un nacimiento.

- Si se programa alguno te invitaré – comió un poco de helado y habló con despreocupación aparente –. Te llevaré a que conozcas esta cría. Se parece a ti.

- A mi? – lo vio con expresión confundida.

- Sí, tiene unas manchas en la cara, cuando la vi me acordé de tus pecas.

Candy sumergió la cuchara en el helado y la dejó ahí abandonada a su suerte, mientras aclaraba un punto importante.

- Terrence, yo no tengo pecas.

- Ah no?

Ella sabía que estaba tomándole el pelo, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

- No, no tengo.

- Ah, pues lo siento, los puntos en tu cara debieron confundirme.

Rió él ligeramente y Candy lo acompañó, lejos de sentirse mal, se alegró de que él la hubiera observado tanto como para notar sus pecas, que para ella eran casi invisibles.

- No son pecas, Terrence – sonrió alegre.

- Yo digo que sí.

- Que no.

Fingiendo estar molesta apartó de él la mirada a un costado, en señal de desaprobación a tal ofensa.

- De ninguna manera aceptaré que digas que tengo pecas.

- Sí son, son pecas en una naricita pequeñita y graciosa.

Volteó a verlo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Ahora mi nariz es graciosa?

- Y muy bonita, como tú.

La sonrisa de ella desapareció y se sumergió en la intensa mirada de Terry. Él también se quedó mudo un momento.

Luego de unos segundos, Terry parpadeó intentando recuperar la calma, aclaró la garganta y habló aparentando estar relajado.

- Entonces iremos a conocerla.

A Candy le tomó un momento entender que hablaba de la cría que había nacido en la mañana y asintió en silencio.

- Qué tal el helado? – le preguntó Terry negándose a dejar vivo el silencio entre ellos.

- Muy rico.

- Quieres otro?

- Sí.

- Me dejarás en la ruina.

- Oh no!

- Estoy bromeando – rió –, pediré otro para mí también.

Hizo un gesto para hacer el nuevo pedido y cuando se los trajeron, quiso bromear con ella.

- Yo nunca he probado el helado de fresa. Me das?

- No, es mío – bromeaba.

- Anda.

- No, lo siento.

- Ves lo malvada que eres? Por eso tienes pecas en la cara, es un castigo.

- Yo no tengo pecas – rió.

- Dame tu mano.

La sorprendió el giro en la conversación, pero hizo como él pedía. Extendió su mano por encima del mantel de la pequeña mesa en que estaban y él la tomó entonces con mucha delicadeza.

Terry flexionó uno a uno sus dedos hacia adentro, dejando sólo el índice extendido, y con él, con el dedo de ella, con su mano entre las suyas, tocó la nariz de Candy justo en la punta, muy gentilmente.

Se reclinó sobre la mesa con su rostro tan cerca del suyo que podía sentir su aliento, ella estaba sumida por completo en el azul de sus ojos.

- Tienes una aquí – susurró cariñoso –. Y otra acá – deslizaba el dedo femenino sobre su nariz como un susurro –. Y me parece que ésta de aquí es nueva.

- Nueva? – tartamudeó ella viéndolo a los ojos.

- Ayer no estaba.

- Entonces me salen más cada día?

- Parece que sí.

- Qué contrariedad – sonrió.

- Me gustan, son bonitas – nadie podía lucir más hermoso que él tan cerca de ella como en ese momento –. También esto es bonito – deslizó su dedo por encima de los párpados, tan gentil como siempre –, y esto – sus mejillas –, y esto que está aquí – sus labios.

Candy perdió el aliento un segundo. Él la veía con una mirada desconocida, llena de algo que ella nunca había visto en otros ojos, algo que sólo pudo describir como una mezcla de devoción y añoranza.

Terry tomó firmemente la mano de ella atrayéndola a sí mismo, y lo que habló le sonó a ella como una ensoñación lenta y maravillosa.

- No quiero soltar esto – rogaba –. No quiero soltarlo nunca.

- No lo hagas… - musitó ella tartamudeando.

Extendió entre sus manos la de Candy y acercó la pequeña y blanca palma a sus labios. Depositó un largo beso en ella, aspirando profundamente su olor a fresa y cerezas.

Ella sintió en su piel la tersura de sus labios, la calidez de su aliento; sentía en su interior nervios y temblaba ligeramente, pero supo entonces que aquello se sentía bien, se sentía natural. Como si fuera ése el lugar preciso para ella, entre las manos de él.

Si no hubieran estado donde estaban, la habría besado en ese momento, y sospechaba que ella no se negaría, pero Candy era demasiado pudorosa y él no quería que jamás nada la avergonzara a su lado. Por eso esperó.

Las calles pequeñas, angostas, empedradas y los faroles recién encendidos, los miraban silenciosos mientras ellos caminaban lentamente conversando de todo y de nada.

- Te dije que no había mucho que ver. Un par de vueltas a la izquierda y ya lo viste todo.

A pesar de eso, Candy pensó que aquel pequeño pueblo era en la tierra el lugar más hermoso para estar enamorado.

Había flores y grandes maceteros por todas partes, las calles empedradas, árboles iluminados de luciérnagas que jugaban en las sombras, la serenidad de los sonidos de la noche, un viento reposado y agradable, el cielo atardeciendo marrón rosado con claros violetas.

Con Terry caminando junto a ella, entendió que esto era la felicidad, y que era algo que nunca había sentido. Y vino a vivirlo aquí, a _La Niebla_.

Entraron a una calle más angosta y Terry le dijo el motivo para conducirla hasta ahí.

- Quiero mostrarte algo – dijo.

Unos pasos más adelante había una escalinata de piedras relucientes y Terry hizo ademán de que ahí se dirigían. Extendió una mano hacia ella.

- Vamos?

Candy asintió y tomó su mano con la suya. Los dos disfrutaron la sensación de entrelazar sus dedos y sonriendo caminaron escalinata arriba.

El lugar a donde Terry la dirigía era una especie de azotea en un edificio abandonado, aparentemente había sido una iglesia de un par de pisos de alto. Pero cuando construyeron la nueva capilla quedó ese lugar al designio del tiempo y poco a poco la naturaleza hizo de las suyas en la construcción.

La azotea abandonada estaba poblada de flores, lirios silvestres. Blancos y amarillos en una alfombra verde por la que Terry la llevaba.

Candy observó cómo sus zapatos se cubrían con las vivas y fragantes flores al caminar y pensó que nunca había visto nada más hermoso que ese lugar. La maravilló cómo el abandono y el olvido podían dar paso a tanta belleza.

Sintió los dedos de Terry acariciando el dorso de su mano y apretó su mano en la de él más todavía, profundamente emocionada.

El lugar poblado de lirios de tenues colores, naturales delicadezas, a veces era recorrido por un viento sereno y apacible, sacudiendo tierno los lirios vivos y fragantes, y haciendo flotar pétalos que libres los rodeaban.

Se pararon frente a frente, a un par de palmos de distancia e instintivamente entrelazaron ambas manos, sonriendo levemente en silencio.

El día aún no se iba. Todavía quedaban rastros del sol en el cielo, pinceladas anaranjadas y ocres, pero volteando hacia arriba vieron los dos las primeras estrellas de la noche que venía.

En una base de azul revuelto y traviesos trazos de colores, grandes y refulgentes, los miraban ellas también.

Entonces Terry lo dijo. Dijo lo que quería decir desde hacía muchos días.

No había olvidado lo que lo hacía antes detenerse, pero cuando el corazón crece y crece en el pecho conteniendo aquello más grande que nosotros mismos, el amor; cubre él, éste amor, todo resquicio en el alma, y no deja espacio para pensamiento o razón o juicio o cordura.

Sólo vive él, porque él lo llena todo; y nace en el fondo, pero se extiende mucho más allá de nuestros confines. Saliendo y cubriendo lejos, y llegando alto, muy alto. Por eso a pesar de sus dudas, él necesitaba decírselo.

Respiraban ambos muy lentamente y habló.

- Yo te quiero.

Un viento reposado sacudió tierno los lirios que los rodeaban, envolviéndolos en dulces aromas de libertades blandas y frescas.

Ella parpadeó una vez sonriendo plena. Llena de inocencia, con sus ojos verdes llenos de agua respondió.

- Yo también, mucho.

Terry soltó sus manos y acarició con ellas su rostro. Se acercó a ella lento muy lento y supo Candy entonces que estaba por besarla. Nadie lo había hecho antes y viviendo mil años, mil vidas, y todas las eras del mundo, volvería a elegirlo a él para ser el primero y el único.

Cerró los ojos y sintió las mejillas de él contra las suyas y que algo susurraba cariñoso.

- Te quiero – decía enamorado –. Te quiero.

Yo también quiso decir ella, pero no pudo. Terry atrapó con los suyos sus labios y supo entonces lo que un beso de amor significa.

Él era tierno y delicado y estaba enamorado, igual que ella.

Quisieron estallar de cariño y ser cascada de flores, mezclados los dos en las mismas ternuras.

Hubiesen querido ser aves ahora y flotar por la suave brisa, girando y girando entre los pétalos de lirios que los rodeaban, en un atardecer que no terminara nunca.

Con los ojos cerrados Terry acariciaba sus mejillas mientras la besaba y ella apoyó ambas manos en su pecho, sintiendo el palpitar lento de su corazón. Parecía que todo había desaparecido y casi como si el mundo hubiera dejado de moverse. Deteniendo el giro para atajar el tiempo y darles a ellos un eterno momento en los labios del otro.

Bajo las estrellas, con el sol ya en su morada nocturna, rodeados de lirios, de brazos gentiles, de susurros de brisa, llenos de ternura, de cariño, de pureza; aprendieron juntos esta nueva caricia. Inocentes que se hablan con un beso enamorado, aprendiendo a vivir siguiendo sólo lo que dicta el corazón, aprendiendo a vivir de amor. Sólo de amor.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

Gracias por leer!

Azul Grandchester


	9. Chapter 9

Vivir de Amor

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo IX**

Romeo y Julieta por fin tenía significado para Candy; horas y horas de lecciones con la hermana Margaret, infinidad de ensayos, tareas, equipos de estudio y nunca había entendido lo que tanta palabrería significaba. Hasta ahora.

Pensó que ahora ya entendía a ese Shakespeare, cuánta razón tenía. Claro, ahora tenía su propio Romeo, ahí sentado a su lado, con su mano sosteniendo la suya, llevándola de vuelta a casa luego de un día maravilloso.

Le había dado su primer beso, y qué beso.

- Te pasa algo? – preguntó él.

- A mi? Por qué?

- Suspiraste.

- Ah…

Y cómo no iba a suspirar si estaba enamorada. Ah el campo, los árboles, las flores, todo está más vivo y tiene más color. Nunca se había dado cuenta lo bonita que se veía la luz de la luna entre las ramas de los árboles. Nítida y clara, rayos delgaditos que caían en la tierra del sendero por el que iban, la tierra más bonita que existiera en este mundo.

Entonces él habló, sin apartar su vista del camino. Estaba a punto de ser absolutamente sincero con ella. En su mente las palabras sonaban intimidantes, pero eran la verdad, así que se atrevió y se las dijo.

- He vivido en este lugar toda mi vida – habló con voz baja y suave –. Puedo decir que lo conozco de principio a fin, he andado aquí y allá a diario, tanto me es familiar que ya nada me sorprende. Pero quiero que sepas que a partir de hoy este lugar, éste mismo que conozco desde siempre, ya no volverá a ser el mismo.

- Por qué? – preguntó viéndolo extrañada.

Giró él el rostro para verla a los ojos, acariciando su mano en la suya.

- Porque hoy tú estás aquí.

Candy sonrió feliz y se apoyó en el costado de él.

- De verdad?

- De verdad – besó lo alto de su cabeza, entre sus suaves rizos rubios –. Ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Todo ha cambiado, tú lo has vuelto más hermoso – hizo una pausa y aspiró el aroma a fresas de su cabello, cerrando los ojos –. Y ahora, a partir de hoy – continuó con los ojos cerrados –, a donde sea que mire, cualquier lugar, todo el paisaje me recordará a ti – besó de nuevo entre su cabello muy suavemente con toda la ternura de la que era capaz y habló con los labios sumergidos entre los rizos –. Candy, ahora tú llenas todo mi mundo.

Candy aclaró la garganta, muy emocionada, conteniendo estas extrañas ganas de llorar, porque no eran lágrimas tristes las que le anegaban los ojos; aspiró profundamente serenándose y depositó un breve beso en la tela de su camisa, sobre su brazo, a la altura de su hombro, y él otro entre sus rizos. Estuvieron un largo rato así, silenciosos, diciendo muchas cosas sin necesidad de palabras.

Luego de un momento Candy se irguió de nuevo en el asiento del coche, dejándolo que dirigiera los caballos por la vereda.

Aspiró profundamente. Ay pero si hasta el aire sabe diferente, dulce, fresco, llega muy hondo y todo huele como él.

Ajustó los dedos entre los de Terry y notó que él hizo lo mismo, le gustaba eso, era como hablar sin palabras. Pero que lindo estar vivo y lleno de amor.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tenía una preocupación, una muy grande, él no le había pedido que fueran novios, entonces qué eran? Se lo irá a pedir? Cuándo? Y si no lo hace? Querrá él que sean novios o no? Cómo hacer para saber lo que él quiere?

- De qué hablas? – le dijo él.

- Qué yo?

- Sí. Dijiste: _No leo la mente_, como si estuvieras preocupada por algo.

- No, nada – suspiró de nuevo.

Nada, nada, no le pasaba nada, sólo el pequeñísimo enorme detalle de que no sabía qué seguía ahora. Qué pretendía él? Qué iba a pasar? Y ahora qué eran?

Qué contrariedad, esto del amor no es cosa fácil, entendió que por eso Romeo y Julieta se mataron al final, no puede vivirse en esta zozobra de por vida. Con estas ganas de consumir al otro y tomarlo del corazón para ver exactamente qué siente, qué piensa, cuánto amor hay ahí para uno. Cuántas preguntas, y este hombre que no dice nada!

Soltó su mano enojada. Del más perfecto enamoramiento ahora lo aborrecía.

- Te pasa algo?

- Nada.

- Estás rara de repente.

- No tengo nada.

- Estás enojada?

- Por qué habría de estarlo?

- Pues no lo sé, pero tienes cara de enojada.

- No tengo cara de nada, puedes apresurar el paso? Quiero llegar para la cena.

Ay no, no es cierto_ ._ Se puso muy serio él también y apresuró el paso de inmediato. Lo vio de reojo y ahora él se veía molesto. Ay no, ya se enojó. Lo de la cena no es cierto, si por mí fuera no volvería nunca a casa, ni vuelvo a comer jamás, de todas formas no me cabe nada, tengo el estómago lleno de mariposas.

- Estás enojado?

- Yo sí.

- Por qué?

- Porque te portas rara y no te entiendo.

- Rara?

- Parece que no te gusta estar conmigo.

Me encanta estar contigo

- No es eso.

- Entonces?

- No es nada.

- Sí, algo tienes y no me dices.

- No tengo nada.

- Bueno, no me lo digas.

- No tengo nada, lo prometo.

- No te creo. Hace rato estabas bien, todo estaba normal y de repente te pones de malas.

Es que quiero que me pidas que sea tu novia!

- No tengo nada.

- Como digas.

- No te enojes Terry, por favor.

- La que está enojada eres tú. Si te he ofendido puedes decírmelo.

- Ofenderme? Cómo?

- Con lo que pasó…

Cuando te besé hasta cansarme! Ya no te acuerdas?

- No, no me ofendiste.

- Me lo puedes decir.

- No es eso.

- Prometo no volver a hacer eso que hice.

Que? No volver a darme un beso? Ay no! Moriré!

- Si eso es lo que quieres está bien.

- No te importa – susurró él con amargura.

Un incómodo silencio los envolvió. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la villa. Terry detuvo el coche en la reja que circundaba la propiedad, a una larga distancia de la entrada principal de la casa y la ayudó a bajar de él.

Candy quiso buscar su mirada, pero él la evitaba evidentemente molesto. Quiso decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Se quedó parada junto a él, los dos viendo hacia la casa algo lejana, esperando que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo.

Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, él movió la mano en el aire casi sin ganas y entonces por fin se apartó de él.

Cuando caminaba dándole la espalda, Terry vio que llevaba su mano al rostro, a la altura de los ojos, supo que estaba llorando.

- Candy espera.

- Sí? – contuvo un sollozo.

La alcanzó y se paró frente de ella, buscando su mirada.

- Perdóname por favor – la tomó de las manos –. No te vayas enojada conmigo.

- No estoy enojada.

- Es que te pusiste seria de pronto y luego no te importó lo que te dije.

- Cómo no me va a importar?

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, vio que Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Perdóname por favor, no llores – acarició su mejilla delicadamente –. Me perdonas?

- No hiciste nada, Terry. Yo me porté mal contigo, muy grosera, perdóname tú.

- No digas eso – acarició su mejilla de nuevo y ella sonrió al fin –. Entonces me dirás por qué estás así?

Luego de un momento aclaró la garganta ya tranquila, e intentó explicar lo que le pasaba.

- Yo… bueno… es que… lo que pasó allá…

- Que te besé…?

- Eso.

Candy se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando calmar la sensación hirviente que sentía en todo el rostro al recordarlo.

- Te molestó?

- No. No es eso, es que pues tú… y yo… quiero decir nosotros pues…

- Nosotros…? Qué?

- Bueno es que nosotros pues somos amigos y… nos conocimos no? Y nos hicimos amigos… Y luego cuando… allá… quiero decir… ay olvídalo Terry!

Entonces él lo entendió.

- Candy quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí!

Lo rodeó por la cintura con los brazos.

- Y por qué lloras tontita? – la sujetó contra sí mismo.

- Tenía algo aquí atorado.

- Eso era?

Asintió escondiéndose en su pecho. Terry entonces buscó sus labios para besarla, ella lo aceptó y la besó breve, muy suavemente.

Cuando se separaron él depositó un beso en su mejilla y ella apoyó la frente en su pecho.

- Si por eso estabas así, por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Ni modo que te lo pidiera yo! Eso es tu trabajo!

- En eso tienes razón – rió ligeramente –. Entonces ya somos novios, de acuerdo?

Asintió de nuevo atrapada en sus brazos, y él la hizo levantar el rostro para besarla otra vez.

- Ya, ya – se separó sonriendo de él luego de un largo momento.

- Oye, soy tu novio, tengo libre acceso a tus labios.

- No te pases de listo Terrence.

Rieron un poco y Terry la abrazó más firmemente por los hombros, aspirando profundamente, para luego depositar un beso en su frente.

- Me dejas abrazarte?

- Poquito – respondió ella sonriendo.

- Yo te quiero.

Candy soltó todo el aire, sonrió y cerró los ojos, feliz.

Terry olía maravillosamente, a cedros, fresco y limpio, con notas de cítricos; aspiró muchas veces, apoyando el rostro en su pecho. Olía a hogar, a su hogar.

- Dímelo otra vez y abrázame más fuerte.

- Te quiero.

Sintió los fuertes brazos de él alrededor de su cuerpo, con sus manos en su espalda, cubriéndola del mundo. Ahí podría vivir hasta el final de los tiempos.

Terry reclinó la cabeza y fue buscando sus labios, dejando un rastro de besos en su frente y mejillas, hasta que encontró su destino.

La sujetó más fuerte todavía y besó largamente. En un momento Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida, éste era un beso diferente a los otros, quizás lo de abrir el corazón para ver lo que el otro sentía no era tan imposible después de todo. Se entregó al beso y lo dejó enseñarla a corresponderle.

Cerró los ojos. Sabía bien, muy bien, recorrió las manos desde su pecho a la nuca, atrapándolo todavía más y él aspiró una vez muy fuerte presionándola contra sí mismo.

La hizo arquear el cuerpo hacia atrás y girar el rostro para mostrarle la plenitud de un beso largo y profundo. Tan profundo que ya no tenía más pensamiento en la mente que no fuera el sabor de sus labios, la fortaleza de sus brazos, la firmeza de esos labios que la consumían en ese beso tan hondo y tan pleno.

Él quiso separarse, pero ella no lo dejó. Lo atrapó con las manos firmes en su nuca e incitó a que la rodeara más aún por la cintura, tanto que dejó de sentir el suelo en la punta de sus pies, como si la hubiera levantado en vilo.

Terry rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano la presionaba a sí mismo por la espalda; y ella no quería dejarlo ir, quería que siguiera mostrándole a hacer eso, más y más, a besar mucho y mucho, quería seguir sintiendo ese temblor dentro del cuerpo, el leve mareo que sus besos le provocaban, esas ganas de tenerlo más y más cerca. Terry, Terry murmuró dentro de su boca.

- Será mejor que me vaya – susurró él contra su mejilla, separándose con la respiración alterada.

- Por qué?

Renuente a soltarlo sujetó sus manos con fuerza.

- Porque ya es tarde y no quiero que te reprendan por mi culpa.

- Te veré mañana?

- Vendré por ti para ir a la hacienda, quieres?

- Sí.

Lo tomó del rostro y buscó sus labios para darle muchos breves besos.

- A qué hora vengo? – habló él entre los pequeños besos de su novia.

- Temprano.

- Qué tan temprano? Me comes…

- Te como y quiero que vengas todo lo temprano.

- En cuanto amanezca?

- No puedes antes?

Soltaron una ligera risa, pero continuaban hablando entre breves besos, dejando que sus susurros rebotaran entre los labios unidos.

- La que no puede eres tú – la rodeó por la cintura y la besó muy profundo otra vez, luego se separó de ella y habló mientras Candy recuperaba el aliento –. Cuando veas que amanece, yo ya estaré en camino, sí?

- Estaré esperando.

- Adiós.

- Buenas noches.

- Que descanses.

- Tú también.

- Entra a la casa.

- Sube al coche.

- Ya me voy, vengo mañana.

- De acuerdo.

Se despedían aunque seguían abrazados hablando entre besos.

- Iremos a la hacienda – dijo Terry.

- De acuerdo.

- Un beso más.

- Me parece bien – habló Candy entre sus labios.

Se separó de ella por fin y caminó un par de pasos hacia el coche.

- Si no me voy ya, me quedaré aquí para siempre – dijo.

- Es esa una opción? Yo la tomo.

Giró él sobre sus talones para tomar su mano.

- No me quiero ir – se lamentó.

- Y yo no quiero que te vayas. Abrázame un poco más.

Recorrió de vuelta el camino andado y la abrazó de nuevo. Se envolvieron otra vez en un beso lento y largo.

- De verdad me quieres? – dijo ella.

- De verdad te amo.

- Me amas?

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo – dijo Candy –. No me mientes?

- Nunca.

Se separó de él para decirle algo que había estado pensando.

- Qué bonito, te imaginas que feo que sería si yo te amara y tú a mi no? O al revés? Sería muy feo no crees?

- Horrible – la besaba sin descanso.

- Pero los dos lo sentimos.

- Sí.

Hablaban ambos con los ojos cerrados, abrazados y sin dejar de besarse.

- Es lindo no crees? – dijo Candy.

- Maravilloso.

- Dame otro beso – pidió aunque ya lo hacía.

- No me iré jamás, no podría yo vivir entre tus brazos?

- Y yo entre los tuyos?

- Sería bueno.

- Maravilloso – respondió ella suspirando para besarlo de nuevo –. Por qué te quiero tanto?

- Porque yo te quiero más.

- Eso no es posible, Terry.

- Sí que lo es.

- Entonces te estallaría el corazón, porque a mí ya no me cabe ni un poquito más.

- Ni un poquito?

- No, ya está hasta arriba, lleno de amor.

- Para mí?

- Todo tiene tu nombre. Terry.

Entonces prolongó el beso, dejando de hablar un momento, levantándola en vilo otra vez para profundizar el encuentro.

- Ya debo irme amor – dijo pero sin soltarla.

- Cómo me llamaste?

- Amor.

- Lo soy?

- Lo eres.

- Dime así otra vez – pidió Candy.

- Amor, amor mío, amor mío.

- Ah, me gusta eso.

- Me gusta que te guste.

Amor, amor, amor susurraban los dos entre los besos más dulces.

- Ya debo irme.

- Ya debes irte mi corazón.

- Ya me voy.

- Está bien.

- No me puedo ir si sigo besándote.

- De acuerdo, no te vayas entonces.

Rió él pensando lo maravilloso que sería eso. La sujetaba entre sus brazos besándola una y otra vez, sintiendo que no podría dejarla ir jamás.

- No puedes irte y dejarte aquí conmigo? – preguntó ella.

- Cómo?

- Irte pero dejar aquí tus labios, tus brazos, tu voz, tu corazón, todo?

- Irme y quedarme? – sonrió.

- Sí.

- Creo que no puedo.

- Es una pena, no veo más solución.

- Ven conmigo.

- Voy.

- Vamos entonces.

- Vamos.

Entonces Candy se separó de él y rápidamente ya estaba sentada en el coche otra vez, con las riendas en mano.

- No seas loca – dijo él riendo –, baja de ahí, ven acá.

- Que conste que tú no quisiste.

La ayudó a bajar, pero no permitió que sus pies tocaran el suelo, la sostenía en el aire abrazándola fuertemente, cubriéndola sin tregua con muchos y breves besos enamorados.

- Estás loquita.

- Oh malvada cordura que me aparta de mi amor.

Terry rió de su ocurrencia, mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro y lo besaba en la mejilla.

- Duerme bien – le dijo.

- Tú también, amor, y sueñas conmigo – pidió él.

- Lo prometo. Y tú soñarás conmigo?

- Lo hago hasta despierto.

- Me contarás lo que sueñas?

- Siempre.

- Adiós Terry. Te amo.

- Adiós. Te adoro.

- Qué palabra tan dulce y dolorosa al mismo tiempo. _Adiós._ No debería existir para los que se quieren. Sólo debería haber un hola y un para siempre. No digamos adiós amor, vete y al irte dime _para siempre_, y así para siempre te quedarás mientras regresas.

- Para siempre entonces amor.

Largo, muy largo fue el tiempo que estuvo lejos de él, al menos así lo sintió. Pero a la mañana siguiente, él estaba ahí muy temprano, justo al amanecer ya estaba de vuelta por ella, tal como lo prometió.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p>

Azul Grandchester

La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Y todo review es bien recibido :)


	10. Chapter 10

Vivir de Amor

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul ****Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****X**

Era muy temprano cuando Candy despertó esa mañana, muy poco había logrado dormir, removiéndose sobre la cama, con el corazón demasiado inquieto como para poder conciliar el sueño.

Y no era como que las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago o esta sonrisa que no se apartaba de sus labios le dejaran algo de tranquilidad. No, le había sido casi imposible dormir, así que mucho antes de que el sol saliera ella ya estaba lista, vestida esperando sentada en el sofá empotrado en el ventanal de su habitación.

Cuando calculó que Terry ya estaría por ella, viendo el sol apenas salir tímido tras las montañas, salió de su cuarto procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, bajó las escaleras y fue rápidamente a la cocina para abrir luego la puerta principal.

Bajó la escalinata al frente de la casa con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno, no porque verdaderamente estuviese escondiéndose, sino que así le parecía más emocionante. Le había dejado una nota a Esthela sobre la mesa de la cocina, así que sabía que no la preocuparía inútilmente.

Caminó por el sendero que dividía en dos el jardín principal, y las rosas lado a lado que antes le parecieran lindas hoy se le antojaban celestiales. Jamás había visto rosas tan bonitas en toda su vida.

Y levantando la vista un poco más allá estaba el bosque que rodeaba la propiedad, los altos pinos, las montañas de cimas nevadas, todo en una alfombra verde hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar. Todo era más bonito este día, no le cabía duda.

El cielo estaba todavía algo oscurecido, en un azul revuelto, algunos rayos de luz lo surcaban pero pudo alcanzar a ver todavía tres estrellas al norte en el horizonte. La noche todavía no se iba.

Llegó a la verja principal y se apoyó en ella esperando a que llegara él. Quiso sonreír, ahora en su vida había un _él_. Y ahora ella era una _ella_ en la vida de alguien. Se preguntaba si él quizás la mencionara en alguna conversación con amigos.

Si ella pudiera, si sus amigas estuvieran cerca, lo mencionaría a él a cada momento, les hablaría a todas cientos y miles de veces de lo maravilloso que él era, y lo inteligente, y lo simpático, sonrió para sí misma; y lo lindo y lo bien que la trataba, y lo guapísimo que era. Y como era el mejor novio que alguien puede desear sobre la faz de la tierra.

Ya le habían dicho algo de cómo se sentía estar enamorada, Annie que pronto se casaría y también Pauna cuando charlaban de Bob, pero otra cosa era sentirlo. El asunto de las mariposas en el estómago ya lo comprendía por fin.

Era como cuando subes muy alto y ves hacia abajo, o estás a punto de caer; o como cuando se encoje el estómago de emoción; colocó ambas manos sobre su estómago, sobre el delicado vestido color rosa claro que portaba y pudo sentirlas. Como si ellas acariciaran el interior de su estómago con sus alas moviéndose, como cosquillas por adentro.

Encorvó el cuerpo hacia el frente, sonriendo, intentando controlar la sensación pero al mismo tiempo disfrutándola tanto; y entonces escuchó un ruido cercano.

Giró el cuerpo hacia el lugar que había llamado su atención y lo vio llegar a él.

Terry venía montando un caballo a paso muy lento y cuando lo vio acercarse entre los árboles, vestido de camisa blanca, sobre el animal del mismo color, se quedó estática viéndolo, olvidándose de respirar.

Llegó hasta ella y bajó del caballo, se acercó del todo y cuando estuvo muy cerca tomó su mano. Candy lo veía silenciosa, le parecía como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Tomó él su mano y entonces se reclinó, la acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso en el dorso.

Buenos días – dijo.

Estaba enmudecida, viéndolo con su mano entre las suyas, reclinado ante ella todavía. Recordó las palabras de la nana unos días antes _Lo ves y a lo menos piensas que es un príncipe _. Sí, la nana tenía toda la razón del mundo. Entre las cosas que les diría a sus amigas tendría que estar ésa forzosamente, Terry era como un príncipe.

Cómo dormiste?

Habló él, ese hombre de sus sueños, y ella lo veía incapaz de hilar pensamiento alguno.

Estás bien? – sonrió y le pareció todavía más hermoso, tanto que hubiera querido abrazarlo y tenerlo prisionero entre sus brazos sólo para asegurarse que no la dejara jamás –. Candy?

Parpadeó ella un par de veces y aclaró la garganta.

Sí, sí, bien – tartamudeó.

Se acercó a ella y alzando un brazo lo pasó por sus hombros. La atrajo a sí mismo y la abrazó. Candy sintió en el rostro su camisa y su aroma inconfundible llenándola, soltó una pequeña exclamación, como si se liberara y cerrando los ojos se acurrucó en el pecho de él.

Terry la abrazó más firmemente, presionándola contra sí mismo y depositó un beso entre su cabello, rubio y algo ondulado, en la parte más alta de su cabeza.

Te extrañé – susurró para ella – te extrañé mucho mi muñequita.

Candy asintió con el rostro en la camisa de él, incapaz de hablar. Hubiera querido pedirle que no la soltara nunca, que siempre la sujetara así. Había escuchado a Pauna decir muchas veces, entre sus muchas ideas, que no había mejor cura para todos los males que un abrazo del ser amado. Tenía razón, Candy no lo había entendido nunca, pero Pauna tenía toda la razón. Esto curaría de cualquier cosa.

Colocó las manos en la cintura de Terry y lo rodeó ella también con sus brazos. Terry atrapó la cara de Candy entre su mano y su barbilla, y con la otra mano acarició su espalda en movimientos verticales muy lentos. Lo escuchó susurrar Mi muñequita y sintió que no había cosa más hermosa que la ternura de él. Nada podía ser más bonito.

Me extrañaste? – preguntó.

Mucho, casi ni dormí – respondió Candy.

Yo tampoco dormí, también te extrañé.

La sujetó un poco más, aspirando fuertemente y luego habló.

Vamos a la hacienda?

Vamos.

Accedían en partir, pero no parecían capaces de soltar su abrazo.

Terry tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se reclinó hacia ella para besarla. Probó sus labios muy suavemente, como un susurro, musitó unas dulces palabras y luego tomó su mano para ayudarla a subir al caballo.

Su novia se dejó guiar por él en silencio y cuando estuvo sentada en el animal, subió él mismo, la rodeó con los brazos y tomó las riendas para partir.

Caminaban a paso lento entre la arboleda, cubiertos con los primeros rayos de un sol todavía somnoliento, pero ya claro en el firmamento, tan callados que sólo escuchaban el andar del animal y las aves matutinas.

No sabían por qué, pero el tiempo parecía andar mucho más lento cuando estaban juntos, así que ninguno de los dos habló demasiado durante el trayecto, entre ellos se sentían cómodos incluso en el silencio.

Candy estaba sentada de lado sobre la montura con la cabeza apoyada en el torso de Terry y luego de un rato de trote muy lento notó que estaban llegando a su destino.

Aquí es? – preguntó.

Sí, ya llegamos.

Se irguió un poco donde estaba sentada para admirar la hacienda desde que fue visible para ellos.

Era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado, muchas hectáreas de pasto en la serenidad de una planicie, todo rodeado por un cerco de madera y dentro de la propiedad se apreciaban diversas áreas separadas entre ellas, pudo notar enrejados para trote de los animales, para alimentarlos y para descanso, y en el centro del lugar vio lo que entendió eran las instalaciones principales, un edificio de madera rojiza, de un solo nivel pero muy amplio.

Terry dirigió los pasos del caballo hasta ese lugar y cuando hubieron llegado bajó y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Candy y la dirigió adentro.

Quiero que conozcas a alguien – le dijo.

Entraron al lugar y Terry la guió por unos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una pequeña caballeriza bajo techo en la parte trasera de las instalaciones. En uno de los cubículos estaba una cría, un potrillo que descansaba sobre el heno.

Es el que nació apenas?

Sí, éste es – respondió él – es yegua. Mira acércate.

Abrió la puerta del cubículo y entraron ambos. Él se reclinó hasta quedar en cuclillas cerca del pequeño animal y Candy lo imitó.

Mira – Terry alargó un brazo y señaló con un dedo extendido la nariz de la cría – ves sus pecas? Te dije que se parecía a ti.

Candy sonrió y le propinó un codazo en las costillas.

Yo no tengo pecas – dijo.

Oh, perdón, perdón – fingió estar adolorido – bueno, sólo ve sus pecas, que nadie tiene además de ella, nadie en este cuarto.

Simpático – volvió a darle con el codo en las costillas.

Se hacía la ofendida pero sonreía viendo la cría, la cual efectivamente sobre su pelaje color castaño mostraba unas manchas blancas en la nariz y el hocico.

Es muy bonita – dijo viendo la yegua.

Sí, mañana ya la llevarán a los establos generales, pronto andará corriendo con los demás.

Tan rápido?

Podría hacerlo a las horas de nacer, pero el veterinario quiso dejarla aquí un par de días.

Está enferma?

No, está perfectamente, sólo fue precaución porque nació un poco más pequeña que lo normal, pero no tiene nada malo.

Qué bueno – respiró aliviada –, de verdad que es bonita.

Terry la instó a que la acariciara y ambos pasaban las manos sobre ella muy suavemente.

Nunca había visto un caballo tan pequeñito – dijo Candy.

Aquí verás muchos – prometió él – ésta es muy bonita, creo que son las pecas que tiene, le dan un toque especial, no crees?

Candy sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

No te das por vencido – dijo.

Sólo digo que las pecas se le ven bien, le quedan. Es una lástima que tú no tengas, te verías más bonita todavía.

Más? No soy lo suficiente?

Lo miró y Terry le sonrió.

Convenido, no puedes ser más bonita de lo que ya eres.

Gracias – sonrió satisfecha.

Estuvieron un buen rato con la cría y luego Terry le mostró el resto de la hacienda. Candy lo seguía de la mano admirando todo a su paso.

Rato después, estaban recargados en el cerco que rodeaba un área para el descanso de los animales, observándolos, cuando sintieron a alguien acercarse.

Terry giró sobre sus pies y Candy lo imitó parada junto a él.

Quien se acercaba a ellos era Stephen Hartrow, el dueño de la hacienda. Caminó hasta donde estaban con una sonrisa en los labios y al llegar saludó a Terry con un par de palmadas en lo alto de su espalda, en un gesto que Candy percibió como muy cálido y amistoso.

Muchacho – le dijo – qué haces aquí en tu día libre? Trabajas demasiado, Terry.

De hecho – respondió el aludido – sólo estoy de visita.

El Sr. Hartrow miraba a Candy amablemente y Terry los presentó.

Stephen, te presento a mi novia – dijo.

Candy extendió la mano y el recién llegado se la estrechó cálidamente.

Tu novia? – preguntó sonriendo.

Sí – respondió Terry y Candy sintió el rostro hirviendo, era la primera vez que la presentaba así.

Mucho gusto – dijo algo nerviosa.

El gusto es mío, señorita. Vaya Terry hasta que te conozco una novia, pensé que te quedarías soltero toda la vida.

Candy soltó una risita y volteó a ver a Terry que parecía no poder encontrarse a nadie sin que comentara algo que lo apenara con ella.

Usted disculpará señorita – habló Stephen Hartrow –, pero sucede que para estas tierras todos suelen casarse muy jóvenes; ahí tiene a mi Robert, un poco menor que Terry y contraerá matrimonio en unos meses. Es la usanza en estos terrenos.

Creo que es igual en todas partes – dijo ella sonriendo.

Muy cierto, así que Terry tan serio y tan callado, que no se lo conoce nada, pues ya por acá creíamos que se quedaría para adorno.

Terry sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y Candy soltó una breve carcajada.

Perdone señorita, su nombre cuál es?

Oh, perdón – se apresuró Terry – su nombre es Candy.

Que nombre tan dulce, y con esa carita de ángel no le puede quedar mejor.

Candy se apenó un poco pero el Sr. Hartrow se notaba muy amable, poco a poco se sentía cada vez más cómoda.

Ya la llevó su novio a que recorriera la hacienda?

Ya, sí señor, el lugar es muy bonito.

No me digas señor, me hace sentir más viejo de lo que estoy, llámame Stephen, así me dice hasta mi hijo.

Está bien – sonrió ella.

Bien, me despido entonces, los dejaré, Candy es usted bienvenida a este lugar todas las veces que guste, si quiere montar tome el animal que prefiera con toda libertad, hoy o mañana, cuando desee.

Es muy amable, muchas gracias.

Venga cuando quiera, pero sólo le diré algo, cuide a este muchacho – señaló a Terry – trabaja demasiado, sáquelo a pasear, que se divierta como debe ser a la edad de ustedes, el trabajo tan duro es para los viejos como nosotros, es un trato?

Lo es – sonrió – y gracias.

Cuando guste. No es de aquí, verdad? – preguntó antes de marcharse –. Su cara no me es familiar.

No señor – la miró él y sonrió –, perdón Stephen, no, no soy de aquí, soy de Chicago, estoy pasando una temporada en la casa de campo de mi familia. No sé si la conozca, se llama la villa de los helechos.

La villa de los helechos? – la miró y luego a Terry – Es usted de la familia White?

Mi padre es Rodrigo White.

Es hija de Rodrigo White? – la miró otra vez – Su padre está también pasando aquí la temporada?

No, he venido sin él.

Ah, vaya – se quedó pensativo un instante.

Lo conoce usted?

Sí – afirmó dejando de lado sus pensamientos –, lo conozco de muchos años atrás. Conocí también a Marge, la madre de usted, y ahora que lo sé reconozco el enorme parecido de usted con ella. Era una mujer muy hermosa.

Gracias.

Así que de los White… - pareció quedarse pensativo y fijó los ojos en los de Terry un largo momento.

Una chispa de comprensión se vio en sus pupilas y hasta algo de consideración para la joven pareja. Terry lo entendió de inmediato y Candy observándolo también.

Él, como ellos mismos, sabía que Rodrigo White jamás aceptaría aquello de buena manera; pero no quiso importunarlos notándolos tan contentos, decidió dejar a los jovencitos que disfrutaran el haberse conocido, aunque de los dos el que más le preocupaba era él, Terry.

Lo había visto crecer y casi lo consideraba un hijo más, el hermano que Robert nunca tuvo, y odiaría verlo padecer como se temía sucedería. Deseó que aquello no sucediera, y despejándose de malas ideas, sacudió la cabeza y se despidió sonriente.

Ahora sí, ya me voy, los dejo tranquilos que paseen. Fue un placer Candy, le haces bien a este muchacho, se le ve en la cara.

Igualmente – sonrió ella – gracias.

Nos veremos después Terry.

Hasta luego.

Se alejó de ellos y rato después escucharon un coche alejarse jalado por caballos.

Terry había soltado la mano de Candy y estaba apoyado con ambos brazos en el cerco de madera.

Te pasa algo? – preguntó ella apenas rozando con los dedos su costado sobre la camisa blanca.

No, no – quiso tranquilizarla – sólo me quedé pensando…

No pienses – pidió.

Se acercó más a él y rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Terry. Él entonces giró y la abrazó por los hombros.

No pienso? – dijo Terry.

No, no pienses; yo no lo hago.

Besó él lo alto de su cabeza disfrutando su aroma y la rodeó más aún con los brazos, hubiera deseado ser capaz de tenerla ahí toda la vida. Pudo haberle dicho que no pensaría tal como ella le pedía, pero no quería mentirle ni tan sólo en eso. Se limitó a abrazarla escondiéndola en sus brazos.

Luego de un momento Terry soltó un largo suspiro y ella supo que estaba más reposado.

Quiero montar – le dijo, un poco porque sí quería hacerlo, pero en mayor medida porque quería que él olvidara eso de lo que no hablaban, pero que los dos tenían presente.

Te llevaré a pasear entonces.

No, quiero montar yo – dijo – quiero montar sola.

Tú sola? No sé…

Sí, por qué no?

Es peligroso.

Pero sí sé montar Terry.

Me dijiste que tenías miedo.

Pero ya se me quitó, anda por favor. Me prestas un caballo que sea muy tranquilito, sí? Por favor.

Lo que más me preocupa es que has dado con la mejor forma de pedirme lo que sea sin que sea capaz de negártelo, verdad?

Ésta es? – sonrió –. No me había dado cuenta.

No, claro que no, no te has dado cuenta – besó su frente sonriendo también –; de acuerdo, te llevaré a montar tú en un caballo sola, pero será uno muy manso y nada de galopar, de acuerdo?

Entendido – aceptó contenta.

La dejó un momento dirigiéndose a los establos y regresó jalando las riendas de dos animales.

Este es el tuyo – le dijo extendiendo las riendas para ella.

Era una yegua color blanco, la más dócil que encontró para ella.

La ayudó a subir, y ya que vestía falda tuvo que sentarse de lado sobre la montura, no era la forma más cómoda de montar ni la más segura.

No me parece buena idea – le dijo renuente.

Le tomaré la palabra a mi nana para que me haga unos pantalones, por lo pronto montaré así, no pasa nada.

Terry se quedó con las riendas en mano y empezó a andar delante de la yegua que montaba ella.

No, Terry por favor, monta tú también.

Te llevaré así a pasear.

Ay pero así es demasiado aburrido, tú jalando el caballo como si yo fuera una niñita, por favor.

No hay nada más seguro que esto.

Sí, no montar, eso es más seguro.

Baja entonces.

No – sacudió la cabeza sonriendo – quiero montar, no seas aguafiestas, monta el tuyo, iremos lado a lado, no galoparé, lo juro.

Desde abajo la miró reacio todavía.

Me tratas como si tuviera tres años, Terrence.

Ahora soy Terrence?

Por favor – rió nerviosa – por favor, anda.

Terry alzó una ceja y midió la situación un momento. Marianne, como se llamaba la yegua que encontró para ella, era muy mansa y muy dócil, algunos en el complejo la tachaban de perezosa incluso; pensó que podría dejarla andar en ella, estando siempre a su lado y nada tendría por qué pasar.

De acuerdo – dijo al fin.

Le entregó las riendas, besó sus manos y subió al animal que había traído para él. Estuvo junto a ella en un segundo y la instó a emprender el paso.

Nada de galopar – le dijo de nuevo.

Sí, padre – bromeó ella.

Terry soltó una risita.

Mi reino porque no me vuelvas a decir así jamás.

Candy rió con él y afirmó las manos en las riendas, era algo incómodo montar de esa forma, todo por vestir falda; se convenció de pedirle a nana Esthela que le cosiera unos pantalones. Y cuando los tuviera le pediría a Terry que la llevara a montar otra vez.

Caminaban entre los árboles a paso muy lento, conversando brevemente y admirando el paisaje. Salieron minutos después de entre la arboleda y se adentraron en una planicie muy extensa cubierta de pasto.

Espera un momento – le dijo él y ella detuvo el paso.

Terry bajó de su caballo y se inclinó unos pasos más allá de donde ella se encontraba. Candy lo miraba extrañada pero no atinaba a ver lo que hacía.

Se levantó él entonces y giró sobre sus talones, Candy vio un ramillete de flores en sus manos. Eran muy pequeñitas, algunas lilas y margaritas silvestres, en un ramo muy delicado.

Caminó hasta ella y se las ofreció.

Para ti – le dijo.

Gracias.

Tomó el ramillete y lo acercó a su rostro para percibir su aroma.

Gracias, Terry – dijo algo emocionada – son muy bonitas.

No tanto como tú.

Tomó él una de sus manos y la besó en el dorso.

Es como si estuviera en un balcón – dijo ella sonriendo desde arriba.

Y yo fuera a llevarte serenata? – bromeó él.

Sí, como si fueras mi Romeo, mi Romeo propio.

_Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo tenían que ausentarse*_, lo sabes?

Asintió Candy con los ojos ligeramente cristalinos.

Y qué hizo el cielo sin estrellas?

No sé – sonrió apenada.

_Ha rogado a tus ojos que brillen ellos en su puesto hasta que vuelvan*_…. Y si tus ojos se cambiasen con las estrellas, qué pasaría?

Se encogió de hombros, sonrojada llena de emoción.

_Si tus ojos se cambiasen con las estrellas el fulgor de tus mejillas les haría avergonzarse, como la luz del día a una lámpara; tus ojos lucirían en el cielo tan brillantes que, al no haber noche, cantarían las aves.*_

Terry… – susurró.

_Ha hablado _– respondió él viéndola – _Ah, sigue hablando ángel radiante, pues, en tu altura, al cielo le das tanto esplendor como el alado mensajero de los cielos ante los ojos en blanco y extasiados de mortales que alzan la mirada cuando cabalga sobre nube perezosa y surca el seno de los aires!*_

Terry…

Habla otra vez, ángel mío, deleita mi oído con tu voz, dulce canto de tu boca más deseable que el de la alondra en la aurora y más hermoso que el del ruiseñor en la noche. Ilumina mi cielo con tus ojos y rodéame completo con tu canto, que ante tanta belleza, ciego y sordo he quedado luego de contemplarte.

Shakespeare todavía?

No, ese fui yo – sonrió.

Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la besó en la palma, blanca y suave, aspiró largamente y besó de nuevo.

Por qué te quiero tanto? – preguntó acariciando su pequeña palma con los labios.

La verdad no sé – dijo ella sonriendo emocionada.

Yo me sospecho los motivos – la miró desde abajo y besó su mano otra vez.

Lo vio desde arriba, con sus ojos azules tan profundos y hermosos, le parecía justo como lo que había pensado momentos atrás, no había mejor forma de llamarle, era como un Romeo, un Romeo para ella de carne y hueso. Se inclinó un poco y besó lo alto de su cabeza entre el cabello castaño.

Aceptó la caricia, pero luego le habló.

Siéntate bien, puedes caer.

Ajustó la silla de Candy y la instó a tomar las riendas firmemente con ambas manos.

No pasa nada, mira – le dijo Candy.

Movió las riendas arriba y abajo rápidamente y la yegua no se movía.

No hagas eso, Candy – le dijo Terry.

Ves que no pasa nada? – lo hizo de nuevo y entonces con ambos pies golpeó un costado del animal, con mayor fuerza de lo que había planeado.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, Candy jugaba con él, instando a la yegua a emprender el trote y ésta lo hizo repentinamente. Salió corriendo rápidamente, alejándose de Terry.

Terry – dijo ella algo asustada.

Subió él a su caballo para alcanzarla, no iba demasiado rápido y pronto estuvo a su altura, con gesto alarmado le pidió las riendas de la yegua para dominarla él galopando a su lado. Candy quiso entregárselas pero estaba demasiado nerviosa, en lugar de eso, fustigó de nuevo a la yegua y ésta emprendió una violenta carrera.

Se sintió asustada terriblemente y sujetando las riendas intentaba detener al animal, pero no atinaba a hacerlo. Empezó a galopar cada vez más rápidamente y ella se balanceaba sobre la silla golpeándose por la posición tan incómoda en que estaba.

Sujétate! – le gritó Terry y volteó a verlo horrorizada, estaba ya muy lejano.

Con el corazón acelerado tomó él las riendas de su caballo con firmeza y emprendió la carrera detrás de ella, pero cada vez que creía acercarse, los gritos de Candy asustada o sus movimientos al galope hacían a la yegua correr más y más aprisa a campo traviesa.

Se alejaba rápidamente con Terry intentando alcanzarla, gritando desde lejos él también; y entonces Candy al frente vio que estaban por salir de la pradera para internarse en el bosque de nuevo. El animal la llevaba en vilo casi como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, golpeándose con la montura y a punto de caer por el costado, pero pensó que al entrar a la espesura de los árboles ésta se calmaría por fin.

Quiso tranquilizarse, pero para Terry fue todavía más alarmante, el lugar al que se dirigía era visitado por cazadores que dejaban grandes trampas en el suelo entre las hojas para cazar los animales de la región.

A muchos metros de distancia, galopando detrás de ella desesperado, la vio adentrarse entre los árboles.

Corría desesperado detrás de ella, luchando por alcanzarla, cuando la perdió de vista adentrándose en la espesura del bosque que los rodeaba. Escuchó a Candy gritar asustada y fustigó al animal con más fiereza. Con todo el cuerpo rígido y tenso sobre el animal, se introdujo también al bosque y alcanzó a verla a lo lejos.

Notó que se lastimaba ella con la montura por el galope tan violento y volvió a fustigar al animal para darle alcance, sin preocuparse por las trampas de los cazadores que podrían herir a su propio caballo.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Azul Grandchester<p>

Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Vivir de Amor

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul ****Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XI**

Galopaba angustiado entre los árboles hasta que le dio alcance. Se colocó a su lado, esquivando las ramas de los árboles y luchando por mantenerse a su costado mientras ambos animales sorteaban las irregularidades del suelo.

Pudo por fin alcanzarla, extendió una mano hasta ella y levantándose de su propia montura, se irguió un poco, inclinado lo más que pudo a ella, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la jaló trayéndola con él. Cuando la tuvo sobre su silla, con una mano jaló las riendas e hizo al animal detenerse.

Candy estaba paralizada, llena de miedo y él la acomodó como pudo en su regazo, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras el caballo se detenía finalmente.

Estás bien? – preguntó con sus brazos ansiosos rodeándola.

Sí, sí – tartamudeó.

Te pasó algo? Te lastimaste?

No – sacudió la cabeza nerviosa.

Cuando ya se habían detenido, la abrazó fuertemente contra sí mismo, besando su rostro muchas veces.

Estás bien? De veras?

Sí, sí.

Todavía desesperado la estrujó entre sus brazos, no conforme con sus palabras, quería sentirla muy cerca de sí mismo. Candy se acurrucó contra su torso sentada de lado en su regazo sintiendo el pulso acelerado y el corazón latiendo muy agitado todavía.

No te pasó nada – afirmó Terry como queriendo escucharlo para calmarse del todo.

No, estoy bien – susurró nerviosa, entonces empezó a llorar.

Luego del susto, cuando ya se sintió segura con él, dejó salir el sobresalto que había sentido a manera de gruesas gotas de llanto. Sollozaba sin poder evitarlo.

Terry bajó del animal sin soltarla y cuando estuvo sobre sus pies en el suelo la rodeó con los brazos elevándola en el aire ligeramente. Candy no podía parar de llorar.

Te asustaste – dijo él y ella asintió sollozando –. Te asustaste, amor.

Candy pasó ambos brazos por su cuello haciendo que la abrazara todavía más fuertemente. Besaba Terry su rostro muchas veces, entre sus lágrimas, intentado tranquilizarla.

Ya no llores, Candy.

Pero aunque intentaba calmarla ella no podía parar de llorar, tenía la cara húmeda y enrojecida, y sollozaba contra su camisa frotándose las mejillas con las manos, procurando calmarse ella misma pero sin éxito. Terry entonces supo que no había tormento mayor que ése para él, verla llorando.

Con la fuerza de sus brazos la tomó por la cintura y la espalda y la levantó del suelo hasta que escondió su cara en su cuello, sentía sus sollozos en su piel mientras depositaba muchos besos en su mejilla y la abrazaba muy fuerte intentando calmarla.

Ya pasó, Candy – la escuchó soltar un largo sollozo – estás mejor?

Sí – quiso hablar entre sollozos.

La tenía rodeada por la cintura, con los pies en el aire, sujetándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Besó su mejilla teniéndola en vilo y habló en su oído susurrando.

Te tengo, te tengo – soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y besó su mejilla otra vez –. Te tengo.

Poco a poco Candy fue tranquilizándose hasta dejar de llorar y al notarlo Terry la bajó hasta dejarla sobre sus pies.

Mejor? – le preguntó.

Sí – asintió lentamente.

Tomó su mano y la besó.

Fue un susto enorme, eh? – acarició su mejilla con dos dedos.

Sí – repitió ella aclarando la garganta –. Fui muy tonta.

A cualquiera le puede pasar – la abrazó por los hombros y besó su frente.

Gracias – susurró Candy para él.

Eres mi vida – fue su respuesta.

Tenían algunas semanas de conocerse y apenas un día luego de que él se le declarara; pero al escucharlo ella supo que para ella él también era su vida desde el primer momento.

Candy soltó una larga exhalación y la notó Terry más relajada.

Te llevaré a tomar algo de agua a mi casa, vamos?

Asintió ella y él la tomó de la mano. Se rehusó cuando la dirigía él a montar otra vez.

Vendrás conmigo, estarás conmigo.

Lo vio Candy un momento y asintió lentamente.

Está bien.

Ésta es la mejor forma de cabalgar – le dijo cuando ya estaban sobre el animal y la rodeaba con los brazos.

No te lo discuto – sonrió ella limpiándose la cara.

Andaban muy lentamente entre los árboles, jalando tras ellos la yegua que había montado Candy y Terry tenía sumo cuidado por donde se dirigía hasta que estuvieron fuera de esa zona. Una vez salieron del bosque la llevó Terry cabalgando despacio hacia el norte; a un par de millas de distancia en una planicie entre los altos pinos Candy distinguió una casa.

Es tu casa? – preguntó.

Sí, esa es.

Giró el cuerpo para verla a detalle.

Era una casa de paredes en color blanco, de una sola planta pero muy espaciosa. Estaba situada justo en el centro de un terreno muy amplio, cercado y cubierto de un pasto verde y tupido, como una fresca alfombra. Notó incluso que en la parte norte de la propiedad había una zona muy grande cubierta de margaritas y flores silvestres de muchos colores.

El lugar se erigía en la planicie rodeada de pinos y altos árboles como un claro en el valle, y cruzando la propiedad por el lado este atravesaba el río, angosto en esa parte de su recorrido fluyendo desde el norte, en aguas reposadas y cantarinas.

A Candy todo aquello le pareció perfecto.

Vivía aquí tu madre contigo?

No, cuando ella vivía habitábamos nuestra casa en el pueblo.

Aún la conservas?

Sí, pero este terreno pertenecía a la familia de mi madre desde hace mucho y al irse ella quise venirme a vivir aquí, es un lugar muy tranquilo…

Es muy bonito, Terry.

Te gusta?

Mucho, me gusta mucho.

Cruzando la cerca se acercaron a la casa y bajaron del animal; Terry la llevó un par de escalones arriba hasta la galería que rodeaba la parte delantera y los costados de la casa. Las columnas de la galería eran color blanco y de madera y se presentaba amplia y despejada. Lo único que la ocupaba en esa parte era un columpio colgante para varias personas que Candy vio a su derecha.

Así que tú construiste esta casa?

No exactamente – sonrió abriendo la puerta de la entrada – tomó algo de tiempo y algunos trabajadores, terminamos hace unos meses, aunque sigo haciendo arreglos y ajustes, aún no está como la deseo.

Yo la veo perfecta.

Entraron al vestíbulo y por dentro lucía más espaciosa todavía. Con las paredes blancas y altos techos, con molduras y acabados en un verde pálido muy claro que hacía ver los espacios muy iluminados. Candy observó los amplios ventanales en la sala, y notó el mismo ambiente limpio e iluminado cuando Terry la llevó a la cocina.

Me parece que aquí la gente crece más aprisa – dijo de repente.

Cómo dices?

Terry le servía un poco de jugo de naranja en un alto vaso de cristal. Tomó el vaso de sus manos y sentándose como él le ofrecía en un alto banco de madera se explicó.

Creo que por aquí las personas maduran más rápidamente.

Por qué? – sonrió viéndola.

Ve lo que has hecho, tienes una casa que tú hiciste y tienes mi edad.

Bueno – sonrió – como primer asunto no la hice yo solo, contraté algunas veces a quien me ayudara, y estamos hablando de que la construcción tardó años y aún faltan cosas por hacer; y como segundo asunto no tengo tu edad.

Cómo dices?

Tu cumpleaños es en Diciembre, cierto? El veintiocho, no es así?

Sí – sonrió agradándole que lo recordara –. Y el tuyo es también un día veintiocho pero de Enero.

Así es – sonrió –, pero del año siguiente.

Qué? – lo miró –. Quiere decir que…

Quiere decir que no somos de la misma edad, porque tú eres mayor que yo.

No puede ser.

Sí – rió ligeramente.

Soy mayor que tú?

Sí.

Ay no!

Se lamentaba Candy sentada, sólo eso le faltaba, ahora era novia de un muchacho menor que ella. La acusarían de abusadora.

Es sólo un mes – dijo él divertido con su semblante atribulado.

Aunque fuera sólo un día.

Terry soltó una carcajada y ella lo veía angustiada.

No puedo andar con alguien menor que yo, Terrence.

Vuelvo a ser Terrence? – preguntó sonriendo.

Eres menor que yo.

Quieres terminar? Me vas a dejar?

Lo estoy pensando.

Se levantó él riendo y se acercó hasta ella. Sentada ella sobre el banco de madera y él de pie pudo abrazarla con libertad estando sus rostros a la misma altura.

De verdad me dejarás? Serías capaz?

Eres menor que yo.

Reía Terry abrazándola.

Y eso qué?

No, no; no puedo andar con alguien menor que yo. Tenemos que revalorar nuestra situación.

Nada de revalorar nada. No dejaré que me cortes.

Te resistirás?

Pelearé con uñas y dientes.

Mucho mucho?

Mucho mucho y mil veces mucho. Me niego, no te permitiré que me dejes.

Entonces me parece que no tengo salida posible.

Así es, no la tienes.

Tendré que quedarme contigo todo el tiempo que quieras.

Que será mucho.

Espero sea todo.

Todo – confirmó.

Alcanzó Terry su mejilla con los labios y depositó un tierno beso en ella.

Ya se te pasó el susto?

Ya, ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Me parece bien – besó su frente.

Le ofreció Terry algo de almorzar y comieron juntos conversando tranquilamente. Cuando la tarde empezó a caer salieron a la galería y se sentaron en el asiento colgante. Candy se recostó cual larga era sobre el lugar y apoyó la cabeza en las piernas de Terry.

El columpio empezó a balancearse muy lentamente y las manos de Terry a acariciarle la cara con delicadeza.

Te llevaré en un rato a tu casa.

Por qué tan pronto?

No quiero que te reprendan por mi culpa.

No me dirán nada.

Eres una rebelde, por eso te castigan.

Y mira lo bien que me va con los castigos.

Terry soltó una risita.

En eso tienes razón – se inclinó a besar su frente.

Se preguntaba Candy por qué no la besaba en los labios, entendió que quizás se sentía responsable porque estaban solos y quiso pensar un plan para que olvidara ese arrebato de cordura, pero cuando empezaba a tramar su idea él acarició su frente con dedos muy suaves y le sonrió desde arriba, y la visión le hizo detener todo hilo de pensamientos, se olvidó de todo.

Desde donde estaba recostada admiraba la inmensidad del cielo a un costado disfrutando la serenidad del balanceo con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas.

Este cielo me recuerda un poema – dijo de pronto.

Cuál? – cuestionó él.

No recuerdo bien de qué va, no ponía demasiada atención en esa clase.

Me imagino que no – reprimió una sonrisa.

Pero me acuerdo que decía algo de un atardecer, algo de alguien que quería regalarle una estrella o la luz, pero que mejor le daba sus sueños.

Entonces la voz de Terry, grave y serena, se dejó escuchar como una caricia de luna sobre su piel.

Hubiese querido tener una estrella, el primer rayo de luz o la estela profunda de los lienzos de la aurora…

Ése es, lo conoces?

Espera.

Con cuidado Terry la levantó de donde estaba para luego levantarse él mismo, entró a la casa y volvió a ella con un libro en las manos. Se sentó de nuevo y la instó a acomodarse otra vez sobre sus piernas. Acarició sus rizos con una mano y con la otra sostenía el libro.

Yo lo leo para ti – le dijo Candy cuando lo sintió buscar la página.

Terry aceptó y encontrando el poema le extendió el libro abierto. Candy lo tomó recostada como estaba y empezó a leer, mientras Terry se deleitaba en la suavidad de su voz y la tersura de su piel que acariciaba con la punta de los dedos.

Deja flotar en calma las frases de mi verso

Deja que te acaricie con palabras

Como la luz de la luna acaricia suavemente

los últimos rastros de sol en el cielo.

Atrapa con tus dedos mis sueños,

que al atardecer para ti he dejado libres al viento;

hubiese querido tener una estrella, el primer rayo de luz,

o la estela profunda de los lienzos de la aurora.

De haber sido rico o conocer los secretos

te habría ofrecido la luna, las estrellas, el cielo.

Pero siendo pobre, te entrego mis sueños;

no son los mejores, ni los más arriesgados, certeros.

Pero son míos, y yo soy en ellos.

Tómalos tiernamente, como tiernamente te ofrezco;

no es mucho lo que tengo;

pero todo lo que tengo; todo te entrego.

* Poema de mi autoría.

Al terminar de leer, se hizo un silencio; como si ambos esperasen que las últimas palabras en el aire se perdieran lentamente cálidas sobre su piel.

Terry… - susurró para él luego de un momento.

Dime – deslizaba los dedos por su frente.

Me das un beso?

Sonrió ligeramente y se inclinó hasta alcanzar su frente con sus labios. Besó el lugar en un beso largo y devoto.

Así no – se quejó.

Cómo así no? – pasaba la nariz suavemente por su piel.

En los labios.

Deslizó entonces él un dedo por su nariz hacia abajo hasta llegar a su boca y luego reclinándose aún más hizo como le pedía.

Te quiero – le susurró Candy.

Yo te amo – sonrió en sus labios besándolos como un susurro y se irguió de nuevo –. Sigue leyendo para mi, quieres?

Te gusta?

Me gusta tu voz.

Emprendió de nuevo la lectura, un poema tras otro, hablando en un suave murmullo, balanceándose ambos lentamente, al tiempo que el sol se despedía de las nubes.

Menguó la tarde serenamente y sabiendo que debían marcharse, soltaron un largo suspiro sonriendo entre ellos y se levantaron del lugar donde estaban. Mientras se alejaban cabalgando lentamente, con Candy en el regazo de Terry, volteó ella girando un poco para ver hacia atrás la casa.

Fijó la vista en el asiento que colgante los había sostenido, balanceándose todavía y pensó que habiendo vivido en muchas partes, esa tarde con él ahí, en su casa, la había sentido como un hogar en la forma en que jamás había sentido ningún otro sitio.

Giró un poco para verlo a él, a su _él_, y luego sentada de costado se apoyó sobre su torso.

De haber sido mayor o de no haber estado tan enamorada, se habría preguntado si aquello de hecho era posible: amar de tal forma. Tan natural y espontáneo como el mismo aliento de vida; sin esfuerzos ni limitantes.

Hubiese entonces cavilado un momento intentando encontrar respuesta a la cuestión.

Aún siendo mayor, aún sin amar tanto, como si amar a medio camino fuese posible; habría llegado a la misma conclusión: sí. Habría decidido rotundamente que sí era posible el amor que vivía. Y lo era.

Pero Candy, apoyada en el pecho de Terry, rodeada por sus brazos, vivía tan natural todo aquello, que ni tan sólo se lo cuestionaba. Para qué? Mejor era cerrar los ojos como ahora mismo, aspirar fuerte su aroma, dejarse rodear por sus brazos y vivir intensamente la única sensación que le da sentido a la vida: estar enamorada.

Aspiró una vez más, muy profundamente, y con los ojos cerrados sonrió.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

Azul Grandchester

Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Vivir de Amor

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XII**

Cuando llegaron a la villa Candy lo invitó a pasar.

-Quiero que te conozca mi nana – le dijo.

-Terry la miró un segundo pensando en ello, pero aceptó de inmediato con naturalidad.

-Está bien – ajustó las riendas de los dos caballos a la verja principal y la siguió adentro de la propiedad.

Entró detrás de ella a la casa y Candy lo llevó hasta la cocina donde suponía se encontraría nana Esthela, y no se equivocó.

Esthela preparaba la cena en ese momento, tenía en las manos sobre la mesa un cuenco grande de madera conteniendo algunas raíces y trozos de verduras que bañaba con un poco de aceite. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Candy y su acompañante.

Para ella no era ningún secreto lo que sucedía, ya le había dicho a Candy que podía invitar a Terry a la casa y sabía muy bien que esos dos muchachos con las mejillas arreboladas eran mucho más que amigos solamente.

-Llegaron a buena hora – dijo sonriente.

-Hola nana – se acercó Candy a saludarla y luego quiso presentarle a Terry, pero Esthela se le adelantó.

-Siéntate Terry, te ofrecemos algo de beber?

-No, gracias señora, estoy bien – respondió algo contrariado.

-He estado todo el día metida en la cocina, cuando no pasa una cosa pasa otra, cualquier día de estos han de sacarme con los pies por delante y una cazuela en las manos.

-No digas eso, nana – sonrió Candy.

Fue entonces y se sentó al lado de Terry, los dos en unas sillas de madera con las manos apoyadas en la mesa, escuchando a Esthela que les hablaba.

-Te quedas a cenar, Terry, cierto? No me vayas a decir que no. Aquí pasamos las cenas con demasiado silencio, esta niña también es muy callada y espero que tú tengas muchas cosas que contarnos. Cómo te trata el viejo Hartrow? Aunque no sé si deba llamarlo viejo, no tendrá más años de los que tiene mi Rodrigo, el padre de Candy, y también me tocó verlo crecer en el campo. A ti también te vi desde pequeño, quizás no lo recuerdes pero solía conversar con tu madre cuando me la encontraba en el mercado en el pueblo. Era una mujer tan hermosa, y tan amable, fue una desgracia lo que pasó, pero vamos no hablemos de cosas tristes, qué hicieron todo el día?

-Llevé a Candy a conocer la hacienda.

Terry respondió con naturalidad, ya le parecía innecesario presentarse, la nana le hablaba por su nombre y él mismo la había visto muchas veces en el pueblo. Así que aunque era esta la primera conversación que sostenían, podía sentirse cómodo delante de ella.

-Y qué te pareció la hacienda, Candy?

-Me gustó mucho, es muy bonita y muy grande.

-Ese Hartrow que le vende caballos a todo el mundo. Es verdad Terry que empezará a comerciar con reses para el ejército?

-Sí, pero no las criarán aquí, sino en un lugar a las afueras de Boston; luego las llevarán en tren hasta la bahía para mandarlas en barco a Europa.

-Sí, eso es lo que supe, sabes tú algo de ese negocio?

-No – sonrió – lo que sé es sólo de caballos.

Conversaba con la nana pero no dejaba de observar a Candy furtivamente, sonriendo al verla sentada junto a él.

-Siempre me he preguntado – dijo Esthela y Terry volvió su vista a ella de nuevo – cómo haces para llevar ese trabajo tan pesado, todo el día en la hacienda y tú solo.

-Hay otros que trabajan temporalmente con nosotros.

-Pero fijo estás tú solo.

-Sí, así es.

-Y viviendo solo además, por qué no te fuiste con tu padre cuando vino por ti?

Candy se quedó estática, no esperaba una pregunta tan directa de la nana para Terry y mucho menos de un tema delicado. Volteó a verlo a él, se veía tranquilo y respondió con calma.

-Quería llevarme a Londres y no quise irme con él – la sorprendió la naturalidad con que respondió.

-Por qué no? Te molesta que sea tan entrometida? Entiende que a mis años no me queda más que vivir de la vida de los demás.

Terry soltó una risita.

-Para nada, no me molesta. La cuestión fue – tomó aire relajándose en su silla y sentado metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – que mi padre y yo somos un par de extraños y nada justifica que un par de extraños deban vivir juntos.

-Llevas su sangre.

-Salvo eso no veo mayor lazo.

Levantó la vista Esthela del cuenco donde preparaba la cena y lo vio un segundo, le parecía él un joven muy curioso, siempre lo consideró distinto a cualquiera, no se metía en pleitos, no era escandaloso, era respetuoso y serio y si por algo se le conocía era por ser muy tranquilo.

Una palabra vino a la mente de la nana, _solitario_; y recordó que así mismo había visto a Candy cuando llegó a la hacienda, _solitaria_; pensó en ello un segundo y a pesar de sus reservas, pues no quería ver sufrir a Candy por ningún motivo y tampoco a ese jovencito tan amable, entendió bien lo que les sucedía; comprendía Esthela perfectamente lo que había hecho que esos dos niños se simpatizaran tanto.

Hizo un gesto comprensivo con los labios y luego continuó su labor hablando amistosamente.

-El otro día le decía a Candy que nadie podría creer que en este lugar olvidado de la mano de Dios tengamos entre nosotros a alguien de sangre azul.

Alzó él una ceja haciéndole una mueca autosuficiente a Candy y ella le sonrió.

-Te has cortado alguna vez? – preguntó la nana.

-Muchas veces – dijo él sonriendo.

-Cómo que muchas veces? – Candy sonó preocupada.

-No sé… - sonrió – trepar árboles, el río… de niño era muy revoltoso.

-Y sí es azul? – preguntó Esthela.

Rieron los jóvenes ligeramente.

-No, es tan roja como cualquiera.

-Vaya, aún así eres de la nobleza.

Terry dijo entonces algo que sentía como una regla para él. Parte de la realidad de su vida con la que no luchaba, sino aceptaba sin amarguras.

-No estoy tan seguro de que sólo el lazo de sangre sea suficiente para ser de la nobleza – dijo –. Hay quienes pensarían que no.

Hubo un largo silencio y los tres pensaron en ello, inevitablemente todos en esa cocina pensaron en esa persona para la que la ascendencia de Terry no sería suficiente para que se lo considerase digno de lo que pretendía. La nana fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Sí – dijo Esthela – así le decía a Candy, imposible de creer, pero tenemos un noble entre nosotros, no te lo decía Candy? Eh muchacha? – atrajo la atención de la interpelada que observaba a Terry abstraída sin poder dejar de sonreír – Te lo decía cierto?

-Oh, sí, sí.

-Sí, sí te lo dije, esa vez que me estabas interrogando para ver cuánta información me sacabas.

Candy tosió ligeramente y abriendo los ojos todo lo posible la vio agobiada. Esthela sonrió viéndola de reojo y convino en silencio en no tocar el tema de nuevo.

-Y qué más hicieron además de ir a la hacienda? – les dijo.

-Montamos – dijo Candy – nana, creo que sí necesitaré esos pantalones que me ofreciste.

-Te lo dije, será mucho más cómodo para ti.

-Además podré montar más fácilmente.

Terry la observó en silencio, ella sabía que él no la volvería a dejar montar sola, o al menos que sería muy difícil convencerlo. Difícil, pero no imposible, pensó ella; y con eso en mente insistió en que la nana le cosiera unos pantalones.

-Me los harás, nana?

-Claro, mañana mismo me llevo a Sophie al pueblo a comprar algo de tela, aunque creo que tengo unos retazos, pero te los tengo bien pronto; es mucho más cómodo para ti, aquí en el campo no se necesita tanta pompa y adorno. Además tú te ves linda aún con una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza. No te lo parece Terry? – volteó él a verla, estaba abstraído observando a Candy, el rosado de sus mejillas lo tenía como hipnotizado; vio a la nana y ella le habló de nuevo –. No te parece Terry que mi niña Candy se vería linda con cualquier cosa que se eche encima?

-Sí – dijo sinceramente – muy linda con lo que sea.

Candy sonrió algo apenada y él fijó sus ojos azules en ella, disfrutando ese color de sus mejillas, lo enternecía tanto que a veces tenía ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás, como si fuera una pequeñita muñeca perfecta para sus brazos.

La nana los vio un instante. Ella con las manos nerviosas sobre la falda, y él observándola extasiado, como si viese el centro mismo de su universo. Recordó las novelas de su juventud y sus propias anécdotas de amor. Sonrió internamente con la mirada enternecida y casi se atrevió a suspirar, pero no quiso hacer ruido alguno que perturbara la visión de los niños que se quieren.

Luego de un momento Candy controló las mariposas en su estómago, levantó la vista para encontrar la de Terry y le sonrió algo apenada, dirigió la mirada a la nana y aclarando la garganta le preguntó cualquier cosa sobre la cena.

Esthela se dedicó a hablar sin cesar, haciéndolos sonreír con cada frase y Terry se conformó con ver furtivamente a Candy extasiado todavía con el color tan rosa en sus mejillas contrastando sus ojos tan verdes. Nada podía verse más perfecto para él que la joven que estaba sentada a su lado.

Cuando la nana hubo terminado de preparar el cuenco con verduras para la cena, estaba por colocarlo sobre el fogón, pero Terry se levantó apresuradamente y lo tomó de sus manos.

-La ayudo – le dijo.

Aceptó Esthela y lo dejó que llevara la pesada cazuela hasta el sitio sobre las brazas. Un trozo de madera carbonizada crepitó en ese momento saltando de entre la hoguera.

Quedó justo en el borde de la hornilla un trozo de carbón incandescente, Esthela le acercó unas pinzas metálicas para que lo devolviera a las llamas, pero Terry lo tomó rápidamente y con dedos muy ágiles lo arrojó de nuevo a la hoguera en la hornilla. Fue y se sentó junto a Candy otra vez.

-Te quemaste? – le preguntó ella.

-No – le mostró las manos –. No está tan caliente.

Carbones encendidos, Terry – dijo sorprendida.

Sonrió él mostrándole los largos y blancos dedos, mientras la veía alzando una ceja. Volteó a verlo asombrada, si se lo dijeran lo creería capaz de caminar entre las brasas.

Entrelazó él las manos y las apoyó en la mesa, escuchando a Esthela que les hablaba algo sobre la casa o el mercado o Jacinto rebelde, Candy no lo supo, estaba observando las manos de Terry, tan definidas y firmes, con largos dedos. Tuvo que tragar saliva y aclarar la garganta, le dio calor de pronto.

Se levantó extrañada a tomar algo de beber y encontrando un preparado que hacía Esthela de limones y limas, sirvió dos vasos y le entregó uno a él, sentándose a su lado. Gracias le enunció Terry con los labios viendo sus ojos un instante. Candy le sonrió sin saber por qué se sonrojaba; y sintiendo la cara caliente, tomó apresuradamente su bebida intentando tranquilizarse.

Si se lleva tan bien con la nana, no veo por qué no habría de llevarse igual con papá pensó en un momento mientras lo veía conversando sonriente con Esthela. Puede que al principio sea complicado continuaba el hilo de sus ideas Pero después se llevará muy bien, yo sé que sí .

Quiso sentirse feliz de pronto y casi se atrevió a tomarlo de las manos, pero se retrajo por pena; en lugar de eso apoyó una mano en el antebrazo que Terry descansaba sobre la mesa. Sintió él el contacto y giró la vista hacia ella un momento. Entendió lo que Candy le decía con los ojos y sonrió para ella. Estuviera convencido de lo mismo o no, no quería preocuparla con eso todavía.

Tendía Terry a no irritarse por las cosas que no tenían solución ni por las que aún no sucedían; así que durante esa cena en su casa quiso ser feliz también como ella.

Nana Esthela sirvió luego de un rato para ellos y para los demás la cena que había preparado y se sentaron todos a la mesa.

Conversaban tranquilamente y Candy se dio cuenta que Terry era conocido y pudiese decirse que amigo de uno de los chicos que ayudaban en la casa, el mayor, de nombre Charles; además vio que Terry sabía el motivo, todavía desconocido para ella, del por qué le llamaban _el general_ al jardinero.

-Nadie me lo quiere decir, dímelo tú – le pidió.

-Te lo diré más tarde – musitó en voz baja.

-Al Sr. Agnes no le importa – miró al jardinero – verdad que no? Verdad que no se molesta?

Negó el señor con un movimiento seco y continuó su comida en silencio como siempre.

-Anda dímelo – pidió Candy de nuevo.

-Más tarde – susurró.

-Díselo – habló el jardinero Agnes y todos lo miraron, era la primera vez que Candy lo escuchaba hablar, incluso Fred y Charles y la misma nana y Henry lo vieron extrañado, no era muy conocido por su facilidad de conversación –. Díselo – repitió – y yo le diré el por qué de tu apodo – sonrió como si se tratara de un travieso jovencito y todos lo vieron extrañados.

De verdad el general sonreía? Sabía cómo?

No se le paralizaría la cara en cualquier momento?

-Cuál apodo? – dijo Candy superando la sorpresa de escucharlo por primera vez – Tú tienes un apodo? – le preguntó a Terry sonriendo.

-Claro que no – retiró la vista de ella, estaba mintiendo.

-Sí, sí lo tienes – dijo ella riendo – dímelo.

Terry negó con la cabeza y viendo a la nana que se levantaba a la alacena e intentaba alcanzar una hogaza de pan del peldaño superior, fue a ayudarla. Pero ni eso detuvo a Candy.

-Cuál es su apodo, Sr. Agnes?

-Que te diga por qué me dicen el general – sonrió de nuevo el hombre que increíblemente estaba bromeando.

-Me lo dirá después, primero su apodo.

-Le dicen el general – intervino Terry sentándose junto a ella – porque cuando éramos niños él trabajaba en la iglesia y cada domingo luego del servicio nos reuníamos todos a su alrededor y nos hacía marchar en fila, eso es.

Candy quiso reír enternecida imaginándose a Terry pequeño como un niño jugando a ser soldado con todos los demás.

-Ves? No es algo tan rebuscado – dijo Terry.

Rió Candy ligeramente, pero no cesaba en su interés.

-Bien, ya sé eso, ahora lo otro, cuál es tu apodo?

-No tengo ningún apodo.

-Sí, sí lo tienes, lo tiene verdad Sr. Agnes? – asintió el interpelado sonriendo mientras comía –. Dígamelo, cómo le decían?

Entonces _el general_ se lo dijo.

-Le decían _Tutti_.

Candy soltó una carcajada.

-Tutti? – reía – Por qué?

-Él mismo se puso así – intervino Charles.

Oyéndolos no podía dejar de reír viendo a Terry que serio comía de su plato.

-Tú te pusiste ese apodo? Tú solo?

Apretó él los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa y Candy soltó una carcajada todavía más fuerte.

-Por favor dime por qué! Dime anda!

Negó él con la cabeza, sonriendo sin dejar de comer.

-Dime Terry por favor, tú Charles dime.

-Bien – empezó Charles, pero Terry lo interrumpió.

-Te lo diré yo – la miró y habló de un solo impulso –. Me decían _Tutti_ – rodó los ojos sonriendo y ella soltó otra carcajada – me decían así – reprimió una sonrisa y lo soltó de golpe – porque por algún motivo cuando era pequeño no podía pronunciar mi nombre y me presentaba así, diciendo _Hola me llamo Tutti._

La cocina entera se llenó de las carcajadas de Candy, podrían escucharse hasta el jardín. Los demás a la mesa sonreían y Terry se contenía intentando estar serio.

-No podías decir tu nombre? – habló sonriendo enternecida.

-Tenía tres años o cuatro, no sé – sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, esperando que el tema acabara; pero no, no terminaba para Candy todavía.

-Tutti – repitió ella – ay qué bonito.

Terry rodó los ojos y apretó los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Y ya no te dicen así?

-Claro que no – rió ligeramente.

-Por qué?

-Por qué? – sonreía – pues porque no. Como por qué?

-Es muy bonito, me gusta ese apodo. Haré que te llamen así de nuevo.

Rieron todos a la mesa ligeramente y Terry la miró; Ni siquiera te atrevas musitó intentado ser serio pero con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, tan divertido como ella.

-De verdad que está delicioso todo, muchas gracias – le dijo de pronto Terry a la nana y ella le sonrió.

-No intentes cambiar de tema – le dijo Candy.

-Sólo digo que la cena es deliciosa – se defendió sonriente.

Candy lo vio fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo alegre, pero decidió dejar el tema para después cuando estuvieran solos. Terry respiró aliviado cuando ella inició otro tema para conversar a la mesa, aunque sabía que no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.

No se equivocó, estaban despidiéndose rato después en la verja que rodeaba la casa y le preguntó.

-Por qué ya no te dicen así? Es lindo.

-Lindo? – apretó los labios sonriendo alzando una ceja.

-Sí, muy lindo, que todos te digan así otra vez.

-Quisiera ver que se atrevieran – bromeaba a amenazar con ella.

-Ni yo?

-Tú qué?

-Yo tampoco te puedo decir así?

La vio Terry un segundo y tomó una de sus manos.

-Tú me puedes decir como quieras – apretó sus dedos.

-Como yo quiera?

-Como tú quieras – afirmó.

-Ah, qué bien; pues entonces te buscaré un buen apodo.

-Puedes apodarme como gustes – Candy le sonrió –; mientras yo pueda decirte como yo quiera no hay problema.

-Y cómo me quieres decir?

La miró intensamente con sus profundos ojos azules.

-Te diría _mía_ – dijo –. Puedo?

-Puedes – respondió ella viéndolo satisfecha.

-Segura?

-Muy segura.

Acercó la mano de Candy a sus labios y besó sus dedos viéndola a los ojos.

-Así te llamaré entonces. Mía – la veía fijamente.

-De acuerdo – deslizó Candy sus dedos sobre sus labios – ya buscaré cómo decirte yo.

-De acuerdo – aceptó él sonriendo.

Conversaron un poco más y luego aunque algo renuentes, se despidieron. Terry tendría que ir a la hacienda al día siguiente, pero estaría en el río para verla por la tarde. Convinieron en encontrarse y Terry se despidió depositando un beso en su frente. Apoyó los labios un largo momento sobre la frente de ella y Candy cerró los ojos suspirando.

Luego se alejó, subió a su caballo y se llevó al otro, el que Candy montara, jalándolo por las riendas.

Candy lo vio alejarse y luego caminó hasta la casa como si anduviera sobre algodones.

Estaba ya recostada cuando la nana entró a su habitación.

-Pasa algo, nana? – se sentó en la cama y Esthela hizo lo mismo a sus pies.

Acarició los pies de Candy sobre las frazadas y le habló.

-No tuve oportunidad de decirte que recibimos hoy una carta de tu padre.

-De verdad? – dijo sorprendida – Qué dice?

-Cosas de la compañía de teléfonos, que consiguió que vinieran esta misma semana, y cosas sobre su venida; lo que me llamó la atención es que dice que vendrá con una señora.

-Una señora? – Candy se apoyó en el respaldo de su cama, sentada entre las almohadas.

-Sí, eso dijo, recuerdas que ya había avisado que venía con alguien? Pues esta vez dio más detalles, dijo que preparásemos la habitación principal, y otra más para una señora. La mencionó, su apellido es Donovan, Cinthya Donovan-Bukater, te es familiar?

-No, no lo creo – hizo memoria –. No, no me suena para nada.

-Pues eso dijo – alzó las cejas la nana sin comprender –. No dio fecha para su venida, pero me parece muy extraño.

-A mí también.

La observó la nana un largo momento y luego habló suavemente.

-Me cayó bien tu amigo – dijo.

-No es mi amigo, nana.

Esthela acarició los pies de Candy sobre las frazadas.

-Ya lo sé mi niña, pero hagamos como que no, de acuerdo?

Candy sonrió y Esthela siguió hablando.

-Porque si yo lo supiera tendría que reprenderte, eso esperaría de mí tu padre; pero yo no te había visto tan feliz desde que llegaste, y no quiero entristecerte; no quiero que sufras mi muchacha – le habló cariñosa.

-Gracias, nana.

-Pero tú sabes… – dudó – tú sabes que esto no es lo que le gustaría a tu padre, lo sabes, verdad?

-Sí.

-Y entonces supongo que sabes que no puedes darle a esto la seriedad que no debe tener.

-Para mí no hay nada más serio.

-Pero Candy…

-No, nana – negó con la cabeza –. No le restaré importancia a lo único que de verdad me importa.

-Está bien – le dio unas palmaditas en los pies –; no pensemos en eso, no pasa nada todavía.

-No te preocupes, nana.

-La tarea de los padres es preocuparse por los hijos – respondió Esthela –. Pero tú estate tranquila y sigue sonriendo mucho que se ilumina toda la casa.

Le sonrió cariñosamente y Candy le respondió igual.

A Esthela lo que le preocupaba era que Candy se ligara demasiado a Terry sólo para sufrir después.

-Estaré bien, nana – dijo Candy casi leyéndole la mente y Esthela le sonrió.

-Claro que sí, lo estarás – se levantó de la cama –. Bien, te dejo dormir. Sólo quería hablarte de la carta de tu padre, necesitas algo?

-Nada, nana, gracias.

-Que descanses, mi niña – le dio un beso en la frente despidiéndose en un gesto puramente maternal. Candy lo recibió con un sentimiento agridulce, nunca en su vida había sentido ese tipo de cariño, y la nana era muy cálida con ella. Levantó el rostro y besó la mejilla de Esthela.

-Buenas noches, nana.

-Descansa bonita, hasta mañana.

Salió Esthela de la habitación y Candy se quedó sola con sus pensamientos. Se recostó de costado sobre la cama y se cubrió con las frazadas.

Le dedicó un momento a pensar en el asunto de esa visitante que venía con su padre, pero no atinaba a entender quién era ni por qué venía, ni cuál era la noticia que él le había anunciado que debía darle, según le dijo en su primer carta.

Pero lo que en realidad invadió su mente fue todo el asunto de ella con Terry; todos parecían inquietos, el señor Hartrow, la nana, incluso Terry mismo.

Pensó en ello un momento, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió entre las frazadas, ella sabía que todo saldría bien.

Todo siempre sale bien para los que se quieren; puede que sea difícil al inicio, pero al final todo resulta bueno para los que se quieren. Y ella y Terry se querían, así que si algo tenía asegurado, eso era su final feliz. Un final muy feliz junto a su príncipe de sus sueños. El que jamás pensó tener.

Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios. Pensando siempre en él.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

Azul Grandchester

Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Vivir de Amor

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XIII**

Terry pasó el día en la hacienda.

Acababan de adquirir para el complejo tres equinos que aunque finos eran algo salvajes. Pasó el día entero ejercitándolos en una de las áreas para trote, desde antes de que el sol saliera hasta ya casi el día terminado. No había para él mejor forma de pasar un día, con excepción de una manera recientemente descubierta.

Se lavaba los brazos en uno de los depósitos de agua y sonrió recordándola. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo y contó las horas que faltaban para verla en el río según lo acordado.

Mientras uno de los capataces daba de comer a los animales, para que luego él siguiera montándolos, frotó con fuerza sus brazos en el agua limpia. Si algo no le gustaba, si una cosa le desagradaba profundamente de su trabajo, esa única cosa sería esto. Llenarse de tierra las manos. No había cosa más detestable para él.

Como curiosidad de su persona y para extrañeza de muchos que lo conocían, jamás ensuciaba su ropa. Había encontrado la forma de mantenerla siempre limpia a pesar de su labor; nadie lo entendía. Era una de esas personas que sencillamente jamás se ven desaliñadas sin importar si el día lo había pasado en los establos, o montando, o rodeado de caballos salvajes como hoy. Él siempre se veía pulcro y limpio.

Pero para su desgracia no había hallado la manera de no ensuciarse las manos, eso lo ponía de malas. Usaba guantes de piel color castaño y nunca andaba en el trabajo con las manos desnudas, aún así sus brazos y manos repentinamente se cubrían del polvo natural del campo.

Le fascinaba vivir en el campo; pero para él, si la naturaleza pudiese ser lavada y fregada de arriba abajo, el mundo sería perfecto.

-Terry – una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos de jabones y estropajos para los árboles, y giró el cuerpo hacia el lugar del que provenía, secándose las manos con una toalla color blanco.

Robert se acercaba apresurado. Luego de saludarlo al llegar a él, le dijo el motivo por el cual lo buscaba.

-Allison – explicó; se refería a su novia, o más exactamente su prometida –. Ella está preparando una cena para mañana. Unos parientes de su familia han avisado su llegada intempestivamente y Ally quiere aprovechar la ocasión y hacer una recepción a manera de pre-fiesta de compromiso – rodó los ojos y Terry sonrió –. Así que quiero invitarte.

-Gracias, claro, mañana dices que es?

-Sí, mañana por la noche, en mi casa, sabes dónde es, no? – bromeó.

-Me las arreglaré – sonrió –. Iré con una condición.

-Cuál?

-Quiero llevar a Candy.

-Claro, por supuesto; llévala. Así ella y Ally se conocen de una vez – hizo una pausa caminando al lado de Terry rodeando el cerco de uno de los establos.

Habló con voz pausada y con toda la confianza de considerarlo casi un hermano.

-Vas en serio con ella, verdad?

-Todo lo posible.

-Y cuánto es eso?

-Todo. Para mí todo.

Lo miró Robert un momento.

-Estaba pensando… – dudó –; Terry, sabes en lo que te metes, cierto?

Se detuvieron y apoyó Terry las manos en la cerca de madera inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante, sintió que Robert se acomodó igualmente a su lado y habló con voz baja pero firme.

-Lo sé – dijo con sus ojos azules fijos al frente, hacia los animales.

-Tú sabes que yo te apoyo en lo que hagas hermano, pero… esto es muy complicado.

Guardó silencio un momento Terry y luego repitió:

-Lo sé.

-Y a dónde esperas llegar? Quiero decir… esto con ella es algo por el verano? – negó Terry firmemente con la cabeza –. Entonces qué? Cuando se vaya a la ciudad de regreso te irás tras ella? O qué harás?

-Eso Robert es algo que no sé. Eso sí que no lo sé.

Calló y Robert creyó leer algo en su expresión.

-No estarás pensando en robártela, verdad?

-Ganas no me faltan.

Lo vio Robert incrédulo, no lo creía capaz de tanto; aunque nunca lo había visto enamorado, así que no tenía referencia alguna.

-Pero… yo la conozco poco, pero me da la impresión que Candy no es de esas chicas.

-No, no lo es – pasó una mano por sus cejas, en un gesto muy suyo que denotaba que el tema del que hablaba ya lo había repasado muchas veces en su cabeza.

-Para esas cosas abundan, pero tú nunca le has prestado atención a nadie.

-Ella es diferente. Esto es diferente. Es mucho más que… ya sabes…

-Ya veo… pero entonces qué? Te enfrentarás al viejo? Mi padre me ha dicho que no es un hombre de mente tan abierta y progresista.

-Y si buscara a mi padre?

Robert giró el cuerpo para verlo, jamás lo había escuchado decir tal cosa. Ni en sus peores momentos.

-Lo estás considerando?

-Por qué no?

-Nunca lo has hecho.

-Nunca lo he necesitado.

-Eso no es verdad, Terry, sí lo has necesitado y muchas veces; y jamás lo has hecho.

-Antes lo necesitaba para cosas que podría conseguir por mí mismo.

-Y ahora…?

-Ahora no lo sé, Robert, si no tuviera otra salida, pero te juro que no lo sé.

Terry ajustó las manos sobre la cerca de madera, se notaba muy pensativo e incluso algo angustiado, como si sintiera que se le escapaba el tiempo.

-Supongo que sería muy grato para el viejo White que el hijo de un Duque pretenda a su hija.

-Supongo…

-Si necesitas ir a Londres yo voy contigo.

-De verdad?

-Claro. Te acompaño. Sólo que sea antes de la boda en primavera para que Ally no me arme tremendo lío por ausentarme, mujeres, ya sabes cómo son… Pero supongo que estás pensando en hacerlo pronto, después de todo ella se va en un par de meses, no?

-Así es.

-Y si vas a ver a tu padre y obtienes su aprobación, regresas directo a Chicago a pedir su mano. Ese es el plan?

-Suficientemente cerca.

-Quién iba a decir que querrías casarte un día…

-Ya ves.

-Entonces vas en serio?

-Voy, sí.

En su voz no había un solo dejo de indecisión. Cuando decía que estaba en serio por ella y que estaba seriamente considerando todas sus opciones, decía la verdad.

-Vaya, mujeres eh? – dijo Robert –. Nos hacen hacer lo increíble.

-Mírame a mí, dispuesto a buscar a mi supuesto padre.

-Y a cambiar tu vida, porque seguramente habrás de ceder en muchas cosas para obtener su protección. Seguramente tendrás que ir a vivir a Londres, dedicarte a lo mismo que él, convertirte en un niño mimado y luego un tipo patético de traje y pipa.

Terry apretó los labios en silencio.

-Y ser de la nobleza – continuó Robert –, guardar las apariencias. No decir jamás lo que piensas en verdad. Vivir para lo que opinen los demás. Dejar de ser tú mismo para convertirte en un mono de ventrílocuo. Y dejar este lugar, no volver jamás a este sitio, a este lugar que tanto queremos; tendrás que ser un mono patético que se debe siempre al qué dirán porque siendo de la nobleza…

-Basta Robert! Deja la lista de desgracias, quieres?

Robert soltó una risita.

-Lo siento – dijo sonriente – sólo digo que…

-Sí, ya sé lo que dices y tienes razón – soltó Terry y luego guardó silencio, habló después –. Pero llegado el momento no sé qué otra cosa podría hacer.

Habló Robert entonces con toda la profundidad de la que era capaz.

-El amor… sí que es extraño.

-Dímelo a mí – concluyó Terry.

Guardaron silencio un largo momento y Terry meditó en ello. Sería capaz de todo eso por seguirla teniendo a su lado? Sin dudarlo un instante fue la respuesta en su interior.

-Así que estás bien enamorado – soltó Robert en tono bromista.

-Imposible no estarlo.

-Candy es muy linda.

-Es más que eso, Robert; mucho más.

-Sí, es una chica como pocas.

Terry lo miró.

-Por lo que me has contado – sonrió nervioso –. Vaya no te conocía ese lado celoso.

-Pues ya lo estás conociendo.

Robert soltó una carcajada.

-Estoy enloqueciendo, cierto? – habló Terry sonriendo.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen del amor y esas chácharas.

Rieron ambos ligeramente.

-Un par de enamorados, quien lo hubiera dicho.

-Quien habría pensado – sonreía Terry.

-Me acuerdo cuando odiábamos a las niñas, dónde quedaron esos tiempos?

-Eso quisiera saber.

-Era un mundo más sencillo, no te parece?

-Lo era – dijo Terry sonriendo –, aunque no tan interesante como ahora – alzó una ceja.

-Interesante, qué palabra has usado.

-No me escucharás otra en la misma conversación en la que hable de ella.

-Vaya con esto, y entonces ella también se casaría contigo? Si tu padre te da su protección me refiero, ella se casaría contigo?

Terry lo miró pensativo.

-Dios, no se lo he preguntado.

-No le has preguntado si quiere casarse contigo?

-No.

-Y entonces tanto plan qué?

-No sé, cómo puede ser que no se lo haya preguntado? – agachó la mirada –. Lo di por sentado, es lo que yo quiero, pero ella…

-Y si te dice que no?

-Qué? – lo miró.

-Si te dice que a pesar de que te conviertas en el elegante hijo de un Duque, a pesar de eso no se quiere casar contigo; qué harás?

-Rogar?

-No te lo creo, le rogarías?

-Últimamente he pensado tantas cosas de las que nunca me creí capaz, así que la posibilidad de rogarle no la descarto.

Robert soltó una risita.

-Le llevas serenata y te acompaño.

-Parece que nos veo – sonrió Terry –, par de patéticos, qué vamos a hacer llevando serenata? Acaso cantas?

-Podría intentarlo.

-Y qué instrumento se supone que tocaré yo?

-Maracas?

Rompieron en carcajadas.

-Dos piedras chocando una contra otra? – dijo Terry riendo.

-Algo que haga ruido, lo que sea.

-Parece que nos estoy viendo, tú cantando, aullando diría yo – Robert le dio un codazo –; y yo con dos piedras en las manos – sacudió la cabeza y reían divertidos –, que escena tan lamentable.

-No me acuerdo quien dijo que el amor nos volvía estúpidos a los hombres.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, no sé – dijo Robert sonriendo – pero el intento se hará – se encogió de hombros –, serenata, flores, chocolates, yo que sé, Ally podría darnos ideas. Si por ella estás dispuesto a buscar al Duque, lo de la serenata ya es lo de menos, no crees?

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

-Entonces la convences a como dé lugar, yo te acompaño en tus aventuras.

-Eso o quedarme amargado de por vida.

-Y aguantarte de viejo solterón toda la vida? Por Dios que te diga que sí!

Terry golpeó el hombro de su amigo, haciéndolo tambalearse sobre los pies.

-Y si el Duque no quiere? – le preguntó Robert luego de un momento de bromear.

-Cómo?

-Si el Duque dice que no, que no te apoyará, qué crees que te dirá ella en lo de casarse? Que sí?

-Si el Duque me dice que no… - hizo una pausa –, no habrá nada a lo que Candy me pueda decir que sí o que no, porque no habrá pregunta alguna.

-Así?

-Así.

-Amargado de por vida.

-Eso mejor que arruinarle la de ella.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo momento. Robert no estaba tan seguro de que Terry fuera capaz de rendirse.

De no tener el apoyo del Duque él sabía que Terry la quería demasiado como para dejarla ir y había visto también lo que ella misma lo quería. Aún así, deseó por el bien de los dos que todo saliera según lo planeado. Aunque lamentaba la idea de que su amigo tuviera que cambiar tanto su vida, entendía sus motivos y lo apoyaría como el hermano que lo consideraba.

Se despidieron quedando en verse al día siguiente, sería un evento de media gala, rareza en los alrededores, así que Terry tendría que vestir su esmoquin, se había hecho de él tiempo atrás para otra ocasión igual de extraordinaria y pensó que sería mejor que se acostumbrara a ese tipo de vestimenta. Si las cosas seguían como iban, se sospechaba que no le quedaría más remedio que ser todo eso que Robert le había vaticinado no tan favorablemente.

Estuvo un momento callado observando los caballos descansar y luego se fue a su casa caminando. Iba a cambiarse de ropa y en el trayecto acarició con la mano el bolsillo de su camisa, como venía haciendo desde muchos días atrás cuando necesitaba darse valor. Pensó en ello y se dio cuenta de una realidad, una verdad para él, que aunque de reciente arribo era sin duda la más grande e importante de su vida.

Llegó a su casa, se dio un baño y vistió apresuradamente y luego partió al río. Al llegar la vio ya sentada en el lugar de costumbre, con el atardecer reflejándose en el agua al frente de ella. La observó acercándose cabalgando muy lentamente, deleitándose en la visión que ella le era.

Y lo supo entonces como lo sabía desde el primer día. Esta era su verdad: Sí, estaba enamorado y dispuesto a cualquier cosa, a su padre, sus exigencias, su vida; por ella estaba dispuesto a eso, y a mucho, pero muchísimo más.

Sólo que aún no sabía lo que el destino le tenía preparado; y las incontables cosas, una en particular, que por ella debería hacer en el futuro.

De haberlo sabido, de saber Terry lo que debería sacrificar por ella en no demasiado tiempo, habría pensado que convertirse en ese patético mono de aparador que Robert auguraba, sería en comparación un tranquilo y dichoso paseo por el campo. Mil veces preferible a lo que en realidad sucedería.

A Candy la invitación que Terry le hiciera a la fiesta de los Hartrow le había tomado por sorpresa. No esperaba una recepción de ese estilo estando en este lugar, de momento quiso negarse, quiso pedirle que lo pasaran ellos dos solos sentados junto al río, o recostados en el pasto viendo las estrellas, conversando sin parar. Eso le era más atractivo que cualquier recepción.

Pero no pudo negarse cuando vio a Terry de hecho animado a asistir, además eran sus amigos y debía acompañarlo, ser parte de su círculo. Ahora tenía un novio, y con él venían responsabilidades. Se dio cuenta de ello.

Los besos eran la cosa más maravillosa de este mundo pero al parecer venían con un precio. Ya no era un niñita, no, ahora tenía un novio, debía comportarse a la altura.

Así que desde temprano ese día empezó con los preparativos. Sophie y la nana le habían ayudado a arreglar el vestido que portaría, lo sacó entre las muchas cosas que había traído con ella de Chicago y que ya tenía arrinconadas en un recóndito sitio del vestidor de su cuarto; y lo tenía ya preparado sobre la cama mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello.

Como a Terry le gustaba el cabello de ella suelto, estaba empeñada en llevarlo de tal forma aún cuando el día de hoy parecía tener vida propia y le estaba ya crispando los nervios. Con un artefacto especial lo había estado queriendo alisar, dominando lo ondulado de su cabellera, hasta dejar una caída más natural en toda la espalda.

Le costó horas de esfuerzo, pero al final el dorado de su pelo se volvió una suave cascada de dóciles ondas ligeras. Llevado de esa forma le cubría la espalda entera hasta rozar su cintura; y acomodando un sedoso y liso mechón cayendo sobre el costado de su frente se dio una última mirada en el espejo.

No tenía colorete y la nana se había negado a comprarle algo por más que le suplicó que lo hiciera, así que se conformó con el rosado natural de sus mejillas.

Se dio un par de palmaditas en la cara pero no veía mayor cambio en su muy blanca piel, frunció los labios frente al espejo, antes le era fácil arreglarse, y siempre quedaba satisfecha; ahora ya nada le parecía suficiente, estaba por venir a recogerla alguien que no podría describir más que como la perfección hecha hombre y el reflejo en el espejo la estaba traicionando.

Se miró algo renuente una última vez y fue a vestirse con la ayuda de Sophie; el traje que había elegido era de un color champagne perlado, con aplicaciones bordadas cubriendo el talle, y una falda de varias capas que le daban algo de espesura, ligeramente más larga en la parte de atrás.

Como último detalle adornó un costado de su cabello con un pasador con pedrería en el mismo tono que el vestido y luego de horas de arreglos estuvo lista justo a tiempo. Estaba con Esthela dando el último acabado a su peinado cuando Sophie entró en su habitación para avisarle que ya estaban por ella.

-Señorita – dijo la joven mucama luego de que le anunciara que Terry ya había llegado – mejor se prepara.

-Por qué Sophie?

-Ay señorita – Candy notó las mejillas de Sophie en un color enardecido – pues pasa que… ay señorita, sólo le digo que se prepare, lo que la espera en el salón no es cualquier cosa.

Candy soltó una risita.

-De qué hablas? Terry no está solo?

-Oh, solo sí, solo sí está, pero ay… tome aire antes de bajar las escaleras porque seguro se queda sin nada.

-Déjate de cosas Sophie – le dijo Esthela saliendo de la habitación detrás de Candy.

Pero resultó que Sophie tenía razón, más razón que un bendito, porque cuando Candy bajó las escaleras y entró al salón, Terry se puso de pie, y ella lo observó de pies a cabeza, y se le olvidó que para vivir debía respirarse.

Estaba de esmoquin; con camisa, corbata de lazo y faja de un blanco tan inmaculado que parecía imposible; el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar; y por alguna razón la piel de su cara se veía más clara y nítida que de costumbre, más perfecta todavía; sus ojos más profundos, azules intensos y un poco caídos en los extremos, y sus labios terriblemente tentadores. Recordó sus besos y se mareó ligeramente.

Nadie tenía derecho a ser tan atractivo, casi le parecía un pecado; aunque pensó que lo verdaderamente pecaminoso y alterador de los sentidos era que de repente tenía demasiado calor y sintió la cara ardiente. Le dio gusto finalmente no haber usado nada de colorete, tendría la cara ya más roja que una granada.

Se acercó esa visión hacia ella, porque real no era, no podía existir, ella se lo había imaginado todo ese tiempo. Sólo una cabeza enloquecida era capaz de idear tanta perfección en una sola persona. Y entonces el aparecido se atrevió a sonreírle, de lado ligeramente en un gesto travieso y arrollador. Cómo fue que no cayó desvanecida al suelo, nunca lo supo.

Quizás fue que él, cuando la tuvo cerca, tomó su mano y el confortable contacto con su piel tersa y cálida hizo que viera que era muy real, nada de apariciones, era bien humano y estaba muy vivo frente a ella.

El tacto de su piel hizo que el corazón diera de golpe todos los latidos que se había saltado, retumbando la sangre en todas partes, ahogándola en palpitaciones; sentía el pulso acelerado en la garganta, en las manos, los labios pulsantes enardecidos; y sujetando sus dedos tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque por poco y se pone a llorar.

Y a ese le llamaba ella novio. Si no era la mujer más afortunada de esta tierra, ella no sabía ya nada.

De ser cierto que la vida se equilibra a sí misma y por un lado te quita lo que te ofrece por el otro, debería prepararse para pagar un muy alto precio su fortuna, pero estaba preparada; y con gusto daría todo. Este ejemplo perfecto de todo lo que debe ser un hombre bien valía cualquier sacrificio por unas horas a su lado. Y además la había besado! Recordó y empezó a respirar por la boca.

-Estás bien? – le preguntó Terry.

Por Dios! También habla!

-Perfectamente – sacudía una mano en el aire cerca de su rostro para recuperar el aliento.

-Te pasa algo? – rozó su mejilla con dos dedos y Candy lo rechazó con un brusco movimiento.

-Espera – tartamudeó; no estaba lista para mayor contacto. Debía controlar el corazón primero, porque mayor alteración si la tocaba podría matarla de un paro.

-Te ves muy hermosa – le dijo.

-Gracias, sí – sacudía la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, respirando con dificultad.

-Ese vestido es muy bonito.

Bonito? Por favor. Qué sabía él de belleza si no se dedicaba a admirarse frente a un espejo día y noche.

-Gracias – parpadeó un par de veces, tragó saliva, aclaró la garganta, sacudió las manos en el aire y aclaró la garganta de nuevo –. Ya, ya.

-Qué te pasa? – sonrió Terry.

-Nada, nada, todo está bien.

Intentó tranquilizarse y colocó una mano sobre su pecho.

-Nos vamos? – le preguntó Terry.

-Claro, claro, vamos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, movió un pie detrás del otro como si fuese la primera vez que hacía uso de sus piernas; sintió la mano de Terry en su espalda galantemente y quiso darle un episodio otra vez. Pero sacudió las manos y tosió varias veces obligándose a respirar.

Si no se desmayaba, se pondría a gritar, o a llorar, o a lo que fuera que desahogara del cuerpo esta ansiedad que la sofocaba.

Creyó ver a la nana despidiéndola en la puerta y algo le dijo sobre la hora de regreso, algo respondió Terry, comprometiéndose a cuidarla, o a traerla sana de vuelta, o algo por el estilo. Estaba demasiado aturdida para notar nada.

Como era la costumbre en esos lugares, Terry había llevado un coche jalado por caballos, y la ayudó a subir a él tomándola de la mano.

No, no, no; es que estaba dentro de un cuento de hadas! Volteó a todas partes a ver a qué hora se le aparecía el hada madrina, regordeta, sonriente y con una varita en mano.

Se preguntó qué le pediría a su hada que le concediera y sonrió ante sus propios desvaríos.

-Cómo dices? – le dijo Terry ya sentado a su lado.

-De qué?

-Dijiste un beso.

Obtuvo su atención y lo miró extrañada.

-Cómo?

-Suspiraste y susurraste algo como un beso .

-Ah, vaya.

-Me dirás lo que te pasa?

-Te reirás de mí.

-Anda, dime.

-Olvídalo, ya estoy perdiendo el juicio.

Lo vio de reojo, su perfil perfecto a la luz de la luna le daba un aire de obra de arte viviente. Aclaró la garganta y habló para él.

-Te ves bien – tartamudeó.

Terry sonrió complacido.

-Gracias – acarició su brazo con un movimiento del codo.

-De veras – dijo ella.

Volteó entonces él a verla y le hizo un gesto con los ojos, uno travieso e intenso al mismo tiempo. Sacudió Candy las manos en el aire.

-Ve al camino, te lo ruego – le dijo.

-Por qué?

-Por favor.

-Estás loquita – rió.

-Ya lo sé.

Giró él entonces la vista, sonriendo de las ocurrencias de su novia. Candy lo observó de perfil por el rabillo del ojo, no era justo, no tenía un mal lado. Desde todos los ángulos era divino.

Debía liberarse de esta alteración de alguna forma, así que se atrevió y alcanzó su mano, la tomó fuertemente entre las dos suyas, disfrutando el contacto con su piel, entrelazó los dedos con los de él y la mantuvo presa en su regazo todo el camino.

Terry no se rehusó, se dedicó a acariciar sus dedos suavemente todo el trayecto hasta la casa de los Hartrow.

Cuando llegaron, antes de bajar volteó a verla buscando su mirada. Candy lo vio en silencio y luego él, callado también, colocó una mano en su espalda y la atrajo a sí mismo lentamente.

-Haré algo que quiero hacer desde que te vi en tu casa hace rato.

Se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta, temblando, así que se quedó muda.

-Te negarás?

Negó con la cabeza en un suave movimiento una sola vez.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Azul Grandchester<p>

Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Vivir de Amor

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XIV**

La atrajo a sí mismo con la mano en su espalda y luego se inclinó hasta alcanzar sus labios. La besó.

Saboreó Candy sus labios y supo entonces cuál era esa forma que había estado buscando para desahogar las ansias. Tomó el rostro de Terry con ambas manos y para su sorpresa lo instó a besarla más intensamente. Terry lo hizo.

Le enseñó, sentados en el coche, frente a la casa de Robert y escuchando la música lejana; a besar de una forma diferente. Vio Candy que ésta era más posesiva, más ansiosa, más deliciosa, mucho mejor. Cómo no la había besado así antes? Pero qué pérdida de tiempo.

Se separó él tomando aire pero mantenían los labios cercanos respirando el mismo aliento. Quiso besarla en la mejilla para bajar al fin, pero Candy le pidió que la besara otra vez y no pudo negarse. Y es que ella quería que la besara mucho. Que siguiera con sus labios en los suyos haciendo que el mundo se detuviera, mareándola en esa cadencia lenta y honda, de un sabor tan agradable. Nada sabía mejor que sus besos.

Terry susurró en sus labios y él le respondió susurrando el nombre de ella y diciéndole lo mucho que la quería.

-Mejor dicho, te amo – y atrapó sus labios otra vez.

-Sí, yo también – respondió ella.

Se besaron largo rato hasta que ambos entendieron que no había más remedio que entrar a la casa.

Una vez adentro, se perdieron entre los invitados, y al ir caminando Terry, que la llevaba del brazo, la presentaba con algunos siempre como su novia. Eso la hacía caminar erguida y confiada como una reina, porque así se sentía.

Terry la llevaba directo a saludar a Robert; y cuando lo encontraron, elegante y tan sonriente como siempre, éste la presentó con Allison Bauman, su prometida. Era una joven de la misma edad de Candy, con el cabello largo y castaño, ojos grandes y expresivos color miel, y muy alta tanto como ella.

Era muy educada y agradable igual que Robert; con una sonrisa siempre en labios y una conversación fácil y divertida. Candy la quiso desde el primer momento.

Y Allison, Ally como le pidió que la llamara, también se sintió identificada y feliz de haberla conocido. A sus diecisiete años no había logrado tener una amiga cercana nunca, parecía no adecuarse a las jóvenes que conocía y había llegado a pensar que algo mal pasaba con ella.

Había vivido toda su vida en ese lugar, hija de una familia muy acomodada que por cuestiones de salud de su madre habían decidido vivir permanentemente en el campo.

Y, aunque hubiera podido vivir en Chicago o en Boston, donde conservaban varias propiedades, nunca siquiera lo imaginó, su vida estaba en La Niebla y no quería cambiarlo. Por eso adoraba a Robert, porque se identificaban incluso en eso.

Pasaron unos minutos de charla para que Ally añorara en su interior que Terry y Candy se casaran para que vivieran ahí y poder verlos todo el tiempo, y tener al fin una amiga como tanto había deseado.

Conversaba con ella y a la vez en su mente planeaba las cenas juntos los cuatro, los días de campo, las interminables tardes que pasarían juntas hablando de todo, y lo que disfrutaría que sus hijos algún día llamaran tía a Candy y que los hijos de ella con Terry a su vez los llamaran tíos a ella y a Robert.

Sabía por Robert y por intuición propia la situación algo delicada que el mejor amigo casi hermano de su novio y su novia vivían, pero era una romántica empedernida que sin que Candy se lo dijera compartía su idea en cuanto a que el amor verdadero siempre ha de encontrar la forma de salir vencedor.

Se sintió dichosa sólo con la imagen, y por fin ella se había encontrado alguien con quien hacer una amistad de verdad, alguien natural y abierta, alegre y con una obvia nobleza de corazón; no como las otras jóvenes de su edad a los alrededores que la desquiciaban con sus pretensiones y fingimientos, propios también de la época y sobre todo en jovencitas en edad casadera, pero que tanto la desconcertaban a ella.

Le daba gracias a todo lo que es divino que Terry la hubiera encontrado.

Candy a su vez igualmente la adoptó como su entrañable amiga momentos después de conocerla, como si lo hubiera hecho de toda la vida. Le hubiera gustado que Pauna estuviera ahí y la conociera también. Estaba segura que las tres se llevarían de maravilla.

-Terry se ve muy contento – le dijo Ally de pronto.

Estaban esperando a Robert y Terry que les llevaran algo de beber y Ally susurraba a su lado, ya se habían puesto al corriente de lo que les había pasado en la vida entera y ahora observaban a sus novios a lo lejos divertidas las dos de poder cuchichear a escondidas como si guardaran un secreto.

-Terry nunca ha andado con nadie y se ve muy contento contigo.

-Tú crees?

-Sí. Ahora nuestros novios, bueno tu novio y mi futuro marido – sonrió – son muy amigos, así que tenemos que forzarnos en volvernos íntimas rápidamente – le guiñó un ojo.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Candy sonriendo.

Veían a los chicos de lejos, entre la gente en el salón principal de la casa donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción y de repente alguien llamó la atención de Candy.

-Quién es aquella chica de la esquina? – le preguntó a Ally.

-Dónde?

Señaló Candy disimuladamente a un lugar en la esquina del salón, al lado opuesto de donde se encontraban ellas. Era un grupo de jovencitas que conversaban entre ellas, pero una de ellas en particular había llamado su atención.

-La del vestido verde, cabello rubio – le explicó a Ally con disimulo.

-Se llama Charlotte – le respondió en voz baja –. Y puedo darme cuenta por qué preguntas por ella.

-Bastante obvia, verdad?

-Mucho, no le quita los ojos de encima. Ya lo había visto pero no quería perturbarte.

-Gracias, pero me di cuenta hace ya largo rato, casi desde que llegamos.

Lo que observaban Allison y Candy era cómo esta joven de nombre Charlotte observaba desde su lugar a Terry sin apartarle la mirada ni por un segundo, se reclinaba hacia su amiga a un costado, musitaba algo y las dos volvían a ver a Terry.

Candy tenía los labios apretados. Muchos nuevos sentimientos había experimentado estas últimas semanas por primera vez y éste era otro.

-Quizás no deba decírtelo, o quizás sí para que sepas que no te equivocas.

-De qué hablas? – vio a Allison atenta.

-Primero que nada debes saber que este asuntito es de ella nada más, Terry dudo que esté enterado, de acuerdo? – Candy asintió y entonces Ally le explicó –. Charlotte viene cada verano a visitar a sus tíos que viven en Saint Joseph, un poblado aquí cerca; la invitamos porque sus tíos son muy amigos de unos parientes de mi padre, y porque no quedó más remedio, pero me es terriblemente antipática, me cae muy mal. Y en cuanto a Terry…

-Qué?

-Bien, la cuestión es que ella no quita el dedo del renglón, lo ha perseguido por años, cada vez que viene es igual. Siempre se le aparece en todas partes, eso me cuenta Bobby, y no disimula ni un poquito para insinuársele como la fresca que es. Aunque Bobby me ha dicho que Terry no le presta la menor atención, así que no hay nada de lo que puedas preocuparte, sólo de la molestia de que se le quede viendo como una tonta y le sonría así mismo como ahora toda seductora según ella – resopló muy bajo con los labios –, te entiendo porque es un disgusto ver lo fresca que es y el nulo interés que tiene en disimular; pero jamás tendrá su atención, si no la ha logrado en los años que tiene persiguiéndolo sin que él tuviera novia, ahora muchísimo menos.

La observó Candy de nuevo y efectivamente no disimulaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba segura que hasta Terry lo había notado. Lo vio girar el rostro y saludar a Charlotte con un movimiento de cabeza, sí, él también lo notaba. Y lo peor es que se atrevía a saludarla, alentándola seguramente.

-Han salido alguna vez? – musitó para Ally.

-Algunas veces, el año pasado.

Le hirvió la sangre en las venas de imaginárselo.

-Si a eso se le puede llamar salir – aclaró Allison –, no te pongas roja déjame explicarte – sonrió y Candy hizo lo mismo, sacudió la cabeza y siguió escuchándola –, él nunca le ha mostrado interés por lo que yo he visto y me han contado; pero el año pasado durante el verano estuvieron aquí los primos de Bobby que viven en Escocia y salíamos todos en grupo.

-Y ella salía a manera de pareja con Terry?

-Pues nunca salieron solos, pero cuando estábamos en grupo… digamos que ella procuraba pegársele…

Y él no lo evitaba pensó Candy Seguro que le gusta siguió atormentándose.

Allison de pronto tuvo que ir a saludar a unos recién llegados y se disculpó dejándola sola.

Candy entonces se dedicó a observar los movimientos de Charlotte. Estaba por convencerse de que era una insegura inquietándose por nada cuando vio a la joven caminar hacia Terry.

Él se había apartado de Candy para buscar algo de beber, y habían pasado sólo unos minutos, pero todo le pareció un plan maquiavélico cuando vio a Charlotte acercársele. La joven llegó donde Terry y atrayendo su atención empezó a hablarle de algo que Candy no podía escuchar por la lejanía, pero sí podía ver su expresión. No le cabía duda, le gustaba Terry, se le notaba a leguas.

Entonces lo vio a él. Le estaba sonriendo? Terry de verdad le sonreía?

Algo dijo él y Charlotte soltó una carcajada, y luego para horror de Candy ella tomó su brazo con una mano. La iba a matar, le iba a borrar esa sonrisa a la fuerza, pero también a él!

Largos y tormentosos minutos pasaron. Tenía la mirada fija en ellos y los labios en un rictus rígido y lleno de molestia. Viéndolos y a la vez dándose cuenta que alguien como él era imposible que no llamara la atención de las chicas que lo rodeaban. Cuántas Charlotte no habrán existido? Tembló de coraje.

Vio entonces que él se despedía de Charlotte, y con un beso en la mejilla! Además de todo!

Llegó Terry hasta donde estaba ella esperándolo y le ofreció un vaso de cristal con algo para beber.

-Aquí tienes – le dijo, Candy tomó el vaso pero no respondió ni lo miró –. Y Allison?

-Fue a recibir unos invitados, no esperarías que estuviera aquí conmigo toda la noche, o sí?

La vio extrañado.

-Supongo que no – respondió observándola un momento.

Luego preguntó.

-Cómo lo estás pasando?

-Estupendamente.

Su respuesta fue como un golpe seco que parte en dos un trozo de madera.

-Me alegra – dudó Terry.

-Qué gusto – dijo ella tajante.

-Te pasa algo?

-A mí?

-A quién si no?

-No sé, pueden haber muchas personas por las que te inquietes.

-De qué estás hablando?

-De nada.

-Qué te pasa?

-De qué?

-Pues no sé.

-Yo tampoco.

Terminó por molestarse él también y se recargó en una de las columnas a su costado.

-Te invitaría a bailar – le dijo sin verla –; pero creo que me arrancarás la cabeza.

-Bien puedes invitar a alguien con mejor humor.

-Tienes razón, tal vez lo haga.

-Adelante, nadie te detiene.

Se le acercó otra vez y la vio de frente.

-Si estás molesta conmigo – la miraba a los ojos firmemente – y no me dices por qué, no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo. Así que por última vez te lo voy a preguntar: Qué te pasa?

La vio fijamente de pie frente a ella pidiendo una respuesta. Ella guardó silencio, con el rostro endurecido y desvió la mirada hacia el centro del lugar. Terry respiró profundamente.

-Te dije que era la última vez.

Se dio la vuelta dejándola sola.

Lo vio ella incrédula mientras se alejaba pero paralizada en su sitio no se movió en absoluto.

Terry fue y se paró unos pasos alejado de ella, se recargó en una columna y la observaba de reojo esperando una reacción.

Pero si él quería que ella fuera a buscarlo, estaba muy equivocado, era él quien le coqueteaba a otra!

Apuñó Candy las manos a sus costados y buscó entre las personas la puerta que Ally le había señalado que daba a la terraza. Salió al lugar que estaba solo y se paró junto al barandal cubierto de enredadera a observar el bosque alrededor. Estaba tan molesta que seguramente le salía humo por las orejas.

Giró la vista hacia arriba y vio las estrellas. Ya lo decía ella, hubiera sido mucho mejor idea estar solos y conversando en el río, observando esta noche tan agradable, no que aquí venía a coquetearle a todas a las que se topaba. Bueno, tuvo que reconocer, no a todas, sólo a esa fulanita que se moría por él. Lo recordó sonriéndole y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Aunque al mismo tiempo recordó que con ella no sólo sonreía, también hacía otras cosas.

Notó una presencia junto a ella y supo que era él, su aroma era inconfundible.

Terry no le habló, sólo se paró a unos pasos de ella, en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Qué haces aquí? – dijo Candy cansada del silencio entre los dos.

-Salí a acompañarte. Es claro que estás molesta, y te dije que no te preguntaría otra vez por qué, así que no lo haré. Pero estoy aquí porque viniste conmigo y no me parece correcto dejarte sola. A menos que me lo pidas.

Candy guardó silencio. Notó él que relajaba la postura.

-Además – intentó bromear – qué tal que vienen y te roban de mí todos los que te miran en este lugar?

Sonrió Candy ligeramente y para él eso ya fue un gran avance.

-A mí no me mira nadie – respondió luego molesta todavía.

-De eso yo seré el juez.

-Bien, entonces aplica en sentido contrario.

-De qué hablas?

-Qué dices de Charlotte? – soltó de golpe.

-Qué con ella?

-Cuál es tu relación con ella?

-Relación de qué? Qué relación?

-Te vi conversando con ella hace rato.

-La saludé – aclaró –. Acostumbro saludar a las personas, acaso no puedo? – sonaba molesto.

-Claro que puedes, no me refiero a eso.

-Entonces?

Candy bajó la guardia por fin.

-Es obvio que le gustas y Allison dice que le interesas hace mucho tiempo, años.

-No hay nada que confirme eso.

-Lo vas a negar? – lo vio.

Terry la miró fijamente y respondió.

-En toda mi vida yo no he tenido más novia que tú, así que pruebas fehacientes de gustarle a otra mujer que no seas tú no tengo.

Lo observó callada, rayos esa fue una muy buena respuesta.

-Le gustas, se le nota – atacó de todas formas.

Terry alzó una ceja y apretó los labios.

-De eso no tengo pruebas, ni tú tampoco – aclaró antes de que ella hablara –; y además tampoco me importa.

-No?

-No – dijo serio –. Charlotte es muy guapa, y de cierta forma simpática, de cierta forma. Es una conocida como otras muchas personas que conozco, pero no me siento atraído de manera alguna, nunca me he sentido y no me sentiré jamás. A mí me gustas tú y ninguna otra.

Candy apretó con las manos el barandal frente a ella.

-Que dijeras que es muy guapa no era necesario.

-Y lo demás no lo escuchaste – sonrió.

-Sí, sí lo escuché.

-Entonces?

-Nada, que no lo puedo evitar.

-Estar celosa.

-Sí.

-Estás celosa?

-Sí.

-Estás aceptando que estás celosa?

-Sí, quieres que lo escriba en alguna parte?

-No – reprimió una sonrisa.

Se paró más cerca de ella, pero sin tocarla y tomó el barandal con ambas manos igual como ella.

-No tienes motivos, lo sabes?

-Mmmm…

-Mmmm qué?

-Nada.

-No tienes motivos Candice Stephanie White.

-Ah, no?

-No.

-Seguro?

-Y tanto.

-Mmmm…

-Mmmm qué? – sonrió.

Se atrevió Terry a lo que quería hacer. Soltó el barandal y la rodeó de repente con los brazos, la levantó ligeramente del suelo y besó su mejilla, ajustándola a su cuerpo.

-Nadie hay en este mundo que deba ponerte celosa – besó su mejilla otra vez.

-Estás totalmente seguro?

-No me crees? – buscó su mirada y se vio ella en sus ojos un momento, la realidad era que sí le creía – No me crees que no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti?

-Claro que te creo.

-Entonces ya no estés enojada.

-No estoy.

-No, sólo celosa.

-Eso sí, mucho.

-Me encanta – rió ligeramente – se te pone la cara roja y aprietas la boca y te ves más bonita que de costumbre.

-No es nada agradable de sentir.

-No lo sientas – acarició el nacimiento de su pelo con la nariz –. Yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti. Anda, ya no estés molesta, ni celosa, no me hagas sufrir.

Separó Candy las manos de su cuerpo y lo abrazó por los hombros, apoyó la cabeza en el hueco bajo su barbilla, respirando tranquilamente.

-Así me gusta más, ya ves? – besó su mejilla muchas veces –. Niña celosa.

-Terry…

-No, no, no; ya no estabas enojada – la abrazó más firmemente –. De todas las mujeres del mundo no me gusta nadie, sólo tú – la bajó hasta dejarla sobre sus pies y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, empezó a besar toda su cara muchas veces mientras hablaba –. Tú eres la única que me gusta, estoy arruinado para el mundo. Soy tuyo por completo – alcanzó sus labios y los besó brevemente varias veces.

-Mío?

-Todo, todo – besaba sus labios dulces para él – todo tuyo, todo, todo.

-Bien, me parece bien.

-Y tú eres mía?

-Sabes que sí.

-Bien, me parece bien también.

Acarició su rostro con manos muy suaves, tomándola con ternura y se acercó muy cerca para hablarle a la distancia de un suspiro.

-Eres tan hermosa que me robas el aliento – la miraba extasiado y ella se sintió la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra –. Yo debería estar celoso hasta del aire que acaricia tu mejilla, usurpador de mi lugar.

Sus ojos verdes se volvieron cristalinos, emocionada intensamente por la profundidad de su mirada y lo maravilloso de sus palabras; y para él se vio todavía más hermosa.

La abrazó por la cintura y la levantó otra vez alcanzando sus labios con los suyos, la besó largamente con todo el cuerpo de Candy en vilo.

Era un beso muy lento y tranquilo, pero repentinamente para los dos se volvió más ansioso que cualquier otro y Candy misma estaba impulsándose a llegar más lejos que nunca antes. Serían los celos, los nuevos sentimientos, lo recientemente vivido o un cúmulo de cosas, pero de pronto tenía ansias por sentirlo más y más cerca. Y a Terry le pasaba igual.

No eran capaces de separarse más que para tomar aire. Terry la dejó lentamente sobre sus pies y la sujetaba con un brazo rodeando su cintura y con el otro sus hombros, y ella tenía todo el cuerpo arqueado ligeramente hacia atrás para darle libertad de besarla más profundamente cada vez.

Si alguien los encontrara así no sería nada agradable para ninguno de los dos. Se suponía que en los labios sólo podían besarse las parejas ya comprometidas en matrimonio, y eso con el decoro y mesura suficientes. De hecho, sólo a los ya prometidos se les permitía conversar solos sin un chaperón presente y únicamente por pocos minutos.

Reglas que no muchos acataban, por supuesto; y Terry y Candy a escaso par de meses seguramente encabezarían ya la lista de infractores; peleando tal vez el lugar con Robert y Allison que en este preciso momento estaban más o menos en las mismas trazas en un recoveco del jardín, luego de pretender que caminarían para tomar algo de aire.

Esta noche anunciaban su compromiso y Robert había tomado eso como bandera y estandarte con que apagar las preocupaciones de Allison, convenciéndola así de avanzar; pero los dos sabían que esto no caía dentro del decoro y mesura que marcaba la norma.

Muy lejos estaba de pensar Candy en todo esto; y Terry ya no pensaba ni en su nombre; mientras descubrían juntos esta nueva caricia, una nueva forma de besar. Caray es que cada vez encontraban mejores.

A fuerza de práctica continua se estaban convirtiendo en expertos en la exploración de sus bocas. Bien rumoran que la práctica hace al maestro, cuánta razón tienen.

Y Candy y Terry avanzaban en la técnica a pasos agigantados. Lo que diría su tía Elizabeth si se enterara! Seguro se prendía fuego ella misma. Que no se diga nunca que Elizabeth Violet White es tía de una libertina! Que no se diga! Que no!

Aunque ya que lo pensara mejor, dejaría sus afanes de auto flagelarse para enviar a Candy a un convento, una decisión menos drástica (para ella) y mucho más conveniente, a ver si así se desharía de ella como tanto deseaba.

Momentos después los más grandes transgresores de las reglas más básicas de la sociedad, según Elizabeth White (si lo supiera y esperemos que no), se separaron respirando agitadamente.

Las emociones eran nuevas para los dos; pero Terry supo que caminaba en terreno peligroso, en hielo muy delgado, así que más le valía contenerse. Tan pronto un rayo de conciencia llegó a él, lo hizo, se detuvo.

Se separó suave y lentamente, cuidando que no se sintiera rechazada, pero Candy tenía la cabeza volada, no podría conjeturar nada además de la sensación que la recorría, unas ansias terribles que parecían no saciarse con nada. Ansias locas de Terry Grandchester.

Recuperaban los dos el ritmo normal de la respiración y Terry se arreglaba el saco, mientras Candy se tocaba los labios enrojecidos. Parecía que toda la sangre del cuerpo se le había aglomerado ahí y ahí mismo sentía las palpitaciones furiosas del corazón.

-Será mejor que entremos – dijo Terry.

-Sí, será lo mejor – aclaró la garganta Candy viéndolo nerviosa.

Se tomaron de las manos y se dispusieron a volver a la fiesta.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

Espero les haya gustado, si así fue me encantará conocer sus ideas en un comentario... Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Además, con la cantidad de reviews es como ayudarás a otras lectoras a encontrar una historia si es que a ti te gustó. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	15. Chapter 15

Vivir de Amor

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul Grandchester**

**Capítulo XV**

Algunas semanas después, Candy estaba en su habitación, sentada en una silla de alto respaldo frente al ventanal. La nana le había enseñado a coser cuando le preparaba unos pantalones, y todos los días siguientes en sus ratos libres aprovechaba para seguir confeccionando un presente que le preparaba a Terry.

Lo tenía entre las manos, con la devoción de este amor por él, y sonreía feliz anticipando el momento en el que le entregara lo que le estaba preparando. Habían pasado ya dos meses y tres días desde que se le había declarado; y todas y cada una de esas horas Candy las había disfrutado con una sonrisa en los labios.

Recordó una de sus muchas conversaciones junto al río, la que en este momento en particular inundaba su mente había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Estaban recostados sobre la hierba, en la alfombra verde de pasto, ya no tan distantes como al principio de conocerse, sino lado a lado. Terry señalaba hacia arriba con un brazo extendido.

-Y esa – dijo – es la constelación de Orión.

-De veras? – dijo Candy emocionada.

-No tengo ni idea – soltó una risita – pero podría ser.

-Me engañas – rió con él.

-No te engaño en lo importante.

Giró la vista a ella y la miró a los ojos intensamente, Candy lo entendió.

-Pero me engañas en esto – se quejó.

-Sólo un poquito – le guiñó un ojo.

-A ver dime qué otra conoces, pero no me mientas.

-De acuerdo – giraron para ver el cielo de nuevo, recostados en el pasto –. Mira, allá, ves a la derecha ese grupito de estrellas? Hay una muy brillante del lado derecho.

-Oh sí, lo veo; ese montoncito de allá? – elevó una mano apuntando.

-Ese.

-Cómo se llama?

-Constelación naviera.

-Me estás mintiendo.

-No me sé el nombre de las estrellas! – rompió en risas –. Pero esas parecen un barco.

Soltaron una carcajada.

-Y por qué me mientes?

-Porque tú quieres que te diga los nombres y como no me los sé pues te los invento.

-Eres un tramposo. Dime otra, pero no me mientas, que sea una de verdad.

-De acuerdo – contenía la risa y luego habló serio –. Oh ya la vi, esta es bonita, ves esas tres estrellas que están por allá? Dos de ellas se ven muy grandes y la otra está justo en medio.

-Oh ya, sí la veo. Esa cuál es?

-Se llama la Osa del Norte.

-Estás chiflado – rompieron en risas.

-Es en serio – no podía parar de reír.

-Me estás mintiendo.

-No, no; de verdad, mira como es idéntica a la Osa del Sur.

-Y esa cuál es? – reía con él.

-No sé, no estoy seguro que exista, pero ya te la encuentro, espera.

Candy soltó una carcajada sin poder parar de reír; luego giró sobre el pasto, para verlo de lado, mientras Terry se hacía el que buscaba algo en el cielo.

-Espérame un poquito – dijo Terry riendo –; ya te la encuentro.

-Me mientes, Terrence.

-Terrence otra vez? – la vio de reojo.

-Me dijiste que te puedo llamar como yo quiera.

-Eso es verdad.

-Ahí está, te llamo Terrence porque me mientes.

-No te miento en lo importante – giró para estar sobre su costado, frente a ella.

-Y eso qué es? – le preguntó Candy.

-Que te quiero – fijó sus ojos en los de ella y ambos se hundieron en un intenso y largo momento.

-Me quieres?

Asintió Terry haciendo un gesto en los labios.

-No te ves muy feliz.

-Estoy resignado.

Candy rió.

-Resignado por qué?

-Estoy resignado a querer a otra persona más que nada en este mundo. Ya no tengo remedio.

-No hay salida?

-No, no la hay; y no la quiero. Me gusta esto.

-Querer a alguien tanto?

-Sí. Me hace sentir… agradecido.

Entendió que era así porque el amor nos enseña a ser humildes.

-Qué es lo que agradeces?

-Tu vida.

-A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-De verdad?

-Sí – le respondió serio –. Doy gracias porque existes.

-Creo que nadie está agradecido por eso.

-Muchos deben estarlo, pero yo más. Porque nadie te necesitó como yo.

-Me necesitabas?

-Ya ni siquiera recuerdo como era la vida antes de que llegaras. Creo que me he quedado arruinado de por vida.

-Por qué? – sonrió con los ojos líquidos.

-Porque… mi cielo ya no tiene sentido sin ti. Como si hubiese estado ciego y de pronto viera, estar en penumbras no molesta hasta que conoces la luz. Mi cielo ya no tiene sentido sin ti.

-Ni sin ti el mío.

-Tú también me quieres?

Candy limpió una lágrima de su mejilla y quiso hablar pero la ahogaba el sentimiento.

-No llores, amor – musitó Terry acercándose a ella y limpiando su rostro.

-Es demasiado grande, se me escapa.

-Por los ojos?

-Sí, porque no me cabe en el corazón.

Terry pasó un brazo bajo Candy y la instó a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, cuando lo hizo tomó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre su pecho. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió en la palma de su mano el andar pausado de su corazón. De ese corazón que ella amaba.

-No llores, muñequita – besó su frente.

-No, no – quiso parar de llorar y limpió su cara con las manos apuñadas, frunciendo los labios en un gesto puramente infantil.

Terry la observó enternecido y le dio un suave beso en las mejillas húmedas de amor.

-No podrías ser más adorable aunque lo intentaras – le dijo secando sus lágrimas.

Candy reprimió un sollozo y Terry besó su frente otra vez.

-No llores, amor. Te contaré una historia, quieres?

-Sí – limpió su cara.

Terry la acomodó sobre su hombro, rodeándola tiernamente con un brazo y con la otra mano acariciaba su nariz hablándole suavemente.

-Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo había una mujer, bueno ella quería ser una mujer pero en realidad era una niña, y no hace tanto tiempo, sino como tres meses – Candy sonrió y Terry acarició sus labios distendidos dulcemente, luego continuó –; había una niña entonces; sí, le diremos niña aunque se enoje – le hizo un gesto con los labios haciéndola sonreír –; y era muy bonita.

-Qué tanto?

-Uff, mucho.

-Creo que ella no se siente tan bonita.

-Por qué?

-No sé, es como si fuese invisible.

La sobrecogió el peso de su propia frase y tuvo que aclarar la garganta un par de veces.

-No es invisible – dijo Terry abrazándola con fuerza –, nada de ser invisible, no lo es; es muy buena y muy dulce – acariciaba su frente – y muy tierna, y graciosa – sonrió – y muy inteligente.

Aceptó Candy sus palabras y quiso verse a sí misma como él la veía. Apoyó del todo la cabeza en su pecho y Terry acariciaba su cabello.

-Entonces llegó ella a un lugar muy lejano – continuó con voz suave, Candy lo escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, tranquilizada también por el palpitar de su corazón –; la enviaron ahí por revoltosa – Candy soltó una risita –, y en este recóndito lugar vivía un hombre.

-Hombre o niño? – lo interrumpió.

-Hombre por favor – contuvo una risita.

-De acuerdo – sonrió.

-Y él llevaba una buena vida, no se puede quejar, no le iba tan mal – ella sonrió –; pero todo cambió cuando ella llegó.

-Por qué?

-Has visto la lluvia a través de una ventana?

Levantó el rostro y lo vio a los ojos.

-Sí – aceptó.

-Cuál es la diferencia entre ver la lluvia por la ventana y estar bajo ella? – deslizaba los dedos por la suave piel de sus mejillas.

-Toda, es muy diferente – se apoyó de nuevo en su pecho y sintió los dedos de Terry en su nuca, entre su cabello, y luego acariciando su mejilla.

-Porque al verla – dijo Terry – es relajante el sonido y hasta el aroma en el ambiente, y agrada admirarla – Candy asintió –. Pero sentir la lluvia en el cuerpo, la frescura del agua recorriendo la cara, llenando todo; llenarse de lluvia del cielo es mil veces mejor, no crees?

-Sí – musitó en su pecho.

-Así fue.

-Así? – ajustó el brazo cruzando su torso.

-Sí, así. Como sentir la lluvia por primera vez. Y nunca jamás será suficiente ver la lluvia por la ventana, ya no será como antes; ahora siempre he de querer llenarme de lluvia, porque tú eres como lluvia a mi corazón.

-Terry… – habló emocionada y él tomó su rostro con ternura par verla a los ojos.

-Tú eres mi lluvia – le dijo con sus labios a la distancia de un suspiro, hablando tiernamente con suavidad –. Tú viniste a cambiar todo; y nunca más digas que eres invisible; porque invisible no será jamás el centro de mi universo.

Vio Terry los ojos verdes de Candy volviéndose como lagunas cristalinas y le fue todavía más adorable; no podía caberle en el pecho todo lo que la quería.

-Tú eres el centro de mi universo – repitió –. Yo te amo, mi amor.

-Yo también.

-Ya no querré ver el cielo. Si lo veo es porque a ti te gusta – acarició su nariz con la suya –. Pero yo ya no deseo ver el cielo, sólo quiero verte a ti, tú posees mayor belleza.

Giró Terry para que ella estuviese recostada sobre la hierba y reclinándose a sus labios la besó largamente.

No hubiese sido necesario mucho más, palabras o frases, o mayor declaración, decían todo en esa caricia. Aún así, repetían en los labios del otro las palabras de amor que habían aprendido juntos; aprendiendo juntos a amar. Y a vivir. Y a vivir el amor. Y a vivir de amor.

Recordaba Candy esto mientras bordaba algo para él y le era imposible dejar de sonreír. El teléfono en la casa estaba listo y su padre ya llegaría cualquier día con esa mujer que lo acompañaba, pero ni esa duda ocupaba el menor resquicio de su mente. Porque todo, su mente, su corazón, su vida; todo ya estaba lleno sólo de él.

Vio su labor terminada y sonriendo la llevó a sus labios, deseando que fuese él a quien besaba.

Quiso precisar la hora que era, viendo caer la tarde a través de la ventana y pensó que ya era hora de ir a encontrarlo.

Salió apresurada, despidiéndose de la nana que estaba en la cocina. Y saliendo de la casa fue al río. Tan nerviosa como la primera vez, como si no hubiera pasado un solo día. Y al llegar lo vio ahí sentado esperándola y volvió a sentir lo mismo en el estómago, la misma ansiedad en el corazón, como si efectivamente acabaran de conocerse, como si el deseo que había pedido se hubiese hecho realidad.

Como si el tiempo de verdad se hubiese detenido.

Se acercó lentamente y cuando la sintió llegar Terry se levantó para saludarla. Depositó un beso en su mejilla disfrutando su aroma y la abrazó un momento.

-Tienes cara de que algo estás tramando – le dijo.

-Siéntate – sacudió la cabeza y fue a sentarse con él –. Tengo algo para ti.

-Para mi?

-Sí.

-A ver.

Le extendió entonces algo envuelto en un papel muy delicado de color azul.

Terry tomó aquello y lo desenvolvió. Sentado en la enorme piedra junto a ella sacó del envoltorio un pañuelo, color blanco y lo extendió entre sus manos. Notó entonces el bordado en una de las esquinas. Su nombre completo se leía en un bordado azul oscuro.

-Tú lo hiciste?

Asintió Candy.

-Vaya… me he quedado mudo. Dice Terrence Grandchester. Candy…

-Te gusta?

-Me encanta. Gracias

Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, es un regalo… no sé qué decir, es un regalo maravilloso, el mejor.

-Es sólo un pañuelo.

-Pero tú lo hiciste.

-Eso sí.

-Tú con tus manitas.

Rió Candy ligeramente.

-Y mucho trabajo que me costó – se quejó.

Tomó Terry ambas manos de ella y las acercó a sus labios, las besó en el dorso y la palma muchas veces con toda la adoración que sentía por ella.

-Gracias, cielo.

No pasó desapercibido para ella como la acababa de llamar. Le gustó. Le bordaría un pañuelo diario para que siempre la llamara así.

-De verdad te gusta?

-Claro. Me gusta mucho, amor. Es un regalo… estoy mudo, es algo muy especial. Gracias.

-Es algo para que te acuerdes de mí.

-No necesito tener nada para eso – la vio y notó sus mejillas sonrojadas –; aunque debo aceptar que ya había tomado algo tuyo para eso mismo.

-Cómo dices?

-Que tengo conmigo algo que te pertenece.

-Qué es?

Sacó Terry del bolsillo de su camisa un listón color amarillo. Lo había tenido con él y siempre lo llevaba en ese lugar cerca de su corazón; siempre para recordarla y siempre para darse valor; como cuando se le declaró y se lo comían los nervios.

-La noche que te conocí lo dejaste aquí, en este lugar – explicó.

Lo extendió a ella y Candy lo tomó en sus manos. Recordó que esa noche que lo conoció ella se había deshecho de ese listón amarillo y lo había dejado ahí olvidado junto con sus zapatos.

-Sólo me devolviste los zapatos – lo acusó sonriendo.

-Quería algo tuyo.

Habló con la inocencia de un niño y Candy pensó que de ella él ya tenía todo.

Lo regresó a sus manos.

-No lo quieres? – dijo Terry.

-Guárdalo, para que me recuerdes mucho.

-Ya te recuerdo demasiado. No me dejarás dormir – bromeó.

-Sería lo justo, yo tampoco duermo.

-Y tú por qué no duermes?

-Pienso – respondió ella.

-En qué piensas?

-En cosas.

-Como qué cosas?

-Pienso en las cosas que hicimos ese día y las que haremos al siguiente.

Terry tomó un rizo de Candy y lo colocó con delicadeza para que cayera sobre su hombro.

-Haces planes? – le preguntó.

-Muchos, todo el tiempo – suspiró viendo sus ojos azules.

-Yo también.

-Me los contarás un día?

-Los haremos un día – prometió Terry.

-De acuerdo – dijo ella.

Tomó Terry el listón y el pañuelo y los dobló, luego depositó un beso en ambos para guardarlos; pero Candy notó algo entonces en el bordado del pañuelo.

-Oh, no – se quejó.

-Qué pasa?

-El bordado está mal.

-Cómo mal?

-Tiene mal tu nombre.

-Cómo dices?

-Mira – lo tomó de sus manos y señaló el grabado –. Dice _Terence_, _Terence_, con una sola _ere_. Me equivoqué – se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas –. Eché a perder el regalo.

-No, no, así está bien. Casi ni se nota. Ya lo había notado pero no importa.

-Ya lo habías notado? Te diste cuenta tan rápido? Y yo que lo hice mal!

-No, no; no importa amor.

-Tiene mal tu nombre.

-Quién va a saber?

-Tú!

-Pero a mí no me importa, amor.

-Pero a mí sí! Dámelo te haré otro.

-Eso sí que no; este es mío.

-Pero está mal.

-No, por qué?

-Tiene mal tu nombre.

-El que lo tiene mal soy yo, así debe ser con una sola ere.

-Cómo crees…

-Sí, de veras, tú lo escribiste bien, está perfecto; el del error soy yo, me cambiaré el nombre.

-Para estar acorde a mi pañuelo – hizo un gesto de frustración con los labios con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro, porque tú así lo escribiste, así es lo correcto.

-Te haré otro.

-Bien, pero éste me lo quedo. Es mío ya.

-Cuando te haga el otro me lo regresas.

-Ah no, eso no se va a poder, éste ya es mío, cómo me lo pedirás de vuelta, eso no se hace Candy, no es educado.

Candy soltó una risita.

-Así me gusta, tú me lo hiciste, con tus manitas, y yo así lo quiero.

-Bien, pero haré otro.

-Puedes ponerle los nombres de los dos.

-Es verdad – dijo emocionada – puedo ponerle Candy + Terry. Qué te parece?

-Bien, o le pones _Camdy_ para igualar el error.

No pudo ella contener la risa.

-Soy un fracaso – dijo riendo.

-No, por qué?

-Bordé mal tu nombre – reía.

-Y qué? Yo ni siquiera podría bordar media letra, ahí me llevas delantera.

Candy se cubrió la cara con las manos riendo, y Terry la abrazó.

-Gracias, mi amor, mi cielo – le dijo acercándola a él – este es el mejor regalo del mundo.

-Te quiero – fue su respuesta.

-Yo también.

La besó en la frente sonriendo los dos y Terry guardó el pañuelo y el listón seguro de conservarlos siempre.

Luego le habló bromeando.

-Si le hubieras puesto Tutti, ahí tendríamos problemas.

Candy soltó una carcajada.

-Te enojarías?

-No, pero te lo haría pagar muy caro.

-Como qué? Qué me cobrarías?

-Un precio muy alto.

-Cuál?

Con una mano Candy acarició su cabello castaño, que le caía en un mechón sobre la frente. Divino ya le era poco, lo veía y se quedaba muda. Porque además de hermoso era muy bueno y lleno de ternura.

Así con la misma ternura Candy le acarició la frente y las mejillas mientras le hablaba.

-Qué me cobrarías si le hubiera puesto Tutti? – bromeó con él.

-Mmmm creo que unos mil besos, más o menos esa cantidad.

-Cielos, son muchos.

-Sí, lo son, ya ves? Qué bueno que no le pusiste así.

-Mejor dicho que bueno que me dices que eso me costaría para bordarte un pañuelo con Tutti escrito unas mil veces.

-Quieres que te cobre? Es eso?

-Sí, cóbrame de una vez.

Lo abrazó y dejó que la besara todo lo que quiso.

Habló ella suspirando en sus labios.

-Ya te debo varios Tuttis.

-Hagamos más grande la deuda – dijo él y volvió a besarla.

Estuvieron riendo y bromeando largo rato esa noche, conversando de todo y de nada como siempre; y rato después la llevó Terry hasta su casa, dejándola en la entrada con un beso en la frente.

Le dijo adiós Candy con un movimiento de la mano en el aire y Terry la miró con ese gesto que le hacía sólo a ella, fijando los ojos en los suyos, sonriendo ligeramente con los párpados levemente entrecerrados. Diciéndole que la amaba con un gesto lleno de palabras sin voz.

Le respondió Candy igual, diciéndole lo mismo, hablándole sin necesidad de emitir sonido alguno; y entró a la casa flotando entre nubes hasta su cuarto, sin dejar de sonreír.

Entró Esthela un momento después y le dio la noticia. Su padre había llamado el día de hoy, era la primer llamada que recibían desde que instalaron el teléfono un par de días atrás; y llamó para avisar que salía hoy mismo de Chicago y que estaría en la hacienda al día siguiente por la tarde.

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado, si así fue me encantará conocer sus ideas en un comentario... Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Además, con la cantidad de reviews es como ayudarás a otras lectoras a encontrar una historia si es que a ti te gustó. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	16. Chapter 16

Vivir de Amor

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XVI**

La llegada de su padre estaba tomándola por sorpresa. Ya lo sabía, que vendría y además acompañado, pero no había tenido tiempo para prepararse, ni siquiera para pensar demasiado en ello. Pensó en el par de meses que llevaba con Terry, en lo que para ella era un noviazgo muy formal y serio, y le dolió por dentro al pensar que con la llegada de su padre quizás todo acabaría.

Pero no, sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar eso. Todo estaría bien. Su padre terminaría por querer a Terry tanto como ella; bueno quizás no tanto, sonrió, pero sí acabaría por aceptarlo. Todo estaría bien.

Pasó el día en la cocina conversando con la nana y ayudándole en lo que estaba preparando para los que llegaban por la tarde. Las habitaciones ya estaban listas y todo en la casa sacudido y pulido para la llegada del patrón, lo único que le faltaba a la nana era terminar la comida.

-Esta es la comida favorita de tu padre – le decía la nana meciendo una larga cuchara de madera dentro de la cazuela sobre el fogón.

Pero para Candy había otra cosa que ocupaba su mente.

-Nana, quién será la señora que viene con papá?

-No lo sé hija, una amiga tal vez?

-Papá no tiene amigas, nunca le he conocido ninguna.

-Y si es una novia?

-Qué?

Esa era una posibilidad en la que Candy no había pensado.

-Una novia? – preguntó en voz baja, sopesando la idea.

-Rodrigo es un hombre joven, quizás quiera volver a casarse.

-Una novia…? – susurró Candy para sí misma.

Esto venía a darle un giro a toda su vida. Su padre casado otra vez, era una posibilidad en la que jamás había pensado.

-Después de todo – habló lentamente la nana – tú ya eres una mujer y pronto harás tu vida.

La vio Candy meditando con unos ojos azules en su memoria.

-En eso tienes razón – aceptó –. Entonces una novia…

-No me digas que no lo aceptarías.

-Yo… no… es decir, sí; bueno la realidad es que no lo sé. Pero si papá es feliz supongo que por mí está bien.

Sólo esperaba que eso funcionase a la inversa.

Le habló Candy a la nana sobre lo que en realidad la preocupaba.

-Tú crees que a papá le guste Terry?

-Para ti? Porque una cosa es que le guste como persona, que le sea simpático y otra es que lo apruebe para ti.

-Para mí, nana; claro, para mí.

-No sé qué decirte hija.

Candy guardó silencio y la nana habló.

-Mejor te preguntaré algo – la joven fijó sus ojos en ella –. Si no lo acepta, tú estarás conforme con ello?

-A qué te refieres?

-A que si tu padre no acepta a Terry para ti, dejarás de verlo?

-Claro que no. Yo lo quiero, nana.

-Lo sé mi niña, pero me pregunto hasta dónde llegarías con tal de defender eso.

Candy también se lo preguntaba.

De cualquier manera, pronto tendrían su respuesta; escucharon un coche andar por el empedrado del sendero y detenerse frente a la puerta principal. Tanto la nana como Candy se apresuraron a recibirlo.

Estaba Candy en la escalinata esperando ansiosa cuando su padre bajó del automóvil y extendió los brazos hacia ella.

-Papá! – exclamó corriendo hacia él.

Llegó hasta donde estaba junto al coche; lo abrazó y él la rodeó con ambos brazos.

Rodrigo White no era un hombre muy expresivo, acostumbrado a guardar sus emociones desde la muerte de su esposa, quedándose solo y con el corazón roto en el más literal de los sentidos; pero ciertamente quería a su hija. Esa jovencita con la que le era tan difícil relacionarse venía a ser lo más importante en su vida. Imposibilitado para demostrárselo o no, él la quería.

-Candice, cómo te has portado? – inquirió tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

-Bien, papá, muy bien.

-Permíteme dudarlo.

Candy sonrió y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

-Te extrañé, papá.

-Yo también – le dio un beso en la frente y Candy levantó la vista para verlo.

-Me extrañaste? De verdad? – le preguntó.

-Por supuesto, no hay quien se meta en problemas allá en Chicago. Quién más si no tú para desquiciar la casa.

Candy sonrió sintiéndose feliz de que su padre la hubiera extrañado.

-Te presentaré a nuestra invitada, ven aquí.

Rodrigo rodeó el coche con su hija siguiéndolo. Había ya bajado la mujer que lo acompañaba.

-Tía Elizabeth no viene? – preguntó Candy.

-Llegará pasado mañana.

Fijó entonces Candy su atención en la mujer que su padre estaba por presentarle. Era muy guapa, posiblemente de la edad de Rodrigo, con el cabello castaño abundante y ojos rasgados e inquisitivos color miel.

-La señora es Cinthya Donovan-Bukater – le dijo a Candy su padre.

-Mucho gusto Cinthya – su padre la miró de soslayo –. Perdón; encantada, señora Donovan.

-Cinthya – sonrió Rodrigo – esta es mi hija Candy.

-Encantada Candy, qué jovencita tan linda.

-Gracias, es muy amable, señora.

Rodrigo las encaminó para entrar a la casa, anduvieron ellas delante y en la escalinata estaba la nana Esthela. Candy y la recién llegada ya estaban dentro y la nana seguía en la entrada. Se le quedó viendo a Rodrigo cuando se paró frente a ella.

-Hola Esthela.

-Hola Esthela – lo imitó ella bromeando pero con el semblante serio.

-Cómo has estado?

-Qué flaco estás Rodrigo! Acaso no comes?

Rodrigo sonrió.

-Claro que como Esthela, cuéntame cómo va todo por aquí.

-Te cuento lo que quieras, pero deja de llamarme Esthela, te crees muy grande porque conduces y andas por la vida de bigote, no? Te diré entonces que sigo teniendo edad para ser tu madre y que te he querido como un hijo, ven dame un abrazo.

-Ay, nana.

Rodrigo la abrazó y Esthela acomodó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, rodeándolo como cuando tenía cinco años y lo consolaba cuando le pegaban los otros niños del parvulario.

-Eso, así está mejor – besó su frente sin soltarlo.

-Se siente bien llegar aquí.

-Y a pesar de eso nunca vienes.

-Ya sabes cómo son las cosas, nana, el trabajo, los negocios…

-El trabajo, los negocios… nada de eso te abraza por las noches Rodrigo, parece que no te lo he dicho – besó su frente sin dejar de abrazarlo como a un hijo –. Hace cuántos años que no venías a ver si tu nana vive o muere?

-Nana, siempre me he ocupado de que no falte nada por acá.

-Pero no vienes a verme – se separó para verlo –. Una carta no es lo mismo.

-Ya no me regañes, nana.

-Te regaño lo que quiera, para eso te lavaba los calzones cuando eras un crío.

-Nana…

-Qué? – sonrió – Nadie escucha, yo te guardo el secreto – le guiñó un ojo tomándolo del brazo para entrar a la casa y susurró –: No se vaya a descubrir que eres humano.

Rió Rodrigo ligeramente y bajo un chispazo de intuición se dio cuenta de que realmente hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sonreía. Cómo era posible para alguien pasar años sin jamás sonreír de verdad?

En la cocina encontraron a Candy sirviéndole un poco de té a Cinthya.

-Que nos sirvan el té en la sala – dijo Rodrigo, y a su voz Cinthya se puso de pie y ella y Candy fueron a la sala como él dijo.

Una vez sentados con la propiedad que él procuraba aún estando en el campo, Sophie llegó con el servicio de té que utilizaban sólo en ocasiones especiales como ésta; y la nana, Rodrigo, Candy y Cinthya se dedicaron a hablar de cualquier cosa. Aunque realmente era él quien llevaba el ritmo de la conversación.

-Chicago cada vez es más complicado – decía –. Hay demasiada gente que emigra a la ciudad y la convierte en un caos.

-Y cómo van tus negocios? – preguntó la nana.

-Bien, por cierto, instalaron un aparato telefónico en el despacho, es así?

-Sí.

-Bien, me retiraré entonces, debo hacer unas llamadas.

-Pero… - quiso hablar Candy.

-Hablaremos después.

Se retiró entonces dejando a las damas solas, para él un momento de socializar con ellas era lo que la regla pedía y ya lo había cumplido, así que era libre para continuar sus asuntos. Candy lo vio alejarse con mil preguntas en la punta de la lengua, pero incapaz de decir nada.

La conversación entre las tres ocupantes de la sala de estar versó entre el clima, el bordado de punto y lo que nana preparaba para cenar. Candy miraba inquieta a la nana y Esthela entendió lo que debía hacer.

-Señora Donovan, pero qué rudas hemos sido, la llevaré a su habitación para que se instale. El mozo ha llevado su equipaje y quizás quiera refrescarse antes de la cena.

-Muchas gracias – respondió la aludida y Candy se lo agradeció a la nana en silencio.

Las despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, con la taza de té en las manos, aparentando que bebía; y cuando las vio salir de la pieza y escuchó sus pasos por la escalera, se levantó apresurada y fue al despacho donde estaba su padre. Debía salir de dudas de una vez. De la identidad de su acompañante sólo había recibido su nombre y nada más.

-Papá, estás ocupado? – tocó un par de veces la puerta y esperó que la voz de él le diera autorización para entrar.

Rodrigo le dio permiso para entrar y ella lo hizo algo dubitativa.

-Qué pasa? – le dijo al verla; le hizo un gesto para que cerrara la puerta tras ella y Candy así lo hizo.

-Quería preguntarte algo – dijo acercándose a él.

-Querías o quieres?

-Quiero, quiero – asintió nerviosamente.

-Siéntate.

Extendió Rodrigo una mano al frente, a la silla al otro lado del escritorio donde se encontraba y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que aguardara un momento. Continuó escribiendo sobre unos papeles que tenía desplegados en el escritorio de madera, varios minutos pasaron y luego hizo una llamada, que Candy no comprendió, sólo negocios.

Colgó para quejarse entre dientes por el mal sonido del aparato, y escribiendo de nuevo con la vista fija en sus papeles, le hizo un gesto con un dedo en el aire alzando una ceja para que esperara mientras él terminaba.

Candy tenía todo ese tiempo las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo de su falda, algo nerviosa pero callada, sabía que no debía interrumpirlo, que no le gustaba; y que esperar con paciencia era lo debido en una señorita educada como ella.

Alzó la vista de sus papeles Rodrigo, se quitó las gafas que utilizaba para leer y las dejó sobre el escritorio. Cruzó ambas manos sobre la madera, la miró fijamente y habló.

-Te escucho.

Candy aclaró la garganta con la mente en blanco.

-Dijiste que quieres preguntarme algo – le recordó él.

-Oh sí, disculpa, sí, sí – tartamudeó.

-Te escucho entonces – la veía fijamente.

-Yo… bueno… son varias cosas.

-Cuántas?

-Cuántas? – dudó Candy –, pues dos. Sí, dos.

-Bien, dime la primera.

-Yo… quién es esa mujer?

-No te refieras así a las personas – la reprendió –. Se les llama por su nombre y tú conoces el de ella.

-Lo siento. La señora Donovan; quién es, papá? Por qué vino aquí contigo?

-Vino porque yo quise que la conocieras; y no podía esperar hasta que regresaras a Chicago, y tampoco quise mandarte llamar; quería que se conocieran aquí.

-Por qué?

-Es necesario que te familiarices con ella. Así que eso espero de ti, que la trates, que charles con ella, si quieren dar un paseo te doy mi autorización. Es de mi confianza y quiero que sea de la tuya.

-Pero por qué?

-Ya te lo respondí, cuál es el segundo asunto?

Candy ya sabía que si él cambiaba de tema había que obedecer y no insistir.

-Bueno – tragó saliva – es sobre algo que ha pasado aquí durante mi estadía.

-Has tenido algún problema?

-Problema? No, no; nada de eso.

-Entonces?

-Conocí a alguien.

-De acuerdo.

-Un joven – contuvo el aliento.

-Cuál es su nombre? – cuestionó su padre de inmediato.

-Terrence… Terrence Grandchester.

Guardó silencio un minuto mostrándose pensativo.

-No me suena el apellido, qué pasa con él?

-Bien, pues, es que… es mi amigo.

-De acuerdo, qué con eso?

-Pues siendo sincera…

-Siendo sincera qué? Y quítate esa costumbre, las personas que usan esa frase es porque acostumbran mentir, cuando una persona es sincera, sus hechos lo demuestran, no necesita andar repitiendo que lo es.

-Lo siento.

-Ahora dime, qué con que este jovencito sea tu amigo? Qué edad tiene?

-La misma que yo, bueno un poco menor – sonrió nerviosa, pero él la veía serio.

-Bien, entonces?

-Es que… – se atrevió, se lo tenía que decir –; él es mi novio, papá.

-Es tu qué?

-Es mi novio.

-Candy, no tengo tiempo para esto.

-Soy sincera, papá – la miró fijamente reprendiéndola con la mirada –. Lo siento, lo que quiero decir es que debes creerme, estoy hablando en serio.

Rodrigo se irguió en su silla y le habló sin dejar de verla a los ojos, afianzando sus palabras con una postura firme e impasible.

-Como primer punto te diré esto Candice, nadie puede ser tu novio hasta que no lo conozca y lo apruebe yo. Estamos claros hasta ahí?

-Ajá.

-Bien, como segundo punto he de decirte que si tienes amigos por mí está bien, jamás te lo he prohibido, los tienes en Chicago, lo normal es que aquí también, eres muy joven y eso es perfectamente correcto. De hecho me agrada que tengas amistades, eres una jovencita no muy responsable en cuanto a algunas cosas – alzó una la ceja sonriendo ligeramente y Candy supo que se refería al colegio –, pero en otras – continuó – sé que eres juiciosa y muy madura para tu edad. Confío en ti totalmente, así que no me tienes que pedir permiso para tener un amigo, no tengo el menor inconveniente. Puede incluso visitarte aquí, puedes invitarlo a cenar, lo que gustes, aprovecho para conocerlo.

Asintió Candy con las manos entrelazadas sobre su falda.

-Así que si eso es todo, tengo cosas que hacer.

-No, papá, espera.

Debía ser muy clara, su padre tenía que entenderlo.

-Es que no es mi amigo nada más, papá. Él es mi novio – dijo firmemente –. Somos novios de verdad.

Alzó su padre una ceja viéndola impaciente.

-Tú, hija, y esto te lo diré una sola vez, tú no tienes novio todavía.

-Papá…

-Hemos terminado.

-Ni siquiera querrás conocerlo?

-Si gustas presentármelo, ya te dije que no tengo inconveniente en que lo invites a venir y que de hecho me gustaría conocerlo; pero como tu amigo; porque novios no son.

-Pero…

-Por mi parte es todo, el tema ha sido agotado; me da gusto ver que estás bien, pero me es necesario regresar a mis asuntos, por favor cierra la puerta cuando salgas y dile a Esthela que me sirva la cena aquí mismo.

-No cenarás con nosotros?

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Pero nana te hizo tu comida favorita. Un guisado de varios tipos de carne que pasó todo el día preparando.

-Lo hizo? – la miró.

-Sí.

-Bien – hizo una pausa –, cenaré entonces en el comedor con ustedes, pero dile a tu nana que me llame cuando ya esté todo servido y que no se esmere en el postre para mí, luego de cenar regresaré aquí. Tengo asuntos sin resolver.

Volvió a sus papeles y tomó el teléfono, Candy lo escuchó iniciar una conversación con alguien al otro lado de la línea y supo que no le quedaba más remedio que retirarse. Salió del despacho más inquieta que como entró.

Vio el reloj del vestíbulo y pensó que tenía tiempo para ir al río a hablar con Terry y luego regresar para la cena.

Por primera vez salía de esa casa para verlo sintiendo que debía ocultarse; antes lo hacía porque le gustaba tener un secreto, le sumaba emoción; pero esta vez era diferente; por primer vez se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

Azul Grandchester

Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	17. Chapter 17

Vivir de Amor

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XVII**

Llegó al lugar donde veía a Terry y esperó impacientemente a que llegara, contaba los segundos porque no debía retrasarse para la cena.

Terry estuvo con ella minutos después; llegó saludándola con un beso en la mejilla, tranquilo, pero la notó muy inquieta.

-Te pasa algo?

-Mi padre está aquí – le soltó de repente.

-De acuerdo – dijo él lentamente viéndola –. Me lo presentarás?

-Tú quieres conocerlo?

-Claro; claro que quiero.

-Ay qué bien; sí; sí te lo presentaré. Pero antes he de decirte algo.

Hizo un ademán para que Terry se sentara junto a ella y así lo hizo. La escuchó silencioso mientras se explicaba.

-Llegó hace un par de horas y ya le hablé de ti.

-Qué le dijiste?

-Que te conocí y que somos novios.

-Le dijiste eso?

-Sí, por qué no? No querías?

-Candy, eso se lo debí decir yo, no tú.

-Por qué?

-Porque eso es lo correcto, que yo hable con él. Pero quita esa cara de preocupación, no pasa nada – besó su frente –; dime, qué te dijo?

-No quiere.

-No quiere – repitió él.

-No, no quiere que seamos novios.

-Así nada más?

-Dice que nadie puede ser mi novio sin su autorización.

-En eso tiene algo de razón.

-Estás de acuerdo en eso?

-Candy, la realidad es que yo debo hablar con él. Tú deja de preocuparte, no te hace bien – la abrazó y besó el nacimiento de su cabello –. Piensa en cosas buenas, no te mortifiques por esto.

-Y si hablas con él y aún así no quiere?

-Entonces ya veremos, pero de eso me encargo yo.

-Terminarás conmigo? – se separó para verlo a la cara.

-Candy, terminar contigo? Estaría loco, claro que no.

-Porque si esto es un asunto de verano como pasa, debes decírmelo ahora.

-De qué estás hablando?

-Que si mi papá se aferra a esa idea, aún después de conocerte y que tú hables y todo lo demás. Si él se empecina en desaprobarme que esté contigo, yo no aceptaré eso, lo aceptarás tú?

-Claro que no, tampoco.

-Así que si esto es un asunto sólo por el verano; si tú no me quieres para más me refiero… si el momento ya pasó… pues puedes decírmelo antes de que arme todo esto sin motivo.

-Ven.

Buscó su mirada, teniéndola muy cerca y colocó un dedo en su frente, justo arriba del tabique de la nariz.

-Tienes el ceño fruncido, muestra que estás muy preocupada.

-Lo estoy.

Presionó ligeramente el dedo sobre su piel hasta que Candy relajó los músculos y desapareció el pliegue vertical de sus preocupaciones.

-Así está mejor – se acercó Terry y besó el lugar –. Escúchame – lo veía atenta –, no te preocupes por esto, yo lo arreglaré, por favor mantente tranquila, no pasa nada, amor; ahora en cuanto a que si esto es algo de verano o no. Para mí no lo es, pensé que lo sabías.

-Quería confirmar.

-Está confirmado entonces – acarició su mejilla sonriendo –. Yo te quiero de verdad; así que juntos veremos este asunto y ya veremos qué pasa – la notó más relajada y quiso hacerla sonreír –; tal vez tu padre me adorará y te estás preocupando por nada.

Ella lo vio esperanzada, tranquila y sonriendo un poco; y se lamentó Terry de no estar convencido de sus propias palabras.

-De verdad lo arreglaremos? – le preguntó Candy.

-Confía en mí. Por favor.

-Está bien.

-Lo harás?

-Sí, confío en ti.

-Gracias.

La rodeó con ambos brazos y Candy apoyó la cabeza en su torso, por primera vez en todo el día se sintió relajada y respiró profundamente.

-Tengo que irme, para la cena – dijo luego de un rato.

-Puedo ver a tu padre después?

-Hoy mismo? Hablarás con él hoy?

-O cuándo? Tú dime, pero para mí mientras antes mejor.

-No, está bien; hoy; te invitaría a cenar, pero no sé si sea lo mejor – se tocó la frente con la mano –, cuando termine le diré que te reciba. En dos horas está bien?

-Sí, ahí estaré.

-Ay Terry…

-Qué? – sonrió enternecido –. No te preocupes tanto, muñequita, no pasa nada.

-Bien, está bien. Te espero entonces?

-Sí.

Se levantó con ella para acompañarla, pero Candy se rehusó.

-No, no me acompañes, regreso sola. Te veré en un rato.

No pudo decir más, se fue de inmediato.

La observó partir rumbo a su casa, hecha un manojo de nervios. Le preocupaba esto a él también, incluso más de lo que le preocupaba a ella. Pero no retrocedería ni se retractaría nunca de sus palabras. Así que pasadas dos horas estuvo de pie en la entrada de la casa, llamando a la puerta; y la nana lo recibió.

-Hola Terry – lo saludó.

-Buenas noches, vengo a ver al señor White.

-Sí, Candy me lo dijo, pasa.

Entró Terry y vio a Candy al pie de la escalera, lo observaba con sus enormes ojos verdes expectantes y Terry le sonrió.

Siguió él a Esthela hasta el despacho. Candy ya le había comunicado a su padre que Terrence quería hablar con él, y aceptó con monosílabos; Rodrigo no le veía el caso; pero era un poco como Terry, mientras antes vieran este asunto que la tenía a ella tan inquieta, mucho mejor.

-Rodrigo, te buscan – anunció Esthela.

Se escuchó la voz desde adentro dando autorización y Terry tomando la perilla de la puerta, la abrió y entró a la pieza.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él la nana se encaminó a las escaleras, Candy estaba ahí sentada en el primer peldaño y fue a sentarse con ella, a esperar las dos en silencio.

-Buenas noches, señor – se acercó Terry al escritorio.

El padre de Candy alzó la vista de sus papeles y le dirigió una larga mirada, examinándolo en silencio. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y Terry accedió sentándose al frente de él.

-Tu nombre es?

-Terrence Grandchester, señor.

-Y qué puedo hacer por ti, Terrence? Vayamos al punto por favor, como ves estoy saturado.

-Así será – dijo firmemente –. He venido a pedirle su permiso para visitar a Candice de manera formal.

Si Rodrigo era un hombre de pocas palabras, Terry también. Si quería hablar directamente, a Terry le agradaba la idea.

-A qué te refieres con visitarla formalmente?

-Candice y yo tenemos un par de meses de conocernos, y me interesa cortejarla.

Lo miró Rodrigo entre extrañado y sorprendido.

-Quién eres, Terrence? – había captado su atención por completo.

-Le he dicho mi nombre, señor. Terrence Grandchester.

Para Rodrigo alguien que hablara de esa forma y tan decidido debía ser alguien especial, quiso indagar entonces.

-No me suena tu apellido. Quiénes son tus padres? Vives aquí?

-He vivido aquí toda mi vida y trabajo en la hacienda de los Hartrow.

-Conozco a Stephen Hartrow, cómo se encuentra?

-Muy bien señor, yo trabajo para él.

Rodrigo se relajó en su silla y continuó preguntando.

-Qué haces en la hacienda Hartrow?

-Pudiera decirse que soy el administrador.

-Tan joven? Qué edad tienes? Veinte años?

-Tengo diecisiete, señor.

-Pareces mayor – hablaba como mayor también, para impresión de Rodrigo.

-Sí, me lo han dicho.

-Y cómo es que a tu edad tienes ese trabajo?

Terry respondía sus preguntas con fluidez y serenidad.

-Desde niño trabajé en la hacienda y se me fueron delegando responsabilidades al ir creciendo. Así ha sido hasta hoy.

-Es encomiable de tu parte, pareces un buen muchacho; y déjame decirte que pocas veces me equivoco con las personas.

Terry asintió, aceptando el comentario en silencio y Rodrigo lo observaba.

-No te ofrecí nada de tomar – se disculpó –, como ves estoy tomando café, quieres una taza? O algo más?

-Nada, no hace falta, muchas gracias. Entonces he venido aquí con el motivo que le explicaba.

Rodrigo supo que este joven no se iba a ir sin una respuesta, y que como a él no le gustaba perder el tiempo.

-Sí, tengo presente a lo que has venido – asintió despacio; sabía lo que lo llevaba ahí y aunque en un principio había estado decidido a no perder más de un minuto; Terrence no era como se lo imaginó cuando Candy le hablara de él; lo tenía intrigado y algo tenía ese joven que le agradaba; aún así, antes de responder, tenía otros asuntos que necesitaba saber –. Pero antes dime, tus padres viven aquí también?

-Mi madre murió hace cuatro años – respondió con serenidad.

-Y tu padre?

-Vive en Londres.

-Y por qué no vives con él? Asumo que vives solo, o tienes más familia?

Terry aspiró profundamente y habló con sinceridad.

-Vivo solo. El motivo para no vivir con mi padre es que no lo conozco más que de nombre y lo he visto una sola vez que pueda recordar.

Se habría de enterar un día, mejor que se lo oyera de propia voz.

-Explícate – le dijo el padre de Candy –. Te molestan mis preguntas? Entenderás que si el tema principal aquí es mi hija, necesito saber de ti.

-Por supuesto, señor, no me molesta. Me explicaré. Mis padres anularon su matrimonio legal cuando yo tenía menos de un año de edad; él vivía en Londres así que partió de regreso a su país y mi madre y yo nos quedamos.

-Grandchester es el apellido de tu padre?

-Sí, conservo su apellido.

-Qué hace él en Londres?

-Negocios – en este punto hubiera preferido no ahondar.

Pero Rodrigo insistiría y no le quedaría más remedio que decírselo.

-Qué clase de negocios?

-El parlamento, señor – Rodrigo alzó una ceja –. Francamente no existe motivo para detallar la vida de mi padre, puesto que no tengo relación con él – hablaba serenamente –. Pero le diré que su nombre es Richard y es parte del parlamento inglés.

-Intuyo que tiene un título nobiliario.

-Es correcto, posee un ducado.

Ahí está, ya lo había dicho; hubiera preferido no llegar hasta ahí, pero no podía negarlo si se lo preguntaban directamente; no pensaba mentir.

-Quiero pensar que no estás tomándome el pelo.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Es extraña tu situación.

-Lo sé.

Rodrigo guardó silencio analizándolo con la mirada; Terrence no parecía vacilar ni por un segundo. Le gustó, de cierta forma a Rodrigo le gustaba este joven hombre tan peculiar.

-Tienes alguna relación con él?

-Ninguna.

-Asumo que se volvió a casar.

-Así es.

-Y que tiene más hijos.

-Es correcto.

-Y que tú a pesar de ser el mayor eres considerado un hijo ilegítimo para ellos. Perdona mi rudeza, pero creo que es el término que usarían personas de esas esferas.

-Lo es. Y no hay nada que disculpar; no me ofende – esto era verdad.

La seguridad que tenía en sí mismo estaba más allá de etiquetas, apellidos, títulos o reconocimiento social; Rodrigo White no dejó pasar eso, definitivamente le agradaba el pretendiente de Candy.

-Así que no tienes el respaldo de tu padre – resumió –, no tienes relación con él, y para efectos prácticos es tanto como si no tuvieses familia alguna.

-Así es – hubiera sido duro escucharlo en una frase tan directa, si no fuese esa una verdad que él ya había aceptado hace mucho tiempo.

Terry no era del estilo de lamentarse por lo imposible, así que el no tener familia no lo amargaba ni lo hacía sentirse con menor valor que cualquier otro hombre; todo el mundo tiene una vida propia, sencillamente ésta resultaba ser la suya.

Rodrigo lo observó sentado frente a él y sintió una punzada de empatía, le caía bien por algún motivo. Se le notaba serio y responsable, franco e incluso agradable. Hubiera pensado que era un joven con quien pudiera tener una amistosa charla cualquier día. Además siendo un hombre dedicado a su trabajo, reconocía en Terrence a otro hombre que se abría paso por la vida por él mismo, y para mayor mérito siendo tan joven.

Aún así, nada de esto era suficiente.

-Terrence, voy a ser muy claro contigo – aclaró la garganta y habló serenamente, pero sin sombra de duda –. Y antes que nada me disculpo por este interrogatorio, te he explicado lo necesario que es para mí, tomando en cuenta tus intenciones. Y también me disculpo si he sido rudo en mis afirmaciones o carente de tacto, tiendo a ser demasiado directo ya que no me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo, ni el de otros; y creo que en eso me entiendes.

-Perfectamente.

-Bien, me agradas Terrence, te veo y me pareces un joven muy cabal; no te conozco lo suficiente, pero creo notar el carácter de un hombre responsable y decidido, y yo nunca me equivoco en mis juicios. Quizás incluso podría decir que me eres bastante agradable y que te veo cierto parecido a mí mismo cuando tenía tu edad. Y ahora que te conozco no me parece descabellado que hayas ganado la simpatía de mi hija. Pero he de serte muy directo ahora.

Terry lo observaba callado esperando que continuara.

-Candice es mi única hija – inició –. Tú no tienes hijos pero puedes imaginar lo importantes que son en la vida de una persona. Mi mujer murió cuando ella era muy pequeña, no quiero aburrirte con la historia, pero si tú has compartido de tu vida lo justo es que yo lo haga un poco con la mía. Mi esposa murió cuando Candy tenía cuatro años. Ella estaba embarazada cuando enfermó para luego fallecer, esto no lo sabe nadie ni siquiera Candy – se preguntó por qué le confiaba algo tan privado, tan secreto y tan doloroso, supo que el motivo era que le era éste un joven que por alguna extraña razón le inspiraba confianza; hurgando en sus recuerdos más aún dejó escapar un detalle más – era un varón – aclaró la garganta –, el médico me lo dijo cuando la revisara; Candy tendría un hermano, y quizás más… - en el fondo Rodrigo se culpaba de la muerte de Marge, nunca lo había aceptado con nadie, y le dolía hacerlo incluso para sí mismo, pero su tono lo dejaba claro y Terry lo supo – ; es claro entonces saber que su muerte fue algo sorpresivo y evidentemente doloroso. Fue en la epidemia, sencillamente enfermó y ese mal se la llevó en cuestión de semanas, fue inevitable, la atendieron cuantos médicos me fue posible, pero no había salida; ella era tan joven, tan… y yo… – se quedó sin palabras, hacía demasiado tiempo que no hablaba de ella –. El que la mujer que amas muera – volteó a verlo de nuevo –, no es algo que un hombre pueda superar. No se supera jamás – hizo una pausa y bajo la seriedad de su semblante Terry vio una sombra de un dolor muy antiguo –. Así que desde que se fue – continuó aclarando la garganta, controlándose de nuevo – de ella me quedó solo nuestra hija. Sé bien que no soy el mejor padre, nunca he pretendido ni serlo ni aparentarlo; pero en una cosa estoy empeñado y esa es en que Candice haga un buen matrimonio – hizo una pausa y Terry supo que le estaba dando poco a poco su respuesta –. Necesita un hombre que pueda cuidar de ella – siguió –, proveerla y darle la vida que yo mismo le he ofrecido y por la que he trabajado toda mi vida. Y ese hombre, Terrence, tú y yo sabemos que no eres tú.

Habló con firmeza, con la costumbre de ser un hombre de decisiones que jamás se disculpaba por ellas.

-No estoy denigrando tu vida – continuó –; te respeto y como te dije antes me parece muy meritorio de tu parte que siendo tan joven vivas y trabajes para tu propio futuro. Otro en tu lugar hubiera desperdiciado su vida, y si siendo tan joven lo has logrado, sólo puedo imaginar éxito en lo que sea que te propongas para tu futuro. Pero la realidad de las cosas, y yo sé que tú lo sabes, es que no le conviene a Candy ligarse a un hombre que no puede ofrecerle ni un apellido conforme a las expectativas, ni una familia que lo respalde, ni una situación económica que le dé el nivel de vida al que está acostumbrada. He sido muy directo, pero no he de disculparme jamás por buscar el bienestar de mi hija. Me comprendes?

-Perfectamente.

Terry se mostraba sin cambio alguno en su semblante.

-Entiendes entonces por qué no puedo darte mi autorización para cortejarla?

-Lo entiendo.

-Algo me dice que no desistirás.

-No lo haré – se miraron largamente y Terry continuó –. Entiendo todo eso, las carencias y limitantes; pero sé bien que no hay nada que no pueda lograrse; y para ella además de la posición hay otras cosas en juego; así que no, no he de desistir.

Supo Rodrigo que tenía que ser todavía más directo.

-Te estoy negando mi autorización para que la cortejes.

-Y lo acepto, no insistiré en ello; pero no saldré de su vida hasta que ella me lo pida.

-La estás poniendo en una situación muy difícil.

-Candy no es tan débil, y además nunca la pondré en el predicamento de elegir, eso no lo haré jamás.

Rodrigo lo miraba imposibilitado para creer que a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho Terrence no se rindiera.

-No le prohibiré tu amistad; pero te pido que dejes de buscarla con otra intención – fue tajante, pero Terry lo fue todavía más.

-Eso no puedo hacerlo – dijo firmemente.

-He sido franco contigo.

-Y se lo agradezco, pero yo también debo serlo. No me voy a disculpar por querer a su hija. Y no me retractaré nunca de eso.

-Necesito que comprendas – comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Y lo comprendo – rebatió –. Comprendo todo perfectamente. Pero le repito, jamás me disculparé de amar a su hija. Por amarla no he de disculparme jamás. Nunca.

Rodrigo White se lo tuvo que decir entonces, no le quedaba salida.

-Candy se va a casar.

Soltó eso como una bomba y Terry tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse imperturbable.

-Cómo?

-Para eso he venido aquí – le explicó –. Conmigo vino la madre del que será pronto el prometido de Candy, y el día de mañana, acompañado de mi hermana Elizabeth, llegará él. Hemos de celebrar el compromiso en unos días, quise que fuese en este lugar donde se conocieran, para que pudieran tratarse con mayor serenidad que si lo hubiésemos hecho en la ciudad. La decisión final la tomé hace poco, cuando Candy ya estaba aquí, pero es algo que he venido pensando hace mucho tiempo. Bryan Donovan-Bukater, el joven que he aceptado para ella, no pudo hacer el viaje con nosotros porque tuvo un contratiempo en Yale, donde estudia leyes.

Terry lo veía impasible.

-Candy lo conoce?

-Superficialmente; cuando la familia de Bryan se acercó a mí hace tiempo, me expresaron que él la había conocido en una reunión me parece, o un baile de debutantes en Chicago; los Donovan son de Boston, yo tengo muchos negocios con el abuelo de Bryan y con su padre antes de que falleciera; así que lo estuvimos conversando, y lo decidí al fin; han venido con este único propósito; y aunque me parece que él y Candy no llegaron a tratarse en aquella ocasión, lo harán pronto. Les daremos el tiempo necesario para ello. Aunque el enlace está pactado para la próxima primavera.

Para eso faltaban sólo unos meses, fue lo único que pudo pensar Terry.

-Y piensa casarla sin su consentimiento? – le preguntó luego de un momento.

-Consentirá – habló con despreocupación –. Escucha Terrence, no me estoy oponiendo a que tú y ella sean amigos, pueden serlo; y no dudo que se hayan tenido gran simpatía estos días, pero el verano ha terminado. Candy está en edad de casarse, y Bryan es un buen muchacho, son gente honorable y respetada; estoy seguro que Candy sabrá apreciar a Bryan y llegar a quererlo, es un buen hombre y este es un enlace muy conveniente para todos, sobre todo para ella, le dará la estabilidad que necesita.

Sostuvo Terry la mirada del padre de Candy y le habló firmemente.

-De lo que ha dicho, señor White, sólo tengo que decirle que lo que existe entre su hija y yo no es un asunto que termine con la estación.

-Eres obstinado.

-No sabe cuánto. Le agradezco su tiempo, me retiro.

Se levantó Terry despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza; no había mucho más que decir.

El padre de Candy observó la puerta cerrarse tras él y sonrió ligeramente. Le caía bien ese muchacho, pero no se sentía amenazado en sus planes. El enlace de Candy con Bryan, hijo de una familia muy acomodada de Boston, a quien él conocía de muchos años atrás por negocios con su abuelo y su padre recientemente fallecido, estaba ya más que acordado.

Lo único que quedaba pendiente era que ella lo conociera; pero confiaba en que las cosas resultarían bien. Bryan, según entendía Rodrigo, era un chico bien parecido, y lo sabía él muy atento y educado. Sí, había elegido muy bien para su hija. Si le había fallado en muchas otras cosas, en ésta no sería así.

Así que con eso en mente volvió a su trabajo sin preocuparse demasiado por ese entusiasmo de adolescentes entre Candy y el joven Grandchester.

Caminando por el pasillo iba Terry sumido en sus pensamientos y entonces Candy, que seguía esperando en la escalera, al verlo se levantó de un salto. Lo alcanzó y él le señaló la puerta.

Quiso hablar con ella a solas, pero fue imposible, desde el despacho se escuchó su padre llamándola y tuvo que despedir a Terry, que estaba ya en el vestíbulo, sólo con una mirada nerviosa.

Él entendió y la dejó que fuera con su padre. Candy entonces giró sobre sus talones y corrió al despacho, mientras él cruzaba el umbral para salir.

Terry no volvería a estar en esa casa sino hasta tiempo después y con un talante muy distinto al de ahora.

Entró ella al despacho apresurada.

-Candy – le habló su padre al verla –, te he llamado porque es necesario que Esthela y el servicio preparen una habitación más; sé que la de Elizabeth ya está lista, pero con ella viene el hijo de Cinthya. Olvidé decirle a la nana, se lo dirás?

-Claro, papá, sí.

Quería esto decir que iba a conocer al hijo de su futura madrastra? Sintió algo de molestia al pensar en la idea de su padre casándose nuevamente, pero no pensaba oponerse, además tenía otra cosa en qué pensar mucho más importante.

-Es todo Candy, buenas noches.

-No, papá – dijo casi sin aliento –; qué pasó con Terry? Qué hablaron?

La vio Rodrigo y recordó que no se lo había informado.

-Me fue agradable tu amigo, se ve un muchacho muy entero.

-No es mi amigo, papá.

-Candy, por favor, déjate de infantilismos. Te he dicho y te repito que no reconozco a este joven como tu novio, ni como tu pretendiente siquiera; pero no te prohibiré su amistad. Puedes verlo, por mí no hay inconveniente.

-De veras? – se alegró.

-Sí, entonces ve y dile a Esthela lo que te he encomendado, buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana, papá.

Salió Candy rápidamente, pero no se fue a buscar a Esthela para darle el recado; salió corriendo por la puerta principal, atravesando el jardín para ver si aún alcanzaba a Terry.

Era una noche algo nublada, pero aún así cuando salió por la verja, rodeando la casa, alcanzó a verlo caminando alejándose.

Llegó hasta él casi sin aliento y lo tomó por el brazo.

-Candy… - la miraba sorprendido.

-Ya hablé con papá – recuperaba el aliento.

-Hablaste con él?

-Sí, me dijo lo que hablaron – hablaba agitadamente –, es una buena noticia, eh? – sonreía y Terry la veía incrédulo.

-Cómo dices?

-Que no es lo ideal, pero que todo va muy bien. Estoy contenta.

-Lo estás?

-Claro, mucho. Me voy, sólo quise alcanzarte para decírtelo. Buenas noches.

Se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Terry la vio alejarse corriendo hacia su casa.

Mientras corría de regreso a la villa pensaba ella que no importaba si su padre no había aprobado a Terry oficialmente todavía, le permitía que lo viera y eso era ganancia. Además dijo que le había caído bien, que le era agradable; eso significaba que estaba a un pelito solamente de aceptarlo como su novio.

Pensó que quizás era el amor por esa mujer que lo acompañaba lo que lo había ablandado. Posiblemente lo había suavizado el hecho de tener novia; se propuso tratar estos días a Cinthya para apoyar a su padre en su deseo de casarse con ella.

No la desanimaba el que Terry no obtuviera la aprobación esta noche. Ella ya sabía que al principio sería difícil, que su padre no aceptaría de inmediato, pero si le había permitido seguir viéndolo era porque cedería muy pronto.

Corría sin dejar de sonreír. Ella ya lo sabía, para los enamorados, aunque tengan un inicio complicado, para los que se aman siempre habrá un final feliz. Con eso en mente fue sonriendo a buscar a la nana para decirle que preparara el cuarto de su futuro hermanastro.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes 19 de Agosto, 2011:<strong> A partir de hoy Vivir de Amor será publicado todos los Viernes y Lunes, sin falta. No se preocupen temiendo que llegara a quedar inconcluso, está suficientemente avanzado como para asegurarles que no nos quedaremos a medias, se irá publicando así hasta el final, no os mortifiquéis ;) La única manera de que quede trunca es si dejan de haber comentarios, si nadie me lee pos que chiste! jajajajajaja

Espero me acompañen en cada capítulo y recibir sus comentarios y sugerencias, un abrazo a todas!

fabs


	18. Chapter 18

**Vivir de Amor**

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

Por Fabiola

Azul Grandchester

**Capítulo ****XVIII**

-De verdad la vas a mandar?

-Sí, ya te lo dije.

Robert veía a Terry con ojos incrédulos.

-Es que no me parece posible.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre.

Estaban Terry y Robert en la minúscula oficina de correo en _La Niebla_; Terry le había escrito una carta a su padre y su amigo lo acompañó a dejarla. Apoyo moral, según le dijo Robert.

Mientras esperaban su turno, Robert observó a Terry con el sobre en las manos. Estaba por contactar a su padre, al que no conocía prácticamente de nada; el mismo que había abandonado a su madre olvidándolo a él desde siempre.

Le pareció ese acto digno de un carácter de acero y le habló con la confianza que le daba la vida entera de ser su amigo.

-Hermano, qué duro debe ser para ti tener que hacer esto.

-No más que la alternativa.

Habiendo dicho eso, Terry dejó la carta en el mostrador; el encargado la tomó, estampó los sellos necesarios, hizo el cobro y la lanzó al contenedor.

Terry vio el sobre balanceándose en el aire hacia abajo, para caer en el contenedor; como una hoja seca en otoño. Ahí iban sus esperanzas. Querer tanto y depender de un pedazo de papel.

Depender de otro, eso era lo que lo mataba; pero si quería obtener lo que deseaba no le quedaba más remedio que tragarse el orgullo, y también el dolor que le hería al pensar en su padre ausente que los abandonara a él y a su madre.

Y pensar que de él dependía su vida. Porque si el duque se negaba a ayudarlo, se le agotaban las ideas para obtener la aprobación de Rodrigo White.

Regresaron cabalgando hasta la hacienda, lado a lado, y pasaron por la arboleda cerca de _la villa de los helechos_. Era éste el tercer día sin verla y ya empezaba a sentir un hueco en el pecho. Además la forma como la vio contenta esa noche, no lo entendía. Lo único que se le ocurría era que Candy tuviese un plan o estuviera tramando algo.

Había él ido al río con esperanzas de encontrarla, pero ella no aparecía; se explicaba su ausencia a sí mismo de la misma forma siempre: su padre la mantenía ocupada y ella no quería contrariarlo. Y él no quería importunarla a ella, por eso no la buscaba.

No iría por ella hasta que tuviera algo firme que ofrecerle y mientras tanto le quedaba esperar que fuera ella quien lo buscara a él cuando le fuera posible. Si tan sólo le fuese posible hoy mismo; ya se estaba volviendo loco extrañándola tanto.

Montaba Robert a su lado, cabalgando a paso medio cuando le hizo una seña.

-Alguien anda en la arboleda, escuchas?

Terry asintió viendo alrededor. Estaban muy cerca de la hacienda y era raro que hubiese visitantes por esos lugares. Se les hizo extraño, pero no se detuvieron a indagar, siguieron su camino hasta que esos que cabalgaban se les cruzaron y detuvieron justo enfrente de ellos.

Eran dos personas, una de ellas Candy, vistiendo pantalones montando sola; y el otro un hombre, un tipo, un mequetrefe. Entendió Terry que el que la acompañaba montando a su lado, era el supuesto prometido Bryan, claro que no se había olvidado de su nombre.

Qué hacía paseando con él? Maldición!

-Hola Terry – lo saludó ella sonriente.

La vio con el ceño fruncido sorprendido de que verla no lo alegrara esta vez.

-Hola, Candy – respondió Robert al ver a Terry enmudecido, rabiando, él lo conocía.

-Robert – le sonrió ella – íbamos a la hacienda a buscarlos.

-En serio? – dijo extrañado.

-Sí. Pero qué cabeza la mía – sonrió –; perdón, no los he presentado.

Y se dispuso a hacerlo, con Terry echando chispas por los ojos y humo por las orejas.

-Robert, Terry – vio a cada uno y luego señaló a su acompañante – les presento a Bryan; ellos son mis amigos que te conté de la hacienda.

-Hola – sonrió el aludido.

A Terry le ardió todo por dentro.

Amigos? Amigos? Amigo él? Que lo parta un rayo! Él no era ningún amigo de nadie! Ella era su novia, suya y de nadie más! Y el imbécil a su lado era el futuro cadáver a cargar en su conciencia.

-Y de dónde vienen? – dijo Candy extrañada de ver a Terry tan callado.

-Del pueblo – respondió Robert – fuimos a hacer algunas diligencias. Me dices que iban a la hacienda?

-Sí, quería enseñarle la hacienda a Bryan, no te molesta?

-Claro que no, vamos.

Un poco culpable se sintió Robert de incitar a ese individuo llamado Bryan a internarse en el campo solitario teniendo tan cerca a aquel que lo veía con ojos asesinos. Casi le remuerde la conciencia; casi. En el fondo, como ya había adivinado su identidad, la realidad era que le deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

Cabalgaron los cuatro hacia la hacienda con Terry en el más perfecto silencio. Luego de un momento aceleró él el paso y se adelantó una larga distancia, alejándose de ellos. Pero aún así, aún desde lejos, escuchaba las risas de esos dos, de Candy y el otro; ese maldito bastardo, citadino enclenque, patético mono de aparador.

No entendía por qué lo había traído a sus terrenos, por qué Candy se atrevía a ir y restregárselo en la cara. Acaso ya lo había aceptado dando lo suyo por terminado? De ahí que estuviera tan contenta esa noche!

Pues si así era, lo mínimo que esperaba era que se fuera lejos a donde él no la viera. Esto era como venir y echarle sal en la herida.

Sus risas de nuevo. Maldita sea!

Llegó antes que los demás y se fue a sus asuntos. Ni siquiera los esperó, desapareció en el edificio principal de la hacienda y fue a encerrarse a los establos de la parte trasera.

Pero un minuto después entendió algo. Un momento, él estaba en su trabajo, ése era su dominio, si alguien se iba sería el otro! No él!

No se creía capaz ni en mil años de hacerle una grosería a ella, pero al otro, ridiculez vestida de hombre, a ése no le iba a dejar el terreno libre tan fácilmente.

Salió del lugar y los buscó con la mirada entre los corrales al aire libre. Los vio a lo lejos recargados los tres en una de las cercas viendo los animales. Hasta Robert estaba ahí con ellos, ya vería ese traidor.

-Qué querías que hiciera? Que los corriera? – se defendería Robert más tarde cuando Terry le reclamó.

-Claro que no! Pero no tenías que estar ahí de anfitrión.

-Lo era de Candy, te hubiera gustado que la tratara mal? No estarías peor de energúmeno si le hubiera hecho una grosería?

-Sí.

-Ah, entonces?

-Que no ves que me dan ganas de matarlo?

-Claro, lo veo. Y yo te ayudo. Lo matas y yo te escondo el cadáver, cuenta con eso; pero no lo iba a hacer solo, fuiste a esconderte a sepa Dios dónde, qué querías que hiciera? Y por qué no le dijiste algo?

-No me iba a poner como un loco frente a ella.

Por eso se había ido; porque se lo comía vivo la rabia, el coraje, estos celos! Pero regresó. Llegó hasta donde estaban y habló.

-Y cómo lo pasan? – su voz fue más dura de lo que hubiese deseado que ella escuchara, pero mucho menos rabiosa que como en realidad se sentía. Ya era un avance.

-Bien – dijo Candy viéndolo –; Robert nos está mostrando estos caballos que están entrenando.

-Qué bien.

Lo veía ella y ya le había notado que estaba poco más que enojado; sólo que no atinaba a saber por qué.

-Tienen mucho trabajo? Te interrumpimos Terry?

-No, en absoluto. No capté tu nombre – le habló al otro; claro que sabía su nombre y desde antes, pero desde el primer momento quería que supiera que le era invisible. Gusano –. Cómo te llamas?

-Bryan – dijo el aludido.

-Y estás aquí de vacaciones como Candy?

"He venido a casarme con ella", eso quería que le respondiera. Tanto por masoquista como por querer tener un pretexto para arrancarle la cabeza.

-Sí, vine de vacaciones.

Bah, cobarde.

Quiso fulminarlo con la mirada, pero entonces sintió la de Candy fija en él y tuvo que forzarse a estar tranquilo. No iba a hacer algo que pudiera inquietarla, sabía que a ella no le gustaban las discusiones, así que no la haría presenciar una. Decidió mejor guardar silencio y no provocar nada.

Se tragaría la rabia sólo por no causarle un mal momento, pero ese otro que se cuide de no encontrárselo solo.

Se apoyó al lado de Robert en la cerca, con Candy y el tipo patético ése del otro lado, e intentó concentrar su vista y pensamientos en los caballos; sin nada de éxito por supuesto. Pasó un minuto y sintió la presencia de Candy junto a él.

-Te pasa algo?

Procuró hacer de su voz para ella lo más suave posible.

-Nada.

-Pareces molesto, no te da gusto verme?

-Cómo dices eso.

-Entonces?

Giró el rostro para verla y tenía los ojos cristalinos. Por Dios, que no llorara; si se ponía a llorar no podría resistirlo. Nada lo rompía como verla llorar. Era una sensación horrenda que lo invadía, se sentía impotente y falto. Como si quisiera darle todo de él sólo para que cesaran sus lágrimas.

Y si ahora lloraba por su culpa además de eso se sentiría un desgraciado.

Aclaró la garganta, pensando que él también estallaría sólo de impotencia y le hizo un gesto para que se alejaran un poco para conversar.

-No te da gusto verme? – le dijo Candy alejados ya de Robert y Bryan.

-Claro que sí.

-Ya te olvidaste de mí tan pronto?

-Estás loca? Claro que no.

-Por qué me dices loca?

Aunque estaban retirados de aquellos dos lo suficiente, hablaban en voz baja y Candy mostró en el rostro el llanto inminente. Terry vio primero sus labios temblar, sus ojos entristecidos y llenos de agua; y luego hizo un gesto con la boca, como una niña pequeña; cielos, se pondría a llorar y a él se le iba a venir el mundo encima.

-No llores, te lo ruego. No, no – vio correr las lágrimas desde sus enormes ojos verdes tan tristes –; Candy no puedo resistirlo, no llores.

La veía y se llevó inquieto las manos a la frente. Lo que más quería era abrazarla, pero no sabía si podía hacerlo.

Para colmo, sin dejar de llorar viéndolo entristecida, soltó un sollozo. Para él ese fue el punto más alto de su miseria.

La había hecho llorar; sí, se sintió un desgraciado. Deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.

-No llores Candy, te lo ruego.

-Es que yo sí te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también.

La veía desesperado impedido para acercarse.

-Pero me dices loca – se quejó limpiándose la cara con las manos. No, que no haga eso!

-Cielos, no; perdóname, fue una expresión, no te lo dije a ti, no me hagas caso, no me siento bien.

-Te pasa algo? – lo vio preocupada – Estás enfermo?

-De rabia – hundió una mano en su cabello en gesto angustiado; ella estaba decididamente llorando y él no sabía qué hacer.

-De rabia por qué?

-Candy, por favor. Vienes aquí con ese tipo y no quieres que me moleste? Crees que estoy hecho de goma?

-Te dan celos de Bryan?

-No, sólo lo quiero matar, eso es todo.

Candy reprimió una sonrisa limpiándose las mejillas mojadas.

-Pero por qué?

-Porque eres mía rayos! – estalló desesperado aunque hablaba en voz baja – Por eso! Porque no soporto que otro se te acerque, porque te quiero para mí y me pudre no poder ir a verte y que tu padre no me acepte y lo que más me enfurece es verte con él. Ya lo aceptaste?

-A quién?

-A ese tipo!

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Es obvio que ya no me quieres.

Nada más lejano a la realidad; lo vio incrédula, cómo era posible que pensara eso?

-No quererte? Estás loco?

-De celos.

-Terry, a quién tengo que aceptar de qué? Yo te quiero a ti.

-Y por eso no has ido al río? – había amargura en su voz, mucha.

-Por eso estás enojado? No, déjame explicarte – aclaró la garganta limpiándose la cara del todo –; mira, el día después que fuiste a hablar con papá, él me hizo estar con la señora Cinthya todo el día, que si le mostrara aquí, allá, todo el día Terry, para cuando se fue a dormir y me dejó en paz ya era tardísimo. Y ayer llegaron mi tía y Bryan y todo el día fue igual, por eso hoy muy temprano les dije que lo llevaría a montar, todo con el pretexto de venir a verte, no pude ni esperar para la tarde, salimos bien temprano. No fui al río no porque no haya querido, es que de verdad no pude.

-Ya lo sé – sacudió la cabeza; se sentía como un idiota.

-Entonces?

-No es eso, no es que no hayas ido al río, no es eso. Ya sé que tu padre no te deja y no te estoy presionando, no quiero presionarte, ni ser un desquiciado contigo. Es que Candy, dímelo de una vez.

Si le iba a arrancar el corazón, que no se lo sacara de cachitos, que lo sacara completo, así de tajo y acabara con esta tortura. Y ya luego que lo pateara por ahí a un bote de basura, sin ella ya no le iba a servir de nada. Maldito corazón que se le iba a quedar seco si la perdía.

-Te digo qué? – lo veía confundida.

-Aceptaste casarte con él?

-Con quién?

-Con Bryan!

Lo vio asombrada; casi aterrada.

-Pero cómo crees? Se supone que será mi hermanastro.

-Qué?

-Que mi papá creo que se quiere casar con Cinthya Donovan y él siendo su hijo vendría a ser mi hermanastro, algo así, que no? Cómo me voy a casar con él?

A Terry todo le empezó a dar vueltas.

-Que tu papá se casará? De dónde sacaste eso? Él te lo dijo?

-No, no me dice nada nunca, se la pasa en el despacho, pero mi nana y yo pensamos que si vino con ella es porque es su novia, y por eso insiste en que la trate, a ella y a su hijo, supongo que querrá que me lleve bien con ellos.

-Candy, espera… – quiso entender –; me estás diciendo que tu padre no te ha explicado el motivo por el cual han venido ellos aquí?

-Se va a casar con ella, que no?

La miró Terry y movió la cabeza lado a lado. No, ser más adorable ya le era imposible, lo era todo. Ah que se pudra el mundo, extendió los brazos y la jaló para abrazarla.

Candy hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su aroma; Dios, como lo había extrañado.

La rodeó tan fuerte que entre sus brazos parecía que la fundía en su cuerpo. Respiró tranquilo por primera vez en días. Eso que tenía entre los brazos era lo que le había estado faltando.

-Ya no estás enojado?

-No me hagas caso, estoy loco.

-Y por qué estabas enojado?

-Porque me dan celos de todo el mundo.

-Pero yo te quiero a ti.

-Y yo le doy gracias al cielo que así sea.

Giró el rostro Candy y besó la piel de su cuello, Terry olía tan bien, siempre olía delicioso, a cualquier hora era como si acabara de bañarse, siempre olía a limpio y fresco, a su casa. La única de verdad.

-Tú todavía me quieres?

-Te adoro.

-De veras?

-Te amo, mi amor – besó su mejilla presa en el hueco de su cuello –. Te extrañé tanto muñequita, tanto y tanto.

-Yo también.

Si los veía Bryan o no, no les importaba a ninguno de los dos. Que los viera.

-Candy tengo que decirte algo.

-Qué es?

Se separó de él un poco para verlo a la cara. Pero estaban ambos abrazándose por la cintura.

-Cuando hablé con tu padre…

-Él te dijo que podíamos ser amigos, no? – lo interrumpió –. A mí me parece una muy buena noticia, es un inicio. Yo creo que con el tiempo te va a aceptar, ya verás; porque verá que de verdad nos queremos; sólo hay que tener paciencia, esperarás?

-Yo espero por ti lo que quieras cielo – besó su frente –, mil años si es necesario. Pero no es eso…

-Entonces?

-Tu padre se negó rotundamente a que yo te cortejara formalmente.

-Lo convenceremos después.

Terry la miró enternecido.

-Amor, no es cuestión de tiempo. Él de verdad no quiere.

-Pero lo vamos a convencer – se le llenaron los ojos de agua.

-No llores, muñequita – besó sus párpados suavemente –. No llores amor, me haces pasar por el infierno, no llores, déjame explicarte.

-Bueno…

Lo vio y se limpió el rostro con las manos apuñadas. Ay esos puñitos, esas manitas, lo iba a matar cualquier día de estos. Le estallaría el corazón de pura ternura. La abrazó un momento besando su frente y mejillas muchas veces.

Luego la sostuvo por la cintura, con las manos de Candy en su torso. Aclaró la garganta y la vio a los ojos para explicarle todo.

-Mira, cielo, cuando hablé con él se negó definitivamente; por lo que ya sabemos, familia, posición y todo eso.

Candy hizo un gesto con los labios pero lo dejó continuar.

-Pero además tu padre me dijo algo…

-Qué te dijo?

-Que él ya tiene alguien para ti.

-Como que tiene alguien para mí?

-Ya eligió con quien te vas a casar.

-Que qué?

-Y ese es Bryan.

-Qué?

¡¿Acaso el mundo entero se había vuelto loco?

-Tu papá no tiene ninguna relación con la madre de Bryan – siguió Terry –, si vinieron aquí fue porque él le pidió tu mano y tu padre aceptó; y vinieron a que se conozcan y finalizar el asunto. No te ha dicho nada él?... este individuo? – hizo un gesto señalando a lo lejos.

-Bryan? No, nada; casi ni habla!

-Está preparando el terreno el idiota – vio a Bryan a lo lejos como si quisiera desaparecerlo con los ojos.

-Pero entonces, espera – Candy intentaba entender –, entonces mi papá no es novio de la Cinthya esa?

-No, amor.

-Y me quiere casar a mí con Bryan?

Asintió Terry lentamente.

-Pero que está loco?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Pero yo no me voy a casar con él! Ha perdido el juicio! Está muy equivocado si piensa que puede venderme como si fuese una res!

Sonrió ligeramente él y acarició sus mejillas.

Candy, este asunto de su padre eligiendo por ella, lo hubiera aceptado tal vez tiempo atrás, pero ahora no; ya no. Las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora no se casaría con nadie que no fuera el que tenía enfrente. Cuando se lo pidiera, claro.

-Quiero decirte otra cosa – le habló él.

-Dime, pero espera, Terry no vas a dejar que me casen? Verdad que no? Dime que no! Primero me secuestras!

-Hablas en serio?

-Claro!

-Quieres que te secuestre?

-Quiero que me prometas que harás todo lo posible para que no me casen con nadie, no me puedes dejar sola en esto; además yo te quiero a ti, y tú a mí, que no? – Terry asintió –, entonces prométeme que harás todo para que no me casen, prométemelo.

-Te lo juro – lo dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo y no había nada más cierto que eso.

-Respiro aliviada – y lo hizo.

-Y precisamente a eso voy. Hice algo hoy por la mañana.

-Qué?

-Le escribí a mi padre.

-Para qué?

-Para pedirle su apoyo.

-Apoyo en qué?

-Como en qué? Su nombre, que me reconozca, no sé, que haga conmigo lo que pensaba hacer cuando murió mamá.

-Pero por qué?

-Por qué? Preguntas por qué?

-Tú no quieres eso, Terry.

-Yo no quiero muchas cosas en esta vida, pero ninguna de esas importa. Lo único que importa es esa cosa que sí quiero. Y eso eres tú. Así que si tengo que rogarle al duque, le ruego y listo, no pasa nada.

Candy sacudió la cabeza y movió las manos en el aire.

-No, no, no; así no son las cosas.

-Qué dices?

-Que no puedes hacer eso. Ya te pusiste a pensar lo que te va a pedir tu papá a cambio? Ya lo pensaste? – Terry frunció los labios –. Por principio de cuentas te va a llevar con él a Londres, no vas a volver aquí, estás preparado para eso? – asintió decidido, lo estaba –; además de eso vas a perder toda la libertad que tienes aquí, a ti no te gusta esa vida, a ti te gusta vivir aquí, libre, como siempre.

-De qué me sirve ser libre si no estás conmigo?

La enterneció su respuesta, pero necesitaba aclarar algo urgentemente.

-No, no Terry no; lo siento pero no puedo aceptar que lo hagas.

-Hecho ya está. La carta está en camino.

Se alarmó al oír eso.

-No, por qué lo hiciste? Podíamos convencer a mi papá, podíamos idear otra cosa, ahora tu padre dispondrá de ti, eso quieres?

-Te quiero a ti.

-No Terry, no estoy de acuerdo.

-Y casarte con ése te viene mejor o cómo?

-Claro que no, no digas eso ni de broma. A lo que me refiero es que podíamos idear algo. Antes de casarme con él huyo contigo.

-Ahí estamos mal, eso sí que no lo hago.

-Qué? Por qué?

-Cómo crees que voy a huir contigo? En qué cabeza cabe?

-No me quieres?

-Sí, pero no así. No te voy a llevar conmigo como si fuéramos fugitivos o tuviéramos algo que esconder; tú no eres así y no te haré pasar por eso.

-Pues si mi papá insiste en esto, en casarme con Bryan, no le veo más salida.

-La ayuda de mi padre, ahí está la solución.

Guardó silencio un momento y luego habló en voz baja.

-A qué precio – dijo pensativa.

-Al que sea, estaremos juntos y es lo que importa.

-De verdad lo harías por mí? Tanto me quieres?

Terry la vio en silencio apretando los labios.

-Qué pregunta verdad? – sonrió –. Sí, ya sé que me quieres mucho.

Asintió él y la besó en la frente.

-Entonces será ésta la única solución? – dijo Candy.

-Me parece que sí.

-Y mientras tanto, mientras recibes respuesta de tu padre, qué hago con éste?

-Yo te veía muy contenta con él.

-Porque me lo imaginaba de hermano! No de marido!

-No me digas esa palabra para ti refiriéndote a él porque me dan ganas de sacarme los ojos con unos hierros hirvientes.

Rió ella ligeramente.

-Entonces qué?

-Dices que tu padre no te ha dicho nada, cierto?

-Nada.

-Entonces no le digas nada tú tampoco, ganemos tiempo mientras recibo respuesta y ya con eso en mano vamos y hablamos con él otra vez. Cuándo se acaban tus vacaciones? Siento como un reloj tintineando en mi cabeza.

-En seis semanas – sonrió.

-La carta que envié llegará en unos días, espero tener respuesta pronto; mientras tanto sólo hay que esperar.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

-Pues yo pienso que mejor le digo a mi papá que ya lo sé todo, de sus planes y todo eso, y que se vaya olvidando, que no lo haré.

-Candy, pero…

-Sí, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

-Candy, lo que quiero evitar es que tengas una discusión con él, un enfrentamiento. Si él no te ha dicho nada todavía, no lo provoques a hacerlo. Date cuenta que puede hacerte pasar un mal momento, o si llega a enojarse podría llevarte a la fuerza a Chicago.

-Irías por mí?

-Sin dudarlo.

-Entonces no hay problema.

-¿No es mejor que lo encaremos cuando ya tenga el apoyo de mi padre? De esa forma no te le habrás enfrentado, ni pasado un mal momento, o lastimado la relación que tienen. Es tu padre Candy, y lo que menos quiero es que te distancies de él.

Meditó un momento en ello, él tenía razón. Le parecía que la tenía siempre.

-Entonces no le digo nada todavía?

-Hasta que no sea estrictamente necesario. Tú crees que no tengo ganas de sacarte de esa casa para tenerte todos los días conmigo sin que nadie me lo impida, y de paso matar al engendro ese? – señaló a Bryan a lo lejos –. Claro que quiero, pero lo haré cuando tenga el apoyo del duque y tu padre acepte sin convertir esto en una guerra entre ustedes.

-Si mi papá entonces me dice hoy o mañana lo del compromiso supuesto, y quiere hacerlo ya formal y tu padre no ha respondido nada? Entonces qué?

-De eso no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo.

-Por lo pronto a esperar?

-Por favor, dame sólo tiempo para recibir respuesta. Es sólo cosa de esperar unos días. Por favor.

Candy frunció los labios.

-Y entonces me toca aguantarme a éste? Pero cómo es que va y pide mi mano? Si sólo lo vi una vez hace como un millón de años y ni siquiera hablamos, y ahora viene aquí y no me dice nada. Esos no son hombres, no te parece?

-A mí ni me preguntes lo que pienso de él, no me quiero poner inoportuno en tu presencia.

-Anda, dile algo, quiero oírte.

-No – contuvo la risa.

-Anda Terry, poquito.

-No, ya déjalo, te puedo arruinar la conciencia para siempre.

-No me digas, me tendré que lavar el cerebro con jabón?

-Casi – soltó una risita.

Candy lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-En las historias así es – dijo.

-Qué historias?

-Las historias de amor. Siempre sufren al principio, pero al final todo es felicidad.

-Eso es cierto.

-Así será con nosotros Terry – suspiró en su pecho –. Como en las historias de amor.

La rodeó fuertemente con los brazos, cubriéndola del mundo. Guardaron silencio un momento y después Terry dijo una frase que ella habría de recordar mucho tiempo después.

-Mientras esto no sea Romeo y Julieta, yo me doy por satisfecho.

Candy aspiró su aroma, escondida en su pecho.

-No lo es. Sí eres mi Romeo propio de carne y hueso sólo para mí – besó su pecho sobre su camisa –; pero esto no es tan grave. Todo se arreglará.

-Estás optimista.

-Estoy en tus brazos.

Se refugió más en él descansando las preocupaciones, como sólo con él le pasaba.

-Quién podría estar triste aquí? – susurró aferrada a su torso.

La abrazó Terry más firmemente disfrutándola él también, deseando consumirla en sus brazos, queriendo ser optimista como ella. Pensó que si obtenía la ayuda de su padre podría pedir su mano y ya no tendrían motivos para negársela. Y entonces podría ser toda suya sin que hubiera _Bryans_ malditos que la anduvieran codiciando.

-Candy… - asintió ella apoyada en su pecho instándolo a continuar – tú lo sabes, cierto?

-Qué cosa? – suspiró.

-Lo que yo quiero contigo.

-De qué hablas? – lo miró.

-Cuando reciba el apoyo de mi padre, al precio que sea no me hagas esa cara, tú sabes lo que yo haré, no?

-Claro, pedirás permiso a mi papá y podremos ser novios.

-Más bien prometidos.

-Cómo? – se separó de él.

-Tú sabes que yo quiero casarme contigo, no?

-Ah sí? – dudó sonriendo.

-Sí – afirmó tomando su cara entre sus manos –. Cuando tenga el apoyo de mi padre haré mucho más que sólo pedir ser tu novio, quiero que nos casemos.

-Ah…

-Ah…? – sonrió –. No dices nada?

Candy hizo una mueca con los labios, sonriendo ligeramente.

-No me has preguntado nada.

Rodó los ojos bromeando con él y le pareció a Terry más adorable todavía.

-Quieres casarte conmigo? – acariciaba su nariz con la suya, con su rostro entre las manos.

-Ya sabes que sí.

-Querías que te lo preguntara y lo hice, ahora respóndeme.

-Sí quiero. Sí me caso – sonrieron los dos.

Se veían tan de cerca que se acariciaban con los labios al hablar suspirando el mismo aliento.

-De verdad? – preguntó Terry en un murmullo.

-Pues de mentiritas no – rió ligeramente.

-Después te lo pediré bien. Esto es sólo para confirmar.

-Después será la de verdad?

-Esta ya es de verdad – besó su mejilla –, pero después será ya todo como se debe.

-Es esto como un pre-compromiso?

-Algo así – sonrió.

-Entonces ya no eres mi novio, sino mi pre-prometido?

-Más o menos.

-Oh, me agrada, me parece muy pero muy bien.

-Yo te amo.

-Yo también.

Muy despacio Terry la llevó de la mano unos pasos más alejados hasta que un árbol los cubría de la vista de Bryan y Robert, la apoyó en el tronco y la besó por fin. Se estaba muriendo por hacerlo desde mil frases atrás.

-Me encanta hablar contigo – dijo casi sin respirar, besándola – y hacer planes contigo, y conversar, todo; pero esto es una maravilla.

-Pienso lo mismo.

Terry la levantó en vilo hasta que sus pies no tocaron el suelo, y fueron en este beso un poco más allá que de costumbre. Serían los días sin verse, los celos, los planes, sería la vida, lo que fuera, pero se besaron hasta que no les quedaba aliento y Terry se sintió de hecho capaz de consumirla en sus brazos.

Se separó de ella respirando agitadamente los dos y luego se acercó de nuevo y mordisqueó su labio inferior.

Fue como un detonante para Candy, lo atrapó por el cuello y lo hizo profundizar este beso más que nunca antes. Las manos de Terry viajaron hasta su cintura y sintió su piel a través de la delgada tela de su blusa, y las de Candy, sus manos, fueron todavía más lejos y se introdujeron bajo su camisa. Sintió su piel desnuda y tuvo que separarse porque un ruido extraño salió por su garganta. Era la primera vez que gemía, la primera en su vida; le gustó.

Demasiado pronto para sus cuerpos reaccionaron sus cabezas y se separaron, agitados y con la sangre alterada quemándoles las venas. Todo esto era nuevo para ambos; nuevo y excitante. Como un camino que habrían de recorrer hasta el final y con toda intensidad, y muchas veces; pero no ahora.

Aclaró Terry la garganta y Candy aún no recuperaba el aliento. Exclamaron en voz baja algunas cosas ininteligibles por la misma alteración y Terry apoyó las manos en el tronco, al costado de ella, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, intentando tranquilizarse.

Candy lo vio extrañada a su derecha, estaba en una posición muy rara, con el cuerpo echado adelante, apoyado en el árbol, y las piernas abiertas.

-Estás bien?

Respondió entonces Terry con un hilo de voz.

-Dame un minuto.

Lo veía respirar por la boca sin mirarla, como si intentara pensar en otra cosa, y sin perder esa postura apoyado en el árbol.

Pasó un momento y levantó el rostro hacia arriba aspirando una vez muy profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Luego otra vez sin abrirlos y luego otra. Respiró tres largas veces y fue relajando el cuerpo poco a poco, hasta estar ya de pie frente a ella.

-Mejor? – le preguntó entre extrañada y bromista.

Asintió él viéndola con unos ojos de lo más traviesos e insinuantes, con los labios apretados pero sonriendo ligeramente. No sabía ella qué le pasaba, era una criatura de lo más extraña. Y adorable.

Luego de un momento, ya ambos serenos, fueron a donde estaban Robert y Bryan; y Robert le ofreció a su amigo al acercarse una mirada que decía de todo. Lo haría pagar muy caro el haberlo dejado con ese citadino desabrido; había valido la pena, se les veía en la cara a él y a Candy, pero aún así habría de hacerlo padecer. Para alguien como Robert este tipo de socialización era un martirio.

Una vez los cuatro reunidos caminaron por la hacienda conociendo cada sitio; conversando tres de ellos, Bryan guardaba su distancia. En parte porque no sabía muy bien de qué hablar con ellos, y en parte porque Candy, su casi prometida, mantenía las manos entrelazadas todo el tiempo con uno de los de la hacienda esa. El más alto, el de los ojos azules y cabello castaño; que se veía enardecido al principio y que hasta el momento no dejaba de mirarlo como un matón.

Claro, ahora ya entendía por qué.

Pero a Candy no le importó; no pensaba ocultarse frente a nadie. Terry era su novio, le pesara al mundo entero, y así se comportaría con él delante de quien sea. Una cosa era que hubiera acordado con Terry no ir y enfrentar a su padre ni preguntarle nada todavía, eso podía hacerlo. Pero otra muy distinta era ocultarse o privarse el gusto de que él la tomara de la mano o le hablara en susurros, eso era su paraíso personal y a eso no renunciaba.

Además, su padre ya sabía que eran novios, ella misma se lo dijo; si él quería hacerse el sordo, imaginándose que en el _mientras tanto_ ella se enamoraría de Bryan estaba garrafalmente equivocado. Se engañaba a sí mismo. Terry era su novio y ella no se iba a ocultar.

Así se lo dijo a su padre al día siguiente durante el desayuno.

Habían tomado los alimentos en el jardín muy temprano desayunando sus dos invitados, su tía Elizabeth, su padre, la nana y ella.

Su padre aprovechó un momento en el que Bryan y Cinthya se retiraron de la mesa para asaltarla.

-Pensé que te dije que no vieras a ese muchacho.

-No es bueno referirse así a la gente – dijo Candy y tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja en un vaso de cristal –. Tiene nombre y tú lo sabes.

Casi se le salen los ojos a Rodrigo, cómo le había contestado?

-Candy!

-Qué? Y si te refieres a que ayer vi a Terrence – hizo énfasis en cada sílaba de su nombre –; ya te fue con el chisme Bryan entonces. Pero no importa. Sí, lo vi, es mi novio, te lo dije.

-Te dije que no lo vieras.

-No, me dijiste que puedo verlo, que no tenías inconveniente.

-Que no acepto que seas novia de él.

-Eso sí lo dijiste, que no lo reconocías como mi novio.

-Entonces?

-Entonces nada. Tú sigue sin reconocerlo el tiempo que gustes. Para mí sí lo es.

-Candy – habló su tía – no le hables así a tu padre.

Candy la vio pero no respondió, despreció su comentario y siguió comiendo.

-No quiero que andes con él.

-Pero yo sí. Qué tiene de malo? No tengo compromiso alguno con nadie más, o sí?

Quería que se lo dijera, que de una vez la dejara arder en rabia; pero no se lo dijo.

-No quiero que vuelvas a verlo.

-De acuerdo.

Se levantó de un salto de la silla.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Candice.

-Yo también – dijo al retirarse ya de espaldas.

Mentía descaradamente y lo sabían todos en esa mesa. No era algo que pensaba cumplir, dejar de ver a Terry, pero quiso mejor evitar el enfrentamiento; se había dejado ir de momento pero luego recordó las palabras de Terry el día anterior y cómo le pidió ganar tiempo para esperar la respuesta de su padre.

Si Candy presionaba demasiado a su padre, éste era capaz de adelantar la boda para dentro de tres días. Y el que no se lo dijera, al menos era señal de que no estaba tan apresurado por casarla.

Pero si lo presionaba, si lo sacaba de quicio rebelándosele, le diría sus planes y echaría a andar todo para lanzarla en un dos por tres a los brazos de Bryan. Y eso era algo que tenía que evitar a toda costa.

Así que decidió no volver a tener un exabrupto como el de hace un momento; sólo esperaba que la respuesta del Duque de Grandchester llegara a tiempo y fuese favorable.

Ella no lo sabía todavía, pero una de esas dos cosas que esperaba, en cuanto a la respuesta del Duque, sí sucedería; pero la otra no.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, si así fue me encantará conocer sus ideas en un comentario... Gracias por leer!<p>

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Además, con la cantidad de reviews es como ayudarás a otras lectoras a encontrar una historia si es que a ti te gustó. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_

Un abrazo!

fabs

Fabiola ~Azul~ Grandchester


	19. Chapter 19

**Vivir de Amor**

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo XIX**

Pasaron varios días y Terry los sentía todos y cada uno como una tortura. Todos ellos había acudido al río justo al atardecer esperando encontrarla, pero sin éxito. Pensó que seguramente su padre la mantenía agobiada y le había sido imposible ir a su encuentro.

Aún así, se mantenía tranquilo; no valía la pena perder la cabeza todavía, necesitaba esperar la respuesta de su padre y a partir de ahí ya vería cómo habría de actuar.

Para Candy los días pasados no habían sido distintos; demasiado largos y tediosos, extendiéndose tanto que parecían interminables. Había pasado uno detrás de otro inmersa en cientos de labores sin sentido.

Tomando el té en el solárium con Cinthya, tejiendo en la sala de costura con la tía Elizabeth, tocando el piano para todos a la hora del té por la tarde en el salón; esas y otras mil actividades le habían impuesto disimuladamente en esa casa. Ella sabía bien el motivo, pero las palabras de Terry retumbaban en su memoria. No presionar, ganar tiempo.

Así que con tal de no perder la cabeza en esta espera insoportable se había buscado un pasatiempo.

A escondidas le había pedido a la nana que le comprara una tela especial en el pueblo y ella así lo había hecho. Así que Candy pasaba sus ratos libres, que no eran muchos, encerrada en su habitación cosiendo una camisa.

Ya le había dicho la nana que eso no era cosa fácil, pero estaba empeñada en hacerla; y Esthela le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y le había comprado unos patrones de costura en el pueblo, muy rudimentarios pero lo suficientemente claros para enseñarle lo básico. Así que para Candy era cuestión de práctica solamente.

Le había resultado la tarea para el propósito pretendido, cuando se encerraba en su cuarto a media mañana o pasaba toda la noche en vela cosiendo y detallando, era como si su mente tuviera algo de paz por fin.

En esos momentos no pensaba en el compromiso inminente, ni en las exigencias de su padre, ni en la zozobra que le provocaba el que aún no le dijera nada; se concentraba en su tarea y en lo único que pensaba era en cómo le quedaría ese color de camisa a Terry, y en sus medidas; y eso era algo siempre muy maravilloso para pensar.

Había deshecho y vuelto a hacer la prenda cuatro veces, la que tenía en las manos, sentada en un sofá de su habitación, era el quinto intento. Pero llegaría a mil si le fuera necesario, ella le haría una camisa a Terry aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

Levantó la prenda en el aire frente a sus ojos y la examinó, estaba terminada; no tenía las medidas de él pero sus brazos habían probado recordarlo perfectamente, así que le parecía que había atinado en la talla.

Era color azul grisáceo, porque estaba segura que ese tono resaltaría sus ojos azules, tez blanca y cabello castaño; por Dios se vería guapísimo; y todo para ella.

Con satisfacción aceptó que parecía ya ser correcta; la acercó a su rostro estrujándola entre las manos y aspirando su aroma; era imposible pero olía como él. Después de todo a ella todo se lo recordaba.

Sonrió radiante de pensar que tal vez pronto lo vería y este martirio habría de acabar finalmente. Tendrían su final feliz. Recordándolo besó muchas veces la camisa en sus manos, deseando que esos besos de alguna forma fueran y lo encontraran y él la sintiera muy cerca, así como ella lo sentía siempre.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Se levantó apresurada y escondió su labor bajo una almohada en la cama, cayó en ella sentada agitadamente al tiempo que su padre entraba a la habitación.

-He venido a hablar contigo – le dijo.

Asintió Candy aclarando la garganta y su padre le señaló los sofás en una esquina del cuarto. Se levantó y lo siguió; cuando llegaron a los sofás su padre le hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento y luego lo hizo él.

-Se trata de Bryan – su semblante era serio como de costumbre.

Bien, aquí venía; era este el momento que había estado temiendo.

-Dime – respondió tranquilamente, ya no había remedio.

-No he querido que lo escucharas por mí hasta que fuera el momento propicio; pero supongo que ya lo sabes.

Rodrigo White no era ningún tonto, para él era obvio que Terrence se lo había dicho. Aún así, siempre actuaba como si no le afectaran las acciones de los demás. Su forma de conducirse era casi como si en su mundo, en su realidad, sólo contaran sus propias acciones y las de los demás no afectaran en absoluto.

Siendo que esas palabras que la enteraran no habían sido explícitamente expresadas por su voz y mandato, era como que no existían.

Así que, como una característica muy propia de su personalidad, aunque él ya sabía que ella lo sabía; procedió a explicárselo pretendiendo ser él quien la estaba enterando.

-Hace tiempo la familia de Bryan me contactó – inició serenamente y ella lo escuchaba atenta –. Como tú sabes tengo negocios con los Donovan y Bukater desde hace muchos años. Antes de que falleciera el padre de Bryan yo me entendía con él y con Jackson, su abuelo. Uno de los principales negocios que llevamos juntos es la importación de café y tabaco.

Candy asintió en silencio, reconociendo que escuchaba pero sin hablar en absoluto.

-Bien, cuando entró su madre en contacto conmigo me sorprendió porque yo suelo entenderme con su abuelo, el que vendría siendo el suegro de Cinthya; pero no era negocios lo que ella quería tratar – la miró fijamente y Candy lo escuchaba callada –. Me comunicó el interés de Bryan en cortejarte.

Esperó alguna reacción de ella, pero estaba enmudecida.

-No dices nada?

Negó con la cabeza y Rodrigo continuó.

-No estoy obligado de ninguna forma a acceder en sus intenciones – aclaró –. Ni por los negocios, ni por cosa alguna; eso lo debes tener presente. El que seamos socios comerciales de ninguna manera me vuelve mandatorio el aceptar sus pretensiones contigo. Tú eres mi hija y no un bien mercantil que pueda cambiar con mis asociados. Ni puedo, ni quiero, ni voy jamás a hacer algo así. Debes entender eso. Nunca lo haré. Lo entiendes?

Candy asintió tragando saliva.

-Sin embargo, aunque no acepté de inmediato y tampoco me sentí obligado a ello por ningún motivo, sí analicé su propuesta; aproveché un viaje a aquella ciudad y fui a conocer al muchacho. Estudia el último año de leyes y lo noté desde un principio responsable y atento. Lo he analizado estos días; no creas que me pasa desapercibido. He analizado cómo se porta contigo, cómo te habla, hasta la forma en que te mira. Parece que no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, pero créeme que sí lo hago. Y en parte por eso quise que en vez de llamarte a Chicago a que lo conocieras allá, viniésemos mejor nosotros aquí; para poder estudiarlo y medir sus reacciones en un lugar más privado y de forma más cercana. Y al mismo tiempo, darte oportunidad a ti para que lo trataras con mayor serenidad que si lo hicieras en la acelerada cotidianidad de la ciudad.

Observó a su hija que tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre la tela de su vestido y confirmó todavía más su decisión. Lo que necesitaba era un buen hombre que cuidara de ella.

-Candy – lo miró –, he decidido entonces aceptar su petición – lo soltó todo entonces –, pasado mañana por la noche haremos una cena especial aquí, sólo entre nosotros pero de manera más formal y le otorgaré tu mano oficialmente.

Le cayó eso, lo rotundo de ese anuncio, como un balde de agua fría, pero lo que vino a continuación casi la hace desfallecer.

El enlace ha sido pactado para inicios de primavera. Puedes elegir entre el primero y el segundo domingo de marzo.

Lo miró sin saber qué decir, enmudecida, paralizada. Aterrada con que de verdad sucediera eso que le estaba diciendo.

-Me voy ahora, pero antes te diré algo.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de agua, estaba como en una pesadilla.

-Puede parecer intransigente todo esto, pero quiero que entiendas una cosa – le hablaba con calma, intentando explicarse; aunque no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, quería que ella lo entendiera –. Yo ciertamente he analizado muy bien a Bryan, te pido que confíes en mí, es un buen muchacho que sabrá hacerte muy feliz. Supongo que para las mujeres esto del matrimonio se presenta como algo muy rudo en un principio. Tú eres una niña y habrá cosas en tu vida que cambiarán, pero siempre contarás conmigo – hizo una pausa observándola con los ojos verdes llenos de agua, idénticos a los de su Marge –. Candy, tú siempre contarás conmigo, aunque te cases seguiré cuidando de ti; podrás acudir a mí en todo momento. Tú sigues siendo mi niña – hizo una pausa y aclaró la garganta –. Me siento angustiado porque no sé qué consejo debo darte. Hace demasiada falta tu madre, no puedo ni imaginar lo que ella podría decirte; y podría decirle a Elizabeth que te diera algún consejo, pero a decir verdad no confío en ella para esas cosas, tú la conoces tanto como yo. Soy un hombre y francamente no sé qué podría decirte a ti que eres una jovencita, y me duele que ya no estarás conmigo, pero un día habría de pasar. Es mejor que lo hagas con alguien que sea digno de ti, que yo pueda estar un poco tranquilo sabiendo que es un buen hombre y te dará lo que necesites, no te parece?

Candy inclinó la cara y limpió una lágrima de su rostro. Era verdad, hacía mucha falta su madre.

-Dime algo, hija – le habló con toda la ternura que era capaz –. Qué piensas de todo esto?

Levantó ella el rostro y lo vio su padre empapado en llanto.

-Yo no lo quiero, papá – sollozó.

A Rodrigo no le gustaba ver llorar a su hija. Era esa una de las pocas cosas que lo minimizaban y lo hacían desgraciado.

Se levantó de su lugar y fue a sentarse a su lado. La abrazó y Candy soltó todo el llanto sobre su camisa.

-Mira, amor, te diré algo – intentó tranquilizarla –. El cariño, el amor, todo lo que es necesario para un matrimonio, viene con el tiempo – acarició su cabello –. Tú no lo sabes pero tu mamá y yo no nos conocimos sino hasta la fiesta de compromiso, por extraño que te parezca.

-Ya sabía eso – reprimió un sollozo.

-Quién te lo dijo?

-Tía Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth siempre metiéndose en lo que no le importa – endureció la voz, pero luego se relajó y le habló en voz baja –. Disculpa, bien, ya lo sabes entonces, así fue también; y yo quise mucho a tu madre y puedo decirte con absoluta certeza que ella también me quería, nos amábamos mucho hija – se le quebró la voz sin que pudiera evitarlo, era muy difícil hablar de ella, los años no habían hecho más que agrandar su herida –. Entiendes lo que te digo? – aclaró la garganta –. Con el tiempo tú y Bryan irán construyendo todo eso que es necesario para la vida en pareja. Eres muy joven y supongo que tendrás ilusiones, pero eso vendrá a su tiempo, vivirás todo eso con él; lo más importante del amor no es tanto esa emoción y vehemencia que uno a veces cree, sino más bien el respeto, el compromiso, el estar dedicados a un objetivo en común. Hubiese yo querido que siempre fueses una niña, pero ya eres una mujer y debes saber que la realidad es distinta a la fantasía.

Candy reprimió un sollozo.

-No me quiero casar con él, papá – lloraba –; no me obligues por favor.

-Hija, escúchame – alzó su rostro para verla a los ojos –; date la oportunidad de llegar a quererlo, yo sé que lo lograrás.

-Tengo que casarme con él?

-Habrías de casarte un día con alguien; y Bryan es un buen hombre; así que mantendré mi palabra.

-Pero papá!

-Candy por favor.

Se levantó inquieto.

-Yo quiero a Terry!

-Candy por favor, eso no es amor.

-Como que no es amor? Tú cómo sabes?

-Eres una niña…

-No lo soy!

-Sí lo eres y aún no tienes edad para reconocer ese sentimiento.

Caminaba lentamente frente al sofá donde ella estaba sentada, incapaz de explicarse de mejor manera.

-No tengo edad para enamorarme – dijo Candy limpiándose el rostro –, pero sí para que me casen con alguien que no quiero?

-Candy, no te pongas impertinente.

-Impertinente porque me niego a casarme con alguien que no quiero?

-Llegarás a quererlo.

-Yo quiero a Terry!

Rodrigo aspiró fuertemente, parpadeó un par de veces exasperado y sacudió la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para esto.

-Hemos terminado esta conversación.

-Papá!

-Pasado mañana Candice, escúchame bien; pasado mañana en la noche será la cena donde formalizaremos el compromiso y no quiero volver a escuchar que te niegas. Habrías de casarte un día, así que será con Bryan, es el hombre que te conviene y no me retractaré de ello.

-No me voy a casar con él! Antes me mato!

-Candy por favor, déjate de melodramas, dices que ya no eres una niña, que eres una mujer, cierto? Compórtate entonces como una y haz lo que mejor te conviene. Se acabó esta discusión, es mi última palabra y la tuya también. Harás lo hablado y punto final.

Salió de la habitación impasible y Candy se arrojó a la cama llorando y pataleando de rabia. No la podían casar a la fuerza, no!

Ya entrada la noche seguía llorando de rabia, pero tuvo una idea, iría a ver a Terry. Ya no le importaba lo que le dijeran.

Salió de su habitación y la casa estaba en penumbras, al parecer todos dormían. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal y luego la cerró con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido alguno. Emprendió la carrera hasta la verja y la abrió cautelosamente. Una vez fuera de la propiedad, quiso correr hacia la casa de Terry, pero vio una sombra en un árbol cercano. Alguien estaba ahí.

Entre la oscuridad de la noche se acercó con cuidado y entonces lo vio.

-Terry, eres tú?

Caminó hacia ella y le habló.

-Sí, tengo toda la noche aquí viendo a tu ventana a ver si podía verte.

-Terry!

Se le abalanzó y él la abrazó con firmeza besando su frente.

-Por qué estás llorando tanto? Qué pasó?

-Pasado mañana será el compromiso.

-Pasado mañana?

Entre la arboleda, en la oscuridad hablaban en susurros, sin dejar de abrazarse.

-Sí, me lo dijo mi papá hace rato. No entiende razones Terry, insiste en eso, y me volveré loca te lo juro. No me quiero casar con él!

Entonces Terry le dijo en voz baja algo que sabía la tranquilizaría.

-La carta de mi padre llegó ya – había alivio en su voz; se sentía aliviado y contento.

-Ya te respondió?

-Sí.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

Azul Grandchester

Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Vivir de Amor**

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo XX**

-Y qué te dijo? – preguntó Candy ansiosa.

-Aún no lo sé.

-Cómo que aún no lo sabes? De qué hablas?

-Al parecer el Duque la mandó en un envío especial porque debo firmar de recibido, cuando llegué a casa vi una nota del mensajero diciéndome que al no encontrarme volvería mañana. Y fui yo mismo a la oficina postal pero ya estaba cerrada. Mañana en cuanto amanezca iré a su casa a pedírsela, no me cabe esta ansiedad.

-Bien, entonces ya mañana sabremos – hizo una pausa tranquilizándose –. Mi papá insiste, Terry, ya está todo más que decidido. La boda será en primavera.

-Nada de boda.

-Eso digo yo y se lo dije a él, pero está empecinado.

-No te preocupes, ven.

Se había alejado de él para hablar, pero la atrajo de nuevo para abrazarla. Escondió su rostro en su cuello y Candy aspiró profundamente, relajándose por completo. Sintió sus manos fuertes en su espalda, ajustándola a él y su voz muy suave en su frente susurrando.

-No te preocupes, amor. Todo saldrá bien.

-Lo sé – musitó con los ojos cerrados.

La abrazó más firmemente y la levantó un poco para alcanzar sus labios. A ella le parecía siempre increíble que la levantara del suelo con esa facilidad como si fuera una niña, no que se quejara, la postura le quedaba perfecta, podía besarlo a su antojo, como ahora mismo.

-Se me olvidó que te preparé un regalo – musitó en sus labios.

-Un regalo para mí?

-Sí, con todo mi corazón.

-Gracias, muñequita.

-Aún no sabes qué es.

-Pero ya me gusta.

Le sonrió feliz y le pidió sin palabras que volviera a besarla. Desaparecía entre sus brazos todo alrededor, los problemas, las preocupaciones, la vida misma se desvanecía; junto a él disfrutándolo no sentía nada más que amor. Eso lo llenaba todo.

Tomó su cara entre sus manos y mordió sus labios provocándolo, ya había aprendido lo que pasaba con él cuando hacía eso. No se equivocó tampoco esta vez. Para su beneplácito fue como si Terry se llenara de algo desconocido, sintiéndolo estremecerse, y pronto la estrujaba tanto en sus brazos, bebiéndola completa en ese beso tan hondo, que se sintió desfallecer.

-Terry yo te amo.

-Yo también, amor.

-De verdad te amo, mi corazón.

-Yo también.

Hablaban entre besos, pero Candy se separó un poco y aclaró la garganta viéndolo a los ojos.

-Te amo, Terry.

Él le sonrió algo confundido ante su seriedad.

-Te amo, Terrence – alzó una ceja, pronunciando lentamente cada sílaba y Terry entrecerró los párpados sonriendo.

-Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Se mordió los labios, preguntándose por qué no estaba nerviosa, y por qué estaba tan decidida a decirle lo que le diría.

-Terry – empezó y él la miraba callado –, vamos a tu casa?

-A mi casa?

Creía entender por fin, pero no del todo.

-Para qué? – preguntó y ella le sonrió alzando una ceja.

-Quieres oírlo con todas las letras?

-No estás hablando en serio.

-Pero claro que sí.

-Candy, por favor, no juegues con eso.

-Quién dice que juego?

Se separó de ella un paso, soltándola y la miró fijamente.

-Estás hablando en serio?

-Te digo que sí, nadie se dio cuenta que salí de la casa; vamos a la tuya y me traes de vuelta antes que amanezca.

-Cómo dices?

-Anda, Terry; no quieres?

Parpadeó confundido sacudiendo las manos en el aire.

-Candy, pero qué estás diciendo? Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo?

-Claro que me doy cuenta y es la solución perfecta a nuestros problemas.

-Qué?

-Sí, mira, si tú y yo… tú sabes – Terry sacudió la cabeza aclarando la garganta –, bueno si eso, ya sabes… a mi papá no le quedará más remedio que aceptar que me case contigo.

-No puede ser que estés diciendo esto.

-Por qué no? Es la solución perfecta. Ya sabes lo que dice todo el mundo, de esa forma nadie podrá separarnos ya. Porque nadie me va a querer así.

-Candy, por favor, no hables así.

-Es la verdad. Así que anda, solucionemos este problema esta misma noche.

-No, no – sacudió la cabeza negando –; has perdido el juicio.

-No he perdido nada; estoy más cuerda que nunca. Vamos a tu casa – Terry la veía estupefacto –, vamos allá, me haces tu mujer; sí, me haces tu mujer, aunque pongas esa cara, y si me embarazas mejor.

-Qué?

-Te digo que si me embarazas mejor.

-Es que sí te escuché.

-Entonces?

Terry hizo una mueca, nerviosamente, viéndola atónito, y caminó un par de pasos sacudiendo las manos en el aire.

-No, Candy, no; no es posible lo que estás diciendo.

-Por qué no? Acaso no me amas?

-No preguntes eso. Está más que claro.

-Entonces? No te das cuenta que es la mejor solución? No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

-Vaya ideas contigo – Candy sonrió, pero él continuó apresurado –. No, Candy, no; estás hablando locuras, cambiemos de tema.

-No me deseas acaso? Es eso?

Terry hizo un ruido con los labios; sin intención de responder esa pregunta.

-Vamos entonces – insistió ella –. Mientras más tiempo tardemos aquí, menos podremos estar allá en tu casa. Tienes que traerme antes que amanezca.

-No, no, no; olvídate de eso, no pasará.

-Por qué no?

-Por qué no? Preguntas por qué no?

-Sí, pregunto por qué no.

-Pues porque no! Porque no está bien!

-No me satisface tu respuesta.

-No pretendo hacerlo. Estás hablando locuras, bromeando, dejémoslo en eso, esto es una gran broma.

-No lo es.

-Candy…

-No! No estoy bromeando! Es la solución perfecta!

-Pero de qué estás hablando? En qué cabeza cabe que te llevaré a mi casa y te traeré de vuelta en unas horas, con ese único propósito?

-Si quieres nos quedamos hasta que amanezca, y me traes por la mañana y ya les damos la noticia.

-No, has perdido el juicio, te lo juro.

-Terry, por qué te niegas?

-Que por qué me niego?

-Sí, por qué te niegas? A mí me parece lo ideal.

-Ideal? Te parece ideal que la primera vez que nosotros… – dudó – sea así? Así tan mecánicamente?

-No será mecánico, tomaremos tiempo si eso es lo que quieres.

-No, no es eso lo que quiero; nada de esto es lo que quiero.

-No hay más remedio Terry, tenemos que hacerlo; y si me embarazas mejor.

-Y lo dices así?

-Y cómo quieres que te lo diga?

-Candy, no soy una máquina, ni tú tampoco. No podemos afirmar algo como eso, no depende de nosotros.

-Bien, tienes razón, lo de que me embaraces queda como suposición, pero ya estará hecho y ni mi padre ni nadie podrá separarnos.

-Las cosas no funcionan así.

-Estoy desesperada Terry!

-Y tú crees que yo no?

-Pero te niegas!

-Me niego porque no es eso lo que quiero para ti! Y tú tampoco!

-Yo sí! Claro que sí!

-No! No lo quieres – la notó molesta y suavizó la voz –; Candy por favor, piensa en ello un momento. Puedes decirme con toda seguridad que así es como habías esperado tú esto? Es esta la forma en que quieres que vivamos algo tan importante? Unas horas, un momento nada más, y sólo con el fin de presionar a tu familia? Sintiéndonos además como si hiciéramos algo malo, sin posibilidad de disfrutarlo siquiera? Vivir algo así sólo con el propósito de escandalizar a tu familia? – hizo una pausa y la vio más tranquila –. No te gustaría que fuera diferente? Más especial para los dos? Algo más significativo?

-Lo único que me gustaría es estar ya contigo – se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Y a mí también, cielo, pero no creo que sea la mejor manera.

-No se me ocurre otra – se llevó las manos a la cara y rompió en llanto.

Al verla llorar Terry se acercó a abrazarla. La escondió en su pecho rodeándola con fuerza por los hombros.

-No llores, amor – besó su frente.

-Quiero estar contigo – lloraba.

-Yo también, mi cielo, yo también, y lo estaremos, ya lo verás.

-No sé cómo – sollozó llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Yo sí, mira – levantó su rostro y limpió el llanto que mojaba sus mejillas muy suavemente –. Escucha amor, mañana recibiré al fin la carta, y mañana mismo vendré de nuevo con tu padre y hablaré con él otra vez.

-Y si no quiere?

-No me voy a rendir Candy. Con el apoyo del Duque tu padre ya no podrá negarse.

-Y estaremos juntos?

-Estaremos juntos – afirmó –, muy juntos todo el tiempo. Y nuestro amor no será algo vergonzoso que debamos ocultar; y cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar – besó su frente –, no será por presión o angustia, sino algo muy especial y limpio; estaremos juntos mi amor – acarició su mejilla –, y todo esto habrá pasado.

-Me lo prometes?

-Te lo juro.

Había una alternativa que él no estaba mencionando, y ella no se la quiso preguntar. No sabía lo que él haría en caso de que el Duque no le diera su apoyo; pero prefirió no pensar en la posibilidad.

Terry por su parte, tampoco quería pensar en ello, por eso tampoco lo mencionaba.

En lugar de hablar de ello, Candy lo instó a besarla, quería que borrara con sus caricias todo lo que la carcomía por dentro.

Para los dos fue liberador, despojándolos un momento de la angustiosa zozobra, y pronto se envolvieron en un abrazo por demás atrevido. Tanto que sin saber qué se apoderaba de los dos, Terry la levantó en vilo y ella rodeó su cintura con las piernas.

Apoyó su espalda en el tronco de un árbol y estrujando su cintura con manos febriles la besó muy profundamente, hasta que ella tuvo que dejar sus labios para tomar aire; entonces él hundió la cara en su cuello, besando su piel, deseándola tanto que le dolía el cuerpo entero y no sabía si sería o no capaz de contenerse.

Candy tenía los ojos cerrados, jalándolo por el cuello con las manos, tan ansiosa que no le importaba nada y estaba preparada para que la hiciera suya en ese momento, si eso quería. Esto era nuevo, estas ganas de consumir a la otra persona.

Como si un deseo más fuerte que la misma conciencia provocara a fundirse en el otro, poseyéndolo completo, entrando profundo en el cuerpo, por cada poro, por cada resquicio, por cada espacio de piel; con hambre de besos y caricias y ansias locas de tenerse más y más cerca cada vez. Hasta que no quedara nada del otro que no fuera impregnado de la propia esencia. Por dentro y por fuera.

Gimió involuntariamente cuando sintió los dientes de Terry presionándose en su cuello, diciéndole todas esas cosas a media voz, todas esas palabras llenas de pasión; se estremeció sintiendo la humedad de su saliva en su propia piel y gimió de nuevo, rodeándolo por los hombros, queriéndolo más cerca todavía. Susurró él que la amaba, que la deseaba, que quería tenerla, ciego él también de deseo, y extasiada de delicia abrió los ojos.

Observó con los ojos entrecerrados, temblando, el bosque que los rodeaba en esa noche tan amplia y entonces lo vio.

Su padre estaba al frente; viéndola. Callado, serio, furioso.

Dejó escapar un pequeño grito y Terry asustado se separó de ella y la dejó sobre sus pies. La vio enmudecida viendo paralizada algo a su espalda y giró para ver también.

Rodrigo White lo veía fijamente, respirando alterado, y se sintió morir. No imaginaba lo que podría hacerle a ella por esto y todo por su culpa.

-Ve a la casa, Candice – le ordenó su padre con voz firme; al verla inmóvil repitió alterado –. Ve a la casa en este momento!

Candy volteó a ver a Terry asustada y él tomó su mano con firmeza. Notaron entonces que su padre no estaba solo, lo acompañaban el chofer y uno de los mozos de la casa, uno a cada costado; y detrás de ellos tres estaba Bryan.

Su padre la veía enfurecido y ella apretó la mano de Terry en la suya.

-Nada de esto es su culpa – dijo Terry.

-No te lo estoy preguntando – quitó la vista de ella para verlo a él.

-No quiero que sea ella quien pague por un error mío.

-Jamás le haría daño a mi hija, Terrence. Ve a la casa, Candice. Ahora.

-Terry… - susurró Candy.

Se acercó a su frente para hablarle en un susurro, sin importarle que los observaban.

-Ve, amor, hablaré con él; mañana te buscaré para decirte de la carta.

-Estarás bien?

-Todos estaremos bien, amor – sonrió besando su frente –. Tú antes que nadie. No te preocupes de nada, yo me encargo.

El padre de Candy le ordenó entrar a la casa otra vez, más molesto todavía. Aquí mañana le susurró ella a Terry y luego se alejó corriendo del lugar.

Rodrigo les dio en silencio a quienes lo acompañaban, la orden de que los dejaran solos y regresaran a la villa también.

Cuando se quedó solo con Terry endureció el rostro, viéndolo sin tregua.

-Señor White – quiso empezar Terry, pero lo interrumpió.

-Te dije que te alejaras de ella.

-Y yo le dije que eso es algo que no haría, ni haré jamás.

-Te lo ordené.

-La única que lo puede pedir es ella.

-No te quiero cerca de mi hija.

-Misma respuesta, señor White.

Se le acercó Rodrigo profundamente ofendido y molesto.

-Esta no es una escena apropiada para mi hija.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo – se sentía avergonzado –. Pero ella no lo buscó, yo soy el responsable.

-De eso estoy seguro.

Para él el único culpable de este comportamiento en su hija era Terrence; y a Terry eso lo aliviaba. Al menos no se violentaría con ella.

-No volverá a suceder – habló Terry.

-Por supuesto que no, porque no volverás a verla.

-No volverá a suceder porque la respeto y aunque perdí el control, sé reconocer que fue incorrecto. Pero no porque dejaré de verla. Yo amo a su hija, y aunque lo ofenda – continuó con voz firme al ver que Rodrigo quería interrumpirlo –, aunque mi amor por su hija lo ofenda, es algo que no puedo cambiar. Y no quiero hacerlo tampoco. Dejar de quererla es algo que ni puedo, ni quiero, ni he de hacer jamás.

Lo vio enfurecido y giró para marcharse, hablándole ya de espaldas.

-Eres un insensato.

-Señor White – le habló Terry queriendo estar sereno y él se detuvo, pero sin mirarlo –, quisiera encontrar la forma en que evitemos un problema mayor que sólo le acarree tristeza a Candy.

-Aléjate de ella.

Terry apretó la mandíbula.

-Su hija tiene decisiones propias, señor White, ya lo pensó? – estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero intentó tranquilizarse –. Habrá alguna forma en que podamos arreglar esto sin tener que ponerla en esta situación?

-La única forma es que te alejes de ella.

-Estamos en un punto muerto entonces.

-Lo estamos.

Se alejó de él sin darle la cara y Terry se quedó estático, fijo en el suelo, repasando mentalmente una y mil posibilidades. Todo se resumía a la ayuda de su padre; si eso le fallaba se volvería loco.

Sacudió la cabeza procurando no adelantarse a los hechos y se dedicó a serenarse a sí mismo pensando que al menos el padre de Candy lo culpaba a él y no a ella, prefería que lo odiara de momento, después vería cómo solucionar eso.

Giró para irse, pero a un costado notó la presencia de alguien. Bryan.

Sólo eso le faltaba, que este mequetrefe se le pusiera exquisito.

Lo vio con desprecio y se dispuso a marcharse; quería matarlo, no había duda, pero estaba tan furioso, y por tantas cosas, que temía no tener cabeza para ocultar el cuerpo apropiadamente. Claro que Robert se había ofrecido a hacerlo por él, lo dejó como una nota mental.

-Terrence – le habló Bryan –, necesito hablar contigo.

Terry entonces se detuvo a su costado y lo fulminó con la mirada. Ahora resultaba que quería hablar con él. Lo miró tan serio como una tumba y abrió la boca.

-Qué rayos quieres?

Gritó tan alto que Bryan parpadeó algo asustado; Terry estuvo casi a punto de sonreír, lo hubiera hecho de no estar pudriéndose de coraje.

-Es lo que pasó – aclaró la garganta confundido.

-Qué pasó? Pasó qué?

-Con Candy…

Cerró los ojos un instante, y respiró profundamente una sola vez; el solo hecho de que la mencionara lo envenenaba por dentro.

-Qué quieres Bryan?

-No me gustó que la besaras de esa forma.

Ahora sí sonrió. Desplegó una sonrisa asesina y apuñó las manos; pero quiso controlarse. Ella lo pasaría muy mal si él perdía los estribos. Ah y claro, estaba el asunto ese del ocultamiento del cuerpo, aunque a estas alturas eso ya le parecía una menudencia.

-No tengo tiempo para estupideces – escupió las palabras y se movió de su lugar, pero luego se detuvo y habló antes que el otro lo hiciera –. Y para besar a mi novia no tengo que pedirte permiso.

-Ella no es tu novia.

Apretó los labios y respiraba por la nariz profundamente, queriendo controlarse.

-No serás tú quien decida eso – alzó una ceja y le habló con desprecio –. Es eso todo lo que querías tratar o hay algo más? – cruzó los brazos sobre su torso.

-Lo digo en serio, Terrence, no puedes hacer eso.

-Quién me lo va a impedir? – soltó los brazos a sus costados y se irguió entero, dándole la cara –. Serás tú acaso?

No le respondió nada y entonces Terry se cansó de perder el tiempo. Hizo un gesto de hastío y se dispuso a marcharse, tenía mucho que pensar; mañana por fin tendría la respuesta de su padre y de ahí dependían muchas cosas.

-Candy se casará conmigo.

Farfulló eso Bryan entre dientes y Terry se detuvo para mirarlo de nuevo.

Parecía de veras que este hombre lo que quería era que lo mataran. Quizás fuera masoquista por naturaleza o le gustaran las emociones extremas; vivir al filo de la navaja, sentir el peligro correr por las venas. O sencillamente era un imbécil en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, Terry se inclinó por la última opción.

Lo observó en silencio, midiéndolo, Bryan lo supo; y respiraba acompasadamente, preguntándose si ese tipo realmente valía la pena desperdiciar otro minuto más, si es que de mero milagro tenía algo más que paja en la cabeza.

-Así que Candy se casará contigo – dijo eso lentamente en voz baja y Bryan asintió –. Estás muy seguro de eso – Bryan asintió de nuevo –. Ella te lo ha dicho?

-Su padre.

Sentía ganas de agarrarlo del cuello y estrangularlo, sólo para mostrarle que no estaba de humor para jueguitos estúpidos, pero sintió pereza.

En la sabana, cuando un animalito, uno de esos pequeños de la pradera, como una liebre o una salamandra (más apropiado un animal rastrero para este caso), se acerca demasiado al área donde suele descansar la manada del león; entiéndase que es el león el que gobierna todo el territorio; y comienza a molestarlos de alguna forma, al león o a su familia (todo lo que pueda llegar a molestar una sabandija de ese tipo); parecería poco probable que el león se levante de donde reposa plácidamente sólo para ahuyentarlo.

La razón? Sencilla: al león le da flojera. Gastar su energía en algo tan trivial y ridículo es un esfuerzo inútil. Por todos los cielos! Es una salamandra! Qué se supone que va a hacer en un enfrentamiento contra el león? Sacarle la lengua?

Terry alzó una ceja, y habló todo lo odioso que era capaz, que en este caso y para esta persona, era mucho.

-La pregunta fue, permíteme repetírtela, ya que veo que tienes algún problema no sé si de oído o de razonamiento. Aquí va de nuevo, listo? Pregunté si ella te ha dicho tal cosa, que se casará contigo.

-Su padre.

-Te dije que ella!

Le da pereza, al león, pero tampoco tentemos a la suerte. Es el león! El rey de la jungla! Si tuviera algo de sesos la salamandra huiría a su madriguera y se mantendría bien alejada de él, fuera de su camino, no dejaría que ni tan sólo la viera, mucho menos le hablaría.

Pero Bryan de hecho, sí habló; y Terry lo supo entonces: No, no tenía sesos.

-Candy será mi esposa – dijo tentando a su suerte.

Terry hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no echársele encima; pero le habló mucho más que furioso, colérico.

-Escúchame una cosa, pedazo de hombre; me importa un carajo lo que hayas alucinado en tu pequeña mente atestada de estupideces, si es que piensas algo y no la tienes llena de aire o despojos! Pero una cosa te voy a decir: Candy es mía – lo miraba fijamente ardiendo por dentro –. Lo entiendes? Lo captas? Esa mujer que te jactas que será tu esposa, basándote en no sé qué elucubración idiota de tu estúpida mente es mía! Y para tocarla con un solo dedo tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver. Cómo ves? Qué piensas de eso?

-Lo haré. Pelearé por ella.

Rayos, sí, era un idiota. Rodó los ojos en blanco y habló entre furioso y apenado por tanta estupidez en un mismo paquete.

-Pelear qué? – dijo agonizando de aburrimiento –. Si no te quiere, esa mujer no te quiere. Por qué no buscas alguien y la conquistas? No eres lo suficientemente hombre como para lograr enamorar a una mujer? Porque yo sí.

-Te guste o no, me casaré con ella.

Entonces perdió los estribos y todo se fue al carajo.

El león enfurecido, harto de soportar tanta bobería, se levantaría de un salto, rugiendo como una bestia, y en tres segundos atravesaría lado a lado a la salamandra y la lanzaría al río. Con las garras, no con los dientes, de ninguna manera. Se enoja pero no come porquerías.

Se le acercó antes que el otro pudiera reaccionar, lo tomó del cuello y lo golpeó contra el tronco de un árbol.

Bryan cerró los ojos ante el contacto tan brutal de su espalda con la dureza del tronco, pero luego los abrió, sólo para encontrarse unos azules que lo miraban rabiosos.

-Es mía – respiraba alterado, furioso; tenso de todo el cuerpo y con cada músculo de los brazos rígido y vigoroso –. Candy es mía, lo entiendes? – lo tomó más fuertemente del cuello con una sola mano, lo jaló un poco y volvió a estrellarlo contra el árbol –. Desde todos y cada uno de sus cabellos – le escupía las palabras a la cara, temblando de rabia, apretando los dientes – hasta cada uno de sus dedos. Me pertenece completa. Y ni tú ni nadie me va a decir si la toco o no, y mucho menos, óyeme bien! – quería que abriera los ojos y lo viera a la cara –, muchísimo menos voy a dejar que nadie se case con ella que no sea yo. La única que lo puede decidir es ella, no tú – Bryan quiso hablar, refutar de alguna manera, pero Terry apretó más la mano en su cuello, silenciándolo –. Es mía y jamás vas a tocarla. Jamás.

Lo soltó y quedó Bryan tambaleándose sobre sus pies.

Terry quiso irse pero el otro insistió. Qué sigue más arriba del término tremenda y garrafalmente estúpido?

-Te la voy a quitar – se tocaba la garganta reponiéndose.

Terry hizo una mueca con la boca, como una sonrisa asesina y lo tomó de la camisa en un solo movimiento. Lo agarró fuerte del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo. Eran los dos más o menos de la misma estatura, pero por algún motivo, Terry se veía más alto, lo levantó como un muñeco de trapo.

-No me provoques, animal – escupió la frase viéndolo furioso –. No me provoques, te lo advierto.

Bryan se removió forcejeando, pero Terry lo sujetó más firmemente por la camisa, teniéndolo en vilo, tan cerca que parecía que de verdad le arrancaría la cabeza.

-Candy es mi novia y dejará de serlo el día que ella lo decida. Ella y nadie más.

Lo soltó de nuevo y mientras Bryan se acomodaba la ropa le habló amenazante.

-Si te crees tan hombre por qué no la convences que me deje? Qué haces aquí convenciéndome a mí? Ve con ella, anda. Intenta conquistarla, pórtate como un hombre.

-Ella no me acepta.

-Y por qué crees que es eso grandísimo idiota?

Bryan quiso hablar, pero Terry estaba más allá de su paciencia.

-No tengo tiempo para estupideces – sacudió una mano en el aire, hastiado –; eres todo lo que me imaginé, un poco hombre sin carácter; un niñito de ciudad patético y ridículo, no perderé mi tiempo contigo. No puedo creer que me sentí como me sentí por ti. Candy jamás te miraría siquiera, y no necesito estar yo en medio; ella es mucho para ti y hasta ella lo sabe.

Se dio la vuelta, pero entonces giró para decirle una última cosa. Extendió un brazo señalándolo.

-Si te le acercas, si la tocas, si la fuerzas a algo – lo señalaba con el dedo índice rígido en el aire, con los ojos fijos y amenazadores –; si la obligas a algo o la lastimas, te mataré; y sabes bien que no estoy mintiendo.

Lo fulminaba con la mirada y efectivamente Bryan supo que era muy en serio. Si en días pasados había pensado aprovechar de alguna forma la cercanía, se le había ido la intención en un segundo.

Ahora depositaba su confianza en que su padre la convenciera y viniera a él de propia voluntad; y que fuera ella misma quien terminara ese asunto con este tipo furibundo; porque estaba claro que no se podía dialogar civilizadamente con él. Definitivamente en el campo las emociones se alteran, la gente es distinta.

Afortunadamente no tendría que estar ahí mucho tiempo más, ni regresar nunca; cuando se casara con Candy se la llevaría a la ciudad y no saldrían del cobijo de la sociedad y las buenas costumbres nunca más.

Terry lo miraba fijamente, sin moverse de lugar; y Bryan prefirió retirarse él primero. Aclaró la garganta, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y se dio la vuelta para irse a la casa. Cuando caminaba de espaldas forzó sus piernas a ir una tras otra lentamente; pero tenía ganas de echarse a correr despavorido entre los árboles.

Lo hubiera hecho. Terry lo observaba impasible desde lejos y se habría muerto de la risa. Y el cielo es testigo que necesitaba algo de diversión, estaba muy estresado.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

Azul Grandchester

Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Vivir de Amor**

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo XX****I**

Al día siguiente, Terry llegaba a su casa por la noche, había ido antes de que amaneciera a la casa del mensajero pero no le había abierto nadie; se sentía desesperado, en la oficina postal más tarde le dijeron que ya habían salido a buscarlo, pero nada llegó a la hacienda y nada estaba en su casa cuando llegó él.

Todo el día había estado en esa zozobra, en un ir y venir en busca de la carta, pero no lo había logrado.

Agobiado, entró en su habitación y fue a darse un baño; apenas había terminado y recién vestido llamaron a la puerta principal. Abrió apresurado y era Robert, tenía un sobre en las manos.

-Te llegó a la hacienda momentos después que saliste. Firmé con tu nombre, con tal de que no se la llevaran otra vez y perdieras otro día.

Terry le agradeció en silencio y lo dejó pasar sin decir palabra, y Robert fue y se sentó en un sofá de la sala viendo cómo su amigo sujetaba ese sobre como si en ello se jugara la vida. Para Terry era ese justo el sentimiento al sostener la respuesta de su padre.

Sin tomar asiento, de pie cerca de Robert y casi sin respirar, abrió el sobre y sacó el contenido.

La caligrafía era muy elegante y precisa, y el papel evidentemente muy fino. Se dispuso a leer la respuesta conteniendo el aliento.

Minutos después, luego de haber leído tres veces las escasas líneas, Robert lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Qué te dice?

-Léelo por ti mismo.

Extendió la carta a su amigo y éste la leyó apresurado.

-Terry…

Susurró eso al terminar y fue lo único que dijo, Terry no respondió; parecía una figura de cera; impávido tanto que parecía que ni respiraba.

Le daba su apoyo, sí. El Duque de Grandchester aceptaba de buen agrado darle todo el respaldo que su fortuna podía ofrecerle y reconocerlo como su hijo mayor, principal heredero de la fortuna y único receptor de sus títulos.

Richard Grandchester había estado esperando por años este momento; él quería a Terry. No le era posible relacionarse con él, llevaba una gran culpa a cuestas, y tampoco se sentía digno o merecedor de acercársele y buscarlo; por eso había estado esperando que fuera él quien lo buscara.

Y cuando lo hiciera, lo recibiría con todo el agrado y orgullo que no sentía por sus otros hijos. Sabía que Terry era un joven cabal, inteligente y decidido, un digno sucesor suyo. Siendo además hijo de la única mujer que amara realmente en toda su vida. El único de sus tres hijos que había él amado aún antes de nacer.

Robert leía las líneas de nuevo, dándose cuenta de todo esto, sintiendo orgullo él también por su amigo y satisfecho de que recibiera al fin lo que por derecho le pertenecía desde siempre.

Pero el duque ponía una condición. Y Robert aturdido pensó que de todas las que había imaginado que le pondría para apoyarlo, esta era la única que no había considerado, ni se le hubiera ocurrido jamás.

A Terry tampoco.

Candy, al igual que Terry, había padecido la noche anterior en una angustiosa espera, ahogándose con el pecho inundado de inseguridades.

Este día se había vestido muy temprano, antes de que amaneciera había bajado a la cocina a buscar a la nana. La encontró ya de pie, aunque afuera todavía no salía el sol, preparando café en el fogón y atemperando unos quesos para el desayuno.

-Hola, mi niña, cómo dormiste?

-Bien nana, bien.

La nana la observó alzando una ceja.

-Y esas ojeras?

-Nada, dormí bien.

Candy no quería contarle a Esthela lo que sucedía, no quería preocuparla; y también porque en el fondo confiaba en que algo sucedería, que esto habría de arreglarse sin necesidad de crear un conflicto mayor.

Conversaron un minuto, pero luego Rodrigo entró a la pieza.

-Candy, ven acá, quiero hablar contigo.

Dijo eso en una voz sin emoción y ella lo siguió al despacho. Nana Esthela se quedó pensando que algo muy serio debía estar pasando para que los dos estuvieran de pie a esas horas y con esos semblantes además. Pensó que quizás Rodrigo ya le había confirmado a ella su relación con Cinthya y algo sucedió que tensó la relación entre ellos.

-Toma asiento – le ordenó cuando ya estuvieron en el despacho, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Lo hizo así y empezó él a hablar sentándose tras el escritorio.

-Fue muy lamentable lo de anoche, no me interrumpas – acalló el intento de Candy por hablar –. No es así como te he educado, Candice.

Escuchaba callada, aclaró la garganta y mantuvo la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas sobre la falda.

-Puedes imaginar lo que siento como tu padre de haber presenciado un espectáculo tan vergonzoso. No es de una joven de tu educación ni de tu clase Candice.

-Lo siento, papá.

-No me interrumpas – la reprendió y ella contuvo las lágrimas –; no es suficiente tampoco con que lo sientas, quiero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Asintió ella avergonzada, viendo sus manos, peleando por no llorar.

-Eso es todo, retírate.

-Papá…

-No hay más que decir, Candice.

-No, sí, sí hay – tartamudeó secando de su cara una lágrima que había escapado; aclaró la garganta y habló –. No me voy a casar con Bryan, papá.

-Retírate Candy, eso ya está decidido.

-Pero no por mí.

-Pero por mí sí, y escúchame algo, aún si no te casas con Bryan, de ninguna manera permitiré que arruines tu vida ligándote a ese muchacho. Si no es Bryan, será alguien más, pero él, ese joven, no.

-Pero papá… - se le salieron las lágrimas.

-No llores.

-Papá… - sollozó.

-Retírate ahora, se acabó la conversación.

Candy se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando controlar los sollozos, pero luego rompió en llanto. Sentada frente a su padre empezó a llorar abundantemente, sintiéndose atrapada incapaz siquiera de hablar.

Rodrigo se levantó y salió al pasillo llamando a Esthela.

-Nana – le dijo cuando la tuvo delante –, por favor acompaña a Candy a su habitación, haz que le sirvan ahí el desayuno, no se siente bien.

Entró Esthela al despacho apresurada y abrazó a Candy en la silla.

-Qué te pasa muñequita? – susurró preocupada.

-Nada… - quiso hablar pero la ahogaba el llanto.

-Que le sirvan el desayuno en su cuarto, nana; y déjala descansar.

Se levantó Candy ayudada por la nana, llorando sin parar y ella la sacó del despacho para llevarla a su cuarto.

Cuando estuvo solo, Rodrigo cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella de espaldas, soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, al parecer no había respirado en un largo rato.

Cerró los ojos un momento, convenciéndose que hacía todo esto por el bien de ella misma y que aunque lo odiara en este lapso, un día habría de comprender y hasta agradecérselo.

Parecía que era el destino de los padres, que sus hijos los aborrezcan, incapaces de ver que todo lo hacen por su bien, pero él sabía qué era lo mejor para ella y si para eso habría de ser el villano de su historia, estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio. Aunque tuviera que aparentar que no le rompía el corazón verla en ese estado.

Se preguntó qué estaba pensando Candy, ya sabía que un joven enamorado es como un caballo desbocado que no conoce freno ni razones, pero cómo era posible que no viera lo evidente?

A Candy no le gustaba el campo, si no había ido nunca a la villa era porque no quería, porque para ella su diversión eran sus amigas, los bailes, las cenas, ir de compras. Se quejaba de los mosquitos, de la tierra, de la suciedad.

No la creía hueca y superficial como algunas de sus acompañantes, la consideraba muy inteligente y madura, pero como cualquier jovencita de su edad le gustaba tenerlo todo y rodearse de cosas agradables. Eso era normal. Y además él le había dado todo, y con gusto, no tenía motivos para desear nada.

Qué iba a hacer ella en el campo? Viviendo además con toda la modestia posible? Alejada de sus amistades, del círculo que tanto disfrutaba; destinada a una vida sin lujos de ningún tipo.

Y si se casaba con él y llegara a tener hijos? Qué iba a hacer? Acaso se pondría a trabajar para ayudarlo a sostener a su familia? A Candy no le gustaba ni siquiera la escuela, si estaba ahí era precisamente por no asistir al colegio; mucho menos la creía capaz de ponerse a trabajar.

Ella había sido criada y educada para ser una dama de sociedad, elegante y refinada, compañera de un hombre exitoso y capaz, para formar una familia parte de una sociedad bien acostumbrada. No para vivir en el campo.

Rodrigo se oponía no por su propio interés, o por un capricho, o por un dejo voluntarioso; se oponía porque sabía que ella no era así. Creía ser así en este momento. Creía que estaba enamorada y creía que ese amor la haría capaz de poner su vida de cabeza y olvidarlo todo. Vivir de pan y cebollas con su amor.

Pero él sabía que el romanticismo y los sueños no fundamentan una casa, y que la vida real es dura y difícil; él había heredado la fortuna de sus padres, bastante cuantiosa y abundante, pero sabía que hay que trabajar mucho para sostenerse, que tener un nivel de vida pudoroso cuesta mucho esfuerzo en una economía tan cambiante como la actual.

No, Candy se habría de desencantar. Si dejaba que se casara con él, que siguiera ese impulso adolescente, esa ráfaga de emociones pasajeras, ella misma vendría a él con el tiempo; cuando la fantasía se desdibujara y la realidad la golpeara a la cara.

Pero ya sería demasiado tarde, habría arruinado su vida. Y todo por una ilusión momentánea.

Ya se la imaginaba en unos años, de casarse con este joven, amargada y frustrada, infeliz para toda la vida. No, esto era una locura.

Así que no, aunque lo creyera un villano por algunas semanas o meses incluso, él no habría de ceder. Él era su padre y su tarea era procurarle que fuera feliz y tuviera todo lo que necesitara.

Sacudió la cabeza, pensando todo esto; convencido de su decisión y se dispuso a atender sus asuntos. Tenía problemas con un embarque de la compañía, los documentos de exportación al parecer no llevaban todos los sellos requeridos, y debía atenderlo a la brevedad o perdería un cliente muy importante en Australia.

Mientras Terry leía la respuesta de su padre, Candy tenía ya todo el día en su cuarto, encerrada, llorando sobre la cama; le había pedido a la nana que la dejara sola, convenciéndola que no le pasaba nada y pasó el día entristecida y envuelta en esta sensación de cautiverio que la estaba volviendo loca.

Ya entrada la noche, salió de su cuarto, con la camisa que había hecho en mano; había temido todo el día que su padre la encerrara bajo llave, pero no lo creía capaz, y de hecho no lo era.

Tampoco tenía empleados vigilando la casa para impedirle salir. Él confiaba en que ella no volvería a actuar como la noche anterior; así que Candy siendo todo lo cautelosa que pudo, salió rápidamente de la propiedad, a encontrarse con Terry.

Anduvo unos pasos entre los árboles en la oscuridad hasta que llegó al lugar acordado; y él ya estaba ahí, esperándola.

Se veía muy serio y preocupado, y ella supo que no eran buenas noticias las que llevaba con él.

-Qué te dijo? – habló refiriéndose a la carta.

-La recibí hoy por fin, hace un momento me la llevó Robert a la casa. Aquí está.

Luego de besarla brevemente en la mejilla, le entregó el papel, pero estaba muy nerviosa.

-Mejor dime tú lo que te dijo – le entregó de nuevo la carta con manos temblorosas.

Terry la miró un instante, intensamente; después giró al bosque, su mirada estaba perdida en la espesura; habló así.

-Me dio su apoyo – por alguna razón que ella no entendió eso no lo alegraba –; pero me puso una condición, Candy – la miró –; que para este caso es tanto como si me lo hubiera negado.

-No te entiendo – lo veía ansiosa.

-Me dijo que sí, que viajara con él a Londres y me recibiría como su hijo – Candy se alegró pero lo dejó continuar –. Como sabes – siguió Terry – en mi carta le dije que el motivo para buscarlo era que quería pedir oficialmente la mano de mi novia. Así que me respondió sobre eso diciendo que si quería casarme él me apoyaría… – Candy sonrió, pero él estaba serio y continuó –; me apoyaría siempre y cuando la elegida no fuese americana, sino una joven inglesa procedente de una familia noble.

Esto era más de lo que podía ella entender.

-Cómo? – musitó.

-Fueron sus palabras.

Le extendió la carta de nuevo, y esta vez sí quiso leerla, para entender todo esto; ayudada de la luz de la noche Candy repasó las líneas apresurada. Sí, eso decía el padre de Terry, palabras más, palabras menos.

Al terminar, releyó un párrafo en voz alta "Siendo tú un Grandchester y haciéndote acreedor a la fortuna familiar hemos de tener en cuenta a quien le das tu apellido; debiendo ser la señorita en cuestión primeramente inglesa, de noble familia, con al menos cuatro generaciones de antecesores ratificadas como pertenecientes a nuestro estamento, educada expresamente para contraer matrimonio con alguien de nuestro rango; asimismo tu compromiso deberá ser aprobado en el parlamento…"

Candy se dejó caer sentada al pie de un árbol con la espalda recargada en el tronco, sujetando ese papel que Terry ya había arrugado tantas veces.

"Ahora resulta que para mi padre, él no es suficiente; y para el suyo, yo no soy suficiente; en qué laberinto hemos caído."

Casi quiso sonreír, esto era como una jugarreta del destino, una broma de humor bastante negro.

-Qué vamos a hacer? – le preguntó.

Terry se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, reclinó las piernas y apoyó las manos en las rodillas. Entonces habló.

-Candy, aquí hay dos situaciones; número uno, tu padre no me acepta; y número dos, quiere casarte con Bryan. Yo te prometí ayudarte con eso, evitar que te aten a alguien sin tu consentimiento, y te lo voy a cumplir.

-No te preocupes por eso – se apresuró –; mi papá ya me dijo que no me obligará a casarme con Bryan.

-De verdad? – la miró.

-De verdad.

Le estaba mintiendo. Abierta y llanamente le mentía a la cara. Al principio no supo por qué lo hizo; pero quería quitar ese tema de en medio para que hablaran de lo otro. Por su semblante sospechaba que no era nada agradable.

No se equivocó; Terry se sintió aliviado de que no la forzaran más a estar con alguien que ella no quería, pero seguía muy serio y habló entonces.

-Candy voy a liberarte de tu promesa.

-De qué hablas? – lo veía de perfil y él miraba al bosque al frente.

-Voy a liberarte de esto que tenemos.

-Cómo?

Suspiró él largamente; había decidido algo luego de recibir la respuesta de su padre. Era evidente que no iría a buscarlo a Londres bajo esos términos. Su ayuda le era inútil, así que por su parte ese lazo con él volvía a ser igual de inexistente que antes.

Terry jamás habría de responder esa carta, para sí mismo no le interesaba nada de él como no le había interesado antes.

Tomó aire profundamente, llenándose de valor y le habló viendo al frente a la oscuridad del bosque que los rodeaba, mientras ella lo veía ansiosa a su lado.

-Candy, desde un principio fui un irresponsable, he de reconocerlo – inició pausadamente –, fui un inconsciente arrastrándote a algo que sabía que no terminaría bien.

-Cómo dices?

-Tú y yo no somos iguales Candy; y en algo tiene razón tu padre, yo no puedo darte lo que mereces. Así que te libero de mí, de lo nuestro; me alegra que ya no te obliguen a casarte con alguien que no quieres, porque te prometí ayudarte con eso y haría cualquier cosa para ello; pero conmigo ya no te sientas obligada a nada.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de agua, no creía lo que escuchaba.

-Estás terminando conmigo? – dijo eso casi con miedo de la respuesta.

-Te estoy dejando libre.

Le tenía miedo a la réplica, pero necesitaba escucharla; aclaró la garganta y limpió una lágrima de su mejilla.

-Estás terminando conmigo? – preguntó otra vez con el alma en un hilo.

Y Terry respondió.

-Sí.

Entonces Candy rompió en llanto. Esta noche terrible todo su mundo se caía a pedazos.

-Estás terminando conmigo – balbuceó entre su llanto sintiendo que esas tres palabras le rompían todo por dentro.

Terry la sentía llorar a su lado, pero era incapaz de hablar o moverse. Ni siquiera tenía serenidad para mirarla.

-No llores, por favor – su voz era un súplica.

-Y qué importa si lloro? – sollozó –. Si ya no me quieres no te debe importar.

-Nadie dice que ya no te quiero.

-Me estás dejando.

Apuñó él las manos sobre las rodillas y habló con voz llena de amargura.

-Porque no tengo salida.

Se levantó de donde estaba y Candy entre sus lágrimas lo vio caminar lado a lado delante de ella.

-Por qué ya no me quieres Terry?

Lloraba hablando entre sollozos y Terry no podía ni voltear a verla.

-Dime porque ya no me quieres. De verdad era sólo por el verano? Es eso?

No le respondía y entonces ella se puso de pie también, se limpió la cara y fue y le habló a un costado.

-Necesito que me digas por qué ya no me quieres.

-No es eso.

Sacudía la cabeza y las manos sin mirarla; pero ella no se rendiría sin una respuesta.

-Entonces qué es?

Volteó a verla.

-Que no tengo nada! – alzó la voz lleno de impotencia –. No tengo nada que darte! No lo ves? Mi padre era mi única salida y lo busqué; lo busqué a pesar de jurarme una vez jamás necesitarlo. Estaba dispuesto a arrastrarme si era necesario, si él me lo pedía.

Apuñó la carta en una mano como ya había hecho mil veces ese día y esta vez, ya que ella ya la había leído, la arrojó al pasto con desprecio.

Siguió hablando con la desesperación de sentirse acorralado.

-Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por convencerlo, tragarme todo! Pero me responde con esa estupidez y lo que veo ahora son todas las puertas cerradas! De qué me sirve su apoyo si no me ayudará contigo? Si era ése el único motivo para acercarme a él; y ahora ya no tengo más opciones, qué hago?

Le dio la espalda y se recargó con las manos en un árbol. Le alzó la voz ella también.

-Pelea! Pelea por mi!

-No!

-Por qué?

Habló musitando.

-No puedo tenerte – se le quebró la voz.

Ella fue y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Por qué no? Si yo te quiero.

-Porque no! – se soltó de su abrazo y se alejó unos pasos –. La vida no es así! No somos iguales! Tú necesitas cosas que yo no te puedo dar!

-Lo único que necesito lo tengo frente a mí! Yo te quiero!

-Candy!

Hundió las manos en su cabello castaño buscando una solución que no encontraba.

-Sí! – gritó ella – Te quiero! Te quiero! Y qué? No me importa gritarlo y que lo sepa todo el mundo; tú eres lo único que tengo.

Terry guardó silencio y aprovechó ella para decirle lo que estaba pensando. Él tenía que entender algo.

-Hablas y dices que no puedes darme lo que necesito, qué es eso Terry? Lo que tengo en casa de mi padre? Soledad? Pasar sola todo el día? No tener nadie con quien hablar? Nadie que me quiera? A nadie que le importe mi vida? Es eso lo que no puedes darme? Pues me da gusto entonces! No me des eso jamás!

-Candy, por favor, entiéndeme.

Por primera vez ella de verdad no lo comprendía.

-Sí, claro te entiendo; todo el mundo pide que entienda, y entiendo a todos. Y quién me entiende a mí? Mi padre está aferrado a su idea y ahora tú vienes y sales con esto, cómo puedes hacerme esto Terry? De verdad no me quieres, no me quieres nada – pugnaba la amargura de su llanto por salir.

-Porque te quiero es que lo hago.

Entonces Candy perdió los estribos llorando.

-Pues aborrezco tu forma de querer!

Ya no era dueña de sus palabras, agobiada ella también por un mundo de cosas que no entendía.

Le habló Terry intentando tranquilizarse.

-Llegará el día en que me comprendas.

-Verás que no!

-Me olvidarás un día.

-Cómo me dices eso Terrence! – se limpiaba la cara pero no dejaba de llorar alzando la voz alterada –. Olvídame tú! Me tienes enfrente y no te importo!

-Candy, sé razonable.

-Razonable nada! Estoy harta de que todo el mundo decida por mí! Que no tengo cabeza? Yo puedo elegir! Yo quiero elegir! Por qué me creen tan tonta? Siempre he sabido que soy invisible para los demás y ahora veo que para ti también!

Pateó una rama en el suelo, negándose a creer lo que él le estaba diciendo; ni lo creía ni lo aceptaba mucho menos.

-Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, que seas feliz.

-Bien, aquí estoy danzando de felicidad, misión cumplida. Me dices que sea feliz pero eres un falso hipócrita y mentiroso – palabras que jamás pensó decirle –; si te importara mi felicidad no me dejarías, no ves que te quiero más que a mi vida? Acaso estás ciego?

Las palabras salían de ella mucho antes de tener conciencia de ellas; Terry se mantenía sereno, pero ella estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Candy, yo no puedo darte las cosas que necesitas – y si él tuviera la menor posibilidad de ofrecérselas lo haría, pero no tenía –. Tienes todas las posibilidades delante de ti – siguió con voz calmada –; ahora que te han liberado de ese compromiso sin sentido, puedes ir a la universidad, estudiar algo, hacer algo grande con tu vida.

-En la escuela? – gritó –. Te recuerdo que si estoy aquí es precisamente porque no iba! Qué crees que haré en la universidad? Jamás lo he deseado Terry. Nunca ha estado en mis planes. Sabes cuál era la idea que tenía para mi vida? Quieres saberlo? – la miraba silencioso –. Te diré mis planes – se limpió la cara mojada de amargura, pero no podía parar de llorar –, me casaría en cualquier momento con el hombre que me eligiera mi padre, me iría con él y viviría la misma vida de rutina que tengo desde que nací. Yo no tenía aspiraciones de ningún tipo, tú no me estás quitando la posibilidad de estudiar, porque yo jamás la deseé. No me importaba nada, me casaría y sería infeliz, muerta por dentro, tan muerta como siempre no habría diferencia alguna, ese era mi plan. Eso quieres para mí? Porque eso es lo que tendré. No te estás haciendo a un lado para que triunfe o tenga una vida de profesionista exitosa, eso nunca lo deseé ni lo haré jamás. Si me dejas bajo este supuesto sacrificio, esa es la vida que tendré, te lo aviso. Eso quieres? No ves que estaba muerta por dentro antes? No ves que nada tenía sentido para mí? Yo tenía todo pero nunca fui feliz Terry – se le quebró la voz –. Yo no fui feliz hasta que te conocí a ti – sus lágrimas corrían mojándole la cara –. Y ahora vienes y me dices que siempre no. Que me dejas el camino libre. Que me vaya a seguir mi vida, la misma gris de siempre – sollozó –. Yo creí que me querías, de verdad te lo creí; creía que me querías tanto como yo. Porque soy capaz de dejar muchas cosas por ti, y por mi amor; soy capaz de dejarlo todo, pero tú no. No me quieres! No me quieres nada!

Para Terry no había nada más falso que eso. Alzó la voz desesperado.

-No tengo nada Candy!

-Me tienes a mí! – se limpió la cara y contuvo un sollozo –. Me tienes a mí, Terry. No te es suficiente? Quieres más?

La miraba él y luego desvió la vista, Candy lo vio limpiarse la cara. Se acercó a él y vio sus ojos húmedos y enrojecidos.

Buscó su mirada y él entonces fijó los ojos en los suyos. Candy entre sus lágrimas vio las de él inundando sus ojos tan azules y corriendo tristes por sus mejillas. Terry también lloraba.

-No tengo nada Candy – había tanta tristeza en su voz que a ella se le rompió el corazón.

-Me tienes a mí – lloraba.

Terry se limpió el rostro, pero ella vio correr las lágrimas en su cara de nuevo.

-Me tienes a mí, Terry – habló suplicante y tomó sus manos –. Qué más quieres, amor? Dime, qué más necesitas? Yo te lo daré.

-No tengo nada para darte – sacudió la cabeza –, no tengo nada.

Se le acercó ella más todavía. Queriéndolo tanto.

-Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí contigo, mi amor – colocó ambas manos en su torso –. Terry yo no necesito nada además de ti, no lo ves?

Terry la vio enternecido, con sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza.

-De qué vamos a vivir? Lo has pensado?

-¡De amor! – alzó Candy la voz y sonrieron los dos entre sus lágrimas –. Viviremos de amor.

-Candy…

-Sí, viviremos de amor, tenemos mucho de eso – se aferró a su torso sollozando –. Tenemos montones de amor, no ves?

-Candy…

-Vive conmigo de amor, mi amor – suplicaba sollozando abrazada a su cuerpo, incapaz de dejarlo ir –. No me dejes te lo estoy rogando. Yo te quiero Terry, te quiero tanto que no me cabe adentro.

-Yo también te quiero.

Terry perdió la pelea contra sí mismo y la tomó para besarla. La atrapó decidido y tomó sus labios con los suyos. Era verdad lo que ella decía, tenían mucho amor, montones y montones de amor.

Con un brazo rodeando completa su cintura y el otro sus hombros, la jalaba tanto a él que parecían ambos fundirse en uno solo.

Candy saboreaba sus labios, arqueando el cuerpo hacia atrás, pero ninguno parecía saciarse, aún con un beso tan profundo como éste.

Necesitaban estar cerca, mucho más cerca; que no hubiese espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos y acariciar el corazón del otro con el propio corazón; besar y suavizar este amor con toda la piel y con todos los sentidos.

Ella cedió primero al momento; recorrió con manos temblorosas la camisa de él y metió las manos debajo de ella, palpó la piel de su torso y mordió sus labios diciéndole que lo amaba. Él la levantó en vilo y ninguno supo cómo, pero de pronto estaban sobre la hierba, besándose con desesperación.

-No dejaré que me dejes – habló en sus labios hundiendo las manos en su cabello castaño.

Alterados los dos, respirando dificultosamente se consumían en un beso cada vez más posesivo. Perdió Terry control de sus actos y deslizó la mano arriba de su cintura.

Lo sintió hundir el rostro en su cuello besando su piel mientras la acariciaba; y cerró ella los ojos conteniendo el aliento; esto era nuevo.

Demasiado renuente Terry se separó de ella apoyando los brazos en el pasto a los costados de Candy. Lo vio ella hacia arriba y alcanzó sus labios, reacia a dejarlo ir.

-Bésame Terry, ven.

Suplicaba con alientos alterados y el rostro enrojecido; con los labios palpitantes y el cuerpo ansioso de amor. Cayó de nuevo él sobre sus labios, llenándola de caricias, tan hambriento como ella; pero un minuto después se separó y tuvo que quedarse en cuclillas a un costado para tranquilizarse y recuperar control sobre sí mismo.

-Terry…

-Espera – hablaba entrecortado –, si me acerco de nuevo haré mucho más que besarte.

-Ven, Terry – pidió de nuevo.

Pero él se negó. No la haría pasar por esto, mucho menos en este lugar.

Se sentó Candy sobre el pasto sintiendo las palpitaciones de su corazón en la garganta, algo mareada y con las manos ardiendo.

Luego de que se tranquilizó, Terry volteó a verla y le ayudó a levantarse.

Les tomó un largo momento encontrar serenidad, pero cuando estuvieron ya tranquilos se quedaron recargados en el grueso tronco de un árbol, rodeados de los sonidos de la noche; y de nada más, porque ninguno decía nada.

-Insistes en tu idea, verdad? – preguntó Candy luego de un momento.

Ella lo conocía, ya sabía que estaba decidido a terminarlo todo.

-Es lo mejor para ti – respondió Terry.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Volteó a verla.

-Sí – dijo ella lentamente sin verlo –, será lo mejor que terminemos.

Y luego le soltó la frase más amarga que Terry hubiera escuchado jamás.

-No eres como te creía Terrence.

Más que enojo sintió en esas palabras desprecio y le hirieron en lo más hondo. Viniendo de ella, era lo peor que podía escuchar, con excepción de lo que le dijo a continuación.

-Y tienes razón, te olvidaré.

Guardó silencio y Terry la veía sintiéndose morir; pero ella no lo miraba, continuó hablando viendo al frente.

-Dices que me quieres – sonrió amargamente –, pero me dejas para que vaya y termine estando con otro, que acepte a Bryan o al que sea. Dices que me quieres y que me amas y que me adoras, pero al mismo tiempo no quieres luchar por lo nuestro. Yo estoy dispuesta a todo y tú no; supongo que la emoción se te pasó, quizás querías sólo algo pasajero y fui yo la que se imaginó todo; imaginándome que de verdad me querías. Por eso no quieres luchar, ahora lo veo; porque no me amas de verdad. No vale la pena para ti enfrentar nada cuando en realidad no me amas – dijo todo eso y la garganta le quemó de amargura.

Volteó a verlo y Terry vio sus ojos verdes llenos de rencor, como jamás imaginó verlos un día.

-Te tenía en un pedestal Terrence Grandchester, te creía capaz de todo; hubiera metido las manos al fuego por la certeza de tu amor por mí – empezó a llorar otra vez, pero no de tristeza; éstas eran lágrimas ácidas que quemaban como lumbre.

Él sabía que era el dolor el que hablaba por ella, guardó silencio; y la siguió escuchando con esa voz baja cargada de resentimiento.

-Me engañaste, y yo te quería. Todavía te quiero – hizo un gesto con los labios, pero controló el llanto – y yo no he de olvidarte como seguramente harás tú. Te recordaré toda mi vida porque jamás he de olvidar este dolor. Me has roto el corazón, Terry.

-Candy…

-No hacen falta más palabras, has dicho todo. Te hice esto.

Había dejado caer sin darse cuenta la camisa que le confeccionara y la tomó y se la entregó. Terry la tomó en las manos y al verla se le destrozó el corazón.

Pero no podía retenerla, no podía forzarla a dejar a su familia, a sus amigos, a toda su vida. Porque estar con él la alejaría de todo lo que ella había llamado vida antes de conocerlo. No podía ser egoísta y retenerla cuando no tenía nada para ofrecerle, destinándola a una vida de carencias cuando ella estaba acostumbrada a todo.

Obligándola a retar a su padre, a no verlo otra vez; Rodrigo White era capaz de repudiarla, quitarle su apellido, borrarla de su existencia. Terry no podía arrancarle tantas cosas con el sólo pretexto de su amor.

Hubiera él deseado que las cosas fueran distintas, tener algo para darle, algo con que compensar todo lo que ella perdería sólo por seguirlo; pero vio sus manos vacías y por primera vez en su vida odio tener tan poco. Nunca lo había resentido, hasta ahora.

Jamás se había sentido un miserable, hasta hoy. Y hasta hoy no había sabido lo que era sufrir. Porque este sufrimiento era diferente a todos. Era el dolor de un hombre que pierde a la mujer que ama y que no puede hacer nada para retenerla; sintiéndose insuficiente y mísero.

Volvió a verla y mordió sus labios, forzándose a mantenerse en el mismo lugar y no correr a abrazarla como deseaba. Candy le sostuvo la mirada un largo momento, odiándolo, él lo supo; y luego giró sobre sus talones y empezó a andar hacia su casa.

Pero algo tenía que quedarle claro, y fue lo único que Terry se permitió decirle.

-Te amo, Candice White – habló con voz firme a su espalda –; y esto es lo único honorable que puedo hacer por ti.

Se detuvo Candy y habló, pero sin voltear a verlo.

-Que te sea provechoso tu honor, quédate con él; para mí no eres más que un cobarde.

Caminó lentamente alejándose. Y aunque con cada paso se le abría el corazón en el pecho, sangrando adolorido; Candy no volteó a atrás ni por un segundo.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

Azul Grandchester

Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Vivir de Amor**

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo XXI****I**

Candy escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Tenía casi veinticuatro horas en la misma posición. Sobre la cama, boca abajo, llorando; a veces angustiosamente con la garganta doliente en sollozos y a veces muy quedo como una amarga llovizna; pero llorando siempre.

La noche anterior Terry había terminado con ella y no se sentía capaz de superar eso, ni con el ánimo para hacerlo tampoco.

Al no obtener respuesta, entró la nana a la pieza y encendió la luz en el interior. Vio sobre el buró junto a la cama el servicio con la comida que le había llevado por la tarde, estaban los platos intactos.

-Hija… – susurró, pero Candy no se movía.

Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla de ella, alcanzó la frente de Candy con una mano y la acarició suavemente.

-Candy, no puedes estar aquí encerrada todo el tiempo, no has salido en todo el día.

Le acarició el rostro limpiando sus lágrimas y le habló con toda la dulzura con que le hablaba siempre.

-Hija, si te sientes triste por algo, puedes contarme; ¿no quieres?

Pero Candy no podía todavía hablar de eso, ni siquiera podía aceptarlo. En lugar de compartírselo se removió en la cama para sentarse. Con la mirada perdida se sentó junto a ella y reclinó la cabeza apoyándola en su hombro.

-Baja a cenar, mi niña, anda. Te lo pido por favor, hazlo por mí.

Candy asintió pesadamente y se levantó por fin de la cama. Esthela le preparó el baño y le dejó la ropa lista sobre la cama, un vestido color azul muy tenue y delicado.

Salió del baño y se vistió, fue a verse al espejo con todo desgano y dejó su cabello suelto, todavía estaba algo húmedo y cuando vio sus rizos reflejados en el espejo no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas otra vez.

Empezó a llorar muy lentamente, recordando el motivo de sus libres rizos; se llevó las manos a la cabeza enojada para recogerlo pero se le rompía el corazón y lo dejó suelto de nuevo. Que él hubiera salido de su vida no querría decir jamás que ella lo hubiese olvidado.

Bajó entonces lentamente y se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Fue la primera en estar ahí y se preguntó por qué estaba arreglado el servicio con tanto esmero.

Escuchó a la nana preguntarse lo mismo en la cocina, solía Esthela plantear y responder sus propias preguntas en voz alta y así lo hizo esta vez. Lo único que supo Candy fue que la nana tampoco sabía por qué le habían pedido arreglar todo tan elegantemente.

Estuvo sola en el comedor largo rato, quieta como una figura de cera viendo a la nada, y sintió que la mesa fue llenándose poco a poco; no atinó a decir quién llegó primero y quién después, pero cuando tuvo conciencia de su alrededor ya todos estaban ahí y en el plato frente a ella ya estaba la comida servida.

Comió sin decir palabra y sin que nadie se la dirigiera tampoco. Siempre se había sentido igual de invisible entre ellos. Nadie la miraba, nadie le hablaba, nadie la tomaba en cuenta. Era poco menos que un mueble o un cuadro en la pared.

Antes hacía mil cosas para llamar la atención de su padre, algunas de forma consciente y otras sin siquiera darse cuenta, como mecanismos de su mente que luchaban por lograr alguna reacción a su alrededor; alguna, la que fuera.

Pero ya jamás lo haría; no volvería a intentar llamar la atención de nadie. Transparente sería para el mundo, porque transparente se sentía desde ayer. Su vista se nubló y tomó el tenedor con una mano intentando comer; pero las lágrimas le impedían ver el contenido del plato.

Habría podido ocultar su llanto, pero estaba convencida que nadie lo notaría. Así que dejó a sus ojos llorar, cerró los párpados y las lágrimas presas corrieron por sus mejillas, levantó una mano y las secó muy despacio. Efectivamente, tal como pensó, nadie lo notó, ni le habló, ni le dijo nada.

Estaba pensando que en esa casa ella era una extraña cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

Giró la cara para ver y era el rostro cariñoso de la nana.

-Una galleta – sonrió –, ¿quieres?

Asintió Candy con los ojos cristalinos sonriendo tristemente y la nana le dio dos enormes galletas con chispas de chocolate en las manos. Luego se acercó más todavía y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Como te quiero mi niña – murmuró.

Corrieron más lágrimas por las mejillas de Candy pero las limpió rápidamente para no entristecer a su nana.

Le sonrió Esthela enternecida, no ignorante de su tristeza, la besó otra vez en la frente y le hizo un gesto travieso con los ojos para hacerla sonreír. Sonrió Candy brevemente y aclaró la garganta.

Vio Esthela que estaba un poco mejor y se fue a sus labores. Se sentaría a la mesa con ellos más tarde, cuando terminara la servidumbre de servirles a todos.

Se tranquilizó Candy y observó a los sentados a la mesa. Estaba su padre a la cabeza; a la derecha de Rodrigo estaba Cinthya y después Bryan; y a su izquierda estaba sentada Elizabeth, y luego ella. Apenas le dirigió una mirada a su tía, vestía igual que siempre, muy elegante según ella, y con el mismo recogido en el pelo también de todo el tiempo. Alto en la cabeza, le daba un aire todavía más engreído.

Así que Candy y Bryan estaban sentados frente a frente; con todos los demás sitios en la larga mesa desocupados; sólo quedaba un puesto junto a Candy que estaba preparado para cuando la nana se desocupara y los acompañara a cenar.

Vio Candy a Bryan frente a ella, lo observó por primera vez a verdadera conciencia; conversaba él con los demás y sonreía; no era mal parecido después de todo, de hecho lo calificaría como muy atractivo. Su cabello era castaño muy claro, casi rubio; se notaba alto y de buena postura; con largos brazos cubiertos esta noche por un saco, vestía muy elegantemente, y Candy se preguntó el motivo, pero siguió observándolo.

Tenía unas facciones definidas y ciertamente atractivas, sus ojos eran color café, como miel, grandes y expresivos; notó su sonrisa que era amplia y amigable, con dientes perfectos y unos labios diría ella que sensuales de alguna forma.

No, no era tan mal parecido después de todo; no lo conocía en absoluto, no había cruzado con él más de un par de frases casuales.

Pensó que quizás sería un muy buen partido para cualquiera; tal vez si se diera la oportunidad de conocerlo, descubriría que no era tan antipático como se le figuraba; si a ella le importara en algo algún hombre sobre la tierra. Otro que no fuera ese que no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa.

Bryan era atractivo, pero no como Terry. Ningún hombre era como Terry. Él estaba hecho de otro material, de algo maravilloso que no se había usado con nadie antes y con nadie después. Terry era diferente a todos. Pero al mismo tiempo, era la encarnación del hombre ideal.

Era más atractivo que cualquiera, más inteligente, más simpático, tenía el mejor sentido del humor de todo el mundo; sonrió recordado sus risas; era mucho más caballeroso, y más bueno; su voz era más bonita, más varonil. Todo lo que alguien pueda imaginar un día de cómo debe ser un hombre así es Terry Grandchester.

Recordó sus ojos tan azules, de un azul profundo y oscuro, como el mar; con incontables vetas grises y azules en muchos tonos distintos. Expresivos y tiernos rodeados de espesas pestañas; bajo las cejas más masculinas y definidas que alguien pueda tener.

De Terry le parecía perfecto hasta la forma en que caminaba, cómo se sentaba, cómo se movía, cómo movía las manos; la forma como se quedaba callado a veces y la miraba travieso, y luego alzaba una ceja y se veía más atractivo todavía.

Era tan adorable que tenía perfección hasta en la forma como doblaba las mangas de su camisa, hasta ese pliegue de tela en su antebrazo; hasta eso era perfecto.

Y además era muy tierno, y muy romántico, y muy bueno; como un Romeo de carne y hueso; lleno de cosas lindas.

Quiso llorar otra vez porque había perdido su Romeo; pero tuvo que guardar el llanto para después porque escuchó la voz de su padre que mencionaba su nombre.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó confundida –. ¿Me hablas papá?

-No, hablaba con Bryan.

-Oh, perdón, escuché mi nombre.

-Te mencioné.

-Ah, vaya.

Regresó la vista a su comida frente a ella; pero esta vez sí escuchó lo que hablaban. Su padre le estaba diciendo a Bryan con un montón de palabras formales que celebraba con alegría su compromiso con su hija.

¿Cuál hija? ¡Momento, ¿qué?

-¡Papá! – exclamó alterada aclarando la garganta.

-¿Candy, qué te pasa?

-¿De qué están hablando?

-De tu boda con Bryan.

Se le vino todo en un segundo. Es verdad, esta era la cena que su padre le dijera que pasado mañana sería, es decir que hoy. Que la parta un rayo.

-¿Cuál boda con Bryan?

-Ya hablamos de eso, Candice.

Rodrigo le habló en voz baja reprimiéndola con la mirada y esperó que callara. Giró la vista hacia Bryan.

-¿Me dices que para finales de año estará lista la casa?

¿Qué casa?

-Así es – escuchó que respondía Bryan –; Candy puede ir y decorarla a su gusto a inicios de año; para que esté lista para marzo luego de la boda.

-Oh, cuánta expectación – dijo Elizabeth – yo le ayudaré en la decoración a la linda novia.

Volteó a ver a su tía sintiéndola la mujer más falsa de esta tierra, pero no tenía tiempo para analizarla en sus múltiples facetas de arpía.

Lo que había escuchado la tenía enloquecida. ¿Qué casa? ¿Qué decorar? ¡Ella no iba a decorar ninguna casa! ¡Y tampoco habría ninguna boda!

-¡Papá! – alzó la voz – ¡Te dije que no me voy a casar!

No pensaba darle vueltas, le gritaría esa frase mil veces hasta que entendiera.

-Candy – respiró profundamente su padre –, ya lo hablamos, ya lo decidimos.

Retiró la vista de ella y se dispuso a seguir su conversación, pero Candy gritó.

-¡Lo decidiste tú! ¡No yo! Lo siento Bryan, pero no me casaré contigo, ni en primavera, ni en verano, ni en invierno, ni hoy ni el siglo próximo.

-Candice – su padre molesto – guarda silencio.

-¡¿Pero por qué? No guardo silencio nada, ¿me callo mientras deciden mi vida? ¿Eso quieres? ¡Pues no! ¡Me niego! ¡No me caso, no me caso nada!

Una cosa era que Terry la hubiera dejado, esa sería su cruz de por vida; pero otra muy distinta era que ella no lo quisiera ya, y jamás se iba a casar con nadie; estaba preparada para ser una solterona extrañándolo de por vida.

Se levantó de la mesa y su padre hizo lo mismo.

-¡Siéntate! – ordenó.

-¡Papá!

-¡Siéntate, Candice!

Apuñando las manos temblando de rabia hizo como le decían.

-La boda ya está arreglada – empezó su padre procurando sonar sereno, sentándose de nuevo.

-Pues qué bien, me da gusto, ¿y quién es la novia?

-No seas impertinente.

-Anden digan quién es la novia, porque yo no.

-Eres una maleducada, Candice – le habló su tía.

-¡Tú no me puedes decir nada! ¡No eres mi madre! – era la primera vez que le alzaba la voz a su tía, y se sintió liberada.

Elizabeth la vio horrorizada por tal desfachatez y le volteó la cara en señal de desprecio.

Candy la miró con ganas de arrancarle el pelo anidado en la cabeza; pero no tenía tiempo para eso, lo haría después.

-Te lo dije papá, te dije que no me quiero casar.

A su pesar Rodrigo perdió los estribos.

-¡Tú harás lo que yo te ordene!

-¡No! – gritó Candy furiosa – ¡No lo haré! ¡Y no me puedes obligar!

-¡Has de casarte como ya lo acordamos!

-¡Me mataré papá! ¡Te lo juro! – golpeó la mesa con las manos apuñadas –. ¡Entraré a tu despacho cuando menos lo esperes y me voy a matar frente a ti!

Apretó él los labios y se levantó de la mesa enfurecido. Candy hizo lo mismo y lo retó con la mirada uno a cada extremo de la mesa.

-¡No vuelvas a decir esa estupidez!

-¡Te lo voy a cumplir papá!

-¡No me amenaces con eso!

-¡No me trates como una cosa!

-¿Es por ese muchacho?

Rodrigo White hubiera querido no mencionar ese asunto nunca más en su vida, mucho menos frente a otras personas; pero estaba demasiado alterado; ya no era dueño de sus actos.

-¡Se llama Terry! – gritó Candy – ¡Y no! ¡No es por él!

Tenía un punto de verdad en esa última afirmación.

-¿Qué son esos gritos? – entró Esthela a la pieza.

-¡Que me quieren casar a la fuerza, nana!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Con él! – apuntó a Bryan.

Nana Esthela los vio a todos confundida.

-Pero Rodrigo – dudó – que no es tu novia la señora… – señaló a Cinthya.

-No digas insensateces.

Esthela fue a pararse junto a Candy, con Rodrigo al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Nana – le habló desesperada y se paró más cerca de ella –, me quieren casar y hasta tienen fecha ¡y casa y todo! ¡Y yo no quiero!

-¿Rodrigo pero tú estás consintiendo en esto?

-¡No te metas Esthela!

Le alzó la voz y ella entonces a él.

-¡Me meto lo que quiera! Faltaba más! Y deja de llamarme Esthela, tenme respeto, que no somos iguales.

-Nana…

-Eso, así debes decirme, y ahora explícame esto, ¿cómo que la casarás con quien no quiere? ¿Que ridiculez es esa?

-Nana Esthela – habló Elizabeth poniéndose de pie, hablaba suavemente pero con un tono condescendiente que crispaba los nervios –, nana tú no comprendes estas cosas, mantente al margen.

-¡¿Que no comprendo qué? Tú no me dirás a mí en que me meto y en que no, ¿me oíste? Ocho años tenías cuando todavía te lavaba las sábanas que mojabas en la noche, eso mi Ely me ha dado permiso de por vida para meterme en lo que quiera, ¡de por vida! ¿Lo oyes?

Candy estaba junto a Esthela llorando de impotencia y le habló a su padre otra vez.

-¡Entiéndelo papá! ¡No me voy a casar!

-¡Harás lo que te diga!

-¡Que no!

-Candy, me parece que no debes gritarle a tu padre.

Sonó la voz de Cinthya Donovan-Bukater que permanecía sentada y todos voltearon a verla. Candy quiso morir gritando de rabia, pero Esthela le ganó.

-Usted señora no se meta, que todavía no es la suegra. Y tú mijito – le habló a Bryan – estás viendo que no se quieren casar contigo; lo que habías de hacer es fajarte los pantaloncitos y portarte como un hombre de veras, y aceptarlo y dar la media vuelta, a otra cosa mariposa, que ésta no quiso y no hay cómo.

-Nana, no te permito – dijo Rodrigo.

-Atrévete a callarme Rodrigo, atrévete. Quiero ver que tengas la osadía de callarme – lo miraba fijamente y él se mordió los labios –. No puedes obligarla a algo que no quiere.

-¡Soy su padre!

-¡Pero no mi dueño! – gritó Candy llorando.

-Exactamente, no es una cosa que puedes disponer a tu antojo, que si párate aquí, párate allá; te desconozco Rodrigo.

La veía enfurecido y le habló a su hija con voz pausada pero furiosa.

-Candy, te lo digo por última vez, deja de hacer escándalo, y haz como te digo.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No me voy a casar!

-¡Candice – gritó Elizabeth – me avergüenzas!

-¡Y tú a mí!

-¡Cállate, escuincla!

-¡No me callo! – lloraba.

-¡Candy, no grites!

-¡No le levantes la voz a tu padre!

-¡Harás lo que te digo!

-¡Dejen de gritarle! – exclamó Esthela –. La van a volver loca, ya no le griten, ¿¡no tienen corazón?

Lloraba Candy con las manos en la cara y la nana la abrazó.

-Ya no le griten, parecen sus peores enemigos – luego le habló en voz baja –. Ya no llores mi niña, cálmate. No estás solita, aquí está la nana; no llores, bonita.

Quiso hablar Rodrigo pero la nana lo atajó.

-Y a ti sólo te digo que te desconozco – lo señaló con una mano hablando lentamente –, ¿esta es la forma en que crías a tu hija? ¿Ésta es? ¿Así la has tratado toda su vida? Qué clase de padre eres? – la veía él callado, y ella le hablaba reprobándolo en cada sílaba –. Me avergüenzas Rodrigo, tú no eres mi muchacho que yo crié, te tuve en mis brazos una hora después de nacido y te cuidé como mío hasta que te hiciste hombre y te casaste; toda tu vida Rodrigo y ahora te desconozco – hizo una pausa –. ¿Qué diría Marge si te viera? – le dio justo en el centro, donde más le dolía –. Seguro se vuelve a morir de pena que le trates así a su única muchacha, la única hija que te dio, idéntica a ella, ¿que no la ves que es igualita? ¿No se te parte el corazón de ver llorar tanto esos ojos iguales a los de Marge? Mi pobre niña se vuelve a morir Rodrigo si te viera; lo que ella más quería y se la tratas así; Marge se moriría de tristeza de ver que maltratas de esta forma a la hija que te dejó – Rodrigo se quedó impávido –. Ya no llores mi niña, cálmate.

Esthela rodeaba a Candy con un brazo y por fin habló Rodrigo aclarando la garganta.

-Todo esto es por ese muchacho, te has rebelado contra todo por él.

-Lo quiero – lloraba.

-¡Eso no es querer!

-¡Tú no sabes!

-¡Lo sé muy bien!

Se acercó a ella caminando furioso desde el otro lado de la mesa y la tomó del brazo, ignorando a la nana que le suplicaba que la soltara.

-No volverás a verlo jamás, ¿me oíste?

En toda su vida jamás lo había visto así de enojado. Le presionaba el brazo y Candy lloraba sin parar.

-Suéltala Rodrigo, le haces daño – habló la nana.

Pero él no atendió, volvió a jalar de su brazo y hablarle de muy cerca; más que enojado, enardecido.

-Nunca, jamás volverás a verlo, nunca.

La soltó entonces y Candy cayó sobre sus pies, se quedó de pie frente a él a un par de pasos de distancia; llorando sin parar.

Su padre giró sobre sus talones, pero entonces ella habló.

-¡Papá! – alzó la voz entre su llanto.

Regresó la vista a ella y Candy gritó.

-¡Yo me le entregué, papá!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¡Me le entregué! ¡Soy su mujer y no me arrepiento!

Cayó eso sobre él como un cubo de agua hirviendo; se quedó mudo y paralizado viéndola rabioso.

Candy no lo vio venir, pero una bofetada le cruzó la cara, tan fuerte que casi pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo. Levantó la cara llorando de rabia y vio a Elizabeth frente a ella, la había abofeteado.

Entonces desapareció su tía frente a ella porque su padre la tomó de un brazo y le habló amenazante.

-Vuelves a tocar a mi hija y te echo a la calle, Elizabeth. No te permito que la toques; ¿me has entendido?

Elizabeth asintió nerviosa; logró soltarse de su agarre y se alejó.

-Ve a tu cuarto Candy – dijo él en voz baja.

Candy lo miraba muda.

-Ve a tu cuarto – repitió amenazador.

Reaccionó entonces y salió corriendo. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Otra vez a llorar sobre la cama.

Pasó otra noche infernal sin poder parar de llorar, vuelta loca de dolor y de impotencia. Y cuando amaneció, el día la encontró en la misma forma, deshecha sobre la cama.

Su padre no entendería razones, ella lo sabía; ni haberle mentido diciéndole que se le había entregado a Terry, ni eso lo haría detenerse en su propósito. Ojalá eso al menos decepcionara a Bryan y se desapareciera de su vista.

En lo que su padre encontraba otro candidato pensaría ella como escapar de su casa, porque con él ya no pensaba vivir. Al volver a Chicago buscaría a Pauna, quizás ella pudiera ayudarla, buscarle un trabajo.

Se iba a desaparecer de la vida de su padre para siempre. Estaba empeñado en casarla y si acaso Bryan huía de esta supuesta prometida cascos ligeros, él le buscaría otro; y ella no se iba a casar. No se iba a casar con nadie que no fuera aquel. Ése que ya no la quería.

Volvió a romper en llanto sobre la cama, y entendió que todas esas horas no le había llorado a su padre, o a la idea de irse de su casa y trabajar en Chicago, ni a los gritos, ni siquiera a la rabia; le había llorado a él, porque ya no la quería.

Ahogó el llanto en la almohada y recordó que bajo ella había escondido muchos días la camisa que le estuviera confeccionando. Si era algo posible, lloró más fuerte todavía.

Entonces escuchó ruido del jardín, gritos; y salió sobresaltada de la cama.

Se asomó por la ventana pero no pudo ver nada, sólo a un empleado de su padre que corría escalinata arriba, hacia la puerta principal.

Se limpió la cara y secó las manos en su falda y salió de su habitación. Desde lo alto de la escalera vio la puerta abrirse y Terry entrando a la casa con el empleado tras él.

-Vengo por mi mujer – le escuchó decir eso con voz firme.

Se paró decidido, firmemente plantado sobre sus pies, en el centro del vestíbulo, al pie de la escalera, y ella estaba muda viéndolo desde arriba sin que la notara todavía.

La luz del día entraba muy luminosa por la ancha puerta principal. Resplandecía detrás de su imponente figura. De haber Terry portado armadura y espada, como un verdadero caballero medieval, no se hubiera visto más maravilloso que en este momento.

Vio Candy que el hombre que lo seguía lo tomaba ahora del brazo y forcejeaba con él, pero Terry le dio un empujón y cayó aquel a un costado, sentado en el suelo.

Entonces su padre llegó a la entrada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le escupió las palabras en la cara y Terry le respondió igual.

-Vengo por mi mujer, ¿dónde está? – y entonces alzó la voz para llamarla – ¡Candy!

Parpadeó ella reaccionando, aclarando la garganta y bajó las escaleras. La vio Terry y se le iluminó la cara, se acercó a las escaleras, y ella se detuvo en el primer peldaño.

Rodrigo algo decía en el fondo con voz alterada y había más movimiento alrededor, pero ninguno lo notó, se veían y el mundo entero desapareció.

-Perdóname – susurró Terry viéndola hacia arriba, de pie ella en el peldaño de la escalera –. Soy un tonto, perdóname.

Candy aclaró la garganta, pero no atinaba a decir nada.

-Tienes razón Candy, te dejaré elegir, tú puedes elegir – lo miraba ella casi sin respirar –. Ahora te digo; tú conoces mi vida, sabes lo que soy, lo que tengo y lo que no llegaré a tener nunca. Sabes todo eso – hizo una pausa y la veía intensamente, decidido a todo –. No tengo nada, Candy, pero si me aceptas te doy todo de mí, todo mi ser a tu disposición. Te entrego todo lo que tengo, que soy yo mismo – colocó ambas manos en su pecho –; no tengo más que darte, amor, pero me doy entero a ti. ¿Me aceptas?

Seguía muda, paralizada y vio que él extendía una mano hacia ella.

-¿Vienes conmigo?

"Ahora o nunca", escuchó Candy en su mente, y dijo AHORA.

Tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y Terry se la llevó a los labios, la besó en el dorso viéndola deslumbrante y luego la tomó con firmeza.

Había un tumulto de personas en el lugar, pero Candy y Terry no los vieron; salieron de la casa tomados de la mano hasta el enrejado. La ayudó a subir al caballo, luego subió él mismo y se alejaron cabalgando del lugar.

Candy sonreía y él también; y ninguno de los dos volteó atrás.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

Eh que tal? Nuestro amado Romeo no se quedaría tan tranquilo, tenía que luchar por su amor! flipé con esa escena, debo confesar que ésta de él llegando a la casa y gritando por ella fue de las primeras que vi en mi mente mucho antes de armar la historia completa. Y fue uno de los principales motivos para que escribiera esta historia. ¡Es que yo quería ver a Terry así! ¡Vengo por mi mujer, Candy! ¿Dónde está mi mujer? ¡Candy!

Mi vida mi amor lo AMOOOO!

Espero les haya gustado :)

* * *

><p>"¿De qué vamos a vivir?". "¡De amor!, ¡viviremos de amor!", esa es otra escena que vi en mi mente desde uuuuuu antísimos de comenzar -jaja- porque ansiaba a esta candy, entregada, valiente, de carácter, que por amor lo dejara todo! y lo que dejará más adelante UFF! ya verán!<p>

* * *

><p>Fabiola ~Azul~ Grandchester<p>

Gracias por leer!

Quiero agradecerles el apoyo al cap pasado, sus comentarios y reviews los valoro mucho! son lo máximo para mi, creanlo que me animaron con la historia a seguirle y no dejarla... y las que pidieron que subiera este cap pues ya era viernes y no estaba, me hicieron el día! pensaba escribirles un agradecimiento a cada una todas las que en algun momento dejaron review, pero por las prisas de subir ya este cap hoy viernes, se los pongo en el proximo! -jaja- aun así a todas: MIL Gracias por comentar! un abrazote!

Agregenme a su face si gustan y estaremos en contacto: Fabiola Grandchester, besossss!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	23. Chapter 23

**Vivir de Amor**

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

* * *

><p>NOTAS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS, a los reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

Gracias a todas por comentar! que alegria que les haya gustado este cap 22, nuestro terryto bombon no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados pero claro que no! si el es un hombresote, de esos machos! AGH! jajajaja pero en plan romantico y bueno claro esta! jajajajaja

A quienes están con cuenta en FF ya les mandé un msj a su inbox agradeciéndoles y a quienes no pues les agradezco por aquí, miles de gracias!

Lindaquerubin! amiga por aqui o por el face mil gracias por seguir el fic!

Yelitza! mil gracias! el epi de Sueña Conmigo ya te lo mandé a tu correo, abrazote!

Laurencita! muchas gracias que alegria que te gustó!

DarkAngelMx (Diana) será genial estar en contacto tmb por el face, gracias por comentar!

Jennifer! me alegra que te guste y que te encante! jajajaja ojala siga así con como se ira desarrollando la historia, espero! ya me dirás!

Coquette! para mi tmb este cap fue como un sube y baja, y al final con terry pues que te digo, flipé! jajajaja

Parnaso! como siempre me envuelves en tus descripciones, animate por favorrrr! aqui te echamos porras! -jaja- Amé: "vivir de emociones, vivir de fantasias, vivir de amor.." se me antojó para una firma jajaja eres super linda!

Brenda, coincido contigo la nana es una bella, yo la amo! se parece a mi abuelita! jajajaja eres la primera que me llama asi omg! graciassssssssss genial encontrarte tmb en el face!

nela, en el cap prox veremos de dónde sacó terry lo de "mi mujer" jajajaja gracias por comentar! una espectacular entrada para un hombre espectacular mi vida mi amor me lo como! jajajaja

Oli! tremendos pantalonsotes de la nana! soy su fan! esperemos el papá tenga a la mano sus pastillas y si estira la pata pues al menos candy ya se fue con su romeo! jajajajajaja

Adri amiga! te quiero un chorro! ha sido hermoso estar en contacto contigo por aqui!

Rebeca! ame lo de papuchon! jajajaja es genial encontrarnos en el face! gracias por agregarme!

Miriam! Coincido! candy se roba el show! jajaja valientota, enamorada, entregada, una mujer de veras! jajajaja y ya verás de qué manera defenderá después su amor y todo lo que hará! este carácter de candy es lo que yo quería en esta historia, cuando apenas estaba pensándola decía: "quisiera ver a una mujer enamorada hasta los huesos -jaja-, que deje todo por amor, así TODO!, que sea valiente, fiel, que no ande con que ay terry no me quiso me voy con otro no! ella fiel hasta la muerte!" ve como terry la habia cortado y ella pensaba que ya no la quería y aún así seguía amandolo y se hubiera quedado soltera de por vida la creo capaz! jajajajaja esta mujer la amo la verdad! así quería una candy yo, firme! empieza como una niña pero se va convirtiendo en una mujer! terry es un mangazo siempre eso obvio jajaja pero ansiaba esta candy, me alegra sobremanera que la percibas así, mil gracias! y creelo escribir es una terapia para mi traumado corazon tambien! jajajajaja

Eleonor! claro que eres buena! mil gracias por tu comentario! no te apures que lunes y viernes de candy y terry habrá mas y más! y rete más! esta historia no se nos queda a medias, con el favor de Dios ya verás que ahí iremos! mil gracias por tu comentario me animas un chorro!

Mona, gracias por comentar! coincido: elizabeth es una metiche y que bueno que Rodrigo le puso su estate quieto! jajaja GRACIASSS!

Liblula, mil gracias por comentar! espero te guste el cap prox! ya me contarás... besos!

Anna, gracias por las felicitaciones, mis agradecimientos son para ti !

Silvia E, que gusto saber de ti! me alegra tanto que hayas retomado la lectura del fic y que te esté gustando, mil gracias, un abrazo amiga!

chikita, desde francia recibo hasta el norte de México tu review OMG! gracias por leer y por tomarte el chance de comentar!

raqhu, me uno a ti: Arriba la nana! jajajajajaja a mi tmb me cae super bien! Por cierto, le diste en el punto! lo mejor que hizo terry fue darle a elegir! lo amoooo!

Ange, que alegria saber de ti por este medio amiga! mil gracias por darte chance de comentar! ya veras lo que hará el papá... será que se queda con los brazos cruzados o no? jajajaja Aprecio mucho cada uno de tus comentarios, miles de miles de gracias!

Ity, este romeo lo amamosss! jajaja gracias por comentar! ojala te gusten los caps siguientes, ya me contarás que tal...

Irun! saludos entregados para el resto de la pandilla :) Amiga para que te enteres cada que suba un minific ponme un "Author Alert" y así cada que suba algo te llegará un aviso, zazcuas?... Y claro! este es el terry grandote y machote! jajajaja como bien dices: macho pero tierno jajaja y ya veras lo que hará después!

Melody II (Ceci) sí ya la tenía más que pensada, la cuestión es que vi la escena y luego tuve que inventarme toda una historia alrededor, ese fue el problema! jajajaja definitivamente: de no casarse con terry, candy mejor se queda pa vestir santos, ella lo ama y siempre lo esperará! gracias a ti muchisimas por comentar! creelo que espero tus comments en cada cap :) Gracias!

Annie! Alma Gemela! Ps así dijo Terry Vengo por mi vieja! jajajajajaja oye amiga que linda eres de tomarte chance para mandar un comentario, lo aprecio muchisimo, ya se que nos vemos por aqui y por alla y tambien por aculla! jajaja pero leer un comment tuyo por este medio me alegra MUCHISIMO! graciassss!

Ahora sí, aquí el cap 23, espero sus comentarios!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXI<strong>**II**

-Nos casaremos cuando cumplas la mayoría.

Candy asintió.

-Estás segura?

Asintió de nuevo. Estaban en la casa de Terry, sentados en la escalinata de la entrada, en la galería que rodeaba la casa; acababan de llegar luego que él fuera por ella.

-No dices nada?

Lo miró muda.

-Ya te arrepentiste?

-No!

-Entonces? Por qué no hablas?

-Estoy sorprendida.

Aclaró la garganta Candy, respirando agitadamente todavía y él la rodeó por los hombros, sentados ambos en la escalinata.

-Sorprendida pero no arrepentida?

-No, no es eso. No.

-Todavía puedes regresar.

-Qué? – se alarmó –. No digas eso, Terry. Claro que no. Y nada de volver con eso de que por mi bien. Estoy aquí y aquí me quedo!

Le sonrió y besó su frente.

-Es sólo que te veo muy pensativa.

-Son demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

-Eso es cierto.

-Además…

-Qué?

-No sé, tengo una sensación extraña.

-Cuál? – se separó de ella para verla a la cara.

Meditó ella un momento y encontrando las palabras, se sorprendió a sí misma de que eso no la dejara ser por completo dichosa, pero era la verdad así que se lo dijo.

-Me gustaría que mi papá aprobara esto.

-Te entiendo.

-Es decir, me siento feliz, y esto es lo que quiero. Pero… sería más feliz si no tuviéramos que hacerlo así.

-Te comprendo bien.

-Pero no me estoy arrepintiendo – aclaró.

-Yo sé amor, te entiendo – dijo sinceramente –. Es como si hubiera una sombra en el horizonte que no te deja disfrutar del todo.

-Exacto, así es. Me conoces – sonrió.

-Te conozco – tomó su mano y aspiró profundamente –. Y a mí también me gustaría que fuera distinto. Quiero decir, no tener que alejarte de todo sólo para poder estar juntos.

-Creo que el ideal pocas veces se tiene, eh?

-Quizás con el tiempo, pasado un tiempo podamos ir a verlo, y las cosas se hayan calmado, después de todo eres su hija, es un lazo que no se romperá jamás.

Guardaron silencio un momento, tomados de las manos. Ambos sabían que Rodrigo White no se quedaría tan tranquilo y que ese tiempo que pasaría antes de verlo sería mucho más corto de lo que querían pensar; pero no quisieron decir nada. Los dos lo pensaban y los dos sabían que el otro lo pensaba; pero prefirieron no tocar ese punto, como un tácito acuerdo silencioso con el fin de no preocuparse mutuamente más todavía.

Rodeó Terry de nuevo sus hombros y la atrajo muy cerca de él, besó su frente musitando suavemente todo lo que sentía por ella. Quiso tomar su rostro en las manos para besarla, pero Candy rehusó en un gesto adolorido.

-Candy, qué te pasó?

La hizo girar la cara y vio una sombra enrojecida en su mejilla izquierda bajo el ojo.

-Candy, se atrevió a golpearte? – apuñó las manos.

-Mi papá? No, no.

-Y esto qué es?

-Mi tía me abofeteó.

-Pero cómo se atreve? Por qué?

-Porque les dije que me había entregado a ti.

La vio sorprendido.

-Cómo dices?

-Anoche en la supuesta cena de compromiso—

-¿No me dijiste que eso se había cancelado? – Terry interrumpió.

-Te mentí.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo quería que lucharas por mí, no por ayudarme a salir de aquello, sino por mí, por mí, por mí, ¿me entiendes? Por mí.

-Sí, amor – besó su frente y luego dijo con un tanto de amargura, aunque reposadamente –. Me siento culpable por lo que pasó.

-No hay motivo, ahora estoy aquí, es lo que cuenta.

-Eso es verdad, pero ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Bueno, estábamos en la cena de compromiso – Terry apretó los labios –, discutimos todos en el comedor, fue una locura; y yo les grité que me había entregado a ti, que era tu mujer ahora y que no me arrepentía.

-Candy, pero por qué hiciste eso? – sonrió enternecido tocando su piel con la punta de los dedos.

-Para ver si así Bryan dejaba de insistir en casarse y mi padre en buscarme otro.

-Eso los detendría?

-Te lo dije la otra noche, tal vez eso haría que desistieran… no sé, a lo mejor… si pensaban que ya me habías arruinado.

Terry soltó una risita.

-Por qué lo dices así? – sonreía.

-Eso dice mi tía – sonrió estrujándose las manos sobre la falda –. Que cuando pasa eso, pues la mujer queda arruinada y ya nadie la quiere.

-Vaya cosa con tu tía… pero Candy creo que no debiste decirles eso.

-Pues tampoco ayudó que entraras hoy diciendo que soy tu mujer.

-Era para que supieran que iba en serio – sonrió –. Pero tú se los dijiste tal cual, y no es cierto.

-Ya sé que no, pero así mi papa a lo mejor ya no me quería casar con nadie estando toda arruinada – Terry reprimió una sonrisa y ella también algo abochornada – y entonces podría yo quedarme soltera de por vida.

-Eso querías? Ser soltera siempre? – Candy asintió mirando sus manos en la falda –. Por qué?

-Porque tú ya no me querías.

-No es cierto, amor, claro que te quiero, te amo.

-Me habías dejado.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ambos brazos besando su frente.

-Perdóname por eso mi amor, pensé que hacía lo mejor; pero no lo digas así, como que te había dejado, suena horrible.

-Pues eso hiciste, me dejaste.

-No, cielo – sonrió ajustándola a su cuerpo –, estaba haciéndome a un lado para que fueras feliz.

-Tú podrías ser feliz sin mí? – alzó la cara para verlo apoyada en su torso.

-No, no podría.

-Y entonces cómo esperas que yo sí?

La vio a los ojos acariciando sus labios con dos dedos.

-Tienes razón, amor – besó muy suavemente sus labios –. Tienes razón, no podemos ser felices estando lejos.

-Ya ves?

-Tienes toda la razón, mi muñequita.

-Yo sé, pero no me haces caso.

Sonrió en sus labios y la llenaba de breves besos, acariciándola con su aliento.

-Ya te voy a hacer caso.

-Seguro?

Tenía Terry su rostro entre las manos y besó su nariz como un susurro.

-Muy seguro.

-Se me ocurre algo.

-Qué?

-Puedes prestarme una cama? Me muero de sueño.

Sonrió ligeramente y la tomó de la mano, se levantaron y la llevó adentro de la casa, hasta su habitación.

-Esta es mi cama – le dijo al entrar a la pieza.

-De acuerdo, me sirve.

Fue Candy hasta la amplia cama blanca en el centro de la habitación y se dejó caer en la orilla con los ojos cerrados. Cerraba él las cortinas de las grandes ventanas cuando la vio caer en la cama y le pareció como una muñeca de trapo; sonrió acercándose.

Llegó hasta ella y le quitó los zapatos, se rehusó incorporándose para hacerlo por sí misma, pero él la hizo recostarse otra vez y se los quitó él mismo. Luego metió los brazos debajo de su cuerpo, la levantó en el aire y fue y la acomodó en el centro de la cama, sobre las blancas almohadas.

-Así está mejor – besó su frente.

-Eres bien fuerte Terry – le habló con los ojos cerrados.

Sonrió él un poco y se acomodó junto a ella. La instó a apoyarse en su hombro y la rodeó con los brazos. Candy tenía los ojos cerrados muy adormilada.

-De veras tienes sueño, eh?

-No he dormido nada en dos noches.

-Por qué?

-Por tu culpa.

Pero no era un reclamo y él lo supo; su tono estaba lleno de amor; tanto como él tenía por ella. Sonrieron ambos y él la abrazó acariciando su rostro. Candy sintió ese lugar, apoyada en su hombro, con sus brazos rodeándola, estando tan cerca; lo sintió un lugar cálido y confortante; el más seguro donde se hubiera sentido jamás.

En la casi absoluta oscuridad de la habitación, rodeándolo ella también con un brazo, respiraba tranquilamente alejada de cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera esta sensación de llenura.

-Duerme, amor.

-No te vas? – balbuceó con los ojos cerrados.

-No, aquí estaré contigo.

-Prometido?

-Prometido, muñequita.

Besó su frente y acarició con los labios muy ligeramente el lugar enrojecido en su mejilla. Se juró jamás volverla a dejar sola, cuidarla y protegerla; y no permitir que nadie nunca la lastimara.

-Tú me cuidas? – pareció ella leerle la mente.

-Sí, mi vida, yo te cuido.

Alcanzó sus labios y depositó un suave beso en ellos, tan delicado como una caricia de mariposa.

Se quedó ella dormida lentamente, poco a poco, escuchando su suave voz diciéndole que la cuidaría siempre, que ahí nada podía pasarle, y que la amaría toda su vida. Musitó, abrazándola cálido y tierno, muchas promesas para ella, y todas eran verdad, ella lo sabía.

Estaba ya profundamente dormida, y Terry la observaba. Su rostro descansaba sobre su hombro y sentía su aliento reposado acariciando sus labios, mientras la veía. Notó que dormía con los párpados ligeramente abiertos y le pareció adorable. Además hacía un gesto tenue con la boca como si saboreara algo entre sueños, era la criatura más perfecta que él hubiese visto y se dedicó a admirarla.

La suavidad de su piel blanca y nítida, sus mejillas rosadas, apretó los labios al analizar de nuevo la marca enrojecida de violencia, y aclaró la garganta terriblemente impotente, pero luego se perdió otra vez observándola.

Sonrió conmovido observando su nariz cubierta de pequeñas manchas rosadas y extasiado con la espesura de sus largas y oscuras pestañas, la suave pendiente de sus párpados, sus delgadas cejas, la uniforme tersura de su frente y el nacimiento de su cabello tan rubio.

Con mucho cuidado tomó uno de sus rizos, una suave onda, y lo colocó sobre el costado de su cara. Sonrió ante la visión y extasiado no pudo evitar acercarse a sus labios y saborearlos muy delicadamente.

Se acomodó de nuevo sobre las almohadas y entonces la sintió temblar, tenía frío. Deshizo el abrazo para sentarse en la cama y tomar la frazada que estaba doblada cerca de sus pies, pero Candy lo sintió removerse y lo llamó entre sueños.

-Terry…

-Aquí estoy – musitó.

Rápidamente se acomodó con ella otra vez, volvió a pasar el brazo debajo de su cabeza para que se apoyara en su hombro y con la mano libre extendió la frazada para cubrirse ambos.

-Aquí estoy, amor – susurró otra vez al verla parpadear adormecida.

-No me dejes…

-No, claro que no, cielo.

La cobijó con los brazos, los dos bajo la frazada; besó su frente y ella le sonrió entre sueños.

- Te amo - dijo ella, su voz entre las sombras.

- Y yo a ti, mi vida.

Y entonces durmió.

Candy durmió la mayor parte de ese día, para cuando despertó la tarde ya estaba decayendo y abrió los ojos lentamente; tenía una sensación extraña en el corazón, había dormido tan tranquilamente como nunca antes. Todo su cuerpo en total relajación, sin tener un solo sueño y sin interrupciones, sintiéndose cálida y confortada; confiada y segura como jamás.

A pesar de eso, abrió los ojos sintiendo que por primera vez en su vida, deseaba más estar despierta que dormida, porque la realidad era mucho más hermosa que cualquier fantasía. Y el motivo estaba recostado con ella, prestándole su torso a manera de almohada y rodeándola con los brazos. Terry también dormía.

Se acomodó de forma que pudiera observarlo teniendo cuidado de no moverse bruscamente y sonrió viéndolo tan pacífico. Hubiera querido quedarse ahí horas admirándolo, pero entonces él también despertó.

Sonrieron al verse, todavía algo adormecidos, y estuvieron abrazados otro largo momento.

-Tengo hambre – dijo Terry luego de un rato.

-Oh Dios, ya tendré que empezar a cocinarte – bromeó ella.

La besó en la frente sonriendo y ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-Para nada – sacudió la cabeza –, yo haré algo, creo que tengo comida ya preparada.

Se levantaron al fin de la cama, Candy se acomodó el cabello y lo siguió a la cocina. Rápidamente Terry tuvo sobre la mesa un guisado que él mismo había preparado y calentó para los dos, un platón de frutas y bebidas diferentes, sirviéndole a ella en un vaso de cristal.

-Ya sé por qué estás tan grandote, comes mucho.

Estaban sentados frente a frente y Terry alzó las cejas sonriendo, sin dejar de comer.

-No me parece que sea tan alto.

-A mí sí.

La miró travieso y le sonrió en silencio, llevándose la bebida a los labios.

-Sabes qué haré? – le dijo Candy comiendo.

-Qué?

-Allison me dijo que consiguió un libro de recetas y ha aprendido muchas cosas para cuando se case con Robert.

Terry sonrió.

-Así que – siguió ella – le diré que si me enseña algunas o que me lo preste ya que termine.

-Está bien – sonreía.

-No me crees capaz de aprender a cocinar? – bromeó.

-Yo te creo capaz de todo – la miraba sonriente –; pero si no quieres no hace falta, yo siempre he cocinado y de hecho me gusta.

-Te gusta hacer comida?

-Por algún motivo me relaja.

-Eres extraño.

-Ya lo sé – rió ligeramente.

-Y la verdad que lo haces bien, esto está delicioso – y los hechos demostraban que le había gustado, estaba ya en su segundo plato –. De todas formas quiero aprender.

-De acuerdo.

-Para prepararte un pastel de chocolate.

-No me gusta el chocolate.

-No? – lo vio casi horrorizada.

-Noup, demasiado dulce – hizo un gesto con los labios –; no me gustan las cosas tan dulces.

-No te lo creo.

-En serio – sonrió divertido –. Si lo hicieras de zanahoria o incluso de limón, ahí sería una cuestión diferente.

-Ya sé! – se le iluminó la cara –. Le diré a la nana que me enseñe a hacer su pastel de limón, es riquísimo.

-Eso sí me va a gustar.

-Sí, le diré, te haré pastel de limón todos los días – Terry sonrió – le pediré que me enseñe, iré a buscarla y…

Guardó silencio y aclaró la garganta.

-Claro, cuando papá no esté…

Terry extendió una mano sobre la mesa y alcanzó la suya. Apretó sus dedos viéndola a los ojos diciéndole en una mirada tantas cosas que ella entendió a la perfección.

-Todo se arreglará – le dijo él.

-Yo sé, sí, así será…

Besó él su mano confortándola y pronto Candy volvió a hacer planes de las cosas que debía aprender.

-Hablando de Allison – dijo Terry de pronto y se levantó de la mesa.

Regresó con dos fotografías en las manos.

-Recuerdas que nos tomaron una fotografía en la fiesta de Ally y Robert?

-Sí.

-Me las dio ayer Robert, me dio dos copias, una para ti y otra para mí.

-A ver.

Tomó la lámina en las manos y observó extasiada la imagen de ella y Terry sonrientes.

-Te ves increíblemente bien – dijo casi sin querer.

-Gracias – se inclinó a besar lo alto de su cabeza y se sentó de nuevo frente a ella con la otra lámina en las manos –. Tú te ves hermosa, aunque prefiero la versión real, es mejor aún.

Agradeció Candy el cumplido, pero era la imagen de él la que la tenía sin aliento. Se imaginó esa misma postura en los dos pero en otra fotografía, una donde estuviera ella vestida de novia y él de traje. Sonrió entre emocionada y nerviosa.

-Qué te pasa? – dijo él.

-Nada.

-Estás roja.

Rió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros, no le dijo los motivos de su exaltación y siguieron conversando viendo ambos la foto repentinamente continuando la comida.

Un rato más tarde, Candy señaló hacia la sala de estar.

- No sabía que tocabas el piano – dijo de pronto, por primera vez notándolo ahí.

- Mi madre me enseñó. No lo hago tan bien, y el piano apenas si puede mantenerse en sus pies – sonrió y Candy con él –. Pero es una buena distracción en ocasiones.

- ¿Tocarás para mí un día?

- De mí, lo que tú quieras – fue su respuesta.

Y a ella le agradó, era una muy buena respuesta. Sonrió y siguió comiendo, feliz, junto a él.

Había algo en el ambiente, sin embargo, estaban felices por estar juntos, pero no era lo que hubiese ninguno de los dos deseado como la mejor forma de iniciar una vida en común.

Ninguno lo mencionó, cómplices de ese pacto silencioso; pero cuando tocaron la puerta momentos después, ambos sabían quién era y no se equivocaron.

El padre de Candy estaba ahí cuando Terry abrió la puerta, estaba solo y pedía hablar con su hija.

- Quiero ver a mi hija, ¿puede ser?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Apoya tu historia, manda un comentario!<strong>

Gracias por leer!

fabs


	24. Chapter 24

Vivir de Amor

~ Mi hogar en tus brazos ~

por Azul Grandchester

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos muy especiales a:<strong>

**Irun**

**Lluvia Grandchester**

**chikita**

**Ange... fighting!**

**melodya**

**Melody (Ceci)**

**Miriam**

**Paty Pérez**

**Annie**

**Karelem**

**Adri... amiga te mandé un correo, mi cariño contigo!**

**Mona**

**Gema**

**Paulette**

**raqhu**

**nela**

**Jennifer**

**Clara**

**Coquette**

**Laurencita**

**Oli**

**Rebeca**

**Linda (Luz)**

**Yelitza**

**Lty**

**Chicas: el hecho de que ustedes hayan comentado en el capítulo anterior es el motivo para que Vivir de Amor continúe en FanFiction. Mil gracias por ello! Un abrazote bien fuerte! **

**Mis agradecimientos y cariño!**

**besos**

**fabs**

* * *

><p><strong>Vivir de Amor<strong>

**~ Mi hogar en tus brazos ~**

**Capítulo 24**

-Pase – le dijo Terry y Rodrigo entró a la casa con paso firme, pero mucho más sereno que por la mañana o el día anterior.

Por más ofendido que se sintiera, estaba ahí con todo el ánimo de llegar a un entendimiento.

Candy salió de la cocina, habían ya terminado de comer y sólo conversaban; y entonces de pie bajo el marco de la puerta vio a su padre entrando a la casa.

-Hola, Candy.

-Papá…

-Quiero hablar contigo, ¿puede ser?

Asintió ella y al ver Terry su afirmación instó a Rodrigo a que pasara a la sala. Cuando se sentó, Candy lo hizo en el sofá frente a él y Terry se disculpó.

-Los dejo para que hablen.

-No – dijo ella –, no te vayas, quédate.

No quería quedarse sola con él y ver eso le dolió a su padre terriblemente. Pero Terry ya había percibido que estaba ahí sólo para hablar y quería darles el espacio necesario; de cualquier forma estaría pendiente.

-Estaré en el estudio – le dijo a Candy con sus ojos fijos en los suyos –; los dejo para que hablen tranquilos, pero estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió ella aclarando la garganta y entonces Terry los dejó. Tenía Candy las manos nerviosas sobre su regazo y miraba al piso sin atinar a hablar.

-Candy – le habló su padre –, antes que nada quiero que sepas que no he venido a discutir, quiero que hablemos tranquilamente.

Ella asintió pero sin verlo todavía.

-Quiero proponerte algo – fue directo al punto y ella levantó la vista para verlo.

Su padre se sentó en la orilla del sofá con las manos entrelazadas en el aire, intentando hablarle reposadamente y viéndola a los ojos; empezó por lo que sabía la tenía más inquieta.

-El asunto con Bryan ya no existe, es lo primero que quiero que sepas.

-¿De qué hablas? – habló con cautela.

-He comprendido que no deseas nada con él y conversé con su madre dando por terminado eso, que en realidad nunca empezó siquiera; se han ido al mediodía.

-¿A Boston?

-Pasarán una temporada en Chicago, con familiares; pero en cuanto al asunto entre tú y él, eso ya no existe.

Candy respiró aliviada, lo veía hablar tranquilo, así que fue relajándose poco a poco. Además sabía que Terry estaba a sólo pasos de ella.

-Ahora en cuanto a lo otro – exhaló él sonoramente –. Este es un tema más delicado y quiero que me dejes hablar y exponer lo que yo pienso de la situación. Sé que harás como te plazca y no pienso obligarte a lo contrario; no voy a llevarte a la fuerza, ni a forzarte de ninguna forma. Sólo quiero que me escuches.

Lo veía silenciosa y mordió sus labios, todavía algo nerviosa, pero más serena.

-Me doy cuenta de que lo que hay entre tú y Terrence – le agradó a ella que lo llamara por su nombre – es algo que estás dispuesta a defender y él también. Tanto que estás aquí – hizo una pausa –. La cuestión es, hija, que no creo que sea ésta la mejor forma de proceder, y yo sé que tú lo sabes. Sé que estás dispuesta a ir contra todo por esto; pero seamos realistas Candy – él era un hombre de pocas palabras, así que evitó dar rodeos –; ésta no es la forma como tú deseas salir de la casa familiar e iniciar una vida en pareja, ¿o sí?

No respondió ella nada a eso, pero él tenía razón.

-Me he negado a una relación entre ustedes pensando que no es el hombre que te conviene – Candy quiso hablar, pero él aclaró –, pero viendo que estás dispuesta a todo esto, y puesto que yo no quiero perderte como mi hija. Eso es algo que debes tener presente, no quiero perderte. Así que con el fin de no perdernos mutuamente he decidido aceptarlo.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó asombrada.

-Sí, con una condición.

-¿Cuál? – lo vio recelosa.

-Escucha, Candy, yo sé que tú sientes estar enamorada – se apresuró a continuar – y no digo que no lo estés, tienes muy poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero yo mismo amé a tu madre en la primera conversación que tuve con ella, así que sé que sí puede pasar. Sin embargo, pienso que quizás haya sido mi oposición lo que haya engrandecido en apariencia lo que sientes por Terrence.

-Eso no es así, papá.

-De acuerdo, si tú dices que no lo es, entonces no lo es; pero eso pienso yo; y a veces sucede. Los padres se oponen, los hijos se encaprichan y van y cometen un grave error del cual se arrepienten después.

-No me arrepentiré, papá.

-Déjame terminar – aclaró la garganta –, yo sólo digo que así sucede algunas veces y que es una preocupación que yo tengo. A final de cuentas soy tu padre y me preocupo por ti en todos los aspectos de tu vida, debo considerar todas las posibilidades, ¿no crees? – aceptó ella con un movimiento de cabeza y él continuó –. Por ello, aunque he decidido aceptar esto, te pediré algo a cambio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tiempo.

-¿Cómo tiempo?

-Un año.

-¿Para qué?

-Escucha, mañana nos iremos a Chicago, Esthela también, tú vienes con nosotros, vuelves a tus estudios, te gradúas del colegio el próximo verano; y si Terrence y tú aún desean formalizar su relación e incluso casarse yo los apoyaré.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Candy, ¿tú crees que es fácil para mí venir aquí a preguntar por mi hija que huyó de casa de su padre con un joven? ¿Te parece que es algo sencillo de hacer?

Negó con la cabeza viendo al suelo.

-El que haya venido ya refleja la seriedad de mis palabras, ¿no crees?

Asintió una vez, pero sin verlo todavía.

-Candy – lo miró –; sólo te pido un año. Si ustedes se quieren un año no lo cambiará. Sin embargo, me dará a mí la seguridad de que tú misma estás segura, previniendo que después puedas arrepentirte cuando ya nada pueda ser deshecho. Y les daré mi aprobación. Veremos después si llevarán un noviazgo y compromiso o se casarán de inmediato, conversaremos si vivirán allá o aquí, si yo ayudo a Terrence haciéndolo mi socio, para que así no les falte nada al mismo tiempo que lo logra por sí mismo, no sé – ella quiso hablar pero él la atajó –, sí, me imagino que Terrence no querrá mi ayuda; sé que es un hombre de orgullo igual que yo, lo entiendo; sólo quiero que sepas que no estoy cerrado a la posibilidad, y que si él se niega y tú quieres casarte y venir a vivir aquí, sin aceptar mi ayuda en absoluto, también lo aceptaré si es eso lo que quieres tú; hay muchas posibilidades, pero pensaremos los detalles entonces.

Guardó silencio y Candy se quedó pensativa.

-No sé, papá… – musitó.

-Mira, Candy, esto es algo que debes tomar en cuenta – su voz se hizo más seria y firme –. Salir de tu casa como lo hiciste hoy no es lo correcto en una señorita – se sintió avergonzada, pero le daba la razón –. Me es muy difícil decirte esto siendo tú mi hija, pero esta forma de comportamiento en una mujer es algo que estigmatiza de por vida. Tú eres muy inteligente Candy, y sabes que tengo razón. Aunque se casaran después, siempre estará sobre ustedes la sombra del cómo iniciaron. Siempre se sabrá, siempre los señalarán. Esta no es una sociedad sencilla en la que vivimos, y de cierta forma las reglas morales moldean a las personas por una razón. Hay un motivo para que las costumbres persistan; lo ideal y lo correcto es que tú salgas de la casa de tu padre a casarte con la frente en alto, dignamente, que sea un momento de celebración y no de vergüenza. Yo sé que me entiendes, y sé que Terrence también lo entendería.

Supo ella que tenía razón. Y sí, pensaba igual y sabía que Terry también. Aún así no podía aceptar en este momento.

-Lo pensaré, papá.

-Nos vamos mañana, Candy.

-Te tendré una respuesta por la noche, iré a casa a hablar contigo – la veía él serio –. Tengo que conversarlo con Terry, papá.

Respiró Rodrigo profundamente, sabiendo que debía estar tranquilo.

-De acuerdo – dijo.

Se levantó y ella lo imitó.

-Me voy ahora, entonces.

Lo veía Candy y asintió mordiéndose los labios. Se le acercó su padre y la besó en la frente; ante el contacto, ella cerró los ojos.

-Te veré más tarde entonces – dijo él y con ella detrás salió de la casa.

Candy cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí apoyada sobre su espalda, tomando un minuto para procesar todo eso. Terry entonces salió a su encuentro y ella le explicó la propuesta de su padre.

Estaban sentados a la mesa en la cocina y la escuchaba, cuando terminó se quedó pensativo un momento.

-¿Qué piensas, Terry?

-Pienso que tiene razón en las cosas que te dijo – habló lentamente –. Y que sí sería lo mejor para ti. Además de esta forma no perderías relación con él y en lo personal es lo que más me importa. Sólo que…

-Crees que un año es mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Asintió él lentamente viéndola pensativo.

-Yo también – aceptó Candy –. Puedo decir que no y me quedo.

-¿Pero qué diría eso de nosotros?

-¿Cómo?

-Tu padre está planteando la posibilidad de hacer las cosas bien, en tu propio beneficio; si lo plantea de esa forma no hay motivo para negarnos.

-Supongo que no.

-Porque eso es precisamente lo que platicábamos en la mañana; yo sé que tú no quieres dejar de verlo, y yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas. No quiero que por mí pierdas a tu familia.

-¿Entonces digo que sí?

-¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-No, dime lo que tú quieres hacer. ¿Qué sería lo mejor que podría pasar para ti, si alguien te pudiera conceder el deseo?

Guardó silencio y lo pensó un momento, luego que lo tuvo se lo explicó.

-Me casaría contigo – sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y sonrió nerviosa –; y viviríamos aquí, tú trabajarías en la hacienda porque eso es lo que te gusta y yo no quiero que lo cambies, estaríamos juntos en esta casa, y…

-¿Y…?

Se rindió y lo dijo de un impulso.

-Visitaríamos a mi papá en las vacaciones.

-Ahí está.

-Lo que no sé es por qué no lo acepta de una vez, y ya me deja que me case contigo de una vez.

-Quiere que estés segura.

-Yo estoy segura.

-Y lo de que termines el colegio no es tan descabellado tampoco, ¿eh?

-El colegio… – hizo un gesto de hastío con los labios.

Terry rió ligeramente ante su semblante.

-Un año no es tanto tiempo, Candy – le dijo luego de un momento.

-¿Lo das por hecho entonces?

-Quiero pensar en lo que sea mejor para ti, y sólo te hago ver que para mí esperar un año o dos no sería un problema.

-¿Dos? No. Uno, sólo uno.

-Sólo digo – sonrió – que el tiempo pasa muy rápido y tomando en cuenta todo lo que ya hablamos, vale la pena que lo pienses.

-¿Me ayudarás a decidir?

-En esto no, cielo, esto debes decidirlo por ti misma. Yo apoyaré lo que sea que elijas hacer.

Estaba ella silenciosa y luego de un momento respondió.

-Creo que aceptaré.

-Está bien.

-Pero te voy a extrañar mucho – se le llenaron los ojos de agua.

Extendió los brazos Terry hacia ella y le habló con la mirada. Fue Candy hasta él y se sentó en su regazo.

-Me tengo que ir mañana entonces – dijo conteniendo el llanto.

La abrazó él sintiendo también unas ganas inmensas de decirle que no aceptara. Lo peor para él era saber que de pedírselo ella se quedaría; pero no quería que llegara el día que lamentara haberse distanciado de su padre. Después de todo él era su única familia.

-Nos veremos pronto – quiso darle ánimo.

-Un año es mucho tiempo.

-Si lo piensas bien no será un año completo – lo veía entre sus lágrimas –. Mira, estamos en septiembre, tú inicias el colegio en octubre y lo terminas en mayo; así que realmente sería sólo hasta mayo. Y para eso faltan ocho meses nada más.

Evaluó sus palabras y vio que tenía algo de razón.

-Además están las vacaciones de Diciembre, a lo mejor puedo venir – se limpió la cara.

-Ahí está, ¿ya ves? O quizás yo vaya a verte, ¿qué te parece?

-¿De veras? – dijo emocionada.

-Claro – acarició su mejilla –, puedo ir unos días y pasearemos por allá. ¿No te gustaría?

-Sí, pero mejor si yo vengo, me gusta más aquí.

-Pueden ser las dos cosas.

-De acuerdo. ¿Me vas a escribir?

-Todos los días.

-¿Prometido?

-Te lo juro – le dijo él –. Pero te llegarán las de una semana al mismo tiempo porque el correo sale sólo los domingos.

Sonrió entre sus lágrimas.

-Está bien. Yo también te escribiré.

-Todo estará muy bien, amor – la abrazó más fuerte y ella escondió el rostro bajo su barbilla –. No te preocupes. Si no somos capaces de resistir ocho meses entonces tenemos un problema.

Rió ella ligeramente limpiando su rostro.

-Sólo quiero pedirte un favor, cielo – pidió él y ella lo vio a los ojos –. En lo que sea posible, en lo que dependa de ti, intenta no provocar un altercado con tu padre o tu tía, como lo que les dijiste, esto no me gusta – señaló con dedos muy suaves la zona enrojecida en su mejilla –. Te prometí cuidar de ti, pero si estás lejos no puedo hacerlo. Odio que te lastimen, amor, por favor, si depende de ti no busques enfrentamientos, por favor.

-Está bien, me voy a portar bien.

-¿Ya no les dirás nada…?

-No.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí, lo prometo.

-Gracias – besó su frente –. Otra cosa Candy, tú no provocarás nada, pero si las cosas se violentan, si se salen de control, quiero que me mandes un telegrama de inmediato para ir por ti, ¿lo harás?

-¿Irías por mi?

Hizo un sonido con los labios.

-Claro que sí, si tienes un problema, si sientes que algo no va bien o alguien te lastima, si las cosas no van como están planeadas, quiero que me avises, de inmediato, estaré por ti de inmediato y te traeré conmigo y no me ha de importar nada. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.

-¿Lo harás? ¿Me avisarás?

-Sí – asintió sonriendo –. Yo te digo.

-Estamos aceptando por evitar problemas, pero que no me provoquen – alzó una ceja sonriendo –. Si intentan hacerte algo que no quieras, no sólo se me olvidarán las buenas costumbres, sino hasta mi nombre.

Rió ella ligeramente y lo abrazó por el cuello, apoyando el rostro en su hombro.

-Gracias, Terry.

-Todo saldrá bien, muñequita – besó su mejilla –. Tu papá planteó una buena solución, ahora sólo depende de nosotros. Es cuestión de tener paciencia y esperar. Yo estoy seguro y sé que tú también. Unos kilómetros de distancia no es nada, antes de lo que te imaginas estaremos juntos otra vez.

-Y ya no te dejaré ir.

-Yo ya no te dejaré ir a ti. En cuanto te vea, ya no te soltaré, ya verás.

-¿En serio?

-Y no podrás ir a ninguna parte sin llevarme.

-Oh, me gusta.

-¿Te gusta la idea, muñequita?

-Sí, mucho – sonrió en su hombro abrazándolo –, te llevaré conmigo, o me pones en el bolsillo de tu camisa, así como guardabas el listón que me robaste.

Terry soltó una risita.

-Soy un ladrón, te robé tu listón.

-Ya tienes todo lo demás – dijo suspirando en su cuello –, el listón es lo de menos.

-¿Entonces te encojes y te guardo en mi camisa?

-Sí, aquí – tocó su bolsillo –; y así dormiré muy bien porque me arrullará tu corazón.

-Te quiero tanto mi amor – besó su frente y cerró los ojos abrumado por sus propios sentimientos –. No puede ser – sacudió la cabeza y aclaró la garganta, lo ahogaba este sentimiento más grande que él mismo –. ¿Qué es esto que me pasa?

Se separó de él, irguiéndose sentada sobre sus piernas y habló viéndolo a los ojos.

-Temo decirte – apretó los labios moviendo la cabeza, pretendiendo seriedad – pero creo que estás enamorado.

-¿Tú crees? – sonrió.

-Sí, todo parece indicar.

-Qué barbaridad. ¿Y para eso no hay cura?

-No – negó con la cabeza apretando los labios –. No la hay. Es un mal incurable y para toda la vida.

-UFF, qué contrariedad, ¿y qué hago?

-No sé, puedes intentar mitigar los síntomas.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno – alzó las cejas pretendiendo seriedad –, los estudios demuestran – Terry contuvo una sonrisa –, demuestran que para los síntomas son muy buenos los besos.

-¿De veras? Qué extraño.

-Ya ves – se encogió de hombros –, eso dicen los científicos.

-Por algo lo dirán.

-No pensarás que lo estoy inventando – lo miró sonriendo.

-No, por supuesto que no – contuvieron los dos la risa –. Entonces los besos, ¿eh?

-Sí, y los abrazos – giraba los ojos –, esos también. Pero los besos han probado mayor efectividad.

-Vaya, de lo que se entera uno. ¿Será cierto?

-¿Quieres probar?

-No perdemos nada.

-Pero no se cura, si estás enamorado ya te quedarás así de por vida – movió una mano en el aire –. De por vida, no se quita nunca.

-Me resigno – la veía extasiado.

-Sí, ya resígnate. Pero los besos calman los síntomas.

-Ah ya veo, como el insomnio, la imposibilidad para pensar en nada más que en ella, las ansias, la sensación en el estómago como mariposas.

-¿Te pasa lo de las mariposas? – se sintió feliz.

-Me pasa – sonrió.

-Estás grave.

-Dímelo a mí.

-Pero sí, todo eso lo curan.

-A ver, probemos.

Candy sonrió y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Se acercó y depositó un lento beso tras otro en toda su cara, musitando contra su piel.

-Un besito aquí, ¿mejor?

-Sí, sí funciona, a ver continúa – cerró los ojos.

-Otro aquí, ¿qué tal?

-Va bien, muy bien, pero necesito más.

-Un besito por aquí, y otro por acá, y otro aquí – lo tomaba ella del rostro y él tenía los ojos cerrados mientras lo besaba, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel con los labios suaves –. La terapia más efectiva es aquí – apoyó los labios muy ligeramente sobre los suyos.

-¿Ahí es la terapia más efectiva? – la acarició con su aliento con los ojos cerrados.

-Ajap.

-A ver.

Atrapó sus labios lentamente y Terry mantenía los ojos cerrados. Entonces lo besó. Sujetándolo por los costados del rostro empezó un lento beso, disfrutando sus labios firmes y sensuales, y él fue respondiendo al ritmo que ella marcaba. Subiendo lento muy lento, hasta soltar una baja exclamación en su boca y girar el rostro para besarla hondo y pleno, profunda y lentamente.

A Candy le sabía bien, le sabía muy bien. Sentada en sus piernas él la abrazaba con fuerza, con las manos en su espalda besándola lento y posesivo.

Entreabrió los ojos y lo vio a él con los suyos cerrados, sin dejar de besarla. Lo observó entre sus pestañas, casi desmayando de delicia, movía él los labios apoderándose de su boca y ella lo observó. Con los ojos cerrados se veía imposiblemente hermoso, divino, con la expresión en el rostro de quien prueba algo delicioso y lleno de sabor.

Candy cerró los ojos extasiada por la visión y se le entregó entera a la caricia. Mucho esfuerzo le costó a él separarse de ella un momento después, y lo hizo besando su mejilla, y aclarando la garganta, con los ojos cerrados movía la cabeza despacio lado a lado, como disfrutando los últimos rastros del sabor de ese beso.

Abrió los ojos, saboreando sus propios labios y alzó las cejas.

-Tienes razón, sí funciona.

Candy lo vio y soltó una larga exhalación, embriagada ella también. Saboreó un poco más y habló con un hilo de voz.

-Te lo dije.

-Tú sí sabes.

-Ya ves.

-¿Y esa terapia cada cuánto es?

-Cuando tú quieras.

-Vaya, cómo sabes cosas, ¿eres enfermera en tus ratos libres?

-Si tú eres mi paciente, sí.

-Excelente respuesta – sonrió y probó sus labios una vez más.

Al separarse de ella la abrazó aspirando su aroma profundamente, serenándose; y estuvieron largo rato en silencio, pensando en todo y en nada. Deseando quizás que la noche no llegara nunca.

-Cuánto voy a extrañarte – soltó ella musitando de repente.

-Yo también.

Se separó para verlo y le habló en voz baja.

-Te extrañaré mucho... – se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas –; entonces sí me voy mañana, ¿verdad?

Lo veía entristecida y Terry la estrujó entre sus brazos. La ajustó en ellos firmemente y tomó sus labios otra vez. No pudo resistirlo y tuvo que besarla, pero esta vez con mayor urgencia, con un dejo de desesperación. La tenía sentada en su regazo, envuelta en sus brazos y mucho trabajo le costó contenerse para separarse de sus labios luego de un momento.

Apoyó Candy la cabeza en su torso, bajo su barbilla y cerró los ojos sintiendo sus manos acariciando su espalda y sus labios en su frente, susurrando todas esas cosas lindas que siempre le decía.

Era ya tarde en la noche cuando llegaron a la villa y se despidieron en la entrada. Candy se sentía inquieta de tener que entrar a la casa, dudando un poco todavía. Pero lo que ocupaba su mente era decirle a Terry todo lo que sentía mientras se despedían.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Yo también.

-Pero pasará pronto el tiempo.

-Sí.

-Y no te vayas a olvidar de mí, ¿eh?

-Claro que no, nunca.

-Ni te consigas otra novia – lo tomó de la camisa.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Esperarás por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro.

-Y nada de olvidarme.

-Como si fuera posible.

-Y no quiero que veas a la Charlotte esa.

-Está bien – sonrió enternecido viéndola limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara.

-Ay Terry, todavía no me voy y ya te extraño.

-Yo también.

La besó intensamente por un corto momento, robándole el aliento por un instante. Y luego sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Todo estará bien – besaba su frente y mejillas –, te escribiré y te recordaré todo el tiempo – hablaba entrecortado cubriéndola de besos –, todo estará bien.

-No diremos adiós.

-No, no.

-Para siempre.

-Sí, para siempre.

-Y así para siempre te quedas conmigo.

-Sí, sí.

-Hasta que volvamos a vernos.

-Sí, amor.

Lo vio Candy limpiarse el rostro, y notó humedad en sus mejillas; lo tomó con fuerza del cuello besándolo muchas veces.

-Para siempre Terry.

-Para siempre, mi muñequita.

-Adiós no.

-No, adiós nunca.

-Te amo mi amor.

-Yo te adoro.

Fue una labor titánica de concentración y fuerza de voluntad pero finalmente lograron separarse y Terry la vio entrar a su casa parado él en la verja. Esto era más difícil de lo que le había querido mostrar.

Y no se conformó con esa despedida.

Salió al amanecer de su casa y cabalgó apresurado hasta la villa. Para su desesperación el coche en el que supo que ella iba con su padre ya iba andando por la vereda alejándose del lugar.

Lo vio a lo lejos pero no se rindió. Tenía que verla una última vez.

Apresuró el paso para darle alcance, cabalgando con desespero por la terracería del camino, como si en alcanzar ese auto se le fuera la vida. Y entonces lo vio detenerse en la vereda. Bajó ella del automóvil y él del caballo y corrieron a encontrarse a la mitad del camino que los separaba.

La abrazó Terry levantándola del suelo.

-Te vi – dijo ella con la voz entrecortada – te vi que nos seguías y mi papá se detuvo, quería despedirme.

-Cuánto desearía pedirte que no te fueras amor mío – la estrujó entre sus brazos, cargándola en el aire, llenándola de besos.

-Y yo desearía que me lo pidieras para quedarme.

Se abrazaban sujetándose con fuerza, acariciando manos, rostro, cabello, besándose desesperadamente entre palabras de amor y despedida; sin que les importara nada más.

-Un año nada más, unos meses solamente.

-Sí, sí.

-Y luego estaremos juntos.

-Sí, sí.

En la angustia de despedirse Candy lloraba y lo vio a él con los ojos enrojecidos, abrazándola tan fuerte y besando todo su rostro. Tomó ella sus labios con los suyos y le habló bebiendo el mismo aliento.

-Voy a volver.

-Sí, amor, sí, vuelve a mí.

-Voy a volver.

-Sí, vuelve a mis brazos.

De poder hacerlo le hubiera gustado consumirla en sí mismo o atarse a sus manos, a ella para siempre; que hubiese una forma para que nada le robara su aroma, su piel, ni el sabor de sus labios.

-Te amo tanto – le dijo él manteniéndola en vilo, con los pies en el aire, tan liviana como algodones, tan adorable para él como la muñeca con que siempre la comparaba.

-Yo también a ti.

-Yo de verdad te amo. Me va a estallar el pecho, Candy.

-Yo también, mi amor, mi amor, mi amor – lo besaba tomando su rostro con las manos –. Voy a volver.

-Volverás a mis brazos, muñequita – aspiraba profundamente su aroma, con la voz entrecortada –. Mi muñequita.

-Y no habrá un adiós.

-No lo hay ahora tampoco – la ajustó a su cuerpo abrazándola más todavía.

-No – besó sus labios hablando casi sin aliento –. No hay un adiós, hay un para siempre.

-Sí, dímelo, dímelo.

La sujetaba en el aire, presionándola contra sí mismo, liviana y reconfortante muy cerca de su corazón. Con un brazo la rodeaba completa por la cintura y con la otra sostenía su cuello, con los dedos entre su cabello rizado, ajustándola a su cuerpo.

La llenaba de besos en los párpados, en la frente, en las cejas, las mejillas, los labios; recorría desesperado con sus labios todo su rostro, llenándola de besos, para guardar en su memoria el recuerdo fiel de ella pero no con imagen solamente; quería guardarla en sí mismo no sólo con lo que sus ojos percibían.

Quería grabarla muy adentro con la memoria de los besos, con la huella de las palmas de las manos, con el rastro de su aliento susurrándole al amor, mezclándose el de los dos como una brisa enamorada, grabándose en la piel señalando la presencia del otro que los tatuaba hasta el fondo del corazón.

Guardando todo esto, fiera, indeleble y perpetuamente para siempre en el corazón. En un para siempre perenne e inexorable, rotundo y definitivo como la misma muerte.

Como la ansiedad, la angustia, la locura, la delicia, la maravilla, la cerrazón; la tormenta y la caricia; el sueño y la vigilia de quien vive para el amor. Y vive por el amor. Y anhela y desea y palpita y sueña, ansiando con cada aliento, y con cada pensamiento; con cada palabra y con cada miembro; vive y desea vivir y morir de amor.

Morir y vivir de amor. Morir y dejar de vivir, para renacer y vivir de nuevo. Vivir de amor.

-Para siempre mi amor.

-Para siempre mi cielo.

-No diremos adiós jamás.

-Diremos para siempre.

-Y para siempre juntos estaremos.

-Hasta que nos encontremos otra vez.

Entre sus besos y palabras, abrazados fuertemente, corriendo lento por sus mejillas unidas, un río de lágrimas de amor mojaba. Los dos lloraban incapaces de soltarse o decir adiós. Por eso no lo dijeron.

Se despidieron con los ojos cristalinos y los rostros mojados; las manos ansiosas; el corazón adolorido; los besos insatisfechos y el alma prometida.

_"Para siempre"_ musitaron ambos y seguirían diciéndolo muchas veces, a toda hora de todo día, hasta que volvieran a verse.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Apoya tu historia, manda un comentario!<p>

Gracias por leer!

fabs


	25. Chapter 25

Vivir de Amor

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

* * *

><p><strong>Un super saludo y agradecimiento ENORME a:<strong>

**Terry's Girl.**.. Hola! de la tía, no te lo negaré: algo hará Elizabeth en un futuro, que muy posiblemente le acarree bastante mala vibra de nuestra parte jajajaja qué alegría que te gustó ApS y ahora VDA, mil gracias!

**Yelitza** la alegría es mía de recibir tus comentarios, como siempre de las primeras y no se te va uno, te lo agradezco ENORMEMENTE! de la trampa de Rodrigo, pues ammm ya veremos ;)

**Karina..**. pues Terry ya se graduó del cole, si no mal recuerdo (obviamente me sé la historia patas arriba -jaja- pero a veces me enredo con el número de cap jajajaja) pero creo que fue en el cap 5 o 6, en una de sus conversaciones en el río, Terry comenta que hace 2 años terminó el colegio porque avanzó por correo, su mamá lo hacía leer mucho desde muy niño... de que la alcanzará en Chicago pues ammm creo que sí lo hará aunque no sé si ya pronto o qué onda esperaremos a ver qué pasa ;) Gracias por leer y comentar en cada cap, no sabes lo que lo valoro! veo tu nombre y siento que te conozco! :)

**chikita**... pegada me tiene terry a mi! jajajaja que alegría que te esté gustando, me parece que a partir de aquí nos vamos a pegar más pq empieza otra fase del fic en donde ocurrirá algo que frenará la historia y le dará una vuelta, pero no te cuento más nos vemos en el próximo! jajaja GRACIAS gracias GRACIAS por comentar!

**Lty**, definitivamente nuestros niños van a tener que probar que lo que sienten es amor verdadero, y no solamente a Rodrigo sino creo que a la vida misma... te cuento un secreto no será 1 año, será menos... menos de lo que crees ;) me alegra mucho recibir tus comentarios ojala sigamos en contacto! besos!

**Annie.**.. boda a la fuerza? ammm pues candy me parece que primero se avienta por la ventana jajajaja no te equivocas del todo en tu organización de la historia casi le pegas jajajaja alma gemela te amo! un abrazote y mil gracias por leerme!

**Rebe.**.. mira como ya te cambié de nombre que igualada no? jajajaja sí estos estarán juntos para siempre no te apures jajajaja de alguna manera quizás no como nos la imaginamos o como sería el "ideal" pero lo estarán ;) Mil gracias por comentar, seguimos en contacto por aquí o por allá :) BESOS!

**Oli**... que risa me dio con la de la trastada jajajajaja de plano tú no confías en rodrigo pero para nada vdd? jajajaja mi misión será que no te caiga tan gordo jajaja por eso me encanta que comenten porque es la única manera de saber cómo van los personajes... rodrigo se gana el odio a pulso eso no hay duda pero hay una historia ahí... aunque pronto lo van a odiar más me parece o a lo mejor no -jaja- bueno ya veremos jajaja besotes amiga! GRACIASSS

**Gema..**. de Rodrigo yo tmb desconfío a veces ;) me encantó tu frase "mi terry es un rey" YEAH BABY! coincido! jajajajaja muchas gracias gema aqui nos vemos el proximo cap! :)

**Mona..**. yo tmb lloré con esa despedida ay no, estos son tan niños que me parten el corazón, me dan ternurita porque están chiquitos y la mera vdd que ni idea tienen de lo que se avecina, a veces me arrepiento jajajaja (me oi bien mala vdd? jajajajajajaja) pero los quiero! de veras! jajajaja No te apures nada de quedarnos a medias, si Dios nos presta vida aquí nos veremos cada semana, mientras sigan los reviews yo sigo con el fic como cosa segura! jajaja GRACIAS MILES!

**Linda (Luz)**... te agradezco tanto tu tiempo en cada cap para comentar, en serio GRACIAS! en serio! miel salada lo vamos a subir jossie y yo a FF más adelante, como sorpresa te diré que viene con capítulos extras ;)

**Wendy,** no puedo coincidir más contigo: definitivamente que candy necesita madurar un poquitín todavía y terry tmb por su parte, aunque no sé que opines pero creo que él es un tanto más maduro que ella, no sé, tal vez la vida más dura que ha llevado... me fascina leer tus comentarios, le das en el punto, ojala se arregle tu situación con el cel jajaja para que no nos prives de ellos! un abrazo y miles de gracias!

**Cintya**, no inventes me emocioné con tu comentario! "ahora ya estoy con el amor"! WOW! que hermoso! muchas gracias por comentar!

**Paulette**... es posible que a rodrigo le haya pasado lo que predijiste en tu comentario al cap anterior que los padres deben a veces entender que los hijos no son del todo suyos sino hay que soltarlos en algun momento, eh ves que leo todos tus reviews y no se me olvidan? jajajajajaja gracias amiga por comentar! abrazotote!

Coquette! linda la candy no? es una ternurita, estos dos me encantan! un abrazote y gracias por comentar!

**karelem**... como me reí con tu coment jajaja ay amiga prepárate para lo que viene y creo que yo tmb me prepararé! jajajajaja gracias por comentar! espero sigamos en contacto en cada cap!

**ascella (Azu)**... la mera verdad? sí ya te extrañaba! jajajaja pensé que no te habian gustado los caps o que ya te habias desconectado de la historia, fuiste de las primeras que lo seguía así que medio me dio la depre jajajaja pero que alegria verte por aqui de nuevo GRACIASS! "podemos confiar en rodrigo?" ammm pues eso espero amiga, eso espero... abrazote! y gracias!

**raqhu...** amiga tu tmb has seguido la historia desde el inicio, te agradezco mucho tus comentarios que alegria me da ver llegar tus palabras cada semana, mil gracias! si yo me metiera a la historia sería para robarme a terry! jajajajaja

**Ange**... primero que nada amiga una palabra : FIGHTING! jajajajaja -quizas deberias explicar a las chavas que significa eso jajajaja quien sabe capaz que logramos más lazos si compartimos esta otra obsesión jajajaja si te digo la vdd creo que mas adelante veras a rodrigo con un IUUU todavia mas grande jajajajaja tú no te dejes limitar por el jefe ni que nos pagaran! ah no verdad jajajaja nuevos personajes? ammm ps sí, podría decirse jajajaja amiga mil gracias por comentar amo tus reviews mil gracias!

y acuerdate FIGHTING! jajaja

**Adri**, abrazotote para ti, estoy contigo ya sabes, te quiero un chorro! ya hace años que nos conocemos y no sabes el gusto que me da que VDA haya servido para encontrarnos por aquí, te mando un super abrazote, todo va a salir bien ya verás con la ayuda de Dios así será! te quiero mucho!

**Terry780716.**.. el tiempo va a pasar más rápido de lo que crees y cartas las habrá tmb... lo de que se enamoren de otros dalo por descontado, no me da miedo darte un spoiler a ese respecto jajaja terry y candy jamas amaran a otro, nunca de los nuncas... del duque... pues ya veremos si se aparece o entiende que terryto volvió a rechazarlo como hace años... un abrazo inmenso! y mil gracias por comentar!

**Miriam**... creo que ni yo lo pude explicar mejor! le diste en el centro de la cuestión! "no importaba lo que hiciera para llamar la atención parecía no conseguir hacerse visible para su padre"... caray mir que ni yo lo pude poner mejor jajajaja gracias por tu comentario! ves por qué son importantes? jajajaja oye pues no cabe duda de que de todo hay en la viña y en mis fics pues lo hay a veces de más jajaja tengo algunos de vamps y de criaturas sobrenaturales así que hasta de eso hay! jajajajaja y pues como dices este amor sobrevivirá el paso del tiempo pero cuánto tiempo podría sobrevivir? y bajo qué circunstancias? ps ya veremos ;) jajajajajaja siento super bonito que digas que los lees 3 veces, que bella eres gracias! y miles de gracias por comentar cada cap! un abrazote gracias!

* * *

><p>Vivir de Amor<p>

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo XX****V**

A Candy el regreso a su casa le provocaba una maraña de sentimientos encontrados y sensaciones de distintos matices. Por un lado, se había erigido entre ella y su padre una muralla aún más alta que meses atrás, prácticamente ni se dirigían la palabra; no precisamente por estar molestos aún, sino porque en este momento ahora sí era cierto que no tenían ni idea de lo que podían hablar.

Su tía momificada y seca como siempre, no hablarle a ella no le suponía ninguna mortificación sino más bien un alivio. Lo único que venía a subsanar un poco la entumecida situación entre los White era la presencia de nana Esthela, que les daba a todos cierta sensación de tranquilidad.

Pero por otro lado, Candy se sentía conforme de haber optado por la alternativa más pacífica, volver con su padre le fue un gesto de buena voluntad que esperaba se le tomara en cuenta. El verdadero problema para ella era que, contrapunteando la calma que sentirse correcta le propiciaba, sentía que la comían unas ganas espantosas de salir corriendo y llegar con Terry, lo extrañaba demasiado.

Luego de un viaje bastante tranquilo, llegaron los cuatro a casa y cada uno se retiró a su habitación, casi sin hablarse pero con gesto amable, partícipes todos de ese pacto de no agresión silencioso. Nana se despidió de Candy con un beso, dejándola recostada en su alcoba y se fue a la habitación que le habían preparado, una en ese mismo piso que le fue concedida cuando le pidió a Rodrigo una pieza cerca de Candy.

La noche pasó para Candy lenta y tortuosa, con un bagaje mental demasiado cargado como para dejarla dormir. Su casa, su cuarto, parecía que no había estado ahí en años.

Al día siguiente, todavía sin desempacar, pidió a Esthela que la acompañara a ver a Pauna a su casa; se había convencido durante la noche que lo mejor era estar ocupada para que estos meses pasaran más aprisa y lo primero que quería hacer ahora que estaba en Chicago era ver a su amiga.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Estaban ya en el desayunador de la casa de Pauna, nana Esthela se había entretenido conversando con la madre de su amiga y ella le contaba los detalles de sus vacaciones. Cuando llegó al punto de que ese desconocido del que le había hablado en su carta se había convertido en su novio y más; Pauna saltó de la silla.

-¡Con razón ya no me escribiste! ¿Cómo fue? Cuéntame.

Por primera vez en los últimos dos días, Candy se sintió relajada y no dejó de sonreír mientras le contaba lo sucedido.

-Tengo una foto – sonrió algo apenada.

-¡Muéstramela! ¡Oh, qué emoción!

Pauna, todavía en camisón de dormir, se removía inquieta en su silla, con sus enormes ojos azules ansiosos, tocándose desesperada el cabello; que siendo tan temprano había dejado suelto para desayunar en el jardín y caía en su espalda lacio y largo, de un rubio clarísimo.

-¡Sácala por Dios, que aquí me dará algo!

Sacó Candy la fotografía de su bolsa y se la extendió sobre la mesa.

-Santo Dios, ¿pero qué es esto?

Candy soltó una risita.

-¡Por todo lo que los hace hombres! Dios mío, ¡Candy!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hombre tan buen mozo! ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Veinte? ¿Veintiuno?

-Tiene diecisiete – omitió el punto de que era un mes menor que ella, eso era algo que quería olvidar.

-¿Diecisiete? Parece mayor.

-Sí.

-Y es bastante alto, mira como le llegas a la nariz y tú no eres bajita.

Candy podía considerarse como una joven un poco más alta que la estatura promedio, pero efectivamente él era más alto que ella.

-Sí es alto.

-Está guapísimo Candy, qué bárbara, ¿cómo le hiciste? – bromeó.

-No sé – Candy rió ligeramente.

-Qué barbaridad – observaba la fotografía –, no cabe duda de que los hay los hay, pero de este estilo, por el cielo sobre mi cabeza, ¿Terrence se llama?

-Sí, Terrence Grandchester.

-Ay Candy – sonrió – hasta el nombre lo tiene como de príncipe – analizaba la fotografía y dijo – deberías sacar varias copias.

-¿Y eso para qué?

-Mandas una a cada una de las editoriales de enciclopedias del país.

-¿Y eso?

-Ponen su foto, imagínate – extendió una mano en el aire dibujando una franja horizontal como leyendo un titular –. Su foto arriba y en la descripción lee así, mira: "Esto de la imagen es lo que debe ser un hombre en realidad". O así: "Dícese de ser humano que no es mujer" – Candy soltó una risita – "Dícese de lo que es un hombre".

Estalló en carcajadas y Pauna la veía divertida.

-Eh, ¿qué te parece? – volvió a mover la mano en el aire –. "Motivo por el cual los hombres son hombres y las mujeres los quieren."

Candy se carcajeó más intensamente todavía, le había hecho tanta falta su amiga. Fue como si se liberara de toda preocupación.

Pauna la veía encantada de hacerla reír y siguió dictándole ejemplos de descripciones enciclopédicas posibles para la foto.

No le había pasado desapercibido el dejo de tristeza con el que Candy había llegado por la mañana y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por hacerla reír para que olvidara lo que la estaba preocupando. Pauna se lo imaginaba, pero no quería tocar el tema todavía, quería que Candy le contara feliz como estaba lo mejor para contar de aquello que le había sucedido.

Luego pasó el momento de su vida divertidísima con el detalle de la historia, quería saberlo todo, desde cómo lo conoció hasta lo que sintió en el primer beso, dónde estaban, cómo estaban vestidos, si la tomaba de las manos o de la cintura o de la cara, si le había dicho algo antes de besarla. ¿La miró de cerca y luego la besó? ¿O fue todo de improvisto? ¿Lento? ¿Rápido? ¿Largo? ¿Corto?

Quería saberlo todo para imaginar la escena lo más fielmente posible.

A veces cerraba los ojos y se dejaba guiar por la descripción de Candy.

-¿Y entonces dejó sus manos en tu cintura? – Pauna tenía los ojos cerrados y Candy le relataba el primer beso otra vez –. ¿O estaban en tu rostro?

-Mmm… no me acuerdo.

-Por favor, Candy concéntrate – mantenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza un poco hacia atrás –, me los quiero imaginar.

-Mmm… en mi cintura; sí tenía las manos en mi cintura.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Mis manos?

-Eso.

-Ah pues… en su cuello.

-Ay qué romántico, ya los estoy viendo… ¿y dices que había muchas flores alrededor?

-Sí, silvestres ahí entre las ruinas de la azotea. Eran muchos lirios bien bonitos.

-¿Y olía rico?

-Uy, mucho.

-¿Y sabía? – abrió un ojo viéndole traviesamente.

-Más – dijo Candy sonriendo con las manos en la cara.

-Ay qué bien – rió Pauna –. Sigue, sigue; cuéntame más.

Luego de abochornarla hasta tener la cara hirviendo riendo nerviosa con sus preguntas, Pauna supo muy bien qué preguntar.

-Tu padre no lo aprueba, ¿me equivoco?

-No.

Procedió entonces ya sin su sonrisa a contarle todo lo sucedido y Pauna la escuchaba silenciosa y comprensiva, el único momento en el que rió fue cuando Candy le dijo lo que les había gritado en la cena.

-Ay Candy, ¿pero cómo les dices eso? – reía –. Los quieres matar.

-¡Para que no se quiera casar ese Bryan! Si ya estoy arruinada ya no me querrá.

-Ay Candy, deja de decir eso de arruinada, qué ocurrencia.

-Eso dice mi tía.

-Tu tía dice muchas cosas, que promulgue esa estupidez no me sorprende; pero no hablemos de temas amargos, sígueme contando; es más, vuélveme a contar de cuando llegó por ti en su caballo blanco y te llevó con él. Qué cosa tan romántica.

Algo sonrojada volvió a platicarle lo mismo otras muchas veces, con todos los detalles posibles, hacía calor, hacía frío, a cuántas millas de distancia está su casa, qué vestía ella, qué vestía él, todo; Pauna quería saber todo.

Era ya mediodía cuando llegó Annie a la casa de Pauna, con el fin de ver a la recién llegada.

Llegó a la terraza y encontró a Candy sonriendo divertida, con Pauna aún en camisón de dormir, para su censura.

-Tu tía fue a casa a ver a mamá, por algo de su club de canasta, y me dijo que ya habías vuelto – soltó en cuanto llegó a la mesa –; si no es por ella ni me entero.

-Hola Annie, ¿cómo estás? – hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento.

-Oh, lo siento; hola Pauna.

-Siéntate, estás en tu casa. Dime si te ofrezco algo o vas directo a tus quejas.

-Candy no me avisaste que regresabas – iba directo a las quejas; Pauna sonrió y se llevó a la boca un poco de fruta.

-Llegué recién anoche – dijo Candy.

-Ya, ya; basta de eso – intervino Pauna dejando todo de lado –; espera Annie, que lo que Candy te contará te dejará loca; cuéntale amiga te quiero oír yo otra vez.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Candy empezó el relato para Annie con Pauna emocionada escuchándola de nuevo. Pero no avanzaron demasiado en la conversación; lo primero que Candy le dijo fue del deseo de su padre por casarla y ahí la interrumpió su amiga.

-¿Tu papá tenía arreglado ya el compromiso? – dijo asombrada con Pauna frunciendo los labios, para ella era otro el tema de interés.

-Sí, para marzo próximo. Pero no me voy a casar con él.

-¿Te negaste definitivamente?

-Sí.

Para Annie ese sólo hecho, el que Candy hubiese tenido la osadía de ir contra los designios de su padre, ya era escandaloso en sí mismo; pero antes de emitir su veredicto quería saber todos los detalles.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Bryan.

-¿Pero Bryan qué? Eso es lo importante – Pauna la vio de reojo, callada; meciendo la cabeza y jugando con un pedazo de fruta en su plato.

-Bryan Bukater.

-¿Y es de Boston?

-Sí.

-Bryan, Bryan… espera; ¿estamos hablando de Bryan Donovan-Bukater?

-Sí.

Annie abrió los ojos asombrada y colocó ambas manos extendidas sobre el mantel.

-Espera – aclaró la garganta –; ¿estás diciéndome que tu padre le otorgó tu mano para casarte en marzo a Bryan Beverly Donovan-Bukater?

-Ajá – respondió con desgano Candy y Pauna intervino.

-¿No es Beverly nombre de mujer?

La vio Annie con ganas de ignorarla, pero respondió.

-No en Inglaterra.

-Pero no estamos en Inglaterra – le rebatió ganándose una mirada de reprobación.

-Eso no es lo importante – vio a Candy de nuevo –. ¿De los Donovan-Bukater de Boston?

-Ajá.

Respiró profundamente, apenas lo podía creer. Estaba casi extasiada.

-Candy, su abuelo es Jackson Douglas Donovan-Bukater, el magnate comercial de algodón, tabaco, café; además de un emporio dedicado a las bienes raíces; su compañía está considerada entre las diez más prósperas del país.

Pauna intervino.

-Tú te sabes los segundos nombres de todo el mundo, ¿eh? – Annie apretó los labios y esta vez sí la ignoró.

-Bryan Beverly Donovan-Bukater – continuó para Candy –, es el hijo único del hijo único de Jackson, el cual ya falleció el pobre, que descanse en paz – hizo una pausa con gesto solemne y luego continuó excitada –. Eso significa que Bryan es el único heredero de su abuelo, se quedará con todo.

-Supongo.

-No, no supongas; así es. Candy, ellos son dueños de casi toda la costa este. Te puedo decir que en toda la costa no hay familia más influyente que los Donovan-Bukater y su abuelo es de los más adinerados del país; además de en Boston tienen oficinas aquí, en Nueva York y en California; sé todo esto porque mi padre a veces lo menciona diciendo que quisiera que tu papá se lo presentara para ver si pueden hacer alguna inversión juntos – parloteaba casi sin respirar –. Tu papá y él son socios, ¿no?

-Ajá.

-Y Bryan estudia en Yale, ¿no?

-Sí, leyes.

-Dios mío, Candy – la observaba Pauna pensando que caería desmayada en el piso en cualquier momento –, por si fuera poco su abuelo materno fue senador en el congreso – Pauna se preguntó en qué otra parte se podía ser senador, sonrió meciendo la cabeza y Annie seguía –; y él también heredará todo de parte de su madre, porque ella sólo tiene un hermano de muy dudosa reputación al que expatriaron a alguna isla lejana.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? – intervino Pauna casi como para ayudarla a que tomara aire.

Annie parpadeó con fuerza y sacudió las manos en el aire.

-Me parece que se casó con una mujer que no aprobaba su familia.

-¿Y entonces por qué dices que es de dudosa reputación?

-Porque creo… pero esto es un rumor – las miraba susurrando muy lentamente –. Creo que ella era divorciada.

-¡Por todo lo que es bendito! – gritó Pauna y luego soltó una carcajada.

Candy sonrió y Annie la miró fulminándola con los ojos. Hubiera querido reprenderla, pero por experiencia sabía que era inútil. Decidió ignorarla. Alzó una ceja apretando los labios y continuó para Candy.

-Como te decía – paladeó cada sílaba –. Es casi un hecho – volvió a emocionarse – que todo pasa a Bryan. Como si no fuera suficiente con lo de los Donovan-Bukater se quedará también con la herencia de los Wishborn.

-¿El apellido de soltera de su mamá es Wishborn? No sabía.

Pauna soltó una risita.

Candy y sus preguntas, mientras Annie estaba a un pelo de sacar papel y pluma para evaluar el total de la fortuna de Bryan.

-Candy, por Dios, concéntrate – cerró los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza y luego habló deseando poder meterse en la cabeza de su amiga para que entendiera de una vez la magnitud de la situación –. Te pretende uno que pronto estará entre los solteros más codiciados del país; ¿y tú te niegas? No, no; no es posible.

-No me gusta.

La vio como si le hablara en un idioma que no conocía. Alguno distinto a los cuatro que dominaba.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-¿Como que qué tiene que ver? – dijo Candy alarmada y Pauna volvió a reír disimuladamente.

-Candy, por favor – descartó Annie el comentario sin darle importancia; y entonces pensó en esa fortuna y en todos los zapatos y vestidos y joyas; Santo Dios Bendito, ¡las joyas! Se atragantó sola y luego continuó –. Espera un año, dos a lo mucho; cuando Bryan Beverly Wishborn Donovan-Bukater se gradúe de Yale y esté ya seriamente buscando con quién casarse; verás como andarán tras él todas las frescas que abundan. ¿No te acuerdas que Rose Pharose y Margaret Larkin en la fiesta de fin de año con los McGregor discutían por un chico?

Intervino ahí Pauna tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Siempre me ha parecido gracioso ese nombre Rose Pharose, a ella sí deberías mencionarla con el segundo nombre, así aminora el impacto.

-¿Te acuerdas Candy? – ignoró Annie a Pauna con toda intención rodando los ojos.

-No – respondió Candy –; no recuerdo.

-¿Cuál es el segundo nombre de Rose? – insistió Pauna –. Tú que todo lo sabes.

-Velizy – dijo impacientada.

-¿Velizy? ¿Pero de dónde sacaron ese nombre sus padres?

-Es una provincia en Francia, ahí se conocieron cuando estaban de vacaciones.

-¿Y ella qué culpa tiene?

Annie resopló desesperada y se dirigió a Candy de nuevo.

-Candy, ¿cómo puedes no recordar?; acuérdate que estábamos todos a la mesa en el salón y ellas no dejaban de discutir quién habría de llamarle a un chico para invitarlo al baile de debutantes.

-Ah, ¿cuando Rose le quitó de las manos un pedazo de papel y Margaret casi la ahorca?

-Exacto, sí.

-Oye Candy a tus hijos no les vayas a poner Niebla, ¿eh? – dijo Pauna y Candy soltó una risita –, o nublados, nubecillas, chubascos. Si quieres un nombre del clima ponle Lluvia.

-Alba, ¿qué tal?

-Oh, qué lindo. ¿Pero para hombre?

-Si es hombre se llamará como su padre, claro. Terrence como él. Para decirle "Terryto" – soltaron una risita ambas.

-Terrence, qué nombre tan bonito tiene – suspiró Pauna – de veras que sí parece un príncipe, Romeo enamorado.

Annie las veía desesperada, sin entender de lo que hablaban.

-¡¿Te acuerdas o no?

-¿De qué? – la miró Candy extrañada.

-Del pleito de Rose Pharose – vio a Pauna silenciándola con la mirada – y Margaret Larkin.

-Ah sí, sí me acuerdo.

-¡Pues es él!

-¿Quién?

-Bryan Beverly Donovan-Bukater, ¡por él peleaban!

-Vieras qué molesto es que digas toda la letanía de nombres.

-Es lo correcto Pauna Caroline Couret.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Ifigenia Ann Britter – la fulminó con la mirada y Pauna sonrió. _Touchè_ dijo para ella misma.

-¿Candy, cómo pudiste negarte? – se lamentó Annie –. ¿Has perdido el juicio?

-No le gusta, punto.

-¡Pero si es guapísimo!

-¿Es cierto eso? – dijo traviesa Pauna a Candy.

-Sí, es bastante buen mozo.

-¿Como éste? – agitó la fotografía en el aire lentamente.

-Oh no, nadie como él, Bryan es buen mozo de una forma terrenal.

-¿Y éste es un dios o qué? – Annie le arrebató la lámina de las manos –. Madre de todo lo que es bendito, ¿quién es él?

-Su novio.

-¿Tú qué?

-Su novio, Candy tiene novio; casi prometido – Pauna lo estaba disfrutando, ya hasta imaginaba los hermosos bebés que tendría Candy con él y en su mente había hecho una lista de posibles nombres para recomendárselos a su amiga.

-¿Prometido? ¿Y cómo lo conociste? ¿Dónde? ¿A qué hora? No, primero dime su apellido – para Annie había unas cosas que definitivamente eran más substanciales que otras.

-Grandchester. Y como te gusta saber todo el nombre completo te diré que se llama Terrence Greum Grandchester. Y el apellido de su madre era Baker, así que puedes meterlo ahí en medio como tanto te gusta.

-Terrence Greum Grandchester – repitió lentamente, evaluándolo –. Me gusta, suena bien, muy distinguido. Pero no me suena su apellido. ¿Es extranjero?

-Padre inglés.

-Oh qué maravilla, un caballero inglés. ¿Es un caballero de verdad?

-Es un príncipe – dijo Pauna.

-Sólo falta que sea de la nobleza.

-Tiene parientes – dijo Candy –, pero él no.

Si Terry no mencionaba su parentesco directo, ella tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo lo conociste?

-En _La Niebla_.

-¿De ahí sacas tú eso de los hijos llamados _Niebla_?– Pauna asintió sonriendo –. ¿Y qué hacía él ahí? ¿Vacacionaba también?

-No, él ahí vive.

-Qué extraño. ¿No me dices que es un pueblito en medio de la nada?

-Tanto como eso no; pero sí es un lugar muy pequeño.

-¿Y qué hace ahí?

-Ahí trabaja.

-¿Como que trabaja?

-Ahí trabaja – dijo Pauna; la frase era clara, ¿no? pensó que quizás el problema de Annie era una dificultad para conceptualizar la palabra _trabajo_. Sonrió ligeramente sacudiendo la cabeza, muerta de risa por dentro.

-¿Vive ahí toda su familia? – continuaba Annie.

-Su madre murió hace años.

-¿Y su familia de dónde es? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Y él estudia algo o qué? ¿O solamente trabaja o qué hace? Candy, dime. Pero primero de dónde es su familia.

Tantas preguntas; Pauna decidió llegar a la raíz de lo que quería saber Annie antes de que la cabeza le explotara con tanta palabrería o se quedara dormida en la silla de puro aburrimiento, lo que pasara primero.

-Preguntas si tienen dinero.

-Clase, que no es lo mismo – alzó una ceja.

-¿Y sabes tú apreciar la diferencia?

Annie la fulminó con la mirada; pero Pauna por dentro reía y volvía a decir Touchè. Le pasaba seguido con ella.

-No, Annie – intervino Candy – no tiene dinero. Él terminó el colegio y se graduó, más temprano que nosotras porque estudió algunos años por correo. Pero hoy en día es un hombre que se mantiene de su trabajo.

-¿Cómo?

¿Mantenerse de qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? Si le hubiera Candy dicho que se casaría con un hombre cuarenta años mayor; su expresión no hubiera sido tan alarmada como la que tenía en este momento. Cruzándole el rostro aparecía la frase _profanación de castas_, o al menos eso se imaginó Pauna al verla palidecer.

-Así tal cual Annie.

-Pero Candy…

-Mira Annie – la interrumpió –, para dejarlo más claro; no es rico, ni heredero, ni tiene millones y compañías entre las cien mejores.

-Diez, los Donovan-Bukater están entre las diez más prósperas – ¡y que nadie lo olvide jamás! Pauna contuvo la risa.

-Lo que sea. Terry no es de familia acomodada, trabaja en una hacienda.

-¿Hacienda de qué?

-Cría de caballos.

Por todos los cielos, ¡un caballerango! ¡¿Un arriero? ¿Acaso su amiga había perdido la cabeza? Acaso le había picado un mosquito y la enfermó de fiebre… ¿cómo se llama esa fiebre? esa que da por los mosquitos… una muy rara y que da cosa, como asquito… Annie sacudió la cabeza, no recordaba el nombre de ese padecimiento.

-¿Y qué hace ahí? – preguntó queriendo borrar la imagen de mozo de cuadra que tenía en la cabeza.

-Es el administrador.

-¡¿Es un empleado? – administrador, mozo, chofer; para ella todo era lo mismo; jamás se borraría la imagen.

-Sí, es un empleado, Annie.

-¿Un simple empleado?

-No te permito que lo insultes – su voz se volvió extremadamente seria.

-Lo siento. Pero… Candy, ¿tu padre aprueba esto?

-Claro que no.

-Claro que no – confirmó Annie.

-Pero no me importa, es mi novio y me voy a casar con él.

-¡¿Te vas a casar? ¿Y tu padre no dices que no lo aprueba?

-Acordamos esperar un tiempo, en unos meses si aún quiero a Terry él me apoyará.

-Pero Candy… ¿dónde vas a vivir?

-En La Niebla.

-¡¿En La Niebla?

-Sí. Y viviremos en su casa en el campo.

-¡¿En el campo?

-Y de su sueldo.

-¡¿Sueldo?

Pauna rodó los ojos.

-Si vieras lo molesto que es que repitas todo y con ese grito de espanto.

-Esto es serio Pauna.

-Como digas – la miró de reojo alzando una ceja –. No sé por qué te horrorizas, ¿no dijiste que era muy apuesto?

-Es muy apuesto y mucho más que apuesto, pero eso no le quita lo…

-¿Lo qué? – Candy la miró fijamente –. Termina tu frase.

-Lo siento.

-No, anda termina tu frase, ¿cómo ibas a llamarle? – guardó Annie silencio, pero Candy ya había llegado a su límite –. Escúchame Annie, me enfrenté a mi padre y no me importa perderlo todo por estar con él, te aseguro que entre todo lo que puedo dejar, estoy preparada para perder una amiga.

-Candy…

-Así que ya lo sabes. Déjate de tus comentarios, y exclamaciones y prejuicios que no me importan. Porque estoy dispuesta para elegir entre él y todo el mundo. Y de llegarse el momento te aseguro que no saldrías bien librada.

-Candy, respira – le susurró Pauna.

-Estoy cansada de esto Pauna – se puso de pie –; ya tengo suficiente con mi padre, mi tía, todos los demás presionándome para que tú Annie también lo critiques cuando ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Discúlpame, Candy.

Sonaba apenada, pero Candy insistió.

-No vuelvas a hablar de él con ese tono, no te lo permito.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. Discúlpame.

Annie estaba sinceramente apenada; pero después de todo, ¿cómo iba a tomar uno esta clase de cosas? Pensó que cualquiera lo tomaría de la misma forma, pero no quería molestarse con su amiga; así que guardó silencio avergonzada, con la vista fija en sus manos sobre la falda de su vestido.

Luego de un momento, Candy tomó asiento otra vez y Annie la habló viéndola a los ojos.

-De verdad lo lamento.

Era sincera y Candy lo supo en sus ojos; entonces respiró profundamente un par de veces, relajó la postura y habló lentamente, con un tono de voz exhausto.

-No, está bien, discúlpame tú, es que han sido muchas cosas.

Pauna le sirvió un poco más de limonada en su copa de cristal y ella lo tomó de un sorbo desplomándose en la silla.

Estuvo presente por un momento una sombra de incomodidad, pero les era imposible estar disgustadas; tenían demasiado tiempo de ser amigas, así que luego de un rato continuaron conversando.

-¿De verdad te vas a casar con él? – dijo Annie.

-Sí, lo quiero.

-Vaya, quién diría que te enamorarías este verano. Y casándote además, ya sólo faltas tú Pauna, ¿para cuándo formalizas esa eternidad de noviazgo?

-¿Ahora sigo yo?

-Claro, ya desquicié a Candy, ahora me faltas tú.

Rieron las tres ligeramente.

-Bob y yo nos casaremos cuando tengamos que casarnos, cuando esté escrito; ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después.

Candy rodó los ojos sonriendo.

-Tú y tus enigmas – dijo Annie –. Pero Candy, volviendo a lo de Bryan – sonrió – de verdad que me parece increíble que te hayas negado. Su madre y su abuelo debieron sentirse morir. Seguramente se sintieron ofendidísimos que declinaras, siendo que se tomaron la molestia de ir incluso a verte hasta allá. Y además siendo quienes son; no cualquiera declinaría.

-Pues yo sí.

Annie la observó un momento a verdadera conciencia desde que llegó y tuvo que aceptar que se veía distinta; algo había cambiado en su mirada. Ella siempre se veía triste en el fondo, aunque sonriera; pero ahora no.

-¿Es bueno contigo Candy? ¿Él?

-Mucho.

-¿Te trata bien?

-Muy bien.

-Te ves feliz.

-Lo estoy – sonrió recordándolo –. Él no es sólo apuesto; con lo bien parecido que es, parecería imposible pero cuando lo conoces, su gallardía viene a ser la menor de todas sus cualidades; es tierno y noble, muy noble, conmigo siempre está sereno y me habla muy lento, viéndome a los ojos con esos tan azules que tiene; nadie nunca me había visto como si yo fuera lo más importante; me ve y de verdad me siento importante, vista por alguien al fin en mi vida, ¿me entienden? – sintió una emoción en la garganta pugnando por salir y Pauna la veía a punto de llorar ella también –. Él es… es muy bueno, es caballeroso y cuidadoso y muy valiente; nunca me había sentido tan… tan – encontró la palabra que buscaba – protegida – sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos –, es muy protector; como si con él pudiera relajarme toda toda completa, y estar tranquila porque él arreglará todas las cosas – hizo una pausa recordando su rostro, profundamente emocionada – él se encargará de todo y yo ya no tengo que preocuparme por nada – se anegó su mirada de agua más abundantemente –. Podría cerrar los ojos y soltar todo mi cuerpo y no pasa nada, porque él me sostiene, él me cuida; como si por primera vez en mi vida alguien me cuidara – se le salieron las lágrimas –. Nunca me pasaría nada porque él está ahí, y yo puedo descansar en sus brazos – cerró los ojos –, sintiéndome que estoy en mi hogar, y que él se ocupará de todo – hablaba con los ojos cerrados llorando de puro amor, Pauna sollozó –. Él siempre está ahí, y es muy paciente conmigo y me quiere mucho, yo de verdad siento que me quiere mucho, siento ese amor y nunca pensé que algo así fuera posible, sentir tanto amor de alguien para uno – se llevó las manos al rostro empapado –. Nunca pensé que se sintiera así el amor. Y sí, soy muy feliz – abrió los ojos –, ahora sólo tengo que esperar que pasen estos meses – limpió su cara lentamente, y aclaró la garganta intentando tranquilizarse.

-Dios, siento algo en el corazón – Pauna se tocó el pecho y Candy sonrió –. Creo que ya me enamoré yo de él también – rieron las dos entre sus lágrimas –. ¿Me lo prestas para que me enamore de él? – Candy asintió sonriendo limpiándose los ojos –. Será platónico te lo juro – soltaron una risita –. Pero es que lo describes así y me matas, de veras – se tocó la garganta.

-Es sólo la verdad.

-Quiero conocerlo, te lo juro que lo quiero conocer. O no, mejor quiero ser tú. Annie, ¿puedo ser Candy? Quiero ser Candy. Lo siento amiga pero quiero ser tú.

Candy soltó una risita.

-Tengo que darte un abrazo – se levantó Pauna y la abrazó muy fuerte; luego al sentarse de nuevo sonrió aunque emocionada todavía –. Por Dios, tendré que ir a la casa de Bob en la tarde a llenarlo de besos con tal de sacar esto, o escribir un poema, un soneto, no sé, algo que me saque esto que me contagiaste – rieron ligeramente las tres.

Incluso Annie tuvo que tomar un momento para tranquilizarse, porque Candy con sus palabras las había envuelto en una sensación de añoranza y tanto amor, que temía ponerse a llorar ella también.

-¿Tu papá pidió de plazo para mayo? – dijo luego de un rato; las tres se habían quedado muy calladas, envueltas como en una ensoñación.

-Algo así, él sólo dijo un año, pero como en mayo me gradúo, pues…

-Si acaso nos graduamos, amiga – bromeó.

-Si siguen en su vida disipada, faltando al colegio sólo por ir de compras, olvídenlo – las reprendió Pauna y ambas sonrieron.

Luego de un momento Annie se despidió.

-Chicas, me voy – se levantaba de la mesa –; tengo cita con los del banquete para hacer unas pruebas y mi madre ya debe estar ahí esperándome muerta de rabia porque no llego.

Se levantaron las aludidas y la despidieron.

Una vez se quedaron solas, Candy guardó silencio un largo rato, haciendo figuras sobre el mantel con la punta de los dedos descuidadamente y con la mirada perdida.

Pauna le habló al verla sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Crees que te está engañando, ¿verdad?

-Sí – fue su respuesta.

Como si Pauna le leyera la mente, supo la duda en el interior de Candy. ¿Qué pasaría si su padre le mintió y sólo le propuso ese trato con el único fin de traerla de vuelta a Chicago para alejarla de Terry?

Mientras Candy desahogaba sus miedos con su amiga, Rodrigo White estaba haciendo algunas llamadas en su despacho. Todas a Londres.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p>

Chicas, a Vivir de Amor le está yendo pienso yo bastante bien en FF, según las estadísticas del sitio, lo están leyendo aproximadamente de 500 a 550 personas cada capítulo (no hits que esos son siempre más, sino visitantes), quizás otras historias tengan miles pero a mí me parece bien este número -jaja- por eso les doy un millón de gracias! Ahora bien, les voy a proponer un reto jajaja viendo que algunas de ustedes están deseosas de que la trama avance rápido, pues les propongo lo siguiente: si un cap recibe 50 reviews yo subo el siguiente inmediatamente aunque no sea día de publicación. Cada cap ha tenido aprox unos 20 reviews, así que no es tan difícil, además de 500 lectoras, 50 sería apenas el 10%, cómo la ven que opinan? le entran? jajajaja Así que ahí está el reto. Por ejemplo, si el cap 25 recibe 50 reviews yo subo el cap 26 en ese momento y el próximo viernes subo el 27, cómo ven? si se animan nos podemos echar el fic entero de volada! jajaja El reto ahí está, cómo la ven? de ustedes depende... un abrazote y mil gracias por leer!

fabs


	26. Chapter 26

Lo prometido es deuda chicolinas, cumplo mi parte del trato :)

Aquí el cap 26... gracias a las 50 bellas que postearon en el cap pasado... besos!

Martes 13/Sept/2011

* * *

><p><strong>Vivir de Amor<strong>

**Mi hogar en tus brazos**

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo XXVI**

A pesar de que a Candy le parecía eterna la espera, finalmente pasaron las semanas y luego los meses. El tiempo es ingrato y no se detiene cuando uno lo desea; pero al mismo tiempo, como una extraña paradoja, esa misma cualidad, la de transitar invariablemente, lo convierte a veces en un verdadero alivio.

Sus días habían transcurrido de forma bastante tranquila, y fue la boda de Annie lo único que la había reunido con su grupo de amistades. El evento fue todo lo que pudiera esperarse, Annie había invertido casi un año en los preparativos y logró hacer de su boda todo lo que siempre deseó.

Se llevó a cabo en la casa de la familia del novio a las afueras de la ciudad, y se convirtió en el suceso más comentado en las siguientes semanas. El padre de Archibald, el senador Cornwall, hizo de la boda de su hijo un evento digno de la más alta esfera de la sociedad americana.

La novia estaba radiante y perfecta, en un vestido de talle ajustado y vaporosa falda; con incrustaciones de cristales de Swarovski, perlas bordadas y un velo de encaje Chantilly que reposaba delicado sobre la espesa y larga cola de seda.

Candy fue parte de la corte, tan elegante como el resto de las damas, y observaba emocionada a su amiga viviendo el día más feliz de su vida; pero por primera vez se sentía en ese lugar no como una integrante, sino como observadora.

Cuando todos sus amigos a la mesa se encontraban bailando, ella optó por salir a caminar un poco al jardín que rodeaba el salón. Se sentó en la cornisa de la fuente al centro del lugar y se dedicó a observar el cielo.

Respiró profundamente, viendo hacia arriba rodeando con los brazos su cuerpo para mitigar el frío. De su pequeño bolso sacó un papel y un bolígrafo, los había llevado con ella pensando que durante la boda sentiría el deseo de escribirle a Terry y no se había equivocado.

Extendió el papel sobre la cornisa a su costado y empezó a escribirle. Le hablaba de la boda de la Annie, lo elegante de la recepción, lo bella que se veía la novia; pero sobre todo le hablaba de lo mucho que estaba extrañándolo.

"Salí al jardín porque dentro había demasiado ruido y no me dejaba pensar en ti. Tengo tantas ganas de verte que lo único que me consuela es que así tal vez como yo tú también estás viendo las estrellas, eso nos hace estar cerca, ¿no crees? Mira bien e inventa nombres para cada una de ellas, porque cuando regrese voy a querer que me los digas todos."

Le fue imposible contener una lágrima y su mejilla pronto la recibió, limpió con una mano la húmeda sensación y continuó escribiendo. Dedicó todas sus palabras a decirle que lo quería, lo mucho que había cambiado su vida al conocerlo y lo carente de sentido que le parecía todo si él no estaba con ella.

Cuando terminó de llenar el papel con sus líneas, largo rato después, entró al salón limpiándose la cara y aclarando la garganta; y fue a despedirse de los novios y sus amigas. Enseguida le pidió a su padre que el chofer la llevara a casa, le dijo que padecía jaqueca, pero la realidad era que necesitaba más papel para seguirle escribiendo a Terry.

Le escribía él todos los días como prometió y aunque Candy recibía las cartas de siete en siete; le eran lo más parecido a un regalo del cielo. Esperaba ansiosa ese día junto a la verja y ella misma recibía la correspondencia. Tomaba las indicadas, siempre con esa elegante caligrafía de él, y dejando las demás en el primer lugar que veía a su paso, corría escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Llegaba a quedar el papel de las misivas gastado de tanto que las estrujaba, riendo de lo que Terry le decía, releyendo mil veces cada palabra, imaginando qué gesto hacía él al escribir, cómo estaría vestido al hacerlo; y luego, irremediablemente, lloraba con todas ellas sin excepción, a veces de añoranza, de extrañarlo tanto; pero la mayoría de las veces lloraba de puro amor.

Se extendía cuan larga es sobre su cama con las cartas de Terry presas contra su pecho, y rodaban por su cara lágrimas y lágrimas, sin dejar de sonreír de felicidad por sus palabras, y por esta maravilla de estar tan vivo. Con todas sus cartas le pasaba, lloraba y lloraba, tanto y tanto; lloraba de puro amor.

Habían desarrollado un método casi sin darse cuenta en un principio. Terry le numeraba sus cartas de lunes a domingo y ella se las respondía una por una marcándolas con el mismo día de la semana.

De manera que con el pasar de las semanas, llegaron a hablar la misma temática los lunes, la misma los martes y así para cada día.

En sus cartas con membrete de Lunes hablaban del colegio de Candy, ese era el tema a tratar; ella le detallaba sus clases, sus maestras, lo tedioso de las lecturas y le contaba los avances en sus sesiones para aprender confección que le había pedido a la nana le contratara. Había aprendido sola en la villa con su ayuda y tenía una inclinación natural hacia ello, pero cada vez quería aprender más y más.

Los martes versaban sobre la hacienda, el trabajo de él, si habían nacido nuevas crías, cómo se llamaba cada una de ellas, cómo estaba Cleopatra, cómo lo pasaba él en sus días de trabajo, y cómo iba cambiando el paisaje a medida que cesaba el otoño y llegaba el invierno.

Terry le decía: "¿Recuerdas que te gustaba el verde tan vivo del bosque? Ahora todo es castaño, hacia donde dirijas la vista es un valle de árboles terracotas y luces ambarinas; como si el sol del atardecer hubiese bañado todo el paisaje impregnándole su textura."

Y Candy al leer eso casi podía verlo con sus propios ojos.

Los miércoles se dedicaban a escribirse sobre Robert, Allison y Pauna. Cada uno contaba la última novedad con sus amigos.

Todas las cartas eran leídas por los dos decenas de veces hasta casi memorizar cada frase; pero las que más le gustaban a Candy, las cartas que más disfrutaba eran las de jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo.

En esas misivas sólo hablaban de amor. Y a ella le encantaba hablar de amor.

Llenaban páginas y páginas de lo que sentían uno por el otro, de promesas, de frases cariñosas, de besos relatados, de caricias impresas, de tanto amor en palabras. Se amaban poco a poco desde lejos, acompañándose a la distancia, y disfrutaban relatando y leyendo la profundidad de su amor.

Como si recién la conociera, esa palabra para ella apenas hoy tenía verdadero significado. Le sorprendía este sentimiento en su interior que la hacía sonreír a toda hora y que volvía excitante la tarea más sencilla, cargando de emoción hasta el más suave de los silencios, sólo con pensar en él.

Terry pasaba sus días con la misma sensación en el pecho, la de sentirse dichoso, y aunque estaban lejos, disfrutaba él también la delicia de tenerla tan cerca, tan dentro de sí mismo. Lo atribulaban repentinamente varias cosas, pero invariablemente volvía a sentirse en calma cuando la recordaba durmiendo entre sus brazos, ese día que estuvo en su casa.

El rostro dormido de Candy se había grabado en su memoria y venía a su mente cada instante como un remanso de paz y certeza. Como una suave brisa que aliviaba todo a su paso; con ella en sus pensamientos era imposible estar intranquilo.

Él guardaba su confianza en la seguridad de que ella lo amaba y si se veía obligado por las circunstancias, iría a la ciudad tal como fue a la villa para llevarla con él. Estaba absolutamente convencido que ella habría de aceptar.

Para Candy la rutina en su casa volvió prácticamente a ser idéntica que antes, aunque esta vez la nana estaba con ella y como punto extra su tía Elizabeth se había ido a pasar las fiestas decembrinas con unas amistades a Providence; y unos días sin su tía, así fueran dos, más en este caso que eran varias semanas, era siempre algo para agradecerle al cielo.

Con su padre nunca en casa como de costumbre; lo pasaban ella y Esthela conversando en sus ratos libres, que se fueron haciendo cada vez menos. Porque Candy tan pronto llegaba a casa del colegio tenía a la nana en la cocina enseñándole a cocinar todo cuanto era posible; pastel de limón en lo más alto de la lista; y ya entrada la tarde se recluía en la sala de costura aprendiendo y practicando sin parar.

Encontraba esa labor Candy muy relajante, descansando los sentidos en la minuciosa tarea de coser, bordar, tejer. Había empezado con esa labor en la hacienda cuando necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su situación, con el solo propósito de no perder la cabeza, pero poco a poco le fue tomando gusto.

Conocía ya muchas técnicas diferentes aprendidas en su clase con la instructora particular, y en el resto de la tarde y todo el tiempo posible se dedicaba a confeccionar más y más prendas distintas. Casi todas masculinas, camisas para ser más exactos. Por algún motivo no se atrevía a confeccionar un pantalón para hombre todavía.

Aunque, como requisito para sus clases, había confeccionado también vestidos, blusas, faldas, medias tejidas, intrincados bordados; y tenía iniciado y a medio camino un edredón que pensaba regalarle a su nana una vez lo terminara.

Había optado por estas labores con mucho más entusiasmo que por la idea de salir. Sólo lo hacía con Pauna cuando la invitaba a alguna de sus lecturas de poesía, y eventualmente con Annie; pero se había perdido sin ánimo de asistir, el baile de debutantes de las hijas de los McGregor, la gala de otoño en el salón principal, todas las cenas con su grupo de amistades; y a los recorridos de tiendas la habían invitado tantas veces negándose siempre, que ya ni se los mencionaban.

Mejor para ella, ni siquiera sabía dónde habían quedado los catálogos que antes guardara con tanto ahínco. Su cuarto estaba lleno de revistas pero con patrones de costura.

En una ocasión, su padre entró al cuarto cuando ella alisaba las costuras dando los toques finales en una camisa color azul oscuro, le preguntó para quién era esa prenda así como las otras muchas que vio pendiendo colgantes en un artefacto especial; y ella evadiendo entrar en explicaciones, le dijo que eran para los desamparados. Aunque el verdadero próximo dueño no tuviera para ella nada de desamparado estaba empeñada en confeccionarle una camisa de cada color y ejemplar de tela que se topara en su camino.

A pesar de estar demasiado ocupada en sus labores y demasiado renuente a salir, a lo que hoy le parecían los eventos más nulos de esta tierra; no pudo negarse a ir al salón principal a la gala de Navidad. Asistían los White cada año y era punto de reunión para todas las familias de su esfera en la ciudad.

Se vistió con el protocolo esperado y que tenía familiarizado por años; tan elegante y refinada que casi ya no se reconocía a sí misma en el espejo.

De rojo cereza envuelta en sedas y encajes, con su espeso cabello rubio cayendo en una suave cascada de dóciles ondas hasta la cintura, entró del brazo de su padre al salón y Pauna al verla corrió a su alcance, llevándosela a su mesa donde estaban los demás.

Después de todo, los señores acostumbraban reunirse todos en la misma zona, distribuidos en varias mesas, a conversar de negocios y tratados, como si no hicieran eso todos los días; y las señoras, apartadas igualmente, se dedicaban a discutir los pros y contras de los estilos de vida de la gente a su alrededor; como si no hicieran eso todos los días también.

-Te ves regia – le dijo Pauna al caminar a la mesa; enfundada en un vestido verde esmeralda que resaltaba sus ojos azul grisáceo, su cabello rubio mucho más claro que el de Candy, y su esbelta y alta figura.

-Tú también te ves guapísima.

-Gracias – sonrió complacida girando sobre sus pies con su típica risa cantarina.

Cuando llegó Candy con Pauna a la mesa no le sorprendió ver quién estaba ahí. Se lo esperaba de hecho. Así es. Sentado justo al lado del lugar reservado para ella estaba Bryan. O como Annie le llamaría, estaba nada más y nada menos que el sumamente codiciado soltero de alta alcurnia Bryan Beverly Wishborn Donovan-Bukater. Frunció Candy los labios.

No haría la grosería de despreciar el puesto que le habían reservado, así que lo tomó; aliviada de tener a Pauna sentada a su otro costado.

Saludó a todos con educación y quiso concentrarse en conversar con Pauna, pero poco pudo hacerlo, ella y Bob se levantaron tan pronto se escucharon las primeras notas musicales y abrieron la pista bailando alegres.

Pronto la mesa donde estaba se quedó sin nadie, todos en pareja al ritmo de la música en la pista, quedando sólo Bryan a su lado.

Candy tamborileaba los dedos en el mantel, preguntándose qué tan difícil sería fingir un desmayo o una carencia de aire, para poder disculparse e irse a su casa. No le había escrito a Terry la carta del lunes y mañana el cartero se llevaría las de la semana.

Además se preguntaba cómo estaría pasando él la Nochebuena, le había dicho que estaría con los Hartrow y se sintió algo entristecida de imaginárselo tan solo; pero volvió a sonreír cuando entendió que sería la última navidad que pasarían solos los dos.

Para ella esas festividades carecían de sentido, ni siquiera lo pasaban en su casa cenando, sino en estas reuniones que a pesar de estar tan llenas de personas, eran paradójica y contradictoriamente muy solitarias.

Pero cuando estuvieran juntos, sonrió de nuevo pensando esto, tanto para ella como para él habrían de acabarse las festividades para uno; y se emocionó pensando que el próximo año vivirían juntos y ella se pondría a decorar la casa de arriba abajo, llenando todo de luces y rojo con verde, con un enorme pino de navidad en el salón de la casa de Terry, que para ese entonces ya sería también suya.

Entonces tuvo una idea, lo que debía hacer era apresurarse para escribirle todos estos planes y esta Nochebuena aunque no estuviera con él, la pasaría con él ideando para el futuro, escribiéndole sus propósitos.

Volvió a meditar en la posibilidad de fingir una jaqueca; pero en eso estaba, tramando su farsa, cuando Bryan la invitó a bailar y aunque se negó, la invitó otra vez, luego se negó y de nuevo le insistió; volvió a negarse otras tantas veces, pero él no se daba por vencido, así que ya no le quedó más remedio que aceptar; sería sólo una pieza, cuando mucho.

Bailaba con él un vals muy lento con la vista fija en la pared, procurando mantenerse callada; cuando él le habló.

-Te ves muy linda esta noche Candy.

-Eres muy amable, tú también te ves muy apuesto.

Eso era lo amable para decir.

-Ese color tan rojo se ve estupendo en ti.

Alzó ella una ceja mirándolo un segundo, sin responder.

-¿Sabes Candy?

-Dime.

-Eres tan hermosa que me quedo sin aliento.

-Gracias.

Se quedó pensando Candy si una frase tan estudiada de verdad surtiría efecto en una mujer. ¿De verdad?

-Estoy pensando en quedarme todas las vacaciones en Chicago – habló él sin que nadie le preguntara.

-Estupendo.

-Y pensaba si tal vez tú quisieras salir a tomar un helado alguna vez.

-Me encantaría, pero me temo que no me gusta el helado.

-O a pasear, no sé, a caminar por el parque, acompañados por supuesto – claro, claro está.

-Eres muy amable Bryan, pero no me parece buena idea.

-¿A tu novio no le gustaría?

-Precisamente. Terrence, mi novio, es muy celoso y no quiero que se moleste por nada.

-Pensé que eso se había acabado.

-Pensaste mal.

Hastiada de la conversación, se quedó de una pieza sin moverse, y cuando él la soltó por fin, se retiró disculpándose. Caminó lentamente entre los que bailaban y se dirigió a la terraza del lugar; pero estaba nevando copiosamente afuera y al no traer su abrigo prefirió entrar a la calidez del salón otra vez. Pero no se quedaría mucho tiempo, buscó a su padre con la mirada con la intención de pedirle que el chofer la llevara de vuelta a casa, pero no lo encontró.

Se acercó a donde lo viera sentado momentos antes.

-Mi padre, ¿sabe usted dónde se encuentra? – le cuestionó a uno de los señores a la mesa.

En monosílabos le dijo el hombre que se había levantado minutos antes, pero que no sabía a dónde.

Entonces Candy se retiró para buscarlo en el salón, quizás estuviera bailando. ¿Su padre? No, imposible. Aun así, recorrió la pista de baile con la mirada pero efectivamente él no estaba ahí.

Anduvo entre las columnas que rodeaban el interior del salón, de sólido mármol con aplicaciones doradas y llegó hasta el vestíbulo; se apoyó con una mano en la escalera del recibidor y luego escuchó una voz familiar proviniendo de uno de los apartados que los señores usaban para fumar. Era la voz de su padre y le enojó mucho a ella saber que estaba fumando, era un vicio horrible que parecía él muy propenso para adoptar en ese tipo de reuniones.

Pero acercándose a la puerta de la pequeña pieza de donde provenía su voz, entendió que no estaba fumando; que estaba además acompañado y hablando de ella; como su nombre en el ambiente le hizo saber.

Y la voz que le respondía era de Bryan. "Quisiera sentirme sorprendida" pensó; pero no lo estaba. ¿Enojada? Sí. ¿Decepcionada? También. Pero por lo pronto estaba curiosa, así que se quedó a un costado de la puerta a escuchar lo que hablaban al interior esos dos caballeros con respecto a su persona.

-Lo único que te digo, Rodrigo, es que ya fue muy humillante para mí recibir una negativa, y que no estoy tan seguro de que esté dispuesta a terminar con ese asunto.

-Escúchame Bryan, yo conozco a mi hija; éste es un interés momentáneo. Como cuando se pasa el día entero en las tiendas. Exactamente igual.

¿Acaso no se había fijado que ya no iba a ninguna? ¿Será que este hombre vive en otro país?

-¿Cuándo me darás una respuesta definitiva? Yo no puedo seguir esperando.

-Si tanto te apremia, desiste entonces de tu interés – dijo con voz algo molesta –. El que me pidió más tiempo fuiste tú. Yo te lo di, ¿no? Tienes meses y meses para cortejarla, y si no lo logras, será porque ella no quiere nada contigo y en ese caso yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Dame tu permiso para visitarla en tu casa, no la veo en ninguna otra parte; ya me quedé aquí perdiendo todo el semestre y apenas hoy la vi por primera vez.

-Está bien, tienes mi permiso para visitarla, pero como amigos, lo demás te lo ganarás tú.

-No lo creo tan fácil. Se muestra muy renuente a aceptarme.

-Atiende esto Bryan, cuando una mujer está decidida a no aceptar a un hombre; está en las manos de él hacer lo único que debe hacer un hombre en ese caso.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Hacerla cambiar de opinión. Conquístala, gánate su cariño, me pareces buen muchacho no creo que te sea tan difícil.

-¿Qué me dices de aquel tipo?

-Nada. Eso es nada.

-Creo recordarla muy decidida a él, y ahora mismo me lo confirmó.

-Impulsos de adolescente, está en ti hacerla que lo olvide. ¡Por Dios, Bryan! ¡Tú estás aquí! Y el otro no es más que un fantasma a lo lejos. No me digas que no puedes hacer que lo olvide.

-¿En el verano se irá entonces?

-Así es.

-¿A Londres?

-No, eso pensé en un principio; pero me informé con algunos contactos, hice infinidad de llamadas, y no me parece prudente enviarla a Europa en las condiciones actuales. He decidido que parta a Providence. Elizabeth ya se encuentra allá preparando la casa en la cual vivirá para estar al pendiente de Candy cuando inicie el colegio.

Candy estaba de una pieza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Cuándo parte?

-En mayo.

-¿Y si se niega?

-No lo hará.

-¿Seguro?

-Deja eso en mis manos. Candy aceptó venir a Chicago dando al verano como plazo, cuando llegue la fecha le propondré que vaya conmigo a encontrarnos con su tía a Rhode Island con el propósito de acompañarla en el viaje de regreso; Candy no se negará a eso; además no se va a perder la oportunidad que le ofreceré para ir de compras a Nueva York en el trayecto de vuelta, te aseguro que irá con ese sólo propósito.

Casi sentía que estallaba de rabia oyendo a su padre planear cómo habría de manipularla.

-¿Y cómo harás que se quede allá?

-¿Miles de kilómetros entre ellos no te es suficiente para ganarte su cariño?

¿Así que también irá Bryan?

-¿Pero si se empeña en regresar?

-No lo hará, el primer año completo de su colegio ha sido ya cubierto en el Pembroke College de Brown; cuando estemos allá se lo diré; se negará en un principio, pero en el peor de los casos le aseguraré hacerla volver a fin de año.

Mintiéndole otra vez.

-¿Y así estarás? ¿Aplazando el momento?

-Tú no tienes hijos, pero cuando los tengas te sorprenderá darte cuenta hasta dónde es capaz de llegar uno por ellos. De ninguna manera voy a permitir jamás que mi hija se case con un hombre de clase tan distinta a la nuestra.

-Yo no sé si ella desista alguna vez.

- Candy es una niña acostumbrada al más alto nivel de vida; desde que nació no ha pasado carencia alguna, jamás se le ha negado nada; por supuesto, se ha acostumbrado; hace bien, para eso estoy yo, para darle todo. Mi hija es noble, esto no es una debilidad de su carácter, es simplemente una cualidad. A ella le gusta vivir con lujos, y así debe de ser, para eso ha sido criada. Su asunto con este joven no es más que una infatuación de la juventud, pero de perseguir esta falacia no será feliz, será el peor error de su vida, se arrepentirá tan pronto empiecen las carencias y se le apague la llama de la emoción juvenil; echará a perder su vida por un romance de verano entre dos niños que no saben lo que quieren. Así que yo no lo permitiré. De ninguna manera voy a admitir tal equívoco.

-¿Estás seguro de que lograrás todo esto?

-La traje de vuelta con nosotros a Chicago, ¿no es cierto? – Candy sintió un escalofrío al entender con cuánta frialdad su padre la había manipulado; él hizo una pausa y agregó como si respondiera a una pregunta –. De todo, Bryan, por el bien de mi hija soy capaz de todo. Ella no sabe lo que le conviene, es muy joven y no creo que lo que siente por él sea algo verdadero ni algo que permita consolidar un futuro juntos. El muchacho no es malo, no tiene la culpa de la vida que le tocó. Quizá la ama, me parece a mí que sí, pero ella a él… esa es otra cuestión. Yo la conozco; con sus gustos, con sus amistades, con el ritmo y nivel de vida que le gusta vivir, es imposible, escúchalo, imposible que sea feliz con un hombre sin el nivel económico suficiente. Además en el campo, ¡vaya colmo! ¿Sabes que si la envié a la villa fue como reprensión por faltar mes y medio al colegio? ¿Sabes lo que hacían ella y sus amigas? Se iban de compras. Candy no es distinta a cualquier mujer, le gustan las cosas lindas y costosas, y se merece todo eso y mucho más. Yo se lo he dado siempre, todo lo que ha querido, algunas grandes excentricidades, pero a ella es imposible decirle que no, si eso la hace feliz eso hay que otorgarle. Y así como yo lo he hecho, espero que el hombre con el que se case la cuide de la misma forma. Así que lo que hago es simplemente por su bien.

-Yo la quiero Rodrigo, sinceramente; espero me acepte.

-Si lo logras yo estoy de acuerdo; pero si ella se niega no he de obligarla. Estuvo tan renuente a comprometerse contigo que no la obligaré, así que está en tus manos lograr su afecto; lo único a lo que enfocaré todo mi esfuerzo es a que no arruine su vida ligándose a alguien de tan pocas posibilidades para hacerla feliz. El supuesto interés que siente por él es equivalente a cuando se encerraba en su cuarto sin comer ni hablar con nadie cuando le negaba un vestido.

Luego dijo algo que la hirió profundamente.

-Ese muchacho es el vestido de la ocasión.

La creía superficial y vacía; y Candy tuvo que aceptar que su padre tenía razón en algunas cosas, efectivamente ella siempre fue caprichosa, y es verdad, también superficial y vana; ahora se avergonzaba.

Candy aquí estaba por fin comprendiendo el gran problema con su padre: ella misma había provocado que ahora no le creyera. Sin embargo, había cambiado, ¿acaso no había notado de qué manera la rutina de su vida hoy era otra por completo?

Eso de que Terry para ella era el vestido de la temporada era la más horrenda blasfemia.

Luego escuchó otra cosa de su padre, una voz rígida y sonora.

- De mi cuenta corre que jamás vuelva a verlo. Nunca.

Retumbó aquello en su mente. Estaba enmudecida, ni siquiera atinaba a moverse o a pensar cosa alguna. Lo único que tenía claro era que su padre no la conocía en absoluto. Ya no. Ya no era aquella que él seguía viendo.

Y él por lo visto iba a luchar con todo con tal de hacer su voluntad según esa creencia. Ella lo sabía, él no aceptaría nunca a Terry… jamás lo iba a aceptar.

Candy apenas respiraba. A Providence, Rhode Island, al Pembroke College en la Universidad de Brown… ahí la mandaría. Con el carácter de Rodrigo White hacerlo cambiar de opinión era cosa imposible. Estaba empeñado y así se iba a quedar.

Y había demostrado ser capaz de todo con tal de "salvarla", tanto que le había mentido sin reparos, en su propia cara. Y ahora… tan lejos de Terry… a merced de su padre…

Apoyada con la espalda en la pared, en aquel pasillo, volteó alrededor y de pronto sintió que se ahogaba.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p>

PD: Ya tengo listo el cap 27, si lo quieren hacemos el mismo trato, 50 reviews y lo subo! :) Besos!

fabs


	27. Chapter 27

Viernes de Pubilcación

16/Septiembre/2011

Miles de gracias a quienes comentaron en el cap pasado, quisimos infartarnos verdad? Rodrigo se pasa!

Gracias a quienes comentaron el cap 26:

**Hada Nocturna**... rodrigo está ciego por completo

**Ascella Star.**.. otros rodrigos te han salido con estas cosas? cuenta! XD!

**Paulette**... tmb te considero una amiga! amo tus reviews!

Me partí con esto no inventes!

"Cree acaso que a Candy le nacieron de repente las ganas de ser una filántropa abnegada para coser un cerro de camisas para "los desamparados"... todas de hombre? Que tiene en el cerebro Rodrigo... alpiste?"

jajajajajajajajajaja!

filántropa abnegada! jajajajajajaja que ocurrente eres en serio que risa jajajajajajaja

esto tambien me mató: mandar por un tubo al Bryan Beverly Buketer Donovan

jajajajajajajajaja como annie que dice todo el nombre! jajajajajajajajajaja

amo tus reviews! de veras jajajajaja

**raqhu.**.. yo tmb bufé! candy toma una decisión en este cap... gracias por comentar siempre! cuando no llega alguno tuyo siento que me falta algo jajajajajajaja

**melodya77**... pues hice pausa en las fiestas patrias y aquí estoy publicando el cap de viernes como acordamos, no les quedaré mal =D me alegra mucho saber que te gustó el cap... Sí, sí van a madurar un poquitín los chicolines =P

**laurencita12...** no llegamos a la meta de 50 reviews :( pero de cualquier manera es viernes de publicación así que aquí estamos :D

**BereniC.**.. así que tú eres nuestra candy de la vida real... un abrazo!

**Miriam..**. no sé qué onda con lo de los anónimos, según yo sí pueden dejarse... mil gracias por tus palabras mir tus comentarios eimpre me animan ademas es fabuloso saber lo que opinas de cada personaje estoy de acuerdo en todo! XD! Candy toda una ama de casa, quien lo hubiera pensado en el cap 1 verdad? jajajajaja también extraño a terry!

**Brenda..**. todas nos hicimos ilusiones junto con la pobre candy, lo de su papá fue una tragedia la vdd... que linda eres eh gracias por tus palabras! si abres esos clubs me invitas y la armamos por alla! jajajajajajaja quien sabe podemos hacer un espacio con escenas borradas, historias alternas que se yo o simplemente delirar un rato jajajaja

esto que dijiste me llegó: "porque juntas reimos, lloramos, nos alegramos, nos enojamos"... lo más bonito es hacerlo como tu dices JUNTAS... hacer amistades, eso es lo mejor! un abrazo!

**Melody II (Ceci)** nada de eso vio rodrigo, se me hace que cuando ella bajó del auto él ni siquiera se dio tiempo para mirarlos, que hombre tan más testarudo, pero ya verás lo que ocurrirá... a ver si así despierta por fin... no se juntaron los 50, llegamos a 33, pero de cualquier manera aquí está su capítulo de viernes! espero te guste!

**Dianita!** amiga como estas? que alegria me dio recibir tu comentario! pues de separarlos nada, estos 2 encontrarán la manera de estar juntos, tú me conoces soy una romántica jajaja ya verás que nada los separará! gracias por comentar! graciassss

**Terry780716...** Vivir de Amor ya está terminado completo desde antes de empezar a subirlo, lo hago así para poder registrarlo ya completo y después subirlo con calma... es un trabajo en proceso a veces, es decir, arreglo un par de cosas, hago algunos cambios a como van a avanzando los caps, sobre todo me fijo en sus comentarios para saber cómo se van percibiendo los personajes y sobre eso voy ajustando, pero en general, está terminado y registrado, por eso les digo que si Dios nos presta vida no nos quedaremos a medias, es un trato! XD!

sabes que me dio mucha risa? tu lista de tareas para candy! jajajaja que terminas con lo de cenicienta! jajajajajaja morí de la risa porque me la imaginé haciendo cada una de esas cosas lavando la ropa y trapeando y barriendo y y y y! jajajajaja

**nela..**. sí, rodrigo cree que está haciendo lo mejor para ella... que cosas...

**clara.**.. haría lo imposible y lo seguirá haciendo... pero ya verás lo que candy decidirá en este cap!

**Ltty.**.. sorry por el problemon! jajajaja no se que onda, pero según veo ya pueden dejarse los anónimos... lo que les sea más sencillo... ya verás el reencuentro que tal se pondrá =P

**rosatella.**.. qué alegría que te esté gustando! Candy hará... ya verás lo que hará esta mujer por su Romeo =P

**Galaxy..**. pues sí parece que a Bryan de verdad le gusta, pero es como dijo la nana Con esta no se pudo! a otra cosa mariposa! jajajaja pero no entiende carambas... Gracias por comentar! :D

**Silvia Espinoza!** que barbara! que maravilla encontrarte! Vivir de amor me ha regalado esto! gracias por leer y comentar! un abrazo amiga!

**Reyanglh**... creo que todas nos fuimos con la finta pensando que esas llamadas eran para otra cosa :( Gracias a ti por comentar!

**marianemary**... mil gracias por tus palabras! espero te siga gustando como se ira desarrollando la historia! no te olvides de comentar!

**Gema**... no llegamos a los 50, pero aquí está el cap es viernes :D Gracias por comentar en cada cap lo valoro mucho!

**Yelitza**! es padrisimo recibir tus comentarios! mil gracias yeli !

**Liblula.**.. pero tendrá su merecido... ya verás...

**Anna** nunca habias dejado tantos? jajaja WOW me sentí especial! jaja mil gracias!

**Rossy.**.. gracias por comentar! no llegamos a la meta pero está aquí ya el capo de viernes! gracias!

**Mona**... sí que la arruine! jajaja como me da risa eso de la arruinada jajajajajaja gracias por comentar!

**Oli !** yo tmb espero que candy estudie la vdd no la queremos analfabeta jajajaja gracias por comentar! es un gusto recibir tus comentarios en cada cap mil gracias!

**Terry's Girl**... ya verás lo que se le ocurrirá!

**Lizethr..**. pues mil gracias por mandar tu review! ya no te desaparezcas eh jajaa ojala podamos disfrutar tus comentarios y opiniones en cada cap, mil gracias!

**Coquette!** eso digo yo tambien! separarlos? NOOOO! gracias amiga!

**DarkAngel (Diana)** no llegamos a los 50 pero aqui estamos como cada viernes, espero te guste!

**Marce!** lo leiste de volada! me dio un gusto ver llegar tu review! WOW! jajaj mil gracias! espero te siga gustando y ver lo que opinas en cada cap y como va girando la historia! mil gracias!

**Rebe! **claro que tomo en cuenta tu review desde el face... pero no llegamos a los 50 :( aun asi aqui esta el cap pues es viernes :D espero te guste!

**Ange! **vi tu comentario en artg y por alla respondi! mil gracias por comentar! FIGHTING! XD!

Dónde están? adri, vane, annie mi alma gemela, irun dónde andasss? y las que comentaron en el 25 y aqui no las vimos: lindquerubin, karina, nikita, karelem, jenni, Kitty, Abril, chikita? y Cintya?

Gracias a ustedes avanzamos en la historia! GRACIAS!

**Vico.**.. no te agradecí en el cap 23 porque era para las que comentaron en el 22 jajajaja te quiero mucho vics! y yo que pensé que ibas a flipar con la escena al final del 22 donde terry llega por ella y se la lleva en el caballo, se la robó como tanto querias! jajajaja yo dije aqui vico va a flipar! porque me hubieras visto a mi! GRITE! jajajajajaja un beso amiga! TE QUIERO!

Ahora sí... cap 27... espero les guste... mismo reto... llegamos a los 50 y subo el 28 :D

* * *

><p><strong>Vivir de Amor<strong>

Mi hogar en tus brazos

**Capítulo XXVII**

Candy caminaba por el pasillo, sin saber a dónde dirigirse. Se escabulló con sigilo desde donde había estado escuchando la conversación entre su padre y Bryan y ahora seguía un largo corredor hasta el salón principal. Cuando llegó, giró la vista hacia la derecha, al otro lado de la pista de baile estaba la puerta de entrada. Quería salir por ahí, quería irse corriendo, huir a donde nadie pudiera encontrarla nunca.

Pero entonces, pasos a su espalda; escuchó movimiento. No quiso voltear, empezó a caminar apresuradamente entre las mesas de los invitados. Iba con tal descuido y premura que tropezó con un mesero haciéndole derramar las copas de champagne que estaba sirviendo.

- Lo siento, señor - dijo ella.

El joven respondió algo ininteligible e hizo una inclinación. Era castaño, fue lo único que pudo ella pensar, y esa imagen de su cabello con unas breves ondas castañas le hizo pensar en él. Terry. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo? Más importante aún, ¿cómo tomaría él lo que ella acababa de saber?

Por Dios, ¡quería verlo!

Su corazón palpitaba acelerado y sus pensamientos corrían, como si cabalgaran; miles de ideas en un sólo instante.

Con la vista ansiosa, encontró su mesa con Pauna y fue hasta ahí.

- Quiero hablar contigo - le dijo a su amiga.

Pauna le sonrió y con la mano empujó la cascada de su lacio rubio cabello a su espalda.

- Dime - se inclinó a ella -. ¿Te pasa algo? estás pálida.

- Pauna, yo...

Pero entonces se escuchó un sonido de trompeta. Fue un estruendo que hizo a ambas saltar en la silla.

Ambas supieron que era porque los músicos estaban por empezar la pieza de vals tradicional que siempre en este baile navideño se acostumbraba a la medianoche.

Pauna volvió a inclinarse hacia ella pero entonces el brazo de Bob la alcanzó.

- Vamos, hermosa - dijo él -, vamos a la pista.

El novio de Pauna quería seguramente pasar los primeros minutos del día de navidad con ella en brazos.

- Bob, espera—

- No - dijo Candy interrumpiendo - ve, anda ve - insistió cuando la vio dudar - aquí estaré, hablamos cuando regreses.

Y solamente así Pauna se fue. Candy vio a los dos alejarse de la mesa, de pronto se encontró sola. Todos bailaban. Se sentía tan sola, y todavía no alcanzaba a pensar qué hacer; porque también estaba el problema de que Terry...

Una frase la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Candy, ven acá.

La voz de su padre. Candy cerró los ojos; la voz venía desde varios metros detrás de ella, pero fue como sentir un cañón tronar a una pulgada, se estremeció y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

- Candy, te digo que vengas.

El autoritarismo en la voz de su padre era sólo reflejo de lo bien que había adoptado el papel de su dueño. Ella se enfureció. Pero sabía que por su propio bien, debía mantenerse lo más serena posible.

Se levantó con calma y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a él. Lo vio sentado a su mesa y, sorpresa, Bryan estaba con él, a su lado. Ir hacia ellos dos era tanto como caminar al paredón, o a un estrado presidido por dos jueces que tenían para ella una sola sentencia.

- Dime, papá - dijo al llegar.

Antes de que su padre contestara ella volvió a mirar la puerta principal a lo lejos. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Se iba a su casa? ¿Corría a escribirle a Terry, lo esperaba? ¿Iba a él? ¿Se enfrentaba a su padre, le decía que lo había escuchado, que era un farsante, un mentiroso, tenía esto algún sentido? ¿Qué hacía?

Su padre aclaró la garganta y ella le regresó su atención. Todavía sin atinar qué hacer. Él, con un movimiento de la mano le señaló que tomara asiento, Candy lo hizo en silencio, y dejó sus manos entrelazadas sobre la falda del vestido.

- Tengo algo que decirte – inició.

- Dime.

Ella ya se lo imaginaba, sabía con toda seguridad lo que su padre estaba por anunciar.

- He dado mi permiso a Bryan para que te frecuente en nuestra casa. Por supuesto, como tu amigo.

Hubo un silencio, Candy miraba a la mesa.

- Está bien – dijo con voz ausente.

- ¿No te niegas?

¿Tenía caso? ¿Negarse tenía algún caso?

- No, papá – lo miró –, es como amigo, ¿cierto?

- Sí.

- Entonces no hay problema.

Y es que ella casi escuchaba la voz de Terry en su oído: "Mantén la cabeza fría, no pierdas serenidad".

Estaba intentando hacerle caso con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que también la tenía en un torbellino de contradicciones era la actitud de su padre. Con cuánta facilidad le aseguraba que Bryan pretendía sólo su amistad. "Como tu amigo", había dicho y ella muy bien sabía que eso no era verdad. Pero finalmente, su padre había demostrado que luchar contra él era un esfuerzo inútil, y enfrentársele también, él no cambiaría, ni comprendería nunca.

Esto de ninguna manera significaba que aceptaba lo que él tan tercamente pretendía, eso jamás, pero al menos se conservaría serena mientras encontraba una salida.

Su padre siguió hablando con Bryan, de negocios como ella pudo apreciar, y Candy estuvo ahí sentada un largo rato.

Vio alrededor, las personas se abrazaban en la pista, compartiendo sus regalos navideños, era una tradición que abrieran algunos aquí en este baile. Y por lo general los asistentes elegían para este momento sus presentes más costosos, puesto que lo más alto de la sociedad de Chicago sería testigo. Lo hacían siempre después del vals de medianoche y con toda la pompa imaginable.

Las señoras desenvolvían estuches forrados de terciopelo con elegantes joyas adentro. Candy observó a una joven, estaba con un muchacho, no le pareció reconocerlos, pero finalmente ella se había desconectado tanto de ese círculo que ya le parecían todos extraños.

La joven tenía el pelo rubio como ella y el que aparentemente era su novio, pudo apreciarlo por los gestos y ademanes, era rubio también y muy alto y delgado. Él estaba entregándole un estuche pequeño, y entonces se plantó en el suelo con una rodilla.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa y la otra a lo alto del pecho como si quisiera evitar que el corazón le saltara hacia afuera.

La música se detuvo, la algarabía de los asistentes cesó, todo el salón quedó en silencio, y formaron alrededor de la pareja un improvisado círculo, las damas los miraban con alegre sorpresa y los caballeros con orgullosa aprobación. Cuán artificial le pareció aquello a Candy.

Entonces, él dijo algo, y extendió una mano al frente hacia ella a lo alto. Ella gritó: "¡Sí!".

Él sacó del estuche un anillo con una piedra inmensa que resplandecía con las luces del salón y lo colocó en la mano de ella, ambos temblaban.

Cuando se levantó y la besó en la mano, todos aplaudieron.

El salón se llenó de gritos de júbilo y alegría. Pero ni siquiera eso pudo hacer que Candy dejara de ver el asunto absolutamente artificial.

Quizá la pareja se amaba, ella no lo sabía, pero proponérselo en público, esperando la aceptación colectiva, como si fuera un espectáculo, algo para presumir, algo para mostrar, a ella le pareció de muy mal gusto.

Definitivamente, pensaba, había cambiado. Rayos, el sólo hecho de que estuviera sentada a la misma mesa que su padre, pensando en una solución y no gritando y pateando de rabia, eso ya era ¡gran diferencia!

Y en cuanto a lo que observaba, en otro momento hubiera estado allá junto con aquel grupito de chicas de su edad que alzaban las manos y aplaudían, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios saltando de emoción, dándose codazos la una a la otra, elevando la voz para llamar la atención de los chicos agrupados un poco más allá.

Ella quería una declaración, por supuesto. Pero la había tenido. Y aunque él le dijo que era algo previo a lo que ocurriría "de verdad" después, para ella ese momento había sido mil veces más maravilloso que una celebración con la ciudad entera.

Eso era lo más hermoso de su amor con él, no necesitaba testigos para existir, ni piedras para brillar. Resplandecía por sí mismo.

Cuánto lo extrañó en ese momento, sus ojos se llenaron de agua. Cuánto extrañaba estar allá con él, en el campo, quitarse este estorboso vestido para llevar uno sencillo y ligero, de algodón, sin guantes, ni sombreros, ni plumas, ni gasas, ni sedas.

Ella con él era bonita sin ningún aditamento, su amor no necesitaba ornato alguno. Su amor era, porque era. No necesitaba nada más, porque lo era todo.

Candy supo que podría aparentar cordura un rato, pero no iba a poder esperar indefinidamente, y tampoco podría soportar seguirle el juego a su padre demasiado tiempo. Volteó a él.

- Papá – le habló –, tengo jaqueca, quisiera irme a casa.

- Te acompaño – dijo Bryan.

- No me parece lo más conveniente ir sola con un caballero – ella miró a su padre.

Éste le sonrió con aprobación.

- Es verdad, que te lleve el chofer, ahora lo llamo.

- Dile que me espere un momento, voy a despedirme de Pauna.

Candy fue a la mesa de su amiga, quien ya había regresado de la pista, y la llevó aparte haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera.

Cuando estuvieron junto a una columna, solas, dijo:

- Me mintió.

- Lo sabía – dijo Pauna de inmediato.

- Francamente yo también lo sabía desde un principio.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Voy a irme.

- ¿Qué?

- Me iré a La Niebla.

Lo había decidido tan súbitamente y con tanta facilidad que le sorprendía que le hubiera tomado casi toda la noche, debió concluirlo tan pronto escuchara la conversación de su padre.

- ¿Y si te sigue?

- Terry esta allá, él sabrá enfrentarlo.

- Por Dios, ese hombre es un príncipe.

- Terry sabrá qué hacer para defenderme.

- Dios, tú dices esas cosas y a mí se me derrite todo adentro. Lo amo, te lo juro.

Candy sonrió.

- Amiga, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

- Claro, lo que quieras. Pero antes dime, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

- Lo escuché hablando con Bryan, ese tonto.

- ¿Y qué decían?

- Mi papá lo estaba tranquilizando, ¿sabes que me mintió a la cara? Me trajo a Chicago con falsas promesas, él jamás aceptaría a Terry, nunca, y está bien, lo acepto, yo he tenido gran parte de la culpa, si no es que toda, pero ¿por qué no puede entender que de verdad ya no soy la que cree?

- Me has perdido, no te entiendo.

Candy se lo explicó.

- Cuán difícil situación, en resumidas cuentas él cree que te protege.

- Está ciego, negado a la verdad. Y yo a Terry no pienso renunciar por nada.

- Entonces, ¿vas a irte?

- Sí, me iré.

- Vas a dejarlo todo – afirmó Pauna.

- ¿Y qué tengo aquí, Pauna? Además de ti, no hay nadie a quien le importe mi vida más de lo que les preocupa una patata.

- Ay, amiga.

- Es la verdad. Sí, voy a irme. Si no lo hago pronto, voy a reventar y en el momento en que mi padre lo sepa se va a inventar otra mentira o ahora sí lo creo capaz de llevarme a la fuerza a Providence.

- ¿Y por qué allá?

- Eso es lo que escuché que hablaba con Bryan, decía que ya tenía lista mi matrícula en el colegio para mujeres de la universidad de Brown.

- Vaya, es muy buena escuela.

Candy la miró apretando los labios, Pauna sonrió.

- Yo sólo digo que es buena la escuela, la escuela no tiene la culpa.

Inevitablemente, su amiga la hizo sonreír. Después dijo:

- No puedo arriesgarme a que mi padre, ese hombre, haga de mí lo que le venga en gana.

- ¿No vas a terminar el colegio?

- ¿Y tú crees que a mí me importa en algo el colegio?

- No, bueno... podrías terminarlo allá por correo, es una opción.

- Tú estás empeñada en que yo no me quede analfabeta, ¿verdad?

- Es mi prioridad número uno en la vida.

Rieron ligeramente.

- Pero ya en serio, Candy, esto está muy emocionante. Si no fuera claro por la decepción que debes sentir ahora mismo.

- No estoy decepcionada, es que al fin veo la realidad de lo que él piensa, mi padre no es que rechace a Terry, Pauna, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces? No entiendo.

Candy sintió movimiento desde la mesa de su padre, enfocó la vista de inmediato, él se había levantado y venía a ella.

- Te platico mañana, iré a verte tan pronto amanezca.

- ¿Tan temprano? Estoy jugando, sí claro que sí, te espero.

- Hija, el chofer está esperando – su padre ya de pie junto a ellas –, ¿o te sientes mejor?

- No, quiero irme, gracias.

Su padre la llevó hasta la puerta del salón, pero cuando ella quiso despedirse, él habló.

- ¿Sabes? Te acompañaré yo mismo.

- ¿No vas a quedarte un rato más?

- Te llevaré a casa y regresaré.

- No hace falta, papá.

- Es navidad – dijo eso como si fuese explicación suficiente. Y por un momento, Candy se vio atrapada en la sonrisa paternal que él le ofrecía.

Para colmo, al salir del salón y bajar las altas y amplias escalinatas principales, la abrazó. Le rodeó los hombros con su largo brazo y la sujetó contra sí mismo.

Él se veía de buen humor. Y ella, así abrazada, protegida del frío por él, se vio enredada en los hilos que tejía su padre alrededor de ella. La quería, ella lo sabía; pero era una manera de querer que siempre la había hecho infeliz. A veces no la tomaba en cuenta en absoluto, y otras, como ahora, se comportaba como si para él no hubiera nada más importante. Ella estaba en una telaraña, no comprendía a su padre en absoluto.

Lo comprendió menos cuando ya en el auto, él iba sonriendo y conversando. Sabía que no estaba bebido, él jamás bebía, pero por algún motivo estaba siendo extremadamente cariñoso.

- Quizás fue el frío de la noche el que te hizo sentir mal de pronto.

- Tal vez.

- Pero un té y una cama caliente te hará mucho bien, hija – volvió a sonreírle y ella lo miró como si no lo conociera.

- Sí, eso creo – atinó a decir.

Y entonces lo observó, mientras él veía a través de las ventanas. Su padre era un hombre joven, tenía treinta y ocho años; no tenía ni una sola cana en su cabello castaño oscuro y su rostro no reflejaba su edad en absoluto. Era apuesto, mucho.

Candy observó sus ojos, grises. Por primera vez en su vida, que pudiera recordar, ella observó esos ojos a profundidad. Su color era algo indefinido, ahora mismo se veían azules, iluminados por el reflejo de la luz nocturna exterior, y debido al traje gris oscuro que portaba. Otras veces, se veían verdes resplandecientes, con muchas vetas muy luminosas.

Tenía espesas pestañas, unas cejas muy masculinas, una frente amplia coronada de abundante cabello, ahora mismo engominado hacia atrás sin error alguno. Su sonrisa era grande, él tenía unos dientes muy parejitos y blancos. Era muy blanco, alto, atlético, gustaba de montar; y de muy buen semblante. Sin duda, era un hombre muy atractivo. Y mucho muy joven. A Candy no le cabía duda de que infinidad de mujeres quisieran llamar su atención. Ella misma había sido testigo de esto en incontables ocasiones.

Pero él nunca se había vuelto a casar. Ni siquiera ella lo había visto con el más mínimo interés. En cuanto al amor, lo que ella sabía de él era que cada vez que mencionaba a su madre, o alguien hacía alusión de ella, aun indirectamente, esos ojos con tanta luz se volvían gris oscuro, una sombra los cubría, esa amplia sonrisa desaparecía y él agachaba la mirada. Como si cargara todo el mundo en los hombros.

Su padre sufría, y ella volvió a sentirse atrapada entre su autoritarismo y su evidente soledad.

Candy toda su vida, consciente y no, había intentado aliviar el dolor de su padre, llenar ese vacío que intuía, jamás lo logró. Y en su cuenta lo tuvo perpetuamente como una deuda que no pudo saldar.

¿Y si al irse estaba traicionándolo para siempre? ¿No sería mucho más fácil si él aceptaba a Terry y todos en paz?

- Papá – le habló, queriendo hacer un esfuerzo –. Terry vendrá en año nuevo.

Después de todo, él había dicho que aceptaba esa relación mientras se tomaran su tiempo.

- ¿Sí? – la miró.

- Sí.

Esta visita era un acuerdo que ella y Terry habían hecho por carta semanas antes.

- ¿Puede pasarlo en casa? – preguntó ella.

- No lo creo conveniente.

- ¿Por qué no, papá?

- Todavía no es tu prometido.

- No te pido que se hospede con nosotros, sólo la cena de año nuevo.

- No, no me parece conveniente.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no. Punto – él endureció el rostro y siguió viendo a través del cristal.

Y ése. Ése también era su padre.

Candy calló, agachó la cabeza viendo su regazo. Esto no tenía salida. Y entonces una frase vino a ella: "De mi cuenta corre que jamás vuelva a verlo. Nunca".

¿Por qué era tan rígido, tan autoritario? ¿Por qué? Candy jamás lo entendería.

Cuando llegaron a casa, él la acompañó hasta su habitación, pidió a una de las señoras del servicio que le preparara un té. Y se fue, dándole un beso en la frente. Candy cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de su padre en su propia piel y su aroma en la nariz, cedro, cítricos.

Y cuando escuchó sus pasos alejarse, y momentos después al auto volver a partir, ella sacó de su vestidor una maleta, la abrió sobre la cama, y empezó a llenarla.

Ya no se sentía culpable por lo que estaba haciendo. Aquella sensación de incomodidad que sintió esa vez que se fue con Terry hoy ya no estaba en absoluto. Candy estaba decidida a todo, y ya no era como aquella vez, en su mente y su corazón no había carga alguna.

La razón era muy sencilla.

Parecía como si a raíz de haber escuchado la conversación de su padre ella hubiera sido libre de esa culpabilidad.

Lo exoneraba puesto que ahora entendía de dónde provenía su postura, él creía que la estaba cuidando; pero también se exoneraba a sí misma por buscar su propio camino sin buscar ya la aprobación paterna. Finalmente, no la iba a tener nunca.

Por más que gritara y gritara, él nunca le iba a creer. Y estar la vida entera esperando por algo que no llegaría, padeciendo la lejanía con Terry, era algo que no iba a soportar ni un día más. Se iba. Desde hoy era libre. Capítulo cerrado.

Estaba mucho más que dispuesta a darle vuelta a la página y dejar todo atrás. Ya no había culpas, complejos, nubes en el horizonte. Era como si por primera vez en su vida, ella pudiera caminar erguida, al fin. Candy era libre.

Había también comprendido que jamás llenaría el vacío en Rodrigo White, le correspondía sólo a él hacerlo. Y estaba demostrado que en ella él nunca encontraría lo que buscaba, jamás sería la hija que él deseaba fuese. Candy se había partido en dos esa noche. La hija se quedaba aquí. Partía la mujer.

Pero había un problema. Cuando la maleta estuvo lista, ella escribió una carta en su escritorio, eran las cuatro de la mañana y pensaba ir a ver a Pauna en un par de horas más. Su padre había llegado cerca de las tres y dormía.

La carta se la entregaría a Pauna para que la llevara a la oficina de correos, era para Terry, en ella le avisaba lo ocurrido y que no podía soportar más, se iba a La Niebla a buscarlo.

Pero Terry estaba planeado que viniera de visita en año nuevo. ¿Y si ya había salido? ¿Y si cruzaban caminos? Con la carta en las manos, y la maleta lista en el piso de su habitación, Candy se sentó junto a la ventana a esperar que amaneciera. Rogándole al cielo que la carta llegara antes de que él partiera rumbo a Chicago.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer! (parece que ya quedó lo de los reviews para que puedan mandar aunque no tengan cuenta registrada en FF, no sé por qué no se pudo para todas en el cap pasado, pero ya está parece)<p>

Espero les haya gustado este cap! que creen ya tengo listo el 28, mismo reto 50 Reviews y lo subo XD...

Gracias a todas las que han comentado! Eso es lo más padre de publicar un fic pienso yo, poder hacer nuevas amigas... besos!

fabs


	28. Chapter 28

Lunes de publicación

19/Septiembre/2011

Gracias a todas ustedes, amigas, que comentaron en el capítulo pasado. Por cuestiones de la prisa -mañana no podré conectarme, por eso publico hoy Domingo por la noche-, no pude esta vez agradecerles a cada una de ustedes. Sin embargo, quiero que sepan cuánto me alegra el que se esté formando una comunidad tan agradable alrededor de Vivir de Amor, cada una de ustedes ya tiene un lugar en mi vida, soy muy feliz de haber hecho tan lindas amigas, y haberlas conocido -o seguir en contacto con mis amigas de antaño- a raíz de este fic, mil gracias :)

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>Vivir de Amor<strong>

Mi hogar en tus brazos

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo XXVII**

- Te veo y me parece increíble – dijo Pauna –. Aunque pensándolo bien, siempre supe que había una gran historia de amor esperándote. Lista para cuando abrieras bien los ojos.

- Pues ya los abrí – le respondió Candy.

Estaban en la estación de trenes. Candy había ido a buscar a su amiga poco antes del amanecer. Y una hora más tarde ya estaban esperando la partida del tren que la llevaría a La Niebla.

- Es increíble que estés por partir.

- Sí – sonrió.

- ¿Estás emocionada, verdad?

- Mucho.

- Y tu padre se va a morir.

- No lo creo. Y es que por fin lo entendí, no es que él rechace a Terry. Soy yo.

- Eso es lo que anoche no te entendí. Explícamelo otra vez – Pauna sonrió.

- Pauna, a mi papá le agrada Terry, así como lo oyes, sorprendente, ¿no? No sé cómo no lo vi antes. Por supuesto que le agrada. Él mismo le dijo a Bryan que creía que realmente me amaba. El problema soy yo.

- Vuelves a perderme.

- Él no me cree capaz a mí de amar a tal punto que pueda dejar este estilo de vida.

- Bueno, eso sí había entendido – sonrió –, es que para él es como si te estuviera protegiendo.

- Mas no de Terry, sino de mí misma.

- Qué hombre tan más complicado, ¡de verdad!

Candy soltó una risita.

- Y él no tiene la culpa – dijo luego de un momento –. Mi papá no cree en mi amor por Terry, pero he pensado una cosa, Pauna: ya no importa.

- ¿Ya no te importa?

- En lo más mínimo. En absoluto. Lo que yo quería era tener su aprobación, eso lo veo apenas – se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano –, toda mi vida he buscado ser aprobada por él; pero no lo lograré jamás, lo sé ahora, he hecho las paces por fin con eso; porque ahora es como si al fin me hubiera conocido a mí misma de verdad. Yo no soy ésta. Nunca lo fui. En realidad, entre tanta pompa y elegancia yo jamás me sentí feliz, tú bien lo sabes.

- Lo sé, amiga – dijo Pauna comprensivamente.

- Yo siempre sentía que me faltaba algo. Sencillamente yo nací para otro tipo de vida. Allá en La Niebla.

- Quién lo hubiera dicho.

- Es como si lo llevara en la sangre. Mi madre amaba ese lugar. Y ahora que lo veo, La Niebla me cambió antes de conocer a Terry. Él simplemente vino a cerrar el trato, lanzarme por el borde.

- Pero qué lanzamiento.

- No se puede contigo – Candy sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, oyéndote así, creo que te has convertido en una madura mujer. Cuánto ha crecido nuestra pequeña Candy. Va en busca de su amado.

Rieron ambas, Candy tenía la cara enrojecida y Pauna reía de ella.

- Y recuerda usar lo que te puse en la maleta.

- ¡Pauna!

- Está bien, ya no te atormentaré, pero no lo olvides.

- Por Dios – Candy mecía la cabeza, sonrojada.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me porto bien. Ahora, dime una cosa, ¿de verdad Rodrigo White está así de ciego?

Candy respiró profundamente, luego de un momento dijo:

- Y ni siquiera es su culpa, es mía; yo provoqué su oposición.

- De haber sido una buena niña… - Pauna sonrió.

- Pero ya me perdoné incluso por eso. Lo que yo quiero este día es dejar atrás todo y empezar de nuevo.

- Con Terry.

- Con mi amor.

- Dios mío, ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con mi amiga?

Candy rió.

- ¿Por qué?

- En los últimos meses es como si hubieras crecido lo de años.

- Han pasado demasiadas cosas. Y estar en la villa fue también como reencontrarme con mi madre. No sé, ha sido demasiado.

- Sí, ya lo creo. Me da tanto gusto. ¿Sabes una cosa? Tu cara está llena de luz.

- Estoy contenta.

- Y yo contigo, amiga – le tomó las manos –. Lo que no puedo entender es la insistencia de Bryan, por Dios, cuán poca dignidad.

- Y a pesar de mi mala reputación.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Recuerda lo que les dije en la cena, sobre Terry y yo… tú sabes.

- ¿Terry arruinándote?

- Precisamente – reía.

- Por favor, Candy, es obvio que nadie te creyó.

- Claro que me creyeron, ¿por qué no?

- Tu papá no es tonto. Es obvio que ni él ni nadie te creyeron. Sólo querías provocarlo.

- No, no, Pauna, no me arruines el momento.

- ¿No te arruino el momento de pretenderte arruinada?

- Exacto – rió.

- Candy, sólo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas – Pauna también reía.

- Yo digo que sí me creyeron.

- Lo duda, amiga. Lamento romper tu burbuja. ¿Tú crees que Rodrigo es tonto, que nació ayer?

- Nos encontró en una situación muy comprometedora una noche.

- ¿La vez del árbol?

- Ajap.

- Cómo olvidarlo.

- Ay, Pauna.

- Aun así. No te creyó nadie. Seguramente esa vez que te vio, notó también que querías morirte de vergüenza. Además, ¿no dices que Rodrigo piensa muy bien de Terry?

- Pues sí.

- ¿Lo ves? Es obvio que nadie te creyó. La mejor prueba es que Bryan sigue insistiendo.

- Rayos, yo quería que sí me creyeran.

- Eres demasiado buena para eso. Una muy buena niña. Aunque ahora estés por huir.

Candy desplegó una lenta sonrisa, emocionada.

- Pero insisto – siguió Pauna –, cuánta obstinación de Bryan. ¿De qué manera quiere que le digas que quieres a otro?

- No lo sé – Candy apretó los labios.

- No tiene nada de dignidad. Aunque vamos a ser un poco benevolentes con el chico, lo dejaste embobado.

- Sí, claro.

- Le falta dignidad, pero no es tonto.

Sonrió Candy, ante el cariño natural que su amiga le regalaba. Luego Pauna, poniéndose seria, dijo:

- Cuán sencillo sería todo si Rodrigo aceptara.

- Sí, pero como dice Terry, para qué preocuparnos por lo imposible de resolver.

- Ese hombre es un dios, yo lo amo.

Candy rió.

- Y claro que sí – dijo luego de un momento –, cuán fácil sería si mi padre comprendiera. Pero no lo hará, ya lo sé, ya lo acepté, ya no sufriré por eso.

- Simplemente te vas.

- A vivir mi vida, como no veo la posibilidad de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, e incluso intentarlo para mí ya es cuestión infructuosa. Sí, sencillamente me voy.

- A vivir a La Niebla.

- Mi único hogar de verdad.

Candy no lo sabía aún, pero hubo alguien una vez que soñó esto mismo para ella, mucho tiempo atrás.

- A vivir tu vida – dijo Pauna.

Y Candy respondió:

- A vivir con mi amor.

- ¡Bravo!

Rieron ambas y Pauna la abrazó.

- Me da tanto gusto – le dijo –. Iré a visitarte.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo, amiga – la abrazó otra vez, muy fuerte –. Te voy a extrañar tanto. Dile que digo yo que te cuide mucho, que le presto a mi mejor amiga, mi hermanita; y que te trate muy bien.

- Le diré – sonrió.

No era necesario, por supuesto. Si de algo estaba Candy segura en esta vida era de lo bien que se encontraría con Terry.

- Dile que ya siento que lo conozco y que soy su admiradora.

- Ay, Pauna… - se le llenaron los ojos de agua –. Te voy a extrañar mucho.

- Yo también, muñeca. Pero no lloremos, este es un día feliz. Te encaminas a encontrar a tu príncipe encantado. Ese que luchará contra dragones por tu amor.

- Qué cosas dices. Te pagaré esto Pauna – el dinero que le había prestado para hacer el viaje.

- ¿Qué? Nada de eso – sacudió las manos –, considéralo mi regalo de inicio de vida.

- Gracias Pauna – la abrazó –. Muchas gracias por todo. Has sido la mejor amiga que pude desear alguna vez.

- Y tú la mía, muñeca, pero nada de llorar, nos volveremos a ver – aclaró la garganta y se limpió las lágrimas –. Iré a visitarte o ustedes pueden venir, se quedan en mi casa, mi mamá te adora.

- Sólo espero llegar a tiempo.

- Dices que viene, ¿cierto?

- Sí, te encargo por favor que envíes esa carta.

- Por supuesto, ahora mismo en cuanto partas voy a la oficina de correos, espero que abran y yo misma la dejo, confía en mí.

- Gracias. Teníamos planes para vernos en año nuevo. Ahora no sé si llegaré yo o la carta o ninguna antes de que él salga. Y no le quise decir nada a mi nana, es mejor que ignore todo porque mi padre la puede acusar de solaparme.

- ¿Vas a extrañar a Esthela? Es un amor esa mujer.

- Mucho, lo único que extrañaré. Pero ella me entiende muy bien. Será feliz sabiendo que yo lo soy. Además, pronto regresará a la villa y será aún mejor que antes, nos veremos todos los días.

- Eso es verdad. En cuanto a la visita de Romeo Terry – Candy soltó una carcajada y Pauna continuó –. Puedo ir a tu casa con cualquier pretexto y estar pendiente. Para ver si llega Romeo Terry.

Candy no paraba de reír.

- ¿Y ese apodo?

- No me digas que no le queda maravilloso. Es para él.

- Definitivamente, lo es.

- Si yo lo amo, no me puedo imaginar lo que sientes tú. ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!

- Yo… ¡lo adoro!

- Te lo tienes ganado, ese es un amor acorde a ti. Así debió ser siempre. Un gran amor, una gran historia.

Una que estaba empezando.

- Pero entonces, estaré al pendiente en tu casa.

- Sí, por favor; si llega preguntando por mí y lo recibe mi padre no sé qué pasaría.

- ¿Le dejaste algo a él avisándole?

- Una nota en su despacho. No tiene ningún sentido que me busque, ya no cederé, ni caeré en sus engaños.

Había sido una nota muy breve "Te lo dije, Terry es el amor de mi vida. Lamento que no lo comprendieras. Si así es como deben ser las cosas, así serán". Y eso había sido todo.

Simplemente dejó la nota en su despacho; su padre aún dormía y toda la casa estaba en silencio; así que no se encontró con él ni con nadie. Ahora se iba.

Y el momento llegó rápidamente. Fue el tiempo de abordar el vagón y tuvo que despedirse de Pauna apresuradamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero sonrientes, esperanzadas las dos en verse pronto y confiando que Candy llegaría a tiempo para alcanzar a Terry antes de cruzar caminos.

Fue un viaje penoso y muy largo; la nevada tan intensa dificultó mucho el traslado y tuvieron que detenerse en varias estaciones para esperar a que el clima fuese más benigno y las vías se despejaran.

Se cubría Candy en su asiento con toda la ropa que llevaba, que no era mucha, pues no había querido sacar nada de la casa de su padre; además de llevar lo confeccionado para Terry, las prendas que había empacado en su maleta eran las que ella misma se había confeccionado a manera de ensayos; y para cubrirse del frío sólo contaba con los chales y bufandas que la nana le había enseñado a tejer.

Ni siquiera tenía demasiado efectivo para el viaje, llevaba con ella únicamente lo que Pauna le facilitó y nada más. Pero nada de esto le importaba, lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a tiempo con Terry.

El que fueran fechas festivas, había salido de Chicago la precisa mañana de navidad ese veinticinco de diciembre, le agregó más atrasos y dificultades a este ya de por sí engorroso viaje.

Finalmente, luego de varios días de mal dormir y esperas larguísimas debido a los atrasos en cada estación por el clima, vio aparecer por la ventana a lo lejos la espesura del bosque en el valle rodeado por montañas donde sabía que estaba La Niebla. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, lo vería muy pronto.

La nevada se hizo más copiosa y el tren avanzó muy lentamente ese último tramo con Candy casi contando cada segundo. Pero al fin llegó a su destino, la minúscula estación del pueblo.

Bajó del vagón con una sonrisa en los labios, temblando de frío, pero feliz. Era casi mediodía, pero nevando tanto parecía todo estar cubierto de una espesa niebla que apenas dejaba ver a algunos metros de distancia.

La siguiente contrariedad era algo con lo que no contaba; no tenía idea de cómo llegar desde este lugar hasta la casa de Terry tan al norte del pueblo, en el boscoso valle.

Pero no se agobió con eso, lo importante era que ya estaba ahí, lo demás era pan comido. O quizás no tanto, pensó luego de estar una hora buscando algún cochero que la llevara sin éxito alguno.

Aun así, no perdió la alegría que le daba estar tan cerca de él, respirando el mismo aire. Así que con su maleta en mano, empezó a andar.

Luego de un rato de caminar por la vereda de tierra cubierta de hielo, a punto de resbalar varias veces, notó que una carreta se acercaba a su espalda, se detuvo al costado del camino y le hizo señas para que se detuviera.

El ocupante de esa carreta era un señor ya mayor que se ofreció a dejarla en el pueblo. Aceptó de inmediato y partió con él, tan cansada que luego de darle las gracias casi se queda dormida sentada a su lado.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo la dejó en la plaza y bajando tomando nuevas energías echó a andar otra vez. Afortunadamente, caminar de la plaza de La Niebla hasta sus linderos no le tomaba a cualquiera más de veinte minutos, por lo que pronto se encontró andando sobre la vereda que llevaba río arriba.

Pensó que caminando por ahí podría ver de lejos la villa, pero no le causó la idea ningún malestar ni añoranza ni cosa parecida; lo único que llenaba su mente era que más al norte de la villa llegaría a donde él estaba.

Sacó fuerzas de lo más profundo de ella, se ajustó las tres bufandas que llevaba en el cuello, los dos chales que se había echado encima y siguió caminando teniendo cuidado de no caer en la tierra congelada y quejándose de repente cuando un copo de nieve se le filtraba por la ropa.

Después de todo, sus bufandas no eran tan abrigadoras, siendo apenas intentos en sus sesiones de costura y el vestido que llevaba era absolutamente veraniego, color blanco con flores pequeñitas en azul claro, de tela muy delgada, y a la pantorrilla.

Se reprendió a sí misma por no haber llevado con ella, de la villa cuando salió a Chicago, los pantalones que le hiciera la nana, ahora le vendrían muy bien.

Frotando las manos una contra otra para luego tomar con una firmemente su maleta y con la otra en el pecho para darse calor, volvió a emprender el paso bajo la nieve.

Estaba preguntándose qué tan cierto era eso de que no hay dos copos de nieve que sean iguales entre ellos, y después preguntándose a sí misma a quién rayos le importaría la respuesta; cuando vio de frente acercarse a alguien a caballo.

Se le detuvo el corazón. Contuvo el aliento. Y dejó de andar quedándose paralizada a mitad del camino.

Pero quien se acercó no era quien hubiera deseado, aunque era una buena noticia porque era Robert.

Se le quedó viendo asombrado al tiempo que detenía al animal y bajaba de un salto.

- Candy, ¿eres tú?

- Debajo de todo esto, soy yo, Robert – sonrió temblando.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Espera.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso, Candy la tomó con todo gusto y se deleitó en la calidez del interior, esa sí era una prenda adecuada para esos lugares, forrada y gruesa, muy pesada, pero muy abrigadora. Debía tomarlo en cuenta, un día haría una.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó cuando la vio ya abrigada.

- Vine con Terry.

- ¿Pero él no va a Chicago a verte?

Oh, no. Casi se pone a llorar de la desesperación.

- ¿Ya se fue? – dijo al punto del llanto.

- Según tengo entendido él partía ayer por la mañana.

- No puede ser, no lo alcancé – se le salieron las lágrimas –. ¡Y eso que le mandé una carta!

- ¿Le escribiste? Entonces tal vez no se fue.

- No sé si la recibió a tiempo.

- Yo no lo he visto desde la mañana de Navidad. Nos despedimos, pero no sé si se habrá ido. Ahora que lo pienso creo que de haber partido habría ido a despedirse.

- Es verdad.

- Te llevaré a su casa.

- ¡Gracias Robert!

El chico le sonrió y la ayudó a subir al caballo, para hacerlo luego él. Galopó apresuradamente, sin respetar los caminos trazados, cruzando entre la arboleda, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

A Candy le palpitaba el corazón a mil por hora, terriblemente ansiosa y se limpiaba la cara cada minuto pero las lágrimas de desesperación, de añoranza y tantas cosas no dejaban de correr.

Llegaron a la verja y Robert bajó para abrirla, y luego montó otra vez para llegar a la casa que estaba al centro de la propiedad; unos minutos después llegaron hasta la construcción y Robert sonrió viendo a la caballeriza a un costado de la casa.

- Ahí está Cleopatra – le dijo en voz baja antes de bajar.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí, Terry la habría dejado en la hacienda de haber salido de viaje.

Para Candy era como si la niebla hubiese desaparecido y en su lugar brillara el sol sobre su cabeza.

- Te voy a dejar aquí – le habló despacio mientras la ayudaba a bajar.

Estaban a unos metros de la entrada a la casa y ahí se despedía Robert.

- Me encantaría ver la cara de Terry cuando te vea, pero mejor los dejo solos – le guiñó un ojo y Candy aclaró la garganta emocionada.

- Muchas gracias, Robert, de verdad.

- Bah, no hay por qué, afortunado yo que te encontré de camino a donde Ally, eres mi cuñada.

Candy sonrió limpiándose la humedad de los ojos.

- Gracias – dijo emocionada – tu chaqueta – quiso quitársela pero él se lo impidió.

- Que me la de Terry después, quédatela.

- Gracias – repitió aceptando; y le dio un beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida.

Entonces Robert subió al caballo y haciendo el menor ruido posible se alejó. Candy tomó su maleta, se mordió los labios y acercándose a la casa subió la escalinata y abrió la puerta.

Al entrar, sintió inmediatamente el calor de la chimenea. El interior de la casa estaba muy cálido y confortante. Tanto que al cerrar la puerta tras ella dejó la maleta en el suelo y encima arrojó las bufandas y los chales.

Pensó que quien había inventado la frase "calor de hogar" se refería a este sentimiento que tenía ella en este preciso momento. Era un lugar tibio y seguro.

Se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta, disfrutando el aroma de la casa de Terry, y observó todo a su alrededor. La chimenea encendida le daba al ambiente un color ambarino y pacífico, haciéndolo todavía más acogedor.

Entonces, él se paró bajo el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina y a Candy se le salieron las lágrimas.

La fotografía no le hacía justicia.

Terry, él al fin. La miraba intensamente sonriendo ligeramente, como si la hubiese estado esperando toda su vida.

- ¿Todavía me quieres? – dijo ella entre sus lágrimas aún de pie cerca de la puerta.

- Te amo – respondió Terry con esa voz cálida y serena.

- Bien – era feliz aunque lloraba de emoción –. Me parece bien, porque hace dos días cumplí la mayoría de edad y he venido a casarme contigo.

Él sonrió, luciendo más hermoso que nunca, y vino a ella.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p>

Mismo trato ;) 50 Reviews y va el cap 29, ya está listo, y qué creen que pasa? ustedes imagínense! XD!


	29. Chapter 29

Miércoles 21 de Septiembre de 2011

Llegaron a los 50 OMG!

Aquí está, lo prometido es deuda ;)

* * *

><p>Chicas, gracias a todas por comentar!<p>

Debido a las prisas para publicar este capítulo luego de que llegaron a la meta ;)

ya no les pude agradecer una a una, pero de veras DE VERAS que agradezco mucho sus comentarios, todos los leo y todos los tomo en cuenta, incluso para adecuar detalles en la trama, son SUPER valiosos!

Mil gracias a todas por seguir esta historia y sobre todo por su amistad!

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>Vivir de Amor<strong>

**~Mi hogar en tus brazos~**

**por Azul Grandchester**

**Fabiola**

**Capítulo XXIX**

Terry caminó los pasos que los separaban y la abrazó. Pasó los brazos por lo alto de su espalda y la jaló a sí mismo, fundiéndola en su pecho. Respiró profundamente y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo hacía en meses.

-Te extrañé, te extrañé tanto.

-Yo también.

-Te extrañé, mi amor.

Tomó su rostro entre las manos y acercándose la besó.

-Te extrañé tanto – repitió en sus labios.

La abrazó tan fuerte contra sí mismo que ella se sintió ya parte de él.

-Estás helada, amor – susurró en su frente.

La llevó sin soltarla hasta el centro de la sala y la instó a sentarse en un sofá frente a la chimenea. Se sentó con ella y la abrazó a su costado tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-Recibí tu carta ayer y fui a la estación. Hoy regresé al amanecer, pero me dijeron que por el clima no esperaban ninguna llegada hasta pasado mañana.

-Se detuvo en todas partes.

-¿Saliste el veinticinco?

-Sí, por la mañana.

-Estás fría – la abrazaba atrapando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello –. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Mejor que nunca.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Me encontré a Robert cuando salía del pueblo hacia acá y él me trajo.

-¿Y cómo llegaste al pueblo?

-Un señor me llevó en su carreta.

-Candy… - seguía sintiendo sus manos heladas y la levantó para que se sentara en su regazo – eso es muy peligroso, ¿estás bien?

Asintió ella y él la rodeó con ambos brazos, recargándose completo en el respaldo del sofá, esperando que el calor de la chimenea y el de él mismo la confortaran. Candy, sentada en su regazo, escondió el rostro bajo su barbilla dejándose abrazar tan fuerte por él y sintió que la besaba muchas veces en la frente y el nacimiento del cabello.

-Te extrañé – dijo ella y aspiró profundamente, llenándose de su aroma.

-Y yo a ti, cielo, ¿estás mejor? Tus manos no están tan frías ya – las besaba y Candy podía sentir todo su cariño en esa caricia –. Si me hubieses dado tiempo yo habría ido por ti a Chicago.

-Tenía que salir rápido.

-Hiciste un viaje muy difícil tú sola.

-Pero ya estoy aquí.

-Es verdad – sonrió con los labios sobre su frente –. Ya estás aquí amor – ajustó los brazos alrededor de ella todavía más conservándola en su regazo como si fuera una niña pequeña –. ¿Me contarás lo que pasó?

En su carta Candy sólo le había informado que vendría con él por un problema en Chicago, así que le explicó todo lo ocurrido, sintiendo que Terry elevaba el pecho algunas veces como si contuviera una emoción. Pero él no la interrumpió, se mantuvo sereno y la dejó relatarle todo.

-Me lo sospechaba, Terry – terminó diciendo –. Algo me decía que no sería tan fácil como mi padre lo había prometido. Me mintió, ¿te das cuenta?

-Ya no pienses en eso – besó su frente –. Creo que es su forma de cuidar de ti.

-Pero me mintió.

-Yo sé. Pero no te preocupes, ahora estás aquí conmigo.

-Sí – se apoyó en su torso sintiéndose llena por dentro; tan segura de que en ese lugar nada podría pasarle.

Terry alcanzó sus labios y depositó un suave beso en ellos, sólo un roce como un suspiro; luego besó su mejilla y la abrazó sentada en su regazo largo rato más. Ella pronto estuvo tibia y muy cómoda ahí con él.

-No me has respondido – dijo ella de pronto.

Terry sonrió y la levantó de donde estaba para sentarla a un costado en el sofá. Luego se puso de pie él mismo y con ella sentada se plantó con una rodilla al piso tomando sus manos.

-Dame este gusto – pidió sonriendo.

Se hundió Candy en sus ojos, tan azules y expresivos, y aunque hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas anegaran sus ojos. Con una mano apresuradamente se limpió el rostro, molesta con las lágrimas que no la dejaban verlo. Quería grabar en su memoria la imagen de él viéndola a punto de preguntarle algo muy importante. Se mordió los labios rogando a las mariposas en su interior que dejaran de moverse y al llanto que dejara de nublarle la vista. Era esta una visión que quería guardar toda su vida.

Lo observó aclarando la garganta y Terry se llevó una de sus manos a los labios. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y besar el dorso de su mano, y luego al abrirlos volvieron sus ojos a robarle el aliento, por lo que tuvo que aclarar la garganta otra vez y sacudir la mano libre en el aire para recobrar serenidad.

-¿Lista? – dijo él emocionado también y con los ojos cristalinos.

Asintió nerviosamente varias veces y colocó la mano libre sobre la falda de su vestido. Entonces Terry sonrió ligeramente viéndola extasiado él también, guardando él también el momento en su memoria y en su corazón; respiró profundamente una sola vez y luego viéndola serenamente, habló una frase muy sencilla.

-Candy, yo quiero pasar todo el resto de mi vida contigo, ¿tú quieres?

Se apresuraron las lágrimas por las mejillas de Candy sin que pudiera evitarlo y antes de que pudiera limpiarlas él se acercó y las secó con sus labios. Candy cerró los ojos embriagada por su cálida caricia disfrutando sus manos tomando su rostro y sus labios paseando por su piel.

El suave calor de la chimenea envolvía el ambiente en tonos de ámbar, cálidos y tranquilos; y estuvieron un largo instante así, un eterno momento en silencio saboreando la certeza de sus mejillas unidas, suave y atemperada, con los labios de él recorriéndola lentamente, mientras aspiraba su aroma de rosas y azucenas dulces.

Guardó Candy en su corazón la deliciosa sensación de quien disfruta al tiempo detenerse, y al mundo entero dejar de girar; mágico momento provocado solamente por la ternura del amor.

-Creo – musitó Terry, suavizando su piel contra la de ella – creo que no me has respondido.

-Yo creo que ya te respondí hace mucho – besó su mejilla.

-Pero quiero escucharlo.

Se separó de ella, todavía arrodillado en el piso, y la vio a los ojos.

-¿Entonces?

Ella lo miraba fijamente, mordiéndose los labios, emocionada al límite y asintió un par de veces.

-Dímelo, ¿sí? – pidió él.

Candy soltó una risita nerviosa, se escaparon dos lágrimas gruesas de sus ojos repentinamente y con las manos en la cara habló.

-Sí, sí quiero.

-¿Pasarás toda tu vida conmigo?

-Aja, sí – se tocaba la cara entre sonrisas y llanto emocionado.

-¿Te casarás conmigo?

-Sí, sí me caso.

-Gracias.

Se irguió aún arrodillado y la abrazó contra su pecho, guardando su rostro bajo su barbilla, besó su frente y dijo otra vez con voz firme.

-Gracias, mi vida.

La abrazó largo rato, disfrutándola tan cerca de él. Luego de un momento sintió que bostezaba.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-No dormí nada en estas cinco noches.

La vio peleando por mantener los ojos abiertos y se levantó, cuando estuvo de pie se inclinó a ella y luego la levantó en el aire cargándola en brazos.

Candy estaba tan cansada que no rehusó sus brazos, se quedó muy quieta mientras él la llevaba en vilo hasta la habitación.

La recostó sobre la cama, fue a avivar la chimenea de la pieza, y luego se acostó junto a ella, abrazándola bajo las frazadas. El mundo se volvió muy cálido y tranquilo. Candy se quedó profundamente dormida muy rápidamente. Estaba por fin donde deseaba permanecer y eso le daba el regalo de un sueño reposado y sin interrupciones.

Cuando Terry la sintió dormida, hizo algunos movimientos para ver si despertaba o se removía y al confirmar que dormía profundamente, se levantó de la cama. Fue al escritorio y escribió unas líneas sobre un papel que luego dejó junto a ella sobre la cama.

"Mi deseo es que no llegues a leer estas líneas, pero si las lees, no te preocupes, salí al pueblo pero regresaré muy pronto. No salgas por favor, hace demasiado frío. Espérame aquí en nuestra casa, regresaré a ti muy pronto. Para siempre, Terrence."

Salió entonces apresurado y llevando un pesado _sobretodo_ fue al cobertizo por Cleopatra para ir montando al pueblo. Una vez ahí visitó apresuradamente varios lugares. Primeramente fue a la casa del señor Rossiter, a quien le pidió un favor muy especial, ante la mirada comprensiva pero atónita del hombre que se limpiaba los espejuelos sólo para asegurarse que era cierto lo que le decía este joven que había conocido desde que era un niño, habiendo visto crecer también a su madre.

Después se dirigió montando apresurado a la casa de Marianne Hart, aprovechando conocerla de toda su vida le pidió a la mujer, que bien podría ser su madre, otro favor, necesitaba que abriera su negocio; por las fechas en las que estaban Marianne solía atender sólo un par de horas al día, cuando no cerraba del todo; pero a la antigua amiga de la madre de Terry le pareció lo que él le confió digno de un cuento de hadas, así que no pudo negarse. Abrió para él el local contiguo a su casa, lo ayudó en su empresa y le deseó suerte.

Se quedó observándolo alejarse, viéndolo contento, tan sonriente que resplandecía, mucho más feliz de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo y no pudo evitar emocionarse ella también. Entró a su casa y fue a darle un beso a su marido que leía frente a la chimenea.

Enseguida, Terry fue a la oficina de correos, le envió un telegrama a Rodrigo White, creía imperativo informarle que Candy estaba con él, que estaba sana, y que de ahora en adelante él respondería por ella. Sin importar como estuvieran las relaciones entre ellos comprendía que él era su padre todavía, y tomando en cuenta las circunstancias Rodrigo debía tener presente que ahora Terry se haría responsable del bienestar de Candy en todos los aspectos.

Por último se dirigió a la casa de Robert a enterarlo de lo acontecido; su amigo lo abrazó fuertemente, muy dichoso por él, y lamentándose terriblemente por tener que partir al siguiente día muy temprano con su familia y con la de Allison.

Terry ya estaba enterado de que pasarían las fiestas de fin de año con unos parientes y debían salir antes de que clareara el día; aún así quiso avisarle de las últimas felices noticias. Prometió Robert, sin embargo, visitarlos tan pronto estuviera de regreso.

Se apresuró Terry a volver a casa advirtiendo con agrado que ella no había despertado, y como ya era de noche, supo que no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, así que fue a dormir a su lado.

Se acomodó junto a ella, deslizando con cuidado un brazo bajo su cabeza. Acomodó la frazada para que los cubriera completamente y muy suavemente besó su frente. Candy, dormida, se reacomodó a su lado, como si instintivamente se adecuara a él. Hizo suya la planicie de su hombro, descansando ahí la mejilla; y cruzó su pecho con un brazo. Terry la observaba, dejándola encontrar su lugar.

Entonces ella pareció encontrarlo; se estiró, ajustando todo su cuerpo al de él, así abrazándolo, y luego, dormida, suspiró. Encontró la comodidad que inconscientemente buscaba y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Terry pensó que ese era el mejor sonido que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Y entonces, con el suspiro de ella todavía acariciando su barbilla, él también durmió.

Debido a la temporada la hacienda estaba sin actividad, por lo que todos esos días eran libres para él, así que se levantó tarde, pero ella seguía durmiendo. Cuando despertó, él ya estaba de pie preparando el desayuno en la cocina, y fue a buscarlo.

-¿Qué haces? – bostezó bajo el marco de la puerta en la cocina.

-El desayuno.

Dejó su tarea un momento y se acercó.

-Buenos días – la besó en la frente.

Respondió Candy de la misma forma sonriendo y ya que él no aceptó su ayuda se sentó a la mesa para conversar.

-Debemos darnos prisa – dijo él de pronto.

-¿Por qué?

Ya estaban desayunando, sintiendo Candy que no había comido en meses y que aquello que él preparara era lo más apetitoso que había probado jamás.

-Nos esperan a las diez.

-¿Dónde? – lo miró extrañada.

-Con el juez.

-¿Con el juez? ¿Para qué? ¿Pasó algo?

La miró Terry fijamente alzando una ceja con una velada sonrisa en los labios, y entonces lo entendió.

-Oh Dios, ¿ya? ¿Hoy?

-Dime cuándo.

-No, sí hoy; claro sí.

Sacudía las manos en el aire nerviosamente y tomó apresurada el resto de la bebida en su vaso de cristal.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Terry al verla desaparecer saliendo de la cocina.

-¡A arreglarme! ¡Es tarde!

Se levantó sonriendo y fue tras ella.

-¿Quieres que prepare el baño para ti?

-Oh no, no; yo lo hago.

Terry vio sus intenciones de tomar su maleta y la ayudó dejándola para ella sobre el diván a un costado en la habitación. Se paró bajo el marco de la puerta y la vio sacar un vestido para ponerlo sobre la cama. Era color perla muy claro con aplicaciones en rosa. Para ella, eso era lo más adecuado para el día.

-¿Eso es lo que llevarás?

-¿No te gusta? – lo volteó a ver preocupada.

-No, claro; sí, sí me gusta – sonrió –. Es muy lindo.

Sonrió ella contenta, y luego tomando algunas otras cosas, la vio él sonrojarse dudando de pie en el centro de la habitación. Entendió el motivo de inmediato.

-Lo siento, ya me voy – dijo rápidamente –, te dejo sola, estaré en la cocina.

-Gracias – asintió viéndolo con las mejillas encendidas.

Salió Terry entonces y luego de un momento cuando supuso ella ya estaba en el baño, entró de nuevo. Removió el vestido que ella había dispuesto sobre la cama y en su lugar colocó el que él le había comprado en la tienda de Marianne el día anterior.

Era muy sencillo, pero era más adecuado a una novia, y además color blanco como la nieve. Sólo esperaba haber acertado en la talla. Marianne lo había visto meses atrás con Candy paseando por el pueblo y le había ayudado a elegirlo, pero aún así esperaría a verla con él para estar satisfecho.

Salió sigilosamente y esperó paciente por ella.

Cuando Candy salió del baño, notó de inmediato la prenda sobre la cama y se acercó a verla. Tomó el vestido entre sus manos y no pudo evitar sonreír, muy emocionada. Lo analizó y lo encontró perfecto.

Era muy blanco, diría ella que blanquísimo, largo; y en la parte del talle tenía un diseño brocado en un patrón blanco de flores; lirios como pudo apreciar viendo de cerca. Se sentía muy suave al tacto y al mismo tiempo de un material muy bien trabajado.

Tenía en la parte baja del talle, a lo alto de las caderas, una cinta de seda espesa que se ajustaba en un arreglo en la parte de atrás finalizando enlazado en un amplio moño; reposando sobre la falda que caía suavemente en varias capas.

Le pareció precioso y quiso de inmediato sentirse enfundada en él, así que se deshizo del camisón, y se vistió con él rápidamente.

Se acercó a un alto espejo que estaba en la pared de un costado y se miró largamente en el reflejo. Había secado su cabello antes de salir del cuarto de baño, por lo que caía suelto y ondulado en su espalda. Le sonrió al reflejo, le gustó cómo se veía. Más allá del traje reconoció en su mirada el destello de una mujer que es muy feliz. Mucho tiempo después ella recordaría esta imagen, de su sonrisa en un fondo blanco, blanquísimo.

Aclaró la garganta varias veces, rehusándose a que el llanto la anegara, y cuando estuvo ya lista salió de la habitación lentamente.

Se mordía los labios casi sin respirar, y andaba por el pasillo buscándolo con la mirada. Cuando llegó a la sala él se puso de pie; vestía sencillamente pero formal, con un saco color negro sobre su camisa blanca y la veía extasiado. Ella lo supo.

Terry habría de guardar esa visión de ella vestida de novia, toda su vida. Jamás olvidaría lo que sintió cuando la vio aparecer así vestida de blanco, con las mejillas enrojecidas de nerviosismo y los ojos profundamente verdes cristalinos de añoranza.

No había visto nada más hermoso en toda su vida y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ir y besarla con desesperación; deseaba intensamente hacerlo sólo para convencerse que era real y no producto de su imaginación; que era real, que estaba ahí para él y que era suya.

Parpadeó un par de veces, aclarando la garganta, intensamente emocionado también, y se acercó muy despacio.

-Eres tan hermosa que… – hizo una pausa –. Eres tan hermosa que me robas el aliento.

Vaya, esa era la mejor frase del mundo.

-¿De verdad? – sonrió muy emocionada, con el rosa en sus mejillas encendido y los ojos llenos de cariño.

Asintió él a un paso de distancia sintiendo que estallaría de ternura en cualquier momento.

-¿Estás segura que quieres casarte conmigo?

Candy sonrió.

-Sí.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, Terry – sonreía.

-¿No desaparecerás si te toco?

-Haz la prueba.

Levantó una mano y con la punta de los dedos tocó su mejilla, tan suave que parecía que la acariciaba con un suspiro; Candy cerró los ojos controlando su propia emoción y al abrirlos de nuevo vio los de él cristalinos.

Para Candy él se veía imposiblemente hermoso, mucho más que perfecto, y sus ojos azules tan profundos mostraban una emoción que pugnaba por salir a borbotones, como un raudal de amor.

-¿Me das un beso? – pidió ella.

Terry asintió y la besó en la frente.

-Ahí no.

Se separó entonces de ella y pasó dos dedos muy suavemente por sus labios. Cerró los ojos y ella lo vio acercándose muy lentamente para depositar un brevísimo beso; la tocó como a las alas de una mariposa inquieta, con gran adoración; pero ella quería más y sus ojos se lo dijeron.

Sonrió viéndola y susurró acariciando su mejilla.

-Cuando seas mía.

Sonrió Candy emocionada y pensó que le gustaba esa palabra, le gustaba mucho. Así que esperaría hasta serlo.

Llevó con ella los documentos que la acreditaban como mayor de edad y que había sustraído del despacho de su padre -Terry llevaba con él el acta de defunción de su madre y la de divorcio donde Eleanor conservaba la custodia del menor-, y dejó que Terry la guiara a su destino.

Nevaba muy suave casi imperceptiblemente, y con el corazón henchido conteniendo tanta dicha, llegaron a donde el señor Rossiter, el juez, y éste los declaró marido y mujer en la muy pequeña oficina de lo civil en el pueblo.

Tenían las manos entrelazadas, serenos y decididos en cuanto al hecho, pero extremadamente emocionados en cuanto al sentimiento; y recibieron el nombramiento como unidos legalmente ambos con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sonriendo ampliamente.

Cuando el juez dio su permiso, Terry giró para besar a su novia. La vio largamente aclarando la garganta, sin creer todavía que ese ángel de blanco le hubiera sido concedido y tomó su rostro con ambas manos para besar su mejilla.

Candy cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento, y entonces vino en conocimiento de que esa era la primera caricia que le prodigaba su esposo. Se le salieron las lágrimas, no lo pudo evitar.

Se llevó una mano a la cara, apenada, pero Terry buscó su mirada levantando su rostro con las manos; y acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas, susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

-Te amo.

Candy sollozó.

-No llores, amor.

Pedía que no llorara, pero ella lo vio secándose la cara húmeda también de emoción. Se sonrieron muy de cerca, tanto que se veían reflejados en los ojos del otro cristalinos de amor; y cuando se sintieron un poco más serenos, se besaron muy brevemente, con mucha suavidad. Luego de obtener sus documentos, salieron del lugar para ir a su casa.

El juez Rossiter, conociendo a Terry desde niño, los observó alejándose, luciendo como si caminaran entre nubes; y sus dos hijas, que habían servido de testigos, dejaron escapar un profundo suspiro.

Volvieron a casa, que ahora era de ambos, y Candy apenas podía creer que estaba por entrar en ella siendo ya una mujer casada. La sensación la abrumó de momento, queriendo sopesar la idea, pero entonces volteó a verlo a él, que subía la escalinata a su lado y supo que todo estaba bien; que por primera vez en su vida realmente todo estaba bien. Cada pieza había encontrado su lugar y ella un sitio al cual pertenecer.

Sonrió estrujando su mano entre la suya, pero luego se vio sorprendida por los brazos de Terry que la elevaron cargándola en el aire.

-Es la tradición – le dijo al cruzar el umbral con ella en brazos.

Soltó una risita, ajustando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejó que la llevara al interior; hasta la habitación.

Quedó de pie Candy al centro de la pieza, y aunque por las ventanas entraba muy poca luz, con ese día tan frío y nublado, Terry cerró las cortinas completamente, quedando el cuarto iluminado solamente por la chimenea enardecida.

Candy vio la cama, blanca y amplia, luego lo vio a él. Su corazón empezó a palpitar acelerado. Aclaró la garganta, sacudiendo la cabeza, con las manos temblorosas sobre la falda de su vestido; y entonces lo vio acercándose.

-¡No! – dijo alarmada y Terry se quedó estático, asustado por su reacción –. Yo… – tartamudeó – espera…

Hizo un movimiento con la mano en el aire, y luego se tocó el pecho, sentía que los latidos de su corazón la ahogaban y consciente de que aumentaban el ritmo cuanto más cerca estaba él, le pidió con los ojos un momento para tranquilizarse.

Terry esperó hasta que la vio respirar de nuevo.

-¿Ya? – preguntó musitando.

Asintió ella con un nudo en la garganta y con el estómago temblando.

Se acercó Terry muy lentamente, muy despacio y acercando su mano tomó la de ella.

-¡Por todos los cielos! – gritó Candy y retiró la mano.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó entre divertido y enternecido.

-Se me va a salir el corazón, te lo juro.

Rió él ligeramente y Candy sentía la cara tan roja que le ardía la piel desde la frente hasta el cuello; sentía el latido de su corazón en la garganta dificultándola para respirar; en los labios, en las manos que ardían.

Intentaba inhalar profundamente para obligarse a sí misma a calmarse, cuando de reojo vio la cama otra vez y el corazón se le volvió a disparar enloquecido en el pecho.

Retumbaba su interior de palpitaciones y se sentía mareada dándole vueltas el cuarto completo. Estaba convencida de que caería desmayada en cualquier momento.

-Candy… - susurró.

-Espera.

Se forzaba a sí misma a respirar, sintiendo que le estallaban las sienes, y el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que amenazaba con hacerla desfallecer.

-Amor… - musitó Terry –. No tiene que pasar nada, cielo. Tranquila.

-¿Cómo? – lo miró.

-Si quieres podemos dormir.

-¿De veras? – fue como si le quitaran un peso de los hombros y él sonrió ante su cara de alivio.

-Claro. No te preocupes, ven.

Se encaminó él a la cama y se sentó en la orilla.

-¿Entonces no importa si no…?

-No, claro que no – rió ligeramente.

-Porque te juro que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento; me estalla la cabeza, Terry.

-No te preocupes, amor; hay mucho tiempo por delante.

Le hablaba con toda la comprensión en su voz y eso terminó por relajarla del todo. Aceptó que era buena idea el que solo durmieran esta noche, y ya después verían. Encontraría ella la forma de no desfallecer con ese corazón que se le volvía loco en el pecho sólo de imaginarlo de esa forma.

-Me quitaré esto – dijo luego de un momento, señalando el vestido.

-Saldré para dejarte sola – se levantó.

-No, me cambiaré en el baño, además está bien, quiero decir, poco a poco, ¿no? No sé, yo pienso… - empezó a tartamudear y al no encontrar cómo terminar esa frase se fue al baño apresuradamente.

Había dejado ahí dentro una prenda que llevaba en su maleta porque Pauna había insistido en regalársela. Se lo había comprado tan pronto le contó que tenía novio y que se casaría con él un día, y se lo echó prácticamente a la fuerza en la maleta el día que la llevó a la estación en Chicago.

Era un camisón color blanco de seda pura, tan largo que ya con él encima le cubría los pies, pero le parecía demasiado atrevido porque dejaba los brazos descubiertos, y los hombros igualmente desnudos, sujetándose solamente de unas muy delgadas cintas; y además la ponía inquieta que caía muy sedoso delineando su figura bajo la suave y delgada tela. Y Pauna le había dicho que cuando lo usara en su noche de bodas no llevara nada debajo, lo que la tenía mucho más que abochornada.

Sacudió la cabeza y jugó con las manos en su cabello suelto, intentando tranquilizarse, y salió del baño descalza, consciente de que el hogar de la chimenea mantenía una temperatura muy confortable; respirando acompasadamente pero muy nerviosa.

Terry la vio y se puso de pie, ella notó que había sacado su camisa del pantalón y que llevaba el botón superior desabotonado. Se le aceleró el corazón otra vez.

Para Terry no era distinto, verla de esa forma, siendo ya su mujer ante cualquiera, era más de lo que podía soportar; pero le había prometido algo y debía cumplírselo. Aclaró la garganta, procurando verla lo menos posible con afán de cumplir su palabra y le habló todo lo tranquilamente que pudo.

-Te ves bien – la vio temblar – dormir – aclaró rápidamente con las manos en el aire – dormir.

Candy soltó una risita. Terry rió también un poco, tragando saliva forzándose a estar sereno y se acomodó en la parte alta de la cama, recargado en la cabecera.

Candy entonces colocó su vestido blanco sobre el diván, perfectamente doblado, lo acariciaba admirándolo y le habló desde lejos.

-No te di las gracias. Es muy bonito.

-Me agrada que te lo pareciera, dudé un poco con la talla.

-Es perfecto – pasaba las manos por la suave tela –. Esto me recuerda algo.

Fue a su maleta y sacó las prendas que ella le había llevado; tuvo el diván cubierto de camisas de cada color en un minuto. Terry se levantó y fue con ella; las tomó una a una.

-Es increíble que puedas hacer algo así.

-¿Cómo?

-Haces ropa – sonrió –, qué increíble.

-¿Te gustan?

-Todas.

-¿Las usarás?

-Claro.

Hubiera querido besarla en agradecimiento, pero ambos mantenían cierta distancia todavía algo abochornados. En vez de eso tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-Gracias – susurró en su piel.

-Al principio fue solamente para tener la mente ocupada en algo, pero me gusta.

-Creo que tienes un talento natural, y no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto para mí; gracias.

Candy sonrió apenada, pero contenta de que le hubieran gustado y Terry llevó sus nuevas camisas al vestidor.

-¿Quieres guardarlo? – señaló el vestido –. Haremos espacio para tus cosas en el vestidor.

-Sí, mañana arreglaré mi ropa; pero éste – tocó de nuevo el vestido sobre el diván –, quiero dejarlo aquí, quiero verlo.

Terry no pudo resistirlo y se acercó a besarla en la frente. Tembló ligeramente ante el contacto, por lo que de inmediato fue a la cama otra vez.

-Tengo que decirte algo – dijo luego de un momento.

-¿Qué pasa? – lo miró.

-Le escribí a tu padre.

-¿Cómo?

-Te dije que ayer cuando dormías fui al pueblo.

-Sí, fuiste con el juez, a comprar el vestido y con Robert.

-Y también a la oficina postal. Le escribí a tu padre. Un telegrama.

Candy se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama; con él recargado en la cabecera.

-¿Qué le escribiste?

-Que estás aquí, conmigo, que nos casaríamos y que estás bien.

Se quedó pensativa un segundo, luego soltó una larga exhalación.

-Está bien.

-Pensé que te molestaría.

-No, entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Yo también siento algo así, si ya estamos juntos no vale la pena que siga molesta con él. No pienso volver, ni creo que él venga; pero supongo que sí debía saber al menos dónde estoy. Aunque le dejé una nota, pero bueno, ahora que sabe que nos casamos entenderá que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Estuvo bien, gracias.

Se acercó a él y con toda naturalidad lo besó en la mejilla. Entonces Terry tomó sus manos con las dos de él y le dijo algo más acerca de otra correspondencia.

- Mi padre me escribió – quiso decirlo de tajo.

- ¿Te escribió, cuándo?  
>- Hace un par de días recibí su carta.<p>

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Pues no sé cómo vas a tomar esto. Aunque, bueno, sí sé.

- A ver – sonrió Candy.

- Primero me escribió preguntando el motivo para mi falta de respuesta a su primera carta, te acuerdas – ella asintió –. Le respondí diciéndole que ya no necesitaba su ayuda, que no me servía en absoluto, que me casaría con mi novia americana – alzó las cejas pronunciando la palabra –, y que en lo que a mí respecta de por terminada cualquier comunicación.

- Vaya. ¿Y luego?

- De hecho, todo esto te lo escribí a Chicago hace unos días.

- Llegaría después de que partí hacia acá.

- Sí, bueno, hace dos días llegó la otra diciendo que…

- ¿Diciendo qué? – sonrió.

- ¿Qué opinas de ser la Duquesa de Grandchester?

- ¡¿Qué, cómo?

- Yo no sé qué le pasa, pero eso me respondió. Que estaba de acuerdo, que me daría su apoyo y que aceptaba mis deseos de casarme con mi novia americana.

- Estás bromeando.

- En absoluto. ¿Quieres leerla?

- No, te creo – sonrió, luego hizo una pausa y lo miró –. Ya le respondiste, ¿verdad?

Terry asintió.

- ¿Qué le respondiste?

- Primero dime, ¿quieres ser la Duquesa de Grandchester?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Sabía que eso dirías.

- No, claro que no. ¿Vivir en Londres? Olvídalo. A mí me gusta aquí.

- Sabía que dirías eso.

- Así que si yo te conozco a ti – entrecerró los ojos, viéndolo –. Le respondiste que tu futura esposa, la que era tu futura esposa en ese momento – sonrió – no desea mudarse a Londres, sino vivir aquí en La Niebla contigo.

- Así es.

- ¿Eso le dijiste?

- Eso le dije. Aunque la carta aún no la envío, la escribí pero quería primero conversarlo contigo, para ver qué pensabas.

- ¿Dudabas de conocerme bien?

- No sé, quizás desearías aquello, no sé.

- En absoluto – lo vio a los ojos –. ¿Tú lo deseas?

- Conoces la respuesta.

- Yo jamás desearé nada que tú no – dijo ella.

Y él respondió.

- Yo desearé cualquier cosa que tú sí.

- Estamos en un círculo – Candy sonrió –. Mira, dejemos esto claro. Yo aquí estoy y aquí me quiero quedar, a esta vida que haremos juntos. Y no, no me estoy privando de nada. Duquesa jamás quise ser, ahora mucho menos. Y no, no estoy diciendo que no sólo porque piense que tú no quieres. Antes de que me salgas con eso – Terry sonrió –. Digo que no porque no quiero, yo no quiero. Yo. ¿Tú sigues sin anhelar esa vida, cierto?

- Casi lo más cierto bajo el sol.

- ¿Casi?

- Que te quiero. Es lo primero.

Ella sonrió.

- Perfecto – respondió luego –. Entonces yo no lo deseo y sucede que afortunadamente tú tampoco. ¿Estamos claros?

- Estamos.

- Bien, aquí estamos y aquí vamos a vivir.

- De acuerdo.

Terry le sonrió y abrió los brazos para ella. Candy descansó en su pecho. Exhaló sonoramente.

- Cuán complicadas son las familias.

Él besó su frente, sonriendo.

- La nuestra – dijo Candy –, la nuestra será muy sencilla.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

- Muchos niños corriendo por ahí, mucho amor.

- ¿Muchos niños?

- Muchos.

- ¿Y mucho amor?

- Tanto.

Candy besó su cuello, bajo el mentón. Estuvieron un rato así, descansando uno en el otro. Terry, efectivamente, envió esa respuesta a su padre, la que acordó con Candy.

Y la respuesta del Duque fue más o menos respetuosa, todo lo que podría esperarse. Semanas después llegó una carta de él diciéndole a su hijo que aunque su decisión no la comprendía, la respetaba; al finalizar las líneas le aseguraba que su puerta estaría siempre abierta para él. Por supuesto, Terry jamás llamaría a ella.

Ni Candy ni él deseaban una vida en la nobleza y no la tuvieron jamás, ni en el futuro cercano ni en ningún momento después, nunca.

Entonces, este día, recién casados, aunque sin hacer mayor cosa todavía, se recostaron juntos y Candy se apoyó en su hombro, convinieron los dos en dormir entonces y con un sencillo beso se dispusieron a hacerlo.

-Candy – susurró él después de un largo rato.

-¿Sí?

-No puedo dormir.

-Yo tampoco – rió.

-¿Será porque es la una de la tarde?

Candy soltó una carcajada.

-Posiblemente eso es.

Los había vencido su propio nerviosismo y no notaron que era demasiado temprano como para irse a la cama. Se levantaron entonces y juntos hicieron espacio en el vestidor de la habitación y ordenaron en él las pertenencias de ella, que no eran muchas. Terry habría de llevarla a comprar todo lo necesario algunos días después; por lo pronto lo que había traído con ella de Chicago ya tenía su propio lugar en la que hoy era su casa también.

Estaba nevando ligeramente y hubieran podido dar un paseo, pero prefirieron permanecer en la calidez de su casa. Comieron algo y rato después estaban en la sala conversando frente a la chimenea.

-El lago está bastante cerca, podemos ir un día cualquiera – dijo Terry.

-Sí, me gustaría.

Hablaban de ir a pasear a un pequeño lago en la región, Terry le había dicho que en esta temporada del año se cubría parcialmente de hielo y ella quería ir a patinar.

-Una vez fui con Pauna y sus padres a un lago en Michigan, y tengo que decirte que patino terriblemente mal, tal vez tengas que cargar conmigo de regreso.

-Eso no es problema.

Estaban los dos sentados en el sofá, Terry la rodeaba con un brazo y ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en lo alto de su pecho.

-¿Me cargarás de regreso?

-Claro – la besó en la frente –. ¿Fue Pauna quien te llevó a la estación?

-Sí, y me regaló éste – señaló el camisón que vestía.

-Dile que le mando decir gracias – sonrió.

Candy soltó una risita entre sus brazos.

-Lo haré. Pauna te llama Romeo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Cuando hablaba de ti con ella, ella dice siempre que eres un Romeo de carne y hueso. Te llama Romeo Terry.

-¿Y eso por qué? – sonreía.

-Porque yo le digo; le cuento que eres mi propio Romeo mío de mi propiedad.

-¿Y tú eres mi Julieta?

-Lo que tú quieras.

Se apoyó en su hombro para poder verlo a la cara.

-Soy lo que tú quieras – dijo cerca de su rostro.

-Eres mi Julieta.

-De acuerdo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y Candy volvió a apoyarse en su pecho.

-Creo que mi deseo sí se me hizo realidad – suspiró.

-¿Cuál?

-El deseo que le pedí a la estrella aquella vez – ajustó el brazo alrededor de él respirando tranquilamente –. Cuando le pedí que el tiempo se detuviera.

-¿Se cumplió?

-Sí. Contigo siempre me pasa.

-Eso es porque yo hice todo el trabajo.

-¿Cuál trabajo? – lo miró.

-Yo hice de todo para cumplirte ese deseo, la estrella no hizo nada, es una estrella holgazana.

-¿Es una qué?

-Una estrella holgazana.

Candy soltó una carcajada y se levantó de un salto quedándose de rodillas sobre el sofá junto a él.

-¿No te ayudó la estrella para nada? – reía.

-Nada, no hizo nada, yo hice todo.

Tomó el rostro de Terry con las manos.

-Te quiero tanto.

-Yo también.

Entonces lo besó. En un impulso repentino y sin un dejo de duda se acercó a sus labios y lo besó tan intensamente como él mismo le había enseñado.

Con una ansiedad desconocida se acomodó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y pronto estuvieron envueltos en un raudal de besos descontrolados. Terry mantenía las manos en su cintura, sobre la delicada seda del camisón, pero ella inesperadamente tomó una de sus manos y la deslizó hacia arriba. Quería sentir eso de nuevo. Terry se sintió recorrido por un escalofrío y tuvo que preguntarle.

-¿Segura?

Asintió como pudo sin dejar de besarlo, saboreando sus labios y su aliento.

-¿Quieres que nos detengamos?

Negó rotundamente con la cabeza, y luego mordió sus labios. Terry ya no tuvo consciencia alguna para preguntar nada más.

A la luz de la chimenea, todavía sobre el sofá ansiosamente se recorrían con las manos, aferrándose uno al otro; incapaces los dos de soltarse; con el corazón latiendo enloquecido, los labios enrojecidos y el cuerpo hambriento de amor.

El amor que los unía había echado a andar la rueda del deseo, y ya no habría de detenerse; hasta que él, este amor, se sintiera satisfecho por completo.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Ya se casaron! OMG!<p>

Mismo trato, 50 reviews y subo el 30 ;)


	30. Chapter 30

Viernes de Publicación

23/Septiembre/2011

No llegamos a la meta :(

pero es día de publicación :D

GRACIAS A TODAS!

LKM!

* * *

><p><strong>Vivir de Amor<strong>

**Capítulo XX****X**

Terry se separó de ella un momento, respirando agitadamente; Candy estaba a horcajadas en su regazo y él la tomó firmemente de las caderas y se levantó cargándola, al tiempo que ella lo rodeaba con las piernas por la cintura. Caminó muy lentamente con ella en brazos a la habitación y sintió que escondió la cara en su cuello. Besó su mejilla al tiempo que la dejaba sobre la cama.

Candy permaneció de rodillas sobre la cama y él fue a cerrar la puerta, luego caminó a la chimenea y lanzó al fuego un par de gruesos troncos que avivaron las llamas crepitando entre los carbones.

Lo vio ella desaparecer caminando hacia el baño, escuchó que se lavaba las manos, y cuando salió de ahí se acercó entonces a donde lo esperaba.

Observándola sobre la cama, con sólo ese camisón blanco tan delicado cubriéndola, y las mejillas y labios enrojecidos, sintió el deseo incontrolable recorrerlo desde las rodillas, pero hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno.

Llegó hasta ella y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, acarició con la punta de los dedos muy suavemente su rodilla, acariciándola por encima de la seda. Candy sintió su corazón acelerarse enloquecido y tuvo que aclarar la garganta.

Le hizo él una pregunta viéndola a los ojos, sólo con la mirada y ella le entendió perfectamente. Asintió susurrando.

-Sí.

Acercó ella una de las manos hasta su rostro y lo acarició suavemente. Terry cerró los ojos; y luego, muy lentamente, la instó a recostarse sobre las almohadas y lo hizo él también a su costado.

En la tenue oscuridad de la habitación, Candy lo sintió parcialmente sobre su propio cuerpo, con los labios sobre los suyos, bebiendo el mismo aliento, y suspiró disfrutando ese nivel de cercanía desconocido; entonces él llenó su rostro de besos, acariciándola con sus suspiros, con susurros, hablándole a media voz cientos de palabras de amor.

Ella quiso acariciarlo también y deslizó las manos por su camisa. Desprendió de los ojales, uno a uno, todos los botones y luego acarició la piel desnuda de su torso.

Cerró los ojos un instante ante el contacto de esa suave firmeza, el tacto de su torso tan definido, tan fuerte la embargó de una sensación contradictoria, él era imponente, pero al mismo tiempo la atraía, atándola.

Se embriagaba de este ardor en las manos y en los labios, estas ganas de tocarlo y dejarse tocar, descubrirlo y dejarse descubrir; una mezcla de dicha y angustia; un híbrido de emociones resultante en una gozosa ansiedad enloquecedora, que le desordenaba las ideas, le mareaba la conciencia, enardeciéndole el cuerpo y la razón al mismo tiempo.

Con manos temblorosas, lo despojó de la camisa y subiendo por sus hombros deslizó luego las manos por su espalda desde arriba. Él de pronto hizo un sonido en su oído y supo ella que era señal de que lo estaba disfrutando.

Candy acarició su espalda, amplia y varonil; sus palmas recorrieron cada espacio del lugar; él era un hombre, tan grande, y la hacía sentirse tan mujer.

Se separó un poco de él y Terry se alzó ligeramente sosteniéndose con los brazos sobre la cama a sus costados; entonces Candy observó su torso desnudo por completo y pasó las manos por cada una de las líneas en él, palpando lentamente cada espacio, perfilando cada músculo, pensando que era lo más parecido a la perfección que ella hubiese visto jamás.

Terry cerraba los ojos disfrutando las manos y ojos de ella analizándolo y entonces se acercó para besarla, esta vez con casi la totalidad de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Candy separó las piernas y él se acomodó entre ellas y ella disfrutó el calor que eso le provocaba en su propio cuerpo, el peso casi total de él, presionándola contra la cama, atrapándola. Una ola de calor desde las piernas.

Entonces él fue a su cuello, dejó un camino de besos en su piel; ella gimió involuntariamente, temblando, pero al mismo tiempo sin ningún reparo. Quería continuar, quería sentirlo más y más cerca.

El rostro de él quedó en el hueco de su cuello, Terry aspiraba su aroma, inspiró muy profundamente y ella cerró los ojos.

-Te amo – susurró Terry después en su oído y ella le respondió igual.

Terry deslizó una mano y acarició sus piernas lentamente hacia arriba. Primero la pantorrilla, suave como crema piel de seda, larga y femenina, después su rodilla, su muslo, deslizando la palma cálida; rodeó el perfil de su cadera y Candy escondió la cara en su cuello, alterada pero instándolo a continuar. Él llegó a su cintura, dejó la palma ahí, atrapada en esa profunda curva hacia adentro; fue ahí donde ejerció más presión, como si la estuviera haciendo suya con ese solo contacto.

Candy temblaba. Él siguió hacia arriba, con la palma de la mano. La deslizó hacia abajo, entre ella y el edredón y acarició su espalda completa, después la aferró de los hombros, gimiendo en su boca, como si la jalara con él hacia arriba.

Hizo un movimiento decidido y desató las cintas que sostenían el camisón.

Entonces, Terry se levantó, quedando de rodillas en la cama y la instó a hacer lo mismo. Candy lo veía a los ojos, palpitando los labios enrojecidos. Cuando se sentó, el camisón se deslizó hacia abajo, un terso movimiento de la seda, quedó en su cintura; una sedosa cascada que la rodeaba.

Ella se alarmó y soltó una ligera exclamación. Su pecho estaba descubierto. Nerviosamente, se cubrió con los brazos.

Terry la vio a los ojos.

- Te amo – le dijo.

Candy respiró profundamente, procurando tranquilizarse. Entonces, tomó valor y relajó los brazos, éstos quedaron a sus costados y sus pechos se irguieron desnudos.

Terry la vio.

Ella vio los ojos azules de él observando el sitio, y aunque en un impulso quiso cubrirse, no lo hizo, lo dejó observarla. Él parecía estar viendo algo muy hermoso, una expresión en sus ojos de reverencia. Él estaba adorándola con la mirada.

Entonces Terry llevó una mano hasta la mejilla de ella, Candy cerró los ojos; los dedos de él la acariciaron, y fueron deslizándose suavemente hacia abajo, la curva de su mandíbula, la pendiente de su cuello, el estrado de sus hombros.

Dejó la mano ahí y ella vio esa mirada otra vez en sus pechos. Él estaba amándola con los ojos.

Candy, mucho más serena, sintiéndose la más hermosa criatura, dejó de lado su propia desnudez de la cintura para arriba, y empezó a delinear otra vez la firmeza de su torso, admirándolo también. Posó ambas palmas en él, primero en su cintura, luego las deslizó a los costados y fue subiendo, muy despacio, muy lento. Su cuerpo era tan fuerte, tan enérgico. Su blanca piel hacía notar la musculatura interior y Candy pasó las palmas por cada una de esas planicies.

Los dos estaban descubriéndose por primera vez.

Entonces Terry acercó una mano y con la punta de los dedos acarició uno de sus pechos. Candy soltó un gemido y la cama se estremeció. Él le hizo una pregunta con los ojos y ella dijo que sí.

Él siguió tocándola. Hizo con la punta de los dedos, líneas verticales en uno de ellos, que subían y bajaban, muy lento, arriba y abajo. Y Candy sostenía el aliento.

Entonces lo tomó, muy suavemente, con la mano, y la suave curva de blanca crema descansó en su palma. Él la rodeó, sujetándola con suavidad pero completamente. El corazón de él latía desenfrenadamente y su cuerpo estaba gritando. Pero quería acariciarla, quería verla.

Todavía con su pecho en su palma, él deslizó la punta de los dedos y tocó esa parte más sensible, hubo rigidez en el lugar inmediatamente y Candy cerró los ojos, mordiéndose los labios.

Terry también los cerró, estaba embriagado.

Luego los abrió y volvió a verla. Ella respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados, su labio inferior dentro de su boca, lo mordía; esperó a que ella abriera los ojos y entonces le hizo una pregunta con la mirada. Él separó los labios, inclinándose un poco y ella lo entendió.

Candy aceptó, asintió dándole el permiso que pedía. Que la partiera un rayo, ella quería que él hiciera eso. Y que lo hiciera pronto.

Lo vio, lentamente acercarse, él separó los labios y ella contuvo el aliento. Entonces llegó, llegó su boca, atrapó aquello con los labios y la cama entera se sacudió, Candy se estremecía. Pero no quería que se detuviera y no lo hizo.

Ella lo vio hacia abajo, inclinado como estaba él. Terry tenía los ojos cerrados y saboreaba. Dios mío, estaba probándola. Era como si la comiera, Candy quería que la devorara. Su cuerpo despertó en un huracán.

Y cuando él lo notó, afirmó sus labios ahí, ejerciendo mayor presión, y con la otra mano tomó el otro con fuerza. Candy gimió, muy bajo, pero con gran alteración. Llevó las manos a su cabello castaño y hundió los dedos entre sus mechones. Terry succionó. Y ella volvió a gemir.

Entonces él se separó, en su mirada una nueva luz, un hombre hambriento; y ella supo que estaba todavía por mostrarle muchas otras cosas más.

Fijó los ojos en los de ella, y acercándose la tomó del rostro y la besó largamente. De rodillas sobre la cama, la tomaba del rostro besándola muy hondo y profundo. Estaba tan ansioso y ella tan nerviosa; la besó profundamente, hasta que ambos se serenaron.

Candy suspiró en su boca y él se separó para verla a los ojos; ella vio algo más que cariño, algo más que admiración, en sus ojos azules tan profundos vio algo muy parecido a la adoración.

-Eres tan hermosa – musitó, la voz enronquecida –. Tan perfecta, como si fueses un ángel.

La conmovieron sus palabras, embriagándole el alma y se quedó muy quieta bajo sus caricias; sintiéndose más bella que nunca y más amada que jamás.

Entonces él la instó a inclinarse, la fue llevando consigo hacia abajo, hasta que ambos quedaron recostados en la cama.

Se acomodó a su lado, dejando algo de espacio entre ellos. Y entonces, el camisón de seda que estaba en sus caderas, lo deslizó completo hacia abajo, dejándola totalmente desnuda.

Candy quiso sentirse turbada, al considerarse desnuda por primera vez frente a alguien; pero él llenó de besos su rostro, despojándola de toda vergüenza; y Terry, cuando sintió que se había serenado, se separó un poco para observarla.

A él no le alcanzaría la vida para bañar sus ojos de ella. Era perfecta, una piel sin mancha, blanca y pura; unas colinas de crema, unos valles de seda. El deseo volvió a recorrerlo y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ir despacio. También estaba muy nervioso, pero había un grito en su interior que clamaba por mayor cercanía, total cercanía.

Volvió a verla y supo que nadie jamás la vería así como él, nadie la tocaría tampoco, ningún otro hombre jamás habría de disfrutarla así. Su cuerpo bramó. Quería más.

Respiró profundamente y fijó sus ojos en los de ella, verdes y grandes, luminosos como gotas de lluvia reposando en hojas tiernas. Lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios palpitantes y las mejillas encendidas; se deleitó él en ese pudoroso rojo grana en sus pómulos y le pareció todavía más hermosa.

Supo que ella todavía tenía cierto temor, estaba nerviosa, pero aun así se le entregaba, se abandonaba completa a sus caricias, confiando en él. Lo sobrecogió la fuerza de aquello que los unía, y la magnitud del amor que sabía ella sentía por él.

-Eres muy hermosa – susurró en sus labios y ella lo besó suavemente –; eres hermosa, perfecta – la miraba acariciando su nariz con la suya –. ¿De verdad eres mía?

Candy asintió, respiraba agitadamente pero le sonreía. Para él no hubo visión más hermosa.

-Te amo – le susurró y volvió a besarla.

-Yo también.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me amas? – murmuró en su boca.

Para Candy esa era la pregunta más sencilla de este mundo, enamorada le respondió con candidez.

-Porque eres mi amor. Sólo por eso.

Él sonrió complacido y Candy lo besó, tomó con manos delicadas su rostro y lo besó largamente.

-Oh Terry – suspiró besándolo –, te amo.

-Yo también, amor. También te amo.

Se hundieron en los ojos del otro, azul y verde entrelazado, mezclándose entre suspiros, diciendo mucho más con silencios y miradas.

Recorrió entonces él su cuerpo con los labios, adorándola en cada aliento, suavizando el amor con cada beso. Susurró que la amaba mil veces más; confortándola con su voz y Candy se sintió envuelta en él mismo, rodeada por sus brazos, recorrida completa por sus manos mientras él bebía de ella de cada rincón de su cuerpo, como si quisiera impregnarse a sí mismo de su esencia.

-Eres mi lluvia – murmuró sobre la piel de su vientre –, y quiero bañarme de ti.

Y lo hizo. Candy nunca se había sentido más hermosa ni más amada que en ese momento. Él la tocó, acarició con las manos y los labios cada rincón de su cuerpo, incluso los de mayor pudor. Pero no había nada más natural que aquello, nada más perfecto.

Cuando él volvió a besarla, ella lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos. Hundió las manos en su cabello castaño, espeso y suave entre sus dedos; y luego sin dejar de besarlo lo rodeó con los brazos por completo, fundiéndolo en ella.

Supo él que era el momento y se desnudó del todo. Se deshizo del pantalón y se extendió sobre ella.

Candy lo vio. Y también lo adoró con los ojos.

En la parcial oscuridad de la habitación, eran sus cuerpos desnudos bañados por la luz castaña de la chimenea. Extendidos en la cama, él sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Cuerpo a cuerpo; con cada miembro en contraparte perfecta. Las manos entrelazadas, los labios unidos.

El cabello rubio de ella cubría la almohada como una cascada y él la besó, buscando con las caderas el punto justo de la unión.

Lo encontró. Estuvo a sus puertas y Candy soltó un gemido en su boca. Sintió algo duro y atemorizante.

-No quiero lastimarte, amor – susurró sintiendo lo más delicado de ella, respirando entrecortadamente –; iremos muy lento, pero si te lastimo dímelo, por favor.

Asintió ella con el corazón agitado de nuevo, aclarando la garganta, y él la miró a los ojos y susurró.

-Esto es tan nuevo para mí, como lo es para ti – probó sus labios –. Me dirás si te lastimo, ¿está bien?

Asintió de nuevo pensando que no había cosa más imposible en este mundo, que él pudiera lastimarla; y se acercó a sus labios acariciándolo con su aliento.

-Te amo – le susurró –. Te amo, Terry.

-Yo también, amor.

-¿Ves? – susurró despacio con las mejillas sonrojadas –. Tenemos mucho amor.

-Mucho amor – confirmó él.

Entonces Terry, confiando en que ese amor les dictaría el camino; muy lentamente se unió a ella. Las manos estaban entrelazadas, él con el rostro en su cuello la besaba, ella con las manos aferradas a su espalda. Entró un poco. Respiraban entrecortadamente. Luego un poco más. Candy sentía un estiramiento, una sensación encontrada, dolor, angustia, ansia, placer.

Él la besó en los labios, muy profundamente, introdujo un poco más, entonces desapareció todo y quedó el placer.

Entonces él empujó un poco más, y después otro poco. Se miraban a través de las pestañas, tan cerca que respiraban en los labios del otro.

Piel con piel, todo el cuerpo desnudo en contacto con el del otro.

Terry lo hizo de nuevo, un poco más y entonces la llenó. Fue como si algo estallara dentro de ella. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Te lastimé? – dijo Terry, viéndola a los ojos.

Ella quiso calmarlo.

-No, no – pero sus ojos lloraron.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?

-Oh, Terry…

-¿Qué, cielo? ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, Terry – sollozó con sus enormes ojos verdes cristalinos –. Estás muy cerca.

Sonrió él enternecido y saboreó sus labios.

-Te amo, muñequita.

-Estás cerca, Terry. Muy cerca.

Soltó un sollozo que él ahogó en su boca; confortándola con cientos de palabras cariñosas; y luego empezó a moverse lentamente en ella; la sensación para los dos fue abrumadora.

Terry cerró los ojos, rebosante de intensidad, sintiéndose finalmente completo, acariciando a la mujer que amaba, que hoy era suya. Tocándola como sólo él habría de hacerlo, uniéndose a ella como jamás lo había experimentado con nadie más.

Era un dolor, un dolor placentero, para ambos. Ella invadida, él presionado. En los dos dolía pero al mismo tiempo impulsaba a desear más, más y más. Un dolor de dicha.

Ambos tenían los labios abiertos, respirando en la boca del otro, temblando. Sintiendo tanto en el corazón y en el cuerpo, alineados perfectamente calidez y sentimiento. Terry lo sentía tan intenso, rebosante de emociones, que esto ya no se podía llamar amor.

Para ella era igual. Debía tener otro nombre, algo que hablara del amor y también del deseo, del sentimiento y también de la razón, de la pasión en templanza con la ternura, y del corazón que arrebatado posee y quita; y al mismo tiempo ofrece y entrega.

Como si alma y cuerpo encontrasen el punto preciso en el que fueron unidos uno al otro en la creación. Era un pedazo de eternidad.

Candy lloraba despacio, pero no de dolor alguno; lo sentía tan cerca, tan suyo, era esto tan perfecto, tan grande en el pecho, tan lleno de emociones, revuelto y ancho en el corazón; y al mismo tiempo tan correcto. Lloraba como con sus cartas, lloraba de puro amor.

-Terry, mi amor – ella dijo murmurando.

-Eres mi esposa, mi mujer – susurró viéndola a los ojos volviendo a moverse muy despacio –. Eres mía.

Candy asintió, más lágrimas se derramaron que él secó con sus labios. No eran de dolor. Eran de dicha.

Él se hundía muy lentamente, avanzando y retirándose, muy despacio; y ella iba sintiendo que la maravilla de un inicio daba paso a una ansiedad desconocida, sintiendo que aunque lo tenía cerca, lo deseaba más y más, más cerca todavía.

Rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, rendida a él dándole libertad y al mismo tiempo apresándolo; y con este nuevo lenguaje de caricias que recién aprendía, le hizo saber que lo necesitaba más. Él entendió.

Pronto encontraron sincronía de movimientos, aprendiendo juntos a satisfacer al amor, a dar y tomar al mismo tiempo; a ser al mismo tiempo poseídos y también poseedores.

Se preguntaron si siempre sería así, si siempre habrían de sentir como si tocaran el cielo con las manos; como si todos los sentimientos se unieran en uno solo, y este amor los fundiera, haciéndolos desaparecer; alejando de la mente y del alma cualquier otra cosa que no fuera este amor mismo.

Se reflejaron en los ojos del otro y los dos supieron que sí; que así habría de ser siempre.

Sonreían con los ojos cristalinos, dichosos de tanto amor y atemperados de tanta eternidad que sintieron los rodeaba.

Te amo, te amo; te amo susurraban, musitando en los labios, en la piel, uniéndose más profundamente cada vez, hasta que no hubo espacio alguno entre ellos y sintieron que este amor había encontrado la forma exacta para saberse cumplido.

No podía haber unión más perfecta que la que vivían sobre su cama, entrelazados con los cuerpos sobre el edredón, y con el sentimiento en lo hondo del corazón. La habitación se llenó de murmullos, de cadencias, de vaivenes de amor; de fragmentos de palabras, de tersuras de caricias; de besos enternecidos y miradas enamoradas.

Se llenaban los espacios con palabras de amor, susurros, alientos, suspiros; danzando todos entre el aire ambarino tenuemente iluminado por la chimenea.

Sentían la tersura de la piel del otro contra la propia, la dulzura de los besos, la confiabilidad del amor; como si algodones dulces los rodearan, como si en la piel del otro, pétalos enamorados hubiesen cubierto de dulzura cada resquicio, descargándose sedosa y tiernamente en los labios, en las manos, en la propia piel; entrando por los poros y llegando muy hondo, muy adentro, hasta rodear al corazón, que se sentía cierto y confiado, más pacífico que nunca; embelesado de cariño y lleno de tanto amor.

De haber podido escucharlo, escuchar este amor que les musitaba en lo profundo; le habrían oído decir _te amo, te amo_; gritando a los cuatro vientos, alegre y pleno, dichoso tocando el cielo, sabiéndose triunfador. Jubiloso entre lágrimas de ternura y rumores de cariño.

Entre suaves brisas de besos dulcificados, murmullos lejanos de sueños cumplidos, suaves bisbiseos de caminos prometidos; raudales, abundancias, promesas, delicias; lirios, azucenas, rosas dulces; raudales de amor. Raudales de tanto amor. Raudales del que siente, sabe y está seguro, que ha de vivir de amor.

Y se alimentará del amor, como él se alimentaba de sus labios, y llenará de amor, como él la llenaba en lo profundo, siendo uno de amor, como eran uno, unidos y cercanos más que nunca. Morir de amor, como él moría en cada embate; resucitando de amor, como resucitaban los dos en cada caricia.

Se sentía prisionero gustoso de ella, atado a sus manos y su piel; y ella invadida dichosa de él, que se fundía adentro.

La llenaba muy profundo, empujando entre sus piernas; las manos entrelazadas, las bocas unidas, los torsos en pleno contacto, desnudos en la cama. Acariciándola en lo más secreto, lo más recóndito, aquello que sólo él habría de conocer.

Entonces la besó, giró el rostro y se hundió en su boca, probándola por dentro. Los movimientos aceleraron, más deseo, más pasión, más fuerza. Candy abrió los ojos, extasiada, gritando en la boca de él. Una nueva pasión desconocida, un nuevo plano de amar. Una nueva manera de tener, de ser, de dar.

Candy se aferró a su espalda con más fuerza, jalándolo más todavía, una lucha de deseo. Cerró los ojos. Intensificaron los movimientos abajo.

Puro instinto en ambos. Moviéndose al mismo ritmo los dos, una y luego otra y después otra y otra más. Muchas veces, y llevándola hacia arriba lentamente. Viajando los dos a la cúspide como por peldaños. Y con cada embate un peldaño más y después otro.

Ella lo sentía adentro, él la sentía aprisionándolo. Entonces, un empuje feroz, bien hondo; guardándose en lo más profundo. Eso tan rudo de él, en lo más sensitivo de ella. Amándose, teniéndose. Con toda la piel, con todos los sentidos. Con el tacto, el gusto, saboreándose la piel y los labios mutuamente. Bañados los dos de la esencia del otro.

Él la hizo suya esa noche, como un hombre lo hace con una mujer.

Entonces, ella sintió las manos de él, sujetándola por las caderas, cubriendo su derrière, con esas enormes manos. Ella sintió la fuerza, la firmeza, el ímpetu desmedido de esas manos, la posesión, la forma como jalaban, cómo la obligaban a abrirse aún más para él. Dejarlo hundirse más hondo. La tomaba por las caderas.

Él la besaba, hondo también en su boca. Y sus enormes manos cubrían todo su trasero, jalándola, y él empujaba a la vez.

Candy lo sentía, lo veía, lo besaba. Los brazos fuertes, músculos tensos, los hombros enérgicos, las fibras internas de los antebrazos. Entonces en su mente vio sus manos, recias, viriles, grandes y masculinas; la manera cómo hacían presión en su cuerpo, doblegando su piel; jalando, jalando tanto, de su trasero, y con la cadera se hundía. Hundía muy hondo eso que lo hace hombre. Eso que lo hace el más hombre. Eso grande y atemorizante, rudo, firme, áspero; eso que lo hace varón. Y a ella suya.

Él respiraba entrecortadamente, ella lo sentía en el rostro, entonces Terry sostuvo el aliento. La vio a través de las pestañas, milímetros de distancia. En sus ojos se lo decía todo. Y luego, voz ronca de deseo, de ese deseo primitivo, lo dijo:

- Eres mía.

Y Candy quiso estallar. Un placer muy antiguo, ancestral; un gozo primitivo. La de él, una voz de un hombre. Un hombre hablándole a su mujer.

Quizás no tenían experiencia, pero esto no tenía nada que ver con lo aprendido o experimentado. Esto era el instinto de un hombre que desea a una mujer. Y una mujer que quiere ser de él. Y no hay más; eso es todo.

El amor, este amor, su amor, finalmente se veía cumplido, había vencido, lo había logrado.

Candy jadeaba. Estremeciéndose de placer.

Y entonces, él quiso un poco más. El instinto lo llevó. La tomó con firmeza, una mano en la espalda y la otra en su derrière desnudo. La levantó.

Él se irguió también. Quedó Terry de rodillas en la cama y ella a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, unidos por la cadera, él adentro todavía. Con sus manos, Terry cubría su espalda completa. Candy pudo sentir ahí esas palmas.

Una se deslizaba hacia abajo, acariciando y presionando, sujetando su trasero, y la otra cubría toda su espalda. Con las dos la cubría del cuello hasta el derrière.

Ella vio eso en el espejo. Con los ojos entreabiertos vio a lo lejos una imagen en el espejo, una que se guardaría en su memoria. Estaban entrelazados, desnudos, moviéndose al mismo vaivén. El cuadro que se grabó como con fuego fueron sus manos.

Los largos dedos de él se aferraban al cuerpo de ella. Uno de sus antebrazos le cubría vertical la espalda con la mano asida a su hombro llegando con los dedos hasta el cuello. La otra sujetaba su trasero. Él estaba poseyéndola también con el tacto. Se aferraba a ella, la tenía con él, no la soltaría jamás.

Los dedos de él se hundían haciendo pliegues en su piel, tomándola con tanta fuerza; su trasero completo en su palma. No había secretos, él la había tocado toda esa noche. A Candy le gustó, le gustó que él la tomara así. Que así con esa vehemencia sujetara su cadera, al tiempo que hacía presión hacia abajo para que se encontrara más plenamente con aquello que introducía.

Para que más de ella lo tomara, para que él la tocara más adentro. Él era un hombre. Ella sintió una palpitación interior abajo. Viendo sus manos tomarla así al tiempo que la penetraba ella también se disponía para recibirlo más, todavía más, todavía un poco más.

Y Terry se movía arriba y abajo, haciéndola elevarse y caer, para caer más hondo y entrar más profundo.

Ella mordió su hombro, regresó sus ojos a él, olfateó su cuello. Ella estaba teniéndolo también esta noche, todo lo que siempre quiso, tenerlo completo, ver su corazón, él estaba ahí. Era suyo.

Con los brazos en su cuello, sintió los músculos de él, la fortaleza de sus hombros; la fuerza de su espalda con la palma de las manos. Él se movía. Y ella caía con él un poco más, un poco más cada vez.

En la piel de sus muslos sentía la desnudez de los de él, en la piel de su bajo vientre sentía la desnudez de él; en sus pechos aprisionados sentía la firmeza de sus pectorales.

Ella quiso tocarlo. Deslizó las manos hasta su abdomen y tocó con las palmas febriles sus amplios pectorales y la horizontal señal de sus clavículas. Luego aferró las manos a la longitud de sus brazos, asiéndolo de los antebrazos, sintió las firmes fibras internas, llenas de energía. Lo que hacía mucho tiempo había visto de lejos y querido tocar. Hoy podía hacerlo.

Entonces, mientras Candy desmayaba de delicia, él acercó la boca a la suya y la besó. Separó los labios al extremo y se hundió completo en su boca. Girando el rostro de ella y el propio para un encuentro de un beso pleno y profundo, hondo, mojado, saboreándola también así.

Candy cerró los ojos. Él seguía moviéndose.

Él de rodillas en la cama, ella a horcajadas en sus muslos, unidos, vaivenes de placer, un beso bien profundo.

Entonces, un momento más de él empujándose a sí mismo en ella; cubriendo con su inmensa mano su espalda y con la otra jalando en su trasero hacia abajo, hacia él, tomando también sus caderas.

Ella sentía esas manos en sus huesos, en cada fibra interna, al tiempo que la besaba. Ella sentía esas manos sujetándola, llevándola, dominándola. Era el ardor de la invasión, del estiramiento, un ardor delicioso del que quería más; era el gozo, la dicha, el deseo. Candy quería gritar de placer. Y lo hizo, gritó en su boca.

Él tembló enardecido; y arremetió con más fuerza. Empujando con la cadera y jalando con las manos, queriendo tomarla completa. Un hombre que cava en el cuerpo de su mujer, se hace de ella. Hondo. Adentro. Muy adentro, todo lo adentro. Una última embestida. Bien adentro. Ahí él llegó hasta el final, la cubrió toda, la llenó toda, ya no hubo más para reconocer.

Candy estalló. Fue en su interior un huracán, un vendaval, una tormenta. Un temblor de tierra. Un incendio forestal.

Terry también moría un poco.

Alrededor de ellos, el mundo explosionó, hizo erupción, reventó, estalló, se consumió a sí mismo. Se concentró en un solo punto, una esfera brillante, sólida y pesada, azul incandescente; y después estalló. Ellos flotaban juntos. Desnudos, entrelazados, él en ella, abrazados, enamorados, besándose, amándose. Queriéndose tanto. A su alrededor volando pétalos azucarados encendidos. El mundo era una cascada.

Rodeándolos, saliendo de ellos hacia arriba. Los dos cuerpos siendo uno, convirtiéndose en luz, en fuerza, en magnificencia, destino; la explosión alta en el cielo, fulgurando un eterno instante inmortal. Eterno instante inmortal. Eterno instante perpetuo. Eterno instante de amor.

Y después estallar y caer a su alrededor, rodeando a los dos que flotaban. Desnudos, amándose. Flotando. Fue una cascada.

Una resplandeciente cascada. De incienso y de rosas.

Candy aferró las manos en su espalda, temblando de dicha. Cerraba los ojos, sintiéndolo. Él se vertía. Repentino, palpitaciones, certeza. Húmedo. Tibio y húmedo adentro de ella.

Ahora, Terry la hacía suya a plenitud. La sentía de él. Lo era. La sentía su mujer, lo era. Él estaba llenándola. Satisfecho, pleno, gozoso. Derramándose a sí mismo, mezcla de amor y fuego, haciéndola llegar muy alto; rodeados de luces de colores, destellos y flores, luces violetas en un cielo dorado. Una cascada. Una resplandeciente cascada. De fuego y de amor.

Llenándola finalmente de sus aguas dulces y extasiadas; aguas dulces y enamoradas. Aguas de amor. Ella gritó. Él también.

La llenaba a raudales, no cesaba, colmándola, ella recibiéndolo, temblando de gozo, la piel enrojecida, los labios palpitantes, todo el cuerpo vivo, el alma en un fulgor.

El tacto, el oído, el gusto, todos los sentidos. Todos juntos, sintiendo lo mismo. Vivos. Atentos. Rozagantes. Rezumando alegría. Era un clamor, un estruendoso rumor, una erupción. Todos habían despertado, llevados a su más alta expresión.

En la cima ambos gritaban. Una explosión, un estallido, un volcán de amor.

Él la llenaba de sí mismo, mucho, mucho, rebosándola, más y más; colmándola; mojando todo adentro, esa piel tan sensible al interior, cubierta en cada espacio, llena, desbordada, empapada, rebosando, una irrigación que sanaba; vertiéndose como un hombre lo hace en una mujer; húmedo, mojado, tibio, cálido; viril.

Él viril, él intensamente viril. Terry rabiosamente viril. Terrence Grandchester.

Avasalladoramente un hombre. Rotunda y fiera, indiscutible, perpetua, determinantemente un hombre. El hombre. Ella una mujer.

Grueso este placer del cuerpo, y colmado del más profundo e intenso amor; la llenaba con sus aguas de amor. Muy llenas de amor. Porque, después de todo, de eso ellos tienen mucho.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Les gustó? Mismo trato, 50 reviews y va el 31 ;)<p>

Besos a todas!

Gracias por leer!


	31. Chapter 31

No llegamos a la meta :( pero es día de publicación :D

Lunes de Publicación

26 de Septiembre de 2011

Gracias por leer! he andado demasiado a las carreras en el trabajo y no puedo pasar mucho tiempo en la compu,

por eso no he podido responder cada review como me gusta, pero pronto lo haré de nuevo :)

Pero no se apuren, no se quedarán sin su cap de Vivir de Amor cada Lunes y Viernes y cada que lleguemos a la meta =P

Me alegra mucho que les gustara la primera vez de nuestros Candy y Romeo Terry, aunque como dijeron Romeo se nos queda corto jajajajajaja

Yo tenía ganas de que terry viviera su primera vez con candy, y en Vivir de Amor no podia ser de otra forma, ella es su primer novia, su primer amor, y será la única.

Perdón por no responder individualmente, no significa que no las lea, es cuestión de las prisas mi tiempo en pc es muy limitado, es una lástima porque de veras que leo cada comment y me río con lo que ustedes ríen y sobre todo me hacen pensar mucho con sus apreciaciones, creanlo que los tomo en cuenta.

Con el favor de Dios pronto andaré con mas tiempo y responderé cada review como antes, sale? mientras tanto les mando un super abrazote bien fuerte y les agradezco muchisimo seguir la historia... para las que lo han preguntado: no, no estamos cerca del final, todavía nos falta un buen tramo por recorrer, estos capítulos pasados han servido para tejer lo que será el clímax de la historia, espero les guste el rumbo que tomará Vivir de Amor :) y me acompañen hasta el final :)

Las quiero mucho! se han convertido en adorables amigas.

Éste (la amistad de ustedes) es un regalo inesperado que me ha dado Vivir de Amor y por lo que le estoy muy agradecida!

un abrazo a cada una fuerte muy fuerte!

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>Vivir de Amor<strong>

**~ Mi hogar en tus brazos ~**

**por Fabiola Grandchester**

**Azul Grandchester**

**Capítulo XXX****I**

-¡Vaya!

Terry soltó una risita.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Vaya! – repitió ella.

-¿Qué? – reía.

-Mi tía no sabe nada de nada.

Soltó una carcajada y ella rió con él. La acomodó sobre su hombro rodeándola con los brazos, los dos bajo las frazadas, muy cálidos, y besó su frente.

-De verdad no sabe nada de nada.

-¿Y eso por qué? – rió.

-¿Cómo puede decir que esto arruina a la gente?

Se carcajeó abrazándola.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Muy bien, más que bien, súper bien.

-¿No estás incómoda?

-Nunca he estado más cómoda en toda mi vida – ajustó el brazo cruzando su torso.

Era todavía de noche y en la habitación no había más luz que el bisbiseo ámbar proveniente de la chimenea; luego de la primera vez, habían tomado juntos un baño; para luego amarse de nuevo quedándose conversando sobre la cama.

-Hoy es el primer día del año – dijo él de pronto, y ella suspiró.

-Hoy es el primer día de mi vida.

Apoyada en su hombro, entendió algo y le habló sorprendida y feliz.

-Terry, ¿ya te diste cuenta de algo?

-¿De qué?

-Hoy recibí el día, bueno el año, con un nombre nuevo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

-¿Cuál es?

-¿No lo sabes?

-Sí, pero quiero escuchártelo.

-Soy una Grandchester – y se sentía orgullosa de serlo.

-Eres la señora Grandchester.

-Oh Dios, soy una señora.

-Así es – rió ligeramente –, mi señora Grandchester.

-Quiero que me digas así de ahora en adelante.

Terry reía y la besó en la frente.

-De verdad que mi tía – dijo luego de un rato – no sabe nada de nada – exhaló profundamente y Terry rió despacio.

Candy lo abrazó más firmemente, aspirando con profundidad ese aroma de él que le hacía sentir como en casa, y cerró los ojos segura en sus brazos.

-Esto que te voy a preguntar – musitó Terry luego de un momento, contra la piel de su frente – es lo más ordinario del mundo y posiblemente es una pregunta de lo más tonta. Pero tengo que hacerla.

-¿Qué es? – lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Te gustó?

No pudo evitar soltar una breve carcajada.

-Te dije que era ordinario.

-En realidad me río porque yo quería preguntarte lo mismo.

-A mí sí.

-A mí también.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Mucho.

-¿Segura?

Se separó de él, apoyando la cabeza en la mano y el codo en la cama; de costado viéndolo.

-Fue perfecto – dijo con voz segura.

Giró él para estar también de costado y verla de frente.

-¿Fue como esperabas?

-Bueno, nunca lo había pensado; pero a veces me preguntaba por qué algunos hacían comentarios tan burdos acerca de esto – se quedó pensativa un momento –; como si fuera algo malo o vergonzoso.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Pero esto… fue más. Fue… - aclaró la garganta – fue perfecto.

Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y él se acercó a besarla. Cuando ella se tranquilizó un poco, él hizo una confesión a la cual Candy haría referencia más adelante. Y eso que él, enamorado dijo, lo hizo lucir todavía más adorable ante los ojos de ella, también más enamorada cada vez. Y Terry confirmó abrazándola:

-Fue perfecto.

Se apoyó ella en su hombro y él susurró en su frente.

-Eres mía ahora.

Algo creció en el pecho de Candy al escuchar eso, el corazón posiblemente. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse serena y aclarar la mirada.

-Eres mi esposa – había orgullo en su voz y ella lo supo. Incluso pudo notar el ligero tono posesivo que estaba usando, y a decir verdad le gustó –. Eres mi mujer.

Esa última frase la hizo estremecerse, sentir algo muy intenso en su interior, él tenía razón, se pertenecían y nada podría jamás separarlos ahora. Cuando esa idea, la de mutua pertenencia llegó a ella, tuvo que aclarar la garganta y se aferró más a su torso, besando brevemente la piel desnuda de su pecho.

Quiso explicar Candy lo que estaba sintiendo y lo hizo con una voz muy baja, pero segura.

-Se siente como si fuésemos uno mismo.

Terry acarició su espalda desnuda con ambas manos extendidas.

-Lo somos – presionó ligeramente en lo alto de su espalda.

Candy no supo por qué, pero esa caricia fue muy significativa; él presionaba ambas manos extendidas en lo alto de su espalda, y ella guardó en su memoria esa sensación toda su vida; por alguna razón se quedó siempre en sus recuerdos ese momento; era como si con sus manos ahí él mostrara con hechos la seguridad que ella siempre sentía a su lado; pudiera vencerse, dejarse caer, o el mundo venírsele encima, él estaría ahí siempre para sostenerla.

Acariciaba Terry con manos firmes pero suaves lo alto de su espalda y Candy hubiera querido decirle que siempre la tocara así, que siempre la abrazara de esa forma, que jamás sus manos le faltaran, ni sus brazos dejaran de rodearla.

Había crecido prácticamente sola, honestamente pensando durante muchísimo tiempo que le era indiferente a todo el mundo, dueña jamás de un afecto propio, un amor que pudiera llamar suyo. Y ahora él estaba ahí.

Estaba ahí cuando nunca se imaginó encontrarlo un día, se había convertido en su familia, en su compañía, en su amigo, en su amor.

Volvió Terry a frotar suave pero con firmeza la parte alta de su espalda, con ambas palmas cubriéndola completa, y Candy no pudo resistirlo, soltó un sollozo y rompió en llanto.

Como si la soledad de todos esos años se le viniera encima y por primera vez en su vida no la sintiera en absoluto, como si ese mundo que no comprendía, tan confuso y cambiante hoy ya no tuviera que preocuparla. Ya no estaba sola.

Sintió sus manos y rompió en llanto, muchas lágrimas salieron de repente por sus ojos y sonoros sollozos llenaron pronto la habitación.

-Candy, ¿qué pasa?

La miraba preocupado, pero ella no podía parar de llorar, se aferró a su torso, y él la abrazó preocupado, besando su frente.

-Amor, ¿qué está mal, qué pasa? No llores, mi vida.

Sollozaba Candy sonoramente, y un río de lágrimas se negaba a dejar de correr, mojando su rostro y el pecho de Terry donde tenía apoyada la cabeza.

Quiso hablarle y lo logró entrecortadamente, sin dejar de llorar.

-Terry…

-¿Dime, amor, qué pasa?

-¿Está mal si te pido que me cuides?

-No.

-¿Que me cuides mucho?

-No, mi vida – besó su frente con vehemencia; sus brazos la rodearon con más fuerza, y la acomodó sobre sí mismo, entre las sábanas, y atrapó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello –. No llores, amor – suplicó.

-Cuídame Terry.

-Lo haré, ¿no me crees?

-Sí, tú siempre lo haces, ¿lo harás siempre?

-Lo haré siempre mi amor. No llores.

-Antes – sollozó –, antes yo estaba muy sola.

La interrumpieron sus propios sollozos otra vez.

-No más, mi amor. Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos y que te protegeré y cuidaré de ti. ¿Cómo no lo haría si eres lo que más quiero?

-¿De veras?

-De veras muñequita – besó su mejilla –; no llores por favor, me haces vivir el mismo infierno. No llores.

-Dime que me quieres.

-Te quiero, te quiero.

Terry la hizo girar sobre la cama. De forma que Candy estuviera boca abajo, y él se acomodó sobre ella, cuidando de no soltar su peso y lastimarla, pero quería que cada centímetro de su cuerpo sintiera el suyo.

-Te quiero – repitió y pasó las manos por la espalda de ella, en movimientos horizontales, una y otra vez.

Candy estaba boca bajo, con el rostro girado a un costado, él sobre ella; y sollozó todavía un poco, abrumada por aquello que la inundaba, pero luego, poco a poco, él fue tranquilizándola con esa caricia firme a lo largo y ancho de su espalda.

Las lágrimas cesaron poco a poco, pero él seguía acariciándola, pasando las manos extendidas desde el cuello a los hombros, luego hacia abajo, cubriendo cada espacio, así hasta la cintura, lo alto de las caderas, y de nuevo hacia arriba.

-Te quiero – repetía él.

La profundidad de su contacto, la decisión con que lo hacía, cubriendo su espalda con sus fuertes y grandes manos, comprendiéndola mucho más a fondo de lo que ella misma pudiera explicar, fueron poco a poco serenándola hasta que dejó de llorar del todo.

Se quedó muy quieta con el cuerpo boca abajo, y Terry arriba, confortándola con su calor. Empezó a respirar acompasadamente, lentamente, sintiendo sus manos que no cesaban de tocarla presionando su espalda, y cerró los ojos tranquila.

Cuando la sintió del todo serena, acomodó el rostro junto al de ella para hablarle desde arriba muy cerca de sus labios.

-Candy amor… - la llamó musitando y ella abrió los ojos –. Yo te amo Candy – más que ilusionado ella vio en sus ojos que se lo decía comprometido, entregado a ese sentimiento, con su mirada tan azul y profunda fija en la de ella, totalmente cierto de sus palabras –, yo te amo amor, y nunca te dejaré sola – lo veía en silencio y dejó escapar el último sollozo –. Siempre estaremos juntos, y voy a cuidar de ti, y a amarte y protegerte todos los días de tu vida – le hablaba con toda la firmeza del mundo en su voz –. No es una elección solamente, o una decisión pasajera, debes saber que yo estaré siempre para ti, que tú eres lo más importante de mi vida y que eso no va a cambiar – quiso ella decir algo y él lo entendió, ese lazo invisible pero cierto del amor le hizo responder antes de que ella hablara, la miró fijamente y habló con firmeza –. Nada, amor, nada, debes saberlo; nada malo puede pasarte, nada malo te va a pasar porque yo estoy contigo. Yo, Candice Grandchester, soy tu marido y tú eres mi mujer; eres mía, completa, y más que a mí mismo he de cuidarte a ti, porque tú eres de mí, eres lo más delicado.

Giró ella para estar de frente y él habló.

-Si te lastimas me duele más que si me lastimara yo.

-¿De veras?

-Eres parte de mí, pero eres la parte más delicada de mí mismo – con la punta de los dedos recorría su brazo –. Eres mía ahora – Candy se estremeció, y él repitió eso viéndola a los ojos; era una declaración y una promesa al mismo tiempo –. Eres mía ahora. Y voy a sostenerte y sustentarte y protegerte como a lo más frágil y delicado de mí mismo, porque eso eres. Jamás te dejaré.

-Nunca me cansaré de escuchar eso.

-Y yo jamás me cansaré de decírtelo.

-No diremos adiós jamás.

-No, adiós, no.

-Adiós nunca.

-Jamás te dejaré – repitió.

Era una manifestación de guerra, un compromiso, un juramento. El honor de un amor prometido.

Y esas palabras vinieron a Candy continuamente, sobre todo en una ocasión, en la cual retumbaron en su memoria, tiempo después.

Al verla más tranquila, él preguntó.

-¿Mejor? – y su pregunta fue acompañada de la más tierna sonrisa.

-Mucho mejor. Tócame más – respiró profundamente.

Y él lo hizo, siguió frotando sus anchas palmas contra la espalda de ella. Por alguna razón era una muy significativa caricia. Sentir sus manos cubriendo su espalda incesantemente la llenaba de seguridad.

Compartieron un momento de silencio, sintiéndose él unido a ella para siempre y ella por siempre protegida en sus brazos y luego Terry quiso besarla; se acercó despacio a sus labios y los probó lentamente, luego la vio a los ojos y le dijo otra frase que ella habría de guardar siempre en su corazón.

-Somos uno.

Los abrumó a ambos la intensidad de este conocimiento y volvieron a unirse en un beso, pero esta vez fue distinto. Lejos ya del nerviosismo, la expectación propia de descubrir caminos no recorridos, volcaban ahora el amor entre ellos pero ya no suave como un suspiro, esta vez se sintió para los dos como un vendaval.

Sin inhibición de ninguna especie Candy removió la frazada que los cubría y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él; besándolo presa de un deseo insospechado, queriendo poseerlo completo como él mismo lo hacía. Con los ojos entrecerrados y las ansias ardiendo, Terry la tomó de nuevo, encontrando con la vista sus ojos que lo veían desde arriba, entró en ella y Candy soltó un gemido. No hubo ánimo ni necesidad tampoco de mitigar las expresiones o sosegar esta pasión que los inundaba.

Ella se irguió sonriente con los brazos extendidos a los costados, mostrándose entera, sintiéndose libre; y Terry ajustó las manos en su cadera disfrutando él también la visión de su esposa entregándosele sin reparos. La vio cerrar los ojos extasiada, envuelta en un momento profundamente intenso, y lo rebosó la certeza de saberla toda suya y de nadie más.

Llevado por un arrebato febril la tomó con firmeza haciéndola girar, quedando ahora él encima entre sus piernas. La tomó con firmeza de los muslos, ajustando los cuerpos, y luego dejó su cuerpo sobre el suyo, tomándola de las manos y bebiendo de sus labios suspiros y palabras entrecortadas; entre jadeos de delicia de los dos que se mezclaban en sus labios unidos.

Encontraron sincronía de movimientos, habiendo aprendido juntos, y largo rato estuvieron así, rítmicamente unidos, en la misma cadencia constante, que como en escalones los llevaba lentamente hacia arriba.

-Me gusta esto – murmuró ella con la voz enronquecida.

-Sí – afirmó Terry manteniendo el ritmo preciso, perfectamente sincrónico.

-Oh, Terry – sus ojos verdes sonreían extasiados de delicia –. Oh, Terry.

Jadeaba con la voz entrecortada y él no pudo resistir mucho más; la tomó de las caderas, invadiendo sus labios y apresuró el movimiento. Ella le acompañó gustosa, tomando con fuerza su espalda, como si quisiera consumirlo, y en el paroxismo del placer gritó su nombre escuchándolo decaer a él en dos largos gemidos ahogados en su cuello.

Cayó él a un costado, rendido, presa de la placentera cúspide y ella se extendió sobre la cama sonriendo, luego empezó a reír.

De todas las emociones que había él despertado en ella, la más abundante en ese momento era la dicha; se sentía profundamente alegre; intensa, chispeante y deslumbrantemente feliz. Así que estalló en carcajadas.

Terry intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración y ella reía en un caudal incontenible.

-¿Qué te pasa? – sonrió con ella.

-¡Oh, Terrence! – alzó la voz –. ¡Terrence!

-¿Qué? – reía.

-Soy muy feliz. ¡Muy feliz! Soy tan feliz que saldré volando por la ventana.

-Qué bien – sonrió con el pulso acelerado, todavía incapaz de recuperarse de la intensidad de lo recientemente vivido.

-¡Quiero más!

Con una mano lo removió sobre la cama, para que quedara sobre la espalda y se acomodó sobre él otra vez.

-Quiero más – dijo de nuevo.

-Oh mi Dios, me quieres matar – bromeó.

-Sí, sí – besaba su cuello, reclinada hacia él –, hasta que no quede nada de ti.

-Lo lograrás muy pronto, mujer.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Mujer.

Si ya lo deseaba, esa sola palabra la hizo temblar por dentro, extasiada; porque recordó que efectivamente hoy era una mujer, y además suya. Era Terry, el hombre que ella amaba, quien la había hecho suya más allá de lo posible, convirtiéndola en una mujer y solamente la idea la estremeció de deseo.

-Anda, reacciona – insistió besando su hombro, frotando la mano en su pecho tan firme y masculino, admirándolo con algo que nunca antes de él había sentido; lo identificó como hambre, pero del cuerpo.

-Candy – soltó él una risita –; dame un minuto.

-No, nada de minutos; reacciona; ¿qué necesitas? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Voy a la cocina? ¿Quieres comer?

Se levantó de un salto de la cama como impulsada por un resorte.

-Quiero que regreses aquí – levantó los brazos al aire, recostado a todo lo largo sobre la cama, totalmente desnudo –. Quiero que vuelvas aquí – movió los brazos en el aire.

Regresó ella y entre sonrisas se lanzó al espacio entre sus brazos.

-Ouch – se quejó – me sacaste todo el aire.

-Tú me dijiste – besó sus labios.

-Porque aquí debes estar. Este es tu lugar.

La rodeó con ambos brazos, sujetándola con fuerza, aunque se sentía vencido.

-Anda, Terry, más – insistió ella y él soltó una risita.

-¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Me quieren matar!

-Anda – besaba su cuello –, anda, ya descansaste.

-Como medio minuto.

-Más que suficiente. Mírame a mí, fresca, como si nada. Y tú te desmayas a la primera.

-Eres una tramposa – rió – y no es a la primera.

-Mi amor – susurró en su cuello enronqueciendo la voz a propósito –. Amor mío.

Deslizó las manos por su torso desnudo, y supo muy bien dónde acomodar las caderas, sentada a horcajadas como estaba. Terry se mordió los labios.

-Eres una tramposa – repitió besando su frente, con las manos sumergidas en sus rizos tan rubios y fragantes.

-Anda, cielo; mi cielo, mi amor – besaba su torso sugestivamente; para Terry sentir sus labios suaves y tibios sobre su piel era un detonador de los sentidos, su cuerpo empezó a despertar y ella lo notó. Sonrió satisfecha, sintiéndose triunfadora al ver lo que sus caricias le provocaban y continuó besando su pecho, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, susurrando con voz ronca –. Mi amor, anda mi amor, mi corazón, Terry.

-Muy pronto te diste cuenta de cómo manejarme, ¿cierto? – y es que no sólo sus caricias, sino el tono en su voz lo estaban enloqueciendo.

-No sé por qué lo dices, mi cielo – habló en voz baja y sonrió traviesamente sin dejar de atormentarlo con sus besos –, no entiendo por qué lo dices, mi corazón.

-No, claro que no; no lo sabes.

Candy lo vio cerrar los ojos mordiéndose los labios y se sintió más poderosa todavía. Era completamente suyo. Y de nadie más.

Se atrevió a ir más allá y entreabriendo la boca mordisqueó su piel, desde su cintura, subiendo lentamente hacia arriba, saboreando la dureza de su pecho, firme y decidido; definido y recio; muestra de alguien que está acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio de toda la vida.

Candy se sintió osada, llegó hasta su cuello mordisqueando su piel, escuchándolo jadear embelesado; y sintiéndose arriesgada, susurró en su oído, asegurándose de que él sintiera su aliento sobre su piel.

-Oh, Terrence, eres tan… – se avergonzó de sus propias palabras aún antes de decirlas y sonrió sonrojada.

-¿Tan qué? – musitó él acariciando su espalda.

-Tan… – había querido decirlo pero volvió a abochornarse, con la cara ardiendo.

-¿Tan qué? – le habló él enronquecido también y deslizó las manos debajo de su espalda, más abajo, sobre las curvas, estrujando el lugar; Candy soltó un gemido y se lo dijo sin detenerse a pensar en nada.

-Eres tan hombre.

Se sintió tan avergonzada, con la cara enrojecida, sonriendo nerviosa, apenas podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a decirle eso. Pero al parecer a él ni le dio pena, ni le disgustó; por el contrario, vio ella que le había gustado y mucho; porque su reacción no se hizo esperar. Tan pronto filtró ella esa frase en la piel de su cuello, sintió él que ardía por dentro, la tomó más firmemente de las caderas, y susurrando su nombre en un jadeo apasionado, la hizo girar para estar con la espalda sobre la cama.

Le demostró cuánto le había gustado de formas que aún no habían experimentado, haciendo algunas cosas que escandalizarían a las señoras defensoras de las buenas costumbres y del eterno fulgor de la vela allá en Chicago; aprendiendo juntos que no hay límite posible en la intimidad entre dos que se aman; y Candy entendió muy bien a qué se referían las personas cuando escuchaba decir acerca de la secrecía necesaria en la privacidad de la alcoba de un matrimonio.

Estas no eran cosas para andarse contando; hacerlas sí, sonrió; pero contarlas no; podría ser catastrófico; estaba segura que al menos su tía Elizabeth, de enterarse, de la sola conmoción se arrojaría por la ventana. No que le molestara demasiado la idea, quizás le escribiera una carta.

Volvió a sentirse feliz de amar tanto a su hoy marido y de que fueran tan libres juntos. Estaba segura de que con el tiempo todo esto no haría más que volverse mejor y mejor cada vez.

Y en esto no se equivocó.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer! Mismo trato, 50 RR y va el 32 ;)<p>

Espero no les haya parecido muy corto, para mí funciona así al escribir un cap: hay algo que yo necesito decir, una escena o situación que tengo que desarrollar, nada tiene que ver la longitud; a veces plantear la cuestión es más extenso que en otras ocasiones y yo aunque me salgan caps de 50 páginas nunca los corto, y de prueba aquí anda annie que ha leido Veneno en tus Labios y contiene un capítulo de 170 páginas.

Aquí en este cap, tuve también un objetivo, espero les haya gustado.

Un abrazote a todas!

un beso! que tengan un lunes estupendo!

fabs


	32. Chapter 32

No llegamos a la meta :( nos quedamos a 2! y es raro porque por lo general siempre llegan en miércoles, pero no problemmmmm porque hoy es es día de publicación! :D

YEY!

Viernes 30 de Septiembre de 2011

Aqui va el cap, espero les guste! gracias por comentar! las quiero!

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>Vivir de Amor<strong>

** ~ Mi hogar en tus brazos ~**

**por Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo XXXI****I**

La mañana siguiente era un día nuevo. Uno más feliz, más luminoso y más hermoso que ningún otro antes. Candy abrió las cortinas de la habitación hasta el extremo y la resplandeciente luz del exterior cubrió cada espacio. Así se sentía ella: llena de luz.

Terry estaba tomando una ducha y ella se encaminó a la cocina, ajustando la cinta alrededor de su cintura con la que sostenía la bata en su sitio. Sonreía en todo momento. No podía precisar el cómo, pero se sentía nueva, diferente. Éste era un cuerpo nuevo. Un nuevo cuerpo de mujer.

Sonrió al pensar en esto, andando hacia la cocina y se cubrió la boca con la mano, como si le provocara bochorno el recordar el motivo para esta revelación, y al responsable de ello que seguramente estaba bajo el agua que escuchaba correr desde donde estaba. Pero era este bochorno uno no vergonzoso, sino una emoción de alegre sorpresa. Una convicción de complicidad, de conocimiento compartido y de una verdad consolidada. Estaba hecho y consumado.

Mientras preparaba algo de desayunar -su nana le había enseñado tanto que se sentía totalmente confiada- recordó un mágico momento que había vivido la noche anterior, en una noche de por sí mágica.

Estaban durmiendo, no tenía idea de la hora que era, porque las cortinas estaban cerradas y no entraba luz alguna del exterior, sólo los cubría la timidez de la luz proveniente de la chimenea. Ella estaba apoyada en su hombro con un brazo cruzando su torso, vestía el camisón de seda; y él tenía el pantalón del pijama solamente, el abdomen desnudo.

Entonces, ella se removió, abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió, viéndolo ahí. No era un sueño, era de verdad. De verdad había pasado todo aquello. Era tan hermoso dormir con él. Y aunque todavía adormilada, quiso hacer algo, un experimento.

Dejando de abrazarlo, giró hacia un costado, para darle la espalda, y se alejó unos palmos de él, hasta que el calor de su cuerpo ya no la acompañaba.

Entonces ella volvió a sonreír, porque lo sintió removerse entre las frazadas. Terry, dormido, se reacomodó. La había sentido alejarse de él y reaccionó incluso en la inconsciencia, buscándola. Y a ella le encantó. Sobre todo cuando lo sintió abrazarla por la espalda.

Candy lo observó un instante, él estaba dormido, por lo que podía apreciar, estaba profundamente dormido, pero la rodeaba con los brazos y amoldaba su cuerpo a ella. Candy se relajó sobre la cama y curvó el cuerpo, el de él entró en pleno contacto, cálidamente acoplándose desde las rodillas, los muslos, las caderas, el abdomen suyo en la espalda de ella, y su brazo rodeándola, cubriéndola.

Ella cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente. Él la cubría completa, protegiéndola. Así como lo hacía despierto, también cuando dormía estaba al tanto de ella, deseando él también tenerla cerca. A Candy le encantó esto.

Incluso el tacto de las frazadas, la tibieza de las sábanas, era como si se hubiera magnificado; las sensaciones en su piel más nítidas, más claras. Los aromas más definidos, más palpables. Como si todo el mundo hubiera florecido durante la noche. Como si ella estuviera en contacto con él, con cada criatura, cada elemento, el mundo alrededor. Era como si Terry lo hubiera hecho todo resplandecer, florecer para ella.

Candy sonreía. Y durmió así. Y fue un sueño feliz en el que estaba segura de que él estaba pendiente de su presencia incluso mientras dormía.

Ahora, en la cocina, recordaba eso, sintiéndose dichosa, había sido un pequeño detalle, algo pequeñito pero que para ella había significado mucho. Entre todas las cosas que había descubierto a su lado, esta fue otra feliz revelación. Y vaya que había conocido bastante esa noche.

Volvió a sonreír pensando lo bien que se sentía el hecho de que ahora Terry la conocía de esta forma. Seguía sorprendiéndola el nivel de intimidad que puede alcanzar una pareja, la manera cómo un hombre y una mujer llegan a conocerse, pero le gustó saber que Terry sería eso para ella, que sólo él la conocería así, jamás. Se sentía correcto, se sentía bien. Se sentía maravillosa, estupenda, extraordinaria y grandiosamente bien.

Si pudiera, gritaría de felicidad. Riendo sola, lo hizo un poco: gritó. Fue un grito sofocado en la garganta, muy bajo, pero contento. ¡Pero es que de verdad, si pudiera correría por el campo!

Se removió, dichosa, y entonces unos brazos la retuvieron en su sitio. Terry la rodeaba por la cintura.

-Mi vida – dijo él y su voz fue la gloria en su oído.

-Mi amor – dijo ella cerrando los ojos. E incluso su voz parecía una nueva.

Entonces él la hizo girar sobre sus talones y la besó. Así, sin más; la besó largamente, profundamente. La arqueó hacia atrás un poco, con un brazo rodeándole la cintura y con la otra mano en su cuello, al tiempo que ella le rodeaba con los suyos los hombros, sujetándose a él, respondiendo a este beso tan profundo.

"Qué beso tan mojado", pensó ella, derretida de delicia. Y tan sabroso. Y qué bien olía. Acababa de tomar un baño, portaba el pantalón del pijama solamente, tenía el pelo algo húmedo y olía deliciosamente. A cítricos, a madera. Un olor que Candy habría de asociar siempre con una nota placentera. Olía como un hombre, olía como Terry.

Entonces él, con el brazo con el cual rodeaba su cintura, la jaló más todavía y ella dejó de sentir el piso en la planta de los pies.

-Quiero más – dijo él en su boca.

Ella sabía a lo que se refería y sonrió.

-¿No quieres desayunar primero?

-¿No puedo desayunarte a ti?

Un escalofrío la recorrió. Ella también lo deseaba. Definitivamente, esto era nuevo; este nivel de intimidad sobrepasaba todas sus expectativas. Parecía que mientras más tenía de él, más deseaba. Y para él, evidentemente, era igual; para deleite de ella.

-¿No estás cansado?

-De hacerte el amor no me cansaré nunca.

Otro escalofrío la recorrió, una gruesa ola de placer; una marejada de deseo. Las manos de Terry bajaron de su cintura a las caderas, sujetándola suave pero decididamente. Ella soltó un gemido; un muy femenino jadeo.

Tuvo el desayuno que esperar. Un par de horas. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que se debía este desenfreno a la juventud, a la novedad, a la nueva pasión; pero no era así. Se debía única y exclusivamente al amor. A un desmedido amor. Y como éste no habría de desfallecer, la pasión entre ellos, la entrega, jamás lo haría tampoco. Habrían de ser exactamente tan entregados como hoy todos los días que estuvieran juntos. Siempre.

"No diremos adiós jamás", ambos habían dicho en repetidas ocasiones y el deseo no le diría adiós jamás a su amor, tampoco.

Hubo de pasar nueve días antes de que pudieran salir de la casa. No tenía ningún sentido dejar el hogar si lo que más amaban se encontraba en él.

De cualquier manera, cuando lo hicieron, fue juntos: primero fueron al pueblo a comprar todo lo necesario para Candy, incluida una máquina de coser porque era su pasatiempo.

En su andar en el pueblo se encontraron a varias personas y Terry se colmaba de orgullo al presentar a Candy como su esposa, ya no novia como antes, sino esposa ahora. Candy sentía exactamente igual.

Se sentía tan contento que bromeó con Candy mientras estaban en una de las pequeñas tiendas.

-Aquí viene el Sr. Thomas – un hombre de mediana edad que había conocido a Eleanor desde que era una niña –. Me dirá que quiere comprar a Cleopatra, ¿quieres ver?

-¿Y eso?

-Siempre lo hace, no pierde oportunidad, creo que está enamorado.

Rieron ligeramente, pero callaron cuando llegó junto a ellos.

-Sr. Thomas – dijo Terry extendiendo la mano.

-Terrence, ¿qué tal?

-Le presento a mi esposa, Candice Grandchester – tanto para él como para ella fue sorprendente escuchar ese nombre en voz alta; una sorpresa orgullosa les inundó.

-¿Te has casado, Terrence?

-Así es.

-Tanto gusto, señori, señora – se corrigió.

-Encantada – dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

Y efectivamente, después de conversar un poco, el Sr. Thomas volvió a pedirle a Terry que le vendiera su yegua. Él era dueño de la única librería del pueblo, un minúsculo establecimiento, a decir verdad, aunque amado por su dueño y la familia de éste. Tenía un par de caballos, pero siempre había admirado el de Terry. Éste, como era de esperarse, y como siempre hacía, se negó. Terry jamás vendería a Cleopatra, no había poder humano sobre la tierra que pudiera obligarlo a ello.

Con una sonrisa se despidieron minutos después, no sin que el hombre advirtiera que continuaría insistiendo. Y cuando estuvieron solos, Terry le susurró a Candy: "Te lo dije".

Y ella, traviesamente, respondió:

-Creo que sí la ama.

Rieron los dos y continuaron sus compras; y después, por la tarde, fueron al lago.

Estaban enfundados en pesados abrigos, con guantes, bufandas y gorros; y se sentaron sobre una gruesa manta que habían llevado para poner sobre el pasto, que por la temporada estaba parcialmente congelado.

-¿Mañana volverás a la hacienda? – preguntó Candy a media tarde, rato después de que comieron.

Y su voz se escuchó ahogada pues habló en el hueco del cuello de él.

-Sí – Terry aspiró su aroma.

Terry se había apoyado con la espalda en la base de un árbol, sentados ambos sobre la manta; y Candy se había acomodado entre sus piernas, despojándose del abrigo para ser abrazada con mayor facilidad; pero a pesar de la ausencia de la prenda no sentía frío, él la había rodeado con sus brazos y con una frazada los había cubierto a los dos.

-Ahora que vuelves al trabajo, ¿terminará la luna de miel? – dijo ella, conociendo la respuesta, pero deseando escucharla.

-Eso no – sonrió él jugando con uno de sus rizos, lo acomodó bajo el gorro de lana que llevaba.

-¿Qué haré todo el día sin ti?

-Lo que quieras – aspiró de nuevo, llenándose de su aroma.

-Amm, ¿extrañarte?

-Puede ser…

-Amm, ¿pensar mucho en ti, prepararme para cuando llegues a casa?

-Me gusta la última opción.

Una pequeña mano viajó hasta su rostro y lo acarició en la mejilla; escondida como estaba en su cuello, hablaba directamente en su piel.

-Quiero contarte un secreto – dijo ella.

-Dime – respondió besando su palma, y su voz era tan suave y reposada como una caricia al amanecer.

-Cuando era niña – hizo una pausa –, salvé unas ardillas.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, pero sólo porque las había tirado del árbol antes.

-¿Cómo dices? – Terry preguntó riendo, y el movimiento en su pecho la hizo moverse también a ella.

Sus rizos se sacudieron y Terry le acomodó el gorro de nuevo, sin soltarla, sentada, como estaba, entre sus piernas.

-En la escuela – explicó Candy –, quería que la maestra pensara que era buena, así que tiré un nido de ardillas que había visto en uno de los árboles del patio, a pedradas y—

-¿A pedradas?

-Sí. Y luego las rescaté asegurándome de que la maestra me viera.

-No puede ser – Terry reía.

Y su ligera risa de un principio se volvió una sonora carcajada.

-Ese es un muy mal secreto – negaba con la cabeza, divertido.

-Ya lo sé, soy terrible.

-Eres una revoltosa – besó se frente, tomándola de las mejillas con las manos.

Se acurrucó Candy contra él, ahora bajo su barbilla, escondida en su amplio torso.

-Contigo me voy a portar bien – le dijo.

-Mejor pórtate mal.

-Eres terrible – rió ella.

-Ambos.

Un ligero beso fue intercambiado y luego volvieron a quedarse muy quietos, abrazados. Estaba cayendo la tarde, allá al frente tras las montañas cubiertas de nieve. La luz del día había sido muy blanca y brillante y ahora se perfilaban las nubes a lo alto.

Candy suspiró; y de nuevo, el viento de sus labios acarició la piel del cuello de él. Fue todo el sonido que los rodeó por un instante, porque alrededor todo estaba muy callado, muy silencioso, como si en la inmensidad del bosque, flotando sobre el lago congelado y viajando por el frío viento, sólo se mezclaran los alientos de los dos. Y sus susurros.

Eso le hizo a Candy recordar algo, una vieja conversación con su amiga.

-Pauna me dijo algo una vez – descansó la boca en el cuello de él, bajo su barbilla, ahí hablaba.

Estaban cubiertos por la manta, él la tenía abrazada, estaba tan tibio ese lugar, tan cálido.

-¿Qué te dijo? – dijo él pasando los labios por su frente.

-Amar es hablar siempre con susurros – y ahora mismo murmuraba.

-¿Por qué?

-No es necesario elevar la voz – dijo en su cuello –, se está tan cerca de la persona que se dice todo directamente en su piel, murmurando. Se confían los más grandes secretos con la más suave voz, directo a la piel, di—

-Directo al corazón – completó él.

-Ajap.

-Entonces tú me amas.

-Ya lo sabías.

-Y me amas mucho.

-Tú también a mí.

-Yo también a ti – dijo él y se acercó a besarla.

Lo hizo lento y cadencioso, muy suave, los susurros vueltos delicada caricia, la suave voz en suaves besos.

Suspirando otra vez, Candy giró para ver al frente. El lago se extendía ante ellos, una sólida placa de hielo de varios centímetros cubría una amplia extensión de él, se notaba la textura del hielo, las marcas internas, como blancos rasguños; y más allá, al otro lado de él, iniciaba la colina hacia arriba, allá a lo lejos; una blanca colina en una base verde. Los pinos cubiertos de nieve hasta donde la vista llegaba.

Muy alto llegaban las montañas, y detrás de ellas, el cielo.

Candy soltó otro suspiro, los brazos de él se ajustaron aún más. Apoyó la nuca en su fuerte torso y observó el cielo.

Caía la tarde, resplandeciente. Blanca, muy blanca, la luz que los rodeaba, fulgurando en todo el firmamento, después un pincelado rosado, y luego unas tenues marcas de anaranjado; el cielo se volvió de acuarela; un lienzo de rosados de agua mezclados con tenues naranjas, y luego brochazos de lila, patinado como por manos. Sencillos colores pastel como trazos emborronados en la acuarela de un escolar.

Candy cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente; luego tomó las manos de Terry y las llevó a su nariz. Era una combinación perfecta, el aroma de él, con la vista del cielo.

-Siempre tendremos el cielo – dijo Terry.

-Y siempre te tendré a ti – murmuró ella.

Hizo que la rodeara otra vez por los hombros con sus largos brazos y volvió a apoyar la nuca en su torso, para mirar al frente. Se iba el día, ahora bañado de violetas.

La serenidad de una noche estrellada, se iba extendiendo. Azul índigo primero, después cobalto, mezclado con un magenta que se negaba a ser consumido; pero el azul venció, fortalecido de luz de luna. Y el ópalo de ésta llenó el firmamento; fue la base de las estrellas, aparecieron una a una, lentamente. Para Candy era como si poco a poco aparecieran en el cielo testigos de lo que hoy vivía. La noche llegó entera, dejando atrás la luz blanca, para cubrir árboles, lago y a ellos dos, del líquido ópalo de luna.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y entonces giró el rostro hacia él. Terry la besó.

No se podía ser más feliz que entonces, no se podía tener mayor reposo, más grande paz, mayor serenidad o contentamiento, tal bendición de estar vivo.

"Amo estar enamorada", dijo ella entre sus besos, y pareció él entenderle, porque sonrió y la besó con mayor devoción. Como si incluso las palabras o los susurros ya no fueran necesarios, ahora podían hablar sin voz, palabras ocultas en el alma, que salían a manera de suspiros, caricias, suaves besos; hablando sin voz y sólo con la silenciosa conversación del corazón. De un corazón que ama, y que ama mucho.

Pasó el tiempo, o quizás no pasó; tal vez se detuvo. Tal vez fue éste de los dos bajo las estrellas junto al lago, un momento, un punto en la línea del tiempo que se extendió perpetuamente, siendo punto y segmento al mismo tiempo, jalando de sí mismo. Se detuvo el girar del mundo y el tiempo por hoy fue su aliado: no pasó. Un instante que fue eterno. Eterno instante de amor.

Candy sonrió y se separó de él para verlo, a la distancia de un suspiro. No podría acostumbrarse jamás a ese rostro que sonriente la miraba, lo sabía desde un principio. Con esta luz y en este escenario, su rostro parecía de cera, o dibujado por el más talentoso artista, blanco, piel perfecta, cejas oscuras, nariz intensa, pómulos masculinos, perfecta sonrisa.

Pero lo mejor eran sus ojos, esta noche se veían azul tornasolado, Candy se perdió en ellos, eran las vetas en ellos grises brillantes, y verdes profundos, todas distintas, todas acuosas, en un mar de azul zafiro, tan oscuro, tan intenso.

Y supo el motivo para aquella hermosura en esos ojos. ¿No dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma? A través de ellos, ella veía lo que era él en lo profundo, la calidez de sus sentimientos, la fortaleza de su carácter, la fuerza de su persona, lo sereno de su trato, la caballerosidad en cada uno de sus actos; la generosidad de su espíritu, la nobleza, la bondad, la ternura. La contradicción de un voluntarioso espíritu férreo y capaz, lleno de virilidad, conviviendo con la más amorosa y paciente y tierna de las almas. Cualidades que extraña y paradójica, pero incuestionablemente, se complementaban en él.

Y así como las vetas se perdían en ese mar de azul topacio, cada uno de los rasgos de su carácter se perdían en ese mar de azul amor que ella veía ahí, tan claro como si pudiera tocarlo: él la amaba. Él la amaba y ella estaba total, absoluta y completamente segura de esta certeza, nada podría jamás hacerla dudar. Él la amaba. Y ella a él lo amaba también.

Y él la besó de nuevo. Y selló en sus labios la prueba de todo lo que ella veía en sus ojos. Candy era feliz. No le faltaba nada.

Mucho rato después, se recostaron en el lago, sobre el hielo, y observaron las estrellas. Candy habría de recordar este momento toda su vida. Con él a su lado, tomándola de la mano, conversando en murmullos o casi siempre sin voz, con los dedos en las palmas mutuas, sobre el lago de hielo, viendo hacia arriba, tan libres que sentían flotar. Candy en esos momentos se dedicó a ser dichosa. Dichosa y feliz. Y nada más.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, lo hicieron al mismo tiempo que Allison y Robert, quienes habían ido a visitarlos, habiendo recién regresado al pueblo.

-El matrimonio te sienta bien – le dijo Ally a Candy en la cocina, mientras servían cuatro tazas de café, luego de que cenaran juntos.

No lo sabía, pero Robert, en la sala con Terry, le decía a éste exactamente lo mismo.

Candy respondió "Sí, me sienta" y soltó un suspiro sonriendo. Terry a su vez dijo "Así es", con una sonrisa de plenitud que no pasaba desapercibida.

-Te ves feliz – dijo Robert.

-¡Lo soy tanto que me estallará el corazón! – respondió Candy a Ally cuando ésta le dijo la misma frase, pero en la cocina.

-¿Tu padre sabe que te casaste?

-Yo mismo le envié un telegrama, informándole – respondió Terry al mismo cuestionamiento de parte de Robert –. Es lo apropiado.

-Claro. Ella lo ha dejado todo, entonces.

-Y lo dejaría mil veces – dijo Candy a Allison todavía en la cocina, solas, ignorando que ellos hablaban lo mismo en la sala –. Además, ¿dejar qué? antes no tenía nada, hoy tengo todo.

-Me esforzaré para ser digno de ella, es mi mujer ahora, no le faltará nada.

-Con él yo ya lo tengo todo.

-Ella es mi vida, viviré para que jamás se arrepienta de haber dejado todo atrás.

-Jamás me arrepentiré de nada. ¿Arrepentirme de qué? Si él es mi vida.

-Nunca pensé que amar así fuera posible – le dijo Terry a su amigo, complacido.

-Me hace sentir agradecida.

-Me hace sentirme humilde.

-Soy muy feliz.

-Ella es feliz, y yo también.

Entonces Allison y Candy entraron a la sala con los cafés y los jóvenes se pusieron de pie. Una sonrisa fue compartida por Candy y Terry; y se sentó ella junto a él en el sofá; con Ally y Robert al frente.

-Nuestra boda es en Marzo – dijo Ally entre la animada conversación que sostenían –. Serás mi dama, ¿cierto, Candy?

-¿Quieres?

-Claro, somos cuñadas ahora.

-Cierto – sonrió –. ¿Pero no deben ser jóvenes solteras?

-Es verdad, ya eres una mujer casada – Candy sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior y Terry volteó a verla tomando su mano, compartieron una cómplice sonrisa; Ally continuó –. Pero las reglas las pongo yo y quiero que seas mi dama de honor. ¿Aceptas?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Me ayudarías con los preparativos?

-Claro, sí. Lo que necesites.

Entonces se dedicaron a hablar de la boda, con los varones algo ausentes a decir verdad; pero animados al verlas tan alegres. Allison y Candy pasaron largo rato detallando las características del vestido de las damas, y Candy incluso hizo un bosquejo en papel con lo que Ally solicitaba.

-Es perfecto. ¿De verdad lo harás tú misma?

-¿Soy la única dama, no?

-Lo eres – Ally rió.

-Entonces un solo vestido no debe ser mayor problema.

-Sí que has madurado estos meses.

-Soy una mujer casada.

Volvieron a reír y continuaron con los planes.

Un par de horas después, Ally y Robert se despidieron y Terry y Candy de la mano los acompañaron hasta la galería al frente de la puerta principal. Les dijeron adiós con la mano mientras montaban en el caballo que los llevaría de regreso al pueblo.

Cuando partieron, Candy se acurrucó contra el costado de Terry, y éste la abrazó muy firmemente por los hombros.

-¿A dormir? – preguntó él.

-A dormir – respondió ella sonriendo.

Y quiso darle un beso en la mejilla, pero algo llamó su atención a un costado, sobre el asiento colgante en la galería. Se soltó de él y fue hasta allá.

Era un paquete plastificado con un sobre amarillo al interior, grande y pesado. Recordó que ella misma lo había colocado en ese lugar. El chico del correo se lo había entregado por la mañana, pero como ella y Terry estaban por salir, lo dejó en el asiento y lo había olvidado.

- Es lo que trajeron por la mañana – le dijo a Terry.

Con el paquete en las manos, Terry la condujo adentro llevándola por la cintura. Una vez en el interior, Terry lo abrió, pero al sacar el sobre de la envoltura plástica se lo regresó.

-Está dirigido a ti.

-A ver.

Entonces Candy lo abrió. Lo que encontró al interior la dejó estupefacta y la hizo sacudir la cabeza.

-¿Qué es? – dijo él.

-No importa.

Pero como él la miraba, interrogante, ella se lo entregó. Lo que Candy había sacado del sobre era un folio de varias páginas, por el membrete en la primera Terry supo que era un asunto legal. Igual que ella, quedó atónito un segundo al comprender el documento.

-¿Lo ves? No importa – dijo ella.

Entonces Candy tomó aquel folio de documentos y fue con ellos hasta la chimenea. Los arrojó todos al fuego, ni siquiera esperó a que se quemaran, sin ningún interés en ellos los dejó a su suerte y regresó con Terry.

Se negó a que esto le arruinara un día perfecto, una nueva vida hasta hoy perfecta. Terry lo entendió de inmediato y también sacudió de sí la mala sensación repentina. Tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía y le respondió cuando ella preguntó sonriendo "¿A dormir entonces?".

-A dormir, mi vida – le dijo él.

Sonrieron, borraron de su mente los últimos minutos y ninguno de los dos volvió a pensar en eso.

Lo que había Candy recibido era un envío de su padre. Membretada por el despacho que siempre le manejaba sus asuntos legales, era una solicitud de anulación de matrimonio a nombre de ellos dos.

Durante el segundo y medio en el que Candy sopesaba el envío de su padre se preguntó si acaso habría perdido el juicio, esto iba más allá de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Era un insulto que siquiera se imaginara que ella algún día jamás habría de anular su matrimonio con Terry, era insultante el sólo insinuarlo, mucho más esto. Pero pasada la sorpresa se había decidido a no volver a pensar en ello.

Su padre no estaba en el pueblo, sino allá en la ciudad y no lo creía capaz de venir personalmente, no responder sería contestación más que suficiente. E incluso si viniera, ella era mayor de edad, casada legalmente, no más bajo su tutela. Él ya nada podría hacer.

Y Terry tampoco tenía motivos para pensar en este asunto. Para los dos todo estaba más que claro, estaban casados ahora, eran marido y mujer y no se separarían jamás. No había más, nada que considerar, nada que evaluar, nada que pensar.

Ella no respondió entonces, pero una carta de su padre llegaría un par de semanas después. Ella había tenido razón, la falta de respuesta de su parte le había sido contestación suficiente. Lo supo por las breves líneas que su padre le escribió: "No hiciste uso de la anulación. Pues bien, me he cansado de luchar contra ti. Si es la vida que quieres, adelante. Espero te encuentres bien, y el esposo que has elegido sepa cuidar de ti. Por mi parte, esto es todo".

Cuando recibió esa carta, viéndose las frases cortísimas en una hoja blanca casi vacía, Candy no supo qué sentir. Era obvio que su padre estaba cortando toda comunicación con ella, sin embargo, esto no era una novedad. Ella misma había dicho adiós a todo cuando salió de Chicago. Así que, aunque por un brevísimo instante quiso sentir algo de pena, la realidad es que la emoción que predominaba era la calma.

Su padre lo había entendido, por fin. Finalmente, Rodrigo White se había dado por vencido. Si no tenían relación por el momento –ella jamás respondió esa carta, ni envió nada a él nunca–, si no había comunicación actual no era algo que la intranquilizara, confiaba en que con el tiempo quizás algún día cambiaría eso. La realidad era que ella era demasiado feliz con Terry. Estaba siendo tan dichosa que no le cabía ninguna otra emoción. Ella era feliz, no necesitaba nada más.

Así que cuando recibieron ese sobre, esta noche el día que fueron al lago, nueve días después de casarse; aunque primero se sintieron turbados al ver sus nombres en una petición de anulación matrimonial, y algo ofendidos por la irracionalidad del acto; después simplemente lo olvidaron. No les arruinó el momento. Ambos eran felices y tenían paz.

Ni esa noche ni al día siguiente volvió ninguno a pensar en ello. Se dedicaron a disfrutar esta vida juntos. Ambos olvidaron ese documento de anulación.

Y ya no lo recordarían, hasta después de cierto tiempo. Terry primero, en la villa de los helechos. Ella, un poco después.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer! Ya saben, mismo reto, 50 y va el próximo ;)<p>

Mil gracias por seguir esta historia, cada una de ustedes tiene un lugar en mi corazón, gracias! en cuanto tenga más chance volveré a responder cada review sale? mil disculpas, pero es que con el trabajo y una cuestión personal mi tiempo en internet es mega breve, pero volveré, lo prometo :)

Desde el fondo de mi corazón: GRACIASSS!

fabs


	33. Chapter 33

Un agradecimiento muy especial a:

Abril34

Ana

Parnaso

Alecita

BrendaGrandchester

Dianis de Grandchester

Lady Andrye de Grandchester

Lorena White

MiriamAG

Silvia E

Alhel

Eleonor Alvarez

JMB

Irun

MarceTG21

Kaolinet

Karina

Lucero

Milenita

Vero

Daniela Saavedra

Elma

Admiradora

Anna

Ltty

Maroly Andrew

Uitzil

Terry780716

Beverly

Telutza

Tamy White

Jenniffer

Pinturicchia

Mar

Di lo que quieras

Karen

Karina Grandchester

Karelem

Laurencita

Camila

Madame Candice

R G Grandchester

Angie

Jennifer Hernandez

Ladypurpura Grandchester

Rosatella

Vico

Elizabeth

Rosial

Gra

CaritoBombondeGrandchester

EDStarblue

Ysledsira Grandchester

Clara

Lindouche74

Andrea

Rossy Jimenez

Selene

Hada Nocturna

Vane

Gabriela

Raqhu

Libelula

La chica del rincon

Luna Love

Auro

Nela2307

Jazmin

Ascella Star

Jenny

Betty

La chica de Terry

Melodya77

Flor

Jenni

Liz Garcia

Berenise

DarkAngelMx

Mimic

Paty Perez

Reyanglh

BereniC Grandchester

Lizethr

Adri

Chikita973

Lluvia Grandchester

Rebeca

Alejandra

Claris

Vanessa S.

Azulterrytana

Kika White

Monica

Eterna Enamorada de Terry

Coquette

Lorena

Mona

Loren

Oli Grandchester

Klaudya

Melody II

Tp

Lindaquerubin

Ange Herrera

Kitty

Elena Grandchester

Hananonashi

Desir

Cintya

Cuentacuentos

Marianemary

Maccosu

Nicky

Annie

Roxyta Grandchester

Akirem

Gema Grandchester

Erika

Galaxylam84

Fabiola

Nikita

Candida

Anaiz

Eli

Silvia R. S.

Terry´s Girl

Yelitza

Wendy

Ana Vazquez

Lady Pecosa

Chicas: gracias a ustedes que comentan en cada cap es que Vivir de Amor ha seguido publicándose, mil gracias. Por leer y sobre todo por enriquecer esta historia con sus comentarios y regalarme su linda amistad, con el corazón en la mano les digo GRACIAS.

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

Este capítulo se acompaña con 3 canciones:

**1. La Sonata 14 "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven**

http:/wwwPUNTOyoutubePUNTOcom/watch?v=W2N5iyQuFWI

**2. "Love Me" de Yiruma**

http:/wwwPUNTOyoutubePUNTOcom/watch?v=YZs2703FWKM

**3. "Quand ma mere chantait" con Richard Clayderman**

http:/wwwPUNTOyoutubePUNTOcom/watch?v=c5QhwL_w8_w

**** Les pongo lo de PUNTO por aquello del bloqueo que hace FanFiction de las ligas, elimínenlo y con eso, o busquen en youtube con el nombre y el intérprete. No se las pueden perder.

Terry las toca al piano -mi vida mi amor LO AMO! jaja

Se las recomiendo para acompañar la lectura, sobre todo una, ya verán cual ;) En serio, ojala puedan acompañar la escena con la canción; a mi ver la experiencia se magnifica; y más o menos intenté que fluyera la escena con la melodía, ya me contarán qué les pareció :D

Obviamente, en cuestión de precisión histórica estoy totalmente fuera jajaja no coinciden con la pretendida época del fic, pero bueno me quise dar el gusto total jajajaja

Ojala les gusten! estas 3 son las canciones de la historia, digamos que son el Soundtrack de Vivir de Amor jajaja son las que escucho al escribirlo, espero les gusten! besos!

* * *

><p><strong>Vivir de Amor<strong>

**por Fabiola Grandchester**

**Azul Grandchester**

**Capítulo XXXIII**

-¿Te gusta? – giró con el vestido puesto. El de dama de honor para la boda de Allison y Robert, que ya era hoy.

Era un vestido de gala en seda azul que hacía resaltar su blanca piel, cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-Te ves hermosísima.

-Gracias.

La sonrisa que ella le prodigó como agradecimiento se fue acompañada de un guiño, e hizo que deseara ir a besarla; pero apenas se movió un palmo ella alzó la mano.

-No empieces – dijo sonriéndole y luego negó con el dedo índice en el aire –. La ceremonia será en un par de horas.

-Un par de horas es mucho tiempo.

-No tanto cuando debes arreglarte como dama de honor.

-Ese vestido te quedó estupendo – y era un doble halago: le había quedado estupendo puesto que ella misma se lo confeccionó, y se le veía estupendo puesto que de verla así estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

-Terry… – sonó la voz de ella, un recordatorio.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Te vestirás ya? Tu esmoquin está preparado en el vestidor.

-Aún no. Lo haré un cuarto de hora antes de partir.

-Hombres…

Candy escuchó a su espalda una larga exhalación y luego movimiento de sábanas. Al girar, lo vio recostándose sobre la cama, cuan largo es con las manos en la nuca, recargado en la cabecera, un tobillo sobre el otro; viéndola con una sonrisa de bandido.

-¿Te quedarás ahí?

-Digamos que voy a relajarme con esta vista.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Lo tomaba a broma, aunque se sentía un tanto orgullosa, a decir verdad. Regresó a su tarea en el espejo, sentándose frente al tocador. Los ojos azules que la miraban en el reflejo no perdían ningún detalle, ni ella de ellos.

Estaba ya vestida, así que iniciaba ahora la labor en su cabello. Ató los rizos en la nuca y luego procedió a formar un recogido. Por supuesto, las cejas en el espejo formaron un ceño fruncido, y los labios una mueca. No le gustaba.

-Así no me gusta – dijo él.

El tono infantil la hizo sonreír.

-¿Suelto? – preguntó Candy.

-Suelto – sonrió Terry.

-De acuerdo. ¿Comerás? Voy a servirte – recordó de pronto que apenas llegó de la hacienda tomó un baño y no había comido.

Se levantó del tocador, pero no avanzó demasiado a la puerta. La detuvo él con su respuesta.

-Cenaré después.

-¿Estás seguro? La comida está lista.

-¿No dices que dos horas apenas te serán suficiente?

-No te dejaré sin comer.

-Para esas dos horas se me ocurre otra cosa.

La sonrisa maliciosa en ese rostro de tentación la hizo sonrojarse.

-Terry…

-Mande usted.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y regresó al tocador. Terry volvió a extenderse sobre la cama, con las manos en la nuca.

-Está bien, me conformo con la vista – de momento sonó conforme, sin embargo, amenazó –. Por ahora.

Y ella volvió a sonrojarse; sacudió la cabeza, procurando serenidad, y continuó su atavío. Tarea nada fácil sabiendo que estaba observándola y de qué manera. Pero una cosa era cierta, no debían llegar tarde, así que no hubo más remedio que procurar concentración.

Para Terry, verla de esta manera era una delicia insospechada que tenerla en su vida había traído. No quedaba duda, ¿verdad? Era su mujer, era su esposa. Ahí la tenía en su propia casa, llevando a cabo las tareas propias de su género todos los días. Había algo reconfortante en verla así. No había secretos, no había pudores, no había espacio entre los dos, lo compartían todo; pero sobre todo –y esto era lo que le llenaba el pecho– no había despedidas. Ella sería su mujer mientras él caminara sobre la tierra, toda su vida.

Viéndola ahora cepillar su largo cabello una y otra vez, alisando esas gruesas ondas rubias, no podía dejar de pensar en la primera vez que la vio. Sonrió recordando aquello, y todos los días que pasaron antes de que se atreviera a hablarle. Lo primero que había deseado saber era si tenía novio. Y no, no lo tenía, había sido una buena noticia.

Claro, después había aparecido el desgraciado aquel. Ese imbécil que había soñado con tenerla a su lado. Con hacerla su esposa. Y tenerla justo así, como ahora mismo la tenía él. Frunció el ceño.

¡Que lo parta un rayo! Maldito gusano, esta vista era para él y para nadie más. Juraba que le ardían las entrañas. Lo mataría de puro gusto. Por haberse atrevido a codiciarla. Maldito mil veces.

Los celos irracionales parecían un completo sin sentido; sin embargo, no sabía cómo deshacerse de ellos; parecía venir, este instinto territorialista, en el mismo paquete que todos los demás sentimientos que ella despertaba. Era como querer separar dos partes de lo mismo. La amaba, por ende, la deseaba, por ende, la quería sólo para él y le sacaría los ojos a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla.

Era un hecho, había perdido el juicio; Candy era su esposa, justo ahora estaba en la habitación que compartían, a dos meses de haberse casado, arreglándose para salir con él. Era su esposa y aun así lo mataban los celos. Era un completo lunático. Sonrió y suavizó el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pasa algo? – le sonrió desde el espejo.

-Nada, ¿por?

-Sacudes la cabeza, negando. ¿No te gusto? – se refería a su apariencia para esta noche.

-Candy, por Dios. Si supieras lo que estoy pensando, no me preguntarías eso.

-¿Y qué estás pensando?

-Lo afortunado que soy de tenerte.

La vio sonreír, ella se sonrojaba, era tan adorable aquello. De los furiosos celos pasó al enternecimiento más absoluto, ella lograba eso con una mirada nada más. Y entonces le habló, girando para verlo de frente.

-Ven – le dijo desde su lugar frente al tocador.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a ella. Una vez ahí, lo instó a reclinarse, y le echó los brazos al cuello, sentada como estaba todavía. Con sus suaves manos en su nuca, lo jaló a sí misma y lo besó. Y él tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Tanto amor no era posible, pensaba al sentir su suave piel contra la propia; aunque sí, lo era. Y tanta felicidad tampoco, aunque sí, volvió a sonar la voz de su interior, lo era.

Se separó sólo un poco, y la mejilla de ella anidó en la palma de su mano. Candy cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Te amo, mi vida – le dijo besando su nariz delicadamente.

-Te amo, mi cielo – ella respondió.

Un breve beso fue intercambiado enseguida, y regresó a la cama, a seguir observándola.

-¿Te gustó la boda? – preguntó él, varias horas después.

-Mucho. Allison se veía preciosa.

Estaban en la cama, habían llegado de la boda mucho después de medianoche, se deshicieron de sus atuendos; ella de su vestido y él del traje; se recostaron, hicieron el amor y después se quedaron conversando sobre las almohadas. Él en su pijama azul oscuro y ella en uno de sus camisones, este era de seda color champagne. Cubiertos con varias frazadas.

Eso mismo le había dicho durante la ceremonia: "Allison se ve preciosa". Y él respondió susurrando: "Para mí lo eres más tú". Y ella le sonrió. Estaban en un pequeño salón en la casa de Robert, y Terry tocaba el piano con ella a su lado. Los novios bailaban. Sólo ellos cuatro en el salón.

Y es que Robert le había pedido a su amigo un favor muy especial. Él quería bailar con Ally pero a solas. De alguna manera era un gusto que quería otorgarse.

-Eres un ridículo romántico – Terry le había dicho cuando él le comentó esto.

-Y tú eres alguien para hablar, ¿no es cierto? – atacó Robert.

-Vamos, di lo que quieres.

Y Robert, algo emocionado a decir verdad, le dijo lo que necesitaba. En su casa había un salón, la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en los jardines y este salón estaría desocupado, pero Robert quería que en un momento durante la cena ellos cuatro fueran a ese salón y Terry tocara una canción al piano, la favorita de él y Ally, la que llamaban "su canción". Para que bailara él con su esposa sin más testigos que sus dos amigos.

Y mientras los invitados convivían, ya entrada la noche, ellos lo hicieron así. Ally, vestida de novia, el novio, Terry y Candy fueron a ese salón y Terry tocó para ellos con Candy junto a él.

Ella estuvo todo el tiempo con lágrimas en los ojos, la pareja bailaba lentamente, era tan lindo.

Pidieron a Terry que tocara varias veces la misma pieza y cuando terminaron se fueron al jardín con los demás y los dejaron a ellos ahí.

-También deberíamos tener una canción – dijo ella, sentada a su lado, ya solos en el salón.

-¿Cuál te gustaría?

-Tengo tres favoritas de las que has tocado en casa.

-Dímelas.

-La sonata catorce de Beethoven – Terry sonrió y con las manos en el piano inició la canción, pero calló cuando ella continuó –, pero esa es como una despedida; me gusta pero no es como para ser nuestra canción.

-¿Cuál es la otra?

-"Love Me", amo esa canción – él inició la melodía al piano.

Candy cerró los ojos, apoyada de costado en él, disfrutando la canción llenando el salón donde estaban. Era una melodía muy tierna y suave.

-Es tan bonita – dijo ella con los ojos cerrados –. Habla de amor.

-Sí, es de amor.

-Pero tiene un poco de tristeza.

-¿Te lo parece? – seguía tocando.

-Sí. Sube y baja, es muy linda, muy romántica y dulce – sonreía a ojos cerrados –, pero – los abrió – hay una parte donde pareciera que es un amor triste. Me gusta, mucho, pero—

-La tocaba para acordarme de ti – dijo él.

-¿De veras? – lo miró.

-Sí.

-Es muy linda – ella dijo –, de mucho amor, pero tiene un triste final.

-Creo que tienes razón. Es de amor, pero termina triste.

-Así que no, no es para ser nuestra canción – concluyó ella –. Es decir, las tres son nuestras, pero no es LA nuestra – hizo énfasis.

-¿Cuál es la otra? – él sonreía.

-Adivina.

-Creo que ya sé cuál es.

-Veamos.

-Habla de un amor que vence, ¿verdad?

-Sí – ella sonó emocionada.

-De un amor que vence tiempo, distancia, obstáculos.

-Sí – Candy rió ligeramente.

-¿Es "Quand ma mere chantait"? – empezó a tocarla.

-Sí, esa es – ella dijo satisfecha.

-También la usaba para acordarme de ti. Pero no tanto como la otra, no sé por qué.

-Es que esta es para un amor que vence al tiempo pero mucho. Por eso no nos quedaba cuando me fui a Chicago. Esta vence el tiempo pero mucho, un largo tiempo. "Love Me" era para nosotros cuando estaba en Chicago pero creo que esta será para nosotros toda la vida.

-Creo que concuerdo – él sonrió.

Y suavizando los dedos en las teclas del piano, empezó a tocar desde el inicio otra vez.

[*** Iniciar canción aquí "Quand ma mere chantait" ***]

La elegida, "su canción", empezaba lentamente, nota a nota, como si fuera tomando fuerza, espaciadas una de otra; dulces pero muy bien definidas. Un sentimiento muy limpio, puro; repentino pero que se volvía rotundo poco a poco. Como si fuera grabándose al transcurrir el tiempo.

Candy estaba apoyada con la mejilla en el hombro de él, mientras las ágiles manos de Terry hacían que todo el lugar se llenara con la melodía.

Entonces, elevaba el crescendo, lentamente, subía. Un amor que va creciendo, que nace sin que nadie lo esperara, así de la nada. Inocentemente, sin ser planeado, ni calculado, ni buscado. Un amor dulce que nadie esperó encontrar, pero que se volvió cierto y seguro, fuerte, real.

Como un fuego, o una delicada nube. Que empieza el uno en una trémula chispa, y luego resplandece; y la otra se ve clara a lo alto sin saber aquel que la observa que desatará tormenta. Una tormenta de amor. Una lluvia de besos.

Y entonces la melodía alcanzaba una gloriosa cumbre, hermosa, pero era muy breve. La cumbre terminaba luego de muy poco tiempo. Como si el amor se hubiera visto entorpecido.

Después volvía a bajar, aunque no con la serenidad del inicio. Parecía que ese amor había marcado y nada volvería a ser igual después de él. Él seguía gritando su presencia incluso ante el ensordecedor silencio.

Y luego la melodía volvía a subir, lentamente pero con paso firme; como si el amor hubiera logrado someter ese valle de silencio y ahora estuviera decidido a no dejarse vencer jamás. Una declaración de guerra. Esta vez se acercaba a la cúspide con paso firme, imperativo, con mayor voluntad, con más intensa decisión. Como si esta vez estuviera resuelto este amor a verse cumplido y jamás volver a ser truncado.

Terry tocaba hábilmente, cada nota en su sitio. Llegaba a la cima, al cumplimiento, y se volvía hermosa algarabía triunfal. Lograba su cometido. Los enamorados se abrazaban en el clímax.

Era un amor que vencía, como Terry dijo, el tiempo, la lejanía. Incluso la más cruel de las distancias. Este amor se rebelaba contra todo lo establecido, lo normal; la lógica, la razón, todo estándar; y habría de vencer, contra todo pronóstico. Incluso cuando se pudiera pensar que ya no tenía nada para luchar. Que ya lo había perdido todo.

Cuando incluso el amor perdiera el fin de sí mismo, su objetivo, el objeto de su afecto; incluso cuando lo perdiera todo, con extinta esperanza, sin posibilidad alguna. Un nunca definitivo, un jamás eterno. Un adiós para siempre. Aun así, incluso entonces él seguiría existiendo. Luchando, peleando, pugnando por vivir. Un amor que vive más allá de sí mismo.

Y de sí mismo también a pesar. Hiriéndose también a cada paso; pues luchando también se dolía.

Pero el amor, de hecho, sí habría de obtener lo que tan fervientemente anhelaba, o más bien, sí lo habría de recuperar. Contra todo pronóstico, pero sí.

Candy tenía los ojos cerrados, apoyada el hombro de él, escuchándolo. Era una melodía de valles, de bosques, de suaves colinas verdes. Un verde vigoroso, un verde muy vivo, un verde de amor.

Un amor de margaritas, de lilas, de lirios, de rosas. Era un amor de agua, de ríos, de lagos. Un amor fragante a libertad. Cascadas. Un amor natural, un amor honesto, puro, dócil, un amor amoroso. Pero fiero y belicoso con tal de vencer. Un amor indomable. Un amor que triunfa.

Al escuchar la canción Candy veía el paisaje a través de su ventana. La postal en su ventana. El valle tan verde, tan vivo; sentía el viento golpear su cara, fresco, cítricos, maderas, como el aroma de él. Escuchaba el rumor del río, el murmurar del viento entre los lirios, las hojas de alambre de los pinos susurrando, hablando con las montañas. Con el azul del cielo, con las blancas nubes; con la inmensidad de ese sereno paisaje, la postal, la postal. Una palpable postal, en su ventana. La naturaleza le cantaba, Candy casi podía escucharla. Le cantaba a ese amor. Un amor vencedor, un amor que triunfaba.

Y entonces la melodía un momento después llegaba al final. La canción terminaba pero las últimas notas dejaban ver que la historia no terminaría ahí, que ese amor seguiría resultando vencedor a través de la eternidad. El amor vencía al final. Los enamorados jamás se separarían.

Por eso a Candy le gustaba, era como ellos dos, su amor siempre vencía al final.

-Esta es nuestra canción – ella le dijo, besando su hombro.

Terry se inclinó a ella y besó su frente.

-De acuerdo, esta es nuestra canción – la concluyó. Las últimas notas volaron alrededor de ellos.

Giró para ella y la besó, ya sin tocar, con la manos en sus mejillas. "Te amo", le susurró al besarla, y Candy sonrió en sus labios.

Momentos después, mientras ella suspiraba, él dijo:

- El título es algo que quizás no sea muy adecuado.

- ¿Por qué? – sonrió.

- "Quand ma mere chantait", ¿sabes lo que significa?

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que sabes francés?

Él soltó una risita.

- Tú también deberías saber.

- ¿Y yo por qué?

- Es la lengua adicional por excelencia.

- Ash, Terrence.

- ¿He vuelto a ser Terrence?

- Sí. Ahora, anda, dime qué significa. Estoy seriamente tentada a pedirte una lista de todas tus habilidades físicas.

- Hablar un idioma no es una habilidad física.

- Se habla con la boca, ¿Qué no? Ya – rió –, dime lo que significa.

- "Cuando mi madre cantaba".

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Pues tienes razón, no es nada romántico.

- Te lo dije.

- Aunque espera – dijo ella, pensando –. Sí, eso es. Ya lo sé. Es todavía más perfecta.

- ¿Por?

- Es la madre naturaleza, Terry.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tú y yo nos enamoramos aquí en La Niebla, ay, eso suena tan bonito: "nos enamoramos".

Él sonrió.

- Y si un lugar existe en la tierra donde la naturaleza se viva en su máxima expresión es aquí. ¿No crees?

- Supongo, sí.

- Ash, no eres romántico para nada – sacudió las manos en el aire, él soltó una risita –. Mira, el título "cuando mi madre canta".

- Es "cantaba".

- Canta, cantaba, ayer, hoy; es lo mismo.

Terry reía.

- ¿Y luego? – la veía fascinado.

- Entonces – hizo una pausa, emocionada –, es la misma naturaleza la que canta al amor. La naturaleza aquí en La Niebla le canta a nuestro amor, no me digas que no.

- Tú – la señaló – eres una romántica.

- Seré lo que tú quieras, lo que quieras. Soy lo que quieras, mi vida – le guiñó un ojo traviesamente y Terry rió.

Ella lo embrujaba, lo ataba, lo tenía embelesado. Sentía que con cualquier conversación lograba hacerlo babear como un idiota.

- Entonces – ella dijo, un dedo al aire –, la naturaleza le canta a nuestro amor – se llevó una mano al pecho, cerrando los ojos para un efecto de mayor dramatismo.

- Lo dicho, eres una romántica.

Candy abrió un ojo, lo vio de reojo.

- Y tú – abrió los dos – lo eres muy poco para alguien que habla francés. Deberías recitarme poesía en la cama. Después de hacer el amor.

- ¡Candy!

- ¿Ah, verdad? Te gusta escandalizarme, ¿no? Pues ahí tienes algo de tu propia medicina. ¿Qué se siente, señor?

- Sí, te recitaré en francés. Aprenderé algunos poemas.

- Bien podrías decirme el estado del clima, ni me voy a enterar.

Terry soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Ella también rió. Luego él la abrazó y le plantó un beso bien grande.

- Yo te amo – le dijo pronunciando cada letra, apretándola con fuerza.

- Y yo a ti – ella respondió de la misma manera.

Y sí habría de hacerlo, recitarle poesía en francés en la cama, después de hacer… eso que ella dijo. Por supuesto, Candy sentía que moría. La voz de él, grave, masculina, un dejo ronco atrás en la garganta, Uff, sentía que flotaba.

La primera vez fue esta misma noche, luego de la boda. Candy se derretía.

Rato después, abrazados sobre la cama, se quedaron conversando y recordando la ceremonia, ella dijo:

-Allison se veía preciosa.

La mano de él se elevó y acarició su mejilla. Para él, más preciosa era ella.

-¿Te quedaste con el anhelo de eso? – dijo él suavemente, tiernamente.

-¿De qué? – besó la yema del dedo que recorría su cara, cariñosa.

La habitación suavemente iluminada por el ámbar de la chimenea. Ellos abrazados bajo las frazadas.

-Una boda – dijo él, siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula hasta la oreja y después de regreso a los labios, muy lento y suave.

-Tuve una boda – sonrió Candy.

-Celebración, fiesta, todo el paquete – murmuró él.

-Tengo todo el paquete.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero – ahora deslizaba índice y medio por la línea de su rubio cabello.

-Sí y no. Sí sé a lo que te refieres. No a la pregunta.

Se acercó a besar su frente y luego regresó a verla a los ojos, tan cerca que compartían el mismo aire.

-¿No es algo que anhelaras?

-Nunca.

-¿Te gustaría que después hiciéramos algún tipo de celebración? – deslizó los dedos por su hombro desnudo.

-Podríamos, pero no es algo que me sea imperativo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Para las mujeres es algo importante – dijo él –. Para los hombres también, por supuesto, pero no somos nosotros quienes soñamos con el día de nuestra boda desde la infancia. ¿Tú nunca soñaste con eso?

-Soñé con que me amaran.

La candidez de su respuesta lo hizo sonreír, y si eso fuera posible, amarla un poco más.

-Eso lo tienes – le respondió.

-¿Y ves ahora por qué no anhelo nada más?

Se miraban muy de cerca, bebiendo el mismo aliento. Él volvió a acariciar su mejilla y sonrió. Ella soltó una larga exhalación y después habló reposadamente.

-¿Sabes algo?

-Dime.

-He aprendido muchas cosas últimamente.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Como que no es importante lo que se muestre hacia afuera, sino lo que esté ante los ojos de adentro.

-¿Cómo?

-Te explico – sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa.

Terry sonrió y le dio un beso en el puente de la nariz. Luego volvió a su posición, escuchándola atentamente. Le gustaba esto, por Dios, ¡cuánto le gustaba esto! Hablar con ella por las noches. Cada minuto con ella era un regalo del cielo, y estos momentos sobre la cama, cuando conversaban en voz baja y se revelaban los más profundos pensamientos eran celestiales.

-Una boda inmensa – inició ella –, ceremonia, fiesta, es para mostrar al mundo lo mucho que uno ama, ¿no? – él asintió y la instó a proseguir –. En el mejor de los casos, porque otras veces es mera parafernalia, un espectáculo a montar. En fin, que en el mejor de los escenarios es para mostrar al mundo que uno ama.

-Y comprometerse frente a los demás.

-Pero el compromiso mayor es con uno mismo, y con el otro.

Por eso a Candy le había parecido tan romántica la petición de Robert, de bailar a solas con Allison. Un momento solamente para ellos dos. Terry pensaba igual. A él también le había parecido extremadamente romántico, aunque primero muerto que decirlo en voz alta por supuesto. El mismo Robert se dejaría partir por un rayo antes que decirlo a alguien. Muy apenas lo hablaban entre ellos, aunque por supuesto se conocían lo suficiente para saberlo.

Y por supuesto, si alguien lo conocía en sus facetas más cursis era la mujer que ahora mismo le hablaba, su esposa. Con ella sí estaba dispuesto a ser un idiota enamorado –y lo había demostrado desde que eran novios, sonrió–, de cualquier manera fingir lo contrario era cuestión imposible, se le escapaba la estupidez en cada gesto. Ni siquiera lo planeaba, se le escapaba solito.

A decir verdad, le gustaba, ¿y qué si era un idiota sensiblero? Su amor era correspondido, con eso le bastaba. Y no lo iba a saber nadie más. Nunca. Nadie además de ella sabría que era un blandengue. Si ella a él así lo quería, él se daba por satisfecho.

Terry sonrió y quiso decirle algo antes de que continuara.

- Candy…

- ¿Sí?

- Estoy enamorado.

Lo soltó así tal cual. Era un cursi, un ridículo, comía de la mano de ella, pero a quién le importa, jamás fue más feliz.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¿Y sufres?

- A veces.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando no estás cerca.

Ella sonrió y él quiso ser todavía más cursi. Más.

- Siento que me falta algo aquí – con la palma extendida tocó la parte izquierda de su abdomen.

- ¿Cómo?

- Mira.

Suavemente, la hizo recostarse parcialmente sobre él, la posición que siempre tomaban al dormir.

- Es como si aquí, me hubiera hecho falta algo. Aquí cabes tú.

- ¿Cómo dices? – se separó un poco para verlo a la cara; los ojos de Candy cristalinos de amor.

- Mira – él dijo –, este espacio.

Tocaba con la palma toda la parte izquierda de su torso, a lo alto haciendo una línea vertical.

- Es como si aquí yo hubiera tenido un vacío, algo que me faltaba. Porque no estabas tú. Mira qué bien cabes aquí.

La hizo recostarse en él de nuevo. Efectivamente, ella pudo sentirlo, cabía ahí perfectamente. Así dormían cada noche, ella parcialmente sobre él, abrazados. Ese era su lugar para dormir.

- ¿Lo ves? – él dijo, abrazándola con ternura.

- Lo veo – con los dedos secó un poco de humedad en sus pestañas.

- ¿Sientes cómo cabes muy bien aquí?

- Sí.

- Es tu lugar.

- Lo es, mi amor.

- Te amo.

- Ay, Terry…

- Tienes razón, un te amo ya no alcanza. ¿Qué será bueno que te diga? Un te amo ya no es suficiente.

- No digas nada, mírame.

Ella elevó la cabeza un poco, para verlo a los ojos. Él la miró profundamente, con toda serenidad. Los ojos de Candy fueron haciéndose cada vez más claros. Era tanto lo que veía en los azules de él que le llegaba al corazón.

- A falta de una mejor frase – ella dijo –. Te amo.

- Y yo a ti, mi vida, mi amor, mi cielo, mi todo.

Se acercó a sus labios y la besó.

Ella, emocionada, en sus labios, dijo:

- ¿Y tú dices que yo soy una romántica?

Terry tomó su rostro con las manos. Algunos de sus rizos rubios le habían cubierto los ojos, Terry sopló para removerlos, muy suavemente. Le sonrió y con la punta de los dedos terminó de acariciar su cabello.

- Es que estoy enamorado – deslizó ahora los dedos por sus cejas –. Estoy totalmente enamorado. De ti – la vio a los ojos –. Estoy enamorado de ti. Soy un hombre que te ama.

Una curva se perfiló en los labios de ella, lenta sonrisa; en sus ojos verdes el agua dulce. Él besó sus párpados, después el puente de su nariz; deslizó las manos por los costados de su rostro, su cuello, los hombros. Volvió a acurrucarla en el espacio de su pecho.

- Este es tu lugar, aquí cabes tú. Como si alguien me hubiera quitado un pedazo de mí mismo, antes, mucho antes de existir. Y te hizo a ti.

- ¿Me hizo a mí con el pedacito?

Él sonrió.

- Sí, mi vida – besó su frente, abrazándola –. Te hizo a ti con ese pedazo. Un trozo de mí.

Candy volvió a pasar la mano por sus ojos, capturando humedad en sus dedos. Disfrutaba esa tibieza, sus brazos alrededor, ella fundida en él, muy tibio y seguro.

Él dijo:

- Y ahora te encontré.

- Vuelvo a mi sitio.

- Vuelves a tu sitio.

Ella suspiró, tibia, luego de un instante dijo:

- Mi hogar está en tus brazos.

Él la abrazó con tanta calidez, tan tibiamente, mientras susurraba "tu hogar en mis brazos, mi vida", acurrucándola en sí mismo con tal firmeza pero impregnado de tal reposo, que ella pudo sentir eso que decía. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver claramente el espacio para ella en el pecho de él. Ella cabía ahí. Candy, por dentro, lloraba de amor.

Se amaron otra vez. Muy lento y suave, muy despacio, como una suave melodía que se murmura al amanecer y se dispersa sobre el lago.

Mucho más tarde esa noche, Terry dijo que se moría de hambre; y cuando Candy lo vio ponerse de pie no pudo evitar sonreír traviesamente.

- ¿Y a qué se deben estos refrigerios de madrugada? – le dijo siguiéndolo a la cocina.

- ¿Y tú a qué crees? – bromeó y Candy rió ligeramente.

Cuando estaban en la cocina, él devoró lo que encontró a su paso. Ella bebía un poco de limonada. Estaban conversando y en un momento dado ella se acercó a él y lo besó.

Lo que él hizo a continuación, provocó la protesta de ella.

- ¿Te estás limpiando, Terrence?

Y es que luego del beso de ella en sus labios, él se había pasado la mano por la boca. Candy soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Te estás limpiando mi beso? ¿Te doy asco?

- Por supuesto que no – pero seguía limpiándose con el dorso de la mano.

- ¡Te estás limpiando! – reía.

- Es lo mojado – se defendió, pasando la mano por la mejilla.

- ¿Te doy asco, es eso? ¿Te da asco mi saliva?

Terry resopló.

- Ay, mi vida, por favor – sonreía –, a estas alturas tu saliva ya es lo de menos.

Candy rió más fuerte aún.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es lo mojado. Sentí mojado hasta la oreja, Candy, por Dios.

Ella se ahogaba de la risa, parada junto a la encimera, con las manos en el estómago, riendo sin parar.

- Es decir que te babeé toda la cara. Te da asco mi saliva.

- Por favor, Candy – él sonreía –. Un grado me falta para comerte completa y me sales con eso.

Candy volvió a reír, mientras él seguía comiendo bromeando con ella.

- Te limpiaste la cara, Dios mío – se carcajeaba.

- Es lo mojado, eso es todo. No es asco, cómo crees.

- Hagamos una prueba.

Se acercó a él, sonriente, y con toda la travesura en el rostro se acercó a su boca. Ahora sí, lo babeó a propósito. Bien babeado.

Terry hizo un gesto.

- Si te limpias, lo pagarás caro, Terrence.

- Siento mojado – cerró los ojos, peleando contra el impulso de pasarse la mano por la boca.

- Si te limpias lo pagarás – veía sus intenciones.

- Ay, Candy, qué prueba tan difícil – mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios en un rictus, luchando con la sensación.

Ella soltó una carcajada. Pero entonces, él perdió la batalla, y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca.

- ¡Te doy asco! – gritó ella, riendo.

- Es la sensación – él también reía –. No es asco, cómo crees.

No podían parar de reír. Y Candy bromeó sobre esto en repetidas ocasiones, el rostro de él la hacía morir de la risa.

En un momento dado, de repente, Terry dijo:

- Robert en este momento debe estar feliz.

- ¿Por qué? – ella bebía de su vaso.

Terry la miró. Y muy lentamente levantó una ceja. Quedó ahí perfectamente curvada, larga y definida; y su sonrisa de medio lado le hizo compañía.

Ella soltó una risita.

- ¡Terry!

- ¿Qué? – rió también.

- Cómo dices esas cosas.

- Es la verdad. Está tan contento como estaba yo.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Estabas contento?

Él resopló.

- Puff, la noche del siglo.

Candy seguía riendo. Y él añadió:

- Hasta ese momento, claro está.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, divertida.

- Claro, claro.

Y así estuvieron un largo rato conversando y riendo juntos.

Y cuando terminó de comer, Terry le guiñó un ojo, alzó una ceja y dijo:

- Vamos al cuarto, estoy listo.

Candy soltó una carcajada.

- Ah, para eso no te doy asco.

- Por supuesto que no.

Seguían riendo mientras iban a su habitación. Él la llevaba de la cintura. Al andar, un brazo lo mantenía él alrededor de su cintura y con la mano libre tomaba la otra de ella, así la dirigía siempre al caminar. Sin importar si estaban solos en su casa como ahora.

Rato después seguían conversando sobre la cama y el tema previo volvió a retomarse. Lo que Candy había dicho acerca del compromiso del amor, más allá de los testigos.

Abrazada a él primero, para después quedar de costado ambos, viéndose muy de cerca, Candy continuó:

-Lo que yo pienso es… yo estoy comprometida contigo y nada importa si nadie me vio firmar esa acta.

-¿Nada? – sonrió él.

-Nada, amor; nada importa. Me viste tú y me vi yo. Y, en resumidas cuentas, me vio Dios. No me importa quién más no me hubiera visto. Mi compromiso es significativo por simplemente ser lo que es. E incluso lo es más.

-¿Por qué? – su mirada tan azul se hundía en la tan verde de ella.

-Porque nada me llevó ahí. No me llevaron las ganas de vestirme fastuosamente. No me llevó la presión social. No me llevó ni siquiera la infantil fantasía; no me llevaron los sueños previos, ni lo anteriormente imaginado o esperado o deseado; no me llevó nada de eso.

-¿Qué te llevó?

-Que te amo.

Él sonrió, y acarició su mejilla con la punta de los dedos, y los dejó ahí, sintiendo la tersura de su piel.

-Lo que tenemos tú y yo no es cuestión de un día de felicidad. Es asunto de toda una vida de plenitud.

-¿Eres plena? – cuestionó él.

Y entre las suaves sombras que los rodeaban, su voz sonó a pregunta y promesa al mismo tiempo, como alguien que sueña en silencio y sonríe.

-Estoy completa – fue su respuesta –. No me falta nada.

-Dos meses es poco tiempo. Quizás en el futuro peleemos o tengamos dificultades.

-Ahora mismo hay veces que me caes mal.

Terry rió ligeramente.

-¿Como cuándo?

-Como cuando en las mañanas te despides para ir a la hacienda – bromeaba.

-¿No quieres que me despida? – sonrió.

-No quiero que te vayas.

-Tengo que trabajar.

-Y por eso te perdono – le sonrió.

Se acercó a él, se apoyó en su hombro, le cruzó un brazo por el torso y lo instó a abrazarla. Su lugar. Así exhaló largamente y entonces habló.

-¿De verdad crees que un día pelearemos o algo así?

-No lo sé, todas las parejas discuten.

-Yo no quiero que discutamos nunca.

-Yo tampoco. Pero todas lo hacen.

-Nosotros somos diferentes.

-Eres una soñadora – besó su frente, amándola. Cada segundo más, con cada palabra más, tras cada frase un poco más.

-Estoy enamorada.

La pequeña mano de ella presionó ligeramente la parte alta de su abdomen. Le gustaba tanto ese lugar, la plenitud, la calidez, la seguridad, la firmeza de ese torso, la fortaleza de esos brazos que ahora mismo la abrazaban. ¿Y qué si moría en este instante, ahora mismo? Había sido feliz.

Ahí estaba su hogar, ahí en su pecho, era su casa. Con él. Su hogar se encuentra en sus brazos.

-Además – recordó ella –, ya hemos discutido alguna vez y no pasa nada.

-Porque hablamos.

Terry tomó su mano en la suya, y acoplaron palma a palma, disfrutando la textura del otro en sí mismos.

-¿Lo ves? – entrelazó sus dedos con los de él –. Hablaremos todo el tiempo. Yo sinceramente creo, y no me importa si sueno ingenua o no, verdaderamente creo que jamás habremos de pelear. De mala manera, me refiero.

-Yo también lo creo así.

-¿Cómo podría ser diferente cuando yo te quiero tanto?

Soltó su mano y lo abrazó, con medio cuerpo sobre el de él, intentando consumirlo. Un beso de sus labios fue recibido en su nuca, entre sus rizos sueltos.

-Cuando yo te adoro tanto – dijo él y volvió a besar y aspiró entre su cabello, que ahora cubría su rostro.

-¿Será así para todos los esposos? – se separó para verlo a la cara –. ¿Se amarán de esta forma?

-Honestamente, eso espero – sonrieron los dos.

-Yo también. Se es muy feliz.

-¿Entonces nada te falta?

La mano en su alta espalda, mientras la abrazaba, le hizo saber que ya no estaba hablando de una ceremonia, ni de nada material.

-Nada, mi vida. Contigo yo lo tengo todo – volvió a sumergirse en su torso, y él en su cabello.

-Contigo yo también.

-Tú eres mi familia.

-Y tú la mía.

-Sólo nos falta un bebé.

Las manos volvieron a encontrarse.

-¿Quieres? – dijo él, disfrutándola así, casi completa sobre sí mismo.

-Sí, un bebé que sea idéntico a ti.

-Mejor una niña igual que tú.

-Uno y uno, ¿qué opinas?

En un sedoso movimiento, ella estuvo sobre él entera, y quedó en su cintura, sentada a horcajadas. Con las manos extendidas acariciaba su abdomen, tan firme, tan perfilado. Incluso a través de la prenda de algodón que vestía, podía sentir cada planicie perfectamente definida, como si de un dibujo se tratara. O un mapa, el mapa del hombre que él era y que sólo ella conocía.

-Y después un tercero – dijo él viéndola hacia arriba.

-Sí, me agrada.

-Quién sabe, podría pasar pronto – sus manos tomaron sus muslos –. Dios es testigo que hemos hecho lo necesario.

Ella desplomó el rostro en su hombro y no pudo evitar ahogar una risita en el hueco de su cuello.

-Es verdad.

-A veces me angustio.

-¿Por qué?

Los fuertes brazos de él la rodearon, apretándola contra su cuerpo, cubriendo desde el cuello hasta la baja espalda. Así ella sobre él, era como si quisiera extinguirla en sí mismo.

-Quisiera saber… yo…

-¿Qué pasa, mi cielo?

Candy bajó de él, quedó a su lado. Él veía hacia arriba y ella lo observaba de perfil.

-Hay veces que – dejó él la frase morir inconclusa y se llevó la mano derecha a la ceja y rascó el lugar con cuatro dedos, varias veces hacia afuera.

Candy sabía lo que significaba ese gesto: estaba buscando cómo poner sus ideas en palabras.

Cuando pasaba ambas manos por las dos cejas, con las palmas extendidas desde el centro y hacia las sienes, ambas al mismo tiempo, quería decir que lo que estaba por expresar ya lo había pensado muchas veces. Pero cuando con cuatro dedos rascaba sólo una, la derecha por lo regular, quería decir que nunca lo había mencionado y estaba intentando elaborar la idea.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?

Lo animaba a hablar, pero después calló y lo dejó tomar su tiempo. Con el codo en la cama y la cabeza en la palma, siguió viéndolo de perfil.

-Quisiera saber si jamás te arrepentirás.

-¿De qué, mi corazón?

-De dejarlo todo – lo soltó –. Y no me estoy refiriendo a lo material, sino a lo otro, lo más importante.

-¿La relación con mi padre? – dijo en voz alta lo que él señalaba entre líneas para que viera que no le afectaba el tema.

Y es que la carta de Rodrigo con aquellas escasas frases "Me he cansado de luchar contra ti. Si es la vida que quieres, adelante. Espero te encuentres bien, y el esposo que has elegido sepa cuidar de ti. Por mi parte, esto es todo", ya había llegado.

Candy estaba tranquila, pues lo que ella tomaba del asunto era que al fin él se había rendido, se había hecho a la idea y comprendido el camino que ella había elegido, ella de alguna manera se sentía libre; pero Terry a veces lamentaba demasiado que ella se viera obligada a romper relaciones con su padre, su única familia.

- ¿La relación con mi padre, amor? – volvió a decir.

-Sí – él respondió.

-Bueno, puedo decirte que ahora mismo no lo lamento.

-¿Pero en el futuro?

-No creo que llegue ese día. Pero podemos hacer un trato, ¿qué opinas?

-¿De qué se trata?

-Si llegara el día en que sucediera, y que yo sufriera por eso—

-A eso, a eso me refiero – la miró –, que tú sufras internamente y no me lo digas. Que te llene de tristeza un día el haber roto con tu familia. La familia es muy importante, estarías en lo correcto si anhelaras tener a tu padre. Y me duele mucho pensar que algún día podría llegar a dolerte. No tengo miedo de que me lo reclames porque sé que no lo harás jamás. Yo sé que me amas. Lo sé.

-Qué bueno que lo sepas porque es verdad. Te amo.

-Pero si sufres un día, por dentro, y no me lo dices, eso me mata.

-Entonces este es el trato – la miró él atentamente –. Si un día llegara yo a sentir eso, te lo diré. Así tal cual, lo pondré sobre la mesa, te diré "Terry, mi amor, mi cielo – él sonrió como ella esperaba – amor, extraño a mi papá, ¿qué podemos hacer?". Así tal cual te lo diré y juntos buscaremos una solución, ¿qué te parece?

-¿No te lo guardarás?

-No.

-¿Prometido?

-Prometido. Por mi amor, te lo juro.

Él pareció relajar el cuerpo, exhalando sonoramente.

-Me agrada ese trato.

-Es uno bueno – sonrió ella –. Pero te diré algo de cualquier manera.

-¿Qué?

-No llegará.

-No podemos saberlo – regresó la vista al techo.

Pero ella necesitaba que él tuviera claro algo, y para ello, delicada pero firmemente, tomó su rostro con una mano y lo hizo girar para verla a los ojos.

-No llegará, Terrence – dijo, cuando los ojos azules de él ya estaban en los propios –. Y no estoy diciendo que no extrañaré jamás a mi padre porque ahora mismo ya lo hago. Pero una cosa es extrañar y otra muy diferente es estar dispuesta a venderme a mí misma por estar en buenos términos con él o con nadie. Eso no lo haré jamás.

Sus firmes palabras se mantuvieron suspendidas alrededor de ellos un largo instante. Él la abrazó entonces. La rodeó muy fuertemente y ella apoyó el costado de su rostro sobre lo alto de su torso, encima del corazón. "¿Cómo podría jamás estar triste teniendo este sonido junto a mí?", pensó Candy. Y se lo dijo. Y él respondió:

-Dice tu nombre.

Ella cerró los ojos y flotó deliciosamente.

Con sencillez, en voz pausada, afirmó:

-Lo sé.

Y el tema concluyó. Terry también lo dejó ir con la naturalidad con la que ella lo hacía. Y esa noche por lo pronto se dedicaron a disfrutarse un poco más.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer! Mismo trato ya saben ;)<p>

Espero estén disfrutando estos caps tanto como yo al escribirlos, miles de miles MUCHAS gracias por leer y por cada uno de sus comentarios, la amistad de ustedes es para mi el mejor regalo! Gracias!

fabs


	34. Chapter 34

Viernes 07 de Octubre de 2011

Aloha! chicolinas este cap está un poco largo, tiene 55 páginas, les deseo suerte y que no se me jeteen a la mitad =P

Mil gracias a todas por comentar! espero les guste el cap!

LKM amigas!

un abrazote!

fabs

PD: Liz, Paulette, Rossy, Silvia, Lty, Oli, Lindaquerubin, Irun... chicas! se preocuparon por mí porque no publicaba hoy viernes, gracias! chicas son lo máximo! creanlo que me sentí querida! jajaja que lindas son! la cuestión es que mi mamá está de visita y fue por mi al trabajo y anduvimos de pata de perro toda la tarde, o sea de vagas jajajaja pero miren que ver sus mensajes me hizo sentir que de verdad esperan la historia! porque hasta dije bueno se los mando el lunes a lo mejor ni cuenta se dan que no estuvo, pero sí se dieron cuenta! jaja que lindas son gracias!

Y a todas gracias por comentar y su amistad mil gracias! deberíamos skypear todas juntas un dia jajaja besos!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXIV<strong>

En la primavera, Pauna vino de visita. Y fue como si un tornado tocara tierra en La Niebla.

¿Sabían que había un club de lectura, que se reunía cada jueves a las siete de la noche en la trastienda de la frutería? ¿No? ¿Cómo era posible?

¿Sabían que cada primer domingo de cada mes todos los jóvenes de La Niebla –sí, ¡los había!– se iban a pasar el día completo a Saint Joseph? Donde precisamente este mes estaban celebrando el festival anual con muchos eventos, bailes y actividades. ¿Eso tampoco? ¿Pero cómo era posible?

¿Sabían que existía un pequeño círculo de poetas de Nueva York, Chicago y Boston que pasaban toda la primavera y el verano aquí en la casa de campo de uno de ellos, cada año sin falta? ¿Que era un grupo como de veinte fieles visitantes que decían que durante estas anuales visitas habían escrito sus mejores obras, las más románticas? ¿Tampoco?, ¡¿pero cómo era posible? Si Pauna desde la primera vez que asistió sintió que moriría de tanto que lloró con las lecturas, sobre todo con una, la de Jonas Berkeley, quien describió lo que veía a través de su ventana, comparando el paisaje del boscoso valle con un amor que floreciendo con gran fuerza, murió muy pronto.

¿No sabían nada de esto? Por supuesto, la luna de miel con estos dos –Candy y Romeo Terry– seguía y seguía y del mundo a su alrededor ya no notaban ni tan sólo si era de día o de noche. Aunque no podía culparlos.

Cuando llegó, Candy y Terry fueron por ella a la estación. Con ella venían dos jovencitas como damas de compañía y Bob vendría también pero llegaría dos días después, no era correcto que viajaran juntos. A Pauna le parecía incomprensible este mandato de sus padres, en Chicago pasaban la vida entera paseando solos por la ciudad. Sus padres eran de otro siglo.

Para Pauna los americanos estaban tan atrasados socialmente, comparados con Europa, que era increíble que cada vez que mencionaba estar en desacuerdo con el hecho de que las mujeres no pudieran votar para elegir a sus gobernantes, todos los presentes se encendieran como una jauría de lobos.

En fin, que sin remedio Bob llegó dos días después, y Pauna con Candy y Romeo Terry lo esperaron en la estación. Y aunque ella se hospedó con el joven matrimonio, él lo hizo en el hostal del pueblo, también por mandato de sus padres que no los autorizaban a alojarse bajo el mismo techo.

El hostal en La Niebla no era otra cosa que dos habitaciones en el piso superior de una casa en la que los dos hijos se habían enlistado en el ejército y prestaban su servicio actualmente.

Esa era otra cuestión incomprensible para ella: la guerra.

Cuando puso un pie en la estación y vio a Candy, Pauna gritó de alegría.

- ¡Candy!

Los rizos rubios de su amiga se sacudieron en el aire mientras ella giraba sobre sus talones al escuchar su nombre.

Cuando Candy la vio, Pauna observó a ese lindo rostro de su amiga transformarse en una expresión de sorpresa y felicidad rebosante.

- ¡Pauna!

Se abrazaron. Corrieron una a la otra, tropezando con el otro par de personas en la estación, el único par, y se rodearon con los brazos. Habían sido solamente cuatro meses, pero se habían extrañado mucho.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje, llegaste bien?, ¿dónde está Bob, y tus maletas, quiénes son ellas? – señalaba a las señoritas que la acompañaban.

- Mis nuevas damas de compañía – dijo haciendo una mueca, entre agobiada y divertida.

- Pauna – la sonrisa de Candy era grande como el sol.

- Y para responder el resto de las preguntas: Bob llega en dos días, petición de mis padres, ya los conoces; mis maletas están, me parece, siendo bajadas en este momento y… ¿qué más preguntaste? – sonrió.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

- Hermoso, precioso, qué lugar tan más divino.

Se tomaban de las manos, sonriendo al extremo, y entonces Candy soltó una de sus manos y volteó a un costado, a unos pasos de distancia. Hizo un gesto con el brazo, llamando a alguien, y Pauna vio cómo instantáneamente su mirada cambió. Cuando la veía a ella chispeaba de felicidad, pero cuando miraba a quien estaba llamando, su gesto era de total enamoramiento. Absolutamente embelesada. Incluso parecía que sus ojos suspiraban.

Y entonces Pauna lo vio. Él llegó junto a su amiga, y extendió una mano a ella. Romeo Terry. Ahí, de carne y hueso.

- Hola, Pauna, es un enorme gusto conocerte al fin. Candy me ha hablado tanto de ti que—

Y él siguió hablando, una voz amable, varonil, segura, confiable. Ronquita muy masculina pero tremendamente reconfortante.

Siguió hablando, pero ella apenas si escuchaba. Lo veía sin poder parpadear. ¡Mierda santa! La fotografía era una bazofia, un bodrio. El ejemplar real era cuestión no terrena.

- ¿Romeo Terry? – apenas si pudo pronunciar eso.

El espécimen frente a ella sonrió, creyó percibir que Candy soltaba una risita, y seguramente la tierra seguía girando, pero ella estaba totalmente ausente.

Romeo Terry era muy guapo, qué dice guapo, era ¡guapísimo! Increíblemente bien parecido, un rostro sin comparación, una estatura ideal, alto pero no demasiado, tremendamente abrazable –por Candy por supuesto, porque si alguna lagartona se entrometía ya se encargaría ella de sacarle los ojos, Candy era demasiado buena para ello, aunque por cómo él la miraba y lo que Pauna misma sabía de lo mucho que la quería, ¿quién podría jamás imaginar siquiera tener la mínima oportunidad? Nadie. Siguió observándolo, él hablaba, ella lo veía–. Complexión atlética, una piel perfecta, una sonrisa amplia y blanca, unos labios masculinos, toda la percha incomparablemente varonil.

Y con esos ojos tan azules, ella no había visto en la vida ojos más azules que aquellos. Nadie los tenía de ese color en el mundo, lo podría firmar. Muy azules, intensamente azules, y grandes y expresivos; preciosos. Romeo Terry era mucho, pero muchísimo más que guapo. ¡Era guapo a rabiar!

Con toda la razón del mundo, Candy le había escrito que los primeros nueve días luego de su matrimonio no habían salido de casa. ¡Por el cielo que la mira! ¡Ella no lo dejaría salir nunca! ¿Pero cómo era posible un hombre así de guapo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué combinación había sido la de sus padres? Se encontró el hombre más atractivo con la mujer más bella y dieron al mundo el regalo del hombre más bien parecido de la historia. Él y Candy iban a tener unos hijos preciosos, preciosísimos, ¡preciosisísimos!

Su novio Bob era guapo, para ella el más guapo de todos, el más atractivo, el más varonil, el mejor. Pero esto que veía ahora era otro nivel de guapura, era una guapura que no se clasificaba con ninguna otra guapura de nunca jamás.

- Te lo juro – le dijo a Candy esa noche, cuando conversaban en la habitación de huéspedes que ella usaría – que yo no sé cómo te las arreglas para separarte de él cada día. No tengo la menor idea cómo haces para no estar besándolo todo el tiempo. Para no querértelo comer. Amiga, pero es que esa cosa no es normal.

Estaban sentadas ambas en la cama, rato después de cenar. Luego de que acomodaron sus pertenencias en el vestidor de la habitación se quedaron ahí conversando sin parar.

- ¿Le llamas cosa? – Candy rió.

- Me refiero no a él, sino a esa cosa de tanta guapisidad, tanta guapura, es increíble. Debes de ser la mujer con el mayor auto control de la historia. Otra en tu lugar se lo comería, te lo juro. Pero se lo comería ¡de verdad! Le clavaría los dientes y arrancaría un pedazo – las carcajadas de Candy resonaron en la habitación –. De verdad, Candy, por Dios.

- Ya habías visto su retrato.

- Malditos aparatos que serán incapaces de plasmar todo eso en un papel. No, imposible. Y te lo digo con todo el respeto del mundo, yo amo a Bob, tú lo sabes, lo amo, lo adoro, muero por él. Pero es que ¡por favor, no estoy ciega! ¿Cómo le haces? Dímelo, por tu vida, dime cómo le haces.

- ¿Cómo hago qué?

- Para no comértelo a mordidas, ¡mujer!

- ¿Quién dice que no?

Pauna gritó. Carcajeándose. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y luego aplaudió.

- ¡Nuestra pequeña Candy! – aplaudía.

- Te va a escuchar – Candy también reía sin parar.

- No me digas que no lo sabe, no es posible que no sepa que es así de bello. ¡Por favor!

Candy entrecerró los ojos, pensando.

- No lo sé, nunca le he preguntado.

Más tarde, esa noche, le dijo a él:

- Terry, ¿tú sabes que eres muy guapo?

- ¿Cómo dices? – estaban sobre su cama, hablando en voz baja, a punto de dormir, abrazados como cada noche.

Ella lo veía a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes que eres muy guapo?

- Me amas, eso es.

- No, de verdad eres muy guapo. No hay otro hombre más guapo que tú, de verdad te lo digo.

- Me amas.

- No, Terry. Eres muy apuesto, en serio. Mucho, con mayúsculas. MUCHO. Y todo el mundo lo sabe. Muy, pero que muy, muy, muy guapísimo.

- ¿Te lo parezco?

- Sí.

- Demuéstralo – el reto se fue con una sonrisa maliciosa y Candy lo aceptó, tomó el reto y se lo demostró, dos veces.

Pero entonces cuando estaba con su amiga, Pauna cuestionó:

- ¿Nunca le has preguntado si sabe que es el hombre más guapo de la historia?

- No – se carcajeaba –, nunca.

- Ni falta hace que lo hagas. Es más, no le preguntas si se sabe guapo. Sólo pregúntale esto…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Terry, ¿te funcionan bien los ojos?

Candy se rió con más fuerza.

- Si te dice que sí – Pauna apenas podía hablar, riendo –, si los ojos le funcionan está hecho, lo sabe. Sabe que es un adonis, un dios terreno. Él sabe sin duda alguna que está tan guapo que cualquiera se mataría por él. Tienes una suerte ¡bestial!

Candy apenas podía respirar entre las carcajadas.

- Tus hijos van a ser tan bonitos, qué digo bonitos, van a ser unos querubines. Tú tan bonita, él tan bello, no hay más palabra, el hombre es ¡bello! Amiga, tus hijos van a ser unos angelitos, no lo dudes, si ya los veo.

Además, Pauna pensó, caballeroso, atento, educado. Cuando la presentó Candy, y ella pudo coordinar algún pensamiento coherente, Romeo Terry fue por sus maletas y las llevó él solito a su transporte. Regresó por ellas cuando todo estuvo listo y a Pauna no le pasó desapercibida la mano que puso en la cintura de Candy, así la llevaba siempre.

Además, hacía una cosa muy curiosa. Y fue algo que notó en todo momento. Tanto esa primera vez, como siempre después.

Es algo que se le dificulta describir pero que lo intentará. Romeo Terry, cuando caminaba al lado de Candy, hacía algo así: con la mano izquierda –él siempre buscaba que ella fuera a su izquierda, Pauna pensó que era así porque los caballeros medievales llevaban la espada en la derecha y acostumbraban llevarla siempre libre, para tener en ella únicamente la espada, sobre todo cuando iban con su amada, así la protegían; definitivamente, él traía algo en la sangre, algo de eso que los hace hombres a través de los tiempos y que en él se había concentrado en mayor medida –. En fin, que la mano izquierda, él, Romeo Terry, siempre la ponía en la cintura de ella cuando caminaban.

La cintura de Candy era tan pequeña que la mano de Romeo Terry – ¿Todavía no describe sus manos? Romeo Terry tiene unas manotas, pero no toscas y feas, así gruesotas, no; unas manos delgadas, elegantes, finas; pero fuertes, muy firmes, unos dedos largos y bonitos pero muy masculinos, arrebatadoramente masculinos, sus manos son las mejores de la historia, las más viriles, y en la cintura de Candy se ven todavía mejor, se nota lo protector que es, lo atento, lo hombresote, Candy se lo merece, ella se merece eso y mucho más–.

Entonces, la cintura de Candy es tan breve que la mano de Romeo Terry toda extendida la cubre en la parte trasera y alcanza todavía con sus masculinos dedos a rodear por el costado; así, mano y antebrazo, la rodea toda. Eso hace Romeo Terry con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha es algo muy curioso. Él con su mano derecha toma la de ella, también la derecha.

¡Es una cosa de los caballeros de antaño!

Entonces, al andar, él la cubre con su mano en la cintura y con la derecha toma la derecha de ella y así la dirige; caminando a su lado, cubriendo la alta espalda de ella, con su hombro. Porque Candy como que se apoya en él ligeramente, parece no darse cuenta, pero se inclina a su lado un poquito y el hombro de ella roza lo alto del torso de él, y el hombro de él le cubre lo alto de su espalda.

Es algo para ser observado. Esos dos son una postal. De amor.

Cuando llegaron a la casa desde la estación, una casa muy grande, en un predio muy amplio, rodeado de árboles, con un río que pasaba por ahí, mucho pasto, muchas flores, un sitio precioso por el que cualquiera en Chicago pagaría una fortuna; cuando llegaron, primero cenaron y después Candy la llevó a la habitación de huéspedes.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – dijo Pauna a Candy cuando estaban sentadas ambas en la cama de esa pieza, luego de arreglar su equipaje en el vestidor; momentos después de su conversación sobre la guapura de Romeo Terry –. Aquí tenemos un problema de definiciones.

- Explícate – dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pauna inhaló profundamente, se acomodó recargándose en la cabecera y dijo:

- La cuestión es que tu padre, o todos en general, no sé. Annie misma, ¿te acuerdas el embrollo que armó aquella vez?

- Sí – Candy sonrió, aquello era tan lejano que ahora le causaba gracia.

- Bien, creo que todo el problema es un asunto de definiciones.

- No te entiendo – sonreía.

- Mira, todo el mundo piensa que Terry bombón.

- ¡¿Terry Bombón? – Candy se carcajeó.

- ¿No te gusta?

- Sí, claro, me encanta – reía.

- Bueno, y tengo más, ya te enterarás de ellos poco a poco.

- De acuerdo.

- Bueno, como te decía, todo el mundo cree, o tu padre al menos, no sé, quién sea, me entiendes – Candy riendo todavía, asintió –, bien, se cree que Romeo Terry, Terry Bombón, es pobre pero muy, muy, muy pobre.

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, tú vas y nos dices que trabaja en una hacienda, que está solito en el mundo, en un pueblo allá lejos en el campo, y uno se imagina de todo.

- ¿Tú qué te imaginabas?

- Amiga, yo me lo imaginaba divino. No tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más que no fuera lo lindo, bello, y enamoradísimo que está de ti. Pero me refiero a los demás.

- Creo que te voy entendiendo.

- Sí, quiero decir, Rodrigo ha de pensar que tú comes habas todos los días, qué sé yo.

Candy se carcajeó.

- O que Terry te llega a la casa cubierto de fango, que se limpia la boca con el mantel, yo qué sé.

- ¿Que se limpia con el mantel?

- Sí, al comer.

Las carcajadas de Candy se escuchaban hasta el jardín.

- Y yo, ahora que comimos, ni lo vi a él limpiándose la cara con el mantel, ni a ti precisamente de ayuno.

- No puede ser contigo – no paraba de reír.

Pauna sonreía al verla tan alegre.

- Te lo digo, se han de imaginar que andas por ahí con un vestido andrajoso…

- Ay, Pauna.

- Que Terry te trae con él arreando las reses, los cochinos…

- ¿Cochinos?

Era imposible, Candy se estaba deshaciendo de la risa.

- Sí, de verdad, o que vives en una choza, en cuyo patio trasero hay un huerto donde sacas con las manos tres nabos y dos patatas y eso lo echas a una cacerola con cinco litros de agua y es lo que comen toda la semana.

- ¡Por Dios! – se carcajeaba –. ¡Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas!

- Que Terry anda por ahí con la camisa negra de tierra, los pelos de punta, panzón; y cuando pasas junto a él te da una nalgada.

- ¡Pauna! – Candy ya no estaba respirando de lo mucho que reía, se abrazaba a sí misma carcajeándose –. ¿De dónde se te ocurren esas cosas?

- Yo sólo digo lo que me imagino que otros se imaginan.

- Estás loca, te lo juro.

- Hazme caso, eso se imaginan. En cambio, yo te veo muy limpiecita.

- ¿Sí? Gracias.

- Sí, muy arregladita, él muy lindo, tu casa muy grande. Ésta bien podría ser la casa de campo de cualquiera de nuestras amistades en Chicago. Nada tan exagerado como la villa de tu familia por ejemplo, ¿quién rayos quiere tanta construcción? Pero algo familiar de descanso, sí, fácilmente. Tú vives donde ya quisieran muchos pasar sus vacaciones. Por Dios, tú vives aquí todo el año, estás de vacaciones perpetuamente, en un lugar precioso, con unos paisajes divinos, con un hombre educado, atento, lindo, estudiado, porque sí estudió, ¡y creo que más que tú!

- Eh, ya terminé el colegio.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo hiciste?

- Todavía no recibo mis documentos, por eso no te había dicho, apenas hace unos días hice mi último examen. Aquí por correspondencia, y no fue tan sencillo, eh.

- Me imagino que no.

- Terry tuvo que ayudarme mucho, sobre todo con matemáticas.

- Me imagino que sí.

Candy sonreía y Pauna continuó.

- Además tu casa bien bonita, ¡qué lindas cortinas! – señaló a una de las tres ventanas en la habitación –. ¿Tú las hiciste?

- Sí, yo hice las cortinas para todas las ventanas de la casa.

- Mira nada más, nuestra pequeña Candy.

- Y también los cojines en la sala y el mantel en el comedor.

- Toda una ama de casa.

- Claro – sonreía con satisfacción.

- De verdad te lo digo – dijo Pauna luego de un instante –. Eso se imaginan, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. ¿O me equivoco?

- No, en absoluto te equivocas. Evidentemente no es como esa que tú llamas una vida de exageración, pero Terry es muy responsable. Siempre está pendiente de las necesidades de los dos, y no, no falta nada.

- Se ve. Además, se nota en ti. Eres tú, tu cara, el mejor reflejo de lo bien que has vivido este tiempo.

- ¿Sí, por qué?

- No sé, hay algo distinto. Como si hubieras vuelto a nacer. Eres otra, pero la misma, como mejorada.

- Me conoces bien.

- Te he observado ya cuatro años – sonrió.

Se conocieron cuando Pauna tenía dieciocho años y Candy catorce, en unas clases de italiano a las que Candy asistió sólo tres veces y de las que lo único que sacó fue la amistad de ella. Pauna acababa de regresar de una estadía en Europa en ese entonces.

- Soy feliz – dijo Candy, con sencillez.

- Y hay una luz que lo comprueba. Todo aquí está lleno de luz, voy a disfrutar mucho, mucho, mucho, estos días con ustedes.

- Me alegra tanto que hayas venido – Candy alcanzó sus manos.

- A mí también, y aquí me tendrás muy continuamente, te lo firmo.

- Estupendo.

- ¿No arruino la luna de miel o sí?

- En absoluto.

- ¿Continúa?

- No sé – sonrió apenada.

- Yo digo que sí.

Antes de que Candy pudiera responder, se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, muy gentilmente, sólo dos veces. Luego una voz mesurada desde el pasillo.

- ¿Candy?

Su amiga se levantó de la cama y le dijo:

- Ya vengo.

Abrió la puerta y Romeo Terry estaba ahí.

- Amor, voy a salir al pueblo – Pauna escuchó que decía –, necesito algunas cosas para la hacienda. ¿Necesitas algo, o Pauna?

- A ver, espera – Candy asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta –. Pauna, ¿quisieras algo del pueblo? Terry va para allá.

- No, en absoluto, gracias.

- Nada, cielo – dijo Candy para él –. ¿Tardarás mucho?

- No lo creo. Oye, ¿mañana qué opinas si van a la hacienda tú y Pauna? Pueden montar.

- Me encantaría – volvió a asomarse por la puerta –. Pauna, ¿quieres ir a montar a la hacienda mañana? Creo que el día estará estupendo.

- Sí, por supuesto.

- Bien, mañana vamos – Candy sonrió.

- Te prepararé el mejor caballo, Pauna – se escuchó la voz de Terry. Por supuesto, Romeo Terry, todo caballeroso, no se asomaba en absoluto hacia adentro, él estaba en el pasillo, sin ver hacia adentro para nada, respetando el espacio de ella, aunque era su propia casa. Romeo Terry era para comérselo –. Tengo la impresión de que te gustan los caballos temperamentales, ¿me equivoco? – se escuchó para ella y por su voz Pauna supo que sonreía.

- En absoluto te equivocas. Sí, dame uno que tenga carácter, no me gustan los blanditos.

- Me lo imaginé – su voz sonreía todavía, luego habló para Candy –. Bien, amor, entonces regreso en un momento.

- Sí – dijo ella.

El sonido a continuación desde el pasillo, fue muy evidente, muy característico y peculiar. Se dieron un beso en la boca bien tronado. Y cuando los pasos de él se alejaron y Candy regresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, se tocaba los labios, sonreía y tenía las mejillas encendidas.

- Vaya contigo, ya te lo creo – sonrió Pauna.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo su amiga y casi parecía suspirar.

- Que te lo comes.

Candy rió, algo apenada, y vino a sentarse otra vez con Pauna sobre la cama.

Al día siguiente fueron a montar, y también al otro. Pauna lo hizo en el caballo que Terry le preparó, uno como ella había pedido, aunque él se aseguró de que estuviera muy bien entrenado y nada peligroso. Y Candy montó con él.

Cuando llegó Bob por la tarde, los tres estaban en la estación esperándolo. Luego lo llevaron a dejar sus cosas al improvisado hostal y comieron juntos en el jardín de la casa de Candy y Terry.

Los varones inmediatamente hicieron "click", como Pauna dijo. Se llevaron bien desde el primer momento, Bob no era mucho mayor que Terry, tres o cuatro años, los mismos que Pauna era mayor que Candy. Y compartían el gusto por la equitación, los deportes e incuso la literatura.

Por supuesto, de libros no hablaron durante esta primer comida. Hacían planes para irse de pesca o a cazar.

- A cazar no – dijo Candy.

- ¿Por qué? – Terry respondió.

- No me gustan las armas.

Él llevó una mano a su mejilla, acariciándola, le sonrió y luego volvió su atención a Bob.

- De acuerdo, a cazar no. Lo ha dicho la señora de la casa.

- ¿Tienes algo contra los anzuelos? – preguntó Bob.

- No, esos pueden usarlos – Candy sonrió.

- Porque también es matar.

- Sí, pero no con armas de fuego.

- Quién sabe – Terry bromeó –, podemos agarrar a balazos a los peces desde el bote.

- Terry – ella dijo sonriendo –. ¿Cómo crees?

- Sí, empezamos a disparar desde el bote y ya verás qué pronto el lago se queda sin peces.

- Todos muertos ahí en el fondo.

- Eso sí. Tendríamos que bucear por ellos.

El lago al que planeaban ir de pesca era uno un poco más lejano y bastante más grande que aquel en el que patinaban en invierno, el cual estaba muy cerca pero no tenía peces de ningún tipo.

Ellas los acompañaron. Iban también Robert y Allison, a semanas de haberse casado. Y también las dos jovencitas que asistían a Pauna a quien ella les dijo que mientras estuvieran en La Niebla, consideraran que estaban de vacaciones. Le hicieron caso, porque pasearon mucho tanto con ellos como por su parte, como si fueran dos amigas más del grupo.

Pauna y Ally tuvieron química inmediatamente. Lo mismo que Robert con su homónimo Bob.

El viaje para pescar ocurrió una semana después de su llegada a La Niebla y lo pasaron maravillosamente. Los caballeros estuvieron el día entero en el bote, allá a lo lejos, al centro del inmenso lago. A veces ellas escuchaban sus carcajadas, aunque en realidad mantenían casi completo silencio para, como dijeron, "no espantar a los peces".

No pescaron nada. Ni siquiera el del honor, ni eso. Pero al final del día parecía que juntos habían ido a la guerra porque incluso bajaron abrazados de la barca y cantaban una canción de marinos.

"Marinero soy y en la mar crecí", resonaban sus voces, abrazados los tres, andando hacia ellas. "Y en la mar me crié y en la mar viví".

Cada uno le dio un beso en la frente a su novia, esposa en el caso de Robert y Terry. Y cuando lo hicieron, continuaron el canto. Voces resonantes y altas.

"Y yo nunca me mareo pues me gusta el bamboleo porque soy un marinero y en la mar nací".

***[Para escuchar la canción es aquí, eliminar paréntesis: http:/www(PUNTO)youtube(PUNTO)com/watch?v=etTsKA2K4Dk]

Al menos, ellos dijeron que era de marinos.

Terminaron con silbidos que espantaron a todos los pájaros en los árboles.

Venían hambrientos, muriendo de hambre. Y comieron lo que Candy había preparado con la ayuda de su esposo desde muy temprano este día, se levantaron mucho antes del amanecer y llenaron contenedores con frutas, todas en trozos, decenas de panecillos y emparedados, jarras de jugos de varios sabores, y un contenedor muy grande donde Candy había hecho un platillo de diversas carnes. Nana Esthela se lo había enseñado. Coincidiendo, el favorito de su padre. Aunque en este momento, ella no recordó el detalle.

No era lo ligero que podría suponerse comieran en lo que era a todas luces un día de campo. Pero Terry se aferró a ello, le dijo que por la tarde luego de pescar iban a ladrar de hambre y no se equivocó.

Pasaron ahí la tarde, sentados bajo los árboles a la orilla del lago, tan grande que parecía desde esta perspectiva un golfo, incluso en la orilla se percibía un ligero oleaje, aunque era éste provocado por el leve viento que los rodeaba. Muy tibio, acariciándolos a ellos también.

El lago estaba flanqueado por altos pinos y abetos, refulgentes de color, verde y tupido.

Y se reflejaban todos juntos, como un cinturón de color en la planicie de espejo del lago. Pulido espejo acuoso, nítido y claro.

Era una tibia primavera. La tarde caía. Muy hermosa a su alrededor. Café, castaña, terracota. Allison deseó traer con ella sus aditamentos para pintar. Pauna una libreta para describir el paisaje y compartirlo en sus sesiones de poesía –las de Chicago, pues todavía no descubría las que, increíblemente, había aquí en La Niebla–, Candy por su parte deseó… no, ella no deseó nada.

Cuando ya habían comido y cada uno se acomodó con su pareja, ella se sentó al lado de Terry y él entrelazó su mano con la de ella; Candy inclinó la cabeza, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro.

Él a veces con la otra mano pasaba la punta de los dedos por sus pómulos, acariciándola muy suavemente o le daba breves besos en la frente. Candy sonreía levemente, y a veces cerraba los ojos. Ella no deseaba nada. Todo estaba ahí.

Al día siguiente, fueron a nadar al río los seis. Y esa noche, acamparon al aire libre.

Candy tenía miedo al agua.

- No te va a pasar nada, aquí estoy – quería tranquilizarla Terry.

Los demás ya estaban río adentro y él la llevaba a ella en brazos. El agua le llegaba a la cintura a Terry y ella estaba con las piernas en su cintura rodeándolo y los brazos en su cuello. Terry la sostenía y andaba lentamente hacia adentro.

- ¡Me ahogo! – Candy gritó.

Terry disimuló una sonrisa.

- Pero, mi vida, si de pie lo más profundo del río apenas si podría cubrirte.

- ¿Cubrirme? ¡Me ahogo!

- Calma, cielo, no te voy a soltar.

Ella intentaba sonar bromista, sin embargo, de verdad en el fondo estaba aterrada. Siempre le había tenido miedo al agua, jamás supo por qué. No sabía nadar no queriendo aprender nunca y sin saber precisar el motivo la inmensidad de tanta agua la amedrentaba. Ríos, lagos, mar, era lo mismo. A Candy no le gustaba el agua.

Y a Terry sí. Muchas veces habían ido al lago o al río ellos dos y ella siempre permanecía en la orilla mientras él nadaba a sus anchas. Candy lo llamaba pescado, él la llamaba miedosa.

- Calma, cielo – besó su frente.

Y Candy se le abrazaba como un gato lo haría con un árbol, temiendo caer de él y matarse. Aunque los gatos son mucho más temerarios de lo que ella jamás sería habiendo tanta agua de por medio.

Él la sostenía con ambas manos por debajo, pero ni falta que hacía, el agarre que ella ejercía en su cuerpo era implacable.

- Me muero, me muero – decía temblando.

- Aquí estoy, amor – quería tranquilizarla, pero Candy estaba más allá de palabras de ánimo.

Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y se estremecía cada uno de sus miembros.

La habían convencido de entrar con ellos al río, y no queriendo parecer exagerada aceptó. Pero le envió una velada mirada a Terry y él la comprendió bien. Más le valía que la cargara todo el tiempo o se iba a morir en ese río. Ahogada o de puro susto. Una de las dos.

Fue más, mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar.

- Eres como un gato – le dijo Terry, ya afuera.

Ella se estaba envolviendo en una toalla.

- No me gusta, me da miedo – respondió.

Había logrado convencerlo de que la sacara apenas un minuto después de entrar.

- No puedo, Terry, te lo juro, no puedo – le había dicho adentro, el agua apenas si le tocaba las rodillas.

- Pero, mi vida, te tengo aquí conmigo.

- Sí, pero si algo viene, te golpea, nos lleva a los dos.

- ¿Pero qué podría venir?

- No sé, un tronco de un árbol que hubiera caído en algún lugar al río, lo trajo la corriente, nadie se da cuenta, sin que lo notemos, pum, llega y te golpea, te hace soltarme, tú sabes nadar, pero ¿yo?, yo no. No, no, no puedo.

- ¿Un árbol? Candy…

- Un cocodrilo, un tiburón, una ballena.

- ¿Una ballena? ¿En este río? – Terry soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué tal que cae un rayo?

- ¿Dónde?

- Aquí, en este lugar ahora mismo.

- Podría alcanzarte en tierra, si ese es el caso.

- Sí, pero estaría en tierra. Si Dios hubiera querido que nadara me hubiera dado branquias o esas cosas con las que los pescados respiran en el agua. Yo no puedo respirar en el agua Terry, no puedo.

- ¿Y yo sí?

- Ah, eso no lo sé. Pero tengo comprobado que yo no. Por favor, me ahogo en la tina.

- Lo tengo comprobado.

- Tengo miedo, sácame, anda, te lo ruego.

- Candy, mira qué bien se siente esto.

La abrazó con más firmeza, ajustándola a su cuerpo y la besó. Los rostros mojados, los labios igual.

- Mmmm – saboreó él en su boca –. ¿No te gusta?

- No tengo nada en contra – ella se separó – pero no en el agua, Terry, por favor, allá en tierra lo que quieras.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera?

- Sí, lo que quieras.

Él la miró, alzando una ceja, su sonrisa de medio lado le hizo saber el trasfondo de esa pregunta. Sin darse cuenta, ella estaba aceptando darle algo que él había pedido ya en una ocasión anterior, algo que nunca habían intentado en la práctica pero que una vez él soltó en una conversación, así como si nada.

- ¿Y qué tal si tú y yo? – lo dijo, lo que quería.

Ahí sentado a la mesa, mientras ella le servía la comida. Con la misma naturalidad con la que hubiera hablado del clima o de las nuevas crías en la hacienda.

- ¿Qué? – ella tosió, ahogándose sin tener nada en la boca.

- He estado pensando – y qué pensamientos, ella dijo para sí –, me gustaría que tú y yo – volvió a decirlo, con la misma facilidad, algo que Candy ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar –. Verás – continuó – la otra noche cuando hacíamos el amor y tú—

Candy volvió a ahogarse, y ahora sí fue un acceso de tos que hizo que él se levantara a ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – la ayudaba.

- Sí – apenas podía hablar, inclinada al frente.

Cuando recuperó la respiración, ella se irguió y él cerciorándose de que había pasado, fue a sentarse de nuevo.

- Entonces – él siguió –, cuando estábamos haciendo el amor yo pensé—

- Por Dios, ¡Terry!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No lo digas así!

- ¿Así cómo, qué cosa?

- Eso, eso que dices.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que tú y yo… - ella lo dejó inconcluso. Él lo concluyó.

- ¿Estábamos haciendo el amor?

- Cielos – le encantaba escandalizarla.

Y a Candy el cuerpo empezó a dolerle, sobre todo en el bajo vientre. Se inclinó, apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina y separó las piernas de manera inconsciente. Y el inconsciente de él, también despertó.

Se levantó y la abrazó por detrás.

- Es lindo, ¿no? – dijo en su oído.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cuando hacemos el amor.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió desde las rodillas hacia arriba, disparándole el palpitar del corazón. El muy bandido sabía muy bien lo que estaba provocando y lo disfrutaba. En el intermedio ella sintió los senos doler.

Más aun, cuando las manos de él la rodearon, y ajustándose en su vientre la pegaron más a él. Sus amplias manos cubrían todo su bajo vientre y Candy las vio, esa sola imagen la hizo gemir despacio y echar atrás la cabeza.

- Eres terrible – ella dijo.

- Pero te gusta – mordió detrás de su oreja.

Y con esa caricia, con la manera cómo mordía justo detrás de la oreja, tan lleno de sensualidad, Candy perdió toda cordura, giró y le echó los brazos al cuello. Se besaron, los dos ardían.

Por la ansiedad del momento, no hicieron aquello que él había propuesto, aunque sí muchas otras cosas. Ahí mismo, en el piso de madera de la cocina. Con la comida hirviendo en la estufa, las ventanas abiertas y la luz del día al otro lado de ellas en todo su esplendor.

Entonces ahora mismo, con esa mirada, él estaba pidiendo otra vez, aquello que había pedido antes, y que aún no hacían. Y como Candy lo que quería era que la sacara del agua, ¡pero ahora mismo!, dijo que sí.

- Está bien, está bien, lo que quieras.

Ella ni siquiera estaba muy segura con precisión de lo que él estaba pidiendo. Pero finalmente se imaginaba que le gustaría, su experiencia con él había demostrado que le gustaba todo, así que no veía por qué sería diferente con esto, lo que sea que su marido ahora traía entre manos.

Ella tuvo razón, le gustó. Mucho. Y ella misma pidió repetir en muchísimas ocasiones después.

Terry entonces la sacó del agua.

- Eres como un gato – le dijo, ya afuera.

Ella se estaba envolviendo en una toalla.

- No me gusta, me da miedo – respondió.

- ¿Y esa fobia al agua de qué viene?

- No sé, ni me interesa.

Se secó el rostro lo mejor que pudo, pero deseaba cambiarse de ropa. De cualquier manera, ya no entraría otra vez.

- Cielo, ayúdame – pidió.

Le explicó lo que quería y él mismo tomó su ropa, fueron a cambiarse por turnos a un sitio cubierto, protegido de las miradas.

Ella le dio la espalda, cuidando, cuando él lo hizo. Por supuesto, Terry, aunque sí se aseguraba con uñas y dientes de que nadie fuera a ver a su mujer en ese estado, él no le dio la espalda, la miró de principio a fin.

Ya secos y vestidos, volvieron a la orilla del lago y se sentaron a esperar a los demás. Sus carcajadas sonaban hasta ellos.

- ¡Candy, ¿por qué salieron? – Pauna preguntó desde el agua.

Ella iba a responder, pero Terry le ganó.

- Estoy algo cansado, Pauna, pero aquí los esperamos.

Bueno, al menos la salvó de tener que explicar esa cuestión incomprensible a los demás. Candy se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

- Tenemos un trato, miedosa – dijo él.

Ahora, ya más tranquila, se sonrojó, pensando en lo que había aceptado. Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

- ¿No te negarás ahora, cierto?

- Por supuesto que no, soy una mujer de palabra.

Él sonrió. Pero un segundo después, la miró intensamente, y entonces inhaló, muy profundamente, viéndola. Candy sintió que la comía.

- Te como – dijo él, alzando una ceja, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

El rojo de las mejillas de ella se volvió carmesí brillante, y más todavía cuando él dijo:

- Te como completa.

Le ardió la piel de todo el cuerpo. Y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlar los estremecimientos. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y luego lo miró de reojo.

- Compórtate – le dijo.

- En público… en privado, no sé, no creo.

Ella volvió a sonreír, estremeciéndose, y dejó de mirarlo. Sus ojos azules dejaban poco –o nada– a la imaginación.

Vio a sus amigos al frente, en el agua, divertidos, y pensó lo inocentes que lucirían ella y Terry sentados así, con tanta distancia entre los dos, bajo la sombra de un árbol. No había quién se imaginara lo que el bandido de su marido estaba maquinando.

- Candy…

- Ya, cálmate.

- Candy…

- Ya, quédate tranquilo – se levantó y fue con él.

Lo hizo separar las piernas y se sentó ahí, él la rodeó con los brazos.

- ¿Y tú crees que sentándote aquí me voy a calmar?

- Al menos, libera la tensión, no sé.

Él rió ligeramente.

- Ay, esta tensión no se libera con un abrazo, mi vida.

- Ya, Terrence, cálmate.

- Está bien, soy bueno – por supuesto, inmediatamente después, amenazó –. Por ahora.

Candy volvió a reír, con las manos en los antebrazos de él, sentada entre sus piernas. Pero pronto él también se serenó porque los demás salieron del agua y llegaron a ellos.

Robert y Ally fueron a cambiarse de ropa al mismo lugar protegido que Terry había encontrado. Pero Pauna pidió la asistencia de su amiga.

Pauna era muy revolucionaria en muchas cosas, pero Candy sabía que en eso no. Era bastante modesta en ese aspecto. Y conservadora. Pauna siempre fue así incluso durante el internado, en el que entre sus compañeras se veía todo tipo de conductas. E incluso también a pesar de frecuentar círculos de artistas, escritores, pintores, filósofos, poetas, los que precisamente por su vocación tendían al progresismo.

De los dieciséis años a los dieciocho, ella había estado en Paris estudiando literatura creativa y conoció a varios artistas de los que compondrían la que una década después se convertiría en lo que la historia llamó "la generación perdida".

Actores, escritores, poetas, pintores, fotógrafos, algunos que diez años después serían cineastas incluso; corría el coñac como agua, las mujeres fumaban –escándalo social–. El uso del término "amante" era cosa cotidiana. Un pintor tenía su esposa en España y su amante en Paris, a la primera no la veía jamás, con la segunda vivía y recibía a todos sus conocidos.

Pero Pauna, a pesar de estar en tan pleno contacto con dichas corrientes de pensamiento, ella seguía la norma social. Por lo que ella y Bob se habían guardado durante todo su largo noviazgo. Años ya, y otros tantos que les faltaban.

Hubo un momento, mientras comían sentados todos junto al lago, que Candy recordaría mucho tiempo después. Pauna estaba sentada junto a Bob, y él le entregó un vaso con jugo de manzana. Pauna lo miró a los ojos, mientras sujetaban ambos el vaso. Y se detuvieron ahí un muy largo instante. Candy lo grabó en su memoria, se veían tan enamorados, y ese amor se veía tan reposado, tan paciente, esperando tanto tiempo el uno por el otro.

No supo por qué, pero esa imagen de ellos dos, bañados de la luz del atardecer, con el lago al fondo, el cabello rubio y lacio, largo de ella flotando suavemente, fue una imagen que guardó en su memoria. Y una de las veces que la rememoró ocurrió años después de hoy, el día que cargó al hijo de ellos, el primero, por primera vez. Pauna le llamaba "Bobcito" y Candy lloró con él en brazos. Candy lloró mucho.

Abundantes lágrimas tristes salieron de ella cargando al bebé. Candy esa vez lloró demasiado.

Pero ahora mismo, sonreía, viéndolos. Se apoyó más al costado de Terry y disfrutó sus brazos rodeándola.

Los seis amigos pasaron una tarde de lo más divertida, conversando, riendo sin parar, gozando tanto el lugar como la compañía.

Una de las cosas que Candy disfrutó muchísimo durante la visita de Pauna eran sus charlas antes de dormir. Ella siempre anheló una hermana, y tener a Pauna ahí era como vivir juntas, por fin.

Cuando ya era hora de dormir, Terry se retiraba a su habitación, ella le daba un beso en los labios.

- Voy en un momento – le decía cada vez.

Y él siempre le sonreía comprensivamente, devolviendo su beso. La esperaba despierto invariablemente, pero le daba todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de su amiga con libertad.

Era ciertamente distinto a cuando estaban solos. Por lo general, él insistía.

-Candy, tengo sueño.

Ella, sentada en la sala de costura, terminando algún nuevo proyecto, muy concentrada. Él, ya en el pantalón del pijama aunque sin camisa; ya se había recostado pero se levantó para hablarle.

-Tengo sueño – repitió desde el umbral.

-Duerme, amor, descansa – dijo con dulzura, pero sin mirarlo.

-No puedo dormir solo, ven.

-Dormiste solo durante dieciocho años.

-Pero ya no. Ya no puedo.

-¿De verdad? – lo miró, esa primera vez que le dijo aquello.

-De verdad, estoy dando vueltas en la cama. Está fría, incómoda. Termina eso después por favor, tengo sueño.

-Tienes que levantarte muy temprano mañana.

-Ya lo sé. Ven a la cama.

-De acuerdo, voy – sonrió. A Candy no le parecía que fuera a ser muy difícil criar el bebé que tanto empezaban a anhelar ambos. Él era como un niño grande.

Aunque también era capaz de ¡enfurecerse tanto!

Como el domingo que pasaron en el festival de primavera del pueblo. Era un festejo que duraba un par de semanas en donde la plaza en La Niebla se llenaba de atracciones para los lugareños y los paseantes; como puestos de tiro al blanco, concursos de comida, trucos de magia, y un espectáculo de teatro al aire libre con una función al día que iniciaba al atardecer.

Todos ellos asistieron y también las dos jovencitas que acompañaban a Pauna, quienes estaban tan contentas que olvidaron por completo el fin que las traía a este lugar, con el beneplácito de Pauna; estaban ellas pasándolo tan bien que una resultó encontrando novio entre los habitantes del pueblo, con quien luego de cartearse por un año terminaría casada para venir a vivir aquí con él.

Pero no todo fue felicidad durante ese particular paseo de domingo en el festival. Se habían sentado en la heladería a tomar algo, y por algún motivo las chicas quedaron sentadas todas juntas, Terry y Robert conversando de pie algo alejados entre la gente, y Bob ya en uno de los locales preparándose para disparar al blanco con un rifle de salvas.

La cuestión fue que las señoritas se levantaron para ir a una de las atracciones y Candy no. Quedó ahí sentada, pero no sola. Un joven se había acercado a saludar, conocido de Allison, y cuando todas se fueron él se quedó ahí y Candy con él, conversando muy animadamente.

Terry también conversaba con Robert con toda calma hasta que de repente eso llamó su atención. El rostro se le desfiguró, ahora duro como piedra, y dijo:

-¿Y ese animal qué cree que hace?

-¿Quién?

Pero Robert ya no obtuvo respuesta, Terry se alejó de él dando largos pasos. Con el cuerpo rígido y las manos apuñadas.

Candy se sentía absorta en la conversación que sostenía, el joven frente a ella estaba hablándole de una chica a quien pretendía y con la que había tenido una dificultad recientemente. Candy, nuestra experta en amores, estaba aconsejándolo. Al tiempo que él la mantenía sumida en su relato, casi sin parpadear.

Era una historia extraordinaria. Se conocieron en el internado, y se amaban desde entonces, pero las familias de ambos se oponían, porque sus padres habían tenido una rencilla muy fuerte años atrás. Además eran rivales en los negocios. Las dos familias eran enemigas, pudiera decirse, y ellos estaban atrapados en el medio. Dios, a Candy esto se le figuraba tanto a Romeo y Julieta, quién lo diría, sí podía existir en la realidad.

-Pero entonces – dijo Candy –, lo que la molestó a ella fue que no la defendieras frente a tu prima.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto, ése es el motivo – señalaba con la autoridad que le daba ser una mujer casada, y remató –. Los hombres no nos comprenden.

Él la miraba, y entonces ella sintió la presencia de Terry a su lado. Aunque estaba tan distraída que tan pronto le dirigió una sonrisa breve; regresó su atención al chico, cuyo nombre era Jarvis y Terry lo recordó de haberlo visto alguna otra vez en el pueblo de visita, al parecer amigo de la familia de Allison. No recordaba más del individuo y tampoco le importaba.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo la verás de nuevo? – dijo Candy, con Terry ya a su lado, pero sin prestarle mayor atención.

Y esa pregunta desembocó un nuevo torrente de palabras por parte de Jarvis. Terry se mantenía al lado de ambos, observándolos. Pero sobre todo a ella, estaba tan abstraída que ni tan sólo lo miraba. Empezó a sentirse incómodo rápidamente y también más molesto.

A él le importaba un carajo que este tipo estuviera hablando de otra mujer, era posible incluso que Terry ni siquiera estuviera escuchando la conversación. En este momento todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados al instinto.

Además la cuestión no era sólo que estuviera conversando, tampoco era un energúmeno, no haría un escándalo por eso. El asunto fue que mientras la estaba viendo desde lejos por esa fracción de segundo, observó algo que no le iba a permitir a nadie en esta tierra. El animal éste la había tocado.

Mientras ella giraba el rostro como si algo entre la gente alrededor llamara su atención, él – este imbécil salido de quién sabe dónde – alargó una mano y tomó uno de los rizos de ella, puliéndolo entre los dedos.

Candy no se había dado cuenta del asunto, pero para Terry el que otro la tocara estaba por completo fuera de lo que estaba diseñado para soportar.

Por eso se plantó ahí como un custodio, con cara de uno también, pero ella no parecía inmutarse, ni salir del embrujo maldito en el que este mequetrefe la tenía envuelta con su ridícula – y, Terry intuía, falsa – historia.

Terry buscó la cintura de Candy y brevemente la sostuvo, notó que los ojos de Jarvis percibieron el gesto y que su semblante se veía contrariado ligeramente, como si para él no tuviera sentido que Terry tomara la así. Quiso encontrar sus ojos para dirigirle una asesina mirada, pero entonces Jarvis sonrió veladamente y regresó su atención a Candy quien en ese momento estaba hablando. Y Terry vio lo que había hecho sonreír a este gusano: ella se había soltado de su agarre. En un movimiento sinuoso se había deshecho de su mano en su cintura.

Fue más de lo que Terry iba a soportar. Y aunque su orgullo le impelía a largarse de ahí, ofendido, algo más primitivo le hizo quedarse, ese instinto masculino y posesivo, sereno la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre presente, el cual al final habría invariablemente de dominar cualquier otra cosa.

Lo más crudo de su carácter le hizo decir, interrumpiéndola:

-Candy, ve con Pauna.

Ella lo miró.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Pauna está esperando su turno en la casa de los espejos, ve con ella, hazle compañía.

-Pero por lo que veo Allison está con ella – miró entre la gente.

-Hazles compañía – él insistió, paladeando cada sílaba.

-Pero es que estoy hablando—

-Candy, ve. Ahora.

El tono de él la hizo fruncir el ceño, extrañada. Su rostro reflejó su confusión. Bueno, quizás Pauna y Ally verdaderamente necesitaban su compañía, tal vez se habían quejado de que las dejara solas, y él estaba ahí para informárselo. Aunque dudó que sus amigas fuesen tan posesivas, fue a ellas.

-Te veo más tarde, Jarvis – le sonrió despidiéndose.

Y esa sonrisa se le clavó a Terry en el pecho, ardiendo, al tiempo que provocaba exactamente el efecto contrario en el gusano, quien sonrió complacido, devorándola con los ojos.

Ella se levantó y pasó las manos por el frente de su falda, alisándola, pero mientras se alejaba, dijo:

-¿Vienes, Terry?

-Te alcanzo en un momento.

-Pero – se veía confundida –, ¿qué es lo que—

-Candy, ve con tus amigas. Ya.

-Bien, bueno, adiós, Jarvis.

Justamente, adiós era lo que él quería escuchar.

Candy se alejó, y buscó entre la gente a Pauna y Ally, por el semblante de Terry era obvio que se habían sentido desplazadas. Cuando llegó con ellas procuró resarcir el daño, dándoles toda su atención.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – Terry se paró de frente al tal Jarvis.

-¿Yo… de qué—

-¿Qué crees que haces con ella?

-Linda, ¿verdad?

Terry no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Es linda, parece que vacaciona igual que yo; para hablar con ella he tenido que inventarme todo un cuento, pero he logrado tenerla casi media hora para mí, nada mal, ¿eh? ¿Sabes dónde se hospeda? Tal vez con Allison porque es su amiga. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, por qué me miras así?

-¡Es mi esposa, animal!

-¿Tu esposa, qué? No, pero ella… ella no mencionó nada, ¿tu esposa, de verdad?

-Desaparece de mi vista antes de que te rompa las piernas.

-Pero es que ella… no dijo—

-Lárgate. Ahora.

-No, ella no—

Terry se le acercó tanto que le rozó el pecho con el suyo, eran aproximadamente de la misma estatura, pero la posición de Terry – a la ofensiva plenamente – parecía añadirle pulgadas sobre la cabeza del otro.

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, animal – y si era amigo, pariente o el ¡confesor! de Allison le importaba un carajo –. Quiero que te largues de aquí tan rápido que no se te vean los pies – tenía apretada la mandíbula, las palabras apenas si salían como un siseo entre los dientes –. Desaparece, ahora.

El tipo – Jarvis – lo miró a los ojos, efectivamente se sintió fulminado; pero aún así todavía estaba confundido.

-Pero es que ella no dijo que estaba casada…

Ah, y eso sería algo que él arreglaría con ella, ¿no es cierto? Por lo pronto, quería que este estúpido se fuera y pronto.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, lárgate – levantó una mano y tronó los dedos sonoramente.

Después dejó la mano en el aire, frente al rostro de él, y formó un puño. Uno demasiado amenazador como para que Jarvis siguiera prestando atención a su confusión. Decidió prestársela ahora a su instinto de supervivencia.

-Bien, bien – balbuceó.

Y con eso se esfumó. Terry se quedó ahí respirando agitadamente, todo el cuerpo rígido. Estaba tan furioso que apenas podía ver. La expresión "ciego de rabia" tenía su motivo, después de todo. Que alguien la tocara no estaba entre las cosas que podía sobrellevar. Y además el que no le haya prestado atención y eso de que no dijo que estaba casada. ¡Por el infierno, se estaba muriendo de coraje!

Y esa noche, luego de aparentar normalidad frente a sus amigos, Terry explotó.

Afortunadamente Pauna se había quedado en casa de Allison para ayudarle en algo. Y solamente por eso se atrevió a sacarlo con Candy; no sabía cómo habría de hacer pero pensaba contenerlo el tiempo que tuvieran visitas. De nuevo, afortunadamente, quedaron solos en su casa esa noche.

Él estaba furioso.

-¿Y quién era ese con el que hablabas?

Soltó eso tan pronto cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Ni un segundo más pensaba aguantarlo.

-¿Cómo? – Candy volteó a verlo, mientras dejaba el sombrero en la mesa del recibidor, aparentemente sorprendida por su tono.

-¿Quién era con el que estabas hablando? – él lo sabía, pero esto tenía que iniciar de algún modo.

-¿Cuándo?

-En la heladería – lo miraba confundida –, cuando todos se levantaron para ir a la plaza y tú te quedaste ahí – todavía nada –, ¡el tipo con el que hablabas!

Ella sonrió, como si no se diera cuenta del elevado tono en la voz de él.

-Ah, se llama Jarvis.

Giró sobre sus talones para darle la espalda y se dirigió a la habitación.

Él tembló por dentro.

-Candy, te estoy hablando.

-Sí, ven, voy a desvestirme.

Hablaba con toda tranquilidad. O ella no estaba entendiendo la situación o él ya estaba loco de remate.

-¿Por qué te quedaste conversando con él?

-Se acercó a hablar, es amigo de Allison.

Ella estaba entrando al vestidor ahora y sonidos de ropas le hicieron saber que estaba ya desvistiéndose.

-¿Y qué tanto hablaban?

Entonces ella salió, todavía con el fondo puesto. Se lo quitó frente a él. Terry estaba cerca de la puerta y ella deslizó los tirantes desde sus hombros y el fondo cayó de su cuerpo, como agua, dejando un lago de tela alrededor de sus pies y ella desnuda al centro.

Terry tragó saliva.

-Me estaba contando de su novia – dijo ella, y entonces se enfundó en el camisón de dormir, seda pura color blanco.

Elevó los brazos a lo alto, y se metió en él deslizándolo desde arriba, cubriéndola poco a poco, como un guante, o una caricia. Cubriendo cada una de sus curvas, una por una, todas. Suave y lentamente. Él había olvidado respirar y ella agregó, con naturalidad:

-Tienen problemas, estaba aconsejándolo.

-¿Y tú por qué? – apenas pudo hablar.

-¿Por qué, qué? – lo miró, con el camisón ya cubriéndole hasta los pies.

Los ojos azules estaban clavados en su cuerpo. Ella no llevaba nada debajo de esa delgadísima seda. Para colmo era el camisón favorito de él. Quitárselo era una delicia. Era tan suave y la piel de ella tan dulce y fresca…

Y mirando hacia abajo, Terry notó de nuevo lo que más le gustaba de aquella prenda, se ajustaba en las caderas, haciendo perfecta presión en sus curvas, acentuándose al caminar.

Pero él se resistió a dejarse llevar. Aclaró la garganta, otra vez, y la miró a los ojos de nuevo.

Le tomó un segundo recordar el motivo para que lo mirara interrogante. "¿Por qué, qué?", había preguntado. Correcto.

-¿Por qué tenías que ser tú la que le aconsejara lo que sea? – volvió a la carga; y la historia ésa había sido un ardid del tal Jarvis, después de todo, pero no se lo iba a decir; podría hacerla sentir mal, como si le hubieran visto la cara. No, se callaría eso.

-Pues no sé, pero él llegó – Candy trepó en la cama, para quedar al centro de rodillas, con las manos jalaba de las frazadas bajo las almohadas –, llegó y quiso… hablar, no sé… - hacía esfuerzo para sacar el extremo del edredón –, es una historia muy interesante, aunque no sé si interesante sea el término, ellos sufren, me dan pena, me recordó un poco a nosotros y—

Peleaba con el edredón, jalándolo, hasta que cayó de espaldas en la cama. Terry la vio rebotar en la cama, y casi sonrió. Casi. Fue a ayudarla.

-¿Pero por qué tú? – la levantó, luego él mismo sacó el edredón y acomodó los almohadones. Ella se metió debajo.

-¿Por qué yo, qué? – preguntó acomodándose.

-¡¿Por qué tenías que aconsejarlo tú? ¡Candy!

-Ah, bueno, es que – se sentó a duras penas, apoyándose en el respaldo para quedar sentada – pues él llegó y—

-¡Eso ya me lo dijiste!

-¿Terry, estás enojado por algo?

Terry giró la cabeza hacia ella como si lo hubieran golpeado con un bate. La vio con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Acababa de darse cuenta? E incluso ahora, su voz sonaba de lo más tranquila y lo veía con una mirada toda serenidad.

-¿Pasó algo en la hacienda?

Él parpadeó. Abrió la boca. Volvió a cerrarla. Cerró los ojos un instante.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

Abrió los ojos para verla. Dios santo, no era posible. Verla tan tranquila casi hace que se le olvide todo el asunto de un plumazo. Parecía tan ridículo ahora. Como si lo único lógico para hacer a continuación fuera meterse en la cama con ella, darle un beso y eso es todo. No había más camino para el pleito que él quería armar.

Pero entonces vio el cabello suelto de ella, cayéndole sobre los hombros, y recordó la mano del otro ahí – maldito –. Se enfureció tan rápido que fue un milagro que no salieran chispas de sus dedos.

-¡Y también está lo otro! – aunque ella ni siquiera había entendido "esto".

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Fuiste al barranco! – ese era otro asuntito a tratar que traía pendiente con ella.

-Ah, sí – Candy con absoluta naturalidad –. Pauna quería conocer. Ally iba a acompañarnos pero tenía pendientes en su casa. Ahora que van a vivir ella y Robert en el pueblo, está de lo más ocupada. Pauna y yo le hemos ayudado. ¿Sabes? Me pidió que le ayudara a confeccionar algunas cosas, como cojines y cosas así. Me ofreció pagarme por ello, pero le dije que no, que sería un regalo. Además, pensé que a ti no te gustaría.

-No, no me gusta.

-Sí, por eso le dije que serían un regalo – sonrió –. ¿Vas a venir a la cama?

Ella pasó la palma por la sábana a su lado, acariciando el lugar para él. Dios, estaba tentado. Pero no. Sacudió la cabeza.

-No me enredes con otros temas – dijo con voz afilada.

-¿Cuáles temas? – ella sonrió, luciendo verdaderamente inocente.

De nuevo, le tomó un segundo recordar la cuestión. El barranco. Ah, sí, de acuerdo.

-¡Fuiste al barranco con Pauna!

-Sí, ella quería cono—

-¡Solas! – atajó.

-Sí, bueno, no está tan lejos, y fuimos en la carreta. Hizo un día precioso y Pauna estaba de lo más divertida. ¿Sabes? Le gusta tanto aquí, qué bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí, estupendo – cortó –. ¡Fueron solas al barranco!

-Ajap.

-Candy, juegas con mi paciencia.

Ella soltó una risita.

-¿De qué hablas?

Él soltó un suspiro. Se sentó en el sofá empotrado de la ventana. Más agotado que si de verdad se hubieran peleado.

-No me gusta que salgas sola a esos paseos – hablaba lentamente, cansado –, mucho menos al barranco. Puede ser peligroso – exhaló largamente.

-No lo había pensado así – entornó los ojos.

-Si un animal asusta al caballo o cae en una trampa, yo qué sé – se pasó las manos por el cabello –. No salgan solas, te lo pido.

-Tienes toda la razón. La realidad es que no lo consideré.

-Si te pasara algo yo no me lo perdonaría.

-Entonces lo haré por ti.

-Hazlo por mí.

-Nada de paseos solas, mucho menos al barranco - ella dijo.

-Por favor.

-Quería que fueras con nosotras, pero estabas en la hacienda y además Bob también estaba ocupado. En ese momento no lo vi como algo peligroso, pero ahora que me lo haces ver tienes razón – hablaba sinceramente, y prometió –. No volveré a salir así sin ti, ¿de acuerdo, cielo?

-De acuerdo – al fin, él sonrió. Aunque era una sonrisa exhausta a decir verdad.

Guardó silencio un instante y se pasó las palmas de las manos por los ojos, las dos al mismo tiempo desde el centro hacia las sienes.

Cuando Candy lo vio mecer la cabeza ligeramente, y volver a exhalar, dijo:

-¿Y lo otro, sobre Jarvis? ¿De qué iba?

Terry inhaló profundamente, se levantó despacio y vino a la cama. Se sentó en el borde y habló mientras se deshacía de los zapatos.

-Sucede que – inició, y como le daba la espalda, ella vino a abrazarlo por los hombros –, no me gustó que estuvieras hablando a solas con él, eso es todo.

-¿Te dan celos? – lo abrazaba desde atrás, con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro.

-Sí, supongo que… sí, bueno, sí. Sí me dan celos.

-Estamos casados ahora, no deberías sentirte celoso.

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste eso mismo, que eres mi mujer? – sus ojos azules flamearon, a punto de enfurecerse otra vez.

-De alguna manera, la conversación me envolvió.

-Pensó que eras una joven soltera, una visitante más.

-Lo siento tanto, amor, perdóname – besó su mejilla, él seguía con el rostro rígido –. Perdóname, tienes razón. Debí decírselo. Pero me presenté como Candice Grandchester, eso cuenta algo, ¿no?

-Tendrás que hacer énfasis.

-Lo prometo, cielo.

Y ella lo cumpliría, unos días después fueron a la feria en Saint Joseph, igualmente todo el grupo de amigos, y cuando ellas estaban sentadas solas cerca de la fuente en la plaza principal mientras los caballeros iban por refrescos, algunos chicos se acercaron y uno saludó a Candy inmediatamente.

Él dijo:

-¿Cómo te llamas? No te conozco, no olvidaría una cara tan bonita.

- Qué amable, muchas gracias. Mi marido piensa lo mismo, mira es aquel que viene allá, el más alto. Soy la señora Grandchester, ¿y tú?

Por supuesto, el joven puso pies en polvorosa y Terry jamás lo supo.

Y esta noche, mientras él estaba molesto, sentado al borde de la cama, y ella de rodillas abrazándolo por la espalda. Ella prometía hacer énfasis en ser una mujer casada. Y luego agregó:

-No debes sentir celos de nadie, amor – besó otra vez su mejilla y él exhaló, relajándose; ella agregó –. Estamos casados, soy tu esposa, no iré a ninguna parte.

-Ya lo sé – otra vez Terry pasó las palmas por sus ojos, mismo movimiento hacia las sienes –, es que… no sé… no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Te dan celos muy seguido?

-Bastante.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo para evitarlo?

-Nada, no puedes hacer nada. No es algo contigo, es con todos los hombres del mundo. Los odio a todos.

Ella besó su mejilla. Y enseguida le ayudó a sacarse la camisa por los hombros, con él levantando los brazos.

Luego él se levantó y se quitó el pantalón para ponerse el pijama. Por lo general, ambos tomaban un baño antes de dormir, pero estaba cansado. Lo que quería era recostarse con ella y dejar de pensar. Candy pareció entenderlo.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, lo abrazó.

-Ningún hombre debería preocuparte, yo te quiero a ti. Y soy tu esposa.

-Sí, lo eres, lo sé – lentamente se estaba relajando, pero de repente, ella lo sintió tensarse –. Además – habló de golpe –, cuando fui con ustedes no me atendiste, ni siquiera me miraste.

-La verdad que me tenía lela con su historia, tienes razón.

-Me sentí ahí ignorado como un idiota.

-Perdóname, amor. Tienes razón.

-No me gusta que me hagas eso. No soy un payaso.

-Por supuesto que no, mi cielo. Pero fue una cuestión de una sola vez. Aún así – se apresuró cuando él se tensaba –, aun así te pido me disculpes, es cierto, no te preste atención. Era la historia, me tenía lela. Perdóname, amor.

Él besó su frente.

-Está bien, ya pasó.

Pero momentos después, seguía tenso. Se soltó del abrazo de ella y le dio la espalda.

-Todavía no se me pasa – dijo él alejándose de su lado.

Se separó tanto que quedó en la orilla de la cama, Candy vio su amplia espalda, una maniobra por completo de rechazo hacia ella; pero lejos de sentirse ofendida, Candy se acercó a él. Se levantó para quedar de rodillas y le habló desde arriba.

-Bien, vamos a ver qué podemos hacer.

Dicho eso se quitó el camisón y se puso manos a la obra. Él se resistió un poco, como dos segundos, pero luego quedó absolutamente conforme. Y el encuentro tuvo una chispa diferente en esta ocasión, porque durante un lapso, él pareció con mayor apremio por tenerla. Como si estuviera diciendo algo sin palabras, como si con el cuerpo le mostrara que era suya y de nadie más. Candy no hizo la menor objeción. Y hasta pensó que los celos le convenían a ella bastante, salía ganando.

Él hizo lo que quiso con su cuerpo. Arriba, abajo, así y luego de este otro modo, la tocó, la palpó, la apretó, la sujetó, la volteó de cabeza; lo único que le hizo falta fue morderle un pedazo –aunque sí mordisqueaba y le apretaba los dientes en la piel, dejándole todo el cuerpo enrojecido y temblando, mientras ella se moría–; sobre todo la llenó, empujó con una furia como si quisiera traspasarla, y ella sintió que verdaderamente ya no había más de ella que no hubiera él tocado, con las manos y con la piel de todo el cuerpo.

Él con el cuerpo de ella hizo lo que le dio la gana y ella se lo permitió encantada de la vida.

Rato, mucho rato, después, Candy dijo:

-De haber sabido que así sería te habría dicho que volviéramos a casa de inmediato.

Él soltó una risita, completamente en reposo y saciado; pero luego entendió algo. Se separó un palmo para verla a los ojos, aunque sus brazos seguían a su alrededor.

-¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo, verdad?

-Terry, eres muy malo para fingir. Toda la noche tuviste una cara de miedo. Bien terrorífico. Hasta Pauna se dio cuenta, me dijo: "¿Y qué le pasa a Romeo Terry que parece que se quiere comer a alguien?" aunque ya convenimos que Romeo te queda corto. En fin que le respondí: "Está furioso porque estuve platicando con Jarvis".

-Lo supiste todo el tiempo – él dijo.

-No eres bueno para ocultar. En un principio no entendí, después las chicas me dijeron que no me habían llamado ellas. Volteé a verte con Jarvis, parecías a punto de devorarlo. Caí en cuenta de mi error en el acto. No me quedó duda. Además, me estuviste hablando de lo más rudo el resto del paseo, y ni me mirabas.

-Y no me dijiste nada, estabas de lo más normal.

-Sabía que iba a tener que disculparme y tendría que ser en privado. Porque una disculpa verbal no iba a bastar. Y mira, no me equivoqué.

-Esto, fue intencionado también – jaló un poco del tirante de su camisón.

-Es tu favorito.

-Tú… eres una peligrosa criatura.

-Soy una mujer casada. Hay algunas cosas que he aprendido – le guiñó un ojo.

Terry sonrió y volvió a abrazarla. Iniciaron de nuevo y mientras la desnudaba, ella susurró:

-Haz como que estás enojado, me gustó eso.

La sangre a él se le encendió. Y fingiendo enojo o no, en un momento fueron a dar al piso de la habitación. Y después de pie junto a la ventana. Ésa era nueva, y se sintió GENIAL. Él todo fuertotote soportando todo el peso de ella, así de pie. Candy le mordió el hombro y casi se arranca el pelo a puños de tanto que le gustó.

Entonces, Romeo Terry – aunque Pauna ya le había dicho a Candy que Romeo era un pobre pelele andrajoso junto a él –, era capaz de enfurecerse como una fiera.

Candy lo comprendió en las primeras semanas de convivencia. Era como vivir con un león. El león es valiente, leal, protector – muy protector, y a Candy le parece que debiera escribirse así: PROTECTOR –, en sus momentos relajados puede ser juguetón, cariñoso, ronronear apaciblemente; y dormir como un verdadero angelito.

Pero es muy territorialista, muy proclive a términos como "mío" – "mía", en este caso –, "mi mujer", "mi terreno", "mi familia", "mi cama" – en la que se comportaba, sin duda, como el rey de la selva –. Por las buenas era absolutamente amable, cuidadoso, atento, romántico, tierno e incluso dulce en ocasiones, aunque esto último únicamente a solas. Pero por las malas… Dios te encuentre confesado. Si lo agarrabas en sus cinco minutos de furia, el león te iba a hacer caca. Y Candy no tiene una mejor palabra para describirlo.

Para Candy fue un milagro que no se abalanzara contra Jarvis, y lo único que lo había impedido, fue la expresión que ella vio en su rostro. Y es que Jarvis estaba asustado como un crío, a Candy no le hubiera extrañado saber que se había hecho pipí en los pantalones. Y eso fue lo que lo salvó: corrió. Corrió pronto. Y lejos.

El león tiene un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enoja, por eso hay que mantenerlo en calma. Saber sortear sus puntos clave – en el caso de Terry era uno solamente: ella –. Y siendo ella misma detonante y antídoto le era bastante sencillo aplacar el temporal.

Porque en estado de reposo, el león, cuando está tranquilo puede ser un deleite, una maravillosa delicia retozar con él. Y la connotación doble del término es aquí un feliz accidente por el cual Candy se felicita a sí misma.

Así pues, él era capaz de rabiar de celos pero también de decirle que no podía dormir sin ella.

-Tengo sueño – decía.

-Ve a dormir, cielo, descansa.

-No puedo dormir sin ti. Ven a la cama.

Candy sonreía y se levantaba invariablemente, dejando sus tareas de lado, y se iba a dormir con él. Terry decía que sin ella le era imposible conciliar el sueño, y era verdad. Necesitaba sentirla con él, tranquilizarse con su tibia respiración teniéndola en sus brazos y solamente así dormía a profundidad.

Para Candy era igual, notaba incluso cuando a mitad de la noche él llegaba a levantarse por algún motivo, jamás podría dormir con calma sin él; y a decir verdad algunas veces se quedó en alguna tonta tarea inútilmente sólo para que viniera por ella, le gustaba.

Pero esta escena de él pidiéndole que fuera con él a dormir y dejara todo, jamás se llevó a cabo mientras Pauna estuvo de visita. Él se retiraba, la esperaba sí, pero sin ejercer presión alguna.

-Voy en un momento – ella le decía.

Y él, absolutamente pacífico, la besaba en los labios, y se retiraba dándole todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de su amiga.

- ¿Cómo lo has pasado? – preguntó Candy una noche a Pauna.

Estaban sentadas sobre la cama y Candy acariciaba los pies de su amiga cubiertos por las frazadas.

- En una palabra, maravillosamente. Amiga, vendré a visitarte cada año, ¿me dejas?

- Por supuesto – dijo Candy, feliz.

- Aquí me tendrás la próxima primavera.

- Estupendo. ¿Te has divertido?

- Muchísimo. Bob también está frenético. Hemos hecho planes y el año próximo él se hospedará con los poetas – así llamaba Pauna a los escritores visitantes –, ¿verdad que son bien divertidos?

- No sé si la palabra sea divertidos – sonrió Candy –, pero sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Las lecturas es puro llanto.

Pauna rió.

- Sí, les gusta bastante el drama.

La primera vez que Candy fue –la había acompañado varias veces, al igual que los demás, Terry incluido– estuvo llorando la tarde entera, y no se conformó hasta que Terry la besó mil veces sobre su cama esa noche, abrazándola.

- Se murió – lloraba Candy.

- ¿Quién, mi vida?

- El del poema de Jonas, se murió – más que llorar, estaba berreando.

- Pero, mi cielo, no es de verdad.

- Él dice que está inspirada en una historia real, que de verdad pasó.

- Piensa que son mentiras, que está mintiendo.

- ¿Por qué mentiría Jonas? – lo miró a través de las lágrimas.

Entonces Candy se llevó una mano a la cara, para secarse el llanto, su mano en un puño, Terry lo vio. Ese diminuto puñito de esa manita, con él se limpiaba el lloro. Se le abría el corazón de ternura.

- Pero, mi vida – besó su puñito mojado –. No es cierto, son historias inventadas, como las novelas.

- Algunas pasaron de verdad.

- Tú piensa que ésta no.

- Pero Jonas dice que sí.

- No le creas, yo te digo que no. ¿En quién confías más?

- En ti – resopló, entre sollozos.

- Entonces yo te lo digo, no es verdad.

- ¿No se murió?

- No, no se murió.

- ¿Me lo juras?

- ¿Qué me puede importar a mí mi alma con tal de calmarte? Te lo juro, mi vida.

- ¿No me mientes?

- Nunca.

- ¿De verdad no se murió?

- De veras, me consta – él le sonrió.

Y ella soltó una exhalación, en la cual se fueron las últimas gruesas lágrimas.

- Quiero que duermas así – dijo luego de un momento.

- ¿Cómo?

Lo tomó de los hombros y le mostró, quería que durmiera sobre ella, con el rostro en su pecho.

- Te voy a aplastar.

- No me importa. Así quiero que duermas, muy junto a mí – besó lo alto de su cabeza, entre el cabello castaño, tan suave.

- ¿No dices que estoy muy grande?, ¿y si te aplasto?

- No me importa. Así quiero que duermas.

Lo rodeó con ambos brazos y lo jaló hasta que él soltó el peso de su cuerpo en ella. No todo, porque ciertamente él no quería lastimarla, pero le dio el calor que supo necesitaba y la cercanía.

- ¿Me cantas? – dijo ella, luego de un momento.

- Ese poema te dejó de lo más impresionable, ¿verdad?

- La verdad, sí. Cántame.

- Dios mío, tengo una voz espantosa.

- Eso no es cierto. Cántame algo.

- Ay, Candy, no.

- Por favor.

- No, Candy, por Dios.

- Anda, por favor.

- No.

- Anda, por favor, aunque sea un poquito.

Él cantó algo, una breve estrofa de una canción de cuna. La cantó apresuradamente y con voz muy baja, sólo para cumplir.

- Ahora dame un beso.

- Candy, creo que será mejor que ya no vayas a esas lecturas, te dejan mal.

- Son muy dramáticas.

- Ya lo veo. No, no; no son clasificación Candy.

- ¿Clasificación Candy? – ella rió.

- Sí – la miró –, tú estás para cosas alegres y dulces, el drama te pone muy mal, te lo tomas a pecho.

- ¿Cómo no me voy a tomar a pecho esas historias tan tristes? – quiso llorar otra vez, pero él se elevó y besó sus párpados.

- Ya, ya – dijo –, hablaré con Pauna. Que haga selección de las lecturas a las que llevará a mi mujer, nada que no sea clasificación Candy. El drama te pone muy mal.

- ¿Me vas a dar un beso o no?

- Claro que sí, mi vida.

Se acercó a sus labios y la besó, largamente. Y eso dio paso a otra cosa, que ahora ella inició. Resultó que era una excelente medicina.

- Ahí está – dijo al terminar, abrazados bajo las frazadas –, ya puedo ir a todas las lecturas, sólo hacemos esto mismo y listo.

- El remedio no me molesta, créeme – sonrió maliciosamente y besó su frente, con un brazo rodeándola completa, ella apoyada en su pecho –. Pero tanto llanto es lo que no me gusta. Hazme caso, nada que no se clasificación Candy.

Ella soltó una risita.

- Está bien, nada que no sea clasificación Candy.

Candy acarició los pies de su amiga bajo las frazadas. Esa noche que conversaban sobre lo dramático de las lecturas de poesía con "los poetas".

- Sí, puro llanto – dijo Candy –. Pero, a decir verdad, me gusta.

- A tu marido no mucho. Ya ves la clasificación necesaria.

- Terry sabe cómo conformarme – le guiñó un ojo.

Pauna soltó una carcajada.

- Vuelve a asombrarme – dijo Candy luego de un rato, después de varios giros en la conversación –, que mi papá haya enviado a mi nana a Providence.

- Y por lo que me dijeron y te conté, ya tiene semanas por allá.

- ¿La viste en algún momento?

- Sólo aquella vez que te dije, en una de las reuniones en casa. Estuvo conversando conmigo un rato en la cocina.

- Mi nana es una maravilla, ¿verdad?

- Es un sol. Y está muy contenta por ti. Tal como lo dijiste. Se deshizo en halagos para Terry, ahora entiendo mucho mejor el por qué – sonrió –, y estaba en resumidas palabras, contentísima, de que te hubieras casado.

- Yo lo sabía, ojala pronto regrese.

- Es lo que ella me dijo, que quería volver. En ese momento no mencionó nada del viaje a Providence, quizás se planeó después. Pero también creo que va a regresar aquí pronto.

- Sí – Candy sonrió, extrañándola.

Y de pronto, preguntó:

- ¿Y de él, mi papá, has sabido algo?

Candy ya había recibido la carta aquella donde su padre en escasas frases cortaba comunicación con ella. Donde terminaba diciendo: "Por mi parte es todo". Ella no preguntaba por sufrimiento, estaba tranquila, tenía fe en el futuro. El amor por Terry no le permitía alojar en su corazón nada además de él.

- Pues lo que te dije la otra vez – respondió Pauna, con serenidad –, a veces lo he visto, en las cenas del gobernador y cuestiones así. Como siempre, solo. Me sorprende mucho que Rodrigo no se haya vuelto a casar. Es tan joven. ¿Enviudó a los veintitrés, veinticuatro?

- Veinticinco. Yo tenía cuatro.

- Santo cielo, muy joven, apenas tiene treinta y nueve años. Es algo extraño. Sin duda, amó mucho a tu madre.

- Sí. Ahora creo poder entender eso un poco mejor.

- ¿Por qué?

- Antes el hecho de que él la amara tanto para mí no era motivo para no casarse nunca más. Porque como tú dices, son demasiados años, toda la vida, solo. Año tras año, una cuestión insufrible.

- Debe ser terrible.

- Y me imaginaba que en realidad se había quedado soltero por cualquier otro motivo. Pero creo que empiezo a ver que él, de hecho, se quedó así porque la amó mucho. La ama todavía.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Terry – respondió con sencillez, sonriendo.

- Romeo Terry – dijo Pauna.

- Sí. Puedo entender perfectamente la imposibilidad de mi padre para amar a nadie más.

- Es verdad, yo siento lo mismo con Bob. No habría nunca nadie más.

- Así es, nunca.

- Afortunadamente, no hay tristezas en estas historias.

- Gracias a Dios – Candy dijo, dichosa.

- ¿Has visto lo bien que se llevan Bob y Romeo Terry?

- Te lo juro que cada vez que dices Romeo Terry no puedo parar de reír.

- Le queda, le queda que ni mandado a hacer. Y demuestra que Romeo se quedó tonto junto a él, porque no es Romeo solamente. Es Romeo Terry. Terry es el extra que lo hace ir encima del otro. Terry es el más, porque Terry es lo máximo.

Candy sonrió.

- Fíjate, el otro día – dijo – estábamos pensando en ampliar la casa, hacia atrás. Construir un par de habitaciones más.

Como entre cualquier par de amigas, fluía la conversación de tema a tema sin motivo aparente.

- ¿Y eso?

- Bueno, para tener más espacio cuando vengan de visita. Dentro de algunos años cuando por fin te cases – sonrió – quizás ya vengan tú y Bob con niños y nosotros, pues—

- Ustedes también, con niños.

- Sí, y para eso necesitamos más espacio, ¿qué opinas?

- Suena muy bien. Y supongo que lo hará Romeo Terry con sus propias manos como el machote que es.

Candy soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

- Por cierto – dijo Pauna riendo también, pero recordando algo –, ¿qué es lo que está haciendo en el jardín de las margaritas?

- No sé, no me ha querido decir todavía, dice que es una sorpresa.

- Ese hombre carga madera de aquí para allá todo el día.

- Sí, no tengo idea qué será.

Ella lo sabría dentro de pocas semanas. Terry había pasado ya muchas tardes trabajando en el que ellos llamaban el jardín de las margaritas, porque en ese lugar abundaban, a un costado de la construcción de la casa, una amplia extensión dentro de los linderos de la propiedad.

Trabajaba ahí desde que llegaba de la hacienda hasta que arribaba la noche, por lo general en vaqueros y sin camisa. Aunque desde que Pauna estaba visitándolos, la camisa se quedaba en su lugar, bien puesta.

Romeo Terry es todo un caballero, Pauna pensaba.

A Candy le parecía sorprendente que encontrara tiempo para ello, siendo que ahora sus actividades en la hacienda habían aumentado. Con la partida ya cercana de los Hartrow a Boston, al nuevo negocio de reses para el ejército –faltaba apenas un año o menos–, le estaban involucrando por completo en la hacienda para que él se hiciera cargo al cien por ciento cuando Stephen no estuviera.

Ahora incluso empezaba a llevar la contabilidad. Su sueldo se vio incrementado también, bastante. Y eso parecía que le estaba sirviendo muy bien para comprar, lo que Candy pensaba, era un mundo de madera para lo que sea que estaba construyendo en el jardín de las margaritas.

Pero ella lo sabría muy pronto, y le gustaría muchísimo.

- Candy, quiero pedirte un favor – dijo Pauna de pronto.

- Lo que quieras – la miró.

- Cuando Bob y yo nos casemos – sonrió –, sí, finalmente, cuando nos casemos. ¿Podemos pasar aquí la luna de miel?

- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Te gustaría?

- Sería un sueño. Este lugar es tan hermoso. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que… no, estoy segura de que… tu vida entera es una luna de miel. Vivir aquí es una interminable luna de miel.

Pauna suspiró y Candy la miraba, sonriendo.

Un poco más tarde esa noche, cuando Candy fue a su habitación, él estaba recostado, pero ella sabía que permanecía despierto.

- ¿Duermes? – murmuró para estar segura.

- No.

Giró hacia ella, mientras Candy se desvestía, quedando con el camisón para entrar así a la cama.

Ella se acomodó a su costado, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Te amo, mi cielo – le dijo, besando su torso.

- Yo también a ti – él besó su frente.

- Quiero darte las gracias.

- ¿De qué, amor?

- Gracias por darme la vida que nunca esperé, pero siempre soñé.

- Muñequita – dijo él enternecido, alcanzando sus labios.

- Te quiero tanto.

Candy tomó su rostro con ambas manos, él girando para estar sobre ella.

- Y yo a ti te adoro – respondió él en sus labios.

Era la primavera, y el tibio viento de afuera se filtraba por una ventana abierta parcialmente, acariciando la cortina blanca que ella había confeccionado, especiales para las ventanas de su habitación con él.

- Tú me haces muy feliz – ella dijo.

- ¿Lo eres? – habló en su cuello, besándola –. Porque eso deseo.

- Lo soy. ¿Y tú? – lo vio hacia arriba.

- Mi vida, te tengo – besó el puente de su nariz –. No necesito más.

- Me pasa lo mismo.

- Te amo, muñequita.

- Te amo, mi corazón.

Sobre la cama, se amaron. El viento tibio y apacible de esta primavera acariciaba esas cortinas de gasa y luego venía a tocar las plantas de esos pies masculinos desnudos, y después, cuando él removió las frazadas –pues siempre decía que le estorbaban y en primavera y verano se prefería a sí mismo y a ella libres de todo entorpecimiento–, el tibio viento acarició también su pantorrilla, y luego sus muslos. Los que por unas piernas femeninas, largas y blancas eran rodeados.

Ella lo sujetaba a él también así, acariciando la piel de él a la vez con la planta de sus suaves, pequeños y blancos pies. A ella le gustaba tanto eso, sentirlo también en las plantas de los pies, sentirlo en todo el cuerpo.

Mientras las manos estaban entrelazadas, los labios tocándose, las pupilas mirándose a media luz, los cuerpos en total contacto, piel con piel, moviéndose al mismo compás; el alma hambrienta de amor, el corazón famélico de besos. Ninguno de los dos parecía encontrar saciedad.

Y la tibieza que los envolvía fue testigo de su entrega esta noche, con la que confirmaban en acciones aquello que decían con palabras, y mucho más; esta noche… como todas las demás. Felices.

Después de que el padre de ella se hubiera rendido y de que estuvieran ya casados, parecían por fin haber encontrado su "felices para siempre".

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado!<p>

Mismo trato eh ;) aunque no hemos llegado a la meta, pero sigo poniendo la opción :D

Gracias, gracisimas! -jaja- por leer, las quiero un chorro!

Clara: Estoy segura de que te encontraste en este capítulo. A veces, tú fuiste Pauna aquí. Gracias amiga, TKM!


	35. Chapter 35

Gracias muy especiales a quienes comentaron en el cap pasado!

Disfruté mucho ese cap al escribirlo porque la mera vdd Pauna es mi máximo! jajaja y cuando terry se encela osea mátome!

Un abrazo a todas! Gracias por leer!

Aquí el cap 35... ya el 35 qué rápido... nos acercamos a pasos agigantados a lo que... bueno :/

les agradezco mucho sigan leyendo y gracias por comentar y seguir en contacto, y ya saben si organizan una skypeada yo me apunto jajaja

besos

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXV<strong>

Estaban discutiendo; sí, definitivamente estaban discutiendo. Y en esta ocasión era Candy la que se sentía lívida de enojo. Pero no le importó, y es que este hombre tenía que entender algo.

- Es que, Terry, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Te puede pasar algo.

- No me va a pasar nada – ¿y cuántas veces le había dicho esto ya?

Tenían una diferencia de opiniones y poco a poco habían ido alzando la voz, ahora Candy estaba decididamente gritando.

- ¡No me gusta lo que estás haciendo, Terrence!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Tratarme como a una niña!

Y es que ella le había dicho que deseaba ir a mediodía a la hacienda para montar un rato aprovechando lo veraniego del clima y hacer así algo de ejercicio. Y él le había dicho que por supuesto, que claro que podía ir, pero que cabalgaría con él, en el mismo caballo. Sola no. Y eso había detonado esta acalorada discusión.

- No me trates como a una niña, no lo soporto.

Una cosa era que a los paseos no saliera sin él, puesto que convenía que no era lo más seguro tomando en cuenta lo poco que conocía todavía de los alrededores. Pero esto, ¡esto! ¡Era demasiado!

Se levantó de la mesa sin terminar el desayuno y se fue a la sala. Regresó dos minutos después.

- Explícame otra vez, ¿qué tiene de malo?

- Nada, Candy, pero es peligroso.

- Tú montas todo el tiempo.

- Es distinto.

- ¿Por qué? – y si le decía que porque era hombre se iba a arrancar el pelo de coraje.

Él era mucho más inteligente, por supuesto, y no dijo nada parecido.

- Tengo más experiencia.

- ¿Y cómo la tendré si no me dejas montar? ¿Y por qué tengo que decir "dejas"? No soy una niña. Soy tu esposa, no tu hija.

Y ya tenían varios meses de casados, ocho, para ser más exactos. Por supuesto, no era ésta la primera discusión que sostenían como matrimonio, aunque en realidad no se les podría considerar discusiones tal cual; mucho menos si se considera que el motivo que había propiciado a la mayoría era el mismo de hoy: la preocupación de él por la seguridad de ella.

Esto ella misma lo sabía, que era el preciso amor que él le tenía lo que propiciaba todo lo demás. Aun así, esperaba un día aflojara algo con su preocupación.

- No sé de dónde has sacado tú la idea de que yo soy de goma. No me voy a romper, Terrence.

- No sé por qué no te agrada la idea de montar conmigo, podemos dar un paseo juntos.

- No se trata de eso, y tú bien lo sabes. No voltees así la conversación.

- ¿Entonces de qué se trata?

- ¡Ya te lo expliqué un millón de veces!

Volvió a salir de la cocina, y volvió a regresar un minuto después.

- Quiero hacer algo de ejercicio, quiero montar yo sola. Todo el mundo lo hace, ¿por qué yo no?

- Porque te puede pasar algo.

- Estamos patinando en el mismo sitio tú y yo.

- Me voy al trabajo – se levantó.

- Sí, será lo mejor.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo. Ven aquí.

Lo llamó con los brazos y él fue; lo abrazó. Terry se inclinó a besarla en los labios. Lo dejó que lo hiciera, otorgando una tregua a la mitad de la batalla.

- Te amo, mi cielo, que tengas un buen día – dijo ella.

- Ven por la tarde, iremos a cabalgar.

- ¿Me dejarás hacerlo sola? ¿Y por qué tengo que decir "dejarás"? – volvió a enojarse.

- Por supuesto que no, sola no.

- ¡Terrence Grandchester! – ella gritó.

- Candice Grandchester – él dijo, con calma.

- ¿Estás probando mi paciencia?

- Creo que la que la está probando eres tú.

- Seguiremos hablando de esto, no hemos terminado.

Se encaminaban a la puerta principal de la casa, y él respondió.

- Por supuesto que terminamos. Una sola cosa tengo yo que me importa alrededor de la cual gira toda mi vida. Esto eres tú. No pondrás en peligro lo que más me importa por un capricho.

- Terrence Grandchester.

- Candice Grandchester.

- ¡Agh! ¡Me desesperas!

- Pero me amas.

- Sí, te amo.

- Con eso me es más que suficiente. Me voy, mi vida. Ve por la tarde y cabalgaremos.

- No me voy a rendir – amenazó ella.

- La perseverancia aquí no tiene nada que ver, adiós, mi vida.

- No, adiós no.

- Hasta más tarde entonces.

- Sí, te amo.

- Por lo visto, yo más.

Ella ya no pudo responder, él volvió a besarla y salió de la casa. Quedó ahí casi temblando de coraje. Tenía que encontrar la manera para que su marido dejara de ser tan testarudo.

Rabiando un poco todavía, se dedicó a sus labores. Por lo general, pasaba sus mañanas en los quehaceres propios de su casa y las tardes las dedicaba a la sala de costura o a leer un poco. Pero este día, tan pronto fue mediodía se encaminó a la hacienda. Lo hizo en la calesa llevada por Cleopatra, porque él, por supuesto, no la había ensillado para ella.

Claro, si estaba empecinado en tratarla como a un crío.

Cuando llegó a la hacienda, dejó la calesa en el lugar indicado y entró a la propiedad con paso decidido, buscándolo con la mirada entre las áreas para entrenamiento de los animales. Mientras caminaba por una de ellas escuchó un ruido proveniente de la construcción principal en el complejo. Al parecer alguien ahí estaba escuchando la radio y por las ventanas abiertas el sonido llenaba una parte del complejo. Eran noticias de la guerra, Candy lo percibió. Pensó lo poco que faltaba para que los Hartrow partieran a Boston para el nuevo negocio de comercio de reses para el ejército, partirían antes de la próxima primavera.

Iba a extrañarlos mucho, pero no quiso dejarse entristecer por la idea, aún faltaban varios meses. Rodeando la edificación, andando por senderos de terracería, llegó a la parte trasera de la hacienda, en donde estaba el área más amplia para entrenamiento de los animales. Al fin lo vio, Terry estaba ahí.

El sol estaba enaltecido muy resplandeciente y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con la mano para enfocar mejor la vista, tan lejos como estaba. No estaba solo, había otros tres hombres con él. Reconoció al veterinario, al entrenador y a Robert.

Fue acercándose hasta que ya no hizo falta esforzarse para divisarlos y se quedó de pie bajo la sombra de un árbol por lo que el sol ya no le entorpeció la vista. Pero no se acercó más, quedó recargada en el cerco que delimitaba el área de cabalgata y los observó desde ahí. Primeramente porque no quería interrumpirlos, y en segundo lugar porque aunque lo hubiera deseado no se podía mover, lo que estaba haciendo Terry y cómo se veía la dejaron estática y muda.

Terry montaba un caballo, uno de apariencia y actitud salvaje. De hecho, no llevaba montura, estaba sentado a horcajadas directamente sobre el lomo del animal, y lo regía únicamente sujetándolo con la brida. El animal parecía serpentear en el aire, saltando, negándose a ser dominado y Terry tenía el rostro rígido y los brazos tensos, luchando contra él, empecinado en hacerlo obedecer.

Por todo lo que es bendito, este hombre no podía verse mejor y es que para colmo se había despojado de la camisa. Torso al desnudo. Llevaba únicamente los vaqueros y un sombrero café oscuro que Candy nunca le había visto antes.

Por supuesto, Candy lo había visto desnudo y mucho más que eso. Para él no era ningún problema levantarse de la cama, salir de la ducha o incluso ir y tomar agua a la cocina en ese estado si así lo encontraba la necesidad; ella lo había visto desnudo entonces ya, infinidad de veces. Y era ciertamente perfecto.

Pero en este momento, Terry se veía poco más que maravilloso, gloriosamente magnífico.

Y es que intentaba dominar a un animal salvaje, que saltaba irreverente, indomable, los relinchos de su rebeldía llegaban hasta Candy. Parecía muy peligroso, parecía imposible de sujetar. Pero Terry sobre él se veía glorioso.

Como no llevaba camisa, todo su torso desnudo se veía recio y definido por el esfuerzo. Candy pudo observar la musculatura de su abdomen, tensa cada sección, cada planicie perfectamente perfilada como por un cincel; la fortaleza de ese abdomen dividido en secciones que ella sabía muy bien cómo se sentían al ser tocadas; la fuerza de esos brazos, largos y masculinos.

Por el esfuerzo en las riendas, jalando y luchando contra las sacudidas del caballo, sus brazos dejaban ver las fibras internas musculares, largos músculos que se extendían de hombro a codo, entrelazándose, y después de codo a muñeca, fibras largas y duras, y acoplando con esos fuertes brazos unas manos grandes e igualmente recias.

Por el cielo sobre su cabeza, se veía espectacular. Era un hombre de fuerza y lo mostraba muy bien.

Los relinchos se hicieron más agudos, la rebeldía del caballo más rabiosa, pero aunque por un instante se mortificó como una ráfaga, al observar a Terry volvió a tranquilizarse, el animal podía ser una bestia pero el hombre sobre él estaba ganando la faena.

Hasta que la ganó por fin. Lo dominó de tal manera, Terry negándose a dejarse vencer, que el animal luego de unos momentos empezó a verse agotado primero, después resignado y por último sereno. Terry había ganado. Y Candy ya no respiraba.

Cuando se detuvo el ajetreo, Terry acarició al caballo, ya tranquilo, y ella algo lo vio susurrarle, como si lo estuviera felicitando dándole suaves palmaditas entre el pelaje del cuello, luego saltó bajando de él. De un brinco llegó al suelo.

Algo dijeron los otros cuando fue a ellos y él sonrió, respondió otra cosa y todos se carcajearon. Terry, bajo el sol, resplandecía. El pantalón estaba sobre las caderas y la amplitud de su torso desnudo parecía atrapar toda la luz de mediodía, tan blanco y pulcro. Giró y ella vio su espalda, alto y ancho; entonces él elevó los brazos y entrelazó las manos a lo alto de su cabeza, eso hizo que su cuerpo se extendiera todavía más y se viera todavía más escultural.

Los cuatro jóvenes compartieron algo que parecían ser bromas, se palmearon los hombros y reían, entonces Terry giró de nuevo y Candy vio su sonrisa. Por el sombrero no podía ver todo su rostro, pero debajo de él se veía su cabello castaño rozándole a la mitad del cuello en suaves ondas con destellos de trigo y bajo el ala del sombrero su sonrisa amplia y blanca, de tersos labios. La visión la dejó flotando un largo momento.

Ella era su mujer, él era su marido, entiéndase que lo tenía en su cama todas las noches –bendito sea todo lo que permitió esa maravilla y bendita la inteligencia suprema que había creado semejante ejemplar–; pero aun así, la dejaba muda. Él era un hombre, de verdad era un hombre. Candy ya lo sabía, pero ¡por Dios!, él era un hombre. Y todo era suyo. Empezó a temblarle adentro.

Mejor se fue a su casa, no pudo pensar en nada toda la tarde, hasta que lo escuchó llegar. Primero fue el sonido de la verja al abrirse, después el de las piedras de grava en el sendero al ser pisadas, de los escalones de la galería, ella estaba en la sala, se levantó del sofá, escuchó la puerta abrirse sobre sus goznes y no hubo mejor sonido que aquel, ni más sexual.

Terry se paró bajo el marco de la puerta y Candy corrió a él. No caminó, no anduvo, no se apresuró siquiera, corrió.

Como un bólido se lanzó a sus brazos, él sorprendido apenas pudo reaccionar para sujetarla.

- Hola, amor.

- Ajá.

Y no podía decir nada más. Le abrió la camisa, haciendo saltar un par de botones, sin que le importara un cacahuate. Para colmo llevaba el sombrero todavía.

Terry se lo quiso quitar.

- No, no, déjalo – apenas dijo ella sin aliento.

Él sonrió y se lo dejó. Ya le había entendido lo que ella quería a manera de saludo esta tarde y por su vida que se lo iba a dar. Terry azotó la puerta con un pie, la tomó en los brazos, ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y así la llevó cargando a la cama. Por supuesto, no llegaron.

Cayeron entrelazados en el pasillo junto a la puerta de la habitación.

- Aquí, ya, por Dios.

- Candy, ¿qué pasa?

- Te deseo.

- Ya me di cuenta.

Y su ego de hombre se infló como la espuma. Y eso funcionó para beneficio también de ella.

La dejó de espaldas sobre la cálida y tersa madera del piso, se colocó entre sus piernas. Candy lo vio elevarse, quedando de rodillas.

- No te lo quites – gimió cuando vio que él se llevaba la mano al sombrero.

Debajo del ala, vio la sonrisa de él aparecer. Rayos, esto era tan sensual.

Terry se quitó la camisa del todo, y ella vio otra vez ese esplendoroso abdomen, a lo alto las clavículas perfectamente horizontales y visibles, debajo de ellas dos grandes planicies, después zonas más pequeñas, del tamaño de una palma suya cada una, una línea al centro dividiendo vertical, bien marcada hasta abajo, y en la parte final hacia abajo se volvía un poco oscurecida, Candy sabía por qué. Se atragantó.

Entonces, hubo un sonido, uno muy peculiar, metálico y rápido pero resonante, Terry se había destrabado la hebilla del cinto. Después, un deslizamiento de cuero contra la tela, se lo estaba quitando. El corazón de Candy empezó una loca carrera en su pecho, alteradísima viendo cómo se deslizaba el cinto hacia afuera. Clavó los ojos ahí.

Después, sus grandes manos abrieron el botón, santo Dios, se lo iba a quitar, luego con ágiles dedos, largotes y masculinos, bajó la cremallera. Santo cielo, Candy aquí perdería el sentido.

Levantó la vista hasta su rostro; bajo el sombrero su sonrisa de lado apareció, luego se mordió el labio inferior. Y entonces otro sonido, uno más evidente y alto y ella regresó la mirada abajo. Terry había introducido las manos bajo la prenda y jaló el pantalón hacia abajo con todo y la ropa interior, los dos quedaron rodeando sus muslos. Y Candy lo vio.

Ya lo había visto antes, evidentemente. Pero su imponente apariencia siempre le quitaba el aliento. Era algo que le producía emociones encontradas. Seguía sintiéndose ligeramente intimidada, es que era muy grande – todavía se preguntaba cómo era posible que… bueno… eso pudiera en ella… es decir, el tamaño… no lo entendía –; además era tan raro, tan diferente, y de repente estaba así tranquilo y luego… es decir… reaccionaba muy rápido… y se convertía en algo muy… bueno, su funcionamiento ella tampoco lo entendía.

Pero al mismo tiempo, al tiempo que la hacía temblar, la atraía, le gustaba; era un instinto clavado en la médula de los huesos. La intrigaba pero podía observar por horas. Aunque bueno… Candy más que ver prefería que eso… pues… bueno, así.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo el temblor recorrerla, un pánico expectante, un miedo tibio, un rico temor, un temblor delicioso como espuma que la hacía estremecer.

Y entonces, Terry vino a ella. Se inclinó y se extendió sobre su cuerpo, alargándose arriba de ella, como una ola cubriéndola, le tomó los muslos, los separó más, quitó la prenda que cubría el sitio y se apoyó ahí. Empezó el desenfreno otra vez.

La besó de una manera que hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Él la hundió en el ardiente elixir de su boca, como si jalara de ella, a la vez hundiéndose, teniéndola también así.

Entonces sus manos desabotonaron con rapidez de relámpago el vestido, que se desabotonaba completo desde el cuello hasta abajo, y cuando lo hizo, metió las manos bajo la tela y separó, la dejó expuesta y luego quitó lo que le impedía ver esas curvas que tanto le gustaba tocar, y besar y morder.

La besó otra vez en la boca, separándole los labios al extremo, y ella lo sintió frotar allá abajo con la cadera. Quiso enloquecer, quiso jalarse el pelo, lo hizo, se jaló el pelo vuelta loca de ricura. Después se aferró a su espalda, y entonces aquello… lo duro de él entró. Hondo. Y ella gritó de placer.

- Te vi, te vi – musitó en un momento dado entre la locura.

- ¿Cuándo? – temblaba él también, arremetiendo.

- La hacienda… fui… en la tarde – cielos, apenas podía hablar con él moviéndose así.

- ¿Por qué no te vi?

- Regresé… no quise…oh, Dios, ¡Terry!

- ¿Te gusta?

- Cielos, ¡sí!

Él sonrió muy masculinamente, y ella atrapó esa sonrisa con la boca.

- Te vi montando… - dijo sin dejar de besarlo.

- ¿Por qué no me hablaste? – dijo él, sin dejar de moverse.

- No podía hablar.

- ¿Por?

- Quería esto. ¡Cielos, Terry!

- ¿Qué? ¿te gusta? – aceleró.

- ¿Que si me gusta? ¡Santo cielo!

Entonces él se quedó de rodillas entre sus piernas, tomó sus muslos con sus anchas manos y separó, tomando posición.

Después la aferró de las caderas y la levantó un poco, la dejó a una altura perfecta; bien sujeta de las caderas jaló de ella, al tiempo que con su propio cuerpo empujó. Hondo. Adentro. Oh, Dios. Candy gritó de placer.

Y luego él lo hizo otra vez: aferró, empujó y jaló. Y fue una fortuna que vivieran en el campo, sin vecinos ni más oídos que los propios, porque Candy dijo una cantidad de cosas que escandalizarían al más atrevido, y gritaba gimiendo de una manera que sólo podía significar una cosa: era una mujer mucho, pero mucho, muy, bien atendida.

No podían respirar y estaban casi ciegos, cuando rodaron en el piso, exhaustos, presas ambos todavía de la explosiva cúspide.

- Oh, ¡por Dios! ¡Me muero! – gritó ella.

Y él sonrió, otra vez, muy virilmente. Luego de un momento, se levantó y la cargó para llevarla a la cama.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? – le dijo ella, ya recostada, cuando fue capaz de hablar.

- Más tarde.

Se extendió a su lado y la abrazó. Candy tomó el lugar que le correspondía, como siempre apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y con un brazo cruzándole el pecho.

Estuvieron estremeciéndose un largo rato. Pero, por supuesto, necesitaron otra ronda para sentirse saciados.

Rato después, ya tranquilos los dos, abrazados, él dijo:

- Lo pensé todo el día.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo ella, con el cuerpo en total relajación. Laxa de placer.

- Lo de que quieres montar, tienes razón, no debería negarme.

- Ay, Terry, por favor – ella rió, suavemente.

- ¿Qué?

- No serías un buen jugador de cartas.

- ¿Por qué? – le quitó un mechón de rubios rizos que caían en su frente.

- Porque precisamente en este momento la partida va a tu favor y serías tú el que pondría las reglas.

- ¿Y eso?

- Puff, lo preguntas…

- ¿Entonces te podría pedir cualquier cosa? – la travesura en esa voz no sufrió ningún disimulo.

Sin embargo, era otra cosa lo que él pediría esta vez.

- La que sea – ella dijo.

- Bien, la tengo.

- Dime.

- Sé libre.

- ¿Cómo? – lo miró.

- No quiero ser yo quien te limite a nada. Si deseas montar, hazlo. Moriré de ansiedad, lo sé – acarició sus labios con los dedos –, pero quiero que seas libre.

- Muy bien, Terrence, excelente respuesta. La mejor, porque con ella me haces decirte lo siguiente: ya no quiero montar, quiero que me cuides.

- Eres enloquecedora.

- Pero así me amas.

- Te adoro.

La besó en los labios y luego exhalaron quedando abrazados de nuevo.

- Es que es como aquel sueño – dijo ella.

- Ya no pienses en eso, mi vida.

- No he podido olvidarlo.

Un par de noches antes, Candy había tenido una pesadilla. A mitad de la noche despertó gritando.

Lo que había visto en la nebulosa conciencia del sueño era el rostro de Terry, envuelto en la bruma, parecía estar en una planicie, un valle al pie de una colina, y era de día pero no había luz, la bruma lo rodeaba, después, su rostro se perdía en la neblina, la noche lo envolvía todo y él desaparecía. Candy gritaba en el sueño, queriendo alcanzarlo, pero por más que buscaba entre la bruma no podía verlo, su rostro se había difuminado para siempre, él ya no volvería.

Se removió en la cama y gritó, despertando. Terry a su lado se sentó sobresaltado igual que ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – parecía seguir soñando, con los ojos abiertos pero desorbitados, temblando.

- Amor, despierta, estás aquí.

- ¡Terry! ¡No! ¡Te vas!

- Mi vida – la tomó de los brazos –, mírame, fue un sueño, fue sólo un sueño. Mírame, Candy.

- ¡No, no!

Candy seguía revolviéndose sentada en la cama, con las frazadas hechas una bola en su regazo.

- Candy, todo está bien, fue un sueño.

La voz de él llegó hasta ella finalmente, y entonces puso los ojos en su rostro.

- ¿Terry?

- Fue un sueño, mi amor, fue un sueño.

- ¡Terry!

Y entonces rompió en llanto. Se abrazó a él llorando desesperadamente.

- Te ibas y no podía encontrarte, estabas ahí pero luego desapareciste, en la niebla. Te fuiste en la niebla, y ya no te veía, ¡no, no!

Terry la abrazó y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

- Mi vida, todo está bien, fue un sueño nada más. Estamos aquí.

- ¡Ay, Terry!

Sollozaba ella y Terry la instó a recostarse. Como seguía temblando, muy asustada, la hizo echarse casi completa sobre él.

- Aquí estoy, mi vida – la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Terry, te ibas, y yo me vuelvo loca, ¡te lo juro que me vuelvo loca!

- Mi amor, fue un sueño – besó su frente.

Y mucho hizo falta para que se tranquilizara, había sido demasiado vívido.

Ahora, dos días después, ella volvía a mencionarlo; y aunque ahora con mayor serenidad, seguía sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al traerlo a la memoria.

- Es como ese sueño – dijo, apoyada en su hombro –. Si yo te perdiera me volvería loca de dolor. No puedo concebir mayor sufrimiento que ése.

Lo miró a los ojos.

- Y aunque no excuso tu paranoia en cuanto a montar – sonrió –, puedo entender a qué se debe. Porque si algo te pasara, Terry, yo—

- No pienses en eso, amor – la interrumpió, besando su frente, acariciando su espalda con ambas manos.

- Terry… – lo vio otra vez a los ojos.

Y entonces dijo algo que se guardó en la memoria de ambos.

- Terry, antes de ti yo tenía todo, pero nada quedará si te marchas.

Hubo un silencio, pero Terry besó su frente y dijo:

- ¿Y a dónde habría de ir? – habló las palabras contra la piel de su frente, confortándola.

- Es lo que no sé. Pero te lo juro… yo lo tenía todo, o eso creía… pero si te vas nada quedará de mí.

- No iré a ningún lado, mi vida, aquí estaré contigo – la abrazó firmemente, envolviéndola en su calidez.

- ¿Viviremos aquí, apartados del mundo siempre?

- Siempre.

- Tú y yo y los hijos que tengamos.

- Sí.

- Yo te amo, Terry. Te lo juro que te amo.

- Yo también.

- A veces quisiera sacarme el corazón, para que lo vieras con tus propios ojos, que tú mismo certifiques que en él no hay lugar para nadie más que no seas tú. Que tú llenas todo rincón y que si late es sólo porque el tuyo está cerca. Si te pierdo un día—

- Pero, mi vida, ¿por qué habrías de perderme? Olvida eso, fue un sueño, nada más.

- Entonces te entiendo, créeme que te entiendo muy bien. Y ya no insistiré con el asunto de montar, porque yo misma quiero morir de sólo pensar que algo podría ocurrirte. Es como ese sueño de la niebla. Esa niebla que te apartó de mí.

- No hay niebla, amor, al menos aparte del nombre de este pueblo – ella sonrió como él deseaba –, entre tú y yo sólo habrá luz, siempre luz.

- Júramelo.

- Te lo juro.

- Y no diremos adiós jamás.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Para siempre.

- Así es.

- Dímelo.

- Para siempre, mi vida – besó su frente.

- ¿Y si pasa algo que no puedas controlar?

- Estás muy impresionable, mi vida.

- Contéstame. ¿Si pasa algo más allá de tus fuerzas?

Se separó de él, quedando a su lado, con la cabeza en la palma y el codo en la cama, viéndolo. Él giró a la misma posición para responder.

- Si pasara algo así – se tornó tan serio como ella –, yo encontraría siempre la manera de regresar a ti.

Candy inhaló profundamente, como si se serenara poco a poco.

- Siempre regresaría a ti – dijo él.

- ¿Nada te apartará?

- No hay poder, ni fuerza, ni designio capaz de separarme de ti. Lucharé contra el mismo destino.

- ¿Lo juras?

- Lo juro.

Y después dijo algo tan rotundo, que pareció una declaración de guerra, un juramento perpetuo.

- Juro desafiar la misma muerte para estar contigo.

Ella volvió a inhalar muy hondo, cerró los ojos y luego soltó todo el aire en una larga exhalación.

- Está bien – dijo al fin y volvió a abrazarlo, apoyada en su hombro.

- Nada me apartará de ti – prometió él.

- Nada – ella repitió, buscando calmarse.

- Así como tú, ¿recuerdas? Te fuiste un tiempo pero volviste a mis brazos.

- Y aquí quiero vivir. Este es mi hogar – se acomodó más en su abrazo, fundiéndose en él.

- Así yo por ti… podría esperar toda la vida… para siempre.

- Pero el amor me hizo volver.

- Así será siempre entre los dos.

Y luego reafirmó eso con otra promesa.

- Siempre encontraremos la manera de volver a estar juntos.

Y fue lo único que logró tranquilizarla del todo y olvidar esa pesadilla, no volver a recordarla, en un largo tiempo.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Ya saben mismo trato ;)<p>

gracias por leer!

fabs


	36. Chapter 36

Chicas miles de miles de gracias por comentar!

Y sobre todo les agradezco por su linda amistad, he conocido muchas chicas y nuevas amigas gracias a este fic, eso es lo que mas me gusta, mil gracias por hacerlo posible :)

Espero les guste este cap...

Contiene una escena que es de mis favoritas, una de esas pocas escenas que vi en mi mente hace mucho y que por ella quise escribir este fic, es una escena muy sencilla, muy simple, para no contárselas les diré que Candy está respirando, sólo eso, respira...

pero sin duda es de mis favoritas, es de las que más he disfrutado escribir, espero les guste...

besos!

LAS QUIERO!

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>Vivir de Amor<strong>

**~ Mi hogar en tus brazos ~**

**Capítulo XXXVI**

-Estoy embarazada.

-¡Candy! – exclamó Allison –. ¿Estás segura?

-Bueno, quizás deba esperar un poco más, pero eso creo – respondió sonriendo, feliz.

-¡Dios!, ¡qué buena noticia! ¿Lo sabe Terry?

-Aún no se lo he dicho, quiero estar segura.

Y es que Pauna le había explicado, cuando ella le preguntó durante las vacaciones de primavera, que luego de perder la costumbre de la mujer, convenía esperar un poco, un mes y medio o así para estar segura de que se trataba de un embarazo. Al tiempo que le explicaba eso, le hizo saber también algunas cuestiones sobre las que tendría que tener cuidado una vez supiera que un bebé venía en camino.

-Es verdad, mejor estar segura – dijo Allison –. Terry se va a poner como un loco de felicidad.

-Eso espero.

-Sabes que sí.

-Sí – aceptó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Estás emocionada?

-Uy, mucho – se llevó una mano al pecho, pensando en aquello.

Y luego tocó su vientre pensando en lo bonito que había sentido desde que sospechara del embarazo. Era increíble que ya amara a su bebé incluso antes de estar segura de llevarlo. Pero lo hacía.

Allison y ella habían ido a patinar al lago, en parte congelado por el invierno. Sus respectivos esposos pasarían por ellas cuando salieran de la hacienda, al atardecer, y ellas habían comido a mediodía ahí juntas a la orilla del lago y ahora patinaban en él.

Candy había logrado tener una muy buena amiga, pensaba mientras se deslizaba suavemente junto a Ally, a veces riendo y conversando y a veces en silencio. Y aunque extrañaba a sus amigas en Chicago, mantenía correspondencia continua con ellas; y Ally había venido a ser una entrañable amiga, casi como si fueran una sola familia ellos cuatro.

Era una tristeza el hecho de que Ally y Robert partirían en dos días a Boston, el negocio que estaban iniciando de comercio de reses para el ejército necesitaba la atención de él; y ella, por supuesto, iría acompañándolo. Candy intentaba conformarse con lo que Terry le había dicho: si el negocio no funcionaba, Ally, el Sr. Hartrow, quien también iba, y Robert, regresarían; y si de hecho sí funcionaba y permanecían allá, lo más probable es que Terry les siguiera y la llevara con él también. Así que aquí o allá estarían juntos de nuevo.

Evidentemente, deseaba que el negocio despuntara y tuvieran éxito en esta nueva empresa, pero algo de ella se iba a quedar para siempre en estas colinas si es que partían. Era tan hermoso; y es que ella estaba siendo tan feliz aquí.

Ahora que sospechaba estar embarazada pensaba que esto venía a engrandecer todavía más la felicidad que había logrado con Terry desde que se casaron algo más de un año atrás.

Esperaba poder confirmar pronto la espera de su bebé para poder compartirlo con Terry. Él sería un padre maravilloso, pensaba, pero antes de soñar más con eso, la voz de Ally la trajo de vuelta al lago.

-Voy a dibujar un poco – le dijo.

Señaló la orilla del lago, donde habían dejado sus cosas, y Candy asintió. Ally se alejó de ella lentamente, deslizándose sobre el hielo y su bufanda verde limón serpenteó en el aire tras ella como si dejara una estela de color a su paso. Candy la había tejido para ella y ahora Ally la usaba todo el tiempo, decía que era su favorita. Y le sentaba muy bien, Candy no se había equivocado al elegir ese color que supo contrastaría hermosamente con su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos de miel.

Siguió patinando un poco más, pero después alcanzó a Ally cuando ya tenía el atril listo ante ella, con el horizonte frente a su vista. El atardecer llegaría un par de horas después, pero había decidido empezar a dibujar desde este momento para poder captarlo a plenitud cuando arribara.

La pintura y el dibujo eran pasiones de Ally, como Candy se enteró tempranamente en el curso de su amistad, pintaba a toda hora, siempre que le era posible, y por lo general terminaban sus frecuentes paseos con algo de este estilo. Ally pintando y ella a su lado haciéndole conversación, a veces solas como hoy, y otras con Robert y Terry compartiendo con ellas la salida.

-Será una primavera temprana – dijo Ally, aunque no dejaba de pintar.

-Sí, eso parece.

Y es que el crudo invierno parecía estar diluyéndose poco a poco a pesar de no ser lo común en esta época del año. El paisaje estaba cubierto de nieve todavía, el lago seguía congelado en parte, y el frío aún no mitigaba, pero el color de las hojas de los árboles afirmaban lo mismo que Ally acababa de aseverar, parecía que la primavera llegaría antes.

-Aquí siempre es primavera – dijo Candy y Ally asintió.

Y es que aunque el invierno era bastante intenso, duraba sólo un par de meses, y después, el resto del año era una continua primavera, coronada por un apacible y ámbar otoño. Candy había aprendido a amar las estaciones aquí en la campiña. Se dibujaban una tras otra, delimitándose a la perfección, siguiéndose fielmente cargadas todas de belleza y de tanto color. Pensaba que estando aquí, viviendo aquí, Ally siempre tendría material para pintar. Cualquier fragmento del paisaje, en cualquier momento del año, era digno de ser inmortalizado en un lienzo. Su madre también pintaba cuando vivía, quizás le pediría a Ally que le enseñara alguna vez. Vivía rodeada de bellas postales.

Blanco, blanquísimo en el invierno, hermoso y lleno de luz; verde, muy verde, en primavera y verano, y amarillos y rosados, entre lirios y rosas. Cafés terracotas, marrones, borgoñas, ocres, todo bañado de ámbar luz en el otoño, con las hojas desprendiéndose lentamente de los árboles, dándoles el último beso de despedida para luego flotar cayendo y cubrirlo todo con su parda alfombra mullida.

Y siempre había margaritas, en toda época del año, resistían incluso el invierno, y aunque palidecían un poco, volvían a resplandecer blancas y amarillas cubriendo la campiña en amplias extensiones; todo un valle de margaritas al pie de una colina, junto al lago otro, perfilando un segmento del río otro, en la parte oriente de su casa con Terry otro más, ese era el más bonito.

Y Terry había construido ahí, justo en ese pequeño valle de margaritas en su propiedad, algo muy especial para los dos.

Candy se sentó sobre la manta, recargó la espalda en un árbol, vio al frente, al horizonte sobre el lago allá en las montañas, y pensó en ese prado de margaritas; mientras Ally silbaba una tierna melodía, a media voz, al pintar.

Terry había pasado parte de la primavera pasada y hasta el verano trabajando en ese prado, decía que le tenía preparada una sorpresa, y aunque Candy veía los avances día a día no fue sino hasta muy cerca de concluida la obra que lo comprendió y se maravilló de lo que había hecho él para ella.

-¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió?

-A ti te gusta ver el cielo.

-Es precioso.

-En unos días estará listo.

Y así fue. Después de pasar casi un mes trabajando en aquello cada tarde luego de llegar de la hacienda, con Candy acompañándolo para conversar o llevarle algo para beber, finalmente un día de verano estuvo listo. Y ellos pasaban ahí juntos muchos momentos.

La casa de ellos se encontraba al centro de un amplio terreno a lo alto de una colina, rodeado por una firme valla blanca que Terry mismo había construido años antes; el río cruzaba por uno de los costados de la propiedad, el del este; y, rodeada por altos pinos y frondosos árboles, estaba cubierta toda ella de un tupido pasto muy verde que Terry mantenía muy corto y bien cuidado. Candy siempre pensaba que él trabajaba demasiado, en la hacienda, en la casa, en toda la propiedad, pero es que siempre estaba haciendo mejora tras mejora al hogar hoy de los dos.

Y no la dejaba ayudarlo, lo único que ella podía hacer y que él le agradecía era acompañarlo sentada en algún cercano lugar para hacerle conversación o simplemente disfrutar su cercanía; mientras que él, martillo y herramientas en mano, se daba a la tarea del momento. Casi siempre en vaqueros y sin camisa.

Y había un prado de margaritas al lado oriente de la propiedad, se veían desde la ventana del cuarto principal de ellos, como una alfombra de margaritas algunas amarillas pero casi en su totalidad blancas, mucho muy blancas, de lagos tallos, como de unos treinta centímetros de altura.

Justo al centro de él, Terry construyó una especie de entarimado – era la sorpresa –, como una gran tarima de madera justo en el centro. La afirmó muy bien, enclavándola a profundidad, y la formó madera a madera, todas muy bien alineadas una junto a otra, dándole una altura un poco más alta que las flores en las que estaba centrada.

Era cuadrada, con dos metros de longitud a cada lado, como si fuese una cama muy amplia, perfectamente alineada con la orientación de la casa, y una vez la tuvo sólidamente armada, con cada tablón firme y parejo, la pulió y pulió sin descanso, pasando muchos días en este proceso, hasta dejarla suave al tacto y lisa sin imperfecciones; y luego la barnizó, tres veces, dándole un acabado color miel oscura.

Después, cuando estuvo lista, colocó cuatro pilares, delgados, también de madera, uno en cada una de las esquinas, para luego pulirlos y barnizarlos de la misma manera. Cuando éstos estuvieron listos trajo con él del pueblo, con Candy acompañándolo siempre, telas especiales color blanco. Con ellas rodeó el entarimado haciéndolas fluir desde arriba. En una tela muy similar al lino aunque un tanto más trabajada, eran como cortinas blanquísimas que rodeaban el entarimado.

Colocó colchonetas, también blancas, sobre él, gruesas y confortables, muy cómodas, y grandes cojines y almohadas, todas en blanco, todas de algodón. Y entonces estuvo listo.

-Las cortinas son para cubrirnos si es que hay demasiado sol o frío en la noche – eran algo transparentes así que seguirían observando el exterior y el firmamento arriba –. Pero hoy es un buen día para utilizarlo sin ellas.

Eso le había dicho aquella ocasión durante el verano cuando ocuparon el lugar por vez primera.

-¿Así que lo usaremos también en las noches? – dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta ver las estrellas, no? – le guiñó un ojo.

-Sí, por supuesto – dijo ella, muy bien enterada de lo que esa luz traviesa en su azul mirada significaba, y disfrutándolo tanto como él.

Así, algunos días los pasaban ahí, juntos desde temprano. Comían algo, leían un poco, a veces Terry para ella y a veces viceversa y luego se quedaban ahí recostados en la mullida colchoneta blanca, abrazados sobre las almohadas de plumas.

Él sobre su espalda y ella con un brazo rodeándole el torso, con medio cuerpo sobre él; con el río sonando a lo lejos, llegándoles hasta ahí el rumor de sus lentas cantarinas aguas que fluían reposadamente. A veces un ave cantaba, muy suave desde el bosque, quizás un gorrión o una adormilada alondra.

Ninguno de ellos dos dormía, se abrazaban, y muy quietos permanecían disfrutando la cercanía, la confianza, la paz.

-Te amo – decía alguno y el otro respondía igual, un beso era intercambiado, respiraban profundamente y volvían a quedarse quietos en el paisaje.

Vivían en una postal. Nunca como en estos momentos, Candy estaba segura de ello.

Alguna vez hicieron el amor ahí, cuando la noche llegaba; se rodeaban con las cortinas pero dejaban descubierto arriba. Hacían el amor bajo las estrellas.

Y Terry miraba hacia arriba, y ella se elevaba sobre él, desnuda. Él veía la silueta de ella resplandecer a la luz de la luna, tan blanca y pura; las estrellas le hacían marco a la celestial visión que era ella entonces, con sus rizos rubios libres flotando alrededor, suavizándose apoyados en sus hombros y costado; largo y dorado su cabello hasta la cintura y las caderas, en ondas gruesas y sedosas, acariciándola. Era como ver una diosa. Sus pechos danzaban al ritmo que ella llevaba en él, dejándolo extasiado. Terry entreabría los labios, con los párpados a medio abrir, dejándose llevar por la visión que era ella. Entonces ella le sonreía.

Lo miraba a los ojos, callada, desnuda, y le sonreía. Sus tersos y dulces y rosados labios se distendían en una sonrisa enamorada. Y él estallaba. "Candy, te amo", balbuceaba encumbrando la ola del placer. Y ambos se vertían uno en el otro, mutuamente, abundantemente, cariñosamente. Un río de amor los unía.

A veces él estaría sentado con ella a horcajadas en sus piernas, amándose. Candy rodeaba con los brazos sus hombros, aferrándose a él, y él llevaba el ritmo de la entrega. Se besaban así, se tocaban, se acariciaban, mordían, recorrían, saboreaban, probaban. Se abrazaban afirmándose con fuerza, tocándose con las palmas extendidas todo el cuerpo, cada rincón, cada espacio.

-Bésame – pedía ella a media voz en la oscuridad, sólo iluminados por las estrellas y la luna.

Terry, con ella a horcajadas sobre él, la tomaba con ambas manos de la espalda, cubriéndola toda desde lo más bajo hasta el cuello y la jalaba a sí mismo, estando ya dentro de ella. Sin perder el ritmo de la unión, cada vez un poco más profundo, la besaba.

Se hundía en su boca, giraba el rostro a un costado y la invadía entera, la consumía con los labios en un beso pleno de total contacto y muy hondo y profundo; aferradas las manos a su espalda completa; la sumergía en su boca; la besaba profundamente, largamente, lentamente. Húmedo, muy húmedo y dulce; lleno de dulzura.

Así se vertía en ella, sin dejar de hundirla en su boca; bebían los gemidos extasiados de los dos, la humedad del placer, la cadencia del deseo, el estallido del gozo. Estallaban en luces multicolores, abrazados, desnudos, amándose. Chispas de colores que resplandecían alrededor de los cuerpos entrelazados, unidos en lo más profundo, lo más adentro. Lo más hondo que un hombre puede tocar a una mujer. Lo más íntimo que una mujer puede recibir a un hombre. Eran uno, no cabía duda.

-Te hago el amor – decía él en su boca, mientras la llenaba.

-Sí – murmuraba ella, ojos cerrados, mejillas encendidas, todo el cuerpo temblando de dicha, recibiéndolo.

-Eres mía…

-Sí…

Y ambos estallaban de nuevo, una marejada, una nueva ola de húmedas sensaciones. Volviendo a gemir en la boca del otro, volviendo a aferrarlo con las manos firmes, las piernas entrelazadas, la intimidad unida; la tierna cavidad de ella, pétalos de rosa, aprisionando la ruda virilidad de él, haciéndolo suyo ella también; preso de su cuerpo. Contracciones de placer. Otra marejada, nuevas olas de placentera espuma.

Y luego ahí veían amanecer, pacíficos, abrazados. Sin nada que ocultarse uno al otro.

Candy, sentada ahora frente al lago, recordaba todo esto, pensando cuán natural era amarse. Cuán rotundo y fiero era este amor, pero al mismo tiempo, cuán pacífico, cuán bondadoso; cuán romántico y cuán amoroso amor.

Como risueños girasoles que saludan al sol de la mañana. Como violetas, como tiernas azucenas, como esos lirios del primer beso; como esas margaritas que los rodeaban de su aroma.

Como aquel sábado en el que estuvieron ahí, un veraniego sábado de agosto, en el que la tersura del cristalino sol lo cubría todo en el jardín. Era mediodía pero hacía un día estupendo, fresco y agradable.

Bajo el sol, rodeados de su prístina luz; ella portaba un sencillo vestido blanco y él camisa y pantalón de lino en el mismo color; los dos descalzos. Después de comer y leer un poco, se recostaron juntos, con la cabeza de ella sobre el hombro de él y las manos y piernas entrelazadas.

-Es un día precioso – suspiró ella.

-Sí – respondió él –, el próximo fin de semana… ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a navegar un poco al río?

-Me encantaría.

-Bien, lo haremos.

Él besó su frente y volvió a relajarse, con ella en brazos.

Algún rato después, ella rodó sobre él y se sentó a horcajadas en su cintura; Terry la miró sonriendo.

-Ven – dijo ella.

Lo tomó de las manos y jaló hacia arriba. Él se sentó entonces, aunque ella permanecía sobre sus muslos. Así lo abrazó, y él hizo lo mismo con ella.

Por la masividad del pecho de él, tan amplio, el rostro de Candy se escondió en el hueco entre su barbilla y su torso, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo, guareciéndose en él. Terry apoyó la espalda en los almohadones y así la sostuvo sobre sí mismo. Con sus manos acariciaba su espalda, sujetándola, protegiéndola y Candy cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, con las piernas rodeándolo, con la mejilla sobre su corazón.

Con un largo brazo la rodeó entera, en un movimiento de terciopelo, presionando su espalda suavemente pero con firmeza, y con la otra mano acarició gentilmente su nuca, entre las ondas de oro, filamentos de sol.

Candy aspiró profundamente, con los ojos cerrados, y sonrió. El bosque entero fulguraba en su paladar, el olor de las margaritas, el cítrico de él, las maderas de su esencia, el reposado, refrescante y maravilloso aroma de su piel.

Soltó una larga exhalación, sonriendo, totalmente relajada. El murmullo lejano del río, el amable cantar de las aves, el tenue susurro del viento, el cálido palpitar de su corazón; eso la envolvía.

Sentía todo su cuerpo sosteniendo el de ella, sustentándola, rodeándola, cuidándola. Podría haber perdido el sentido, él la sostendría, podría haberse desvanecido, o haber encontrado el plácido sueño, estaría bien, nada malo ocurriría, él estaba ahí, él la sostenía, él la cuidaba. Una lenta sonrisa volvió a aparecer en sus labios, todavía cerrando los ojos, viviéndolo con todos los otros sentidos, disfrutándolo con todo el cuerpo y con el corazón.

Respiró muy profundamente una vez, y luego otra. Inhaló… exhaló. Inhaló… exhaló otra vez. La cadencia de su respiración la sumergió en una inefable paciencia como apoyada en una delicada nube de algodón.

Se envolvieron juntos en esta paz tan blanca. Terry parcialmente recargado en los almohadones, la abrazaba, rodeándola. Ella tenía la cabeza bajo su barbilla, ella estaba totalmente entregada a su abrazo. Y Terry sin dejar de abrazar con ternura a su mujer, cerró los ojos y se llenó de su aroma. Ella olía siempre a vainilla y naranja. Dulce, tierno, lleno de calma.

El cuerpo de ella acoplado al suyo lo relajó por completo, así era como debían estar siempre, así de cerca. Ella fundida en él, él cuidándola.

Candy, en absoluta calma, volvió a respirar. Muy hondo disfrutando el aire, el aroma, el tibio compás de la tranquilidad. Tenía los ojos cerrados y volvió a respirar. Inhalando… exhalando. Y luego de nuevo, inhalando… exhalando. Nada podía estar mal, el mundo entero era correcto, todo estaba bien.

Pasaron los minutos, lentos y amables, tan llenos de paz. Un cálido viento los rodeó, pausada y suavemente, las cortinas estaban recogidas, así que pudo abrazarlos libremente como él a ella la sostenía; era tibio y sedoso; y traía con él rumores del aroma de las margaritas y de las lilas que crecían a un extremo del prado, y la fresca sensación de los pinos, la pureza de los abetos y los robles, el murmurar apacible de las rocas en el río acariciadas de agua transparente.

Candy volvió a respirar, profundamente, dichosa. Dejándose envolver por lo que los rodeaba, y dejándose sostener y abrazar por su amor.

Así pasaron la tarde entera, en silencio, entendiéndose más allá de las palabras o los gestos; ni siquiera se movían; simplemente estaban abrazados. Relajados los dos, respirando al ritmo del corazón del otro.

Candy recordaba la calidez de ese abrazo mientras observaba al atardecer caer despacio tras las montañas lejanas cubiertas de nieve. Sonrió lentamente, el atardecer le traería a su amor: Terry con su amigo no tardarían ya en llegar.

-¿Patinamos otro poco? – le dijo Ally colocando lápices y pinceles en orden en su contenedor. Había terminado por el día.

-Te observo desde aquí – le sonrió Candy.

La realidad era que quería seguir pensando en él, un poco más.

Ally sonrió de vuelta y aceptó, se colocó los patines de nuevo y fue a danzar piruetas sobre el hielo, haciéndole gestos y muecas graciosas a Candy para hacerla reír.

Y Candy le sonreía, aunque ponía atención sólo en parte; en realidad continuaba pensando en él y en su vida juntos. El tiempo pasaba tan serenamente en este lugar. O era posiblemente la compañía.

Él había dicho aquella vez, en esa lejana noche en el bosque, que no tenía nada para darle, cuánto se había equivocado, Candy no había estado jamás tan llena como ahora. Además, él también había dejado ese supuesto "todo" por ella.

Ella había cortado lazos familiares, él también; ella había dejado un camino previamente establecido, él también. En todo caso, ambos se tenían el uno al otro exclusivamente. No se podía sentir mejor. Y ahora a su bebé en camino, colocó las manos en su vientre todavía plano y sonrió.

¿Y qué es lo material, después de todo, comparado a una tarde con él en la galería de su casa? Como cuando tomaban juntos una siesta en el sillón colgante, o en la hamaca que Terry había instalado en uno de los árboles del jardín. Silbaba el viento reposado, cantaban las aves a lo lejos, muy suave y dulce, y hasta ellos el rumor del agua del río les arrullaba, mientras la tarde les cubría poco a poco, con las manos entrelazadas, a veces durmiendo y otras en un enamorado silencio sosegado. ¿Qué es lo material, ella pensaba, si aun en el silencio puedes sentirte llena?

Habían cumplido ya ambos diecinueve años y tenían más de un año de casados, su primer aniversario lo habían pasado navegando en el río, todo un día, hasta que la noche les cubrió e hicieron el amor ahí mismo, en la balsa, bajo las estrellas. El año nuevo lo pasaron en casa, abrazados; escuchando las campanadas lejanas en la iglesia del pueblo, se besaron durante todas ellas, y la doceava dio paso a más caricias que se extendieron hasta el amanecer.

Habían iniciado el año en los brazos del otro, amándose, y parecía que así les encontraba cada noche de cada día. Candy no podía ser más feliz. Volvió a sonreír. Y se preguntó en qué momento habría quedado embarazada.

Ella había dicho una noche:

- Quiero un bebé.

Y él respondió.

- Puedo ayudarte con eso.

Sonrió él, maravillosamente, lleno de travesura, mordiéndose los labios y con la mirada azul fija en el cuerpo de ella, apenas cubierto por un delicado camisón.

- Un bebé igual a ti – dijo ella en sus labios, cuando ya la besaba, extendiéndose sobre su cuerpo.

- Muy bien, entonces yo haré todo el trabajo – bromeó.

Una muy femenina risa ligera salió de ella y Terry la saboreó en sus propios labios.

- Mi vida, te amo – dijo él, desnudándola.

- Yo también – murmuró ella, sintiéndolo a las puertas.

Cuando ya entrelazados sobre la cama, ella dijo:

- Quiero una noche de besos.

- Sin hacerte mía, no creo que pueda.

- Una noche de besos – insistió, con los ojos entrecerrados, la voz enronquecida, aferrada a su cuerpo, acariciándolo con cada pulgada del propio.

- Tengo una idea – habló él a media voz.

En la total oscuridad de su habitación, rodeados de susurros, la besó y en su boca dijo:

- Estoy casi seguro de que esta es la única manera de lograr esa primera petición tuya.

Él volvía a sonar bromista en sus labios, y ella se estremeció de dicha.

- Te las arreglas bien para darme ambas cosas.

El intensamente femenino tono de aprobación en su voz, lo hizo emitir un muy viril sonido gutural que llenó de aliento y tibieza la boca de ella.

Ella lo sabía, en este tiempo, había aprendido a quererlo también de esta manera. Conocía sus respuestas, sus puntos justos, sabía perfectamente qué decir y en qué momento; sabía cómo acariciarlo, lo conocía. Utilizaba todo este conocimiento para retribuirle a él también el placer que ella misma había aprendido en sus brazos.

Candy lo observaba, él era tan hermoso. Había aprendido a conocer su rostro tanto como el propio, cada espacio, cada minúscula marca, cada espacio de blanca y nítida piel. De cerrar los ojos podría describirlo a la perfección, cada detalle de su rostro estaba grabado para siempre en su memoria. Y cuando estaba en ella, él lucía más hermoso todavía.

Era tan sencillo amarse, Candy volvió a pensar; era tan natural, como una sinfonía antiguamente aprendida, un melodioso vaivén que no se olvidaría jamás. Tocaban juntos la misma música, como cuando él alguna vez tocaba el piano para ella y terminaban besándose sobre la alfombra a los pies del instrumento. Él la tocaba a ella como en un concierto, una serenata de besos, un soneto de caricias; una perpetua representación de musical amor; un concierto de cariño.

Esto era tan natural, y ella era tan feliz. Vivía en un sueño, una burbuja de amor. Sus manos estaban en su vientre, el rostro de él en su memoria. La imagen de un añorado bebé en su imaginación, un bebé pequeñito igual a él. Candy era tan feliz. Sonrió, feliz, más que feliz, dichosa. Más que eso. Esto ya no tenía adjetivo suficiente.

Lo que no sabía, era que el sueño estaba por terminar y la burbuja por romperse.

Un chirrido estridente sonó a su costado desde un árbol, la hizo sobresaltarse, vio y era un ave color oscuro que más que cantar parecía estar gritando.

Eso y una imagen al frente la hicieron por completo salir de su ensoñación; porque entonces, algo en la figura de Allison la obligó a prestarle total atención a su amiga sobre el lago quien patinaba todavía.

Candy la vio alejarse, deslizándose muy rápidamente hacia el centro. Ella sabía, y Ally también, que nadie debía patinar al centro del lago; en esta fecha del año tenía un poco de hielo, pero la capa era muy delgada, el lago nunca llegaba a congelarse por completo, por lo que sólo en las orillas era seguro patinar incluso en lo más intenso del invierno.

Una punzada en el corazón la hizo ponerse de pie de un salto.

-¡Ally! – gritó.

Su amiga volteó y reaccionó, dándose cuenta hacia dónde se dirigía, sacudió la cabeza, como si se reprendiera a sí misma y le hizo una señal con la mano.

-¡Voy! – la tranquilizó.

Candy respiró aliviada; pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Lo que fue un remanso de calma momentánea pasó como un rayo, porque como un rayo se escuchó un crujir, muy alto, placas de hielo quebrándose; llevó la vista a Ally, la vio tambalearse sobre sus pies, con el rostro aterrorizado, y entonces desapareció. Ally había caído al agua.

Candy corrió hacia ella. Le tomó un segundo reaccionar pero entonces emprendió una loca carrera hacia su amiga, resbalándose en el hielo, cayendo un par de veces con las botas que portaba, para levantarse apresuradamente, muerta de miedo.

Llegó a donde el hielo se había abierto, era un agujero amorfo en el piso, el agua chapoteaba debajo.

-¡Allison! – gritó.

Se recostó boca abajo en la orilla del lugar y chapoteó con las manos, la cabellera de Allison revoloteaba en el agua, que Candy sintió helada como cuchillos lacerándole la piel.

Pero a pesar de eso y de su paralizante miedo al agua, no dejó de intentar sujetarla. Allison manoteaba, chapoteando, a veces sacando el rostro para jalar aire. Candy gritaba de horror, y se esforzaba pero no lograba sujetarla.

Entonces gritó más alto, llena de pavor; porque escuchó otro crujido del hielo, ahora proveniente de debajo de ella misma; y el suelo de hielo se abrió y ella también cayó. Al agua helada.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Chicas, lo justo es justo, tengo que advertir... abróchense los cinturones, esto se va a poner dificultoso...<p>

La trama en definitiva aquí, en este cap, da un giro, estamos entrando a otra etapa, otro momento. No es lo que pudiera esperarse y quizás estoy haciendo - o estoy por hacer - algo que es de esas cosas que no deben hacerse en un fic... pero sólo espero que me acompañen hasta el final de la historia...

Mismo trato ya saben ;)

Y también si desean estar en contacto directo conmigo para comentarios, preguntas o simplemente echar relajo :D las veo en Terryland... aquí:

http:/mx . groups . yahoo . com/group/Terryland

**Eliminar espacios**

Alguna caritativa que desee distribuir Kit VDA? ;)


	37. Chapter 37

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios!

**Elyter:** Que gusto saber de ti, ojala te guste este cap :)

**Paulette:** Me parece que sí ocuparemos el tanque de oxígeno, yo al menos al escribir casi me hacía falta :/ Me dio risa lo que mencionabas en Terryland sobre edgar allan poe, a este pájaro negro solo le faltó decir: Nunca más Candy! Nunca más! jajajajaja Gracias amiga por comentar siempre!

**Karina Grandchester:** No pues mucha miel no podía permanecer :/ ojala te guste cómo irá la historia...

**Yelitza:** Pues sí, la cosa está peluda jajajaja

**Lorena**: Ya lo venías presintiendo? y pues no se juntaron los reviews :( pero ya está aquí la actualización de lunes :D

**Libelula**: Eso jajaja bien preparada amiga. Ojala te gusten los siguientes caps.

**Rebeca**: Pues la miel acabose con este accidente, pobre candy...

**Wendy**: Pues la mera verdad que aunque sí me gusta mucho el suspiradero -jaja- como ya te habrás dado cuenta jaja el drama me gusta MAS asi que ya sabrás jajaja

**Oli**: Los kits ya los pusieron a la venta creo entre paulette y adri (TerryKaname) que hasta mandó la lista de cosas en un review jaja puedes pedirle uno jajaja

**Lucero:** Vamos a tener que ver qué pasará con Candy y su embarazo... pero pues este accidente tendrá consecuencias...

**Clara:** que recuento! jajaja terry a caballo, luego con herramientas, luego como hace... eso OMG me emocioné de leer tu review jajaja

**SalyLuna**: Amiga que alegría saber que empezaste a leer VDA y te ha gustado, que bonito saber de ti, gracias por comentar! espero sigamos en contacto :)

**RG Grandchester:** Sí ya le hacía falta el drama, pero es muy posible que en cualquier momento deseemos que la miel no se haya acabado jajaja y como tu dices es posible que después de tanto amor el golpe pegue más duro, pero igual y no, ya veremos ;) Gracias por comentar siempre! lo valoro mucho!

**Daniela**: Tu mamá está leyendo? OMG jajajajaja hola mamá de Daniela! jajaja pues espero a ambas les guste este cap y que lindo Dani que compartan lectura que padre, un mega abrazo a las dos!

(Hay un review que no tiene nombre... el que dice que posiblemente Candy pudiera quedar imposibilitada para gestar, quien lo dejó? jajaja) bueno le respondo jaja Amiga si lloras recio pidete un kit con las chicas para que aguantes la lectura jajaja un beso!

**Ltty**: todas las ideas son tristes? pues sí, es que este accidente fue una desgracia y va a desencadenar una de cosas! que ya verás... que lindo lo que dijiste que vives de amor con ellos, nada de cursi bueno será que a mi me gusta lo que otros llaman cursi para mi es lo maximo jajajajaja gracias por tus palabras y por comentar siempre gracias!

**Kaolinet:** por qué estás castigada? yo tmb espero que puedas seguir leyendo y tus comentarios siempre son padrisimos jaja gracias!

**Elena**: Es muy posible que sí crean que se me pasó la mano la mera vdd, pero en mi entender ocurrirá todo por un motivo, sólo espero poder expresarlo claramente, mil gracias por comentar!

**DarkAnge**l (Diana): Viene, amiga, ahí viene lo tristecillo... gracias por comentar siempre miles de gracias!

**Dayanna** (Dianis): Pues sí cambió como te comentaba la otra vez, un giro... pero vienen más... amiga gracias por estar aqui en contacto continuamente, un mega abrazote!

**Flor**: lástima que no llegamos a la meta, pero aqui esta ya el cap espero te guste!

**Gabriela**: si por mi fuera publicaba a diario jaja el fic ya está terminado, es cuestión de los reviews ;) pero igual no sé a lo mejor a diario se iban a enfadar qué opinas? te mando un super abrazo gracias por siempre estar presente!

**Emma**: no sabes el gusto que me da saber de las lectoras por primera vez, te agradezco mucho que te hayas animado a comentar, cada palabra de ustedes es valiosa e importantísima, a veces hace que uno module o afine la historia, de veras que son importantes sus opiniones, así que mil gracias por haberte animado a dejar review y espero con el corazon que no sea el ultimo y podamos seguir en contacto! gracias por leer! PD: para leer las demas historias yo empezaría por Sueña Conmigo un minific chiquitin que espero te guste, un abrazote!

**Rossy J**: Terry y Robert inocentes ni se esperan lo que encontrarán al ir por ellas, amiga gracias por comentar en cada cap mil gracias!

**Gema**: No, Mizuki se voló la barda! no creo que sea tan dramas como ella jaja aunque en APS se me dijo que era peor jajajaja pero luego ya vieron lo que pasó después por allá... amiga cada capítulo recibe un review tuyo los veo llegar y me alegras mil gracias por ser tan linda!

**Silvia E**: es lo malo que me conozcan las mañas ya no las puedo sorprender jajajajajajaja osea todo el mundo sabía que algo malo iba a pasar donde quedó el elemento sorpresa? o no la supe hacer o de plano ya me hice fama de dramatosa jajajajajajaja No me acuerdo quien dijo que era la drama queen del candymundo, bueno crea fama y échate a dormir jajajajajaja la mera vdd sí tengo un gen dramático maloso jajajaja no me deja en paz! tiene que haber drama o simplemente no gozo la historia tengo que llorar! a fuerzas! jajaja y creeme Silvia que escribiendo VDA lloré y lloré y lloreeeeeeeeee y lo releo y vuelvo a llorar, hay un capítulo sobre todo que aquello no era llanto estaba berreando! jajajajaja y ps la bomba ya se soltó con este accidente va a desencadenar toda la cuestión... gracias por comentar amiga!

**Rosy**: qué alegría saber que empiezas a leer la historia, no creo que llegues a este cap hasta dentro de un buen rato pero ayer fue que vi tus primeros reviews a los primeros caps y pues te dejo aqui el agradecimiento para cuando llegues jajaja :D un abrazo! espero te guste!

**Adri** (TerryKaname): No inventes ADRI! jaja lo que me rei con la lista del kit no lo creerias jajajajajajajajaja cada cosa bien especifica y detallada y llena de ocurrencia no te aguantas adrianita! jajajaja no sabes la alegria que es para mi estar en contacto contigo de nuevo, de veras que le doy gracias a Dios por amigas como tu que permanecen a traves del tiempo, mil gracias por estar aqui! y pues amiga ni modo a repartir el kit porque si lo vamos a necesitar, por lo pronto mandame uno a mi! que si ustedes lloran yo tmb lloro harto! jajaja abrazote! PD: lo que más risa me di es que copié la dirección www que mandaste y la pegué para ver si existía! jajajajajajajajaja adri eres tremenda! jajajajaja

**Beverly**: el pájaro también me dio miedo jajajaja y pues sí algo está avisando... gracias por leer amiga! Me encanta saber que sigues el fic tmb aquí en FF, es un gusto para mi tenerte aquí acompañándome GRACIAS!

**Mona**: esos terry y robert mas les vale que vengan hechos la mocha osea rapidisimo jajajajajaja gracias por comentar en cada cap tus reviews siempre son padrisimos gracias!

**raqhu**: te responderé por partes jajajajaja

Primero: el llanto de candy con el bebecito de Pauna definitivamente que sí tiene algo que ver con este accidente.

Segundo (jaja mirame respondiendo en episodios jaja pero es que me encantó tu estilo jajaja): El pájaro negro sí, sí tiene que ver con la pesadilla, le diste en el punto y más adelante verás por qué.

Tercero: Me parece muy peculiar que no se te ha olvidado lo de la guerra y de hecho ya lo has comentado en varios caps anteriores -ves si yo me leo todos sus reviews jajaja-. Pues esa cuestión es una de esas cosas que la trama va dejando aquí y allá para que quien lee desenrede la historia poco a poco y se vaya formando su idea. Lo que sabemos hasta hoy es que pronto se van los Hartrow para el nuevo negocio de reses a Boston precisamente para enviar al ejército, pero cómo afectará este accidente esa cuestión falta por ver... y también cómo les afectará a los Grandchester el hecho de que los Hartrow ya no estén, ahí tá te dejé otra pista ;)

Me gusta esto hazme más preguntas! jajajajajaja

**Chikita: **espero asi sigan pegadas hasta el final y lo que viene les agrade o al menos no lo odien jajajaja gracias amix por comentar siempre GRACIASSS!

**Ange: **amiga vas a necesitar un paquete de papel de 12 rollos jajaja una caja de kleenex no creo que baste jajajajajaja ange TKMM MILLONES!

**Miriam:** Me hiciste casi llorar con tu msj a ARTG, que linda eres y como te decía por allá, si Vivir de Amor me regala a ti para mi como amiga ya valió la pena escribirlo al mil% ! en serio que sí, la amistad de ustedes es la mejor recompensa, un regalo de Dios, cuenta conmigo y creelo que he aprendido a apreciarte un monton y tmb a conocerte a traves de tus palabras en cada comentario, es siempre una delicia saber que piensas de cada cap, como lo interpretas, que opinas de los personajes, de las situaciones, etc. Los espero ansiosa! Gracias!

**Irun: **lo drama queen a mi ya no se me quitó ni volviendo a nacer jajaja No se, si no tiene drama no me sabe! es como que no escribi nada! jajajajajaja me gusta la miel y harto tu ya lo sabes de que manera que me pongo empalagosa jajaja pero el drama UFF tiene su encanto jajajaja PD: tu bola de cristal no te miente ten muy a la mano tu kit, las cosas que pusiste estan genial jajajajaja hazle promoción en terryland ya andan varios pedidos jajajaja

**Chicas, a todas gracias por leer!** y ya saben están invitadas a Terryland, clara es moderadora por allá tmb, y pues es una manera para estar en contacto más directo y poder responder sus preguntas y etc, ademas es pa puras terrytanas...

[[ mx . groups . yahoo . com/group/Terryland **Eliminar espacios ]]

Como un comentario que me llegó a Sueña Conmigo que decía que Que bueno que yo era terrytana... yo digo: Sí que bueno! jajajaja mi vida no podria ser de otra manera soy terrytana luego existo jajajajajaja

Ya se la saben, mismo trato, no hemos llegado a la meta pero les dejo la opción ;)

PD: Vico andas leyendo I KNOW! jajaja deja tu review descocada princesa de las tempestades! qué te ha parecido la trama? si no mal recuerdo tu último review fue cuando terry cortó a candy y tú gritabas Que se la robe que se la robe! jajajajajaja ya hace UUU de eso! mira nomás la primeritita que leyó el fic, la primerita que mandó review y ni tus luces vas a ver deschabetada princesa de shiki senri! jajajaja TKM!

Ora sí, a leer!

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**XXXVII**

-Candy, reacciona, ¡por Dios!

Terry la llevaba en brazos, corriendo entre los árboles. Robert, con Allison en la misma situación, venía detrás de él; palmos de distancia entre los dos hombres, desesperados, angustiados, frenéticos.

-¡En ese cuarto!

Gritó a su amigo señalándole un cuarto aledaño al que él compartía con su esposa, después de haber abierto la puerta principal de la casa a patadas y con el hombro. Había despedazado el marco y no le podía importar menos.

Por el invierno, todas las chimeneas de la casa permanecían siempre ardiendo, así encontraría una Robert en la habitación contigua.

Robert entró con Ally en brazos a la habitación señalada, sabiendo tan bien como su amigo que ellas necesitarían entrar en calor y para eso debían despojarlas de las ropas empapadas.

Terry entró con su mujer en brazos, azotó la puerta tras él con el pie y la depositó sobre la cama, todo lo cuidadoso que pudo pero en un estado de controlada agitación. Por dentro estaba gritando, mas se movía como autómata, rápidamente, en silencio, mientras le quitaba el abrigo escurriendo agua fría, los guantes destrozados, el resto de las prendas hasta dejarla desnuda sobre la cama; ni siquiera quiso pensar en el morado de sus labios al secarle el rostro con una toalla, ni su tacto de hielo en la piel; toda ella estaba helada.

Terry cubrió a Candy con una manta en la cama; pero sacudió la cabeza y le echó otra encima, y luego otra; quiso tomarla en brazos, se inclinó pero recordó lo que iba a hacer.

Se movió como una flecha para ir por una alta poltrona y la acomodó frente al hogar, lanzó un par de troncos al fuego y éste se avivó en un borboteo de flamas. Fue a la puerta, la abrió y gritó: "¡Ya sabes dónde hay más leña!".

La puerta contigua se abrió.

-¡Dios mío, no reacciona! – Robert se llevó las manos al cabello, jalándolo hacia arriba. Los ojos desorbitados y la palidez en el rostro eran síntomas de su estado.

-Candy tampoco.

-¿Llamamos al médico?

-¡No hay médico en La Niebla!

-¡Mierda!

-Mantente sereno, el médico haría esto mismo, la cuestión es elevar la temperatura interna.

-¿Les damos algo caliente? – dijo Robert.

-¡¿Has echado una gota de agua hirviendo a un bloque de hielo?

-¡Mierda! ¿Entonces?

-Nada de bebidas hasta que reaccionen. Quítale la ropa, mantenla cerca de la chimenea; procúrale calor.

-¿Qué más, qué más hacemos?

-Esperar.

Y con eso cerró la puerta. Pero si en unas horas no veía una mejora la llevaría a Saint Joseph, eran cuatro horas a caballo, y estaba deseando eludir ese camino para evitarle el enfriamiento todavía más cruento en su estado; pero si en unas horas la hipotermia no cedía no le quedaría más remedio.

No era la primera vez que veía esto, y lo que siempre se recomendaba era esto mismo que le había dicho a su amigo, y que Robert mismo ya sabía: despojar de las ropas mojadas, envolver el cuerpo lo más abrigado posible, nada de fluidos calientes hasta que se recobre el conocimiento, para evitar una descompensación, el objetivo era hacer que el cuerpo mismo volviera a su temperatura normal. Lo peor era que no despertaba.

Se deshizo del abrigo y luego de toda la ropa que también llevaba empapada, de cuando se lanzó al agua para sacarlas. Luego se puso una gruesa prenda de lana, fue con ella y la vistió con un pesado camisón del mismo material. Dios mío, no despertaba, no emitía el menor sonido. Pero no estaba muerta, por su vida que no quería ni pensar en esa opción. Y aún contra sí mismo le había revisado la respiración al sacarla del agua, se negaba a considerar esa posibilidad, pero ella estaba respirando y temblaba en lentos espasmos.

Cuando la hubo vestido, dos camisones de lana, tres pares de medias, un sobretodo y guantes; la cargó y la llevó con él a la poltrona frente a la chimenea, se sentó con ella en las piernas, cubrió a ambos con tres frazadas de lana y después con un edredón mucho muy pesado y así la acurrucó en sí mismo, la abrazó intentando darle calor. Pasaron los minutos.

Un par de horas después, Terry seguía ahí, arrullándola, le tocaba el rostro con la punta de los dedos, le hablaba en susurros; pero no despertaba. ¿Y si se había golpeado la cabeza al caer? ¿Y si tenía algo más grave que la baja de temperatura? ¡Dios mío! ¡Se iba a volver loco aquí! Apretó los labios, pero fue todo lo que se permitió hacer, siguió tarareando para ella, meciéndola muy suavemente, abrazándola.

Ella no había vomitado, ni tenido hemorragia nasal, ni nada que le hiciera pensar en una lesión de ese tipo. Así que era cuestión de lograr que su cuerpo subiera la temperatura.

La abrazó con más fuerza y besó su frente.

-Vuelve, mi vida. Vuelve a mí – le susurró.

Recordó cuando llegó con Robert al lago, venían compitiendo cabalgando entre los árboles, ajenos a lo que ocurría con ellas. ¡Estúpidos, imbéciles! Jamás debieron dejarlas ir solas, el lago estaba descongelándose. ¡Inconscientes! ¡Animales! Cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza y respiró profundamente, peleando contra el deseo de ahorcarse a sí mismo.

Él sabía que algo andaba mal, lo supo desde que bajó del caballo, vio sus cosas bajo un árbol pero nada de ellas a la redonda. Le recorrió un escalofrío y lo supo, por su vida que lo supo. Volteó al lago, inspeccionándolo con la mirada. Como un sonámbulo anduvo unos pasos sobre la placa de hielo, y entonces lo vio, a la derecha, unos metros más allá, unos pedazos de hielo flotaban en el agua, un agujero en la placa se había formado. Corrió como un desquiciado al lugar.

-¡Robert! – gritó.

Pero no esperó que su amigo llegara, ni siquiera supo si respondió; sin dejar de correr vio una melena en el agua, y se lanzó en un segundo. Sin pensarlo ni por un instante. Ahí estaban las dos, las tomó y llegó a la orilla. Su amigo ya estaba ahí. Ninguno dijo nada. Robert le ayudó a sacarlas del agua y cada uno tomó a su esposa. Así volvieron cabalgando, como dos locos fustigando a los caballos. Al llegar, bajaron de ellos en el mismo estado y así corrieron a la casa.

Terry pensó que lo único que les había salvado era haber flotado boca arriba, sólo así se explicaba que no hubieran muerto ahogadas. ¡Dios!, sentía un abismo en el pecho al pensar en esa frase. La sola idea lo asfixiaba.

La sujetó más firmemente y pasó una mano por su rostro, con el índice bajo su nariz sintió su respiración, era débil, y entrecortada, pero estaba ahí. ¡Santo Cielo!, si esta mujer le faltara un día, él se iba a morir en vida. ¡Mal rayo lo parta!; ¡no despierta!

Todavía tenía los labios morados, y la piel demasiado pálida y fría. ¡Candy, por Dios, mi amor, mi vida, despierta! Se llevó una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose hundir; pero luego sacudió la cabeza y mantuvo el firme agarre de sus brazos. Éste no era momento de perder la cordura. Se reprendió a sí mismo y la besó en la frente.

-Todo estará bien, mi cielo, aquí estoy – dijo, y su voz era suave y tierna; tan pacífica como la expresada cada noche antes de dormir –. Estarás bien, mi vida. Todo está bien.

Le hablaba con ternura, con extrema suavidad, aunque por dentro un huracán lo consumía.

-Terry – sonó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Entra – respondió.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Robert se paró bajo el marco.

-Allison recobró el conocimiento.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, hace unos minutos.

Terry soltó una larga exhalación, aliviado.

-Apenas puede hablar – explicó Robert –, y no se puede mover bien; pero ahora sí voy a prepararle algo caliente.

-Bien, muy bien. Gracias a Dios.

-¿Candy?

-Igual, todo igual.

-Será igual para ella, estuvieron el mismo tiempo en el agua, supongo. Tal vez patinaban juntas y… – dejó eso inconcluso.

-Sí, tal vez así fue.

Volvió a mirarla, en su regazo. Un breve vapor salía de sus labios entreabiertos, muy ligero y espaciado. Besó su frente y le susurró algo contra la piel, hablándole con serenidad.

-Te ves muy tranquilo – dijo Robert acercándose.

-Por dentro estoy gritando.

Pero incluso esa frase fue dicha con total reposo. Su amigo colocó una mano en su hombro y Terry le agradeció en silencio.

-Ve con Ally, ella te necesita – dijo luego de un momento.

-Sí – respondió su amigo andando hacia la puerta –. Aunque no quisiera dejarte solo.

-Candy estará bien, Robert.

Terry, en parte, se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo.

-Candy estará bien – repitió.

Su amigo le dirigió una mirada de apoyo desde la puerta, luego salió y la cerró detrás de él.

"Candy estará bien", se repetía. Una y otra vez. "Candy estará bien". "Candy estará bien". Mientras la arrullaba, la acurrucaba contra sí mismo, le acariciaba el rostro, las manos, la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-Estarás bien, mi vida. Todo está bien.

Se acercó a sus labios y los tomó con los suyos, en un beso breve pero firme, atrapó su labio inferior, presionando. Dios mío, estaba helada. ¡Ella estaba tan helada!

Quiso romperse algo dentro de él, el férreo auto control queriendo estallar; la mirada se le nubló, los labios le temblaron, de angustia, de desesperación, de dolor. La tomó con mayor firmeza y escondió su rostro en su cuello, así la meció adelante y atrás varias veces.

"Despierta, mi vida, te lo ruego. Vuelve a mí, vuelve, Candy". Hubiera querido ponerse a llorar como un loco, explotar de rabia, de impotencia, de puro dolor. Pero no iba a hacerlo. No. Se detuvo. Cerró los ojos, limpió el agua que escurrió de ellos en su mejilla con un decidido movimiento de la mano, respiró profundamente y se concentró en controlar sus emociones, en ponerlas a raya. Cuando guardó todo aquello en un lugar recóndito en su interior, tragó saliva y abrió los ojos.

La acomodó otra vez en su regazo, asegurándose de que estuviera bien cubierta, besó su frente y siguió hablándole a media voz, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que estaba con ella y que nada le pasaría. Convenciéndose a sí mismo, también, de que así sería.

Y así pasaron las horas.

Era ya pasada medianoche cuando Candy despertó; Terry la vio primero abrir y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, abrir la boca un par de veces, y después entreabrir los párpados otra vez, lentamente.

-Terry… – musitó; y aunque su voz sonaba reseca, para él fue la gloria.

-Mi vida – le dijo, abrazándola más todavía –. ¿Estás bien?

Candy estornudó.

-Sí, sí – intentó decir, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se removió en sus brazos y él se levantó con ella. La llevó a la cama, mientras cojeaba.

-¿Te pasó algo? – le preguntó, preocupada a pesar de la debilidad; y volvió a estornudar.

-Nada – respondió él –. Salud, mi vida.

Sacudió la pierna luego de depositarla en el lecho. Se le había entumecido la extremidad por las horas que permaneciera inmóvil. Y, de hecho, todo el cuerpo le dolía. Pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Ella estaba mirándolo, por fin.

-¿Te sientes bien, mi vida? – le preguntó, acercándose sobre la cama, apoyando las manos cerca de donde ella estaba recostada.

-Sí – tosió –. Sí – afirmaba, pero luego se vio confundida –. ¿Qué pasó?

-Caíste al lago, Allison también, ¿no te acuerdas?

-El lago… oh, sí, es verdad. Caímos. Ella primero y luego yo cuando – un acceso de tos la interrumpió.

-Después me cuentas, mi amor. Te traeré algo de beber.

Se alejó de la cama, pero luego volvió. Ella ya estaba extendida sobre las almohadas y cubierta con las mantas, y él se inclinó a su frente.

-Te amo, mi vida – besó el lugar.

-Yo también – sonrió ella débilmente.

Y Terry la abrazó, muy fuertemente. No quiso decir más para no agobiarla, pero la sujetó con fuerza.

- Te amo, mi vida, te amo.

- Y yo – ella dijo, la gloria de su voz en su oído.

Terry entonces la depositó otra vez sobre la cama, la arropó y besándola en la frente salió de la habitación. Caminaba con el alivio en el pecho, se le había quitado todo el mundo de sobre los hombros. Mientras el chocolate caliente para ella estaba listo, fue a la habitación donde Robert estaba con Allison. Éste le había ido a visitar un par de veces después de la primera en la que le dio la noticia de que había despertado su esposa, para siempre encontrarlo en la misma situación.

-Robert – murmuró desde el pasillo, sin tocar la puerta.

Su amigo le abrió un minuto después.

-Candy despertó.

La sonrisa de alivio y todo su gesto alegre acompañó esa frase tan sencilla pero llena de significado.

-Terry…

Robert no dijo más, se limitó a darle un fuerte abrazo. Ya todo había pasado. Se palmearon la espalda mutuamente, mientras ambos se llevaban la mano a los ojos; mucho más que aliviados, ambos vueltos a nacer.

Por la tarde, Robert y Ally partieron a su casa. Y Terry los despidió en la puerta, pues Candy, aunque cruzó con ellos un par de frases cuando entraron a su habitación a verla, todavía se sentía muy débil para levantarse.

Y la cuestión no hizo más que empeorar. Al día siguiente, amaneció con fiebre. Esos estornudos y la tos se convirtieron en un terrible resfriado. Y al día siguiente se encontró peor.

Así, enferma, despidió a Robert y Allison cuando vinieron a despedirse pues partían a Boston.

Allison también había padecido resfriado ese par de días, pero ahora que partía a Boston se había recuperado por completo. Terry pensaba en esto mientras observaba dormir a Candy, esa noche en que sus amigos partieron, ¿por qué Candy no se había recuperado del resfrío si se había tratado igual que Allison y ella se veía bien ya?

Él mismo había ido por el médico a Saint Joseph, él mismo lo vio auscultarla; él mismo había confirmado con Robert que los medicamentos recetados para una y otra eran idénticos. Pero entonces, ¿por qué Allison se había recuperado de lo que en ella no pareció ser más que un simple resfriado, y por qué Candy sólo parecía empeorar?

Ella hervía en fiebre y él no durmió esa noche tampoco, ni las siguientes.

Lo que él no sabía, pues Candy se lo había ocultado, es que ella no estaba tomando los medicamentos. Le hacía pensar que sí, pero no lo estaba haciendo. Por más terrible que se sintiera, ella sabía, de haberlo conversado con Pauna, que si tomaba algo podría dañar a su bebé, así que estaba esperando sanar naturalmente.

Y no se lo decía porque en su ilusión ella quería hablarle del bebé con una sorpresa, algo lindo que preparara para esa noticia. Ella quería mejorar primero, estaba esperando que la enfermedad cediera por sí misma.

Pero no lo hizo.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Mismo trato ;)<p>

fabs


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo XXXVIII**

Terry estaba sentado cerca de la cama, dando la espalda a la ventana, observándola dormir. Reclinado hacia el frente, tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas; hacía ya mucho rato que estaba así, quieto, callado, simplemente observándola.

Candy había empeorado mucho. A veces, durante el día, algunos días, la enfermedad parecía ceder; ella se sentaba, aceptaba algo de comer, e incluso le había pedido que la sacara al jardín. Así lo hizo aquella vez. Hasta que el sol empezó a decaer, el viento a refrescar y ella tuvo un acceso de tos.

-No quiero entrar – le dijo cuando él la llevaba en brazos.

-Estará bien, amor, nos sentaremos junto a la ventana.

Y así lo hicieron, hasta que ella se deslizó en sus brazos quedándose dormida y la llevó a la cama.

Qué estaba pasando, Terry no lo entendía. Sencillamente parecía que ese resfriado se había instalado en ella y no la dejaba libre. No lo comprendía, él llanamente no lo comprendía, si tomaba todos los medicamentos, si estaba siempre cubierta, si él se había cerciorado de que no hubiera la menor corriente de aire, ni por las puertas, ni ventanas; incluso había revisado todos los pisos de madera. Él mismo se había encargado de reparar la puerta principal y verificar cada rincón de la casa, para hacerla lo más guarecida posible. Pero esto no se iba, este resfriado no quería irse.

Aunque Terry ya sabía que no era simplemente un resfriado. El médico había venido desde Saint Joseph varias veces, la ocasión más reciente hoy mismo, acababa de retirarse, dejándole más medicamentos, y lo que le dijo le heló la sangre en las venas. Candy tenía pulmonía, presentaba un cuadro agudo de esta terrible enfermedad. La madre de él había enfermado de lo mismo.

Mientras la observaba, fue inevitable no pensar en ello, por más que se resistió. Así, igual que ella, su madre había estado sana un día, después un resfriado se complicó y la llevó a este padecimiento.

Él estaba inmóvil observándola, casi sin respirar. Pensó en su madre, en Candy, en la misma enfermedad. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente.

Y abriendo los ojos, recordó cuánto tiempo hacía que no la veía respirar así, profundamente, ahora parecía no obtener el suficiente aire, inhalaba con dificultad, mantenía los labios siempre entreabiertos, y el médico había dicho que tenía líquido en los pulmones; todo igual que su madre. Exactamente igual que su madre.

-¿Qué dijo? – le había preguntado ella cuando volvió él luego de despedir al médico; su voz había sido apenas un murmullo.

-Te repondrás – sonrió acercándose y tomando su mano se acomodó junto a ella.

El médico había recomendado que evitara la cercanía, pero a él ¿qué podría importarle contagiarse? Se daría a sí mismo un millón de veces por evitarle un solo minuto de esto. La abrazó y la instó a apoyarse en su hombro.

-¿Qué tengo?

-Simple gripe – no quería preocuparla –. Si continúas con el tratamiento, pronto estarás bien.

Besó su frente y ella le había sonreído. Y él había estado mintiéndole. Candy cerró los ojos y se rodeó con los brazos, sonriendo, como si se abrazara a sí misma.

-Estaremos bien – musitó.

-Sí, mi vida – dijo él –. Lo estaremos.

Se reacomodó junto a ella, abrazándola más firmemente, hasta que se quedó dormida. Y después, se levantó y se quedó así como ahora mismo, sentado en una silla, viéndola dormir. Cuando notó que mientras respiraba sus costillas se hundían, quiso gritar. Esto no era bueno. No era nada bueno.

Se levantó del lugar. Anduvo un par de pasos y llevó las manos a su cabello, a lo alto de la cabeza; después formó un puño y lo apretó en los labios; la garganta se le cerró; daba pasos largos y desesperados, rodeando la cama, preguntándose qué podría hacer, qué iba a hacer para ayudarla. ¡Mierda, QUÉ!

Ni siquiera el médico se explicaba el decaimiento en su salud y como último recurso había propuesto la llevara Terry a Chicago, era el único lugar donde había un hospital con los recursos necesarios. ¡¿Pero cómo la iba a llevar? Era un viaje muy difícil, podría perderla en el camino.

"¡Perderla NO!" Gritó en silencio. Cerrando los ojos, y apuñando ambas manos.

Había vendido a Cleopatra al Sr. Thomas, para costear las subsecuentes visitas del médico, cuando todos sus ahorros se fueron en medicamentos; por supuesto, sin que le importara lo más mínimo; por ella, él se vendería a sí mismo.

Ahora podría vender la casa del pueblo y ésta misma donde estaban, con tal de llevarla a Chicago, pero ¿y si no resistía el viaje? ¿Y si eso la dañaba aún más? ¿Y si le era contraproducente? Eso lo mataba. ¡Se lo comía por dentro!

¿Por qué no mejoraba? Ella era tan joven, tan sana; el médico mismo había dicho esto. Él era un imbécil, un idiota, no había sabido cuidar de su mujer. ¡Patético remedo de sí mismo!

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó otra vez, por dentro, sin emitir el menor sonido.

Tenía que intentarlo, iba a tener que intentar llevarla a Chicago, porque aquí no parecía hacer más que empeorar. Tomaría todas las precauciones necesarias. Como un relámpago, en su mente, encontró las respuestas. Debía ir al pueblo, a la oficina de correos.

Se acercó a la cama, se arrodilló junto a ella, y acarició su mano con un dedo, muy suavemente, llamándola.

-Hola – habló ella apenas elevando los párpados un milímetro, le sonrió dulcemente; pero sus ojos estaban hundidos y pesadas y negras ojeras los enmarcaban.

-Voy a ir al pueblo, ¿de acuerdo, mi vida? Regresaré en unos minutos.

-Sí – le sonrió otra vez.

Se acercó a besarla, lo hizo tiernamente pero con firmeza, separando los labios.

-Te enfermarás – musitó ella en su boca.

-No me importa – y cuánta verdad había en esa afirmación.

Se separó de ella, sonriéndole.

-Ya vengo, mi vida.

Candy apenas si asintió y luego cerró los ojos, cayendo en el sopor otra vez.

Y él salió de la casa apresuradamente. Corrió al pueblo. Necesitaba enviar un telegrama al Sr. Hartrow en Boston, para decirle que le entregaba sus dos propiedades a cambio de un préstamo urgente para viajar a Chicago.

Cruzó los linderos del pueblo, corriendo sobre los charcos de lluvia congelados. Llegó a la oficina postal, pero estaba cerrada. Respirando agitadamente, leyó el letrero de cartón en el cristal de la puerta, donde a caligrafía se leía que estaría cerrado durante tres semanas. Seguramente habían cerrado por el invierno; aunque recordó vagamente haber escuchado un par de semanas atrás que el dependiente se había ido a Saint Joseph a pasar allá una temporada. ¡Mierda, esto sólo pasaba en este pueblo! ¡Estaban incomunicados!

El pueblo que amaba de toda la vida, ahora empezaba a aborrecerlo. ¿Cómo contactar al Sr. Hartrow?, pensó, con la mano en la mandíbula, todavía respirando con dificultad. No conocía su número telefónico. Y de cualquier manera, el único teléfono en el pueblo, del que él tenía conocimiento, además del de la casa Hartrow, ahora cerrada, era el de la villa de los helechos, pero también estaba cerrada.

Eso le trajo un desagradable recuerdo a la cabeza, una vieja frustración, pero se sacudió de ella, necesitaba encontrar una solución ahora.

Se irguió y pasó una mano por el pelo, a lo alto de la cabeza, de adelante hacia atrás, formando gajos con su cabello entre los dedos. Cerró los ojos y respiró un par de veces, cortas pero profundas inspiraciones. Necesitaba pensar en algo. Pero ¡mierda mil veces! ¡No se le ocurría nada! Era un bastardo, ¡un sucio bastardo que no sabía cuidar de su propia mujer!

Quiso gritar de rabia, maldecir su propio nombre mil veces; se odiaba; por el cielo que lo mira ¡se aborrecía! Pero entonces pensó en ella, allá sola en casa, necesitándolo. Y entonces salió disparado corriendo de regreso.

¿Y si robaba un caballo? Por ella lo haría, ¡a esto se había rebajado! ¿Pero ella resistiría un viaje terrible de varios días, una cabalgata interminable bajo la nevada?

A su madre le había pasado igual, primero un resfriado, luego una pulmonía, y después… Y fue cuestión de escasas semanas. Habían pasado cinco años ya, pero hoy parecía que volvía a vivirlo. Así también había estado como un loco corriendo de aquí para allá, procurándole a su madre un cuidado que estaba demostrando tampoco poder darle hoy a su esposa.

¿Y si terminaba igual? Pero se resistió a ese pensamiento. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía dentro, se resistió. Corrió más rápidamente aún; sujetándose el abrigo al cuello, chapoteando las botas entre las aguas lodosas, heladas en el suelo, con largos pasos y brazadas. Corriendo como un bólido entre los árboles, bajo la nevada. Apenas respirando el heladísimo aire del bosque. Con el rostro enrojecido por el frío y la nariz ardiendo. Pero no se detuvo.

No se detuvo cuando le azotaban en la cara las ramas de los arbustos, ni cuando el frío le caló en los huesos, ni cuando el cansancio le molía las piernas. Ni siquiera cuando lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos. Cuando esto pasó sencillamente corrió más rápidamente, para que el viento secara las evidencias de lo poco y lo muy mal que estaba sabiendo cuidar de su mujer.

Pero entonces, mientras corría hacia el norte por el sendero, vio la desviación que llevaba a la villa de los helechos, había huellas de automóvil, y ruidos lejanos provenientes del lugar le hicieron saber que había movimiento en la villa. En una fracción de segundo quiso ir, buscar ayuda, pero luego se arrepintió y siguió el camino a casa.

¿Y si ésta era la única salida? ¿Y si pedirle auxilio al padre de ella era lo único que la salvaría? Por el momento, se resistió también a esta idea. Él debía encontrar una manera, otra, de ayudarla. Su orgullo de hombre no estaba preparado para ese golpe tan bajo. Lo que él no sabía era todo y lo mucho que su orgullo, inmerecidamente, todavía habría de ser golpeado.

Cuando llegó a casa, fue directo a la habitación, despojándose en la entrada del abrigo empapado y las botas. Entró a la pieza donde ella estaba, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible; todavía tenía la respiración acelerada y ni siquiera se había detenido a tomar agua, por más cansado que se sentía, pero necesitaba verla.

Y ahí estaba ella, sobre la cama, bajo las frazadas color marrón, en su camisón color blanco de lana, del que apenas se distinguía un poco de las mangas. Estaba lánguida sobre las almohadas, con su cabello rubio esparcido alrededor de su rostro. Tan blanca, tan pálida. Con la iluminación ámbar de la chimenea cubriéndola, su cabello resplandecía y su piel parecía de cera. Ella era una visión incluso ahora. Como un ángel que le había sido prestado. Uno al que él no había sabido proteger.

Tragó saliva y se acercó a la cama. Ella se removió, apenas un milímetro levantó la cabeza y luego volvió a deslizarse, como una pluma. Fue a sentarse a su lado. Ella sonreía.

-¿Estás despierta, mi vida?

Entonces ella entreabrió los ojos, ardiendo en fiebre, y sus labios se alargaron un poco más, una apacible sonrisa apareció en ellos. Lo miró y susurró, en una voz tan baja que parecía un suspiro:

-Terry, mi héroe.

Y a él se le partió el corazón.

Sus ojos se llenaron de agua, y tomó su mano. Ella se hundió de nuevo en el sopor de la fiebre, balbuceando, como si quisiera decirle algo pero incapaz de hacerlo, cerrando los ojos vencida por la fiebre, y él le besó el dorso de la mano, con mucha suavidad. Cuando alejó de sus labios la mano de ella, la vio mojada y limpió la húmeda señal de su tristeza. Estaba llorando.

Y entonces lo supo. Supo que no habría orgullo suficiente, ni dignidad, ni soberbia posible que impidiera que buscara ayuda para ella. Por algún motivo, su padre o sus empleados, parecían estar cerca. Y aunque él se sintiera como un miserable iría y le procuraría el auxilio que ella necesitaba. En el auto de los White podrían transportarla en cuestión de horas a Chicago.

Era un inconsciente, lo supo, atendiendo a su propio orgullo antes que al bienestar de ella. Y sacudió la cabeza. La respuesta ahí la tenía frente a sus ojos. Era un regalo del cielo. Iría a la villa a pedir ayuda para ella.

-Amor, mi vida – musitó –. Voy a volver a salir, no me tardo, mi cielo – pero ella ya no respondió.

Depositó un suave beso en su frente, apenas tocándola para no incomodarla, y salió de la habitación. Se limpió la cara con las manos, aclaró la garganta, y respiró profundamente. Tomó el abrigo y se puso las botas en la entrada, y estaba por salir.

Pero antes de que tomara la perilla de la puerta, alguien llamó tocando. Algo confundido, él abrió. Y estuvo estático, de asombro, unos segundos. El padre de Candy estaba ahí. Justo donde más de un año atrás se había parado y dijo exactamente las mismas palabras.

-Quiero ver a mi hija, ¿puede ser?

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Mismo trato ;)<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

Lunes de publicación 24 de Octubre de 2011

Gracias chicas! espero les esté gustando la historia y no me odien por lo que ocurrirá :/

Besos! LKM!

PD: tomatazos (sé que llegarán =P...) en terryland ya saben :D

mx . groups . yahoo . com/group/Terryland

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXIX<strong>

-Estás demacrado, Terrence. ¿No has dormido bien?

Terry inclinó la vista al suelo y sacudió la cabeza. Se removió de la entrada, dándole el paso a Rodrigo.

-¿Se encuentra mi hija en casa? – preguntó él removiéndose el abrigo para dejarlo colgar sobre su brazo.

Terry asintió imperceptiblemente, totalmente callado. Cerró los ojos otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Rodrigo –. Entiendo que sea una sorpresa que haya venido. Vine a arreglar algunas cosas a la villa – un pretexto, estaba aquí por ellos –. Y yo… también he querido… vaya, Terrence, ¿no esperarás que pase el resto de mi vida sin ver a mi hija, cierto?

Rodrigo sinceramente estaba aquí ya sin ánimo alguno para luchar. Al fin él se había rendido; no que estuviera de acuerdo del todo o que éste fuese su escenario imaginado, pero finalmente ya estaba hecho y Candy, estaba visto, no daría un paso atrás jamás; así pues, lo único que estaba pretendiendo era restaurar la relación con su única hija y su hoy, ya irremediablemente, yerno. Pero Terry no respondía.

Rodrigo entrecerró los ojos, viéndolo con recelo.

-No vas a prohibírselo, ¿verdad?

Silencio.

-Después de todo, es mi hija. Será ahora una mujer casada, y por lo visto así ha de permanecer, pero todavía soy su padre. Lo único que quiero es, verás – soltó una larga exhalación –, bien, lo que quiero solamente es verla, Terrence, verlos, a ambos… quizás ustedes y yo… podríamos—

-Candy está enferma – habló Terry por fin.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ha enfermado. Pulmonía. Está muy grave.

-¿Cuán grave? Quiero verla.

Terry caminó hacia la habitación, haciéndole ademán a Rodrigo para que lo siguiera. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tomó la perilla y haciendo una profunda inspiración abrió y le dio el pase.

Rodrigo entró primero, el ámbar de la chimenea lo cubrió a él también. Vestía de traje color café, muy pulcro y elegante; caminaba con firmeza, pero mientras andaba hacia la cama, tan lentamente, parecía que su figura flotaba.

-¿Candy?

A la voz de su padre, ella apenas si se movió.

-¿Papá? – murmuró entre dientes, sin abrir los ojos.

-Hola, mi amor, mi niña.

Rodrigo fue hasta ella, se sentó en la silla junto a la cama. Terry lo observaba, de pie desde una de las esquinas de la habitación. Rodrigo apenas estuvo consciente de que Terry se dio la vuelta, viendo a la pared; estaba sumido observando a su hija.

Estaba tan delgada. Cuando tomó su mano la sintió tan frágil, sintiendo la textura interna y pesándola tan liviana y desganada. Observó su rostro, con el corazón encogido en el pecho. Candy tenía ojeras que llegaban muy abajo en las mejillas, y muy hondas y oscuras, los labios abiertos, pálidos y resecos, se notaba que casi no podía respirar. Bajo las frazadas se hacía visible la pesada respiración del pecho y los breves estallidos de tos eran tan bajos, tan imperceptibles que más parecía que dejaba ir el aliento, como si se estuviera vaciando de él.

-Mi amor, ¿cómo te sientes? – dijo muy tiernamente, con la mirada nublada.

-Estamos bien – respondió ella, y pareció intentar sonreír –. ¿Qué haces aquí, papá? ¿Estás aquí?

Era como si lo creyera un sueño.

-Sí, mi amor, vine a verte, hija.

-¿Y Terry?

-Aquí está también.

-Lo amo, papá.

-Lo sé, mi amor.

Candy apenas si hablaba audiblemente, su voz era apenas un delgado hilo que vibraba.

La vio él tragar saliva, y luego hacer un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos. Luchó unos segundos con la pesadez de los párpados, hasta que por fin los abrió apenas un milímetro.

-Hola – le sonrió.

-Hola, mi niña.

Y ella lo observó unos segundos, antes de volverse a hundir en la inconsciencia. Esos ojos verdes de ella, viéndolo a través de las pestañas, tan cansados y ausentes, eran los mismos que había visto en su esposa tantos años atrás. Parecía que el dolor de perderla no lo dejaría nunca, ¿no es cierto?

La tierra tembló para Rodrigo. Era como volver a vivirlo. Candy estaba muy mal. Pulmonía, había dicho Terrence. Y por el estado en el que se encontraba, lo desmejorado de su semblante, Rodrigo supo que estaba en las últimas fases de la enfermedad. Esto se parecía mucho a lo que se había llevado a Marge.

Y él había pasado, así mismo como ahora, largas horas sentado junto a la cama, sosteniendo su mano. Habiéndolo hecho todo pero sin que nada funcionara. Se había sentido tan inútil, tan rebasado. Ella se había ido de él, escurriéndosele entre los dedos. Una maldita enfermedad, así como ésta en su hija, se la había arrebatado.

Y los ojos verdes de Marge, los mismos con los que Candy lo había mirado segundos antes de ahora, esos mismos ojos lo habían perseguido desde ese momento, todo el tiempo, a cada instante. Dormido y despierto. Marge lo miraba.

Su hermoso rostro enflaquecido, como el de Candy ahora, sus manos en los huesos, así como ahora. Ese brillo de ausencia en sus pupilas, la debilidad de la voz, todo. Todo era lo mismo. ¡Maldición, era como vivirlo otra vez!

Y recordó el preciso instante en el que Marge había muerto. Él había visto salir de ella la vida, lentamente, escurrírsele del cuerpo hacia arriba.

Antes de irse, lo había mirado, abrió los ojos un momento y él sintió el corazón en su pecho latir agitado, como si se aferrara a la esperanza de que ya no volverían a cerrarse, pero no fue así; ésa sería la última vez.

El anhelo de esos ojos verdes, que intentaban sonreírle para infundirle ánimos, simulando una valentía ya perdida. Le había dicho que cuidara a la niña de los dos.

-Cuida mucho a nuestra niña – apenas musitó.

Y él se lo prometió. Pero no lo había logrado, ¿cierto? Le había fallado a Marge también en eso. Y tan mal padre había sido que ahora ella se encontraba en este estado.

Rodrigo hizo un gran esfuerzo, pero logró salir a la superficie de entre los recuerdos, cerró los ojos, aclaró la garganta; besó la frente de su hija y se levantó del lugar.

-Hablemos afuera – le dijo a la espalda de Terry, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

Y Terry lo siguió. Salieron al pasillo y luego a la sala, en completo silencio. Cuando llegaron al recibidor, Rodrigo volteó para verlo y notó los ojos de Terry, estaban enrojecidos, pero su semblante todo lo entero que podría mostrar.

Lo miraba directamente, a la misma altura, sus ojos azules enrojecidos, pero su semblante contenido. Le recordó tanto a sí mismo en aquel entonces. Él también era tan joven. Y también le había dolido así. Y también lo había querido reprimir todo adentro. Justo como Terrence parecía estar intentándolo.

-Exactamente, ¿qué fue lo que dijo el médico? – preguntó Rodrigo, aclarando la garganta, hablando a través de la emoción hecha nudo.

-Tiene pulmonía, todo empezó como un resfriado. Se le medicó lo apropiado, pero no sabe por qué sigue empeorando.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe?

-Eso. No lo sabe.

-¿Cuáles fueron sus recomendaciones?

-Es un médico de Saint Joseph, dijo que lo mejor sería llevarla a Chicago.

-En eso estaba pensando. Tengo mi automóvil en la villa. Podemos partir ya mismo. Tendrás que llevarla tú a allá, porque el auto no subirá hasta acá con el estado del camino.

-Lo haré.

-Pero antes tenemos algo que hablar tú y yo.

-Dígame.

-Te espero en la villa, en una hora; ve solo, aún no la lleves.

Y cuando hubo dicho esto, salió de la casa.

Terry permaneció un largo instante observando la puerta cerrada frente a él. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar. Fue con Candy y estuvo con ella, intentó darle algo de comer, pero lo más que hizo ella fue mojarse los labios con un poco de té que le llevaba él en una taza a la boca.

Cuando ella volvió a dormir, se despidió de nuevo, jurándole regresar pronto, y fue a la villa. Rodrigo ya lo esperaba en el despacho. Terry no vio a nadie en la casa, aunque era obvio que había más personas por un ruido lejano que creyó escuchar proveniente de alguna parte. Pero se sentía como un fantasma, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Siéntate – le dijo Rodrigo desde el escritorio.

Lo hizo en completo silencio. Y Rodrigo habló.

-Voy a llevarme a mi hija a Chicago, pero tú no vendrás – dijo de tajo.

Terry asintió, adormecido.

-Y quiero que firmes esto.

Apareció frente a sus ojos, sobre el escritorio, un folio de documentos. Terry no alcanzaba a comprender, cerró los ojos, y aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué? – preguntó apenas.

-Firmarás esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Entérate por ti mismo.

Todavía adormecido de los sentidos, leyó aquellas páginas. Fue comprendiendo poco a poco, y así, poco a poco, fue saliendo de la neblina.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Es una anulación de su matrimonio.

-Eso ya lo veo. ¿Pero qué significa?

-Has de firmar esta anulación o no llevaré a Candy a Chicago. Y estará sobre tu conciencia.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Ya me escuchaste.

Terry no lo podía creer. Abrió la boca, parpadeó, la cerró, la volvió a abrir para cerrarla de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo creer lo que escucho.

-Créelo. Es la única manera como la llevaré a Chicago.

-Nuestro matrimonio no puede ser anulado, ha pasado más de un año y fue enteramente legal.

-Eran menores de edad.

-Mentira. Candy ya había cumplido la mayoría.

-Pero tú no.

Le cayó a Terry esta afirmación como un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza.

-Eras un menor – dijo Rodrigo –, así que firmarás esto que dice que no sabías lo que hacías, y quedará anulado.

-No lo haré nunca.

-Entonces no la llevaré a la ciudad.

-¿Se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho?

-¡¿Te das cuenta tú de lo que has hecho? – alzó la voz y se puso de pie –. Aquí mismo te dije que no serías capaz de cuidar de ella. No han pasado ni dos años y confirmaste mis palabras.

-Ella enfermó.

-¡Porque tú no supiste cuidarla! – la rabia en su voz iba también dirigida a sí mismo.

-No la voy a dejar. Eso la mataría.

-Bien. Entonces deja que la enfermedad sea lo que la mate. No falta mucho para eso. Y lo sabes – le dio la espalda, pareció que tosía aclarando la garganta –. Sé razonable – insistió, viéndolo de frente otra vez.

-Lo que me pide es una canallada.

-¡¿Y dejarla morir no lo es?

-¡Usted mismo lo hará si me niego a esto! – sacudió los papeles en el aire.

-Bien. Entonces veamos quién la ama más de los dos.

Flotó la frase, amarga, entre ellos.

-No puedo creer que sea capaz de esto.

-Por mi hija lo haré todo.

-Hasta dejarla morir.

-¿No lo haces tú mismo?

-¡No por gusto!

-¡Yo tampoco!

-¿Por qué no puede aceptar que soy su esposo?

-¿Por qué no puedes tú aceptar que jamás lo serás verdaderamente? Tú y Candy no han hecho otra cosa que jugar este tiempo. Son unos niños. No saben nada de la vida. En Chicago todo el mundo cree que se fue de viaje un tiempo, regresará y no habrá daño. Nada de lo que ocurre acá en el campo tiene por qué saberse en la sociedad. Esto ha sido una fantasía, una falacia que debe terminar.

-Ella es mi mujer.

-Y mira cuán bien has sabido ser su marido.

Se clavó aquello en Terry muy profundamente, ardiéndole en las entrañas.

Pasó un largo momento, luego se levantó. Lanzó el folio al escritorio, con la mandíbula apretada, rabiando por dentro, y se dio la media vuelta. Justo como aquella vez. Pero esta vez, fue Rodrigo quien dijo la última palabra.

-Tienes hasta las nueve de esta noche para traerla, partiré entonces. Y no voy a ceder, Terrence. Tómalo en cuenta.

¿Y por qué habría de ceder?, pensaba Rodrigo. ¿Para que la atendieran en Chicago y después regresara a este sitio, con este muchacho a seguir arruinando su vida? Eso no. Cuánta razón había tenido en su primera apreciación, esta relación había probado ser la perdición de su hija. Inútilmente lo había llegado a aceptar. No cometería el mismo error.

Terry salió del estudio sin voltear a verlo. Fue directo a casa.

Estaba enfurecido, más que eso, estaba rabiando de coraje. Corrió apresuradamente a casa, con el ceño fruncido y la garganta doliendo de amargura. No lo podía creer, simplemente no lo podía creer. Pero él no iba a dejar a su mujer. Por supuesto ¡que no!

Debería de haber otra solución.

Cuando llegó a la casa fue a verla. Seguía durmiendo. Tocó su frente y estaba tibia. Más de lo normal pero ya no febril. Se sentó a su lado, frotándose con la mano la barbilla y la frente, intentando encontrar alguna manera. Podría matar, en este momento, por ella, se dijo a sí mismo que podría matar.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, débil, muy débil, pero rezumando dulzura. Y el interior de él se calmó, como un suave viento que enmudece a una tormenta en altamar. Las olas se apaciguaron en un instante.

-Terry, yo… – ella musitó, agotada.

-No hables, mi vida – se acercó a besar su frente y Candy cerró los ojos. En sus labios se mantuvo esa débil sonrisa.

Y así, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa cansada en la boca, quiso hablar.

-Terry – su voz apenas era audible, a él su debilidad lo ahogaba como hiel en la garganta. Ella se veía tan cansada, tan rendida. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados pero a pesar de eso parecía querer hablar –. Terry – repitió.

-No hables amor, no te canses – tomó su mano con las dos de él.

Entonces ella pareció hacer un esfuerzo. Sus dedos intentaban aferrarse a las manos de él. Él la sujetaba cálido en sus palmas y ella parecía querer devolverle la caricia, pero no parecía ser capaz.

Luchando por hablar, en su frente apareció algo que en otro tiempo hubiera sido un ceño fruncido y que ahora era sólo una lejana alusión.

-Terry… – quiso decir, apenas abriendo los párpados, pero la debilidad le cortó la voz.

Candy jaló aire por la boca, un par de veces, luego otra más. Le faltaba el aire y eso le impedía hablar, pero lo intentó de nuevo.

-Terry… tienes…

-¿Quieres que hablemos, mi vida? – dijo él, con la punta de sus dedos acariciando su frente.

Ella sonrió, y lo miró a través de las pestañas. Él dijo entonces, intentando sonreír con naturalidad.

-Cuando te mejores hablaremos de todo lo que quieras, amor – ella lo miraba, apenas respirando. Su pecho se movía con pesadez –. Cuando estés mejor hablaremos sin parar, ¿de acuerdo?

Candy sonrió, viéndolo con el agotamiento peleando contra ella. Lo miraba a los ojos y parpadeó una sola vez. Estaba asintiendo. El hecho de que estuviera así de agotada, febril, a él lo hería como una navaja ardiendo en el pecho.

Aun así, le sonrió de vuelta, conteniéndose.

-¿Lo ves? Ya tendremos montones de tiempo para hablar.

-Estaremos bien – ella dijo.

-Lo estaremos, amor – volvió a besar su frente, viéndola tan débil.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando su caricia.

-Tengo que… curarme – dijo en un hilo de voz, ojos cerrados.

-Sí, amor, sí – a Terry se le quebró la voz. Él también necesitaba que ella sanara, lo necesitaba más que nada en el mundo –. Estarás bien, mi vida.

-Tengo… que curar…

-Sí, amor – le partió el alma su voz casi en un ruego. Sí, ella tenía que estar bien, a como diera lugar.

Entonces Candy fue como si flotara, como si saliera a la superficie muy lentamente. Alcanzó a decir:

-Terry… algo… tú y yo… - pero la debilidad febril la jaló de nuevo hacia abajo.

Candy sentía como si kilos de acero estuvieran atados a sus tobillos y no la dejaran elevarse de la somnolienta fiebre. La hundían en todo momento, no podía salir de la neblina. Era una neblina que estaba impidiéndole lucidez, como si la separara de su entorno. De él.

Pero ella estaba demasiado cansada para resistirse.

-Todo está bien, amor – dijo él, cariñoso, besando sus manos, inclinándose sobre la cama donde ella las tenía apoyadas, suaves besos en su piel y dijo –. Estarás bien, te lo juro.

-Estaremos bien – dijo ella otra vez, sonriendo, agotada, en un aliento pesado.

-Lo estaremos, amor. Estaremos muy bien.

Candy, entonces, sonrió y pareció quedarse tranquila, se quedó muy quieta con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera flotando. Largo rato estuvo así y Terry la miraba.

Momentos después, ella abrió los ojos. Él tocó su rostro con la punta de los dedos y ella sonrió muy despacio. Mientras él acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar, ella lo veía a través de las pestañas, él vio en esos ojos tan verdes todo ese amor que ella guardaba para él. Le llenó el pecho una sensación dulcemente amarga. Saberse tan amado… y a la vez tan insuficiente…

Duró una eternidad esa sonrisa en los ojos de Terry. Pero entonces, vino un ataque de tos.

La cama se sacudió. Angustiado, se levantó y la tomó para sostenerla, levantándola un poco mientras pasaba el acceso. Otra vez la sintió ardiendo en calentura, tan delgada, tan liviana que le dolía en el alma.

Le acercó un pañuelo y limpió sus labios, Candy ni siquiera abrió los ojos, apenas balbuceó algo ininteligible.

Cuando pasó el lapso, la reacomodó sobre las almohadas, Candy no volvió a abrir los ojos ni a moverse en absoluto, ni a hacer más ruido que el de su dificultosa respiración. Todo el tiempo Terry pensaba en alguna solución posible. Una que no significara acceder a la bajeza que Rodrigo White estaba pidiendo.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no la habría, al menos, que no habría tiempo para buscarla. Porque cuando se sentó junto a ella, y le tomó la mano, con la otra sostenía el pañuelo y entonces lo vio. El pañuelo con el cual la había asistido durante su reciente acceso de tos. Había una marca ahí. Roja.

Candy había tosido sangre. El pañuelo estaba mojado con su sangre. Y Terry supo que el tiempo se había agotado.

Viendo el pañuelo, fijamente, se levantó de la cama, dio un paso, y quedó de pie cerca de la ventana. Los hombros se aflojaron, apuntando hacia el piso, de pie pero la espalda curva al frente, su cabeza cayó en su palma.

El pasado lo rodeó en un instante, como un huracán, como si él estuviera en su centro, en el ojo, lo rodearon miles de amargos recuerdos, girando todos a su alrededor, copiosamente, todos al mismo tiempo, un ciclón, ventarrones de angustia. Miles de imágenes pasadas. Una desgracia de ayer que pugnaba por repetirse.

Pero esta vez sería peor. Esta vez sería infinitamente peor.

Hoy era su esposa. Él ya no era el niño. Era el hombre que ve a su mujer desvanecerse en la bruma. Alguien la arranca de él, alguien se la lleva. Y él no puede luchar contra la niebla incorpórea.

El tiempo se había acabado. Ya no había de él para buscar soluciones. Porque así su madre había arrojado sangre… escasos días antes de fallecer.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Qué tal con la "solución" de Rodrigo White?<p>

Gracias por leer!

Mismo trato ;)


	40. Chapter 40

Viernes de publicación 28 de Octubre de 2011

No llegamos a la meta, nos faltaban 4! :( porque es 1 por lectora... pero es viernes asi que aqui esta el cap :D

les dejo la opción de nuevo, mismo trato ;)

Gracias por leer

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XL<strong>

¿No había salida, verdad? Él iba a tener que aceptar el trato de Rodrigo White. No había más solución, no había más tiempo, ella tenía que ser llevada al hospital en este instante. No había más nada que pensar.

Se levantó y fue al vestidor, trajo con él algunas prendas y la vistió, lo más abrigadamente que pudo. Ella seguía inconsciente, ahora hirviéndole la piel. Y él sabía que ya no despertaría hasta no recibir la atención especializada que requería.

Cuando miró su rostro, pálido, su perfil tembloroso, quiso irse en la desventura, pero no se lo permitió, controló los pensamientos y continuó preparándola para el camino a la villa. Tan delicadamente, tan suave que apenas la movía, pero ella estaba tan dormida… Volvió a reprenderse, procurando serenidad. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que tendría que hacer una vez la dejara en la villa. Firmar aquello. No. No iba a pensar en eso.

Él no podía ser tan egoísta como para anteponer su propia felicidad de tenerla, antes que su salud, su vida. Debería de estar agradecido de que tenía una opción para salvarla, y dejar de padecer por el precio a pagar. Él, de cualquier manera, lo hubiera dado todo por ella.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Ahí se dio cuenta.

Hace tiempo, al conocerla, él había llegado a la conclusión de que por ella lo daría todo. Estuvo en un tiempo decidido a dejar su vida, la que tanto amaba aquí en el campo. Estuvo dispuesto a hacer a un lado los años de negligencia de su padre hacia él, el dolor que a su madre eso le había provocado, estuvo dispuesto a dejar su dignidad, su orgullo, buscar a su padre cuando había jurado jamás hacerlo, todo con tal de tenerla.

Pero nada de lo que un día pensó era lo que resultó que por ella habría de dejar. Por su amor, él iba a tener que darla a ella misma, entregarla, por salvarla. Se preguntó lo que una persona sería capaz de dejar por amor. Él estaba pagando el precio más alto.

Sin embargo, saberla sana y feliz era un conocimiento que bien valía cualquier cosa.

Cuando estuvo lista, se inclinó sobre ella en la cama y deslizó ambos brazos debajo de su cuerpo. Cuando la tuvo contra él, las piernas le fallaron. El corazón se desgarró y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Fue como un relámpago, como una emoción que lo tomó por sorpresa un instante. Soltó un lamento bajo, dejándola otra vez sobre las almohadas.

Lloró. Por tres segundos lloró. Pero luego se tranquilizó. Respiró profundamente, jalando aire con violencia, inclinado todavía con ella en brazos. Volvió a levantarla, sacudió la cabeza, y se obligó a contenerse.

Entonces, cuando la tuvo a lo alto, ella abrió los ojos. Ésa sería la última vez.

Lo vio, le sonrió dulcísima, débil pero con sus ojos verdes destilando cariño. Cuánto lo amaba, él estaba tan seguro de eso que habría puesto ambas manos en el fuego aferrado a esa certeza.

- Terry – ella dijo su nombre, su voz como un murmullo que el viento consumió demasiado pronto.

- Mi vida.

- ¿Ya volviste de la hacienda? – ella deliraba.

- Sí, amor.

- Voy a dormir un poco – sus labios volvieron a distenderse, sonriendo con mucha dificultad.

- Está bien – besó su frente.

- Te amo.

- También te amo, muñequita.

Él se acercó a sus labios y la besó, capturó la leve tibieza en ellos, fue un beso lento y pausado, mojado de sus lágrimas. Un beso cuya sensación él guardaría eternamente.

Entonces, ella dijo:

- Para siempre, Terry.

Y él quiso morir de dolor.

Pero conteniéndose, besó su frente y respondió:

- Para siempre, mi vida.

Entonces volvió a verlo a los ojos. Los verdes de ella lo miraban a través de las pestañas húmedas de fiebre, él veía milímetros de sus pupilas y aun así esa imagen se guardó. Ella viéndolo. No hacía falta mucho más, para él los ojos de ella eran más, pero mucho más, que suficiente. Ella en ellos lo decía todo. Fue un instante eterno aquel mientras lo miraba. Tanto amor, tanto, tanto. Tantísimo.

Y entonces los cerró. Ocultó ese verde que él amaba. Y fue la última vez.

Terry respiró un par de veces, sujetándose a sí mismo y con ella en brazos, salió de la casa. La tarde estaba cayendo. La había cubierto con un sobretodo impermeable, encima de los demás abrigos que le puso, protegiendo incluso su rostro. Él portaba sólo pantalón y camisa, había olvidado ponerse su abrigo, y a pesar del inclemente frío no lo recordaría en todo el camino.

Mientras iba caminando, lentamente para no perturbarla, no se atrevía a hablarle, ya no se atrevía a decirle nada, ni siquiera sabiéndola inconsciente. Algo le decía que la estaba traicionando. Pero sabía muy bien, que si la situación fuera a la inversa ella haría lo mismo. Sencillamente habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. Y, después de todo, él era el único culpable.

Recordó aquella vez que la vio en el río por primera vez. Había sido tan irresistible hablarle. Ella era tan bonita y él tan irresponsable. Ahora se cuestionaba el haberlo hecho. Si no le hubiera hablado, si la hubiera dejado en paz, si se hubiera mantenido alejado, ella estaría bien ahora, sana, feliz. Allá en su casa de Chicago, protegida, bien cuidada, contenta. Y no sumergida en la inconsciencia, al borde de… Cerró los ojos, sin dejar de caminar.

Pero entonces, ¿su amor qué? ¿No había valido la pena? Ese primer beso, la primera noche, o amarla bajo las estrellas, hermosa como una visión del cielo. Sus múltiples sonrisas, las diferentes maneras en que lo miraba. A veces traviesa, otras, inquisitiva, otras cuidadosa, amable, amorosa, dormitando entre sus brazos. El suspiro aquel mientras dormía. Tantos de ellos. O con la punta de los dedos acariciar las tenues sombras rosas pequeñitas de sus pecas en su nariz delicada, con su rostro sobre su pecho, ella dormida y él mirándola.

¿Acaso todo eso había sido despreciable? ¿La vida no lo había tomado en cuenta? Tanto amor que él tenía para ella, tanto que se amaban los dos, ¿para terminar así?

Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse bajo sus párpados, ya no las detuvo, se limitó a llorar en silencio, sin hacer el menor ruido, el menor gesto. Miraba al frente y seguía caminando muy despacio, llevándola al nuevo destino que la alejaría de él.

Ella viviría, se repetía. Y con eso quería consolarse.

Pero lo que le dolía, lo que lo estaba matando, era haber llegado a este punto. Era un miserable incapaz de cuidar de su mujer. Para Terry no había más responsable que él mismo.

Y estaba pagando caro su falta de capacidad como hombre. Su carencia de hombría. O mejor dicho, ella era quien estaba pagándolo caro. Muy costoso le había resultado haberse enamorado de él. Miserable, poco hombre.

Terry se sintió lleno de amargura, de rabia contra sí mismo. Por dentro era como si se envenenara. Pero poco duró el lapso porque ella se removió un poco en sus brazos y todos sus instintos se enfocaron al de protección. Detuvo la marcha, inclinó el rostro, percibió que estaba tranquila de nuevo, reacomodó su agarre muy delicadamente para no lastimarla y siguió andando.

Una sola mujer había amado él. Una sola novia. Un solo par de labios había él deseado y besado jamás.

Entonces empezó a llover.

Se aseguró de que el impermeable estuviera cubriéndola completa, y siguió andando. No corrió porque no quería lastimarla. Se empapó con la lluvia. Le temblaba el cuerpo por dentro.

Lo que caía era una líquida nieve, y lo bañó de frío en un minuto. Pero no le importaba, porque ella estaba bien cubierta. Siguió caminando.

Momentos después, lo envolvió la oscuridad de la noche. Y él continuó. Un paso tras otro anduvo hasta la villa, bajo la nieve líquida. Pensando tantas cosas, todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

Una imagen lo atormentaba. El sol iluminándola desde atrás, haciendo resplandecer su cabello dorado. Ella sonreía. Era una sonrisa tan radiante, tan luminosa, que lo dejaba ciego. Giraba ella sobre sus pies, bañándose del sol, abriendo los brazos. Luego se detenía y le ofrecía una mano a él.

-Baila conmigo, mi amor – le había dicho.

Y él lo había hecho.

Era un recuerdo doloroso, habiendo sido tan feliz, hoy era terrible. Y no era el único, así tenía millares. Todos. Todos y cada uno de los segundos a su lado habían estado llenos de luz.

Por Dios, este dolor lo iba a matar.

Entonces llegó a la villa. Cruzó el enrejado, anduvo hasta la puerta y tocó. Rodrigo abrió. Le hizo una pregunta con los ojos y él asintió, calladamente. Amargamente.

Rodrigo tomó a su hija en brazos y entró a la casa con ella. Terry quiso seguirlo, pero él lo impidió cerrando la puerta en su cara.

De pie, viendo la aldaba, estuvo no supo cuánto tiempo hasta que se abrió otra vez y apareció el padre de ella.

-Jurarás no buscarla – le dijo y le extendió los documentos y una pluma.

Terry asintió, muerto en vida. Tomó los papeles y la pluma y le fue señalado por un imperioso dedo dónde debería firmar, una sola vez en la primera página.

Dudó, por un segundo dudó. Empapado en la galería de la casa, temblándole el cuerpo, veía ese documento, una firma que lo separaría de ella. Y quiso negarse y entrar por su mujer. Pero entonces Rodrigo White dijo:

-He hecho todos los arreglos. Hablé con un especialista en el Hospital de Chicago, ya viene a encontrarnos a medio camino. El auto está listo, estaremos a su encuentro en cuestión de un par de horas. Tiene con él todo lo necesario y la llevaremos al hospital.

Terry lo miró. Y entonces Rodrigo agregó:

-Ha dado muchas esperanzas.

Y eso selló el convenio. Lo lanzó por el borde. Terry firmó la anulación.

-Adiós, Terrence – dijo Rodrigo tomando el documento y se dio la vuelta.

-Quiero despedirme de ella – apenas habló, con su voz de fantasma.

-No.

Y no dijo más, entró en la casa, azotó la puerta y él se quedó ahí solo.

Hubo una ráfaga de emociones, un volcán hizo erupción y hubiera querido entrar, tumbar la puerta a patadas y reclamar unos minutos para despedirse de su esposa. Pero supo que eso sólo atrasaría el viaje de ella. Así que se contuvo.

Se controló y se fue.

Pero no pudo andar por mucho, se quedó bajo un árbol en el bosque que rodeaba la propiedad, se sentó en el suelo, empapado de nieve y de agua, sentado en lo que casi ya era lodo congelado, pero él no se percató de ello.

Estuvo ahí mirando a la villa hasta que vio las rejas abrirse, su corazón palpitó. Vio un auto cruzar, pasando muchos metros alejado de él, con mucha prisa.

Eso era bueno, pensó, la llevaban a obtener ayuda. Estaría bien. Ella estaría bien.

Y recordó aquella vez en que la había alcanzado, por ese mismo sendero, siguiéndola a caballo; el auto se había detenido y ella había bajado corriendo y él la había abrazado y besado y jurado escribirle y esperarla. Habían sonreído entre lágrimas. Amándose tanto.

Para siempre, mi amor. Adiós, jamás. Se juraban.

Y él sentía escuchar su dulce voz. De la primera vez que le había dicho eso, en la verja de la villa una noche cuando eran novios.

-Qué palabra tan dulce y dolorosa al mismo tiempo. _Adiós_– su tierna voz le llegaba a los oídos y sonrió –. No debería existir para los que se quieren.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes lo miraban como jamás imaginó que alguien habría de verlo, llenos de amor, abundantes, cargados, intensos, profusos de tanto y tanto amor ahí para él. Era tan feliz, él era tan feliz. Y ella continuó en su memoria, inocente y dulcísima.

-Sólo debería haber un hola y un para siempre. No digamos adiós, amor – se le partió el corazón –, vete y al irte dime _para__siempre_, y así para siempre te quedarás mientras regresas.

Terry lloró. Viendo el auto alejarse, soltó un callado llanto, sus ojos azules más tristes que nunca. Bajo la lluvia mezcla de agua y nieve, en la oscuridad del bosque; debajo de un árbol cualquiera. Empapado. Partido en dos.

Llorando. Y entonces musitó:

-Para siempre, Candy.

Hubiera querido que el viento llevara hasta ella esa promesa, pero entonces el auto desapareció de su vista. Y él se quedó solo. Otra vez.

-Para siempre, mi cielo – le respondió la voz de ella, guardada en su corazón.

-Para siempre, mi vida – dijo él, rodeado de los árboles.

Continuará…


	41. Chapter 41

Lunes de publicación

31 de Octubre de 2011

PD: mismo trato...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XLI<strong>

Terry pensó que iba a poder cumplir esa promesa, pero en el fondo siempre supo que sería imposible. Esa misma noche partió a Chicago.

Había vuelto a su casa, sólo para saber que no podría estar ahí jamás sin ella. Tomó su abrigo y así sin nada más encima se fue.

Terry caminó en la noche por horas, negándose a detenerse, hasta que llegó a la estación de tren en La Niebla, sabía que habría un tren a mediodía y planeaba subir al techo de algún vagón sin que lo vieran. Esperó a que amaneciera, después que fuera la hora indicada y así lo hizo, abordó ese tren viajando en el techo. Y después a otro y luego a otro.

Así llegó a Chicago once días después. Con la apariencia y el estado de un vagabundo. Había tardado la vida entera en llegar, durmiendo en las estaciones, en los andenes. Estaba sumido en tal sopor que lo único que se decía a sí mismo era que tenía que llegar a Chicago, llegar, llegar, los medios ya no le importaban.

Él a sí mismo ya no se importaba. El reflejo en el espejo del baño de la estación se lo dijo. Pero no le importó. Lo más que hizo fue lavarse cara y manos; para luego ajustarse bien el abrigo. Así salió a la calle.

La luminosidad del exterior lo cegó un instante; se balanceó sobre sus pies, confundido. Cerró los ojos, llevándose las manos a la cara; después sacudió la cabeza, aclaró la garganta, pasó ambas manos por su cabello, y abriendo los ojos echó a andar con paso firme por la acera. Detuvo a un transeúnte.

-Disculpe, ¿sabrá cómo llegar a esta dirección?

Su propia voz lo confundió un instante, como si se escuchara por primera vez hablar luego de un siglo de silencio. Pero de inmediato le dijo al señor que lo miraba la dirección de la casa de los White que recordaba de memoria. Así tuvo que preguntar a infinidad de personas, cada una acercándolo un poco más a su destino. Llegó caminando, a media tarde dio la vuelta en una esquina y la casa señalada estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos.

Era una mansión muy fastuosa. Blanca, con altas columnas que la rodeaban alojada al centro de amplios jardines, protegido todo por un enrejado por demás elaborado. Cruzó la calle, provocando el sonido de algunas bocinas y al fin se paró frente a la entrada en la verja.

Sin meditar en ello ni medio segundo, llamó, tocando la campana. Un jovencito provino corriendo desde el interior, saliendo por un costado de la casa.

-¿A quién busca? – se detuvo frente a él, por el otro lado de la verja.

-¿La señora— la señorita Candice White?

El adolescente hizo una mueca, negando, como si le diera pena responder.

-¿Su padre, se encuentra él?

-El señor no se encuentra. Está de viaje.

-¿Hay alguien con quien pueda hablar?

-¿Terry, Terrence? ¿Eres tú? – una voz de mujer que provenía detrás del niño.

La vio aparecer, acercándose.

-¿Esthela?

-¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho? ¿Te has enterado? – la nana despidió al niño con un gesto y éste los dejó en un santiamén.

Terry la miró, casi desconociéndola.

-¿De qué? ¿Dónde está Candy? Hicimos un trato, su padre y yo. Pero no puedo resistirlo, Esthela, tengo que verla, saber cómo está. Soy incapaz de cumplir esa promesa. Dime, ¿se recuperó ya? ¿está bien? – apenas podía respirar.

Y la nana se le quedó viendo, largamente, luego sus ojos fueron anegándose. Pero no parecían lágrimas nuevas.

-Mi muchacho… – susurró con tristeza.

Y la nana empezó a llorar. Habló entre sollozos, apenas, barboteando palabras y frases que para Terry no tenían ningún sentido. En un momento dado, él sacudió la cabeza, negó con las manos temblorosas en el aire, como sumido en una pesadilla. Se alejó de la verja andando hacia atrás, dando traspiés, para luego echar a andar, alejándose.

-Terry, espera – alzó la voz la nana, quebrándosele, llorosa.

-No, no – se fue él, tambaleándose por la acera.

Una cosa, un lugar, había él captado de la nebulosa de palabras que habían salido de la nana. Hacia ahí se dirigió. Otra vez preguntando a un sinnúmero de personas sin rostro. Sombras en la calle que deambulaban, igual que él.

Llegó al sitio. Cruzó otra diferente verja y anduvo hasta encontrar a alguien más. Dio el nombre. Lo dirigió. A la parte más alejada del lugar.

La tierra estaba mojada.

Entonces Terry se paró de repente, observando una inscripción: un nombre y una fecha. La fecha: este mes, quizás un día antes o dos, no sabía qué día era hoy. El nombre: inconfundible, Candice Stephanie White. Así leía la lápida.

Y Terry se desplomó de rodillas, a dos metros de ella, viéndola de frente.

Abrió la boca pero no salió sonido alguno, de rodillas, sus ojos imposibilitados para creer lo que veían. Algo estaba temblando en su pecho, adentro. No lo podía creer. Nana Esthela había dicho que Candy había muerto, producto de la enfermedad, pero él no había podido creerlo. Caminó hasta acá, sumido en la parcial inconsciencia, sólo para no pensar. No podía creerlo.

Era imposible, esto no estaba pasando. Estaba soñando, era una pesadilla. Esto no estaba pasando. No. No.

Entonces gritó.

Salió de él un alto grito, furioso, un clamor de lo más profundo de su garganta. Y el dolor que empezó a sentir serpenteándole bajo la piel le hizo saber que no era un sueño, que era muy real. Que nana Esthela de verdad había dicho lo que dijo, mientras lloraba desconsolada, y que él estaba ahora frente a una lápida que tenía su nombre grabado.

**Candice Stephanie White**

**Falleció de Pulmonía a los 19 años**

**Amada Hija de Marge y Rodrigo**

**Descanse En Paz**

Era verdad. Había muerto. Nana Esthela lo había dicho, mientras lloraba sin consuelo. Con el rostro mojado de lágrimas y los ojos cansados de lo que evidentemente habían sido días de llanto. Mencionó la enfermedad, mencionó algo de los funerales, algo sobre el entierro, que después de eso su padre no había resistido y se fue de la ciudad. Dijo que había empeorado mucho. Dijo que murió. Que después de que la trajeron a Chicago ella murió. Candy murió.

Candy… Candy…

Entonces Terry empezó a llorar, abrió la boca y salió de él un llanto tan amargo, tan fuerte, que parecía cortar el aire a su alrededor. Muchas lágrimas bañaron su rostro, como un caudal. Todo el huracán de agonía contenido, antes bien sujeto, ahora salía como una tormenta por sus ojos en agua y por su boca en lamentos.

Terry estaba llorando. Lloraba con los estallidos abruptos y recios con los que llora un hombre. Lloraba muy alto, muy fuerte. Con la noche a punto de envolverlo. Gritaba de dolor, de amargura. Era como el lamento de un león herido en la jungla, mezcla de dolor y rabia.

Sus manos cayeron en la tierra al frente, encorvando su espalda; encajó los dedos en la tierra removida, él gritando de dolor. Tierra nueva removida y húmeda que lo separaba de su amor. Tierra que la cubría. Terry gritaba, masculinos estallidos de un llanto tan copioso como agua de río; agua de tormenta, de huracán. Sus ojos azules inundados en el mar de esta desgracia, mucha agua. Azul enrojecido inundado de agua dolorosa.

Inclinado al frente con las manos en la tierra, estaba atravesado como por una lanza. Sentía que le traspasaba el cuerpo lado a lado, centrada justo en el pecho. Abriéndole de tajo el abdomen, desgarrando su carne, haciendo estallar al corazón.

Me rompí desde adentro, me partí en cientos de pedazos. Traspasado lado a lado, una lanza atravesándome.

Sangrando.

Destruido. Roto.

Candy había muerto, y esa noche yo morí con ella.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>No es un sueño.<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

No llegamos a la meta por 4!

:/

Pero es…

Viernes de publicación

04-Noviembre-2011

La lectura de este capítulo se acompaña con "Les Nuages" de Richard Clayderman.

Aquí la liga:

http:/esnips.com/displayimage . php?pid=32961020

**eliminar espacios

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XLII<strong>

Estar enamorado es una cuestión poderosa. El amor hacia otro ser humano puede lograr en nosotros estados de emoción jamás antes imaginados. Como yo, que la amo. Y mientras la tenía conmigo era el más feliz de los hombres. Enamorado era sinónimo de alegría, de belleza, de paz. De al fin haber encontrado el motivo para mi paso por la vida.

Pero ahora, este amor mío me ha hecho caer al abismo. Y ya no hay alegría, no hay belleza; ciertamente, no hay paz. Paz, jamás. Ha dejado de existir tal concepto para mí. La veo en todas partes, la busco en cada rostro. Está en todos mis sueños, acompaña todos mis pensamientos. Impregna con su voz, todavía clara en mi oído, cada uno y todos los sonidos que me rodean.

Su partida no ha cambiado en nada mis sentimientos. Yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo. Para mí nada ha cambiado. Después de tanto yo todavía la amo.

Terry continuaba en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de ella. Ausente del mundo, desconectado de todo cuanto le rodeaba. El único pensamiento constante en su mente era ella, Candy. Veía su rostro, un instante luego de otro, y luego otro, y otro, y otro…

Cerraba los ojos, entre la angustia, y se aferraba a esa imagen de ella, viva y llena de luz; luego el mismo dolor le hacía abrirlos de nuevo, otra vez su nombre ahí escrito, inconfundible. Cuánto hubiera deseado que esto no fuera cierto, que fuera una pesadilla.

Pasaban las horas, a veces llanto incontrolable, a veces pétreo silencio. Terry estaba ausente, la mirada perdida, el gesto vago, la mente en un estado agitado pero cauterizado, sin mayor sensación que el vacío.

En el cementerio de Graceland en Chicago, él sólo veía la lápida, su nombre ahí labrado. En la oscuridad el viento silbaba, meciendo las hojas de los sauces. La ciudad del viento estaba agitada esta noche, parecía adecuada reminiscencia de lo que lo llenaba a él.

Las ramas de los sauces acariciaban la tierra, la luz apagada de la luna, grisácea esta noche, jugaba entre las sombras. Pero estar enamorado es una cuestión poderosa, así como cuando en el cumplimiento del amor éste te conecta con el mundo, te enlaza y proyecta hacia las otras criaturas encontrándote a ti mismo en cada espacio, en la naturaleza, en los amigos, en la gente, en el cielo. En los árboles.

Así cuando te es arrebatado aquel por quien el amor suspira, éste, este amor, rompe comunicación y contacto con cuanto te rodea. Te encierra, te separa, te aísla. Terry no se daba cuenta de la noche, del viento, de los sauces, de las sombras. Terry no sabía si era de noche o de día. Sencillamente había oscurecido ante sus ojos. Y la noche lo cubriría todo a partir de entonces. El sol no saldría jamás. Porque después de todo y después de tanto, después… después… él todavía la habría de amar.

Rodeado de la bruma, Terry se sentía ausente incluso de sí mismo. Ya no le importaba nada. La vida misma había perdido sentido.

La noche pasaba pero el mundo entero se había detenido.

Y estaba callado. Como si se hubiesen confabulado los sonidos de la noche para darle unas horas de silencio. Silencio. Eso estaba ahora en su interior. Un pétreo silencio. No quería escuchar, no quería pensar, no quería sentir.

Pero era un silencio insoportable. Un ensordecedor silencio que le llenaba de amargura. Silencio ensordecedor. Un silencio que tronaba.

Su espalda se curvó aún más, al frente, como si el cielo mismo le cayera encima. Ya no tenía ánimos para luchar contra él. Si lo que quería era engullirlo, que lo hiciera.

La noche completa le cayó en la espalda. Terry apenas si podía respirar, y no podía ver casi nada, sus ojos llenos de agua, estaban adoloridos y cansados. La luz de los de ella ya no estaba cerca. ¡Dios!, no podía con esa idea. Le ardían las entrañas.

Le dolía aquí adentro, se tocó el pecho con una mano, le dolía aquí, a lo alto del pecho, hondo bajo la carne. Como si algo se le hubiera clavado por dentro. No podía jalar aire, le dolía, apenas respiraba en cortos alientos. No podía relajar la postura, le dolía; se mantenía en un nudo, todo su cuerpo en un puño. Ella se había ido. ¡Dios!, ¿de verdad ella se había ido?

No lo podía creer. Es que no era posible. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué empeoró? Quizás él había buscado auxilio muy tarde. También… su culpa.

Terry abrió la boca. Un clamor callado salió de él. Apenas un hilo delgado vibrando en el aire. Un lamento saliendo de lo más profundo, desde el fondo de sí mismo, desde lo más hondo del corazón. La misma esencia, la misma sustancia, el mismo fundamento de su alma se estaba desgarrando de dolor. Apenas era audible, parecía un vibrar sordo de cuerdas. Por dentro estaba gritando.

Candy murió.

Y entonces realmente gritó. Salió de él el bramido de su sufrimiento. El dolor lo dejó paralizado un instante, y después volvió a hundir las manos en la tierra, bramando ahora de rabia.

Él tenía la culpa, él era el malnacido culpable. El bastardo que la había matado. Y quiso irse con ella, quiso acabar con su desgraciada existencia en ese instante, ahí mismo. Seguirla al otro mundo.

Pero entonces pensó que la muerte sería poco castigo. La inconsciencia de la eternidad no le haría apropiada justicia. Lo que él se merecía era seguir viviendo. Morir era sencillo. Insensibilizarse, escapar, huir del conocimiento de haber acabado con la vida de tu mujer. No. Eso no era para él. Esta pena la iba a pagar estando vivo.

Y abrazaría este dolor todos y cada uno de los malditos días que le quedaran sobre esta maldita tierra que ahora la cubría.

Entonces un momento, un instante de locura, en el que con sus propias manos empezó a escarbar, hundió los dedos entre la tierra mojada y quiso removerla, llegar hasta ella. Sacarla de ahí. Siguió escarbando, enfurecido, queriendo llegar a ella.

Sus manos se llenaron de lodo, él estaba empeñado en sacarla de ahí, tenerla una vez más, verla una última vez. Pero la imagen de su bello rostro en sus memorias no lo dejó hacerlo. Ella no se merecía esta violación. Por más que deseara verla. Por más que quisiera sostenerla una vez más entre sus brazos.

Era un sucio bastardo, ¿no es cierto? Ni siquiera en la otra vida la dejaba en paz.

Él la había matado. Él la había destinado a este fatal destino. Había tomado la más tierna de las criaturas y la destrozó entre sus manos; como una flor en un puño. Él la había consumido. Era el único culpable.

Morir lo haría un cobarde. Él había sido el delincuente, era el asesino. Morir era la salida más fácil. Ahora lo que debería hacer era cumplir esa condena. En vida. Cada día, una ofrenda de su culpa para ella.

Supo que él habría de caminar llevando esta carga y deseó que fueran muchos, muchos años, como el bastardo merecía. Que incontables días con sus noches lo llenaran de desgracia, de amargura, que la culpa se lo comiera vivo. Que se consumiera así como la había consumido. Que él también se muriera doliendo así como ella se había…

Terry llevó las manos a su rostro, todavía de rodillas en la tierra.

Cuánto la amaba. ¡Por Dios!, ¡cuánto la amaba! La amaría hasta el último de sus días. Jamás habría otra mujer, ni otra persona en su vida con algún valor. Él se iba a morir extrañándola, recordándola, amándola. Nunca más miraría el cielo, jamás alzaría los ojos a las estrellas, ni disfrutaría del campo, ni silencios habría agradables llenos de serenidad, como aquellos con ella. Nunca llegaría la paz. Nunca, jamás, llegaría el consuelo.

El rostro de ella llegó, como una bofetada. Estaba sonriendo.

- Son unas hormiguitas – le decía.

Su tierna voz salió de entre sus memorias.

- Son unas hormiguitas – repitió.

Y le dolió como una daga en el corazón.

Habían estado en su cama, una noche cualquiera, de tantas. Y estaban conversando, ella se quedó callada y lo estaba viendo, con sus enormes ojos verdes, un verde que le recordaba al bosque afuera, era como si ella lo hubiera atrapado en sus pupilas para él.

Serenamente lo miraba y él entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando su aroma, no deseaba dormir, quería sentirla ahí, junto a él, tan cerca, tan suya, tan para él. Entonces ella sonrió un poco y él sintió sus dedos ágiles moviéndose sobre su brazo. Subiendo al hombro. Como diminutos pasitos. Le sonrió de vuelta.

- Son unas hormiguitas – le explicó ella, traviesamente.

Terry sonrió, plácido, soltó un largo suspiro.

- Están en expedición – dijo ella, tan tierna como una rosa.

Terry lloró, tristemente.

Y las hormiguitas llegaron a su rostro. Él cerró los ojos. Ella hacía sonidos con los labios, una microscópica marcha de guerra. Llegaron los soldados en sus dedos hasta su frente, delinearon sus cejas y reconocieron sus párpados, luego se deslizaron, pasitos de miniatura, hasta sus mejillas.

Terry abrió los ojos.

- ¿Por qué eres tan guapo? – le preguntó ella.

Él negó casi imperceptiblemente y le sonrió. Sólo alguien que la ha admirado a ella sabe lo que es la belleza en realidad.

- Si tenemos un bebé quiero que se parezca a ti.

Él cerró los ojos un instante, apaciblemente sonrió otra vez.

- ¿A mí entonces?

Cerró los ojos otra vez, luego los abrió y continuó observándola, respirando tranquilamente. Cubiertos por la tenue luz de la chimenea, apenas tocándose, pero acariciándose con el aliento.

- Pero tendrán mis pecas.

Los labios de él se extendieron un poco más, y siguió viéndola, una luz en sus ojos.

- ¿De verdad te gustaría que las tuvieran?

Él volvió a afirmar con los ojos, sin decir nada, sin mayor gesto, sin un solo movimiento. Silenciosa conversación del corazón.

- Una mezcla de los dos, es el trato – dijo ella.

Y él simplemente la miró, fascinado. Y luego de un momento Terry sencillamente dijo:

- Te amo tanto.

- También yo te amo – respondió ella.

Se acercó a besarla, suavemente, en los labios, y luego volvió a mirarla a un palmo de distancia. Ella siguió hablándole, envolviéndolo con su deliciosa voz, era la voz de una mujer feliz, él lo sabía.

Respiraba Terry muy tranquilamente, muy apaciblemente, y ella volvió a recorrerlo con la punta de sus dedos, los brazos, los hombros, el rostro, la línea de su cabello, mientras le hablaba con su serena voz de sueños.

- Son unas hormiguitas – volvió a sonar en sus recuerdos.

Y Terry lloró. Ella había sido como una rosa, como una brisa, le había llenado el corazón con su ternura, con toda su delicadeza. Y se le había entregado más allá de lo decible. Se puso en sus manos, se hizo su mujer. Lo conoció, lo dejó conocerla. La había tomado en sus manos y la hizo suya. Y vivió con él el paso, ella se convirtió en una mujer a su lado. Y la había destrozado, la había pisoteado como un animal, desgarrando esa flor.

Era un desgraciado, un miserable. Un maldito. Un perro.

- También yo te amo – dijo ella otra vez.

Y él volvió a llorar.

- También yo te amo – decía ella, y Terry lloraba, deshecho.

Y así pasaron las horas. En la nebulosa de un dolor indescriptible. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para seguir viviendo? ¿Puede un muerto corazón seguir con vida? ¿Puede latir, seguir, vivir? Vivir de amor, como ella dijo aquella vez en el bosque "¡Viviremos de amor!", ¿puede vivir de amor cuando el amor ya no ha de volver? ¿Puede?

Estaba solo. Mierda, estaba más solo que nunca. La noche lo envolvía, una noche oscura sin estrellas, un cielo pesado en los hombros, era la oscuridad como estar en una cueva, o enterrado también. En una caja, así como ella. ¡Dios, no! ¡NO! No podía con eso. Ella estaba ahí… abajo. ¡NO! ¡NO!

Su garganta se convulsionó en llanto, un llanto atropellado, explosivo, caudaloso, que no tenía principio ni final posible. Un solo lamento eterno saliendo de las entrañas.

Ella se había ido. Y ya no regresaría. Él había aprendido muchos años antes que de la muerte nadie regresa jamás.

Así su madre se había muerto. Y también de la misma enfermedad. Maldita burla del destino. Él incapaz de vencerlo. Ahora como un hombre. Antes era el niño.

Cuando su madre murió él la había observado. Tenía trece años y estaban en su casa allá en el pueblo.

-Pórtate muy bien – le había dicho ella en un murmullo.

Él estaba llorando.

-Mamá, no te mueras – le rogó con un sollozo.

Él era un niño en ese entonces. Tan sólo un niño. Era alto y desgarbado, parecía mayor, pero en el fondo era un niño, tenía sólo trece años.

-¿Le hablo al doctor, mamá? – le preguntó.

Su madre elevó una mano y le limpió el rostro mojado.

-No tenemos dinero ya, mi vida.

Era cierto. No tenían nada. Cuando su mamá murió él se había quedado sin nada que comer por varios días. Pero no había sentido hambre, estuvo sentado en esa misma silla junto a la cama, una de mimbre desvencijada, después de que llegó del entierro que el ministro organizó.

Ahí se había quedado en esa silla, en donde había acompañado a su madre días y días, rogándole que no se muriera, que no lo dejara. Pero al final había muerto, y lo había dejado. Tan solo. Él era tan pequeño, por dentro era un pequeñito todavía.

-Mamá, no te mueras – seguía diciendo al vacío, sentado en esa silla. Rodeado de la nada. En una casa vacía. Solo.

Y parecía que la escuchaba responderle lo mismo de esos últimos momentos.

-Siempre estaré contigo, desde el cielo, mi amor.

-No quiero que te vayas al cielo.

-Desde allá te voy a ver.

-Pero yo a ti no – rompió en llanto.

Se acomodó junto a su madre, y ella muy agotada ya para impedírselo, temerosa de contagiarlo, lo abrazó.

Su madre empezó a cantar. Una nana de cuando era pequeño. Duerme, mi pequeño trozo de nube, cantaba. Y él se convulsionaba en sollozos.

-No te mueras, mamá – rogaba con su voz infantil. Él sólo tenía trece años.

-Duerme, que tu nona está en el campo, mi niño – seguía cantando en voz baja. Eleanor había escrito a Richard informándole cuando ella misma supo que el desenlace sería inevitable y por su respuesta sabía que él vendría y cuidaría del niño de los dos, al fin. Su niño estaría cuidado, protegido por su padre, y ella se iba con ese trozo de calma al menos. Aunque, más allá de sí misma, dejar a su niño le partía el corazón. Eleanor estaba destrozada, y no era la enfermedad solamente, era la madre que deja a su hijo. Su niñito…

Pero ella no quería llorar. Siguió cantando, aunque débilmente y luego acarició su mano. "Porque si no duerme el niño… puff le come la manita". Antes Terry niño reía con esa nana, en la que su mamá traviesamente al arrullarlo le sujetaba la mano en sorpresa. Pero ahora mismo, aferrado a su cuerpo, soltó un largo llanto. Desgarrador llanto de un pequeño que pierde a su mamá solito.

Y así había muerto. Él pudo sentirlo. Todavía lo recordaba. Sintió claramente cuando ella dejó de respirar. Y gritó. Gritó muy fuerte.

-¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Despierta!

La había sacudido, pero no se movía, ¡su mamá no se movía!

-¡Mamá, despierta!

Cuán terrible para un niño saber que ese cuerpo inerte era tu mamá quien ya no habrá de abrir los ojos nunca más, nunca más te hablará, nunca después de hoy volverás a verla. Él estaba solo. Y era un niño.

-¡No te mueras! ¡Mamá! ¡No me dejes, mamá, no te mueras!

Él había tenido apenas trece años y había llorado lo indecible, partiéndosele el corazón de niño. Y ahora, frente a esta tumba, la de Candy, se le volvía a partir el corazón, hoy de un hombre. Momento en el tiempo, era lo único que había cambiado. Volvía a sentirse que moría. Aunque, después de todo, este era un dolor nuevo.

No había creído posible dolor más grande que aquel, mayor amargura, más grande desconsuelo, angustia más mortal, oscuridad más terrible; pero la vida se había encargado de mostrarle que sí había un dolor peor.

Candy había muerto. Era un infierno en vida. Y el único culpable era él mismo. La había destinado a este final. Él lo había provocado. ¡Maldito, mil veces maldito!

Y todo porque era ¡pobre! ¡Porque no tenía en qué caer muerto! Porque era un ¡sucio miserable que había puesto los ojos en una señorita de ciudad! Y ella lo había amado, ¡por su vida que lo había amado!

¡NO! ¡¿Por qué? Terry gritó. ¡¿Por qué?, volvió a gritar. Y pronto sus gritos se volvieron roncos bramidos, ininteligibles clamores.

Y luego la rabia, la impotencia, las ganas de verla. ¡MIERDA! ¡Las ganas de verla una vez más! ¡Sólo una vez más! ¡Despedirse de ella! ¡Decirle adiós! ¡Besarla una última vez! ¡El mundo le debía a él un beso! ¡Un beso!

Aceleradamente, con las manos temblando, los ojos desorbitados, volteó alrededor, una pala cerca en una tumba aledaña. Fue por ella.

Vino a la tumba de Candy y empezó a cavar. Furiosamente, atropelladamente, dejando caer la tierra en cualquier parte, ensuciándose él mismo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos turbadas aferraban la pala, él cavando. Él cavando.

Entonces alguien llegó. Terry sintió unos brazos. Dos cuerpos, gente, hombres, deteniéndolo. Diciendo una serie de palabras incomprensibles, apartándolo de su tarea. Terry luchó. Forcejeó contra el agarre. Entre aquellos dos lo alejaron de la tumba, impidiéndole cavar.

El joven peleaba. Hoyt y Rupert, veladores del Graceland, lo sujetaban por ambos brazos pero él luchaba con una furia incontrolable contra ellos. Y parecía que ni siquiera reconocía su presencia. No hablaba, no decía nada. Por más que le hacían preguntas, no obtenían nada. Simplemente peleaba por seguir cavando.

- Hoyt, ¿hablamos a la policía? – la respiración alterada mientras intentaban sujetarlo sin éxito.

- No, espera – apenas respondió el aludido agitadamente –. Muchacho, ¡cálmate, no puedes cavar en una tumba!

Pero el joven no respondía. Si acaso se aferraba más a su idea de seguir cavando. Y mientras luchaban por detenerlo, siendo arrastrados ambos al frente por él, quien seguía luchando por volver a tomar la pala y cavar, Hoyt vio su rostro, el del joven. Santo cielo, nunca él había visto tal dolor en la cara de alguien. Su rostro desfigurado en una expresión angustiada, los ojos rojos e hinchados. Parecía un joven buen mozo, pero estaba devastado. Y sus ropas no estaban mejor.

Entonces el joven gritó, pareció salir de la inconsciencia y gritó:

- ¡Es mi esposa! – su voz era ronca y gastada, como alguien que no ha hablado en una década, parecía más bien un áspero bramido. Y mientras seguía luchando gritó de nuevo –. ¡Tengo que verla! ¡Mi mujer!

Santo cielo, ¿la que estaba enterrada era su esposa? Debía ser muy joven igual que él. Enfocó la vista en la lápida y leyó: 19 años. Una niña.

Hoyt aflojó el agarre. Y el joven, liberado de él, empujó a Rupert con facilidad y en dos zancadas tomó la pala otra vez, como si ellos nunca hubieran estado ahí.

- ¿Pero qué has hecho? – Rupert dijo, sin aliento –. ¿Por qué lo soltaste?

- ¿No has oído? Es su esposa.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Déjalo.

- Amigo, es mi primer día de trabajo, no quiero que me despidan.

- ¿Y acaso yo sí? Y también es mi primer día.

- Caerá sobre tu responsabilidad.

Rupert se fue sacudiendo la cabeza y acomodándose las ropas y Hoyt estuvo un momento más. Se encargaría de vigilar los movimientos del muchacho para evitar que cometiera una locura, pero le daría algo de privacidad. Santo Dios, perder a su esposa tan joven. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Llevaba una lámpara de aceite que habían dejado ahí cerca, la tomó y la colocó cercana a la tumba y al joven. Y se alejó.

Terry sujetaba la pala con ambas manos, se movía frenéticamente. En su mente lo único que existía era la voz que le decía gritando que tenía que verla, que tenía que verla. Verla una última vez.

Con el hombro se limpió el rostro, quitando sudor y tierra que lo había alcanzado. Sus amplias manos aferradas a la pala. Siguió cavando. Tenía que verla.

Sacó la tierra, mucho rato, montones y montones de tierra. Y entonces, después, con la pala sintió algo. Madera. El ataúd. ¡Oh, Dios, no!

Terry cayó de rodillas. Pero como estaba dentro de la excavación, comprendió dónde estaba y se levantó de inmediato, jalándose con los brazos en las orillas para salir de ahí. Una vez afuera, miró hacia adentro. ¡Había llegado, el ataúd! ¡No!

Ella estaba ahí, oh Dios, en esa caja. ¡No!

Era una violación, una blasfemia. ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a ella?

Cayó de rodillas, viendo hacia abajo, adentro. Empezó a llorar. Sus manos llenas de tierra fueron a su rostro, sus ojos llorando, los labios temblorosos, el pecho rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. No podía hacerle eso a ella. Era una violación. Pobrecita, estaba ahí. Cuánto hubiera deseado estar ahí con ella. ¡Oh, Dios, ¿por qué?

Sus manos cayeron a dos palmos frente a sus rodillas. Sus lágrimas mojaban la tierra. La espalda curvada y el mundo entero sobre ella.

Candy, Candy, Candy.

Su nombre, su voz, sus ojos. Volvió a verla con el sol haciendo resplandecer sus rizos dorados, rodeada de una luz tan blanca que parecía divina.

- Baila conmigo, mi amor – ella dijo.

Y Terry estalló en llanto.

- Yo no tengo pecas, Terrence – antes de que se hicieran novios.

Y Terry se recordaba a sí mismo muerto de ternura por ella.

- Dime los nombres de las estrellas, pero no los inventes, que sean verdad.

Y él, jugando, volvía a inventarle los nombres más absurdos para todas ellas. Terry lloraba, partido, destrozado, roto, muerto él también, sólo que en vida.

Tanto amor, tanto, tanto. ¡TANTO! Terry gritó. Un clamor ininteligible rompiendo la noche en dos.

- Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos.

- Juro desafiar la misma muerte para estar contigo.

¿Y cómo habría de cumplirle eso ahora? ¡¿Cómo? Jamás había pensado que esto pasaría. Entre todas las cosas posibles, ni en sus más descabelladas pesadillas se había imaginado jamás esto posible. Candy… había muerto.

¡No! Terry gritaba. Llorando en estallidos gruesos y desiguales. Como un hombre en desgracia.

Su voz, la de ella, su rostro, sus manos. Su cara apoyada en su hombro, de tantas veces que habían dormido juntos. Y la manera como su suave brazo lo rodeaba. Cuántas veces había abierto los ojos durante una noche cualquiera y visto ese brazo, blanco y delicado, rodeando su pecho. Ella abrazada a él. Toda la noche así dormía.

Y luego él miraba su rostro apoyada en su hombro, su nariz pequeñita cubierta de pecas.

- Las manchas en tu cara debieron confundirme.

Unas tenues pecas color rosa sobre su nariz, la forma como dormía con él, totalmente serena, absolutamente pacífica. Él miraba su rostro, la grácil sombra de sus pestañas proyectada sobre sus pómulos; sus labios tan rojos como un botón de rosa, ligeramente separados uno de otro, profundamente dormida, absolutamente suya.

Cuántas veces la había visto dormir así. Cuantas veces había dormido con ella. Parecía tan natural, se sentía tan normal. Dormir con ella abrazándolo parecía algo que habría de hacer toda la vida. Si hubiera sabido, si lo hubiera sabido, que sus noches estaban contadas…

Nuevos violentos sollozos estallaron.

- Ella no está aquí – alguien dijo –. Su alma está en el cielo.

Terry sintió alguien cerca, que le hablaba, pero adormecido de los sentidos no hizo gesto alguno. Seguía mirando hacia abajo, la caja… esa caja… ¡Dios, esa caja donde ella estaba! ¡NO! ¡No podía con eso!

Cerró los ojos, adolorido, inclinado al frente, arrodillado, lloró amargamente. Y después cuando los abrió, vio que alguien vertía la tierra de nuevo. No supo cómo pero después estaba cubierto otra vez.

Terry no se movía. Ella en su mente le hablaba. Te quiero, ese primer beso, ella andando entre los lirios, con su vestido rozando las flores. Terry, yo te amo, de verdad te amo. Terry lloraba. Te preparé un regalo con todo mi corazón, el pañuelo con su nombre equivocado. Terry sollozó. Quiero un bebé, y que se parezca a ti. Yo contigo lo tengo todo. Dime los nombres, otra vez, pero que estén bien, no me mientas. Que el tiempo no pase, su deseo. Que no pase el tiempo.

Él también hubiera deseado que el tiempo no pasara. Que se detuviera aquella vez en el río, o después en su casa, en el momento que sea, todos eran bellos.

Que no pasara el tiempo, que permanecieran siempre entre las margaritas, o recostados en el césped junto al río viendo las estrellas, o meciéndose en la galería de su casa, o aquella vez en la roca cuando le preguntó su nombre… y si tenía novio. O recostados en el sofá de la sala, una tarde cualquiera, la que sea. El momento que sea, no importa, todos eran bellos.

Sentados en el pasto, platicando. Festejando su aniversario navegando en el río, ese había sido su festejo, su fastuoso festejo; pero qué felices eran…

Cabalgando para después detenerse con el valle al frente y él atreviéndose a besar entre su cabello, la primera vez.

Comiendo helado en el pueblo, con ella tan nerviosa que se caería de la silla en cualquier momento, la salida del primer beso. Ese primer beso, dos estrellas arriba, solo dos, dos nada más. Los zapatos de ella entre los lirios, caminando a su lado. La primera vez que la había tomado de la mano. Y ése había sido el primer beso de él también. Ella era la primera para él también, en todo.

A Terry lo llenaba un confuso huracán de recuerdos miles, todos juntos, todos a la vez.

Seguía llorando y recordando la primera noche y todas las veces que se amaban. Y como ella quedaba abrazada a él, y encontrando el plácido sueño suspiraba. Ella suspiraba. Y era el mejor sonido de esta tierra. Terry sollozó. En la suave luz de su habitación, ámbar de la chimenea, entre sus brazos, quedándose dormida, arropados entre las frazadas, ella suspiraba. Era el mejor sonido del mundo.

Él la miraba. No podía dormir sin ella. Candy, tengo sueño. Ve a dormir, amor, descansa. Un abismo en el pecho y él con las manos en su torso queriendo sujetarse, pero la vida le envolvía como un tornado. Todo lo veía, todo junto, todo a la vez. No puedo sin ti, ven a la cama. Candy, tengo sueño. Descansa, mi cielo. No puedo dormir sin ti, deja eso, ven a la cama.

Candy había muerto. Y él anhelaba estar muerto también. Era el pensamiento que prevalecía, deseaba irse con ella, morir. Estar dentro de una caja. Morir, morir, morir. ¿Vivir de amor cuando no hay amor posible, se fue? ¿Cómo?

-Vive conmigo de amor, mi amor. Vivamos de amor.

Vivir de amor sin el amor cuando se ha ido… se fue.

Este dolor, esta rabia, esta desgracia no tenía comparación.

Candy, tengo sueño. Candy, Candy, Candy. Candy, ven a la cama. Candy, Candy, Candy.

Llegó la mañana. Después la tarde.

Llegó la noche. Volvió a amanecer.

Terry seguía ahí. Solo. Tan solo. Toda una vida en soledad. Destinado a estar solo.

Estuvo lloviendo y nevando intermitentemente todo ese tiempo, pero cuando fue de noche otra vez, el cielo tronó, como si reventara, y dejó caer un aguacero.

Empapado de lluvia y llanto, horas, muchas horas después, se levantó. Había envejecido diez años. Su semblante era el de un hombre a mitad de una tormenta habiendo perdido toda fe y esperanza.

Salió de ahí queriendo encontrarla en el lugar donde pertenecía, su casa. Ella estaba allá en su casa. Y regresó a La Niebla. Hizo el mismo viaje penoso de regreso, de vagón en vagón, muerto en vida, sumido en esta pesada neblina. Una neblina que se la había arrebatado.

Y mientras él dejaba el Graceland, en la oscuridad de una noche eterna, alguien estaba recordándola también. Su padre.

Rodrigo White miraba una fotografía de su hija. Estaba en la biblioteca de su casa en Nueva York, una casa sin más habitante que él. Había viajado desde Chicago, solo, en tren.

Rodrigo miraba esa fotografía con cientos de pensamientos galopando en su mente. Ella era tan parecida a su madre. Y también la había perdido.

Todavía escuchaba las últimas palabras que ella le había dicho. Y todavía escuchaba su propia voz diciendo después: "Mi hija ha muerto".

"Ha muerto", repetía su memoria. La había perdido, lo mismo que perdiera a su madre tantos años atrás. La había perdido y esta vez ya no iba a regresar. Igual que Marge. Igual que Marge quien ya nunca regresaría. Marge no iba a regresar jamás pues de la muerte nadie regresa.

Había sido un pensamiento que había herido a Terry durante el tiempo que estuvo en el cementerio.

Estaba de rodillas frente a la tumba, era de noche, horas atrás la tumba de Candy había quedado cubierta de nuevo. Él no se movía. Entonces empezó a llover.

Terry se sentó, en la tierra, con las piernas flexionadas y las muñecas sobre las rodillas. El agua empezó a cubrirlo. Con los ojos cerrados sintió la lluvia en su rostro. Pero de cualquier manera en su rostro no había parado de llover.

Nunca se haría a la idea de que ella ya no regresaría, de que no volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, prefería no pensar, prefería morirse en vida. Dejarse hundir en el vacío; adormecido, hueco, muerto por dentro, fantasmal. Gris.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, mojándose de lluvia, su rostro desencajado, su expresión desolada. Ese hermoso rostro de cincel, esos rasgos distinguidos, esa perfecta piel blanca y sin mancha; todo él estaba desgarrado.

Las pesadas gotas de lluvia caían en su frente, repiqueteando, luego se deslizaban por su piel hacia abajo, delineaban un camino hasta el puente de su nariz, se escurrían por los costados, empapaban sus pestañas, ojos cerrados, rodeaban las pesadas orejas, los abultamientos bajo sus ojos. Terry abrió los párpados.

En sus ojos azules sus pupilas ausentes, azul en un mar enrojecido; miraba al vacío, viendo sin ver. El agua escurría. Corría mezclándose con sus lágrimas, mojaba sus mejillas, la curva de su mandíbula, la comisura de sus labios, destilaba en su barbilla, un río tortuoso por su cuello.

Todo su rostro estaba mojado por la cascada de esta pena. Un manantial de dolor. Un manantial de dolor que llenaba esta noche de angustia.

Continuará…


	43. Chapter 43

Lunes de publicación

07 de Noviembre de 2011

Gracias muy especiales a quienes toman un momento para mandar un mensaje, sus palabras son el regalo para las horas, días y semanas de trabajo en este fic, el cual espero les esté gustando, un abrazote y MILES DE GRACIAS!

**A quienes comentaron por primera vez,** no tienen idea lo bonito que se siente saber de una lectora por primera vez, se los agradezco con el corazón, miles de gracias! Y no se pierdan, seguimos en contacto :D

**Gracias a:**

Adri

Alhel

Yelitza

Ana

Coquette

Reyang

Ltty

Silvia E

Terry780716

Irun

Lucero

Nicky

JMB

Rosatella

Camila

Oli Grandchester

Lindaquerubin

Jenny

Rebeca

Sarita

Luna Love

Vico

Annie

Di lo que quieras

Clara

Mona

Uitzil

Angie

Alecita

Mar

BereniC Grandchester

Anaiz

Raqhu

Klaudya

Tamy White

Galaxylam84

Nela2307

Ascella Star

Ysledsira Grandchester

Akirem

Melodya

Telutza

Gema Grandchester

Karina Grandchester

Betty

Tp

Flor

Lorena

Elizabeth

Laurencita12

Desir

Vanessa

Libelula

Parnaso

Alejandra

Jennifer Hernandez

Silvia R. S.

Eli

Mona

Wendy

Kika White

Brenda Grandchester

Melody II

Karen

Jenniffer

Paty Perez

Roxyta Grandchester

Karelem

Ange Herrera

Andrea

Dianis de Grandchester (Dayanna)

Auro

Chikita973

Anna

Eleonor Alvarez

DarkAngelMx

Lluvia Grandchester

Melodya77

Cintya

Terry´s Girl

Azulterrytana

La chica del rincon

Cuentacuentos

Hada Nocturna

Eterna Enamorada de Terry

Vero

La chica de Terry

Karina

Nikita

Marce 21

Candida

Claris

Jenni

Kitty

Vanessa S.

Abril34

Reyanglh

Rossy Jimenez

Beverly

Pinturicchia

MiriamAG

Marianemary

Lizethr

EDStarblue

Fabiola

Carito Bombon de Grandchester

Maccosu

Admiradora

Ana Vazquez

Berenise

Loren

Milenita

Lorena White

Rosial

Gabriela

R G Grandchester

Maroly Andrew

Hananonashi

Elena Grandchester

Madame Candice

Lady Andrye de Grandchester

Ladypurpura Grandchester

Selene

Elma

Jazmin

Mimic

Kaolinet

Liz Garcia

Erika

Lindouche74

Daniela Saavedra

Gra

Monica

Lady Pecosa

Marie Andrey

Juanis

Julissa

SalyLuna

Rosy

Elyter

Emma

Met-perú

Lozanito20-Quito

Wisal-Brasil

Nabia Grandchester

Olga

Janet

Annilina

rubi

NFG

Zuleika Rangel

Denisse Grandrew

Gaby Morales

Anyta

Tatiana

Hochis... claro puedes guardarlo para mi será un honor :)

Kat

Ariana

Nicole

Missandrewgrand

Annieb

Lorenza

Pecas Grandchester

Fabiola Kou

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XLIII<strong>

Días antes de que Terry llegara a Chicago, en esa ocasión en que la nana le dio la noticia de que Candy murió, mientras él todavía venía camino a la ciudad para saber de su esposa, algo pasó durante esos once días que duró su penoso viaje desde La Niebla.

Candy abrió los ojos, así es, los abrió. La luz estaba de lleno en su rostro, apretó los párpados y aclaró la garganta, logrando un sonido interior como de piedras en lodo.

- Terry – apenas musitó.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué había tanta luz?

- Terry – volvió a decir a través de la grava.

Un rostro vino a ella. Confundida, le tomó un largo momento precisar su identidad.

- ¿Papá? – dijo en un susurro.

- Hola, mi amor, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Terry… - murmuró –, ¿dónde…?

- Está aquí.

Él estaba mintiendo, pero ella no lo sabía. En realidad, había hecho un trato con él: ayudaría a Candy a salir de la enfermedad si él firmaba la anulación de su matrimonio y juraba jamás buscarla otra vez.

Rodrigo se había salido con la suya; finalmente los había separado. Había logrado terminar no solamente con ese matrimonio absurdo, y esa locura que a su hija bien habría podido valerle la vida entera, había logrado también que jamás nunca volvieran a verse.

Él por fin había cumplido: había hecho a su hija libre.

Ahora bien, no se sentía feliz. Rodrigo se sentía como un perro. Un desgraciado, un bastardo animal maldito que no merecía el aire que respiraba (y seguramente habrá quien esté de acuerdo con esta nomenclatura). Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba en absoluto su percepción de que había hecho lo mejor para su hija.

Así pues, mientras Terry venía camino a Chicago, posiblemente ahora mismo mal durmiendo y en absoluto comiendo sobre el sucio techo de un vagón olvidado en un tren de tercera clase, como un verdadero vagabundo; sufriendo, además, como un condenado; Candy, inocentemente al escuchar que él estaba cerca, se serenó y simplemente cerró los ojos, exhausta.

- Tuve un sueño… - musitó hundiéndose de nuevo.

Y era un sueño que no hubiera podido precisar. Se parecía mucho a aquel donde la neblina cubría a Terry y lo alejaba de ella, pero era diferente, era otro. Pero lo olvidó, no supo nunca con exactitud lo que la inconciencia le había llevado a la mente y cuál sería la precisa descripción de estas imágenes oníricas; lo que sabía es que se sentía muy cansada, pero sobre todo alterada, confundida y ansiosa. En ese ánimo, dijo:

– Quiero verlo… ¿Terry?

Pero no pudo decir más ni esperar respuesta alguna; demasiado débil aún, se sumió otra vez en el profundo sueño.

Hubo necesidad del paso de varias horas para que Candy despertara del todo. Cuando lo hizo ya era de noche, la luz en el lugar se había ido.

- Terry – dijo con su primer aliento.

Respiró profundamente. Inhaló y exhaló de manera muy sonora una vez.

- Terry – volvió a decir, cada vez con mayor firmeza.

Se removió en la cama, despejando las frazadas que la cubrían, sentía calor. Estiró el cuerpo, adolorida de la espalda y las piernas.

Tragó saliva, aclaró la garganta, y volvió a respirar con profundidad. ¿Dónde estaba Terry? ¿Qué lugar era éste?

Se sentó en la cama, impulsándose con los antebrazos sobre el colchón. Fue increíble el tiempo que le tomó darse cuenta de que estaba en su antigua habitación, en la casa de su padre en Chicago.

- ¿Por qué…? – dejó eso inconcluso.

La puerta se abrió. Era su padre.

- ¿Papá?

- Hija, has despertado.

Rodrigo anduvo hasta la cama, se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en la frente.

- Ya no tienes fiebre, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien – tosió un poco –. ¿Por qué estoy aquí, dónde está Terry?

- ¿No recuerdas nada?

Tragando saliva a través de la garganta adolorida, lo miró confundida.

- Te traje a la ciudad para que te atendieran – explicó su padre –. En un principio pensamos que sería necesario hospitalizarte, pero no fue así, aquí te atendieron. Espera.

Se levantó de la cama; fue a la puerta y salió, cerrándola tras de sí.

Candy apenas si había reaccionado cuando ésta volvió a abrirse y le dio paso de nuevo a su padre, acompañado ahora de otro hombre, que supuso era el médico; un señor de mediana edad que llevaba unos espejuelos redondos y pequeños.

- ¿Dónde está Terry? – dijo ella.

Pero ninguno le respondió. El médico se acercó y le hizo la revisión oportuna mientras ella miraba alrededor, todavía confundida.

- ¿Siente presión en el pecho al respirar?

- ¿Cómo?

- Una presión, en el pecho, cuando respira, ¿la siente?

- Yo… - tragó saliva y se llevó una mano al cuello –. No, ya no. Antes.

- Parece que ha salido del cuadro. No era para menos siendo usted tan joven. Esto fue un asunto de descuido.

- ¿Descuido?

- Me dice su padre que contrajo un resfriado en el campo y se le complicó. Que ningún medicamento le hizo efecto.

- No tomé medicamentos – volvió a tragar saliva, sentía los labios secos.

El médico le acercó un vaso con agua, mientras le cuestionaba.

- ¿Ningún medicamento?

- No – bebió todo el contenido del vaso, y se sintió como si reviviera. Débil aún colocó el vaso en el buró.

- Bien, entonces ese fue el motivo para la complicación, evidentemente – Candy volvió a acomodarse contra las almohadas y regresó a él su atención –. Pero su padre me ha dicho que la atendieron.

- Sí, pero Pauna me dijo un día… - cerró los ojos y se mesó el pelo con las manos; Dios, tenía el pelo hecho un nido – bueno, supe que era perjudicial en las mujeres embarazadas.

- Candy, ¿estás embarazada? – la voz de su padre, ella lo miró.

- Sí. ¿Dónde está Terry?

- ¿Y por qué Terrence no lo sabía? – cuestionó Rodrigo.

- Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

- ¿Se lo dijo usted a su doctor? – habló el médico.

- No, mi marido siempre estaba presente, yo quería decírselo de manera especial.

El médico la miró.

- Señorita… señora… ¿me permite revisarla?

- Sí, está bien.

Rodrigo permaneció en la habitación.

- ¿Cómo está mi bebé? – dijo reacomodándose sobre la cama, cuando la auscultación terminó.

- Usted no está embarazada.

- ¿Cómo?

- No está embarazada.

- ¿Perdí a mi bebé? Pero, ¿Cómo, por qué? no tomé nada, no ingerí ninguno de los medicamentos. ¿Por qué?

- Usted nunca estuvo embarazada.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿La revisó algún médico?

- No.

- ¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión?

- Tenía un retraso.

- ¿Tuvo usted alguna hemorragia que apunte a una pérdida prematura?

- No, nada – dijo haciendo memoria.

- ¿Mareos, malestares matutinos, sintió su vientre más tenso que de costumbre? ¿Vómitos, náuseas?

- No.

- Entonces usted nunca estuvo embarazada.

- ¿Cómo?

El médico siguió hablando, explicándole lo que había encontrado durante la auscultación, ninguna evidencia de un embarazo ni pérdida, pero ella ya no prestó atención. Apenas percibió cuando se retiró de la habitación.

"¿Nunca estuve embarazada?", pensó.

Se le atoró la emoción en la garganta. Había estado tan ilusionada. Incluso había hablado con su bebé ya muchas veces, en su interior, le había dicho que lo quería, que lo esperaba. Y había estado tan ilusionada con decírselo a Terry, por eso no se lo había dicho mientras estaba enferma, porque quería planear algo especial para ese momento.

Pero entonces, ¿nunca lo estuvo? Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla. Qué triste, ella anhelaba un bebé.

Entonces sintió a su padre acercarse.

- Estuve tan preocupado, hija.

Candy guardó la emoción y se desplomó en las almohadas.

- Ya estoy bien.

- Estuviste muy grave.

- Lo sé.

Y aunque era entre una borrosa conciencia, una nebulosa de sensaciones, recordaba esos días en los que apenas podía moverse o respirar.

Sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la mandíbula, dejando todo eso atrás.

- ¿Dónde está Terry?

- En La Niebla.

Candy inhaló profundamente, Terry seguramente no había podido dejar su trabajo en la hacienda. Mucho menos ahora que los Hartrow no estaban. Hizo bien. Pero ahora ella ya estaba recuperada y quería verlo.

- ¿Cuándo dijo el médico que puedo levantarme?

- Un par de días más de reposo solamente. Dijo que tomaras muchos líquidos y descansaras.

- Bien – cerró los ojos, apoyada en las almohadas.

No le hacía gracia estar sin él otros dos días, pero no se iba a exponer a recaer en el camino y volver a empezar con todo esto otra vez. Terry ya había tenido demasiadas preocupaciones. Lo que sí haría sería escribirle.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó parcialmente.

- Papá, ¿puedes hacerme un favor, enviar a alguien a la oficina postal que envíe un telegrama? Quiero que Terry sepa que todo está bien ahora. Seguramente está preocupado.

- Hija… quizás tengamos que hablar de eso, pero no ahora.

- ¿Hablar de qué?

- No por ahora.

- ¿Qué hacías tú en…? – se sentó del todo para verlo a la cara, dándose cuenta de que había muchas cosas que no sabía –. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba enferma? ¿Terry te buscó?

- Yo fui a verte.

- Has hecho las paces entonces con la idea, me parece bien. Por ti.

- Hija…

- No intentes reprenderme, que todavía no me olvido el teatro que pensabas montar. Si has entendido que soy una mujer casada ahora y este es el tipo de relación que quieres conmigo, estoy de acuerdo. De respeto, papá.

- Me hablas como si fueras una mujer de treinta.

- La edad es un número.

- Estás muy cambiada.

- El tiempo ha pasado.

- ¿No agradeces que te haya traído?

- Por supuesto, papá, no lo dudes. Claro que sí. Pero desde un principio deseo que queden claras las bases de este nuevo trato entre tú y yo. Ya no soy una niña, estoy casada.

Cerró los ojos, frotando una mano sobre su garganta, sentía como si hablara por primera vez en años. Quiso desplomarse otra vez sobre las almohadas, pero la voz de su padre sonó, él dijo:

- Ya no.

Y Candy abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Él no supo cuidar de ti, no podrías ser feliz jamás a su lado.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿No te das cuenta de que es por tu bien?

- ¿A qué te refieres con que ya no estoy casada? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Estuviste a punto de la muerte. Sé razonable.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Responde mi pregunta – tosió ligeramente, pero lo veía con insistencia.

- Nunca podrías ser feliz con él. Observa de qué manera te descuidó, el estado en el que—

- ¡Enfermé, papá! – carraspeó la garganta –. ¡A cualquiera le pasa! Y él estuvo al pendiente y llevó al médico y me cuidó, y me habría recuperado de un resfrío sin importancia de no haber yo pensado que estaba esperando un bebé – quiso dolerle otra vez y guardó silencio un momento, jalando aire para serenarse.

- Quizás haya sido una bendición que no tuvieras un hijo. Te habría atado de por vida.

- ¡¿Qué dices? ¡Es mi marido!

- ¡Jugabas! – Rodrigo gritó –. ¡Yo te conozco!, ¡¿en qué momento vas a despertar?

- ¡¿En qué momento despertarás tú?

Se sentó al borde de la cama, lo miraba furiosa. Él se levantó. Y ella dijo:

- ¿De qué manera quieres que te explique que es mi esposo y no voy a dejarlo? ¡Supéralo de una vez! – a veces tosía, todavía adolorida, pero era sin importancia.

- Ya no lo es. Ya no están casados.

- ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

- Firmó una anulación.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Se puso de pie, algo débil, pero enfurecida.

- Anuló ese matrimonio tuyo, alegando que era menor de edad al momento.

- No, no lo creo. No es posible.

Rodrigo fue a la cómoda, sacó de uno de los cajones un fajo de documentos y se lo entregó.

Candy los leyó con ojos trémulos. Anulación. Menor de edad. Terrence Greum Grandchester, su nombre y firma al calce.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza.

- No lo creo, no es posible.

- ¿Lo ves? Ahí está la prueba. Él mismo anuló ese supuesto matrimonio que nunca fue más que una locura.

Candy apretó los labios, negando repetidas veces. Esto no era cierto. Él jamás haría tal cosa, nunca. Terry no la dejaría. No destruiría su matrimonio, nunca la dejaría. Miró a su padre, se veía nervioso, mordiéndose los labios, y no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Esa falta de temple era extraña en él.

Entonces lo entendió.

- Lo obligaste… - susurró –. Lo obligaste a firmar esto.

Su padre volvió a mirarla y ella lo enfrentó.

- Le ofreciste ayuda a cambio, ¿no es cierto?

Ella no era ninguna tonta y si de algo estaba segura en esta vida era de cuánto él la amaba. Terry jamás la hubiera dejado. Ésta era la única explicación, que su padre le había coaccionado para salvarle la vida. Y él accedió a algo que quizás ella misma hubiera hecho de ser la circunstancia a la inversa.

Habló con una voz cargada de reproche, baja pero en un filo rabioso.

- Te atreviste a condicionar tu ayuda hacia mí, a cambio de esto, ¿no es cierto?

Su padre la miraba, ahora impertérrito. Pero lo vio tragar saliva, una sola vez y después parpadear. Eso era todo. Esa era su respuesta.

- Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero odio ser tu hija.

- Lo hice por tu bien.

- ¡Y un carajo! – gritó ella, fuera de sí. Tosió un poco, pero se mantuvo.

- Candy, no me hables así, soy tu padre.

- ¡No! ¡Ya no lo eres! Lo amenazaste con dejarme morir, ¿no es cierto? Y él, angustiado, loco de angustia – se le quebró la voz, pensando en lo que él debió padecer –, muerto en vida como yo hubiera estado en su lugar, así aceptó, ¿verdad?

Él quiso hablar pero ella gritó.

- ¡Y no necesito que lo confirmes! Estoy segura de ello. Casi como si estuviera viendo todo ahora mismo. Nada más que una transacción para ti. Tu ayuda vino con un costo.

- ¡Te quiero!

- ¡Mentira! ¡Quieres la falsedad! Quieres la mentira, la idea estúpida de una hija de cartón.

- ¡Más respeto, soy tu padre!

- ¡Y yo una mujer casada y tú no respetaste eso! ¡Te sientes con el derecho de destruir de mi vida!

"¡Así como la de mi madre!", quiso gritar, pero no lo hizo. En el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto. Y aunque hubiera deseado herirlo y sabía que no había mejor saeta que aquella, no iba a lastimar a su padre de esa manera. Con una mentira, además. Dentro de su rabia, se contuvo.

- Me voy de aquí – fue lo más que dijo.

Abrió el armario, buscó entre las prendas. Encontró calcetas y unos zapatos que se calzó temblando de coraje; se echó, encima del camisón, un vestido de lana café, tomó un abrigo, gorro, guantes y bufanda. Eso fue todo. Salió del cuarto pero no fue a las escaleras, se dirigió al cuarto de su madre.

Cuarto que su padre hoy ocupaba solo, pero ella sabía que el tocador de su madre estaba intacto desde siempre.

Entró empujando las puertas dobles, con su padre tras ella. Candy estaba debilitada aún, pero la furia que sentía era tal que se creía capaz de derribar las puertas con sus propias manos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Necesito dinero para el viaje.

Abrió el alhajero de Marge, permanecía en la misma posición en la que las manos de ella lo habían dejado tantísimos años atrás.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Candy buscó entre las joyas, eran muchas y muy valiosas, pero se conformó con tomar un broche muy pequeño. Calculaba que con eso le alcanzaría para el viaje a La Niebla. No era muy costoso, era la pieza más sencilla de hecho, pero sólo ocupaba eso.

- ¿Robas las joyas de tu madre?

- Sabes muy bien que son mías. Ella me las dejó en su testamento, y podría llevarme algo mío pero como todo me lo compraste tú y de ti no quiero nada, me llevo esto.

- ¿Así que de mí no quieres nada?

- Absolutamente, nunca más. ¿Y sabes algo, papá? – apuñando el broche en la mano, lo miró retadoramente –. Si yo quisiera te demandaría por la fortuna de mi madre, todo lo que me dejó en su testamento. Las propiedades, las acciones. La mitad de tu empresa, te recuerdo, es mía porque estaba antes a su nombre y ella me la dejó. Podría quitártela. Si yo la quisiera.

- Ha sido fruto de mi trabajo.

- Y por eso no quiero ni un centavo. Pero las tierras, las propiedades, la compañía petrolera, los navíos, todo lo que mi abuelo le dejó a mi madre y ella a mí en su testamento, la fortuna de los DuBois. Todo eso es mío.

- Puedo dártelo.

- No me interesa, no lo necesito. De ti yo ya no quiero nada.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la pieza. La voz de su padre sonó detrás, la seguía.

- Se te olvida que gracias a mí te atendieron, te traje a Chicago.

Ella no volteó. Con desprecio, dijo:

- Manda la factura a mi casa. Mi marido te enviará un cheque postal.

¡Como si no tuviera quien respondiera por ella! ¡Terrence Grandchester, ni más ni menos!

Candy iba escaleras abajo y él la seguía. Encolerizado también.

- Ya no lo es. El matrimonio está diluido.

- ¿Y a quién le importa?

- Candice, te portas como una ingrata.

- Jamás te agradeceré lo que le hiciste a Terry. Es una vileza.

- Era por tu bien.

- ¿Por mi bien, papá? – se volteó a él, ya ambos en el vestíbulo –. ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que es bueno para mí? ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha sido mi vida con Terry?

- Llena de carencias, seguramente.

- Papá, morirás engañado. Yo no he podido ser más feliz con mi esposo. Ojalá tú pudieras ver eso. Ojala quisieras compartirlo. He sido tan feliz con él, no me ha faltado nada. Me ama, lo amo. No padezco necesidad alguna.

- No te da los lujos que siempre deseaste.

- Cierto, no me los da. Pero hay otra palabra clave en esa frase que acabas de decir: "deseaste". Son cosas que deseé antes, en el pasado. No has querido ver que ya no soy la niña caprichosa que conocías. He cambiado. Él me cambió.

- ¿Pero por qué negarte todo eso que siempre quisiste?

- Porque no es importante, papá. Lo entendí hace mucho. Yo lo amo y no he podido ser más feliz. Entiéndelo, ¡no me falta nada! No padezco carencias. Él me sostiene a plenitud en todo – ¡rayos!, ¿cuándo comprendería esto? –. Entiéndelo de una vez, es un hombre que trabaja pero no morimos de hambre ni mucho menos, él me mantiene, es mi marido, con todas sus letras y todo lo que eso significa. Terrence es un hombre que cuida de su mujer a plenitud, ¿quieres comprenderlo? ¿Quieres entender de una buena y maldita vez que no me falta nada? ¡Ni económico ni de ningún tipo! – y es que esto era lo que parecía ser incapaz de explicarle a su padre, o él incapaz de entenderlo –. Nada me falta, no paso necesidad alguna, mi marido me lo da todo. Mi única tristeza ahora es no estar esperando un bebé porque sólo eso nos falta – aclaró la garganta –. Somos un matrimonio, papá. Soy feliz. Ojalá lo entendieras.

- Creo que te equivocas. Creo que llegará el día en el que te arrepentirás de este error.

- Sé que lo crees. Y ya no me importa.

Se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que alcanzara la puerta, él dijo:

-¿Y si se casó contigo por tu fortuna?

Candy se quedó de una pieza; apretó las manos en puños tan rígidos que los nudillos estaban blancos. Con todo el cuerpo tenso giró para verlo, muy lentamente, muy despacio. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para mirarlo con rabia a la cara.

Habló con los dientes apretados.

-¿Sabes una cosa, papá?

Estaba furiosa, mierda, estaba ¡que reventaba! Que alguien ofendiera de tal manera a Terry era algo que no podía soportar.

-¿Sabes algo?

Él quiso hablar, pero Candy gritó.

-¡NO! ¡Ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mí!

Y si ésa no era la manera de hablarle a su padre, ni siquiera se daba cuenta. En este momento Candy estaba ciega de rabia. Como una leona defendiendo a su familia.

-Si mi marido quisiera – inició, hablando lentamente, con los dientes apretados, el cuerpo tenso, los puños rígidos –, si Terry quisiera… ¿sabes cómo habrías tú de llamarle?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si Terry quisiera, si moviera un solo dedo, tú y todo el mundo, ¿sabes cómo tendrían que llamarle?

-¿Cómo?

-Su Alteza Real.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Su Alteza Real Terrence Greum Grandchester, Duque de Grandchester y Upper Berkeley.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Su padre es un Duque, papá, ¿nunca lo has pensado? ¿sabías que le ofreció su título, su fortuna, toda su herencia?

-¿Cómo?

-Y estamos hablando de la fortuna de un Duque, papá. En la nobleza, por sobre el rango de un Duque sólo se encuentran los príncipes y los reyes; un Duque es el más alto grado después de los soberanos, ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? Y el título correcto para un Duque es "Su Alteza Real". ¿Te das cuenta? Terry no es como tú o como yo, no es un civil, tú y yo, a pesar de tus millones, sí, a pesar de eso, somos simples plebeyos, él es de sangre azul, papá. Estamos hablando de otro nivel de sociedad, uno donde nosotros ni siquiera seríamos recibidos. ¡Y vaya que no lo somos! Cuando todavía éramos novios, Terry pidió ayuda a su padre para casarnos, para ver si eso lograba convencerte, ¿pero sabes qué pasó? ¿sabes tú qué fue lo que dijo su padre? ¡Que no! Que a él lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, pero que de ninguna manera autorizaba que su heredero se casara con una mujer sin título, y no creo que le importen tus millones, papá, ni las empresas; para su hijo él quería una noble, él dijo: "alguien de nuestro estamento". Estamento, papá. Ellos así arreglan los compromisos. Tú, sabemos, te basas en el dinero. Ellos, además de la fortuna, en la casta. Terry, si lo quisiera, estaría en ese mundo en un tronar de dedos.

-¿Por qué no lo aceptó?

-Porque me ama. Porque si lo buscó fue solamente para estar conmigo, y si no lo ayudaría con ello entonces era inútil. Y después, cuando ya casados su padre ofreció aceptar nuestro matrimonio y heredarlo, títulos, fortuna, todo; posiblemente inventando que su heredero se había criado fuera de Europa con cualquier pretexto; finalmente con esa fortuna y ese rango el Duque de Grandchester podría justificar la ausencia de su heredero con cualquier evasiva; pero cuando ofreció todo esto, ¿sabes por qué no lo aceptó mi marido?

-¿Por qué?

-Por dignidad. Oh, la sangre azul tiene sus cuestiones, papá. Terry no tendrá la fortuna, pero tiene más dignidad que tú y yo juntos, y multiplicados por cien. Si su padre había abandonado a su madre y no se hizo cargo de él nunca jamás, ¿por qué habría de aceptarle algo? Sería una afrenta a la memoria de su madre, quien tanto sufrió por su culpa. Y entre todas las muchas virtudes de mi marido está su férrea lealtad. Y lo mucho que amó a su madre, y ama aún su recuerdo. Ella le dio una familia, lo crió sola, lo educó, lo cobijó, fue la mejor madre que pudo alguien desear. Él jamás se vendería violentando el recuerdo de su madre. Además su padre nunca se preocupó por él mientras crecía.

Su padre la miraba callado, ambos en el vestíbulo. La postura de Candy era firme y bien plantada sobre sus pies. Siguió hablando de Terry.

-Si antes pidió su ayuda fue sólo para estar conmigo; pero cuando ya estábamos casados, no tenía ningún sentido. Y yo estuve de acuerdo, porque además de todo ni él ni yo queremos esa vida.

Era verdad, ninguno de los dos anhelaba ese estilo de vivir.

-Yo tomé a mi marido así tal cual es y no lo necesito con título alguno, ni con fortuna. Y él por dignidad jamás hubiera aceptado de buena gana. Te lo digo, el amor propio, la dignidad de mi marido no la encontrarás en un simple mortal. Terry lleva en la sangre generaciones de reyes, papá. Si aceptara el título de su padre sería el séptimo en línea directa para el trono de Inglaterra, ¿te imaginas eso? Estar tan cerca de ser el rey. Y no sería descabellado, ha pasado otras veces. Ser el séptimo en línea para el trono no es cualquier cosa. Su familia además posee parte de las joyas de la corona. ¿Tú crees que yo me estoy muriendo por un par de aretes? Terry podría darme joyas de la corona. Podría tener las propiedades, los castillos. Su padre tiene castillos, papá – sacudió la cabeza, casi divertida –. Pero nunca se rebajaría así, porque para él sería rebajarse. Terry tiene una dignidad legendaria, papá, y me parece que nada tiene que ver con su herencia, ni con la sangre; es él. Algo tiene él que lo diferencia del resto de los hombres. No tiene comparación. Mi marido es un león, papá. Por eso sólo puedo imaginarme lo terriblemente angustiado que debe haber estado para aceptar tu propuesta. Y lo mucho que me ama. Oh, lejos de amedrentarme, esos papeles firmados sólo me muestran lo inmenso de su amor. Un león no capitula, papá. Mi marido no capitula. No se vence, no se derrumba, no cae jamás. Nunca. Y si lo hizo, es sólo señal del inmenso amor que me tiene. Oh, estoy segura, papá, de su amor yo estoy tan segura que meto las manos al fuego. Mi marido me ama, y yo lo adoro. Y tiene una dignidad inquebrantable, es firme como una roca. Los pesares, las tristezas, los conflictos, nada lo derriba. No hay otro hombre en esta tierra más cabal que él – hizo una pausa –. Yo. Creo que yo soy su único punto débil. Soy yo, y sólo porque me ama. Pero es un león, papá. Y así cuida de mí y de nuestro hogar. Y así va a defender a nuestra familia. Y su carácter no tiene nada que ver con la sangre azul que lleva. Aunque la lleva. Y tendría castillos y sirvientes si quisiera. Y ante él harían reverencia nobles, empresarios, magnates, jefes de familia. ¿Qué es un jefe de familia de Chicago ante un Duque? ¡Por favor! De una familia con ascendencia escocesa ¡además! Después de tantos siglos de fricciones entre ellos, los ingleses siguen viendo a los escoceses como súbditos. Un jefe de familia americano con sangre escocesa, por más rico que fuera no se compara con el estamento de Terry si tomara el Ducado inglés, ¿qué es ante él? ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera podría hablar en su presencia a menos que él lo autorizara. Así que déjate de estupideces que si se casó conmigo por interés, ¡por favor! En ese caso la arribista soy yo. Es el séptimo en línea al trono, papá – volvió a sonreír –. ¿Pero sabes algo? Para mí él es un príncipe, hasta el título de Duque le queda pequeño ante mis ojos, y sería exactamente igual si fuera hijo de cualquiera. A mí no me importa nada de eso, lo amé antes de comprenderlo, y lo sigo amando igual cada día. Me siento orgullosa de ser su mujer; todo lo que tenemos es fruto de su trabajo, no le fue heredado del trabajo de nadie más, es por él.

Y luego dijo algo que para ella era tan cierto como la luz del sol.

-En cuanto a mí, todas mis necesidades son cubiertas por el esfuerzo de las manos de mi marido. Tú no tienes idea el orgullo que eso es para una mujer. Él me lo da todo, me mantiene y me sostiene, él es el pilar de nuestra familia, porque lo somos aunque todavía no tengamos hijos. Él es el sostén de nuestro hogar desde lo más pequeño hasta lo más grande. Desde lo que me llevo a la boca hasta lo que me calzo en los pies. Él es mi sostén. Y yo he amado cada uno de nuestros días juntos. Todos los días que se levanta para ir a trabajar, y viene por la tarde a casa conmigo y comemos juntos, y nuestros paseos son al río o a caminar entre el bosque, o sentarnos en el jardín. No necesito viajes, ni paseos costosos. Yo sería feliz con él incluso sentados debajo de un puente. Tenemos nuestra casa y nos tenemos uno al otro. ¿Qué me importa de quién sea hijo? Es mi esposo.

Para ella, él era un príncipe. La imagen de Terry vino a ella, y cerrando los ojos un breve instante sonrió suavemente. Él sería un príncipe aun cuando no llevara esa sangre azul. Es tan bueno, y tan amable y educado, caballeroso, protector, atento. Es tan noble. Él tiene esa nobleza rara en las personas. Es una persona genuinamente noble, buena.

Es un ser humano único, irrepetible. Hermoso por fuera, pero bello de su alma. Como si fuera posible que existiera algo más hermoso que su apariencia, estaba su alma. Su alma rivalizaba en belleza con su propio exterior.

Y estaba tan lleno de amor para ella. Candy se enterneció al punto de las lágrimas. Y quiso correr para ir con él pronto, y darle un enorme beso y abrazarlo y consumirlo, comérselo a besos. Mi amor, pensó, cuántas ganas tengo de verte, mi cielo.

La voz de su padre la regresó al vestíbulo.

-¡Pues no me importa lo que sea, te ha puesto en mi contra!

Candy volvió a enfurecerse, tan velozmente como un relámpago.

-¡AGH!

Era incapaz de coordinar mayor reacción verbal. Temblaba de coraje de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta para ir a la puerta.

-¡Candice White, te estoy hablando!

-¡Grandchester!

-¿Qué?

Giró para verlo.

-¡Mi nombre es Candice Grandchester!

-¿Reniegas de tu apellido?

-¡Tomo el de mi marido con todo orgullo!

Ahora resultaba que despertaba y hasta divorciada y todo, ¡claro como no! ¡Maldita fuera si se iba a quedar tan conforme! ¡Con un carajo! ¡Estaba temblando de rabia!

-¡Ese hombre! - gritó su padre.

Y Candy elevó la voz más todavía.

-¡No te permito que lo insultes! ¡Es mi esposo!

-¡El matrimonio fue anulado!

-¡Y me importa un carajo!

-¡Ese hombre será tu perdición!

-¡AGH! – volvió a vociferar.

Cerca de ella estaba una alta mesa de madera, redonda, con un florero al centro. Le temblaron las manos con ganas de tomarlo y estrellarlo contra la pared. ¡A ver si así entendía!

Pero aunque casi lo hizo, y pensó cuántas veces en su vida había hecho cosas similares, hoy tenía la capacidad para controlarse. Vaya después de todo, parecía que el matrimonio le había sentado ¡hasta en eso!

No lo hizo entonces, no estrelló ese florero como ¡tantas ganas tuvo! Pero su padre no se salvó de sus gritos rabiosos.

-¡Quiero que nos dejes en paz! ¡Lo que le hiciste a Terry no tiene nombre! ¡Es una canallada!

¡Mira nada más! Divorciarla porque se le antojaba, ¡Mal rayo la parta! ¡Demonios! Candy casi sentía echar chispas por los ojos. Una leona, una leona en la jungla defendiendo lo que es suyo.

-¡Lo que le hiciste a Terry, la posición en que lo pusiste, no te lo permito! ¿Me oyes? ¡No te lo permito! ¡Maldición, me voy a morir de rabia! ¡Es mi marido!

-¡Lo hice por ayudarte!

-¡Mírame, brinco de felicidad!

-¡Te salvé!

-¡Mi marido lo hizo!

-¡Fui yo quien te trajo a Chicago!

-¡Ah, pero él pagó el precio! Y ya te lo dije, manda las facturas a mi casa, él te enviará un cheque.

-¡Eres una altanera!

-¡Soy una mujer casada!

-¡Ya no!

-¡Maldita sea! – volvió a ver el florero, mierda, le temblaban las manos, se mordió el labio y miró a su padre, tan furioso como ella.

Esto no tenía salida, mejor se iba antes de que siguieran ofendiéndose más todavía. Pero antes de que ella se girara, él le dijo algo:

-Entiende, es por tu bien.

-Jamás comprenderás que mi bien es al lado suyo.

-Te lleva por una vida de carencias.

-No, papá, no – por todos los cielos, ¡cuándo entendería! –. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no es así?, pero está bien, ¡ya no me importa! Una sola cosa voy a pedirte.

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero que me busques más.

Se sentía en un huracán de frustración con su padre. ¡Él simplemente no entendía! Y estaba provocando ya ¡demasiados problemas! Obligar a Terry a firmar esa anulación había sido una infamia que ella no podría perdonar, y no por ella, sino por él, Terry. Seguramente él había sufrido lo indecible. Su padre había puesto a Terry en una posición terrible y ella no se sentía capaz de olvidarlo.

Tenía que acabar de tajo con todo este embrollo y arrancar de raíz cualquier posibilidad de intervención futura. ¡Esto se acaba aquí y ahora!

- No quiero que te acerques a nosotros – dijo con voz decidida –. Estabas dispuesto a dejarme morir si mi marido no firmaba la anulación, ¿no es cierto? Imagina que lo hiciste.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que si no eres capaz de comprender de una buena vez que es ésta la vida que he elegido, entonces piénsame muerta. Será lo mejor para los dos.

Y con eso salió de la casa. El viento le golpeó de frente y tosió, pero se ajustó el abrigo y se apresuró a cruzar el jardín principal. Al ir andando hacia afuera de la propiedad, se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba todavía, quedaban remanentes de su debilidad, tenía hambre, frío y le ardía el viento tan helado en la nariz. Pero la rabia le daba fuerzas. Y el coraje, y la impotencia. Sumado todo ello a las ganas de ver a Terry.

Salió a la calle y tomó un auto de alquiler, pidió ser llevada a la estación. Ya dormiría y comería algo en el camino. Ese sería su reposo, además del contentamiento de ir en su búsqueda.

Al interior de la casa, todavía en el vestíbulo, Rodrigo furiosamente miraba la puerta por donde ella había salido. "Piénsame muerta", le había dicho.

Al día siguiente, Elizabeth llegó a la casa y se encontró con la noticia. Y nana Esthela dos días después.

Continuará…


	44. Chapter 44

Viernes de Publicación

11 de Noviembre de 2011

Espero les guste y miles de gracias por comentar!

Mi facebook es Fabiola Grandchester, agréguenme! ;) jajaja

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XLIV<strong>

Al interior de la casa, todavía en el vestíbulo, Rodrigo miraba la puerta por donde ella había salido. "Piénsame muerta", le había dicho.

Al día siguiente, Elizabeth llegó a la casa. Y nana Esthela dos días después.

Muchos meses atrás, mientras Candy estaba allá en La Niebla, nana Esthela había importunado tanto a Rodrigo con el mismo tema que él le había pedido que fuera a Rhode Island con Elizabeth, a hacerle compañía el resto de su estancia y para que viajara con ella de regreso.

La nana lo hizo así, y Sophie se fue con ella. Esthela padeció el viaje tan largo en tren, pero supo sacarle provecho. En todo ese tiempo estuvo piense y piense cómo hacer para solucionar la situación entre Candy y su padre; aunque se mantuvo satisfecha sabiéndola casada, y bien cuidada, por supuesto, de eso no le cabía duda. Cada vez que pensaba en esos muchachos, no hacía más que sonreír. Había sido un regalo de Dios que se encontraran.

Disfrutó las primeras semanas con Elizabeth allá en Providence, Rhode Island, pero pronto terminó por aborrecer la ciudad. Es que era todo tan estirado, todos con la nariz alzada, como si quisieran alcanzar con su punta el sombrero. Estaba lleno de europeos, todos tan soberbios y engreídos. La tenían cansada las tertulias, los tés a media tarde, las galletitas de pasta, que debía comer con el meñique levantado. Con un carambas, ella necesitaba el campo. Estaba harta de todo esto. ¡Estaba extrañando hasta corretear a Jacinto por el patio!

La neblina perpetua en la ciudad, el clima tan espeso, ¡la gente tan espesa! Estaba harta. Sobre todo, la tenía harta Elizabeth. En qué momento esa niña se había convertido en una insoportable mona de papel, no lo sabía, quizás le había hecho falta casarse. Aunque con ese carácter ¿quién se atrevería?

En fin, que cuando la fecha de su regreso a Chicago llegó, Esthela le dio gracias a todo cuanto era posible. Pero, por problemas de acomodo en el tren, ella viajaría junto con Sophie dos días después de Elizabeth y su personal de servicio.

Se sentía tan contenta de volver. Y se proponía no permanecer mucho tiempo en la ciudad, ella regresaría al campo. Sabía muy bien que Rodrigo no le había permitido volver sólo para que Candy se sintiera allá lejos de todo el mundo y no la tuviera ni siquiera a ella de consuelo. Pero ahora no le iba a importar nada, tan pronto llegara, haría su maleta. ¡Y vámonos, con todo y Sophie!

Sin embargo, la noticia que la encontró a su regreso, le rompió sus anhelos, le rompió el alma, le partió el corazón.

Rodrigo no estaba. Elizabeth le informó que se había ido a un viaje de negocios. La sorprendió pero eso no fue lo peor. Elizabeth le dijo que cuando llegó a la casa lo encontró en su estudio, unas maletas en la puerta.

- He llegado, hermano.

Él no respondió, ni siquiera se levantó de la silla tras su escritorio, le daba la espalda a la puerta y la silla no se movió ni un milímetro.

Elizabeth no lo sabía, pero Rodrigo había pasado la noche en ese lugar. Solamente se había levantado al amanecer para preparar un ligero equipaje y después volvió a quedarse ahí en el despacho.

Durante la noche, Rodrigo lo único que había hecho era mirar la chimenea. Y pensar, y pensar.

Toda la noche estuvo sentado en su alta poltrona giratoria, una silla muy elegante de piel y acabados en bronce, digna contraparte para su posición y para las muchas cosas que arreglaba en esta su oficina en casa. Le gustaba mucho esta oficina, era más pequeña que las oficiales en el centro de la ciudad o las que tenía en Nueva York o incluso las nuevas pequeñas de Boston. Pero le gustaba mucho, había un motivo.

Este despacho estaba justo debajo de las habitaciones de su hija.

Como ya se ha visto con anterioridad, Rodrigo no pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa, en este despacho sí, pero no propiamente "en casa", en familia, es decir.

De hecho, los únicos momentos que él recordaba haber pasado en familia habían ocurrido cuando Marge vivía y de eso ya hacía demasiados años.

Ni siquiera cuando era niño había experimentado momentos de calidez familiar, su madre tenía un problema de bebida y había mantenido múltiples amoríos estando casada. Esto era un secreto, por supuesto, evidentemente Candy no lo sabía, Elizabeth jamás lo había mencionado ni siquiera con él y su propio padre cuando vivía tampoco lo había dicho nunca. Pero era obvio. Rodrigo lo entendió al crecer.

Cuando se hizo hombre ató uno a uno los cabos, unió los puntos y se dio cuenta de que el alcoholismo era lo que la había conducido a esa muerte tan prematura cuando él era un adolescente y su hermana una niña que entraba apenas a la pubertad.

Su padre jamás estaba en casa, ni antes de la muerte de su esposa, ni mucho menos después. Dedicado siempre a sus negocios en Europa, lo más que hacía era enviar una tarjeta de felicitación en Navidad para los hijos y otra en sus respectivos cumpleaños. La caligrafía no era de él y todos lo sabían. Los regalos no eran tampoco elegidos por él, y aunque en un principio Rodrigo creía que sí lo eran, supo la verdad cuando en las oficinas de su padre reemplazaron a su secretaria de muchos años atrás con una nueva y esa navidad le llegó el mismo avión de montaje que había recibido un cumpleaños atrás. Quería decir que era la secretaria y no él quien elegía los presentes. Y la nueva había perdido el hilo.

A Rodrigo no le importó demasiado, ya sospechaba que no estaban ni él ni su hermana en la lista de prioridades de Taveon Rodrick White.

Con su hermana tampoco había logrado hacer un lazo fraternal verdadero jamás. En lo que a él concernía, no compartían más que el apellido. Elizabeth era gritona, histérica, altanera, y muy controladora. Había crecido para ser una verdadera arpía. Él lo sabía, y no se escandalizaba, porque cada vez que la veía en uno de sus arranques se repetía a sí mismo: "Es sólo mi hermana, no la soportaré de por vida, puedo ignorarla". Era lo único que le hacía soportable la convivencia. Vivía con él porque eso era lo adecuado para una dama soltera sin importar la edad, pero mientras menos la viera para él mejor.

Ambos se habían criado con Esthela, desde que Rodrigo nació y hasta que él partió a la universidad y la nana regresó a la villa de los helechos, donde ella había nacido y vivido su infancia y temprana juventud, quedándose allá desde entonces y viniendo a la ciudad en contadas ocasiones.

Rodrigo la había extrañado mucho en un inicio, era la única madre que había conocido, aunque era algunos años menor que su madre real, pero la calidez de su persona le había proveído de los mejores instantes de su infancia y juventud, posiblemente los únicos entrañables.

Y entonces, conoció a Marge. Y todo su mundo cambió. Ella había venido a transformar su existencia.

Y aunque después de su muerte había frecuentado a un par de mujeres, y de hecho sí había pensado en casarse de nuevo, sobre todo para darle estabilidad a su hija, nunca lo había podido hacer. Él jamás consolidó nada, ni pretendió mayor situación con mujer alguna; muchísimo menos quiso a nadie. Él ni siquiera había estado con otra mujer desde que su esposa murió. En quince años, él no había tocado a ninguna mujer.

Y encontrar el amor otra vez ni siquiera era una posibilidad que considerara. Como decía aquel dicho, pensaba él, un rayo no cae dos veces en el mismo lugar. Y Marge había sido ese relámpago que iluminó su noche, y que jamás se repetiría.

Y es que ella le había cambiado el mundo.

Él, con veinte años, estudiaba en Yale, y compartía su tiempo entre sus estudios y el negocio de apuestas ilegales que dirigía en su dormitorio. No porque necesitara el dinero, sino porque amaba la emoción.

El aviso de que su padre, instalado por el momento en sus propiedades familiares en Escocia, había acordado el compromiso entre él y la hija única de los DuBois, una familia de ascendencia francesa e inglesa, muy acaudalada, que vivían en Madison, Wisconsin, le llegó un día con el correo semanal.

No le sorprendió y tampoco le importunó demasiado. Se había cansado de las aventuras ocasionales y él también pensaba que era momento de sentar cabeza. La mujer con quien lo hiciera era lo de menos.

Continuó con su vida normalmente, hasta que la fecha señalada, de la cual también se enteró por carta, esta vez proveniente de la secretaria de su padre, llegó y fue la cena de compromiso. Sería en Chicago durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Rodrigo viajó a su ciudad natal y se preparó para la velada. Era un joven muy apuesto y él lo sabía, no se cuestionaba su capacidad para enamorar a una jovencita inexperta proveniente del campo, una señorita de sociedad que seguramente jamás había sido besada.

Los ojos grises, entre azul tornasolado y verde agua, que lo miraban desde el espejo en su habitación en la casa paterna, esta misma casa en la que ahora se encontraba, pero en una habitación del ala norte que habitaba cuando joven, le dieron la última aprobación.

Pero Rodrigo no podía haberse preparado para lo que vivió esa noche.

Marge no fue nada de lo que él había esperado, pero al mismo tiempo, era exactamente lo que siempre necesitó.

- Yo no me voy a casar contigo – fue lo primero que le dijo cuando estuvieron solos en la terraza esa noche.

El compromiso ya había sido anunciado y ella había sonreído aparentemente feliz ante los invitados en el salón, e incluso había aceptado salir con él a tomar aire fresco cuando se lo pidió. Y ahora le decía que no se casaría con él. Fue el inicio del embrujo.

- No, no y no. No me voy a casar contigo – repitió ella.

Rodrigo la miraba a varios pasos de distancia, estaba apoyado en la balaustrada de la terraza, poco más que fascinado. La joven frente a él era rubia con el cabello ondulado en gruesas ondas, grandes y suaves; y largo debajo de la cintura, le cubría la espalda como una cascada de oro que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Tenía los ojos verdes, de un verde intenso, grandes, de espesas pestañas. Amables, dulces. Y tenía el rostro más hermoso que alguien hubiera podido imaginar.

Cuando era niño, nana Esthela lo llevó a una exposición de pinturas en el centro. Le había dicho que era para ver si viendo a los ángeles y querubines en los cuadros, a él se le quitaba lo bestia. En ese tiempo tenía la manía de morder todo cuanto encontraba. Y Esthela se quejaba de tener siempre la falda empapada con su baba.

Por supuesto, incluso a esa tempranísima edad, él sabía que lo regañaba sólo en la superficie y que a ella le encantaba tenerlo pegado a sus piernas de día y de noche.

Pero aun cuando los querubines de los lienzos eran hermosos, Rodrigo no había visto jamás en su vida otro rostro como el que ahora contemplaba.

Ella era hermosísima. Era bella. Era una aparición. Era una diosa.

No era una locura que Terrence hubiera quedado prendado de su hija en cuestión de días, Candy era la viva imagen de su madre, a quien él había adorado luego de minutos.

- No, no me voy a casar contigo – ella dijo otra vez.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando de pie dándole la espalda, y su cabello hizo un movimiento como de cascada. Santo Señor del cielo, cuánto deseaba tocar ese cabello.

- ¿No? – musitó apenas, como un idiota.

- No – repitió ella, sin verlo.

La vio mover los brazos en el aire a sus costados, las mangas de encaje blanco –vestía toda de blanco, parecía haberse vestido ya de novia para él, lo que lo puso frenético– acariciaban sus muñecas, y él deseó ser ese encaje, para poder tocar esa nívea piel, esas muñecas tan delicadas, esa suavidad de crema.

Se perdió observando el sitio, y de pronto se sintió como un animal, porque lo que estaba pensando pasó de ser el suave toque de una muñeca a unas cosas terribles que la escandalizarían sin duda. Se reprendió a sí mismo y aclaró la garganta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La serenidad, sin embargo, no le duró demasiado, ella giró de nuevo y volvió a verlo.

Y cuando esos ojos verdes, tan grandes y profundos, de un verde bosque con brillos de esmeralda volvieron a verlo, de nuevo se quedó estúpido por un largo rato.

- ¿No me preguntas por qué?

- No – apenas reaccionó –. ¿Por qué, qué?

- Por qué no me casaré contigo.

- Oh, eso.

Rodrigo en realidad ya no deseaba casarse, tocar esa aparición la haría difuminarse en el aire, contemplarla eternamente habría sido suficiente.

Las pecas en su nariz se movieron, ella sonreía.

- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

- ¿Qué, cómo? – apenas dijo, distraídamente.

Y es que acababa de notar esas tenues marcas color gris sonrosado en su rostro, tenía pecas. Le pareció todavía más adorable. Y esas marcas, aunque de pronto la hicieron verse más terrena, también al mismo tiempo le añadían perfección celestial. ¿Quiénes eran los padres que habían logrado regalar al mundo esta criatura?

- ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Tus padres. Sus nombres.

- Ya los sabes. Estás chiflado – y las pecas volvieron a moverse, ella sonreía de nuevo.

Luego se le acercó, y a Rodrigo con cada paso de ella hacia él, se le aceleraba el corazón.

- Pues bien, te lo digo, no me voy a casar contigo.

- De acuerdo.

- Pero pregúntame por qué.

- No importa, si lo has decidido, no hay manera de convencerte de lo contrario – apenas respiraba.

- ¿No lucharás por conquistarme?

- ¿Tú quieres que luche, tengo esperanza? – contuvo el aliento.

- Amm, pues… eso no lo sé – y ella sonrió otra vez.

Y Rodrigo lo entendió. Lo que ella quería era el cortejo. Se le hinchó el corazón en el pecho. Por alguna extraña razón que jamás entendería ella estaba dándole la oportunidad de enamorarla.

Se enamoró en ese momento de ella. Y no por su belleza que lo había tenido estúpido desde un par de horas antes, embrujándolo con su sola visión. No. Se enamoró aquí. Ella quería el romance, ella quería conocerlo, que la cortejara, que se ganara su cariño, y él la amó. Ese sólo hecho en la personalidad de ella significaba muchas cosas. Y todas lo enamoraron.

Cuando, meses después, poco antes de la boda, cabalgaban en una de las propiedades de ella en Madison, en una casa de campo de los DuBois a la que se le había invitado a pasar unos días puesto que después de la boda vivirían en Chicago, él quiso besarla, pero ella dijo:

- Este no será mi primer beso.

Rodrigo sonrió.

- Sí, sí lo será – refutó.

- Te equivocas, no lo es. Y si eso te hace decepcionarte de mí, entonces déjame, cancelemos la boda.

- Eso jamás.

- ¿No te importa que otro hombre me haya besado antes de ti?

- Me importa lo que al sol, la hierba que se quema bajo su calor.

- Eres un poeta.

- Tú, tú eres poesía – estaba absolutamente embelesado.

Estaban a la sombra de un árbol, con los caballos pastando un poco alejados. Por supuesto, ella había querido montar sola, a mujeriegas con una silla especial para dama, y por supuesto también, él se había querido morir de ansiedad, pero a Marge era imposible negarle nada.

Rodrigo vio su rostro, las ondas rubias se movían al compás del viento que les rodeaba, y algunos mechones jugaban en sus mejillas como si la acariciaran, cuánto hubiera deseado ser él ese viento. Y cuánto hubiera deseado estar atrapado en una de esas luces brillantes en sus ojos verde bosque, vetas esmeraldas, como piedras preciosas al fondo de un estanque.

Con una sola frase que él dijo, ella le había llamado poeta, si supiera la cantidad de cosas que se le ocurrían sólo al verla.

De hecho, el día de su boda, le regalaría, armándose de valor, un libro de poemas que había escrito para ella. Y es que ella era hermosa, pero su corazón, que él había aprendido a conocer desde esa noche primera, esa era una joya invaluable.

Y aquí, rodeados de la naturaleza, con el verde del bosque tras ella, se veía más hermosa, posiblemente porque era más feliz que nunca. Rodrigo siempre supo que ella pertenecía a estos lugares, había crecido en los valles de Madison, por eso amó tanto la villa de los helechos cuando la conoció con él, el campo, el bosque, el pequeñito pueblo La Niebla, las serenas campiñas, las montañas, el lago congelado en invierno, el río en el verano. Marge era un espíritu libre, y así lo hacía sentirse libre a él también.

No era una sorpresa, tampoco, que Candy resultara amar tanto las mismas praderas que ella, y que hubiera venido a enamorarse de alguien que también les llevaba en el corazón. Su madre había amado lo mismo, ella estaba ahí en La Niebla, había pedazos de ella en todas partes, un pedazo de sonrisa en cada hoja de cada árbol, un trozo de su aliento en cada susurro del viento. Por eso él, cuando Candy se negaba a la rudimentaria estancia en la villa, él no insistía, muchas veces había querido llevarla pero internamente agradecía sus negativas.

Había demasiado de Marge en cada lugar, y ahora que la veía aquí entre la naturaleza, con la sombra tenue de un árbol cubriéndola y el suave viento acariciándola, si fuera posible la amó un poco más.

Él sonreía, embelesado, y ella habló, su dulce voz cantarina.

- Aunque no estoy segura de entender la analogía con el sol y la hierba. Creo que difiero.

- Me extrañaría que fuera de otra forma – volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Entonces no te importa que otro me haya besado?

- En absoluto – dijo él, tranquilamente, viéndola a dos pasos de distancia, y acercándose con lentitud.

Ella sonreía, preciosa.

- ¿Entonces, no te importa para nada que los labios de otro hayan recorrido los míos con pasión?

Rodrigo soltó una breve carcajada.

- Mi vida, si me importara menos sería cuestión imposible. Lo que me importa es que después de mí ya no volverá jamás nadie a tocarte. Eso sí es lo importante.

Marge sonrió, complacida. Entonces él, muy gentilmente, la tomó por los antebrazos, y la besó. Suave, dulce, una presión serena en sus labios, guardando ese primer sabor. Al terminar, ella suspiró y dijo, a media voz, todavía contra sus labios.

- Te mentí, es mi primer beso.

- Lo sé, pero te amo más por haberme mentido.

Y volvió a besarla. Y es que lo volvía loco. Ella le había puesto la vida de cabeza.

Como en la primera noche juntos, en la que casi le provoca un infarto. Se habían casado un par de días atrás en Chicago, pero luego del banquete viajaron a Nueva York, partirían la mañana siguiente a Europa, al viaje de novios.

-Ha sido suficiente – ella dijo tan pronto pusieron un pie en la habitación del hotel, la noche que llegaron a Nueva York.

-¿Qué cosa?

Él acomodaba las maletas de ambos en el vestidor de la suite y sonido de ropas le hicieron voltear abruptamente.

-Hemos esperado demasiado – ella dijo mientras se sacaba el vestido.

Santo cielo, ¡se estaba desnudando! ¡Y la puerta estaba abierta!

Rodrigo corrió y azotó la puerta cerrándola de un manotazo.

-¿Pero qué pasa contigo?

-Ha sido demasiado. Ven, cúmpleme como marido.

Por todos los cielos, Rodrigo no sabía si echarse a reír o gritar de espanto. Ella estaba desnudándose, ya estaba vestida únicamente con el fondo. Ahí de pie al centro de la habitación, con las ventanas abiertas.

Con los ojos desorbitados y piernas temblorosas fue y cerró todas las ventanas. Asomándose hacia afuera como si se asegurara de que nadie había alcanzado a ver el espectáculo.

-Pero, Marge, por favor.

-No, no, no. Ha sido suficiente. Han pasado dos días y sigo tan virgen como cuando dejé la infancia. Ven aquí y ponle un remedio.

-¡Marge!

-Vamos, vamos, no me vengas con timideces a estas horas. Sé muy bien que te has estado quemando, tanto como yo. Ah, sí, yo también. Así que ya, es el momento. He estado harta de tanta gente, tanta fiesta y tanta cosa. La hora de la verdad ha llegado. Ven aquí.

-Marge, por Dios…

Pero no pudo decir más porque en ese instante ella deslizó el fondo hacia abajo por su cuerpo, y entonces definitivamente quedó desnuda. Total y absolutamente desnuda.

Todas las luces en la habitación estaban encendidas, él a varios metros de ella, en un extremo, estúpido de conmoción y ella desnuda como una ninfa.

La recorrió con los ojos. Su cabello caía en sus hombros, suavizándose en sus senos. Santo Dios del cielo, sus senos. Erguidos. Plenos y maduros, siendo tan delgada nadie pensaría que poseía esos senos, con la ropa ciertamente no se insinuaban en absoluto. Oh, por Dios, esos senos. El cuerpo de Rodrigo reaccionó como un animal que viviendo enjaulado de pronto es liberado a su antojo. Enfurecido y hambriento.

Casi escuchó una trompeta en su cabeza, tronando con tambores.

Pero no se podía mover. Sus ojos viajaron al sur. Ella era tan blanca, tan pura, su piel tan lisa. La pequeña caja torácica, rematando en una cintura diminuta, que había comprobado poder rodear con sus manos. Luego la elevación curva de sus caderas. Rodrigo tragó saliva. Y después aquello. El bajo vientre. Blanco, liso. Las piernas esbeltas y elegantes, sus pies pequeños desnudos. Era perfecta. Por todos los cielos, esta mujer era absolutamente perfecta. Como una sirena.

Quería bañarse de ella, quería recorrerla, besarla, saborearla, cubrirse con ese cuerpo suave y femenino. Pura blanca seda. Pero no podía moverse, mierda apenas si podía respirar.

Entonces ella anduvo hacia él. Y el pulso se le aceleró a Rodrigo al punto que escuchó martillear en sus oídos y la visión se le volvió borrosa.

Tuvo que sentarse en la cama.

Se llevó una mano al cuello, aflojando la corbata con dificultad. Le faltaba el aire y no podía ver.

-¿Te pasa algo? – la voz de ella, se había sentado a su lado.

-Yo… ha sido… rápido… yo…

-¿Estás por desmayarte, Rodrigo?

-Eso creo…

Y no se desmayó, pero perdió las fuerzas como un muñeco de trapo.

-Pon la cabeza entre las piernas. Así.

Ella lo hizo inclinarse, y él quedó con la cabeza entre las rodillas, respirando con dificultad. A los veinte años y con problemas del corazón.

Ah, pero este problema tenía un nombre. Giró el rostro y vio el muslo de ella, desnudo, a su costado. Oh, mierda santa. Mejor regresó la cabeza a entre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos. Todo le daba vueltas.

Hizo falta el pasar de varios minutos para que dejara de sentir los latidos del corazón en los labios y estallando en el costado del cuello.

-Oh, Marge – alcanzó a decir –. Vas a matarme.

-Y eso que no hemos hecho nada.

Él sonrió ligeramente, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Poco a poco serenándose hasta que fue capaz de erguirse otra vez. Ay, ay, ay. Seguía alterado, pero al menos ya no temía desfallecer. Volteó a verla y la muy sinvergüenza estaba sonriendo, burlándose de él.

-Creía que tenías experiencia – la burla en sus ojos.

-Nunca he estado casado, no sé a qué experiencia te refieres.

Ella alzó una ceja, insinuante.

-En mi mente no hay ninguna experiencia – dijo él –. He olvidado el pasado.

-¿Entonces eres tan novel como yo?

-Por lo visto más. Mira nada más, yo que parece que me muero y tú tan fresca.

Ella le sonrió, traviesamente. Y luego guiñó un ojo. Tocó su antebrazo con toda la palma extendida, y a pesar de llevar el saco aún, Rodrigo sintió el toque como si le abrasara la piel.

Entonces ella, con su voz y apariencia de ninfa, dijo sonriendo:

-¿Y entonces…?

Bien, eso era todo. La corbata, el saco, la camisa y la ropa completa salieron volando y se lanzó sobre ella. Fue todo lo delicado que pudo la primera vez, pero ya no hubo timidez alguna.

Y Marge tuvo su deseo, dejó la virginidad espléndidamente.

-¿Te gustó? – preguntó él, horas después. Sonrió, Dios, sonaba como un muchacho.

-Pues – ella suspiró sonoramente –, quizás hay algunas cosas que debas mejorar.

Rodrigo soltó una carcajada.

-Porque no sé – la voz de ella, jugando –, tal vez deba explicarte la manera como me gustaba con mis anteriores amantes.

Rodrigo reía.

-¿Así que amantes?

-Uff, sí, varios.

-¿Varios? – se colocó sobre ella, besando el puente de su nariz –. Varios, has dicho.

-Uff, muchos. Te daré sus nombres.

-Dámelos, iré a pedirles consejos.

-Oh, sí, te convendrá, aprenderás mucho.

-Cómo satisfacer a una ninfa insaciable.

-Exacto – Marge también reía.

-Mi vida, te amo – la besó en la boca, plenamente.

-Yo a ti casi no, bueno digamos que empiezas a caerme un poquito bien.

Otra carcajada de Rodrigo mientras la besaba.

Y por la mañana, mientras desayunaban, Marge se dedicó a observarlo. Eran alrededor de las once y el barco zarparía a las cuatro de la tarde, tenían bastante tiempo por lo que estaban sentados en el desayunador de la suite, comiendo tranquilamente.

Marge lo miraba mientras pensaba que éste era el primer día que amanecían siendo esposos. Ella era la señora White a partir de hoy. Sonrió feliz.

La luz del día entraba por las ventanas, muy blanca y nítida. Ella llevaba una bata de seda blanca anudada a la cintura y él estaba cubierto con una bata de lana a cuadros azules y cafés, con todos los botones cerrados hasta el cuello, él mordía un pan tostado mientras leía el periódico y ella soltó una risita.

-¿Pasa algo? – dijo él, sonriéndole por encima del periódico.

-Esa bata es como de viejito.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Es mi favorita.

-Eso no quita que sea de viejito, mira nada más de lana y te la abotonas hasta el cuello, no dejas ver nada de piel.

-Mi vida, si lo que estás pidiendo es que me desnude, di la palabra.

Marge soltó una risita.

-Así está bien, estoy adolorida.

-¿Qué, por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te hice daño? – dejó el periódico de un golpe en la mesa.

Su cara tan seria, asustadísimo, la hizo sonreír.

-No, nada de daño… es un adoloramiento ¿así se dice? Bueno, es un adoloramiento agradable. En los lugares correctos.

-Oh, Marge – él sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo y tomó el periódico de nuevo.

Y es que bueno, Marge pensó, no era para menos, habían pasado la noche entera y media mañana luego de despertar, pues haciendo algunas cosas que… bueno, digamos que su anatomía había aprendido varias cosas en las últimas horas.

Pero también algo más había aprendido: su corazón. Marge sentía que flotaba de felicidad. Estaba muy enamorada. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Que se iba a enamorar del petimetre que le consiguieron sus papás, ¿quién lo hubiera nunca imaginado?

Pero así había sido, eran muy afortunados. Ella era muy afortunada. Rodrigo era todo lo que siempre había soñado en un hombre. Era romántico y dulce, no todo el tiempo y menos frente a testigos, pero lo era; era cuidadoso, y la protegía mucho. Eso era lo que más le gustaba, él la protegía como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo. La hacía sentir segura.

Además era muy divertido, reía mucho, todo el tiempo. Era como un niño grande. Y luego lo vio, ahí con su bata de lana de viejito, cerrada hasta el cuello, leyendo el periódico, como si leer el periódico en bata junto a ella fuera lo más normal del mundo, ¡cuánto le iba a gustar a ella vivir esta vida con él! Esta clase de cosas tan pequeñas y tan grandes a la vez.

Las cejas de él estaban ligeramente fruncidas, leyendo, y sus ojos fijos en el periódico. Esos hermosos ojos grises que durante la noche la habían mirado llenos de amor. Él tenía tanto amor para dar. Y era sorprendente, Marge pensaba, considerando su situación familiar.

Su madre había muerto años atrás, después de una vida un tanto complicada, Rodrigo ya le había contado todo; su padre ni siquiera se quedó al banquete de la boda, estuvo durante la ceremonia y luego se disculpó retirándose.

Rodrigo tenía muchos amigos, la mayoría de los cuales habían formado parte de la corte en la boda, un grupo muy numeroso de elegantes jóvenes, todos apuestos en sus trajes, sonrientes y divertidos, él era el centro de todos ellos, pero de familia sólo había estado su hermana en la fiesta. Y su hermana, bueno… sin comentarios. Una jovencita demasiado pretensiosa para su gusto.

Y Rodrigo le había dicho algo durante el banquete. La llevó aparte, diciendo que quería abrazarla y ella vestida de novia dejó que lo hiciera, y luego él susurró en su cabello.

-Ahora tú eres mi familia.

Marge había llorado un poco, y ahora mismo se volvía a emocionar. Para ella también él era su familia.

Seguía mirándolo, poco más que embelesada.

Qué hombre tan guapo y tan serio. Y entonces él dijo:

-Estás viéndome – sin elevar la mirada del periódico.

Marge suspiró.

-Lo hago.

-¿Por algo en particular?

-Estoy pensando.

-¿Qué piensas? – la miró.

-Algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho.

-¿Y es…?

Marge se levantó. Le quitó el periódico de las manos, lo dejó en la mesa, y se sentó en sus piernas.

-Esto, quiero hacer esto – lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

Rodrigo le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, y ella lo hizo apoyar el rostro en su pecho. Marge besó su frente.

-Te amo – dijo.

Rodrigo respondió igual.

- Yo también te amo – y vaya que no había nada más cierto en el mundo para él.

Marge volvió a besar su frente, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, como si deseara fundirlo en su pecho.

-Ahora yo te voy a cuidar – le dijo.

-Yo te voy a cuidar – respondió él.

-No – ella rebatió –, yo te voy a cuidar a ti.

Ajustó todavía más sus brazos alrededor de él, sentada en sus piernas, y con la cara de él en su pecho, besó su frente muchas veces y el nacimiento de su cabello.

-Yo te voy a cuidar. Dilo.

Y él lo dijo:

-Tú me vas a cuidar.

-Sí.

Y es que eso quería hacer ella, quería cuidarlo, protegerlo, tenerlo siempre así de cerca. Y hacerlo sonreír. Quería que sonriera todos los días por siempre. Con ella. Rodrigo tenía una sonrisa amplia y radiante, y cuando era ésta en su máxima expresión, se formaban unos arcos a los lados de su masculina boca, y sus ojos casi se cerraban al extremo, entre esas negras pestañas; y su risa ligera esa breve carcajada siempre le recordaba al niño que él habría sido.

Marge quería ver salir a ese niño todos los días. Él de repente parecía tan serio, tan encerrado en sí mismo. Pero Marge sentía un orgullo inmenso y una grande felicidad que con ella era abierto por completo, se abría de par en par para ella. Era sereno y gracioso, tranquilo pero lleno de vida.

Estuvieron largo rato ahí abrazados, hablando muy poco, quietos y abrazados. Rodrigo tenía los ojos cerrados y ella musitaba palabras cariñosas en la piel de su frente. Ella quería cuidarlo.

Marge era muy feliz, y el inicio de su vida en conjunto no pudo ser mejor. Pasaron los tres meses de la luna de miel como si estuviesen en un sueño. Caminaron por las calles de Paris de la mano, descubriendo cada callejuela. Riendo a pesar de la niebla en Londres, como si a ellos los rodeara sólo la luz. Ella pintó un atardecer en un puente en Venecia, mientras él la miraba. Se besaban abrazados por las antiguas calles de Bélgica; por las plazas en Frankfurt, los puentes en Ibiza.

En Amsterdam ella mordió un tulipán.

-¿Has perdido el juicio? – él rió.

-Siempre quise hacer eso – masticaba –. Sabe bueno, ¿quieres?

-Oh, por Dios – Rodrigo se carcajeaba.

Ella compró un diario nuevo en Praga, que él hizo grabar con su nombre y Marge pasó un día entero poniendo al corriente las entradas, mientras Rodrigo junto a ella recostado en la cama le acariciaba el cabello.

Bebieron vino hasta embriagarse en un hotel de Madrid. Cuando él cayó al suelo rebotando, mientras gritaba muerto de risa: "Mi trasero, me he roto el trasero". "No, no" gritó ella, "es mío, cuídalo bien a mí me gusta". Él la jaló de las manos riendo y ella le cayó encima, mientras gritaba "esponjocito trasero", embriagados con apenas una botella de vino tinto, muertos de la risa toda la noche de Dios sabía cuánta cosa.

Vieron innumerables atardeceres, riendo sin parar; disfrutaron paisajes, cenas, bailes elegantes y tardes solitarias sentados en una banca de un parque cualquiera. A veces él leyendo para ella algún libro de poemas antiguo recientemente encontrado, o a veces en silencio, sentados lado a lado, tomados de la mano.

Como la vez que se quedaron más de cuatro horas sentados frente a una fuente en un parque de Paris, ella había dicho que le gustaba el sonido que hacía el agua al chisporrotear suavemente, fluyendo melodiosa.

Estuvieron ahí, él la abrazó y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Rodrigo besaba su frente y Marge se sentía cálida, muy cálida y tibia; rodeada de los fuertes brazos de su esposo.

El agua cantarina era un suave rumor frente a ellos; y sólo eso acompañaba el sonido de su respiración acompasada. Marge en su hombro cerraba los ojos.

-Qué bien huele este atardecer – ella dijo, apoyada en su hombro, rodeada por sus brazos.

-El atardecer no tiene olor – él le besó la frente.

-Oh, claro que lo tiene.

-¿A qué huele?

-A ti. Rodrigo.

Rodrigo, Rodrigo, todo su mundo estaba lleno de él.

Así se abrazaban en cualquier parte, se besaban suavemente en los labios, se tomaban de las manos entrelazando sus dedos, bailaban sobre los adoquines de un callejón cualquiera sin más música que la serenata de los grillos, y el sonido de sus propias miradas.

-Ésta es – él dijo, mirando hacia arriba, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola girar – una de las más hermosas noches, ¿no te lo parece?

-No está nada mal – ella lo miraba a él.

-Mira, Marge, mira hacia arriba – la abrazó por la espalda, rodeando su cintura, apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y viendo arriba, dijo muy cerca de su oído –. Las estrellas parecen prendidas como por alfileres.

-Ya estás con la poesía, eres un poeta – besó su mejilla.

-Soy un tonto enamorado.

-Eres un tonto de amor.

-¿Y tú eres una tonta de amor?

-No, yo siempre he sido muy inteligente.

La suave risa de Rodrigo se fue acompañada de un beso, y luego ella lo tomó de las manos otra vez y volvió a girar como si bailara un lento vals. Ella dijo:

-Pero soy feliz, ¿cuenta?

-Sí, mi vida, sí cuenta – volvió a abrazarla.

Perdieron la cuenta de cuántas noches así vivieron. Y también de cuántos besos se habían dado.

-Al principio los contaba, pero ya perdí la cuenta – ella dijo.

-¿Contabas nuestros besos?

-Sí, pero luego fueron demasiados y ya perdí el número.

-¿Cuántos besos podría darte de aquí a que cumpla… no sé… ochenta años? – él dijo.

-¿Tan poquitos?

-¿Cuántos años quieres vivir?

Y Marge respondió:

-Si es contigo quiero vivir cien años.

-Te voy a besar entonces hasta que tengas cien años.

-Y seas un ancianito.

-Y tú una ancianita.

-Y te llevaré la dentadura postiza y haré que comas papilla.

-Serás una ancianita muy hermosa.

-Envejeceremos juntos – ella dijo.

Y entonces Marge volvió a girar sobre sus pies, en la calle de adoquines, como la bailarina en una caja de música.

Rodrigo la tomaba de las manos, mientras ella giraba; soñando él también con ese largo futuro juntos.

Pero no, no había sido así, pensó. Sentado frente a la chimenea apagada en esa casa de Nueva York, tan solo, Rodrigo se inclinó al frente. Él no iba a verla envejecer. Ella se había ido tan pronto.

Se llevó las manos a la cara. Marge ya no iba a regresar, en esta su historia no había esperanza posible. De la muerte nadie regresa. Entonces empezó a hundirse. Lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

Y parecía que hubiese sido la primera vez que lloraba por ella, aunque, como ella con sus besos, él había perdido la cuenta. Era un dolor recurrente, cíclico. No, mentira, no era que volviera, era que no se iba nunca. Este dolor permanecía.

Estaba siempre latente bajo la superficie. Por eso trabajaba lo que trabajaba. Por eso en la villa se encerraba en el estudio, para no tener que deambular por esa casa que ella tanto quiso, donde en cada habitación había todavía risas de ella resonando; mucho menos caminar por los alrededores, donde hasta la luz del sol, tan blanca en las montañas, le recordaba los rayos luminosos que había visto atrapados en su cabello de oro; hacía lo que no le parecía tanto tiempo, pero sí había sido tanto tiempo, tantísimo tiempo. Y que a la vez, siendo mucho y sin ser tanto, dolía como una eternidad.

Por eso no salía nunca ni en el campo ni en la ciudad, por eso ya no tenía un círculo de amistades; por eso no daba paseos al aire libre, por eso sus conversaciones eran de trabajo. Por eso se había cerrado al mundo.

Rodrigo se había muerto. Éste que ahora estaba aquí, él llorando en este momento, no era él. No era Rodrigo White, era un sustituto, uno que se veía como él y que hablaba como él, pero que no era él. Era como si lo de adentro se le hubiera muerto, era como estar cauterizado a la vida. Vagamente sentía, y apenas vivía.

Ella con esa última exhalación se había llevado también el alma suya. Y con esa imagen de ella, exhalando por última vez, en su mente, Rodrigo estalló. Y el llanto se volvió convulso, atropellado, rudo, gruesos estallidos.

Sentado en esa silla, frente a una chimenea apagada, llena de cenizas, tenía las manos en la cara, y sentía mojársele las palmas de agua caliente. Estaba en un arrebato de llanto, porque ella ya no iba a regresar. En esta historia no había esperanza alguna.

Su boca se abrió y dejó escapar un largo lamento, gritando su nombre pero sin pronunciar sílaba alguna. Se cubría la cara con ambas manos y llamaba a su esposa. Una mujer que ya no iba a regresar.

Rodrigo al día de hoy no había siquiera cumplido los cuarenta años. Tenía el cuerpo de un joven, la apariencia gallarda, mucho cabello castaño, en las sienes la insinuación de dos o tres canas, haciéndolo lucir todavía mejor. Y cualquier mujer que lo hubiera conocido habría pensado que con los años no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera ponerse más atractivo.

Pero él hubiera querido morir, Rodrigo lloraba, hubiera querido morir con ella.

Y sus hermosos ojos grises, grandes y profundos, estaban en un caudal de llanto. Y esa boca varonil sollozaba rudamente.

Sus manos se empapaban. Y sentía que le faltaba tanto por vivir todavía. Tanto camino sin ella. Tanta soledad.

Mierda, ¿cuándo iba a parar este dolor? Lograba controlarlo la mayor parte de las veces, pero a veces lo asaltaba, como ahora, como un huracán, como un maremoto. No era capaz, como otros hombres, de buscar una mujer y vivir con ella. No era capaz. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo era?

Imágenes de Marge lo rodearon. Ella en todas partes. De nuevo la luna de miel, ese viaje, de la mano por las ciudades. Habían sido tan felices.

Y lo de menos para Rodrigo siempre fue la ubicación. Él hubiera sido feliz con ella incluso debajo de un puente.

Debajo de un puente… Oh… tal como Candy había dicho…

Rodrigo removió las manos de su rostro y miró, sin ver, la chimenea en cenizas. Sus ojos enrojecidos, inundados, él pensaba. El relámpago había caído también para su hija.

Quedó en silencio. Frente a la chimenea. Se quedó pensando. Su hija era hoy por hoy una mujer enamorada. Tan enamorada como él lo había estado de su madre.

Recordaba cuando había nacido. Ellos se sintieron unidos aún más por la vida que habían procreado juntos y la presencia de su hija que les alegraba el corazón a ambos, una criatura que él adoraba desde que la cargó por primera vez. Desde que su diminuta mano lo había tomado por el dedo índice, formando un pequeñito puño, apenas minutos después de nacer en esta misma casa.

Marge sonreía, aunque cansada todavía se veía resplandecer, y él la besó en los labios.

- Gracias, mi vida.

- Se parece a ti – dijo ella, orgullosa.

- No, es la niña más hermosa de la tierra, es igual a ti.

Sin embargo, era verdad, su hija tenía algo de él también. Era increíble, esa niña era idéntica a su adorada mujer y al mismo tiempo tenía algo de él mismo. El amor de ellos había creado un nuevo ser.

Y habían sido muy felices con su niña. Él había vivido extasiado de dicha con su mujer. Cada día era uno nuevo y mejor a su lado. A veces discutían, pero ella ganaba todo el tiempo, a él no le importaba, todo estaría bien mientras por la noche pudiera sujetarla entre sus brazos y dormir con ella.

O hablar con ella antes de hacerlo, dormir, eso era maravilloso. Se hundía en sus ojos tan verdes y hablaban de todo, compartían los más profundos pensamientos, él estaba tan enamorado, y se sabía tan profundamente amado que con ella tuvo la felicidad que nunca se atrevió siquiera a imaginar. La que nunca jamás siquiera había anhelado, pues no le había conocido ni en una mínima parte. Él con ella había sido tan feliz.

Pero entonces, murió. Ella se fue. Estando embarazada de su segundo hijo, esta vez un varón. La epidemia se la había llevado en cuestión de semanas. Y él se quedó muerto por dentro.

Por eso había temblado la tierra cuando vio a Candy en su casa con Terrence, enferma, casi sin poder hablar debido a la fiebre, los ojos hundidos, profundas ojeras, peleando por respirar, delgadísima. Así, exactamente así, había sido con Marge.

Y ella se había ido tan rápido. Él había llorado tanto, tantísimo, por ella. Todavía lo hacía, ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo. Lloraba de tristeza. Él había perdido a la mujer, la única, que amó y no iba a regresar. Marge no iba a regresar jamás.

Él no iba a volver a abrazarla nunca. Ni por un instante, ni por un segundo. Jamás volvería a ver sus ojos verdes, jamás escucharía su voz, jamás la volvería a ver. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos, sonriéndole y ya no los abrió. Exhaló una última vez, largamente, y fue todo. Y Rodrigo quiso partirse en mil pedazos.

Cuando sucedió, fue una lucha con el médico y todos los empleados de la casa. Rodrigo, con tan solo veinticinco años y viudo, se encerró en su habitación con ella, ella en la cama, los ojos cerrados, estaba en paz. Pero Rodrigo quería gritar, quería rugir. Destrozó todo al interior, conservando intacto solamente el lecho donde ella dormía ahora mismo.

Se encerró en esa habitación y tuvieron que tumbar la puerta para sacarlo a rastras. Se negaba a dejarla ir. No quiso a nadie en el entierro. Quería estar él solo, quería llorarla él solo. No quería testigos, no quería ver a nadie. Quería que la tierra, el cielo, el mundo, que esos fueran testigos de la desgracia que le habían provocado. Quería que el mundo viera lo que había logrado en él al llevársela.

Luego estuvo semanas, meses encerrado en su habitación, recostado en el piso junto a la cama, soñando con ella, escuchando su voz, envuelto en su aroma. Rodrigo lloró lo que nadie debería llorar jamás. Él murió.

Él murió con ella. Estaba vivo y caminaba pero en realidad había muerto.

Él estaba enamorado, todavía la amaba. ¿Cómo se supone que siga uno viviendo amando a alguien que no está y que jamás ha de volver? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo?, gritaba encerrado en ese cuarto, pateando los muebles, arrancando las cortinas, furioso contra la vida, contra el destino, contra lo que sea que se la había llevado tan joven, tan pronto, tan repentino. Maldita la vida si él tenía que vivirla sin ella.

Rodrigo había muerto. Con ella.

Y esa niña que antes idolatraba, se convirtió en la imagen vívida de la mujer que amó y que aún amaba. Y cada día no hacía más que parecérsele un poco más y después un poco más. Y él se sentía atormentado, equivocadamente, pero el dolor en su corazón era tal que nublaba su razón. Hasta que al verla no podía hacer otra cosa que recordar el dolor de haber perdido a su madre.

La relación con ella se volvió complicada. La quería, pero no podía acercársele, incluso su voz era como la de Marge, y hasta su risa, que resonaba por la casa, era como estar escuchando la risa de Marge cuando vivía.

También se le parecía en el carácter, tenía su temple y su decisión. Y en sus ojos verdes, los mismos, brillaba la misma tenacidad llena de convicción.

Para colmo, al verla, Rodrigo se sentía culpable. Él como primer punto, no había sabido cuidar de su madre, la había dejado huérfana a ella, y como segunda cuestión no había podido serle un verdadero padre tampoco. La dejó sin su madre y sin su padre por igual. Él era el villano en la vida de esa niña. Todo era una maraña, todo era una confusión. Una serie de cuestiones que habían confabulado para esta difícil relación padre e hija.

Rodrigo White veía la chimenea, pensando en todo esto, se llevó a los labios la copa de coñac que sostenía en la mano, pero incapaz de beber la lanzó al hogar lleno de cenizas. Inútilmente se había servido el trago. No le gustaba el alcohol, era la escapatoria de los cobardes.

Ahora lo había logrado, definitivamente había alejado a su hija por completo. En definitiva, sí, él era el villano en la historia de Candy.

"Piénsame muerta", le dijo, y esas palabras resonaban en su mente empapándole de amargura el corazón.

Muerta igual que su madre, a la que también había matado. Él no había podido cuidar de ella, y como Esthela muy bien había dicho tiempo atrás, de estar viva y ver lo que él había hecho con su hija, seguramente se habría vuelto a morir de pena.

Era un padre horrible, era un desgraciado, era el villano. Se las había ingeniado para ser el villano de la historia. Pero, ¿en qué momento, cómo?

Se llevó una mano a la frente, frotando con fuerza; se sentía atormentado. Era un desgraciado, lo que les había hecho a esos dos niños no tenía nombre. Su hija tenía toda la razón del mundo en odiarlo.

Lo que le hizo a Terrence era una vileza. Y además, Terrence también había sufrido lo suyo al crecer. En un principio, Rodrigo no lo recordó, muy posiblemente porque los recuerdos del pasado, aunque siempre presentes trayéndole a Marge de continuo, también habían sido forzados a permanecer ocultos, reprimidos, en una maniobra de mera supervivencia.

Morir, por cierto, para Rodrigo no era una posibilidad, aunque lo pensó en su momento, pero no podía hacerlo, por su hija. Aunque Candy jamás pudo saberlo, y él jamás supo mostrarlo, ella fue el motivo para que él permaneciera. Viviendo, apenas, pero vivo.

Así entonces, con el pasar de los meses, Rodrigo recordó. Por supuesto. Recordó que él había conocido la historia de Eleanor Baker en La Niebla, Marge misma se lo había contado. Eleanor era una hermosa joven que vivía en La Niebla, hija de unos hacendados ricos que endeudados al extremo, al morir en un accidente, la habían dejado huérfana y en la ruina cuando muy joven. Después conoció a un noble que vacacionaba en el lugar, eso creía recordar Rodrigo, y al final de la historia el tipo se había largado y dejado a ella y su pequeño hijo solos, totalmente desprotegidos.

Ese noble, para Rodrigo, era un desgraciado; aunque no muy diferente a él hoy por hoy, ¿no es cierto?

En realidad no era distinto, el padre de Terrence le había arruinado la vida desde pequeño, y Rodrigo se había encargado de arruinársela como adulto. No, mentira, Rodrigo era peor; el padre al menos había tenido la decencia de desaparecer y no estorbarle, Rodrigo les había perseguido como un mal padecimiento. Siguiéndoles como una calamidad.

Lo que le hizo a Terrence, ahora que recordaba su cara aquella vez que lo forzó a firmar, a entregarle a su esposa, ciertamente no tenía nombre. Rodrigo mismo hubiera matado por Marge. Pero Terrence no había tenido opción, ¿verdad? Él se había encargado de que no la tuviera.

Y Candy… él a ella continuaba al día de hoy arruinándole la vida. Y de verdad su hija había cambiado, pensaba. El día anterior habían dicho tantas cosas. Él la había ofendido tanto. Había dicho un sinnúmero de estupideces que ni siquiera creía, todo al calor de la discusión. Aferrado, soberbio como nadie.

Pero la realidad era que sí se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ella había cambiado. En el pasado, Candy era una niña caprichosa, una niña acostumbrada a tenerlo todo a fuerza de berrinches, quién mejor que él podría saber esto. Él la había visto crecer.

Pero él era el culpable. Ella no tenía más manera que aquella para relacionarse con él, porque él mismo no le había dejado más opción.

Le había concedido sus excéntricos deseos todas y cada una de las veces. En una ocasión, Candy se encerró en su cuarto, y aquí mismo desde el despacho debajo de esa habitación, él había escuchado los cristales romperse, las sillas azotar en el suelo. Candy incluso rompió los cristales en las ventanas, lanzando unos zapatos contra ellos, quebró las lámparas, destrozó las cortinas, los edredones de su cama.

Echó escaleras abajo todo su guardarropa, llevándolo a rastras; él escuchó desde este sitio el estruendo de los espejos romperse, contra los que ella evidentemente estaba lanzando lo que encontraba a su paso, rompió jarrones, figurillas de cerámica, desgarró un sinnúmero de atuendos con sus propias manos. Candy tenía dieciséis años y estaba haciendo este monumental berrinche, en un ataque de rabia, porque su padre no le había autorizado la visita a la modista esta semana.

- ¡No tengo nada qué vestir! – ella le gritó en este despacho, en este mismo lugar; aquí mismo; Rodrigo todavía la escuchaba.

- Candy, por favor – dijo él, no enojado, sino cansado del mismo alegato de toda la tarde, miró por encima de los documentos que revisaba –, tienes un mundo de ropa en tu habitación.

- ¡No! ¡No tengo nada! ¡Ya les dije a mis amigas que vinieran el jueves por la tarde, porque aquí estaría la modista!

- Bueno, diles que vengan la semana que entra. Ya te dije que no estoy diciendo que no, sólo que esta semana todos los días recibiré a personas por la tarde, asuntos de negocios.

- ¡Recíbelos en tus oficinas!  
>- Aquí tengo la documentación que necesito.<p>

- ¡Llévate todo para allá! Tú no estás aquí nunca, de cualquier manera.

Y ésa era una cuestión digna de ser escuchada, en esa sola frase Candy estaba, en realidad, aun sin saberlo a conciencia, explicando su conducta de cabo a rabo; pero Rodrigo no supo escuchar a profundidad, sólo oyó superficialmente.

- Candy, no seas impertinente, por favor – la reprendió.

- ¡Me voy a matar, papá! ¡Te lo juro!

- ¿Por una visita de la modista? ¿Por un vestido? ¿Has perdido el juicio?

- ¡Me mataré, te lo juro!

- Candy, por favor, deja de decir tonterías. No me amenaces con eso.

- ¡Papá! ¡Te lo juro que me mato!

Rodrigo soltó una exhalación, molesto aunque contenido; y ella salió azotando la puerta, la escuchó correr escaleras arriba y luego vino este huracán toda la tarde.

Y entonces, de pronto, Rodrigo escuchó un grito. Y salió disparado de la oficina hacia arriba corriendo por las escaleras.

Entró como un loco casi derribando la puerta y la vio en el suelo, con la mano bañada en sangre. Pensó lo peor.

Se acercó a ella, frenéticamente.

- ¿Te has hecho esto a propósito? – le tomó la mano con cuidado, pero se movía con rapidez para encontrar algo con qué vendarle.

- No, me corté con el espejo. Pero lo voy a hacer.

La primera frase lo hizo respirar aliviado, la segunda prefirió ignorarla.

- Candy, por Dios – al no encontrar nada con qué vendarle, pues aunque había un caos de ropa sobre el suelo, él no atinaba a más, se jaló la parte baja de la camisa y arrancó un pedazo de un jalón decidido.

Con él vendó la mano de su hija, se había cortado en la palma.

- Está bien, hija – respiró aliviado, amarrando la improvisada venda –. Que venga la modista, atenderé mis asuntos en la oficina.

- Gracias, papi – le echó las manos al cuello, colgándose de él.

Y a Rodrigo le pareció increíble su súbita alegría puesto que él mismo apenas si alcanzaba a respirar, de tan alterado que estaba. Pero esa era su hija, después de todo. En eso no se parecía a Marge.

Tenía dieciséis años y había representado más o menos esta misma escena infinidad de veces, con las variaciones propias de cada situación. Que si una salida con las amigas, que si un baile, que si una tarde de té, que si un vestido, un collar, unos pendientes. No era la primera vez que destrozaba así su habitación y todas sus pertenencias. Y no fue la última tampoco.

Candy había hecho algo muy similar a esto sólo tres días antes de partir a la villa para pasar allá el verano. Y todo había empezado porque su padre con el auto pasó por encima de un sombrero nuevo que a ella se le había volado por una ventana. Y como el auto lo arruinó, evidentemente, ella quiso morir de la rabieta.

Así que escasos días antes de conocer a Terry, y poquísimas semanas antes de decirle a su padre que lo amaba y que dejaría todo por él, Candy se había vuelto loca de rabia por un sombrero arruinado en la entrada de su casa. Y así, igual, lo destrozó todo y amenazó con matarse y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Cuán imposible le fue a él creer en ese repentino amor.

Sin embargo, era verdad, ella había cambiado. El problema fue que él no se había percatado de ello a tiempo.

Y se culpaba también de ese carácter que ella había tenido al crecer, se daba cuenta ahora de que su hija había aprendido a relacionarse con él solamente a través de estos mecanismos, llamando así su atención, puesto que él mismo había demostrado no tener tiempo ni ánimo para que lo hiciera de otra manera. Él mismo había creado la trampa en la que caería tiempo después.

Y todo por el dolor de perder a Marge, por su incapacidad de relacionarse y conocer verdaderamente a su hija y su arbitrariedad para dar una oportunidad al amor.

Pero el amor ya lo había traicionado una vez: lo había dejado solo, enamorado de por vida de una mujer que ya no estaba.

Y ahora, cuando Candy aquella vez le dijo gritándole que había cambiado, que ya no era la misma, que el amor la había cambiado, primero fue imposible creerlo, pero ahora realmente él podía ver que era verdad.

Estaba madura, centrada, era una mujer, y se le figuró a Marge más que nunca, llevaba el mismo espíritu que ella en su interior. Y le dolió más a Rodrigo perderla, ser tan poco buen padre, tan poco padre en absoluto.

Ni había podido ser un buen esposo ni un padre tampoco. Era un fracaso en los únicos dos aspectos de su vida que importaban algo.

Y ahora la había perdido, otra vez. Ahora sí, sin esperanzas, ella no lo perdonaría jamás, él mismo no se perdonaría nunca. La había perdido. Deseaba estar, para él, muerta.

Esta vez la había perdido definitivamente. Igual que perdió a Marge. Y Candy ya no iba a volver, era definitivo. Para él quería estar muerta. Quería que la dejara en paz.

Rodrigo White se sintió capaz de cumplir sólo esto para su hija. Le libraría de sí mismo. Y también, huyendo de sí mismo, se iría de Chicago.

Por eso estaba ahí, como muerto en vida cuando Elizabeth llegó a la casa. Sentado en esa silla, la sintió entrar y ya la había escuchado, pero no habló, ni giró la silla, siguió dándole la espalda.

- ¿Pasa algo, Rodrigo? – preguntó su hermana y él sentía que le hablaba desde el otro lado de un abismo –. ¿Está todo bien?

Silencio.

- ¿Saldrás de viaje? – claramente había visto las maletas.

Pero él no dijo nada.

- Rodrigo, ¿ha pasado algo?

Nada, silencio.

- ¿Te vas de viaje?

- Sí – se escuchó al fin.

- Rodrigo, ¿qué pasa, y la servidumbre?

Elizabeth notó al entrar que la casa estaba en un silencio absoluto.

- Les di la semana libre – dijo su hermano, todavía de espaldas.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó.

- Candice enfermó.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Él giró la silla y respondió aunque no levantó la mirada. Y aunque lo tenía a pasos de distancia, le pareció a Elizabeth tan distante que parecía hablar desde un lugar imposiblemente lejano.

- Pulmonía. Allá en el campo. Fui a verla y me enteré. La traje a Chicago.

- ¿Y cómo está, se encuentra en la casa?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Mi hija murió.

Es lo que ella había pedido de él, ya lo último, sus últimas palabras; y por esta vez tendría que aprender a respetarla.

Después de todo, era lo único que podía hoy hacer por ella, dejarla libre al fin. Para que ya nadie la buscara, que nadie la molestara; que ella pudiera ser feliz sin ellos a rastras. Que se casara de nuevo con Terrence, que hiciera una familia, una que ya no tuviera nada que ver con la destrozada que él le había ofrecido.

Y si algún día ella quería regresar, o venir por lo que era suyo, o simplemente si quería volver a verlo, él la recibiría, pero ya no iba a presionarla. Estaba dejándola libre al fin. Cuán duro dejar a su hija libre de él mismo. Él, su peor calamidad.

- ¿Cómo… qué? – balbuceó Elizabeth.

Pero Rodrigo no diría una sola palabra más sobre el tema. Se levantó. Fue por las maletas, y sin siquiera mirarla salió de la casa.

Elizabeth ni siquiera supo a dónde se dirigía su hermano. No supo nada más. Hurgó entre los documentos en su escritorio y no vio ningún parte de entrada a hospital alguno, ni certificado de defunción tampoco.

¿Se hicieron los funerales? ¿La había enterrado? ¿Dónde?

Pero no supo nada, quizás había muerto y la llevó al campo a ser enterrada allá, a esa conclusión llegó. No le pareció oportuno hacer anuncio alguno, ni funerales cuando ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el cuerpo de su sobrina.

Pero al menos mandaría hacer una lápida en el cementerio, en la parte más antigua y menos transitada, esperando nadie la viera para no tener que dar explicaciones que ella no podría fundamentar, ofreciendo algún soborno a los responsables del cementerio para que tampoco hicieran cuestionamientos. Cuando menos, por la memoria de su única sobrina, eso hizo.

Y cuando llegó nana Esthela, dos días después, Elizabeth le dio la noticia.

Continuará…


	45. Chapter 45

**Lunes de publicación**

**12 / Noviembre / 2011**

**Gracias chicas por leer y comentar! Son geniales! espero les esté gustando el fic, es con todo cariño para ustedes :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Vivir de Amor<strong>

**~ Mi hogar en tus brazos ~**

**Capítulo XLV**

Elizabeth le dio la noticia a nana Esthela cuando llegó. La nana murió un poco. Se desgarró por dentro.

Y aunque el temperamento de Elizabeth era ciertamente distinto, no era inmune a la tragedia. Cuando menos, había hecho algo para que su sobrina fuese recordada, como mínimo había una lápida en su memoria. Qué desgracia, Candy era tan joven… Elizabeth no podía dormir pensando en esa tragedia, su sobrina tan joven, Marge su madre también había sido muy joven al morir. La desventura perseguía a esta familia.

A Esthela, Elizabeth no le explicó las rarezas en la cuestión, le dijo que los funerales habían sido un día antes de que Rodrigo partiera y la llevó al sitio del sepulcro; de cualquier manera, Esthela estaba inconsolable, apenas si podía coordinar la noticia.

Así estaba nana Esthela un día en la cocina cuando alguien tocó la campana de la entrada y una voz familiar le llegó. Era Terry.

Le dijo lo ocurrido, y él se fue como un fantasma por la acera. Ya se imaginaba Esthela cómo se sentiría el pobre muchacho. Cuánta desgracia.

Esthela decidió quedarse en la ciudad porque el campo la atormentaría demasiado ahora sin su Candy. Se había ido igual que su Marge, tan jóvenes, tan buenas. Cuánta desgracia. Venir a padecer dos veces el mismo dolor esta familia.

Y mientras Terry recibía la noticia y pasaba ese par de días infernal en el cementerio, Candy llegaba a La Niebla.

Y cuando él venía de regreso a casa, creyéndola muerta, ella ya estaba ahí mismo, en casa. Pero como él viajaba de vagón en vagón otra vez, hizo un retorno muy tardado, aunque no tanto como el de ida a la ciudad.

Cuando Candy llegó a su casa y no lo encontró, de momento no pudo entender lo que había pasado con él. Pero un poco después pensó algo. ¿Y si Terry se hubiera ido a alcanzar a los Hartrow, luego de que su padre la llevó a Chicago y él firmó la anulación? Quizás se había ido allá creyéndola ya recuperándose en Chicago y proponiéndose cumplir esa bajeza que su padre le había obligado a prometer.

Candy apenas podía con esta ansiedad. No se imaginaba en qué estado se encontraría él, quizás creyéndola todavía enferma. Moría por verlo.

Estuvo apenas una noche en su casa, pero al entender que no había más explicación que aquella, no pudo permanecer pasiva. La mañana siguiente tomó una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa y otras pertenencias, y se fue. Su objetivo final era Boston, pero antes llegaría a Chicago para ver si podía averiguar la dirección de los Hartrow en aquella ciudad.

Candy partió por la tarde desde la estación de La Niebla a Chicago y Terry llegó a esa misma estación dos días después.

En Chicago, ella fue a la casa de Pauna. Hablar con su amiga fue un remanso de paz, después de tanta tormenta.

- Increíble, ¿entonces él está en Boston?

- Eso creo.

- Y seguramente te cree todavía muy grave.

- Sí.

- Nunca creí capaz a Rodrigo de una bajeza así. Mira que hacerlo firmar esa anulación. Es un crimen.

- Yo… jamás lo perdonaré – dijo Candy –. Lo que Terry debe estar pasando… Ay, Pauna, necesito encontrarlo. Hacerle saber que estoy recuperada y que no hay motivo para cumplir esa estupidez. Necesito la ayuda de tu padre.

- Lo que quieras. ¿Pero tú te sientes ya bien de la pulmonía y todo eso?

- Tengo algo de tos remanente, pero es sin importancia.

- De cualquier manera tienes que descansar algo.

- Estoy bien, ya estoy sana – era verdad –. Necesito un favor.

- ¿Cuál?

- Necesito la dirección de los Hartrow en Boston. Quizás tu padre pudiera averiguarla. Sólo por eso he venido a Chicago.

Pero el padre de Pauna estaba fuera por negocios y no llegaría sino una semana después. Así que Candy esperó.

Algunos días después, cuando el señor Couret llegó, fue necesario darle todavía un poco más de tiempo para que diera con la información que la amiga de su hija necesitaba. Pero Candy estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Mientras Pauna una mañana estaba en una de sus clases, ella acompañó a la cocinera al mercado.

Un grito llegó a ella y una avalancha de naranjas le cayó encima de repente.

- ¡Candy! – se oyó.

Y la nana trepidaba entre las frutas en el suelo para alcanzarla, entre sorprendida, alegre y aterrorizada, todo al mismo tiempo, como quien ve a un muerto revivir.

- ¡Nana! – la sostuvo Candy.

Se abrazaron y la nana, entre sollozos, quiso explicarse. Rato después, Candy iba comprendiendo.

- ¿Que mi padre hizo qué?

Pero la nana no estaba culpando a Rodrigo, él ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad. ¿Dónde había empezado todo esto?, temblaba la nana, ella no lo sabía. Pero aunque Candy se enfureció indignada, hubo algo que la hizo reaccionar y entonces del enojo pasó a la profunda preocupación.

- ¿Terry?

- Yo se lo dije – lloraba nana Esthela.

Candy se estremeció.

¿Cuándo lo viste?

-Vino a buscarte—

-¿A buscarme, cómo?

-Vino apenas al día siguiente de mi llegada a la casa—

-Oh, Dios.

-Quería verte. Dijo algo de una promesa, no entendí, una promesa que no pudo cumplir.

-Mi amor… - Candy meció la cabeza y empezó a llorar –. No pudo cumplir la promesa, por supuesto que no… yo tampoco habría podido. Oh, Terry…

-¿Pero qué promesa?

Los ojos de Candy flamearon, y entre la angustia se asomó el coraje.

-Papá… ¡ese hombre! – apuñó las manos.

-¿Y ahora qué hizo Rodrigo?

-Me trajo a Chicago para que me viera un médico, pero con un precio, claro, ¡con un precio! ¡Como todo con él! – se limpió la cara con rudeza, furiosa.

-Dios mío, ¿qué fue lo que hizo?

-Le hizo firmar una anulación.

-¿De su matrimonio de ustedes?

-Sí, ¡lo obligó a firmar una anulación! ¿Te das cuenta? Ahora ya no estamos casados. ¡Mal rayo me parta! Aprovechándose de que Terry era menor de edad todavía cuando contrajimos matrimonio. Le puso esa condición para traerme a ver al médico, ¿te das cuenta de lo que fue capaz ese hombre que se hace llamar mi…? ¡No! – exclamó indignada –. Y Terry no tuvo más remedio. Imagínate lo angustiado que estaba para haber aceptado. El momento en el que me entregó con él… debió ser… cuando firmó, ¡cuando firmó! por Dios, ¡nana! ¡Siento que lo veo! Mi vida, qué doloroso debió ser para él. Mi padre, ¡ese hombre! ¡nana!

-¡Deja que le ponga las manos encima! ¡Rodrigo!

-Pero ahora dime… ¿se lo dijiste a Terry… que yo había…?

-Sí, mi niña, yo pensé que tú estabas…

Muerta, pensó que estaba muerta.

-Oh, Dios…

Y Candy volvió a llorar. Cayó de lleno en la desesperación.

-¿Le dijiste que morí?

-Sí, mi niña.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¡nana!

-Perdóname, mi niña.

-Oh, Dios, ¡Terry! Terry me cree muerta.

Sus propias palabras le provocaron un escalofrío. Se llevó las manos a la cara, llorando.

-Cuánto debe estar sufriendo – sollozaba –, ¡por Dios!

La nana la abrazó.

-Mi niña, mira, podemos encontrarlo.

-¿Vio la tumba, nana? – la vio a los ojos, los de Candy, verdes y grandes, estaban enrojecidos al extremo, inundados de agua, el rostro mojado, los labios temblorosos.

-Pues… yo creo que sí la vio – dijo Esthela –. Le dije donde estaba y… él simplemente se fue.

-¿No te dijo nada más?

-Estaba pálido…

-¡Mi vida! – se rompía por dentro.

-Y se notaba muy cansado, más allá de sus fuerzas. Se fue caminando por la acera, ya sin escucharme, simplemente se fue.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¡Terry!

-Dijo que no había podido cumplir la promesa y quería saber de ti, si estabas recuperada.

-Por Dios…

-Quería saber si te habías curado.

-Oh, Dios, ¡nana!

Él no había podido cumplir la promesa, ¡claro que no había podido! Y quería saber de ella, ¡por supuesto que querría! Ella era su mujer. Y él la adoraba. Por la certeza de su amor, Candy habría metido las manos en una hoguera, todo el cuerpo completo.

Y ahora debería estar muriéndose. Entre sollozos, la alerta surgió. Él seguramente, en este momento, debería estar muriendo. Fue suficiente pensamiento para hacerla retomar control de sí misma. Porque si Terry…

Candy se limpió el rostro, enjugándose las lágrimas.

-Tengo que encontrarlo, nana. Tiene que saber que nada me pasó, tengo que encontrarlo.

Ahora encontrarlo se había convertido en una urgencia aún mayor. Y es que Candy muy bien sabía lo que él estaría sintiendo… él se sentiría con ganas de… no, se negó a ese pensamiento.

Nana Esthela, momentos después, le dijo que si podía irse con ella a casa de Pauna y después seguirla a La Niebla cuando diera con Terry.

También quería acompañarla a Boston, pero Candy se rehusó. No quería cansarla tanto. No era en absoluto una anciana ni mucho menos, pero el estado de agitación en el que se encontraba la preocupó, y era obvio que había pasado unos días terribles. ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Incluso tenían una tumba!

- ¿Podré esperarte en casa de tu amiga a que regreses de Boston y me voy con ustedes a La Niebla?

- Que vengas con nosotros nada me gustaría más, y que te alojes con Pauna estoy segura de que no será inconveniente.

La nana volvió a llorar, acabándose apenas de enjugar las previas lágrimas. Y la abrazó otra vez.

- Solamente iré a la casa, hago un par de cosas y te alcanzo, ¿sí, mi niña?

- Sí, nana.

Se despidieron y Esthela fue a la casa de los White. De las dos cosas que debía hacer la primera era recoger sus pertenencias y lo hizo tan apresuradamente que en cuestión de minutos tenía todo listo en la entrada principal.

La segunda le tomó un poco más de tiempo. Encontró a Elizabeth en el salón de música y la abofeteó, dos veces. Y poco lograron calmarla las explicaciones de ésta. Si lo hizo sin saber la verdad o no, a Esthela le importaba un nabo partido por la mitad cubierto de kimichihua, como decía Charles a veces, sepa Dios de dónde había sacado esa palabra ese tarambana de muchacho.

Pero bueno, que a Esthela le importaban bien poco las explicaciones de Elizabeth. Era ella la que había hecho una lápida maldita sin haber averiguado ni media palabra sobre el fin de su sobrina.

Y si las cachetadas no se las había ganado por ésta, seguramente las debía al mundo por otra. Así que ahí estaba, quedaban a mano.

Estaba siendo una villana con Elizabeth, lo sabía. Pero carambas que en esta historia parece que de repente todos son villanos por igual.

A veces uno y a veces el otro, y después parece que todos y luego que ninguno. A Esthela le daba vueltas la cabeza. Y no se iba a detener a pensar si estaba bien o mal. Elizabeth era la de la tumba, ¿no? Ah, pues a ella se la iba a cobrar entonces. Y a Rodrigo… ¡Ah! ¡Cuando viera a Rodrigo!

Por lo pronto arreglaba sus cuitas con ésta de aquí. Así que ahí estaba, bien abofeteada la dejó en el salón de música, para que se le quite lo batallosa y lo soberbia. Aunque no tenía nada que ver con esto, pero ya le traía ganas. Estaban a mano.

Después tomó sus cosas, a Sophie y se fue.

Candy la esperaba, hecha un manojo de nervios por lo que acababa de saber. Si Terry creía que había muerto, lo creía capaz de cualquier locura. Y lo sabía muy bien porque ella misma haría esa misma lista de locuras que estaba temiendo él perpetrara. "¡Dios, que lo encuentre pronto, te lo ruego!"

Apenas podía imaginarse lo que él había sentido al visitar ese cementerio. Dios, era una desgracia.

Afortunadamente, esa misma noche el padre de Pauna le tendría noticas, la dirección de la hacienda de los Hartrow en Boston, al fin.

Y de hecho, Terry ahora mismo se encontraba en esa ciudad. En Boston.

Lo que sucedió fue que, al llegar a su casa en La Niebla, él no pudo soportar la agonía, simplemente no pudo, era demasiado. Estar ahí sin ella sería un padecimiento insufrible. Su mismo aroma estaba ahí para atormentarlo, como si ella no se hubiera ido nunca, como si acabara de estar en ese lugar. Era una tortura insoportable.

Un martirio terrible. Y él jamás podría continuar con su vida en ese sitio, hacer como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada, retomar su vida como antes, eso no. ¡Maldito fuera si pensara seguir la vida así nada más!

Irse era la única posibilidad, y Boston la opción más lógica, iría con los Hartrow.

Así pues, Terry, absolutamente destrozado, un muerto en vida, partió a Boston. Y ya se encontraba en aquella ciudad cuando ella salió de Chicago con ese rumbo, luego de que esperara tantos días a que el papá de Pauna le diera la información.

Candy iba poco más que angustiada, esperaba su intuición fuera cierta y él de hecho estuviera allá con los Hartrow como pensaba; tenía que llegar a él antes de que cometiera una locura. Y entonces este embrollo se convirtiera en una tragedia.

Lo que Candy no sabía es que de tragedia, esto apenas iniciaba.

Continuará…


	46. Chapter 46

Viernes de Publicación 18/Nov/2011

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XLVI<strong>

Estaba en el muelle, recargado en uno de los postes de madera, mirando al frente, al mar. Atardecía.

Terry no miraba al cielo, arriba, su vista estaba fija en la línea del horizonte. Odiaba Boston, quería salir de ahí. Odiaba su vida, quería dejarla.

La respuesta a ambas cuestiones había venido la tarde anterior.

Él había llegado a esta ciudad buscando a los Hartrow, y cuando los encontró, lo recibieron con la misma calidez con la que siempre lo trataban; más que un amigo, él era parte de la familia. Aunque Terry, en este momento, ya no pudiera corresponder con la misma reciprocidad de antes, pues él ya no se sentía parte de nada, ni siquiera componente de sí mismo.

El día en que llegó, de inmediato, buscó un lugar para quedarse, encontró un ático en uno de los edificios de departamentos que poblaban el puerto. El criadero de reses de los Hartrow quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, pero tenían una pequeña oficina en el puerto para el papeleo con los embarques y supervisión de los envíos. De eso se haría cargo él.

Logró que la casera en el edificio le dejara ocupar el ático y esperara para su pago una semana, que sería lo que tardaría en recibir su primer sueldo.

Robert le ayudó a instalarse. No insistió en que se quedara con ellos, sabía que Terry buscaría su independencia ante todo, y sobre todo, ahora.

- Yo… ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que sientes.

Eso había dicho Robert aquella vez, cuando después de instalarse empezaron a conversar. El ático se componía únicamente de un camastro, un par de sillas y una mesa baja de mimbre enjuto; estaban sentados cerca de la estufa de leña para procurarse calor. Terry ya se los había dicho a grandes rasgos, pero con su amigo, ahora, habló un poco más.

- ¿Cómo podrías? Ni siquiera yo sé lo que siento.

Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto en la pared al frente. Robert, sentado frente a él, lo observaba. Terry estaba ahí, a palmos de distancia, y aun así se veía tan lejano.

- Yo… - quiso decir Robert, pero entonces calló.

Supo que el silencio era lo mejor que podía regalarle a su amigo. Y que él hablara cuando estuviera listo. Allison se sentía culpable, él mismo se sentía de la misma manera. Pero este no era momento de desahogarse él ni buscar perdón alguno, no era momento para un lavado de conciencia propio.

Este era el momento de Terry. Y Robert lo quería tanto, como a un hermano de su propia sangre, que esperó y lo acompañó ahí, en silencio, todo el tiempo que su hermano quiso. Y lo iba a dejar hablar sin perturbarlo con sus propias preocupaciones, pues sabía que Terry lo primero que habría de hacer sería tranquilizarlo, y no era momento para ponerlo en esa situación.

Lo que su hermano ahora necesitaba era compañía, alguien que escuchara si quería hablar o alguien que estuviera en silencio si sólo rodeado de eso quería estar. Así que Robert calló.

Pasaron los minutos, largos. Terry, con los codos en las rodillas apoyados, y las manos entrelazadas al frente, seguía viendo la pared.

Y entonces, de pronto, dijo:

- La extraño.

Los ojos de Robert se volvieron cristalinos, pero no hizo movimiento alguno, ni gesto, ni pronunció media palabra, no se movió. Respetó el momento de su amigo.

Y Terry volvió a hablar.

- Es algo que no se va.

Robert escuchaba.

- ¿Sabes, Robert? – sus manos entrelazadas, su mirada en un punto al vacío, su voz serena pero sin vida –. Este no es un dolor que se vaya, ni siquiera disminuye. No decrece con el tiempo, ni va perdiendo fuerza. No aprendes a adormecerlo, ni siquiera a vivir con él. Simplemente, no se va. No cae, crece. Puedo decirte que hoy me duele más que ayer. Y ayer me dolió más que el primer día.

Por la ventana entró un silbido musical primero, después tomó forma de melodía. Alguien tocaba un piano, allá en el puerto. Para Robert era la sonata catorce de Beethoven; para Terry, un sonido más, un elemento más de eso que lo rodeaba y quería olvidar: la vida. Además, le enojaba esa canción, no quería escucharla jamás otra vez.

-Es como una despedida – la voz de ella llegó y él cerró los ojos.

Pero se negó a hundirse en el dolor. Rabia era lo que podía manejar.

Abrió los ojos pensando en esta traición. La maldita vida siguiendo su curso. Le enojaba que se atreviera. Era una traidora. Como si el mundo no se hubiera enterado de que su razón de existencia había perecido. Le enfurecía la gente en las calles, la luz, el aire, ¡el mismo sol! El bastardo seguía brillando allá a lo alto cuando los astros de sus ojos ya no estaban en la tierra.

A lo lejos, el piano continuaba.

- La extraño – repitió, siguió un largo silencio –. No podré acostumbrarme nunca a haberla perdido. Hubiera sido más fácil morir, ¿sabes? Acabar con esto de una vez, cuán sencillo hubiera sido eso. Pero si yo acabé con ella, he de pagar también.

Robert hubiera querido decir algo, pero prefirió dejarlo que hablara él, a su ritmo.

- Cuando la llevaba a casa de su padre, ¿sabes qué pensé? – sonrió, mofándose de sí mismo con amargura –. Me sentía el más desdichado de los hombres, estaba perdiéndola. Pero, ¿qué sabía yo de dolor en ese entonces? Ella estaría sana, sería mi consuelo; feliz, completa. No, en realidad eso hubiera sido la felicidad: saberla bien hubiera sido la dicha. Pero ahora… - hizo una pausa –, ahora… yo no sabía lo que era sufrir, Robert, nadie, que no haya pasado por esto, tiene idea remota alguna de lo que es padecer. Curioso, su padre me dijo el día que lo conocí que un hombre jamás supera el fallecimiento de la mujer que ama. Cuánta razón tenía. Esto no se supera jamás. Y no se olvida. Se marca en el pecho como con un hierro ardiente – tocó su pecho presionando con fuerza –, es un dolor físico, real, de verdad te duele la carne, es físico, aquí en el cuerpo, en los pulmones; no es una maldita analogía que algún poeta inventó. Mierda, es un dolor real. Es la carne que te duele; te falta algo, un pedazo de ti mismo; es una agonía perenne, que no se va, que no desiste. Duele incluso cuando duermes, cuando duermes duele más – sus palabras flotaron, ácidas a su alrededor, y luego aclaró la garganta y continuó –. No hay nada que pueda hacerse, ¿sabes? Estar vivo, inútil tarea, ¿para qué? ¿Trabajar, para qué, para quién? ¿Qué puede haber de valor en la vida, en esta maldita vida que se empeña en continuar sin ella?

Hizo una exclamación exasperada, y apuñó las manos, inclinó todo el cuerpo al frente, temblando de coraje.

- Pero morir no es una opción – dijo luego de un momento; después, levantó el rostro y Robert vio sus ojos enrojecidos; seguía ojeroso, pálido, el semblante desencajado, en sus ojos la sombra de un dolor tan grande que parecía ancestral; más viejo que él mismo –. Morir no es una cuestión a considerar – continuó –. He quedado para recordarla, para guardarla, para que siga viviendo en mi mente. Y sobre todo, para pagar mi condena.

- Terry—

Él sacudió la cabeza e hizo caso nulo al tono en la voz de su amigo.

- Yo lo hice, pero tengo que seguir viviendo. Tengo que aprender a vivir aun cuando mi corazón ya no está en mi pecho, aun cuando la herida me desangra vivo cada día, aun cuando sus recuerdos son a la vez aliciente y castigo, bálsamo y veneno. Pero lo deseo, ¿sabes?, deseo cada uno de esos recuerdos. Soy feliz en mi mente, y qué si me envenenan, si me dejan hiel en la boca, vinagre en la garganta, ¿y qué? ella ya no está conmigo. ¿Para qué quiero sonreír, si no está la dueña de mis alegrías? ¿Para qué quiero hablar, si no está la única razón de mis palabras? Ella no está conmigo, Robert. Se fue. Y me quedé muerto en vida. ¿Podría un hombre seguir viviendo con el pecho vacío? Porque te aseguro que mi corazón ella se lo llevó. Lo ató a sus manos la última vez que me miró, la última vez que sus ojos vieron los míos – esa última vez –. Ató a sus dedos mi alma, sacándola de mí, y se la llevó con ella. Me dejó vacío. Ella ya no está conmigo, Robert – se deslizaron lágrimas por sus mejillas, lentas, espaciadas, gruesas –. Se fue… se fue. Estoy vacío.

Su frente cayó en sus palmas y ahí lloró. Lenta y amargamente. Un hombre que llora la muerte de la mujer que ama. Espaciados y rudos estallidos, lentos pero gruesos. Un hombre que llora.

Luego de un largo momento, levantó el rostro, las lágrimas le habían empapado la cara.

- Ella se fue – dijo, con una voz lejana –. Me quedé sin ella, muerto por dentro. ¿Y ahora qué me queda? ¿Aprender a vivir con esta herida? Es que no hay herida, Robert. No hay herida, porque no hay corazón. No es la existencia de una herida, es la ausencia del alma.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, lo echó hacia atrás y gritó llorando. Un largo lamento ahogado en sus palmas con las que presionaba su cara. Cubriéndose el rostro, lloraba frente a su mejor amigo. Un hombre que lo ha perdido todo.

Ahora veía al mar, a la línea del horizonte. Sus ojos azules llenos de amargura. Una mezcla de rabia y dolor. La tarde anterior lo había decidido. Se iría a la guerra.

En el café del puerto había escuchado la conversación de dos hombres, aparentemente acababan de volver. En ese instante lo entendió, sobre todo cuando uno de ellos dijo: "La guerra lo consume a uno, de adentro hacia afuera". Eso deseaba él, ser consumido.

- No hay dificultad, muchacho – le respondió uno de ellos cuando le preguntó cómo enlistarse –. Todos los sábados al amanecer vienen los regentes a la oficina de correos, aquí mismo en el puerto, anotan a cuanto desdichado desee; ya no hay voluntarios así que se acabaron los remilgos, eh. Todos van. Y la mayoría regresan en una bolsa de plástico.

El día siguiente era sábado. Es decir, hoy. Y Terry se enlistó este mismo amanecer, para partir mañana domingo.

Se lo dijo a los Hartrow, quienes intentaron hacerlo desistir sin éxito, lo anunció a su arrendadora, pagó lo restante de la semana actual, reunió sus pertenencias y las quemó todas en la estufa.

Con excepción de tres cosas que había tomado con él de su casa en La Niebla: el listón amarillo de ella, el pañuelo que le había bordado, donde se leía "Terence". Sonrió recordando esto, y la mortificación que ella había pasado, adorable, tanto como siempre. Lo tercero era una fotografía, la que les habían tomado en casa de Allison, la única que tenía de ella.

Ahora se lo recriminaba, siendo tan hermosa debió haber mandado hacer decenas de retratos, cientos.

Cerró los ojos. Al menos en su memoria estaba intacta. Tan hermosa como siempre. En este recuerdo estaba apoyada en el brazo de él, durmiendo. Su nariz con pecas color rosa transparente muy cerca de su piel, y sus labios formando un botón, color cereza.

Él la había besado, muy suavemente, apenas rozando sus labios, aquella noche en que dormía apoyada en él, una de tantas. Y ella le había sonreído, en la placidez de la vigilia. Y él, en vigilia la había observado dormir, como muchas veces hizo.

No había diferencia, ¿verdad? Cuando se está enamorado la frontera entre el dormir y la vigilia es una frágil línea que se desdibuja y se pierde. Porque se vive de día, soñando; se duerme de noche, anhelando. Y todo es lo mismo, una serenidad constante, una ininterrumpida paz.

Sonrió, con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente; disfrutando el recuerdo de sus dedos en su mejilla de crema blanca, una sensación de azucena, como frotar dos pétalos de rosa.

Pero después, al abrirlos, volvió la realidad, los pétalos se volvieron puños de sal.

Tragó saliva y dejó que la ola lo recorriera, un maremoto interno de dolor. Cerró los ojos, elevó el rostro hacia arriba y respiró; dejó que fluyera la pena, sin presentar oposición. Sencillamente viviendo el oleaje.

Y aunque el maremoto no se iba, abrió los ojos. Allá iría, a lo lejos, más lejos que esa línea que ahora veía divisora de las aguas y el aire. Para ver si entre aquella lucha encontraba el justo pago a sus pecados.

Fue entonces el día siguiente, y Terry partió.

Por la tarde, Eugenia barría la banqueta. Muy apresurada pues algunos inquilinos ya habían amenazado con dejarle de pagar este mes si continuaba el desarreglo.

Una joven rubia tropezó con su escoba.

- Lo siento, señora.

Se veía nerviosa, la vista dubitativa y labios y manos temblorosos. Eugenia le ayudó a recoger lo que había dejado caer al tropezar. Una hoja blanca y una fotografía.

- A éste lo conozco – le dijo, y señaló la fotografía con el índice.

- ¿Cómo dice? – dijo ella casi sin aliento.

- Sí, me renta un cuarto. El ático.

- Oh, Dios; ¿es eso cierto?

- Claro, es él – señaló la fotografía otra vez y luego se la entregó junto con la hoja que dejó caer.

Candy llevaba en esa hoja la dirección de la hacienda de los Hartrow, acababa de llegar en tren a la estación y caminaba para encontrar alguien que le diera alguna instrucción cuando se encontró en el puerto. Jamás pensó que se toparía con el sitio donde Terry estaba viviendo.

- ¿Está usted segura?

- Por supuesto – dijo Eugenia y la joven pareció sonreír, aunque sus ojos parecían a punto de llorar.

- Dígame su nombre – le pidió la jovencita, sacudiendo su cabello rubio, como si buscara una prueba irrefutable.

- ¿El mío?

- El de él.

- El mío es Eugenia Anderson y el de él es Terrence Grandchester.

La rubia se tambaleó en sus dos pies. Parecía a punto del desmayo. Entonces las lágrimas se salieron de sus ojos, y Eugenia la vio limpiarse la cara mientras sonreía.

- Lléveme con él, por favor, se lo ruego.

- No puedo. Se fue a la guerra.

- Se lo suplico—¿Cómo?

- Se fue a la guerra. Esta mañana. Dejó el ático y—

Eugenia dejó de hablar. La joven frente a ella, de antes blanquísima, pasó a una palidez mortal. Los labios temblaron.

- ¿Guerra? – balbuceó –. ¿Terry?

Volvió a perder equilibrio un segundo, cambió el peso de su cuerpo entre un pie y otro un par de veces. Musitó algo más, y entonces se desmayó.

Hubo necesidad de cargarla entre dos y hacerla oler un algodón empapado en alcohol para hacerla reaccionar.

Terry se había ido a la guerra, fue el primer pensamiento que vino a ella cuando salió a la superficie luego de la inconciencia. Y creyéndola muerta además. Dios mío, ¿por qué estaba pasando todo esto? Candy lloraba.

Y así, llorosa, le pidió a la mujer que le permitiera ver el ático donde había estado alojándose Terry.

"Mi amor", pensó mientras le mostraban el sitio, "cuánto habrás sufrido entre estas cuatro paredes". Sus ojos seguían llorando, y es que lo entendía. Ella intuía a la perfección lo que él estaría sintiendo, simplemente poniéndose en su lugar. Si ella un día se enterara de que él dejaba de existir, ese sería su fin.

Pidió alojarse en ese sitio por la noche, y ahí se quedó. Lloró toda la noche en la misma cama sobre la que bien sabía él también habría llorado sin descanso. No durmió un instante, inundada de su aroma, anhelándolo, doliéndose.

Le dolió el sitio, la desolación, la soledad, y no le pasó desapercibido el cúmulo de cenizas frescas en la estufa, qué habría quemado Terry ahí. Mi amor, dónde estarás ahora.

Al día siguiente averiguó cuanto le fue posible. Cruzó la ciudad en un tranvía, uno subterráneo que la hizo sentir mareos, pero poca atención prestó. Bajó de él en la estación Park Street, según lo que le señalaron y pronto estuvo en las oficinas indicadas.

Le tomó todo el día lograr algo de información y tuvo que sobornar al encargado entregándole una parte del dinero que quedaba del broche de su madre.

- Esto es lo que tenemos – le dijo ya durante la tarde, lanzándole al frente, sobre el escritorio, un libro de registro del grosor de un brazo.

Ella, con ojos ansiosos recorrió las páginas, temblándole las manos. Afortunadamente estaban fechadas, así que los enlistados el día anterior deberían estar en el registro más reciente. Así fue.

Cuando vio su nombre ahí escrito, con su propia caligrafía, elegante y estilizada, quiso romperse en mil pedazos. Él mismo firmaba el papel.

- Es él, ¿a dónde lo enviaron, lo sabe usted?

- Número.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Número que está ahí junto al nombre. Aquí, señorita.

El tono hastiado del dependiente no era nada sutil, pero la preocupación de ella era mayor. Él mismo vino y se inclinó sobre el libro, ella, temblorosa, le señaló el nombre con la mano.

- Terrence Greum Grandchester, es él – escrito de su propia mano.

El hombre tomó nota del número de identificación. Y después de buscar en otro registro le dijo:

- Cuarta división de infantería de los Estados Unidos de Norte América. Quincuagésimo octavo Regimiento.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó con ojos líquidos.

- Es la división en la cual se enroló.

- ¿Y a dónde fue? ¿Dónde está?

- La división cubre el Frente Occidental.

- ¿Dónde está eso?

- En Francia, frontera con Suiza.

- ¿Es peligroso?

- Es la guerra, señorita.

Candy rompió en llanto.

El hombre no supo qué hacer ante la máxima expresión de la sensibilidad femenina que estaba presenciando, la miraba atónito.

- ¿Está usted bien? – alcanzó a preguntar con la poca sabiduría que tenía a este respecto.

- ¿Se sabe cuándo volverán?

- Cuando la guerra termine – y como ella sólo sollozó, agregó –. No, no se sabe cuándo.

Luego de un largo momento en el que la pequeña oficina se llenó de sus sollozos, Candy levantó el rostro, sin limpiarse los ojos ni secarse las lágrimas.

- ¿Pueden enviarse cartas? ¿Sí, verdad?

- A esta zona no por el momento.

- ¿No?

Rompió en llanto otra vez.

-¿Pero por qué no? – lloraba.

-El Frente Occidental es de muy difícil acceso. Por el momento no hay correo.

- ¿Y cómo le voy a avisar?

- ¿Qué cosa, señorita?

- Que estoy viva.

El hombre no supo qué hacer con aquello. Se le quedó mirando. Después de un momento dijo:

- Creo que tendrá que esperar a que regrese.

Y más llanto salió de ella.

Continuará…


	47. Chapter 47

Lunes de publicación

21 / Noviembre / 2011

Chicas: gracias por leer y comentar!

un abrazo especial a quienes se animaron a comentar por primera vez, me pone super ferliz saber de ustedes, espero sigamos en contacto :D

nos vemos en terryland :) o si gustan agregarme al face XD

y no se pierdan eh, el trato sigue igual con los reviews, hemos estado bien cerquitasssss

muchas gracias por comentar es la única manera de saber si valió la pena o no tanto tiempo escribiendo este fic, graciassss

A todas: mega abrazo en este puente, espero estén descansando rico, con amigos y familia o simplemente durmiendo hartoooo jajaja

besos!

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XLVII<strong>

Candy veía por la ventana. Afuera era otoño, cubierta la ciudad de una luz terracota. Pero el cristal parecía separarla del mundo exterior como una barrera infranqueable; desafiando su natural delicadeza ese cristal parecía de acero. Pero es que lo que estaba claustro entre cuatro muros era su corazón.

Terry estaba en la guerra. Creyéndola fallecida. Era lo más horrible que hubiera podido imaginar. Habían pasado seis meses desde que fue a buscarlo a Boston.

Candy cerró los ojos, se llevó una mano al pecho y la apuñó, como si peleara con una emoción, intentando contenerla adentro. Si tan sólo tuviera una manera para comunicarse con él, abrió los ojos.

Por lo que le habían dicho tanto en Boston como en las oficinas del ejército en Chicago, las cuales había ido a visitar tan pronto regresó a esta ciudad, era imposible el envío de correspondencia a ese lugar en el frente, hasta nuevo aviso.

El regimiento de Terry se encontraba en el Frente Occidental, un lugar que los periódicos llamaban "un callejón sin salida", un extenso valle en los linderos entre Francia y Suiza, colindando con el Mar del Norte; un sitio del cual se sabía muy poco pero donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad de elementos, sobre todo de infantería.

Según los periódicos, la neblina del lugar hacía la visibilidad casi nula, obligando a la infantería a luchar prácticamente a ciegas, y a los artilleros a disparar a puntos indefinidos en la lejanía donde sus disparos habían probado acabar no sólo con el ejército alemán enemigo, sino también con los propios. Sobre todo los de infantería, que eran los enviados a reconocer el terreno, mientras los artilleros disparaban desde las trincheras.

Terry era parte de la infantería; ella sólo podía imaginarse lo terrible de aquello. Decían que estaba nevando sin parar, con fuertes ventiscas y granizadas, y que el clima no hacía más que empeorar una lucha de por sí encarnizada, cuerpo a cuerpo.

Candy no podía dormir.

Lo peor era que él creía que ella había muerto, ¿Qué haría eso por su estado de ánimo? Sólo le rogaba a Dios que lo iluminara, que le mostrara de alguna manera que debía volver a casa sano y salvo.

"Que se cuide, Dios mío, te lo ruego", hablaba en su interior; "cuídalo tú y haz que él mismo se cuide".

La calle en el exterior mostraba el mover propio de la tarde, pero sus ojos apenas si notaban el movimiento. Desde esa ventana en su departamento, en el piso más alto de ese modesto edificio, no podía atraerle menos la vida al andar. Había venido a vivir aquí luego de volver de Boston.

No sintiéndose capaz de vivir en La Niebla sin él, encontró un modesto departamento y Esthela se fue con ella, dejando a Sophie con Pauna.

Hubo un momento en aquellos días en el que pensó partir ella a Europa también, y fue se informó de los requisitos para acudir al menos como parte de la Cruz Roja internacional; pero no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre medicina o enfermería; e incluso teniéndolos, la organización no estaba reclutando en este momento. Las bajas habían sido muy cuantiosas incluso entre ellos y muchas de las labores de rescate en el campo se realizaban por los mismos integrantes del ejército. Sobre todo, no estaban enviando a nadie al Frente Occidental, únicamente hombres para la infantería.

Además los viajes trasatlánticos estaban prácticamente suspendidos. Nadie cruzaba el océano a no ser por los buques militares. Y todo lo que iba de este año los viajes habían sido en sentido a Europa y nunca a la inversa. Así pues, ella estaba segura de que Terry no había regresado. Y que de hacerlo, lo haría en un navío del ejército del cual ella se enteraría por los periódicos en la ciudad o por la radio.

En La Niebla las noticias llegaban mucho después, era imperativo que permaneciera en Chicago.

Escribió al Duque, al padre de Terry, tan pronto volvió de Boston, informándole lo ocurrido, quizás con sus influencias, sus conocidos, su rango, algo pudiera hacer; quizás podría evitar por medio del parlamento que su hijo mayor permaneciera en el frente; quizás pudiera hacerlo regresar, encontrarlo.

Le escribió catorce veces debido a la desesperación de no recibir respuesta; pero las cartas una a una le fueron devueltas unos meses después; sin haber nunca llegado a su destino; parecía que ni siquiera habían salido del país. El servicio de correo estaba también lacerado por la guerra. La Gran Guerra había puesto al mundo entero en pausa.

Ella misma se sentía en pausa.

No regresó a La Niebla porque no pensaba continuar su vida sin él, y además, estando en la ciudad era más fácil seguir las noticias de la guerra; de alguna manera la hacía tener esperanza de que él pronto volvería.

Estar en Chicago era interrumpir su vida, pausarla; ya la retomarían juntos cuando él volviera.

Cuánto hubiera deseado Candy llorar por él durante meses y encerrarse en un cuarto a morir. Pero debía ganarse la vida para ella y para nana Esthela, que por seguirla ahora había perdido todo.

La manera para su sustento le llegó fortuita, impensable, como una revelación. Un día Pauna le pidió le hiciera un vestido para una cena familiar. Candy lo hizo gratuitamente como un favor, pero durante la cena los halagos que las otras jóvenes en la fiesta le hicieron a Pauna, le conseguirían el trato para otros siete vestidos.

En un principio no sabía cuánto cobrar por sus servicios, pero recordó cuando ella misma mandaba a hacer sus prendas con la modista y se fue con nana Esthela a preguntar disimuladamente en algunos salones en la ciudad.

Así empezó. Primero con recomendaciones, de boca en boca. Y luego de un par de meses, lo hacía con suficiente regularidad para obtener el básico sustento. Cuánto había cambiado su vida en estos seis meses.

Además, se cambió el nombre. Es decir, empezó a utilizarlo de manera distinta. No deseaba ser encontrada por su padre, aunque dudaba que la buscara, pero aun así. Hizo uso de su segundo nombre: Stephanie y del apellido de soltera de su madre: DuBois. Así, la angosta puerta que daba a la escalera desvencijada de su departamento, en una de las zonas más modestas, económicas y trabajadoras de la ciudad, leía: "Stephanie DuBois, modista".

Tenía gusto y tenía elegancia. Sobre todo, tenía empeño. Así que pronto se hizo de una clientela fiel y regular. No llegaba a ser competencia de las casas elegantes de modas, ni por asomo, ni sus clientas eran siempre señoritas de sociedad como las que antes eran sus compañeras de fiestas; pero estaba bien, podía pagar los servicios, la renta y no faltaba alimento a su mesa con nana Esthela. Era suficiente.

También, este trabajo con horarios flexibles, le daba tiempo suficiente para mantenerse enterada de todo cuanto ocurría en el frente.

A veces tenía crisis de desesperación, de la ansiosa espera. Y se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar, a gritar de angustia, clamando al cielo porque lo regresara a ella sano y salvo.

Miraban a través de ese cristal, los ojos verdes más tristes de este mundo.

Tocaron a la puerta. Se levantó del sofá empotrado en la ventana y fue a abrir. Era una clienta a la cual estaba confeccionándole un vestido y venía por la última prueba de talla.

- ¿Cómo está usted, Stephanie? – le preguntó la mujer.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias, adelante por favor.

Era un poco extraño todavía ser llamada de esa forma, pensó. Pero, finalmente, era necesario. De hecho, era lo único que le daba algo de paz, saber que nadie la encontraría.

Con una sonrisa sincera, aunque algo deslavada por su condición, le dio el pase a la mujer y ésta entró con un vaivén que hizo que sus faldas tocaran el suelo de madera de un lado a otro.

- Ya está casi listo, espero le guste – dijo Candy.

Fue por el vestido y conduciéndola al biombo que había colocado en su habitación para tal propósito, le ayudó a ponérselo. Le tenía que hacer algunos ajustes, pudo apreciar.

- Creo que tengo que ajustar un poco más el talle – le dijo y mostró el posible efecto de tal labor ajustando las manos a la cintura de la mujer, para que se observara en el espejo frente a ella.

- Sí, tiene razón, Stephanie, creo que quedaría bien – dijo la mujer analizándose con satisfacción en el reflejo.

- Usted me comentó que lo deseaba para este fin de semana, ¿es así?

- Sí.

- Puedo arreglarlo ahora mismo, si puede usted esperar un momento solamente, es cuestión de un sencillo arreglo, así no tendría que regresar de nuevo.

Y también le convendría a ella, pues al momento de la entrega, la mujer tendría que pagar por sus servicios y Candy estaba un poco presionada para el pago de la renta de este mes que ya debía hacer al día siguiente.

Para su fortuna, su clienta aceptó de buen agrado.

Se despojó del vestido, se enfundó en aquel en el cual había llegado y se sentó en un pequeño sofá que Candy tenía en el minúsculo recibidor del departamento, la sala estaba en esa misma habitación y en una de las esquinas tenía su máquina de coser y un pequeño estante con sus aditamentos.

- ¿Le ofrezco un té, Esperanza? – le preguntó a la mujer.

- Es muy amable, gracias.

Fue por la bebida y luego de un par de minutos estuvo sentada realizando su labor. Con el pie izquierdo firmemente plantado en el piso, y con el derecho accionando el pedal una y otra vez, punta y talón, punta y talón, mientras con una mano hacía girar la manivela cada cierto número de puntadas.

Luego de algunos momentos, alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Debe ser mi marido – dijo Esperanza, levantándose.

Candy igualmente se puso de pie y abrió la puerta; efectivamente era un hombre y llevaba un niño en brazos.

- Está muy inquieto, preguntando por ti – se dirigió él a su esposa a través de la puerta abierta que sostenía Candy.

Al parecer el pequeño estaba ansioso por su madre. Estiró los brazos hacia ella tan pronto la vio. Parecía no tener más de tres o cuatro años.

- ¿Le molestaría a usted – le habló Esperanza a Candy – que mi hijo esperara aquí conmigo?

- Por supuesto que no, adelante.

- Yo esperaré abajo – dijo el hombre, al entregar al niño en brazos de su madre.

Se marchó y Candy volvió a su labor mientras Esperanza sostenía al pequeño en su regazo, de nuevo sentada en el sofá al costado de Candy.

Y Candy volvió a su tarea, enfocándose en terminar aquello y no pensar en nada más, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por mantener sus emociones y pensamientos a raya.

Y es que el niño tenía el pelo castaño. Y los ojos azules. Candy cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y siguió cosiendo.

Cuando terminó, sonrió lo mejor que pudo y habló a través de la grava en su garganta.

- Creo que ha quedado bien, ¿se lo prueba?

Esperanza fue a detrás del biombo y sentó al niño en el suelo junto a ella. Candy agradeció en silencio el que no le hubiera pedido sujetarlo, no se sentía capaz.

Resultó que el cambio hecho había quedado correcto, y el vestido terminado fue pagado por Esperanza.

Candy envolvió la prenda en un papel blanco, con manos temblorosas, y despidió a su clienta en la puerta, niño en brazos, con una sonrisa precaria que colgaba de alfileres.

Y cuando la mujer se fue y ella cerró la puerta, los alfileres cayeron. Y Candy lloró.

Apoyó ambas manos en la puerta, y con el rostro echado al frente, empezó a sollozar. Ella así podría tener un bebé ahora mismo, más pequeño que este niño, quizás recién nacido, o si se hubiera embarazado al inicio de su matrimonio quizás ya caminaría. Un pequeñito bebé, ojos azules y castaño como él. Se le rompió el corazón en llanto.

No se sentía capaz de soportar esto, esta angustia era terrible.

Se fue a la cama, a pesar de ser media tarde y no se levantó ni siquiera cuando tocaron a la puerta rato después. De ser nana Esthela entraría con su propia llave, ella no quería ver a nadie este día.

Lloró en su cama, doliéndole el frío de la almohada, la carencia de su aroma en las frazadas, la dureza de esa terrible cama en la que había dormido sola los últimos meses. Si tan sólo hubiera estado de verdad embarazada. Si ese consuelo hubiese tenido.

Y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar.

Ella tenía que encontrar la manera de esperar y esperar. Y levantarse cada día y seguir esperando, seguir viviendo con la única esperanza de que él regresara. Cuánto dolía aquello, cuánto le dolía el cuerpo, cuánto palpitaban sus manos, cuánta falta le hacía.

Se ahogaba en su propio llanto y de pronto se levantó, de un salto de la cama. Fue al buró y tomó un par de hojas de papel y una pluma. Se sentó en el tocador y empezó a escribir.

"¡Te extraño, mi amor!", fue su primera línea. Así había hecho estos meses, ella había escrito una carta cada día, durante todos estos días y, ya que no podía enviarlas con él, las mandaba a su casa en La Niebla. A veces reunía las de todo un mes, un grueso fajo, y así lo mandaba. Fielmente, cada día, ella escribía una carta. Y las enviaba a La Niebla.

"No puedo con esto, Terry. Te lo juro que no puedo. A veces te extraño tanto que no puedo respirar. Regresa a mí, te lo ruego", lloraba tan abundantemente que apenas veía sus propias palabras en el papel.

"Ha venido una clienta, esa que antes te dije que conocí en el mercado, no sabía que tenía un hijo y ha estado aquí con ella, lo he visto. Tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos azules, y es un niño hermoso. Y no he podido evitar pensar, mi amor, así sería si tú y yo hubiésemos tenido un bebé".

Soltó la pluma y se llevó ambas manos al pecho, doliéndole el corazón. Soltó un lamento tan amargo, un llanto tan doloroso que inundó sus propios oídos.

Las lágrimas le anegaban de tal manera que cuando tomó la pluma de nuevo, ya no veía lo que escribía, estaba garabateando a ciegas en el papel.

"Te amo, Terry, regresa, yo te amo. Una vez me dijiste que no habría despedidas, que siempre encontrarías la manera de regresar a mí, ¿te acuerdas? Encuentra la manera de saber que estoy esperando por ti, no he muerto, mi amor, regresa. ¡Regresa, Terry!".

- Siempre encontraremos la manera de volver a estar juntos – su voz, su firme voz que prometía en su memoria, tan clara como si la estuviera oyendo.

Elevó el rostro, abrió la boca y un lamento largo y doloroso salió de ella, le dolía el alma, se le moría el corazón. Y su voz de nuevo. Prometiendo.

- Siempre encontraremos la manera de volver a estar juntos.

Candy lloraba un mar. Así siguió escribiendo hasta que quedó vencida en el tocador, apoyada sobre la nueva carta, con los brazos cruzados bajo su rostro, con los ojos cerrados, llorando quedamente, en un estado que no se parecía del todo al sueño, pero tampoco a la vigilia. Un entumecido estado lleno de alteración en el que el llanto era la única constante.

Algunos días después, Annie estuvo de visita. Candy la había contactado meses atrás, y habían acordado que le guardaría el secreto de su estancia en Chicago y su nueva identidad y situación.

- Amiga, esta guerra es una desgracia – le había dicho en un momento dado.

Ahora mismo, Candy estaba otra vez sentada en el sofá empotrado en la ventana de su habitación, era un lugar tan pequeño que apenas cabía ella sola, y había adecuado un cortinaje que lo cubría; de manera que muchas veces, a diario, ella iba y se sentaba ahí, cerraba las cortinas y se escondía del mundo. Viéndolo, al mismo tiempo, a través de ese implacable cristal. Recordaba la charla que había sostenido con Annie temprano ese día.

- Lo es – había respondido Candy, con la mirada extraviada.

Estaban sentadas a la modesta mesa en la cocina, la única del departamento, pues no contaba con comedor. Bebían té y estaban solas, pues Esthela había ido al mercado.

- Es una desgracia – repitió Annie, y después agregó –. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una guerra? Mira que no pudimos ir a París como habíamos planeado, eso nos arruinó por completo los planes de fin de año.

Candy cerró los ojos un instante y deseó haber ido con nana Esthela.

- Sí, es lamentable – respiró profundamente.

- El senador, mi suegro, está de lo más alterado, no hace más que hablar y hablar de la guerra; y muertos y más muertos. Me pregunto qué harán con tantos cadáveres.

Candy cerró los ojos otra vez, un largo momento, después llevó un poco de té a sus labios y volvió a inhalar, profundamente, pero ya no dijo nada.

- El senador me tiene con los nervios de punta, si lo oyeras – siguió Annie –. Y yo me pregunto: ¿qué tiene de importancia para nosotros una guerra que está sucediendo al otro lado del mundo? Aquí todo está bien, nosotros no somos como esos salvajes.

- Hay muchos americanos peleando.

- Salvajes igual que aquellos, ¿qué de bueno tiene ir a la guerra a matar gente?

- En eso tienes razón.

- Es lo que yo digo, sólo los locos harían algo así.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Enlistarse en el ejército.

Candy luchaba por mantenerse serena. Annie, por supuesto, conocía bien su situación, pero Candy supo que como siempre hablaba sin pensar. Y lo siguió haciendo.

- Eso de enlistarse en el ejército es cosa de bárbaros.

- Para algunos no es una opción. Los envían y punto – modulaba la voz intentando sonar impersonal.

- Siempre hay opciones amiga, siempre. Además, está bien, que vayan y mueran pero aquí no se oye hablar de otra cosa, ¡estoy tan cansada! ¿Y tú, cómo has estado?

- Bien.

- ¿Has tenido noticias de Terry?

- No.

- ¿Estás temiendo que haya muerto?

- Ay, Annie.

Candy se levantó de la mesa, fue a la estufa. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil esto. Y es que parecía que su amiga y ella ahora eran ciudadanas de un mundo diferente. Y de hecho, lo eran.

Bastaba con ver la vestimenta de Annie ahora mismo. Llevaba un vestido de gasa en azul índigo, con sombrero a tono, guantes blancos de encaje y zapatos forrados de seda azul claro con aplicaciones doradas.

Cuando Candy, desde la estufa, volteó a verla, vio de qué manera contrastaba su imagen en aquel lugar. No pertenecía a lo que la rodeaba ahora mismo. Las paredes con el empapelado gris descolorido, rasgado en las esquinas, que la arrendadora había prometido sustituir hacía meses y no había cumplido todavía, sentada en una silla escuálida y muy pequeña para ese fastuoso vestido, e iluminada por el solitario bombillo colgante al centro de la pieza.

Ella, en cambio, llevaba un vestido de algodón blanco con pequeñas margaritas amarillas, abotonado vertical de cuello a cintura, llegándole a media pantorrilla. Por supuesto, sin ningún otro aditamento y con unos sencillos zapatos negros sin tacón, gastados por el uso. Recordó cuando su esposo cuidaba de ella, su situación había cambiado mucho ahora que ella debía mantenerse a sí y a nana Esthela.

Candy vio sus manos sobre la falda de la delgada prenda, pensó en esas margaritas, amarillas y pequeñas, y la memoria le trajo otras margaritas, unas allá lejos, donde ella un día había sido muy feliz.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se inundaron; no había sido demasiado tiempo atrás, pero Dios, ella había sido tan feliz.

La voz de su amiga la trajo de nuevo al presente, y la obligó a parpadear aclarando la vista; tosió ligeramente para poder hablar.

- ¿Cómo dices, Annie?

- Te preguntaba si has visto a Pauna.

- Sí, estuvo aquí ayer.

- La ves más seguido que a mí.

- Es sólo que ella viene con mayor frecuencia – se sentó otra vez frente a ella.

- ¿Cuándo pensará casarse por fin? Las habladurías ya son insoportables.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tiene más de veinte años y ya muchos comprometida, ya es suficiente – llevó la taza a los labios y tomó un sorbo, luego habló otra vez viendo a Candy –. ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Cuándo vas a casarte?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que si cuándo te casarás. Cumplirás los veinte este Diciembre –corría el mes de Octubre– y ya va siendo hora que te conviertas en una mujer casada.

- Annie, estoy casada.

- No, no; yo me refiero casada de verdad.

- Estoy casada de verdad.

- ¿Pero no dices que fue anulado?

- Bueno, sí, pero—

- ¿Lo ves? Si fue anulado es como si no contara.

- Por supuesto que cuenta. Estoy casada.

- No, no; además no fue un matrimonio de verdad.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Estabas allá donde nadie podía verte. Si la gente no te ve, no vale.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Mira, Candy, Archie tiene muchos amigos. Me gustaría presentarte alguno. De hecho, estoy pensando – habló emocionada –, y creo que Harold sería una buena opción, está titulándose de medicina en Harvard y es de los Johnson, primo de David y Gabrielle, ¿recuerdas? Bueno no importa, arreglaré una cena y ahí se conocen, te gustará, estoy segura, y tú vas a impactarlo, eres tan bonita. Por eso no es bueno que estés soltera, además viviendo aquí sola. Ya debes pensar en casarte.

- Estoy casada.

- Pero yo digo de verdad.

- ¡Estoy casada de verdad!

Candy perdió los estribos y se levantó de la mesa, haciendo caer la silla al suelo. Un sonoro estrépito retumbó en la pieza.

- Candy, pero es que entiende, no seas obstinada. El matrimonio no es así como ese asunto tuyo. Necesitas un matrimonio de verdad, algo así como el mío.

- Vete, Annie, vete por favor.

- Candy, no te molestes, yo sólo digo que—

- Vete, por favor. Te veo otro día. Lo lamento, no puedo con esto el día de hoy.

- Candy, ¿me estás echando?

- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero no puedo, yo—

Dejó eso inconcluso y se fue a su cuarto, temblando cerró la puerta de la habitación y se apoyó en la madera de espaldas, respiraba agitadamente con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse para un momento después cerrarse y luego los pasos de Annie bajando la roída escalera, ella fue al ventanal a sentarse, cerró las cortinas, escondiéndose y miró por la ventana, pero sin ver en realidad. Se le salían las lágrimas, solas, sin hacer el menor movimiento o sonido.

Y así había estado, lo que supuso serían horas, pues ahora mismo ya estaba atardeciendo.

"Estoy casada de verdad", decía para así misma, llorando. "Yo estoy casada de verdad". Sollozó.

Se limpió el rostro con las manos, pero volvió a mojarse un instante después. "Regresa, Terry, llévame de aquí, vamos a casa. Quiero estar contigo". Otro sollozo. "Yo estoy casada de verdad. Es de verdad". Sollozó otra vez.

Su matrimonio había sido tan luminoso, tan feliz allá en La Niebla; cada instante había estado lleno de luz; tanto que resplandecía en su memoria.

Candy tenía el corazón deshecho, miraba a través del cristal, pero sin ver, por las lágrimas que le impedían la vista y esta neblina que parecía cubrirla. No había vuelto a salir el sol desde aquel día. Ella había sido tan feliz allá con él. Y estaban casados. Ellos estaban casados de verdad. Ella era su esposa y él su marido. Habían vivido tan felices, era una vida tan normal, tan sencilla, tan llena de naturalidad que se volvía perfecta.

Un tiempo apartado del resto de su vida. Como si por un lapso de ésta hubiera vivido en una burbuja; una perfecta burbuja resplandeciente bajo la luz del día, flotando serena; inmaculada, límpida. Una perfecta burbuja de un perfecto amor.

Pero la burbuja había reventado, incapaz de sujetar tanta belleza, y el sueño terminó.

Y ahora veía una realidad, a través del cristal, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que llevaba dentro. Ni siquiera su nombre era su nombre, ella era Candice Grandchester, era el nombre que había amado, y el hombre que amaba estaba ahora allá, sólo Dios sabe dónde, viviendo sólo Dios sabía qué cosas.

Tal vez le había pasado algo. "Mi amor, regresa". Tal vez se había dejado morir de tristeza, tenía tanto miedo de ello. Y una voz en su interior le decía que a eso había ido Terry, no había otra explicación. Él fue a la guerra para morir por ella, creyéndola muerta. Pero acallaba esa idea, peleaba contra ese pensamiento con todo lo que llevaba dentro, negándose a él. "Mi amor, regresa".

- Terry, vuelve a mí, te lo ruego – le hablaba al frío cristal.

Y allá a lo lejos, el atardecer cubría. Pero Candy ya no lo veía, había perdido todo anhelo de mirar el cielo. Y si alguna vez lo hacía, era para elevar una silenciosa oración.

Lo hizo en este momento, doliéndole ver hacia arriba, pero con una tímida esperanza sujeta entre los dedos.

- Mi amor – sollozaba –, tú también ves este cielo. Siempre tendremos el cielo, ¿recuerdas?

"Siempre tendremos el cielo", había dicho él una vez frente al lago, rozando su mejilla con su aliento. "Y siempre te tendré a ti", respondió ella murmurando, embelesada de tanta belleza, tanta paz y tanto amor.

- Siempre tendremos el cielo, mi amor – volvió a hablarle al frío cristal, los ojos inundados de lágrimas, la voz temblando, el corazón adolorido –. Terry, mira el cielo y date cuenta que debes regresar con bien, yo te estoy esperando. Mira el cielo, mi amor, regresa.

Continuará…


	48. Chapter 48

Gracias a todas por leer! No se olviden de comentar!

Con este capítulo empieza la etapa final de Vivir de Amor... gracias por acompañarme!

Y por formar parte ustedes también de esta historia.

un abrazote!

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XLVIII<strong>

Candy lloraba, pero esta vez de felicidad. La guerra había terminado. Hoy era doce de noviembre de mil novecientos dieciocho, Alemania había firmado la rendición ante los aliados el día anterior, y la guerra terminó.

Y cuando Candy leyó esto en el periódico, apenas despierta, sentada a la mesa, se levantó de un salto de la silla, con los ojos desorbitados y las manos temblorosas.

- ¡Nana! ¿Es verdad, no me mienten mis ojos? ¿Ha terminado la guerra?

Esthela se levantó también de la mesa, como ella, y tomó el periódico que se sacudía en el aire. Leyó apresuradamente.

- El armisticio de Rethodes firmado ayer día once por la Nueva República Alemana. Los Aliados vencen y la guerra termina. ¡Mi niña!

- ¡Terminó la guerra! ¡Nana! – lloraba de felicidad.

Fue corriendo a encender el radio, en todas las estaciones, sintonizando cada una, escuchó lo mismo, no era un engaño, la guerra había terminado y un Tratado de Paz era inminente; por lo pronto, lo que más le interesaba: decían los noticieros que se desmilitarizaba la zona y los soldados estaban siendo evacuados. Los americanos regresarían en buques en las siguientes semanas.

La guerra había terminado. ¡Dios mío!

Se llevó una mano a la boca y lloró abundantemente, con la respiración alterada y todo el cuerpo tembloroso. Un momento después, cuando controló el temblor, elevó una oración.

- Santo Dios, gracias – era una oración sencilla; mucho muy sencilla, pero salida del corazón –. Gracias, muchas gracias – sus ojos lloraban lentas lágrimas de alivio y por primera vez en meses sonrió; a pesar del llanto, Candy sonrió –. Va a regresar, nana – le habló a Esthela quien la miraba llorando también –. Regresará, va a regresar.

- Sí, mi niña – sollozaba también Esthela.

- Va a regresar, nana.

- Sí, mi niñita, va a regresar.

Y fue y la abrazó. Candy se deshizo entre los brazos de Esthela, tan aliviada que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Pero un momento después, se limpió las lágrimas, y fue corriendo a la habitación a vestirse.

- Tengo que saber cuándo. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Esthela se vistió también, tan apresurada como ella. Y partieron juntas. Y es que Candy tenía que saber cuándo regresaría el regimiento de Terry para ir y esperarlo a donde sea que hubiera de desembarcar. No quería perder ni un solo minuto.

- Será imposible saber en cuál de los buques regresará – dijo el dependiente.

La oficina del ejército en el centro de Chicago, bullía de personas. De hecho, Esthela y ella habían encontrado a la ciudad entera haciendo ebullición, había una algarabía generalizada. La gente estaba en las calles gritando de felicidad, todos parecían haber salido de sus casas, y todos parecían estar ahora mismo en la muy pequeña oficina.

- ¿Pero su regimiento en cuál regresará?

Le preguntó al encargado de la ventanilla, mientras otras veinte personas alzaban la voz intentando obtener su atención igual que ella.

- Eso intento explicarle, señorita, que no lo sabemos.

- Señora – lo corrigió –. ¿Pero a qué puerto? ¿Cuándo?

La miró de nuevo, y abrió la boca, pero alguien gritó.

- ¿Dónde embarcarán los que estuvieron en Paris?

- No lo sabemos, señor – respondió el encargado –. De lo que tenemos conocimiento es que se está organizando el regreso ahora mismo.

- ¿Cuándo llegarán? – gritó una señora varios metros detrás de Candy y Esthela.

- No lo sabemos.

Candy y nana Esthela estaban siendo apabulladas entre el gentío, pero Candy volvió a hablar.

- Le preguntaba a qué puerto llegarán, señor.

- No lo sabemos – dijo el hombre tocándose la frente con la mano –. Podría ser Boston, podría ser Nueva York. Dentro de una semana o un mes, o dos.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible, no saben nada?

- Lo siento, señorita – sacudió la cabeza.

Candy se mordió los labios y miró a Esthela.

- Voy a tener que ir a La Niebla a esperarlo allá, nana – le dijo una vez salieron.

- Nos vamos las dos, mi niña. Yo me voy contigo, ¿o piensas dejarme?

- Claro que no, nana – sonrió feliz –. ¡Qué día tan feliz es éste, ¿no te parece?

Giró sobre su propio eje mientras andaban en la banqueta, esquivando a las personas que corrían de un lado a otro. Extendió los brazos a los costados y sonreía dichosa. Estaban bajo la primer nevada, todavía muy ligera, con el cielo gris y pantanoso, pero para ella era como si el sol de verano cubriera todo el firmamento, grande y lleno de luz.

- Vamos a la estación, nana – dijo deteniéndose –. Compremos los boletos de una vez y partamos cuanto antes.

Esthela aceptó tan alegre como ella y fueron a la estación de trenes. Pero era un verdadero caos. Al parecer, todo el mundo estaba deseando viajar lo mismo que ellas. Luego de tres horas de espera en una fila interminable consiguieron dos boletos de tercera para dentro de ocho días.

Le parecía bien, daba tiempo para que Terry regresara.

Candy estaba dejándolo todo, sus clientas, su trabajo, todo; y lo hizo en un plumazo sin siquiera pensar en ello.

- ¿Te vas a La Niebla? – dijo Pauna por la tarde, cuando la visitó.

Tan pronto se enteró, fue a buscarla y ya estaba ahí en las escaleras, sentada en el más alto peldaño cuando Candy y nana Esthela regresaban de la estación.

- Nos vamos – contestó con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

- Amiga, hace tanto que no sonreías.

- Estoy feliz.

- No es para menos.

Pauna la tomó de las manos y habló tan emocionada como ella.

- Iré a verte pronto.

- A vernos, irás a vernos.

- Sí, claro; a ti y a tu esposo.

- Sí, a mí y a mi esposo.

- Romeo Terry – Pauna llevaba lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

- ¡Pauna! – Candy la abrazó, dichosa.

Candy no podía sentirse más feliz. Estos meses habían sido un infierno, pero habían terminado, pronto estarían juntos.

Dos días después, ella entregaba un vestido que le habían encargado con anterioridad, ya no estaba tomando pedidos, estaba de hecho despidiéndose de las clientas que la habían visitado en los dos días anteriores.

- ¿Deja entonces Chicago, Stephanie?

- Sí, me marcho.

- Es una pena, me gustaban tanto sus creaciones.

Y ahora mismo, la joven en cuestión estaba probándose un elaborado atuendo en verde esmeralda que le había llevado en su confección tres semanas a Candy. Tenía un intrincado bordado al frente del talle y varias capas de tela en la falda.

Candy la vio en el reflejo, analizando los detalles. El vestido dejaba ver las pantorrillas casi por completo, era la moda ahora. Todavía recordaba cuando apenas se escuchaban rumores de ese nuevo estilo y la sociedad se escandalizó, ahora esta jovencita lo portaba con total naturalidad cuando un par de años antes hubiese provocado una batahola.

- Será una pena – le dijo la chica –. Extrañaré mucho sus diseños.

- Eres muy amable, María Rosa, espero volvamos a vernos alguna vez.

- Yo también lo espero así.

Terminó de probárselo y luego Candy lo envolvió para ella. Notó que estaba quedándose sin papel para envolver pero con una sonrisa en los labios pensó que ya no lo necesitaría después de hoy.

- ¿Te molesta si envuelvo el forro en papel periódico? Lo haré por la parte interna para que no manche la tela.

- Por supuesto, no hay problema.

Y Candy así lo hizo.

Envolvió la prenda, y la entregó a su clienta. Quedó en la puerta despidiéndola con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y una de las hojas del periódico pendiendo de una de sus manos, flotando en el aire.

Cerró la puerta y entró al departamento, fue a su habitación. Sin tomar conciencia de ello, lanzó el periódico a la cama y fue a preparar el baño, pero al regresar por lo que necesitaba, y verlo otra vez, algo llamó su atención.

En la página del periódico, extendida sobre la cama, se leía desde lo alto hasta el final una interminable lista de nombres. La intrigó y fue a leerla.

Ella había estado pendiente todos estos meses de las listas que publicaban los diarios con los soldados fallecidos o los desaparecidos en acción. Por supuesto, el nombre de Terry jamás había estado ahí. Temblaba cada mañana al leer aquella lista y se lamentaba por aquellas personas que identificarían ahí el nombre de algún ser querido.

Pero desde que la guerra terminara ella no había vuelto a prestar atención a eso.

La cuestión es que, como pudo advertir al leer la nota bajo el titular, aunque la guerra ya había concluido, continuaba el ejército haciendo los últimos cálculos de las bajas en sus filas.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, tranquila, en paz, y empezó a leer los nombres. Por supuesto, Terry no estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, ella leyó. Por lo general, había apartados por separado para soldados de cada División. Encontró la Cuarta División de Infantería y leyó en silencio.

Alexander, Sam; Augustin, Ollie. Avanzó rápidamente con los ojos hasta encontrar la "B". Bellingham, Gareth; Burgan, Mark. Otro rápido avance. No le veía sentido a esto, Terry no estaba ahí, pero leyó aun así. Cameron, Alan; Clark, Daniel; Collins, Matthew. Eran todos con la letra "C". Después leyó: Daniel, Peter; Dean, Nigel; Fortuna, Kevin; Found, Andrew; Gilbert, Stephen Raymond; Gill, Joseph Martin; Grandchester, Terrence Greum; Grey, James Scott; Griffiths, Kinikki. Un momento. Sus ojos se detuvieron, sus manos temblaron. Regresó líneas arriba.

Volvió a leer desde el inicio de la "G": Gilbert, Stephen Raymond; Gill, Joseph Martin… y después: Grandchester, Terrence Greum. No, no; un momento.

Candy cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, sujetó la hoja de periódico contra el pecho y rogó al cielo por estar confundiéndose. Leyó de nuevo. Esta vez en voz alta: Gilbert, Stephen Raymond; Gill, Joseph Martin. Contuvo el aliento. Temblaron sus labios. Tembló su corazón. Leyó: Grandchester, Terrence Greum.

No, no. ¡NO!

Se levantó de la cama en un impulso violento. Esto no era posible. Leyó de nuevo el titular: "Fallecidos en batalla". Y después de nuevo buscó la División de Terry: Cuarta de Infantería. Sí, era la lista que había estado leyendo. No era un homónimo, era su nombre completo, en la División indicada.

Otra vez el titular: "Fallecidos en Batalla". De nuevo el apartado: "Cuarta División de Infantería". Fallecidos en batalla. Cuarta división de infantería. Fallecidos, Cuarta división. Grandchester, Terrence Greum.

Grandchester, Terrence Greum.

Grandchester, Terrence Greum.

Grandchester, Terrence Greum.

Terry había muerto. Terry había muerto. Terry había muerto.

Y Candy cayó de rodillas en el piso. Pero un instante después, se levantó impulsada por una voluntad de acero. Salió de su habitación, periódico en mano.

Salió al pasillo azotando la puerta del departamento, encontró las escaleras y bajó a la calle.

En un estado de exaltación anduvo por la acera, dobló la esquina, siguió caminando hasta la parada del tranvía, corrió tras él y subió; no estaba pensando, se negaba. Después, bajó en una esquina sin personalidad y anduvo otra vez por una acera distinta, llegó a la oficina.

No, no; tenían que darle una respuesta.

- ¿Pero es esto cierto? ¡¿Están seguros?

- Señorita—

- ¡Señora!

- Perdone, usted, señora, sí, estamos seguros. La lista no se publica hasta que sea verificada varias veces. Es idéntica a la recibida por cable.

- ¿Pero cómo saben que ésa está bien?

- ¿Cómo dice?

- ¡Si alguien se equivocó! Si pensó que era él, pero se equivocó, ¡¿Cómo pueden saber que es él?

- Se les identifica, señori—señora.

- ¡¿Y si es un error?

- Los cuerpos se identifican por su superior inmediato y después se verifican también las chapas que los soldados llevan al cuello, siempre son dos.

Las chapas, pensó ella.

- ¿Está usted hablando de los números de identificación? Tengo el que estaba en el registro de cuando mi marido se enlistó.

- ¿Lo tiene con usted?

- Me lo sé de memoria.

El encargado se alejó un minuto y trajo con él el cable original del frente. Una hoja de escasas pulgadas de ancho pero larguísima, enrollada llegando al suelo.

- Dígamelo – dijo él y ella lo hizo.

- Quizás sea un homónimo – dijo Candy esperando.

El hombre buscaba en la lista.

- Terrence Greum Grandchester – leyó él –, el número coincide.

- No, no lo creo.

- Aquí está.

Ella vio entonces la lista, el número coincidía, el nombre, la división, el regimiento, todo; pero aún así se negó.

- ¡Quiero verlo!

- ¿Cómo dice usted?

- ¡Quiero ver a mi marido! ¿Dónde está?

- Los cuerpos se entierran in situ, señora.

- ¡No, no! ¡Yo quiero verlo, tengo que verlo!

- Pero es que no lo puede ver.

El encargado meció la cabeza, desesperado, pensando en la montaña de tareas que tenía acumuladas y para colmo la oficina llena de personas que seguramente iban a pedir exactamente lo mismo que esta señora.

Aunque era normal que los familiares deseasen pruebas fehacientes. Respiró profundamente e intentó pensar en algo más. Se mordió el labio inferior, viéndola a ella observarlo con los ojos llenos de agua.

Pensó en algo.

- Tenemos sus huellas dactilares.

- ¿Cómo dice? – le respondió ansiosa.

Eso era. Si veía eso por fin lo creería.

- En el reclutamiento se toman las huellas dactilares y en caso de deceso se cotejan con los cuerpos.

- ¿Se hizo eso con mi marido?

- Espere.

El hombre se levantó apresuradamente, empujando la silla hacia atrás del escritorio. La oficina estaba llena de voces, todas hablando al mismo tiempo. Personas que también habían ido a informarse.

-Aquí está – dijo regresando –. Los originales llegarán con el regimiento, pero para ese número, déjeme ver el número otra vez…

Candy se lo dijo.

-Permítame buscarlo.

En otro rollo larguísimo y angosto, parecido al del cable con fallecidos y desaparecidos en el campo, se enumeraban aquellos cuerpos que habían podido ser identificados. No en todos era posible, pues algunos quedaban en estado irreconocible y debían bastarles las chapas de identificación.

Pero el dependiente buscó el número de Terrence Greum Grandchester y lo encontró.

-Aquí está, señora.

-¿Y esto qué significa? – Candy respiraba por la boca entrecortadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba.

-Significa que además de las chapas se cotejaron sus huellas dactilares. Las de su expediente al enrolarse y hacerse el estudio médico; y las de cuando se le encontró en el campo. El 01 de la derecha significa que se hizo el cotejo y coincidió.

El encargado sabía que era una noticia terrible para darle a alguien, y lamentaba tener que hacérselo saber de una manera tan fría. Pero no era ésta la primera vez que daba esta noticia y seguro como el infierno que no iba a ser la última.

La mujer frente a él leyó, con ojos trémulos, la boca temblorosa, y negando rápidamente con la cabeza, todo el cuerpo estremecido.

Candy hizo un millón de preguntas más, volvió a cotejar todos los cables, vio los registros, habló con el supervisor de este señor que la había estado atendiendo y después volvió a comprobar los cables. El número de Terry, su nombre, el cotejo de sus huellas. Todo. Una y mil veces.

Decenas, cientos de palabras hicieron falta para que comprendiera dos cosas: que no podía ver a su esposo, así como nadie podía ver a sus muertos en la guerra, y que de verdad él había muerto.

Era la verdad, Terrence Greum Grandchester murió. Ella iba a tener que entenderlo, lo supo, porque ésta era la realidad.

Pero Candy se contuvo, se sujetó, anduvo hasta su casa, mismo camino en sentido contrario, luchando contra sí misma, apuñando el periódico, no era cierto, esto no podía ser verdad.

Llegó al edificio, subió las escaleras, no se detuvo en su piso, continuó subiendo. Llegó a la azotea.

Ya era de noche y estaba nevando. Al dejar la puerta cerrarse por su propio peso detrás de ella, el helado viento la golpeó de frente, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, porque las mejillas le ardieron mojadas de frío.

Dio un par de pasos en la azotea, zigzagueaba, sus piernas apenas la sostenían; llevaba todavía el periódico en la mano apuñada, lo meció en el aire, queriéndose deshacer de él pero a la vez incapaz de soltarlo.

Dio un paso más, hacia la cornisa, pero no llegó, las piernas le fallaron, cayó de cuclillas, por un segundo respiró pesadamente, la nieve caía en ella, no llevaba abrigo alguno, un instante después se levantó, anduvo otros pasos hacia el otro lado, las piernas fallaron otra vez, se tambaleó sobre sus pies, como si no pudiera con el peso de su propio cuerpo. Volvió a quedar en cuclillas y un instante después volvió a levantarse.

Mecía la hoja de periódico en el aire, estaba nevando, la nieve empapándole el delgado vestido que portaba, aunque no se percató de ello, tampoco sentía el frío, a pesar de que los dientes castañeaban.

Volvió a andar unos pasos en la azotea, otra vez tambaleándose, su interior temblaba, temblaba su corazón. Frío, un frío desgarrador, mucho frío.

- Está verificado, su esposo murió.

Las palabras del supervisor en la oficina aquella sonaban en su mente, frescas.

- Su esposo murió.

Tres palabras. Tres palabras en el borde del abismo. Temblaba su pecho.

- Su esposo murió.

De nuevo, tres palabras, tres palabras pugnando por lanzarla al precipicio.

Ella habló entonces, su voz un hilo que vibraba hiriendo la nieve líquida que caía.

- ¿Su esposo murió? – repitió lo que escuchaba en su mente, pero como una pregunta, como si cuestionara su alma.

Y entonces otra vez.

- ¿Su esposo murió? – tal y como si no se hablara a sí misma.

Se tambaleó, perdió el equilibrio, cayó de rodillas, pero volvió a levantarse, voluntad de acero contra el abismo que peleaba por abrirse.

- ¿Su esposo murió?

Otra vez su voz, débil, cansada, ausente.

- ¿Murió? – ella de nuevo.

¿Quién murió, Terry? No, imposible. Terry está vivo. Anduvo unos pasos. Se paró junto a la cornisa que daba a la calle, la nieve caía. Tembló su corazón otra vez.

Entonces vio de nuevo el periódico, el estropeado farol de la calle apenas iluminaba la azotea, pero alcanzó a leer. Grandchester, Terrence Greum. Otra vez, su corazón tembló.

- ¿Terry? – el hilo de su voz salió entre los labios temblorosos.

El tiro de gracia fue su voz en su memoria, la de él.

- Mientras esto no sea Romeo y Julieta, yo me doy por satisfecho.

Clara, clara su voz, clarísima.

-Juro desafiar la misma muerte para estar contigo.

Y eso la catapultó.

Fue un serpenteo entonces en su cuerpo. Inició detrás de las rodillas, como una ondulación, una emoción que reptaba, subió a su estómago, lo estrujó volviéndolo un puño; arrastrándose abrazó los pulmones, le robó el aliento, Candy empezó a respirar por la boca entrecortadamente. Continuó esta emoción sinuosa hacia arriba.

Era espesa, como una masa negra, como un arroyo de lodo y piedras, un remolino interno subiendo, peleando por salir, ennegrecido, denso; un maligno sedimento que se volvía fango que quemaba en las entrañas.

Le apretó los pulmones, la boca de Candy se abrió, sin sonido alguno; y entonces se los oprimió, ahogándola. Y luego de los pulmones, esta emoción que reptaba, aleteó alrededor del corazón, como dos manos, como dos alas negras de pantano. Se abrieron, lo rodearon, lo acariciaron y ella tembló.

Entonces este mal dolor atrapó al corazón, apretó, aprisionó con fuerza, sus tentáculos lo rodearon, lo cubrieron consumiéndolo. La negrura pastosa, masa envenenada, tentáculos amargos, apretó en un puño al corazón. Éste latió una sola vez. Candy dejó de respirar.

El corazón inmóvil, no palpitaba en el puño. Entonces apretó más. Fuerte. Más. Fuerte.

Candy estaba paralizada.

Más fuerte. Más. Fuerte. Fuerte… sin aliento… fuerte… y entonces se rompió.

El corazón se desgarró en el puño, estallando. Estalló. Candy gritó. GRITÓ. Tan alto que lastimó los tímpanos.

La negrura aplastó al corazón con toda saña, con toda crueldad. Le hizo estallar en un puño. Lo desgarró. Desgarrado. Roto. Explotando.

Dentro de ella, una cascada negra con rojo, de sangre y pena.

Terry murió. Era la verdad. Candy de verdad iba a tener que entenderlo. Esta es la realidad, Terry está muerto.

Y con esa frase Candy volvió a gritar. El clamor cubrió la calle oscura. Salió de ella como un huracán y el aire se desgarró en violentos rasguños.

Sus ojos más que llorar, estallaron en una cascada de angustia. Su cuerpo más que temblar fue sacudido por un vendaval, vapuleado por este maremoto. Extendió los brazos a sus costados y se dejó traspasar por esta pena. Una más grande que cualquier otra. Terry estaba muerto. Había muerto en la guerra. Una maldita guerra a la que había ido por causa, él también, de un maldito dolor.

Desgracia tras desgracia. Candy, con los brazos abiertos, llorando a voz en cuello, gritando, hiriéndose a sí misma, con el rostro desfigurado de dolencia, rugió a la negra noche, gritando, estallando, una explosión de dolor.

No había conocido dolor alguno parecido a éste. Era un sufrimiento que la devoraba por dentro, destrozando su alma, arrancándosela; abriendo su corazón de tajo, consumiéndolo. Un miserable y maldito dolor desgraciado que no podía ser descrito.

Porque era este dolor, un dolor sin adjetivo.

Continuará…


	49. Chapter 49

Gracias por leer!

Seguimos con la historia y espero me acompañen hasta el final, LKM!

Desde el fondo de mi corazón, por seguir aquí y por su amistad, GRACIASSSSSSS!

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XLIX<strong>

Cuando yo conocí a Terry, toda mi vida cambió. Fue como si el camino que había esperado siempre andar, de pronto llegara a una súbita e inesperada bifurcación. Él fue ese punto en mi vida que cambiaría mis pasos para siempre. Y al mismo tiempo, así de insospechado, pronto me di cuenta de que era ésta en realidad la senda que siempre se supuso que anduviera yo. Por siempre estaré segura de que Terry era mi destino.

Y no me arrepiento. No me arrepentiré jamás de haberle seguido, de girar en el sendero y dejar el pasado y el planeado futuro para ir con él. A pesar de todo, a pesar del hoy, yo no me arrepiento. Lo amé. Lo amo.

Lo amé tanto que este amor todavía vive. Después de tanto tiempo, de tantos pasos, de tanta vida yo todavía lo amo.

Después de enterarme de su muerte, el mundo se detuvo, simplemente dejó de girar. Estuve sumida en la niebla de mi dolor mucho tiempo. Me quedé ahí en la azotea llorando, gritándole a la vida, al amargo destino el habérmelo robado. Después de todo, él era lo único que yo tenía, él ha sido mi único amor. Nadie hubo antes, no lo hay y no lo habrá después.

Terry es, fue y será el amor de mi vida. Más allá de ser mi esposo y el hombre que amo, él era un pedazo de mí misma viviendo en otro ser.

Fue nana Esthela quien me encontró en la azotea esa noche. De pronto, entre la oscuridad, sentí sus brazos y apenas pude levantarme del suelo donde estaba tendida para bajar con ella al departamento. Nana también lloraba, creo que entre balbuceos yo le dije lo que había ocurrido. "¡Terry murió!", gritaba yo por dentro, quizás lo escuchara.

Me dejó en mi cama y no tuve conciencia de si acaso permaneció conmigo o no, yo estaba mucho más allá de esta realidad.

Estuve ahí, en la cama, sobre mi costado, viendo hacia la pared, sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Yo estaba sufriendo tanto.

Veía la pared a través del agua, y no sé siquiera si estaba pensando en algo o no; me sentía entumecida, atravesada por un dolor más grande que yo misma.

En un momento dado, vi su rostro en mi mente, fue como un chispazo, apareció en los ojos de mi mente brotando de entre mis recuerdos; su rostro dormido a mi lado en nuestra cama, allá en nuestra casa, allá en el valle.

Recordé el verde de aquellas praderas, el aroma inconfundible de los pinos, la frescura del aire, la serenidad de un sitio donde había yo vivido un instante perfecto.

Terry dormía, en mi mente, lo volví a ver tan claro como tantas otras veces cuando estábamos juntos. Como esa primera vez cuando fue por mí a la villa, y me llevó con él, y dormimos casi todo el día, juntos, tan inocentemente sobre su cama, tan enamorados.

Y así habíamos dormido incontables noches. En este recuerdo Terry, mi amor, dormía.

A veces mi amor roncaba, un sollozo salió de mí. Y mi cuerpo tembló de dolor. Terry a veces roncaba. Mi amor, cuánto te amo. A veces llegaba tan cansado de la hacienda, se daba un baño, cenábamos juntos y luego íbamos a dormir, algunas veces no hacíamos el amor, nos besábamos y después simplemente dormíamos. Abrazados y tranquilos.

Y entrada la noche escuchaba yo un sonido seco, un silbido muy bajo. Abría los ojos y veía que él estaba roncando. Terry roncaba. Mi amor, cuánto te amo. ¡Te amo!

Me retorcí en la cama de dolor, cómo era posible perderlo. No podía resignarme. Apuñé la almohada entre las manos, me sacudí sobre la sábana. Este dolor me atravesaba.

Yo no podía resignarme a no verlo nunca más, no podía hacerme a la idea de que ya no estaría jamás conmigo, es que no lo aceptaba, ¡yo no lo aceptaba!

Con la cara hacia abajo, lloraba abundantemente, muchas, incontables lágrimas salían de mis ojos, sollozaba con mucha fuerza, me dolía la garganta, lamentos y más lamentos salían de mí. Lloraba a voz en cuello, sin conciencia alguna de si alguien me escucharía. Yo no podía parar de llorar.

- Terry… - susurraba.

Él entreabría los párpados apenas.

- Estás roncando, mi cielo.

- Oh, oh – no atinaba a hablar. Mi amor estaba dormido.

Se reposicionaba sobre la cama, volviendo a abrazarme y volvía a dormir.

Y rato después él volvía a roncar. Mi amor, cuánto te extraño.

- Amor – murmuraba yo –. Estás roncando – me preocupaba que no pudiera respirar bien o no descansara lo suficiente –. Estás roncando otra vez, mi cielo.

Volvía a entreabrir los párpados, me veía a través de las pestañas y sonreía, muy levemente.

- Hola – me decía, así prácticamente dormido.

Yo le sonreía de vuelta y me acurrucaba más contra él, descansando la cabeza en su hombro y cruzando su pecho con un brazo. Era tan cálido estar así abrazados, el mundo era tan tibio. Él me besaba el nacimiento del cabello, apenas perceptiblemente y volvíamos a dormir.

Aquellos momentos eran tan perfectos. Él y yo, solos en nuestra habitación, allá lejos de todo, viviendo sólo rodeados de nuestro amor.

La almohada se moja ahora con mis lágrimas, un llanto nuevo como una cascada de sufrimiento, de dolor, de pena.

Cuánto lo quiero todavía, cuánto lo extraño, cuánta falta me hace. Después de tanto tiempo, cuánto lo quiero todavía. Lo amo. Aún lo amo.

Aquella vez en mi cama giré de costado para ver la pared otra vez. Cuánto me dolía el alma, juro que podía sentirla dentro de mí, sacudiéndose, estremeciéndose de dolor.

Me tensaba del cuerpo, haciendo fuerzas para no dejarme derrumbar, luchando contra la pena. Pero entonces aprendí a dejarme traspasar por el dolor. Ya que éste no terminaría, imposible sería luchar contra él o resistirme a la marejada.

Veía la pared, y vi en mi mente otra vez su cara, después su voz llegó hasta mí, clara, perfecta. Él me sonreía, estaba ahí junto a mí en esta cama. Con las manos quise tocarlo, extendí los dedos, esperando encontrar la calidez de su rostro, pero el aire frío a mi alrededor no me dejó sentirlo.

Por un instante soñé que él estaba ahí, cuánto hubiera querido perderme en la locura, perder la razón y vivir la dicha de un constante delirio, una perpetua ilusión que me permitiera sentirlo otra vez vivo a mi lado.

Y entonces el frío, la incapacidad de tocar, mis manos secas. Con los dedos toqué la pared, no era su cara, no había calidez, ni tersura, su sonrisa desapareció de mi mente, todo su rostro se diluyó, volví a quedar sola.

Giré. Viendo ahora hacia arriba. Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara. Cerré los ojos y lloré sollozando. Y ahí aprendí a dejarme traspasar.

Vino el dolor como una oleada, extendí los brazos a mis costados sobre la cama, relajé el cuerpo, dejé que el sufrimiento fluyera a través de mí.

Empezó arriba, me hundió, mi rostro primero, llorando en abundancia, desfigurando mi expresión, luego bajó a mi cuello, fue debilitándome, fue un agua amarga que me iba mojando, como mis lágrimas mi cara, entrando por cada poro, inundándome, hundiéndome.

Sentí mi corazón compungirse, me forcé a no pelear contra este dolor. Relajé más el cuerpo, me rendí, vencida me entregué a él. Quería padecerlo, quería llorar y llorar. Quería que me consumiera. Consumir mi corazón para ver si dejaba de doler.

Pero no lo hacía. No dejaba. De doler no dejaría nunca.

Sollozos salían de mi boca, sentía mi pecho alterado respirando con dificultad, entrecortadamente. Fue el oleaje en mi torso, bajando, cubriéndome. Una marea espesa de puro dolor, de una terrible tristeza.

Me llenó completa, y lloré, lloré mucho. Yo no me creía capaz de dejar de llorar. ¿Cuándo acabaría esto? Si él ya no volvería nunca, si estaba muerto. De la muerte no regresa nadie. Había muerto sin mí, creyéndome fallecida también. Esto era lo que más me dolía.

Lloré a voz en cuello, con todas mis ganas, lamentos y gritos sordos de angustia entre sollozos y lágrimas.

- Mientras esto no sea Romeo y Julieta, yo me doy por satisfecho – su voz, su ansiada voz en mi mente.

¡Mi vida! ¡Cuánto sufriría él también! Mi amor, hubiera querido que supieras que no morí, al menos ese consuelo, te fuiste creyendo que yo ya no estaba, seguramente culpándote, porque te conozco sé que eso pensaste, lo sé. Mi amor, no fue tu culpa, te lo juro. Yo creí que venía un bebé, que un bebito de los dos venía en camino. Mi vida, no fue tu culpa. No te lo quise decir porque era una sorpresa. Mi vida, ten paz. No te lo dije porque era sorpresa.

- Mientras esto no sea Romeo y Julieta, yo me doy por satisfecho.

Sonó eso otra vez en mi memoria, con su voz tan nítida como si la estuviera escuchando de verdad; y el oleaje me cubrió de nuevo, una nueva marejada de dolor, más llanto, más sollozos, yo no podía parar de llorar.

Las lágrimas corrían, mojaban mis sienes y, como sollozaba con pesadez, levanté el rostro, curvando el cuello hacia atrás, y las lágrimas escurrieron por el puente de mi nariz, mojando las cejas, hacia la frente. Estaba empapada en llanto, no podía parar de llorar. Yo no podía parar de llorar.

Estuve así lo que después me enteré fueron días, pasó el tiempo, doloroso, eterno, hiriéndome cada uno de sus minutos, lacerándome cada hora. Y habría seguido en ese estado de perenne somnolencia y entumecimiento, sin siquiera comer, de no haber sido por esa ocasión en la que me levanté de la cama al baño.

Con el cuerpo adolorido anduve hasta la pieza y entonces de reojo vi a la sala, nana Esthela estaba ahí.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté en una voz ronca, con la garganta endurecida.

Tosí ligeramente, pero no ayudó demasiado. Y además la luz me cegaba los ojos adoloridos.

- Mi niña, te levantaste – dijo mi nana y vino a mí.

Me abrazó y tomó de las manos.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¿Qué haces, nana? – pregunté de nuevo, señalando una pila de ropa sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Tosí otra vez, aclarando tanta grava en mi garganta, aunque no del todo; y peleé contra la debilidad de mis ojos, que me ardían de sólo abrirlos.

- Oh, nada – respondió ella –, un favor que me pidió la vecina.

Entonces lo entendí, nana Esthela estaba lavando y planchando ropa ajena, se me partió el corazón.

- ¿Cuánto ha pasado? – le pregunté, pero como me miró extrañada, aclaré –. Desde que supimos…

- Tres semanas.

¿Tres semanas? ¿Había estado tres semanas en mi cuarto? Sacudí la cabeza. Por supuesto, ella había tenido que buscar la manera de sobrellevar los gastos básicos.

Y eso fue lo que me hizo levantarme de esa cama, mi nana. Esta mujer que había sido una madre para mí.

- Voy a ayudarte – le dije y me acerqué a la mesa.

- Primero come algo.

- No, cuando terminemos.

Luego de planchar las prendas, y doblarlas todas, le dije:

- Ya no haremos más favores como éste, ¿de acuerdo? – quise sonreír, pero no creo que haya resultado muy bien –. Voy a volver a coser.

Mi nana me sonrió comprensivamente, y tomó mis manos.

- Todo va a estar bien, mi niña.

- Sí, nana.

- Estaremos bien – lloró ella.

- Estaremos bien, nana – lloré también.

Me abrazó y me senté en una silla cercana. Ella me hizo apoyarme en su pecho, y me rodeó fuerte con los brazos, ahí lloré mojándole su blusa blanca con ese característico olor hogareño de ella.

- Eres como una mamá para mí, nana – le dije sollozando.

- Y tú eres mi hija – dijo ella besando mi cabeza a lo alto.

La rodeé por la cintura con los brazos y lloré mucho en la calidez de su pecho.

- Estarás bien, hija. Vas a estar bien.

- Tendré que vivir con esto, ¿verdad? Esta herida, este dolor que no se va.

- Pero no estás solita, aquí está la nana para llorar contigo.

- Aquí está mi mamá.

- Sí, hija, aquí estoy yo.

Lloré abundantemente, mucho y mucho, ¿de dónde podrían salir tantas lágrimas? Sólo de un alma destruida, no había más. De un corazón roto.

- Es la ausencia – le dije sollozando a la madre que era ella para mí.

- ¿Cómo?

- No es un corazón herido, es la ausencia de él. Ya no tengo nada aquí adentro. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? – la miré entre el agua.

- ¿Qué, mi niña?

- Que él se fue igual de triste.

La nana lloró, con más fuerza, y me abrazó otra vez. Y así estuve ahí mucho tiempo. Llorando por él, como estaba segura habría de llorarle toda la vida.

Candy retomó sus labores de costura, visitando a las clientas de las que no hacía demasiado se despidiera para ofrecerles sus servicios otra vez. De nuevo, fue capaz de pagar los servicios para ella y Esthela, y lograron vivir con moderación, con nada además de lo elemental, pero al menos con modestia.

Aunque siempre estaban ajustadas, tronándose los dedos Candy para pagar la renta cada fin de mes y las cuentas básicas; pasaban carencias, las normales para la clase trabajadora a la que pertenecían ahora; pero al menos, como Esthela siempre decía, tenían qué comer y estaban sanas, bien sanas para trabajar mucho las dos, pues ella le ayudaba en sus costuras.

Pasaban los días para Candy, uno tras otro, tan lentos que dolían, pero ella tenía que seguir viviendo.

Una vez lo pensó. Acabar con todo. Seguirlo ella también. Pero la nana la necesitaba, después de todo se habían convertido en la única familia que una y otra tenían. Y además, cuando aquel pensamiento vino a ella trajo de inmediato otro que lo derribó.

Si ella partía, ¿quién estaría aquí para recordarlo?

Sería tanto como si nunca hubiera existido ese amor, como si verdaderamente aquel tiempo de su vida juntos hubiera sido un sueño que alguien tuvo y después olvidó. Un sueño hermoso que alguien olvidara. No. Ella no podía permitir eso. Al menos como un tributo a él, ella seguiría viviendo.

Las palabras de Annie llegaron a ella esa vez: "No fue un matrimonio de verdad". Eso pensaba todo el mundo, ¿no es cierto? Y si ella se iba, ¿quién quedaría en esta tierra para recordar lo que sí había ocurrido?

Este amor necesitaba ser recordado. Era un bello amor que no merecía el olvido.

Un amor que hizo el mundo mejor mientras duró, por más breve que fuera. Olvidarlo sería como hacer que las flores nunca existieran. O que jamás nadie supiera lo que era un cielo estrellado. O que ningunos ojos nunca vieran un amanecer. Este amor había embellecido la tierra.

No, ella no podía irse.

Además, de partir ya no podría pensar en él. Esa sería la más terrible de las pérdidas. Sin importar lo mucho que doliera, ella vivía de esos recuerdos, trayendo al día cotidiano cada una de esas memorias, aunque le laceraran el corazón y la torturaran matándola en vida, no importaba.

Terry había muerto, ella tuvo que entenderlo. Había muerto. Pero al menos seguía ella para hacerlo vivir en su mente. Un hombre hermoso que este mundo no supo guardar mucho tiempo.

Un bello hombre que la había dejado a ella para seguir recordándolo. Un ser humano inigualable. Si ella se iba, ¿en la mente de quién iba a vivir ahora? El mundo necesitaba un trozo de él, al menos de esta forma.

Él había hecho a este mundo mejor. Él sumaba lo bueno, resumía todo lo amable, condensaba la varonil ternura, la férrea voluntad, un amor inquebrantable. Él había hecho de la vida de ella una que merecía ser vivida sólo para conocerle.

Terry había muerto, pero el olvido no era pago a la belleza que su vida había traído. Ella necesitaba seguir viviendo. Hacerle vivir aunque fuese así; que de su mente rezumara algo de él e impregnara al mundo, que siguiera él por siempre. Que estuviera vivo al menos de esta forma.

Como este amor que por siempre viviría.

Todos los días escribía una carta. Las enviaba siempre a La Niebla. Todos los días pensaba en él. Cada minuto.

Terry había muerto, y aunque lo sabía, apenas si podía con la idea. O no, nunca pudo en realidad. Seguía llorándole, incansablemente, ininterrumpidamente, devota y fielmente; sobre todo por las noches. Cuando iba a su habitación, se tendía en una cama fría y sin personalidad, pensaba en él y se dedicaba a ahogarse en sus recuerdos. Era una convicción. Era una necesidad.

A veces durante el día ansiaba llegara la noche para poder irse a la cama a pensar en él. Y si los recuerdos la hacían llorar, ¿qué importaba? Eran los únicos instantes en los que se sentía viva de verdad. Porque durante el día había aprendido a adormecerse.

Parecía que estaba tranquila, actuaba normal, ensombrecida ante los ojos de cualquiera, pero al menos medianamente normal, funcionaba en un nivel suficiente, dialogando, conversando, trabajando, con los ojos tristes que todo el mundo notaba, pero al menos funcionaba; al menos aparentaba normalidad; pero por dentro lloraba.

Y Candy aprendió a tolerar los días con ese lloro callado en el corazón que se dedicaba a sacar por las noches.

Y así pasaron cinco años.

Continuará…


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50

Ésta es la historia de un amor que no conoció frontera. Que vivió más allá de la muerte. Que no necesitó siquiera la esperanza para seguir existiendo.

La esperanza muere al final. Pues bien, tal esperanza no existe para este amor.

No la hay.

Ella estaba sentada en esa silla de metal, con las manos sobre la mesa y una de ellas acariciando suavemente el mantel con la punta de los dedos. Era un mantel a cuadros blancos y rojos, su textura un poco áspera. Con la punta de los dedos dibujaba las líneas que separaban los cuadrados en la tela. Horizontal, vertical, a un lado, a otro, muy despacio, con la mirada perdida más allá de esa tela y sin prestar mayor atención.

Un estremecimiento le hizo recordar que era marzo y el invierno todavía no se iba del todo. Llevó las manos al cuello de su abrigo para elevarlo y cubrirse un poco mejor. Tomó un sorbo del té que tenía frente a ella y cuando los estremecimientos dimitieron, volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Realmente no estaba pensando en algo en especial, sólo estaba esperando con la mente nublada. Candy estos últimos años no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera tener la mente en ese estado. A veces era mejor estar así. Ella deseaba simplemente ver la vida pasar.

Se sentía como en una bruma, como si la neblina la envolviera, estaba imposibilitada para sentir. No sonreía nunca de verdad; no estaba nunca alegre de verdad. Y tampoco estaba enojada jamás, de verdad.

Incluso el coraje, la rabia, todo aquello que había sentido, en especial contra su padre, hacía todos esos años, incluso aquello estaba adormecido.

Candy tenía capacidad para una sola cosa: Terry. Él llenaba todo. Al día de hoy, él todavía llenaba todo. Casi seis años después de verlo por última vez.

Por eso estaba aquí, en esta modesta cafetería, esperando abrieran el cementerio al cruzar la calle. Venía todas las semanas a traer flores.

Y es que el gobierno de la ciudad en los últimos años se dio a la tarea de una labor titánica: el ayuntamiento de Chicago erigió un cementerio especial para los ciudadanos de Illinois caídos en la guerra mundial, con una lápida y un espacio para cada uno de aquellos que habían logrado ser identificados, y un monumento especial en la entrada con la imagen del que llamaban "el héroe desconocido", erigido para aquellos que habían muerto en la desdicha del anonimato.

La guerra había cambiado a esta ciudad, Candy pensó. De hecho, había cambiado al mundo.

Incluso las maneras de vestir habían cambiado radicalmente. Era como si el mundo hubiera sido uno antes de la Gran Guerra y otro después. Ella lo notaba rotundamente en su oficio. Los trajes de las mujeres ahora eran a la rodilla, impensable una década antes, y parecían empeñados en ocultar lo más posible las curvas femeninas, eran casi cilíndricos y con elementos masculinos. Muchas incluso llevaban el cabello corto. Algo que para ella sería impensable por un conocido motivo.

También la manera de vivir había cambiado. Las mujeres trabajaban. Las americanas habían tenido que hacerlo por necesidad durante la guerra cuando los hombres partieron a luchar; y cuando ellos regresaron, ellas ya no fueron capaces de volver al antiguo paradigma. Cada vez más y más de ellas se agregaban a la fuerza laboral, en áreas nunca antes pensadas para una mujer.

Siendo que Pauna había escandalizado al mundo entero –salvo a sus padres que la apoyaban en todo– cuando anunció su interés de ir a Radcliffe; ahora incontables jovencitas se añadían cada año a este anexo de la universidad de Harvard, dedicado a la educación femenil, y a otros tantos con las mismas características, a donde iban ansiosas y llenas de sueños.

Pero no todos eran buenos cambios. La ciudad se había vuelto complicada. Aunado a un auge industrial, pues a Candy le parecía ver una fábrica nueva cada mes, ahora ya no era muy seguro salir a la calle muy tarde por la noche. Al menos no en ciertos barrios.

Por fortuna aquel donde ella y nana Esthela continuaban viviendo permanecía suficientemente tranquilo. Estaba lleno de familias obreras, muchos trabajadores, e incontables niños que correteaban cada tarde en las banquetas.

Lo que la tenía un poco inquieta era lo que los periódicos empezaban a llamar el "crimen organizado", parecía que había diversos grupos de delincuentes que contrabandeaban con mercancías prohibidas y lugares de apuestas clandestinos.

A Candy no le gustaba vivir en Chicago, no le había gustado nunca a decir verdad. Pero no tenía mayor opción.

Estaba su casa en La Niebla, claro. Pero volver…

Candy detuvo los dedos sobre el mantel, y pensó en aquello. Volver…

No.

Cerró los ojos un instante, meció ligeramente la cabeza, dejó salir un largo suspiro y al abrir los ojos siguió delineando los cuadrados en el mantel rugoso. Volver no era una opción. No lo era todavía. Y quién sabe si lo llegaría a ser alguna vez.

Podía imaginarse regresando, lo había hecho cientos de veces. Y le daba tristeza su casa, seguramente descuidada por los años de abandono. Todo lleno de polvo, los jardines desatendidos. Podía imaginarse volviendo y sonreía, un breve instante, por un segundo.

Pero luego la sonrisa se congelaba y se perdía. No podía hacerlo. Y aunque en un principio ella misma no sabía explicar por qué, el motivo para esta inherente negativa de su interior, lo entendió al tiempo.

Si ella regresara, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Abrir las ventanas, limpiar la casa, arreglar los jardines, darle vida otra vez? Y luego quedarse ahí y empezar esa vida de nuevo.

Candy tragó saliva. No podía, sencillamente no podía. Y la razón es que aquello se parecía demasiado a la resignación, era muy similar a hacerse a la idea. Sería como cerrar un capítulo, sería como iniciar de nuevo.

Sería como decirle adiós.

Ese momento sería el último de esta pena, el último recuerdo por compartir. Sería su último momento con Terry. Recoger sus cosas y guardarlas, llorar una última vez abrazando sus ropas para luego acomodarlas en un cajón. Destrozarse en vida entrando a su casa, recordarlo todo, y luego al limpiar verla con otros ojos; y confinarlo todo a ese último momento juntos, un último llanto, el último dolor.

Si lo vivía, si vivía aquel último recuerdo, ya no quedaría más para hacer si no cerrar y seguir adelante. Cerrar el capítulo. La palabra final en esa historia particular, como si hubiera sido nada más que una etapa más en su vida. Otro capítulo que llegaba a su fin en la historia de su existencia.

Y Candy no podía hacer eso.

Sus ojos se nublaron. Él no era un capítulo. Él no era una etapa. Su vida juntos no era un momento, no era una época, no era un período. Su vida juntos lo era todo, todavía lo era todo. Continuaba. Esta historia continuaba. Por eso no podía volver a casa, por más que lo anhelara. Un leve sollozo salió de ella; y ni siquiera había notado que había empezado a llorar.

Después de tantísimo tiempo, ella todavía no podía decirle adiós.

Miró hacia arriba. Al cielo. Lo hacía solamente cuando pensaba en él.

Estaban grises las nubes, cubriéndolo todo arriba, densas, apretadas unas con otras. Era como si hoy ni siquiera hubiera amanecido. El cielo estaba pantanoso, arremolinado. Candy limpió una lágrima de su mejilla. Entre las nubes había chispazos de luz, como si los rayos del sol estuvieran peleando por penetrar la barrera de nubarrones, pero no pudiera, muy apenas se insinuaba, detrás de la barrera gris.

Así se sentía ella, cubierta de la niebla, no llegaba la luz.

Sus ojos verdes, inmensos y cristalinos, estaban todo el tiempo tan tristes, estaban siempre en todo momento al borde del llanto. Como si siempre lágrimas los inundaran, y un instante fuera suficiente para lanzarla por el borde.

Hubo un rayo, un delgado rayo de luz blanca que traspasó entre dos nubes, se formó tan claro que parecía palpable y acarició la tierra.

Ella pensó que a su vida la luz llegaría cuando por fin fuera con él.

- Algún día estaremos juntos – musitó, hablándole.

Algún día, esta vida cesaría; él vendría por ella, y estarían juntos, otra vez. Y ya no se separarían nunca más. Candy sonrió. Con los ojos inundados pero sonrió. La eternidad con él sonaba muy bien, sería un regalo. Ahí ya nunca se separarían.

Pero está tardando, ¿no es cierto? La eternidad se está tardando en llegar.

Agachó la cabeza y capturó las gruesas lágrimas en la palma de su mano. Se convulsionó lentamente unos instantes. Y cuando al fin pudo controlarse, elevó la vista otra vez. Alguien estaba ahí. Candy se sobresaltó y lo miró.

Era un caballero rubio, que sin que ella lo advirtiera se le había acercado.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – le preguntó.

Ella observó los ojos azules de él, un azul muy claro, color cielo.

- Sí, gracias – se limpió el rostro con las manos.

- ¿Puedo hacerle compañía?

Candy lo observó. Un caballero joven y apuesto, rubio tanto como ella, alto y elegante. La sonrisa que le prodigaba era al mismo tiempo preocupada y cálida.

Pero Candy notó algo más, un chispazo de interés masculino. No era una niña, y ésta no era la primera vez que un hombre se le acercaba en estos años.

Candy lo observaba a los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo miraba a través de él, anhelando unos ojos, otros ojos azules que hacía tanto tiempo no la habían mirado. Unos ojos de un azul muy distinto, en absoluto claro como éstos. Sino de un azul oscuro; un profundo azul color océano, imposiblemente azules, desgarradoramente hermosos.

Lo vio todo en un segundo. El caballero se sentaría, le haría conversación. Se enteraría de que era viuda, y empezaría aquello que había visto brillar un segundo en esos ojos azul claro, durante el único instante en el que le prestó atención de verdad.

No, Candy tragó saliva y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. No era esto para ella. Veía a través de él como veía a través de todos los hombres del mundo. Nadie puede jamás reemplazar a Terry. Incluso cuando ya no está.

Incluso después de la más triste de las separaciones, nadie puede tomar su lugar, ni ser un reemplazo. Nadie se le compara.

Candy ni en este mundo ni en ninguno, ni en esta vida ni en ninguna, podría jamás amar a nadie como amó a Terry. Como todavía lo ama.

Ella respondió:

- Estoy esperando a mi esposo.

No era del todo una mentira. El caballero se vio decepcionado y se marchó.

Candy siguió mirando al frente, y olvidó el episodio.

Nunca habría otro hombre.

No había otro como él. No había otro con ese carácter y ese temple, y lleno de toda esa ternura. Ella no quería a un rubio, ojos azul claro, quería un castaño, ése castaño.

Quería a ese hombre castaño ojos azul océano. No quería el cielo, ella quería la inmensidad del mar.

Nunca habría otro como él. Nadie se le compararía, nadie podía ocupar su lugar. Ni siquiera ser un consuelo. Él seguía aquí, incluso cuando ya se había ido. Incluso cuando ya no había esperanza, y cuando sabía que no regresaría. Oh, ella sabía que él no regresaría, lo sabía muy bien. Otro leve sollozo salió.

Pero a quién le importa que ya no vuelva, cuando ella lo ama tanto todavía. Quién podría jamás intentar llenar tan grande espacio. Él era el mejor, y era el único. Había nacido una sola vez un hombre así y no volvió a repetirse. Hermoso por fuera, pero bello de su alma.

La perfecta combinación de masculinidad y ternura. Fuerte, decidido y protector, pero lleno de amor para ella. No.

Sollozó.

No. Nunca habría nadie más. Nunca jamás.

Candy, habiendo conocido a Terry, habiéndolo tenido en su vida, jamás podría olvidarlo; y jamás, nunca, podría amar a nadie más. Ni remotamente, ni parecidamente, ni suficientemente. Nada. Nunca. Jamás. Él no tenía reemplazo.

Quién podría jamás amar a otro habiéndolo amado a él.

Candy se limpió el rostro y elevó la vista, pero ya no al cielo. El cementerio estaba abierto ahora.

Se puso de pie, dejó el importe del té sobre la mesa, cruzó la calle y entró al lugar.

Con un ramo de flores en las manos anduvo con paso firme siguiendo el conocido sendero. Sus pasos ya la llevaban por inercia al sitio.

Cuando llegó, vio la lápida cubierta de hojas y frunció el ceño. Dejó las flores a un costado y con las manos desnudas sacudió las hojas otoñales, limpiando también el polvo.

Pasó las palmas por su nombre labrado. Su hermoso nombre que ahí estaba. Pauna una vez dijo que él tenía el nombre como de príncipe. Era cierto, Candy sonrió con los ojos llenos de agua. Era verdad. Sí tenía nombre como de príncipe.

Candy tragó saliva, se recompuso, respiró profundamente, y se limpió la cara. Volvió a respirar hondo, antes de decir:

- Te traje flores, amor.

Se inclinó por el delicado ramo y lo colocó frente a la lápida.

- Quizás no es muy apropiado para un caballero como tú, que una dama le regale flores – sonrió –, pero están bonitas, ¿no crees? Y mira, son lirios.

Acarició las flores, ahora sobre el pasto, y ella se arrodilló frente a su nombre.

- ¿Te acuerdas, amor?, ¿los lirios de la azotea, en aquella iglesia abandonada? – la del primer beso –. La semana pasada te traje margaritas – tomó el ramo anterior, ya seco, que después retiraría –, y pensé repetir, pero vi estos lirios y pensé que se parecen, ¿no te parece que se parecen un poquito?

No, no se parecían en nada. Candy empezó a llorar. Aquellos eran muy bonitos, eran grandes, gruesos, y muy blancos y sus hojas tan verdes y lustrosas, eran hermosos. Ningunos lirios serían como aquellos. Nunca más.

"No quiero llorar", ella pensó, "no quiero llorar". Se llevó una mano a los ojos, como si intentara detener el caudal. No quería llorar ahora, era su momento para hablar con él.

Aunque con él hablaba todo el tiempo. Así como también todo el tiempo lloraba.

Contra sí misma, sollozó. Largamente. Estando frente a su tumba. Cómo era posible que los dos hubieran pasado por lo mismo.

Un rato después, respiró hondo y volvió a mirar su nombre, secándose las lágrimas. Sus ojos enrojecidos luchaban por contenerse.

- El otro día nana Esthela y yo fuimos a la feria. Te hubiera gustado. Mi nana parecía una niña, la hubieras visto – sonrió, llorando –, caminamos por ahí toda la tarde, mi nana se comió una manzana con caramelo, ¿te acuerdas que te gustaban allá en La Niebla?, ¿te acuerdas cuando tú y Robert en la feria hicieron una apuesta para ver quién se la comía más rápido? Él te ganó. Pero yo tuve la culpa porque te estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Candy lloró, fuerte, sin poder evitarlo. Cayó al frente, con las manos en la tierra. Empezó a llorar tan alto que se ensordecía ella misma.

Robert le había ganado porque ella lo estaba distrayendo haciéndole cosquillas, jugando con él. Y luego él se había vengado quitándole un enorme pedazo del algodón de azúcar que ella estaba comiendo.

Y es que Terry había dado con la cuestión del recuerdo de ella. Mucho tiempo antes ella le había contado que uno de los pocos recuerdos con su madre, o quizás el único, eran las manos de ella acercándole a Candy un pedazo de nube, parecía un recuerdo muy errático e irreal. Pero Terry dio con la cuestión. Y poco tiempo después, durante la primera vez que fueron a la feria en el pueblo, él le compró un algodón de azúcar color azul claro y le dijo:

- ¿Esto es, verdad?

- Terry…

Asombrada, fue lo único que pudo decir. Sí, eso era. Era su recuerdo. Él había dado con el único recuerdo que ella tenía de su madre. Y había logrado hacerla revivirlo, tan feliz como se perfilaba en su lejana memoria. Él le había vuelto a regalar ese único momento con su madre.

Candy lo abrazó, feliz, comiendo del algodón, amándolo más todavía. Y tiempo después peleaban jugando por éste que ahora comía debido a que ella le había hecho perder la apuesta con Robert haciéndole cosquillas.

Candy aclaró la garganta, se limpió el rostro y acarició los lirios sobre el pasto.

- Yo creo que donde estás se parece mucho a La Niebla, ¿verdad, cielo?

La Niebla era el paraíso en la tierra. Ellos dos no habían necesitado mucho más. Y fue como si ese amor primigenio que vivieron hubiera sido al mismo tiempo cumplimiento y también inicio de la vida de los dos.

Y fue un tiempo perfecto. Apartado del resto. Una temporada celeste. No, ella sacudió la cabeza, no era un tiempo, ni temporada; lo era todo. La historia continuaba.

Quizás ahora de una manera diferente, pero seguía.

Candy exhaló sonoramente y dejó de estar de rodillas para ir y sentarse sobre el pasto, a un costado de la lápida. Apoyó en la roca el costado de su cuerpo. Y miró al frente. El viento la rodeaba.

Estuvo un largo rato así, apoyada de costado contra esa lápida de roca rectangular que se levantaba mostrando su nombre. Sonaría extraño, pero era un poco como cuando se apoyaba en su hombro. Sólo faltaban sus manos acariciándole el rostro, o sus labios besando su frente.

Candy cerró los ojos.

Y se esforzó por sentirlo de nuevo. Casi pudo hacerlo. Casi fue capaz de percibir su aroma, escuchar su voz, sentir sus masculinos y elegantes dedos tocando su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió, suavemente. Ella dijo:

- Te amo.

Y él en su mente le respondió igual.

El viento la rodeaba. Le sacudía el cabello. Sus rizos rubios revoloteaban en sus mejillas. Candy estaba apoyada de costado en el lateral de la lápida y su cabello se sacudía suavemente al viento. No hizo nada por evitarlo. Los rizos dorados flotaban.

Su rostro, de piel tan blanca, todavía llevaba huellas de humedad, algunos cabellos se quedaban atrapados en ella, en esas tristes marcas mojadas; ese abundante cabello rubio rizado que a él tanto le había gustado. Seguía llevándolo siempre suelto, siempre así para él. La historia continuaba. Él todavía seguía aquí.

Sus ojos verdes resplandecían anegados de agua, parecían esmeraldas en una laguna. Bajo las espesas pestañas negras húmedas todavía. En su rostro blanco, esa delicada nariz, salpicada de pecas rosadas, que él tantas veces había besado. Su cabello se mecía al viento.

Sus ojos tan tristes perdidos en la lejanía.

Candy lo único que estaba haciendo, ahora y todo el tiempo, era ver la vida pasar. Estaba esperando. Ella simplemente estaba esperando.

Alguna vez Annie le dijo que debería reclamar la fortuna de su madre, todo lo que le pertenecía; que no era comprensible que viviera con la modestia con que lo hacía. ¿Qué tenía de bueno acabarse la vista quince horas diarias, cosiendo ajeno, dejándose los dedos en carne viva con tantos pinchazos; todo para vivir apenas? Pudiendo tenerlo todo.

Tenerlo todo, Candy pensó. ¿Lo tendría todo, si se hacía con su herencia? ¿No se parecería eso también demasiado a un adiós, a una despedida?

Quizás Annie tenía razón. Su amiga, aunque a veces no coincidieran, algunas veces tenía razón. Tal vez debería solicitar por su herencia, la que su madre le había dejado. Y dejar de ser modista, o coser ajeno como Annie decía, Candy sonrió.

Quería mucho a su amiga, a pesar de no pensar igual en todo, la quería mucho, ella era esa voz que a veces uno necesita, una que no le da la razón en todo, una que te hace pensar. Aunque otras veces era simplemente que la vida se la ponía para probar su resistencia.

Pero en este caso la había hecho pensar, no en hacerlo, tomar la herencia, sino en sus motivos para negarse.

Porque cuando ella conoció a Terry, su vida tomó otro sendero, uno inesperado pero a la vez el único posible. Él le había cambiado la vida. Y reclamar su herencia, volver a la sociedad, se parecía demasiado a desandar los pasos hasta aquella bifurcación y dar la vuelta al otro lado.

Sería como dejar de vivir la vida a la que este amor la había conducido. Y entonces sí empezaría a desdibujarse. Ella era otra mujer ahora, una muy distinta a la que habría sido si no lo hubiera conocido. Volver a la alta sociedad sería ser aquella otra mujer. Y no esta nueva que él le había ayudado a descubrir. Ella no podía hacer eso.

Él había venido a mostrarle cómo ser feliz. Candy no podía renunciar a eso. Era feliz con la vida que llevaba hoy por hoy, con todos sus altibajos. Con sus zapatos gastados, el único par. Tan diferente a cuando él la proveía. Con sus vestidos de diario, tres o cuatro en su cómoda, a pesar de coser ella misma, muchas veces no podía darse el lujo. Tan distinto a cuando él cuidaba de ella. Y sostenía su casa. Y era simplemente su esposo.

Ahora estaba sola. Pero la soledad y esta vida de carencias era sencillo pago por lo mucho que le había quedado de él. Ese tiempo, que no era período sino vida entera, no tenía comparación. Ella era feliz. Incluso ahora mismo. Incluso hoy aunque sus ojos se anegaban. Era dichosa porque seguía teniéndolo. Incluso cuando lloraba. La historia continuaba.

Ella un día había dicho que por él lo dejaría todo. Y nada tenía que ver con tenerlo con ella o no. Como una vez ella misma había declarado, el que él hubiera salido de su vida no querría decir jamás que ella lo hubiese olvidado. Aquella vez había sido en un afán de él por cuidarla, cuando terminó con ella, allá una noche en el bosque, haciéndose él a un lado pensando en procurarle lo mejor; y ahora la vida se había encargado de hacerlo, quitárselo, pero en su corazón era el mismo sentir. La cercanía no es necesaria para este amor.

Este amor es uno que vence. Candy entonces recordó esa canción, que había declarado de los dos, una donde la naturaleza le cantaba a su amor, "Quand ma mere chantait".

Este amor no necesita saberse cumplido para existir, ni para cambiarle la vida. No es mandatorio el cercano objeto de su afecto para llenarla de alegría. Lo sigue queriendo sólo porque sí. Sencillamente porque sigue viva.

Ella lo había dejado todo y lo volvería a hacer. Y toda su vida sería el reflejo de la decisión aquella que tomó cuando sólo tenía diecisiete años y conoció a un chico guapísimo en el río cuando le dio un susto de muerte, y se puso a pelear con él discutiendo por una roca; roca de los Grandchester; durante un paseo al campo, durante unos meses de castigo por no ir a la escuela casi un mes completo. Un mes de abril. Un abril que había probado cambiarle la vida.

En abril dejó de ir a la escuela y junto con la primavera fue como si su vida, llegando allá en mayo, también floreciera.

Estaba preparada para que toda su vida fuese resultado y reflejo de aquella decisión. La única que valió, la mejor que pudo tomar. Cuando un día último de año firmó un papel que la declaraba su esposa, cuando no necesitaban más testigos que ellos mismos. Y el cielo.

Cuando eran felices con tan poco. Ese poco que era a la vez la inmensidad de un todo: una gota de ese amor bastaría para cambiar la tierra.

Toda su vida sería resultado y secuela de aquel momento. No, jamás iba a tomar la herencia. Y jamás volvería a la sociedad. Y no porque repudiara a su padre.

Candy hacía ya mucho tiempo que se reconocía incapaz de sentir cosa alguna, ni siquiera rencor. El amor por Terry lo llenaba todo. Amor y dolor en una emoción tan poderosa que borraba todo lo demás. Estaba cauterizada para cualquier otro sentimiento. Ella ya no sentía nada, además de a él.

No. Nunca retomaría aquella vida. Ella dijo un día que lo dejaría todo por él. Y hoy era su único aliciente. Era la prueba viva, esta vida, de que él había existido. Esta vida era el canto de ella para él. Para un hombre hermoso que el mundo le regaló.

Y que se lo dio por un tiempo, qué importa que fuera poco, impregnaría su existencia hasta el final, hasta el último aliento. El mundo se lo había regalado y ella estaba feliz. Es feliz porque él la había querido mucho. La había amado. Le había dado la clase de amor que pocos llegan a conocer.

Ella nunca lo creyó posible, sentirse así de querida. Así, con esa certeza, con esa convicción. Saberse absolutamente amada. Sin que hubiera la menor duda, el menor resquicio. Es una mujer que sabe lo que es que un hombre la ame. ¿Podría olvidar eso, podría? Jamás.

Esta vida de ella era para él. Sí, ¡aunque ya no esté! ¡Aunque se haya ido! Él todavía no se va…

Un hombre que la amó. Que la amó más que a su vida. Tanto que tuvo que irse al otro lado del mundo. Tanto que sin ella no pudo seguir. Tanto que se tuvo que marchar. Por el mismo motivo por el cual ella hoy no podía regresar a La Niebla.

Y murió, pero sin buscarlo. Porque ella sabía algo, Candy sabía una cosa: cualquiera que hubiera sido la manera, él no había buscado ese fin. Él habría querido seguir viviendo para ella, exactamente como ella hoy vivía para él.

Y si se fue a la guerra fue solamente para alejarse de todo, o posiblemente para auto castigarse. Candy lo conocía. Pero su muerte, Candy sabía, no había sido buscada.

Cuánto la había querido él. Ella estaba segura de que todavía la quería.

Sentía sus caricias. Todavía podía sentirlo. A veces, si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba fuerte, muy fuerte, todavía podía sentir el suave roce de sus manos en su piel, sus labios en los suyos. Ese aroma de él. Cítricos, madera, bosque, inmensidad. Él se convirtió en mundo.

Su vida hoy es un diario cantar de agradecimiento y alegría. Amor y dolor en una emoción que marcaba. Amor y sufrimiento, sueño y desesperanza; una emoción tan potente que consume y desdibuja todo lo demás.

Después de todo, ésta es la historia de un amor que vence, y que vive a pesar de no tener esperanza; que no depone ni retrocede; que permanece. Que sigue creciendo. Oh, con el cielo de testigo, ella lo ama hoy más, pero mucho más que ayer.

Un amor fuerte y poderoso, rotundo y fiero como la misma muerte; bello como la aurora, invencible como la oscuridad de la noche, lleno de luz como el sol, amoroso como un girasol, suave como una violeta. Un amor por el cual vale la pena vivir.

Vivir de amor. ¡Viviremos de amor!, ella gritó. Sí, sí, sí. Vivirían de amor. Vivirá de amor. Una mujer que se sustenta en este amor. Un amor que se alimenta de sí mismo. Que toma fuerzas cada mañana, en cada amanecer, que va creciendo con el día, que se cumple cada noche. Aún cuando él ya no está. Porque aunque no está, todavía es.

Un amor que rompe con esta realidad.

Este amor crece, vive, se multiplica. Un amor que vence. Que vive a pesar de haber perdido el motivo por el cual palpita.

Que le ama sin verle. Que le siente sin tenerle. Que le quiere y le canta feliz, aunque se duele.

A pesar de nunca volver a verle.

Porque no volverá a verle jamás.

El viento sacudía su cabello, suavemente. Lentamente. Los rizos rubios acariciaban su rostro. Sus ojos verdes miraban al frente. Triste. Tristísima. Sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de agua, más tristes que ningunos. Guardando un callado dolor.

Miraba a la lejanía, con el viento meciendo su cabello suelto que él amó. Pensando en él. Amándolo tanto. Decidida a amarle tanto. Comprometida a amarle tanto.

Una mujer de decisión.

Porque ésta es la historia de una mujer que lo dejó TODO por amor.

* * *

><p>Fabiola Grandchester<p> 


	51. Chapter 51

**Capítulo LI**

Cuando el aviso del fin de la guerra llegó, Terry estaba en la trinchera; y, a decir verdad, no podía importarle menos.

- Amigo, la guerra ha terminado – dijo su compañero, Charles era su nombre.

Terry lo observó, el hombre sonreía. En cambio Terry, no relajó el rostro ni un ápice. Parecía ser ahora incapaz de mostrar emoción alguna.

La guerra había sido en este lugar al frente, sin duda encarnizada y crucial para el movimiento. En el mil novecientos catorce los alemanes habían atacado con gas venenoso por primera vez en la historia y fue aquí en esta zona, por lo que los aliados introdujeron el uso de máscaras anti gas, Terry ahora misma llevaba una colgada al cuello. Tenían la orden de colocársela en el rostro al escuchar un silbato característico.

En este valle no se conseguían avances significativos ni de uno ni de otro lado, a pesar de la introducción de nuevas tecnologías militares, tales como las bombas con el mencionado gas, y los nuevos tipos de ametralladoras. También había tanques, otra novedad, aunque en menor medida.

Debido a que era en valle muy extenso, de difícil acceso por su posición geográfica rodeado de montañas, justo en la frontera de Suiza con Francia, y por su inhóspito clima, siempre estaba cubierto de bruma, hizo falta un enorme esfuerzo para romper este callejón. Le llamaban el valle del silencio. El valle del silencio. Como el que Terry mismo llevaba dentro.

Ni uno ni otro ejército lograba romper la barrera. Los principales avances se hacían con la infantería, peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se padecían cuantiosas bajas en ambos lados del ataque, había numerosas trincheras, cada vez que un escuadrón avanzaba al menos unas yardas, excavaban nuevas zanjas, rodeándolas de alambre de espino, con sus respectivos nidos para las ametralladoras.

Las tácticas eran de simple y feroz avance a pie, cuando un pelotón luchaba por doce horas, se ordenaba su retirada y el relevo por el pelotón siguiente. Así se rotaban pugnando por avanzar.

Algunas veces, los aliados avanzaban durante el día, pero eran mermados por la noche, o viceversa. Mucho dependía de la entereza de sus elementos, casi peleando a ciegas entre la neblina, bajo la lluvia y la nieve. Portando las máscaras anti-gas caminando en la oscuridad con el peligro de ser alcanzados por alguno de los cientos de disparos de metralla que llenaban la noche.

En este valle la guerra se ganaba a milímetros, aun así, fue un sitio decisivo. Los aliados iban ganando terreno poco a poco pero con constancia, y fue este avance en este lugar en particular lo que se piensa convenció a Alemania de que estaba obligada a negociar un armisticio.

Terry estaba en una de las trincheras, esperando el aviso del oficial para el avance, cuando las sirenas sonaron desde la base un par de kilómetros atrás. Charles repitió:

- La guerra terminó, amigo, nos vamos a América.

Pero Terry no volvería. Durante todo ese día fue un caos absoluto en la base, nadie se sentía capaz de creer que la guerra efectivamente había llegado a su fin, incluso los oficiales parecían escépticos. Ocurrió hasta que por radio escucharon la voz de un oficial de muy alto rango, dando la noticia. Al mismo tiempo, daban instrucciones para el regreso.

Esta división estaba siendo convocada en el puerto de Burdeos y los pelotones marcharían a la madrugada siguiente, en carros de combate, o tanques o vehículos especializados de transporte común. Terry no partió con ellos. Es decir, subió en el convoy, pero no llegó hasta el puerto señalado.

Un par de días de camino después, bajó en un pueblo cualquiera, y entrando a una raquítica estación de tren, compró un boleto lo más lejos posible. El punto más alejado al que llegaba este tren rudimentario era la ciudad de Lyon, en el departamento de Ródano, en Francia misma.

Él no tenía ningún motivo para ir a este sitio, posiblemente sólo estaba buscando el lugar más alejado donde estar.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad, tan destrozada por la guerra como tantas otras en Europa que había visto ya, buscó un empleo y lo encontró a las orillas del poblado.

En ese momento Lyon era casi un pueblo fantasma, habiendo sido azotado por la guerra con brutal ferocidad, por lo que terminó viviendo a las afueras de la ciudad, en una choza que encontró en renta, aunque estaba en el más total abandono, y que arregló únicamente lo estrictamente necesario para habitarla. No necesitaba más que una ducha, un fregadero y una cama.

Terry caminaba al pueblo todos los días, bajaba la colina y llegaba a una de las laderas del río que atravesaba la ciudad y trabajaba como mozo en un modesto hostal cuidando los cuatro caballos que había logrado mantener el dueño.

Terry sabía que en América se le daba por muerto, él mismo lo había provocado.

Fue una tarde, no demasiado antes de que la guerra terminara; estaba en una de las trincheras, y uno de sus compañeros de regimiento se lanzó hacia arriba, saliendo de la canaleta en la tierra sin esperar la señal del oficial.

Apenas puso un pie afuera, se escuchó un silbido ya conocido por todos ahí, un disparo que cortó el aire, y entre sonidos de bombas y tanques moverse, el cuerpo del joven cayó desde arriba de nuevo a la trinchera, quedando justo al lado de Terry.

Le dio pena, a Terry le dolió el joven, no parecía mucho mayor que él mismo. Se arrepintió de no haberle preguntado jamás su nombre en todas las horas que habían compartido en ese lugar durante la noche, esperando la señal para moverse.

Y entonces se acuclilló a su lado y buscó la chapa de identificación. No la encontró, ninguna de las dos reglamentarias para los elementos de esta división.

Su compasión se extendió, porque sabía que en este momento, el regimiento era un caos y que a los cuerpos que encontraban sin identificación los lanzaban a una fosa común a un metro de las letrinas, no se les cubría con tierra sino hasta días después, cuando tal lujo era posible para la división y Terry se compadeció de él.

No le conocía en absoluto, ni siquiera su nombre, pero tenía el pelo claro y era alto y delgado, le recordó a Robert. Un sentimiento nostálgico lo inundó y se arrancó del cuello sus chapas de identificación y se las colocó al joven. Al menos así lo enviarían con los demás cuerpos identificados a la ciudad que servía de base para los aliados en esta región y le darían un entierro medianamente decente.

No le preocupó que alguien supiera que Terrence Greum Grandchester había muerto. Los únicos en América que lo esperaban eran los Hartrow y él buscaría la manera de contactar a Robert por carta cuando la guerra terminara.

De cualquier manera, Terry ya se sentía muerto en vida; que su nombre apareciera entre los muertos de la guerra parecía suficientemente apropiado.

Estando en Lyon, algunos meses después, se sentó a las afueras de la casa que rentaba sobre la colina y vio hacia la ciudad, era la tarde. Se dio cuenta qué tan poco le había afectado la guerra.

Todos parecían padecer sus secuelas, incluso los que no habían estado en sus filas como soldados. Aquí mismo, en este pueblo, todos hablaban con pánico todavía. Se preguntó a qué se debería aquello, su aparente inmunidad. No había sido herido, no llevaba ninguna cicatriz en el cuerpo, pero más allá de eso, la guerra parecía haberlo atravesado sin dejar cicatriz alguna en su corazón.

Pero entonces lo supo, aunque desde siempre llevaba ese conocimiento interno, no había corazón alguno para ser herido por la crueldad bélica. No tenía el alma con él, su corazón estaba ausente. Había pasado la guerra por él, atravesándolo como a un fantasma en la niebla, porque eso era él después de todo. Un ser sin vida, que aunque respira está muerto.

Ella se había llevado todo en su partida. Él estaba cauterizado, no podía sentir nada porque el dolor por ella y el amor que aún vivía, lo tenían entumecido para el mundo. Vacío, seco, un fantasma en la niebla.

Terry miraba a la lejanía, su cabello se mecía por el viento, era la primavera de mil novecientos diecinueve. Había aprendido a vivir únicamente lo necesario, es decir, no vivía, sobrevivía, existía. Ya que no le quedaba más remedio que éste, vivir, se había propuesto a dedicar sus días a ella. Su mente para ella, todos sus pensamientos, cada aliento, todo de lo poco que quedaba, todo era suyo. Vivía para ella.

Después de tanto tiempo, él todavía vivía de amor.

Llevaba siempre en el bolsillo del pantalón el listón amarillo y bajo el colchón de su cama estaba la fotografía y el pañuelo bajo la almohada, dormía con él entre las manos. Casi sentía que podía tocarla de esa manera.

Terry estaba sumido en el silencio, apenas hablaba, no conversaba con nadie, hacía su trabajo cada día y volvía a su casa. Se sentía un anciano, tenía veinte años pero se sentía un ser en extinción. Ella se lo había llevado todo.

Todavía sentado en la colina, llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó un par de hojas blancas dobladas y un lápiz del bolsillo de la camisa. Se dedicó a escribirle. Él le escribía unas líneas todos los días.

"Es viernes, hoy te hablaré de amor…" así iniciaba. Y Terry se dedicó a escribir todo lo que sentía por ella, sin importarle que jamás leyera esas palabras.

"Eras, no, eres… todavía eres como esa lluvia a mi corazón…", comenzaba un párrafo, y seguía: "Recuerdo muy poco de la guerra, pero lo que más quedó grabado en mi mente fue la aridez del suelo, a pesar de que llovía y nevaba mucho, el suelo siempre estaba seco, no entendí nunca por qué. Se parece a mí. Llueve a mi alrededor, hay agua, hay nieve, hay aire, vive el sol, pero parece que ninguno me toca. Tú eres esa lluvia que me falta. Me siento incapaz de conectarme con el mundo, en él ya no hay nada para mí. Ahora todo me parece extraño, antiguo, como si hubiera sido creado eras antes de mí y yo jamás lo hubiera conocido; nada hay que me provoque. Tú eres esa lluvia que hoy me falta".

Terry cerró los ojos. Respiró, aunque sin lograrlo a profundidad. Contuvo la emoción. Abrió los ojos, miró alrededor, y siguió escribiendo.

"Fuiste, no, eres… eres tú esa lluvia a mi corazón. Ayer te escribí que te amaré toda mi vida, ¿recuerdas? ¿Has leído mi carta, muñequita? ¿La estarás leyendo en el cielo, mi vida, mi amor, mi esposa?

Te escribía que te amaré hasta que no haya en mí aliento de vida, pero creo que me he equivocado. Creo, más bien, que te amaré más allá todavía.

He de amarte mientras el sol sea sol, aunque yo ya no esté bajo él. Te amaré mientras en la tierra existan aves que canten, mientras el viento siga sacudiendo las hojas de los árboles, mientras el agua siga fluyendo en los cauces. Te amaré, he de amarte, te amo.

Mientras yo camine en esta tierra, tú serás para siempre mi esposa, mi mujer, mi único amor. Y más allá todavía.

No habrá nunca nada que aparte de mí este amor. No me dejaste una herida, no me dejaste un vacío en el pecho, te llevaste todo mi corazón. Mi amor, perdóname. Cuánto me querías, muñequita. Mi muñequita. Cuánto me amabas. Yo también te amé, mi amor, mi vida. No, también te amo, yo todavía te amo.

He de amarte, mi vida, más allá de mi vida misma, tú lo eres. Eres ese aliento, eres ese motor, todavía eres mi anhelo. Sigo esperándote. Ven pronto. Llévame contigo.

Te amé, te amo, te amaré. Todavía te extraño, todavía te espero, aún no me resigno".

Hubo una lágrima que se escurrió por su mejilla y la secó con los dedos, siguió escribiendo y la humedad en su mano mojó el papel, una señal húmeda cerca de su firma. Así la terminó. Y al final se leía: "Para siempre, Terrence".

Dobló las hojas, las guardó en el sobre y se levantó con él. En el pueblo lo llevó a la oficina postal. El encargado cobró el costo, tomó la carta, colocó el timbre, la lanzó al contenedor y Terry volvió a observar aquello, así había visto infinidad de cartas para ella caer flotando en el aire, y le recordaban siempre a una carta enviada tiempo atrás en la que sus esperanzas iban prendidas a cada palabra, una carta que fue respondida pero que jamás cumplió su propósito en realidad.

Terry se marchó.

El sobre con su caligrafía esperó algunos días a ser recogido. Y de hecho, cuando lo fue, ya estaba acompañado de otros varios, pues él escribía una carta por día. Y el sobre cruzó un mar, llegó a un puerto, viajó días y días por senderos tierra adentro. Muchos días después otro encargado postal lo tomaba entre las manos, junto con los demás que le acompañaban y lo llevó a su destino final.

Como el buzón se había llenado hacía muchos meses, y él lo sabía muy bien, ahora el chico del correo se dirigía a la puerta principal de la casa. A la altura de su cadera había una abertura rectangular, cubierta por una placa de metal articulada; muy pesada para sellarse por sí misma y guardar la temperatura interior en la casa. El chico empujó con la mano la pesada placa metálica y por la rendija insertó las cartas. Luego se fue.

La placa de metal volvió a sellar pesadamente el interior de esa casa.

Aquel sobre en particular, al fin en su destino se deslizó suavemente en el aire hacia abajo, cayendo en lentos vaivenes, hasta que reposó en el suelo.

Y aguardó, esperando ser abierto. Lo que era imposible de entender para él era que no era el único, no estaba solo, el piso en esa casa se había ido llenando poco a poco de correspondencia, formaba una alta pila junto a la puerta que se derramaba como por una ladera en el vestíbulo.

Como si fuera una colina derramándose de cartas.

Las cartas tenían dos caligrafías diferentes; las unas provenían de Europa, las otras de Chicago.

La casa de Candy y Terry en La Niebla se llenaba poco a poco de cartas, porque ambos enviaban sus misivas a este lugar, y escribían los dos una carta por día; y no teniendo otra dirección posible para enviarlas, las mandaban a su casa, el único hogar de los dos.

Y las palabras en ellas conversaban, se hablaban a través del papel, más allá de lo posible.

La casa estaba llena de susurros, de besos escritos, de manchas de humedad en las páginas, de dolor, de tristeza, de angustia, pero sobre todo de amor. La casa, aunque deshabitada, estaba llena de amor. Las palabras la llenaban. Tanto amor en palabras.

Y así siguieron llegando, Terry envió y envió cartas igual que ella todos los días; una por día, infaltable, inamovible, fielmente.

La casa se llenaba de besos, la casa se llenaba de dolor.

Y así pasó el tiempo, los mismos años, para Terry también.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Me imagino que ver a Terry les gustó ;)<p> 


	52. Chapter 52

**Capítulo LII**

La novia se observó en el espejo. En sus ojos verdes brilló la aprobación. Giró un poco para ver la espalda del vestido, sus rizos rubios caían como una cascada. Le fascinó la visión en el espejo. Para la boda los recogería; ahora mismo sólo estaba probándoselo en casa de la modista. Quien dijo:

- ¿Qué opinas, Karem, te gusta?

- Mucho, Stephanie, es precioso.

Candy se colocó a su costado y con ambas manos señaló la parte frontal del talle.

- En esta parte de aquí estará ese detalle bordado que deseas, todo esto estará cubierto por las figuras bordadas – ella misma lo haría.

- Está hermoso. Oh, Stephanie, me siento hermosa.

- Te ves hermosa.

Karem sonrió y se observó un poco más, moviéndose suavemente como si danzara frente al espejo.

- Vamos a quitártelo, para empezar a trabajar con él – dijo Candy.

- ¿No podré quedarme con él todo el día?

- Ya llegará el día en que puedas.

- Vaya, es hermoso.

Volvió a admirarse, mirando hacia abajo, la falda tan espesa de varias capas de tela cubrían sus zapatos, pero no llegaba al piso, Stephanie había dejado el largo del vestido en el punto preciso. Era tan blanco, tanto que ella misma se sentía como un ángel.

- Es hermoso – volvió a decir.

Y aunque algo renuente, pero feliz, se despojó de él con la ayuda de Stephanie y volvió a vestirse mientras ella iba a su estación de costura en la sala del departamento. Era un lugar muy modesto, y evidentemente Stephanie vivía con suma modestia, pero su talento era innegable.

Ella le había confeccionado sus trajes durante los últimos… casi seis años; y cuando su novio le pidió que se casaran no pensó en nadie más que en ella para que le hiciera el traje. Stephanie misma lo había diseñado, ella lo único que sabía es que quería verse bella y Stephanie lo había logrado.

- Tendré que esperar a mi padre un par de horas, ¿puedo hacerlo con usted, Stephanie?

- Por supuesto, claro, toma asiento. Siéntate aquí conmigo, ya empecé a trabajar en el bordado.

Y efectivamente, ahora mismo estaba sentada en una silla y el vestido sobre su regazo parecía una cascada derramándose a su alrededor, con sus ágiles manos dando las primeras puntadas en el talle.

- Stephanie – dijo Karem luego de un largo momento –. ¿Usted nunca se ha casado?

No supo qué hilo de ideas la llevó hasta ahí, posiblemente era tan solo que estaba tan feliz que deseaba hablar y hablar, de lo que fuera.

- Sí, estoy casada – dijo la aludida, sonriendo levemente mientras colocaba un punto en su lugar.

Esto fue una sorpresa para Karem. Stephanie era algunos años mayor que ella y lo lógico era que estuviera casada, pero en todo este tiempo jamás había visto a ningún caballero en esta casa.

- ¿Y dónde está él? Nunca lo he visto.

- Él no está aquí.

- ¿Cómo?

- La guerra.

No hicieron falta más palabras, Karem lo entendió, había muerto en el frente.

- Oh, por Dios, perdone, Stephanie, soy una entrometida.

- No te angusties – sonrió Stephanie, aunque Karem notó sus ojos tristes –. Sólo hacías una pregunta. Sí, estoy casada.

- ¿Y usted, nunca ha deseado… volver a casarse?

- No, nunca.

- ¿Piensa hacerlo alguna vez?

- No.

- ¿Por qué? es usted muy joven. Yo tengo diecinueve años, ¿usted cuántos?

- Cumpliré veinticinco en unos meses, en diciembre.

Estaban en septiembre.

- ¿Lo ve? Es muy joven, puede rehacer su vida.

- La edad no tiene nada que ver.

Stephanie detuvo su tarea un instante, elevó la vista hacia arriba, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, sus labios se extendieron en una ligera sonrisa. Karem supo que estaba recordándolo.

Después, regresó su atención a la jovencita y dijo:

- Yo estoy casada.

Karem le sonrió, comprendiéndola.

- ¿Estaba muy enamorada?

- Mucho.

- ¿A qué edad se casó?

- Acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años.

- Era muy joven.

"Él lo era más", pensó Candy sonriendo, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Lo amaba mucho, entonces?

- Nos amábamos mucho los dos. Vivíamos en un pueblo en el campo, La Niebla, era una vida muy sencilla, mucho más que esta de la ciudad. Y él y yo, sí, éramos muy felices.

- Por eso no desea volver a casarse.

- Es que yo… yo estoy casada, ¿me entiendes? Aunque él… ya no esté. Mi corazón creo que no se ha enterado.

Candy volvió a su tarea, y aclaró la garganta, se le había cerrado con la última afirmación.

- ¿Todavía lo ama como si estuviera aquí?

Candy asintió, en silencio, ya incapaz de hablar. Continuó con su tarea aunque la visión se nubló un momento. Aclaró la garganta otra vez, parpadeó varias veces y siguió bordando.

Karem ya no hizo más preguntas. Ahora comprendía, ese era el motivo para que Stephanie nunca sonriera de verdad. En el tiempo que la había conocido había llegado a apreciar que era muy amable, muy atenta, y sí sonreía todo el tiempo; pero esas sonrisas jamás llegaban hasta sus ojos. Parecían ellos guardar un dolor, una sombra de sufrimiento.

Ahora comprendía, si algo le ocurriera a su prometido ella moriría con él. Y precisamente era lo que parecía vivir Stephanie, como si hubiera muerto un poco de adentro, como si un pedazo de ella se hubiera marchitado para siempre. Sí, Karem lo entendía, por eso ya no dijo nada.

Era la tarde cuando Candy quedó sola en su departamento. Había pasado casi el día entero bordando, se estiró y relajó los hombros y la espalda, muy cansada.

Caminó lentamente hacia su habitación y se sentó en el sofá empotrado de la ventana, cerró las cortinas. Quedó ahí, guardándose del mundo. Pensó en él. Y en ese vestido blanco que estaba confeccionando. La imagen la llevó a otro vestido. Uno también blanco pero mucho más sencillo, uno que en realidad no había sido diseñado para una novia pero que ella vistió un día para casarse.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Candy no la detuvo. Estos eran sus momentos para estar viva. Y así, también, eran los momentos para que él volviera. Ella estaba dedicándose a mantener a Terry vivo a través de sus recuerdos.

Así había hecho estos años, cada uno de los días. Al principio había estado enojada con su padre, mucho más que enojada, llegó a pensar que lo odiaba. Pero el tiempo desdibujó todo sentimiento y dejó solamente la añoranza de Terry, la presencia de ese amor borró todo lo demás. Ella, para otro sentimiento que no fuera hacia Terry, estaba cauterizada. Simplemente la atravesaban sin encontrar sitio a su paso para alojarse. Ella, además de amor por él, no sentía nada. Ella vivía de amor.

Además, siempre supo que los motivos de su padre no fueron nunca fundamentados en egoísmos o afanes controladores, no. La realidad era, Candy siempre lo supo, que su padre había estado queriendo protegerla. De sí misma.

Ahora, tiempo después, Candy analizaba sus acciones en el pasado, había sido una niña caprichosa y había aprendido a verse a sí misma a través de los ojos de su padre cuando le gritaba que amaba a Terry, que lo seguiría al fin del mundo y que se mataría por él. Ella tampoco se hubiera creído a sí misma. Ella también hubiera pensado que era una infatuación momentánea como tantas otras que había padecido hacia cosas materiales. Ella tampoco hubiera confiado en la durabilidad de ese sentimiento.

Sin embargo, era verdad. De verdad lo amaba, de verdad lo hubiera seguido al fin del mundo, de verdad se hubiera matado por él. ¿No lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo? ¿No había dejado de vivir para sobrevivir solamente? Y únicamente con el propósito de llevarlo en sus recuerdos, inmortalizarlo en las memorias de otro ser humano, seguirle dando vida a través del cristal de su propio sufrimiento, no importaba; el sufrimiento era poco comparado con la dicha de verlo otra vez. Volver a vivir con él en su mente, volver a sonreír, volver a besarlo.

Alimentaba este amor con trozos de memorias felices, ignorando la amargura de su dejo en la boca, la huella salada de su paso. Ella había vivido todo este tiempo viviendo cada día en el pasado, trayendo al hoy las memorias dichosas del ayer, para poder soportarlo. Había aprendido a vivir con él y de él en su mente, había aprendido a vivir feliz por haberlo tenido, había aprendido a vivir de amor. Sólo de amor. Vivir de amor.

Y no lo sabía, pero Terry vivía, allá lejos, exactamente igual.

Candy tocó el cristal de la ventana y recordó ese momento en el que tocó aquel papel que estaba firmando, uno muy importante, el más.

Volvió a leerlo en su memoria. Sonrió.

Candy había tomado un momento para leer todo ese documento.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo él, sonriendo.

Ella tenía el documento en las manos, erguida a su lado, leyéndolo.

- Quiero recordar este momento – le dijo ella.

Y él esperó. Candy estaba llevando a cabo un pequeño ritual. Quería recordar este papel, quería grabar en su mente la imagen de cada una de sus palabras, sobre todo quería no olvidar nunca cómo se veían sus nombres al final de la página. Era su acta de matrimonio.

Y le palpitó el corazón acelerado cuando leyó "Contrayentes: Candice Stephanie White y Terrence Greum Grandchester". Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas alegres, éste era un documento muy importante.

Lo grabó en su mente, como una imagen perpetua, el papel que la uniría a él toda su vida. Y entonces firmó. Justo al lado de donde él lo había hecho, y la imagen de sus firmas unidas volvió a emocionarla.

- No llores, amor – dijo él, un momento después, con sus manos tomando su rostro, a punto de besarla, luego de que el juez diera permiso.

Pedía que no llorara, pero ella lo vio secándose la cara húmeda también de emoción.

Y luego la besó, y selló el pacto que habían adquirido al firmar ese papel. Uno tan importante.

Candy volvió a sentir las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, lentas, muy lentas. No las impidió, su rostro en el cristal de la ventana le devolvió la mirada. Era una mujer que vive media vida.

Se levantó de la ventana y fue al piano.

Era un instrumento ya algo desgastado, que había comprado en un sitio de cosas usadas hacía alrededor de tres años. El motivo había sido él, como para todos sus actos.

En el piso debajo de su departamento vivía un músico, se había mudado ahí después de ella y Esthela, era un señor ya mayor que llenaba los pasillos y la escalera del edificio con sus melodías al piano. Eso le había dado la idea aquella vez. Compraría uno y le pediría le enseñara a tocarlo.

Así lo hizo, ahorró durante varios meses, encontró uno usado adecuado a su presupuesto y le pagó dos meses de clases. Muy poco tiempo, pero es que a ella no le interesaba aprender a leer partituras, ni escribirlas mucho menos. Ni le interesaba tocar infinidad de piezas. Desde la primera clase fue muy clara con su improvisado maestro: ella sólo quería aprender a tocar tres piezas. Y eso hizo él, le enseño esas tres piezas y nada más.

Ahora mismo, al sentarse, tocaría una.

Se sentó y acarició las teclas, le parecía que eran las manos de él las que se deslizaban por ellas.

La canción se llamaba "Love Me" y él la había tocado para ella infinidad de veces. Palpó las primeras notas y empezó.

La melodía la llevó inmediatamente a estar sentada sobre la alfombra y él al piano en la sala.

- Toca algo – había dicho ella cuando terminaron de cenar y conversaban.

- Tocaré la canción que usaba para acordarme de ti cuando estabas en Chicago – dijo él, ya sentado frente al instrumento.

Había sido la primera vez que Candy la escuchaba. Iniciaba muy dulcemente. Unas suaves notas, que danzaban juntas muy despacio. Cada una se deslizaba detrás de otra con toda suavidad, era una canción llena de dulzura. Y hablaba de amor.

Candy empezó a llorar, tocando la misma melodía. Y dejó que el dolor fluyera a través de ella y saliera por sus manos, el piano también parecía llorar. Era una canción dulce y llena de amor, pero se deslizaba a través de ella haciéndola estremecerse de añoranza.

Llegaba a un punto de alto crescendo y después volvía a bajar, otra vez se deslizaban las notas muy suave y lentamente una detrás de otra. Las notas volaban alrededor de ella, como si fueran pétalos de lirios, como aquellos que flotaban rodeándolos la primera vez que él la había besado.

Candy sollozó, muy tristemente, y cerró los ojos, inundada de dolor. Pero no dejó de tocar. Las notas la rodeaban, y volvía a sentir en los labios el beso de él, ese primero.

- Yo te quiero – él en su memoria.

- Yo también, mucho – ella tan inocente.

Candy dejó salir un lamento muy alto; estalló por dentro, y abrió la boca llorando en alta voz, dejándose traspasar por este dolor.

La melodía llegaba a un valle, bajaba, y luego tomaba fuerza otra vez pero muy lentamente y poco a poco. Él estaba ahí, en el piano en su sala, sonriendo levemente, con ella sentada en la alfombra a su lado. Él estaba declarándole su amor así, le había dicho que usaba esta canción para recordarla, y le parecía perfecta. Hablaba de amor, de un dulce amor.

Volvía el crescendo, se deslizaba hacia arriba, subiendo y retrocediendo un poco cada vez, como si fluyera hacia lo alto poco a poco, este amor subía lentamente, como si con cada momento se alimentara a sí mismo y creciera un poco más.

Él la miró, y ella lloró, recordando. Él tocaba, sonriendo, hablándole de amor, y ella en el hoy lloraba por él, extrañándolo.

Sus hermosos ojos azules la miraban, después se besarían, después estarían sobre la alfombra junto al piano besándose, fundidos en los labios del otro. Él había declarado su amor también así, con música.

Y entonces bajaban las notas. Terminó la melodía y Candy la dejó flotar a su alrededor un instante; las últimas notas muy espaciadas unas de otras, como si dijeran adiós poco a poco. Candy lloró. Y volvió a iniciarla.

Sus dedos arrancaron las primeras notas de nuevo, tan dulces, eran sonidos de esperanza, de un amor delicado, tierno, casi sentía los pétalos tocarla como aquella vez. Y la imagen de él al piano se mezcló con el aroma de los lirios.

Era como si él estuviera tocando ahora mismo para ella ahí en esa azotea, rodeado de esas flores que crecían entre las grietas, esas que cubrían sus zapatos al caminar.

Volvieron sus zapatos a su mente, se perdían entre las flores, andaba muy lentamente. Él se paró, la tomó de las manos, la miró con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de amor. Los pétalos los rodeaban, flotando, girando, alrededor de ellos. En su mente él sonrió.

Así sonreía al tocar la canción al piano. Estaba ahí tocando la melodía, con el piano al centro de la azotea. Los recuerdos en uno solo. Terry en la azotea al piano; hermoso, enamorado, rodeado de lirios; pétalos lo rodeaban. Él sonreía. Subía la melodía, como si el amor dulce del inicio hubiera alcanzado cumplimiento. Como si los amantes se hubieran amado por un momento. Y juntos hubieran flotado, abrazados, felices.

Y después llegaba a su fin, notas lentas, espaciadas, con silencios profundos entre ellas, terminaba triste, la melodía tenía un triste final. Como si ese amor, después de verse cumplido se hubiera diluido entre la bruma.

Candy lloró. Retiró las manos del piano y las llevó a su regazo, como si se abrazara, se inclinó al frente y lloró.

Toda la tarde.

En otro lugar, uno muy lejano al otro lado del océano, Terry estaba sentado en el pasto, ya era de noche. La casa que alquilaba estaba a lo alto de una colina, por lo que si se sentaba en el lindero de la propiedad, recargado al pie de un árbol, podía ver hacia abajo al valle donde el pueblo estaba ubicado. En este momento las luces estaban encendidas. Le recordaron los faroles en La Niebla, el mejor lugar para estar enamorado.

Terry sacó de su bolsillo tres cosas: la fotografía, el listón amarillo de ella y el pañuelo que le había bordado con su nombre incorrecto. Llevó las tres hasta sus labios, las besó. Cerrando los ojos soñó con que fuera su mejilla. O tal vez su mano, el nacimiento de su pelo. Ella era tan bonita, y tan buena, tan dulce. Se amaban tanto.

Habían pasado tantos años y él aún la quería. El amor no había desvanecido en absoluto en intensidad, si acaso, se había hecho más fuerte.

Era como si la vida hubiera puesto a prueba su amor. ¿Los niños que se enamoraron y se casaron intempestivamente podrían o no convertirse en adultos y seguir queriéndose?

Pero la prueba había sido aprobada. Ellos vieron pasar el tiempo y no hicieron nada más que seguirse amando. Incluso cada uno pensando que el otro había fallecido, lo que hacía evidente que su amor no tenía ninguna esperanza, no había ningún motivo, ni objetivo, ni propósito, su amor ya no perseguía nada, no tenía ningún aliciente, no había meta alguna, ni tierra prometida después del desierto. Si acaso, este amor, dolía. Y cada día no hacía más que doler más. Porque más crecía.

Esto era lo peor que podría pasarle a un par de enamorados. Ninguno esperaba ver al otro nunca más, jamás. Nunca. Y aún así se amaban. Se amaban. Todavía se amaban. Se amarían aún. Hasta el final.

Ella, una chica de ciudad, heredera de una gran fortuna; pero tan carente de cariño que a cualquiera le hubiera sido posible la teoría de que este amor no era más que un espejismo, que si se aferraba a él era simplemente porque no había tenido otro amor alguno, ningún otro afecto. Él, un chico del campo, pobre, en el extremo opuesto, al otro lado del esquema, y sin embargo en las mismas condiciones. Solo, sin familia, sin nadie.

Sin hermanos, ni parientes. Un solo entrañable amigo. Ninguno tenía su madre con vida y para todos los efectos, ambos eran huérfanos también de padre.

Se enamoraron ¿y después qué? ¿Podría sobrevivir el amor? ¿Podría este amor vencer el tiempo, la distancia, la misma muerte? ¿Qué podría dejar uno por amor?

Y bien, ambos habían demostrado que podían dejarlo todo, toda su vida, él su país, ella los posibles lujos dedicándose a trabajar para mantenerse a pesar de poder recuperar su posición en un tronar de dedos; y todo por seguir siéndole fiel. Los dos se negaban a soltarse, a dejarse ir. Este amor había probado ser más fuerte que la muerte.

Y la mayor prueba es que ninguno se había quitado la vida, siguiendo al otro. Qué paradoja, ¿cierto? Pero, ¿no sería falta de amor, al menos de tenacidad, arrancarse la vida con el otro? ¿No sería mayor prueba de amor vivir recordándolo, vivir para él o ella, negarse a vivir, viviendo?

Ambos se negaban a vivir, pero forzándose a estar vivos, porque lo único que podían ofrecerle a la memoria del otro y como prueba para el mundo, la vida, el destino, eran sus recuerdos. Que alguien en este mundo recordara al otro, que viviera para él.

Terry guardó sus tesoros otra vez en el bolsillo y del otro sacó una armónica. La había comprado en el pueblo algunos años atrás. Allá en La Niebla él tocaba el piano para ella, y cuando todavía no eran novios muchas noches tocó la armónica junto al río, con ella a pasos de distancia pero sin atreverse a hablarle; la música lo hacía recordarla.

Inició la melodía en su mente, y empezó a tocar. Era una canción de amor. La misma.

Los bisbiseos de la música empezaron a mezclarse con el aire de la noche. Era una canción triste, pero que hablaba de amor. Una que llevaba de la mano por picos emocionados y luego bajaba a valles reposados, las notas espaciadas, lentas.

Él recordaba su rostro. Ella sonreía. El sol brillaba a su alrededor, filtrándose entre sus rizos dorados, su sonrisa era deslumbrante. Ella era hermosa. Ella en sus recuerdos jamás envejecería, sería para siempre la belleza hecha persona. Mujer.

Y casi podía escucharla reír, girando sobre sus pies, provocándolo, traviesamente. Las pecas en su rostro lo tentaban, la hacían parecer más natural pero también más divina. Ella era un ángel ahora mismo, ya lo había sido en vida.

Terry tocaba la armónica, sentado al pie de un árbol, a lo alto de la colina, con el valle al frente allá abajo, la noche rodeándolo, el viento acariciaba su cabello, algunos mechones cubrían sus ojos, él seguía tocando. Sus labios en la armónica.

Seguía y seguía la melodía, en la noche; y algunos en el pueblo escuchaban como si fuera un rumor lejano, un canto del bosque a lo lejos.

Terry la veía a ella en su mente. Ella, siempre ella. Ahora estaba entre sus brazos, dormida. Ahora reía a la mesa.

Ahora le decía, desde la estufa:

- Claro que no, ya no cocinarás. Ahora cocinaré yo para ti. Ya no estás solo. Eres un hombre casado.

Ella le sonreía, y él le devolvió ahora la sonrisa con el corazón. Suspiraba contra la armónica, y una lágrima salía de entre sus párpados cerrados, corría lenta por su mejilla, el viento en su piel, él seguía tocando.

- Tú cuidas muy bien de mí, yo también quiero cuidar de ti – dijo ella, y otra vez sonriendo –. Ya no estás solo.

Y ella le había cocinado todos y cada uno de los días que estuvieron juntos. Ella demostró de esa y mil maneras que él ya no estaba solo. Pensaba en ese tiempo que nunca más.

La canción terminó. Terry se llevó la mano a la cara. Y lloró. Empapó su palma con lágrimas de dolor por ella. Porque volvía a estar solo. Y ahora, después de haberla tenido, más solo que nunca.

Pero entonces volvió a tocar, y dejó las lágrimas correr por su rostro. Y mientras tocaba, dejó que este dolor lo traspasara, fluyera a través de él como un amargo oleaje de sufrimiento y pena.

- No estás solo – ella dijo.

Y él sollozó, pero siguió tocando. Alcanzaba el más alto pico la melodía, como si los enamorados hubieran cumplido su amor. Después descendía, y terminaba como si se hubieran perdido, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Terminó la canción y Terry miró al cielo. Las estrellas lo miraban. Recordó cuando la amaba bajo la luz de la noche. Sólo para eso veía el cielo, para pensar en ella.

Como cuando a la orilla del río le hablaba mil nombres inventados para las estrellas y constelaciones, sólo para hacerla sonreír, para que sus ojos verdes ya no estuvieran tristes. Como cuando pidió su deseo, "Que el tiempo no pase", dijo ella, tierna, pidiendo a una estrella. Una estrella holgazana. Terry lloró. Eso había deseado. Su novia, su esposa, Candy, siempre Candy. Terry lloró, lloraba.

Con las manos en el rostro, curvado al frente, Terry lloraba. Tantos años después, él todavía lloraba. De amor.

Él inventaba mil nombres para ella, ella reía, recostados en el pasto. Después amándola bajo las mismas estrellas, ella una aparición celestial, preciosa, hermosa, divina. Él, enamorado. Él, profundamente enamorado. Irrevocablemente, incuestionablemente, eternamente. Terry enamorado.

Lloraba.

Esta misma noche alguien escribía un poema que habría de ser publicado al año siguiente al otro lado del mundo. El poeta escribía: "Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos, la besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito".*

Sería imposible saber si Terry habría alguna vez de leer ese poema, pero esta noche estaba siendo escrito, y él justamente así es como se sentía. Miraba hacia arriba y recordaba cuando la había abrazado bajo las estrellas, las muchas veces que la había besado bajo la luna.

Y aquella vez en la que habían ido a lo alto en la montaña durante la primavera, a acampar, porque en esas noches estaba ocurriendo una lluvia de estrellas.

Hasta la medianoche observaron las estrellas fugaces cruzar el firmamento, iluminando la noche; partículas, astros relucientes que antes de extinguirse desplegaban su más hermoso espectáculo; decían adiós sin decirlo del todo, dejando una huella resplandeciente en el aire de la noche.

Un instante fugaz pero eternamente hermoso antes de difuminarse y perderse en la inmensa eternidad. Y hoy en día, cada uno de ellos dos era esto mismo para el otro.

Estaban en la oscuridad, pero confiados en la mutua compañía. El cielo, inmenso, era una fiesta de luz, una algarabía a mitad de la noche; como si festejara. Miles de luces brillantes cruzando el cielo frente a ellos.

Observando este nocturno festín sideral, él la tenía entre sus brazos, ella estaba sentada entre sus piernas y él la abrazaba por la espalda, con el rostro en su cuello.

- ¿Has visto algo más hermoso que esto? – ella dijo.

Y él respondió:

- Tu pelo.

En realidad la miraba a ella. Candy giró el rostro y lo besó. Y él se dedicó a besarla bajo la lluvia de estrellas.

Y de nuevo, su deseo, para la estrella holgazana.

- Que el tiempo no pase – sus ojos verdes, llenos de añoranza, de luz, de ternura. Él queriendo estallar de cariño.

Llegaba su voz a él como un suspiro, dulce, y tierno. Ella era una rosa, era un lirio, era una margarita. Lluvia a su corazón, ella había llenado toda su vida. Se había convertido en familia, amigos, centro.

Y ahora, se había vuelto viento, árboles, bosques y pinos, verdes como sus ojos; había sido agua, río, lago, manantial, cascada; ella se convirtió en tierra, en campo, en mundo. Ella lo había sido, y lo era aún, todo para él.

Terry la llevaba en el corazón.

Y esta noche se dedicó a pensar en ella, traerla de nuevo a la vida. Hacerla vivir otra vez con él. Que aunque estaba vivo, apenas vivía. Y había aprendido a vivir por el sólo hecho de tenerla con él, su única felicidad: este amor.

Terry, igual que ella, vivía de recuerdos, de sueños pasados, de anhelos lejanos, de un rumor sonoro de un grande amor; Terry, y también ella aunque él no lo sabía, Terry vivía de amor.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>*Pablo Neruda, Poema 20. "Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada", Chile, 1924.<p>

Gracias a todas por leer! LKM! Nos vemos en terryland :D


	53. Chapter 53

Aloha!

Voy a tomarme un momento para saludar y agradecer a cada una de ustedes, esto me va a llevar un rato así que si quieren brincar al capítulo pueden hacerlo :p

Primero que nada empiezo por aquellas lectoras que se animaron en estas últimas semanas a dejar un review por primera vez. Soy de lo más feliz cuando eso pasa! :D

**Suhail:** con esta sola frase me has ganado: "Esta historia ha sido la más bella que haya leído". Eres mi nueva mejor amiga jajajajaja Me pasa igual que a ti, que en mi niñez conocí a estos personajes y ahora como adulta son, como tú bien dices, un remanso de paz entre tanta locura. Es un descanso del alma, la verdad. Muchas gracias por comentar en el 45, y espero los caps que siguieron te hayan agradado. Me imagino que obvio que no mucho por lo que pasó jajaja pero al menos que los sigas viendo igual de bien escritos como comentas que fueron los anteriores que te tuvieron dos noches sin dormir, a mi tmb me desvela VDA ves tenemos eso en común jajaja muchas gracias! Y no te pierdas eh, aquí seguimos.

**Marion:** que padre que te hayas animado a comentar y ojala sigamos en contacto, si no por aquí, por el face o en terryland, el chiste es conocernos y espero que la historia te siga teniendo de un hilo hasta su final jajaja

**Maria: **el que digas que al leer te parece como si fuera real es un grannn halago mil gracias! Y palabras como esas son las que me dan ánimo para no dejarla inconclusa, mientras lleguen los reviews yo sigo publicando jajajaja un abrazo amiga y gracias por comentar! XD!

**Ashleystefy: **aunque no recuerdes tu cuenta, comenta así jajaja muchas miles de gracias por tus palabras. Y es vdd Terry es hermoso bello divino precioso! Ay como lo queremos jajajaja un abrazote! Seguimos en contacto :D

**Amelia:** en el cap 48 comprendo bien por qué lo sientes negro, amiga. Yo sufrí mucho con esos caps L pero espero ahora en estos últimos tu percepción haya ido cambiando, ya me contarás. Gracias por comentar y espero lo hagas de nuevo! Un abrazo!

**Monica de Ecuador: **pues ya ves lo que pasó en los últimos caps, que resulta que siempre no se petateó jajaja, como bien dijiste fue mentira. Cuéntame, qué te han parecido estos caps? Espero te hayan gustado :D estamos en contacto!

**Eivy Grandchester:** Aw me encantó como lo llamas "nuestro amado caballero" aw se me hizo tan romántico! Me caes bien jajajajaja muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, son la mejor recompensa, graciasssss!

**CandiC' Grandchester:** me gustó mucho leer tus reviews en el cap 49 y el 50, son muy reales, se siente la emoción con la que los escribiste. Espero hayas seguido leyendo y vieras que todavía no terminábamos, estamos en la etapa final, pero aún no es el final :D Ojala te hayan gustado los caps que siguieron y te siga gustando hasta el final, un abrazo y miles de gracias por comentar! Ojala tengas tiempo de volver a hacerlo, un abrazo!

**Marie Grandchester Andrew: **el trato de los 50 rr todavía sigue :D pero tienen que ser de lectoras diferentes jajaja asi que a animar a las calladitas, que comenten! Y así nos terminamos el fic de voladín XD! Me gustó lo que dices "el amor de ellos es superior" yo también lo creo, amiga. Y creo que ese amor vencerá cualquier barrera, cualquier obstáculo que les ponga el destino, o en este caso cualquier obstáculo que les ponga la autora jajajaja gracias por comentar! Espero recibir palabras tuyas de nuevo! Gracias!

**Vanny: **amiga desde el cap 49 vi tu emocion, luego como fue cambiando, hasta la felicidad en el 50 porque terry está vivo jajaja me encantan tus reviews! Espero saber de ti más seguido y podamos estar en contacto! Graciassssssss

**Amelia ch: **uff entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres, cuando hay un triste final a veces uno desearía mejor haber dejado inconclusa la lectura. Pero espero los caps que siguieron a ese 50 te hayan dado una idea de a donde nos dirigimos y te esté gustando mucho más, el fic todavía no acaba :D Gracias por comentar y ojala estemos en contacto, manda tus ideas y opiniones, son muy buenas, un abrazo!

**Marcela Espinal: **has seguido todos mis fics? No se vale, no sabía de ti, la de pláticas que nos hemos perdido jajajaja gracias por tu apoyo sea cual sea el final, yo me siento orgullosa de saber que hay alguien como tú que sigue mis historias, que ha leído todo lo mio, wow, mil gracias. Es muy posible que Vivir de Amor, efectivamente, sea mi último terryfic yo sola. Porque viene Escándalo que es con jossie, pero sola, sí, es muy posible que sea el último. Lo que pasa es que estoy escribiendo pero ya no para internet, y necesito invertirle tiempo a eso también. Que ojala, esperemos en Dios, rinda frutos pronto. Gracias por seguir mis fics, en serio, es un super halago, gracias!

**Ely Andley: **gracias por dejar tu review! Es bien lindo saber de una lectora por primera vez, mil gracias! Eso de "bello estilo" wow me da muchos ánimos, porque como comentaba a Marcela unas líneas arriba, es momento de salir del internet y comentarios como este tuyo me hacen pensar que quien sabe, tal vez sí haya oportunidad para mí en el, digamos, mundo real. Mil gracias por tus palabras, las atesoro.

**Noemi Cullen: **te falta el aire? Jajaja a mi tmb me falta a veces, jajajaja y sí eh, la tragedia todavía no era nada. Ahora vamos a ver cómo se reencontrarán estos dos y cómo irá a ser y si acaso no será demasiado tarde. Muchas gracias por comentar!

**Alejandra: **Pues por llamarle exquisita a mi escritura tmb eres mi nueva mejor amiga jajajajaja Alejandra mil gracias por seguir el fic y por comentar, espero lo hagas más seguido, y podamos estar en contacto, gracias!

**Charito cabello: **así es amiga, todavía no era el final. Estamos en la última etapa, pero aún nos falta un poquitín ;) gracias por comentar!

**Lady: **que bueno que te gustó como va andando la historia, es vdd todavía nos falta un poquitín, gracias por comentar! Y lo que pensaste en caps pasados, eso hasta yo lo pensaba jajajaja ahí no podía terminar la historia, sólo que lo parecía, pero no, aun falta ;) besos!

**G-stories: **Hola! Que gusto saber de las nuevas lectoras, y vi que agregaste todos mis demás fics a tu lista de favoritos, wow, mil gracias! Espero sigamos en contacto ok. Besos!

**Mara Andrea: **que bueno que te animaste a comentar! Yo publico lunes y viernes y cuando se juntan 50 reviews subo cap extra, últimamente nos hemos quedado a 2 reviews de la meta imaginate, solo dos! Jajajajaja asi que ojala te animes a comentar y asi tmb estaremos en contacto! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me das mucho ánimo, gracias :D

**Astrid: **tienes razón en lo que creías amiga, sí nos gusta saber los sentimientos que inspiran nuestras historias, al menos a mí me gusta muchoooo jajajaja. Cuando tengo chance me doy tiempo como ahora de responder los reviews, no lo puedo hacer en cada cap porque con el tiempo medido o actualizo o respondo jajajaja pero me gusta hacerlo y lo hago tan seguido como puedo, asi que no te olvides de comentar eh jajajajaja

**Ruth Alba: **yo tmb ya quiero que todo se arregle, la vdd extraño a Terry! Jajajaja ya veremos qué les depara el futuro a nuestro enamorados jajajaja muchas gracias por comentar y espero lo hagas más seguido y sigamos en contacto, besos!

**Axursh: **gracias por iniciar la lectura de Vivir de amor, yo creo que verás este agradecimiento dentro de un rato porque vas en el inicio jajaja pero aun asi aquí te dejo estas gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón para cuando llegues, mil gracias!

* * *

><p>Ahora sí, ahora respondo a las que comentaron en el cap anterior, el 52 :D<p>

**Lady pecosa:** dile a tu esposo que un poquito de llanto es bueno pal corazón! Nos mantiene las arterias sanas, la sangre oxigenada y el corazón latiendo con toda salud, bien energizado jajajajaja buena idea lo de que alguien vaya a la casa, quien será bueno… en mala hora los Hartrow se fueron a Boston, no son inservibles por alla jajajaja

**Paulette:** comparto tu gusto con el poema 20, tenía que ponerlo, me encanta! Y fue una feliz coincidencia el que las fechas cuadraran bien, así que digamos que el balón se puso solito para gol y no podía dejarla ir jajajajajajaja Me encantó tu frase amiga "para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad" Lo malo que igual de eternos se les hacen los días a estos dos ahí nomas muriéndose de amor. como alguien que dijo esto ya no es vivir sino morir de amor jajajaja Me inspiras siempre con tus comentarios, éste me llegó al alma, construir un mundo con esta clase de amor, wow, gracias Paulette por siempre comentar y gracias le doy a VDA que me dio a una amiga como tú :)

**Ruth Alba:** sigue la tristeza, y la cosa pueque se ponga un poquito medio pior pero no mucho jajajaja gracias por seguir comentando! Besos!

**Adri:** asi me quedo yo tmb ahogada sin palabras, amiga, con mayor razón muchas gracias por comentar! Un beso! TKMMMM!

**Carito:** me gustó lo del equipo de futbol de hijos! Jajajajajaja vamos a ver que podemos hacer al respecto ;)

**Daniela:** amiga tú te me pierdes mucho –bueno aunque te veo en el face jajaja- pero tan bonitos que son tus reviews! Jajajaja la injusta distancia, eso es lo que duele, con que Terry no se le vaya a ocurrir irse más lejos todavía…

**Yelitza:** amiga! Tu tmb te pierdes mucho jajajaja lo bueno que a Daniela la veo en el face y a ti en terryland jajajaja pienso igual que tú pobres criaturas, cochino destino, o cochina autora a como tú la veas jajajajaja

**Gabriela:** yo tmb lloro cuando escribo, me pongo como una loca jajajaja yo tmb quiero reencuentro! Yaaaaaa

**Clara:** Aw si es cierto! Lo más hermoso del planeta es él! Bello mi amor te amo! Ay me mato socia me mato! Jajajaja

**Oli**: que alguno regrese o que alguien vea las cartas, o que Terry vaya a chicago o que Candy vaya a Europa, tal vez como modista famosa, o a buscar la tumba de su marido yo que se, me jalo los pelos! Jajajaja

**Rebeca:** a mi tmb me desespera, esta autora en mí la odio a veces jajajaja

**Beverly**: ay amiga tu has seguido VDA desde uuuuuuu eres una BELLA! Y todavía me acuerdo la risa que te dio cuando bryan se llamaba Beverly como tu jajajaja

**Silvia E:** ahí te va la respuesta a tu inquietud jaja Terry sí le envió una carta a Robert, de hecho le escribe una vez al año. Pero Robert está en Boston, él no ha visto a Candy. Tanto Robet como Allison creen que Candy está muerta. Porque cuando ella fue a Chicago, nunca llegó hasta la dirección de los Hartrow. Nunca los vio. Se encontró con Eugenia en el muelle, la mujer que le rentaba a Terry, y de ahí se fue a la oficina del ejército y nunca fue con los Hartrow, ahí ta la cuestión.

**Liz García**: pues con esas 2 palabras me has regalado una gran sonrisa, mil gracias! Eres muy lindísima, gracias!

**Gema:** quien los juntará? Eso digo yo, creería que la autora tendría piedad pero en ella ya no confío jajajaja sabes gema en el cap 51 faltaron 2 reviews! DOS! Síguelas animando jajajaja

**Alecita:** Amé tu comprensión del amor y la voluntad de Dios. Ni yo lo había visto así jaja pero como siempre mi adorable amiga tú logras ver en mis escritos mucho más que yo misma! Siempre has sido así. Y porque eso te quiero tanto. Y por eso moría porque leyeras. Te quiero!

**Rossy**: quien se enterará primero? A lo mejor ninguno de los dos, o capaz que al mismo tiempo ;) gracias por comentar! Estamos pendientes con miel salada, que en enero ya va a FF! Jajajaja un abrazo!

**Ysledsira**: muchas gracias por decirme que escribo hermoso, eres hermosa por pensarlo jajaja caray esas cosas bonitas se siente bonito leerlas, y me dan ganas de escribir y escribir y escribir! Y subir un cap por día jajajaja gracias!

**Marce**: pues cabe la posibilidad de que sí sea éste mi último fic yo sola, y es que como he comentado, quiero escribir para fuera del candymundo y ya no para internet. Ya lo he hecho, tengo 3 novelas que no son fics, pero necesito meterles enjundia y moverlas con ganas jajaja y pues para eso se requiere tiempo. Aun así he querido terminar VDA para no dejarlo inconcluso, cerrar este ciclo para continuar con el siguiente con toda calma. Y con el favor de Dios que me vaya bien también por allá. Ahora bien, una cosa digo ahora y otra quien sabe después. Con ApS recuerdo que también decía que sería mi único fic y mirame aquí escribiendo VDA que tiene muchos mas caps que azul para siempre salió más largo todavía jaja asi que uno propone y Dios dispone. Amiga gracias por comentar siempre y casi siempre eres la primera o de las primeras jajaja gracias! Los espero con ansias! Un beso!

Ahora sí, vamos al cap, perdón por aburrirlas con mis palabras, pero para mí es mi manera de agradecerles el que se tomen un tiempo para comentar. Gracias! Y por favor, no sientan que el cap es corto, está en el promedio de todos los demás, lo que pasa es que lo leen muy rápido yo creo jajajaja Y ya ven cuando escribo caps largos se me quedan dormidas jajaja Disfruten el cap sin importar la longitud, sino lo que ocurre en él, sale? Besos!

Vamos a él, espero les guste!

LKM!

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo LIII<strong>

Algunas semanas después, Candy salía de casa muy temprano en la mañana. Necesitaba comprar aditamentos para sus costuras. En el tranvía cruzó la ciudad y llegó al establecimiento indicado, hizo las compras necesarias y salió con un paquete en las manos.

Quiso ahora de regreso caminar hasta la estación del centro. El otoño estaba despidiéndose y pronto haría demasiado frío para estar afuera.

Entonces ocurrió. Al pasar junto a un café en la zona del centro, andando por la acera, vio a su padre. Él estaba saliendo solo del lugar. Lo vio de frente, y por una fracción de segundo quiso correr, esconderse; pero entendió que no había motivo.

Se plantó firme sobre sus pies, a pesar de que sus rodillas temblaban ligeramente, y posiblemente tenía la mandíbula más rígida de lo normal.

Pero se controló. No había soñado jamás con encontrárselo después de tanto tiempo, y mucho menos en estas circunstancias; pero no tenía nada que ocultar.

Él la miró. Igualmente sorprendido.

- Candy… - dijo su nombre al estar frente a ella.

- Hola, papá.

Pasaron los minutos, largos y vacíos, sin que ninguno dijera nada. Más tarde estaban sentados en ese mismo café, su padre le había pedido hablaran un momento.

- He sabido que cambiaste tu nombre – dijo él, luego de que les llevaran una taza de café a cada uno.

Su padre seguía siendo un hombre que iba al grano, pensó ella. Para su asombro, el descubrimiento la hizo sonreír.

- Sí, uso el Stephanie y el DuBois. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- He estado informándome de ti desde el inicio. Sé dónde vives y en lo que trabajas.

- Oh, vaya – y Candy no dijo más.

Rodrigo tampoco. Ahora ella se veía tan distinta, tan mayor. Era verdad que había tenido siempre a alguien vigilándola, o él mismo rondaba por su vecindario prácticamente a diario, a veces avistándola de lejos; pero no se había atrevido a acercarse. Su hija había crecido, ahora era una mujer.

Un derrotero de diversas ideas lo llevó a una que le hizo anunciar:

- Elizabeth me dijo lo ocurrido con la lápida, fue lamentable. Fue una terrible ofensa por la cual te pido perdón – Candy cerró los ojos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, un gesto cansado y ausente; pero él continuó –, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años; quizás llega tarde mi petición de tu indulgencia, pero es algo que me avergüenza. Fue destruida en su momento, por supuesto.

- No importa ya.

- Jamás la vi puesto que estaba fuera de Chicago, estuve un tiempo en Nueva York.

- ¿Has regresado a vivir aquí?

- Sí, cuando supe que estabas cerca. También visité Madison en alguna ocasión – la ciudad natal de su madre –. Las propiedades de tu madre necesitaban atención y yo quería ir, también lo necesitaba – hizo una pausa –. Son tuyas, hija, lo sabes.

- No necesito nada, papá.

Rodrigo guardó silencio. La observó. Él sabía que ella pasaba penurias para pagar las cuentas y sostenerse. Había querido muchas veces ofrecerle su ayuda, pero intuía que ella no aceptaría, y ahora mismo lo comprobaba. Ella vestía muy modestamente, su cabello natural suelto libre, un vestido a la rodilla y un abrigo café con ya muchas puestas; demasiado delgado, deslavado y con el cuello y los puños gastados.

A Rodrigo le dolió tener tanto sin poder darle nada a ella. De qué le servía su fortuna ahora. Pero era el deseo de ella y él tenía que respetarla. Al menos ahora, después de tanto, tantísimo, impensable, daño que le había causado.

Aclaró la garganta y procurando serenidad, continuó el hilo anterior de su conversación.

- Entonces como te decía, no estuve en Chicago en esos días. Pero de haber estado jamás hubiera querido ver tal cosa – volvía a referirse a la lápida –. Es algo horrible, perdóname por favor.

- No importa, papá.

- Tienes que saber que no se hizo deliberadamente.

- Lo sé.

- Y te pido perdón también, por todo lo que eso ocasionó.

Se refería a Terry y ella guardó silencio. Él dijo:

- Supe que fue a la guerra – ella calló, con la vista en la mesa, él agregó con cautela –. Y lo que pasó después.

- Sí – atajó Candy, no deseando escuchar las palabras.

Su padre lo entendió y sólo dijo:

- Lo siento mucho – era sincero, y ella lo supo.

- Gracias.

- Soy el responsable.

- No, no lo eres.

- Hija—

- ¿No lo ves, papá? – interrumpió –. Tú no eres el responsable, fue el amor.

Y Candy por fin habló más de dos frases seguidas desde que se lo había topado en la calle.

- La confusión fue una cosa – lo miraba a los ojos –. Pero Terry partió a la guerra no por el dolor de ello.

- ¿Entonces?

- Partió por amor. Estoy casi segura, no, lo estoy absolutamente. Terry partió porque se sentía responsable de mi enfermedad, y de mi supuesta posterior muerte. Él fue allá, lo sé, a lavar una culpa inexistente pero que él padecía verdadera. No fue mi muerte lo que lo llevó, fue el amor. Eso era lo que lo impulsaba. De no haberme amado, no se habría jamás ido. Lo llevó el amor.

- Así como a ti te tiene viviendo aquí y de esta manera. El mismo sentimiento.

- Así es.

- Hija, vuelve a casa – se atrevió a pedir.

- No puedo, papá.

- Todo será diferente, yo te prometo que—

- No tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿No lo ves de nuevo, papá?

- Pero es que—

- No. Cuando me casé con Terry. Miento, antes. Desde que lo conocí. Desde ese momento mi vida giró, este es el camino que yo elegí. Volver a casa sería un retroceso, sería volver al punto de partida y retomar una senda que me alejaría de él. Eso no lo haré jamás.

- Pero él ya no está.

- Para mí sí.

Entonces dijo algo que era la ley en su vida actual.

- Y la principal evidencia de que él sigue conmigo es que yo vivo de la manera que vivo.

Rodrigo la observó un instante. Enseguida, comprensivamente, dijo:

- Vives de recuerdos. De amor.

- ¿No lo has hecho tú así desde que mamá murió?

- Sí.

Su padre se llevó una mano a los ojos, frotando, ella los vio después enrojecidos. Había tanto dolor entre los dos. Candy no sentía ya odio alguno, ni rencor. Terry llenaba todos los espacios.

Viéndolo a él y pensando en Terry, ella dijo:

- Es el único consuelo que me queda. Cada vez que me levanto y veo dónde me encuentro es un canto para él – sus ojos se anegaron –. Significa que existió, que cambió mi rumbo y que su amor me transformó para siempre. No dejaré jamás esto, papá. Dentro de todas las cosas, es lo único que me hace feliz.

- Me preocupa que pases carencias.

- Y siempre te ha preocupado, ¿no es cierto? – sonrió con tristeza –. Ahora es el momento de que me escuches, comprendas y respetes. Tengo la vida que quiero. A mi propia manera, soy feliz. Él sigue conmigo.

- Nunca volverás a casarte, ¿verdad?

- ¿Lo hiciste tú, lo harás algún día?

- Jamás.

- Yo tampoco – ella se llevó una mano al rostro, capturó una lágrima, con tristeza dijo –. Padecemos la misma pena, papá.

Un sollozo quiso escapar y su padre tomó su mano sobre el mantel blanco.

- Pero tú tenías un consuelo que a mí me faltó – dijo ella viendo sus manos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cuál? – la miró.

- Tuviste un hijo – volvió a verlo a los ojos –, una hija es decir. Y no te lo digo con afán de reproche – limpió sus ojos del todo y aclaró la garganta –. Permíteme decírtelo como si esa hija no fuera yo. Somos aquí un hombre y una mujer que padecen lo mismo – su padre asintió –. Cuánto hubiera yo deseado tener un hijo con mi esposo. A veces es algo que me atormenta. Porque ansío ser madre, papá, he de admitirlo. Pero jamás tendría un hijo con otro hombre que no fuera mi esposo, él. Y de haber tenido un hijo, un bebé de los dos, habría sido un gran consuelo – su voz se quebró –. Cuánto quisiera verlo ahora mismo en el rostro de un niño – y había tanta tristeza es esa frase que a Rodrigo White se le partía el corazón –. Ver el rostro de un niño y encontrarlo a él.

Candy lloró, sollozando dijo:

- No tienes idea lo que he anhelado eso. Pero es imposible.

- Lo siento tanto, hija.

Las lágrimas, gruesas, se derramaban por su rostro, su padre alargó la mano y las limpió con sus dedos. Ante el contacto, Candy cerró los ojos.

- Tienes razón – dijo él –, un hijo es un consuelo.

- Es la prueba de que ese amor fue real y dio frutos.

- Como tú para tu madre y para mí.

- Tal vez – dijo ella, secando su rostro.

- Hija, vuelve a la casa.

- No puedo, papá, pero puedo ofrecerte que nos veamos de ahora en adelante, ¿qué opinas? – le sonrió, con los ojos aún anegados, pero con sinceridad –. Yo no te odio, papá – sus manos extendidas, con las palmas sobre la mesa –. Sé bien por qué pensabas todo aquello. Sé muy bien que yo hice la trampa en la cual vine a caer.

- Eso mismo pensé yo. Caí en mi propia red.

- Quizás ambos caímos. Pero no te odio, papá. También a ti te he extrañado.

Y es que el amor por Terry había venido a fijarse en su alma de tal forma que ningún sentimiento contrario podía alojarse en ella nunca más.

-Estoy tan cansada – dijo ella, exhalando.

Como su padre la miró, explicó.

-Me he cansado de odiarte, papá. Me he cansado de odiar a la vida. Además lo que yo siento por él… Es imposible no amar este mundo que me lo regaló. Y dentro de todas las cosas tú me enviaste castigada a la villa.

Candy sonrió, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de agua; la sonrisa se fue con un leve sollozo. Dolor y calma en la misma expresión.

"Ver lo bueno en toda circunstancia", Rodrigo pensó, "cuán profunda manera de amar". Sintió un nudo en la garganta, mirándola a los ojos.

Candy aclaró la garganta y limpiándose el rostro otra vez, le dijo:

- Si te preocupa nuestra situación, podrías mandarme clientas – sonrió levemente.

Su padre le regresó la sonrisa. La miraba con cariño, sin duda. Y ella, sin duda, lo quería. Es su padre.

- Te enviaré las esposas e hijas de mis socios, ¿qué te parece? – y si no lo había hecho antes era porque ella no lo había autorizado.

- Muy bien, papá.

- Cuéntame, ¿cómo ha estado mi nana?

Respondió y conversaron un rato más. Como si hoy iniciaran una nueva etapa en su relación. Una que a ella le agradaba mucho más. Quizás por primera vez ella estuviera siendo una hija y él un padre. Tal vez.

Candy se despidió más tarde y Rodrigo la vio alejarse por la acera. Andaba con paso sereno y seguro entre los peatones, ella se dirigía a tomar el tranvía. La vio tropezar con alguien para después disculparse tranquilamente y seguir andando, con calma. Ella era una mujer ahora. Había elegido su camino. Y si algo le había enseñado la vida era que tenía que aprender a respetarla.

Candy llegó a su casa, y se dispuso a sus labores, tenía que terminar el vestido para Karem, la boda sería todavía dentro de tres meses, pero faltaba mucho trabajo para el traje de la novia, y en su mayoría lo faltante era detallado a mano, así que más le valía ponerse a trabajar. Además, Candy había aprendido a apreciar a Karem y este vestido lo estaba haciendo con mucho cariño, como si fuera para su propia hermana menor.

Pero no pudo hoy avanzar demasiado, este día parecía estar trayéndole al presente a todas las personas del pasado.

Por la noche estaba en la azotea, pensando en la visita que había tenido. Bryan. En palabras de Annie: Bryan Beverly Wishborn Donovan-Bukater. ¿Fanfarrias, alguien? Candy sonrió.

- ¿Mi padre te dijo dónde estoy? – fue lo primero que le dijo al verlo de pie en su puerta.

- ¿Qué, Rodrigo? No, hace años que no sé de él.

Era verdad. En realidad Bryan ya la había buscado en otras ocasiones pero nunca la había encontrado. El hecho de que esta visita ocurriera el mismo día que el encuentro con su padre no era más que una coincidencia. O una broma muy macabra de la vida, pensó ella.

- ¿Entonces cómo has dado conmigo?

- Connor, un socio mío del despacho, su novia te conoce.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Le estás haciendo el vestido para su boda, se llama Karem Candorebanto.

- ¿Karem, conoces a su prometido?

- Sí, estudiábamos juntos, y ahora tenemos un despacho con otros tres compañeros.

- Vaya, qué mundo.

- Y un día conversando, ella te mencionó. Siempre se refería a ti como Stephanie y ahora veo por qué – señaló con el pulgar hacia su espalda, escalera abajo, haciendo alusión al letrero, como si hubiera comprendido lo que ella había hecho –. Pero un día – continuó –, no hace demasiado, si acaso unos diez días, ella dijo que su modista había vivido en un pueblo llamado La Niebla, ya no recuerdo ni de dónde salió ese comentario, pero tan pronto lo dijo, pensé en ti. Le pregunté cómo eras. Dijo que rubia de ojos verdes. Connor bromeó diciéndole que si acaso no se estaría viendo en un espejo – sonrió –, ya ves que ella obedece a la misma descripción. Pero entonces dijo veinticuatro años y, bueno, ya no me deshice de la idea de que eras tú. Le pedí la dirección, y he venido varias veces desde entonces, no te había encontrado. Mírame ahora aquí, te tengo enfrente, después de tanto tiempo.

- Cierto – dijo ella, también sorprendida.

Y entonces recordó que estaba él todavía bajo el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Quieres pasar?

- ¿Hay alguien más en casa?

- Vivo con mi nana, pero ha salido.

- Entonces te invito un café, aquí en la esquina, ¿qué te parece?

Ella entendió que le estaba evitando el estar a solas con un caballero; lo pensó un largo momento, dudando si aceptar o no, pero entonces lo hizo.

- De acuerdo, permíteme ir por mi bolso.

- Trae una chaqueta, la tarde está muy fresca.

Y así pasaron media tarde, conversando. Candy se dio cuenta de que aunque habían compartido muchos días alguna vez, en realidad esta era la primera conversación que sostenían.

- ¿No te has casado? – preguntó ella en un momento dado.

- No, aún no – respondió él.

Y Candy notó el brillo en sus pupilas y la forma cómo la miraba. Quiso huir de esa mirada y cambió rápidamente de tema. No quería que él jamás se la explicara.

Ahora mismo, sentada en una desvencijada silla en la azotea, enfundada en su abrigo café, estaba pensando en la conversación que habían tenido. Había sido muy agradable, había reído mucho con él, posiblemente más de lo que había reído en conjunto durante los últimos años. Y Bryan había demostrado haberse convertido en un hombre muy cabal.

Y era muy atractivo, ahora más maduro, su galantería se había acentuado. No le cabía la menor duda de que las palabras de Annie se habían cumplido en él, seguramente era hoy por hoy un soltero muy codiciado. No le faltaban atributos, además educado, amable y simpático.

- Pero yo te amo a ti – dijo en voz alta, sonriendo, como si respondiera a una acusación silenciosa –. No te pongas celoso, cielo, no hay nadie como tú para mí.

Y de hecho, por supuesto que no lo hay, ni lo habría. Pero Bryan vino a convertirse en el siguiente par de meses en un muy buen amigo.

A veces las invitaba a ella y nana Esthela a cenar o a pasear en su auto. Alguna vez había cenado ahí mismo con ellas en su departamento. Y aunque Candy estaba siempre muy ocupada con sus costuras, pasaba con él algunos de sus ratos libres, se había convertido en un buen amigo.

Hasta esa tarde en la que, estando en la sala de su departamento, con Esthela tomando la siesta en su habitación, él le pidió que fuera su esposa.

- Bryan – quiso ella hablar, pero él interrumpió.

- Siempre te he amado, Candy. Por esto no me he casado, ahora lo veo. Y hoy que vuelvo a encontrarte, es como si el destino mismo volviera a unir nuestros caminos, ¿no lo ves?

De hecho, Candy sí lo veía. Pero ella conocía de una fuerza mayor a la fuerza del destino.

- No puedo aceptar, Bryan.

- ¿Es por él?

- Sí.

- Pero no me dirás que estarás de por vida soltera. Él no va a volver, Candy. Y no lo digo para herirte, por favor no te ofendas – era sincero, hablaba con todo respeto y paciencia; Candy lo supo –. No demerito el amor que aún le tienes. Comprendo muy bien el hecho de que todavía lo quieras.

- Así es, aún lo quiero – ya lo había dicho ella en repetidas ocasiones en sus varias conversaciones. No era un secreto.

- Lo sé. Pero—

Ella quiso interrumpir, pero se contuvo, lo dejó hablar.

- Escucha, Candy – hizo una pausa y buscó las palabras más adecuadas –. Yo no sería una competencia.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Jamás intentaré ocupar su lugar en tu corazón. Sé que lo amas, sé que es el amor de tu vida y que siempre lo será. Lo sé, acepto esa verdad como algo ineludible y no me hiere. Nuestro amor puede ser otra cosa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Yo te amo, Candy. Y puedo darte compañía, cariño, protección, mi corazón entero. Yo no sería un rival para él.

Bryan hoy en día era un hombre centrado e inteligente; sinceramente no deseaba ocupar su sitio, y honestamente respetaría ese recuerdo de ella toda la vida. Él respetaba su matrimonio, la cuestión es que ella ahora era viuda.

Una mujer muy joven y valiosa, cuyo esposo había fallecido. Merecía rehacer su vida, merecía un hombre que cuidara de ella. Candy tenía sólo veinticuatro años.

Él quería acompañarla, se lo dijo.

- Sólo quiero acompañarte. Vivir la vida juntos, y ver a dónde nos lleva. Hagamos una familia, déjame cuidar de ti, protegerte; tengamos hijos.

- ¿Hijos? – susurró ella y su corazón tembló.

Candy recientemente estaba deseando tanto tener un hijo que sentía que iba a enloquecer. Esthela le llamaba el reloj de la mujer. Ya le había contado a la nana la cuestión y ese fue su veredicto, el instinto materno la estaba atacando con toda su fuerza. Sentía que vibraba.

De hecho, el hijo de Pauna le había hecho estrellarse contra ese conocimiento, de una manera que ya no pudo reprimir. Y es que Pauna ya se había – ¡por fin! – casado con Bob, apenas un año antes y hacía un mes había nacido su primer hijo. Candy fue a conocerlo el día del nacimiento.

- Es precioso – le dijo a su amiga, quien estaba recostada contra los almohadones en su cama, en bata de dormir, sosteniendo al pequeño.

- Cárgalo – le dijo –. Carga a tu sobrino.

- ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo? – dijo alargando los brazos hacia el bebé envuelto en una frazada azul.

- Bobcito – sonrió Pauna –. Se llamará como su padre.

- Dios mío, es muy pequeño.

Candy abrazó al bebé, se acomodó otra vez en su silla y lo sostuvo, tan cuidadosa como le fue posible, muy nerviosa, miró su cara entre la frazada, dormía, y acarició su diminuto rostro con la punta de los dedos. Recordó aquella vez que vio a Pauna y Bob junto al lago, allá en La Niebla, tantos años atrás. Mirándose con tanto amor y paciencia.

Ellos habían esperado tanto para casarse, siempre aguardando que Pauna finalizara sus estudios, habían esperado tanto para hacer una familia y ahora aquí estaba ella, con el primer hijo de la pareja en brazos, a horas de haber nacido.

Si alguien le dijera que para tener un bebé de Terry debería esperar la vida entera, lo haría, si tan sólo tuviera esa opción.

Vio de nuevo al recién nacido, tan pequeñito, tan indefenso, tan hermoso. Ella deseaba uno. Candy deseaba tanto ser madre. Entonces, el bebé se movió ligeramente en sus brazos, sacudiendo sus diminutas manitas, y a ella se le vino el tumulto de emociones. El instinto maternal adolorido quemándola con todo su poder.

- Ahora, Pauna, voy a llorar – anunció –. No me digas nada.

- De acuerdo – dijo su amiga.

Pauna se relajó en las almohadas hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y soltó una larga exhalación. Y Candy empezó a llorar. Candy lloró mucho.

Cuánto deseaba tener un hijo. Y quería tanto a su amiga, que este bebé era lo más parecido a un sobrino que tendría jamás.

Pero ella quería uno igual, uno así pequeñito pero de ella. ¡Por Dios, ¿qué era esto que la inundaba? Parecía que le crecía el interior y que todo su ser clamaba por ser madre. ¡Maldito instinto maternal!, cruel traidor.

La cegó el sentimiento, repentino y fuerte como un maremoto. La mujer en ella estaba deseando un hijo. Era el reloj que decía nana Esthela, ese maldito reloj que estaba atormentándola.

Ahora Bryan mencionaba la posibilidad de tenerlos, por fin ser madre, y su corazón volvió a temblar de añoranza.

Con él podría formar una familia; había afecto, entendimiento, cariño, una amistad llena de calidez que bien podría dar paso a sentimientos profundos.

Candy anhelaba tanto una familia. Bryan sería un muy buen padre y un estable, cálido y confiable compañero.

- Él no va a volver – dijo él, su suave voz comprensiva.

Era un buen hombre, hablaba con nobleza y entendimiento. Siendo todo lo delicado y respetuoso que podía desearse.

"Él no va a volver", había dicho y ella respondió:

- Lo sé – y lo miró a los ojos.

Continuará…


	54. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54**

Mirando a Bryan a los ojos, Candy pensaba en su propuesta. Era muy posible casarse con él, concluyó.

Compartían muchos de sus gustos, era amable, caballeroso, atento, haría un excelente esposo, no le cabía duda. Había demostrado quererla de verdad y respetarla; y, por lo que intuía, verdaderamente con él podría llegar a ser feliz, mucho más si lograba convertirse en madre, ese sentimiento estaba dejándola ciega.

Pero entonces lo supo. Aunque este sentimiento la cegara, había una cosa que su alma llevaba grabada con absoluta claridad.

- No puedo, Bryan.

- Piénsalo al menos.

Candy respondió, lentamente pero con decisión.

- En realidad, estoy dándote la única respuesta que te daré en cualquier momento. No hay mucho qué pensar.

Sí, ella quería ser mamá, quería tener hijos. Pero esos hijos que anhelaba además de suyos debían cumplir con otro requisito: ser de Terry también. No había otro hombre con el que ella quisiera vivir aquello, jamás lo habría. Por más que hoy fuese imposible.

Cuando Bob entró a la habitación y ella enjugó sus lágrimas, el esposo de su amiga vino inmediatamente hacia ella y extendió los brazos al bebé; él estaba tan extasiado de alegría que ni siquiera notó el estado en ella.

Pauna se irguió de nuevo en la cama y Bob tomó a "Bobcito" – como le llamaba su madre a la inocente criatura – y lo llevó hasta su rostro.

- Hola, hijo, estás más grande desde esta mañana, idéntico a tu padre.

Sus palabras rezumaban orgullo, era un padre que se jactaba de su hijo, mucho más que feliz, pleno. Y ella imaginó a Terry en esa misma escena. Y es que ella no podía dejar de imaginar a Terry en todas las escenas de su vida.

Lo veía cuando iba al mercado, imaginaba lo que él hablaría, lo veía en la cocina, en la sala, incluso imaginaba sus conversaciones. Lo veía acostado junto a ella en su cama.

Y Candy se destruía por dentro cuando la fantasía se diluía.

Bryan se marchó.

Ella esa vez con Pauna había permanecido largo rato. Después de que Bob saliera y las dejara solas, Candy regresó el bebé a su amiga y ella lo dejó dormido en su cuna.

Pauna se acomodó otra vez recargada en el respaldo de su cama y la vio, comprensivamente, con paciencia. Hasta que Candy habló.

-No se va, Pauna – y su amiga sabía a lo que se refería.

La tomó de las manos, Candy continuó.

-Este dolor no se va.

Pauna asintió con tristeza. Los ojos verdes de Candy fueron aguándose lenta pero profusamente.

-Han pasado cinco años – meció la cabeza, como si no pudiera sujetar esta pena –. Seis desde que lo vi por última vez en nuestra casa. Cinco de su muerte. Me ha dolido cada día, y cada día más.

Su amiga volvió a asentir, tomando sus dos manos entre las suyas, escuchándola, dejándola desahogarse. Triste también, con los ojos anegados en llanto también.

Había dado a luz cuestión de horas antes y vestía un sencillo camisón blanco, pero el cariño que la unía a Candy le hacía sentir ese dolor como propio. Acentuado ahora cada sentimiento por la maternidad.

La escuchaba, acariciando sus manos.

-Yo lo amo – Candy sollozó –. Dios mío, Pauna, yo todavía lo amo.

Pauna la abrazó. Y Candy se extendió con ella sobre la cama, se acurrucó a su lado, como si fuera una niña. Pauna besó su frente, mojándola de lágrimas propias. Candy sollozaba.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, este amor, este dolor no se va.

-Un amor así es imposible – acariciaba el nacimiento de su pelo.

-¿Verdad que me amaba, Pauna?

Candy se sentó, limpiándose la cara, para verla de frente, escudriñando sus ojos.

-Pauna, tú lo viste, aquella vez que nos visitaron tú y Bob, ¿verdad que me amaba?

-Te adoraba, Candy – su voz se quebró.

-¿Verdad que sí? ¿Verdad que no lo soñé?

-Por supuesto que no, él te amaba. Ro—se interrumpió, censurándose.

-Sí, llámale así, dile así una vez más.

Pauna lloró y sin siquiera limpiarse las lágrimas, dijo:

-Romeo Terry te adoraba.

Y Candy rompió en llanto. Las manos en el rostro, convulsa de lloro.

-Él te adoraba, te lo juro.

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Romeo Terry se desvivía de amor por ti. Se notaba en sus ojos, en cada uno de sus gestos. Hasta en la forma como caminaba a tu lado.

-¿Cómo?

Pauna se lo explicó.

-Es verdad, Dios, es verdad – lloraba –, él hacía eso. Lo quiero, Pauna, lo quiero.

Se convulsionaba en sollozos, llorando abundantemente. Pauna compartía la pena.

-Él te amaba, te lo juro. Jamás yo vi otro amor como ese. Él te amaba. Romeo Terry – sollozó –, Romeo Terry te adoraba.

Ella también estaba llorando, y Candy volvió a recostarse a su lado, rodeada por sus brazos, estremeciéndose.

-Pauna, él me quería.

-Que no te quepa la menor duda. Él te amaba, Candy. Eso debes tenerlo siempre presente. Jamás lo dudes. No era un sueño. Tu matrimonio era verdadero, real, eran un par de esposos, normales, como cualquier otra pareja.

-¿Verdad que sí? – la miró, sus enormes ojos verdes inundados.

-Por supuesto que sí. Tu matrimonio era de verdad, y por supuesto que él te adoraba.

-Íbamos a construir otras habitaciones para cuando fueran de visita.

-Lo sé – lloraba Pauna.

-Para que llevaran a sus niños, y jugaran con los nuestros.

-Lo sé, amiga – sollozó.

-Pero ya no pudimos, ¿por qué, Pauna?

Pauna no supo qué decir, la abrazó con más fuerza. Candy recostada a su lado, abrazada a su cuerpo, temblando de llanto y de pena.

-Ya no pudimos tantas cosas, quiero un bebé, Pauna, quiero ser mamá – se aferraba a su amiga, abrazándola, llorando.

-Te voy a prestar a mi hijo, es tuyo – porque ella sabía que Candy no tendría uno con nadie más.

-Tú lo sabes.

-Lo sé – besó su frente –. Bobcito es tuyo.

-¿Le puedo cambiar de nombre? – sonrió entre el llanto.

-Lo que quieras, ¿qué nombre te gusta?

-No, ese está bien, como su papá.

Vio a Terry en su mente, quizás los dos con un hijo de ambos en brazos. Y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente. Y es que este dolor no se iba. Irse no habría de, jamás.

-Romeo Terry te adoraba – dijo de nuevo su adorable amiga.

Rato después, Candy se sentó en la cama, limpiando su rostro.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – Pauna la miraba y Candy sonrió, débilmente pero como si recordara algo agradable –. No sé si debería contarlo, pero si no es a ti, ¿a quién?

-Cuéntame – Pauna le sonrió.

-Cuando nos casamos y él y yo… tú sabes.

-Sí – Pauna sonrió comprensiva.

-Era la primera vez de los dos.

-¿Sí? Qué bello.

-Lo fue, bello. Y él me dijo, confesó algo.

-¿Qué fue?

-¿Te cuento?

-Sí.

Terry había dicho:

-Honestamente, yo sí había pensado en esto.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó ella.

Y es que él le había preguntado si le había gustado, diciendo que era una pregunta de lo más ordinaria pero que necesitaba hacer, impelido a saberlo. Ella había dicho que sí, aunque jamás lo había pensado. Y él confesó que él sí lo había pensado.

-Stephen – explicó, y se veía algo apenado, sonriendo sobre la cama.

Candy se acomodó de rodillas a su lado y él se apoyó en la cabecera, sentado parcialmente, con la sábana blanca cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo y el torso desnudo.

-Stephen – continuó – tuvo una charla con Robert, y yo estaba ahí – sonrió, y Candy con él.

-¿Y luego?

-Bueno, dijo lo que se supone pase, tú sabes – Terry sonrió, hermosísimo –. Robert tampoco tenía idea, él siempre presumía pero su padre sabía que era un charlatán y yo también. Hizo un montón de preguntas.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo una. Estaba preocupado por algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto fue cuando estabas en Chicago, por supuesto yo no sabía cuánto tiempo habría de pasar para casarnos y que pues… pero quería saber y era la oportunidad. Además, Robert ya estaba abochornado al límite. Stephen fue bastante explícito.

-¿En serio? – Candy sonrió.

-Robert y yo éramos unos tontos, no sabíamos nada. Un par de papanatas.

Candy rió ligeramente.

-¿Y tú qué preguntaste?

-A mí me preocupaba pues… cómo saber… si tú… si era bueno para ti, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Cómo?

-Para mí sería bueno de cualquier manera, eso es obvio, yo no sabía nada pero si algo sabía era que sería estupendo. Por Dios, un solo beso y me quemaba en leña verde.

-¿De veras? – Candy sonreía.

-Uff, la de noches que… pero bueno, eso es otra cosa.

-¿La de noches que… qué?

-Que pensaba en ti.

-¿Hacías algo?

-No, nada – era verdad, él pensaba en ella, ansiándola, pero no hacía mayor cosa, nunca buscaba la liberación individual –. Ni siquiera quería imaginar demasiado para no arruinar el momento real, es una tontería, pero era como guardarlo, ¿me entiendes? Para los dos, juntos.

-Lo entiendo – Oh, Dios, lo amo, ella pensó; de veras lo amo.

No es que estuviera enterándose apenas; pero sucede que… este amor la sorprendía. Crecía, crecía, continuamente. Y de repente era como enterarse por primera vez: todo lo que lo amaba. Lo demasiado, lo mucho, lo intensamente que lo adoraba. Lo adorable que él era. Y lo afortunada que era de tenerlo.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse a él y besarlo. Quería dejarlo terminar la anécdota, pero… él era tan adorable, tan tierno, y a la vez tan… era un hombre. Y era suyo.

Candy aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, intentando controlarse para seguir escuchándolo. La manera como sonreía ahora mismo, un poco apenado, y se pasaba las manos por el cabello, y sus ojos azules dulces y amables; a la vez con una chispa traviesa. Cómo la miraba él también con tanto… Dios, con tanto amor. Oh, bueno, ella de verdad iba a tener que hacer un esfuerzo por controlarse.

-Y entonces yo…

-¿Qué preguntaste a Stephen? – Candy parpadeó y aclaró la garganta.

-Cómo saber que era bueno para ti, que no te… hacía daño. Eso me atormentaba. Todo el asunto parecía demasiado rudo para una mujer, y tú eres tan delicada…

-¿Estabas preocupado por eso? – Candy escuchó incluso a su voz derretirse.

-Mucho.

-¿Y Stephen qué dijo?

-Bah, no fue de tanta ayuda, aunque sí, pensándolo mejor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque primero dijo que eso lo sabría, que me daría cuenta en el momento. Eso no me servía de nada. Pero luego dijo que fuera paciente, que esperara, que respetara que no éramos iguales, eso sí me ayudó.

Candy sonrió, amándolo.

-Y lo cumpliste bien.

-Esa era mi preocupación.

-Por mí.

-Claro.

-Siempre por mí.

-¿Acaso hay otra cosa que importe en mi vida, en el mundo?

Candy lo abrazó. Al hombre más hermoso de este mundo. Y luego él confirmó:

-Fue perfecto.

Lo mismo que ella había dicho momentos antes.

-Él estaba preocupado por mí – le dijo a Pauna.

-Qué bello.

-Él me amaba mucho.

-Muchísimo.

-Era la primera vez para él, pero no hacía más que preocuparse por mí.

-Qué bello. Él. Y qué bello amor.

-Sí, muy bello – Candy sonrió, con los ojos líquidos tristes, pero más reposada.

Y esta noche, después de que Bryan se fue aceptando finalmente su negativa, ella estaba durmiendo en su cama y a mitad de la noche despertó.

Había tenido una pesadilla recurrente en otras ocasiones, aquella en la que Terry desaparecía entre la bruma, ahora ya entendía lo que significaba esa pesadilla: era la bruma que decían había imperado en ese frente en la guerra, como si la vida desde hace mucho le hubiera venido advirtiendo lo que ocurriría. Siempre la despertaba alterada a mitad de la noche, luchando por alcanzarlo, temblando sobresaltada, y ocurría muy frecuentemente; pero en esta ocasión era un sueño distinto. Él estaba ahí, tocándola.

Se extendió en la cama, con el rostro hacia arriba, en la oscuridad, y casi sintió sus labios recorrer su cuello. Cuánto lo extrañaba, era el cuerpo de mujer extrañando al del hombre. Era la mujer ansiando ser tocada. Le dolía el cuerpo, le ardían las manos, se estremecía completa. Quiso soñar y se dejó flotar en la ilusión.

Él la besaba en el cuello, se acomodaba entre sus piernas, tocaba su cuerpo con sus enormes manos, cuan alto es se extendía sobre ella. Levitó Candy un instante, palpándolo tan real que podía olerlo. Sus manos en su vientre, tocándola, haciéndola de él como siempre hacía con sus amplias palmas, la textura de su piel, la energía de ese cuerpo tan viril; él escondía la cara en su cuello, y ella casi sintió sus labios besándola.

Candy flotó, sintiendo contra los pechos la fortaleza del torso de él, la masculinidad de su aroma, podía olerlo, era su olor. Él estaba ahí.

Flotó. Y quiso besarlo, quería sentir su boca contra sus labios, quiso alcanzar su rostro, pero entonces, mientras ella con los ojos cerrados intentaba buscar ese beso anhelado, él… desapareció. En un instante se esfumó. Y ella soltó un lamento, llorando.

Se fue su aroma, se fue su cuerpo, se fue su calor. Él se había ido. El frío de su cama le recordaba que estaba sola, que jamás volvería, que nunca más sería tocada por sus manos y que nunca volvería a sentirse amada de esa forma. Él era el único hombre del que anhelaba tacto alguno y ahora ya no estaba.

Además del alma, le dolía el cuerpo. Era el ansia de la mujer, era el clamor del cuerpo de una mujer gritando por el cuerpo del hombre que ama.

Era el nuevo cuerpo de mujer que él había creado, y ahora gritaba por él, reclamándolo.

Era la angustia de la soledad, la frialdad de una noche oscura, una cama árida, una almohada sin su aroma, una vida sin emoción. Un cuerpo seco.

Jamás sería madre y jamás volvería a sentirse mujer porque él ya no estaba.

- Soy incapaz de amar a otro hombre – le había dicho a Bryan a manera de explicación.

- No te pido que me ames.

Y es que Bryan jamás se atrevería a intentar competir contra él. Él tenía absoluto respeto por el matrimonio de Candy. Y sabía que lo amaba, y lo respetaría siempre. Sólo que ahora era viuda.

- Ni siquiera soy capaz de vivir con otro hombre, Bryan – ella quiso expresar –. Estoy casada, tengo mi esposo, y nada importa el tiempo que haya pasado, o lo imposible de su regreso. Créeme, tengo muy presente que no va a regresar.

Se atoró, saliendo del corazón, el grito en su garganta, y ella cerró los ojos un instante, padeciendo el temporal; después aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva. Abrió los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero – hizo una pausa – soy incapaz, es simplemente imposible. Soy una mujer casada, todo mi ser es suyo. Todo, no sólo mi corazón, sino todo, completo, ¿me entiendes?

Él asintió.

- Yo no podría jamás—

Dejó eso inconcluso, pero Bryan comprendía muy bien. Y también sabía que era un "no" definitivo. Y jamás volvió a tocar el tema.

Bryan aprendió a conformarse con su amistad y se hizo a la idea de que Candy jamás sería su esposa. Era como había dicho nana Esthela tantos años atrás, recordó sonriendo:

- A otra cosa mariposa, que ésta no quiso y no hay cómo – nana Esthela, con su natural manera de hablar, siempre llena de franqueza, le había dado en el punto preciso. Ella había visto lo que él ahora venía a comprender por segunda vez.

La primera cuando supo que ella se había casado y quedado a vivir en La Niebla. La segunda ahora que veía que a pesar de haber muerto ella le seguía guardando fidelidad. Y que de por vida se quedaría soltera, sin importarle nada más.

Nana Esthela lo había dicho magistralmente.

- Ésta no quiso y no hay cómo.

Bryan sonrió, amaba a esa mujer, nana Esthela, de veras que sí. Siempre la había apreciado, pero en estos meses luego de encontrarla a ella y a Candy, y después de haberla tratado un poco más, entendió la felicidad que Candy encontraba con ella, era intensamente maternal. Era una fortuna que ahora ya lo viera con mayor simpatía que en aquellos tiempos, volvió a sonreír al recordar cómo lo había llamado aquella vez. Esthela había tenido más razón que un santo.

Bryan se conformaría entonces, y tiempo después, luego de un par de años se casaría con otra joven mujer de la que se había enamorado y con la cual, afortunadamente, se sentía correspondido. Era como si Candy al rechazarlo le hubiera regalado la oportunidad de conocer el amor de verdad, como una gran paradoja, pero así era.

Su nombre era Rose Pharose, y aunque se conocían desde jovencitos, habiendo coincido en algunas ocasiones, la había conocido ya realmente cuando Rose entró a trabajar al despacho como una practicante de abogacía. Era cuestión extraña: una mujer en ese medio, pero por eso mismo lo intrigó desde el inicio. La conoció, ahora sí de verdad, poco a poco, se enamoró y se casó, dos años después de ahora.

Y Candy asistió a la boda como amiga de ambos. Lo que a Bryan le llenó de gusto.

Pero habrían de verse en una boda más cercana, una que ocurriría escasos días después de su propuesta. Al inicio del invierno.

Candy había asistido como invitada a la boda de Karem Candorebanto con Connor Fiammatto, acompañada de nana Esthela. Y él se sentó al lado de ambas en la iglesia.

Durante la ceremonia Candy parecía balbucear, pero Bryan no alcanzó a precisar lo que decía, aunque por su semblante podía intuirlo. Después de mirarla un instante, regresó su vista al ministro. Sonrió, viendo ahora al altar, dándole a ella algo de privacidad.

Lo que Candy estaba balbuceando se debía al momento en el que se encontraba la ceremonia. El ministro estaba guiando a los novios a través de los votos matrimoniales. Y ella los repetía en su interior.

- Yo, Karem – decía la novia, feliz.

Y Candy hablaba en su mente:

- Yo, Candy…

Ellos nunca, esto es, ella y Terry, nunca habían dicho estos votos, el juez los había dicho por ellos y luego sólo respondieron "Sí, acepto" aquella vez en la minúscula oficina civil en La Niebla. Era como si ahora los dijera por primera vez, y él de verdad estuviera ahí.

- Te tomo a ti, Connor.

"Terrence", dijo ella para sí.

- Y me entrego a ti, para amarte y respetarte…

"Sí", decía ella, "amarte mucho".

- Y prometo serte fiel…

"Tú siempre serás el único".

- En lo próspero y en lo adverso…

"Incluso a través de la peor de las distancias"…

- En la salud, y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

"Todos", confirmó para sí misma.

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

"Pero todavía más allá", dijo ella murmurando.

Entonces habló el novio. Y Candy trajo a Terry a su mente. Y pudo escuchar su voz, de verdad que la oía, clara en su mente, como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado.

- Yo, Terrence – era él, era su voz quien hablaba –, te tomo a ti, Candice. Y me entrego a ti para amarte y respetarte. Y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso. En la salud, y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Él había cumplido eso, ella estaba segura.

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe – concluyó Connor, y Candy limpió una lágrima que corría por su rostro.

Terry sonrió en su mente, y ella cerró los ojos, atrapando el instante, guardando esa sonrisa en el corazón. Respiraba agitadamente, pero luego de unos momentos procuró serenarse, lo logró lentamente, al menos lo suficiente para que transcurriera la ceremonia.

Cuando el ministro declaró a los novios "marido y mujer" y todos los invitados aplaudieron mientras ellos compartían un suave beso, ella también aplaudió, con lágrimas en los ojos pero sonriendo.

Esthela y ella se retiraron temprano y pronto estuvo Candy en su cama.

Más tarde, en la casi absoluta oscuridad de su habitación, sobre la cama, ella habló en voz alta.

- Hoy fue la boda de Karem – dijo al aire, rodeada de sombras, pero sabiendo que él escuchaba –. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté?

- Sí – respondió él y ella cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

- Karem se veía muy hermosa.

- No más que tú cuando nos casamos – su voz, clarísima, fuerte, real; debajo de los párpados cerrados con fuerza, gruesas lágrimas corrieron.

- ¿Me veía hermosa? – susurró con la voz temblando.

Tenía el corazón encogido, mezcla de dolor y dicha.

- Te veías como un ángel – dijo él.

Terry estaba ahí, ella podía sentirlo.

- Tú también te veías guapísimo, mi amor.

- ¿Lo crees, mi vida?

- Sí, te veías hermoso.

Él sonrió, lo vio extender una mano a su rostro, pero el tacto nunca llegó a ella. Entonces ella extendió la suya, queriendo alcanzarlo; pero entonces antes de llegar, la ilusión estalló. Fue como si reventara. Lo perdió. Él se fue. Y ella rompió en llanto, desesperada.

- Terry, no te vayas, ¡regresa!

Gritaba llorando, luchando contra la realidad, el ensueño había durado demasiado poco.

- ¡Terry! – gritó –. ¡Terry, vuelve!

Pero el dolor ya la había embargado, y cuando padecía de esta manera la ilusión no volvía; era un raro equilibrio difícil de lograr. Siempre caía al precipicio de repente, perdiendo el balance y él se esfumaba. Tan pronto ella se dolía, la fantasía llegaba al fin. Pero era imposible no dolerse. De doler no dejaría nunca.

Se quedó dormida, aunque muy superficialmente, y alrededor de las diez de la noche despertó sobresaltada, con Terry en la mente.

Y al otro lado del océano, aunque allá era de madrugada, de igual forma Terry estaba pensando en ella, pero además pensaba también en lo que había sido tener a una mujer desnuda en su cama la tarde anterior. Violet.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todas por comentar! Nos vemos en Terryland! :D<p>

besos!

fabs


	55. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55**

Terry respiraba pesadamente, como un tren de carga. Este sueño había sido muy vívido. Candy. Tan real. La necesitaba tanto que le ardían las manos. Era el hombre, también, extrañando a su mujer.

Y recordó lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.

En el hostal donde trabajaba, la hija de los dueños era la encargada de la recepción. Terry no era ningún tonto, había notado desde un inicio la atención que ella le prodigaba, un esmero que era muy obvio en su objetivo; era soltera y tendría más o menos su edad, o quizás un par de años menos.

Los avances de la chica habían llegado a tal punto, ante la nulidad de respuesta en él, que el día anterior se había presentado en su casa.

No era una mala chica, Terry no la juzgaba, sencillamente había puesto sus ojos en un hombre que estaba impedido para amar a nadie. A nadie más.

- Hola – había dicho ella.

Pero lo de menos era la palabra, el quid de la cuestión era la situación, el estado en el que se encontraba. Estaba desnuda.

Él entró a su casa por la tarde y no supo ni cómo pero ella estaba ahí. La casa era una sola habitación con una precaria cama, una maltrecha mesa con una sola silla, y una estufa de leña que servía tanto para cocinar como para calentar el ambiente en el invierno.

El baño estaba afuera.

Y cuando Terry abrió la puerta, más que cansado luego de un día larguísimo en la caballería del hostal, no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Ella estaba en la cama; giró para verlo, se extendió sobre ella como si disfrutara la textura –de una cama malditamente incómoda si le preguntan a Terry–, y pasado un instante se levantó de la cama y se quedó de pie al centro de la pieza.

Terry, por cierto, se había vuelto mudo. Es decir, ya no hablaba, por mera elección. Se las había arreglado para vivir con dos frases, asentimientos de cabeza y sonidos guturales y nada más.

Algunos en el hostal –no tenía trato con ningún otro ser humano en la tierra, sus cartas a Robert eran anuales, distinto a las que enviaba a La Niebla, fielmente una diaria, incluso después de seis años– creían que había padecido algún trauma quizás en la guerra o un accidente fatal que le robó a su familia, o algo por el estilo. Algo dramático grave que le hubiera vuelto un ermitaño incapaz de hilvanar una frase de corrido.

La realidad era que Terry se había encerrado en sí mismo. Había construido una muralla a su alrededor. Era su propia prisión, un sitio seguro en donde sentarse a ver la vida pasar, sin meterse con ella en absoluto, esperando únicamente que termine de transcurrir y finalmente concluya.

Era su propia isla, veía el mundo a través del cristal. Justo como Candy hacía con su sofá empotrado en la ventana cubierto de una pesada cortina.

Así pues, Terry no hablaba. Increíblemente, no hablaba. Todo era asentir o negar con la cabeza, toser, aclarar la garganta, mirar, elevar una ceja o sencillamente darse la media vuelta, eso y dos muy escuetas frases habían compuesto todo su repertorio en el área de sus relaciones interpersonales. Él ni siquiera deseaba vivir, mucho menos convivir con nadie.

Entonces, cuando vio a la joven -sabía que se llamaba Violet-, lo más que hizo fue formar un rictus con los labios, y endurecer la expresión.

Violet estaba desnuda al centro de su diminuta casa. Al parecer se había cansado de las insinuaciones y se estaba lanzando con todo. De nuevo, Violet no era una chica mala, ni una mujer fácil.

Lo que ocurría con ella es que estaba enamorada. Y él era tan guapo, y se veía tan noble, tan bueno, sobre todo tan atormentado, que todo en ella gritaba por acercársele y aliviar ese sufrimiento que por algún motivo llevaba adentro y se escapaba a veces en esos ojos tan hermosos y tan azules.

Violet estaba enamorada como una bendita. Honestamente, ¿quién podría culparla?

El chico de las caballerizas es alto, fuerte, joven, sano; apuesto como no hay otro hombre en la tierra, ella morirá segura de esto; tiene unas manos enormes que la hacen querer desmayarse sólo con verlas, unos brazos largos; es blanco, cabello a medio cuello, castaño en suaves ondas, ojos grandes y buenos, de un azul profundo e intenso; muy, muy azul, profundamente azul. ¡Por su madre! Que es el hombre más bello que el mundo hubiera jamás creado.

Además, misterioso. ¡Como si le hiciera falta algo!

No hablaba con nadie, no se sabía nada de su vida. El padre de ella lo había contratado y ni siquiera él sabía decir a ciencia cierta de dónde provenía. Por su manera de hablar francés tan correctamente creía que era americano –Terry había aprendido francés con su madre desde pequeño, era fluido en él, si casi no hablaba era porque no le daba la gana.

Ella se había imaginado miles de desgracias que podrían haberle pasado, tal vez perdió a toda su familia en la ocupación alemana, tal vez era un soldado desertor que no podía volver a su país so pena de encarcelamiento, quizás era un criminal, por su vida que ni esto le importaba. Lo que ella quería era aliviar ese dolor, ese dolor que ensombrecía sus ojos tan visiblemente, deseaba hacerlo reír, seguramente se vería aún más hermoso sonriendo.

Y bueno… no está equivocada.

Violet estaba enamorada. Y como él parecía no captar ninguna de sus muchas y variadas insinuaciones, había tenido que tomar medidas drásticas. Armándose de valor vino a su casa, se desnudó y lo esperó a que llegara.

Pero cuando llegó, él no dijo nada. Le dio una mirada al cuerpo desnudo que fue totalmente involuntaria, producto del asombro inicial, y que no duró más de una milésima de segundo y que no pareció provocar en él reacción alguna y después simplemente se le quedó viendo a los ojos.

- Terrence – dijo ella, temblando –. Te quiero. Estoy aquí por ti.

Terry entrecerró los ojos, fue lo más que hizo. Se acercó lentamente, tomó el vestido de ella que colgaba del respaldo de su única silla, y se lo entregó, sin verla de nuevo ni un miserable instante.

Salió de la casa, pero antes de poner afuera un pie, dijo sin voltear:

- Ve a tu casa, Violet. Una chica como tú no debería estar aquí. Además, yo estoy casado.

¿Casado, qué?

Pero entonces salió, para cuando ella salió también, ya vestida, temblando de vergüenza, él estaba sentado en la colina viendo hacia abajo al valle donde estaba enclavado el pueblo. No se atrevió a ir con él, lo notaba con el rostro endurecido y prefirió irse. Se dio por vencida. Si esto no había logrado nada, ya nada lo haría. Además, estaba casado. Mierda, qué mala suerte.

Terry miraba a la lejanía, el viento de la llegada del invierno –iniciaba Diciembre– mecía su cabello. Y en su mano estaba el pañuelo que su esposa le había bordado cuando eran novios.

Con el pueblo como escenario a lo lejos, se mecía una esquina del pañuelo blanco donde con letras azules se leía al ritmo del aire: "Terence".

Lo aferraba como si así pudiera tocarla. Quizás ya ni siquiera era un hombre, había tenido a una mujer desnuda frente a él y no se le había inquietado ni medio aliento, nada.

Pero bastaba con pensar en Candy para que le temblara el cuerpo. Como ahora mismo, sobresaltado en la madrugada, luego de soñar con ella. Su cuerpo clamaba. Se estremecía de dolor y ansia.

Y fue el momento en el que ella despertó sobresaltada, alrededor de las diez de la noche en Chicago.

Candy había escuchado su nombre ser mencionado. Y juraba que había sido su voz. Abrió los ojos, todavía escuchando el eco de su nombre rebotando entre las paredes en el cuarto en tinieblas; un rayo de luz de luna entraba por la ventana y ella se sentó en la cama.

"Candy", todavía creía escuchar, estaba llamándola.

Candy miraba al vacío en su habitación, en la oscuridad. Él estaba llamándola. Y es que él había prometido algo: "Juro desafiar la misma muerte para estar contigo". Lo cumplía.

Ella se recostó de nuevo y controló su respiración, tranquilizándose. Estaba tumbada de costado hacia la derecha, tenía la misma postura de cuando dormía con él, ese era su lado de la cama, y ahora daba el rostro hacia ahí como si ahí estuviera Terry y no la desierta pared al fondo.

- Aquí estoy, amor – contestó, sintiéndolo.

Y Terry, en Lyon, mientras amanecía, se sentó en la cama. Vestía solamente el pantalón del pijama y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Había cambiado las sábanas y frazadas de la cama luego de lo ocurrido antes. Cambió todo sintiendo que si se recostaba donde había estado Violet de alguna manera estaba siéndole infiel a su esposa, por el solo hecho de tocar las mismas sábanas.

Así que las quitó, pero todavía muy apenas pudo dormir, tuvo una noche muy inquieta. Siempre soñaba con ella, pero este sueño había sido diferente.

En esta ocasión Candy vestía de blanco y le decía que lo amaba tomados de las manos. Era como haber vuelto a vivir su boda, pero en un escenario diferente, esta vez estaban en una iglesia y ella le decía muchas cosas que él no alcanzaba a comprender. Lo que se quedó grabado en su mente fueron sus ojos, verdes y profundos, que lo miraban llenos de amor. Y la manera como había pronunciado su nombre, con tal vehemencia, con una fuerza indestructible.

Por lo general, Terry despertaba a esta hora para ir a trabajar, pero vio hacia afuera de la ventana y pareció decirle el resplandor tímido del cielo, que tenía todavía unos minutos.

Volvió a recostarse, aclarando la garganta. Se quedó de lado sobre la cama, con el cuerpo hacia la izquierda, como si ella estuviera ahí de su lado de la cama, como antes. Y volvió a escucharla, entre la nebulosa de la imagen ella decía su nombre, estaba llamándolo.

- Dime, mi vida – respondió, sintiéndola.

Ella sonrió, cientos de kilómetros en la lejanía.

- Siento que estás aquí – Candy dijo, allá en Chicago.

Él pronunció:

- Aquí estás, mi vida.

Y entonces, los dos, al mismo tiempo:

- ¿Me amas aunque te hayas ido? – la voz de ambos se mezclaba.

Él dijo:

- Porque yo todavía te amo como el primer día.

Ella dijo:

- Porque para mí no ha pasado el tiempo.

Ambos sonrieron, recibiendo su respuesta. Los dos decían que sí en la mente del otro, que todavía se querían.

"Voy a vivir mi vida entera…" inició ella; "esperándote a que vengas por mí", completó él la misma frase.

- Ven pronto – dijo él.

- Llévame contigo – pidió ella.

Los dos cerraron los ojos, y fue como si el aroma de ambos les envolviera.

- Hoy fui a una boda – dijo ella –. Ya te había dicho. Fue como volver a casarme contigo.

- Tú eternamente serás mi esposa.

- He deseado mucho tener un bebé, pero sin ti no quiero. Nunca seré madre porque tú no fuiste padre tampoco.

- ¿Sabes algo? – dijo él –. La muerte no existe.

Y entonces, ambos dijeron: "Tú todavía vives para mí".

Respiraban tranquilamente, acompasadamente, disfrutando el momento. Un instante imposible que sólo podría ser explicado por la fuerza del amor, y que sólo podrían vivir quienes indefectiblemente sólo viven de amor.

El azul de los ojos de él miraba el verde de los de ella, y aún en la terrible distancia y a través del terrible conocimiento de la pérdida del otro, se miraban de frente. Cara a cara. Rompiendo toda barrera de la lógica, toda muralla del espacio, del tiempo, de la razón. Más allá de lo que puede comprender la mente, y que ha de entenderse únicamente con el corazón.

- Te amo – dijo ella.

- Dímelo otra vez.

- Te amo – repitió, tanto en ilusión de él como en realidad en su cama.

- Yo también te amo.

- Yo todavía te espero.

- Yo no te he dicho adiós.

- De ti no voy a despedirme nunca.

- Voy a vivir de ti hasta que me lleves contigo – dijo él –. Yo te esperaré toda mi vida, para siempre.

- No diremos adiós jamás, ¿verdad, mi cielo?

- Siempre te diré para siempre, mi vida. Mi esposa.

- No hay un adiós.

- No hay un adiós. Hay un para siempre.

- ¿Tanto amor es posible? Yo lo siento.

- Candy, yo siento que el pecho me estallará de cariño. Yo todavía te amo, yo todavía, aún te adoro.

"Siempre estaremos juntos", dijeron los dos.

- Y la muerte no podrá acabar con este amor.

- Este amor es más fuerte que la muerte.

- Quiero volver a verte – ella lloró, a la orilla del precipicio.

- Ansío volver a tocarte – dijo él, doliéndose del cuerpo.

- Te amo tanto, Terry.

Candy sollozó, se abrió de par en par, se le destrozó el corazón, y la ilusión acabó. Se sentó en la cama, llorando esta pena.

Terry hizo lo mismo, se sentó.

-Quiero tocarte – apuñó las manos, temblando.

Roto el momento también para él, las ansias le ganaron, respirando dificultosamente; se llevó una mano a la cara, secando las lágrimas; luego se levantó, anduvo unos pasos y se llevó las manos al cabello. Estaba inquieto, estaba ansioso, estaba lleno de angustia. La extrañaba tanto que le dolía el cuerpo. Era el hombre extrañando a su mujer.

Ya era plena mañana, la luz del día lo rodeaba él de pie dentro de la casa. Sólo el pantalón del pijama, el torso desnudo. La había soñado otra vez y había vivido la ensoñación de hablar con ella, otra vez.

Había dudado seguir siendo un hombre, luego del episodio de la tarde anterior. Mierda, no se le había alterado ni un aliento, no había sentido absolutamente nada; ni siquiera una mísera reacción involuntaria. Ver desnuda a esa mujer había sido igual que sentarse a mirar el pasto mientras crece.

Tal vez ya no funcionaba como hombre. Lo que le venía bien. Después de todo, la virilidad, como tantas otras cosas, a él le venía sobrando en este tiempo. Mal rayo lo parta, posiblemente era el único hombre en la tierra que al descubrirse impotente se sentía conforme.

Ah, pero pensaba en Candy…

Claro, todavía deseaba tocar a una mujer, disfrutar de un cuerpo desnudo, de su calor, su aroma, su sabor. Pero era el cuerpo de una sola mujer el que necesitaba su hombría. Esa mujer que amaba y que ya no tenía.

Terry gritó, pura frustración. En su cuerpo, ácido llenaba sus venas. Los músculos tensos, le picaba la piel, como si se hubiera frotado con ceniza caliente. Sus brazos tensos, cada fibra muscular visible, sus largas piernas rígidas. Su cuerpo joven, sano, lleno de virilidad, absolutamente masculino, parecía que bramaba.

Fue y tomó el respaldo de la silla y casi lo rompe con las manos, todo el cuerpo tirante, ansioso, hambriento; hirviéndole la sangre. La extrañaba con el alma, la anhelaba con el corazón, pero también la necesitaba con el cuerpo. Era su mujer, él era su marido. Se iba a quemar vivo el resto de su vida, ardiendo en leña verde deseando tomar a una mujer que ya no estaba. Tomarla como un hombre toma a una mujer. Así como él la había hecho suya tantas veces.

Su mujer. Suya. Suya. Él su hombre. ¡Maldita sea!

Y fue esta masculina frustración la que desencadenó todo lo ocurrido a continuación.

Terry soltó otro juramento, maldiciendo, y soltó la silla violentamente, ésta vino a pegar con el respaldo en la mesa y una corriente de aire formada llegó hasta una lámina sobre la mesa. Terry, con horror, vio que era la fotografía de ellos dos que él había estado viendo la noche anterior antes de dormir, y que había conservado todo este tiempo como parte de un valioso tesoro.

La lámina flotó, él estaba paralizado, la lámina anduvo flotando llevada por el viento hasta la estufa. Terry quiso alcanzarla, extendió una mano desesperadamente, pero fue más rápida que él, cayó en la hoguera.

Y por más que fue ahí y la quiso sacar, casi escarbando con las manos desnudas entre los leños al rojo vivo y los carbones, no pudo lograrlo, la fotografía se quemó. Se fundió ante sus ojos.

Y él volvió a partirse en cientos de pedazos, como un cristal que se quiebra un millón de veces, una después de otra.

Sin embargo, como suele suceder, una inicial desgracia trae con ella de la mano muchas cosas y eventos que quizás después no sean tan desgraciados. Una aparente desgracia podría, tal vez, traer la felicidad. Tal vez.

Porque en esta ocasión, para él, esto fue lo que usó la vida para iniciar el andar de la rueda otra vez, esta mañana, este aparente fatídico accidente que le dolía como la peor cosa que podría ocurrirle ahora.

Porque durante todo el día, en el trabajo, estaba tan ansioso, tan desesperado, que llegó a una conclusión. Recordarla con el listón y el pañuelo ya no era suficiente. Necesitaba ver su rostro otra vez, la lámina suya aunque gastada había sido un consuelo.

Y entonces, lo tuvo. Había otra fotografía igual a ésta suya. La de ella. La que Robert le había entregado para ella. Y estaba en su casa en La Niebla.

Por supuesto, la fotografía la tenía Candy, la había llevado con ella entre sus pertenencias esa vez que fue a buscarlo y no lo encontró apenas saliendo de su enfermedad. E igual que él había pasado cientos de horas observándola, sonriendo entre lágrimas, aferrándose a ese único retrato que tenía de él como si fuera lo más valioso. Pero esto Terry no lo sabía. Él creía que estaba en su casa.

Y evidentemente, al entrar al que fuera su hogar con ella lo primero que iba a ver eran las miles de cartas en el piso, llenando el vestíbulo derramándose hasta la sala. Obviamente no sólo las de él, sino las de ella. Eso iba a catapultarlo todo. Aunque Terry aquí, no lo sabía, lo único de lo cual tenía conocimiento era que quería el retrato y punto.

Así entonces, regresaría a La Niebla, con el único propósito de tenerlo y después ya vería a dónde iría. Aquí ya no iba a volver y quedarse a vivir en La Niebla estaba descontado, eso sería como aceptar continuar con su vida ahora sin ella y eso era algo que lo parta un rayo si estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Entonces Terry, con ese temperamento de siempre, tomó la decisión de un plumazo. Renunció a su trabajo. Volvió a quemar sus pertenencias con excepción de lo que llevaba encima, el pañuelo y el listón amarillo de ella y la misma mañana siguiente estaba en la estación de trenes decidido a comprar un pasaje a Burdeos para de ahí cruzar el atlántico.

Cruzar el mar sólo para tener una fotografía. Poco le era para seguir viendo su rostro en una imagen palpable.

Sin embargo, mientras esperaba su turno en la fila de la taquilla, Terry sintió que quizás no le alcanzarían las fuerzas para volver a entrar a su casa, una vacía sin ella cuya sola imagen lo oprimía de amargura.

Quizás simplemente debería irse a otro pueblo perdido en Europa.

Él no era ningún cobarde, pero el sufrimiento de por sí ya era más de lo que cualquiera puede soportar.

Sin saber lo que la vida había intentado echar a andar con ese accidente de fuego, esperando su turno en la fila, Terry dudó.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p> 


	56. Chapter 56

Chicolinas, para avisarles que vamos a hacer una pausa por las vacaciones YEAH BABY! parranda! yeah! jajaja

Volveremos con el cap 57 de este lunes en 2 semanas más; es decir, el Lunes 09 de Enero 2012. Un año nuevo gracias a Dios.

Espero pasen estas fiestas con toda bendición, con sus amigos y familiares, que lo acontecido en este año haya dejado en dejo agradable y que esperemos el próximo con la esperanza de que Dios estará con nosotros y siendo así, todo lo que ocurra siempre será para bien.

Como dice la Biblia: "A los que temen a Dios, todas las cosas les ayudan para bien". Tengamos confianza en ello, tranquilidad y reposo.

Así pues, muy Feliz Navidad, llena de luz y calor; y un estupendo Año Nuevo. Iniciémoslo con una sonrisa en los labios para que así siga en todo su curso. Muchísimas bendiciones, les agradezco que en este 2011 hayan sido parte de mi vida, será inolvidable este año por ese solo hecho. Y por su apoyo a esta historia de nuevo mil gracias.

Aquí nos vemos pronto con todo el favor de Dios.

Un súper mega hyper abrazote de oso!

besos

fabs

PD: No aplica el trato de los 50 RR pero con lo que pasa en este cap estoy segura que lloverán, y hagamos un trato nuevo: premio a la que mande más reviews jajaja ponganles su nombre y premio a la que mande más! jajajaja

Creánme van a querer mandar más de uno, lo sé! jajajaja

Un cap de mis favoritos, aquí se los dejo, espero les guste :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo LVI<strong>

- Nana, nunca me has contado sobre ese gran amor que una vez me dijiste que me contarías.

- ¿Mi historia de amor?

- Sí. Dijiste que la habías tenido.

- La tuve.

- Cuéntame.

Candy y Esthela estaban sentadas en el balcón del departamento. Era muy pequeño para ser considerado una terraza; de hecho, apenas si cabían las dos sillas en las que ahora estaban sentadas y tenían que apoyar los pies sobre el enrejado del barandal.

Aun así les agradaba sentarse aquí y, a pesar de ser invierno, y de que el frío les hacía expeler el aliento en visibles volutas; el sol estaba enaltecido, era buen momento para recibir un poco de su calor.

Era muy de mañana, el reloj hacía escasos minutos había dado las siete, pero ambas ya estaban vestidas y habían desayunado también; Candy recibiría a una clienta para hacer entrega de dos atuendos a las diez así que tenían algo de tiempo. Y estaban tan acostumbradas a levantarse temprano que para ellas es como si fuera mediodía.

- Hoy es día último de año, hija – hizo notar Esthela –, ¿no quieres que salgamos en lugar de aburrirte aquí con esta vieja?

- Tú no estás vieja, nana – respondió Candy –, y además no, no quiero salir.

Había otro motivo para que Candy deseara conversación y sobre todo no quedarse sola. Hoy, este día, menos que nunca.

Hoy, treinta y uno de diciembre de mil novecientos veintitrés ellos cumplirían siete años de casados. Increíble, pensaba, siete años. A lo que estaba aferrada era a vivir el día lo mejor posible. Recordando lo bueno y dejar a un lado el dolor, al menos por hoy.

- Anda, cuéntame – volvió a pedir.

- Bien, bien. Espera que me sirva un poco más de café.

Esthela se levantó y fue por otra taza de la bebida. Mientras estaba en la cocina, y los rumores de sus movimientos llegaban hasta el balcón, Candy miró el cielo.

Estaba anaranjado; había una franja naranja como una gruesa pincelada horizontal justo encima de la línea del horizonte, sobre ella un brochazo rosado, como algodones de azúcar diluyéndose en un fondo azul clarísimo. Tan azul y tan límpido que parecía sólido, como si pudiera tocarse; Candy imaginó tomar un trozo de algodón rosado, arrancarlo del cielo y llevárselo a la boca.

Sonrió y vio entre las pinceladas pastel dos estrellas, a lo alto, todavía presentes luego de que la noche se difuminara. Dos solitarias estrellas muy arriba.

Irremediablemente esa última idea la llevó a él, una azotea, lirios, un primer beso, una primera vez que hablaron de amor. Candy tuvo que tragar saliva, y aclarar la garganta, se le había cerrado. Llevó una mano al pecho y puso gran empeño en controlar el ritmo de la respiración, se había acelerado.

Nana Esthela regresó, para su fortuna, y Candy le sonrió parpadeando para aclarar la vista.

- Listo, ¿tú no quieres más café, voy a traerte otra taza?

- No, no – respondió con un poco de más énfasis que el normal –. Quédate – sonrió –, cuéntame anda.

Esthela se sentó de nuevo y ella respiró profundamente, aliviada.

- Cuando yo era joven – inició –, antes de ser esta anciana.

- Nana, no eres una anciana, todavía estás joven. ¿Qué edad tienes?

- No, hija, no, no hablemos de tragedias.

Candy soltó una risita.

- No eres en absoluto una anciana. ¿Crees que no me he fijado cómo te mira el músico de aquí abajo?

- ¿El viejo Jeremías? Hija, él sí, para que veas, está viejo.

- ¿Lo ves? Si a ti te parece viejo es porque eres mucho más joven, y él no tendrá más de sesenta años.

- Hija, no andemos por el camino de los números, por favor. Incluso esos me constipan.

Candy volvió a reír.

- Cuéntame, entonces, anda.

- Bien, te decía, cuando era joven, tendría… deja recuerdo… catorce años más o menos. Sí, catorce. Vaya, hace un siglo y como cosa increíble yo me sigo sintiendo igual que entonces. Dios bendiga la cabeza que nunca le sigue el paso al cuerpo estropeado.

- ¿Entonces, nana? – Candy reía.

- Te decía, tenía catorce años. ¿Exactamente qué quieres saber?

Las risas de Candy flotaron hacia la calle.

- Nana, todo.

- ¿Qué es todo?

- Pues lo que viviste.

- Sí, ¿pero qué? hagamos una cosa. Pregúntame lo que quieras.

- ¿Responderás todo lo que cuestione?

- Absolutamente. Está en ti hacer las preguntas correctas – nana Esthela le hizo un guiño traviesamente.

Cuando hacía eso, Candy veía en su rostro desaparecer décadas en un instante y era de nuevo esa jovencita bromista y ocurrente que seguía viviendo dentro de ella.

- Bien, bien, preguntaré – dijo Candy, se llevó el índice a la barbilla, pensando.

- Anda, niña, no me estoy volviendo más joven aquí sentada. Si me muero de vieja en esta silla no tendrás tus respuestas.

- Me dijiste que pensara mis preguntas.

- Pregunta lo que quieras.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Esthela sonrió.

- Muy buena primer pregunta has hecho.

- Ahora respóndela.

- Sí, muy buena.

- Anda, nana, dime.

- Cuán imposible de creer, me parece estar reviviendo una conversación con tu madre. Ella también quería sacarme hasta las tripas.

Candy soltó una carcajada.

- Dime – pidió de nuevo, esta vez con las manos sacudiéndose en su regazo.

- Arturo – dijo Esthela de pronto –. Su nombre era Arturo.

- Arturo… - repitió Candy –. ¿Cómo era?

- Muy joven también. Él tendría unos dieciséis años.

- ¿Dónde lo conociste?

- En el pueblo, en La Niebla.

- ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

- ¿Ya te conté que yo vivía en La Niebla desde niña y que no fue sino hasta mi juventud que vine a Chicago?

- No.

- Pues mira, yo trabajaba en la villa, mis hermanas también. Pero nuestra madre era ama de llaves en la casa grande aquí en la ciudad. Todo esto para tus abuelos, los padres de Rodrigo.

- Ajá…

- Mi madre vivía con nosotros, pero cuando los señores se mudaron definitivamente a la ciudad, por los negocios de tu abuelo y ocuparon esa propiedad que tenían desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo, me parece que la tenían desde los padres de Taveon Rodrick, tu abuelo de ti, es decir desde los abuelos de Rodrigo, tu padre, es decir tus tatarabuelos, una cosa así.

- Ajá – Candy sonrió.

- Ellos se hicieron de esa propiedad desde que llegaron de Escocia.

- No sabía nada de esto.

- Si la memoria no me falla, así es más o menos como el cuento va. En fin, que ellos vivían en la villa en La Niebla y cuando Taveon, ya estando casado, se vino a vivir aquí a Chicago, mi madre vino con ellos. Y nosotras las tres hijas quedamos al servicio de los amos mayores.

- ¿Cómo fue que tú viniste a vivir a Chicago? Porque viviste aquí un tiempo, ¿verdad?

- Sí, para allá voy – sonrió –. Yo vine a Chicago cuando mi madre enfermó, a ayudarle con las tareas de la casa. Tenía dieciséis años, Rodrigo, ahora sí, tu papá, nació apenas un par de meses después. Ahora veo de qué manera me refugié yo en ese pequeño para evitar pensar en… bueno…

- ¿En qué?

- Voy para allá – volvió a sonreír.

- Como te decía, tenía yo catorce años, era la menor de tres hermanas, mis hermanas después huyeron cada una con el novio y por eso fui yo la que tuvo que venir con mi madre. Pero me estoy adelantando. Cuando tenía catorce años y vivía en la villa. Me encargaba de las habitaciones del piso superior, recuerdo. No existía en ese entonces el ala norte, ni la del este, así que no era tanto trabajo como ahora, pero las tardes las dedicaba a la hortaliza.

- ¿Tenían hortaliza?

- Sí, teníamos papas, nabos; calabacines no ni zanahorias, el invierno no permite. Pero muchas papas sí. Yo ayudaba ahí en las tardes.

- ¿Y Arturo, dónde lo conociste?

- Para allá voy.

Sonrió y Candy la miraba sonriendo también.

- Arturo… Dios mío, hacía tanto tiempo que no decía su nombre en voz alta. Arturo…

Hizo una pausa, con sus ojos castaños llenos de luz viendo hacia arriba. Candy esperó y respiró muy profundamente, guardando un suspiro.

- Arturo… era el mozo en la hacienda de los Hartrow.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, pero para Elías Hartrow, Stephen sería un niño en esos tiempos, no es mucho mayor que tu padre así que era un mocoso.

Candy sonrió.

- Él se encargaba de las caballerías.

- ¿Arturo?

- Sí. No eres la única que le gustan los jinetes, ¿ya viste?

Esthela vio a Candy sonreír, pero luego su mirada se apagó; se arrepintió de su comentario y se apresuró a continuar.

- En fin, que Arturo era un mozo. Y hacía mandados a las villas de los alrededores. Y cuando digo villas me refiero a la de los White y es todo, no hay más.

La vio volver a sonreír y se tranquilizó ella también.

- Entonces era él quien nos traía el fertilizante de Saint Joseph.

- ¿Para las papas?

- Y también para los nabos.

Candy rió.

- ¿Y luego, cómo se enamoraron?

- No lo sé, niña, ¡pues como quieres!

- ¡Cuéntame, nana!

- Pues me miró, y lo miré… ¿cómo dicen las novelas "nos hundimos en los ojos del otro"?

Candy soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que se inclinaba hacia atrás en la silla. Pura música para Esthela.

Esthela dijo entre risas:

- Pues… simplemente… él me gustaba, yo le gustaba a él. Un día me dijo que con tal que fuera su novia era capaz de irse caminando a Saint Joseph y traer el costal de estiércol en la espalda. Le dije que lo hiciera.

- ¡Nana!

- ¿Qué, hija? Una tiene que hacer esta clase de pruebas. ¿No fue Shakespeare quien dijo que una mujer debe dar sus favores al hombre por algo más que sólo porque él se digna a mirarla?

[Hamlet por William Shakespeare; Acto 1, escena 3. Palabras de Polonio a Ofelia: "Hija, escatima un poco más tu virginal presencia, haz que tus encuentros exijan algo más que la orden de acudir."]

Esthela dijo:

-Palabras más, palabras menos, yo lo traduzco a lenguaje del pueblo, una cosa así.

- ¿Y lo hizo? – Candy sonreía.

- Él dijo que sí. Yo quise creerle. Bueno, a veces hay que ayudarles un poco. Llegó un día todo andrajoso y oliendo a letrina así que yo creo que o estaba diciendo la verdad o se había dado una buena revolcada en el corral de los cerdos. Preferí pensar que decía la verdad.

Volvió Candy a reír sonoramente.

- ¿Y entonces fuiste su novia?

- Lo fui.

- ¿Y entonces, qué pasó?

- Pasó, lo que tenía que pasar, pasó la vida.

- ¿Cómo, qué pasó?

Esthela inhaló y exhaló sonoramente.

- Para unos meses después de que éramos novios, mis hermanas se largaron con sus novios, las dos, la misma noche, par de traidoras.

- ¿Qué ha sido de ellas, nana?

- Murieron las dos. Dios las tenga en su santa gloria. Perdóname, Dios mío, por decirles traidoras, tú sabes que no es verdad. Bueno, a veces lo pienso, pero no es mala entraña. Lo único que pasó, hija, fue que me ganaron.

- ¿Ibas a fugarte con Arturo?

- Fugarnos no, pero nos queríamos casar. Estábamos esperando juntar un dinero para venir a Chicago a casarnos con mi madre presente. Él era todo un buen muchacho.

- ¿Lo querías mucho?

- Sí.

- ¿Y entonces qué pasó?

- Mi madre enfermó y tuve que dejar el pueblo y venir a Chicago a ayudarla. Mis hermanas habían desaparecido y yo no podía darle la espalda también.

- ¿Arturo vino contigo?

- No podía dejarlo todo, él también proveía para los de su casa, tenía siete hermanos, él era el mayor, y eran huérfanos, imagínate.

- Pobre.

- Nos escribimos mucho tiempo. Y alguna vez vino a visitarme, pero yo no podía regresar a vivir al pueblo y él no podía vivir aquí. Una vez me puso un ultimátum. O me casaba con él o me olvidaba de nuestra relación. Lo comprendo ahora, esa no es vida. En su momento sufrí mucho, claro está, pero… bueno, ¿qué te digo?

- ¿Todavía lo quieres?

Hubo un largo silencio, pero después una respuesta fluida, llena de naturalidad.

- Es el único al que he querido en toda mi vida.

- Un solo amor.

- Un solo amor – confirmó Esthela y viéndola pensó: "Mi niña, tú también tienes la desgracia de haber nacido mujer de un solo amor"; pero no dijo nada –. Él se casó después.

- ¿Se casó? ¿No esperó por ti?

- Oh, esperó, vaya que esperó. Esperó por mí diez años.

- ¿Fueron diez años los que mantuvieron correspondencia?

- Sí, en su última carta me daba el ultimátum, decía que estaría en la estación de Chicago en una fecha dada, que si lo amaba era ahora o nunca. Ahora o nunca… me faltó valor, supongo. Al tiempo, años después, volví a verlo en La Niebla.

- ¿Cómo fue?

- Cuando tu padre se casó, mi madre ya había muerto, pero para cuando ella murió Arturo ya se había casado… cuando Rodrigo se casó, entonces, yo regresé a la villa. Ay, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que supe de él por última vez. Yo tenía treinta y seis años, soltera. Y en la feria del pueblo, ese primer domingo luego de mi regreso, imagínate mi suerte, ese primer domingo, anda toma, que ahí me lo encuentro. Me lo topé de frente entre la gente; iba con una mujer y llevaba un chiquillo de unos cuatro años a los hombros, su mujer cargaba una niña más pequeña y además estaba embarazada. Me acuerdo que cuando los vi, se me partió el alma. Fue la primera vez que por fin comprendí que se había casado de verdad, fíjate, después de tanto tiempo. Fue perderlo definitivamente. Él tenía una familia. Todavía veo esa imagen en mi mente, de él con su esposa y sus hijos, bañados del sol de primavera, sonrientes – hizo una pausa, agachó la vista, y llevó una mano a su rostro; luego de un momento levantó la cara, tosió un poco, y siguió hablando –. Él me miró, y te juro que por ese instante, ese corto instante fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, nos vi otra vez en el lago, corriendo entre los árboles, o tirados en el suelo de la parcela, peleándonos por encontrar la papa más grande – sonrió, pero se derramó una lágrima de sus ojos; Esthela no la limpió –. Él se vio contrariado, y te juro que por un instante fue como si algo lo impulsara hacia mí, parecía que me tomaría entre sus brazos, se vio feliz, por un instante se vio feliz, de verme, y casi lo vi lanzarse hacia mí; pero luego el momento pasó. Y vi en su cara… Dios mío… fue como si un relámpago hubiera atravesado su expresión, se congeló, desapareció la sonrisa involuntaria y en su lugar vi… yo vi… hija, tanto dolor. Un instante lleno de dolor entre los dos. Quizás me lo imagino, para darme ánimos a mí misma, el que él sufrió por mí en ese instante, tal vez fue mi imaginación y él ya ni siquiera me recordaba; no lo sé; pero esa es la impresión que me dio, y eso elijo pensar. A nadie le gusta saber que se le ha olvidado. Y tal vez son mis figuraciones, pero yo elijo qué pensar, ¿qué no? Así que eso pienso. Porque además, verdaderamente se vio... ay, hija, dolor, dolor del más crudo. Como él mío - hizo una pausa -. Él ya ni siquiera me saludó, y lo entiendo, ¿qué caso tenía? Yo le había dejado libre, él siempre deseó hijos, una casa, yo le mostré que conmigo no los tendría, y me esperó durante diez años. Diez largos años. Pero yo nunca regresé a él. Y él hizo su casa con otra mujer. Que ya no fui yo... Ahora ya no sé dónde está o si vive o muere. Muy poco después de ese encuentro me enteré por el general que comentó así de la nada que Arturo se había ido del pueblo. No sé si lo dijo para mí o no, pero así me enteré. Ya nunca más volví a verlo, ni a saber nada de él. Nunca, hija. Nunca es una palabra muy horrible. No debería existir.

- Lo siento, nana.

- ¿Por qué? – la miró.

- Por hacerte hablar de esto. Es muy triste.

- No te preocupes, hija – limpió su cara –. ¿No me has contado tú tus tristezas? Era lo justo. Además, hacía tanto que no hablaba de él. Duele, pero mientras recordaba lo que pasó al inicio, lo que vivimos juntos, fue como volver a vivirlo y volver a ser feliz. Es un precio alto para pagar, pero vale la pena.

Candy entendía eso muy bien. A la perfección.

Guardaron silencio un largo rato, Candy tenía un nudo en la garganta y respetó a Esthela ya sin hacerle otra pregunta. Era una historia muy triste, sin duda.

Por la tarde Candy se quedó sola en el departamento. Ella y Esthela estaban invitadas a desayunar mañana primer día del año en casa de Pauna y Bob, y Esthela quería llevarles pastel de limón por lo que partió al mercado a comprar lo necesario. Y tardó mucho, Candy estuvo sola la tarde completa.

En un momento dado, estaba sobre su cama leyendo. El libro que tenía en las manos era uno muy especial, era el diario de su madre.

Rodrigo le había regalado a Candy este diario de Marge en su cumpleaños número veinticinco, el cual había ocurrido apenas tres días atrás.

Él le dijo que era lo mejor que podía darle, algo para recordar a su madre. Y Candy no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Era como si así la conociera finalmente. No había parado de leer ese diario desde que lo tuvo en las manos cuando se lo diera su padre.

Había pasado las últimas noches casi sin dormir por este motivo. Marge escribía mucho, su padre le había dicho que había añorado convertirse en escritora y Candy no dudaba que su madre tuviera un talento real para ello. Describía los paisajes de una manera que ella se sentía capaz de verlos.

Pero sobre todo detallaba lo que sentía, sus propias emociones. Era como ver a su madre de adentro hacia afuera.

Marge había acostumbrado llevar un diario siempre desde su infancia y Rodrigo le había dicho a Candy que le regalaría todos ellos que estaban aún guardados en el vestidor en su casa, le daba como primera entrega el último. Estas páginas relataban lo que Candy apreció sería el último año de la vida de su madre.

Amaba mucho a Rodrigo, era lo que saltaba a la vista en todas las líneas, en cada página hacía repetidas referencias a él.

"Rodrigo me ha dicho que le deje leer mi diario, está loco"; decía una página escrita en primavera. "Rodrigo por fin ha hecho espacio para que vengamos a la villa con la niña, hace tanto que le estoy diciendo, este hombre cree que se gobierna solo".

Su madre bromeaba con las páginas, y Candy reía con ella.

"Rodrigo durmió anoche en el sofá, aquí en la villa, Esthela le preparó el desayuno esta mañana, a diferencia del resto de los días que lo hago yo misma para él. No voy a perdonarlo hasta que me prometa volver a la villa al menos cada tres meses. A este hombre vamos a tener que quitarle lo bestia a golpes".

"Rodrigo pasó la tarde entera jugando con Candy en el jardín, los estuve viendo a través de la ventana, pero no quise interrumpirlos, les hace bien pasar tiempo a solas. Nuestra niña lo adora, está tan enamorada de él como yo". Candy tragó saliva.

"Rodrigo en este preciso momento me ha llamado desde la cama, dice que deje de escribir de una vez y vaya con él".

"Acabo de preguntarle si el sofá no le fue suficientemente cálido anoche, dice que no. Que se casó para no volver a dormir solo nunca en la vida".

"Acabo de responderle que se casó para muchas cosas más".

"Dice que vaya y le muestre algunas".

"Ya le dije que es un animal".

"Acaba de decir que deje de leerle lo que escribo en voz alta y corra a la cama. Le dije que venga por mí".

"Rodrigo quiere arrebatarme mi diario y…" la caligrafía se volvía ininteligible, por lo visto su padre había logrado la atención de ella luego de forcejear un poco. Candy sonrió levemente y dio vuelta a la página con rapidez.

Así, todas y cada una de las páginas mencionaban el nombre de su padre una decena de veces. Rodrigo durmiendo, Rodrigo leyendo, Rodrigo y ella cabalgando, Rodrigo y ella en el río, con Candy en el lago, Rodrigo y Candy durmiendo juntos en la alfombra del salón junto a la chimenea, la niña de cuatro años dormida en el pecho de su padre quien roncaba como un león.

Entonces, hojeando el diario, cayeron algunas páginas sueltas, Candy las tomó y notó que eran un tanto más antiguas que las del diario, pero del mismo estilo. Entendió que eran páginas sueltas de un diario anterior. Las leyó.

"Rodrigo y yo estamos pasando el final de nuestra luna de miel en la villa", así iniciaba la entrada.

La fecha era ininteligible debido a lo maltratado de las páginas; pero a Candy se le aceleró el corazón en el pecho. Siguió leyendo.

"Él dijo que podíamos pasear más por Europa, pero cuando supe que poseían un lugar así en la campiña le pedí que viniéramos. Rodrigo me ama. Lo he escrito mucho, ¿verdad?"

Candy sonrió, con los ojos acuosos.

"Pero me ama, él me ama mucho, yo también. Ayer llegamos y este lugar es tan hermoso como lo imaginé. Es un poco como Madison, aunque no hace tanto frío en el invierno por lo que me han dicho, es perfecto. Rodrigo me ama. Sé que lo he dicho ¡demasiado! Pero me ama, yo también. Ayer por la tarde fuimos al río.

"Él se sentó en el pasto, ¿quién lo pensaría? Él que siempre se mantiene tan pulcro en sus oficinas, aquí viene a sentarse en el pasto como un crío. Rodrigo me ama. Somos muy felices".

Candy sintió a su corazón temblar.

"Me senté a su lado y estuvimos la tarde entera conversando. Rodrigo mantenía su mano entrelazada con la mía, me gusta tanto eso".

Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla.

"Antes de casarnos jamás hubiésemos podido estar de esa manera en público, pero ahora es mi esposo. Rodrigo me ama. Yo lo adoro".

Candy limpió sus ojos con el dorso de la mano, y siguió leyendo.

"El día estuvo muy nublado, pero para mí fue hermoso. Llegamos muy de mañana y todavía no salía el sol. Me pareció que no salió en todo el día. Era como si este día ni siquiera hubiera amanecido. Más bien, se disipó la noche y dejó en su lugar un cielo viscoso, gris y empantanado, tan denso que hasta el aire parecía sólido.

"Pero él y yo nos sentíamos rodeados de sol. Él también, porque Rodrigo me ama. Lo he dicho ¡tantas veces!

"Estábamos ahí sentados junto al río en el pasto y Rodrigo se llevó mi mano a sus labios, me besó en el dorso, creo que suspiré. Es tan bueno. Me ama tanto".

Candy lloraba.

"Y yo a él. Miré después al frente, con él a mi costado, al cielo. Y entonces cayó la tarde, violácea. Rodrigo rodeó mis hombros con su brazo. Frente a nuestros ojos las espesas nubes que cubrieran durante el día desaparecieron, y reposado se fue extendiendo un azul nocturno ganando terreno por el cielo palmo a palmo, hasta que la plenitud de una noche sin estrellas se extendió llena; serenamente y con paciencia, de lado a lado.

"Yo vi hacia arriba, pude haber extrañado las estrellas; pero el matiz del firmamento se desplegaba azul cargado de intensidad, resplandeciente a pesar de su oscuridad, en una luz uniforme que opalescente irradiaba. Que de ópalo líquido se derramaba sin nacer de ninguna parte en particular, pero llenándolo todo".

Candy cerró los ojos, viendo aquello. Luego leyó las últimas líneas:

"Con Rodrigo a mi lado, este lugar, esta vista, con mi amor en el corazón. Esto fue más, pero mucho más, que suficiente."

Candy respiró profundamente. Dos veces. Era tan vívido. Lo que su madre relataba. Tanto lo que veía como lo que sentía por él.

Cuánto se amaban sus padres. Candy nunca había pensado en esto a profundidad. Ellos se amaban. Mucho. Y como la hija de ese amor, pudo sentir un remanso de paz, algo tibio y bueno dentro de ella. Su madre había sido muy feliz. Su padre la adoraba. Habían sido tan felices juntos.

Fue inevitable que se derramaran las lágrimas de sus ojos. Tanto amor y verse truncado con la partida de uno de los dos. Ahora, por primera vez en realidad, ella podía entender a su padre a plenitud. Desgraciadamente, compartían el mismo dolor. Cuánta desgracia.

Más llanto de sus ojos, y ella lo dejó fluir. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente varias veces, dejando pasar el oleaje. Terry en su mente.

Momentos después, intentó serenarse, enfocarse en la sensación agradable que le concedía el leer las palabras de su madre y siguió leyendo, largo rato.

Marge era adorable, Candy la conoció a través de las páginas. Y ellos habían sido una familia muy feliz un tiempo. Era agridulce la sensación, pero a la vez le daba grande paz. Agradecía tanto a su padre que le hiciera este regalo.

Pasó largas horas leyendo, hasta que la tarde caía al otro lado de la ventana. Candy cerró el diario, pero al sacudir de las hojas, algo llamó su atención, un nombre que estaba en una de las páginas finales: "Eleanor".

Candy, con el corazón acelerado y sin respirar, ubicó la página con manos temblorosas. En la delicada caligrafía de su madre se leía: "Hoy fui al pueblo con mi niña y me encontré con Eleanor".

¿Sería esto posible? ¿La conocía? ¿Cómo, qué, cómo no lo pensó antes? ¿Se habían conocido en La Niebla?

Candy, con ojos trémulos y manos temblorosas, vio la fecha en la página. Apenas fue capaz de ello, pero calculó que ella tendría en ese entonces cuatro años. Cómo era posible. ¿Su madre y la madre de Terry se habían conocido?

La Niebla era un pueblo muy pequeñito, pero aún así… jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Con la garganta cerrada, leyó la entrada completa del diario. Sus manos temblaban y casi no estaba respirando.

"Hoy fui al pueblo con mi niña y me encontré con Eleanor. Estaba en la frutería eligiendo unos limones que necesitaba Esthela, porque Rodrigo estaba pataleando por pastel de limón, para variar, ese hombre se vuelve un capricho ambulante, que le dé gracias a Dios que lo amo, y todo en él me parece bien; pero a veces es como criar a otro niño grande. Bien dicen que los hombres no maduran jamás, si de la misma manera me hiciera caso en todo, no habría mayor problema; él dice que sí, que siempre hace lo que le pido… está bien, lo acepto, me estoy quejando sin motivo. Pero tú eres mi diario, puedes permitirme algo de locura. Entonces, Eleanor entró al local, tan hermosa como siempre. 'Hola, Marge, qué gusto verte, ¿cómo estás?', me dijo tan pronto me vio. Si algo lamento de no vivir en La Niebla es no estar en contacto continuo con Ely, es una gran amiga a pesar de que la veo una vez al año. 'Estupendamente, llegamos hace tres días, y aquí me tienes comprando limones para que Esthela haga su pastel, ya sabes, Rodrigo…'. Ely sonrió '¿No te parecen los hombres como niños a veces?'. 'Precisamente', dije yo.

"¿Ves por qué Ely podría ser mi mejor amiga si tan solo la viera con mayor frecuencia? Además siempre está ocupada, ni siquiera viene a verme a la villa cuando estoy de visita. Nuestras conversaciones vienen a ocurrir cuando nos encontramos casualmente en el pueblo, es una lástima.

"Lo que más admiro de ella es su fortaleza. Después de todo lo que ocurrió con aquel hombre, que jamás la mereció, y quedarse ella sola con toda la responsabilidad, Eleanor tiene un carácter muy fuerte, es una mujer sorprendente. Por eso me agrada tanto, la admiro. Y, dentro de todo lo fuerte que es, es tan noble, tan cálida.

"Me saludó con un amigable beso en la mejilla y un cálido abrazo; y le respondí igual. 'Y tú, Ely, ¿qué haces por aquí, las compras?'. Ella me respondió: 'Sí, he venido por naranjas, Terry quiere jugo'."

Espera, no, ¿qué? ¿Había Candy leído bien? ¿Su madre escribió "Terry"?. Candy se sentó en la cama, de un salto.

"¿Y dónde está esa hermosura de niño? Lo veo tan poco y eso que lo quiero como si fuera mi sobrino. Ven a vivir a Chicago, Ely, me hace falta una amiga'. 'A mí también, pero tú sabes, no puedo. Sin embargo estoy feliz de verte aun cuando sea una vez por año'. Reímos las dos, éramos unas cacatúas en medio de la frutería. Bueno, quizás lo era yo, Eleanor es demasiado hermosa para asemejarse siquiera. Tiene unos ojos impresionantemente azules. Y esa es la palabra: impresionantemente. Su hijo los heredó, es un niño precioso que vi el año pasado por última vez, y ahora está ¡tan grande! Es de la misma edad de Candy, un mes menor, de hecho, pero qué importa, cuando crezcan se van a casar".

Candy se levantó de la cama, se quedó de pie, se le salían las lágrimas nerviosas, pero limpió sus ojos para seguir leyendo.

"¿Y dónde está Terryto?'; pregunté, porque lo busqué pero no lo veía."

Candy lloraba, ya abiertamente. Y a través de las lágrimas siguió leyendo.

"Venía conmigo', me dijo Ely, 'Oh, parece que se quedó en la acera'.

'¿Y dónde está Candy?', pregunté yo; la tenía de la mano un minuto antes.

'Es verdad, ¿Y tu niña, sigue tan bonita?'.

'Hermosa, soy la madre cuervo, está preciosa cada día más; pero mira tan traviesa como siempre, ya se me perdió'.

"Resultó que salimos del local y ahí estaban los dos, nuestros niños, en la acera, con sólo cuatro años, parados uno frente al otro, muy serios, se miraban a los ojos, como dos personas adultas pero en miniatura. Candy llevaba el cabello suelto, los rizos volaban alrededor de su cara y Terryto la veía como si fuera un ser de otro planeta. Supongo que todavía odia a las niñas."

Candy estaba temblando, sus ojos apenas si alcanzaban a pasar por las líneas. Su madre continuaba el relato.

"Eleanor y yo nos paramos bajo el marco de la puerta del local, y ellos estaban a dos pasos de distancia, pero sin vernos a nosotras, seguían mirándose fijamente, muy cerca uno del otro, cara a cara. Terryto llevaba un trajecito azul, como si fuera de marinerito, se veía divino con sus ojos tan azules y su cabello castaño."

Hubo un sonido y Candy entendió que fue un sollozo suyo.

"Le dije a Ely junto a mí: '¿Qué te parece si casamos a estos dos cuando crezcan?', ella rió ligeramente. 'Me parece bien, podemos ir arreglando los detalles del enlace'. 'Por supuesto, vivirán aquí', dije yo. Y ella respondió 'Claro, por supuesto'. 'Me vendré yo también con Rodrigo de manera que todos vivamos cerca, les daremos a los muchachos su espacio como matrimonio, pero obviamente nos entrometeremos como suegras cuando lo amerite la ocasión'. 'Por supuesto, claro, ¿entonces tendré que odiarte por ser mi consuegra?'. 'No, en absoluto, esa será una cuestión que pasaremos de largo en el cliché'. 'Me parece bien', reía Ely.

"Mi hija es mayor que él un mes', dije yo. Y Ely respondió: 'Vaya, Terry ya está atrayendo a mujeres maduras'. 'Es todo un galán. Con esa percha, Eleanor, prepárate porque vas a ser la suegra más deseada de la región'.

"Tú también, Candy es muy linda'. 'Bueno, pero ella ya está comprometida'. '¿Con mi hijo?'. 'Precisamente, ¿no acabamos de acordarlo? Me preocupas, Ely, ¿cumplirás tu parte del trato?'. Rió ella mientras decía: 'Claro, claro que sí, de momento fue un desliz'. 'Pues mucho cuidado, Terryto ya está apartado'.

"Volvimos a verlos y susurré: 'Mira cómo se miran, inocentes criaturas, nosotras ya les planeamos la vida entera y ellos no han cruzado ni media palabra'.

"Entonces Terryto habló, una vocecita de niño, preciosa. Lo veo y cómo anhelo un varoncito, un hermanito para Candy.

"Él dijo a Candy: 'Tu cabello es color de los limones'. Su vocecita adorable. Considerando que los limones americanos son, de hecho, amarillos.

"Reímos las dos y Ely me dijo en voz baja: 'Ahí tienes, ya se hablaron'.

"Candy respondió: 'El tuyo es de chocolate'. Él dijo: 'No me gusta el chocolate'. '¿Estás loco?, a mí sí, sí me gusta, mucho, mucho, mucho'. Extendió sus bracitos a los costados para mostrar lo mucho que le gustaba, mucho, mucho, mucho.

"Y yo le hablé a Eleanor musitando: 'Ahí tienes, su primera diferencia de pareja'. Ella rió.

"Acto seguido, yo no sé qué pasó, que Candy le plantó un beso a Terry, se lanzó al frente y lo besó. En la boca. Más que beso lo que hizo fue babearle la cara.

"Terryto se limpió con su manita, haciendo un gesto. Sí, creo que todavía odia a las niñas.

"¿Viste eso?', le dije a Eleanor, 'Candy ya lo apartó'.

"Por supuesto, bromeábamos, pero cómo me gustaría que Candy se casara con alguien de aquí. Y que viviera aquí en el campo. Nosotros nos vendríamos a la villa, y tal vez ella y su esposo no quisieran vivir con nosotros, por aquello de que las parejas ocupan su espacio, pero estaríamos cerca. Y ella podría llevar una vida tan buena aquí. Que encuentre un buen muchacho, que la ame, la proteja. Que sea muy amada, tanto como yo lo soy con su padre, o más. Mejor más. La mujer más feliz y amada de esta tierra.

"Pero me estoy adelantando mucho, ¿verdad? Soñando con cosas que pasarán dentro de muchos años. Sólo le ruego al cielo que con quien sea que mi hija se case, sea muy feliz. Y le ruego a Dios también llegar a ver eso; poder ver a mi hija junto al hombre de su vida."

Cerré el diario, no pude más. Lo lancé a la cama. Caminé de un lado a otro en la habitación. Mi madre ya no estaba, su deseo era haberme visto casada. Cuánto la extrañé, más que nunca. Pero al mismo tiempo, cuánto bien me hizo leerla, la conocía por fin. La amé tanto como vi que ella me amaba a mí.

Pero lo otro, caminaba lado a lado en el cuarto. No parecía posible. No parecía posible. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no? La Niebla era un pueblo muy pequeño, todos se conocían. No era tan descabellado que ellas se hubieran conocido. Además, tenían alrededor de la misma edad, madres jóvenes con hijos pequeños también con los mismos años, no tenía nada fuera de lo común que se hubieran conocido. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió jamás.

Y entonces… lo que escribió… ¿yo conocí a Terry? ¿lo besé?, sonreí un poco, tocando mis labios. ¿Y mi madre y la suya bromeaban haciendo planes para que nos casáramos? ¿Era todo esto posible?

Me dolió el corazón, se me partió el alma al pensar en todo lo que habíamos Terry y yo perdido cuando nuestras madres murieron. Había tanto amor ahí, a través de las palabras de mi madre había visto a Eleanor con Terry. Y la había visto a ella misma conmigo.

Y fue inevitable pensar que de haber estado con nosotros nuestra historia hubiera sido muy distinta.

Se me derramó una lágrima cuando pensé en la bendición que mi madre dejaba en esas líneas para mí, cuando pensé que ella sería feliz de saber que yo me había enamorado de él. Terryto, como ella lo llamaba. Me estremecí de ternura, de dolor.

Pero no quise llorar, no quise desgarrarme en este momento, y peleé con todas mis fuerzas para controlarme. Tragué saliva, aclaré la garganta y respiré por la nariz profundamente varias veces. Fui a la cama y tomé el diario, ya no leería hoy. Lo acomodé en el librero de mi habitación. Y tomé otro cualquiera.

Vine a sentarme con este nuevo libro a la orilla de la cama, lo que yo estaba haciendo era evitar pensar en aquello que acababa de leer. Pero fue imposible evadirme. El libro que había tomado era de las pocas cosas que había traído conmigo de nuestra casa en La Niebla. Era un libro de poemas que a él le gustaba mucho. Donde estaba aquel que me leyó por primera vez sentados en el sofá colgante en la galería cuando éramos novios.

Lo abrí y lo hojeé desde la primera página, pasando la palma completa por cada una de ellas, sintiendo su textura. Mis ojos lloraron, pero ya no lo evité, dejé que las lágrimas corrieran, muy lentas. Dejé libre el llanto, dejándolo fluir, pero con serenidad.

Vi los poemas, uno a uno, y aunque no los leía en este momento, yo casi me los sabía de memoria, de todas las veces que él había leído para mí.

Y entonces, al dar la vuelta en la última página, vi unas líneas escritas a mano en la contraportada interior. Era su letra.

Dios, un sollozo salió de mí. Leí aquello y lo recordé en un instante todo. Todo se vino de nuevo. Me inundó.

Era un día como hoy, último día del año, no, miento, era cuatro días antes, el día anterior a mi cumpleaños, no, no es verdad, yo ya no sé ni dónde tengo la cabeza, sí era un día como hoy, día último, porque le pedí que pasáramos el año nuevo besándonos. Que así recibiéramos el año.

Lloré, mucho llanto salió de mí. Yo lo quería tanto. Y ahora sufría tanto por él.

- ¿Qué quieres como regalo de aniversario? – me dijo él.

Estábamos en el sofá en la sala, iluminados por la chimenea, afuera caía la nieve y era de noche.

- Quiero… - dije yo, moviéndome entre sus brazos, acostados los dos en el sofá –. Te quiero a ti desnudo sobre la mesa.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

- Muy bien, a ver – intentó levantarse, y se sacaba la camisa, pero riendo no lo dejé, lo regresé a mí.

- Cómo crees, no es cierto.

- Si eso quieres, eso te voy a dar.

Reí abundantemente.

- No, no. Eso tengo todas las noches – él rió, acomodándome otra vez sobre su hombro.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres? Es nuestro primer aniversario.

De hecho, ya habíamos festejado. Él ya me había dado mi presente y yo el suyo, y pasamos el día entero en el río. Éste en su cauce hace un recodo cerca de nuestra casa, y el agua es tan mansa en esa zona que parece no fluir. La balsa en la que estábamos ni siquiera se movía, más parecíamos estar en un lago.

Aun así, Terry había sujetado la balsa con una larga cuerda a una enorme piedra a la orilla. Entonces estábamos ahí, flotando, sin movernos en absoluto, como si estuviéramos en un sereno lago; comimos, intercambiamos regalos y pasamos toda la tarde conversando y riendo. Vino el atardecer. A lo lejos se escuchaba una melodía, muy lejana, apenas un susurro que traía el viento.

Era la sonata catorce de Beethoven, aunque distante muy clara llegaba a nosotros.

- ¿Viene del pueblo? – pregunté.

- Tal vez – dijo él.

Quizás alguien festejaba fin de año con música, nunca lo supimos. Pero estuvimos ahí escuchando la canción, abrazados en la balsa, flotando en el agua quieta y reposada.

- Es como una despedida – dije yo.

- Se supone que Beethoven la escribió para una niña ciega. Quería mostrarle con música cómo era la luz de la luna cubriendo los árboles, las flores… por eso se llama "Claro de Luna", aunque ese nombre no se lo puso él.

- Tú sabes un montón de cosas.

- Yo sí estudiaba en el colegio.

- Te amo – le planté un beso bien grande en la mejilla, girando para verlo, me abrazaba por la espalda.

- Yo también.

- ¿Entonces es cierto eso que dices de la niña ciega, de veras? – él asintió besando mi cuello –. A mí me parece una despedida. Alguien que se fue. Alguien que se queda. Eso me parece esta canción. Alguien que es dejado por alguien y lo extraña mucho. El que toca es el que se quedó. Está solo en una casa muy grande. Y cuando esa persona se va y él queda solo, toca esa canción. Es como una despedida.

- Tú eres una romántica.

- Tal vez. Pero así suena. Así te extrañaba yo cuando me fui a Chicago.

- ¿Me extrañaste mucho, muñequita?

- Un montón.

- Yo también.

- Y esa canción parece una despedida.

- Creo que tienes razón – guardó silencio un instante, escuchábamos la melodía en el aire.

Terry suspiró y besó mi cuello.

-Yo también te extrañé tanto, mi vida. Pero ya no deberá preocuparnos. Ya no habrá despedidas entre nosotros. De ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos. No te voy a soltar ni un solo día. Ni uno.

Y yo sonreí.

-Siempre estarás aquí, bien apretada entre mis brazos.

-Mi hogar – dije yo, y también suspiré mientras él besaba otra vez mi cuello.

No más despedidas… en ese momento eso creía yo también. Mis ojos lloraron. Sangrando mi corazón.

Cuando estábamos recostados en el sofá, él volvía a preguntarme qué quería de regalo de aniversario, aunque ya me había dado uno.

- Quiero… - dije yo, entrelazando mi mano con la suya, con la cabeza en su hombro –. Quiero amor.

- Lo tienes.

- Te quiero a ti.

- Me tienes.

- Oh, ya sé – me senté de un salto, acariciando su abdomen con la palma de las manos –. Quiero, ¿sabes qué quiero?

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero una estrella, quiero la luna, quiero el aire que acaricia mi rostro.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

- Estás loca.

- Sí, sí, eso quiero. Y si no me lo das es que no me amas de verdad. Cuando nos casamos prometiste darme todo lo que deseara, pues bien ahí lo tienes – golpeé su abdomen con la palma de las manos, aunque muy despacio, él reía.

- Estás demente.

- Anda, Terry, quiero una estrella. Sube por ella en este momento y tráemela.

- Estás loca – reía.

- Anda, no te hagas el loco, ve por esa estrella en este instante. Toma la escalera del cobertizo.

Él se carcajeó. Yo saltaba de rodillas en el sofá, con él recostado, la cabeza en un cojín.

- Ahí tienes la escalera, ve por esa estrella y tráemela, es lo que quiero.

Terry no podía parar de reír.

- Anda, Terry. Vamos, arriba – lo jalé de los brazos, pero no lo levanté ni una pulgada.

- Estás loquita.

- Deja de decirme loca – me lancé sobre él, con todo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y le tapé la boca con las manos.

Él forcejeaba, o aparentaba forcejear. Entonces, hizo un gesto y dejó de moverse. Tanteó hacia atrás a la mesa junto al sofá, donde hacía minutos había dejado el libro de poemas que estábamos leyendo y tanteando también para encontrar algo con que escribir, encontró un bolígrafo y escribió una línea, sin dejarme ver lo que era hasta que terminó.

Era lo que veía en este momento en la contraportada del libro. Él había escrito "Estás loquita", y debajo de esa línea dibujó una cara, un círculo redondo, con los ojos desorbitados y la lengua de fuera.

En aquel momento solté una carcajada, cuando me lo mostró.

- ¿Ésta soy yo?

- ¡Ésta eres tú!

Reímos los dos, en el sofá. Nosotros éramos tan felices. Entonces él se deslizó hacia la alfombra frente a la chimenea y me llevó con él. La risa nos guió a otra cosa que nos ocupó toda la noche.

- Quiero pasar el año nuevo contigo besándome – le dije en un momento.

- Concedido – dijo él.

Y cuando el reloj daba las campanadas a la medianoche, él me besaba ininterrumpida y profundamente. Muy hondo.

Ahora estaba en mi cuarto, en este departamento en Chicago, una habitación tan fría, en una cama tan árida, con el libro entre mis manos y vi esa frase y vi ese dibujo que él había hecho y me partí en dos.

Yo no podía con esta pena. Era demasiado. ¿Cómo iba a poder sobrevivir?

Caí de rodillas en el piso, con el libro frente a mí en el suelo. Escuchaba nuestras risas en mi mente.

- Terry, te extraño - musité.

Pensar que nunca más lo vería, que nunca escucharía su voz, me reiría con él, que nunca volvería a bromear conmigo, me mataba por dentro.

El atardecer con su luz llenaba el cuarto, brillos de ámbar me rodeaban y cada una de esas luces a mi alrededor y que tocaban mis párpados, me traían memorias de él.

Las luces pequeñitas, cada una era una memoria, un trozo de alegría. Un chispazo de aquella felicidad que ya no habría de volver.

Sentía la textura del piso en las palmas de las manos y las rodillas, la madera fría contra mi piel. Estaba con la cabeza echada al frente y veía mojarse la madera bajo mi rostro.

Creo que morir de amor también es posible. Porque yo juro que moría un poco cada vez que lo recordaba, pero al mismo tiempo era mi única manera de vivir. Sólo recordándolo era cuando me sentía viva. Qué paradoja tan cruel. La más.

Y hoy cumpliríamos siete años de casados. Y nuestras madres se habían conocido. Y yo lo había besado cuando teníamos cuatro años, babeándole la cara. Y él se había limpiado con la mano.

Y dijo que mi pelo era como los limones.

Sollocé muy alto, estremeciéndome, mi pecho mostraba la irregular respiración, las sacudidas de mi corazón. Yo moría un poco cada día estando de él lejos. Mi hogar estaba en sus brazos. Terry, mi hogar está en tus brazos. Ya no tengo casa.

Ya no tengo casa, amor.

Desde que tú te fuiste...

Yo a nada le llamaba casa ya sin él. Estar aquí o allá, todo era lo mismo, era la nada, era inútil. Mi hogar estaba en sus brazos.

Con la espalda curva al frente, me deshacía en llanto y el piso continuaba mojándose entre mis palmas extendidas. Agua en charquitos. Mi esposo, mi vida, mi amor. Terry, cuánto te amo. Te lo juro que te amo más que al inicio, te amo más cada día. Este amor no deja de crecer, no se ha enterado de que ya no estás. Terry, mi amor no sabe todavía que tú ya no estás.

Terry.

Terry.

Terry.

¡Terry!

Yo lo había besado cuando tenía cuatro años, ¿no era esto una burla? ¿Una malvada jugarreta de la vida?

- ¡¿Por qué? – grité, loca de dolor –. ¡¿Por qué? ¡Terry! ¡Terry!

Terry, Terry, Terry. Mi vida estaba llena de su nombre. Yo no podía con esto, jamás iba a poder con esto.

-Jamás te dejaré – él había dicho, y las palabras retumbaron en mi memoria, llenando el cuarto, haciendo temblar las paredes.

Me dolí del cuerpo, encogiéndome, curvándome más. Una saeta, una lanza, atravesándome. Sus palabras y su voz clara, hermosa en mi oído. Él había jurado nunca dejarme.

-Jamás te dejaré – volvió a decir.

Moría yo, de él. Por él. En él. Moría con él. Deslicé la vista un poco al frente, a través del agua vi el libro con la contraportada al aire. Su letra: "Estás loquita". Y su frase en mi mente: "Jamás te dejaré".

Dios, yo moría. Y debajo el dibujo de un círculo con ojos saltones girados a cualquier parte y la lengua de fuera.

Terry, Terry, sufría. Terry, Terry, no paraba de llorar. Amargo llanto porque él me había llenado la vida de alegrías y luego con su muerte lo había vuelto todo gris, muerta yo también. Cuánto quisiera morir, desaparecer. Dejar de vivir para que dejara de doler. De doler no dejaba nunca, nunca. ¡Terry, Terry, Terry!

Pero no podía, yo no me podía morir, no quería, dejaría de recordarlo y eso jamás. Yo no quería dejar de recordarlo nunca. Nunca, nunca. Aunque me muriera de dolor con cada recuerdo yo quería vivir así siempre, toda mi vida. Recordándolo, doliéndome, sufriendo, no me importa. Recordarlo era volver a vivir. Vivir muriendo, morir viviendo. Morir de amor.

Un corazón muerto en el pecho que no sabe, no se ha enterado, de que su único motivo para palpitar hoy ya no está, se ha ido. Mi vida, mi amor, después de tantos años, cuánto te amo, cuánto te quiero. Yo voy a vivir la vida entera pensando en ti, mi esposo, recordándote, teniéndote en mi mente. Mi vida, mi cielo, mi amor, Terry, te amo. Yo te amo. Te amo tanto.

Y entonces recordé lo que pasó un momento atrás, cuando no supe precisar de inmediato si esa conversación en el sofá había sido el día de año nuevo o el anterior a mi cumpleaños. ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo que empezaban a desdibujarse los recuerdos, eso era?

¿Esa era la nueva burla del destino? ¿Hacerme olvidarlo? ¡NO! ¡NO!

- ¡¿Por qué? – volví a gritar –. ¡¿Por qué?

Y entonces pensé, ¿y si eso me pasaba con la imagen de él en mi memoria? ¿Y si también olvidaba su cara? ¡NO! ¡NO!

Me levanté de un salto, llena de dolor, pero impulsada por una rebelión contra el mundo y fui a la cómoda, saqué del primer cajón el retrato que guardaba de él. Quise enfocar la vista a través del agua, pero además estaba muy oscuro.

Salí apresuradamente a la sala y jalé el cordón que encendía el bombillo colgante del techo, ahí de pie bajo la luz vi su rostro. Me limpié la cara.

- Yo no te voy a olvidar, mi amor, te lo prometo.

Sollocé, jalando aire, y pasé los dedos por su cara en la imagen.

- Yo no te voy a olvidar, mi cielo, te lo juro que no. Mi vida, mi esposo, mi amor.

Hubo un ruido, pero no hice caso, veía la fotografía. Él sonreía en la imagen, se veía tan hermoso. De nuevo un ruido, pero de verdad no supe precisar qué era.

Terry me miraba desde el retrato, sonriente.

- Mi amor, mi cielo, ¡te amo! – grité –. ¡Te amo, Terry! ¡Terry! ¡Terry!

Grité, grité muy alto.

- ¡Terry! – su nombre retumbó en la casa, en las paredes. Vibraba en mi corazón este clamor por él –. ¡Terry!

Y la puerta de entrada se abrió.

Candy, al centro de la pieza, de pie bajo el bombillo estaba bañada por esa luz directa, justo al centro, paralizada viendo a la puerta de entrada de su departamento que acababa de abrirse. Alguien estaba ahí. Alguien que había abierto esa puerta.

Ella dejó de respirar al ver quién era. El tiempo se detuvo.

Su corazón se congeló en el pecho.

De espaldas parecía una figura de porcelana, llevaba el pelo suelto y vestía un sencillo vestido amarillo claro, con una cinta amarrada en la espalda y una falda en corte recto que llegaba a media pantorrilla. Una tela muy modesta, un vestido con ya muchas lavadas.

Sus zapatos, de piso, negros, tenían los talones gastados por el uso. Más allá de la imagen de sus pies en el piso, se veía la puerta abierta, unas piernas ahí, de pie bajo el marco, de hombre. Unas botas masculinas, con seco lodo en los costados de las suelas.

Los zapatos de Candy, permanecían inmóviles.

Entonces a su lado algo cayó flotando desde arriba, muy lentamente, la fotografía. El retrato había sido liberado y ahora descendía en lentos vaivenes a uno y otro lado, flotando, muy despacio, muy pausado. A uno y a otro lado en el aire, un vaivén sereno. A uno… y a otro lado.

Hasta que cayó del todo. La lámina reposó en el piso, junto a esos talones gastados, quedó quieta; inmóvil como esos pies.

Él dijo:

- Recibí tus cartas.

Y los pies junto a la lámina, aunque no desfallecieron, temblaron. Una sola vez.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	57. Chapter 57

Pues estábamos de vacaciones jaja pero ganaron el reto!

Volveríamos hasta el 9 de enero, pero hoy es viernes 23 de Diciembre y quieren su navidá! jajaja

Gracias a esas esforzadas valientes que rompieron la meta se lo ganaron! aquí está el cap 57! es terry? no es terry? es sueño? no es sueño?

Creo que no somos las únicas que nos lo preguntamos... como verán...

Y en serio, para quienes se dispusieron al reto OMG son feroces! jajajaja esas son terrytanas carambas!

Así somos las terrytanas me cae jajajaja

Chicas, se lo ganaron a pulso!

No me deja ver los reviews en FF porque no actualiza la página pero las que sé que le entraron al reto son (perdón si me falta una es que como les digo no actualiza la página y veo el número de reviews pero no los puedo leer) en fin que a pesar de eso quiero agradecerles personalmente asi que si me falta una ya lo haré en el prox cap :D

gracias a ustedes chicas hay cap hoy!

Silvia E

SusyAle

Oli

Lty

Beverly

Rossy J

Jari

Alecita

Luz

y

y

y

Vico! jajaja ah verdad creias que se me pasaba jajajajajajajaja gracias bonita TKM!

Gracias chicas! y espero el cap les guste y valga la pena el esfuerzo, yo digo que ammm sí creo que sí les gustará jajajaja

PD: Solamente espero el cap les guste :D

* * *

><p>Vico: no te he mencionado porque cuando agradezco un cap resulta que no comentaste en él! jajajajaja pero ahora te lo ganaste. Además tú fuiste la primera en leer Vivir de Amor, cuando apenas lo estaba escribiendo, tenía los primeros 12 caps y te los mandé te acuerdas? Vivir de Amor existe también gracias a ti! No tengo palabras amiga, sabes que te quiero como a una hermana. Y sabes lo feliz que soy de compartir esto contigo. Sin ti nada es igual. Sin palabras, es demasiado cariño.<p>

Como dice candycita mucho, mucho, mucho :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo LVII<strong>

¿Es esto cierto?, pensé, ¿he perdido el juicio, lo perdí al fin? Y él me miraba. No sabía qué pensar. Incluso hoy después de tanto tiempo, yo aún no sé cómo explicar lo que sentí en ese momento.

Era la locura. Había llegado al extremo de la locura.

-Recibí tus cartas – dijo él otra vez, me miraba.

Yo lo veía sin parpadear. Parado bajo el marco de la puerta, alto, más delgado, una breve barba cubriendo su mandíbula, distinto, pero a la vez el mismo. La misma imagen de mi memoria, ese rostro, esos ojos, azul, ese azul profundo.

-Hola – dijo él, y sus labios se extendieron, sólo un poco, una sonrisa apenas insinuada.

Entonces, él dio un paso, se movió un poco al frente. Y yo grité.

-¡NO!

Él quedó paralizado, estupefacto, viéndome otra vez. Mi respiración estaba agitada, inhalaba por la boca en cortos alientos, uno detrás de otro, mi pecho se movía arriba y abajo con dificultad, mis rodillas temblaban. Lo veía, sin parpadear, sin moverme, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Él estaba ahí. O no lo estaba, yo no lo sabía.

La locura me había alcanzado, finalmente. Quise abrazarla. Por un instante quise creer que era verdad. Abrí la boca, un sonido salió de entre mis labios.

-Hola – y atreverme a hablarle a la aparición, una más real que ninguna otra, parecía temerario; no quería empujar con dureza para no romper el embrujo demasiado pronto.

Él sonrió, esta imagen de mi mente me miró un largo instante y sonrió. La calidez de esa tenue sonrisa fue como si me alcanzara, casi sentí su calor en la piel. Hubiera querido cerrar los ojos para disfrutar ese tacto imposible, de su tibia sonrisa en mi piel, pero no lo hice, estaba segura de que al volver a abrirlos él ya no estaría ahí.

Quise hablarle.

-¿Cómo has estado?

Los ojos de él se fijaron en los míos, extrañado. Asombro, mesura, todo junto en sus pupilas azules.

-Bien, ¿y tú? – Dios, su voz, su adorada voz.

-¿Has venido por mí? – no había mayor explicación para esta claridad de visión.

Él pareció quedarse sin saber qué decir. Lo vi mirar hacia abajo a un costado, después volver a mirarme, mecer levemente la cabeza. Luego en sus ojos, una luz, una luz intuitiva.

-¿Venir por ti?

-Para llevarme contigo.

Entornó la cabeza una vez más, mirándome.

-¿A dónde?

-Al cielo – dije yo.

Él sonrió. Terry. Terry sonrió. Y decir su nombre en mi mente, en este momento, trajo lágrimas nuevas a mis ojos. Qué hermoso sería si esta ilusión no terminara nunca.

-No – dijo él –. No he venido a llevarte.

-¿No? – mis ojos se inundaron, la tristeza me embargó.

-Candy…

Y yo cerré los ojos. Mi nombre, su voz. No pude resistirlo. Escucharlo llamarme ahora era mucho más intenso que en las memorias, más que en los recuerdos. Me dejé envolver en esa cálida caricia de sus labios pronunciando mi nombre, fue como ser rodeada de un tibio viento, un tenue fulgor ambarino. Toda mi piel fue consciente del aire que me rodeaba, cada pulgada erizada y sensible.

Disfruté un poco de aquello, respirando apenas, con los ojos cerrados, gozando la caricia de mi nombre en su voz rodeando mi cuerpo, tocándome así.

Después, quise abrir los ojos, pero antes de hacerlo, me preparé. Para que él ya no estuviera ahí. Pero cuando lo hice, respirando profundamente para darme valor, él ahí seguía. Y yo lloré. De felicidad ahora.

-Sigues aquí – le dije, sonriendo entre el llanto lento que mojaba mi cara.

-Candy…

Otra vez mi nombre, otra vez su voz, volví a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, él permanecía. Entonces dijo algo:

-No estoy muerto.

Y esa frase me alteró el palpitar, caballos desbocados en mi interior. Mi corazón cabalgaba. Mi pecho volvió a subir, arriba y abajo; respirando por la nariz en entrecortados episodios.

Él repitió:

-No estoy muerto.

Y yo me rompí. Estallé en llanto. Temblaron mis manos a mis costados; indefensa, angustiada, ¿qué era esto?

-Sí, sí lo estás – mi propia mente me atormentaba, quería jugar conmigo, la broma más macabra, la más cruel.

-No, Candy, no estoy.

Él quiso dar un paso, otro, y yo grité de nuevo.

-¡NO! – pero él no se detuvo, dio otro paso más.

Y yo me removí, como me fue posible movilicé las piernas y fui a guarecerme al otro lado de la mesa. Tenía miedo, no de él, tenía miedo de mí misma, lo que ahora mi mente recreaba era tan perfecto, tan anhelado, que el precipicio iba a doler como la lumbre.

Cuando me vio resguardarme de él, se detuvo.

-Amor… - dijo él.

Y yo lloré.

-¡Basta! – alcé la voz, la habitación entera retumbó –. ¡Basta! – repetí.

-Candy…

-¡NO!

-Candy…

-¡NO!

-¡Candice Grandchester!

Mi nombre, ese nombre, cuánta crueldad, de mi misma ilusión.

-¡NO!

Pero su fantasma alzó la voz.

-¡Candice Stephanie Grandchester!

Se me rompió el corazón. Me llevé las manos al pecho, entrelazadas contra mi corazón. Esta ilusión iba a matarme, iba a caer al abismo, iba a ser pronto y horrible.

Me removí otra vez, anduve unos pasos, sin salir de detrás de la mesa, pero de aquí a allá, cortos pasos, con los ojos cerrados, llorando, temblando, estremeciéndome. Lo sentí moverse, ir hacia mí. Yo gritaba.

-¡No, por favor, no!

-Candy, mírame.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!

-Candy, abre los ojos.

-¡NO!

Entonces, un toque en mi brazo, con los ojos cerrados, sentí su mano en el lugar, tomando mi antebrazo, suave pero con firmeza. Lo cálido de su tacto me hizo temblar. Esto era horrible, iba a ser fatal.

-Abre los ojos – dijo.

-¡NO!

-Candy, abre los ojos.

-¡NO!

Pero entonces afirmó su agarre en mi brazo, obligándome. Yo estaba de lado, estremeciéndome. Su fuerte agarre me hizo levantar los párpados lentamente. Miré poco a poco, sus botas, su pantalón, lentamente hacia arriba, vestía vaqueros y una camisa verde oscuro, militar.

Detuve la mirada en su cuello, a palmos de mí. Mi pecho estaba agitado, apenas si podía respirar. La piel de su cuello, debajo de la camisa, blanca y nítida, tan natural, tan perfecta, la misma imagen que yo había visto tantas veces.

Tragué saliva, él se mantenía quieto pero firme en mi brazo. No dijo nada. Y yo, lentamente, poco a poco, deslicé los ojos hacia arriba. Su mandíbula, la misma, sus labios, la misma forma en ellos, el de abajo un poco más grande que el superior. Y en la parte alta de su labio superior, una división vertical, una que yo había besado muchas veces, un pedazo de piel adorable.

Después, tomando valor, su nariz, larga, decidida; vi cada espacio de su piel, cada sombra, cada milímetro, cada microscópica marca, las mismas que yo había conocido a detalle mucho tiempo atrás. Yo había llegado a conocer su rostro tanto como el mío.

Y entonces, mis ojos viajaron, con cautela hacia arriba. Sus ojos. Ellos me veían. Sus ojos azules, tan azules. Empecé a llorar. Mucho llanto salió. Sus amables ojos azules me miraban. Eran ellos, estaban ahí. Me derrumbé.

Llevé las manos a mi cara, llorando abundantemente, cubriéndome, encogida al frente. Entonces, él me abrazó.

Y por Dios, se sintió como la gloria. Era real. Podía sentirlo. Su aroma me embargó, cítricos, maderas, el mismo de tantos años antes, igual, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido en absoluto. Como si siempre hubiéramos estado así de cerca.

Era el aroma que había buscado tantas veces en todas partes. Anhelándolo otra vez en mi piel como antes, pero jamás viviéndolo de nuevo. Y ahora, ahí estaba, llenándome. Ese aroma a bosque, a maderas, a enérgica libertad, el aroma de él.

Me aferré con toda mi fuerza a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con mis brazos. La amplitud de su torso, la calidez; mi mejilla en su pecho, mis lágrimas mojando su camisa militar. Encogida contra él sus brazos me consumían. Yo quería desfallecer. Quería morir en ese momento, quería irme con esta sensación al otro mundo. Si esto sería lo más cercano a la realidad que yo iba a experimentar, quería partir ahora mismo.

Sabía que esta fantasía al terminar iba a matarme, pero era de tal belleza que me dejé llevar. Era desgarradoramente hermosa; una ilusión divina con predecible terrible final; bella pero violenta, como una bella flor letal. Sin embargo, me hubiera ido al otro mundo con una sonrisa en los labios. Sentirlo así, tan real como ahora bien valía la pena caer después a un volcán.

Pero entonces, un sonido y sensación familiar, él besó entre mi cabello. Y yo me alejé de él. Fue demasiado, mi mente jugaba demasiado.

Me deshice de su abrazo y di traspiés hacia un costado. Él me siguió. Tumbé una silla, que él rodeó, empujé la mesa, tropecé con mis propios zapatos, él me seguía. Diciendo mi nombre. Candy, Candy, Candy.

-Llévame, llévame de una vez – lloré.

Y es que tenía miedo, pavor, de la caída. Mientras más dejara que mi mente jugara con esta fantasía, más profundo iba a caer.

-Llévame – dije otra vez –, llévame ahora.

-Candy, escúchame.

-No, no quiero.

Y con eso me fui a la habitación. Cerré la puerta, azotándola.

Cuánto me dolía aquello. Cuánta crueldad había en mis propias memorias, mis propios anhelos eran príncipe y verdugo al mismo tiempo. Me daban mucho, me estaban dando muchísimo, pero me habrían de quitar todo cuando esto terminara.

Pero cuando me encerré en el cuarto y cerré la puerta, apoyé la mejilla contra ella, a la vez, ansiando que no se acabara. Escuché un sonido, como si él también se apoyara contra la puerta. A través de la madera, su voz llegó, esa voz de mis sueños que era la de él, como si de verdad estuviera aquí.

-No morí en la guerra – empezó.

Y yo grité, llorando de dolor. Cuánto había deseado que eso fuera verdad.

-No morí – repitió más alto, para que lo escuchara a través de mi llanto –. Fue una confusión, que yo mismo provoqué. Yo—

Pero yo no quería escuchar.

-¡No más! – grité.

-Me escucharás.

-¡NO! – grité de nuevo.

Pero él gritó más alto.

-¡Vas a escucharme, Candice!

Y esa voz me hizo contenerme. Quedé con la mano en la boca, llorando, recargada contra la puerta.

-No morí en la guerra.

Su suave voz llegó a mí. Yo, conteniéndome, abrazándome a mí misma, murmuré:

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – lloraba con las manos en la cara.

-En Francia.

-¿Por qué dijeron que moriste?

-Puse mis identificaciones a un compañero, para que tuviera un funeral.

-¿Por qué?, ¿querías que pensaran que habías muerto?

-¿Y quién había que importara? Tú ya no estabas.

La lápida, la recordé. La mía, que él había visitado.

-¿Todo este tiempo pensaste que estaba muerta?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo diste conmigo?

-Tus cartas.

-¿Cómo?

-Fui a nuestra casa, regresé, quería la fotografía. Vi las cartas. Vine aquí, como un loco, sin creerlo, ansiando, suplicando – su voz se quebró –, rogándole al cielo que fuera verdad. Que de verdad estuvieras viva.

Entonces, un sollozo. Él estaba llorando. Y yo quise derribar esa puerta con las manos.

La abrí violentamente. Él me miró, sorprendido, con las manos en el rostro, sus ojos azules lloraban.

-¿De verdad estás aquí? – dije, temblando.

Él cerró los ojos, lágrimas se escaparon bajo sus párpados. Sonrió con tristeza para mirarme y decir:

-Aquí estoy.

-¿De verdad?

-Aquí estoy.

-Terry – su nombre quemaba –. Terry… ¿de verdad?

Él sonrió, y separó los brazos, para mí.

-Aquí estoy – dijo.

Y yo me lancé a él. Me arrojé al espacio entre sus brazos, chocando contra su pecho, sintiendo esa firmeza de su cuerpo en todo el mío. Sus brazos me rodearon. Mi llanto en su cuello se volvió huracán, cascada. Él me sujetaba con fuerza. Lloraba como un temblor, como un maremoto. Él lloraba también.

-¿Estás aquí? – una pregunta, que ansiaba ser afirmación.

-Aquí estoy – su voz en mi cuello, abrazándome con toda su fuerza.

Yo aferraba las manos a su espalda, rodeándolo, con el rostro en su cuello, inundada por su aroma, con la cara contra su piel, mojándolo con mis lágrimas.

-Estás aquí – iba tomando fuerza.

-Aquí estoy, amor.

-Estas aquí.

-Aquí estoy, mi vida.

Mi llanto era una tormenta. Un vendaval de sollozos. Mojaba su cuello, su camisa, llevé las manos a lo alto de su espalda, asiéndolo más contra mí, deseando sentir su calor. Y si esto era una fantasía y después moría de pena, ¿qué importaba? Era más de lo que esperé jamás recibir. Él estaba ahí.

-Terry – sollozaba, apenas hablando.

La voz de él, ahogada en mi cabello, sonaba entrecortada, lloraba como yo.

-Mi amor, estás viva.

Y cada vez que decía eso, se hacía más fuerte la ilusión. Rompiendo la barrera de la incredulidad. Pero es que yo todavía no lo podía creer.

Terry, ¡Terry!

Lloraba vuelta loca, como si tanto dolor de todos esos años jamás hubiera salido nunca. Como si fueran éstas unas lágrimas nuevas. Como si por primera vez me liberara. Como si lo estuviera perdiendo apenas, y a la vez, como si lo recuperara. Al fin.

No lo podía creer.

-No es posible – sollozaba –. No es posible, ¿cómo?

-Tanto tiempo – dijo él entre su propio llanto, abrazándome con tanta fuerza, como si para él también fuese imposible de creer.

-¿Cómo?

-Tantos años.

-Estás aquí. Dios, tú estás aquí de verdad. ¡Terry!

El pecho de él se movía, alterado, pero sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza. Me separé de su cuello para ver su cara. Ahí estaba él. Su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos que yo amaba. Terry, pero cómo, ¡cómo!

Y harían falta muchas, muchísimas, lágrimas más. Hasta que la ropa en ambos se empapó de llanto.

Entonces, fue como si me deslizara hacia abajo, como si perdiera el sentido, intenté sostenerme sujetando sus hombros, pero fue como si mi cuerpo poco a poco se apagara, lentamente, cada uno de mis miembros se fue venciendo, la fuerza que me consumía era mayor que la existente en mi cuerpo. Me vencía, escurriéndome hacia abajo.

Empezaba a diluirme en su agarre, pero él me tomó con fuerza. Jamás me dejaría caer. Vi sus fuertes antebrazos sujetándome. Esos brazos tan recios que siempre me habían protegido. Él jamás me dejaría caer.

Con esa idea, mi cuerpo se diluyó aún más y él entendió que necesitaba reposo un instante. Me depositó con gentileza en el piso, quedando de cuclillas ambos en el suelo. Él me sostenía, no permitiendo que cayera del todo.

Yo, con las rodillas en el piso, puse las manos sobre la fría madera, llorando a mares, agua que caía y mojaba el suelo, repiqueteando, una lluvia, una lluvia amarga.

Dentro, en mi pecho, era un vacío, un abismo. Sentía como si un hoyo profundo se hubiera abierto dentro de mí. Él estaba ahí, me miraba, llorando también, intentando alcanzar mis ojos con los suyos, buscando mi mirada, pero yo de pronto me sentí hueca; el abismo de mi alma, el vacío, la carencia, la ausencia del corazón.

La ausencia del corazón era tangible, como un peso, como un hoyo negro; era un remolino en altamar que succiona la superficie y lleva al fondo del abismo lo que encuentra a su paso.

De pronto, yo me sentí vacía. Ya no tenía nada adentro.

Lo último que vi fueron sus manos, sus fuertes antebrazos, alcanzándome, sosteniéndome, cargando mi peso. Me sumí en la oscuridad. Y lo último de lo que tuve conciencia fue que él estaba cargándome. Él era tan fuerte, siempre había sido así...

Y eso fue todo...

Tuve una pesadilla, aquella, la misma. Me revolvía en la cama, sabiendo que debía despertar, pero no podía. Terry me miraba, tan tranquilo y sereno, tan azules sus ojos, fijos en los míos, pacientes, amables, hermosos. Él me veía, mientras la neblina, la niebla, esta espesa nube gris lo envolvía y se lo llevaba. Él desaparecía entre la bruma y yo gritaba queriendo alcanzarlo.

Quería sacudirme en la cama, pero no me podía mover. Quería abrir los ojos, quería despertar. Pero no podía. Abrí la boca, queriendo gritar.

Mi voz, gruesa, una cuerda raspada por el tiempo, antigua. Un nombre amado y conocido en una voz de ultratumba que salió de mí.

-Terry…

Yo no dejaba de llamarlo nunca. Algo se movió. Algo me movía.

-Terry… - mi voz, hueca, volvió a sonar.

Algo volvió a moverme.

Y cuando abrí los ojos, él estaba ahí. Grité de llanto. Creo que ni dormida había dejado de llorar. Me convulsionaba en la cama, recostada, como si padeciera una fiebre terrible. Entonces, sus brazos me sujetaron. Sentí uno de ellos bajo mi cabeza y el otro rodeándome. Con la mandíbula en mi frente, él me sujetaba en su cuello. Estaba intentando contenerme.

-Candy, despierta – dijo él –. Despierta.

La desesperación en su voz, la preocupación, la realidad de esas palabras, me hicieron encontrarme lentamente en mi propio cuerpo.

Él besaba mi frente, pero manteniéndome quieta en su agarre, como si me apretara para que no volviera a escaparme en la inconsciencia.

-Amor, ya basta – dijo él.

Y yo le grité.

-¡Estabas muerto!

-Amor, despierta.

-¡Muerto! ¡Estabas muerto!

-No, no.

Seguía sujetándome contra su cuerpo, y entonces fui consciente de que todavía me removía en la cama. Quise tranquilizarme, lo logré muy lentamente. Los espasmos me recorrían, los estremecimientos me atravesaban.

Pero me vencí, finalmente me vencí. Él ganó.

-Estabas muerto – mi voz ahora muy baja.

Y las lágrimas que salieron a continuación, eran unas tristes y lentas, que él se acercó a secar con sus labios.

-Terry, estabas muerto.

Recorría mi rostro con su boca. Y entre las pestañas, con los párpados apenas abiertos, vi que agua corría también por su cara. Lo tomé, su rostro, con ambas manos y lo jalé a mí. Cuando su piel llegó a mi nariz, inhalé profundamente, recibiendo su aroma y bebiendo yo también sus lágrimas con mis labios.

Él se deslizó sobre mí, y yo lo rodeé con los brazos, fundiéndolo en mi cuerpo. El peso de su cuerpo en el mío, el calor del contacto, la masividad de él sobre mí, me hizo abrir los ojos del todo. Vi hacia arriba, al techo, su cabello castaño en mi cuello, abrazándome también. Cerré los ojos.

Y poco a poco, únicamente así, sintiéndolo todo sobre mí, fui entendiéndolo. Apenas entonces lo comprendí. No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, pero él estaba ahí. Era de verdad.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – quise saber.

Él, removiéndose, se limpió el rostro, quedó recostado a palmos de mí, viéndome. Entonces me lo explicó.

-¿Lyon? – pregunté yo en un momento dado.

-Sí, estuve ahí este tiempo.

-¿Haciendo qué?

Volvió a explicarme. Me habló sobre el motivo para quedarse allá. Sobre sus cartas, una por día. Cada palabra que dijo, llena de amor. Como yo, él me amaba todavía. Y cuando terminó, fue su turno para saber.

-Mi tía pensó que había muerto – inicié –, mandó a hacer ese apartado.

Era imposible lo mucho que él había sufrido por esa causa. El alto precio que ambos pagamos.

Entonces quise decirle lo que había desencadenado todo.

-Creí que estaba embarazada.

-¿Cómo?

-Mientras estaba enferma, no tomaba los medicamentos.

-¿Cómo? – se removió en la cama, sentándose.

Me senté con él, ambos sobre el borde, con los pies en el piso. Yo lo miraba. Él se veía atribulado.

-Yo no tomaba los medicamentos, Terry.

-¿Pero...? Yo te veía.

-Te hacía pensar; pero no los tomaba en realidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Creía que estaba embarazada, no quería dañar al bebé – mis ojos se inundaron.

También los de él.

-¿Lo estabas?

-No, fue una confusión. Nunca lo estuve.

Y fue como ver en sus ojos azules la misma tristeza mía de cuando supe que no venía un bebé en camino.

Después él dijo:

-¿No tomabas los medicamentos?

-No. El médico en Chicago me dijo que todo había sido cuestión de esa decisión mía. Tú cuidaste bien de mí – tomé su mano, el tacto de su piel, ese ansiado tacto fue como renacer. Yo dije otra vez, acariciando su piel con mis dedos –, cuidaste bien de mí.

Yo lo sabía, eso lo atormentaba. Sus ojos me dieron la razón. Terry agachó la mirada, sus manos fueron a su rostro.

-Cuidaste bien de mí, Terry – volví a decir.

Entonces me vio, mientras lloraba.

-Yo creí…

-No – dije –, cuidaste bien de mí.

-Pero es que…

-Todo fue porque pensé que estaba embarazada, eso lo complicó, pero me cuidaste bien. Terry – y se lo dije –. Terry, mi amor.

Y Terry lloró. Fue como si ahora a él el dolor de todos estos años lo alcanzara. El vacío, el abismo, el remolino en altamar. Él se convulsionaba, estallidos gruesos masculinos de un llanto largamente contenido.

-Yo pensé – dijo él.

-No, amor – volví a decirlo –, amor, cuidaste bien de mí.

Y entonces me abrazó, escondiéndome en su pecho, jalándome a él. Besó mi frente, sentí el llanto correr por mi propia piel, lágrimas de los dos.

Luego de un momento, me separé un poco, lo vi, él intentaba recuperar el ritmo de la respiración. También había sido demasiado.

Cuando ambos tuvimos algo de tranquilidad, me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación, instándolo a que me siguiera. Él así lo hizo y vino conmigo.

Fui a la cocina y le serví un vaso con agua. Yo misma tomé otro y luego otro más, hasta que ambos bebimos mucho. Hasta que ambos fuimos capaces de estar de una pieza finalmente.

Yo estaba recargada en la encimera, él apoyado en la delgada cornisa de la ventana. Nos separaban varios metros de distancia, pero no dejábamos de mirarnos.

-Eres modista – dijo él.

Sus ojos enrojecidos y también los míos ardían.

-Sí – respondí yo, tomando un delantal de la encimera, era blanco, lo sujetaba con ambas manos.

-Y nana Esthela está aquí contigo.

-Sí – dije de nuevo.

-Lo vi en una de las cartas que recogí.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y sacó unos sobres, todos ya abiertos. Encontró uno de los sobres y sacó el contenido.

-Pero no entendí esto – dijo.

Mientras él buscaba en las líneas, yo vi aparecer en su rostro una sonrisa. Una sonrisa anhelada. La visión me quitó el aliento. Era la sonrisa que yo amaba. Esa cálida que siempre me recordaba al niño que él habría sido. Tan hermoso.

Recordé a mi madre... Terryto. Un niño precioso.

Quise contarle, pero entonces él pareció encontrar lo que buscaba. Y su sonrisa estaba ahí, hermosa.

Él leyó:

-"Voy a envenenar a Pepino", ¿qué significa? – siguió sonriendo.

Sonreí yo también un poco. De hecho, solté una breve carcajada.

-Es el perico de la vecina, te contaba que..

-Espera, ¿se llama Pepino?

Reí más fuertemente.

- Así se llama.

- ¿Pepino?

Yo seguía riendo. Sacudí la cabeza.

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése? ¿Quién le pone así a un perico? ¿Por qué?

- Porque es verde, no sé, yo creo.

- ¡Porque es verde!

Y entonces Terry se carcajeó. Por Dios, su risa... era gloriosa. Es gloriosa. Llenaba la cocina con sus carcajadas, música pura.

- ¿Y por qué quieres envenenarlo? - apenas podía hablar.

Yo sonreía, viéndolo extasiada.

- En alguna carta anterior te contaba que me tenía vuelta loca con sus chirridos en la mañana, creo que en esta carta ya me tenía harta.

-¿Querías envenenarlo?

-Todavía quiero – dije yo.

-¿A un perico?

-Terry, no sabes lo molesto que es. Sus berridos, sí, berridos, llenan el edificio, siempre a las cuatro de la mañana, me vuelve loca.

-¿Envenenar a un perico?

-Terry, no me juzgues, ese animal se lo tendría bien ganado.

-¿Y después qué? ¿vas a salvarlo de tu propio envenenamiento para que la gente piense que eres buena?

Yo solté una breve carcajada, como con las ardillas en mi infancia.

-Me importa un cacahuate si la vecina piensa de mí lo que le dé la gana – reía.

-¿Envenenar a un perico?

-¿Y por qué no?

-Eres una revoltosa - sostenía la carta en el aire -. Esto es lo de las ardillas, es lo de las ardillas otra vez. Das vueltas donde mismo.

-Si la vida me pone en la misma situación dos veces no es mi culpa. Soy una mujer que necesita dormir y debo tomar acciones.

Las carcajadas de él otra vez llenaron la cocina. Y yo también reí. En mis manos estaba el delantal blanco que había quitado de la encimera. La risa fue como una liberación. Reír juntos fue... Dios... liberador. Como reencontrarnos, como volver, como revivir, como iniciar, como nacer. De nuevo. Volver a vivir.

Primera vez que respiraba yo a profundidad en seis años.

- Ay, Candy... - dijo él.

Y en su rostro leía "Qué ocurrente eres". Yo siempre lo hacía reír. Así como él a mí. Después de todo, a pesar de todo este tiempo, él y yo éramos los mismos. Todavía somos los mismos. Y aquello entre los dos tampoco ha variado en absoluto. Si acaso, se ha hecho más fuerte.

Me miró a los ojos, pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Entonces nuestras risas cesaron, poco a poco, nuestras miradas unidas. Su semblante, relajado, me veía con toda serenidad. Una mesura que se fue volviendo ansiedad, subiendo de intensidad. La seriedad inundó nuestros rostros. Yo también lo miraba.

A muchos pasos de distancia, la barrera había caído. Y entonces, no sé quién de los dos fue, o quizás ambos al mismo tiempo. Caminamos como un rayo al centro de la pieza. Nos encontramos. Nos abrazamos. Entre nuestros cuerpos, el delantal quedó atrapado. Mis manos viajaron a su cuello. Él me besó.

Terry tomó mi boca con la suya. Girando el rostro, hondo y pleno. Con una mano en mi espalda, jalándome a él, y la otra en mi cuello, jalando mi boca a la suya, hundiéndose en mí, besándome a plenitud. Un elixir.

Un beso nuevo y conocido. Conocido pero eterno. Fue vivir. Volver a vivir. Fue un fulgurar.

Por Dios, su boca... ese sabor... Oh, Terry...

El vacío se llenaba, el alma regresando. El volcán, el huracán callando, desvaneciéndose. El abismo uniéndose. La ausencia vuelta presencia, de nuevo, rotunda y fiera. Regresando a su sitio, llenando al corazón, volviéndolo a su lugar. Un reencuentro con el alma perdida años atrás. Un reencuentro de amor.

Y el delantal entre los dos aprisionado, quiso ser manantial. Un manantial... Un resplandeciente manantial.

Un manantial de amor que llenaba la cocina de rosas.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Les gustó? :D<p> 


	58. Chapter 58

Pues lograron la meta omg omg omg! Sinceramente espero que este cap les guste y haya valido la pena la molida que se pusieron jajajajajajajajaja

A Candy, por cierto, también le dan otra molida aquí jajajajajajaja

Abusadas, es para adultos okiroki?

Gracias chicas por hacer este fic inolvidable para mí :D

Gracias muy especiales a las demoledoras terrytanas que se lanzaron al reto! (otra vez si se me pasa alguien perdón, Fanfiction no actualiza y casi no puedo leer los Reviews), pero luego les agradezco a las que se me pasen XD

Por lo pronto, reconocimiento público a esas wenas terrytanas aguerridas y luchonas

**Silvia:** fuiste la organizadora jajajajaja felicidades! PD: yo tmb quiero VDA en película! jajajajajajajaja

**Candida:** una dedicatoria INMENSA se merecen claro que sí! GRACIASSS! páginas y páginas con rr de una sola! OMGGGG! PD: Cuéntanos de tu fic! Ya lo subiste? PD2: me morí con lo de pujen pujen! jajajajajajajaja

**Eivy:** me encantó lo de "Como quisiera ser sobresito para estar guardada en el pecho de terry" AWW! y lo del "caldito seas" está genial jajajajajajaja Y esto me partió de risa: "q el año nuevo nos traiga a todas un Terry tamaño real... Amen" NO PUEDE SER! jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja dónde te habías metido? eres genial jajajajajajaja

**Beverly:** luchona como wena terrytana! y tu tocayo? ya te cae bien? jajajaja

**Oli:** Reviewterapia! jajajaja definitivamente es una gran terapia, es genial ver la semi comunidad que se ha formado alrededor de VDA y se nota mucho en los retos, ustedes son maravillosas. Y ya te gusta Rodrigo? jajajajaja PD: ya me quedó claro que sí les gustó el cap XD!

**Gema:** ya verás que es lo que quiere terry, aquí te vas a enterar con lujo de detalles jajajajaja

**Yelitza:** hasta que lo comentaste caí en cuenta que era día 28, Ash! les hubiera jugado al inocente palomita nada de capítulo! chin se me fue la oportunidad jajajajajajajaja Por cierto... aún no hemos visto lo último de Arturo ;)

**Daniela Saavedra:** adicta a vivir de amor? yo tambien! jajaja no se que será de mi cuando acabe, extrañaré tanto esto con ustedes! ayyyyyyyy

**Paulette:** una lucha de titanes ni más ni menos, ojala te guste, caray tanta expectación capaz que me sale contraproducente jajajajajajajajaja

**Luz:** VDA es mágico y ustedes también! XD!

**Lady Lore y Lety Luna: **

gracias por comentar por 1era vez :D espero no sea la última XD!

* * *

><p>Por cierto, me preguntaban que si por qué estoy trabajando que si no eran vaGaciones jajaja resulta que estoy trabajando normal, no tuve días libres :( Mis vacaciones eran de la compu! jajajajaja y porque además estas semanas el trabajo se iba a cargar mucho.<p>

Por eso iba a salirme de la onda virtual, y de hecho, le bajé a mi presencia un poco, pero bueno, resultó que precisamente en estos días con tanto trabajo ustedes son las que me han alivianado! jaja como dice Oli ha sido una gran terapia! y he podido trabajar hasta más a gusto incluso jajaja porque me han relajado mucho y me he reído como loca y he disfrutado un montón! esa no se la sabían eh? por eso les digo de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS! XD!

* * *

><p>Ahora... a leer XD<p>

changuitos para que les guste :D

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo LVIII<strong>

Nana Esthela, cuando llegó al departamento que compartía con Candy, primero quiso gritar, después jalarse el pelo, luego correr a lo que veía y por último volver a gritar. Lo hizo.

-¡Señor del cielo!

Parada bajo el marco de la puerta de entrada, elevó los brazos y gritaba, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Qué es esto, pero muchacho!

Y es que Candy estaba sentada a la mesa, y al otro lado, sentada frente a ella, estaba Terry. ¿Terry? ¿Terrence? ¡Qué!

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron y Terry la llevó casi cargando hasta una silla, mientras ella sacudía las manos, los ojos desorbitados, el grito en la garganta.

Hizo falta mucho para que se tranquilizara, lo hizo a medias. Seguía alterada cuando se acomodó junto a ellos en la mesa.

Esthela tomaba el brazo de Terry, queriendo tocarlo, para ver si así se convencía.

-No lo puedo creer – decía con los ojos llenos de agua –. ¿Pero es esto posible?

La mirada de Candy, húmeda también, los veía a los dos. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, aunque sonreía levemente y en sus pupilas verdes se asomaba también la alegría.

Era la vista de quien observa una tormenta en el mar alejarse, dejar de tocar tierra para perderse en la lejanía.

-Gracias, nana – dijo él. Y su voz hizo que Candy cerrara los ojos un instante, disfrutando el sonido.

-¿Por qué, mi muchacho? – Esthela con las manos en el pecho, viéndolo sin parpadear.

-Por cuidar de Candy todo este tiempo. Gracias.

Los ojos azules la miraron, a Candy, y ella les sonrió. Hubiera querido levantarse y besarlo, o al menos llorar otra vez, de gusto; pero aclaró la garganta y se conformó con verlo. Él, sentado ahí en esa mesa, a palmos de distancia, sonriendo, hablando, real; era un regalo.

-Dime otra vez – apremió Esthela –, dime dónde has estado todo este tiempo, ¿por qué no regresaste?

Y Terry se lo volvió a explicar, con Candy escuchando. En algunos momentos ella sentía sus ojos inundarse más aún y en repetidas ocasiones aclaraba la garganta, procurando mantenerse tranquila; dolía escuchar lo que él había pasado. Allá tan solo, tan lejos. Aunque era obvio que evitaba hacer énfasis en ello, ella sabía bien el motivo para que no deseara regresar a su país. Él había renunciado a tanto, por ella. Por haberla perdido.

Pero ahora estaba aquí, Candy limpió una lágrima que se había escapado, la secó de su mejilla. Terry la miró, detectando el movimiento; pero ella le sonrió tranquilizándolo con los ojos. "Son de alegría", quiso decirle con la mirada y él entendió, porque le sonrió de vuelta, significativamente.

-Yo creí – dijo Candy para él y Esthela, rato después durante la conversación –, creí que me había vuelto loca.

Hizo una pausa y observó sus ojos azules.

Viéndolo a él, le habló a la nana.

-¿Tú lo ves, verdad nana?

-Sí, mi niña – alegría y sollozos flotaban en la respuesta de Esthela.

-Sí lo ves, ¿verdad?

-Lo veo, lo veo – Esthela se limpiaba el llanto con un pañuelo, secándose la cara completa.

Y Candy se perdió en los ojos de él otra vez, simplemente viéndolo, solamente admirándolo. A Terry le pasaba igual. Respondía a las preguntas de Esthela, deseando que Candy misma escuchara y supiera todo de él, y sonreía con ella y la atendía y estaba sereno, pero sus ojos jamás abandonaron el rostro de Candy. Para él también era como ver el día por primera vez.

-¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Esthela –. Hay un acta de defunción que sacó el ejército, ¿qué no?

-Sí, debe ser así.

-¿Y qué mengarengue fue ese de las huellas?

-¿Cuáles, nana? – dijo él.

Candy respondió.

-Supuestamente se verificaron las huellas…

-Oh – entendió –, no lo sé. Todo era un caos. Es posible que alguien haya dado por hecho el asunto. No lo sé.

-El acta de defunción es lo que me preocupa – dijo Esthela –. El ejército segurito que hizo una.

-Así debió ser.

-¿Y entonces?

-Lo arreglaremos – él respondió.

Y así lo haría días después. Fue un trámite imposible, pero se aclaró su identidad finalmente y quedó establecido que no había fallecido en batalla. Sus documentos se arreglaron, el sitio en el cementerio fue removido; con Candy esperándolo en el café de enfrente, incapaz de entrar a ver eso ni una sola vez más; y Terry recobró legalmente, digamos, la vida.

Aunque la vida la estaba recobrando ahora mismo, aquí en esta mesa, sentado frente a ella. Luego de tanto tiempo.

Cuando ya era muy tarde esa noche, Esthela se retiró. No sin abrazarlo otra vez, por décima vez, estrujándolo contra ella, llorando otra vez de pura felicidad, y elevando una y mil oraciones para dar gracias de tenerlo ahí tan bien y tan completo.

-Estás más alto – había dicho Esthela durante la conversación.

-No – dijo Candy –, está más delgado.

-Y te has dejado la barba.

-Fue por el viaje – respondió él.

Candy lo observaba. Había pasado el tiempo. Las facciones de él se habían definido todavía más, estando además, varias libras más delgado. Aunque no le preocupó porque él seguía viéndose recio y saludable. El par de libras que hacían falta ya se encargaría ella de que las recuperara rápidamente. De cualquier manera, seguía viéndose fuerte y atlético, hermoso. Él, hermoso, no había dejado de ser ni un momento.

Ya les había dicho, asegurándoselos un millón de veces, que no había sido herido en batalla. Aun así, Candy quería cerciorarse, ella misma quería revisarlo entero y asegurarse de que, como él decía, en su cuerpo no llevaba ninguna marca de la guerra. Este deseo de inspección corporal, la llevó de inmediato a otro pensamiento que le aceleró el corazón y le cerró la garganta.

Sacudió la cabeza y tragó saliva para seguir conversando.

El departamento, pequeñísimo, consistía únicamente de dos habitaciones. Y cuando Esthela se retiró a la de ella, Candy levantándose instó a Terry a seguirla a la suya. La misma en la que se había encerrado cuando él apareciera.

Y cuando él entró y ella cerró la puerta detrás, ambos vieron a la cama, la misma en la que él la había sostenido mientras ella entraba y salía de la inconsciencia.

Dios mío, Candy quiso sonreír, se sentía nerviosa. Alrededor de los dos había una pregunta que flotaba: "¿Y ahora qué?". Muy similar, o la misma, que Esthela había pronunciado antes, pero con una connotación por completo diferente.

Él también se veía un tanto turbado. Candy quiso actuar con naturalidad y fue al baño, se lavó el rostro, cepilló el cabello y enfundó en un camisón de dormir. Cuando salió, él estaba sentado en la cama.

Terry se puso de pie tan pronto la vio y fue su turno para dirigirse al baño. Cuando cruzaron caminos, el aire entre ellos pareció ser consumido por una llamarada ardiente que los dejó paralizados momentáneamente; pero luego de un instante, ambos aclararon la garganta y desviaron la vista.

Desde el interior del baño, ella estaba sentada en la cama, escuchó que él decía:

-Quisiera afeitarme, pero es imposible que tengas en casa una navaja, ¿cierto?

Candy sonrió.

-El caballero que me visita jamás ha dejado una.

-¿Caballero, qué caballero?

Y Terry apareció bajo el marco de la puerta del baño, con una toalla colgada al cuello, el ceño fruncido y los labios en un rictus. Todo el cuerpo rígido esperando una respuesta.

-He hecho una muy mala broma – dijo ella.

-¿Es esto una broma?

-No hay ningún caballero.

-¿Estabas bromeando?

-Una muy lamentable.

-Lamentable es poco, Candice – regresó al interior del baño; pero se escuchaba molesto.

Y Candy dijo:

-Y allá, ¿hubo una dama?

Él volvió a pararse bajo el marco.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Alguna mujer?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Estuviste con alguna mujer? No te lo reprocho, después de todo, ha pasado tanto tiempo—

-¿No me lo reprochas?

-No, en absoluto, eres hombre y los hombres—

-Y si no estuve con nadie; entonces, ¿no soy un hombre?

-¿Te he ofendido?

-Dos veces ya.

-Lo siento, pero es una pregunta válida.

-Hazla.

-Ya la hice.

-No, insinúas tonterías.

-¿Me has llamado tonta?

-Te digo que preguntes lo que quieres sin suponer, sólo pregunta.

-¿Has tenido otra mujer en este tiempo?

-No.

-¿Nunca?

-No.

-¿En cinco años no has conocido a nadie?

-Define conocer.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Estás preguntándome si he dormido con alguna mujer, si tuve una relación?

-Sí.

-Si la hubiera tenido no me lo reprocharías, has dicho.

Pero ardería como lumbre, ella pensó.

-Después de todo – Candy dijo –, pensabas que estaba muerta.

-Tú también.

-Yo también.

-Entonces tú bien pudiste tener a alguien, también.

-Mas no lo tuve.

-¿Y por qué consideras en mí esa posibilidad?

-Eres hombre.

-Los estándares dobles jamás me han gustado, tú sabes eso.

-Es increíble que estemos discutiendo – ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Los matrimonios discuten, es normal.

-El nuestro fue anulado.

-¿Y tú crees que a mí me importa lo que diga un papel? – aferró la toalla, con la mano hecha un puño.

-¿No te importa? – lo miró.

-Me importa tanto como a ti el perico de tu vecina.

-Entonces nada.

-Nada.

Ella lo miró, la respiración alterada. Él seguía viéndose muy serio.

-Tú eres mi mujer – dijo –. Y un papel no me dirá lo contrario. Y para responder tu pregunta de una vez. No. No conocí a nadie, no me interesé por nadie; no he pretendido, ni sentido atraído, ni me he interesado en otra mujer jamás. Y para ser más preciso y acabar con todo esto: no, no he hecho el amor con mujer alguna que no seas tú. Ni antes ni después.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de agua. Y deseó tanto sentir sus brazos.

Él pareció entenderlo, porque en un instante estuvo ahí, como un rayo; la levantó de donde estaba sentada y la besó.

Fue un beso demasiado torpe. Muy torpe. Atropellado. Ella se separó.

-Termina lo que hacías en el baño – le dijo.

Los ojos de él se turbaron, doliéndole la negativa; pero respetó lo que ella estaba pidiendo. Fue al baño a terminar su tarea.

Cuando salió, ella estaba recostada.

-Dormiré en la sala – dijo él.

Candy se removió, abriendo los ojos para verlo.

-Está bien.

Terry salió de la habitación y ella permaneció viendo a la puerta un largo momento. Pero no podía cerrar los ojos, mucho menos dormir. Un par de minutos después, se levantó.

-Tengo miedo – le dijo, de pie junto al sofá donde él estaba recostado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo miedo de que despierte mañana y todo haya sido mentira.

-Tranquilízate, Candy. Entiende que todo está bien. Duerme de una vez.

-Estás de lo más alterado.

-Es que no te entiendo.

Él se levantó, y ella le sostuvo la mirada.

-Antes no me hubieras hablado así – ella dijo.

-El tiempo ha sido mucho.

-¿Ya no me amas?

Se atrevió, ahí estaba. Y si la respuesta la mataba, ya vería cómo hacer. Ella necesitaba saber.

-¿Pero cómo preguntas eso?

-Eso parece. Estás frío, distante.

-Has rechazado mis besos.

-Estás alterado, diferente.

Y él pensó: "Somos dos enamorados que reencontrándose todavía no se besan". Aunque era otra cosa lo que les estaba faltando. Santo cielo, Terry sabía muy bien lo que estaba faltándole a él. Pero cómo acercársele cuando se veía tan incómoda. ¿Y si ya no lo deseaba?

Y ella pensaba lo mismo. ¿Y si ahora la encontraba vieja, fea? Cerró los ojos, doliéndole la idea como un clavo ardiente en el pecho.

Aun así, Candy presionó:

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? – lo veía a los ojos.

Ella no era mujer de indecisiones, quería una resolución y habría de obtenerla.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Cuáles son los términos de esta nueva relación?

-No te entiendo.

-¿Qué somos?

Después de tanto tiempo, ¿qué eran ahora?

-Somos lo que queramos ser.

Ella, exasperada, se fue a su habitación. Quiso azotar la puerta, pero al intentarlo, él ya estaba ahí, siguiéndola. La puerta la cerró él, aunque con mayor mesura.

-¿Y ahora, qué va a pasar? – ella dijo, su voz en un filo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que pase?

-Quiero que dejes de hacer preguntas y empieces a darme algunas respuestas.

Él se llevó las manos al cabello, haciendo gajos con sus mechones entre los dedos.

Y quiso preguntarle otra vez a qué se refería, pero viendo la restricción, cambió el acercamiento.

-Pregunta entonces.

-¿Has tenido otra mujer?

-Ya te dije ¡que no! – gritó.

Ahora él se veía enojado, bastante; pero entonces pareció entender algo, y lo estuvo más.

-¡¿Y qué mierda es eso de que no me lo reprocharías? – sí, se había molestado y mucho –. ¡¿No te importa?

Candy se sentó, tranquilamente, en el borde de la cama. Él estaba ahora furioso, pero ella le sostuvo la mirada. Y le habló en una equilibrada voz.

-No tengo derecho a reprocharte nada.

-¿Ah, no? ¿No lo tienes? Espero que no pienses que eso aplica en ambos sentidos.

-¿Me lo reprocharías a mí?

-¿A ti? ¡nada! Pero a él… ¡lo mato!

-Tú no estabas aquí.

-Tú eres mía y ¡me importa un carajo dónde estaba yo!

-Tú ya no estabas aquí y tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida.

-Estás jugando con fuego, mujer.

-Quiero que reconozcas eso.

-¡¿Que acepte de buena gana que mi mujer sea de otro? Espéralo sentada.

-¡Tú ya no estabas!

-¡Y una mierda si a mí me importa eso!

-¿Me estás diciendo que me preferirías sola de por vida? Eres tan egoísta.

-Maldita sea – musitó a través de los dientes apretados.

-¿Eso es lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Sola, por siempre? ¿Llorándote de por vida? ¿Destrozada? ¡¿Eso quieres?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó –. ¡No soy un maldito animal! ¡Claro que no quiero eso! Pero me pides que lidie con la idea de que seas de otro y va contra todo lo que llevo dentro. ¡¿Y sabes algo? – gritó más –. ¡Esta es una estúpida discusión sin sentido!

-¡¿Me estás diciendo estúpida?

-Santa mierda, que me parta un rayo.

-¡No digas eso ni de broma! ¿Me quieres dejar sola otra vez? ¿No ves todo lo que te extrañé? ¿Todo lo que me morí por ti? No puedo vivir sin ti, ¡Terrence!

Ella empezó a llorar, fue un sollozo primero y después incrementó a un abierto llanto. Entre los sollozos, ella dijo:

-Yo que te quiero tanto, que jamás estaría con otro…

Su llanto llenaba la habitación, y él se quedó paralizado de repente. Giró la cabeza para verla, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula laxa.

La miraba estupefacto. Cuánto hubiera querido que apareciera alguien para decirle qué hacer. Santo Dios, no la entendía, de veras que no la entendía. Esta mujer…

Mierda, otro sollozo. Que ella llorara era una agonía.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, sin saber qué decir, como un completo idiota.

-Candy, deja de llorar.

Más sollozos.

-Candy.

Su tono de advertencia la hizo enfurecer. Ella se levantó de la cama.

-¡Déjame llorar! ¡Tengo ganas de llorar!

La miró, paralizado, con la boca abierta. Vale, bien.

Terry se llevó una mano a la frente, pensando; hasta que le dolió la cabeza.

-Y no me has contestado – ella dijo.

Cuando volvió a verla, el llanto había terminado, estaba de pie y ya no estaba gritando, pero su voz estaba endurecida. Bien, ahora estaba enojada. Y ofendida. Eso, si acaso era capaz de leer algo en ella. Alguna maldita cosa.

-¿Hubo alguien? Hubiera sido de esperarse porque—

-Santo Dios, ¡ayúdame!

-¡Contéstame!

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡NO! ¿De qué manera quieres que te diga que no?

-¿Y te enojarías mucho si yo me hubiera acostado con otro?

-Es un juego muy peligroso ese que estás jugando.

-Después de todo, yo podía rehacer mi vida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué quieres escuchar? Que sí, que adelante, que lo habría comprendido, que yo estaba supuestamente muerto y que por supuesto que no te hubiera querido destrozada. ¡Pues te tengo noticias! ¡No te quiero destrozada! Y sé ¡muy bien! ¡Lo sé malditamente bien! Que lo que debería decir ahora mismo es que soy todo comprensión y serenidad y que no importa el pasado. ¡Pero maldita sea mi suerte! ¡Soy un maldito cavernícola! Y no puedo tolerar la idea de que estés con otro. ¡No puedo! ¡Perdón! ¡No soy perfecto! Lamento tanto romper tu fantasía. ¡Si hubieras sido de otro hombre te juro que lo mato! ¡TÚ! ¡ERES! ¡MÍA!

Terry temblaba de pies a cabeza, efectivamente era un hombre de las cavernas. Una fiera en la selva rabiando su furia. Un león rugiente. Muy bien, excelente, estaba donde ella lo quería.

Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué somos ahora? Tú y yo, ¿qué somos?

-Eres mi esposa.

-Nuestro matrimonio fue anulado.

-Y te vuelvo a decir ¡que no me importa!

Pero lejos de amedrentarla, ella se encontró más valiente.

-¿Entonces soy tu esposa?

-Lo eres.

-¿Y por qué no quieres dormir conmigo?

-¿Y quién dice que no quiero?

-Te has ido al sofá.

-Rechazaste mis besos.

-Porque estás tosco y raro. Y extraño. Y furibundo. ¿De dónde has sacado ese temperamento?

-¡Me estoy quemando!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por esto!

Y entonces la tomó. Y no hubo escapatoria posible. Él la rodeó con los brazos y la besó. Y aunque fue tan tosco y tan irascible, y tan atropellado otra vez; esta vez ella lo permitió. Algo le hizo saber que el ritmo sería algo que deberían volver a aprender; como una segunda primera vez.

-¿Quieres que ocurra? – él dijo en su boca. Su cuerpo un volcán que se estremece.

-¿Qué cosa? – apenas respiraba.

-Esto.

Las manos de él se aferraron a su cadera. Y el volcán rugía por hacer erupción. La jaló a él y ella sintió su tremenda excitación.

-Sí… No – ella tembló.

-¿Sí o no?

-Lo quiero si tú lo quieres.

-Lo quiero – mordió sus labios.

-Si no lo quieres, no.

-Lo quiero – aferró más su cadera.

-¿Me deseas, Terry? ¿Todavía? – jadeó en su boca.

-Por Dios – fue todo lo que pudo decir, sintiendo que la sangre era lava caliente en sus venas.

-Dímelo – insistió ella –, dímelo, quiero saber.

-Te deseo, mujer – su voz ronca de deseo, sonaba amortiguada en el desenfreno de sus labios.

-¿De verdad? ¿Todavía?

-¿Todavía qué? – porque al sentirla entre sus brazos era como si no hubiera pasado un solo día desde la última vez.

Ella quiso hablar apenas, aunque también lo besaba con desesperación.

-No lo hagas sólo por mí – hablaba en su boca sin poder respirar –. Hazlo si tú quieres, porque si es—

-Basta, mujer, ya basta.

Y el volcán hizo erupción. Ella iba a tener que aprender a dejarse llevar y dejar de hacer tantas preguntas. Terry iba a responderle con el cuerpo. Esta era una cuestión que iban a conversar con la piel.

Desnudos es como habrían de darle un final.

Cayeron en la cama. Torpe, todo muy torpe, la estructura metálica crujió, la cama demasiado pequeña, la larga pierna de él derribó la lámpara de la mesita a un costado; se quebró en cientos de pedazos haciendo un ruido infernal, pero ellos lucharon por no prestar atención.

-Si no quieres, no – ella dijo.

-Oh, por Dios – él ya no tenía ánimo para responder nada más.

Se quitó la camisa y cayó otra vez sobre su cuerpo, el torso ahora desnudo.

Las palmas de Candy tocaron ese cuerpo. El mismo que ella había amado tantas otras veces. Pero el hambre esta vez era distinta. Ella lo sentía como una rabia, como una furia; como si quisiera de pronto poder devorarlo.

El cuerpo de la mujer despertó. Entonces ella misma se desnudó, rompiéndose una uña, desgarrando uno de los tirantes del camisón. Quería devorarlo, tenía hambre, ella sentía que moriría si no la tomaba pronto.

-Hazme el amor – dijo en su oído.

Terry se estremeció; sin dejar de besarla, se despojó del pantalón. Se lanzó otra vez sobre ella, ya desnudo. Candy tomó su rostro con ambas manos, mordisqueando entre su barba de milímetros, apenas una sombra, pero que raspaba contra su piel. Le gustaba, a Candy le gustaba mucho. Y mientras lo besaba, mordiéndolo, se derritió pensando lo que se sentiría padecer ese mismo ardor de su barba pero en todo el cuerpo.

Le dolieron los pechos y se estremecieron sus piernas. Sintiendo un torrente de fuego recorrerla desde las plantas de los pies, subiendo a las rodillas, estallando en los muslos, la entrepierna, el busto, saliendo por la boca. Quemándola desde adentro. Un caudal caliente de pura ansia carnal.

Entonces él deslizó el camisón hacia abajo, dejando desnudos sus pechos. Los tomó con ambas manos. Candy jadeó. Él estrujaba con sus grandes palmas. Apretando con sus masculinos dedos, haciéndola enloquecer. Las mismas manos grandotas de hombre que la habían tocado tantas otras veces. Con esos fuertes antebrazos. Esos largos brazos. Todo él fuerte pero estilizado. Su cuerpo magnífico recio y hecho a su medida.

Y lo mejor de todo era como si él también quisiera comer de ella. Estaba comiéndosela con la boca y poseyéndola con las manos. Desesperado. Hambriento. Aplastándola contra la cama. Pura pasión animal. Un hombre alto y fuerte que quería devorarla.

Y cuando terminara ella iba a estar impregnada toda de él, adolorida, ampliamente satisfecha. Borracha de Terry Grandchester. Iba a gritar de placer. Iba a sentirse mujer de nuevo.

Lo sintió apretar más las manos, jalándole las caderas, todo su cuerpo presionando el suyo. Y él hundió más la lengua, mordiéndole los labios, en ese beso de locura. Él estaba loco de deseo. Era como si quisiera consumirla. Asirla, tomarla. Sujetar, poseer. Tener. Reconocer. Marcar.

Candy temblaba. Y ella también lo mordió. Él quería devorarla, pero en el proceso ella también se lo iba a comer.

Entonces, él subió la parte baja del camisón hacia arriba por sus muslos, lo dejó hecho una bola en su cintura. Y luego, le separó las piernas con las rodillas, y encontró el sitio con su propio cuerpo.

Ella jadeó otra vez, temblando. Sintiendo esa dureza en el umbral. Miedo, deseo, pasión, temor, ansia; todo junto en un elixir imposible y rabioso. Un pánico enloquecedor, una deliciosa tortura. Oh, ella lo quería adentro, pero ¡ahora mismo! ¡Ya!

-Hazme el amor – suplicó –. Quiero ser tuya otra vez.

Escuchar esa palabra de su boca casi lo hace explotar ahí mismo. Candy temblaba, los pechos le ardían, las manos de él la palpaban completa y sintiendo esa rudeza en aquello tan suave de ella, estaba gritando por más.

Él escondió la cara en su cuello, y ella se aferró a sus hombros, rodeando el cuerpo de él con sus piernas, atrapándolo; abriéndose para él. Con los labios ella encontró su oído, mordisqueó un poco y mientras él temblaba, ella dijo, una voz ronca, cargada de deseo.

-Penétrame. Ahora.

Él jadeó fuerte con una muy viril ansiedad. Le tomó el derriere con las manos. Ella dijo, ronca:

-Penétrame, Terrence.

Y fue como el fuego de un cañón. Terry gruñó en su oído, como un relámpago le aferró las piernas con las manos. Y lo hizo, la penetró. Terry entró en ella. Empujó fuerte en un movimiento largo y profundo. Bien hondo. Los dos gritaron.

Aquello duro de él, ella lo sintió cavar por dentro. El estiramiento, el ardor, el dolor, la delicia; los sentidos hicieron erupción; la piel se enrojeció. Despertó cada uno de sus miembros.

Y él empezó a moverse. Hiriendo y sanando. Una danza ancestral en sus cuerpos unidos.

Desnudos. En esa cama. Donde tantas veces lo había soñado. Candy lo veía sobre ella, moviéndose, llenándola. Temblaba sintiéndolo en ella. Él lucía tan hermoso con sus ojos azules viéndola a través de las pestañas, el rostro sonrojado, los labios entreabiertos, respirando entrecortadamente; moviéndose sin descanso. Una y otra y luego otra y otra vez. Y cada vez más profundo.

Entonces él sonrió. Con una expresión muy masculina de concentración y esfuerzo, él sonrió para ella. Sus ojos azules a través de las pestañas se llenaron de luz tornasol. Amor. Había amor. Sus labios una curva que sonreían. Él es tan hermoso. Y ella fue atravesada por la visión.

Entonces, Candy lo entendió.

Él estaba ahí, de verdad estaba ahí. Sus ojos se llenaron de agua, mientras lo veía moverse en ella, sobre ella, por primera vez lo estaba comprendiendo a plenitud. Él estaba ahí.

-Terry… - su voz suave, viéndolo a través de las pestañas húmedas.

-Mi vida – dijo él.

-Estás aquí – como si lo descubriera al fin.

-Mi vida – él repitió.

-Oh, Terry.

Se aferró a sus hombros, dejándose llevar en los vaivenes de él; entraba y salía, una y otra y otra vez. Ella se sujetaba de sus hombros, sintiéndolo tan desnudo como ella. Era una dicha gloriosa.

Candy jadeó, susurrando su nombre.

Y entonces, como un relámpago, él tuvo una liberación espontánea, justo ahí. Fue una mezcla de ver sus labios tan rojos entreabiertos, sus mejillas coloreadas de pasión, sus ojos verdes nublados por el placer. Y cuando ella dijo su nombre, en un jadeo, boqueando a través de esos labios tan rojos, él… no pudo más. Terminó. En ese instante.

Fue una liberación larga y abundante. La llenó.

Y Candy se sintió entonces entrar a algo como una meseta. No el cataclismo orgásmico o un tronar de la tierra, no era un incendio forestal; no era propiamente un orgasmo. Se sentía como… miel. Era un placer equilibrado, rico, meloso. Como si miel la cubriera, y lenta muy lenta destilara de su cuerpo. Un lento placer en una meseta larga… muy larga… se sentía tan bien. Oh, por Dios, tan rico…

Él soltó dos largos jadeos expulsados por la boca, mientras seguía vertiéndose y Candy se sintió… suspendida. Era un instante apartado de toda realidad. Un placer meloso. Una miel espesa, que escurría despacio, que se movía lento, que destilaba en sus dedos, en las palmas de las manos, en las plantas de los pies. Cubría sus muslos, su vientre, envolvía sus senos. Era una miel placentera. Puro placer. Puro desahogo del cuerpo.

Lo miró. Él estaba respirando con dificultad. Terry apoyó la frente en la suya. Y cuando vino el último estremecimiento, y él empujó un poco más, y pasó el último oleaje, abrió la boca y la besó.

Con la boca abierta, respirando de su aire. Candy cerró los ojos. Y volvió a… suspenderse.

Hay momentos que pasan volando, sin que uno los perciba, pero otros… otros permanecen. Y son largos, muy largos… duran una eternidad.

Cuando se separó de ella, volvió a sonreírle.

-Te amo.

Su voz fue el cielo en trozos que rebotó en sus labios.

-Te amo – él repitió.

Y entonces, luego de un instante, volvió a besarla. La miel fue incendiándose, hasta que el placer de ella se convirtió en nueva ansia. Y esta meseta volvió a ser una montaña que ella quería escalar.

Él estuvo listo un momento después. E inmediatamente volvió a arremeter. Y en la tibia humedad que ella sintió abajo, aquello fue la delicia.

Aferró las manos a sus fuertes hombros, palpándolo, y después lo rodeó entero con brazos y piernas, clavando los dedos en su espalda. Él era inmenso sobre ella. Su magnífico cuerpo hecho para amarla. Candy tembló. Otra vez eso duro, esa crudeza, entre esa humedad, esa virilidad de él, marcándola de nuevo.

Rápidamente aquello se volvió de nuevo un huracán. Él se movía sin descanso, ansioso, sediento, y ella lo sentía en todo el cuerpo, cubriendo cada miembro, teniéndola toda.

-Oh, Terry – áspero al interior, firme, masculino, avasallador.

Algo grande, el estiramiento, la invasión; el saber que él ahí estaba.

-Mi amor – dijo él.

-Aquí estás – los labios palpitantes, mordiendo los de él. La piel encendida, todo el cuerpo clamando.

Abrazada a él, ambos desnudos, moviéndose al mismo ritmo. Y aquello con que la penetraba, hundiéndose en lo profundo; rudo, áspero, grande.

-Aquí estoy – él dijo mordisqueando sus labios.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

-Nunca podría haber nadie más.

-Tampoco para mí – se movían.

-No me ha tocado otro hombre.

-Nunca tocaría a otra mujer.

-Soy tuya.

-Eres mía – las manos en sus pechos. Apretando.

-Siempre te he esperado.

-Yo también.

-Soy tuya, Terry.

-Eres mía – ahora sujetando su cadera.

-Aquí estás, Terry mi amor.

-Mi vida.

La besó, hundiéndose en su boca, y siguió moviéndose sin parar. Las manos de él viajaban por todo su cuerpo, tocándola, asiéndola, estrujándola.

Llegó el orgasmo como una explosión. En un empuje profundo de él, los dos estallaron. Luces blancas la rodearon.

Unos minutos después ella tenía aún las mejillas enrojecidas, respiraba por la boca entreabierta, los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo en relajación. Dichosa.

Él también había llegado, ahora por segunda vez. Pero… no… no era suficiente.

Sus labios la alcanzaron de nuevo. Y Candy abrió los ojos.

Volvió a abrazarlo, él todavía encima y tembló cuando una de sus manos fue a su entrepierna. Ella empezó a inquietarse rápidamente y él estaba… preparándola… otra vez… con la palma de la mano.

Cuando definitivamente estuvo lista, Candy abrió los ojos ampliamente y sus gemidos volvieron a llenar el cuarto.

-Oh, Dios, yo quiero más – dijo él –. Quiero más. No tengo suficiente.

Oh, bien, no sería ella quien se lo negara. Él se colocó a las puertas, pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión. Se puso de rodillas, la levantó, cargándola en el aire, giró con ella, sujetándola fuerte, se dejó caer de espaldas y la colocó a horcajadas en su cuerpo.

Hizo todo esto con el mismo esfuerzo con el que ella cambiaría de lugar un muñeco.

-Tú arriba – dijo él susurrando.

Su voz estaba ronca por el deseo.

Genial, Candy sonrió. Se posicionó, elevándose un poco. Él tomó aquello con una mano, y con la otra la dirigió. Cuando estuvo en el sitio, ella bajó. Despacio.

Él estaba ansioso, se mordía el labio inferior. Y empujó hacia arriba. Pero ella le sonrió y se elevó. Cuando él gruñó, desesperado, ella volvió a sonreír y entonces volvió a bajar. Despacio.

Fue sintiendo el estiramiento, pulgada a pulgada. Mientras él parecía querer estallar de ansia. Pero ella estaba gobernando ahora. Él lo sabía y le sonrió mirándola hacia arriba, mordiéndose los labios.

Cuando faltaba poco, ella se dejó caer. Y él hizo un movimiento de ondulación, finalmente complacido. Empujó hacia arriba. Y ella casi desfalleció, lanzándose al frente. Pero se recompuso y volvió a elevarse.

Candy marcó el ritmo un largo rato.

-Oh, Dios, te extrañé – dijo él.

Ella estaba tan hermosa. Toda esa blanca piel. Elevada sobre él, totalmente desnuda, como una ninfa. Su cabello caía como una cascada dorada, acariciándola, meciéndose suavemente. Las gruesas ondas doradas la cubrían.

Los delicados hombros, los pechos que se movían, acariciados también por ese cabello; la estrecha cintura, la curva de las caderas. Llevó las manos ahí. La sujetó por las caderas y la ayudó a moverse.

Candy notó sus ojos fijos en sus pechos, con una expresión de éxtasis y entonces ella miró sus manos. Con las que sujetaba su cadera.

Estaba ayudándola a seguir el ritmo ascendente, y ella vio esas manos. Unas manos grandes y fuertes, aferradas a su cadera. Estaba tomándola tan fuerte que la textura de su piel era visible brotando entre sus dedos, como si la piel se venciera a su agarre. Como si esos largos dedos pudieran apretarla toda, tenerla toda, hundirse en ella. Tan fuerte. Él siempre tuvo esas manos tan recias con esos antebrazos que encajaban a la perfección.

Entonces él movió una de sus manos. Dejó una sujetando su cadera y la otra la movió. Al punto donde estaban unidos. La acarició ahí. Y Candy gritó.

-¡Terry!

Sus hábiles dedos se movieron, ahí en la unión, acariciándola. Y ella volvió a gritar.

-¡Oh, Dios, Terry!

Sobreponiéndose se obligó a abrir los ojos, entre el placer. Quería ver. Llevó la vista ahí y miró. Vio eso con lo que entraba en ella, justo ahí hundiéndose, su propia piel abriéndole camino. Oh, por Dios, fue suficiente para que hubiera en su cuerpo un pequeño estallido.

Fue recorrida por una placentera ola. Cayó al frente. Apoyó las manos a los costados de su cara, sobre la cama. Y Terry la abrazó.

Fue él quien tuvo que marcar el paso, porque ella estaba casi desmayada de delicia. Este hombre tan grande, tan fuerte. Le apretaba el cuerpo mientras la penetraba. Una y otra y otra vez, moviéndose debajo.

Cuando él supo que ella estaba cerca, se movió con rapidez. Giró sobre su eje, y estuvo sobre ella. Candy quedó con la espalda en la cama. Él empujó un par de veces más.

Y ocurrió de nuevo para Candy. Otro orgasmo como un rugir de leones llegó. Ella llevó las manos a la cabecera de la cama, siendo recorrida por las olas, una tras otra, tras otra, tras otra...

Se estiró debajo de él, ondulándose al ritmo de su liberación.

Y cuando él sintió que los espasmos internos de ella lo presionaban, también estalló. La tomó de las caderas. Se hundió un poco más y gimió, largo y fuerte.

-¡Candy! – vertiéndose otra vez.

Y eso parecía no parar. Llegó más profundo que nunca antes.

Ella tuvo el azaroso pensamiento de… cómo se vería… cómo se vería aquello de él adentro de ella, piel con piel, esa carne oculta, y él llenándola, rebosándola… mojando… Ou, otra ola. Otro espasmo placentero. Otro jadeo de él sintiéndola.

Oh, por Dios, ¡Terry! Candy se jaló un mechón de cabello. Vuelta loca de delicia.

Cuando los estremecimientos pasaron, él rodó a su lado, y la abrazó, acomodándola sobre su brazo.

-Te quiero…

Mierda, no era suficiente. No decía nada. Un te amo tampoco bastaría.

-Yo…

Pero ella le sonrió. Y él bebió esa sonrisa con su propia boca.

-Tienes la cara roja – dijo un momento después, tocando su nariz con los dedos.

Candy soltó una risita y se estiró en la cama, acomodándose en sus brazos. Tuvo calor. Se deshizo de las mantas. Quedó desnuda sobre la cama, expuesta a él. Y entonces sintió su palma.

Mirando hacia sí misma vio la mano de él entre sus pechos, la palma extendida.

-Eres tan hermosa.

Pero cuando lo miró a la cara, vio que él estaba viéndola no a su cuerpo, sino a los ojos. Candy le sonrió y besó su mejilla.

Entonces él susurró:

-Tanto amor, Candy…

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

-Las palabras no alcanzan.

Ella negó ligeramente, sonriendo. Y él dijo:

-Yo no te amo.

Candy suspiró.

-Es lo más romántico que me has dicho.

Terry soltó una risita.

-Es que de veras no te amo.

-Ya lo sé.

-Yo no sé cómo se llama esto. Pero… no, te amo no lo dice suficiente. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Ammm… no sé.

Y entonces él la miró a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos verdes, cristalinos, que le sonreían. Era una mujer enamorada. Y lo había esperado todo ese tiempo. O no, no lo había esperado, porque no se suponía que él volviera. Mierda, ¿cómo se llamaba esto?

Ella sencillamente ese tiempo, más que esperarlo… simplemente se había dedicado a ser… suya.

Maravillado, él dijo:

-Tu corazón es mío.

Candy sonrió.

-Tu corazón es mío – dijo él de nuevo.

-Lo es, aja – ella estaba feliz.

-Toda tú eres mía.

-Lo soy, sí.

-Yo soy tan… afortunado.

Se sentía afortunado, se sentía tan dichoso. Tan bendecido. Era suya, y estaba viva, la había extrañado tanto… y ahora estaba aquí.

Ella lo había amado incluso en la ausencia. Y él había padecido tanto por ella, y ahora estaba aquí. Viva. Bien. Él se sentía… bendecido.

-Tú estás viva… por Dios, estás viva. Gracias.

La miraba con el amor resplandeciendo en su cara, pero ella supo que no era un agradecimiento para ella, sino para Él.

Candy se perdió en sus ojos. Esos tan azules que ella adoraba. Él estaba genuinamente feliz. Y no había en su mirada un solo dejo de resentimiento a lo pasado, o amargura o cosa semejante. Él estaba genuinamente agradecido.

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de agua. Por él. Su corazón sabía muy bien a quién amaba. Él siempre fue así de bueno. Tan bueno.

Y ella también estaba agradecida.

-¡Yo tampoco te amo! – gritó en su llanto.

Y la risita de Terry vino acompañada de sus brazos que la rodearon y sus labios que la besaron en la frente.

-Mi mujer – dijo él.

Y ella respondió, rodeada de él.

-Mi hogar.

Volvió a golpearla su presencia. Y las lágrimas corrieron por su cara. Lágrimas esta vez felices, dichosas, plenas. Él estaba aquí, y ya no se iría. Terry secó cada una de esas lágrimas con sus besos.

Luego hicieron el amor en el baño, en el piso de la habitación y otras dos veces en la cama. Cuando iniciaban de nuevo, él dijo:

-Nos iremos tan pronto arregle mi documentación.

-Lo que tú digas, amor.

-Nos iremos esta misma semana.

-Lo que tú digas, cielo.

Y al amanecer, antes de dormir; ella tenía la mejilla descansando en el hombro de él y su brazo cruzando su amplio torso; todos sus rizos sobre la almohada. Una cama tibia, todo el cuerpo cálido, sereno, el aire calientito.

Terry acariciaba su cabello, con los ojos entreabiertos, perezosamente enredando los dedos en los rizos. Tomando un rizo, jalando un poco, y luego soltándolo a que recuperara su forma, lo hacía sonreír. Aspiró hondo para percibir su aroma, vainilla, cerezas; y luego despacio se acercó a besarla entre las ondas doradas. Había extrañado tanto eso.

Él soltó una larga exhalación y volvió a quedarse tranquilo, abrazándola, bajo las frazadas.

Candy tenía los ojos cerrados, sus labios en una sonrisa.

Laxa de placer y dicha, ella suspiró, largamente. Este era un nuevo año, un año que iniciaba maravillosamente. Ellos, estando juntos, siempre iniciaban año de manera magistral.

Estaba quedándose pacíficamente dormida, sonriendo con calma, entre sus brazos, muy cálida, cuando susurró:

-Llévame a casa, mi amor.

Y él así lo haría. Se lo prometió, mientras la besaba en la frente. La abrazó muy fuerte, muy tibio; y después… también durmió con ella.

Continuará…


	59. Chapter 59

Y pues seguimos de vacaciones verdadddddddddd jajajajajaja

Qué bárbaras eh, son tremendas jaja

Por eso me gusta ser terrytana carambas, sólo nosotras hacemos estas locuras por nuestro amado, yeah terrytana por siempre! ajua! jajaja

Y miren nada más que vacaciones verdadddd pero donde manda capitán pues una, una que hace? nada, subirles su cap porque se lo ganaron! jajajajajajaja

Aquí se los dejo, espero les guste, y pues gracias chicas, por alegrar mis días de esta manera :D

Sigo pensando que lo mejor de todo esto es que como que todas ya nos hicimos amigas aquí, no? jajaja gracias a Vivir de Amor, que genial :D

un gran abrazo a todas!

Feliz Año!

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo LVIX<strong>

Candy dormía. Terry estaba observándola. Estaban en la cama del departamento de ella en Chicago. Él había dormido también con ella largas horas pero en un momento despertó.

Por la luz que entraba por las ventanas, supo que era mediodía. Parecían haber dormido la mañana completa.

Terry la observaba entre sus brazos. Apoyada en su hombro, abrazándolo, los ojos cerrados, la respiración acompasada, los labios relajados, separados uno de otro por un par de milímetros. Terry sonrió viendo eso. ¿Cuánto había anhelado volver a verla?

¿Lo había anhelado tanto como para perder la razón? Él cerró los ojos un instante y meció la cabeza una pulgada. Recordó su camino a Chicago, él había querido morir al ver sus cartas en su casa. ¿Era esto verdad, podría ser cierto? Era su letra, eran sus palabras. Era el mismo amor que él llevaba adentro.

Y después, al llegar, la confusión fue tan grande, el asombro, la catarsis, el reconocimiento de esta nueva realidad, una demasiado buena para ser verdad. Ella había luchado para comprenderlo, y él mismo todavía tenía dificultad.

Abrió los ojos. Volvió a verla. Ella dormía. Lucía tan pacífica, tan tranquila. Incluso sus labios estaban levemente curvados, como si una sonrisa de sueño se insinuara apenas. Terry sonrió y soltó todo el aire. Era verdad, ¿no es cierto? De verdad estaba aquí.

Quiso besarla.

Se acercó muy lentamente, apenas moviéndose, muy despacio, muy sereno. Sus labios llegaron a los de ella, y los acarició apenas tocándolos, tan suave que parecía un suspiro. Ella seguía dormida y él tomó suavemente su labio superior, apenas haciendo presión. Estaban frescos, los labios de ella, y dulces. Dios, cerró los ojos, estaban dulces.

Se separó y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos, ella dormía. Terry se cubrió el rostro con un brazo, el interior de su codo resguardó la nariz y la frente. Dios, sus labios eran dulces, los mismos que jamás pensó volver a sentir. Sintió humedad en la piel de su brazo, estaba llorando. ¿Era esto posible, de verdad estaba viva?

Abrió los ojos, como para cerciorarse, ahí estaba ella, dormida. Tan pacíficamente dormida, tan hermosa. Más aún que en sus recuerdos. Dios, ahí estaba ella. Y su imagen se volvió borrosa, ondulándose, porque los ojos de él estaban inundados de lágrimas.

¿Y si la despertara? ¿Y si la removiera? Quería ver sus ojos, quería escucharla hablar, quería decir alguna tontería sólo para verla sonreírle.

Se removió en el abrazo, aunque sin soltarla, haciendo que ella quedara todavía más sobre su cuerpo. El rumor de las sábanas moverse, el de ella acomodándose. Él apoyó las almohadas contra la cabecera de la cama y se reclinó en ellas, quedando con la espalda ligeramente elevada. Y ella al reacomodarse, él sin soltarla, se acomodó por completo sobre el cuerpo de él, quedando a horcajadas. Él la observó acurrucándose en él, estaba dormida.

Un momento después, ella pareció encontrar su lugar, su cara quedó en el cuello de él, sus labios a milímetros de los suyos. Terry la miraba. Tan cerca de él. Rodeándola con ambos brazos. Toda la tibieza de su cuerpo cubriéndolo. Con todo su peso sobre él.

Reacomodó sus brazos alrededor de ella, palpándola, se sentía como pétalos, como frotar dos pétalos. Era tibia, pero fresca. Suave, cálida. Estaba desnuda como él mismo, ambos cubiertos por las mantas.

Y cuando ella encontró reposo de nuevo, aunque permanecía a ojos cerrados, pareció sonreír; sus labios de cereza insinuaron una sonrisa. Y entonces ella suspiró. Dormida dejó ir un largo suspiro.

Y para Terry ese sonido fue el mejor que pudo existir. Cerrando los ojos, entreabrió los labios y atrapó ese suspiro con la boca. Cerezas.

No pudo más, la besó. Y esta vez no fue un beso murmurado. Definitivamente él quiso hundirse en esa boca.

Candy despertó. Y mientras él recorría ahora su cuello, aspirando su aroma, Candy hundió las manos en su cabello.

-Estás aquí – la voz enronquecida por el sueño; ojos cerrados, dichosa.

-Aquí estoy.

Candy también inhaló, llenándose del aroma de él. Mucho más que feliz. El cuerpo en total relajación, más tranquila que nunca. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y aunque todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados, intercambió con él murmullos, sonrisas, cuchicheos enamorados, pasando las palmas por entre su cabello, lo alto de los hombros, acariciando su espalda, rodeándolo con brazos y piernas.

Terry se irguió lentamente y ella encontró posición a horcajadas en él. Él deslizó las sábanas alejándolas de ellos.

La intensa luz de mediodía entraba por la ventana. Escuchaban los rumores de los autos, el parloteo de la gente, pasos, risas, sonoras voces, el andar de la vida cotidiana en la ciudad. Pero ellos, a ojos cerrados, sintiéndose con las palmas de las manos, sonreían.

Él tomó sus senos, ella sintió la firmeza de sus muslos sosteniéndola; él deslizó las manos a su cintura, después a sus caderas, luego al derrière, sujetándola así, la levantó un palmo. Soltando un gemido, él encontró el camino, se posicionó, y entonces… entró.

Un largo y aterciopelado movimiento. Candy lo sintió llegar al corazón.

Entonces abrieron los ojos. La luz los rodeaba. En la cama no había nada más, sábanas, frazadas, todo se había deslizado al suelo. Terry vio los ojos verdes de ella, dejando ahí la vista, viéndola a través de las pestañas.

Candy también disfrutaba de sus ojos. Él estaba tan cerca que para ella era como ver su reflejo en un agua tranquila, un agua muy azul, intensamente azul.

Candy le sonrió. Él sonrió de vuelta. En total silencio, hablaban.

Él estaba diciendo: "soy feliz", ella entendiendo, sintió flotar. Por un instante cerró los ojos, pero luego volvió a abrirlos. Quería disfrutar la luz que los rodeaba, esa intensa luz del día.

Las ventanas abiertas, el viento de mediodía, el sol iluminando el rostro de él, su cuerpo, sus brazos, su torso.

Terry se movía, y la sostenía a ella con ambas manos por las caderas, llevándola al mismo ritmo.

Candy lo rodeó por los hombros con los brazos, dejó el rostro en su cuello. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones.

Lo que veía ahora mismo eran sus propias manos aferradas a la espalda de él, el hombro de él, fuerte, seguro, mechones de su cabello castaño acariciando su mejilla.

Veía sus piernas alrededor de él, veía los muslos de él, su propia cadera moviéndose en sincronía. Ella quiso sentir. Pero no cerró los ojos.

Quiso que la emoción fluyera a través de ella. No le interesaba la meta, la cúspide, la explosión final, quería que este momento jamás terminara. Él en ella… por fin.

Abandonándose a él, siguió sus movimientos. Lentos, muy lentos. Una suave fricción interna, y un tacto del cuerpo completo. Y la emoción, de su interior, fluyó.

Eran pétalos, de fuego dulce. Sedosos. Iban llenando primero sus piernas, deslizándose sobre la piel, cubriéndola poco a poco, y mientras él iba meciéndose en su interior, hiriendo y sanando, los pétalos de seda dulce la iban cubriendo. Llegaron a las caderas, se deslizaron en la curva de su cintura, subieron por la caja torácica, flotando, deslizándose, una espiral rodeándola de pétalos de rosas dulces que iluminaban.

Terry se movía en ella, el rostro de Candy en su hombro, dejándose llevar. Los pétalos los rodeaban.

-Te amo – ella dijo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Y él pronunciaba su nombre, lo pronunciaba como una palabra largamente anhelada, como si su nombre fuese promesa y cumplimiento al mismo tiempo. Él estaba amándola y al tiempo decía:

-Candy.

Y su nombre en esa voz la hacía estremecerse. Era una melodía, música que jamás pensó volvería a escuchar.

-Terry, dime que me amas.

-Te amo.

-Dímelo más.

-Te amo.

-Muchas veces, más.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo…

Y lo repitió infinidad de veces mientras la sujetaba por la cadera y la cintura y seguía uniéndose a ella como jamás lo había hecho con nadie más.

Candy lo abrazaba, tenía los brazos rodeándolo, sujetándolo con fuerza, mejilla contra mejilla. Entonces Candy tomó su rostro con ambas manos y buscó su boca.

Lo besó con desesperación. Y mientras lo hacía, volvió a llorar. Sus lágrimas empaparon a los dos.

-No más llanto, amor – pidió él y sus palabras se fueron acompañadas de la caricia de sus manos en su rostro, secando la humedad –. No más llanto, mi vida.

-No, no más, es lo último.

Como si el último trozo de amargura y dolor al fin se desprendiera de su corazón. Una parte que se escindió y se fue, quebrándose en mil pedazos. Candy respiró, una larga exhalación.

-No más llanto – confirmó, ya tranquila.

-Te amo, mi vida.

-Yo también, Terry. Oh, Terry – ella sonrió –, también te amo.

Entonces él la levantó, y giró, para que ella estuviera sobre su espalda, se extendió cubriéndola sin dejar de llenarla.

La explosión les llegó como una oleada, lenta primero y luego acumulando intensidad, hasta que juntos estallaron y luego fueron cayendo lentamente flotando entre algodones.

Las manos entrelazadas. Las bocas unidas en un largo beso.

Rato después, seguían en la cama, cuchicheando.

-Te lo digo, ese caballo está loco.

Candy soltó una carcajada. Había algunos platos vacíos en una bandeja en el piso junto a la cama. Ella había hecho varias excursiones a la cocina, para comer ahí juntos en la cama. Se habían llenado de trozos de fruta, y jugo, y panqueques que ella había preparado, apresurada para volver con él a la habitación.

En la primera visita a la cocina vio que nana Esthela no estaba en casa y recordó que ambas habían sido invitadas este día a casa de Pauna, tendría que disculparse con su amiga. Y bueno, tenía una muy buena razón para no haber asistido.

Entendió que seguramente nana Esthela había acudido a la cita y una nota en la mesa de la cocina le dio la razón.

Vaya, lo que debe haber escuchado su pobre nana durante la noche. Entre gritos y destrozos y lo que vino después… santo, era un milagro que su nana no hubiera huido durante la noche. Candy sintió la cara arder, de pura vergüenza.

Pero conocía muy bien a su nana. Más que nada, nana Esthela seguramente estaba feliz por ella. Y tenía razón.

Su nota, por supuesto, no dejaba entrever nada en ese rubro. Simplemente les dejaba un beso a los dos "sus niños" y avisaba que saldría. Y si salen cúbranse bien porque hace mucho frío, no les vaya a dar el catarro. Está helando como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Ahí está un té en la estufa y café para que entren calor.

Santo, Candy se murió de la vergüenza después de lo que pensó con esa inocente frase de su nana. Volvió a arderle la cara tanto que sentía que se le caería a pedazos. Sonrió pensando que era una pervertida.

Su nana además mencionaba que el pianista empezó a tocar desde muy temprano como un enfermo mental y que cuando le reclamó le dijo que la musa de la inspiración le había besado con su beso de amor o sepa Dios qué tarugada. Lo envolvió con sus alas o algo por el estilo, que si las ninfas y el espíritu creador o sepa qué, algún mengarengue de artista.

Eso puso a Candy a pensar. Ahora que recordaba… no había escuchado los alaridos del maldito perico en la madrugada. Sería que se había muerto de la impresión.

Las palabras que ese pobre Pepino habría aprendido de la noche a la mañana. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ese nombre era medio obsceno, ¿no? Parecía suficientemente adecuado que aprendiera alguna barbaridad.

Fue inevitable, Candy se carcajeó. Como una sinvergüenza descarada.

Se había vengado de él. Estaba tan loca que su archi-enemigo era un pájaro dentro de una jaula. A ese grado había llegado, ése era su gran némesis, su antítesis. Un miserable pájaro enjaulado. Volvió a carcajearse. Y para colmo se llama ¡Pepino! ¡¿Qué mierda de nombre es ése? Se moría de la risa.

-¿De qué tanto te reías? – preguntó él después.

-De nada – rió ella.

-El que solo se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda.

-¡Y mira que me has dado repertorio! – se carcajearon los dos.

Así que se había vengado de su enemigo número uno. Reía en la cocina. Y los vecinos, seguramente, debieron haber estado escandalizados durante esa muy larga noche, pero muyyyyyy larga y larguísima noche.

A punto de llamar a la policía, ya no sabrían si le daban o le quitaban. Se moría de la risa, sola.

Pero que de algo le sirva, ¡pártala un rayo! Había sido una monja de vecina, una célibe reclusa que se dormía a las ocho hasta en fin de semana, tan aburrida como un tiovivo, inmaculada como plaza en lunes por la mañana. Casi virgen otra vez.

Tan inocente como párvula estudiante de catecismo sentada en la primera fila en misa de domingo, sosteniendo su velita y el rosario. Diciendo cada dos por tres, amen, amen; moviendo la cabecita al frente. Nooooo, no era manera de vivir.

Por ella, que los vecinos se tiren por las ventanas si les daba la gana, no le podía importar menos. ¡Y que se caiga el edificio entero!

Porque estaba consciente de que después de la pasada noche, en ese edificio, lo de dar el grito de año nuevo tomaba otro matiz totalmente diferente. Volvió a carcajearse.

Los platos vacíos se acumulaban junto a la cama. Habían estado durmiendo, conversando, comiendo, bañándose juntos, haciendo el amor y luego de vuelta durante ya varias rondas.

Se habían dado una enorme divertida con un mango que ella peló y partió en trozos y él le dio en la boca. Y luego que le dio CON la boca. Mmmmmmm.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – le dijo muerta de risa con lo de que "ese caballo está loco."

-Cada vez que le daba de comer, al terminar rebuznaba.

-¡Estás loco!

-¡De verdad! – Terry reía –, ¿por qué no me crees?

-¿Cómo va un caballo a rebuznar? Ni que estuviera loco.

-Es lo que te estoy diciendo, que estaba loco. Y no era lo único que hacía.

Candy estaba muriendo de risa. Estaban ambos cubiertos con las frazadas, el frío del invierno afuera, pero ellos en la cama estaban cálidos y tranquilos. Habían estado hablando durante horas. Y ahora él la tenía muerta de la risa contándole sobre un caballo de allá donde trabajaba en Francia, que según él estaba chiflado.

-A ese caballo le faltaba un tornillo.

-Estás demente. ¿Qué otra cosa hacía?

-Cuando le hablabas para comer o algo así, venía pero caminando hacia atrás. Como un cangrejo.

Las carcajadas de Candy estallaron.

-¡¿Cómo crees? – la cama temblaba con sus risas.

-Es en serio, y de verdad rebuznaba. Haz de cuenta que estás oyendo a un burro. Pero burro estaba de la cabeza, yo creo. Se llamaba Ifigenio.

-¡¿IFIGENIO? – Candy se carcajeó más aún –. ¡Estás inventado! ¡Estás inventando como con las estrellas!

Terry rió, tan fuertemente que también hizo estremecer la cama.

-Nunca te habías quejado de mis estrellas.

-He estado haciendo mis investigaciones. No hay ninguna constelación naviera.

Terry se carcajeó.

-¿Has estado investigando?

-Sí. Y tampoco existe ninguna Osa del Norte, y para el caso ¡tampoco del Sur!

La risa de Terry aumentó.

-Soy un mentiroso.

-Eres un tremendo mentiroso.

Se apoyó en él, abrazándolo bajo las frazadas. Ella besó su torso y dijo:

-Pero no me mientes en lo importante.

Terry besó su frente:

-En eso no – la rodeó con los brazos.

Candy se quedó un largo momento en silencio, mientras él le acariciaba la frente con sus labios, abrazándola cálidamente.

-Yo – ella dijo de pronto, luego se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos. Se hundió en esos hermosos ojos azules que tantas veces anheló aquí mismo –. Yo… soy feliz.

-Yo también muñequita.

-Oh, eso me pone más feliz todavía.

Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó en las mejillas, muchas veces.

-¿Por qué?

-Extrañaba que me llamaras así.

-Mi muñequita.

-Ahora estoy vieja y fea.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – se separó de ella.

Candy tomó las frazadas con ambas manos, y aunque sus cuerpos desnudos estaban en pleno contacto, él sintió como si se cubriera de él. Terry frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué te cubres?

-Estoy vieja ahora.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo. Me pregunto si aún me deseas.

-Oh, Candy – él sacudió la cabeza.

Y con un movimiento tranquilo pero decidido, la hizo soltar las frazadas y volvió a abrazarla.

-¿No te parece que estoy vieja y fea?

-No, no me lo parece.

-Pero el tiempo ha pasado.

-Si acaso, te has puesto mejor.

Candy rió un poco.

-¿De veras?

-Oh, sí, tus senos son más grandes.

-¡Terry!

-¿Qué? – él rió –. Es la verdad.

Ella volvió a cubrirse.

-Y aunque te cubras. Lo tengo todo aquí – el muy sinvergüenza se tocó la frente y cerró los ojos –. Oh, que senos tan más bonitos.

-Terry, por favor – reía nerviosa –. Abre los ojos.

-Oh, no; senos, qué bonitos son.

-¡Abre los ojos!

-Oh, no; aquí los tengo – ojos cerrados, sonriendo –. Qué senos tan más bonitos, me los sé de memoria. Mmm apetitosos.

-Oh, por Dios, ¡Terry!

-Ay, senos…

-Terry, eres un pervertido.

-¡Y no sabes lo que me alegra! – abrió los ojos –. Por un tiempo pensé que ya no era hombre.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gustaban las mujeres.

-¿De verdad?

-No sentía nada, como un eunuco.

Ella rió un poco, pero luego se puso muy seria.

-¿Y estabas buscando sentir?

-Por supuesto que no, no seas tontita, ahora resulta que te vas a poner celosa.

-Terry, ¿alguna vez te hubieras casado con otra?

-No lo creo.

-¿No lo crees? ¿Cómo que no lo crees? ¿Es eso un "no"?

-Claro que es un no, ¿de qué hablas?

-Terry, y si te hubieras casado con otra y luego te enteras que no me morí, ¿qué hubieras hecho?

-Hubiera sido un lío.

-¿Te hubieras quedado con ella? Posiblemente lo hubieras tenido que hacer porque nosotros no estábamos casados ni legalmente, además si te volviste a casar es porque ya no me amabas.

-Se suponía que no ibas a regresar.

-¿Entonces sí te hubieras casado? ¿La hubieras querido más que a mí?

-Eso depende.

-¿De qué? – preguntó indignada.

-¿Ella me iba a acribillar con tantas preguntas?

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también. Cuéntame una cosa, ¿cómo es ella? ¿cómo la conocí?

-Me estás haciendo enojar.

-Si quieres una respuesta fidedigna, necesito saber todos los datos. ¿La quiero mucho?

-Terry – una advertencia.

-¿Es guapa? ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Terry, ya.

-Ah, ¿verdad? Qué preguntas haces, ven aquí.

Volvió a abrazarla y ella se lo permitió, aunque tenía los labios en un rictus y el ceño fruncido.

-Cuántas preguntas hace esta muñequita loca.

-Ahora estoy loca.

-Sí, y celosa. Celosa de alguien que no existe y que jamás existiría. Porque si mi amada mujer necesita escucharlo. OTRA VEZ. Está bien lo diré: mi vida, jamás me casaría con nadie más, nunca. Te estoy diciendo que hasta creía que ya no funcionaba como hombre.

-¿No había movimiento de ningún tipo por allá abajo?

-Ni por allá abajo, ni por ningún lado.

Ella sonrió, un poco pagada de sí misma.

-No puedo decir que sienta pena.

Terry soltó una risita.

-Estoy seguro de que no.

-Pero espera – ella pareció atar cabos –. Si dices que no funcionabas, entonces estuviste en situaciones en las que te diste cuenta que no te gustaba nadie, o sea se presentó la posibilidad.

-Oh, Dios Santo.

-¿Alguien se te insinuó?

-Nunca.

-No te lo creo.

-Jamás.

¿Y qué caso tenía contarle lo de la hija de sus patrones en Lyon? Sólo la atormentaría y no había significado nada, si acaso más dolor. Queriendo evitar eso ante todo, el dolor, también en ella, se negó a escarbar en esos días.

-¿De verdad nadie se te insinuó?

-No. Y ya no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Del tamaño de tus senos. ¿Por qué están más grandes? Me intrigan.

Candy rió. Y para su sorpresa, él removió la frazada, dejándola expuesta a su escrutinio.

-Vaya, mira nada más, qué cosa tan más bonita. Ah, ¡y son dos!

-Terry – reía ella.

-Ah, son dos. La naturaleza es generosa con este simple mortal.

Los tomó con las manos y a ella le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Terry…

-No, no, no… yo extrañé estos como no tienes idea. Oh, mis mejores amigos.

-¡Terry! – reía, aunque empezaba a alterarse, pues sus manos la cubrían completa.

Él seguía acariciándola y luego dijo:

-Sí, creo que están más grandes.

Quiso acercarse a besarla en aquel lugar, pero ella, abruptamente, se cubrió con las frazadas. Terry, sorprendido, la miró.

-¿Qué pasa?

Candy se ocultaba de él y tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cristalinos.

-Es que estoy vieja, por eso están más grandes.

-Mi amor, estoy jugando.

-No, no. Están grandes y feos.

-Oh, Dios; grandes y feos no van juntos en esto, Candy. Si acaso lo contrario.

Quería hacerla sonreír, pero no lo logró. Soltó una larga exhalación y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, viéndola de perfil, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano.

-¿A ver, qué está pasando?

-Ya no te gusto.

-Candy, por favor – casi era capaz de reírse de aquello, pero no lo hizo, ella se veía atribulada.

-Ya no me deseas.

-Candy – otra larga exhalación, con la mano acomodó en ella un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja –. Mírame, amor.

-No. Es como si yo te dijera que está más grande aquella cosa.

-Me encantaría – soltó una risita.

Pero ella estaba muy seria.

-¿Te he ofendido? – él preguntó.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de que me haya puesto fea.

-Perdóname si te ofendí, amor. Mírame.

Muy reaciamente, pero ella al fin elevó la mirada. Encontró la de él tranquila y transparente.

-Mi amor, tú me gustas tanto como la primera vez que te vi.

-Pero yo…

-Sshh – con ternura, silenció sus labios colocando dos dedos sobre ellos –. No te atormentes, mi vida. Eres tan bonita y tan bella como esa primera vez que te vi en el río, hace tantos años.

-¿De verdad?

-Todavía lo recuerdo. Era un cobarde – sonrió –, estuve observándote mucho rato, antes de atreverme a hablarte cuando te pregunté si eras la chica White. Y lo único que se me ocurrió fue asustarte – soltó una risita –. Y después, todas esas veces que íbamos al río a la misma hora y no te hablaba… Candy, me moría de nervios.

-¿De veras?

-Tú eras tan bonita. Yo nunca había visto algo tan bonito – le acarició los labios con la punta de los dedos.

Ella, poco a poco, fue suavizando la postura, hasta que respiró profundamente y soltó el agarre de sus manos en la frazada. Pero Terry siguió viéndola a los ojos.

-Y con este tiempo, si acaso te has vuelto aún más hermosa, como si eso fuera posible.

La miraba embelesado, y ella lo notó.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Ven – le sonrió.

La acomodó otra vez en sus brazos. En su lugar.

-Tu lugar – besó su frente.

-Mi lugar – Candy suspiró.

Estuvieron un rato así, él besando su frente, hasta que momentos después él se separó un poco.

-Déjame verte – pidió.

Y ella, aunque algo nerviosa, tanto como si fuera la primera vez, fue deslizando la frazada hacia abajo, hasta que él pudo observarla completa.

-Sí, más hermosa todavía – fue su veredicto.

Cuánto había extrañado él a su esposa. Le había dolido en cada centímetro del cuerpo.

-Te extrañé tanto.

-Y yo también a ti.

Y diciendo eso, ella tomó su mano y la dirigió a uno de sus pechos. Terry sonrió levemente, sus masculinos labios en una sonrisa muy masculina.

-¿Puedo tocarte ahora?

-Te extrañé mucho – fue su respuesta.

-Y yo a ti…

Él acarició cada pulgada del cuerpo de ella con las palmas de las manos. Como si volviera a reconocerla. La cubrió con las manos desde el rostro hasta los pies, tocando con las palmas extendidas su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, las manos; sus clavículas, la elevación de sus pechos, el declive en su cintura, su vientre liso y sedoso, blanco.

La firme curva de sus caderas, la delicada línea de las piernas, esbeltas y largas. Tocó las plantas de sus pies, y la besó en ellas. Besó cada uno de sus dedos en sus pies, mientras ella contenía las cosquillas, a la vez embelesada también.

La hizo girar para estar boca abajo y la recorrió hacia arriba ahora así. Las pantorrillas, palmas extendidas, la parte trasera de las rodillas, los muslos, haciendo presión en ellos, subiendo sensualmente al derrière, donde demoró un poco más, mientras se mordía los labios y Candy se estremecía.

Así igual lo había ella inspeccionado a él un par de veces, de los pies a la cabeza, palpándolo completo, mirando cada espacio.

Y luego él tocó su cintura otra vez, y después su espalda, mucho tiempo su espalda. Volvía a decirle, como aquella vez, que siempre estaría para protegerla. Y aunque esta vez Candy no lloró, la promesa en las palmas de él le llegó al corazón.

Cuando sus manos llegaron a su cuello, él se acercó a besarla.

Y cuando Candy giró para estar boca arriba, Terry regresó a sus senos. Era verdad, los extrañaba.

-Ay, cómo extrañaba esto.

Traviesamente atrapó la cúspide en su boca.

-Oh, Terry – ella se estremecía, sonriendo.

-Oh, este sabor, Dios mío. Y mira, son dos.

Fue al otro. Candy temblaba.

-¿Cuál es tu obsesión con ellos?

-Estoy obsesionado, qué mejor palabra.

-¿Y entonces? – Candy apretaba las manos en la cama, estremeciéndose.

-Es que son tan bonitos, mira qué bonitos son – seguía besándola.

Candy lo miraba, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios palpitantes. La boca de él consumía la cúspide de su seno, saboreando, mojándola. Con ambas manos lo sostenía. Tenía los ojos cerrados. La besaba ahí como si estuviera bebiéndola. Bebiendo de ella. Alimentándose de su sabor.

Candy sintió el calor abrasador, naciente en el bajo vientre, extendiéndose como un incendio.

- Mi obsesión con tus senos es que de veras los extrañé mucho. Oh, Dios, todo tu cuerpo lo extrañé como un condenado.

Y fue como un despertar en la jungla. Ella casi lo escuchó rugir. Terry se encendió como una hoguera en un segundo y la arrastró con él al fuego. Un incendio forestal en el que los dos se iban a quemar.

Se puso de pie y la llevó con él. Lo que hizo a continuación, sólo es muestra de la fortaleza de su cuerpo y la fiereza de este deseo.

Terry estaba de pie a un costado de la cama, cuando la hizo alcanzarlo, la tomó de las caderas, cubriéndole el derrière y la levantó. Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas.

Él, sosteniendo su cuerpo, sin mayor apoyo, la soportó con una sola mano mientras con la otra hacía una rápida búsqueda. Lo encontró, ansioso, rudo, enardecido, y lo introdujo en ella. Haciéndola descender un poco para un total acoplamiento.

Candy gritó. Y se aferró a sus hombros.

Entonces él anduvo un poco y la atrapó contra las cortinas en la ventana.

Candy estaba temblando, y de su boca salían entrecortados jadeos. Con los ojos cerrados, sentía el calor ardiente de su miembro en su interior, grande y avasallador, llenándola, reclamándola, volviendo a marcarla.

Terry a la vez le acariciaba el trasero. Ay, por Dios, aquí se iba a morir.

Entonces él le buscó la boca y la besó hasta robarle el aliento, mordiéndole los labios, hundiendo la lengua en su boca, reclamándola también así.

Saber que la sostenía en vilo, con la pura fuerza de su cuerpo. Con ese cuerpo alto y fuerte, ágil, definido; penetrándola con esa ruda crudeza de su intensamente masculina virilidad, la hacía temblar.

Las piernas se le llenaron de seda líquida, desde las plantas de los pies, hasta las pantorrillas, los muslos, fluyendo el placer en oleadas. Él no dejaba de besarla, mordiéndola, dominándola, sin dejar de moverse, con ella en vilo. Haciéndola ir arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo; con los senos apretados contra su torso tan duro dividido en secciones; con los brazos aferrados a esos fuertes hombros rectos. Oh, era su marido. Éste era su marido. Haciéndola suya así de pie contra la pared, sosteniéndola en el aire. Tan fuerte. Tan hombre.

Entonces ella vio al espejo en el tocador. El alto cuerpo de Terry se reflejaba ahí de espaldas, de pie, completamente desnudo. Los músculos delineados por la pasión, sus fuertes brazos que la sostenían, su amplia espalda, sus largas piernas. Un magnífico cuerpo de varón. Poseyendo a su mujer. Moviéndose, cargándola, teniéndola, atravesándola.

Un hombre.

El hombre.

-¡Oh, Terrence!

El deseo la hacía temblar y cerrar los ojos, pero quiso forzarse a abrirlos, quería verlo. Temblorosa, miró al espejo. Vio sus pantorrillas, largas, fuertes; la fortaleza de esos muslos de jinete; deslizando la vista hacia arriba vio aquella zona, una perfectamente cincelada, sensual y masculina; ella había tocado ahí muchas veces, sobre todo cuando la hacía suya aferraba ahí las manos. Era perfecto, redondeado, suave pero firme, muy masculino. Un perfecto trasero de hombre. Candy se estremeció.

Y después vio hacia arriba, su amplia espalda, sus hombros fuertes. Vio sus propios brazos en el reflejo, rodeándolo. Y sus piernas en su cintura. Ella era una mujer alta, pero él lo era más. Un hombre atlético, no muy voluminoso, pero sí bien definido; de largos músculos, marcados con elegancia. Él era todo lo que un cuerpo de varón debe ser.

Candy hundió las manos en su cabello, sintiendo la tersura de ese pelo castaño. Lo llevaba ligeramente más largo que el común de los hombres. Desde que lo conoció había sido así. Rozaba su cuello un poco y era levemente ondulado. Ella jadeó y vio ese cabello a milímetros de sus ojos. Entre los mechones castaños había brillos de trigo y castaños rojizos. Y se sentía pulido entre sus dedos, muy sedoso, muy abundante.

A ella le gustaba tanto ese cabello. Un poco como la fascinación que él tenía con el cabello de ella.

A Terry también le gustaba ver su pelo. Le encantaban esas abundantes ondas doradas. Sobre todo como se veían ahora, desordenadas por el sexo.

Entonces Candy sintió las manos de él que presionaban muy fuerte en su cadera y sus labios que mordían su hombro; sin lastimarla pero marcando un fuerte beso con los dientes.

Cerró los ojos jadeando, sintiendo su lengua lamer.

Un momento después, él se separó un poco para verla a la cara.

Candy quiso acercarse a sus labios para besarlo, pero él no se lo permitió. Se alejó un poco, sonriéndole con la travesura en la mirada.

Candy gemía en entrecortados alientos por la boca, muriéndose por besarlo, pero él tenía otros planes. Quería hablar.

-¿Te gusta?

Oh, por Dios. Candy no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. La sostenía en vilo, penetrándola, atrapándola contra la pared. Con las manos en su trasero.

-Candy.

Oh, por Dios, su nombre.

-Mírame.

Ella jadeó.

-Mírame, Candy.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos. Encontró los suyos, azules, los párpados bajos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Te gusta?

Santo cielo, ¡la pregunta!

Muy apenas fue capaz de asentir, temblando. Él apretó las manos en su trasero. Y aquello duro de él entró más hondo.

-Ay, ¡ay!

-¿Te gusta?

Volvió a mirarlo. Se mordió los labios y asintió.

-Mmmhhhhu – temblaba.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Ajá, sí – oh, Dios, no dejaba de moverse.

-¿Me extrañaste dentro de ti?

¡TERRY! No, no, no. Era un pervertido; un sensual, enloquecedor y maravilloso pervertido hombre con planes.

-¿Me extrañaste haciéndote mía, eh?

¡Santo Dios! Candy se iba a desmayar. Aferró las manos a sus hombros. Mirándolo, mientras se estremecía. Él no dejaba de moverse, apretándole el trasero con las manos, cubriéndola toda, y entrando en ella muy adentro, tan adentro. Tanto que se fundía en su cuerpo. Una y otra; y otra; y otra vez. Más y más. Con sus senos sentía el fuerte torso de él.

-Te extrañé, te extrañé.

-¿Extrañaste a tu marido?

-Sí, sí.

-¿Quién te hace esto, Candy?

-Nadie, ¡nadie!

-¿Quién te hace temblar así? – ¡por Dios!

-Nadie. Sólo tú.

-Abre los ojos, dímelo.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Jadeaba por la boca. Ya se imaginaba aquel lugar donde él entraba en ella, cómo se veía. Y sus manos en su trasero. Y todo ese cuerpo recio de varón.

-Tú, ¡tú! – lo miraba –. Sólo tú me haces esto.

Él sonrió, muy masculinamente. Se acercó y la besó. Pero luego volvió a separarse para verla.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Que si me gusta! ¡Terry! ¡Me encanta!

Muy masculina fue así mismo la risita que él soltó a continuación. Y ella se encendió. Hambrienta de él.

Se apoyó en sus hombros y se impulsó hacia él. Atrapándolo más entre sus brazos y piernas. Ella fue ahora quien rugió en sus labios, quería comerlo. Fue ella quien desencadenó la locura que siguió. Porque lo mordió, le clavó los dedos en los hombros, introdujo la lengua en su boca, quería comérselo. Y él se encendió todavía más. Fue una guerra.

Él anduvo unos pasos y la atrapó contra la pared de un costado, posicionándose mejor. Y empujó y empujó, una y otra vez. Hondo y hondo como si no tuviera suficiente, como si necesitara tenerla hasta el último rincón. Abrazándola con fuerza. Apretándola entre sus brazos. Un cavernícola posesivo que se la quería comer. Y ella gritaba de delicia. Todo eso de ella siendo tocado, acariciado, marcado. Por esa parte suya. Era áspero y rudo. Una cruda dureza que raspaba. Hería y sanaba, haciéndola temblar.

Candy gemía, mordiéndole la boca. No iba a durar mucho tiempo más. Se acercaba y él lo supo.

Terry apretó más las manos en su trasero y ella gritó. Sus manos apretándola con tanta rudeza la hicieron temblar. Oh, Dios, esto era lo que se suponía que un hombre era.

-¡Terry! – jadeaba –. ¡Terry!

Él la atrapó más fuerte contra la pared y con ella en vilo aceleró. Tres, cuatro, cinco. ¡Oh, por Dios! Eso fue todo, Candy estalló.

Y con sus gritos se mezclaron los de él.

-Espero haya quedado aclarado el asunto de si todavía te encuentro deseable.

Oh, oh, oh. Candy no podía ni hablar. Tenía la visión borrosa, y los espasmos seguían recorriéndola.

La cargó hasta la cama y la recostó, acomodándose junto a ella. Las réplicas continuaron en el cuerpo de los dos todavía un rato más.

Rato después, no sabía ni qué hora era, Candy abrió los ojos. Él estaba mirándola.

-No te dije toda la verdad.

-¿De qué hablas? – su perezosa voz relajada.

-Me preguntaste si me interesé por alguien y te dije que no. Eso es cierto.

-Ajá.

Candy tenía los párpados bajos. Apenas fue capaz de distinguir que la luz se había ido, quizás era de noche o la madrugada. No sabía, ni le importaba.

Le sonrió y se acomodó más en su abrazo, tibia. Él la miraba a los ojos entre las sombras.

-Pero hubo algo que no te dije.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo no me interesé en nadie. Pero hubo alguien que se interesó en mí.

-¿De qué manera? – besó su barbilla, adormilada.

-Bueno, se interesó, tú sabes.

-¿Se te declaró o qué? – volvió a besarlo, entre esa corta barba. Estaba tan guapo así.

-Algo parecido.

-¿Quién era? – realmente no le importaba, lo que quería era seguir besándolo. Deslizó los labios entre su barba, luego los posó en sus labios. Probó esa boca. Sus labios tan firmes, tan masculinos.

Se deslizó a su barbilla, casi capaz de morderle. Él explicó.

-La hija de los dueños del hostal donde trabajaba – Terry no quiso decirle cómo se llamaba; su nombre era algo con lo que no la iba a atormentar –. Dijo que estaba enamorada de mí.

Y quién rayos podía culparla, ella pensó.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

-Estuvo en mi casa un día.

Entonces Candy se tensó.

-¿Y luego?

-Yo llegué un día del trabajo y ella estaba ahí. Se había quitado la ropa.

Vaya, esto se ponía interesante. Definitivamente, Candy despertó.

-Estaba desnuda cuando llegaste a tu casa, ¿es lo que estás diciéndome?

-Sí.

-¿Y luego qué pasó? – su voz se había endurecido.

Terry lo notó, pero siguió hablando.

-Quiero que sepas que no pasó nada. Si te lo estoy diciendo es porque no sé, sentí como si estuviera mintiéndote. Pero no pasó nada. No hice nada.

-¿Qué hiciste cuando la viste desnuda?

-Ni siquiera la vi muy bien.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ella estaba ahí, pero no fue como que me detuve a mirar, no llamó mi atención. No me atrajo, no sentí nada.

-¿Ahí te diste cuenta que no podías sentir?

-No sólo ahí, Candy. Tienes que entender algo. Bueno, si alguien puede entenderlo eres tú. Yo estaba solo. Me moría por dentro. Anhelaba tantas cosas. Siempre estuve solo, Candy. Yo… cuando mi madre murió, bueno, tú sabes eso, yo he estado solo, pues, no sé cómo explicarlo – porque tampoco quería sonar como un pusilánime.

-Te entiendo – ella dijo, para ahorrarle los detalles dolorosos. Su voz comprensiva y serena.

-Y de pronto estuve solo otra vez. No es manera de vivir. Pero no podía estar con nadie. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que es el hecho de? Bueno, sí la tienes. Tú viviste lo mismo. No se suponía que estabas viva. Te habías ido. Y yo me sentía muerto por dentro. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba vivo. Era tan extraño, vivía y moría al mismo tiempo, pensando en ti, muriéndome, viviendo sólo para recordarte – Oh, ella sabía lo que eso era –. Claro, hubiera querido no seguir solo por siempre, ¿quién puede desear eso? Pero tú no te ibas y yo no quería tampoco. Nunca mi mente dejó de pensar en ti. Nunca mi corazón dejó de amarte. Era como si todo te lo hubieras llevado. Todo lo que yo tenía adentro, quien era yo, tú te lo hubieras llevado. Yo eso creía que te habías ido con todo de mí. No sentía nada, Candy. Ya no tenía casa. Candy, yo ya no tenía casa.

Hizo una pausa.

-Yo no quiero hablar de esto. Quiero dejarlo atrás – había tanto dolor ahí –. Si te lo cuento es sólo por esa pregunta que hiciste. Pero tienes que creer una cosa. Cuando vi a esa mujer ahí. Por Dios, si algo sentí fue dolor. Tú eras la única para mí. Y ya no estabas. Me dolió como un hierro en el corazón. Tan ridículo como eso suena. Me escucho como un blandengue, pero, mierda, yo de veras sentía algo aquí que me mataba – se tocó el pecho –, un hoyo, un vacío. No hay palabras, Candy, no las hay. Estaba destinado a vivir toda mi vida solo. Vivir toda una vida sin la mujer que amaba, la única que podría tener. Solo como un condenado. Solo por siempre. Si algo pasó en ese momento, fue que perderte me dolió todavía más.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de agua. Él tenía razón, ella lo entendía, era el mismo dolor. Pero a la vez, escuchar el dolor de él le dolía más que el propio.

-Si hubieras estado con alguien, te dije que lo comprendería – Candy le dijo un momento después –. Estaba mintiendo. La realidad es que me hubiera dolido casi como una infidelidad, tan ilógico como eso suena.

-Lo sé. Yo habría sentido igual. Pero también pienso que… no sé, Candy, quizás habría tenido que aceptarlo. Lo habría aceptado finalmente. Y habría luchado por tu amor otra vez. Eso es más importante. Soy un animal celoso, lo sé. Pero por sobre todas las cosas yo te amo. Y mi amor siempre tendrá más peso que cualquier instinto.

-¿Habrías luchado por mí?

-Con todas mis fuerzas. A menos que te hubieras enamorado y ya no me quisieras. Me habría matado, pero hubiera tenido que respetar eso.

-El que yo me hubiera enamorado de otro.

-Ay, Candy, ésa es una idea que ni siquiera puedo imaginar. Está más allá de mí.

-¿Y si hubiera tenido algo meramente físico?

-También me habría dolido, no te estoy diciendo que no. Porque tengo esto dentro de mí que, por Dios, es como si quisiera comerte – sonrió –; pero qué me importa el pasado si tenemos toda la vida por delante. No sé, es una sensación confusa, me habría muerto de rabia, como el estúpido celoso que soy, y te juro que haría falta un tanque para evitar que lo moliera a golpes – soltó una risita –; pero al final supongo que lo hubiera tenido que pasar. Aunque no hubiera sido ningún paseo por el parque, te lo digo.

-Te entiendo. Yo tampoco lo hubiera soportado. Que tú estuvieras con otra. Aunque al final, bueno, tendría que haber… después de todo, nuestro amor… - ella ya no tuvo palabras.

-Es más que esto – él completó.

-Es mucho más.

-Aunque esto es MUY divertido - él sonrió maliciosamente.

-Demasiado - ella rió.

-No concibo algo mejor.

-No creo que lo haya.

-Pero aunque nuestro amor es más - él dijo después -. Aún así, yo de verdad no soporto la idea de que estés con alguien más. Me arde la sangre, Candy, no lo soporto. Sólo de imaginarlo, me ahogo de rabia - cerró los ojos, como si lo llenara la furia, tragando saliva para calmarse. Era cierto, no toleraba ni la idea.

Ella dijo:

-La verdad, me agrada que me digas que no soportarías que otro me tocara. Me gusta cuando te pones así loco y celoso.

-Ayer estuve a punto de golpear el techo.

-Ya lo sé – ella sonrió –. Te saqué canas verdes, eh.

-Me estaba quemando, Candy. Más que nada, era pura frustración.

-¿Sexual?

Él rió un poco.

-Precisamente.

-Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparnos – ella dijo un momento después, tocando su torso con la palma de la mano, sobre su corazón –, ni nada que tengamos que superar, ninguno dejó de amar al otro. No pasó nada. No sé qué siento sobre el que hayas visto a otra mujer desnuda. Pero supongo que es como cuando los hombres ven esas novelas ilustradas o imaginan cosas, o algo así, no sé. No me molesta tanto.

-Yo sólo imagino cosas contigo.

-Lo mejor es cuando las llevas a cabo – le hizo un guiño y él sonrió, pero después ella estuvo seria de nuevo –. Creo, Terry, que no necesito saber mucho más. Sé todo lo que debo. Y ya no quiero que recuerdes nada que te haga padecer. Ya pasó.

Él soltó una larga exhalación. Se acomodó con el rostro en el pecho de ella. Candy lo abrazó, besando su frente. Acarició su cabello con las manos, besando muchas veces su frente.

-Ya pasó – él dijo.

-Sí, ya.

Era momento de que ella le diera a él algo de paz. Lo besó mucho más, acariciando los mechones castaños de su cabello.

-Te amo, mi amor – le dijo.

Y él volvió a exhalar. Ella también era el hogar de él.

-Eres todo mío.

Terry cerró los ojos. Y ella se dedicó a acariciarlo, susurrando palabras de reposo, y muchas frases de amor. Hasta que se quedó pacíficamente dormido, sobre ella.

Candy estuvo así, abrazándolo mucho tiempo más. Pensando. Mientras él dormía en sus brazos. Lo que él había pasado en Francia, tan solo, la guerra, estar lejos, la soledad, le dolía más que lo que ella había padecido. Al menos ella tenía a nana Esthela. Él no había tenido nada.

Y cualquier padecimiento en él le dolía más que el peor de los suyos.

Y lo que dijo sobre que estuvo solo siempre… Dios, cerró los ojos, doliéndose, era verdad. Él siempre había estado solo. Desde que era prácticamente un niño, cuando su madre murió.

Solo, allá en el campo. Y luego ella viene, y luego se va. Se recriminaba como la única culpable de todo cuanto había pasado. Y él había sido la víctima en todo esto. Lo que su padre le había hecho pasar al firmar esos papeles. Lo culpable que él se había sentido cuando pensó que había muerto por esa enfermedad. La desdicha tan enorme en su alma como para irse a la guerra. Eso. La guerra. ¿Quién se va a la guerra así por gusto? Alguien que, como él dijo, ya no tiene casa.

Hubiera querido ponerse a llorar. Pero le había prometido no más lágrimas. Tuvo que recomponerse. Besó su frente. Asegurándose a sí misma que todo había pasado. Que ambos habían sobrevivido y que ahora estaban juntos.

Respiró varias veces, muy hondo, para calmarse. Todo ese dolor de él… le dolía tanto.

Su padre iba a tener que darle un infierno de disculpa. Y ella misma iba a tener que dejar de mortificarlo con tonterías y empezar a darle algo de descanso. Él ya había pasado por bastante.

Volvió a besarlo en la frente, haciendo a un lado con los labios un mechón de su cabello, palpando la textura de su piel con la boca. Se sentía tan tibio, tan confortante.

-Te amo, mi amor – susurró, esperando no despertarlo, pero queriendo decirlo –. Te amo, mi cielo. Eres ese amor que fue el primero – musitaba, él dormido –. De cuando me diste mi primer beso entre lirios, y cuando fuiste mi primer novio. Cuando me enviabas cartas a Chicago y los viernes, sábado y domingo sólo hablábamos de amor – su voz se quebró –. Y yo amo hablar de amor contigo. Eres mi amor de cuando me compraste mi vestido de novia para casarnos, tú y yo nada más, sin más testigos; cuando tenía dieciocho años y tres días, y fui a La Niebla a buscarte. Tan enamorada de ti. Eres el amor de cuando entraste a mi casa gritando por mí, llevándome contigo en tu caballo. Eres el que hizo un entarimado con tus propias manos para poder ver las estrellas en el jardín de nuestra casa, entre todas esas margaritas. Eres el que tocaba el piano y me besaba largamente mientras sonaban las campanadas de año nuevo. Eres el que me enseñó a querer. Cuando te conocí hace mucho tiempo. Y te recostabas conmigo en el pasto, junto al río, a ver las estrellas, tantas noches. Y fuiste mi amigo. Y me dejaste hablar de mi vida. Y me viste, por primera vez en mi vida yo fui vista, tú me viste. Tú de verdad me veías. Yo no sabía lo que eso era. Tú eres mi amor. Eres mi único amor.

Una lágrima se derramó, y ella la limpió apresurada, sintiendo como si rompiera algún tipo de pacto. Pero como ella había dicho hacía mucho tiempo, cuando eran unos niños apenas y estaban por primera vez enamorados, este amor es tan grande, que se le escapa por los ojos. Porque no le cabe en el corazón.

Candy cerró los ojos, y besó de nuevo su frente, amándolo tanto. Con él apoyado en su pecho y ella rodeándolo con los brazos. Tan cálido y cómodo, como estar entre algodones. Este amor… todo este amor… es que era mucho. Mucho. Mucho. Muchísimo amor.

Durmió con él, rato después, quedándose tranquila. Y cuando despertó, bastantes horas después, él todavía dormía.

Ella estaba mucho más tranquila. Además se sentía sensacional.

Sentía como si se hubiera ido de vacaciones, todo el cuerpo relajado, satisfecho. Absolutamente saciado.

Candy tenía los ojos apenas entreabiertos y lo vio a través de la sombra de sus pestañas. Dormía aún. Estaba tan sereno como un ángel. Y tan hermoso como uno. También.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo. Qué rico, qué delicioso, qué maravilla hacer el amor con el hombre que ama y luego dormir con él. Candy se sentía, ¿cómo se sentía?

"Mmm", ella estuvo un rato pensando, sonrió al darse cuenta de que no sabía muy bien cómo se sentía, o mejor dicho no había palabras para describirle al mundo cómo se sentía.

Se sentía como esto, mejor lo demostraría con un hecho.

Abrió los ojos y lentamente, muy lentamente, removió el brazo con el que lo estaba abrazando. Bien despacio. Después, lento, muy lento, se hizo un poco hacia atrás. Lento, lento, casi sin respirar. Ay, no, que no se mueva la cama, se paralizó un momento y lo vio, seguía dormido. Bien, vamos bien.

Muy lento, muy lento fue girando poco a poco, muy despacio. Despacito.

Despacio, despacio, más despacio. Hasta que lo logró. Estuvo de espaldas a él, y se recorrió a la orilla de la cama, era muy angosta, pero dejó un espacio entre los dos suficiente para no sentir el contacto de su cuerpo.

Ay, el frío le recorrió la espalda. Tan distinto a la calidez de él.

Soltó una exhalación controlada para no despertarlo, y respiró profundamente. Esperó un par de minutos. Y entonces ocurrió.

Movimiento en la cama, frazadas removerse. Y entonces unos brazos rodeando su cintura. Candy sintió el aliento de él en su nuca, su torso apretado contra su espalda. Las piernas de ambos flexionadas y en total contacto desde las caderas, los muslos, la parte trasera de las rodillas de ella contra la delantera de él, las pantorrillas, los pies entrelazados.

Él acomodó un brazo bajo ella y Candy ahí apoyó el rostro, y con el otro la abrazaba. Ella sabía que él estaba profundamente dormido, pero se había removido al dejar de sentirla. Ahora estaba abrazándola por la espalda. Y entonces, dormido, acomodó las frazadas sobre ellos; cubriéndola a ella completa. Los cuerpos acoplados, la calidez volviendo, el frío se fue. Candy sonrió.

Así era como se sentía. No había adjetivo posible para esto. ¿No era algo celestial? ¿No era esto una maravilla? ¿No era una maravilla que el hombre que amas te busque incluso cuando está dormido?

Que te abrace así tan fuerte y luego suspire en tu nuca y vuelva a dormirse, musitando tu nombre; procurando tu calor incluso en la inconsciencia. ¿No era algo para estar muy, pero muy, pero muy feliz?

Candy sonrió, y miró las manos de él, una en su cintura y la otra cerca de su rostro. Candy tomó ambas manos con las suyas. Se acercó a sus palmas. Esas blancas y amplias masculinas palmas de él. Besó el lugar, muchas veces; acariciando con sus labios esas manos de él. Vio cada una de las líneas en las palmas de él, todas esas líneas que le eran tan familiares como las que surcaban sus propias manos.

Y en un instante vio que la piel de él se mojaba con sus lágrimas. Bueno, estaba fallando con ese acuerdo y en grande.

Pero es que estaba tan feliz. Porque en esta cama, en la que tanto lo había extrañado, y en la que tanto había llorado por él, ahora él mismo estaba ahí, abrazándola. Y ya no era un sueño, era la verdad. Estaban juntos y así permanecerían, separados nunca más.

Dormido como un ángel, cubriéndola, protegiéndola. Hermoso y confiado. Tan enamorado como ella estaba. Esto era para estar mucho más que feliz, extática de emoción.

Ella volvió a dormir confiando en un futuro juntos, uno lleno de luz en el que siempre estarían juntos. Basaba su esperanza únicamente en la fe, confiando en tener razón.

No necesitaba que nadie se lo asegurara, simplemente lo sabía. Lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón.

Y tenía tanta razón como un profeta.

Porque Candy tuvo razón en una cosa: ya no volverían a separarse. Iban a pasar juntos todos los días de su vida. Y éstos iban a ser muchos, muchos, muchísimos días. Y todos iban a terminar justo así. Ellos durmiendo abrazados. La única casa para los dos.

Continuará…


	60. Chapter 60

Miércoles, Enero 04 de 2012

Un regalo para las mejores lectoras del mundo!

Sin reto, ni nada, sin ser fecha de publicación; sólo porque son geniales y las quiero un montón!

Gracias por seguir esta historia y por todo su cariño para ella y para mí. Claro, yo también me cuelo jajaja

Espero les guste :D

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo LX<strong>

En la cocina, ella estaba recargada de espalda en la encimera, él se inclinaba sobre ella. Ambos vestían ropa de dormir: ella, un camisón blanco con una cinta sujetándolo en su cintura; él, pantalón de pijama y elástica de algodón en azul. Hablaban en susurros. Él tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella y ella las suyas en su pecho. Estaban sonriendo, risas contenidas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza levemente, y su sedoso cabello se movió a un lado y otro, una cortina rubia brillante; él llevó una mano a su rostro y ella apoyó la mejilla en esa palma; cerró los ojos mientras sonreía y en sus mejillas se dibujaba un suave color rosado.

Él musitó algo más, mientras besaba cerca de su oído y la sonrisa de ella fue tan amplia que mostró la blancura de sus dientes, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Con su largo brazo, Terry rodeó su pequeña cintura y la jaló más a él; siguió murmurando, entre sonrisas, y ella así mismo entre sonrisas musitaba a la vez. La mano de él en su rostro, atrajo su cabeza a sí mismo. La hizo apoyar el rostro en su pecho. El movimiento en el cuerpo de él fue como si se extendiera, como si se abriera de par en par para ella y ella quedara acoplada justo en el centro de su cuerpo.

Candy suspiró. Un largo, muy largo suspiro que se fue acompañado de una inmensa sonrisa. Elevó un poco el rostro y besó la parte frontal del cuello de él, justo bajo la barbilla.

Él musitó algo más y ella volvió a sonreír.

¿Qué estaría diciéndole Terry?

Luego ella dijo algo y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Estuvieron así abrazados un momento hasta que él habló y ambos soltaron una suave carcajada.

El sonar de pasos cercanos los hicieron separarse un poco; unos instantes después nana Esthela entró a la cocina.

La estampa que encontró la hizo sonreír y para ella, ¡bueno!, era como si sonriera la primera vez luego de años. Mira nada más, Candy tan feliz, ella que pensó que se quedaría triste de por vida. Y ese muchacho tan guapo.

-Ven, dame un abrazo – le dijo.

Terry se acercó y la abrazó, guardándola en su pecho. Esthela cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

-Doy gracias a Dios, gracias al cielo que estás aquí – se le quebró la voz.

-Nada de llorar, mi nana. Ustedes son un par de mujeres lloronas.

-Te hemos extrañado tanto.

-Lo sé, nana.

Terry volvió a abrazarla. Y Esthela pensó, qué milagro tan grande es el amor. Él quería tanto a Candy que su amor se derramaba para todos los que la querían a ella. Era como si él la amara sólo por ser parte de la vida de Candy.

-Tan bueno, mi muchacho, mira tan guapo – le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

-Nana, gracias.

Terry le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, se puso muy serio de pronto y le besó ambas manos, con toda devoción.

-Gracias, nana.

-¿Por qué, mi muchacho?

-Por cuidarla.

Él miró significativamente a Candy un instante y luego regresó sus hermosos ojos a Esthela.

-Jamás podré pagarte lo que has hecho por ella. Tus cuidados, tu compañía, todo lo que la has ayudado. Gracias, nana.

-La quiero como a mi hija.

-Y ella a ti como a una madre. Tal vez puedes adoptarme a mí también.

Esthela sollozó.

-¡Y cómo no va a llorar una, si es tan bueno y lo queremos tanto!

La nana volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de Terry, y él la cubrió completa, y besó su frente con el mismo fervor con el que lo haría un hijo.

Candy los observaba; mientras la nana se enjugaba las lágrimas y Terry besaba sus manos.

Los ojos verdes de Candy no perdieron ni un instante. Cuando la nana se tranquilizó y él besó sus manos de nuevo, Terry giró su vista a ella.

-Voy a arreglarme para salir.

-Sí, cielo.

Necesitaban ir a las oficinas del ayuntamiento para averiguar los trámites necesarios para regularizar la situación legal de Terry.

Candy no lo creía demasiado complicado, ya le había tocado escuchar de otros casos similares, sobre todo en los inmediatos años posteriores a la guerra; cuando regresaban ciudadanos que habían sido dados por fallecidos erróneamente en el frente.

Nana Esthela se ubicó junto a Candy en la estufa.

-¿Estás preparando el desayuno?

-Sí. Oh, nana, y perdón por lo de—

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Oh, pues, pensé preparar panqueques, Terry quiere de moras y algo de pan tostado y tocino. Se está muriendo de hambre.

-Sí, me imagino. Voy a hacer unos huevos. Los tuyos estrellados, ¿y los de Terry?

Santo, Candy se puso roja, estaba mal de la cabeza.

-Revueltos – se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-Ah, muy bien, estrellados para ti y revueltos para nosotros.

-Nana, y pues – ¿cómo decir esto?, casi se quedó sin voz –, perdona por—

-¿Por qué, hija? – Esthela tomaba unos sartenes de debajo de la estufa.

Candy no dijo nada, apenada al extremo, pero Esthela siguió hablando, tan naturalmente como si el tema fuera el clima.

-Ayer lo pasamos tan bien en casa de Pauna. Su niño está inmenso de grande. Qué muchachote, bien alto que va a ser. Bueno, no tiene a quien salir chaparro. Y le dije lo que pasó, ay Pauna casi se desmaya – tomó unos huevos y los olió –, sí, están buenos. Le dije todo, hija, y quiso venir, pero luego se detuvo. Dijo que mejor les da unos días y que después lo ve. Supuso que ustedes tendrían mucho de que… hablar.

La pausa que hizo su nana, a Candy le volvió el rostro color escarlata. Le ardió la cara desde la barbilla hasta el nacimiento del pelo; casi la sentía caer a pedazos.

Tartamudeó.

-Nana, disculpa si—

Pero la nana no había hecho ninguna pausa por nada de eso, era que estaba pensando que el mendigo del lechero ya les había dejado dos litros de tres cuartos otra vez. Necesitaba leche para los huevos revueltos y le alcanzaba lo que había, pero no hay que ser, estas son bribonadas.

-Este lechero me va a escuchar.

Ven dos mujeres solas y se hacen vivos.

-Oye, nana, perdón por—

Lo bueno que Terrence ya estaba en casa. Vamos a ver si muy valiente ese lechero le pone la cara de frente a tremendo muchachote tan grandote y tan bien dado.

-Oye, qué alto es Terry, ¿verdad?

-¿Alto?, oh, sí.

Ahora que lo pensaba, también se lo iba a echar encima al del gas. Ése vaquetón descarado sinvergüenza perfido se había hecho el vivo este tiempo, dejándolas sin gas cuando le daba gana.

-Espero que venga el del gas hoy.

Candy se vio confundida.

-¿Por qué? Oh, pero todavía hay.

- Sí, bueno pero lo ocupo para algo.

Para que le pongan su estate quieto, mendigo condenado. Bribón, destemperado les surtía lo que le daba la gana y claro nunca llegaban a fin de mes. Ahí estaban las dos muertas de frío, bañándose a jicarazos, insensato oligárquico, analfabeto, bestia. Bruto. Pero le van a poner sus cuartos de tres kilos, la moneda en cuadritos, ese desasegado, que le surtan, que le surtan. Dejen que ella le diga a su Terrence lo que padecía su muchacha y vamos a ver si no se los pone pintos a todos. Y de hecho, se los puso.

Mientras ella seguía haciendo sus planes para un linchamiento en masa. Aunque al revés, es decir, un sólo Terrence contra una bola de malos servidores. Candy seguía hablando, parecía nerviosa y avergonzada. Esthela le puso atención, sólo para saber de qué iba la vergüenza.

-Y pues, perdona si-

Esthela entendió.

-Qué perdón ni que nada. Es tu esposo, mi niña. Es lo más natural bajo las leyes de Dios. En los cantares bien que se dan su buen banquete.

Candy se ahogó con una risa estrangulada.

Y está ¡en la Biblia! Su buena remolineada se daban esos dos. Un mundo de amor y también de lo otro. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Si se hace con amor pues no tiene nada de malo. Lo malo son esos que están enfermos de sus cabezas y andan por ahí como animales, bestias locas. Pero un hombre y una mujer que se aman, ¡pos miren!

Si Dios mismo daba permiso. Además, él había hecho los cuerpos, ¿qué no? Ni modo que no supiera cómo funcionaban. Seguramente le iba a dar vergüenza a Él. Ya lo miraba tapándose los ojos, habráse visto.

-Para eso es tu marido, hija, ni modo, ya estuviste de vacaciones mucho tiempo. Ahora a cumplir. La de los cantares bien que cumplía.

Candy soltó una risita. Se inclinó apoyada en la encimera, riendo, aunque intentaba contenerse. Se tapó la boca con una mano. ¡Los cantares!, no era posible, Dios.

Y nana pensaba que mira que vacaciones tan más feas. No eran vacaciones. Estos dos pobres se habían muerto y vuelto a revivir, no pos si esto era lo más lógico. Jóvenes, sanos, enamorados; que den gracias a Dios que todavía pueden hablar.

Además, están casados, carambas, no pues si es sencillamente natural. Los conejitos lo hacen y a nadie le da vergüenza. Estos están casados ante Dios, ¿a quién le van a rendir cuentas? A ver, que le digan a quién. Que le digan, que le digan a quién.

Y por si fuera poco, ella ya estaba muy vieja para andarse con esos remilgos.

-Además, yo ya soy una anciana, ya casi ni oigo, ¿de qué estamos hablando? ¿Qué dices, muchacha? Háblame más fuerte que la nana ya tiene un pie en la tumba y tienes que gritar para que la otra mitad te oiga desde el más allá.

Candy no podía contenerse riendo, seguía apoyada en la encimera, con una mano en la boca. La nana continuaba con su diálogo mientras se movía en la cocina.

-Ah, sí, sí, que me griten, que me hablen bien fuerte, porque el otro pedazo de esta vieja ya está en el otro mundo. Ya no oigo. Y además se me congela la cabeza con este frío, y no puedo pensar, ¿de qué estamos hablando? Como le decía el otro día al pianista, ¿cuándo fue? Ah, pues ayer. Que se calle con esa música, qué me importa a mí su desasosiego de querer tocar y tocar. Aunque no es el único que toca y toca.

Candy tosió, ahogándose de los nervios.

-Ya lo sé, en esta ciudad todo el mundo se cree músico y toca que toca su música. Todo el mundo toca música, mira nada más. Y éste me sale con que la musa lo visitó y ve tú a saber qué más papanatadas. Qué _mimporta_ a mí si la señora esa le pega una visita o no. Que se calle, que se calle. Que mantenga las manos quietas, aunque no es el único así de inquieto – Candy tuvo otro acceso de tos, mientras reía –. Ya lo sé, lo sé, todos se creen músicos en esta ciudad. Inquietos de aquí para allá, como chiles bola. Y bien picosos. Ya lo dice el dicho que no hay chiquito que no sea picoso. Aquí todo el mundo tiene su música a todo lo que da y salen con esas tarugadas que la musa y las hadas y las ninfas coquetonas, ¡que ninfas ni que mis hilachas! Pero ése, ése es el pior, hija, ése se trae un jaleo mental, hija, que yo ya no entiendo. Claro, porque seré una vieja, pero hasta los viejos están bien cerros y verdean, ay, perdón que los cerros están viejos y verdean. ¿Ya lo viste, lo has mirado? Te digo que ya estoy del otro lado, hija. No, no, no, la nana no oye, la nana está sorda, que le griten pa que oiga la otra mitad. Desde cuándo que ya robo aire gratis. ¡Una robadera!

Candy se cubría la boca con la mano, riendo descontroladamente, aunque en silencio. Ay, Dios mío, no era posible. Qué vergüenza, qué risa, qué es esto.

Pero la nana siguió su retahíla como si tal cosa. Mucho rato después seguía hablando, mientras preparaban el desayuno juntas, que si el pianista, que si la vecina, que si Pauna bañó al niño y lo sacó de la tina vuelto una uva pasa. Esta muchacha que lo deja ahí por horas, pobre criatura, si no es pescado. Y qué es eso de Bobcito. Aunque le daba ternura, para qué negarlo.

Candy pensó en todo lo que tenía que contarle a Pauna. Moría por verla. Afortunadamente, Pauna estuvo ahí al día siguiente.

La realidad es que ella también se moría por ver a los dos.

Fue a visitarlos la siguiente tarde y cuando su amiga le abrió la puerta ella corrió a él. Se colgó de su cuello.

- Terry, ¡gracias a Dios!

Lo abrazaba tan fuerte que seguramente no lo dejaba respirar.

- Lo siento, amiga, es tuyo – habló sin soltarlo para nada –. Pero es que… oh, Terry, es un milagro.

Cuando nana Esthela se lo había dicho no lo podía ni creer. Hasta que lo tuvo enfrente lo creyó en su totalidad. Era un verdadero milagro.

- Romeo Terry. Candy, yo me voy a morir de alegría.

Y tardó un buen rato en soltarlo. Después abrazó a Candy, y después a los dos al mismo tiempo. Era un milagro. Y para Pauna fue como si ella misma por fin pudiera ser feliz por completo. La ausencia de él, la tristeza en su amiga, le dolían como penas propias. Estaba tan contenta que apenas si podía hablar.

- Amiga, yo-

Y Candy volvió a abrazarla. Sí, no había palabras para esta felicidad.

Más tarde esa mañana en que nana Esthela y Candy prepararon el desayuno, ellas y Terry se sentaron a la mesa y comieron con toda calma. Y después de que terminaron, Candy se arregló mientras Terry y Esthela la esperaban.

Fue una sorpresa el llamado a la puerta. Candy, apenas lista, salió de la habitación y abrió. Con Esthela y Terry observando desde la mesa.

Quien estaba ahí era Rodrigo White. Y todos los músculos de Terry se tensaron. Por supuesto, Candy ya le había dicho que había vuelto a ver a su padre y que llevaba con él una relación medianamente cordial. Lo que a él no hizo más que satisfacerlo.

Pero verlo, verlo era otra cuestión.

Cuando su mujer abrió la puerta y bajo el marco se perfiló la imagen de este hombre, para Terry fue como si el tiempo hubiera regresado, o como si no hubiera pasado jamás.

La frustración, la humillación, la furia; todo lo envolvió en un instante.

Se puso de pie de inmediato.

La postura de Rodrigo se solidificó casi tanto como la de él; pero por motivos distintos. Hay que recordar que Rodrigo lo creía muerto. Estaba aquí esta mañana sólo para ver si Candy y Esthela habían pasado un buen año nuevo.

-¿Terrence? ¿Terrence? – tartamudeaba, y parecía querer hablar.

Pero Terry no estaba interesado. Se dio la vuelta para ir a la habitación. La voz de Rodrigo lo detuvo, trepidante.

-Espera, Terrence. Hija, ¿qué está pasando? – la miró a ella.

Candy esperó hasta que Terry se detuvo, y entonces invitó a su padre a pasar. Ni siquiera le ofreció sentarse, y Rodrigo tampoco hubiera sido capaz. Le explicó en las menos frases posibles.

Una confusión. Terry no falleció en la guerra. Me encontró. Estamos juntos. Nos iremos a La Niebla.

Los tres estaban de pie al centro del departamento. Un largo silencio se extendió entre ellos. Terry miraba de frente a Rodrigo mientras él intentaba ir comprendiendo. Hizo falta un largo rato más para que encontrara serenidad.

Cuando Rodrigo lo entendió, la sorpresa dio paso a la alegría. Sinceramente estaba contento.

-Terrence, ha sido un milagro.

Su voz cálida, se fue cargada con una nota de paternalismo. A Terry no le pasó desapercibido, pero no le importó, si acaso lo molestó más.

-Candy, te espero a que hables con tu padre – giró para irse de nuevo.

Pero Rodrigo lo detuvo.

-No, espera, Terrence, yo… quizás tú y yo debamos hablar…

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted.

La dureza en esa voz fue como un golpe seco. Rodrigo sintió que se estrellaba contra una pared. Candy cerró los ojos un instante, pero luego al abrirlos, se movió un poco a la derecha, quedando al costado de Terry. Un movimiento sencillo, silencioso, pero lleno de significado.

A ninguno de los dos hombres les pasó desapercibido.

Terry se dirigió a ella.

- Te espero en la habitación.

- Terrence, sinceramente tengo que hablar contigo.

- Y sinceramente a mí no me interesa.

Su voz era tan dura como si cortara leños con sus palabras. Se dio la vuelta pero Rodrigo insistió.

- Terrence, espera, tenemos que hablar.

- Usted no puede darme órdenes, señor White.

Y con eso se fue y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras él. Tan lenta y silenciosamente que fue aún más vehemente que si la hubiera azotado.

- Papá, será mejor que te vayas – dijo Candy.

Pero antes de que él pudiera responder, se escuchó la voz de Terry llamándola desde la habitación.

Miró a su padre un segundo, intentando explicarse, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y fue con Terry.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- No te pedí que le echaras, es tu padre.

- No te entiendo.

- Soy yo el que no quiere verlo.

- Pues tú y yo vamos en el mismo paquete.

- Es tu padre, Candy.

Terry se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, con largas zancadas; se mesaba el cabello con las manos y ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, silenciosa.

- Él es tu padre, es tu única familia.

- Mi familia eres tú.

- Nunca te pediré que elijas.

- Yo ya lo hice.

- ¿Y ahora quieres explicarme una cosa?

Detuvo su andar y la miró con la expresión endurecida, como si estuviera a punto de hacerle un reproche.

- ¿Qué pasa? – ella dubitativa.

- Ya me dijiste que volviste a verlo hace unos meses, pero ¿por qué no volviste a tu casa?

- Mi casa está en La Niebla.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Vieras que no lo sé.

- Con él podrías vivir mejor que aquí.

- Me esfuerzo mucho, Terrence.

- Perdona, yo no quise… no me refiero a eso y lo sabes.

Ella dejó de mirarlo, ofendida.

- Podrías haber regresado con él y vivir como te corresponde.

- ¿Y de qué manera es ésa?

- En una mejor situación, en un lugar más seguro. No me quiero imaginar las carencias que has pasado.

- Me he esforzado, Terrence.

- No te estoy hablando de eso. No estoy ofendiéndote, Candy.

- ¿Ah, no?

- Sólo digo que tu vida debería ser mejor, tienes derechos.

- ¿Hacer como si no hubieras existido, es eso?

Él apretó los labios. A ella se le escapó una lágrima.

- Ir a vivir con mi padre, como toda una señorita de sociedad, y borrar nuestra vida juntos. Eso te hubiera gustado, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Entonces no sé a qué te refieres.

- ¡Que no me gusta esta vida de carencias que has llevado!

- ¡Tú y mi padre están obsesionados conmigo y mis carencias, cuando lo único que yo verdaderamente necesito es una cosa!

Terry tenía los labios en un rictus, respiró pesadamente. Por supuesto, le entendió, pero no la justificaba.

- Te has expuesto a mucho. ¿Crees que no sé en lo que se ha convertido esta ciudad?

- ¿Y a qué vienen todos estos reclamos?

- ¡Me preocupo por ti!

- ¡A mí no me lo parece!

- Candy, sé razonable.

- "Candy, sé razonable", ¿cuántas veces en mi vida habré escuchado esto mismo?

- Candy…

- ¡Estoy enamorada! ¿Acaso nadie lo entiende?

Ella sollozó, pero al mismo tiempo se limpió la cara con furia.

- No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra – él dijo.

- Para mí sí, lo tiene todo. ¿También te hubiera gustado que me casara con otro?, ¿también? Digo, porque no hay mejor manera de estar protegida que con un marido. Bien casada me hubieras encontrado con cinco hijos, vamos a ver qué tal te gustaría eso.

- ¡Por supuesto que no me gustaría, pero te estoy hablando de la ayuda de tu padre! ¡De tu familia! ¡En qué cabeza cabe exponerse a vivir así en una ciudad como ésta! ¡Y sólo por gusto!

- ¡¿Por gusto has dicho? ¡Pero cómo te atreves!

Se levantó y fue a encararlo.

- Te recuerdo que estabas muerto, y que yo pensé que me moría también.

- A eso me refiero, ¿ibas a vivir así toda la vida?

- ¿Casarme con otro te hubiera venido mejor?

- ¡Deja de decir eso!

- ¿Me vas a decir que tú has vivido a todo lo alto?, ¿feliz? ¿Me vas a decir que has hecho de tu vida una maravilla?

- ¡Es diferente, soy hombre!

- ¡Podría abofetearte, Terrence Grandchester! ¡Si no te quisiera tanto!

Terry respiraba con pesadez. A ella le temblaban los labios, pugnando el llanto por salir.

- Precisamente porque soy mujer, ¿no ves cuánta falta me has hecho?

- Estoy tan preocupado por lo que pudo haberte pasado. Alguien… en la calle… no sé. Dios, una mujer sola, viviendo así.

- Pero no me pasó nada.

- Pero pudo pasar.

- ¡Pero no me pasó!  
>- Y pensar que estabas decidida a vivir así toda tu vida. Candy, por Dios.<p>

- ¡Te amo! – gritó –. ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Pudiste ir con tu padre.

- ¿Después de lo que te hizo?

- ¡Me lo hizo a mí!

- ¡Nos lo hizo a los dos!

- No es culpa de tu padre todo lo que pasó después.

- Ya lo sé, y en ese caso cúlpame a mí.

- Aquí no hay culpables.

- Fui yo la que empeoró porque pensaba estar esperando.

Y con esa frase, dio en un punto muy sensible. A ella le dolía tanto aquello, que el embarazo no hubiera sido real; sus propias palabras la inundaron de tristeza.

Terry lo notó. Se pasó una mano por el cabello a lo alto, haciendo gajos de mechones con los dedos.

- Candy – quiso decir, más tranquilo –, lo único que digo es que no debiste exponerte tanto. Y mucho menos intentar vivir así toda la vida.

- ¿Y quién tiene la vida comprada? Podría haber muerto en un año.

Terry se sintió traspasado. Lo recordaba, maldición, él recordaba con tanta claridad estar frente a esa lápida. Recordaba tan fielmente cada uno de esos incontables días en que la había creído verdaderamente fallecida. No podía con eso.

Cerró los ojos y se los frotó con una mano. Al abrirlos, la miró, ella estaba sollozando.

- Ven aquí – le dijo.

La abrazó y ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

- Toda ésta, es una discusión sin sentido.

- Eso digo yo, pero tú eres terco como una mula.

Él sonrió, besando su cabello.

- Es sólo que yo te amo tanto.

- ¿Y tú crees que yo no? ¿Tú crees que simplemente me agradas? ¿Que te quiero como amigo?

- Mi vida, te amo.

Besó su frente con todo fervor.

- Ojalá comprendieras que sólo me preocupo por ti.

- Prométeme cuidarme todos los días de mi vida, de aquí en adelante. Con eso estaremos bien.

- Te lo prometo, amor.

- Y ya no más discusiones de que si me fui o no me fui, ¿de acuerdo?

- Nunca estaré de acuerdo en la vida que pensabas seguir.

- Desafortunadamente no estabas aquí para impedírmelo. ¿Y no era ése el problema inicial?

- Sí, ése era – él aceptó.

- Entonces, arranquémoslo de raíz.

- Tú siempre has sido mucho más inteligente que yo.

- Eso no es cierto – Candy dijo –. Pero qué bueno que lo pienses.

Terry tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó suavemente muchas veces en todo él.

- De estas lágrimas yo tengo la culpa.

- Tú tienes la culpa de todas.

- Pero ahora porque estaba peleando contigo.

- Vendo mi alma por pelear contigo todos los días de mi vida.

- Te amo – la besó.

Estuvo un largo momento en sus labios. Al separarse ella dijo.

- Tengo la sospecha de que no es a mí a quien quieres gritarle en realidad.

- Es tu padre, yo nunca podría.

- Forzarte a firmar aquello fue—

- "Fue", amor. Ya fue. Yo… ¿sabes una cosa? Creo que en todo este tiempo no pensé en aquello demasiado. No podía sentir nada. Sólo pensaba en ti, era lo único que hacía. Como si no pudiera sentir ni rabia, ni coraje, ni—

- Nada además de dolor – ella completó.

- Y la guerra… es como si le hubiera pasado a alguien más. Simplemente pasó de mí.

- Eso es porque me quieres.

- Es posible – él sonrió.

- Y porque me quieres mucho.

- Te adoro, es la verdad.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con mi padre?

- ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

- Vivir contigo – eso era todo lo que ella quería hacer, lo demás era lo de menos.

Terry recordó entonces algo. Estuvo un momento callado y abrazándola fuerte la besó una última vez en la frente. Luego la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la sala.

Candy ya se había limpiado el rostro para cuando estuvieron frente a su padre. Rodrigo seguía de pie. La nana sentada en la sala, pero también en silencio.

Terry se paró frente al padre de Candy, sujetando la mano de ella y respiró profundamente. Rodrigo White lo miraba como si estuviera esperando un veredicto.

- Hace mucho tiempo – Terry habló de pronto, su voz mucho más tranquila, pero seria – ésta mujer – la miró –, mi mujer, su hija, me pidió algo. No, no me pidió algo. Yo le pregunté cuál sería el ideal de su vida si pudiera tenerlo.

Candy lo miraba, sin atinar a comprender lo que estaba hablando. Rodrigo igualmente le miraba con atención.

Terry respiró profundamente una vez más.

- Yo le pregunté a mi mujer alguna vez, cuando todavía éramos novios y usted no lo aceptaba – la falta de reproche en esa oración fue notable para quienes le escuchaban, en especial para Rodrigo, tan poco merecedor como se sentía de cualquier benevolencia –. Le pregunté a ella – siguió Terry – cuál sería el ideal de nuestra vida juntos, en relación a usted, si alguien pudiera concederle el deseo. Cuál sería su ideal.

Y Candy sonrió, ya recordaba. Apretó la mano de Terry en la suya y él la elevó para besarla en el dorso. Continuó para Rodrigo:

- Mi mujer me dijo que el ideal para ella sería casarse conmigo, vivir en La Niebla y que usted aceptara nuestro matrimonio y nos visitara durante las vacaciones.

Rodrigo tragó saliva. Y Terry le preguntó.

- Ahora cuestiono, ¿acepta usted nuestro matrimonio?, ¿tenemos paz?

Rodrigo asintió, varias veces, aclarando la garganta.

- Muy bien – dijo Terry –. Entonces será bienvenido en nuestra casa siempre que lo desee.

Rodrigo exhaló sonoramente. Pero Terry agregó.

- Pero no pronto. Necesitamos tiempo para… esto nuevo… tiene que pasar una temporada. Más adelante. Nosotros le diremos.

El padre de Candy volvió a exhalar. Asintiendo.

- Nunca he querido que mi mujer pierda a su familia. Estoy dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo.

- Gracias, Terrence.

- Pero todavía no somos amigos.

Rodrigo volvió a asentir, aceptando aquello.

Pasó un largo momento sin que nadie dijera nada, hasta que Rodrigo habló.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que me sentiré afortunado si algún día me perdonas.

- Amo a su hija. Usted está perdonado.

Lo sorprendió la bondad en esa frase. Y precisamente por eso Rodrigo debía aclararle algo.

- Jamás pensé que fueras poco para ella.

Terry hizo un sonido con los labios, desestimando aquello.

- De verdad, Terrence, no fue ése nunca le motivo para mi negativa, ni para mi comportamiento terrible después.

- ¿Y entonces?

Terry lo examinaba con los ojos entornados. Rodrigo habló luego de un instante.

- Yo… estaba ciego. Creí que era un capricho de mi hija. Lo siento, Candy.

- Eso yo ya lo sabía, papá.

- Bueno, lo siento por mencionarlo de nuevo. Pero pienso que Terrence debe saberlo.

- Díselo.

- Fue muy difícil para mí, por cuestiones que no vienen al caso ahora mismo, pero yo estaba ciego. Convencido de que era un capricho juvenil. Que con el tiempo se le pasaría y se arrepentiría. Mi hija ha tenido cinco años para demostrarme cuán equivocado estaba. Más. Más tiempo, desde antes. Pero sobre todo desde la noticia de tu… Nadie puede negar lo mucho que se quieren.

Terry la miró, acariciando su mano, largamente. Un instante después, se acercó a ella, la rodeó con un brazo y la besó en la frente.

- Así que todo es porque tú eras una revoltosa.

- ¿Y cuál fue el motivo para que me mandaran a La Niebla?

Terry sonrió contra su piel.

- Muñequita – susurró.

Luego se dirigió a Rodrigo.

- Tengo que confesar que mi idea era otra.

- Lo sé. Y por eso he querido decírtelo. Entre otras muchas cosas que yo tengo que expiar.

- Será en otra ocasión. Candy está cansada. Estás cansada, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, suspirando y tocándose la frente con la mano. Cómo se había dado cuenta, no lo sabía; pero sí, carambas se sentía tan cansada.

- Ven, siéntate.

La llevó de la mano al único sofá y ella se sentó, Terry permaneció de pie pero no soltó su mano.

Rodrigo también permanecía de pie. El silencio se extendía hasta que nana Esthela se levantó. Se frotó una palma con la otra, y dijo:

- Bueno, creo que un té de tila nos caería bien a todos, ¿qué tal?

- Por favor – dijeron los tres al unísono.

Candy sonrió. Su padre se sentó, también agotado, en una silla cercana y Terry iba a hacer lo mismo junto a ella, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Nana Esthela, que apenas iba camino a la cocina, se desvió para abrir. Bryan.

La puerta se abrió, nana Esthela soltó un gritito, se tapó la boca con la mano; y en un impulso volteó a ver a Terry. Candy también. Y Terry viendo a la puerta, gritó:

- ¡¿Y ahora éste qué?

Si su tono no hubiese sido tan mortal, Candy se hubiera echado a reír. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se echó adelante, con la frente casi en las rodillas. Una risita se escapó sin poder evitarlo. Dios mío, pobre Bryan, su tino no podía ser peor.

Terry avanzó a la puerta.

- ¡¿Y tú qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Bryan tenía la boca vuelta un círculo, no podía parpadear mucho menos emitir algún sonido.

- ¿Me vas a decir que estás pretendiendo a mi mujer? ¿Candy, te está pretendiendo este animal? ¡¿Estás pretendiendo a mi mujer?

Bryan no se podía ni mover. Y Terry era todo un marido celoso.

Cualquiera hubiera podido decirle: "Oye, amigo, se suponía que estabas muerto. Y, eh, han pasado cinco años, ¿qué esperabas?". Pero para él no había razonamiento posible.

Ver a este engendro aquí lo había disparado directamente a cuando se la quería quitar hacía tanto tiempo. Y de hecho, el tiempo era un parámetro incomprensible para él en este momento.

Cuando se trataba de la fórmula Candy más otro hombre igual a Terry celoso y rabiando, era puro instinto lo que se movía en él y la razón no tenía cabida. Puro instinto animal en un hombre intensamente territorialista.

Que si habían pasado cinco años. Mierda, podía haber pasado ¡un siglo! ¡Era suya!

Para él era como si el día de ayer se hubiera casado con ella, y hoy se aparecía este mequetrefe queriendo ponerse romántico. ¡Y con su mujer! ¡Mierda, es su mujer! ¡Lo va a matar, lo va a matar!

- Habla, muchacho – susurró nana Esthela viendo a Bryan pálido y aterrorizado, con Terry frente a él queriendo comérselo.

Y Bryan habló:

- Hola, Terrence.

Eso no, santo cielo, discúlpate, vete. Date la vuelta y corre.

- ¡¿Me quieres explicar qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

- Ah… yo… vine a ver a Candy – error, grave error, gravísimo; pero no tanto como el que siguió –. ¿Tú no estabas muerto?

- ¡Con un carajo!

Claro, ya lo veía, Terry lo veía todo clarísimo. Éste se había enterado y como un buitre se lanzó a la cacería. Sí, ¡pues no! ¡No estaba muerto!

- ¡Le has pedido que se case contigo, ¿no es cierto? ¿Verdad que sí?

Además de todo, adivino.

- Sí, bueno, una vez, pero…

Bryan tartamudeó y dejó eso así. Porque la cara que Terrence puso cuando dijo "Sí" a aquello de que si le había pedido casarse con él. Oh, por Dios, esa cara. Bryan se preguntó, si había ido a la guerra, qué tan bien sabría disparar.

Aunque todos los presentes sospechaban que no necesitaría arma alguna.

El padre de Candy se levantó y le tendió una mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

- Hija, creo que lo mejor será que los dejemos hablar a solas.

Bryan giró a ellos con los ojos desorbitados, pero antes de poder hablar, Terrence dijo:

- ¡Tú y yo! ¡Afuera!

Oh, se lo iba a comer vivo. Candy quiso negarse, y nana Esthela también, pero no hubo oportunidad porque de repente, Terry empujó a Bryan por los hombros, lo sacó del departamento y azotó la puerta tras ellos.

-Déjalos que hablen, hija – Rodrigo le dijo cuando ella pareció dirigirse a la puerta.

Entendió que su padre tenía razón y se contuvo.

En el interior quienes quedaron escucharon primero gritos, únicamente interrumpidos por breves frases en voz baja de un tartamudo Bryan. Pero afortunadamente los gritos fueron bajando de intensidad, gradualmente.

Sin embargo, había pasado un buen rato cuando Terry abrió la puerta otra vez. Candy, su padre y la nana estaban sentados a la mesa, tomando el té en silencio.

- Bryan quiere decirte algo – le dijo Terry.

El interpelado se paró de pie junto a Terry.

- Candy, Terrence me ha explicado la situación. Entre otras cosas quiero que sepas que me alegro mucho por ti.

- Gracias, Bryan.

- Mi amistad siempre la tendrás – Terry lo observaba de reojo, analizando sus gestos –. Y Terrence, luego de una serie de cuestiones, me ha dicho que quizás también pudiera tener su amistad algún día.

- Algún día – repitió Terry.

Y Candy sonrió.

- Me alegro mucho, Bryan.

- Quizás algún día vaya a visitarlos a La Niebla. Aunque no pronto.

- No, no pronto – volvió a repetir Terry –. Estás invitado pero dentro de un año o así.

- Sí, de acuerdo.

- ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo? – le dijo Terry a ella.

- Se hará lo que tú digas, amor. Nos alegrará mucho recibirte, Bryan. Eres un buen amigo.

- Gracias, Candy. Bueno, me quedaría, pero quizás después.

Se despidió y giró sobre sus talones. Terry le dio una palmada en los hombros.

- Nos vemos, Bryan. Y perdona… si yo… a veces no sé cómo… bueno, lo que hablamos afuera.

- Yo lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

Los dos hombres se miraron un instante y compartieron una mueca. No era una sonrisa, era una deslavada mueca. Un semi-gesto cordial un tanto incómodo, pero al menos civilizado y con la esperanza de mejores encuentros en el futuro. Ciertamente no eran amigos y sería un tanto complicado que lo fueran.

De hecho, su relación estuvo siempre tensa hasta que Bryan se casó con Rose, un par de años después. El día que Terry y Candy asistieron a la boda, fue como si para él Bryan volviera a nacer y hasta entonces dejó de mirarlo con recelo, y capaz ahora sí de mostrarle ya no tanto lo más difícil de sí mismo. Dejó de mirarlo como fiera en la jungla.

Cuando Bryan se fue, los tres a la mesa veían a Terry quien permanecía de pie y se dirigió a su esposa:

- ¿Hay alguien más a quien estés por recibir? Me gustaría estar prevenido.

- Nadie, cielo – ella sonrió –, siéntate con nosotros, ¿quieres un té?

- No suena nada mal.

Estuvieron en silencio largo rato, pero fue un silencio mucho más pacífico. Cuando Candy y Terry se levantaron para por fin salir a las oficinas del ayuntamiento, su padre le dijo a Terry:

- Terrence, si tienes algún inconveniente y crees que pudiera yo ayudar, házmelo saber, para mí sería un gusto.

- Gracias, Rodrigo – dijo con sinceridad.

Pero no necesitaría su ayuda. El trámite, como se dieron cuenta él y su esposa, fue tan engorroso que dolía la cabeza sólo de pensarlo, pero en una semana estuvo listo. Se recobraron sus papeles, se retiró la lápida, y su identidad legal volvió a pertenecerle. Fue como volver a nacer.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, luego de esos días de trámites, de la mano, ella dijo:

- Ahora ya podemos irnos a casa.

- Sí, muñequita, te llevaré a casa.

Candy respiró profundamente, abrazándolo por la cintura. Al día siguiente compraron los boletos en la estación y partieron tres días después. Nana Esthela y Sophie se fueron con ellos.

Continuará…


	61. Chapter 61

**Domingo 15 de Enero de 2012**

Chicas! lo lograron, son feroces! :p

Este es un asunto inédito, este capítulo no existía en la versión original. Terry ya no mencionaba el pasado, ellos como pareja le habían dado la vuelta a la página; y yo, como autora, ya no lo iba a relatar; pero ustedes lo pidieron y se pusieron manos a la obra, así que yo tuve que hacerlo también. Además, al ser contado por él, también fue distinto a todos los anteriores.

Fue un costo emocional armar el cap, porque tuve que volver a involucrarme con la historia; cuando pasa cierto tiempo te desconectas un poco y luego sumergirte es una lucha, pero durante la semana lo fui intentando hasta que el capítulo maduró de tal manera en mi cabeza que no pude menos que escribirlo; ustedes implantaron en mí la idea y ésta ya no me dejó hasta que salió.

Hice un párrafo en la semana, pero oficialmente lo inicié ayer, lo terminé durante el día, lo revisé en la noche, y hoy lo volví a leer, agregué, ajusté, detallé. Les recomiendo que vuelvan a él dentro de unos días porque quizás le haga modificaciones una vez se haya "asentado"; siempre me pasa así, los escribo, los dejo "reposar" :p y regreso a ellos para delinearlos. Pero en general, me siento satisfecha con el resultado. Si de algo será señal, les diré que me enamoré más de Terrybom, más como si eso fuera posible XD

Gracias por hacerme escribirlo, por darme la idea; por pedirlo con tal entusiasmo que a mí misma se me antojó jajaja Mil gracias, porque me encantó hacerlo, él es... ay Dios, sin palabras. Amo a Terry, siempre lo he amado y cada día lo amo más. Terry mi amor, te amo me oyes! jajajaja

toy loca lo sé :p

Así, aquí está el cap, espero les guste; trabajaron mucho para obtenerlo y yo intenté también trabajar para ustedes, ahora sólo ansío saber qué opinan de lo que hice.

El cap próximo va el Viernes 20, sale?

Las quiero mucho, chicas; y veo la comunidad que se ha hecho, la manera como nos hemos conocido, las amistades que se han formado, y me maravilla cómo este mundo virtual puede unirnos tan fuertemente y cómo una historia que para mí es sencilla ha podido darnos tanto, a mí primero que a nadie: me las dio a ustedes. Muchas gracias por ello, por su amistad y su cariño. Gracias.

Ya. Vamos al cap, y me dicen qué tal ok?

besos

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 61<strong>

**Terry POV **

**(Punto de Vista de Terry)**

**Este capítulo inicia en la partida desde Francia, recorriendo su camino a La Niebla, y hasta su llegada a Chicago.**

Salí de Lyon por la madrugada, el tren partió a las 4 de la mañana con el cielo todavía en total oscuridad. Me senté en mi lugar dentro del tren, en el último vagón; pedí un asiento en la parte trasera y junto a la ventana, no debido a que me interesara el paisaje, sino a que no deseo socializar. Me siento tan hastiado del mundo que incluso detesto el sonido de mi propia voz.

Algunos minutos después de ocupar el lugar, los pasajeros empezaron a deslizarse por el pasillo, también ocupando los suyos. El tren iba lleno quizás en su tercera parte, unas pocas cabezas aquí y allá. Afortunadamente, nadie ocupó el asiento junto a mí, ni ninguno cercano, por lo que me encontraba prácticamente solo en la parte trasera del vagón.

Me apoyé en el respaldo cuando la máquina del tren empezó a rugir y el vagón empezó a moverse lentamente. Cerré los ojos concentrándome en ese sonido atronador que rugía en mis oídos, silenciando el mundo entero alrededor.

El tren alcanzó su velocidad, vibrando con cada poste que mordían las ruedas en las vías. Otro sonido rítmico de golpeteo que se unió al de la maquinaria. Con los ojos cerrados, imaginé la estela de humo que dejaría el tren a su paso, la chimenea expelería inmensas volutas de vapor gris oscuro, una tras otra, que se irían deslavando sobre las vías dejadas atrás, hasta que se integraran por completo al aire. Ella… ella era mi aire.

Apreté los párpados cerrados y forcé la mandíbula a permanecer rígida. Fue un esfuerzo de violencia pero hice que mi mente volviera a enfocarse en el sonido del tren. Conservé los ojos cerrados y luché conmigo mismo para mantener en mi mente la imagen del tren, dejando esa estela de humo sobre las vías.

Pero entonces de la estela del humo, mi mente dio un salto inesperado e inevitable a Esthela, su nana. Todo se fue al carajo.

Abrí los ojos y tosí, como si me ahogara. Sacudí la cabeza, me froté el estómago con las manos, luego las llevé a mi cabello, jalándolo, pero estaba perdido. Nana Esthela llegó a mi mente y ya no se fue. Cocinaba al fuego unas verduras, le ayudé con la cacerola, un tizón saltó de la hornilla y después… ella… ella… me preguntó si me había quemado.

Me levanté del asiento, frotándome las manos en los costados del cuerpo. Me sentía atrapado en mi propia piel. Esta sensación de ser un prisionero me había acompañado ininterrumpidamente estos cinco años y siete meses; un total de 67 meses y 3 días en los que me he sentido más muerto que vivo.

Deseaba la inconsciencia, anhelaba dejar de pensar; pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ella si algo no merecía era el olvido. Y tampoco lo deseaba. Ella…

Me llevé las manos al pecho, frotando sobre el esternón en movimientos verticales hacia abajo. Yo no quería hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ella y a la vez me mataba.

De pie en el pasillo del vagón, tosí otra vez, muy fuertemente, me llevé las manos a la cara y anduve pasillo abajo. Abrí la puerta trasera y salí a la galería exterior, cerré la puerta metálica detrás de mí y me tomé del barandal con ambas manos. El frío me golpeó la cara.

El viento enardecido y helado ardió como arañazos, como si ramas me azotaran. Aferré las manos al barandal y sentí los dientes castañear.

Abracé este frío con todas mis fuerzas. Dejándolo que me entumeciera, que se hiciera de mí, que fluyera por mis venas, haciéndome temblar.

Debido a la nieve y al recio viento que me sacudía, casi no podía ver, apenas veía a través de las pestañas, miré hacia arriba, el humo de la locomotora eran gruesas espirales grises sobre mi cabeza, una estela marcada en el viento.

Estela…

Volví a toser, ardiéndome. Y entré al vagón otra vez. Dejé el frío atrás, entrando de lleno al calor dentro del tren, pero lo que estaba deseando dejar a mi espalda era algo que me seguía a todo sitio.

Me pregunté qué sería de nana Esthela después de todo este tiempo, dónde estaría, la imagen de su cara bañada en llanto, sollozando, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho, me golpeó de repente y recordé cuando…

No, ¡no!

Volví a sacudir la cabeza, aclara la garganta, y anduve a largos pasos hasta el otro extremo del vagón, abrí la puerta metálica que lo comunicaba con el siguiente y entré a éste. Había una vendedora de licores al inicio de aquel, fui hasta ella y pedí algo para tomar; hasta este momento me di cuenta de que este era un tren elegante; por algún motivo el pasaje había sido a costo de tercera; supuse que… en realidad no supuse nada, apenas me detuve a pensar en ello.

Pagué por una cerveza, tomando de lo poco que llevaba conmigo de moneda francesa. Todo lo había cambiado a bonos europeos pues no sabía a qué parte de este continente regresaría una vez obtuviera la fotografía. Lo que era seguro es que habría de venir a Europa, en América no podía vivir, otro continente y un océano en medio habían mostrado no servir para un carajo. No me quería ni imaginar lo que sería vivir en el mismo país, menos aún… lo que sería vivir en esa casa…

Caminé por el pasillo casi a ojos cerrados. La casa que tanto amé alguna vez, la que fue mi hogar, ahora la sentía como la principal señal de que era un miserable. Por eso no quería volver, por eso no lo hubiera hecho nunca si no fuera porque perdí su fotografía y ver su imagen en algo palpable me fuera tan deseable que podría caminar a través de las brasas.

Y así se sentía…

Entrar a ese lugar… llamarlo así al que una vez fue mi hogar, ya me dolía en sí mismo, pero es que después de todo, mi hogar no era la casa. Mi hogar… ella…

Llegué a mi asiento y me desplomé en él, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Quería morirme. Estaba tan vacío por dentro que todo a mi alrededor era como si le pasara a alguien más, a otra persona, un ser extraño. A alguien le estaba pasando todo esto y yo era un espectador. No era yo. No era a mí. Esta no es mi vida.

Todo son sucesos que pasan de largo y le ocurren a otro. Hablo a través de mi boca pero me escucho como si fuera el personaje de una obra, como si desempeñara este papel, pero no soy yo. No soy yo. Yo no soy esa sombra, ese muerto en vida. Mi esposa no está muerta.

… me dolió; me ardió el pecho como si me clavaran una lanza. Llevé a él una mano, y la otra hacia mi cara para cubrirme, pero entonces la cerveza resbaló entre mis dedos, derramando algo de líquido, y tuve que erguirme y luchar para que no se me cayera de las manos al suelo.

Vi la botella en mis manos, y me enfurecí. La ira venía a mí muy frecuentemente, y es que era el sentimiento que podía manejar. Y tenía muchas razones para estar enardecido, ¿y ahora qué mierda estaba pensando? ¿embriagarme? ¿huir del hecho de ser el asesino de mi mujer?

Me tembló el cuerpo, de rabia, de coraje, de odio contra mí mismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a vivir?

Me levanté a tirar la cerveza al depósito al final del pasillo. Y luego regresé de inmediato a mi asiento. Yo jamás he bebido y no he de empezar ahora. No merezco ni tan sólo la inducida somnolencia, ni un instante de paz mientras ella…

…volvió a dolerme, adentro, como si manos me rasgaran; mis ojos se llenaron de agua, pero apreté los párpados, no iba a llorar como un maldito marica; el llanto tampoco es un desahogo merecido. Oh, Dios mío, Candy…

Se atoró esta emoción en mi garganta, peleando por salir. Me removí en el asiento, como si me quemara desde adentro. Me siento tan… ¿deshecho, destrozado, hay palabras para esto? ¿Merezco buscarlas?

Soy un maldito animal, miserable, bastardo. Me levanté de un salto del lugar, incapaz de estar quieto, todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Fui zigzagueando como ebrio hasta la puerta trasera otra vez y volví a salir al frío exterior.

Cuando estuve afuera y con la puerta cerrada, me apoyé en ella, el helado del metal me llegó a los huesos y el aire golpeó mi cara como latigazos de hielo. Pero entonces, fue inevitable, empecé a llorar.

Soy un poco hombre desgraciado, que lo único que puede hacer es ponerse a llorar como un crío. Pero es que yo… por Dios… cuánto la extraño.

La voy a extrañar toda la vida… Dios mío… Candy…

Incluso su nombre es aliciente y castigo. Ella era tan bonita allá en el río, tan adorable en nuestra casa, inocente cuando nos casamos y después… por Dios… he de morir, quiero morir. ¡Yo quiero morir!

Mi esposa. Ella llenaba nuestra casa. Nunca fue un hogar hasta que ella estuvo bajo ese techo. Siempre quise algo. Ansiaba tener algo que me detuviera de partir, algo que pudiera llamar mío, alguien que esté conmigo, alguien con quien vivir. Ella era todo eso.

Era la más bonita que yo había visto cuando la conocí y fue la mejor compañía que pude desear cuando nos casamos. El tiempo había sido tan corto. Ella se había ido tan rápido. Ella, ella, ella.

A través del ruido de la locomotora, el viento, y el tronar del peso del tren en las vías, rítmicos y brutales, escuché mi propia voz, estaba gritando. Llorando, gritando, rabiando, todo era lo mismo.

Y después vino el silencio, tan atronador como si hubiese estallado. Paró el llanto en un instante. Desahogarme no es algo merecido.

Endurecí la postura y reuní la fuerza de mis músculos, conteniendo la marea. Un momento después vi hacia el paisaje que dejaba atrás el tren. Nada además de una larga vía, árboles secos, palos, una vista gris; viento, nieve, frío.

Me tallé los ojos con la mano, con rudeza, enojado y después simplemente estuve viendo a lo que quedaba detrás. Me pregunté si estaría huyendo; y si lo hacía, hacia dónde me dirigía y de dónde provenía. Pero ni una ni otra cosa tienen respuesta. Yo no vengo de ninguna parte y no me dirijo a ningún sitio tampoco.

Soy la sombra de alguien que un día fue algo. Alguien que un día significó algo. Soy un eco remanente. Incluso este dolor pasa de mí mismo, soy la sombra de él.

Zarpé en Burdeos un martes por la noche. Los pasajeros subieron al barco en tropel, una gruesa fila de personas apretadas una contra otra, empujándose mutuamente, intentando entrar antes que el de enseguida. Tuve un inconveniente en la inspección en la entrada debido a que mis ropas olían a alcohol, seguramente por el desliz de la cerveza en el tren, y pensaron que estaría ebrio. Pero un momento después, cuando se dieron cuenta de que me encontraba en mis sentidos pude avanzar en la fila hacia el interior.

Estaba en un camarote compartido en el segundo subnivel, pero nunca apareció el otro pasajero. Lo primero que hice fue darme un baño, y después lavé mis ropas en ese mismo lugar. Como era la única muda que llevaba conmigo, esa noche dormí desnudo y al día siguiente permanecí igual, sin salir del camarote.

Incluso cuando mi ropa estuvo seca y me vestí, no salí al exterior. No tenía un libro conmigo, y aunque lo hubiese tenido, no podía leer; no tenía nada para hacer, lo que encontré en el camarote fueron hojas de papel blancas y un lápiz. Me dediqué a escribirle entonces. Hacía mucho me había dado cuenta de que mi vida estaba tan vacía que no tenía nada para relatarle; mis líneas se iban hablando de mí, de ella, de lo que sentía por ella.

Fue tres días después cuando salí a la cubierta para ver el atardecer, con el único propósito de tener algo para contarle.

Me senté en la zona de popa, en el piso de madera, recargado con la espalda en una baranda de metal y vi hacia arriba. Yo jamás miraba al cielo, si lo hacía era sólo porque a ella le gustaba mucho.

Me dediqué a describir en mi mente lo que veía para después poder escribírselo. El cielo está… no podía… ámbar, castaño… no puedo, me he quedado sin palabras.

Floté dentro de mí, sin ningún peso tangible que me sostuviera; ya no era capaz ni siquiera de hablar en mi mente. Había un silencio tan pesado como un muro negro, una pared de piedra que me separaba no solamente del exterior, sino también adentro. Mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi alma estaban desconectados. Era como si yo ya no fuera parte de mí mismo. Una sensación de vacío que pesa, que te hunde; te roba conciencia y forma. Una ligereza de bruma.

Supongo que así se siente cuando pierde uno un pedazo de su alma.

Ella era algo de mí mismo que me fue arrancado. No había mejor manera de decirlo que como ella misma lo expresó alguna vez; yo tengo en mi pecho una parte que es un hueco donde sólo ella cabe, viene a completar mi ser, llenando el espacio; lejos ella, queda de nuevo el vacío. Hubiese sido capaz de ver con los ojos aquel lugar zanjado de mí mismo donde su ausencia era un trozo de mí que se ha ido.

Pero ya no hay mucho que analizar sobre el hecho, si no hay solución posible, si en definitiva ella… ya no va a volver…

Estuve un largo rato viendo al frente, perdido en el vacío, sentado en el piso, con los ojos abiertos pero sin ver nada en verdad.

Y entonces…

… chocó con mis piernas cruzadas, una pelota roja. La tomé, confundido, y entonces escuché una voz infantil que dijo:

-¿Me das mi pelota?

Elevé la vista y era una niña pequeñita y rubia. Le regresé la pelota y la tomó con sus manos de muñeca.

Pero no se fue.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó.

Parpadeé y aclaré la garganta.

-Terry.

-Qué bonito nombre. Mi papi se llama Teddy. Se llama Teodoro pero le dicen Teddy. Aunque sólo mi mami.

Le sonreí y la observé. La pequeña portaba un delicado vestido blanco con flores amarillas y rosadas; tenía el cabello muy rubio, resplandeciente contra la luz del atardecer, y muy rizado. Tendría quizás unos cuatro o cinco años. Muchos rizos brillantes algo desordenados rodeaban su carita. Era tan blanca que tenía pecas, y los ojos verde claro.

-Oh, perdone usted – se escuchó de pronto una voz de hombre –. Hija, ¿qué haces aquí?

El hombre se acercó a ella y la levantó en sus brazos.

-Se me vino la pelota, papá; y la perseguí desde allá.

-Usted disculpe – dijo él hacia mí otra vez.

-No hay cuidado.

-Hija, tu mami y tus hermanos ya están en el comedor, ¿no tienes hambre?

-Uy, sí, mucha.

-Vamos pues.

El hombre hizo una inclinación hacia mí, y echó a andar.

-Adiós – me dijo ella, moviendo su mano en el aire, por encima del hombro de su padre.

Después, la vi apoyar la carita en ese amplio hombro y rodearle el cuello con sus bracitos.

Ese hombre me pareció entonces que debería ser el más feliz sobre esta tierra. Yo no sabía si era rico o pobre, si tenía fortuna o no, si tenía el trabajo que deseaba, si tenía muchos amigos o pocos, si sería apreciado por el mundo. Pero tenía una familia. Llevaba en sus brazos una criatura que le decía "papi" y a quien al verlo se le iluminaba el rostro. Una pequeñita niña que se abandonaba en sus brazos, confiando en él. Y tenía otros más, y tenía una mujer. Y mientras lo veía alejarse con su niñita en brazos, pensé: "Ese hombre es feliz, tiene una familia".

Bajé la vista hacia mis manos, extendiéndolas con las palmas hacia arriba. Estas manos parecían ahora tan inútiles, como si hubieran perdido su propósito. ¿Para qué servían ahora? ¿Para quién trabajarían? ¿Para quién habrían de esforzarse? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué es lo que queda frente a mí en esta vida que se antoja tan larga?

No soy capaz de estar con otra mujer, ni de hacerla mía, ni de vivir con ella mucho menos. No tengo nada para ofrecer, no hay en mí anhelos, ni deseos, ni sueños, ni ilusiones. Antes de ella trabajaba y luchaba por salir adelante, tenía en mí el deseo de abrirme paso por mí mismo pero ansiaba alguien con quien poder compartirlo. Tuve eso, a ella; pero después… el deseo es infértil, también ha muerto.

Ese hombre… debe ser el hombre más feliz sobre esta tierra. Él está completo.

No como yo… soy la sombra de un dolor de años… y estoy solo.

Robert dijo alguna vez que Candy sería madre de una niña muy hermosa. Hubo un par de semanas en los que pensaban que Allison estaba esperando, y Robert me dijo que deseaba un varón. Yo le respondí que…

Robert, lo extraño. Quizás él y Stephen sean los únicos que ahora provoquen un buen sentimiento en mí, hacen resonar en algo el eco del hombre que fui. Sin embargo, no es suficiente.

-Un varón para que lleve el apellido de la familia – él dijo.

-Para enseñarle a montar – dije yo –. Aunque en mi caso, la verdad… claro, deseo un varón, para todas esas cosas, pero una hija, pues… sería… las niñas son muy tiernas, según dicen, no sé.

-Si se parece a Candy, sería muy hermosa – me miró –. Con todo respeto.

Reí y le di una palmada en la espalda que lo hizo tambalearse.

-Eres un loco celoso – Robert se sacudió.

-Me vas a decir que tú eres distinto.

-Como cuando el patán de Saint Joseph, ¿te acuerdas?

-¿El que se acercó a Allison en la cafetería? Casi te lo comes. Fue un espectáculo tan divertido.

-Yo no lo estaba tanto. Maldito engendro. ¿Por qué serán así los hombres? Como buitres que no pueden ver a una mujer bonita sin compañía porque se le van encima. Y te dije que la cuidaras mientras iba al baño.

-Candy me distrajo.

-Candy, Candy; yo te la cuido cuando me lo pides. Me he metido en cada problema por tu culpa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ya vas a enojarte. ¡Porque la miran! Y ahí me tienes a mí fulminando con la vista a todos los que les detecto ganas de acercarse a cualquiera de las dos. Por eso los hombres sólo podemos con una sola mujer, la lucha sería demasiado encarnizada.

-Estás demente.

-Lo estaré, pero yo sí te la cuido.

-Yo nunca me voy muy lejos.

-Los hombres son unos perros – opinó Robert –. Las mujeres jamás comprenderán esto. Creen que luchamos limpiamente, que somos pacientes, comprensivos y que cuando queremos a alguien confiamos en todo. Pero nada más falso, ni jugamos limpiamente, ni nos conformamos, ni esperamos, ni tenemos paciencia, ni qué carajos, pero es que nosotros sabemos que ningún hombre es digno de confianza. También creen que necesitamos que nos den miles de señales. Cuando un hombre quiere a una mujer va sobre ella y no necesita señal de ningún tipo, simplemente va y así se tenga que poner de cabeza pero se aferra. Somos unos perros, unos chacales.

-Buena analogía.

-¿Estás en desacuerdo?

-En absoluto.

-Si trabajamos es para tener dinero para poder sacarlas a pasear.

-Cierto.

-Si nos bañamos es porque ellas jamás saldrían con nosotros si vamos en desfiguros.

-Muy cierto.

-Si nos afeitamos todos los ¡malditos días! Qué mierda es eso de afeitarse, jodida condena, pero lo hacemos para no vernos como cavernarios y asustarlas.

-Tremendamente cierto – reí.

-Si nos peinamos es por ellas. Si no existieran mujeres en el mundo, andaríamos andrajosos, no trabajaríamos, creo que ni siquiera saldríamos de la casa, que se caiga a pedazos, andaríamos como vagabundos ¿qué caso tiene? ¿A poco te vas a acicalar para una bola de machos? Que se jodan.

Solté una carcajada.

-Malditamente cierto.

-Un hombre quiere una sola cosa en la vida. Una y nada más. Y para eso trabaja, para eso se supera, para eso tiene aspiraciones, para eso quiere ganar más dinero, para eso se baña, para eso hace ejercicio, y para eso se levanta en las mañanas. El hombre quiere una cosa ¡y nomás! Una mujer. Eso es todo, inicio y final de nuestro propósito en la vida. Ellas no lo saben, ¡y qué bueno! Si así hacen con uno lo que se les antoja, no me quiero imaginar si supieran todo el poder que tienen en nosotros.

-Mejor que no lo sepan – reí –. Pero es la pura verdad.

-Cuando uno no tiene una, lucha con los otros por conseguirla, mordiendo, pateando, ladrando al de un lado. Y cuando la tenemos, sigue lo mismo. Uno nunca descansa, siempre existirá el imbécil que se crea tan listo como para quitárnosla. Ese maldito animal de Saint Joseph, ¡es que no se me olvida! En mi propia cara. Como si estuviera de adorno o qué jodidos, un insulto a mi hombría.

-Te desquitaste.

-No lo suficiente. Porque ahí está la otra cuestión. Uno no puede darse rienda suelta frente a ellas, hay que contenerse, tampoco queremos que piensen que somos unos salvajes. Pero si Ally no hubiese estado presente…

-Te lo hubiera tenido que arrancar de entre los dientes.

-Los hombres somos unos perros. Es la verdad.

-¿Y entonces cree que está esperando? – dije un momento después.

-Sí – mi amigo sonrió, tan ampliamente que cambió el aire alrededor.

-¿La llevarás al médico?

-Sí, a Saint Joseph, el lunes; ya hemos esperado lo suficiente; hace un par de semanas que tiene la sospecha. ¿Te imaginas? Si está embarazada, ya es mía por completo.

-¿Y quieres un varón?

-Sí – volvió a sonreír al máximo.

Yo también deseaba un varón; aunque dicen que las hijas son muy cariñosas con sus padres; ahora mismo me parecía que el amor que esa niña le profesaba a su padre no tendría comparación. Ser querido así por una criatura inocente, debe sentirse bien. Benditamente bien.

Además, si se parecía a Candy iba a ser… bueno, tener un hijo, sin importar el género, con su mujer debe ser extraordinario para cualquier hombre.

Días después, Robert me dijo que había sido una falsa alarma; se veía un tanto decepcionado.

-Puede ocurrir en cualquier momento – le dije.

-Sí, eso sí.

-Y tendrás tu hijo.

-Una hija ya no suena tan mal. ¿Has visto las hijas de Trevor – el veterinario – cuánto lo quieren?

-Sí.

-El jodido está feo como el pecado, pero ellas lo adoran. Cuando lo ven es como si vieran el cielo. Yo quiero una niña que me quiera así.

-Yo también – acepté.

-¿Qué está pasando con nosotros, estaremos envejeciendo?

-Las mujeres de nuestra vida, están cambiándonos.

-Suena bien eso, "las mujeres de nuestra vida".

-Sí, lo hace.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y después dije:

-¿Sabes algo? Somos un par de nenas tú y yo, basta de esto y a ponernos a trabajar. Vamos – empecé a caminar y me siguió –, el alazán está dando problemas en la caballeriza, está enfurecido, incluso más que de costumbre; voy a sacarlo a que estire las piernas para ver si se tranquiliza.

-¿Lo cabalgarás sin las juntas ni montura?

Inmediatamente ya estábamos de nuevo a estado normal.

-Sigue sin permitir la montura – le respondí, andando a las caballerizas lado a lado –. Así lo montaré, como el caballo salvaje que es.

-Mejor voy detrás de ti, no sea que te tire en el bosque.

-Quiero ver que se atreva.

Robert… mi hermano. Quizás no llevábamos la misma sangre, pero era mi hermano; a veces me hace tanta falta hablar con él. Robert es el amigo con quien puedo hablar esta clase de cosas sin que piense que soy un afeminado, y puedo decir la verdad sobre mis impulsos y mis celos y lo que me atormenta, sin que me juzgue de enfermo. No siempre me da la razón; pero me entiende, me escucha, vive lo mismo conmigo como si le pasara a él. Es mi amigo, en una palabra.

Entiende muy bien lo que es haber perdido a una madre, y también lo que es amar a una sola mujer.

Ahora que voy de regreso, quisiera verlo, pero no me siento capaz. Tengo vergüenza del hombre en que me he convertido. Pero no veo solución. Lo único que me corresponde hacer es… esperar… a que todo esto termine.

Llegamos a América muy de mañana, apenas despuntaba el alba. El viaje en barco me importó tan poco como la primera vez. No me interesó el mar, el agua, las olas, la inmensidad, los días pasando en altamar, nada. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

El aire huele diferente en América. Llegar a casa tiene significados contrapuestos. Pero me negué a pensar en ello y también lo evité en el trayecto en tren desde Nueva York hasta Chicago.

Llegué a esta ciudad porque antes de ir a La Niebla quiero llevarle flores. Me siento como un desgraciado por no haberlo hecho en todos estos años, pero espero que ella me perdone.

Hizo falta mucho para que dejara de estar parado en la acera frente al Graceland, sucede que… volvía a sentirme debilitado.

Pero cuando entré, fue imposible ver el sitio, porque toda esa zona estaba siendo remodelada, y había centenares de trabajadores que mantenían el perímetro inaccesible. Una inmensa zona del Graceland estaba no disponible esta semana, por lo que me informaron en la administración. Me comprometí conmigo mismo a volver en mi camino de regreso.

Había comprado unas margaritas en el establecimiento cruzando la calle; y las dejé lo más cercano que pude al área donde estaba su lápida, bajo un nogal que me recordaba, por tener la misma forma, a un árbol en el cual ella siempre me había pedido que colgara un columpio. Cuando todo pasó, yo estaba preparándole aquello como una sorpresa.

Partí de Chicago sintiendo que me faltaba algo; de hecho, mientras estaba sentado en el vagón y el tren aún no iniciaba su marcha fue como si mi pecho se estremeciera. De repente, el corazón latió acelerado un par de veces y después se detuvo un instante. Fue algo palpable, que me hizo tocarme el pecho, y por un momento pensé si acaso no me estaría enfermando o volviendo loco. Fue como si a mi corazón le hiciera falta algo que mi cabeza no comprendía. Como si me impeliera a no partir de Chicago.

Pero me di cuenta que era el hecho de que no había visitado su tumba, eso estaba faltándome. Cuando me resolví a visitarla de regreso sin que nada me lo impidiera, se tranquilizó la palpitación, aunque no del todo.

Estaba tan inquieto que todo el trayecto fue eterno; removiéndome en el asiento, levantándome a caminar por el pasillo, saliendo a la galería trasera para que me golpeara el aire helado y la nieve. Me sentía como si me estuvieran alejando de algo, como si fuera arrastrado.

Cuando llegué a La Niebla, me di cuenta de que quizá era mi interior negándose a volver. Porque el choque que viví al llegar y bajarme del tren, y poner un pie en esa estación, fue como una colisión de trenes. Tan real, que tronó en mis oídos.

Respiré hondo varias veces, exhalando por la boca con fuerza; abrazándome a mí mismo, hasta que pude echar a andar.

Rodeé el pueblo, caminando entre el bosque, alejándome de los senderos conocidos, pues no deseaba encontrarme con nadie. Los Hartrow están de regreso y, como dije, tengo ganas de verlos, pero no puedo todavía.

Me llevó medio día llegar a… la que fue mi casa. Mayormente, porque estaba aplazando el momento y dilataba mis pasos. Pero finalmente llegué, impulsado siempre por el deseo de ver su rostro en la fotografía.

Ahora estoy frente a la casa. Estoy viéndola a unos pasos de la escalinata principal. Está fuera de forma, seguramente el techo necesita ser reparado, las ventanas necesitan refuerzo; los jardines están en su forma más silvestre, el pasto crecido, la pintura en la casa deslavada; el blanco ha perdido su tono y en algunas partes el marrón ha hecho de las suyas. Está en mal estado.

Pensé que a ella no le gustaría, le haría infeliz ver así la que fue nuestra casa. Pero no puedo arreglarla. Lo siento, amor, no puedo quedarme a arreglarla; perdóname, porque entre todas las cosas que soy capaz de darte, esto me rebasa. No puedo arreglar esta casa que tú ya no volverás a habitar. Cielo santo, yo simplemente no puedo.

Me llevé las manos a la cara y dejé caer el rostro en las palmas. Lloraba. Este dolor… esta agua que no cesa.

Rato después me tranquilicé, aunque seguía sintiendo las lágrimas correr mientras subía la escalinata. La madera crujió bajo mis pies.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, tuve que respirar profundamente un par de veces más antes de insertar la llave y abrir.

Tuve que empujar la puerta con todo mi cuerpo para lograr abrirla. Y aunque en un inicio no comprendí el motivo, me di cuenta que se debía a las cartas, habían formado una montaña junto a la puerta.

Luché un poco más con la puerta, metiendo el cuerpo a la fuerza, y cuando pude entrar y cerré me quedé sin habla. Cartas y cartas, cientos, miles de sobres. Mis cartas llenaban el vestíbulo derramándose como en una ladera. Todas las cartas que le había escrito.

Antes de hacer nada, saqué del bolsillo de mi camisa las que le escribí en el camino, besé las hojas dobladas y las dejé sobre la mesa del vestíbulo. Aquí están, mi vida, para ti.

Anduve por la casa, recorrí el salón, el comedor, la sala, la cocina. La respiraba en cada espacio, y sentir su aroma en mis pulmones me quemó como lava líquida llenando mi interior. Ella ya no estaba aquí, pero a la vez… sí. Siempre estaría. Corrían por mi cara las lágrimas, pero estando ya a solas, no las evité. No me sujeté, ni me contuve; podía darle rienda suelta a mi debilidad.

Y cuando me paré bajo el marco de la puerta de nuestra habitación, las lágrimas se engrosaron. Vi a la cama, yo parado en el umbral. La vi a ella. Estaba ahí de rodillas jalando el edredón debajo de las almohadas, cayendo hacia atrás por el esfuerzo y rebotando en el colchón. Sonreí entre mi llanto.

Esta imagen de ella se sentó entonces, puso los pies sobre el piso y se sentó en la orilla de la cama; me miraron sus preciosos ojos verdes.

"Ven", me dijo, extendiendo los brazos hacia mí. Sonriéndome, hermosísima; vestía de blanco.

Por esto no quería volver. Ella iba a ser tan real aquí que me iba a doler como carbones incandescentes.

Pero fui, anduve hasta su imagen y me senté donde me dijo.

"Te extrañé", me dijo. Yo también, mi vida, yo también te extraño. Y entonces… sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, ella me abrazaba y su aroma me golpeó de pronto con más fuerza. Empecé a llorar sin control. Y ella me hizo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, mientras besaba mi frente y acariciaba mi rostro con sus suaves manos. Su aroma me inundaba y juro que sentía el calor de su abrazo.

"Estás triste", ella dijo. Santo Dios, su voz era tal y como la recordaba. Tan hermosa. Sí, mi amor, estoy triste; estoy destrozado porque me has dejado y ya no tengo casa.

Ella volvió a besar mi frente y yo me partí en pedazos. Lloré tanto ahí sentado en la orilla de nuestra cama, derrotado por el mundo, solo. Malditamente solo porque ella no estaba ahí, era una alucinación nada más. Estaba solo.

Se diluyó la sensación de su presencia, su calor, su sonrisa, sus labios en mi frente, su voz; se fue otra vez. Y ahí solo en nuestra casa fue como volver a perderla y morir otra vez.

El llanto acabó conmigo, me venció de tal manera que me lancé a la cama, recostándome con la cara hacia abajo, llorando a gritos. Y cuando su aroma en el edredón me llegó a la nariz y sentí ese dulce aroma de ella, cerezas rojas, yo volví a partirme; llorando a gritos que estallaban, estremeciéndome en la cama de dolor.

Fue bueno que no hubiese testigos, yo era un espectáculo de miseria.

Me abrí, me partí, me desangré. En nuestra cama, extrañándola tanto que me ardía el cuerpo, se me rompía el alma, andaba sobre carbones hirviendo; un dolor que me comía y me nublaba la razón. Llegué a la decisión de quitarme la vida. Ya no tenía ningún sentido seguir respirando.

Vivir, qué tarea tan más inútil.

Me levanté de un salto y fui al vestidor, buscando algo. Pero entonces vi su ropa, sus vestidos colgando, llenando la mitad del colgante que le pertenecía. En su mitad del vestidor, toda su ropa estaba ahí, oliendo como ella; un sinnúmero de vestidos de todos colores, y sus sombreros y zapatos, sus camisones para dormir. Todas sus cosas. Volví a partirme en dos, viendo todo aquello. Y también sabiendo que no podía traicionarla de esta manera. Candy, quiero irme contigo, pero tú no me amarás si soy un cobarde.

A veces, cuando tenía un día difícil, o simplemente cuando sin palabras ella sabía que lo necesitaba, cuando estábamos recostados antes de dormir, ella me abrazaba a mí; me dejaba apoyar el rostro en su pecho y besaba mi frente, y me decía muchas cosas a media voz, susurrando que me amaba, que todo estaba bien; diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba musitando en la piel de mi frente.

Yo un día tuve alguien para quien yo lo era todo. Un día lo tuve perfecto.

Y yo… mierda, sueno como un sentimental… pero que la vida me perdone esta debilidad porque ahora mismo es lo único en que puedo pensar…

Yo… en esos momentos, me apoyaba en su pecho, dejaba que me rodeara con sus tibios brazos, cerraba los ojos y dormía; ella susurraba muchas cosas bonitas que no me atrevería a repetir porque he de sonar todavía más pusilánime; pero se sentía tan bien. Era tan… extraordinario.

Poder descansar con mi mujer sin que a nadie le importe, y que me conozca como nadie jamás, y dejar que me rodeara con toda su ternura que yo necesitaba tanto y que aunque no le pedía con palabras ella me daba a manos llenas.

Oh, Candy, cómo quisiera estar contigo. Abrazarte y besarte y consumirte y sentir tu cuerpo, pero también… que me abraces tú. Y que hables cosas lindas y tiernas como tú en mi frente, muy despacio tu voz, y que yo pueda cerrar los ojos y dormir contigo, sabiendo que el mundo está bien; que cada cosa está en el lugar que le corresponde.

Porque eres mi hogar todavía hasta hoy; y creo, sé, que lo fuiste desde antes de conocerte. Porque yo siempre sentí que algo me faltaba hasta que llegaste tú; y mi trabajo, mi vida, mi esfuerzo no tenían un nombre pero siempre fueron tuyos. Incluso antes de ti, yo ya me esforzaba para ti. Tú eres todos mis motivos.

Eres todas mis razones.

Sigues hasta hoy siendo todo para mí.

Palpé su ropa, intentando acariciar un trozo de su piel en las texturas. Pero ella no estaba ahí. No estaba en esta casa tan grande, que la contenía pero la carecía también tanto como yo.

Salí del vestidor, dando traspiés, ebrio de dolor. Y fui al baño. Me di un baño apresuradamente, queriendo arreglarme rápido para poder irme. Si en algo me iba a permitir ser un cobarde, sería en esto. Vivir aquí no me era posible, ni siquiera pasar una noche; me habría de ir hoy mismo.

Cuando terminé de bañarme, estaba medianamente tranquilo. Me afeité con esmero porque en Chicago iré a verla y, aunque crezca algo la barba en los días de camino, quiero estar lo más presentable posible. Le dejaré flores, y le diré que regresamos a Europa; porque ella viene conmigo, no está ahí, no está en esta casa; sino en mi corazón.

Lavé la ropa que llevaba y encendí la chimenea de la habitación para que se secara al calor del fuego. Habría querido tomar algo de mi ropa, o alguna de las camisas que ella me había hecho a lo largo del tiempo juntos, pero no pude; no puedo, porque se arruinarán al paso de los años, y serán recordatorio de que así también mis trozos de ella el tiempo terminará por quitármelos. Y yo me niego a eso. Nunca me la van a arrebatar.

Cuando la ropa estuvo parcialmente seca, me vestí, ya afeitado, y entonces busqué la fotografía. Pero se convirtió en un problema rápidamente, porque no la encontraba.

Yo sabía que ella guardaba documentos y cuestiones así en una caja muy grande para sombreros, forrada con una tela en patrones de flores rosas y azules. Fui por ella a la parte trasera del vestidor y la traje a la cama.

Me senté y empecé a buscar entre los documentos. Encontré las cartas que le enviaba a Chicago cuando éramos novios y sonreí ante el hallazgo de que ella las había enlazado con un listón azul. También tenía ahí las que me había enviado ella a mí. Abrí una de ellas y me deslicé en esas memorias agradables de cuando éramos novios, inocentes de lo que ocurriría después, con tantos sueños que compartíamos.

"Cuando nos casemos vamos a tener muchos hijos", ella decía en una de las misivas. Sonreí acariciando sus palabras con la punta de los dedos. Cuando empezaba a inquietarme, besé las cartas y las dejé otra vez dentro de la caja.

Había recuerdos y papeles de ambos, incluso el ramo de violetas pequeñitas que le había regalado la primera vez que fuimos a cabalgar, ya secas, pero atadas con un listón morado. Me pareció extraño que no estuviera nuestra acta de matrimonio, pero luego deduje que ella la habría guardado en el escritorio del estudio junto con nuestros documentos de identificación.

También pensé que encontraría aquí el libro de poemas que era mi favorito y leímos en la galería aquella vez cuando vino a mi casa por primera vez, pero no estaba y comprendí que se debería a que lo leíamos tan a menudo que estaría en la sala o la biblioteca o quizás en el estudio. Tuve ganas de llevármelo también, pero lo buscaría cuando tuviera la fotografía.

La cuestión es que no la encontraba.

Mis movimientos empezaron a acelerarse como por _momentums_. Empezaba a desesperarme cuando no la encontré tampoco en el tocador. Fui a la biblioteca y batí los libros en los estantes, sin encontrar el de poemas tampoco. La colección de Shakespeare que leía cada año, encuadernada en piel, quedó en la mesita del café a su suerte. No encontraba ni la fotografía ni el libro.

Fui a la habitación y recuperé el listón amarillo y el pañuelo, irracionalmente pensando que podrían perderse igualmente. Después fui al estudio, no estaban, a la sala, no estaban. Incluso busqué en la cocina.

Yo quería esa fotografía, quería ver su rostro; no me iba a resignar nunca a no encontrarla. Volví a nuestro cuarto y toda la habitación quedó como vapuleada por un huracán. ¿Dónde rayos está la fotografía?

Quizás en la hacienda… no, no tenía sentido. Además, los Hartrow ya están en La Niebla, y aunque no han reactivado la hacienda, dedicándose ahora únicamente a las reses en Boston, controlando el negocio desde aquí, quizás me encontraría a alguien en el camino. Y no quiero ver a nadie, en este estado mucho menos. La fotografía, ¡¿dónde está?

Y faltaban varias cosas, además del libro, en el vestidor de pronto noté que hacían falta algunas de sus prendas y un abrigo rojo que a ella le gustaba mucho y compramos en Saint Joseph apenas un mes antes de lo ocurrido…

¡¿Dónde está todo eso? ¿Entrarían a robar?

Fui revisando cada una de las ventanas, no estaban forzadas, la puerta tampoco, fue una lucha abrirla por la multitud de cartas, pero la cerradura estaba en buen estado. Las cartas…

Me paré bajo el marco de la puerta entre la sala y el vestíbulo. Y vi al cerro de cartas. No era melancolía lo que estaba impulsándome, no me adherí al sentimiento de angustia; pero algo me impulsó a ver ese descomunal montón de cartas. ¿Debería recogerlas? ¿Pero para qué? Yo habría de seguir enviando desde cualquier sitio donde me fuera.

No, no era eso…

Estuve viéndolas, largamente. Sin saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que estaba mirando, perdiendo tiempo valioso que podría invertir en buscar la fotografía; pero algo me mantenía con los pies pegados al suelo, inmóvil, casi sin respirar, viendo las cartas.

Yo no respiraba, no respiraba…

Y entonces… lo vi.

Hay un sobre pequeño a lo alto de la colina de misivas. Ese sobre no es mío, los míos son grandes y alargados, este es muy pequeño. ¿Quién escribiría? ¿Robert? Pero él me escribía a Francia y nunca le dije que venía a La Niebla, ni que dejaba Lyon.

¿Quién…?

Me acerqué a las cartas. Ahora todo fue en lentos movimientos, pausados; como si cada latido durara una eternidad.

Me abrí paso entre los sobres y estirándome alcancé ese pequeño sobre la colina. Tiene mi nombre, está dirigido a mí. Y la caligrafía… no puede ser; con un veloz movimiento, lo giré para ver el remitente. Aquello me golpeó como un rayo.

"Sra. Candice S. Grandchester".

El impacto cayó sobre mi cabeza, paralizando todo mi cuerpo hacia abajo, fijándome más al piso. ¿Sería posible? ¿Me escribiría ella estando enferma, antes de…?

Abrí el sobre, rasgando los extremos, con las manos temblorosas, si éstas eran sus últimas palabras… ¿habría más cartas de esos días? Tuve el impulso de buscar más, pero primero leería ésta.

Y entonces volvió a golpearme, porque lo primero que vi fue la fecha en la parte superior de la hoja.

"Domingo, 2 de Diciembre de 1923".

Este año, dos semanas atrás, ¿o cuánto? Hice un esfuerzo para pensar, cubriéndome la nariz y la boca con la mano; y después rascando en la ceja. Hoy es… miércoles, sí; miércoles 26. Dios, había ocurrido Navidad y ni lo había notado. Tan diferente a la Navidad que pasamos juntos en la cual ella convirtió esta casa en un verdadero hogar… ella hacía todo hermoso.

Pero la fecha… me llevé la mano a la frente y me tambaleé trastabillando hacia atrás, tropezándome con las cartas, con mis pies, hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared. La fecha…

No, no era posible.

Leí las líneas, esto tenía que ser un error.

"Terry, hoy está haciendo mucho frío", iniciaba. Si estaba enferma, ¿por qué estaba expuesta al frío? ¡¿Quién le había permitido estar en el frío? Me enfurecí de pronto, pero lo que leí a continuación detuvo ese hilo de ideas.

"Tengo que darme prisa porque va a venir una clienta más tarde". ¿Clienta, qué clienta? Volví a ver la fecha. 2 de diciembre de este año. Era un error, tenía que ser un error.

Seguí leyendo.

"Pero quise escribirte temprano antes de que llegue, porque hoy tenemos que hablar de amor. Te amo".

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

"Aunque más tarde iré a verte". ¿A dónde? ¿A dónde iría a verme? "Voy a llevarte flores como cada domingo; si por mí fuera iría todos los días, pero entre semana no puedo porque, como te dije, tengo que tomar 3 tranvías para llegar al cementerio y no alcanzo a regresar a las citas con las clientas".

Espera. Espera. Detuve mis ojos. Estrujé la mano en la frente, frotando con fuerza, como para echar a andar el cerebro… ¿Cementerio? ¿Por qué ella habría de ir al cementerio? ¿A llevarme flores? Dejé caer la mano y volví a tambalearme sobre mis pies. Lo que se filtraba en mi comprensión no podía ser posible.

Pero la siguiente línea catapultó la idea y chocó contra la pared de mis dudas, haciendo una fisura que prometía romperla del todo.

"Pero en esta carta quiero hablarte de amor y nada más; te amo, Terry; como si nunca te hubieras ido, como si jamás hubiera visto tu nombre en esa lista en el periódico; como si nunca hubieses fallecido en la guerra y nunca el gobierno hubiera hecho una lápida con tu nombre; te amo tanto que para mí todavía estás vivo".

Eso fue todo. Mi respiración se aceleró, mi pecho subía y bajaba, respiraba por la boca, pesadamente; la habitación empezó a dar vueltas, y tuve que sujetarme de la pared con las palmas para no caer al suelo. Volví a leer aquello.

"…fallecido en la guerra… lápida…".

Ella me creía muerto, ella pensaba que había muerto en la guerra. Tal como le pasó a Robert antes de que yo le enviara una carta cuando recién llegué a Lyon para explicarle. Pero…

Entonces reaccioné; caí de rodillas entre las cartas, moviéndome como un tornado, y busqué otras con su caligrafía; encontré un puño y vi la dirección en todas ellas. Una dirección en Chicago, pero no de la casa de su padre. No necesitaba mucho más. Salí de la casa corriendo, sólo con ánimo para cerrar bien la puerta. Dejé atrás la fotografía no hallada, el listón, el pañuelo, todo. Con lo que llevaba encima y un puño de cartas suyas en mi mano, corrí a la estación del tren.

No lo podía creer, no podía creerlo. Pero mi corazón palpitaba en mi pecho como si quisiera salirse y correr más rápido que mis piernas.

En la ventanilla de peaje en la estación compré un boleto para un tren que saldría por la madrugada; todo el tiempo de espera estuve sentado en el piso, leyendo esas cartas, una y otra, y otra vez. Ella me contaba cosas de su vida en Chicago, de nana Esthela, de sus clientas; pero sobre todo me decía que me amaba; que no me había olvidado; que jamás se casaría con ningún otro y que me iba a esperar toda la vida.

A intervalos limpiaba mi cara, apenas notando que estuve llorando todas esas horas, ahí sentado, sumergido en sus palabras, lejano del mundo.

Con el silbato de anuncio, me levanté de un salto y corrí al tren.

Hice el camino a Chicago en el mismo estado de exaltación. Sin creerlo, sin poder entenderlo; ansiando, suplicando, orando, rogando al cielo, muriéndome, riendo con sus letras, llorando con su dolor. Si ella estaba viva yo me iba a morir de felicidad.

Las fechas en sus cartas, todas eran recientes y decía que me había escrito una diaria por estos años. ¿Sería esto posible?

¿Podría el cielo ser tan misericordioso? ¿Podría devolverle la vida a un hombre muerto? ¿Podría acaso regresarme mi alma?

Si ella estaba viva… iba a ser un milagro tan grande, que la vida entera no habría de alcanzarme para agradecerle a Dios el regalo de tenerla conmigo otra vez. La había perdido, sabía a ciencia cierta cómo se sentía el infierno; regresar a la vida y tenerla sería el milagro más grande que alguien pudiese recibir jamás. No me siento merecedor de ello, pero si es verdad… si yo tuviera esa mujer que hoy veo en mi memoria de nuevo… si yo tuviera otra vez esa risa, esos ojos, esa voz, si tuviera esos labios. Oh, Dios, si ella estuviera viva.

Lloraba en el asiento del tren; sin poder creerlo. Sintiéndome temblar como a la orilla de un precipicio. Y sus cartas en mis manos no mentían, era su letra, yo podría reconocerla entre miles, eran sus palabras, era su manera de hablar, contaba anécdotas que sólo ella y yo conocíamos, de cuando fuimos novios o de nuestro matrimonio; me hablaba de la guerra, de su nana, me hablaba de amor.

Candy hablaba mucho de amor. Y mis ojos se llenaban de agua.

Ella me hablaba tanto de amor como yo jamás pensé merecer. Tanto tiempo, por Dios, y todavía… cielo santo…

Qué milagro tan más grande si además de su vida, yo conservara también su amor después de tanto tiempo. No soy merecedor de ello. Pero lo abrazaría con ambos brazos y tomaría ese milagro con las manos aferradas y no lo dejaría ir jamás.

Limpié mi cara otra vez, viendo la ciudad acercarse cubierta de nieve. Este camino fueron días, pero para mí sucedió como un suspiro. Apenas si podía respirar, no podía estarme quieto; andando de aquí para allá, luchando con todo esto y a la vez… santo cielo. Ella, ella, ella. Viva, por Dios, ¿era esto posible?

¿Podría yo merecer tal milagro, tan grande milagro que alguien me devolviese mi alma, mi corazón, mi vida, mi esposa?

Esperé de pie en el pasillo, caminando a un lado y a otro, hasta que llegó a la estación y se detuvo. Cuando abrieron las puertas, salté hacia afuera al andén. Salí corriendo de la estación.

Con los sobres en las manos, pregunté como un loco a cuantos me encontré para saber dónde quedaba exactamente esa dirección; sólo sabía que estaba en el extremo sur de la ciudad pero no sabía cómo llegar.

De persona en persona fui obteniendo información hasta que subí a un tranvía y luego bajé saltando de él en el lugar señalado y me encontré en un área que a todas luces era un barrio proletariado y trabajador; con fábricas y almacenes, y muchas personas en las aceras.

Un rumor de conversación cuando pasé corriendo me hizo entender que hoy era el último día del año. Si esto era verdad, éste también sería el último día de un período infernal.

Pero cuando llegué al edificio, me di cuenta de que si ella estaba viva y me creía muerto; leyendo el dolor en sus líneas, si me había padecido tanto como yo a ella, verme de repente iba a ser terrible.

Fue lo único que evitó que entrara al edificio corriendo. Me paré en la acera y procuré serenidad. Ella iba a necesitar de mi entereza, yo tenía que darle calma; así que primero tenía que procurarla para mí mismo.

Respiré muchas veces, muchísimas veces, hasta que me tranquilicé, ahí rodeado de personas que iban y venían, frente al edificio de departamentos.

Cuando me hube medianamente calmado, vi un anuncio sobre la puerta, anunciaba un número de departamento, el mismo que en sus cartas, el de ella, y leía: "Stephanie DuBois, modista". Se cambió el nombre, usaba su segundo nombre y el apellido de su madre. Las líneas en ese letrero se ondularon y desaparecieron porque lo que yo sentía dentro de mí no podía ser controlado. La esperanza era feroz.

Me llevaba a las nubes, pero si esto era mentira, si era un error, esta misma esperanza habría de destruirme.

Pero no, no era mentira; eran sus cartas, era su caligrafía; aferré los sobres en las manos; era el mismo amor y dolor y angustia pero sobre todo amor que yo llevaba dentro. Era ella. Estaba viva. ¿Puede un corazón que está muerto volver a latir?

Porque yo lo sentía brincar en mi pecho, y latir como no lo había hecho en años. De las cenizas ahora latía desenfrenado, sabiendo él también, a quién estaba por volver a ver.

Entré al edificio y subí las escaleras, lentamente, con sus cartas en mis manos.

Llegué al piso señalado, que era el último y después encontré el departamento 3C.

Estuve viendo ese número en esa puerta de madera pintada de gris, sólo Dios sabe por cuánto tiempo. Era una puerta que me podría dar todo, o quitarme este último aliento que me mantenía con vida. Porque si esto era mentira… si era un error… yo… ya no…

Pero entonces… un sonido. Me puse alerta y escuché. Venía un sonido desde el interior. Una voz. Pronunciaba algo que no pude dilucidar, pero esa voz era algo que ni todos los años, ni todas las décadas, ni las eras del mundo podrían borrar de mi mente. Era la voz de ella.

De verdad estaba aquí.

Me deshice en llanto. Apoyé las manos en la puerta, sosteniéndome así para no caer, y lloré. Estoy llorando como un niño. Porque escucho su voz. Ella está aquí, viva, bien. ¿Puede alguien considerarse más afortunado de lo que yo soy en este momento? ¿Existe una felicidad mayor? ¿Podría yo anhelar alguna otra cosa otra vez en mi vida? Esto ya lo es todo.

Escuchar su voz y pensar en sus cartas y verme ahora mismo aquí, hizo que me tocara el pecho con las manos. Caí de espaldas en la pared de un costado, con las palmas en mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos, sintiéndome de pronto vacío, llorando, angustiado, cansado, a punto de desvanecerme.

Pero un instante después, escuché otra vez su voz desde el interior. Y el tono en el que sonaba, alterada, llorando, me despertó por completo, me sacudí, me limpié la cara, me armé y toqué la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

Toqué de nuevo.

Tampoco hubo respuesta. Fruncí el ceño y quise volver a tocar, pero ya no lo hice porque entonces sonó mi nombre en su voz desde el interior; sentí renacer al escucharla llamarme; pero el tono me alarmó, porque seguía sonando llorosa, pero ahora gritando, como si se desgarrara.

Mis sentidos despertaron, ella podía estar en peligro. Por lo que vi, este es un barrio peligroso, y la ciudad misma se ha convertido en un territorio criminal; y entonces se me vino encima todo; ella aquí sola, viviendo nada más con nana Esthela, padeciendo seguramente carencias, o siendo maltratada, o que alguien la dañara, o que ahora mismo alguien estuviera ahí lastimándola.

Todo mi cuerpo bramó por ella; tomé la perilla con la mano, y cuando ella volvió a llamar mi nombre gritando, mis sentidos se incendiaron y el instinto tomó el control.

Eso fue todo. La puerta la abrí yo mismo.

Y entonces… la vi.

No había nadie más, ella estaba sola. La alerta dio paso a… la maravilla. No hubo palabras para esto.

Estaba de pie bajo una luz, miraba hacia mí, con su cabello suelto rubio resplandeciente, un vestido amarillo claro. Más delgada, o quizás más estilizada, más… mujer.

Miré su rostro y yo… me perdí en su cara… sus facciones están ahora más definidas; pero tan hermosa como siempre. Preciosa, bellísima. Sus pómulos altos, sus labios rojos, sus ojos verdes. Su perfecta piel blanca de porcelana que yo tanto había disfrutado acariciar con la punta de mis dedos.

La luz entraba por el ventanal detrás de ella, rodeándola de un aura luminosa, y también iluminada por el bombillo sobre su cabeza. Entre toda esa luz, era el pedazo de mí mismo que a alguien le plació regresarme. Me sentí… no tengo palabras.

Bebí de esa imagen. Ella estaba aquí. Era imposible. Pero estaba. Está.

Por un instante mis ojos se anegaron, pero me recordé a mí mismo, y su expresión y rígida postura me dieron la razón, que para ella esto sería una muy fuerte impresión. No quería asustarla, seguramente ya lo estaba.

Reuní mis fuerzas para contenerme, y para sujetarme y no correr a ella; y encontrando mi voz, forzándome a hablar tan serenamente como me fue posible, le dije:

-Recibí tus cartas.

Ella se estremeció. Por un instante pensé que se desvanecería y yo correría a ella; pero no lo hizo, siguió de pie, mirándome.

No se movía, y entonces repetí:

-Recibí tus cartas.

Ella parecía ni siquiera respirar. Hubiera querido correr a ella y tomarla entre mis brazos; pero yo tuve todos los días de camino para hacerme a la idea poco a poco; para ella esto era una sorpresa que de golpearla con demasiada dureza podría afectarla.

Me forcé a esperar. La miré, y cuando noté que volvía a respirar, le dije:

-Hola.

Le sonreí, queriendo tranquilizarla; y cuando la noté que no iba a desmayarse y volvía a respirar, me acerqué. Di un paso hacia ella.

Pero entonces gritó:

-¡NO!

Me congelé en mi sitio, deteniéndome con todas mis fuerzas, peleando contra todos mis impulsos. Ella iba a necesitar algo de tiempo, yo lo sé.

La miré, quieto, y entonces habló:

-Hola – me dijo.

Dios, escuchar su voz, hablándome, fue la gloria. Sonreí como no creo que lo haya hecho desde la última vez con ella.

Ella me volvió a dar el regalo de su voz.

-¿Cómo has estado?

Sonreí mirándola, pero algo me dijo que ella estaba pensando que esto era una alucinación. No quise asustarla, mi mujer va a necesitar un poco más para comprenderlo. Yo tuve días, ella apenas segundos. La miré y respondí:

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-¿Has venido por mí?

Desvié la vista al suelo, sin comprender, ¿venir por ella?

-¿Venir por ti? – la miré.

-Para llevarme contigo.

-¿A dónde?

Y ella me respondió, esa tierna voz de mi alma.

-Al cielo.

Mi amor, mi vida; si yo había partido, ella asumía que estaba en el cielo, y que habría de venir por ella. Oh, claro que vendría; pensé. Pero eso no va a ocurrir aún. La miré sonriendo, amándola. Adorando a esta perfecta criatura que la vida me había regalado y que no conforme con ese tesoro de su tiempo a mi lado, me la estaba hoy devolviendo. Yo me siento tan feliz que el pecho me va a estallar.

Vi sus ojos, estaban llenos de agua, me preocupé por ello, pero no quise presionarla, ni acercarme más hasta que estuviera preparada.

-No, no he venido a llevarte – al menos no al cielo, a nuestra casa sí. A su lugar en mi pecho, definitivamente.

-¿No?

Se vio decepcionada, hizo un movimiento con los labios, como si fuera un puchero y por mi vida que me derretí por ella. Mi corazón era arcilla en sus manos. La amaba, la amaba más cada instante. La encuentro ahora y la amo otro poco. La amo, yo amo a esta mujer adorable. La adoro.

Es su carita de cuando dijo su deseo "que el tiempo no pase", y de cuando me dijo "yo también te quiero mucho", la primera vez que lo dijimos; y cuando se casó conmigo derramando dulces lágrimas al firmar junto a mi nombre.

Es la misma que se limpiaba el llanto con sus diminutos puñitos, derritiendo mi corazón; una hermosura de mujer de inocencia con sus manos delicadas y tan blancas que yo quería guardar en mis palmas como cuando le dije "No quiero soltar esto, no quiero soltarlo nunca"; la primera vez que tomé sus manos; las primeras manos de mujer que yo tomé en las mías.

Y ella, como una criatura de sueño que a alguien le plació darme por un motivo que jamás comprenderé, me dijo: "No lo hagas".

Yo me abría por ella, mi corazón se diluía por ella; y era como si mi alma respirara, por fin mi cuerpo encontraba calma, y el mundo se detenía y volvía a tener sentido. Ella me conectaba al exterior y conmigo mismo, es esa parte de mi alma que alguien separó de mí en la creación, antes de que el mundo fuese hecho. Y me la dieron, y me la quitaron, y hoy me la regresan.

Y yo me siento tan… feliz.

Tan extraordinariamente feliz que no tengo palabras para agradecerlo. Soy un debilucho cursiento y pusilánime que da gracias a la vida y al cielo o a quien sea que esté detrás de este milagro porque me han regresado hoy la parte de mí mismo que es parte y todo al mismo tiempo. Vuelvo a estar lleno, estoy completo. Ella está aquí.

Entonces, yo dije su nombre, y ella cerró los ojos, como si disfrutara el sonido. Y también para mí, saborearlo en mi boca para ella se sintió tan bien como un beso.

-Sigues aquí – ella dijo cuando abrió los ojos. Ella. Mi ella.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes bosque, llenos de luz, de agua, de amor; me miraban con un amor como yo jamás pude imaginar.

Un amor, que como ella dijo, ella siempre tiene la razón, sólo que mejor no se entere porque de por sí soy barro en sus palmas; pero así como lo dijo un día tan enamorada como yo, dulce como un ángel: éste es un amor que vence. Profética, tenía la razón como siempre.

Un amor que vencería siempre. Un amor que habría de permanecer y que no se va acabar. Un vencedor amor por el que vale la pena vivir.

Como cuando ella me dijo: "Viviremos de amor, mi amor". Sí, mi vida, vivimos de amor.

Sus ojos como aguas cristalinas, llenos de luz, verdes resplandecientes, me miraban. La adoro. Esto es más que amor, es otra cosa que no tiene nombre, es mucho más. Escapa al lenguaje.

Preciosa mi mujer, me veía.

Y yo volví a besarla con la voz, pronunciando su nombre.

-Candy…

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p> 


	62. Chapter 62

**Aviso:**

Próximo Viernes 27 de Enero de 2012, viene el capítulo 63, el penúltimo de Vivir de Amor.

Y el Gran Final cap 64 es en Febrero, les avisaré la fecha exacta en Terryland y en mi facebook.

Para quienes no están en Terryland y lo desean, aquí la liga:

http : / es . groups . yahoo . com/group/Terryland

*** Eliminar espacios ***

Es un sitio donde sólo encontrarán terrytanas, así que es bueno para el mega hyper delire jajaja

Yo tengo abierto casi todo el día el grupo, así que para saber de mí de volada, ése es el sitio, porque mi face lo checo sólo en las noches y a veces. De cualquier manera, si desean agregarme, éste es mi face: "Fabiola Grandchester".

Me voy a tomar un momento para agradecer el reconocimiento que me regalaron, ésta es la imagen, eliminar espacios igualmente:

http : /i823 . photobucket . com / albums / zz151 / fabiola_tgg / diplomafabiola . jpg

No sé si me lo merezco, y me parece que lo de Reina de los Terryfics me queda rete grande; pero pues estoy muy contenta la verdad jaja mil gracias porque esto más que significar nada acerca de mí misma, significa que las lectoras de mis fics, ustedes, son súper atentas, y cariñosas, y eso es mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría desear.

Para todos aquellos que publicamos en estos espacios, y que no tenemos ninguna ganancia, invertimos nuestro tiempo libre a veces casi en su totalidad en escribir una historia, durante largos meses (a mí me tomó casi un año completo escribir "Vivir de Amor"), un año de mi vida dedicado a esta historia; con la cual no se obtiene nada monetario, ni es el fin tampoco; pero esta clase de reconocimientos, el cariño y la amistad de ustedes, es el mejor pago que uno puede tener. Muchas gracias por eso. Como dirían por ahí Gracias en nombre de todas las terryescritoras del mundooooo! Jajaja

Me han preguntado:

1. ¿Vivir de Amor es mi último Terryfic? Sí. No renuncio a escribir de Terry en el futuro porque sé que lo extrañaré, pero pienso que cuando me sienta con muchas ganas escribiré minifics, algo rapidito que no me consuma tanto tiempo como un fic largo. VDA me tomó un buen año de inicio a final. Y en este momento de mi vida quiero dedicarme a escribir otras cosas. Tengo una novela en mente que quiero iniciar pronto y por más que quiera terryfics tengo que sujetarme para lograr otras metas. Ni hablar. Así que más me vale que VDA me quede bien, porque con este digo Adiós a los terryfics. Viene Miel Salada que lo subiré en cuanto termine VDA, y viene Escándalo, pero es con Jossie, la carga no es tanta y Escándalo está tan bien delimitado y mapeado y hay un bosquejo tan bien dibujado ya entre las dos que no me quitará demasiado tiempo. Pero yo sola, sí, VDA es el último. Por eso significa tanto el reconocimiento que me han dado y que vuelvo a agradecer, que me llamen Reina de los Terryfics es MUCHO para mí, no me lo merezco para nada, pero al menos me queda el buen recuerdo de mi última historia larga. Y además VDA se queda con más de 10mil reviews así que no está tan mal despedirme con él jajaja

2. ¿Cómo hago para imaginar estas cosas con Terry? Fácil, soy terrytana, muy terrytana, pero MUY terrytana. Y no me importa lo que diga nadie, para mí el Terry original de la serie era bueno, noble, lindo, cariñoso, se convirtió en un hombre responsable, trabajador, que quería casarse y tener hijos (si no vean lo que él soñaba con ella y como ahorraba sus sueldos para casarse con ella, si con eso no se derriten ya no hay como :p) Para mí el Terry original creció y maduró en un hombre inteligente, sensato, que de haber podido habría sido un muy buen esposo y padre de familia. Estoy feliz porque en Final Story al fin se casó con Candy y se me pasó el terrible dolor de que se quedara solito y sufriendo atado a alguien que no quería; para entender más sobre lo que me dolió esa separación basta con leer mi minific Sueña Conmigo, la manera que le berreé a ese fic no tiene comparación, porque eso no fue llorar, fue BERREAR :p Imagino todo esto en mis fics, porque él es así en mi corazón, es amoroso, cariñoso, atento, romántico, pero a la vez firme de carácter, valiente, protector, da todo por su mujer. Lo amo! Ya se me notó? Jaja Soy terrytana pero muy terrytana, no soy a medias, ni en un porcentaje, los demás galanes me hacen lo que el viento a juarez, mis ojos sólo lo ven a él. Él es el único y siempre lo será. También está por encima de cualquier otro de cualquier serie, libro, saga, lo que sea. Es mi absoluto y completo amor. Jamás escribiría para otro galán de Candy Candy, nunca de los nuncas, él es mi único. Una vez quisieron ofrecerme un intercambio: yo escribía sobre Candy con otro galán y obtendría cierto beneficio bastante atractivo la vdd jajaja pero no pude. No puedo, es imposible, no me inspiro, no lo concibo, no me lo puedo ni imaginar. En Candy Candy Terry es mi galán y no tengo ni el 1% que me guste otro para ella, con el cual pueda trabajar y hacer algo, no me sale NADA. Soy terrytana, así soy y así me voy a morir. Siempre escribiré de ellos dos :D Y como habrán notado soy tan terrytana que mis fics Terry se los come enteros; porque me consumen tanto él y ella juntos que no me salen historias alternas! Jajajaja He escrito 2 novelas que no tienen nada que ver con Candy y ahí sí he podido meter varias parejas protagónicas, pero cuando Terry entra en escena es imposible, yo sólo quiero escribir de él y de él y de más él! Jajajaja Sorry por no poderles dar historias alternas, es mi limitante. Pero bueno, por eso imagino todo esto con Terry porque LO AMO!

3. ¿De dónde salen las escenas melosas? Soy cursi, soy muy cursi. Y me gusta la poesía; si ustedes leen Sueña Conmigo y Azul para Siempre (mis primeros que publiqué), verán que en el fraseo me inclino a la rima y era algo inconsciente. Con lo que he ido escribiendo después, he tenido que sujetarme y forzarme a no frasear de esa manera porque antes me salía sin darme cuenta y si me descuido me sale solo; es un ejercicio de sujeción que tengo que hacerme porque uno va aprendiendo. No que ya lo sepa todo ahora, sino que antes yo sé que tenía muchas carencias; quizás ahora me hayan salido otras jaja pero bueno somos un trabajo en proceso todos los seres humanos. Entonces, ¿por qué lo rosa? Porque tengo el deseo de la cursilería muy a flor de piel y corro a él de volada, me encanta! Yo quisiera escribir algo donde no hubiera problema alguno y fuera todo pura miel. Aunque al drama también corro que vuelo! Así que las 2 cosas van pegadas conmigo jajaja en Vivir de Amor yo quería amor, quería mucho amor, por eso los capítulos iniciales son tan melosos porque me di gusto hasta que me cansé jajajajajaja y claro, después me salió lo Drama Queen o como me dice Paulette Drama EVIL Queen, un grado más de maldad jajajajaja

4. ¿De dónde saco las escenas hots, experiencias o alucinaciones? Primero que nada… me parto de la risa por Dios jajajajaja bueno, ahí va, todo lo que uno escribe tiene un toque de realidad, sino ¿de dónde podríamos sacarlo? Pero a veces la realidad es el 1% y uno magnifica el resto. Ejemplo, a mí nunca se me ha muerto un ser amado, ¡gracias a Dios! Pero sí puedo identificarme con el sentimiento de pérdida y uso eso para esbozar lo demás. En este caso, pudiera ser que me hayan dado un extraordinario beso en mi vida (lo han hecho :p) y partiendo de ahí magnificas la emoción. A veces la experiencia es 1%... y a veces es un poco más ;) pero es todo lo que diré jajajajajaja

5. ¿Leo todos los reviews? Sí, TODOS. Estoy avanzando con los últimos, cada día voy leyéndolos. No quiero que me quede ni uno solo sin leer. Los disfruto, los gozo, las amo! Ustedes son lo mejor de todo esto!

6. ¿Puedo hacerles un reviewfic, es decir un fic donde ustedes las lectoras salgan como personajes? Jajaja sí, sí puedo y lo haré con todo gusto. Sólo necesito que entren a terryland, digan "yo quiero ser personaje en el reviewfic" y describan cómo quieren ser físicamente, cabello, ojos, estatura, tipo de vestimenta, gustos en música, películas, otros galanes además de Terry que les gusten (incluidos los de otras series). En fin, denme la materia prima para trabajar y claro que se los hago. No se los prometo para este mes ni para el otro, es posible que me tengan que esperar un par de meses; tampoco les prometo una muy larga historia, sería un minific digamos, y el motivo para no hacerlo pronto es que traigo una carga de trabajo muy grande. Trabajo en la industria automotriz y estamos lanzando el carro 2013, eso nos trae locos a todos; pero cuando baje esto, claro que me dedico y les hago su historia, se la ganaron! Y para mí será un honor :D Sólo entren a terryland y díganme cómo quieren ser y listo XD

7. Me han preguntado si soy casada. No, soy soltera. Tengo 28 años. Ingeniera de profesión. Hace unos 3 o 4 años cuando entré al candymundo me di cuenta que soy escritora de corazón. No sé si me merezca lo de "escritora", pero es un anhelo de mi corazón. Quiero serlo. Quiero aprender. Me gusta, es una pasión y un placer en sí mismo. Escribir para mí es inicio y final; el sólo hecho de poder hacerlo ya es un gusto. Es mi máximo. Me gusta mi profesión, pero escribir LO AMO.

8. ¿He pensado en que me publique una editorial? SÍ. Con mayúsculas. Pero eso es para los que escriben bien, entonces yo tengo que ponerme a estudiar. Estoy trabajando por ello. Tengo una saga de romance paranormal de 5 libros (los primeros 2 ya están escritos y los otros 3 están bosquejados), que una editorial ya mostró interés en ella. Es algo bastante lento; pero ahí va. Mientras tanto, yo sigo escribiendo. Creo que tengo mucho por aprender todavía. Estoy preparándome, estudiando cuando me es posible; ya ven que mi trabajo es muy demandante; pero estoy en ello, estudiando, contactando gente, registrando todas mis historias, y sobre todo, escribiendo. Escribo todos los días, cada día, siempre. Necesito aprender a escribir. No soy escritora como tal, soy una aficionada; me gusta, pero necesito aprender.

9. ¿Voy a extrañar VDA cuando termine ya en el cap 64? Sí, muchísimo, demasiado.

10. ¿Las extrañaré a ustedes? Híjole, creo que más que al fic. Sí. Rotundamente sí. Tanto que me entristece y sólo por eso no quisiera que terminara nunca. Pero intento tranquilizarme pensando que nos seguiremos viendo en terryland :D

RG Grandchester: cuando me dijiste en un review "Fabs di algo lo que sea", te hice caso, ¿ya viste? Y creo que me pasé jaja

Ves? No conviene que me digan que hable porque luego se me duermen en mi perorata jajajaja

Pero bueno, quería que supieran algo de mí :D De cualquier manera anda una cierta reportera Ange por ahí jaja que va a entrevistar a varias en Terryland y creo que amenazó con empezar conmigo, quiere que sea su ensayo jajaja está bien, estará padre :D

Listo, ya me callo, vamos al cap, espero les guste y comenten eh! Jajajaja

Besos!

Fabs

PD: me enamoré más de terry en este cap, por Dios, cuando pensé que ya no podía más. Este Terry de VDA le está haciendo seria competencia a Terry de Azul para Siempre que es el hombre de mis sueños :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo LXII<strong>

En La Niebla, la nana y Sophie fueron directamente a la villa. Ay, nana Esthela estaba tan contenta de volver. Y Sophie corría por el patio con los brazos extendidos como si quisiera volar. Las recibieron Charles, Fred, Felipe, Henry y el general con tanta alegría como ellas sentían de volver. Era como volver a la casa con la familia.

La nana hizo un estofado en cuanto llegó y se pasó la tarde entera jugueteando con Jacinto por el patio, tan viejito ya, pero correoso y aguantador como ella decía. Hasta el puerco parecía feliz de verla.

Candy y Terry fueron a su casa solos esa primera vez. Querían hacerlo así. Fue una situación agridulce. Pero estaban juntos.

Como ya lo sabían, Terry de haberlo visto él mismo, la casa estaba llena de sus cartas. Apretujadas muchas en el buzón, ya muy deterioradas por la lluvia y las inclemencias del tiempo; pero la cantidad que llenaba el vestíbulo y se derramaba hasta la sala era descomunal.

- Quisiera leerlas – dijo Candy tomando algunas en la manos. Mostraban la caligrafía de él, era suficiente para que las apretara contra su pecho, a pesar de que muchos de los sobres estaban muy maltrechos.

- Y yo quisiera leer todas las tuyas – respondió Terry.

Pero Candy no estaba muy de acuerdo.

- No me gustaría que las leyeras, cielo.

Y es que había tanta tristeza en esas palabras para él, que sabía no harían más que herirlo.

- Pienso lo mismo acerca de que leas las mías.

- ¿Y entonces?

Se miraron sin saber qué decidir de momento, y por lo pronto lo que hicieron fue recogerlas todas y reunirlas en cajas. Llenaron doce cartones con cartas. No las contaron, pero eran miles. Por casi seis años, una carta por día, de cada uno. Más de cuatro mil cartas. Algunas con los sobres amarillentos, las más antiguas, algunas arrugadas y con la tinta desgastada; pero todas, sin dudarlo, llenas de sentimientos encontrados.

Dejaron la cuestión para después y acomodaron las cajas en una de las habitaciones.

Lo primero que limpiaron fue su habitación y la primera noche que llegaron, la primera que durmieron en su propia cama, se sintió como la gloria. Durmieron casi quince horas seguidas.

Pasaron la siguiente semana rehabilitando la propiedad. Candy se dedicó a la limpieza del interior, lo que no requería de la fuerza de él para reparar alguna ventana o el marco de una puerta; y él al exterior, al techo, las chimeneas, a los jardines, y al establo.

Restaurar el establo le hizo ansiar por volver a ver a Cleopatra. Candy lo acompañó una tarde a ver al Sr. Thomas.

Tan pronto lo vio el hombre, y mencionó Terry su deseo de ver a la que fuera su yegua desde adolescente, él dijo:

- Muchacho, te la voy a devolver, ha estado tan triste sin ti, ¿dónde te habías metido todos estos años?

Terry no dio demasiados detalles, pero de inmediato aceptó tomar a Cleopatra de vuelta. Aunque insistió en pagar por ella. Estaba más delgada, ya no era una yegua tan joven, pero saltó en el box cuando escuchó su voz.

- Mira nada más, ¿ya no comes Cleopatra? – le dijo cariñosamente.

Al oírlo y verlo acercarse, la yegua daba coces, saltando en el box, haciendo saltar el heno por todas partes. Relinchaba como si estuviera gritando de alegría. Terry estaba también muy contento y Candy se conmovió profundamente.

Él abrazó a la yegua con tanta ternura, hablándole suavemente, hasta que se tranquilizó y comió desesperada del heno que estaba ofreciéndole mientras le lamía los dedos y él se reía con ella.

- Te vamos a hacer engordar otra vez – le decía.

Y efectivamente parecía que no había comido ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo, estaba devorando todo cuanto le daban sus manos.

- ¿Me extrañaste, Cleopatra?

Su voz la alteraba y lo miraba con una ansiedad como si estuviera loca de frustración por no poder hablar y decirle: "¡Sí, te extrañe, ¿dónde te habías ido?"

Cuando iban de regreso a casa, con Cleopatra al lado de ellos, caminando tranquilamente por el sendero entre los árboles, la yegua honestamente parecía que estaba feliz.

Candy la veía casi ir danzando, con sus largas y elegantes patas blancas sobre el terreno, meciendo la cabeza lado a lado, viéndolo como si no se cansara.

- Una vez me dijiste que el Sr. Thomas estaba enamorado de ella – dijo Candy –. Bien, yo creo que Cleopatra está enamorada de ti.

- ¿Es cierto eso, Cleopatra? – Terry le acarició la cabeza y la besó.

La yegua, de veras, parecía responder que sí. Relinchando suavemente y moviéndose hacia él como si quisiera besarlo de vuelta.

- No puede ser – Candy reía –, incluso las yeguas te quieren.

El encuentro con los Hartrow se dio el mismo día que llegaron. Fueron a verlos inmediatamente.

Terry estaba enterado, por las cartas de Robert a Francia, que seguían dedicándose al negocio de las reses, pero que su padre, Allison y él habían regresado a La Niebla, incapaces de vivir demasiado tiempo lejos de su tierra.

Debido a lo bien que iba el comercio de ganado vacuno y lo cansado que Stephen se encontraba, ya no se dedicaban a los caballos y la hacienda estaba clausurada y Stephen buscaba alguien que quisiera comprarla.

Robert no sabía que Terry había vuelto de Europa. Puesto que Terry al partir de regreso no le informó, principalmente porque lo único que quería era la fotografía y no pensaba quedarse. Ni siquiera pensaba en una visita; en aquel momento no estaba preparado para ver a nadie. Y después de estar en casa y ver las cartas, lo único que pudo pensar era ir a Chicago. Así pues, los Hartrow no sabían la noticia.

Allison lloró mucho con Candy. La abrazó largamente. No podía parar de llorar. Le pedía perdón entre sollozos y daba gracias al cielo por volver a verla.

- La hermana que nunca tuve – sollozaba Allison, entre el cabello rubio de ella, mojándola con sus lágrimas.

Se había sentido tan culpable, lo había pasado tan triste todo este tiempo, creyendo que ella había fallecido debido a la enfermedad por el accidente en el lago. Lo que estaba ocurriendo era un milagro.

Allison lloró y lloró. Y Robert mismo estuvo a instantes de quebrarse, viendo a su amigo tan feliz que parecía haber vuelto a nacer. Y además él mismo había pensado que nunca volvería a ver a su hermano. Tenerlo enfrente lo emocionaba a puntos pusilánimes.

Cuando lo había creído muerto en la guerra, Robert se había hundido en la desolación; también sabiendo muy bien el motivo por el cual se había enrolado. Fue un alivio para todos ellos cuando supieron que Terry vivía, pero la mitad de esa pena jamás se fue; padecían el luto de él por Candy como parte de su propia familia.

Hoy, para los tres Hartrow era como si la vida en La Niebla tuviera sentido de nuevo. Volver a ver a Candy y Terry, ella sana y salva, él contento y también a salvo; luego de haber pasado por tantas cosas; los dos ahí, se sentía como si hubieran recuperado a la familia que habían perdido tantos años atrás. La familia estaba completa de nuevo.

Cuando ellos estaban en la sala, Stephen, Robert, Allison, Candy y Terry, sentados, ya un poco más tranquilos, poniéndose al corriente de cuanto había pasado, aunque muy emocionados aún y ellas con los ojos cristalinos; una voz infantil se escuchó desde el corredor.

- ¿Mami? – se oyó.

Los ojos de Candy se nublaron.

- ¿Tienen una hija?

- Sí – dijo Ally –, tenemos una niña, tiene tres años. Ven, amor – le habló.

Robert no se lo había mencionado en sus cartas a Terry, y él sin necesidad de palabras, mirando a su amigo a los ojos, supo por qué y no se lo reprochó.

Unos pasitos se acercaron hasta ellos. Candy vio a la niña y se derritió. Estaba pequeñita, tenía los ojos azules de Robert y el pelo de Allison, una mata de largos rizos color cobre desordenados, vestida con su pijama color rosa.

- Ven, amor – le habló su mamá.

Cuando llegó con ella, la pequeña dijo:

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- Son tus tíos, hija – dijo Robert –. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté de tu tío Terry?

- Ah, sí…

Se frotaba los ojos con su manita y Candy se enterneció hasta la médula.

- ¿Y ella quién es?

- Es tu tía Candy, de la que también te contamos.

- Ah, sí, Candy – la niña la miró –. Me pusieron como a ti. Tú te llamas como yo.

Candy se sobresaltó, mirándola sin parpadear, y se le salieron las lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo tú?

- Sí, yo me llamo Allison Candice Hartrow.

Candy empezó a llorar, con una mano sobre los labios temblorosos. La abrazó, apretando su cuerpecito entre sus brazos. Miró a Allison.

- ¿Le pusiste mi nombre?

Ally sonrió, llorando también.

- Espero no te moleste.

- ¿Molestarme? Oh, Allison.

Abrazó más a la niña en sus brazos, besándola entre sus rizos cobrizos.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando, tía Candy?

- Porque estás muy bonita, muñequita. Y me da mucha alegría conocerte.

Se le salían las lágrimas y con una mano tomó la de Ally, apretándola con mucha fuerza. Ally también lloraba.

Luego fue el turno de Terry para abrazar a su sobrina. Y la teoría de Candy se comprobó rato después, porque cuando horas después seguían conversando y tomando café y chocolate caliente, Andy, como llamaban a la pequeña Allison Candy, estaba sentada en las piernas de su tío Terry, tocándole la cara con sus manitas y negándose a sentarse en ningún otro lugar, totalmente encantada.

- ¿Lo ves? – le dijo Candy a él cuando ya iban rumbo a casa por la noche –. A ti te quieren todas las mujeres, de todas las edades, y de todas las especies.

Terry soltó una risita, besándola en la frente.

Pasaron algunos días en los que ellos se dedicaban a arreglar su hogar de nuevo, y cuando estuvo listo, salió el asunto de las cartas otra vez. Pero la decisión que tomaron, fue la que pensaron más sana para los dos.

No iban a leerlas, se desharían de ellas sin siquiera abrirlas.

Se sentaron juntos una tarde frente a la chimenea y cada sobre lo fueron lanzando a las llamas. La sensación agridulce se fue volviendo pacífica. Por más que quisieran saber lo que el otro había dicho, estaban seguros de conocer el contenido pues no sería otra cosa más que el reflejo de sus mismas palabras.

El amor que se tenían era reflejo en los dos. Se amaban igual. Se habían sufrido igual. Y hoy estaban igual de felices. No tenía caso recordar lo ocurrido. Lo mejor sería dejarlo atrás.

Él tomó las cartas de ella, ella las de él. Y una a una, como una especie de ejercicio de liberación se fueron deshaciendo de ellas. Candy estuvo tentada a guardar una; al menos una carta como recuerdo. Pero después entendieron que lo mejor sería cerrar ese capítulo del todo. Había sido demasiado el dolor con el que habían vivido. Revivirlo empañaría su luminoso presente, y guardar una memoria entristecería su esperanzador futuro.

Así que no guardaron una sola de las miles. Sin embargo, Candy besó cada uno de esos sobres con la caligrafía de él, antes de lanzarlos al fuego. Uno a uno, todos.

Fue un momento silencioso y difícil, pero al terminar, ambos sintieron como si un peso fuera removido de sus espaldas. Estaban listos para continuar.

Y por esos días, Terry hizo un trato con Stephen. Él le compraría la hacienda. Terry contaba con sus ahorros de esos cinco años, de los que no había gastado casi nada en su estancia en Lyon, tan gris como había sido, y además, todo lo tenía en bonos europeos, los había canjeado así antes de partir de regreso.

Con lo golpeada que estaba la economía americana por los efectos remanentes de la guerra tan costosa y la baja en la productividad interna, el cambio de esos bonos para moneda nacional los convertía en una fuerte suma.

No era una fortuna ni mucho menos, pero era suficiente para darle el primer pago a Stephen, y acordó una serie de pagos semestrales para los siguientes tres años a cambio de que le entregara la hacienda de una vez y él pudiera empezar a trabajarla.

Firmaron los documentos una tarde y Terry se puso manos a la obra. Empezaría con unas cuantas crías que traería de Saint Joseph, un par de sementales y yeguas para gestación, y estaba planeando hacer algunas cruzas que quizás le dieran resultado en una raza especial para animales de competencia en velocidad que había visto en Europa.

Todo empezó a tomar curso.

Y su vida juntos volvió a ser un espacio apartado en el mundo. Todas las tardes, desde esa primera, se sentaban juntos en la galería que rodeaba su casa y admiraban el paisaje. O daban un paseo cada mañana, recorriendo el bosque, caminando o cabalgando despacio por el valle. Empezaron con una tradición que duraría toda su vida, por las noches daban un paseo por el valle tomados de la mano; siempre después de cenar.

Lo primero que Candy hacía al despertar, era ir a la ventana y ver hacia afuera. La postal en su ventana. En estas fechas esa postal era verde con blanco, siendo los primeros meses del año.

Con él ahí, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, no lo sentían. Era como si al volver, todo se hubiera borrado y pudieran empezar donde se habían quedado esos años antes; justo como ella tantas veces soñó.

Luego de ver la postal en su ventana, ella saltaba a la cama otra vez con él, abrazándolo, gozando su calidez, disfrutando su aroma. Ahora más que nunca se sentía adicta a Terry. No podía estar sin él ni un solo minuto.

La separación a la cual el destino los había obligado había hecho algo muy similar en él también. Él no quería que Candy se separara de él ni por un momento.

Volvieron a recorrer los alrededores montando juntos, o caminando tomados de las manos; fueron al lago congelado y olvidando el pasado, pasaron una larga y agradable tarde sentados en una manta, disfrutando el paisaje y la calidez de un abrazo tan familiar como añorado.

El cielo era un festín todos los días a los ojos de ella. Desde el alba anaranjada con rosa, patinado como por manos de intenso color violeta; cómo iba avanzando ese azul sólido que casi podía tocarse y cubría todo el firmamento impregnado de una luz blanca y tan radiante.

El atardecer, otra vez bañado de violetas, una tarde estuvo rojo como grana, y luego castaño, terracota, granate.

Todas las tardes eran ambarinas sobre los árboles.

Y en las noches, el azul nocturno se extendía lentamente, poco a poco, recorriendo palmo a palmo, hasta cubrir el cielo entero, de lado a lado. Las estrellas aparecían, como colocadas por una cimitarra sideral, una a una se iban mostrando.

El azul del cielo de la noche, justo en el momento en que se iban los rosados y violetas, el momento perfecto en que día y noche se mezclaban, muchas veces lo vieron juntos, todas las veces; abrazados en el entarimado rodeado de margaritas, sus margaritas; o meciéndose despacio en el sofá colgante en la galería; o tomados de la mano sentados en el pasto viendo hacia arriba, sus figuras bañadas de la luz opalescente de la luna.

Tan pacífico, tan hermoso.

Alrededor de un mes después de haber regresado, Candy tenía algo en mente para comentar con él.

Estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena. Él acababa de tomar un baño, entró y se sentó a la mesa. Su aroma inundó la pieza y Candy cerró los ojos, aspirando.

-Terry, quiero comentarte algo.

-Dime.

Dejó su tarea en la estufa y giró para verlo, apoyándose en la encimera. Terry se entretenía pelando una naranja. Y Candy tuvo el fortuito pensamiento de dónde habría él conseguido una naranja, no era temporada.

-¿Quieres? – le ofreció.

-Oh, no, gracias.

-¿Qué pasa? – se llevó un gajo a la boca y sonrió, mirándola.

Se perdió un instante viendo sus labios. No era posible, hasta verlo masticar la alteraba. ¿Cuándo se le iba a pasar esta obsesión? Tenía la vaga sospecha de que nunca.

Estaba absolutamente borracha de Terry Grandchester.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó él otra vez, sonriendo.

Y Candy tuvo que aclarar la garganta.

-No, nada. Es sólo que…

Oh, sí, ella estaba por decirle algo. Vale.

-Terry, es que yo…

-Dime, amor.

Ella sonrió, disfrutando el sonido de su voz tan serena, llamándola así. Cuánto lo quería, por Dios, se iba a poner a llorar. Pero no, momento, ella tenía algo para decirle, de acuerdo, claro.

Sacudió la cabeza y aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno…

Empezó a dar pequeños paseos en ese extremo de la cocina.

-¿Estás preocupada por algo?

-No, es más bien algo que quiero consultarte.

-Te escucho.

-Terry…

-Mande – su voz sonreía.

-Bueno…

Bien, ¿cómo podría poner esto en palabras? Decidió que simplemente lo iba a decir. Él estaba mirándola, atento, y ella lo soltó.

-Terry, yo no quiero trabajar.

Terry soltó una risita.

-Está bien.

De hecho, ella no había trabajado desde año nuevo; pero ahora que estaban ya instalados en casa, quizás él esperaría, no sé… tal vez… bueno, el punto es que ella no quería.

-De veras yo ya no quiero trabajar.

-De acuerdo – él volvió a sonreír.

-¿Y crees que tú puedas…? – guardó silencio, viéndolo.

Terry alzó una ceja.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de mantener a mi mujer, muchas gracias.

Pero después sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza, y se llevó otro gajo a la boca.

-No lo digo por eso, yo sé que tú… pero bueno, es que la vida no es fácil… y…

-¿De dónde viene toda esta preocupación? Antes era lo más natural del mundo.

-Antes yo no sabía, Terry. No tenía idea de lo que la vida es, ¿me entiendes?

-Sí, lo hago. Pero no debe preocuparte. Ya trabajas lo suficiente en casa.

-Yo no lo veo como trabajo.

-Yo sí. Los dos hacemos algo para esta familia que somos tú y yo. Estoy conforme.

-Yo de verdad no quiero volver a trabajar nunca.

Terry rió ligeramente.

-Y no tienes que hacerlo. Estamos bien.

-¿Lo estamos?

-Antes jamás me hubieras hecho estas preguntas.

-Antes no lo había considerado. Lo daba por hecho y punto. Pero ahora me preocupo.

-No lo hagas. Estamos bien.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Oh, por Dios – él volvió a reír.

Pero a continuación, ya que la veía mortificada por la cuestión, le explicó los motivos por los cuales él sabía que estaban bien; y que era, como él dijo, perfectamente capaz de mantener a su mujer.

-Estamos bien. Y si tenemos hijos, también estaremos bien. No te preocupes. Esta casa es muy grande, es muy demandante. Yo entiendo eso.

-No, pero no es que no quiera trabajar porque me canse con la casa. Tú haces un montón de cosas aquí también.

-Hago lo que me corresponde.

-A lo que me refiero es que… no es la casa. La casa es nada. Es fácil. Yo de veras no quiero trabajar porque no quiero. No quiero, Terry. De veras que no.

-Sí, ya te entendí – él rió.

Entonces se levantó y vino a ella. La abrazó por los hombros y la apoyó en su pecho. Candy lo rodeó con ambos brazos y descansó la mejilla en su torso. Respiró profundamente.

-Esta muñequita está preocupada – besó su frente.

-Es que no quiero trabajar.

-Pero, mi vida, ¿quién te está mandando que lo hagas?

-La vida.

Su suave risa le acarició el cabello.

-Pero, mi amor, antes no te hubieras preocupado por estas cosas.

-Yo era una inconsciente.

-¿Y qué te parece si vuelves a serlo?

-¿Cómo?

-Es que no es que fueras inconsciente – deslizó la palma por su mejilla, acariciándola –, lo que pasa es que tú tomaste tu rol y me dejaste a mí tomar el mío. ¿Qué te parece si vuelves a hacerlo? Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

-¿Mantenerme que esté de floja?

-Ay, Candy – él rió –, ser mi esposa es un trabajo de veinticuatro horas. Yo no soy un hombre sencillo, ya lo sé.

-Eres el más sencillo del mundo.

-Bueno… hacerte cargo de la casa es un trabajo y es peor que el mío, si para a esas vamos. Es mucho más cansado.

-Tú haces muchas cosas en la casa. Haces las más difíciles.

-Eso de difícil es muy subjetivo. Tú cocinas…

-Tú también lo haces.

-Pero tú mejor.

-No es cierto.

-A ver, ya – elevó su cara para verla a los ojos –. Voy a tener que prohibirte este tema. Ahí está, tengo una idea: te lo prohíbo. Te prohíbo que trabajes. Está terminantemente prohibido.

-Qué machista eres.

-Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que mi mujer trabaje nunca más. Para eso estoy yo.

Candy respiró profundamente. Soltó el aire en una larga exhalación, descansando. Y luego volvió a apoyar el rostro en el amplio torso de él, abrazándolo.

-Está bien, se hará como tú digas.

Él sonrió y besó su frente. Estuvo abrazándola largo rato. Y cuando la sintió relajada, se alejó para verla a los ojos de nuevo. La miraba mientras dijo.

-Yo sé que ese tiempo en Chicago no fue nada fácil.

Ella negó lentamente, sus ojos volviéndose cristalinos.

-Pero ahora yo estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Tú y yo vamos a retomar nuestra vida justo donde la dejamos. Vamos a olvidar todo ese tiempo, y vamos a continuar tan normalmente como antes, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella volvió a asentir.

-Tú ya no vas a tener que trabajar nunca. Si un día quieres hacerlo, será sólo porque tú quieras. Pero yo estoy aquí ahora, para cuidarte. Quiero cuidarte. Es mi derecho.

Las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas y ella levantó una mano para limpiarlas, pero él se acercó a secarlas con los labios.

-No llores, muñequita.

-Es que Terry…

-Mira, amor, yo ya no quiero tocar aquel tema – la miró a los ojos, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con los pulgares –; pero sólo te diré una cosa: antes, cuando… - ella entendió –, yo no veía un sentido a mi esfuerzo. Si tú me quitas mi derecho de cuidar de ti, me quitas todo. Tienes que dejarme hacer esto. No es algo que yo esté haciendo por ti; es algo que tú estás permitiéndome a mí hacer. Este es mi derecho, es mi papel. Dame la oportunidad de desempeñarlo, es lo mío, es lo que me corresponde. Para mí no es una obligación, mi vida, ni una carga mucho menos; es algo que la vida hoy me regala. Es mi papel, Candy, es mío. Cuidar de ti me corresponde por derecho. Velo desde mi punto de vista y sabrás qué tanta lógica tiene.

-Ay, Terry.

-Si me quitas eso, entonces… ¿para qué me esforzaré? Tú eres mía.

-Yo te amo mucho.

-Yo también. Y en esta unidad que somos tú y yo, hay cosas que son mías y cosas que son tuyas. Yo estoy conforme, estoy contento. Es lo mejor que me puede pasar, amor mío, si tú supieras lo que yo anhelé esto, si supieras, vida mía, lo mucho que lo necesité. Muñequita, yo soy feliz, no me lo quites; es lo mejor de mi vida; ten calma tú también. Esto es lo más lógico, lo más normal, lo más natural.

-Ay, Terry…

-El tiempo en Chicago pasó – y es que él sabía la cantidad de carencias que ella pasaría estando sola todos esos años; la rodeó fuerte y besó su frente –. Yo estoy aquí ahora, eres mía, ¿de acuerdo?

Candy dijo:

-Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también a ti.

La besó en la frente otra vez y la abrazó con fuerza. Un largo rato estuvieron así. Cuando ella se tranquilizó, él dijo:

-Además, insisto que esta casa es trabajo más que suficiente. Y cuidar de este marido tuyo debe ser un dolor de cabeza.

-No es – ella sonrió, secándose la cara.

-Y si tenemos hijos… uy, te aseguro que rogarás al cielo por clemencia.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo era muy inquieto, Candy. Un diablito en dos pies.

-No lo creo.

-Lo creerás cuando nazcan nuestros hijos. Ya verás qué clase de trabajo será ése.

-A mí me va a encantar ese trabajo.

La miró a los ojos y le sonrió, para después besarla en la boca. El movimiento que hizo él con la mano después, sobre sus labios, le recordó algo. Pero antes le reclamó.

-¿Te estás limpiando?

Terry rió.

-Claro que no.

-No te limpies mis besos.

-Nunca – la besó de nuevo, bien mojado. Pero luego al separarse, volvió a pasarse la mano por la boca.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Tengo algo que contarte.

Increíblemente, ella no le había dicho lo que descubrió en uno de los diarios de su madre. Habían pasado tantas cosas en estas semanas que no lo había hecho aún.

Pero ahora, se fue apresurada a la habitación y en el vestidor encontró la caja en que su padre le había dado en enero todos los diarios de su madre. Ella no había vuelto a leerlos. Sólo aquel primero el día último del año. Lo encontró y regresó con él a la cocina.

-Mira esto.

Candy hojeó rápidamente el diario y se lo entregó en la fecha indicada.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un diario de mi madre.

-¿Los que te dio tu papá?

-Sí. Pero mira, ¿qué dice ahí?

Terry pasó la vista por las líneas. Ella vio aparecer el asombro como una luz en todo su rostro.

-¿Se conocían? – la miró, sosteniendo el diario en el aire –. ¿Tu mamá conocía a la mía?

Ella asintió.

-Y eso no es todo, sigue leyendo.

Terry a tientas, fue a sentarse a un banco de madera, sin dejar de leer. Estaba absorto en las líneas cuando una amplia sonrisa apareció en su cara. Ella supo que había llegado a esa parte.

-¡Candy! ¡Sales aquí!

-Claro que salgo. Y alguien más también.

Terry siguió leyendo, apresurado y entonces se levantó de un salto.

-Santa mierda, ¡qué es esto!

Candy rió.

-¡Candy!

Él la miraba estupefacto y luego seguía leyendo. Avanzaba unas líneas y volvía a elevar la vista para verla. Luego avanzaba un poco más y volvía a verla. Estuvo así un rato hasta que dejó caer la mano y la miró sin parpadear.

Analizaba su rostro como si acabara de conocerla.

Candy lo veía, atónita por su expresión, hasta que él dijo:

-Eras tú.

Apenas un susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Tú eras.

-¿Yo era qué? ¿Tú te acuerdas de esto?

-Tú eras esa niña con la que yo jugaba.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Tú te acuerdas de esto?

-Tú eras.

Él no estaba parpadeando y ella frente a él también había dejado hasta de respirar.

-¿Te acuerdas de esto, Terry?

-Eras tú.

-Oh, por Dios. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Él miró a un costado, hacia al suelo, con el ceño fruncido, haciendo memoria. Se le dificultó encontrar las palabras.

-Había una niña… rubia… jugaba conmigo. Eras tú. Seguramente tu madre y la mía nos reunían alguna vez… para jugar…

-Oh, Dios… ¿y era yo?

-Era tu pelo – miró su cabello –. Tú eras. Oh, Dios mío.

Terry se sentó de nuevo.

-Recuerdo que… borrosamente… había una niña… lo que recuerdo más claramente es estar sentados en el pasto… ella estaba de espaldas y yo jugaba con su pelo. Un cabello rubio rizado… yo tomaba un rizo y lo jalaba… luego lo soltaba… el rizo volvía a enroscarse saltando en el aire. Me hacía reír – sonrió –. Yo pasaba horas jugando con ese cabello – la miró –. Eras tú.

Candy desplegó una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Jugabas con mi pelo?

-Me hacía gracia que volviera a enroscarse – sonrió –. Y era muy rubio. Mi madre era rubia, pero este era un color diferente. Muy resplandeciente. Además, mi mamá tenía el pelo lacio y éste cabello estaba rizado… y muy suave… me llamaba la atención porque como que parecía miel y yo quería comerlo. Candy, ¡yo mordí ese cabello una vez!

-¡¿Qué?

-Parecía que podía comerse, era mucho… y suave… y brillaba con el sol. Santo cielo… eras tú.

La miró un largo momento, pero entonces pareció recordar otra cosa, vio al suelo a un costado y frunció el ceño.

Pasó un largo momento así. Pero después regresó sus ojos a ella.

-Candy, ya sé por qué no te gusta el agua.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Por mí.

-¿Por ti? ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo me iba a ahogar una vez.

-¿Qué?

Terry se sentó de nuevo en el banco y ella hizo lo mismo en uno cercano. Lo miraba mientras él explicó.

-Es un recuerdo lejano. Y lo estoy atando a una explicación de mi madre una vez… cuando yo tenía unos doce años le conté a mi madre una pesadilla que había tenido hacía muchísimo y que cuando me acordaba me inquietaba.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla recurrente de niño?

-No. Yo creí que era una pesadilla. Cuando tenía como doce, pensaba que ese recuerdo era de una pesadilla de cuando niño y se la conté a mi mamá. Pero ella me dijo que no es que lo hubiera soñado, sino que de verdad había pasado cuando era muy pequeño. Y en esa pesadilla aparecías tú.

-Pero de verdad pasó.

-Sí, pasó de verdad – guardó silencio, atando los vistazos de aquel recuerdo –. Estábamos en el río, había mucha gente, no sé por qué, y yo caí al agua. Lo que recuerdo es la desesperación de no poder respirar, mucha agua chapoteando, mi madre me dijo que perdí el sentido, que ella me sacó del agua y me dio respiración de boca a boca. Luego el médico que estaba ahí en esa fiesta o no sé que era, él me atendió. No pasó a nada más grave que un susto. Pero fue muy espeluznante, porque al caer me corté con una piedra en la rodilla, el agua se llenó de sangre. Fue un tanto escalofriante, me inquietaba mucho cuando creía que había sido una pesadilla y todavía más cuando supe que sí había pasado. El agua estaba roja. Y en todo ese tiempo… mientras me sacaban del agua… la niña lloraba. Lo que yo recuerdo es escuchar ese llanto ininterrumpido, incluso mientras estaba en el agua, esa niña no paraba de llorar… era la niña de los rizos rubios… y yo estaba desesperado por decirle que no llorara, que estaba bien, pero no me podía mover. Era un llanto muy alto. Ella estaba prácticamente gritando. Ya no recuerdo haberla visto otra vez. Pero ese llanto se quedó grabado en mi memoria, yo pensaba que era una pesadilla, ese llanto era un grito, alto, muy fuerte; un llanto desgarrador y terrible. Yo quería decirle a la niña que estaba bien, pero ya nunca la vi – levantó la vista a ella –. Eras tú.

Candy se puso de pie casi saltando del banco. Se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

-Estás bien – besaba entre su cabello –, estás bien.

-¿Tú no te acuerdas de nada de eso?

-No, pero te escucho y siento un hueco en el pecho. Como una pesadilla que yo también hubiera tenido.

Imaginaba muy bien lo que de niña habría sentido al verlo así. O más que imaginar lo que sentiría al perderlo, lo sabía a la perfección.

-Vuelve a decirme que no te pasó nada en la guerra, que no fuiste herido.

-No fui herido.

-Dime otra vez que estás intacto, que no te pasó nada.

-No me pasó nada, no tengo ni una sola herida.

Y ella se había asegurado de ello desde la primera noche en Chicago. Lo desnudó y prácticamente lo revisó de pies a cabeza, quería estar absolutamente segura de que él estaba sano, completo y no tenía ni un rasguño. Le dio inmensa paz ver que estaba intacto.

-No te pasó nada, estás bien.

-Estamos bien, amor. Estamos muy bien.

Ella lo abrazaba estando de pie, y él sentado en el banco. Lo apretaba entre sus brazos, besando su frente, entre su cabello, asiéndolo tan fuerte como si quisiera consumirlo.

-Estamos bien – repitió ella –, estamos muy bien.

Un rato después, se tranquilizó. Aclaró la garganta, lo soltó y se separó un poco. Lo besó en la mejilla y después exhaló sonoramente.

-Y entonces… nos conocimos – musitó él rato después.

-¿Qué te parece? – ella sonrió, ya tranquila, viéndolo.

-Bien.

Y por la sonrisa que él desplegó, ella supo exactamente lo que estaba por decir.

-Y me besaste.

Candy soltó una breve carcajada.

-No pude resistirme.

-Me besaste, Candice. ¿Qué se siente ser una niña tan precoz?

-Se siente bien, no me puedo quejar.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso?

-Nada. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco. Bueno, pensándolo bien, sí me acuerdo. Y ése no fue el único beso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Te querías pasar el día entero besándome.

-Estás loco.

-Todo el día, a todas horas. Babeándome la cara. Qué obsesión la tuya, ¿por qué estabas obsesionada conmigo? Cuéntame.

-Ya estaba enamorada yo creo. Estaba tan enamorada como para traumarme yo contra el agua por una caída tuya. Eso no tiene sentido. Tú no te traumaste nada y yo sí, ¿qué significa eso?

-Que me amas más de lo que me ama nadie en este mundo.

Candy lo vio a los ojos un instante, sus hermosos ojos azules, y pensó cuánto le agradaba que él estuviera tan seguro de ello.

-Eso que has dicho es lo más cierto que tus labios hayan pronunciado jamás.

-¿Porque te miento mucho? – le sonrió.

-Sí, me mientes, como eso de que te besaba todo el tiempo.

-Todo el tiempo me besabas, ¡es la verdad! Te veía venir y decía "Ay, ya viene ahí la niña que me quiere comer la cara. La del pelo amarillo." Ahí estaba yo, jugando con mis carritos, con mi trenecito de madera, inocente yo, un niño tan bueno, y llegaste como una leona con tu melena alborotada y te me lanzaste encima.

Candy se carcajeaba.

-Tú eras un angelito.

-Era un niño inocente.

-Uy sí, eras un querubín.

-¿No leíste lo que tu madre escribió? Tú me besaste a mí. Yo estaba ahí simplemente queriendo conversar y tú rápido. Lo ven a uno buen niño, bien portado, guapo y con carisma y encima se le quieren echar. ¿Por qué me besaste, Candy?

-Porque ya te amaba.

-No me imagino qué pudo pasar por tu mente en ese momento.

-Quería hacer lo que hacían mis padres, yo creo.

-Por favor, tenías cuatro años.

-Te vi y se me desarrolló la sexualidad.

Terry se carcajeó.

-A los cuatro años.

-Es el efecto que tuviste en mí.

-Y te gustan menores. Eres una asalta cunas.

-Soy una loba vestida de oveja.

-Eres una loba. Una loba muy mala.

-Uy, de lo peor.

La abrazó con mucha firmeza, ella estaba de pie y él sentado en el banco. Candy se acomodó entre sus piernas y él apoyó el rostro bajo su barbilla. Besó su cuello mientras ella lo besaba en la frente. Candy suspiró largamente y después él dijo.

-Es un muy buen regalo éste que te hizo tu padre.

-Lo es.

-Es tan increíble que, sin saberlo, mi madre te conoció… yo siempre quise eso.

-¿Cómo? – lo miró a los ojos.

-A veces pensaba lo que me hubiera gustado que mi madre te hubiera conocido.

-Y lo hizo – ella sonrió, entendiéndolo también.

-Sí, te conoció.

-Debo confesar que hay una parte que me entristece.

-¿Cuál?

-Aquí – tomó el diario y le señaló la línea –. Mi madre dice que le hubiera gustado verme casada. Y pues… no fue posible.

-No, Candy, no dice eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Él tomó el diario y leyó.

-Tu madre dice "poder ver a mi hija junto al hombre de su vida" – entonces volvió a verla a los ojos –. Lo hizo, Candy.

La hermosa sonrisa que él desplegó le detuvo la respiración. Y tenía razón, además.

-Lo hizo – ella dijo.

-Sí. Te vio…

-Junto al hombre de mi vida – ella completó.

Se emocionó de nuevo y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Es como si nuestras madres hubiesen dejado ahí una bendición para los dos, ¿no lo crees? – ella le dijo.

-Sí, así lo creo exactamente. Bendijeron nuestra vida juntos mucho antes de que nadie se lo pudiera imaginar. Antes de que tú y yo lo supiéramos. Bueno, tú ya lo sabías, por eso me besabas como loca.

Candy soltó una carcajada.

-Sigo sin entender qué se apoderó de ti.

-Es mi pasatiempo favorito y desde niña lo intuí. Besarte es mi actividad favorita – lo besó.

-La mía es otra – ajustó las manos en sus caderas.

-Eres un pervertido.

-Lo dice la niña del pelo amarillo que me quería comer la cara cuando yo era un angelito inocente.

Ella volvió a reír. Y entre risas de él también, la cargó y la llevó a la habitación. Cerniéndose sobre ella en la cama, él dijo:

-Y ya lo sabes, mi esposa tiene prohibido trabajar.

-Gracias, mi corazón.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó en todo él; qué hombre tan más bello; ella se dedicó a mirar su cara. Su perfecta piel blanca, sus cejas oscuras y alargadas, tan masculinas que se ven sobre todo cuando hace ese gesto cuando levanta la izquierda y sonríe traviesamente. Besó su nariz larga y definida, luego esos labios tan firmes y masculinos; lo miró de nuevo. Su rostro de rasgos clásicos, aristocráticos. Qué hombre tan más guapo.

¿Guapo? Patrañas, ¡hermoso!

-Yo creo que tú no tienes idea de lo ridículamente atractivo que eres.

Él soltó una risita.

-¿Ridículamente?

-Es que nadie tiene derecho a ser tan, pero tan guapo, por Dios. Dime algo, pero la verdad.

-¿Qué cosa? – besaba su cuello.

-¿Te duele?

-¿De qué estás hablando? – rió ligeramente en su hombro, besándola.

-¿Qué sientes de ser tan absurdamente hermoso?

-¿Ahora absurdamente?

-Es que no tengo palabras, Terry. ¡Es ridículo!

-Soy un ridículo.

-Y además bello de tu alma, ¿de dónde saliste?

-Soy el sueño de una mujer.

Él estaba bromeando, y ella soltó una carcajada.

-Lo dirás en broma, pero lo eres. Y además todo mío.

Lo rodeó con brazos y piernas, él cernido sobre ella. Y luego él la miró a los ojos.

-Te amo – le dijo.

Y ella se perdió un instante en esos ojos tan hermosos que robaban el aliento; azules como el mar, con vetas gris luminoso y distintos tonos de azul en un mar inmenso. Una veta azul marino, otra azul cobalto, otra índigo, todos los azules en sus ojos; un mar azul oscuro radiante. Precioso.

La profundidad de sus ojos tan bella reflejaba muy bien la belleza de su alma.

-Y además bello de tu alma – ella volvió a decir.

-Es porque me amas, por eso lo piensas – besó su cuello, tocándola –. Por eso me ves así.

-Nada de eso. No me explico cómo es que no te aman todas las mujeres de la tierra.

Él rió, besando su cuello otra vez.

-Porque yo sólo quiero a una.

-Soy muy celosa, pero a veces me siento mal de tenerte solo para mí. Deberías ser patrimonio de la humanidad.

-Por Dios, qué loca estás.

Entre risas de los dos, él empezó a desnudarla. Pero entonces, ella recordó.

-Espera, ¿no vas a cenar?

-Después.

Terry la besó, el hombre más bello de esta tierra, hermoso de su corazón, y ella… se dejó llevar.

Continuará…


	63. Chapter 63

Viernes 27 de Enero de 2012

Mañana es cumpleaños de nuestro amor!

Feliz cumpleaños Terry! gracias por inspirarnos para tantas cosas! por ser ese amor que viene desde la infancia, que fue el primero y que no se olvida.

Y felicidades a Mizuki quien creó un maravilloso personaje que tanto nos ha dado y se ha convertido en parte importante de nuestras vidas a través del tiempo. Gracias Mizuki.

Y gracias también por escribir Final Story (con lo que las terrytanas hemos dejado de llorarte :p) en FS le has dado un maravilloso final feliz a un maravilloso personaje que si algo mereció fue precisamente eso: la felicidad.

Habiendo crecido tan solito, tan lejos de un cariño verdadero, sin familia, sin amigos, tuvo un sólo amor y le fue fiel durante años. Desde adolescente, pasando por la temprana juventud, hasta la adultez cuando deseaba casarse con ella.

Un hombre de honor que supo cumplir con un compromiso por más doloroso que le fuese. Al tiempo, la vida (y Mizuki) le ha recompensado primeramente haciéndole libre de esa carga terrible y culpabilidad, y segundo regresando a él su único amor. La única mujer que él amó jamás, y posiblemente la única persona que le amó a él más que nadie en este mundo.

Le has hecho feliz, trabaja en el teatro, su pasión, vive con Candy como su esposa y son tan felices que "no desean separarse ni por un momento". Nos has hecho felices, Mizuki; porque simplemente le has hecho feliz a él. GRACIAS!

Te amo, Terry mi amor! Eres feliz mi vida!

MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI CORAZÓN!

PD: Antes lloraba de tristeza por él, ahora es de pura alegría! :D

* * *

><p>Chicas! gracias por hacer lo que llamaron un <strong>"Reviewterryhomenaje a <strong>**Fabs"** son muy super lindísimas! no tengo palabras para agradecerles lo lindas que han sido conmigo a lo largo de este fic y lo feliz que estoy de contar con tantas nuevas amigas, mil gracias! Me hacen emocionarme a que se me llenan mis ojos de agua :p

Aquí el cap, espero les guste :D

fabs

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo LXIII<strong>

La noche del sábado 26 de Abril, cuando Candy entró en la habitación, él estaba leyendo sobre la cama. Pauna y Bob estaban de visita, quedándose ahí con ellos. De hecho, Candy venía de la sala donde Pauna se quedó a sus labores; pues, en sus palabras, esa noche no pensaba dormir.

También visitaban La Niebla, Annie y Archie con su pequeño hijo Alistear, un bebé. A diferencia de los Couret, los Cornwell se hospedaron en la villa de los helechos con Rodrigo quien también estaba por aquí en estas fechas.

Candy cerró la puerta tras ella y vio a su esposo recostado en la cama. Para variar, el hombre era una visión. Y eso que estaba solamente apoyado en unas almohadas contra la cabecera de la cama, y tenía puesto el conjunto de pijama de lana azul que ella le había confeccionado.

Simplemente estaba sentado, leyendo, con ropa de dormir, pero se veía tan desgarradoramente guapo que Candy ya no sabía si correr y besarlo, o llorar, o alimentarlo con uvas y cepillarle el cabello. Bueno, para el temperamento de su esposo quizás esto último no le iba a venir muy bien. Para su temperamento, posiblemente besarlo era lo más adecuado, él por sí mismo conduciría la situación a terrenos que eran todavía mejores que mirarlo.

Aunque, viéndolo pensaba, era tan guapo, que posiblemente verlo la eternidad sería más que suficiente.

Estaba fuera de su propio cuerpo, observándolo embelesada, cuando entonces la miró de reojo y sonrió, un instante. Luego palmeó el colchón a su lado, haciéndole una señal, y volvió a su lectura.

Candy parpadeó, aclaró la garganta y se acercó.

-Hola – dijo subiendo a la cama.

Terry le hizo un espacio a su lado, entre las frazadas, y la rodeó con un brazo mientras Candy se acurrucaba a su lado, pero siguió leyendo.

Entonces ella dijo:

-Mañana es.

-Sí, lo sé – sonrió.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Sueño de una noche de verano.

-¿Estás dando otra vuelta por los clásicos de Shakespeare?

-Como cada año. Pero ahora empecé al revés.

-¿Cómo?

-Siempre termino con ésta y ahora con ésta inicio.

-¿No te aburre?

-Para nada, cada vez comprendo nuevas cosas – besó su frente, pero seguía mirando al libro en sus manos –. La narrativa es muy rica. Hay demasiados detalles que uno va descubriendo poco a poco. Es como encontrar un tesoro.

-Tú eres demasiado intelectual para mí.

-¿Huirás mañana?

-Ni que estuviera loca.

Él rió un poco, besó su frente, la arropó más y siguió leyendo.

-Terry…

-Mande.

-Pauna se está volviendo loca.

-Eso parece – soltó una risita.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto.

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-Dime.

-Estoy casi segura de que estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué?

Terry se sentó tan rápido que las frazadas se volvieron una bola en su regazo y el libro salió volando para aterrizar a sus pies en la cama.

-¿Cómo que estás casi segura de que estás embarazada? ¿Y me lo dices así?

-Pues… tengo la sospecha, pero quiero decírtelo, ya no esperaré.

-Sí, está bien, qué bien que me dijiste, pero espera… es que… - se tocó la frente con la mano, después sonrió –. ¿Estás segura?

-Casi.

Entonces él entendió los posibles motivos para su sospecha. La sonrisa desapareció y la tomó por los antebrazos.

-¿Te has sentido mal, tienes molestias?

-Lo que pasa es que vomité toda la mañana.

-¿Vomitaste en la mañana? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

-Estabas en la hacienda.

-¿Y por qué no fue alguien por mí? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en cuanto llegué?

-Me entretuve con Pauna y luego…

-¿Y te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? – le puso una mano en la frente, pero luego entendió que eso se hacía para verificar la fiebre, nada que ver en este caso; retiró la mano, pero seguía hablando con rapidez –. ¿Qué tan mal te sientes? Vamos al médico, ¿puedes levantarte? Espera, yo te cargo.

Se levantó de la cama, y empezó a vestirse. Se puso un solo calcetín, la camisa al revés y se alisaba el pelo con las manos mientras seguía viéndola ansioso.

-Dime si te duele algo. Deja te traigo un abrigo.

-No está haciendo frío.

-De cualquier manera, ponte esto. Espera, yo te lo pongo.

Empezaba a vestirla como a una niña, cuando ella dijo.

-Terry, es casi medianoche.

-Ajá.

Estaba recogiéndole el pelo, o mejor dicho, haciéndole un nudo en la cabeza, cuando ella se soltó.

-Terry, no podemos despertar al doctor a esta hora.

Ya había médico de nuevo en La Niebla, y era un hombre muy amable y accesible, se notaba con experiencia aunque joven aún, pero eso no justificaba tumbar su puerta a medianoche tocando como frenético. Y eso era lo que Terry iba a hacer, estaba segura.

-Mañana vamos, ¿qué te parece? – dijo ella.

-No, no no. No no. Yo quiero saber ya. No no.

Sacudía la cabeza, totalmente descontrolado.

-Terry, respira profundo.

-No, pero es que—

-Terry, vamos, anda, tú puedes. Respira.

Él lo intentó, pero a media inspiración, volvió a sus inquietos movimientos.

-Quiero que te vea el médico, y que te vea esta misma noche.

-Eres un terco. Escúchame, mírame. Mírame, Terry.

Lo hizo.

-Si estoy embarazada en verdad, no es una enfermedad, voy a estar bien. Mañana temprano, antes de todo, vamos a verlo a que me revise, con calma. No hay prisa.

-¿Y si te pasa algo?

-¿Qué me va a pasar durante la noche?

-¿Y si te aplasto?

Candy soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo me vas a aplastar? No es la primera noche que dormimos juntos. Evidentemente. Si lo fuera no estaríamos hablando de esta cuestión. No digas locuras, ven siéntate.

-No puedo.

-Sí puedes. Ven, ven aquí.

Extendió los brazos a él. Terry se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con los pies en el suelo, y ella se arrodilló sobre el edredón para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Todo va a estar bien – besó su cuello –. Es sólo un bebé.

Terry tembló.

Claro como si pudiera verlo, Candy sintió que un estremecimiento lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Pobrecito, es que va a ser papá.

-¿Qué tan segura estás? – dijo él de repente.

-Bastante segura. Tengo un retraso ya muy serio, vomité hoy… mucho. Me sentí asqueada de la comida de repente en el desayuno. Y a menos que lo esté imaginando, pero yo siento mi vientre más tenso.

-¿De veras?

Terry se levantó de un salto. Quedó de rodillas en el piso, sujetándola con ambas manos.

-A ver, déjame ver.

Candy deslizó el camisón hacia arriba. Cuando su vientre estuvo expuesto, él colocó ahí las palmas. Ella tembló.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Tienes las manos heladas – ella sonrió.

-Oh, lo siento – las frotó una contra otra repetidas veces, luego volvió a colocarlas en ella –. ¿Mejor?

-Sí – le acarició un mechón de cabello castaño que caía en su frente.

Terry palpó su vientre con las manos extendidas.

-Se siente diferente, es verdad.

-¿Verdad que sí? Está duro.

Él miraba su vientre, palpándolo, todo concentración; pero entonces apareció en su rostro una sonrisa que podría iluminar a mitad de un eclipse.

-Estás embarazada – la miró a los ojos, su sonrisa resplandeciente –. De verdad estás embarazada.

-Sí – ella se mordió los labios.

-¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta? Sí se siente diferente.

-Yo lo noté hoy. Supongo que así es. Un día todo está normal y de repente capum.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás?

-No tengo ni idea.

Cuatro meses. Candy tenía cuatro meses de embarazo. Había quedado embarazada justo en la noche de año nuevo.

El médico al día siguiente dijo algo similar.

-Tiene usted entre ocho y dieciséis semanas.

-Pero no se me nota nada.

-Así ocurre con el primer bebé, por lo que he observado. El crecimiento será evidente alrededor del quinto o sexto mes. Y será exponencial.

-¿Eso qué significa?

Terry respondió.

-Que te vas a poner enorme de la noche a la mañana.

Candy apretó los labios y le hizo un gesto, frunciendo el ceño. El médico sonrió.

-Quizás no de la noche a la mañana, pero sí será muy notorio de repente.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

El médico les informó los cuidados necesarios para una mujer encinta. Por supuesto, nada de esfuerzos, procure no tener contacto con enfermos, no cabalgue, no haga ejercicios exagerados. Camine, camine mucho, siga tan activa como siempre, le hace bien al bebé.

No, Terrence, no se preocupe, no la va a aplastar. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Bueno, su esposa no se va a dejar, eso primero que nada. Además, es una mujer joven, sana, no tiene que tratarla como a una enferma. Eso, dígale eso. Anoche me estuvo velando el sueño asegurándose de que no tenía fiebre. Y me despertaba para ver si tenía hambre cada hora.

El doctor sonrió.

-Los nervios en padres primerizos son normales. Pero la gestación es un proceso natural, que debe ser tomado con tranquilidad. Siga las recomendaciones, aliméntese muy bien; pero en general haga su vida con naturalidad.

-Pero nada de cabalgar, ¿verdad? – acentuó Terry.

-Bueno, no, eso no.

-Ni de correr por ahí como un venado.

-Bueno, eso tampoco – dijo el médico.

Y soltó una risita. Era muy joven, y guapo, Candy pensó, con razón a Sophie le gustaba.

-¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó Terry cuando estaban llegando a casa.

-No soy un puerco en engorda, Terrence – ella se quitó el sombrero, lo dejó en la mesa del vestíbulo y aflojó sus rizos sueltos.

-Tienes que alimentarte bien, son órdenes del doctor. Come esto.

Le acercó un plato que acababa de servir, apresurado, con lo que restó del desayuno. Ella lo rehusó.

-Terry, apenas tenemos dos horas para arreglarnos, ¿por qué no te vas a cambiar de una vez con los Hartrow?

-No quiero dejarte sola, te puede pasar algo.

-Aquí está Pauna. ¿No la oyes gritando desde la habitación?

-¡Estoy cantando!

-Perdón, cantando. ¿No la oyes? Ahí está. Y con ese oído de tísico de toda la vida. No me va a pasar nada. Ya vete.

-No, no quiero.

-Pero Terry, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?

-Estás embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-Creo que tú te has dado suficiente cuenta por los dos.

Una alta voz recorrió el pasillo y cruzó la sala hasta ellos en el vestíbulo.

-¡Yo la voy a cuidar!

-¿Ya la oíste? Ahí está Pauna que es tan exagerada como tú.

-¡Más, yo soy más! ¡Porque ya pasé por ahí una vez! ¡Y conozco los riesgos reales!

-¡Riesgos! ¡¿Cuáles riesgos? ¡Pauna, ven!

-¡Pauna! – Candy se quejó.

Cuando su amiga llegó al vestíbulo, ya estaba vestida, muy elegante de verde esmeralda, se veía espectacular.

-Te ves espectacular – Candy le dijo.

-Y tú ya tienes que vestirte. Terry, ya vete.

-Ahora menos que nunca va a querer.

-¿Cuáles riesgos?

-Te lo dije. Anda, explícale mientras voy por agua, tengo sed.

-Espérame, yo te la traigo.

Le trajo un vaso con agua, que prácticamente él le dio en la boca. Luego la levantó en brazos y por más que ella se negó, la llevó a la habitación y la recostó en la cama.

-¿Por qué no duermes un ratito antes?

-¡Porque no puede llegar tarde! – dijo Pauna desde la puerta, los seguía –, Terry, y vete a vestir tú también.

-¿Cuáles son los riesgos que me dijiste? – le hablaba a Pauna, pero estaba arropando a Candy con tres mantas.

Cuando le echó el edredón encima ella dijo:

-Tengo calor, Terrence.

-¿Tienes fiebre? – le tocó la frente.

-No, no tengo fiebre. ¿Te vas a poner así los nueve meses? Dímelo de una vez para mandarte a vivir con los Hartrow.

-¿Me vas a echar? ¿No me quieres contigo? – le tocó el rostro con la punta de los dedos. Y se veía genuinamente triste.

-No puede ser, se está poniendo como Bob – dijo Pauna –. El médico me dijo que sus cambios de humor durante mi embarazo eran malestares por eso, ataques de pánico, mareos, todo el paquete.

-¿Les pasa a los hombres?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Terry se levantó apresurado al baño. Lo escucharon vomitar.

-¡¿Estás bien? - Candy gritó.

-Parece que sí les pasa.

Cuando salió, ella se levantó de la cama.

-Creo que el que necesita recostarse es otro. Ven aquí.

Pauna le sonrió a su amiga, y salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Cuando estuvieron solos, ella lo recostó, y le besó la frente.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Yo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Todo me da vueltas…

-Pobrecito, va a ser papá.

Y con eso que dijo ella, él se llevó una mano a la frente, sudaba frío y se sentía como si estuviera sentado en el techo.

Oh, oh…

-¿Qué sientes?

-Es que… es mucho… Y yo… no sé qué hacer – cerró los ojos.

Se veía atribulado.

-Te ves muy preocupado.

-Lo estoy.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Pues porque voy a ser papá, casi por nada.

Y con eso, vino otra ondulación del cuarto a su alrededor, las manos le temblaban.

Candy se enterneció por él hasta la médula. Se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó.

-Todo estará bien, amor.

-¿De veras? ¿Te vas a cuidar, me vas a hacer caso?

-Voy a hacer todo lo que tú quieras.

-Quiero que te portes bien. Y seas responsable. Y te cuides mucho. Y comas mucho. Y duermas y descanses.

-Está bien, todo eso haré. ¿Más tranquilo?

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, amor. También es mi bebé, ¿qué no?

-Sí, también – él sonrió y la besó suavemente en los labios –. Es sólo que me siento…

-¿Cómo?

-Diferente.

-¿Como si fueras otro de golpe?

-Algo así.

-Yo siento los mismo. Como si todo lo que hubiera deseado lo tuviera ahora.

-… y es mucho – él completó –, tanto que te abruma.

Ella besó su mandíbula.

-Pero es una sensación buena – él dijo –. Me abruma, pero es… es bueno. Todo va a estar bien.

-Así es. Todo estará bien.

-Pero te vas a cuidar mucho.

-Siiiiiii.

-Y me harás caso en todo.

-Siiiiiii. Terry, no somos unos niños, ya deberíamos haber pasado por esto unas tres veces.

-Hay que recobrar el tiempo perdido entonces. Tan pronto nazca este, el próximo.

-¿Qué quieres que sea?

-Quiero que esté sano y feliz.

-¿Tienes alguna predilección?

-Me gustaría una niña que se parezca a ti. Pero también un varón. Si es una niña me voy a volver loco de celos.

-¿Por qué?

-El día que quiera tener novio o algo así, yo creo que me la voy a pasar matando gente.

-Terry, ya estás preocupado por eso – su tierna voz sonó.

-Ya estoy preocupado por muchas cosas. Pero sobre todo… estoy feliz.

-¿Muy feliz?

-Muy, muy feliz – se oía maravillado –. Tanto que soy el hombre más feliz que haya vivido alguna vez.

La abrazó un buen rato, pero luego se deslizó hacia abajo en la cama, y con ella recostada, le rodeó el vientre con un brazo.

Con cuidado de no lastimarla, apoyó el rostro y la besó muchas veces por encima del vestido.

-Hola, bebé. Yo soy tu papá.

-¿De una vez estás marcando territorio?

-Quiero que me reconozca desde que salga. Yo soy tu papá, bebé, ¿escuchas mi voz? Candy – la miró – cuán increíble; estás embarazada.

Sonrió tan ampliamente que iluminó el aire alrededor.

-Aquí está un bebé – colocó la palma en su vientre.

-Sí – ella dijo, enternecida.

-¿Cómo es posible? Aquí está un bebé.

-Sí, lo está.

-Pero es que… Candy.

La miró de nuevo, como si estuviera… maravillado por ella, por lo que el cuerpo de ella era capaz de hacer.

Se acercó y la besó en los labios; muy lentamente; era un beso diferente, ella saboreó la maravilla y la devoción en esa boca de él.

-Te amo – Candy dijo –. Vamos a ser papás.

Él volvió a sonreír al extremo, y mientras volvía a besarla, tibio y largo, ella pensó cuánto había deseado tener un hijo suyo. No podría imaginar una felicidad mayor. Además, ella también de pronto se sentía… quería a su bebé de manera inmediata, era un amor muy grande e indescriptible.

Él se separó un palmo, para verla a los ojos.

-Puede ser una niña, una pequeñita que sea exactamente igual a ti.

-O un mini-Terry – ella dijo.

-Ah, también – él soltó una risita.

-Un Terryto – como Marge su madre le había llamado a él cuando niño –. Un Terryto igualito que tú.

-Que sea un bebé sano y contento. Y grande, tienes que comer mucho.

-Con tu estatura, este niño va a estar inmenso y no tendré que comer nada extraordinario.

-Ah, sí – él volvió a sonreír, no podía dejar de hacerlo –. Somos tú y yo juntos.

-Sí.

-Pero de todas formas tienes que comer mucho.

-Lo que tú digas, mi cielo – lo besó de nuevo.

Y un momento después, él regresó a abrazarla por el vientre y hablarle a la criatura.

-Esta voz que escuchas, escúchame bien, todo lo sabe, todo lo puede y siempre te va a cuidar. Ese soy yo.

Candy acarició su cabello con la mano, sonriendo.

-Y cuando tengas una duda de algo, me preguntas a mí. Soy tu padre, yo lo sé todo. Y tú eres mío completito de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Yo no tuve nada que ver?

-Eres la mitad de tu mami, pues; pero más mío, yo siempre hago todo el trabajo.

-¡Terry! – se carcajeó.

-Eres mío, mío – besaba su vientre – todo mío, y más mío. Como tu madre, exactamente igual.

-¿Yo también soy tuya?

-Completita. Desde que te vi hace más de veinte años.

-En eso tienes razón – Candy rió –. Mi amor, ¿me dices que me amas?

-Te amo, te amo – la besaba.

-Dímelo más.

-Creo que no seré el único con los cambios de humor, eh.

-Dime que me amas mucho, mucho.

-Te amo, mucho, mucho.

-Ven.

Lo hizo ir a ella y besarla largamente. Muy largo, muy lento, muy tibio beso lleno de amor.

-Te adoro – dijo él viéndola a los ojos, con las manos en su vientre –. A los dos.

Candy suspiró. Se abrazaron muy fuerte y estuvieron un buen rato ahí en silencio, compartiendo esta noticia, dando inicio a una nueva etapa de su vida.

Pero no pudieron quedarse mucho rato. Debían darse prisa.

Porque resulta que apenas un mes después de haber regresado a casa, mucho antes de saber sobre el embarazo, estaban una noche en esa cama, a la luz ámbar de la chimenea, y Terry hizo una pregunta que a ella le quitó el aliento.

Él dijo:

- Candy, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Y el día pactado era hoy, domingo 27 de abril de 1924, al mediodía. Y por eso todos estaban de visita, y Pauna volviéndose loca con la decoración.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Y éste fue el penúltimo capítulo de Vivir de Amor.<p>

El Final de esta historia viene en Febrero, no tengo todavía la fecha exacta por cuestiones fuera de mi alcance, que expliqué en Terryland, pero viene segurísimo. Les avisaré con días de anticipación en mi facebook -agréguenme ;) soy Fabiola Grandchester por allá :p - y también avisaré en Terryland, si desean pueden entrar en la liga siguiente, ya saben que hay que eliminar los espacios ;)

http : /mx . groups . yahoo . com/group/terryland/

No me despido todavía, aún nos falta un capítulo.

Esperarán por el final un poquitín, pero les diré algo: tiene más de 100 páginas y será...

**Todo lo que hemos soñado.**

LKM!

fabs


	64. Chapter 64

Chicas! Hola!

Quiero dar gracias a todas ustedes que han seguido esta historia; los 7 meses que esta historia ha durado desde Agosto 2011, hasta hoy 5 de Marzo 2012. Mil gracias por todas las experiencias que hemos compartido; por su amistad, su cariño, sus palabras, sobre todo por dejarme entrar en sus vidas.

Este es mi último Terryfic (más vale que me haya quedado bien jajaja); pero no significa que ya no publicaré; subiré Miel Salada y Escándalo muy pronto, fics que escribí con mi amiga Lady Jossie.

Y siendo mi último fic, puedo decir que me quedo muy contenta, porque esta historia me ha regalado nuevas amigas que sé que permanecerán por muchísimo tiempo y satisfacciones que nunca pensé tener; hice la historia que imaginé; un amor que pudiera vencer a todo.

Y fue muy larga -64 capítulos ¡!- y ahora al hojear los primeros caps veo de qué manera los personajes viajaron durante este tiempo, y cuánto viajamos nosotros con ellos. Y de qué manera este amor vive en mí un poco y cómo es que jamás olvidaré estos personajes.

A mí, honestamente, me gusta este fic, me gusta esta Candy decidida y fuerte; que no se deja, que lucha. Me gusta este Terry que no es millonario, pero es un hombre entero; y no es perfecto, ni le dice que sí a todo, pero la ama más que a nadie. Se aman como todas las parejas deberían, pienso yo.

Agradezco de nuevo el reconocimiento como Reina de los Terryfics, sigo pensando que no me lo merezco pero eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a regresar jajajaja gracias por él, ese reconocimiento significa una cosa solamente: lo lindas que son y siempre han sido conmigo, gracias.

Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Vivir de Amor queda con más de 12mil reviews en FanFiction, una cifra récord para un fic de Candy; ustedes con su cariño y dedicación y con lo lindas que son lo han hecho posible; han batido con los récords porque son extraordinarias, gracias.

Les dejo las ligas a 2 videos donde respondí algunas preguntas que me enviaron:

Parte 1: youtu. be / TSzVYc0B8xA

Parte 2: youtu. be / mWmhO7gxU90

Esta es la firma que hice para las lectoras, si quieren una, háganmelo saber por comentario y se las mando. Es un pequeño presente para todo lo que me han regalado.

i823 . photobucket albums/zz151/fabiola_tgg/VDA-firma-Ange . gif

(Eliminar espacios en las ligas para que funcionen XD)

Gracias muy especialmente a quienes se tomaron un momento y comentaron en cada capítulo de VDA; son alrededor de 200 lectoras más las anónimas, un abrazo a cada una:

Adri

Alheli

Yelitza

Ana

Coquette

Reyang

Ltty

Silvia E

Terry780716

Irun

Lucero

Nicky

JMB

Rosatella

Camila

Oli Grandchester

Lindaquerubin

Jenny

Rebeca

Luna Love

Vico

Annie

Di lo que quieras

Clara

Mona

Uitzil

Angie

Alecita

Mar

BereniC Grandchester

Anaiz

Raqhu

Klaudya

Tamy White

Galaxylam84

Nela2307

Ascella Star

Ysledsira Grandchester

Akirem

Melodya

Telutza

Gema Grandchester

Karina Grandchester

Betty

Tp

Flor

Lorena

Elizabeth

Laurencita12

Desir

Vanessa

Libelula

Parnaso

Alejandra

Jennifer Hernandez

Silvia R. S.

Eli

Mona

Wendy

Kika White

Brenda Grandchester

Melody II

Karen

Jenniffer

Paty Perez

Roxyta Grandchester

Karelem

Ange Herrera

Andrea

Dianis de Grandchester (Dayanna)

Auro

Chikita973

Anna

Eleonor Alvarez

DarkAngelMx

Lluvia Grandchester

Melodya77

Cintya

Terry´s Girl

Azulterrytana

La chica del rincon

Cuentacuentos

Hada Nocturna

Eterna Enamorada de Terry

Vero

La chica de Terry

Karina

Nikita

MarceTG21

Candida

Claris

Jenni

Kitty

Vanessa S.

Abril34

Reyanglh

Rossy Jimenez

Beverly

Pinturicchia

MiriamAG

Marianemary

Lizethr

EDStarblue

Fabiola

Carito Bombon de Grandchester

Maccosu

Admiradora

Ana Vazquez

Berenise

Loren

Milenita

Lorena White

Rosial

Gabriela

R G Grandchester

Maroly Andrew

Hananonashi

Elena Grandchester

Madame Candice

Lady Andrye de Grandchester

Ladypurpura Grandchester

Selene

Elma

Jazmin

Mimic

Kaolinet

Liz Garcia

Erika

Lindouche74

Daniela Saavedra

Gra

Monica

Lady Pecosa

Marie Andrey

Juanis

Julissa

SalyLuna

Rosy

Elyter

Emma

Met-perú

Lozanito20-Quito

Wisal-Brasil

Nabia Grandchester

Olga

Janet

Annilina

rubi

NFG

Zuleika Rangel

Denisse Grandrew

Gaby Morales

Anyta

Tatiana

Hochis

Kat

Ariana

Nicole

Missandrewgrand

Annieb

Lorenza

Pecas Grandchester

Fabiola Kou

sarita

Rosalie Lilian Hale-Teamtwilig

Any

Lala

Lorena González

Piaterry

Debora-Chiapas

Magda Correa

Monic

Zugey Garcia

Suhail Rivera Duran

Marion

María

ROSEEWXW

ashleystefy123

Amelia

Monica - Ecuador

Eivy Grandchester

CandiC' Grandchester

marie grandchester andrew

Vanny

Amelia Ch

Marcela Espinal

Ely Andley

Noemi Cullen

charito cabello

G-Stories

Lily

Lourdes

Mara Andrea

RUTH ALBA

Axursh

Gracias de nuevo; me es muy difícil publicar este capítulo, ahora mismo no me siento capaz de darle enviar y no sé qué más decir jajajaja

Es cerrar un círculo, es decirle adiós a una etapa; una maravillosa donde una historia me encontró con extraordinarias personas y me regaló experiencias inolvidables. No me siento capaz de decirle adiós a este Terry. Como siempre he compartido, es el Terry de Azul para Siempre quien es mi hombre de mis sueños –jaja- pero el Terry de VDA poco a poco fue ganando terreno y al verlo así en este cap, en este momento de su vida, como hombre de familia, como padre, me doy cuenta de que también se ha convertido en mi Terry favorito.

Este Terry me será inolvidable, no puedo despedirme.

Lo amo como padre, lo cariñoso que es con sus hijos, lo protector, lo entregado, hasta lo exagerado que es a veces –jaja-, lo amo; como al Terry de la serie original lo amo con todo mi corazón. No me puedo despedir, ¿ven? No puedo dejar de escribir jajajajaja

Te voy a extrañar mucho Terrence Grandchester, pero quién sabe, tal vez algún día volvamos a vernos ;) por ahí hay quien dice que escribir una historia de Final Story sería el paso siguiente y quién sabe… uno nunca sabe lo que traerá la marea…

Por lo pronto, chicas, amigas, otra vez GRACIAS, las quiero mucho, les dejo el final de esta historia esperando lo disfruten, yo lloré, soñé, suspiré, me enamoré y descansé de la cotidianidad de esta vida con este fic.

Esta historia me hizo flotar a un lugar donde el amor puede vencer cualquier barrera y es tan grande que nada puede detenerlo; fui a ese sitio por un largo tiempo mientras escribía y es un muy buen lugar, un maravilloso lugar. Gracias por acompañarme.

Un abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte,

fabs

**Vivir de Amor**

~ Mi hogar en tus brazos ~

**Capítulo LXIV**

**Final**

**Primera parte. La Boda.**

Candy caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia y él estaba esperándola en el altar. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido de novia color blanco inmaculado, con un talle ajustado decorado con encaje, largas mangas hasta las muñecas de encaje también y una vaporosa falda de seda que iba acariciando la alfombra blanca a su paso.

El vestido lo confeccionó ella misma; fue una labor de semanas sin parar, pero cuando era modista en Chicago, aunque no se permitiera soñar demasiado con ello, cuando hizo el vestido de Karem, en el fondo de su corazón existió siempre el callado anhelo de hacer alguna vez uno así para ella, para él.

Como parte de un significativo ritual, la cinta que enlazaba su cintura y caía en un moño sedoso en la parte trasera, era la misma del vestido con el que se casara con él hacía más de siete años, el que él le había comprado. Aquel vestido seguía siendo el más hermoso para una novia que ella podía imaginar, y estaba representado también ahora en éste.

Estaba muy emocionada, pero no podía decir que estuviera nerviosa; para todos los efectos él ya era su esposo, no lo había dejado de ser ni siquiera durante ese tiempo separados, la ceremonia de hoy ocurría por, primeramente, cuestiones legales, y también como una manera de celebrar que estaban juntos otra vez. Pero él ya era su esposo, él ya era su amor, llevaba su primer hijo en su vientre.

Colocó la palma de la mano en el sitio, acariciando a su bebé en su interior. "Hola, bebé", fueron sus sencillas palabras, silenciosas en su corazón; ella siempre le hablaba a su bebé desde el momento en que supo que venía. "Tu papá se ve nervioso", le dijo de nuevo a la criatura en silencio.

Y es que Terry estaba pasando las palmas por el frente del saco y asegurando la correcta colocación del botón de rosa en su ojal, como por cuarta vez.

Pero hubo un instante en el que se quedó tranquilo, y fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Tan pronto sus ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos verdes, él pareció relajarse. Estuvo un instante como suspendido en su mirada y después, muy lentamente, sonrió.

"Está tan hermoso", pensó ella. Estaba sencillamente magnífico. Mientras lo miraba, embelesada también, Candy se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando sin adjetivos para describir dos cosas: lo magistralmente bello y hermoso y divino y guapísimo que él es; y lo inmensamente enamoradísima que ella está. Y quizás para una tercera: lo enormemente feliz que se siente.

Se dice que los superlativos se usan cuando no hay un dominio del lenguaje; pues bien, que ella ya no tenía más palabras para decir lo mucho y muy y más y grande e inmenso de lo que siente por él. Es un amor inmenso.

Y él está ahora mismo tan hermoso, ahí de pie en el altar, mirándola sereno; hermosísimo, bellísimo, galante y guapísimo; no hay más, no hay palabras.

Viste esmoquin negro, con el chaleco y la corbata y la faja en blanco puro; haciendo su rostro casi resplandecer, el cabello peinado hacia atrás a la perfección, dejando despejada su limpia frente y todos sus rasgos definidos. Su rostro de facciones aristocráticas haría que el más bello actor de teatro pareciera un adefesio junto a él. Nadie se le compara en atractivo, Terry es el más guapo, el más galante, el más apuesto, el más hermoso rostro de hombre que alguien un día pudo imaginar.

Está alto junto al altar. Un altar decorado de rosas blancas y champagne que Pauna diseñó; se entrelazan con naturaleza verde claro; y entre las rosas Candy vio algunos lirios. Sus ojos se llenaron de agua, viendo el detalle de su amiga, porque eran los mismos lirios blancos de la azotea de la iglesia abandonada donde él la había besado por primera vez.

Miró hacia sus manos, en ellas llevaba un ramo de los mismos lirios blancos; grandes y sanos; muy blancos, y nítidamente recordó sus zapatos esa tarde, cuando al caminar los lirios los cubrían y rozaban con los volantes de su falda. El viento muy suave había sacudido esos lirios y los rodeó a ellos de pétalos, mientras él la besaba. El primer beso de los dos.

Sus ojos se inundaron más, y cuando regresó la mirada a él, cuando él lo notó, le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con los ojos, apenas perceptible, enternecido comprendiéndola, compartiendo el sentimiento pero con los ojos le decía: "Es un día feliz, muñequita". Sí, ella dijo para sí. Es un día feliz.

Aclaró la garganta, parpadeó un par de veces y respiró profundamente, para seguir andando.

Iba del brazo de su padre; también luciendo esmoquin y muy apuesto a su lado, lo miró de reojo y también se veía algo nervioso. Su padre estaba tan atractivo este día, a ella le daba tanta tristeza que no volviera a casarse, él no lo iba a hacer nunca y ella no quería verlo solo, pero lo entendía. Por Dios, cuánto lo entendía.

"Es un día feliz, muñequita", volvió a sonar en su conciencia la voz de su amor. Sonrió y dejó ir una exhalación, relajándose.

- ¿Todo bien? – susurró su padre, notando que lo miraba.

- Sí, papá – le sonrió musitando.

- Te ves preciosa, amor.

Candy sonrió, agradeciéndole en silencio; reafirmó el agarre en su brazo y volvió la vista al frente.

La decoración en la iglesia había sido secreto de Pauna todo este tiempo. Desde que su amiga se enteró que volverían a casarse, prácticamente se vino a vivir a La Niebla con ellos con todo y marido e hijo. Bobcito dio sus primeros pasos en el jardín de la casa de sus tíos los Grandchester.

Desde que supo que se iban a casar, su cabeza empezó a volar; literalmente Pauna voló, lejos, bien lejos, imaginando todo tipo de cosas. ¡Por Dios, será extraordinario!

Y cuando Terry le dio carta abierta en cuanto a gastos, casi levita. Fue como el disparo de salida en una carrera de cuatrocientos metros planos, no hay tiempo para tomar aire ni nada qué pensar, ¡allá vamos!

Ahora la iglesia estaba llena de flores, rosas y lirios blancos, guirnaldas en cada banca, delineando el pasillo central. Sobre todo, muchas rosas, muchísimas en el altar. Pauna diseñó un altar de madera en el que hizo a las rosas enredarse en guirnaldas verdes y gasas; todo estaba muy blanco y con la luz del mediodía entrando por las ventanas parecía un sueño blanco que alguien tuvo alguna vez.

Por un instante, Candy miró a Pauna, su amiga la veía con los ojos cristalinos; "Gracias", dijo Candy con la mirada. A pesar de que la noche anterior apenas, le había dicho en la sala:

- ¿No te parece que es mucho?

Y la interpelada respondió, mientras seguía tejiendo ramitos diminutos de rosas pequeñitas.

- No todos los días se casa uno con el amor de su vida. ¡Y por segunda vez!

- Pero es que…

- Nada. Terry dijo que todo, que lanzara la casa por la ventana. Yo sólo estoy siguiendo las instrucciones de tu marido.

- Sí, claro; mira de qué manera se han puesto de acuerdo.

- ¿No estás emocionada? – la miró sonriendo, como si ella misma no pudiera contener la emoción.

- Muchísimo – aceptó Candy.

Ellos ya estaban casados, pero verlo de novio en un escenario como éste no tenía precio.

Y lo mejor de todo era ese lazo en su cintura, que representaba su boda verdadera, que ocurrió tantos años atrás de manera tan sencilla, pero que seguía siendo inolvidable.

Candy le sonrió de nuevo a su adorable amiga, agradeciéndole y después miró a su esposo. La noche anterior ella le había dicho:

- Pauna se está volviendo loca.

- Eso parece – él soltó una risita.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto.

El tema de los gastos y el dinero, ella ya no lo iba a volver a tocar, él ya había dicho que podía y quería una boda y ella iba a complacerlo.

- Quiero que te vistas de novia para mí – le había dicho cuando hablaron de casarse por la iglesia y hacer banquete y demás.

- Ya lo hice.

- Otra vez – dijo él.

Y si por él fuese, se casarían cada año. Para ellos era como si… bueno, casados ya estaban. Como él había dicho una vez, ella es su esposa y un papel no le dirá lo contrario. Pero hoy tenían la oportunidad de que sus amigos los acompañaran, de que el padre de ella la entregara en el altar, eso era algo que Terry no iba a dejar pasar. Él quería eso para ella.

Él lo estaba haciendo por ella, ella lo estaba aceptando por él.

Lo que Terry no quiso aceptar fue lo de dormir separados la noche anterior a la boda. Mucho menos cuando anoche tenían la sospecha del embarazo. Pero desde que se había tocado el tema de, al menos, dormir cada uno por su lado la noche anterior a la ceremonia, que él se fuera a casa de los Hartrow, Terry se opuso.

- No y no. Yo no pienso dormir sin ti ni una sola noche más de mi vida. Y se acabó.

Y pues se acabó. Era como vivir con un león, el león ya había hablado, ni qué hacer. Y ella tampoco quería, a decir verdad. Muy apenas sobrevivía a cuando él estaba en la hacienda durante el día; lo extrañaba tanto que le hormigueaban las manos, apenas si podía estarse quieta. Y coser no le fue de mucha ayuda, al menos no las primeras semanas.

Y es que Candy ya casi no quería coser. Lo que antes le agradaba tanto y la relajaba tan rotundamente; ahora era como si le trajera muchos recuerdos que no quería revivir. Le recordaba demasiado a su tiempo en Chicago sin él, las noches en vela de costuras interminables en las que lloraba sin parar, cuántos de esos trajes se fueron mojados con sus lágrimas cristalinas.

Quizás en parte por eso ella no deseaba trabajar, era un tiempo tan doloroso que se había ligado a la tarea.

Fue una labor titánica de auto liberación vencer ese obstáculo; y es posible que lo único que haya logrado romperlo fuera porque lo primero que se dispuso a confeccionar fue su propio vestido de novia. A partir de ahí, afortunadamente, la emoción se fue diluyendo, aunque muy despacio, pero con el tiempo se fueron desdibujando las perturbadoras sensaciones y la costura volvió a ser su labor predilecta. Aunque dedicaba sus esfuerzos en la materia para su casa, su marido, ocasiones especiales con sus allegados y, por supuesto, los niños…

Viendo la decoración en la iglesia, sonrió pensando en lo mucho que su amiga se había esforzado para ello. Era un edificio de reciente construcción, ésta era la primera boda que se celebraba en el lugar.

La iglesia estaba construida en lo alto de una colina a las afueras del pueblo, y desde sus ventanas, altas hasta casi tocar el techo, se lograba ver el pueblo enclavado al centro del valle; los altos pinos, el bosque de abetos y nogales, el río allá a lo lejos, delineando el horizonte, las montañas surcando el cielo. En este momento estaban cerradas, pero a través de sus cristales translúcidos entraba la luz del mediodía abundantemente, eran justo las 12 del día.

Andaba del brazo de su padre por el pasillo delimitado por guirnaldas verdes con rosas entretejidas, y vio a los asistentes.

Todos estaban ahí, nana Esthela en primera fila, viéndola con sus ojos llenos de agua, Candy le sonrió y la nana le lanzó un beso con la mano. Annie y Archie a su lado, luego Bryan con una joven, a quien Candy reconoció como Rose, de algún lugar en su temprana juventud en Chicago. Karem también vino, con Connor. Y en la segunda banca Candy vio a Sophie con el doctor, sentados muy juntos. Vaya, a Sophie ya se le hizo, pensó Candy sonriendo.

Allison y Pauna estaban de pie a un costado del altar, vestidas en verde, eran sus damas; y aunque la tradición pedía por damas solteras, qué importaba, ya estaban rompiendo todos los convencionalismos; los novios ya vivían juntos y un hijo venía en camino (cosa que todos festejaron por la mañana cuando se les informó), el que las damas fueran casadas era una rayita más al tigre.

Acompañando a Terry, a su lado, estaban Robert y Bob, los tocayos, también de esmoquin, aunque sus chalecos eran de un verde claro, distinto al de Terry que era absolutamente blanco prístino. Él la miraba, sonriendo.

Candy se perdió en sus ojos tan azules un instante pero entonces algo irrumpió en su campo de visión, unos pétalos blancos; y es que la pequeña Andy iba delante por el pasillo al altar, y de su canastita lanzaba los pétalos hacia arriba. Su madre desde el altar intentaba hacerle señas para decirle que no los lanzara tan alto pues revoloteaban entre los invitados y le caían en su propia cabeza, pero Andy ni cuenta se daba, la estaba pasando fenomenal.

Le dijeron que su vestido blanco para este día, que su tía Candy le hizo, era igualitito que el de la novia, entonces era como una novia chiquita, ¿que no?

Así que ahí iba danzando por el pasillo, feliz de la vida, aventando los pétalos para todas partes, salpicando a los invitados, y luego bien alto hacia arriba tanto que le caían en su cabecita y se le quedaban entreverados en los roles cobrizos de su cabello.

Jamás vio las señales de su madre, ni notó las miradas de su padre, no se dio cuenta de absolutamente nada y cuando llegó al final del pasillo, al altar, todo el mundo en la iglesia soltó una carcajada porque agarró la canastita, se vació en la cabeza los que le quedaron y luego gritó:

- ¡Felicidades, tío Terry!, ¡ya te vas a casar!

Mientras la iglesia estallaba en risas, ella extendió los bracitos hacia él, encima de todo, y él la cargó, Andy le llenó la cara de besos, bien contenta, y luego quiso irse con su papi que estaba a un lado. Toda la ceremonia la pasó en los brazos de Robert.

Un instante después, Candy y su padre y llegaron frente a Terry y él dio un paso al frente hacia ellos.

Cuando Rodrigo tomó la mano de Candy para significativamente ponerla sobre la de Terry, dijo:

- Así es como debió ser desde siempre.

Él y Terry compartieron una larga mirada, sonriendo serenamente. Y entonces Candy entendió el por qué del entusiasmo también presente en su padre; era una segunda oportunidad para él también.

Se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla, Rodrigo la abrazó un instante y luego recomponiéndose le dio su lugar a Terry.

El ministro preguntó:

- ¿Quién entrega a esta mujer en matrimonio?

Y la varonil voz de Rodrigo resonó en la iglesia, cargada de sentimiento.

- Yo. Su padre.

Inició la ceremonia.

A petición de Candy, el ministro guió los votos tal cual había ocurrido en la boda de Karem, cuando ella soñó decirlos frente a él y fue muy emotivo para ambos.

Se colocaron frente a frente y fueron pronunciando.

- Yo, Terrence Greum Grandchester… - se tomaban de las manos – te tomo a ti, Candice Stephanie White, para amarte y respetarte y protegerte, todos los días de mi vida – con un pequeño cambio – hasta la eternidad.

Luego fue el turno de ella, se estremecía.

- Yo, Candice Stephanie White… te tomo a ti, Terrence Greum Grandchester – se derramaron sus lágrimas, no pudo evitarlo –, para amarte, y respetarte, y cuidar de ti – sollozó –, todos los días de mi vida – Terry limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares y ella apenas si alcanzó a decir –, hasta la eternidad – otro sollozo.

Terry se inclinó a ella, enternecido a punto de besarla, pero el ministro se aclaró la garganta sonoramente.

- Todavía no – advirtió.

- Oh, perdón.

Volvieron a escucharse las risas en la iglesia mientras Terry aclaraba la garganta y ella intentaba serenarse. Lo más que pudo él hacer, fue tomar las manos de ella y besarlas devotamente.

Cuando el ministro dijo:

- Es el momento para que los novios se dirijan unas palabras uno al otro.

Ambos se miraron, había tanto qué decir. La iglesia quedó en silencio, los invitados ansiosos esperando.

Pero lo que ellos acordaron fue muy sencillo, y a la vez, lo decía todo. Sencillamente se miraron, y primero él habló, y después ella, diciendo lo mismo, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

- Te amo.

Eso fue todo. Qué más pudiera decirse cuando lo que se siente ha probado ser tan amplio.

Sin embargo, habían hecho un acuerdo.

Cuando ya estaban en el banquete, que fue en los jardines en su propia casa; cuando llegó el atardecer, ellos se apartaron; Terry la llevó a una colina – en la calesa, porque cabalgar estaba prohibido por órdenes del doctor; no, ni siquiera si era con él en el mismo caballo, Candy, ¡entiende!

La llevó a una colina que tenía un significado especial, era aquella donde se detuvieron a ver el atardecer la primera vez que cabalgaron juntos, cuando ella fue a buscarlo y cuando al encontrarlo no tuvo mucho para decir más que: "Quería verte", muriéndose de la pena, casi solamente una niña.

Aquella vez cuando él besó entre su cabello dos veces, y Candy pensó que quizás era un sueño, de tanto que lo deseaba.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, se colocaron frente a frente con el valle al fondo, desde esa altura lograba verse la amplitud de todo aquel inmenso espacio lleno de verdes esta primavera.

Ella se había cambiado de ropa, su puso su vestido de novia original, aquel de la primera vez, el que él le compró.

- Mira, sí engordé – le dijo cuando se escabulleron del banquete y se lo puso en la casa, señalando que estaba muy ajustado al nivel del vientre.

Terry se arrodilló frente a ella y la besó en el sitio. Muy lento y devotamente. Dos veces.

Y cuando estaban en la colina, solos, con sólo el paisaje de testigo, entonces sí dijeron los votos que escribieron.

Candy se los sabía de memoria, pero la emoción la hizo leer algunas de las frases. Sostenía el papel entre las manos, y temblaba mientras intentaba hablar.

- ¿De qué manera podría yo decirte lo que siento por ti? – inició –. No creo que haya palabras – respiró profundamente; sus ojos se inundaron, el papel temblaba y Terry la miraba enternecido –. Yo… te quiero – volvió a verlo a los ojos –, te quiero como se quiere algo que jamás pensó tenerse y que cuando se ha conseguido ya no se puede vivir sin él. Antes de ti parecía que lo tenía todo; pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta de un nuevo mundo que yo no conocía. Tú eres mi primer amor – su voz se quebró –; y contigo supe lo que es que la quieran a uno mucho. Y hay algo que no te dije nunca y quiero decir ahora – las lágrimas se derramaron –. Tú me has dado algo mucho más que amor – sollozó –, me has dado la seguridad de él – sus grandes ojos verdes lloraban, el corazón emocionado al extremo –. Porque yo estoy segura de lo mucho que me amas, no hay otra cosa sobre la que tenga yo mayor certeza. El amor es algo raro, no es tan ordinario; pero más extraordinario todavía es la seguridad de ese amor. Tú me has dado eso. Yo por siempre estoy segura de que tú me amas. Y yo… no sé qué hice para merecerlo. Pero sea lo que sea – sonrió entre sus lágrimas –, no voy a dejarlo ir. Yo también te amo mucho… Terry, mi amor.

Decididamente, Candy estaba llorando y él se acercó a besarla en las mejillas, secando la humedad con sus pulgares.

La acercó a su pecho y Candy respiró muy profundamente varias veces, calmándose. Un momento después, se separaron para mirarse a la cara, tomados de las manos; y vino el turno de él.

Terry no leyó.

- Te amo – fue lo primero que dijo, sereno, con su voz muy masculina en calma total –, y a veces pienso que no podría amarte más si lo intentara, pero luego viene un día nuevo y me doy cuenta y me sorprende entender de qué maneras nuevas y diferentes todavía me hace falta amarte. Te amo. Te amo así como este sol ama estas praderas. Te amo como el aire ama el aroma que le llena. Te amo como las rosas, como las margaritas, como las azucenas, aman el rocío de la noche que las alimenta – Candy volvió a llorar, mirándolo, y él siguió, tranquilo –. Te amo como a la lluvia la aman los árboles y el pasto. Tú eres esa luz, eres ese aroma, eres ese rocío, eres esa lluvia… a mi corazón. Jamás pensé recuperarte. Y además de todo, además de mi mujer, mi esposa, mi novia, mi amada, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi única, la madre de mi hijo; además de todas esas cosas, eres mi milagro. No sé qué pude hacer para merecer todo esto que hoy se me da a manos llenas, pero sea lo que fuese, tampoco he de soltarlo jamás; te amo. Ya no hay palabras que sean suficientes cuando lo que siento es tan grande. Y mi corazón apenas si contiene lo que mi cabeza extraviada no llega a comprender. Entre mis dedos emocionados guardo las memorias de nuestros días juntos, y en mi corazón tengo la imagen de la primera vez cuando te vi en el río y no puedo creer aun, incluso después de tanto tiempo, que esa perfecta criatura me haya amado de vuelta cuando la miraba tantas noches entre los árboles, muerto de nervios, muriéndome por saber si tenías novio – ella sonrió, el rostro mojado –. Y si no lo tuvieras, ¿incluso así, quisieras mirarme? ¿puede ser el cielo más caritativo? ¿Podría yo pedir algo más que esto? Más que tus manos en las mías, la calidez de tus palmas tocando mi rostro, la tersura de tus labios en los míos, toda tú en nuestra casa. Tú lo dejaste todo por mí. Desde esa vez que fui a tu casa y me paré al pie de la escalera y me ofrecí a mí mismo, no teniendo nada más que darte, y tú me tomaste, y te entregaste completa, y te diste a mí, y te hiciste parte de mí, y fuiste mi vida, y lo eres, y siempre lo serás – hizo una pausa –. Tú lo dejaste todo por mí, y yo sin ti pensé que moría. Y aquella noche terrible en que deseaba verte una última vez en aquel lugar en Chicago, este amor se volvió tormenta, y lo ha sido tantas cosas; vendaval, huracán, violencia en altamar. Y ahora es una suave brisa, otra vez. Tú eres lluvia a mi corazón. Eres un milagro. Un milagro que alguien hizo para mí alguna vez y que luego le plació darme y después devolverme, como un regalo que se recibe dos veces. Dos veces, Candy; lo mejor… dos veces… – sus ojos azules estaban cristalinos, su voz se mantuvo serena –. Y yo… no es amor lo que siento por ti, debiese haber otra palabra, porque es amor pero es tanto que deja de serlo. Se vuelve mucho más. Porque yo podría esperar por ti toda la vida, para siempre; y mi amor no habría de menguar. Y aquí, en este valle, en estas praderas, en la que ha sido mi tierra desde siempre, te prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida, y cuidar de ti, y de nuestro hijo – le sonrió, con los ojos emocionados –, y de todos los hijos que tengamos. Y quererte mucho. Y por supuesto, serte fiel – volvió a sonreír –, porque nunca habrá otra mujer para mí. No la hubo ni siquiera cuando tú ya no estabas, no la hubo antes, no la habrá jamás. Y jamás habrá otro amor más grande, ni mayor espacio en mi corazón para nada más, todo es tuyo. Frente a la naturaleza que canta a nuestro amor, como tú dijiste – sonrió, y ella también aunque lloraba –, frente a toda esta inmensidad vuelvo a ofrecerme entero a ti. Soy lo que tengo; tengo únicamente lo que soy. Y todo es tuyo. Siempre lo ha sido, muy posiblemente desde antes de existir, como un pedazo de mi mismo que alguien tomó durante un tiempo y después regresó a mí a manera de ti. Tú eres mía. Y yo vuelvo a entregarme a ti; como aquella vez cuando estaba loco de enamorado y sigo estando tan loco pero más enamorado todavía, todo me entrego a ti. Te amo no lo dice suficiente pero hasta que encontremos una palabra mejor, he de conformarme: te amo. Yo te amo. Estoy enamorado, arruinado para el mundo – ella sonrió –, y a la vez, mejor. Tú me has hecho un mejor hombre, tú le das sentido a mi vida. Eres mi motivo, todas mis razones; se engloba el propósito de mí en tu ser. Yo soy tuyo… te amo.

Y entonces… él sonrió. Y ella estalló en llanto. Terry la abrazó, la ajustó a su pecho, besó su frente y la guardó del mundo alrededor con sus seguros brazos. Un rato después, cuando los sollozos menguaron, Candy elevó la vista y besó su mandíbula. Y la boca de él fue buscándola a la vez. Y entonces se besaron.

Y el viento alrededor les rodeó del aroma del valle. Y entre las lágrimas de amor de los dos, en sus mejillas unidas, un beso con mucho mayor significante que el de las palabras ocurrió. Porque se sintió como el primero, y a la vez les contenía a todos.

Y en la iglesia, concluyendo la ceremonia, después de que firmaran las actas civiles ahí mismo; el ministro dijo, ellos le miraban de frente con las manos entrelazadas:

- Yo los declaro: marido y mujer. Ahora sí, Terrence, puedes besar a tu esposa.

Terry sonrió, la atrajo a él y besó sus manos, besó su frente, la abrazó y besó la punta de su nariz; y los labios se encontraron y se acariciaron muy largamente.

En ese momento, las ventanas fueron abiertas por disposición previa de Pauna, la luz del día entró resplandeciente y junto con ella se vino el aroma del bosque.

Los invitados se pusieron de pie, aplaudiendo. El viento del valle llenó la iglesia, meciendo las rosas, soltando pétalos que hizo flotar alrededor; y entre toda esa luz, la pareja resplandecía en el altar.

En su abrazo, el aroma del valle se mezcló con el sabor de ese beso. Y ella recordó ese primer momento en el que sintió ese aroma en La Niebla, la primera vez que llegó a este lugar, cuando pensó que venía al purgatorio. Al final, el cielo se parecía mucho más.

Todos aplaudían, Rodrigo se frotaba los ojos para seguir aplaudiendo, la nana se enjugaba la cara completa, Pauna en definitiva estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Robert estaba luchando horrores para no quebrarse y Andy en sus brazos brincaba de felicidad aplaudiendo también.

Tanta luz, Candy pensó. Toda la luz del día, todo era tan blanco, tan resplandeciente; un radiante mediodía en el cual legalmente y ante Dios volvían a ser marido y mujer.

.

.

.

.

.

**Segunda parte. Terrence Greum Grandchester.**

Terry andaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo; se mecía el pelo, se frotaba la barbilla, se acomodaba la camisa en el pantalón; iba lado a lado, se detenía un minuto y luego volvía a andar, no cabía en su propio cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió y él quedó congelado.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Todavía no – dijo la nana saliendo de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y él casi se lanza a tomar la perilla.

- No te atrevas, muchacho; el médico ya dijo que te esperes aquí.

- Pero, nana…

- Nada de nana. Son cosas de mujeres, sosiégate.

La nana fue a la cocina por algo que el doctor le pidiera, y pasó junto al otro hombre que estaba recargado en la pared al inicio del pasillo. Cuan largo era ahí estaba Rodrigo White, tan ansioso como su yerno, pero al menos estaba quieto.

Terry volvió a pasearse lado a lado, jalándose el pelo hacia arriba.

Cuando la nana regresó de la cocina, traía unos lienzos y agua tan caliente que despedía vapor. Terry casi se desmaya.

- Si me lo preguntas a mí – dijo Rodrigo – esto es discriminación. Tiene mayor derecho que cualquiera a estar ahí adentro. Es su hijo el que está naciendo.

- O hija, todavía no se sabe – dijo la nana.

- Sea como fuere, es su derecho.

- ¿No lo ves que con una palangana humeante le entra el váguido? Si ve lo que está pasando adentro, capaz que el paciente se vuelve él y tenemos que sacarlo a peso del cuarto. El horno no está para bollos, déjense de cosas.

- Es su derecho.

- Es mi derecho – dijo el otro, tomando valor.

- Qué derecho ni que mis hilachas, sosiéguense.

La nana entró y le azotó la puerta en las narices. Terry apuñó las manos, pero volvió a sus paseos. Rodrigo permanecía en la misma posición, recargado en la pared, tan alto es, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

En un momento, endureció la mandíbula y sacudió la cabeza.

- Mierda, siento que necesito un puro.

- Tú no fumas – dijo Terry, sin dejar de moverse.

- Lo dejé hace años, cierto, pero parece un maldito buen momento para volver.

Terry sacudió la cabeza, y siguió andando. Treinta segundos después, Rodrigo cuestionó:

- ¿Tienes alcohol en esta casa?

Terry se detuvo y lo miró.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Ahora también alcohólico?

Rodrigo chasqueó la lengua, desesperado. Pero lo más que hizo fue exhalar sonoramente, cerró los ojos y siguió inmóvil contra la pared.

- Tiene que estar bien, todo tiene que salir bien – Terry repetía.

- Todo saldrá bien. Terry, tú me tienes más nervioso que lo que está pasando adentro.

Volvió a detenerse.

- ¿Y qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿A qué se refería la nana que no puedo ver? ¿Qué cosas horribles están ocurriéndole a mi mujer? – apuntó a la puerta y gritó –. ¡¿Qué está pasando ahí?

Sonó la voz de Rodrigo.

- Conoces lo básico.

- Detalles, ¡yo lo que quiero son detalles! ¡Lo quiero saber todo! ¿Estuviste presente cuando Candy nació?

Rodrigo cerró los ojos.

- También me lo prohibieron.

- ¡No es justo, no es justo! ¡Soy el padre! ¡Es mi mujer! ¡Me voy a morir aquí!

- Mierda, necesito un puro – apretó los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Y tú no estás siendo de ayuda!

- Ya lo sé… un nieto… mi hija… Santo cielo, ocupo fumar – abrió los ojos y movió las manos en el aire –. Debes tener alcohol en esta casa.

- No hay ni una gota.

Terry volvió a sus paseos y Rodrigo al fin gritó.

- ¡Me estás volviendo loco! ¡Vas a hacer una zanja!

- ¡A la China quiero llegar!

Rodrigo soltó una risita, cruzó los brazos otra vez, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás, recargado en el muro.

- Somos un manojo de nervios.

- ¡Porque no nos dejan ver! ¿Por qué no nos dejan ver? ¡Tenemos derechos!

Gritaba como si quisiera que lo oyera el médico al interior. Pero entonces… se quedó congelado. Su grito quedó opacado -y por mucho- por un grito proveniente de adentro. Ella estaba gritando. Santo cielo, era desgarrador.

Eso era todo, le importaba un carajo lo que el médico dijera, tomó el pomo con fuerza.

Pero no pudo abrir, Rodrigo estaba ahí como un relámpago y lo detuvo.

- Será mejor que no, no estás en tus cabales.

- ¿Qué está pasando con mi mujer? ¿Qué le están haciendo? ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¡Y si le sucede algo!

- Deja al médico trabajar, déjalo en paz, ya te sacó al inicio; tranquilízate, hombre.

Terry se soltó del agarre, molesto, pero al menos no entró. Se separó de la puerta, refunfuñando. Y entonces… otro grito, peor que el anterior.

Que se vaya todo a la mierda. Él iba a entrar ahora mismo. Y abrió la puerta violentamente, pero se estrelló de lleno con Esthela.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Hazte un lado.

La nana lo empujó contra la pared al otro extremo, fue y trajo algo de inmediato y volvió a entrar. Dos latidos después, él quiso entrar de nuevo, pero entonces… un llanto… ¡estaba llorando un bebé ahí adentro!

Y cuando quiso meterse, de nuevo, la nana le abrió la puerta y esta vez le permitió el paso.

- Ya nació – dijo sonriente.

Terry se paró bajo el marco de la puerta. El médico se le acercó, limpiándose las manos con un lienzo húmedo. Había ahí, en el suelo, un montón de cosas en las que no quiso pensar, porque todo estaba rojo, cielo santo; pero el médico se paró frente a él.

- Ha terminado, su esposa está bien.

Dijo quién sabe cuántas cosas más, pero Terry sólo podía verla a ella, estaba en la cama, contra las almohadas, sentada; la luz del ventanal brillaba en su cabello suelto, y sostenía algo en los brazos. El mundo se detuvo.

Todos salieron de la habitación, porque incluso Rodrigo había entrado y visto y hasta parece que compartió un par de palabras con Candy y vio a quien ella sostenía, pero Terry no atinó a notar nada de eso. Sencillamente, el mundo se detuvo. La puerta se cerró.

Quedó sólo él adentro y ella en la cama.

- Ven, Terry – su dulce voz llegó.

Pero él sacudió la cabeza, negando, temblando, aterrorizado, a punto de salir corriendo.

- Ven, amor.

Volvió a negar como un idiota.

Pero entonces ella le sonrió y el mundo echó a andar otra vez, lentamente.

Y así, muy despacio, él se acercó a la cama.

Iba paso a paso, hasta el corazón ralentizado, y cuando llegó con ella, su hermoso rostro le sonreía. Y entonces pronunció tres palabras que le transformarían para siempre:

- Tienes un hijo.

Terry se quedó sin aliento, se embriagó con la hermosura que había en sus ojos verdes ahora más pronunciada por algún motivo, y luego deslizó la vista a la criatura, envuelta en una frazada de algodón color blanco.

El bebé estaba dormido. Y Terry se inclinó un poco, viendo su carita apenas entre la frazada blanca; lo vio una eternidad, sin respirar, sin moverse, sin parpadear siquiera. Luego volteó a todas partes alrededor y se cruzó de brazos, y luego volvió a inclinarse viendo al bebé con la mirada fija. No dijo ni una palabra.

- Es un varón – dijo ella.

Terry se llevó una mano a la mandíbula, viendo al bebé, se frotó la ceja derecha con cuatro dedos, luego volvió a voltear a todas partes, después volvió a ver al bebé, por otra eternidad.

Entrelazó las manos, tamborileó los dedos de una en el dorso de la otra, se volvió a cruzar de brazos, y luego volvió a frotarse la barbilla, viendo al bebé.

Candy lo miraba. Tenía su cabello castaño tan desordenado como si se hubiera pasado las manos por entre los mechones cien mil veces, lo que seguramente hizo. Él había estado tan preocupado… quiso decirle algo, pero lo dejó que mirara al bebé todo lo que quiso.

Para Terry fue casi ridículo el tiempo que le tomó dejar de verlo fijamente. Una nariz muy pequeñita, los ojos cerrados, diminutísimas pestañas, estaba dormido, no se movía, era como un muñeco. Pero a ver… se inclinó más… sí, está respirando… no es un muñeco, es de verdad, por supuesto. Siguió viéndolo, la mirada fija, el gesto concentrado, inclinado casi en totalidad.

Y entonces… el bebé se movió. Las manitas salieron de entre las frazadas y estiró unos deditos imposiblemente pequeños, como si se estirara, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados. Pareció bostezar y la minúscula boca formó un círculo. Terry sonrió.

- Un varón – dijo finalmente.

- Sí, amor.

- ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Está todo bien?

La miró y acarició su mejilla con una mano.

- Estamos muy bien.

- ¿Fue muy difícil? Gritaste fuerte.

- Pasó muy rápido.

- Yo quería estar adentro.

- Yo también, pero el médico…

Candy guardó silencio, porque él se acercó a besarla en la boca.

- Te amo, mi vida – le dijo.

- Y yo a ti. ¿Quieres cargarlo?

- ¿Yo?

Candy rió suavemente.

- Claro, ¿quieres?

- Bueno, no sé…

Volvió a ver al bebé. El recién nacido parecía como queriendo despertar, pero los párpados cubrían sus ojos. Se movió por un instante pero luego volvió a quedarse quieto, aunque ahora sus manos estaban libres.

Terry acercó las manos a él, y acarició una de esas pequeñas palmas con la punta de su índice. El bebé hizo un movimiento apresurado que lo tomó por sorpresa, le atrapó el dedo con su puño. Y apretó. Fuerte.

Cuando Terry sintió ese puñito apretando su dedo, un diminuto puño que apenas cubría la tercera parte del largo de su dedo, todo cambió alrededor. Su hijo le transformó con eso solamente.

Y el bebé estaba apretando bien fuerte. Sonrió con orgullo. Luego con el pulgar acarició esa manita que lo sujetaba. Cómo era posible, que algo tan pequeño, un ser tan indefenso de pronto se vuelva el centro del universo; ahora todo giraba alrededor de él, junto con la mujer que le sostenía. Ahora eran dos, ya no una solamente.

- Es un varón – él volvió a repetir, recorrido de orgullo.

Candy se limpió las alegres lágrimas que había derramado.

- Siéntate, ven.

Se hizo a un lado y él se sentó.

- ¿No te aplasto?

- No.

Se acomodó junto a ella y la abrazó. Candy se apoyó en su costado y soltó una larga exhalación.

- Estás muy cansada.

- Exhausta.

- Amor mío – besó su frente, acogiéndola a su lado.

Entonces Candy le dio al bebé, y él lo tomó en los brazos. El primer bebé que cargaba en su vida. Su primer hijo.

- ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

Y Candy respondió.

- Terrence Greum Grandchester, igual que tú.

- ¿El nombre completo?

- El nombre completo – confirmó.

- De acuerdo, está bien – sonrió.

Y le recorrió otra oleada de ese orgullo tan peculiar, uno desconocido anteriormente.

- Si quieres puedes dormir.

- Sí quiero – ella bostezó –, pero mi nana dijo que…

Su voz fue interrumpida por Esthela entrando.

- Hay que darle de comer a ese niño – anunció acercándose a la cama –. ¿Ya viste, muchacho? Qué grande está.

- Muy grande – dijo Terry.

Sostenía al bebé y realmente era grande, y pesado. Pobre Candy, pensó. Volvió a besarla en la frente. Ella era tan valiente, y él se moría por besarla.

Pero por el momento, tendría que conformarse con observar al bebé, lo que también lo dejaba embelesado; pero ni eso pudo hacer porque la nana se lo quitó de las manos, toda rapidez.

- Nana, con cuidado.

- Ay, sí, mira, ahora tú me vas a decir a mí cómo agarrar un recién nacido, mira nada más – la nana agarró al bebé y lo estrujó en sus brazos, todavía se atrevió a alzarlo en el aire y ¡lo sacudió! –. Hola, muchachote, qué grande; con el tamaño de tu padre no es para menos. Pero hiciste sufrir a tu madre. Ya, hija – la habló a Candy – tienes algo para echarle en cara cuando sea un adolescente y te alce la voz. ¡Pero bien que me doliste, desgraciado! ¡Sí, sí, así te van a decir! Ay, pero tú te vas a portar bien, tienes cara de niño bueno. Vamos a darle de comer. Ándale hija, ábrete la bata, que la primera leche es la mejor.

¿Que se abra la bata? Pero cómo, esperen, ¡un momento! Terry se removió en la cama. Ella todavía está cansada, que la dejen descansar.

- Nana, ¿y si duerme un poco?

- Este niño necesita comer, ábrete, mija.

Candy hizo como la nana dijo y dejó descubierto el busto, a Terry casi le da un infarto, luego la nana le acercó al bebé y él desvió la vista a la pared a un costado.

Oh, Dios, por algún motivo parecía incorrecto ver aquello.

Luego sonidos de succión. Terry empezó a temblar.

- Así, mija, que entre el pezón completo.

Oh, por Dios, pensó, yo mejor espero en el pasillo.

- ¿A dónde vas, muchacho? Espérate, cuando éste termine de comer, lo agarras tú y ahora sí que ella se duerma, mira nada más dos horas de parto, tiene que descansar.

Sí, pero bueno, ¿no compraron ellos un mundo de botellas para bebé? ¿Por qué así, por qué esta agresividad?

Para colmo, la nana dijo:

- Que le entre bien el pezón, ¡o te los va a dejar partidos!

Santo cielo, en el pasillo estaría mejor.

Pasaron unos minutos, con todo tipo de instrucciones de nana Esthela, que si tócale el paladar con el índice cuando haga eso, presiónale fuerte, para que se eduque como debe de mamar; que abra bien la boca; enséñale que no te muerda; así, mira, si hasta los gatitos aprenden ni modo que éste no.

Rato después, se alejaba de la cama.

- Así, eso, síguele, mija, que coma todo lo posible, ¿ya viste cómo tenía hambre? Se ahoga ese niño de tanto que quiere comer todo desesperado. Come como el padre que quiere devorar lo que le pones enfrente. Ay, mija, a ver si no te acaban entre estos dos. Uy, y ésta es la mejor leche, es el concentrado de los nueve meses, lo mejor; el calostro le va a servir mucho para que rinda rápido y no se enferme. Ahí los dejo, voy a la cocina a preparar algo para nosotros, él ya comió, feliz está el bendito, ¡pero nosotros! Luego le vamos a dar un té de manzanilla para que se le limpie la tripa. Y a ti muchos líquidos y atoles, ya verás en un ratito te traigo que comas.

Y con eso salió del cuarto y los dejó solos.

Un momento después, Terry devolvió la vista a ella.

- ¿Te duele?

- Mmmm, no.

- ¿Qué sientes?

- Mmmm, raro.

- Raro, ¿bien?

- Mmmm…

Ella pareció pensar un poco, y entonces sonrió.

- Raro, maravilloso.

Eso lo relajó a él también.

Se acomodó otra vez rodeándola con un brazo y ella sostenía al bebé, alimentándolo. Candy acariciaba la carita de su hijo con los dedos, mientras él comía con los ojos cerrados. Una inocente criatura que estaba totalmente a su cuidado; era una sensación tan abrumadora que no tenía comparación. Una criatura suya, su hijo, tanto esperarlo y desearlo, estaba aquí ahora. Y alimentarlo era lo mejor de este mundo; la maternidad, supo en ese instante, le daría una sorpresa nueva a cada momento.

Terry también acariciaba al bebé suavemente.

- Tenemos un hijo – dijo Terry un momento después.

- Sí – ella sonrió con los ojos llenos de agua.

Cuando el bebé se quedó dormido, suspiró largamente y se abandonó al sueño; Terry lo sostuvo y ella se desplomó en las almohadas.

- Tengo sueño.

- Duerme, amor.

- ¿Tú lo cuidas?

- Yo los voy a cuidar a los dos.

Con el bebé en brazos se acercó a sus labios y la besó, largamente. Hubiera querido decirle que la amaba, que la adoraba, que era su vida, que le había dado el más grande regalo que alguien pudiera desear, que ella lo había transformado, que era su fuerza, y su dinamo, su impulso y todo su mundo; pero mientras ella cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño, él besó su frente y dijo:

- Gracias.

Una palabra muy pequeña, y muy usada; pero englobaba ahora mismo lo que sentía por ella mientras cargaba a su hijo.

- Gracias, mi vida.

Candy apenas elevó los párpados y lo miró.

- Somos una familia.

Y por más que lo intentó, él no pudo evitar la lágrima que se derramó de sus ojos.

- Lo somos, mi vida.

Se acercó a besar en los labios a su mujer, y ella tomó su rostro con las manos.

- Gracias, mi cielo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me hiciste mamá.

Y él volvió a soltar otra lágrima, quizás varias más. Estaba perdiendo la compostura aquí y a todo vapor. Pero la alegría que sentía era tan llena de vigor que rompía con su potencia todo estándar.

- Y tú me hiciste un papá.

Candy le sonrió, pero también lloraba de alegría muy suavemente; volvieron a besarse, con él sosteniendo a su hijo.

Cuando pensó que era momento de dejarla dormir, se separó, le tomó la mano y la besó en el dorso.

Estando ella recostada a su lado, y su bebé en sus brazos, él pensó:

- Todo lo que importa está aquí – y lo dijo en voz alta.

Candy sonrió, con los ojos cerrados, y él volvió a besarla. Enseguida ella quedó pacíficamente dormida.

Terry estuvo todo el tiempo hablándole al bebé, en voz baja, y suavemente besándola a ella, cobijándola, acariciándola; hasta que colocó al bebé al centro de la cama, en medio de los dos, los arropó bien, le dio un beso a cada uno, se acomodó a un costado y se dedicó a observarlos por horas.

"Es todo lo que importa", volvió a pensar, "son todo lo que importa".

Era de día, y el cuarto estaba lleno de luz, pero la paz que les envolvía era tan intensa que podría tocarse; había silencio y serenidad, y el mundo estaba ahora mismo… Terry pensó: "el mundo está completo".

Mucho rato después, esa paz le hizo flotar a él también y los tres se quedaron profundamente dormidos en la misma cama.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, mi hermoso?

El bebé gorjeó, sonriente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, mi precioso bebé?

El bebé rió, y sacudió las manos en el aire, viéndola, tal como si supiera que estaba haciendo una travesura. Hacía un par de semanas que empezó a gatear, y ahora mismo estaba sentado en el cajón de la cómoda donde ella guardaba la ropa de cama y los blancos. Por algún motivo ese cajón de abajo había quedado abierto y él lo encontró y se metió ahí, lanzando las toallas blancas al suelo, muerto de la risa como si fueran sus juguetes.

- Te dejé un minuto para ir por tu comida y mira nada más lo que estás haciendo. ¿Estás haciendo una travesura? – Terry bebé rió, moviendo las manitas regordetas en el aire –. ¿Vas a ser tan travieso como tu papi?

Mientras reía, las manitas se extendieron hacia arriba a ella, y Candy se inclinó a tomarlo en sus brazos.

- Estás pesado, amor, cada día estás más grande.

Tenía ocho meses y dos semanas de edad. Y ella siete de embarazo, por eso se le dificultaba cargarlo. Se inclinó haciendo fuerza en las rodillas, pero a pesar del esfuerzo, cuando lo tuvo arriba, lo apretó entre sus brazos con todo gusto.

- Estás haciendo travesuras como tu papi.

- ¿Como yo qué? – sonó la voz de él.

- ¿Ya llegaste, amor?

- Ya – se acercó a ella y quiso tomar al bebé –. No lo cargues, dámelo.

- No, no; está bien. Sólo ayúdame a guardar las cosas en la cómoda, por favor, y cierra bien el último cajón, lo acabo de sacar de ahí.

Terry soltó una risita, la besó en la boca, acarició al bebé sonriéndole y arregló el lugar tal como ella dijo.

- ¿Y Helen? – Terry preguntó por la muchacha que ayudaba a Candy con las labores de la casa y el cuidado del bebé.

Venía todos los días desde muy temprano y se retiraba poco después de que él llegaba a casa por la tarde.

- Está terminando en el cuarto de Terry – Candy respondió – yo estaba aquí jugando con él – se sentó en la cama y lo depositó a su lado, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriguita –, pero me fui un momento a la cocina, lo dejé en su manta en el piso y al volver – el bebé reía con sus cosquillas – ya estaba adentro de la cómoda.

- Terry, no le des trabajo a tu madre.

Se acercó a ellos en la cama, ella estaba recostada y el bebé a su lado estrujaba un león de peluche; parecía que quería morderle la melena anaranjada pero lo estaba dejando bañado con su baba.

- No lo muerdas, cachorrito – le dijo su papá alejándole el muñeco.

- Déjalo, lo acabo de lavar, está limpio, porque como le gusta morderle el pelo… no sé a quién se parece…

- ¿A quién será?

Terry le devolvió el muñeco a su hijo, y se acercó a ella, cerniéndose sobre su cuerpo, él de pie junto a la cama y ella recostada con un brazo sostenía al niño.

- ¿A quién se parecerá? – dijo Terry en su boca.

- Uy, no sé.

Y Terry la besó. Bien largo y profundo; un muy húmedo beso cargado de adoración. Cuando se separó de ella, Candy suspiró largamente, y luego él fue a su vientre. Muy abultado ahora mismo por el embarazo a sólo dos meses de culminar.

- Qué bonita te ves con tu pancita, me encanta. ¿Cómo se portó éste? – con ambas manos le acariciaba el vientre.

- Muy bien.

- ¿Te portaste bien, hijo? ¿De veras? – le hablaba al bebé, besando en el lugar –. ¿No le diste problemas a tu mami? ¿Serás un niño bueno?

- Mi nana dice que va a ser una niña.

- ¿De verdad? – la miró, emocionado –. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Dice que la panza está diferente, que con los varones se pone puntiaguda, ¿te acuerdas con Terry como parecía una sandía? – ella rió ligeramente –. Y que ahora está redonda, mira – se tocó todo alrededor –, dice que así es cuando son niñas.

- Vaya, una niña… - él sonrió, hermoso –, ¿será cierto? – besó su vientre muchas veces más, tocándola con ambas manos, abrazando a su bebé –, no importa lo que seas, bebé, que estés sano y grande y contento, como tu hermano.

- Y bonito – ella dijo –, mira qué bonito está éste.

Recostada, abrazó a Terryto, él no soltaba su leoncito de peluche, mordiéndolo – babeándolo – y ella le acariciaba el cabello, castaño como su papá.

- Vas a tener un hermano, Terry – dijo ella.

Y el bebé la miró, reconociendo su nombre, y el de su padre. Soltó el león dejándolo caer en la cama, y la miró a los ojos. Sus enormes ojos azules, del mismo tono que los de su papá, la miraron.

- Este niño es tu viva imagen – ella le dijo a su esposo.

Y fue lo mismo que les habían dicho ya varios, como el Señor Thomas, cuando se lo encontraron en la plaza semanas atrás. Terry cargaba al bebé en un brazo y con el otro rodeaba los hombros de su esposa, mientras caminaban a la heladería porque ella tenía antojo de helado de fresa.

- Este niño – dijo el hombre cuando los saludó – es tu viva imagen, Terrence. Parece que te estoy viendo de nuevo en los brazos de tu madre. Idéntico. Está igualito a ti. Volviste a nacer.

- Sí, es verdad – Terry dijo, levantando al bebé de la cama –, hasta yo me doy cuenta de lo mucho que se parece a mí.

- Está idéntico, por Dios.

- Sí – él sonrió, lleno de orgullo – lo veo y te juro que siento que volví a nacer. Te pareces mucho a mí, ¿te gusta eso, hijo? ¿que te parezcas a mí?

El bebé sonrió y movía las manos en el aire, y él guardó su carita en el hueco de su cuello. El bebé lo mordió y Terry soltó una risita.

- Me mordiste, cachorrito.

El bebé rió un buen rato en los brazos de su papá. Un rato después, Terry dijo:

- Me voy a dar un baño, pero antes alguien huele feo – miró al bebé en sus brazos, jugando con él –. Alguien huele MUY feo. ¿Quién fue, eh?

El bebé se reía.

- Eres un travieso sinvergüenza, te echaste un _perito_, ¿verdad?

Candy se carcajeó.

- Ya se volvió a hacer; hace mucho del baño, Terry.

- Es que come mucho. Comes como si no hubiera mañana.

- No sé a quién se parece.

- Ven, vamos a cambiarte.

Lo iba a llevar a su cuarto para cambiarlo, así que se inclinó a ella y la besó en la boca, un buen rato. Pero cuando se alejaba de la cama, regresó sobre sus pasos.

- Otro – dijo besándola de nuevo.

Candy le devolvió el beso, mientras él sujetaba al bebé tan bonito como un muñeco. Ojos azules, cabello castaño, sus mismas facciones y su mismo nombre: Terrence Greum Grandchester.

Cuando Terry salió de la habitación para cambiar al bebé Terry, y ella estaba embarazada del segundo bebé a siete meses de gestación, Candy exhaló sobre las almohadas; mientras más cerca el parto, más sueño tenía durante el día. Eso no le había ocurrido con Terry; en realidad con el niño ella se sentía llena de energía, pero este embarazo era una experiencia totalmente diferente.

Con Terry había vomitado en contadas ocasiones, con éste el primer trimestre se la pasó devolviendo el estómago todos los días; aborreció infinidad de comidas y de repente había días que no le daba hambre, comía porque sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

En cambio con Terry ella no es que hubiera comido por dos, comía como por cuatro. Y además con éste tenía sueño todo el tiempo. Acarició su vientre, sintiendo al bebé moverse en su interior y pensó que posiblemente la nana tenía razón y sería una niña. Terry se iba a volver loco de felicidad.

- Estás embarazada otra vez – le había dicho la nana un día en la cocina, pues desde que Terry nació venía todos los días y les preparaba la comida –. Te embarazaste otra vez, dime que no.

- ¿Tú crees, nana? – Candy estaba dándole una botella con leche y miel a Terry bebé que no llegaba ni a los tres meses de edad en ese momento.

- Me imagino que apenas si pudieron sobrevivir la cuarentena.

Candy se carcajeó, aunque se le puso la cara de mil colores.

Y no se lo dijo, pero tenía razón; apenas si lo habían logrado. APENAS.

- Por Dios, yo me estoy muriendo – dijo Terry el día 39 (tenía un calendario en la cómoda y marcaba cada día con una "X").

Candy soltó una risita. Acababan de recostar al bebé en su cuarto, y estaban disponiéndose a dormir, solos ya en su habitación.

- Si quieres puede ser ya, yo me siento bien.

- ¿Pero no dijeron que cuarenta días? Santo cielo, me siento cual fiera enjaulada.

- Pues según tu calendario – ella rió señalándolo –, mañana es el 40, así que por mí, adelante.

- No me provoques, te lo juro.

- Anda, ven – se extendió para él sobre las sábanas blancas y mucho esfuerzo le costó a Terry no lanzarse sobre ella como una fiera.

No confiaba en sí mismo en estas condiciones. Ella iba a necesitar que fuera despacio la primera vez y él estaba a punto de aullar.

- Mejor pasado mañana.

- Pero mañana es el cuarenta.

- Por eso, mañana es el cuarenta que nada de nada; entonces hay que esperar al siguiente. ¿O son 39 y en el cuarenta ya? ¡No entiendo!

Candy se carcajeó.

- Pues yo tampoco, pero por mí, puede ser hoy mismo, me siento bien.

- No me quiero arriesgar a lastimarte o algo…

- ¿Ya no me deseas? – su traviesa voz sonó, tentándolo.

- No me tientes, te lo juro.

- Ven, Terry – se extendía como una ninfa sobre la cama.

- No me hagas esto, no puedo soportarlo. Pasado mañana, no soy un animal, puedo esperar. Cielo santo, me voy a dar un baño.

Cuando regresó del baño, oliendo deliciosamente, ella ya estaba casi dormida, él se acomodó en la cama y la abrazó por la espalda.

La cintura de Candy había vuelto casi en su totalidad a su figura de antes y poner la palma ahí, en esa curva, volvió a alterarlo.

- ¿No te satisfizo tu baño? – bromeó ella con los ojos cerrados.

- Sabes bien que nunca hago nada.

- ¿Y entonces… el baño qué?

- Pues me echo agua ahí, a ver si se me baja.

Candy soltó una risita.

Las manos de él viajaron por su cintura.

- Extraño mi pancita – le dijo.

Siguió acariciándola, palpándola con las manos abiertas, sintiéndola toda.

Candy disfrutó de su maravilloso aroma y sin abrir los ojos, tomó las manos de él y las dirigió a sus pechos.

- Puedes entretenerte un rato.

- Oh, santo cielo.

Y lo hizo, se entretuvo un buen rato, además estaban más grandes. Por Dios, sentía la entrepierna explotar y esto no estaba ayudando. El aroma de ella le llenaba los pulmones y sentirla así en sus palmas… rayos, fue un milagro que no terminara en ese momento.

- No quiero lastimarte – retiró las manos.

Su mujer alimentaba a su hijo todavía, por Dios, que estaba loco ¡o qué!

- No me lastimas, me gusta.

- No uses esa voz, Candy, por Dios.

- ¿Cuál voz?

- Ésa, como si ronronearas. Te lo juro que no necesito mayor aliciente.

Candy se rió de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados.

- Soy un enfermo – dijo él, acariciando las cúspides suavemente.

- ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Te vas a animar?

- No – fue una lucha, pero sus manos obedecieron y se alejaron.

Fue una lucha. UNA LUCHA.

- No, no. Ya esperamos mucho, dos días más es nada.

- Yo también quiero – ella dijo.

- Mujer, me estás matando.

Ella volvió a reír. Pero él se conformó ya con besar su hombro, abrazarla fuerte y descansar con ella entre sus brazos. Tuvo un sueño explosivo, eso sí. Y la noche siguiente fue igual, la misma rutina, que sí, que no, que ya quiero, que mejor me espero ni que fuera un animal enfermo.

Pero el día 41 -!-.

Para mayor bendición, fue fin de semana. Que suene la música celestial. Y truenen los tambores ¡de toda la tierra!

Le hizo el amor hasta que cayó rendido y ya no se podía ni mover; tan cansado que apenas si estaba respirando y medio ciego, pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el bendito.

Y Candy se sentía que flotaba. Fueron ocho veces entre la noche y la mañana, y cuando la despertó a mediodía porque quería otra ronda, buscándola entre las sábanas, casi todavía dormido, ahí fue cuando se embarazó por segunda vez.

- ¡No lo vamos a dejar ni que te huela! – dijo la nana en la cocina.

- ¿Crees que estoy embarazada?

- Se te nota en la cara, hija. Verás, vamos al médico.

Fueron ellas dos, y el médico lo confirmó. Y no, no pasaba nada por estar tan cerca uno del otro; era un mujer muy joven, su primer embarazo fue muy sano, un parto igualmente normal; no había ningún problema.

- Cuando salgas de la dieta de éste – la nana anunció al llegar a la casa –. Vamos a mandar a ese muchacho a dormir a la hacienda. ¡Que ni te huela! Te va a tener pariendo uno por año. ¿Cómo se llaman esos que usan para las yeguas, hija?

La suave voz de Candy:

- Sementales, nana.

- Haz de cuenta, mija. Préñete que préñete. ¡Que ni te huela!

Candy rió, acariciando su vientre. Otro bebé, pensaba, cuán grande bendición.

El segundo embarazo fue un poco diferente también porque ellos ya no estaban tan nerviosos.

Porque cuando Terryto nació apenas si dormían, se despertaban cada dos horas al mismo tiempo y lo observaban, le colocaban un dedo bajo la nariz para asegurarse de que respiraba con normalidad, y lo observaban por horas esperando el momento en que despertara con hambre o con necesidad de cambio de pañal o con cólicos o si acaso tuviera fiebre alguna vez; se la pasaban tomándole la temperatura con la palma en la frente y luego con los labios porque alguien les dijo que eran más sensibles para ello.

Los dos lo trataban como a un vaso de cristal. Cuando la nana lo sacudía en el aire y lo cargaba como un costalito, ambos se ponían frenéticos.

- Ay sí, ay sí – les decía la nana – a éste lo cuidan como si se fuera a romper, pero ya se irán aflojando, para el segundo estarán más blanditos y al tercero, a ese lo van a dejar ¡hasta que coma tierra!

- No creo que yo deje jamás que mi hijo coma tierra – dijo Terry a Candy en la noche, viendo al bebé y contando los dos el número de respiraciones por minuto.

- Yo tampoco lo creo.

- ¡Lo van a echar al lodo! – había dicho la nana –. Orita se quieren morir si le pica un zancudo, el tercero se les va a caer de la cama y apenas si le van a sacudir el polvo.

- No creo que me conforme nunca con que se me caiga mi hijo al suelo – Terry decía, contando hasta sesenta segundos mientras Candy contaba las respiraciones del bebé.

- Yo tampoco.

- Orita están con que no lo miren, no lo toquen, lávense las manos; ay, ay, lo cargan como si fuera de algodón. El tercero va a masticar lodo y va a nadar entre los cerdos; se va a colgar con las patas de la rama de un árbol y apenas si le dirán: si te caes te limpias la sangre antes de meterte a la cama.

- No creo que nunca me pase desapercibido si mi hijo está sangrando.

- Por supuesto que no – respondió Candy –. Cuarenta y siete, ¿estamos bien?

- Sí, hace una hora fueron cuarenta y nueve. Estamos normal.

- ¿Dormimos un ratito?

- Bueno, sí.

Lo recostaron en su cuna, sin frazadas sueltas, sin muñecos, boca arriba; esperaron tres minutos a que siguiera dormido y fueron a su cama.

La cuna estaba colocada a dos centímetros de distancia.

Terry regresó de su baño, después de cambiar al bebé y dejarlo en su cuna en su habitación. Ella estaba recostada, siete meses de este segundo embarazo y estaba muy adormilada.

Delicioso su aroma la envolvió cuando se acomodó junto a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Con su largo brazo rodeaba el pronunciado vientre, abrazándolos a los dos.

- ¿Se quedó dormido? – ella preguntó.

- Sí, lo cambié y cayó rendido.

- Yo también tengo mucho sueño, pero son las cinco de la tarde.

- Duerme, amor – besó su hombro.

- Este embarazo es diferente, me da mucho sueño.

Él volvió a besar su hombro, deslizándose un poco a su cuello, aspirando. Y un instante después ella dijo:

- Cielo, no has comido. Vamos a que comas – quiso removerse.

- No, no – le impidió –; no te levantes. Descansa.

- Pero debes tener hambre.

- Quédate aquí conmigo un rato – la arropó cálidamente.

- Es pretexto para que yo duerma.

- Por lo que sea, quiero abrazarte.

Candy se dejó acurrucar otra vez, él a su espalda, abrazándola.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día en la hacienda?

- Muy bien.

- ¿Y Robert?

- Loco con los potrillos – soltó una risita.

Porque Stephen en definitiva terminó por elegir un temprano retiro y Robert vendió la hacienda para reses en Boston; se asoció con Terry en el negocio equino y ahora los dos trabajaban juntos.

Hoy nacieron las dos primeras crías de la cruza nueva que iban a intentar.

- Parece que será una raza fuerte. Andaban saltando a las horas de nacer.

- Van a ser muy rebeldes entonces.

- Definitivamente. Pero es bueno, bien amaestrados se vuelven muy veloces por tanta resistencia.

- Me da mucho gusto que haya resultado, cielo – tomó las manos de él y le besó en las palmas.

Un momento después, ella suspiró sonoramente, y él supo que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

- Mi vida, me voy a levantar, pero tú descansa.

- ¿Vas a comer?

- Sí, pero después estaré trabajando un rato en el estudio.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Me voy a poner a lo de la cuna.

Candy sonrió. Y es que él estaba por hacer una segunda cuna, ahora para el segundo bebé. La de Terry él mismo la había hecho.

- Todas las noches te dedicas a esto, ¿no te cansas, amor? – eso le había preguntado ella, cuando tenía ocho meses de embarazo del primer bebé y él estaba barnizando la cuna por cuarta vez.

Se había empeñado en hacerla él mismo.

- No. Me aseguro de que esté bien hecha.

- La pudiste haber comprado.

- La quiero hacer YO. Quiero asegurarme de que cada pieza está cortada como se debe, cada clavo puesto donde se debe, cada tornillo, cada centímetro. Es mi hijo el que va a dormir aquí, tengo que estar seguro.

Candy descubría con él nuevas cosas cada día. Y en este momento entendió algo. Cuando la hacienda necesitaba algún trabajo, un techo para reparar, los establos para remodelarse, el mantenimiento de los jardines, o de las áreas de terracería y grava, o las múltiples ampliaciones que le hizo, él contrataba personal. Se mantenía involucrado y la mayoría de las veces él y Robert trabajaban a la par con los otros trabajadores. Pero en general, no lo hacía nunca solo y no lo hacía él todo, delegaba.

Pero en casa, Terry no delegaba nunca. NUNCA. A.

Si la casa necesitaba atención lo hacía él. Si una teja estaba un centímetro fuera de lugar, la arreglaba ÉL. Si una ventana estaba haciendo ruido al abrirse, la engrasaba ÉL. Si las chimeneas, la pintura en las habitaciones, el pasto, los árboles, la duela en la cocina; lo que sea. Si era algo para esta familia lo hacía él mismo. ¿El motivo?

Terry cuidaba su nido él personalmente. La idea la hizo sonreír. ¿O cómo se llaman esos donde descansan las manadas de los leones? Porque él es un león que cuida su manada; sonrió de nuevo.

Él protegía a su familia, las paredes que les guardaban, el techo que les cubría, lo que se llevaban a la boca, la ropa con que se cobijaban, el jardín en el que tomaban el sol; todo alrededor de ellos él era el proveedor.

Para su manera de pensar, al necesitarse una cuna para el bebé lo lógico era que la hiciera él. Así le tomara todas sus tardes y la revisara una y mil veces, y la barnizara y hasta hiciera ¡pruebas de resistencia! Nada era demasiado; se trataba de la seguridad de su hijo.

Y así igual, ahora para el segundo, él iba a construirle su cuna también.

- ¿La pintaré de rosa de una vez? Un rosa claro, no muy empalagoso.

- Déjala color miel, como la de Terry, si es niña en verdad, la decoramos después.

- De acuerdo.

Él volvió a besar su hombro, la abrazó un instante más y luego se levantó.

Todavía llena de su aroma, ella se quedó dormida toda la tarde, sabiendo que estando él cerca, el mundo era un lugar seguro en el cual descansar.

Cuando Terryto tenía dos años estaba tan precioso que te lo querías comer a besos. Y corría por la casa, dándole ejercicio a sus piernas como si estuviera descubriéndolas. Andaba por ahí caminando normalmente y luego emprendía la carrera, luego normal, luego otra carrera.

Era la edad en que descubren que pueden correr y como que hacen pruebas con sus piernitas; revoloteaba por la casa y cuando salían a jugar en el jardín, corría y se detenía; corría y se detenía; luego hacía como pájaro, con sus bracitos, luego como conejito brincando.

Y cada vez estaba más bonito.

A los tres años era un lorito, hablaba y hablaba. "Papá, mira, una _madiposa_". "Sí, una mariposa, hijo". "Mira _payenito_". "Sí, hijo, un conejito". Siempre le causaba ternura cómo llamaba su hijo a los conejos: _payenos_. Suponía que algo en los sonidos de las palabras le hacían asociarlos de diversas maneras.

"¡Mira!, ¡bincó un pescado en el _dío_!" En el río no había peces, pero algo vería el niño. "Un pescado brincó en el río, hijo, mira".

Y luego se ponía a cantar por los pasillos de la casa.

"Hombe fuete, come mucho. Ninio gande, tamen come mucho.

Hombe fuete, hace jecicio. Ninio gande tamen hace jecicio."

- ¿Y esa canción que canta el niño? – preguntó Terry un día llegando de la hacienda.

- No sé – ella sonrió, aceptando el beso en los labios con que la saludaba –, la inventó y tiene toda la mañana cantándola.

Terry le habló al niño.

- Hijo, ven.

El pequeño detuvo su andar en el pasillo y vino corriendo con él.

- Hola, papá.

- Hola, cachorrito. ¿Cómo te portaste? – lo cargó.

- _Men_, papá.

- ¿Bien? ¿Y qué estás haciendo?

- _Tando_, papá.

- ¿Cantando? – besó su rostro –. ¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción?

- _No sabo._

- No sé, hijo.

- ¿Tú tampoco?

Terry soltó una risita.

- ¿_Jugas_, papá?

- ¿Juego contigo? Sí.

- _Meno_.

El niño hizo que su papá lo bajara y salió disparado a su habitación. Regresó con los bracitos cargados de juguetes y los desparramó todos en el piso; tomó de la mano a su papá y lo jaló para que se sentara con él en el suelo.

Terry levantó todo, niño incluido, y se fue a jugar con él a la alfombra de la sala.

Una vez estaban tomando el sol en el entarimado entre las margaritas; y Terry le dijo a su esposa:

- Mira lo que está haciendo el niño.

Candy volteó a verlo.

Terryto vestía un pantaloncito de lino color beige, doblado en sus piernitas porque andaba descalzo en el pasto, una camisa blanca y tirantes cafés. Estaba cerca de unas rocas más grandes que él y parecía que estaba explorando en el musgo que las cubría; no se subía a ellas porque estaba chiquito pero bien sabía que su papá iba a correr a bajarlo no se fuera a caer; pero caminaba al lado de las rocas viéndolas con sus ojos azules bien abiertos.

- Mira lo que está haciendo – volvió a decirle Terry a ella.

Y entonces Candy vio una rana que estaba a lo alto de una de las rocas, quedaba a la altura de Terryto y él la estaba viendo; de hecho, parecía que la rana lo miraba de vuelta, como si se estudiaran mutuamente.

La rana dio un salto. Terryto dio otro, mirándola. Luego la rana volvió a saltar, Terryto otra vez.

La rana saltaba en la roca y Terryto saltaba de nuevo en el pasto.

- Está jugando a ser rana – ella dijo, sonriendo –. Compite con ella.

La rana volvió a saltar, Terryto otra vez; pero entonces la rana saltó dos veces bien rápido, Terryto otras dos, la rana más, Terryto otro poco; la rana se volvió loca de saltos encima de la piedra y Terryto brincaba lo más que podía, sus piernitas esforzándose, y su cabello castaño se mecía en el aire. No se iba a rendir, no se iba a rendir.

Pero entonces, la rana saltó hacia él. Y Terryto salió corriendo despavorido.

- _¡Mi quiere comer la dana, papá!_ – llegó y se lanzó a los brazos de su papá.

Terry soltó una risita, pero lo abrazó en su regazo, sentado él en el entarimado.

- ¿La rana te quiere comer, cachorrito?

_- Sí, bincó y abió la boca, ¡bien gande!_

- ¿Brincó y abrió la boca?

- _¡Gande, papá! ¿Y si mi come?_

- Ve a jugar otro rato con ella, no te va a hacer nada.

- ¿Y si me _binca_ tú me salvas, papá?

- Sí, hijo; te voy a estar viendo y si te brinca yo voy por ti.

- Ay, bueno – respiró aliviado –, voy _pes,_ _pedo_ me ves, ¿eh?

- Sí, hijo, aquí te voy a estar viendo.

Terryto se bajó de sus piernas y regresó a donde estaba la rana en las piedras; se acercó primero sigilosamente, sus piecitos andando despacio, descalzo en el césped, con las manitas agarrándose los tirantitos; pero se atrevió y llegó hasta donde estaba.

La rana volvió a brincar, y él también. Luego la rana de nuevo, él otra vez. Y esa tarde así se la pasó entre que le jugaba carreras a la rana y luego corría despavorido con su papá, hasta que quedó rendido al atardecer. Terry lo llevó a su cama cargando y el niño estaba vencido en sus brazos.

Siempre le pasaba así cuando pasaban las tardes en el jardín; porque correteaba a las ranas, a las ardillas, las mariposas, las libélulas; exploraba entre los árboles, coleccionaba hojas de todos colores. Una vez se llevó tremendo susto con una abeja.

Él ya sabía que eran peligrosas porque le había picado una a su prima Andy y el cachete se le puso como una manzana de rojo y grande (no fue nada grave pero al niño se le quedó grabado); y una noche su papá y él estaban acampando en el patio.

Terry le dijo que iban a dormir en el bosque y contar cuentos y sólo ellos dos estuvieron ahí en la tienda.

Jugó con él, exploraron "el bosque" (que era el mismo patio de su casa, pero para el niño de noche era como un mundo nuevo), y en la tienda Terry le contó un montón de cuentos a la luz de una lámpara de aceite.

Ya entrada la noche, el niño empezó a gritar, porque una abeja se había metido a la tienda de campaña.

- Hijo, cálmate, espera – quería tranquilizarlo su papá.

Pero el niño, aterrorizado, estaba frenético a su espalda, cubriéndose con él y sacudiendo las manos en el aire.

- _¡Mi pica! ¡Mi pica!_

- Terry, cálmate.

Pero el niño estaba aterrado, gritando y yendo de aquí para allá, sacudiendo las manos sobre su cabeza.

- Mira, Terry, mira mi mano.

Lo único que lo hizo tranquilizarse es que ya no veía a la abeja y su papá le mostraba la mano cerrada.

Se quedó viendo el enorme puño de su papá.

- Aquí está la abeja, la atrapé, ya no te va a hacer nada.

- ¿La _tapaste_?

- Sí, la atrapé, aquí está – le mostraba la mano cerrada –. Ya no te va a hacer nada, ¿ves? Cálmate, hijo, no tengas miedo.

El niño se quedó viendo el puño cerrado de su papá, y cuando lo entendió respiró aliviado. Pero entonces su papá abrió el puño y la abeja salió volando otra vez.

Terryto volvió a correr al interior de la tienda, moviendo las manos espantado.

- _¡Mi pica! ¡Mi pica!_

- Hijo, ven aquí, hazme caso, ven.

La firme voz de su padre le hizo más o menos reaccionar y se acercó a él, aunque sus ojos azules estaban llenos de miedo y volteaba a todas partes.

_- Vola la abeja, papá, tovía vola._

- Sí, amor, está volando; pero mira.

Terry extendió la palma de la mano, a la luz de la lámpara, para que su hijo viera bien el sitio.

- ¿Ves esto? – señaló un punto en su palma, estaba rojo y tenía algo negro en el centro.

- ¿Qué es?

- La abeja ya me picó, hijo. Y sólo pueden picar una vez; ya no te va a picar. Mira, esto es el aguijón – lo sacó y lo colocó en su amplia palma para que el niño lo viera –. Con eso negro chiquito es con lo que pican, pero cuando pican ya se les cae y ya no pueden picar.

- ¿Ya no pueden picar nunca?

- Nunca. Sólo una vez y ya.

- ¿Una vez y ya nunca?

- Nunca.

- ¿Aunque _volen_?

- Aunque vuelen – le aseguró.

Terry sabía que la abeja ya no volaría mucho tiempo más, pero no se lo iba a decir al niño, lo único que quería era tranquilizarlo.

Los ojos azules de su hijo, del mismo azul mar oscuro que los de él, miraron su amplia palma un buen rato, como si estuviera entendiéndolo.

- Te picó la abeja, papá.

- Sí.

- ¿Te duele?

- Muy poquito, casi no.

- Pero tú la _tapaste_, ¿querías que te picara?

- Para que ya no pudiera picarte a ti.

Terry lo miró a los ojos largo rato, comprendiendo lo que su padre le decía, procesando lo que había hecho.

- _Gacias_, papá.

Terryto abrazó a su padre. Y fue posiblemente la primera vez que de manera consciente entendió lo mucho que este hombre estaba dispuesto a protegerlo, y lo seguro que él siempre habría de sentirse a su lado.

Terryto (o Mini Terry como le puso su tía Pauna, de tan parecido que era) quería ir a todas partes en los hombros de su papá, nomás lo veía y le extendía los bracitos. Cuando Terry lo subía en brazos, él casi reptaba por su cuerpo hasta que lo colocaba en sus hombros donde le gustaba. Una vez se golpeó la cabeza con una viga en el techo.

Y Terry se puso frenético. Lo llevaron al doctor casi corriendo. No, no vomitó, ni lloró, ¡pero sonó muy fuerte! No le pasó nada, Terrence. Vigílenlo que duerma bien y no vomite, y coma lo normal.

Y ahí los tienen a los dos velándole el sueño al crío dos noches seguidas, mientras el niño dormía a pierna suelta; bien sonriente como si estuviera soñando algo muy bonito.

Terry siguió llevándolo en los hombros pero ya nunca se le volvió a golpear con nada.

Una noche, Candy estaba en su salita de costura, terminando unos cojines blancos para la sala. Una voz se escuchó desde el umbral.

- Mami, _teno suenio_.

Miró hacia él y le sonrió. El niño estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Tienes sueño, amor?

- Sí, mucho _suenio_ – elevó una manita y se frotó los ojos con el dorso; a un lado y luego al otro, y su cabello castaño le acariciaba los dedos.

- Ve a tu cuarto, amor.

- Tú llévame, mamá.

La manera como pronunciaba "mamá", separando las sílabas y haciendo énfasis en la última siempre hacía que le diera ternura. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que la llamó así y ella lloró de gusto toda la tarde.

- Súbete a tu cama, y ahorita voy contigo.

- Pero yo quiero que vayas ya, mamá.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, tan bonito como un muñeco que habla.

- ¿_Mi cuestas_?

- ¿Te acuesto, mi vida?

- Sí.

Volvió a frotarse los ojos con su manita.

Lo bañaba la luz del corredor, pero entonces la luz fue obstruida.

- Amor, ¿te falta mucho?

Ahora Terry, el grande, estaba ahí parado.

- No tanto, ¿por?

- Tengo sueño.

Candy soltó una risita. Mini-Terry miró hacia arriba a su papá, y en ese momento su papá se frotaba los ojos con una mano tal como había hecho él.

Luego el niño regresó la vista a ella.

Los dos la miraban, dos pares de ojos azules hermosísimos e idénticos. Candy los observó.

El pequeñito era la réplica exacta del grande, incluso estaban parados de la misma manera. Se notaba que al crecer iba a tener la misma complexión que su padre, porque tenía la misma estructura ósea, sólo que en miniatura.

Y siempre se pararon igual. Cuando Terry se convirtió en adulto, al verlos de espaldas era como ver a la misma persona. Y de hecho, sus rostros eran los mismos, sólo con la diferencia de la edad. Pero cuando Terry era un jovencito era la dupla de su padre cuando ella lo conoció.

Ahora mismo Terryto vestía un trajecito pijama que ella le había hecho de lana azul con nubes blancas, y estaba recargado de costado en el marco de la puerta, viéndola, con su mano izquierda apoyando la palma a la altura de sus costillas, y la otra mano con el dorso sobre su frente a veces frotándose los ojos.

Terry padre estaba exactamente en la misma postura, también recargado en el marco de la puerta, también con la mano izquierda a la altura de las costillas y la derecha frotándose los ojos. Los dos la miraban.

- _Teno suenio_, mamá – dijo uno, con su peculiar acento en la palabra.

Y el padre lo secundó.

- Yo también, termina mañana, ¿puedes?

Lo más curioso de todo esto, Candy pensó, es que Terry no estaba bromeando, y parecía que ni siquiera había notado lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo, cómo él y el niño pedían lo mismo. Él no lo estaba haciendo por imitar a su hijo, honestamente estaba ahí porque sin ella no podía conciliar el sueño y parecía ni notar la similitud.

- No puedo dormir sin ti, muñequita, y me estoy muriendo de sueño, ¿puedes terminar mañana?

- ¿Tienes sueño, cielo?

- Mucho.

- ¿Tú también, mi vida?

Y mini-Terry contestó.

- Sí, quiero que _mi cuestes_.

Candy se levantó, dejando la labor de inmediato, y fue a ellos. Los dos Terrys de su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tercera Parte. Mellie Grandchester.**

El segundo bebé, efectivamente, tal como la nana lo había predicho, fue una niña. En esta ocasión no hubo poder humano que lo pudiera sacar de la habitación donde Candy fue atendida.

Tanto él como Rodrigo estuvieron ahí, tanto porque ambos querían presenciarlo como porque secretamente, se daban ánimo uno al otro; porque imaginar y ver eran cosas diferentes.

A Terry volvió a sobrecogerlo la fortaleza de su mujer; ella siempre se veía tan frágil, tan delicada, pero sin duda la mujer era una firme torre, física y emocionalmente; y venía demostrándoselo desde que la conoció.

Desde que le gritó en el bosque mandándolo al carajo, llamándole cobarde por no luchar por ella, y luego el tiempo en Chicago; y luego esto de ¡tener hijos! En fin, que la mujer era una leona.

Cuando la niña nació y los dejaron solos, él la tomó en sus brazos, mientras ella dormitaba; el parto había sido mucho más rápido que con Terry, pero estaba muy cansada de cualquier manera; Terry se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama y sujetó a la niña en sus brazos.

Era perfecta. Absolutamente perfecta.

Terry había estado hinchado y enrojecido al nacer; su piel arrugada como un cachorrito recién nacido; y sus cabellos castaños eran una mata enredada; estaba hermoso, pero su estado al nacer pues, era normal, lo que puede esperarse en un recién nacido.

En cambio, la niña estaba intacta y preciosa; tenía la piel muy blanca y limpia, y su cabello era de un color tan claro y era tan delgadito y suave que apenas se notaba.

Toda era muy blanca, con los labios rojos como una cereza y tenía los ojos abiertos un poco dejando ver el color del iris; un gris muy claro, que era obvio después se convertiría en el tono verde de los de su madre. Y se veían llenos de inteligencia, había nacido no más de una hora antes y ya parecía estar aprendiendo sobre el nuevo mundo en el que la habían recibido.

Ahora mismo parecía estar analizándolo a él.

- Yo soy tu papá – tuvo que aclarar la garganta.

Apenas fue un trepidar su voz, estaba nervioso. Y es que la niña era imposiblemente hermosa; si alguien dijera que un ángel sería más bonito no lo hubiera creído, y no porque fuera su hija; de verdad, honestamente, esta niña estaba muy –pero que muy– bonita.

Sus ojos clarísimos lo miraban.

- Yo soy tu padre – y volvió a sonar su voz temblorosa.

Se quedó mirándola largo rato, casi sin parpadear, estaba perfecta; era una muñeca con piel de porcelana.

- Así era Candy cuando nació – sonó una voz.

Rodrigo había entrado a la habitación y él no lo notó; se paró a su lado, viendo a la bebé, hablando en un murmullo para no despertar a la madre que dormía.

-¿De verdad? – dijo Terry en el mismo tono de maravilla.

- Sí, esa misma piel tan blanca que parece porcelana. Por Dios, yo pensaba que era la bebé más bella que había existido en la tierra alguna vez. Esta niña está idéntica.

- Está muy bonita – Terry sostenía a la bebé –, pero de veras qué niña tan más bonita.

Rodrigo sonrió, y colocó una mano sobre su hombro; una callada felicitación.

- ¿Vamos afuera? – dijo Terry –, para que Candy duerma con calma.

Su suegro asintió y ambos salieron; Terry la llevaba con todo cuidado, envuelta en una frazada blanca.

Fueron a sentarse a la sala.

- Y no llora – dijo Terry momentos después.

La niña seguía viendo alrededor, pero sobre todo lo miraba a él.

- ¿Tienen un nombre? – cuestionó Rodrigo, sentándose en el sofá a un costado; con una taza de café y otra para Terry que colocó frente a él en la mesita.

- Sí, ya lo hemos acordado.

- ¿Y cuál será?

Terry lo miró.

- Marge Eleanor Grandchester.

Rodrigo no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de agua.

- ¿Marge?

- Sí. Y vamos a llamarla Mellie. Porque tu mujer llamaba Ely a mi madre, así que pues… unimos los dos nombres.

- ¿Lo vieron en los diarios?

- Sí. ¿Los has leído todos?

- En los últimos años, antes de entregárselos a Candy. Al inicio yo… no podía.

Terry asintió, comprendiendo, y guardó silencio un momento, y luego recordó lo que sintió cuando Candy compartió con él las lecturas de todos los diarios de su madre. Miró a Rodrigo para decir:

- Es una mujer extraordinaria, tu mujer.

Rodrigo lo miró a los ojos, los suyos color gris estaban cristalinos.

- Lo es.

Y no pasó desapercibido el que Terrence formulara esa frase en tiempo presente. Se lo agradeció en silencio; y pensó que verdaderamente, si alguien lo entendía en esta tierra era este hombre que ahora estaba junto a él, uno que era mucho más joven que él, pero de quien siempre pensó poder ser amigo.

Un hombre que, a pesar de no haberlo merecido, le había abierto las puertas de su casa y le acogía, y le estimaba, y hoy por hoy, le prodigaba un afecto sincero.

Sonrió pensando que para todos los efectos, su yerno era su mejor amigo. ¿Y, después de todo, no era esta una gran bendición el día de hoy?

Terrence lo entendía, Terrence jamás le preguntaba si volvería a casarse, como hacía todo el mundo, Terrence jamás en su presencia hablaba de Marge en pasado, Terrence siempre entendió aunque nunca ahondó, ni interrogó y muchas veces le acompañaba en silencio, sin preguntar.

Desde que ellos se vinieron a La Niebla, Rodrigo pasaba cada vez más tiempo aquí, encariñado al máximo con su nieto, y deseando verlos a ellos lo más posible; ahora prácticamente vivía en la villa e iba de visita a Chicago, al revés.

Y había veces en las que se aparecía en casa de su hija y le decía a su yerno:

- ¿Y si cabalgamos por ahí, tienes tiempo?

- Claro, cabalgamos.

Era cuando tenía alguna crisis. Y salían juntos; Terrence lo dejaba cabalgar a toda velocidad, siguiéndolo como una red de seguridad; lo dejaba ir tan rápido como quisiera. Y Rodrigo recorría las distancias a tal velocidad que el viento le secaba las lágrimas, en esos días en los que la extrañaba sobremanera, llenándose del aroma del valle que tanto se la recordaba.

Y después se sentaban en una colina cualquiera, lado a lado, en completo silencio; había momentos tan difíciles, pero Terrence los volvía soportables, sólo porque estaba ahí, se sentaba a su lado, lo dejaba encontrar calma dentro de sí mismo.

Las crisis fueron cada vez menos frecuentes; y estar en La Niebla le prodigó un recuerdo pacífico de ella; volvió a recuperarla, rompiendo con el dolor, quedando la dulce presencia de ella en cada lugar de este valle.

Y Terry había tenido todo que ver con ello. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Aunque para ser sincero, Rodrigo desde que lo conoció se vio a sí mismo en él; un lazo que ya vibraba, había estado tan ciego que se volvió una lucha de voluntades; al final el amor de ellos había vencido y resultó ser tan grande, que alcanzaba también para acogerle a él en su mundo.

Rodrigo siempre supo que Terry era un poco como él. Sólo que nunca podría haberse imaginado por qué motivo habría de llegar a comprenderlo tan bien.

- Gracias, Terrence – dijo en la sala, a un par de horas de que naciera su nieta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo. Por este momento, por mí en tu familia.

- Tú eres de esta familia.

Rodrigo sonrió, lentamente, había paz en su semblante. Y Terry supo que aunque faltara algo fundamental en su vida, esta etapa era una en la que mayormente se encontraba en calma, tenía paz; con su hija, con sus nietos, y con él mismo.

Y a ellos dos, el tiempo les había vuelto amigos; como cuestión increíble.

Terry no lo veía propiamente como una figura paterna; pero era un poco más, era un compañero, un confidente, alguien que le entendía muy bien. Terry también se sentía comprendido por él.

Le sonrió de vuelta, con un significativo gesto de comprensión en sus ojos y le dijo:

- ¿Quieres cargar a tu nieta?

- Por favor.

Terry se levantó y le entregó a la bebé.

- La niña más bonita, la más bonita de este mundo – dijo Rodrigo cargándola y viendo su carita.

- Mellie – Terry tomó un sorbo del café que le preparó él.

- Sí, Mellie. Hola, princesita; yo soy tu abuelo.

Rodrigo besó a la pequeñita y Terry desvió la vista porque le vio limpiarse los ojos con la mano, quiso darle algo de espacio.

Momentos después, la nena se quedó dormida, y ellos la llevaron a recostar. Candy seguía profundamente dormida.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme en algo? – Terry le preguntó a su suegro.

- Claro, ¿qué es?

- Tengo que pintar la cuna de la niña. La tengo en el cobertizo.

- ¿La dejaste color natural?

- Sí, pero ahora hay que hacerla rosa.

- Pero un rosa claro, no muy empalagoso.

Terry rió un poco.

- Lo mismo le dije a Candy. Ayúdame, pues; vamos.

Dejaron a la niña en el centro de la cama, rodeada de almohadas; no iba a despertar en un buen rato, y si la escuchaban llorar vendrían antes de que despertara a su madre.

En el cobertizo, se dieron a su tarea. Terry tenía preparada la pintura en caso de que fuese una niña, así que la diluyeron y empezaron; iba a tardar algunos días en secarse.

- Mientras tanto – dijo Terry – yo creo que va a tener que compartir la cuna de su hermano.

Al mediodía habían terminado y se sentaron en el pasto afuera del cobertizo. El lado este de la casa estaba a unos metros de distancia, la ventana que estaban viendo era la de la habitación principal.

Ambos se habían despojado de la camisa, y llevaban únicamente los pantalones vaqueros.

- Está fuerte el sol – dijo Terry levantándose hacia el cobertizo.

Era pleno verano, 23 de Agosto de 1925.

Cuando regresó traía puesto un sombrero café con las alas laterales curvas hacia arriba.

- ¿Tienes otro de ésos? – dijo Rodrigo cubriéndose los ojos por el resplandor del mediodía.

- Espera.

Terry fue a la casa y volvió con otro, café también pero más oscuro; se lo lanzó y Rodrigo se lo puso. Le quedaba perfecto.

Terry también había traído una jarra con limonada atiborrada de hielos y dos vasos de cristal, le ofreció uno a Rodrigo y volvió a sentarse a su lado con otro para él en la mano.

Ahí estuvieron un buen rato los dos, en silencio, sin camisa, sombreros, sudando por el sol y el trabajo en el cobertizo, pero no se movían y estaban muy pacíficos.

Sobre el pasto ambos parecían más bien amigos que suegro y yerno, además Rodrigo se conservaba muy joven, alto y atlético, de la misma estatura y complexión que Terry. Le gustaban los mismos deportes que a él y sobre todo, igual que a Terry, cabalgar y nadar, por lo que sus físicos eran muy similares, largos y delineados brazos, espalda amplia pero estilizada, abdomen recio; y largas y fuertes piernas.

Un buen rato estuvieron en silencio, llenándose del sol.

Después, Rodrigo se sirvió un cuarto vaso de limonada.

- Sinceramente, tenemos que conseguir algo de alcohol. Estamos tomando limonada como unas nenas.

- Nunca me ha gustado. No sé quién puede buscar voluntariamente sentirse estúpido.

Rodrigo soltó una risita.

- Pienso igual, desafortunadamente.

- ¿Te gustaría que fuésemos alcohólicos?

- Me gustaría tomar algo un poco más masculino que limonada.

- Puedo echarle un puño de lodo si quieres.

Rodrigo se carcajeó.

- Sí, y unas cuantas piedras para masticarlas con los dientes.

Rieron un buen rato, bromeando con el asunto; pero después se quedaron en calma, y volvieron al silencio. Terry miraba a la blanca casa.

- Estoy pensando hacer una ampliación más – dijo de pronto.

- ¿Dónde?

- Hacia allá – extendió un brazo señalando al lado oriente –; los niños necesitarán una habitación cada uno, con esas dos y la nuestra ya sólo nos quedan dos para huéspedes; si tú terminas viniéndote a vivir con nosotros, como sospecho, ya sólo tendremos una.

- ¿Me quieres tener viviendo en tu casa?

- ¿Por qué no? Ya me acostumbré a tenerte rondando.

Rodrigo soltó una risita.

- No puedo vender la villa porque es legado desde mis abuelos.

- No la vendas, tenla funcionando, pero al menos sabe que habrá por aquí una habitación para cuando quieras quedarte.

Rodrigo lo entendió, esta sencilla conversación era una invitación en realidad. Y aunque no propiamente se fue a vivir con ellos, sí dispuso de esa habitación en innumerables ocasiones y tenía el vestidor lleno de sus pertenencias.

- La villa la heredarán los niños – dijo Rodrigo un instante después –. Y todo lo demás. White y DuBois, todo.

- Puedes hacer con tus posesiones lo que gustes.

- ¿No te opones?

- ¿Por qué? Son sangre White también. Sólo te voy a pedir una cosa.

- Dime.

- No dejes a Mellie fuera. Se acostumbra heredar sólo a los varones, pero si lo harás así entonces no lo permitiré. No quiero problemas entre mis hijos.

- Te entiendo, no será así. Se dividirá entre los que tengan. ¿Cuántos piensan?

- No sé – Terry sonrió –; la nana ya amenazó con mandarme a vivir a la hacienda o con los Hartrow lo que resta del año. Pero no me preguntes por qué; no te ofendas, pero es tu hija, tenemos que tener algún límite.

Rodrigo se carcajeó.

- Y no sabes lo que te lo agradezco – sacudió la cabeza y después guardó silencio un momento; de pronto dijo –. Cada vez estoy pasando más tiempo aquí, pudiera pensarse que ahora vivo en La Niebla y visito Chicago. Estoy pensando vender parte de la compañía.

Terry asintió, denotando que estaba escuchando.

- Me diste una idea con lo que hiciste tú.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Los bonos europeos, invertiré algo de capital en ellos y veremos cómo se comportan.

En este momento no lo sabían, pero esto fue lo que salvó a Rodrigo de la quiebra cuando se vino la gran crisis a finales de la década. Como le fue funcionando, fue convirtiendo sus activos en bonos progresivamente, lo que resultó en que para aquel momento prácticamente todo ya estaba en moneda extranjera.

La crisis afectó al país de manera brutal; empresa tras empresa muchas de las principales fueron cayendo en picada; el país entero sufrió la depresión; incluso uno de los que fueran socios de Rodrigo en el pasado, se quitó la vida ante la pérdida completa de sus bienes; desgraciadamente, no fue el único caso registrado en la nación.

Rodrigo White sufrió pérdidas, pero en su mayoría, su capital en activos permaneció casi intacto.

- Me salvaste – le dijo a Terry alguna vez; años después de hoy.

- Tú te salvaste a ti mismo.

- Tu idea me salvó.

- No fue una idea como tal, fueron las circunstancias.

- Aún así, te lo debo.

Terry meció la copa que sostenía en la mano y sonrió.

- De acuerdo, me lo debes; ¿cuánto me va a tocar?

Las risas de Rodrigo llenaron la biblioteca donde estaban ahora mismo, solos.

- Todo es de ustedes; sabes que pueden tenerlo.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – se llevó a los labios la copa y bebió.

- Soy un hombre tenaz, lo sabes – la voz de Rodrigo sonó, bromeaba.

- Yo también y también lo sabes – Terry también bromeó.

Rieron los dos y siguieron bebiendo.

Estaban llevando a cabo algo que se les había vuelto una especie de ritual. Cada cena de Navidad, ellos se apartaban e iban al estudio para tomar una copa juntos y solos.

Candy y Terry tenían ya seis años desde que se casaron la segunda vez, pero a los dos hombres seguía sin gustarles el alcohol, así que el líquido ámbar que contenían sus copas era jugo de manzana.

Rodrigo dijo:

- Seguimos brindando tú y yo con cualquier tontería como si fuésemos unas nenas.

- Buen espectáculo daríamos a los niños si pasamos la cena de Navidad con aliento alcohólico.

Y desde el estudio escuchaban sus risas. Tenían casa llena; cada Navidad lo pasaban ahí los Couret, los Cornwell, y los Hartrow.

Y el pelotón de niños ahora mismo creaba tal algarabía que los escuchaban hasta este lugar; estaban intentando convencer a sus madres de que no los mandaran a la cama. Pero Candy los convenció a todos diciéndoles que mientras más temprano se durmieran, más rápido iba a amanecer y a ser Navidad.

- El acuerdo con los bienes – dijo Rodrigo un instante después – es que será de los niños.

- Partes iguales – Terry completó.

- Correcto.

- Me da gusto ver que estamos de acuerdo – Terry sonrió, bebiendo de su copa.

Casi ni tenía sentido que cada Navidad se encerraran en el estudio y tomaran una copa juntos, pero no sabían por qué, era una tradición entre ellos, al menos unos minutos ahí a solas.

- Mira cuán civilizada relación suegro-yerno, quién lo hubiera dicho – dijo Rodrigo.

- A veces se me dificulta recordarlo, que eres mi suegro. Casi me siento de la misma edad que tú, ¿será que me estoy haciendo viejo?

- Dejémoslo en que yo soy muy jovial.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

- Será lo mejor para los dos.

Rieron un poco, y cuando terminaron volvieron a la sala con los demás, los niños ya en la cama. Terry fue a darles un beso a sus hijos antes de unirse al grupo de adultos.

- Ahora a Arnoldo – le dijo Terry, con cinco años de edad, luego de que su papá le diera su beso de buenas noches; y alzó su león de peluche.

- ¿También un beso a Arnoldo? – le dijo su papá, tomando al leoncito.

- Sí, también.

Terry se llevó el león a los labios y le dio un beso.

- Buenas noches, Arnoldo.

El niño le sonrió. Ya estaba arropadito en su cama, y en la misma habitación estaba Bobby, hijo de Pauna y Bob; su primo podía dormir en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes que tenían acondicionadas, pero siempre elegía dormir en el cuarto con Terry. Estaba ya dormido en una camita que le puso su tío Terry cerca de la ventana.

Afuera nevaba, pero la habitación estaba muy cálida a la luz de la chimenea.

Terryto le habló a su papá, ya adormilado.

- Dice mi mami que en la mañana vamos a abrir los regalos.

- Sí, amor, mañana.

- ¿Me compraste mi tren grandote?

- Terry, vas a tener que esperar a la mañana – le sonrió su papá, acariciando su cabello castaño que le caía en la frente. Sí, se lo había comprado, junto con otras muchas cosas.

- ¿Y me compraste mi caballo? – el niño quería un pony, y sí, ya estaba listo en la hacienda, junto con otro para su hermana, quien también quería uno.

- Si me sigues preguntando no te vas a dormir nunca, cachorrito.

- Nomás quiero saber, dime que sí.

- Mejor cierra tus ojos, amor, hay que dormir.

- ¿Por qué mis tíos no se van a dormir?

- Porque están grandes, Terry.

- Papá, cuando yo esté grande, ¿voy a estar de tu tamaño?

- A lo mejor estarás más grande.

- Yo quiero ser como tú, papá.

Terry le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Te amo, Terry.

- Yo también, papi. Dale otro a Arnoldo para que no se sienta mal.

Terry soltó una risita y besó al león otra vez.

El niño se quedó tranquilo, abrazando a su león, y Terry se aseguró de que estuviera bien cubierto; luego fue a ver a Bobby, las frazadas estaban hechas una bola en sus pies; las extendió y lo tapó con ellas, acariciando su cabecita rubia y asegurándose de que también dormía.

Y luego fue a verificar que la ventana estuviera bien cerrada. Hizo la misma ronda por todos los cuartos antes de ir con los demás a la sala.

Rodrigo pensó en su nieta recién nacida; todavía con Terry a su lado, sentados en el pasto afuera del cobertizo. Recordó sus ojos gris claro.

- Va a tener los ojos verdes como Candy. Así eran los de ella cuando nació, un color casi traslúcido; pero en unos días tomará el color verde oscuro de los de ella.

- Se le va a parecer mucho – Terry sonrió.

- Va a estar muy bonita, tú y yo tendremos que hacer un barrido en el pueblo.

- Ya lo sé – Terry apretó la mandíbula.

Extremadamente celosos los dos, ya estaban odiando a todos los varones que nacieran en estas fechas, pues serían los que seguramente habrían de atacar primero.

De pronto, escucharon un llanto y se pararon apresuradamente. Al entrar a la casa notaron que eran dos llantos; afortunadamente, Candy no despertó y ellos pasaron la tarde atendiendo a los –ahora– dos bebés. Rodrigo a Terry hijo y Terry a su hija.

Al tomarla de nuevo, volvió a observarla y se sintió otra vez traspasado. Terry se enamoró de su niña tan pronto la vio por primera vez y fue un enamoramiento que le duró toda la vida.

En Rodrigo ocurrió algo muy similar; los dos se sentían cada vez más embelesados mientras ella iba creciendo.

Como cuando la niña tenía cinco años y participó en la obra de teatro que el parvulario presentaba en la plaza. Estaba disfrazada de mariposa, con un traje que le hizo su mamá, sus grandes alas casi de su misma altura, amarillas y con puntos brillantes rosas y morados; y desde el improvisado escenario en la plaza, lanzó un beso hacia donde estaban ellos.

Terry lo atrapó con la mano y se lo plantó en la mejilla. La niña le sonrió. Luego lanzó otro. Terry volvió a atraparlo, pero la niña negó con la cabeza.

- ¡¿No es para mí? – gritó Terry entre el gentío.

- ¡A ti ya te di uno, ése es para mi abuelo!

Terry le hizo un gesto de resignación y alargó la mano apuñada a su suegro junto a él, apretujados todos entre la gente.

- Aquí te manda tu nieta.

- ¡Es para ti, abuelo!

Rodrigo hizo como si tomara el beso de la mano de Terrence y se lo plantó en la mejilla, luego gritó:

- ¡Gracias! – sonreía.

- ¡Otro! – y le tiró otro desde el escenario

- ¡Oye, yo también quiero! – su padre le dijo.

Entonces Mellie, dificultándosele moverse con sus enormes alas de mariposa, se despejó el rostro de todos esos rizos rubios que la cubrían.

Pasó sus manitas de muñeca muchas veces por su cara, echándose los rizos hacia atrás y empezó a lanzar muchos besos con ambas manos. Eran para los dos.

La niña estaba enamorada de su papá, y prendada de su abuelo.

- ¡Abuelo! – le gritaba a Rodrigo en cuanto lo veía, corriendo a que la subiera en sus brazos.

Y una vez mientras estaban comiendo, soltó una bomba.

- Papi, hay un niño en la escuela que me pidió que fuera su novia.

Terry se atragantó y se puso rojo como la granada, un grado le faltó para golpear la mesa con los puños. Candy lo miró, sonriendo traviesamente, esperando su reacción.

Rodrigo también estaba a la mesa y Terryto, pero el niño había jugado tanto toda la tarde con sus trenes que ya estaba cabeceando después de comer.

- Hijo, ¿te llevo a tu cama? – le había dicho su papá momentos antes.

- No, papá, todavía tengo hambre.

Se llevaba la cuchara a la boca, pero ya ni le atinaba, tenía los ojos chinos de sueño.

Tenían un tercer hijo, un bebé de nueve meses, que dormía en un moisés a un costado de Candy. Él ya había comido y ahora estaba roncando; era muy parecido a Terry hijo de bebé, ojos azules, cabello castaño; y por lo tanto, idéntico al padre también.

Comían juntos y con eso salió Mellie en un momento dado.

- ¿Así que un niño te pidió que fueras su novia? – dijo Terry, intentando modular la voz.

- Sí, papi – se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca, el pan con pasas de su nana que tanto le gustaba.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste, princesa? – le dijo su abuelo; también rabiando en el fondo, aunque no tanto como el yerno que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a echar lumbre por la boca.

- Ah, pues – partió otro pedazo de la hogaza que se veía grandísima en sus manitas – le dije que… - se comió un pedacito más – pues que…

- ¿Qué, hija?

Terry quería sonar sereno, pero tenía que saber. Malditos hombres, ¡son unos perros desde chiquitos!

- Pues le dije que no – siguió comiendo su pan.

La tensión en Terry se diluyó como si se desinflara; pero aún así tenía el ceño fruncido cuando susurró para su mujer y su suegro.

- Eso nada más me falta; que ya empiecen a atosigarla, tiene cinco años, ¡por Dios! ¿No hay moral en este mundo?

- Es un juego de niños – la suave voz de Candy.

- Pues no me gustan esos juegos – farfulló Terry enojado con la humanidad entera.

Candy se limitó a sonreír y acariciar su rostro con una mano y él la besó en la palma.

- Le dije que no porque – la niña comía su pan – pues porque yo… pues porque yo ya tengo novio.

- ¡¿Qué?

El grito de Terry hizo saltar la cristalería en la mesa, Candy soltó una risita, Rodrigo se tensó también de celos, pero Mellie ni cuenta se daba que estaba poniendo en jaque a los dos hombres de su vida.

- Ah, sí, papi, yo ya tengo novio.

- ¡Y quién es si se puede saber!

- Ah, pues… - otro pedacito de pan con pasas – pues…

Masticó lentamente, peleando con sus rizos que le estorbaban la cara, luego se bajó de la silla y fue hasta su padre.

- Ayúdame, ayúdame – le dijo para que la subiera a su regazo.

Terry la subió, pero no alcanzaba a entender y todavía quería ¡una respuesta! ¡Apenas tiene cinco años! Y ella podrá andar con un hombre cuando tenga como… como… ¡como treinta y seis!

Cuando estuvo en su regazo, se colocó de rodillas en sus muslos, y le echó los bracitos al cuello.

- ¿No te acuerdas cuando te dije que si tú querías ser mi novio?

Le sonrió mirándolo, con sus ojos tan verdes como los de su madre, bonita como una muñeca de carne y hueso.

- Aaaah sí, sí me acuerdo – dijo él, derretido.

- Ah, pues tú eres mi novio, papi.

- ¿Yo soy tu novio?

- Es que dice mi nana que para que alguien sea tu novio tiene que ser el amor de tu vida tuya. Eso me dijo mi nana.

- Bueno, sí.

- Entonces tú eres, porque tú eres el amor de la vida mía. ¿Ya no quieres ser mi novio, papá?

- Sí, claro que quiero.

- ¿Me quieres mucho?

Mellie miraba a su padre totalmente embelesada. Su mundo iniciaba y terminaba con él.

- Te quiero mucho, mucho – le dijo su papá –. Te amo.

La abrazó, rodeándola con sus largos brazos y ella se veía pequeñita protegida por él.

- Yo también, papi. Tú eres el amor de la vida mía, ¿ya viste?

Le tomó el rostro con sus manos de muñeca y le habló directo a los ojos.

- Papi, ¿yo soy el amor de tu vida?

- Sí, mi amor, tú eres – besó su naricita –. Y tu mamá, y tus hermanos.

- ¿Cabemos todos en tu corazón, papá?

- Todos caben; tu mamá tiene un pedazo grandote y ustedes tres también y son iguales.

- ¿Nos quieres mucho a todos?

- A todos. A ti, a tu mamá, y a tus hermanos.

- ¿Y a mi abuelito?

- A tu abuelito lo aprecio lo suficiente, no lo niego – se oyó una risita masculina.

- ¿Y a mi nana?

- También la quiero, claro.

La niña miraba a su padre con toda la adoración del mundo en sus ojos verdes, lo miró largamente a la cara, fascinada, pacífica, segura en sus brazos; a sus cinco años su papá era la vida para ella.

Y siempre fue así; durante su infancia, luego en la juventud y después como adulta, Mellie siempre amó a su padre de esta forma; no había nada que no le contara, nada que no confiara en él; y en sus ojos al mirarlo siempre podías ver lo mucho que lo amaba, sin importar el tema que tocaran, incluso ella como mujer adulta, ya casada, ya con hijos; al verlo sus ojos se llenaban de luz; pasaría por todas las etapas de su vida queriéndolo de la misma manera, sin importar la edad, él seguía siendo su papá.

- Tú eres el amor de mi vida, papá – le besó la mejilla, tomando su rostro con sus manitas –. Y de mi mami. Y de mis hermanos.

- Te amo, princesa.

- Yo también, papá. Ya no te acordabas, ¿ya viste? – le sonrió.

Y las pecas en su nariz, color rosado, se movieron. Terry la besó ahí; apretándola en sus brazos.

- Ya me acordé, mi amor.

- ¿Ya viste? Tú eres. Y también mi abuelo.

Se extendió a su costado para que su abuelo la abrazara ahora. Lo llenó de besos, que él le regresó, y luego se fue a sentar a su silla otra vez.

- Tengo mucha tarea – dijo un momento después frotándose la pequeña frente con su mano. Caían unos rizos rubios que acariciaban sus cejas.

- ¿Qué te pueden dejar de tarea en primero de parvulario? – dijo su padre.

- Ay, papá, pues que coloree las letras. Me da mucha flojera, yo no quiero.

- Mírala, no le gusta el colegio – dijo su abuelo, alzando una ceja hacia Candy.

Y Terry remató.

- Me pregunto a quién se parece.

Candy soltó una suave carcajada.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude, hija? – ofreció su padre.

- Le voy a decir a mi hermano que me ayude, a él sí lo quiere la maestra – y es que cursaban el mismo año por las fechas en que nacieron –. Cuando se despierte.

Mellie lo removió en su silla y Terryto se meció lado a lado y despertó, ya casi estaba roncando.

- ¿Te llevo a tu cama, hijo?

- No, papá; todavía tengo _hambde_.

Terryto sacudió la cabeza, con sus mechones castaños en la frente, tapándole los ojos y tomó la cuchara otra vez, la hundió en la sopa, y luego vino a estrellársela en la mejilla.

En un segundo intento, le pegó a la nariz.

Intentaba abrir los ojos, tan azules como los de su padre, pero no parecía ser capaz.

- ¿Tu cama, cachorrito?

- _Hambde_, papá – seguía intentándolo, sin rendirse. Cabeceando y con los ojos cerrados.

Quizás no le atinara nunca y terminara con la sopa en la cara, pero al menos en el plato ¡no iba a sobrar!

- Este niño no perdona un bocado – dijo su abuelo.

- A quién se parecerá – la voz de Candy y los tres rieron ligeramente.

Después Mellie dijo:

- Oye mamá, dice mi tía Pauna – quien les visitaba cada tres meses y traía a su primo Bobby para que jugaran con él – que un día me voy a enamorar de un príncipe azul.

- ¿Eso te dice?

- Sí, que vendrá en su caballo y me va a rescatar. Pero yo no entiendo algo.

- ¿Qué cosa, amor?

- Pues si yo no estoy encerrada.

Rieron los adultos, mientras ella mojaba un pedazo de pan en su sopa.

- Es cierto, no lo estás – le dijo su madre.

Y Terry intervino.

- Amor, no mojes el pan en la sopa, es dulce.

La niña estaba comiéndose su pan con pasas mojándolo en la sopa blanca de quesos y cebollas.

- Así me gusta, papá – siguió con un pedacito de pan haciendo un círculo moviendo la sopa, se le mojaban los dedos también.

- No sumerjas los dedos, princesa – le dijo su padre –. Ah, mira ya te los vas a llevar a la boca.

- Si me los lave, papá – se chupaba los dedos –. Me lavé las manos rete bien.

- Sí, pero no es educado.

- Pero ahorita no hay nadie; cuando hay gente no hago eso, ¿verdad que no, mamá? ¿Verdad que me porto bien? Pero qué tiene, ahorita estamos en familia.

Sus padres y su abuelo soltaron una risita, y ella siguió con su adorable manera de comer.

- ¿Y qué más te dice tu tía Pauna, hija? – le recordó Candy.

- Ah, pues dice – mordió el pan empapado –, dice que me voy a enamorar; pero yo le digo que quiero que mi papi sea mi novio por siempre. Él es muy bueno, yo no creo que me encuentre otro así, mamá.

- Yo tampoco lo creo, mi amor.

- Además él tiene no un caballo, ¡tiene muchos, mamá!

- Sí es cierto, tiene muchos.

- Y cuando sale contigo se cambia como los príncipes.

Lo miró sonriendo; y Terry vio que mientras lo miraba sus mejillas se volvían de un color rosa más intenso y se mordía el labio inferior; él le sonrió de vuelta, adorándola a la vez; Terry sabía lo que estaba pensando su niña porque cuando salían a alguna cuestión formal, él se vestía de esmoquin y Mellie se maravillaba de que se pareciera tanto al príncipe de sus libros ilustrados.

- Yo no sé para qué voy a querer a otro, mamá – dijo su adorable hija –. Yo ya tengo a uno. ¿Tú ocupas otro?

- No, hija; tu papá y nada más.

- Eso digo yo, eso le digo a mi tía Pauna, pero no sé qué piensa ella, es que ella lee mucho, mamá, a lo mejor eso es.

- Ahí está, ya tiene un pretexto para que no le gusten los libros – Rodrigo dijo.

Y Terry remató de nuevo.

- Lo trae en la sangre, ni hablar.

Y Candy volvió a carcajearse.

Mellie creció rodeada de todo ese cariño, para convertirse en una jovencita tan bonita como su madre, su papá se lo repetía todo el tiempo. Y su padre y su abuelo, y hasta sus hermanos eran muy sobreprotectores con ella.

A Mellie nunca le molestó, porque no la atosigaban, le daban su espacio, pero se le figuraba a ella como cuando los trapecistas tienen una red debajo que les puede salvar en caso de caer. Quizás el trapecista jamás caiga, sea muy experto y nunca necesite de esa red. Pero a ella se le figuraba que el solo hecho de saber que la red estaba ahí le daba seguridad a él para desarrollar su rutina con mayor libertad y por lo tanto de mejor manera.

Era un poco como eso.

Como una vez, cuando tuvo su primer novio. Era un joven de La Niebla, ella tenía dieciocho años y él uno más; lo conoció por unos amigos en común del colegio en el pueblo; y era extraño que nunca lo hubiera visto antes; pero es que el pueblo ya no era tan pequeño como tiempo atrás.

Se llamaba Collin, era el más guapo de la escuela, y aunque a ella en un principio no le llamaba la atención, él se la fue ganando, hasta que se hicieron novios.

A su padre casi le da un ataque, y fue una lucha que la dejara tener novio, pero después de todo ya no era una niña, así que finalmente aceptó que la visitara en su casa (su madre jamás estaba lejos, siempre se escuchaban los rumores de ella alrededor) y que salieran a pasear los fines de semana.

La mayoría de las veces la acompañaban sus hermanos y salían en grupo.

Mellie se enamoró, por primera vez, Collin le dio su primer beso, y era todo tan romántico que casi se sentía como si repitiera la romántica historia de sus padres; él era casi un príncipe… hasta que le salió lo sapo.

Porque sucede que nuestro buen amigo Collin un día fue sorprendido por Mellie en la feria de Saint Joseph, a la que ella asistió con sus hermanos, y vio al individuo muy tomado de la mano con otra, y además besándola.

Y, para colmo de su desgracia, lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Mellie no era ninguna debilucha, fue y se le plantó enfrente a los dos.

- ¿Y esto qué significa?

- Oh – el tipo quiso hablar –. Mells (y cómo le repateaba a ella que le llamara Mells, pero en fin, ahora es otro el asunto) te presento a…

Y Mellie esperó con impaciencia a que terminara esa larga pausa.

- Mi novia.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Iba a tener ese descaro? ¡Pues no la conoce!

- ¿Tu novia? Curioso, porque desde hace tres meses se supone que tu novia soy yo.

La otra se puso pálida y a él se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

- ¿Cuánto tiene de "novio" contigo?

- Dos meses.

- Ah, pues conmigo tres. Te paso el dato.

Miró a él sólo para decirle.

- Adiós.

Y con eso se fue. Alcanzó a sus hermanos que estaban en los juegos y no les dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar que se dieran cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Definitivamente lo supieron cuando ella no pudo más y se puso a llorar en el trayecto de regreso en el auto.

- ¡¿Qué pasó qué? – su padre le dijo a Terrence cuando éste le contó al llegar.

- Por eso está llorando tanto – se escuchaba su llanto hasta la sala donde ellos estaban, Mellie estaba en su habitación con su madre, destrozada.

- Vuelve a decírmelo paso por paso – Terry tenía la mandíbula como una roca.

Y Terrence hijo, ni una décima menos enojado que su padre, respondió.

- Pues eso, que el malnacido tenía otra novia en Saint Joseph y ella se los encontró hoy en la feria, lo encaró y le presentó a la otra como su novia.

- ¿Lloró enfrente de él?

- No, se contuvo.

- Bien. Voy a salir – tomó las llaves de su automóvil.

- Voy contigo.

- Vamos – dijo también el menor de los Grandchesters.

Terry casi tumbó la puerta de la casa de Collin con el puño, tocando furiosamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Terrence? – el padre de Collin abriendo la puerta.

- Quiero hablar con tu hijo – y si no gritaba como energúmeno era porque no quería avergonzarla a ella si se enteraba; pero ileso este mequetrefe no iba a salir, ¡eso no!

- ¿Qué está pasando? – salió el interpelado.

- Pasa que me debes una explicación.

Terry no gritó, únicamente controlado por el bien de ella, y porque tampoco le iba a dar tanta importancia a este animal; pero el padre de Collin se lo tuvo que arrancar de las manos, porque en un arranque Terry llegó a sujetarlo del brazo.

- ¿Crees que Mellie no tiene quién de la cara por ella? ¡¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana?

Si no lo golpeó fue únicamente porque era un jovencito y él un hombre adulto. Fue lo único que le contuvo. Pero le dijo de todo. Animal, poco hombre. Y remató con:

- No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija o te arrepentirás ¡Vámonos! – les gritó a sus hijos, tan enfurecidos como él.

Y cuando llegaron a casa, le habló a Mellie.

- ¡Mellie, ven aquí!

Salió su hija al vestíbulo, donde los tres varones acababan de llegar, su madre venía detrás y ella tenía los ojos hinchados de llanto.

Y cuando Terry la vio en ese estado de aflicción, el rostro mojado, y el semblante desencajado por el dolor, sintió que iba a echar espuma por la boca.

- ¡Si se te acerca de nuevo quiero que me lo digas! ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, papá – su voz llorosa.

- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra!

- No, papá.

- ¡Y deja de llorar, ese animal no se lo merece!

Su hija sollozó.

- ¡Basta de lágrimas!

Le alzó tanto la voz que ella saltó hacia atrás; y el grito que soltó su hija lo hizo verla. Mellie tenía los ojos llenos de agua, verdes y grandes, y se contenía, apretando los labios, más que nada se veía con miedo.

De él.

Terry reaccionó. Mierda.

- Lo siento, hija.

Suavizó la postura, y ella parpadeó, se escurrieron las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Pobrecita, ella lo estaba pasando mal, no necesitaba que además de todo le gritara. Y luego pensó de qué manera podía esto fracturarlos a ellos, si él la restringía así.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo, pero bajó la voz.

- Lo siento, hija, ven.

Fue hacia ella y la abrazó, y cuando Mellie sintió sus brazos lloró con todas sus ganas, como si estallara en lágrimas.

Santo cielo, ver llorar a su hija era el infierno. No podía soportarlo, quería gritarle, sacudirla, decirle que por ese estúpido no llorara, que ese animal no merecía ni una de sus preciosas lágrimas; pero ella no necesitaba más alteración.

La abrazó y besó su cabello, acariciando su rostro.

- Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras conmigo, princesa – aunque a él lo mataran esas lágrimas –, desahógate – aunque le dieran ganas de ir y asesinar a alguien.

Mellie pasó la tarde llorando con su papá, sentados en la sala. Candy le llevó un té y se sentó con ellos y sus hermanos daban rondas al lugar y luego se retiraban como si hicieran guardias.

- Platícame qué fue lo que pasó.

- Es que yo – sollozó – fui con mis hermanos – otro sollozo – a la feria – apenas si podía hablar – y ahí andaba él con una tipa, un tipa horrible, papá, te lo juro, bien fea – soltó el llanto –, bueno no es cierto, sí estaba bonita – más llanto.

- No tanto como tú, princesa – la abrazaba, besando su frente.

- Y luego le dije – más sollozos – que si quién era y me dijo que su novia, ¡y entonces yo qué, papá!

¡Maldito animal! ¡Tenía ganas de empalarlo vivo!

Ésta no era manera de tratar a una mujer; si había dejado de quererla (empezando porque eso lo catalogaría como el más imbécil hombre que nació un día) pero si eso era pues que se portara como un hombre y se lo dijera; ése no era el problema. Lo que lo mataba era la mentira, la burla. Y seguramente era lo que ella misma sentía.

La abrazó más fuerte, besando el nacimiento de su cabello tan rubio. Bonita como una muñeca desde que nació.

Y luego Mellie dijo, su voz quebrada, adolorida:

- Él fue mi primer beso, papá – y no se lo merecía el maldito.

Terry besó su frente. Y tuvo que preguntar.

- Pero besos nada más, verdad, ¿te respetó?

- Ay, ¡papá!

- ¿Qué? Lo siento, perdón, yo sólo…

- Claro, besos y ya, es todo. ¡Ay!

- Perdón, hija, pero pues… ya, olvídalo.

- Eso es para cuando uno se casa, papá.

Y por Dios que él respiró aliviado con esa frase.

- Bien, muy bien – volvió a besar su frente.

Mellie se tranquilizó un buen rato después. Y durmió rendida en su habitación.

A Terry el enojo le duró una eternidad y cuando se topaba al tipo ni siquiera lo miraba.

Mellie se lo encontró por primera vez después de lo ocurrido, dos semanas después, cuando se descompuso su auto y quedó a las orillas del camino entre el pueblo y su casa. Llegó y se ofreció a ayudarla.

Por lo que ella sabía, el individuo había terminado con la otra tipa y les juraba a sus amigos que quería volver con ella. Mellie muy apenas si reconoció su presencia y la ayuda que ofrecía, apenas si dijo:

- No te molestes.

- Puedo ayudarte con el auto o llevarte a tu casa.

- No hace falta. Cuando mi papá vea que no llego, él vendrá a buscarme.

Y tal como si lo hubiera invocado, apareció en la vereda su padre, montando hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué pasó? – saltó del caballo.

- Se descompuso, papá, sólo se detuvo.

- Bien, tus hermanos vienen en el auto, nos preocupamos cuando no volvías – a todo esto, Terry ni siquiera había volteado a ver al tipejo –; mira ahí vienen.

Llegaron los dos jóvenes y acordaron que fuera su hermano menor quien se llevara a Mellie a la casa y los dos Terrence se encargaran del auto de ella.

Muchísimo gusto le dio a Terry ver que su hija se subía al auto sin siquiera mirar al infame ex novio que estaba ahí parado como un mono de aparador.

Pero cuando el auto se alejó en el camino, ahora sí volteó a verlo.

- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo con mi hija?

- Vi que estaba en el camino y—

- Te dije que no te quería volver a ver cerca de ella.

Collin, el gusano, algo quiso decir pero Terry se le acercó como un tren; casi lo toma de la camisa de nuevo, pero su hijo le ganó.

Terrence hijo hizo un rápido movimiento, le tomó el brazo a Collin y lo giró hacia atrás, la parte superior del cuerpo de Collin se inclinó al frente por la fuerza con que le torcía el brazo Terry y fue a estrellarse contra el cofre del automóvil. Sonó tan alto el golpe que los pájaros se agitaron en los árboles alrededor.

Terry ajustó más la fuerza en ese brazo, hasta que Collin sentía que se lo iba a arrancar. El joven se le acercó al oído para decirle, con voz amenazadora:

- Si vuelves a acercarte a mi hermana te voy a romper los dos, te lo juro.

Este imbécil había tenido su oportunidad. Se le dejó entrar a su casa, se le ofreció un lugar a su mesa, se le permitió salir con su hermana/hija, para los Grandchester el que la hubiera herido de esta forma era una traición imperdonable. No la iba a volver a tocar en lo que le restaba de vida al maldito.

- Quiero que te largues – le dijo Terry, hijo, susurrando entre los dientes apretados.

Presionó más el brazo, hasta que el otro sintió que en verdad se lo rompía, y empezó a hablar como si sollozara, jurando que no lo volverían a ver.

Terrence, padre, sacudió la cabeza, presionó el hombro de su hijo con una mano, para que lo dejara ir, no valía la pena. Además de todo, éste era un cobarde.

- Déjalo, hijo.

El fuerte cuerpo de Terrence hijo, relajó la postura y lo soltó. Collin se fue tan rápido que prácticamente se evaporó. Y jamás volvió a aparecérsele a ella.

El hombre que finalmente ganó su cariño demostró con creces ante los Grandchester que verdaderamente eso era: un hombre.

Sumado a que el abuelo White también les hacía inspección a todos cuanto le hicieron ronda a su nieta.

En esa casa mucho se escuchó: "¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?", la voz resonante, el solo tono atemorizaba; y también: "¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana?", esto iba doble en cada ocasión; y "¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi nieta?".

Y por su vida que los cuatro iban a dar cacería como a un perro al que no la tratara como a una dama.

- Ya te vas a llevar los dedos a la boca otra vez – le dijo su padre.

- Si me los lavé todos, papá – le mostraba la manita –. Cada uno me lo lave rete bien.

Y seguía comiendo su sopa, mojando el pan con pasas en ella, hasta que dejó el plato seco. Y su hermano Terry ya casi roncaba a su lado; aunque seguía sentadito y con la cuchara en la mano.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cuarta Parte. Joshua Grandchester.**

Cuando Terryto tenía cuatro años y Mellie tres, Candy se enteró de que estaba embarazada de nuevo.

- Me da tanto gusto – dijo él, cuando lo supo –. Extraño mi pancita – le acariciaba el vientre.

Estaban recostados en su cama, los niños durmiendo ahí mismo con ellos; Candy les leyó un cuento y cayeron en minutos; ahora mismo estaban a los pies de ellos, Mellie boca abajo, sus rizos rubios le cubrían la espalda, y Terry boca arriba, con la boca abierta y su cabello castaño alborotado.

- Ese niño necesita un corte de pelo – dijo su madre.

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese traje? – le preguntó Terry.

Terry hijo estaba vestido como un marinerito; su trajecito azul marino con blanco.

- Yo lo hice – la idea la obtuvo del diario de su madre – estoy segura de que es el vivo retrato de esa vez en la frutería. Ya le tomé un mundo de fotos.

También tenían tiempo que acostumbraban tomarse fotografías a cada rato todos juntos.

Terry soltó una risita.

- Mira nada más a esta criatura, cuatro años; es un bebé, Candy. Imagínate una niña besándolo en la boca, nunca me voy a cansar de reírme de eso.

- Te aparté – le echó los brazos al cuello.

Lentamente él se acomodó sobre ella.

- Aquí están los niños – ella susurró cuando él le separó las piernas con las rodillas.

Terry habló en su cuello.

- Ahorita los llevo a sus camas.

- Llévalos ya.

- Espera, vamos atizando la leña.

Candy soltó una carcajada tan estruendosa, que se tapó la boca con la mano y miró a sus hijos temerosa de haberlos despertado.

- Hablaste con las palabras de mi nana.

- Pero yo las uso con una connotación por completo diferente.

Mordisqueó su cuello y Candy se estremeció; cuando las manos de él viajaron a sus pechos, ella gimió y dijo con voz ronca:

- ¿Estás de pronto alterado?

- Es el embarazo, me excita.

- Terry, por Dios – rió –, ¿y eso por qué?

- Eres mía – se elevó para verla a los ojos –. Eres toda mía.

- Siempre lo he sido.

Entonces Terry gruñó, hizo un sonido felino y volvió a su cuello. Pero un instante después se levantó, aunque seguía gruñendo.

- Los llevo rápido y tú aquí me esperas.

Los llevó a sus camas con todo cuidado, los arropó, les dio un beso en la frente y regresó con su esposa, cuando entró la vio sobre la cama; estaba desnuda extendiéndose para él.

- Oh, Dios, hay un paraíso – dijo él.

Fue apresurado a la cama y al caminar se iba sacando la camisa, los zapatos y por último el pantalón. No hizo otra cosa más que lanzarse sobre ella.

- Eres toda mía.

La tocó de pies a cabeza, palpándola con sus amplias manos, como si quisiera reconocerla de nuevo, llenarla de él. Fue una noche muy larga que provocó en Candy una gran sonrisa al despertar.

Fue en el cumpleaños de Terry cuando nació el tercer bebé. Muy temprano casi de madrugada vinieron las molestias y Candy supo que ya no había mucho tiempo; fue un parto mucho más rápido que los otros dos e igualmente saludable.

Terry también lo presenció y fue el primero en cargar al bebé.

- Es un varón – le dijo a su esposa.

- Un niño – dijo Candy.

Se lo entregó y la besó en la frente, abrazándola mientras ella sostenía al bebé; felices los dos y con lágrimas en los ojos. El médico, quien ya se había casado con Sophie (ahora ella le ayudaba como enfermera) les dio las instrucciones pertinentes. Pero tal como había vaticinado nana Esthela, estaban un tanto más relajados.

Aunque jamás dejaron que ninguno de los tres nadara con los cerdos ni se cayera de la cama rebotando, al menos a este bebé ya no le contaban las respiraciones por minuto cada hora. Nunca se les quitó lo exagerados pero al menos iban mejorando en sus obsesiones.

Cuando el médico se retiró junto con su esposa/enfermera, una Sophie bien sonriente, que estaba también por recibir a su primer hijo (de seis); entró Rodrigo a la habitación a conocer a su nieto.

- Es un varón – le dijo Candy y le dejó cargarlo.

- Muchas felicidades, qué lindo bebe – dijo el abuelo sosteniéndolo –. ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

- Joshua – dijo Candy.

- ¿Joshua? – su padre la miró, sorprendido.

- Sí, Terry lo propuso y es un nombre muy bonito – tomó la mano de su esposo y él se inclinó a besarla en la frente –. ¿No te gusta?

- Sí, hija; es muy lindo.

Después miró a su yerno. Y es que ese nombre…

- Cuando ustedes… – había dicho Terry a Rodrigo en una de sus conversaciones, un par de meses atrás –, cuando tu mujer enfermó, venía un varón en camino, ¿verdad? – se lo había dicho Rodrigo el día que lo conoció.

- Sí – le respondió.

- ¿Tenían un nombre?

- Coincide que nuestros abuelos se llamaban Joshua, así pensábamos llamarle de ser varón.

- Ah, bien – dijo Terry.

No mencionó nada más, ni volvió a sacar el tema.

- ¿Le llamarán Joshua? – cuestionó Rodrigo, su voz quebrándose y los ojos emocionados. Se dirigía a su yerno.

- Sí, escuché el nombre por ahí y me gustó. ¿Qué opinas?

- Muy bonito.

El "gracias" se lo dijo con la mirada. Y Terry lo entendió. Candy nunca supo que su madre había fallecido embarazada, quizás fue el único secreto que Terry le guardó jamás; pero después de todo, no era un secreto suyo, era de Rodrigo.

La primera palabra que habló Josh (como le llamaban al bebé) fue "papá".

Y ocurrió el día que dio sus primeros pasos.

- Presiento que está por caminar – dijo Candy – puedo sentirlo – sonreía.

Estaba ella sentada en la alfombra de la sala, Mellie dormía en una frazada, Terryto jugaba con unos cubos de madera de colores y ella sostenía al bebé levantándolo de las axilas con mucho cuidado para animarlo a caminar.

Terry se sentó frente a ella. Y empezó a hablarle al bebé.

- Ven, conejito… conejito.

- Ve con tu papi, Josh; con tu papi.

El bebé se moría de la risa, y aplaudía sus manitas, pero tan pronto Candy lo soltaba, caía sentado en la alfombra; le daba tanta risa que sacudía los piecitos en el aire.

Estuvieron un buen rato incitándolo, hasta que en un momento Terryto fue a ellos y le mostró sus cubos de colores.

- Si caminas, hermano, te dejo jugar con mis cubos.

Los ojos azules del bebé lo miraron fijamente, sonriendo, y en la algarabía que sus padres hicieron, cuando Candy lo soltó dio tres pasos hacia su papá.

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron felices. Y entonces… se le doblaron las piernitas. Pero Terry lo alcanzó y lo sostuvo antes de aterrizar.

- Papá – dijo el bebé, sonriendo.

Y al sonido de su primera palabra todos volvieron a aplaudirle.

Fue diferente que como con Terry hijo, porque la primera palabra de éste había sido "_tupapi_". Y fue una costumbre que le duró un buen tiempo.

Como Candy le decía todo el tiempo: "Mira, hijo, ahí viene tu papi"; "ve con tu papi"; "te va a bañar tu papi"; pues el niño creía que ese hombre que tanto lo cuidaba y jugaba con él se llamaba "tupapi". Y así le llamó mucho tiempo.

- Oh, _tupapi_ – sonaba su vocecita, cuando se escuchaba la voz de Terry llegando a casa, con los ojos azules muy abiertos, como si aguzara el oído –. Oh, _tupapi_.

Tuvieron que inventarse un método para que no le dijera así. Cuando estaban en casa, Terry llamaba a Candy "mami", y ella lo llamaba a él "papi"; esperando la nomenclatura se grabara en Terryto.

Y está de más hacer notar las horas de diversión que los dos adultos se dieron con el asunto.

- Mmmm, mami – le decía el sinvergüenza cuando estaban solos en la noche, en cama.

Y, por supuesto, le encantaba que ella le llamara "papi" también a solas.

Sus vidas como padres y esposos se entrelazaban de esta y mil maneras, e iban aprendiendo juntos, así como tantas otras cosas que sólo conocieron uno con el otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quinta Parte. Richard Grandchester.**

El padre de Terry apareció en La Niebla una tarde de invierno. Sencillamente llamaron a la puerta, Terry estaba terminando de cambiar al otro Terry, que tenía seis años apenas cumplidos y lo acababa de bañar su papá.

La rutina diaria de baño de Terry era ocuparse de él primero, luego dejarse pantaloncillos cortos y bañar a sus hijos varones, aprovechaba para jugar un momento con ellos.

Cuando sonó el llamado en la puerta; dejó al niño en la habitación principal con su madre y sus hermanos y fue a abrir.

La imagen lo dejó paralizado. Su padre, de pie mirándolo. Verlo fue como un maremoto. Nada pudo haberlo preparado para esto. Desaparecieron los sonidos del mundo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue lo primero que preguntó, después de largos minutos observándose mutuamente.

- Vengo a verte.

Francamente, hubiera querido azotarle la puerta en la cara, pero entonces escuchó los ecos provenientes del corredor, naciendo en su habitación y supo que no podía armar un escándalo estando su mujer y sus hijos presentes.

Sacudió la cabeza, chasqueó la lengua, y con el ceño fruncido, lo dejó entrar; no le dijo ni una palabra, hizo que lo siguiera al estudio y cuando su padre se sentó, dijo:

- Espérame un momento.

Cerró la puerta y fue con su mujer.

Candy se lo notó en el semblante, algo estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Una visita.

- ¿Quién?

Terry dio largos pasos hasta la cama donde ella estaba.

- Mi padre – susurró, mirando a los niños entretenidos en sus juegos.

Candy se sentó y lo tomó de la mano.

- ¿Está aquí?

- Esperándome, lo pasé al estudio.

Hubo una larga pausa.

- ¿Quieres que esté contigo?

Él miró a los niños.

- No, espérame aquí. Iré a hablar con él. Yo… cielos, ¿me amas, Candy?

- Te amo, mi cielo.

- ¿Sin importar cómo me comporte?

- Sin importar nada. Mírame – hizo una pausa, hasta que él la miró, y habló tranquilamente –, pase lo que pase en esa conversación yo te amo. Los niños y yo te vamos a estar esperando aquí – le sonrió –, igual que siempre.

Terry exhaló largamente, se acercó a besarla en la boca, y enseguida salió de la habitación.

Le tomó tres intentos tomar la perilla de la puerta del estudio para entrar.

Su padre estaba sentado donde lo dejó, una silla de alto respaldo, cerca de la ventana. Lo miró un largo momento. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, algo mayor que Rodrigo y se notaba más la diferencia porque su padre tenía el pelo completamente cano; pero su rostro, aunque con algunas marcas de edad, seguía viéndose saludable.

De él, Terry no tenía más que una imagen deslavada en sus memorias, de cuando su madre murió.

Cerró los ojos pensando que si quería guardar algo de compostura sería mejor no revivir demasiado los recuerdos con su madre.

- ¿Qué te trae a mi casa? – se sentó en un sofá al otro lado de la pieza, aunque lo miraba de frente.

- Vine a verte.

- Eso ya lo dijiste. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Quise contactarte antes para que fueses a Londres conmigo.

- ¿Te refieres a cuando mi madre murió y me querías llevar a la fuerza siendo unos desconocidos?

- Después, te contacté cuando querías casarte.

- No. No me contactaste, yo te escribí a ti.

- Es lo mismo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no es lo mismo! – alzó la voz, luego miró a la puerta y pensó en su familia, se reprendió a sí mismo, y se prometió no volver a gritar.

Su padre (¿padre?, pensó Terry, ¿quién era este hombre en realidad?) le miraba.

- No es lo mismo – le dijo Terry.

Richard respondió.

- No creo que cometa una felonía deseando acercarme a mi hijo mayor.

- En muy buen momento vienes a recordarlo.

- Puedo entender tu molestia.

- Gracias por tu comprensión, es altamente valorada.

El Duque abrió los botones de su saco, dejando ver la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo; vestía muy elegantemente, y Terry pensó "después de todo, es un noble".

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Supe que te casaste.

- Así es.

- Que tienes tres hijos.

- Los tengo.

- Busqué por ti en la guerra.

- ¿Perdona?

- Vine en conocimiento de tu enrolamiento en el ejército estadounidense, y busqué por ti. Siendo mi hijo, el parlamento podía solicitar tu regreso del frente.

- ¿Pero cómo te atreves?

- Estaba preocupado por si llegara a ocurrirte algo.

- No te permito que te metas en mi vida.

- Un hijo de un Duque no puede ir a la guerra.

- ¿Y de cuándo a acá soy el hijo de un Duque? – su voz temblaba, de rabia, de impotencia.

Richard guardó silencio un largo momento y desvió la vista hacia la alfombra. Por un instante, Terry lo vio, a través de esa compostura, de esa regia presencia, vio al hombre detrás de ese impasible rostro; él pronunció lo siguiente, con pesar:

- Después me enteré de que habías muerto.

Contra todos sus impulsos, Terry fue atravesado por ese tono; por esa imagen de él ahora mismo, luciendo así tan… desvalido. Vio su cabello cano, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, sus manos marcadas por el tiempo. Y en esas manos Terry vio… las propias. Eran iguales.

Llevó la vista a sus palmas y vio las mismas manos del hombre aquel.

- Hace tres semanas supe que estabas vivo e hice el viaje desenfrenadamente.

Oh, Terry sabía lo que era recorrer grandes distancias en ese estado con tal de ver a alguien. Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente.

Y este hombre… después de todo, era su sangre.

Fue una labor de titanes, pero se forzó a sí mismo a recordar que él mismo era padre ahora, y que tampoco era perfecto.

Vino a su mente la imagen de esta mañana. Candy y él habían llevado a los niños al lago; estaba nevando y portaban abrigos tan grandes y pesados que apenas si podían moverse, pero pasaron la mañana riendo y jugando y en un momento Terry gritó:

- ¡Montaña a papá!

Y él y Mellie se lanzaron sobre Terry y lo aplastaron, según ellos, haciéndolo reír.

Candy y él jugaron con ellos un buen rato; y luego los tres niños se quedaron dormidos sobre las mantas y él abrazó a Candy, disfrutando del paisaje. La imagen de sus hijos durmiendo alrededor de él y su mujer, y ella en sus brazos, fue lo único que logró hacerle ceder.

Él era padre ahora y sólo le rogaba al cielo que si algún día él cometía un error con ellos, sus hijos encontraran el amor suficiente en su corazón como para perdonarlo.

- ¿Te ofrezco un café?

Su padre levantó la vista rápidamente, notando el cambio y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. Terry observó los ojos de su padre, eran castaños y de forma diferente; pero las cejas sobre ellos se parecían mucho a las que Terry veía en sus dos hijos varones y también en el espejo todos los días.

Aclaró la garganta y se levantó.

- ¿Café? – repitió.

- Sin azúcar, por favor.

Asintió y fue por lo ofrecido.

Él y su padre pasaron la tarde entera en el estudio, hablando. Y por Dios que lo único que le hizo sobrevivir a esa conversación fue su familia a unos pasos de distancia.

Fue un arriba y abajo de emociones, a veces enojo, resentimiento por lo que su madre había sufrido, por lo que él mismo había padecido por su abandono; pero la imagen de Candy en su mente y sus niños recurría a él como un bálsamo dándole alivio.

El pasado ya estaba muy atrás; él ya no era el niño abandonado, era un hombre ahora, esposo, padre; la vida ya era muy diferente.

En esa larga conversación se enteró de que la esposa de su padre había muerto varios años atrás, que sus dos hijos vivían ahora en Escocia (sus medio hermanos, y cuánto le ardió la idea en el alma, tener hermanos y ¡no conocerlos! ¡maldición!; casi vuelve a enfurecerse; y es que lo que sentía no era ni coraje, ni melancolía, ni tristeza, ni frustración, era otra cosa que no tenía nombre o tal vez era todo eso al mismo tiempo; sentía un volcán al interior; pero aunque le costó mucho, logró serenarse); el mayor de los dos, según le dijo su padre, se había entregado al juego y al alcohol, y estaba enfermo a pesar de ser tan joven.

Y moriría al año siguiente, Terry nunca lo conoció, tampoco al otro, porque murió en un accidente de automóvil un par de años después.

Por supuesto que le dolieron sus muertes, pero sólo porque no había tenido tiempo para conocerlos.

Su hermano, su verdadero hermano, era Robert, y él estaba sano y lo veía todos los días y compartían su vida; mientras él no le faltara, la familia estaba completa.

Luego de unas horas ahí, Terry pensó que se sentía más liviano; se estiró hacia atrás en el sofá, relajando los hombros, como si un peso le fuese removido de la espalda.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer en La Niebla?

- Yo… no lo sé.

Terry asintió. Obviamente, la respuesta dependía de él.

- ¿Dónde estás hospedándote?

- En el hotel del pueblo.

En realidad una casa con dos habitaciones, pensó Terry. Y recordó las vacías en esta misma casa, pero todavía no se sentía capaz.

- Ven a comer mañana – al menos habría de esforzarse –. Te invitaría hoy pero tengo que hablar con mi mujer.

Terry pasó la noche entera hablando con ella; o a veces ni siquiera hablando, mucho del tiempo estuvo apoyado en su pecho, y ella le acariciaba el cabello, y besaba su frente. Y el aroma de ella y su tranquilo amor le dieron la calma necesaria para atreverse a intentarlo.

- Yo creo que le voy a dar una oportunidad.

- Y yo creo que cada día te amo un poco más.

- ¿Crees que hago lo correcto?

- Lo correcto es lo que te de paz, ¿qué quieres hacer? – acarició un mechón de su cabello que caía en su frente y besó su tibia piel, abrazándolo sobre ella –. Lo que tú quieras hacer, eso haremos. ¿Qué quieres, mi cielo?

- Quiero besarte.

Candy soltó una risita. Y lo complació. Y lo complació en otras cosas más…

Pero al día siguiente, su entereza volvió a ser probada. Su padre llegó y comió con ellos, pero Terry había hecho que los niños visitaran a sus tíos los Hartrow, primera vez que no comían con ellos, pero de alguna manera quería dilatar la entrada de su padre a la vida de los niños hasta que él se sintiera un tanto más seguro.

Básicamente, Candy se encargó de la conversación a la mesa; y no es que fuera muy efusiva ni conversadora, mantenía el perfecto equilibrio entre educación y modesta apertura que él no podía haberle pedido mejor; ella lo sabía sin palabras.

Después de comer, él y su padre fueron a tomar el café al estudio; Terry la besó en la frente al levantarse de la mesa.

Pero la cuestión fue que, una media hora después, Terry hijo entró corriendo al estudio.

- Papi, ya volvimos…

El niño de seis años se quedó paralizado al ver al desconocido, sentado en un sofá a un costado de su padre.

Como ninguno de los adultos decía nada, Terry se acercó a su papá lentamente.

Terry lo levantó en brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas.

- ¿Quién es él, papá?

- ¿Cómo lo pasaron con tus tíos?

- Uy, muy bien, Andy hizo pasteles de lodo y nos los comimos todos – sonrió.

- Hijo, ¿no te he dicho que no jueguen en el lodo?

- Estoy jugando, papá, no es cierto. No nos los comimos, pero sí los _hició_, pero no nos los comimos.

- Sí los "hizo", hijo – le corrigió.

- Eso, sí.

Terry besó la frente del pequeño.

- ¿Y él quién es? – volvió a preguntar.

Terry lo acomodó en sus piernas y habló al hombre frente a él.

- Éste es mi hijo mayor, se llama Terrence Greum, como yo.

- ¿Greum?

- Así es.

- Es el nombre de tu abuelo. Tu madre escogió el Terrence; yo el Greum, es un nombre muy acostumbrado en la familia Grandchester.

Terry asintió, no saber ni siquiera eso; ¡ni de dónde provenía tu propio nombre! Cerró los ojos y rodeó con más fuerza al niño en sus brazos.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó Terry niño otra vez.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Terry habló.

- Es tu abuelo.

- ¿Cómo que mi abuelo?

- Es mi padre – ardió como lumbre.

- ¿Es tu papá, papá?

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué no te había visto nunca? ¿Dónde vives?

Y mientras lo interrogaba, el niño se bajó de las piernas de su padre y anduvo hasta su abuelo.

Se paró frente a él, colocando sus manitas sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Richard.

- ¿Y eres mi abuelo?

- Sí.

Richard miró a Terrence, pidiendo permiso con los ojos para tomar al niño en sus brazos. Terry asintió y desvió la vista.

Para cuando regresó a verlos, el niño ya estaba sentado en las rodillas de su abuelo.

Detrás del alto asiento donde estaba sentado su padre, se ubicaba el ventanal, la luz de la tarde entraba a raudales, bañando a los dos. Pensar llegar a ver esto, dijo Terry para sí. A su hijo en las piernas de su padre. Él mismo jamás había sido tomado así por él. Él nunca tuvo un padre, nunca tuvo un abuelo; no había ninguna figura paterna en su vida.

Se atoró la emoción en la garganta y fijó los ojos en su hijo, el pasado estaba muy lejos; respiró profundamente; ya no era un niño, ya todo había pasado. La sonrisa en la cara de su hijo fue lo único que logró calmarlo.

Y es que Terryto miraba a su abuelo como si quisiera aprenderse su cara. Pero entonces soltó lo que para Terry fue una hecatombe.

Lo miró para decir:

- Se parece a ti, papá.

Terry se levantó disparado de su lugar y vino por su hijo; lo tomó en sus brazos.

- Te llevaré con tu madre.

- Oh, lo estaba buscando, amor – le dijo Candy al recibirlo –, me quedé con Mellie y Josh en el jardín y él dijo que venía por un juguete pero entonces tardó y…

El semblante en Terry la hizo detenerse.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Terry negó con la cabeza, le entregó al niño y regresó al estudio.

Le pidió a su padre que se fuera y a un grado estuvo de exigirle que no volviera jamás.

- ¡Yo no soy como él! – gritó esa noche en su habitación.

Los niños en sus cuartos y Candy sentada en la cama.

- ¡No me parezco en nada a él! – volvió a gritar, dando largos pasos a un extremo de la habitación.

Candy lo miraba en silencio.

- ¿Tú crees que me parezco a él? ¿Tú crees que soy como él?

- A lo que Terry se refería…

- ¡Sé a lo que se refería! Y estoy loco pero cuando lo escuché quise gritarle, ¡te imaginas! ¿Qué culpa tiene mi hijo de todo esto? Yo estaba bien, todo estaba bien, ¡ese hombre vino a enfermarme! ¡Me vuelve loco!

Candy callaba, escuchándolo.

- ¡Yo no soy como él! ¡Nunca haría lo que él! ¡Yo jamás abandonaría a mi familia!

- Yo sé eso, mi cielo – la amorosa voz de ella.

- ¡Yo nunca te dejaría a ti, nunca dejaría a mis hijos!

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de agua. Hubiera querido levantarse y abrazarlo, pero él necesitaba desahogarse.

- ¡Nos abandonó a mí y a mi madre! ¡Jamás le importó si yo vivía o moría! Con todo lo que necesité de un padre ¡a él nunca le importó!

La voz de Terry se quebró, y se llevó las manos al cabello; a ella se le escurrieron las lágrimas.

Sus largos pasos se detuvieron y se llevó las manos a la cara.

- Nunca los dejaría desprotegidos, yo no soy como él.

Candy entonces se levantó de la cama y fue a abrazarlo.

- Por supuesto que no eres como él, mi amor.

- ¿Tú crees que yo algún día podría abandonarlos? – ella lo abrazaba.

- Jamás.

- ¿Dejarlos a la deriva? ¿Irme y olvidarme de ustedes? – Terry estaba llorando.

- No, mi cielo; nunca. Tú nunca harías eso.

Entonces él le devolvió el abrazo y hundió el rostro en su cabello. Candy lo sintió sollozar una sola vez. La abrazaba con mucha fuerza, cuando ella dijo:

- Tú eres el mejor papá que pude desear para mis hijos.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad, amor.

- No tengo nadie de quién aprender – él musitó.

- Entonces lo eres porque ya está en tu corazón, Dios mismo lo puso ahí. Eres muy bueno, amor.

Lo sintió respirar profundamente, varias veces, como si intentara tranquilizarse. Ella se separó un palmo y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

- Eres un padre responsable y amoroso, y los niños te adoran.

Terry sonrió, y ella limpió los restos de humedad en su rostro con las palmas de las manos.

- ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo buen papá que eres y lo mucho que te quieren tus hijos?

Él asintió, parpadeando y respirando profundamente.

- Mira.

Candy se separó de él, besando las palmas de sus manos y fue a la cómoda.

- No soy una artista como Ally, pero mi madre pintaba también y quise saber si yo tendría algún talento.

Del cajón sacó un dibujo a lápiz bastante grande.

- Creo que no lo tengo – le sonrió –, nada de talento, pero al menos estableceré el punto.

Ella le sonrió, dulcísima, y él besó su frente al tomar el dibujo.

Sus ojos azules observaron la imagen, y una lenta sonrisa se fue dibujando.

La abrazó por los hombros y ambos miraban el boceto.

- ¿Quiénes son ésos? – ella dijo –. Quizás casi no puedas reconocerlos – bromeó con él –, pero haz un esfuerzo.

- Sí los reconozco, somos los niños y yo – aclaró la garganta, limpiando la grava, serenándose.

- ¿Y qué están haciendo?

- Estamos dormidos.

- ¿Dónde?

- En el sofá de la sala.

En la imagen estaba Terry en el amplio sofá de la sala, uno largo y ancho y muy cómodo, les gustaba recostarse ahí juntos como si fuera una cama.

Él estaba boca arriba, en su brazo izquierdo estaba Terryto, abrazándolo, también dormido, del lado derecho estaba Mellie, con la cabeza echada encima de él y una pierna atrapándolo, la boca entreabierta como si roncara. Y sobre su pecho estaba Josh, el bebé descansaba ahí, su manita aferrada al cuello de la camisa de su papá, también dormido.

Los brazos de él rodeaban a los tres. Eran un nudo de miembros dormidos en el sofá.

Terry sonrió.

- Ahora dime – ella dijo todavía con los ojos cristalinos –, ¿cuándo fue esto?

- Pudo ser ayer – por la tarde ahí habían caído rendidos.

- Pero también otro día, ¿no?

- Hace tres días, o la semana pasada.

- O el mes pasado, o antes. Esta escena ha ocurrido muchas veces. Mira la cara de los niños, no sé si lo logré pero intenté que se vieran…

- Tranquilos – él completó –, están profundamente dormidos.

- Quieren mucho a su papá. Cuando te recuestas en ese sofá ellos prácticamente se lanzan sobre ti, por algún motivo les gusta aplastarte – sonrió –; y les gusta que los abraces, y mira cómo te tienen atrapado entre los tres. Los niños te quieren tanto que es un milagro que no te coman.

Él soltó una risita.

- Y yo también te quiero mucho, mi amor.

Dejó de ver el dibujo y la vio a los ojos.

- Yo te quiero tanto, mi cielo, que tú sabes que no hay palabras – Candy tomó su rostro con las manos de nuevo –, tú eres el pilar de esta casa, eres nuestra fuerza, quien nos hace sentirnos seguros, el calor de nuestro hogar. Yo te amé desde que tenías 17 años cuando yo era mayor que tú – bromeó con sus ojos líquidos, amándolo tanto – y nunca lo pude imaginar, pero ya lo sospechaba; me enamoré de tu corazón y no me equivoqué, eres el mejor padre que una madre puede desear para sus hijos. Y yo te amo. Y ellos te aman. Tú eres el centro de nuestras vidas.

Terry la abrazó, y besó su frente, la sostuvo ahí largo rato.

- Gracias – musitó.

- A ti, mi cielo; porque existes. Y entonces tengo gratitud para tu padre también – aunque él se tensó, ella siguió –, por el solo hecho de que te dio la vida, yo le debo la mía y la de mis niños.

Candy se separó un palmo, y mientras él tenía las manos en su cintura sujetándola, ella tomó su rostro con las manos; le dijo:

- Algo muy bueno debe tener que trajo al mundo a alguien como tú – y le sonrió con los ojos líquidos.

Terry la abrazó, y fue como si en un estremecimiento, último, sacara todo aquello.

- Oh, mi amor, tú eres todo para mí – Terry dijo.

Lo sintió limpiarse el rostro, y luego besar su frente. Su respiración se normalizó y la besó en las mejillas y los labios muchas veces, diciéndole que la amaba, mientras ella sonreía.

Terry secó su rostro con las manos y ella hizo lo mismo con el de él.

La llevaba lentamente a la cama, empujándola para que anduviera hacia atrás despacio, cuando ella soltó una muy femenina risita; pero antes de que lograra su cometido, se escuchó la voz de Terry.

- ¡Papá! – gritaba – ¡Papá!

Parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

- ¡Voy, hijo! – gritó.

La besó en la frente "Espérame, yo voy"; ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y él salió apresurado.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

El niño seguía llamándolo.

Entró a su habitación de golpe y fue a su cama. Terry estaba temblando cuando su papá encendió la luz.

- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

- La ventana… se golpeó fuerte.

- Oh, ¿cómo?

Se levantó a ver la ventana y estaba abierta. Cómo se le pudo pasar revisarlas, pensó. La cerró y aseguró el pestillo.

- Lo siento, amor, ya está; ¿te asustó, cachorrito?

- Estaba dormido y sonó bien fuerte.

- Perdóname, hijo, ya la cerré.

Se sentó junto a él en su cama y tocó su frente, despejando el cabello que le cubría los ojos, tan castaño y abundante como el propio.

- Ya está, ¿estás mejor?

- ¿Me abrazas, papá?

- Sí.

Lo levantó de la cama y lo sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas, tomó una frazada y le cubrió la espalda para que no fuera a resfriarse. Terry estaba pequeñito y casi se perdía en los brazos de su padre, quien lo abrazó muy fuerte un muy buen rato.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – besó su mejilla.

- Sí, papi; ¿me arropas?

- Te arropo – le sonrió.

Lo volvió a recostar y lo cubrió muy bien, volvió a acariciarle la frente.

- Ahora ya te puedes dormir otra vez, ya está cerrada la ventana.

- ¿Te puedes quedar un ratito conmigo?

- Sí, cachorrito – su tranquila voz –. Pero no me pidas que te cante, porque la que canta es tu mamá.

El niño le sonrió, y Terry le acarició el rostro con la palma de la mano, observando sus facciones. Verdaderamente se le parecía tanto; él se veía a sí mismo en Terry y Josh, reconocía que eran su viva imagen.

Hundió los dedos en el cabello de su hijo, separando los mechones, en el nacimiento de su pelo se veía una sombra dorada de un castaño mucho más claro, y entre los mechones había chispazos de cobre y trigo; justo como el de él.

Y los ojos que le miraban ahora mismo eran los mismos que veía en el espejo.

Se enternecía por su hijo. Entonces él le cuestionó:

- ¿Y mi abuelo, papá?

Terry respondió serenamente.

- Tu abuelo se fue el sábado a Chicago, ¿pero te acuerdas que dijo que regresará el fin de semana? Falta poquito.

- Yo no digo ese abuelo, sino el otro, papá. Tu papá.

Y el niño le sonrió como si le hiciera gracia que su papá tuviera un papá también.

- ¿Quieres verlo, cachorrito?

- Sí, quiero que venga a jugar conmigo con mis trenes.

- ¿Te gustó tu abuelo, hijo?

- Sí, papá, sí me gustó.

Cómo era posible, si apenas lo conocía…

- Porque se parece a ti, papá.

El hilo de sus ideas se paralizó con esa frase y la carita de su hijo. El niño quería a su abuelo porque lo quería a él. Bajó la vista y tomó las manitas de su hijo. Sonrió viendo lo pequeñitas que eran y en su infantil apariencia estaban gorditas y suaves; pero eran sus mismas manos en miniatura; tenía la misma forma en los nudillos y el meñique casi tan largo como el anular. Eran sus mismas manos.

Terry las atrajo a sus labios y besó sus pequeñas palmas; como cuando era un recién nacido y su hijo le apretaba la boca con toda la fuerza de su puñito.

Este niño iba a extrañar a su abuelo de ahora en adelante y no se le iba a olvidar; y con qué cara podría él jamás pedirle a sus hijos respeto y cariño como padre si no les daba el ejemplo, ¿cómo podría ser un buen padre si no era un hijo capaz de perdonar?

- ¿Estás triste, papi? – sonó la voz de su hijo, sorprendiéndolo.

Terry inspiró profundamente y estuvo a un instante de decirle que no, que sólo se sentía cansado; pero no quería mentirle a su hijo ni siquiera en eso; ni enseñarle que las emociones deben ocultarse.

Lo miró y con los dedos despejó el cabello de su frente; toda su frente, acariciando su piel suave.

- Estoy… un poquito triste.

- ¿Por qué, papá?

Volvió a mirar sus profundos ojos azules.

- No es mucha tristeza – le sonrió – es poquita.

- ¿Te abrazo? Cuando yo estoy triste mi mamá me abraza y me curo.

- Abrázame pues.

Terry se inclinó hacia el niño y sus bracitos rodearon sus hombros, lo que alcanzaba de él. Y sus manitas palmearon suavemente en la amplitud de su espalda. Unas manitas infantiles que querían confortarlo. Luego sintió la tierna boca de su niño besando su frente.

Sus ojos se llenaron de agua. Y entonces pensó… es verdad, su padre había causado un mal, pero también se había perdido de todo esto; porque ahora mismo, con su propio hijo con apenas seis años abrazándolo y besando su frente él no podía sentirse más hombre, más grande, más querido.

La manera cómo sus hijos le habían hecho un mejor hombre.

Su padre le había causado un daño, pero también se lo había hecho a sí mismo, porque no había sido tan feliz como él lo era con sus hijos. Lo que Richard Grandchester hizo le fue pecado y condena al mismo tiempo.

Y sabiendo él lo pleno que le hacían sentir sus hijos, y que era un hombre mejor gracias a su familia; supo que ése ya era castigo suficiente.

- Es verdad – le dijo a su hijo, separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos –, sí me curé.

Su hijo le sonrió, y él acarició su mejilla, su piel infantil blanca y perfecta.

- Le voy a decir a tu abuelo que venga mañana a verte a ti y a tus hermanos, ¿te gustaría?

- Es mi abuelo Richard, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Sí, está bien, dile que venga a jugar un rato. Pero en la tarde, papá, porque en la mañana voy a la escuela y tú no me vas a dejar faltar.

Terry soltó una risita y volvió a mirarlo.

- Te amo, cachorrito.

- Yo también, papi. Creo que ya tengo sueño – parpadeó lentamente, aunque lo miraba.

- ¿Qué se dice?

- En paz me acostaré – inició el pequeño y Terry lo dijo junto con él, las dos voces al unísono – y así mismo dormiré, porque sólo tú, Jehová, me haces vivir confiado.

El niño se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

- Ya no me acordaba, tengo tarea para la escuelita dominical.

- ¿Qué te dejaron?

- Coloree un dibujo de Jesús y unas ovejas, donde creo que partió unos pescados y comió mucha gente porque se juntaron pero no me acuerdo para qué, algo así.

- Yo te ayudo, hijo.

- Bueno, pero es hasta el domingo, todavía falta.

- Hijo… - acarició su mejilla.

Su hijo lo veía, grandes ojos azules, el niño lo quería mucho. Él le dijo:

- Te quiero, hijo, y yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti – miraba su cara, acariciando su mejilla –. Mi hijo.

El niño le sonrió.

- Ya sé, papá – él lo sabía.

- Te quiero mucho, Terry.

- Yo también, papá – volvió a sonreírle, mirándolo y después bostezó.

Terry besó su frente y su pequeño se quedó dormido rápidamente. Terry ajustó las frazadas en él, luego recorrió los cuartos de los otros dos, revisando todo estuviera en orden y al final volvió a ella, que estaba despierta esperándolo.

Y su padre les visitó, y conoció a los demás niños, y poco a poco, lentamente, al pasar del tiempo fueron sanando las heridas. Fue muy despacio, y fueron muchos años, pero al menos Terry se puso en la brecha, al menos se decidió a intentarlo. Quería que sus hijos tuvieran la mayor familia posible.

Y algunos años después en una de las visitas de Richard a La Niebla (después de ahora las haría inicialmente cada año y después cada vez con mayor frecuencia); salió el tema de la herencia Grandchester.

Igual que Rodrigo, expresó su deseo de heredar a los hijos de Terry, e igual que con su suegro, Terry sólo puso una condición que también fue acatada. Partes iguales para los tres.

Rodrigo tocó el tema de los estudios de los niños, durante esa cena de Navidad en que le dijo que lo había salvado de la ruina, seis años después de que Candy y Terry se casaron por la iglesia.

- Pueden disponer de la herencia para sus estudios.

- De los estudios de mis hijos me encargo yo – y ya estaba ahorrando para ello.

La hacienda estaba en su mejor momento, y su productividad no haría más que aumentar cada vez más. Robert y él se convirtieron en unos de los principales criadores y entrenadores de caballos para competencia en todo el este del país.

Terrence nunca fue un hombre millonario, pero era muy trabajador y se esforzaba mucho. Tenía instinto y empuje. A los Grandchester no les faltó nunca nada, su padre les proveyó siempre. Y la hacienda ahora mismo era tres veces el tamaño que tenía cuando la compró. Y llegaría a ser mucho más grande todavía.

La casa tenía dos niveles y en total diez habitaciones. Y es obvio quién se encargó de esa labor en el hogar…

- Puede ser un fondo para la universidad – sonó la voz de Rodrigo, afable.

- De los estudios de mis hijos me encargo yo – repitió Terry.

En el fondo, ambos estaban bromeando, provocándose mutuamente.

- Eres terco como una mula – dijo Rodrigo.

- Claro, y a ti te llaman Rodrigo "el sumiso" White, ¿no?

Soltaron una carcajada.

Los tres Grandchester, por los que todos se preocupaban, fueron a la universidad con su padre atendiéndoles todas sus necesidades. Terrence hijo estudió Medicina en Yale; Mellie, educación en Saint Joseph (a donde gracias a los caminos modernos y al automóvil se llegaba en veinte minutos) por lo que siempre vivió con ellos; y Josh… él salió con una sorpresa.

Estaba estudiando leyes también en Yale cuando en unas vacaciones se los dijo:

- Voy a dejar la escuela.

- ¿Vas a qué? – su padre, molesto de inmediato.

Todos estaban a la mesa. Terry hijo ya se había graduado y estaba instalando una clínica en La Niebla; al terminar sus estudios regresó con sus padres, no podía dejarlos a ellos ni a esta tierra ni en mil años.

Él dirigió la primera clínica que existió en La Niebla.

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

- No quiero ser abogado, papá.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres ser?

- Quiero ser escritor.

Terry cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente; buscó a tientas la mano de su esposa sobre la mesa y apretó sus dedos.

- ¿Y vas a dejar la universidad? – volvió a mirarlo –. ¿Por qué no estudias Literatura ahí mismo? Cambia de matrícula.

- Porque enseñan para ser maestro, papá. A lo sumo, editor. Y yo quiero escribir. Tú sabes que yo soy un escritor, ya lo soy, papá.

- Sí, lo sé – habló Terry en voz baja.

Lo que le preocupaba era lo que estaba seguro vendría a continuación.

- Me voy a ir de viaje un tiempo.

Eso era. Eso mismo. Ya lo sabía.

Su hijo menor era un escritor innato, eso era obvio para él y su madre desde que el niño era un adolescente; pero la cuestión es que junto con el talento también traía el temperamento de artista; y hablaba de ir y conocer el mundo y retratarlo en sus historias.

Éste iba a dejar el nido, y a él ya se le estaban rompiendo las entrañas con sólo pensarlo.

- ¿De viaje a dónde? – preguntó de cualquier manera, conteniéndose.

- Europa.

- ¿A qué parte de Europa?

- No lo sé todavía, por ahí.

- ¿Cómo que por ahí, Joshua? ¿Así sin un plan?

- Así te fuiste tú una vez.

- Por Dios que las circunstancias fueron muy diferentes – miró a su esposa, apretó su mano y la acercó a sus labios para besarla.

- Lo sé, papá – los tres conocían toda la historia –, pero por ahí voy a empezar. Voy a ir a Lyon.

- ¿Por qué a ese sitio?

- Tiene que ver con la novela que estoy pensando escribir.

Él había escrito infinidad de cuentos cortos desde adolescente; pero era la primera novela que estaba planeando. Tenía la trama completa en la cabeza, pero le hacía falta conocer esa ambientación en particular, y se debió a la respuesta que le dio a su padre, cuando éste le pregunto: "¿Y de qué trata tu novela?".

- De ustedes. Voy a escribir su historia.

Terry sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

- Oh, Josh.

- ¿De verdad, hijo? – la voz de su madre.

- Es una gran historia, mamá. Y merece ser contada.

- Cuenta otras partes de la historia – dijo Terry –, ¿por qué esa en particular? Omite todo aquello.

- Es imposible, papá; hay que ser fiel a la historia. Si eso pasó, eso hay que contar.

Un escritor, tal cual.

- Yo no quiero que escarbes en el pasado.

- ¿Pero no lo ves? El pasado nos trajo aquí. No quiero ser insensible, de verdad que no; pero si existimos mis hermanos y yo, y si tenemos esta familia también tiene que ver con ese tiempo tuyo en la guerra y en Francia, y el de mi madre en Chicago. ¿Y si la fotografía nunca se hubiera quemado? ¿Y si ustedes no se hubieran escrito mil cartas a esta casa? Y sé que no fue fácil; ni siquiera me puedo imaginar el dolor que vivieron; pero, a riesgo de sonar insensible ¿sabes qué, papá? Yo prefiero que hayan sufrido así uno por el otro a que se hubieran olvidado y casado con alguien más o peor aún dejado de vivir. Su amor dolió, pero también nos trajo aquí. Comprendo el dolor, pero somos parte de nuestra historia.

Candy soltó una exhalación muy larga; Terry la miró. Todo lo que acababa de decir su hijo era… cierto. Miraba los ojos verdes de Candy. Y el que lo dijera su propio hijo era…

- Lejos de sonar insensible, Josh – dijo su padre, aunque la miraba a ella – suenas… suena muy bien – lo miró y le sonrió; pensando en el regalo tan grande que sus tres hijos eran para ellos –, y no has dicho nada más que la verdad.

- Suena como una buena idea, hijo – dijo su mamá, acariciando la mano de Terry en la suya –; pero… ¿en definitiva no puedes omitir Europa?

- No, mamá. Es que tienes que comprender algo, papá. Si yo quiero ir ahí es porque… porque – su voz se quebró – porque quiero ver lo que vieron tus ojos.

- Puedo contártelo todo. Y en una sola frase. Nada, no vi nada.

- Lo sé, sé que pasó como una bruma. Pero es necesario saberlo de primera mano. Quiero ser fiel a la historia. Además será mi regalo.

- ¿Para quién, amor? – su mamá preguntó.

- Para ustedes, la tendré lista para su aniversario el año próximo; el trigésimo cuarto.

Ellos tenían, al día de hoy, treinta y tres años casados, contando desde que se casaron solamente por lo legal, solos en el pueblo. Para ellos como pareja ése era el aniversario que festejaban, cada día último de año. Y aunque sus hijos sabían que tenían veintiséis años de haberse casado la segunda vez, la primera era la que contaba.

Además, era un aniversario importante, todos en esa mesa lo sabían, y Josh lo puso en palabras:

- Cumplirán 34 años de casados, será el festejo de las dos terceras partes de su vida juntos, porque se conocieron a los 17.

Un escritor, ni más ni menos, fijándose en todos los detalles.

Candy, emocionada, se levantó a abrazar a su hijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Gracias, amor. Ya es un regalo sólo que lo pienses.

Josh le besó las manos, y luego miró a su padre.

- Pero no lo haré si no estás de acuerdo, papá.

Terry soltó una larga exhalación.

- Independientemente al tema de tu primer novela. ¿Estás seguro que dejarás la universidad? ¿No quieres titularte primero y después hacer todo esto?

- No tiene caso, papá. No quiero ser abogado, soy un escritor.

- Eres un escritor – dijo su padre.

Candy regresó a sentarse, no sin antes volver a besar a su hijo entre su cabello.

- Lo trae en las venas, cielo – le habló a Terry sentándose a su lado, y luego dijo a su hijo –. Tu abuela quería ser escritora.

Sonrió y tomó la ensaladera al centro de la mesa, se sirvió un poco más y luego volvió a llenar los platos de su esposo y sus tres hijos.

Terry le agradeció con un beso en la mano, pero volvió a hablarle a su hijo menor.

- ¿De abogado nada, entonces? Tus hermanos tienen sus estudios.

Mellie ya era maestra en la escuela del pueblo y Terry con su clínica…

- Estaré bien, papá. Sé lo que te preocupa pero mira, yo quiero hacer esto y soy bueno, de veras que lo soy.

- Lo sé, hijo. Tienes un gran talento.

- Y sé que voy a lograrlo. Voy a abrirme paso por la vida por mí mismo, así como has hecho tú, así como hace mi hermano y Mellie. Voy a triunfar, papá, te lo juro. Y no voy a recurrir a la herencia de los abuelos, será por mí mismo.

- Total que yo no sé quién vendrá a recibir todo eso algún día – Terry sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

Mellie dijo:

- Los abuelos dicen que nuestros hijos.

- Y así se la van a llevar – soltó una risita Terry.

- ¿Y sabes por qué es eso, papá? – habló Mellie.

- ¿Por qué, princesa?

- Porque tú nos has dado todo lo que hemos necesitado alguna vez. Y nosotros tampoco queremos vivir en otro sitio, ni cuando lleguemos a casarnos.

Y de hecho no lo harían, los tres iban a vivir aquí con sus familias.

- Yo por eso estoy haciendo aquí mi clínica – intervino Terry.

- Y yo estoy trabajando en la escuela del pueblo.

- Y yo aquí voy a venir a escribir. En mi cuarto en el patio.

Terry soltó una risita. Cuando Josh era un jovencito y empezaba con este gusto, le pidió a su papá le construyera un cuarto pequeñito para un escritorio y una silla pero en el patio lejos de la casa, porque sus hermanos no lo dejaban concentrarse con sus juegos.

Terry lo hizo así. Y efectivamente, Josh ya como adulto, años después de hoy, seguiría utilizando ese agregado en la propiedad a manera de estudio para escribir, no sólo la historia de sus padres, su primera novela, sino muchas más.

¿Qué mejor lugar para escribir que La Niebla?

- Y si tanto te gusta aquí, entonces ¿por qué irte? Independientemente a visitar Lyon, porque según entiendo quieres viajar por toda Europa. No es sólo por la historia nuestra.

- Sucede, papá, que… yo necesito hacerlo. Voy a volver, pero necesito viajar y ver el mundo; conocer...

Hizo una pausa y luego dijo:

- Intento encontrar… mi voz.

Un escritor. Sólo un escritor diría esa frase.

De acuerdo, Terry pensó.

- Mírame, Josh – cuando tuvo los ojos de su hijo en los propios, le habló –. Yo voy a apoyarte en todo lo que quieras, si deseas irte a Europa y viajar, no te voy a decir que no me va a dar un ataque de pánico saberte tan lejos; pero en algo tienes razón, yo hice lo mismo y era más joven que tú ahora, así que puedo aceptarlo. Puedo aceptar que dejes la universidad y te dediques a lo que desees y voy a apoyarte. Te daré todo lo que necesites para ese viaje por el tiempo que sea necesario y los lugares que tengas que recorrer. Pero, dime una cosa solamente – su hijo lo miraba, sus ojos azules, idénticos a los suyos –: ¿estás seguro? Porque vas a abandonar dos años de estudios, te falta uno solamente para titularte; vas a dejar Yale, hijo, no cualquiera lo hace; te vas a ir solo a otro continente y no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. No estaré yo tan cerca. Me tienes, no lo dudes; pero estarás muy lejos y estás intentando darle un giro a tu vida muy drástico, que permanecerá siempre, no hay marcha atrás – hizo una pausa –. Te lo pregunto: ¿estás seguro?

La firme voz de su hijo sonó:

- Sí, papá, lo estoy.

Terry asintió.

- De acuerdo. No se hable más entonces, está decidido.

Candy rompió en llanto.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Terry la miró y su corazón se conmovió tanto como el primer día. Alargó el brazo y jaló su silla para abrazarla, besando su frente.

- Muñequita – la consolaba.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a ir? – sollozaba.

- Como dos años, mamá.

- Ah, es mucho tiempo – sollozó más fuerte.

- Muñequita – la abrazaba su esposo, besando su frente –. Ven, abraza a tu madre, mira cómo la has puesto.

Josh se levantó y fue con ellos, los abrazó a los dos.

- Gracias, papá.

- Quiere ser escritor. El niño quiere ser escritor, qué se le va hacer. Al caño con Yale. ¿Alguien tiene otra noticia que darme?

- Estoy embarazada, papá.

- ¡¿QUÉ?

- Ah, no es cierto – Mellie sonrió.

Y fue a sentarse a una silla a su lado y lo abrazó apoyándose en su hombro, tal como si tuviera cinco años.

- Yo nunca me voy a ir, papá. Aquí estaré pegada a ti todo el tiempo.

- Yo también me quedo, papá – dijo Terry sonriendo.

- Sí, se nos va un tercio del corazón, nomás.

Candy sollozó más alto, Josh la abrazaba.

- Pero voy a regresar – le decía su hijo.

- Mujer, va a regresar.

- Mi niño, mi bebé chiquito, el más pequeñito se me va tan lejos.

Terry besó a su hija en la frente y se levantó, tomó a su esposa de la mano.

- Ven, mi vida, vamos a que tomes agua.

- Yo se las traigo.

- Denme un minuto – respondió él.

La llevó a la cocina a solas y la abrazó.

- Ya no llores, mi vida.

- Lo voy a extrañar mucho.

- Yo también, amor.

- Si estando en la universidad, lo veo en las vacaciones y siento que me muero. Y ahora por dos años.

- Ya no llores, mi vida. Va a volver, y es lo que quiere el muchacho, ¿qué podemos hacer? Yo tampoco quiero que se vaya.

- No lo dejes, Terry. Dile que no. Te va a hacer caso. No lo dejes.

- ¿Y para qué frustrarlo de esa manera? Mírame, mi vida – ella lo hizo y sollozó con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de agua.

Terry se derritió por ella, como si no llevaran juntos un tercio de siglo.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando llevamos a Terry a Yale y me quebré cuando lo dejamos en su dormitorio?

- Sí – ella sonrió entre su llanto.

- ¿Te acuerdas que cuando subimos al automóvil luego de dejarlo ahí, lloré como un bebé? Dejar a uno de mis niños, el primero que ya no viviría con nosotros; me quería morir.

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué me dijiste, te acuerdas? ¡Y yo estaba moqueando, Candy!

- Sí – ella soltó una risita.

Y se limpió el rostro con las manos apuñadas. Terry besó esos puñitos, enternecido.

- ¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste, muñequita?

- Te dije que – un hipo la interrumpió y rieron ambos, él la besó en la frente –… te dije que así habrían de partir los tres pero que siempre regresarían a nosotros.

- Eso me dijiste – le sonrió –. Y mira, fue cierto. Terry no nos faltó una sola temporada de vacaciones, y tan pronto terminó estuvo de vuelta con planes de vivir aquí ya definitivamente. Mira como es todo un médico, mi vida, y duerme en la habitación de cuando era niño y en la cama que yo le construí al crecer. Mellie estudió aquí así que esa no se fue nunca – sonrió –, así también va a volver Josh. Los tres ya han amenazado con que vivirán en La Niebla cuando se casen – así sería –. No llores, mi vida. Siempre vamos a estar juntos.

Candy soltó una larga exhalación, bien profunda, y se apoyó en su pecho, Terry la rodeó con los brazos muy fuerte hasta que fue calmándose poco a poco.

La besó en la frente y luego en los labios brevemente. Se alejó un palmo para verla a los ojos.

- En la noche te contento – le guiñó un ojo.

Y Candy soltó una carcajada.

Quizás el tiempo había pasado, pero en ciertas cuestiones él seguía siendo el mismo. Y tenía la misma energía. En realidad se volvió más experto.

- Sigues igual de barbaján.

- No es catarro, vida mía, no se me va a quitar nunca.

Candy se acercó a besarlo. Y después suspiró profundamente. Lo miró al rostro un buen rato, seguía tan hermoso como siempre, sus facciones aristocráticas, un rostro incomparable, toda su presencia joven y recia.

En su cabello había canas ahora, a la altura de las sienes, pero en vez de verse grande, se veía interesante y atractivo; y las pequeñas señales del tiempo alrededor de los ojos le añadían todavía más encanto a su regio semblante; caray, el hombre estaba más guapo que nunca. Más guapo cada vez.

- Ellos cada vez están mejor – había dicho Candy a Pauna una vez.

- Muy cierto.

- Yo peleo con el espejo, y Terry se ve cada día más apuesto.

- Bueno, es que Romeo Terry… - su amiga bromeó, todavía llamándolo así después de décadas.

Y Candy al mirarlo ahora… él estaba tan hermoso como cuando lo había conocido. No, más. La edad le volvía más apuesto cada vez.

Cuando no podías pensar que Terry pudiera ser más atractivo, pasaba el tiempo y le ponía todavía mejor. No era un hombre típico, él está hecho de otra cosa maravillosa que no se volvió a usar con nadie.

Y además era tan buen padre, ella era tan feliz con él.

Él volvió a besarla y ella se dejó envolver en sus fuertes brazos un buen rato todavía.

- Bien, ¿cuándo te vas? – le dijo su padre a Josh cuando volvieron a la mesa.

- Pues, no sé…

- Ya sé de lo que depende. Vamos a hacer lo siguiente, haz un presupuesto de lo que necesitas y te lo doy y listo, pon fecha para ese viaje, esa búsqueda de la que hablas.

- ¿Qué países recorrerás, hijo? – dijo Candy, intentando conservar la serenidad lograda en la cocina con su esposo.

- Empezaré por Francia, mi tía Pauna puede conectarme con amigos en Paris, después Inglaterra, España, Italia – todos ellos en familia harían un viaje por Europa de varios meses, un año después de que Josh regresara del suyo –. Austria, Holanda, no sé.

- ¿Vas a donde te lleve el viento o qué?

- Algo así, mamá – rió Josh –, material para mis novelas, aunque la primera ya saben cuál será.

- Puedes empezar por cuando tu papá me robó mis zapatos.

Terry soltó una carcajada. Y luego acercó su mano para besarla en los dedos.

Y en la fastuosa cena de celebración de su trigésimo cuarto aniversario efectivamente Josh cumplió su palabra y entregó la novela a sus padres.

Les había entrevistado exhaustivamente para conocer mejor los detalles; y obviamente sus padres le contaron todo lo que quiso, pero no TODO, si ustedes me comprenden; por lo que su novela era, llamémosle, para todo público. No tenían ningún problema en que supiera lo mucho que se querían, pero era su hijo, y como Terry le dijo un día a su suegro "Tenemos que tener algunos límites".

En la cena de aniversario, Josh hizo un brindis que hizo llorar a todos. Otra cualidad de un escritor, cuando se lo propone puede poner a moquear al más recio.

Y en un momento dado se tomaron una fotografía en familia. Candy y Terry al centro, sus tres hijos alrededor, los varones de esmoquin como su padre y Mellie y Candy con elegantes vestidos, la madre en seda azul y la hija en el mismo color, pero dos tonos más claro.

Alguien alguna vez vería esa foto y diría:

- Qué familia tan atractiva. Y tan sonriente.

- Son mis bisabuelos.

- Qué bonita tu bisabuela, y él… oh por Dios, qué hombre tan más guapo – soltó una risita.

- Y eso que yo creo que aquí tendría quizás unos cuarenta años o más; de hecho más porque cumplían 34 años de casados; se llamaba Terrence.

- ¿Terrence?

- Sí – sonrió respondiendo –, por eso hay tantos "Terrys" en la familia, por él. Se volvió el nombre familiar. En cada casa hay un Terry. Hasta yo tengo un Terry. Y mi hermano, y siete de mis primos, eso sin contar a mis tíos y los hijos de mi tía que los cuatro se llaman Terrence Alessandro, Terrence David, Terrence Samuel, Terrence Robert. ¿Ves?, el nombre familiar – sonrió.

Y todos en esa familia siempre supieron de dónde provenía ese nombre familiar. Quién había sido el pilar que inició esta familia.

- Vaya, y viendo la foto se le parecen, eh; los hombres Grandchester se le parecen mucho.

- Dice mi esposo que su hermana desde que vivían en Boston escuchaba que sus amigas decían que los hombres aquí en el estado de Illinois son los más guapos del país, y mencionaban a "los Grandchester".

- Ya lo creo… mira, es idéntico a tu hermano, y a tu tío, hasta tu hijo se le parece, ojos azules y cabello castaño, los rasgos tan definidos; qué cara tan más clásicamente guapa. Tiene la sangre fuerte porque de veras que todos se le parecen. Está guapísimo. Me encantan las cejas, los labios, bueno, todo – rió.

- Muy guapo – veía la foto –, y muy buen padre y abuelo, yo tengo recuerdos vagos de él de cuando era niña, era muy bueno; y quería mucho a mi bisabuela; daban un paseo todas las noches después de cenar, sólo ellos dos todos los días. Recuerdo verlos caminando tomados de la mano.

- Qué romántico.

- Y luego cuando estaban mayores él seguía diciéndole "muñequita".

- Aw, qué lindo.

- Por aquí deben andar más fotografías, salen los abuelos Hartrow también.

- ¿Las familias son amigas desde entonces?

- Desde entonces. Él y Robert Hartrow eran como hermanos. La hacienda mayor la inició él, bueno era Hartrow en un inicio, pero luego la cerraron y a los años él la compró y después trabajaron juntos él y Robert Hartrow, y creció y creció.

- ¿Entonces la amistad Hartrow-Grandchester viene desde hace mucho tiempo?

- Bastante. Inició con ellos, y no sólo amistad. Mi tía le puso Terrence Robert al más pequeño porque por el lado del padre son Hartrow y le pusieron el nombre del bisabuelo.

- Se mezclaron las familias.

- Y en más de una manera, yo tengo primos que son Hartrow por lado de padre, y otros que lo son por lado de madre.

- Se han mezclado entre ellos – soltó una risita.

- Las familias son muy amigas de toda la vida. Ellos eran muy amigos, como hermanos en realidad, y también socios, cuando él compró la hacienda Hartrow, haz de cuenta que la volvió Grandchester y los Hartrow estaban en otros negocios, él estuvo así un tiempo y la trabajó solo y la hizo crecer; al tiempo después, se asociaron él y Robert, y juntos la dirigieron, una cosa así.

- ¿Quiere decir que todo esto empezó con una sola hacienda?

- Sí, y aquí mismo en La Niebla. Es raro el Grandchester que no vive aquí, ya lo ves.

- Eso siempre me ha parecido muy peculiar, cómo son tan unidos.

- Casi todos los Grandchester vivimos aquí, y él fue el primero; o sea, sus hijos fueron la primera generación. Éstos que ves aquí: mi tío abuelo Joshua, el escritor, mi tía abuela Mellie y mi abuelo Terrence, que era el mayor.

- Y mira qué familia tan grande son ahora.

- Todo inició con ellos – señaló la foto, y luego dijo –. Mi bisabuelo fue a la guerra.

- ¿De veras?

- La Primera Guerra Mundial, pero hay toda una historia detrás de eso. Espera, mira aquí está un ejemplar de la primera edición, lo sabía, éste es, válgame en esta caja hay de todo, mi tío abuelo Josh escribió su historia; o sea, la historia de mis bisabuelos Terrence y Candy, fue su primer novela y mira lo que dice en la dedicatoria: "Para mis padres, un amor tan grande que es un orgullo presenciarle; y aún más, ser su hijo. Firmo yo, su hijo menor Joshua Grandchester, pero también es un presente de mi hermana Mellie y mi hermano mayor Terrence. Mamá y papá, los tres los amamos. Gracias por mostrarnos lo que es el amor, lo que éste puede lograr y cómo debe un ser humano amar y ser amado".

- Cómo debe alguien ser amado… qué lindas palabras. ¿Me la prestas para leerla?

- Te advierto que te vas a enamorar – sonrió.

- ¿De tu bisabuelo?

- Yo cuando la leí me enamoré del amor que hay ahí.

Y en la cena de aniversario, el brindis de Josh fue más o menos así:

- Como mi hermano Terrence dijo hace un minuto en su brindis: "Doy gracias al cielo por haberme dado estos padres; papá, llevar tu nombre es un orgullo"; yo no llevo su nombre pero con el apellido me basta – los invitados rieron ligeramente –; como Mellie dijo en el suyo: "Anhelo el día en que encuentre esta clase de amor y no me conformaré con menos porque sé que sí existe, lo he visto"; ahora me toca a mí que soy el menor, soy el último – sonrió y también los invitados con él –. Las palabras de mis hermanos hablan exactamente lo que yo deseo decir, así que sólo agrego: Hay veces que escucho que el amor no es invencible, que no es eterno, que pasa; si me preguntan a mí, el aliento del alma es amor, y ese dura para siempre aún después de irnos; el amor también debería ser eterno entonces. Pero a veces las personas necesitamos ver para creer. Pues bien, yo soy un creyente; y lo he visto, lo veo todos los días – miraba a donde sus padres estaban sentados escuchándolo –. Veo el amor con mis propios ojos, no es una falacia, ni un invento de poetas; no es una utopía, el amor está tan vivo que yo como en su presencia todos los días en mi propia mesa.

Así pues, Josh dijo que se iba a Europa en una búsqueda personal.

"Encontrar su voz", diría nana Esthela por la noche cuando se enteró, "yo veo que a ese niño no le para la boca. Encontrar su voz, acabáramos".

Pero una voz varonil le respondió:

- Es su vocación, mujer.

Porque nana Esthela ya tenía muchos, pero muchos años que ya no estaba sola.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sexta Parte. Esthela María Alarcón.**

Cuando Candy abrió la puerta de su casa, no esperó ver a nana Esthela en ese estado. Para empezar, estaba despeinada; y ya eso solo era una rareza; ella siempre llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño en la nuca y ni un cabello se salía jamás; ahora tenía el pelo… ¿suelto? Y algo alborotado a decir verdad.

Y luego además tenía la mirada alterada.

- ¿Cómo estás, hija?

- Bien, pasa, nana.

Le dio el pase y la nana entró, pero sus pies parecían trastabillar. Algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Ocurre algo, nana?

- Nada, nada, ¿qué va a ocurrir? ¿Ocurrir de qué? ¿No vengo todos los días a hacer la comida?

Candy acarició a su segundo bebé en su vientre, siete meses de embarazo.

- Ya comimos, nana; tú cocinaste. Y también comiste con nosotros, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Ah, sí? Mira. Se me olvidan las cosas. ¡Ya!

Soltó una risita, pero era medio histérica, honestamente.

- Nana, siéntate conmigo, ven – Candy le hablaba como si no quisiera asustarla.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – señaló un alfiletero en la mano de Candy.

- Estoy terminando un abrigo para Terry.

- ¿Como ése de piel y forrado de lana grandote que le hiciste? ¿Bien caliente?

- Sí, le gustó mucho y le estoy haciendo otro pero ahora café claro. Ya casi termino, ven.

- Sí, está bien, sí voy.

Seguía viéndose extraviada.

- ¿Y si te ofrezco agua, nana?

- Ah, sí, agua, claro, yo la tomo.

Antes de que Candy pudiera reaccionar, la nana se escabulló a la cocina y regresó con dos vasos de agua, que se tomó ahí mismo en el pasillo ella sola, los dos.

Fueron a la salita de costura. Terry bebé dormía en su cuna en su habitación. Nana Esthela se sentó en una silla a un costado de Candy y ella tomó el pesado abrigo, estaba dando los últimos acabados que eran a mano.

Pero antes de que Candy pudiera extenderlo sobre su mesa de cortar, la nana le sujetó las manos.

- Mija, ¿y si te sientas un ratito?

Ella y Terry y su padre siempre estaban diciéndole que se sentara, que durmiera, que descansara; por el embarazo; pero Candy tuvo la sensación de que no era el caso ahora mismo.

- Está bien, nana – se sentó a su lado –. ¿Quieres platicar?

- Ah, pues…

Dejó eso inconcluso y su vista vagó alrededor.

- ¿Qué pasa, nana?

Esthela se sentía como acorralada, y nada tenía que ver con esta habitación tan llena de luz y con aroma a limón.

Vio a un costado, un estante de madera cubría toda esa pared, de lado a lado le recorría un colgante donde Candy tenía lleno de prendas, algunas por terminar y otras ya listas. Un mundo de ropa de bebé, y también de hombre grande; y hasta unos vestiditos por si el segundo bebé era una niña, como estaban sospechando por lo redonda de la barriga, y por cómo el embarazo no le había respetado la cintura; eso pasa, cuando son varones si las miras de espaldas ni parece que están embarazadas; cuando son niñas, se vuelve una gordura pareja.

Era niña, sin duda; y Candy tenía lleno de vestidos de todos tamaños, algunos tan pequeños como para una muñeca y de todos colores. Y otros grandes, para niña grande, con holanes y estampados de flores y frutas. Tenía hasta sombreritos y zapatitos, la iba a vestir como a una muñeca desde que naciera.

Esta Candy trabaja mucho, pensó, y con el embarazo y con Mini-Terry, ah, porque cómo se parece ese niño a su padre, tan bonito; lo bueno que se encontraron a Helen para que viniera a ayudarle; ¿dónde andará esa muchacha?

- ¿Nana?

- ¿Eh? – giró el cuello rápidamente.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

¿Ocurrirle? Sí, bueno, si se dejaba le iba a pasar, al menos alguien quería que le pasara. Pero a su edad…

- ¿Sabes qué? Yo voy a necesitar algo más fuerte que agua.

Candy vio a su nana levantarse apresuradamente y regresó unos minutos después con una botella.

- ¿Y eso, nana? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- Lo tengo hasta atrás en la alacena, me corté un dedo un día y me lo traje para lavarme la herida.

El líquido en la botella de cristal era ámbar, pero muy oscuro.

- ¿Qué es?

- Whisky.

Y con eso, la destapó y le dio un trago. Candy se quedó con la boca abierta.

Esthela sintió el líquido quemarle el gaznate, tosió y jaló aire por la boca; luego le dio otro trago. Sentía la cara caliente cuando volvió a sentarse.

- Escúchame, Candy.

Candy la miraba sin parpadear.

- Esto que te voy a decir, no te lo va a decir tu nana; sino una mujer, una cualquiera.

Le dio otro trago a la botella.

- Bueno, no una cualquiera como así de cualquiera, ¿no? Sino una mujer cualquiera. No una cualquiera, mija, ése es el problema que no es una cualquiera; sino una mujer cualquiera, ¿comprendes?

- Sí, nana.

Qué bien, porque ella no entendió ni jota. A lo mejor después le podría explicar.

- Ahora, fíjate bien. Tú me conoces, ¿no? Pero me conoces de este lado, o sea lo que se ve desde este punto de vista, pero me conoces también del otro. Y por eso estoy aquí.

Candy la miraba, como un venado _lampareado_; bueno, no estaba entendiendo ¿y cómo se lo iba a explicar de vuelta entonces?

- Será mejor que empecemos por el principio – le dijo.

Dejó la botella en el piso, que en realidad era agua de color, agua con un chisguete de whisky que no sabía a nada.

- Mira, mija…

¿Cómo decir esto? Bueno, pues ya así, ya qué. Que lo diga así, así como es, que así lo diga.

¡Que lo diga así!

- Arturo volvió.

- ¡Qué qué!

Candy se puso de pie y su panza casi la vio rebotar.

- Siéntate, mija, no te vaya a dar el váguido.

La ayudó a sentarse.

- ¿Cómo que volvió?

- Pues eso que volvió, volvió, Arturo Alarcón volvió, y yo… pues, ¡Ay!

Se levantó y empezó a dar paseos a lo ancho de la salita.

- Soy viudo – le dijo Arturo cuando lo tenía frente a ella –. Regresé por ti.

Con eso remató, bandido, desgraciado, si ella ya estaba viviendo la buena vejez, a qué venía ahora, ¡ya pa qué! ¡carambas!

- Úchale, úchale, váyase por donde vino – ella le dijo moviendo las manos en el aire.

Estaban en la puerta trasera de la villa, ahí se le había hecho el aparecido esta tarde. Pero él no se fue.

Siguió hablando. Que quedó viudo hace unos años, que ya guardó el luto, que sus hijos están grandes y han hecho sus vidas, que fue un buen marido, que nunca le faltó a su mujer; y que siempre quiso regresar a La Niebla, y que ahora que volvía supo que ella estaba aquí aún. Así que aquí lo tenía, pidiéndole… ¿pidiéndole qué?

¿Carambas, por qué no tiene más alcohol esta cosa?

- ¿Volvió para vivir aquí?

- Sí.

- ¿Y te sientes incómoda porque estará con toda su familia?

- Viene solo.

- ¿Cómo?

Esthela se lo explicó, sentándose a su lado otra vez.

- Además sus hijos viven en California. Está solo.

- Oh, nana… ¿y todavía te quiere?

Miró a Candy un largo momento. ¿Todavía la quería?

- Escucha, mujer…

- Nada, de mujer nada, la nana está vieja, la nana está sorda, la nana no oye, la nana ya se va a morir.

- Mujer, por favor.

- De mujer ya nada, la nana está vieja, la nana ya no sirve, la nana ya se muere.

- ¡Esthela María! ¡Deja de hablar así! No eres una anciana, tienes 65 años.

- ¿Tienes 65, nana? – ¿tan poquitos?

- Los cumpliré el mes que entra.

Tiene 64 años. Candy la observó; su cabello suelto negro y abundante, unas pocas canas en las sienes y en un elegante mechón que ahora mismo caía en su frente; una mujer alta y delgada; verdaderamente, no era ninguna anciana. Había marcas de edad en su cara pero definitivamente no era una anciana; y tenía un rostro de facciones elegantes y definidas; piel blanca y saludable.

Sus ojos castaños grandes y de espesas pestañas, labios rosas.

- ¿Te acuerdas del cobertizo, Esthela? – Arturo le dijo y ella se sonrojó –. Tú fuiste la primera.

Y para ella él había sido el único.

Esthela miró a Arturo por primera vez desde que le abrió la puerta.

- Deja de hablar como una anciana – él le dijo –, no lo eres.

Él tampoco lo era. Estaba alto y fuerte, muy sano; conservaba su espeso cabello, y aunque estaba mayormente cano, seguía viéndose muy atractivo. Era un hombre en sus sesentas, pero todavía muy guapo.

- No es tarde para nosotros, Esthela, yo todavía te quiero.

- La nana está vieja – empezó a llorar –, la nana ya se va a morir.

Él la abrazó. Y oh, Dios… olía muy bien.

- La nana ya tiene un pie en el otro mundo.

Arturo besó su frente.

- Deja de decir esas cosas. He esperado por ti cincuenta años; nunca le falté a mi esposa ni con el pensamiento, cuando murió yo sostenía su mano; pero vine a buscarte cuando el luto pasó. Estoy aquí, y tú también, todavía estás viva.

- La nana está vieja – ella sollozaba.

Y Arturo tomó su rostro con ambas manos, elevándolo para verla. Era la hermosa mujer que él había amado desde que eran unos niños. No había cambiado nada. Su blanca piel, sus pómulos altos y rosas, sus profundos ojos color caoba; alta y de figura estilizada.

- Te quiero, Esthela María. Te quiero.

Y con eso, la besó.

- ¡¿Te besó?

Candy volvió a brincar de su silla.

- Siéntate, Candy – le dijo Esthela.

Cuando lo hizo, le dijo:

- Si vengo a contártelo, Candy, es porque… a pesar de la edad y de todo; y de que te quiero como a una hija, pudiera decirse que eres también… una amiga. Quiero saber qué piensas.

Era la primera vez que Esthela le hablaba así a Candy, y el solo tono sereno de su voz le hizo prestarle su completa atención, y aceptar sus palabras.

- ¿Tú lo quieres? – no le dijo "nana" en esta ocasión.

- Sí.

Y Candy recordó: "Es el único que he querido en la vida".

- ¿Él se quiere casar contigo?

- El día de mi cumpleaños – una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Esthela y Candy la limpió con una mano.

- Entonces… la boda será aquí, en el jardín.

- ¿No crees que soy una anciana? – su hermoso rostro le sonrió con los ojos llenos de agua, esperando una respuesta.

Y Candy, serenamente, dijo:

- No.

- ¿No crees que es una ridiculez a mi edad?

- No.

- ¿No crees que—

- Cuando Terry fue a la guerra, y tú y yo estábamos en Chicago… si él no hubiera regresado cuando lo hizo… si él hubiera vuelto cuarenta años después… si la vida nos hubiera encontrado después de todo ese tiempo. Yo sé que habría seguido amándolo y sé que él a mi también. Hubiéramos querido casarnos. ¿Te habría parecido ridículo?

- Yo misma te hubiera preparado el banquete, si todavía viviera – sonrió.

- Es lo que haré yo entonces, voy a prepararte un banquete, para el día de tu cumpleaños, para que te cases con Arturo, y que la gente piense lo que le dé la gana, ¿o qué? ¿nos dan de comer acaso?

Sus mismas palabras, Esthela sonrió, secándose el rostro.

- No, hija, no nos dan de comer, que silben en la loma.

Candy rió ligeramente y se levantó a abrazarla.

- Estoy muy contenta por ti, nana – la apretó fuerte en sus brazos.

Esthela se dejó abrazar por Candy, como ella misma lo había hecho en tantas otras ocasiones. Y un rato después, soltó una larga exhalación, como si descansara.

- Voy a decirle, entonces, está ahí afuera.

- ¿Te está esperando afuera?

- Quiere una respuesta, hija; ya sabes cómo son los hombres.

Salió a decirle que sí, sin palabrerías, ni poses, ni frases cómicas con las que se escudara. Sencillamente lo encontró sentado en la galería y le dijo:

- Sí me caso contigo, Arturo. Y si estás de acuerdo, la boda puede ser aquí en casa de mi Candy.

Arturo sonrió y se levantó a besarla.

Y se casaron en ese mismo jardín, un mes después.

.

.

.

.

.

**Séptima Parte. Una Navidad en familia.**

Los niños estaban vueltos locos; siempre era igual.

Se acostumbró entre ellos que las navidades las pasaran en la casa de los Grandchester. Así que Candy y Terry cada año más o menos a partir del 14 o 15 de Diciembre tenían casa llena, y les duraba hasta la primera semana del siguiente año.

Eran de tres a cuatro semanas en que sobre todo los niños vivían una algarabía ininterrumpida. Y los veranos eran más o menos igual, sólo que duraban más.

Era la Navidad de 1930, Terryto tenía seis años, Mellie, cinco, y Josh casi once meses pues compartía cumpleaños con su papá.

Richard había visitado a su hijo por primera vez hace un mes apenas, en Noviembre, pero Terry le dijo que en la Navidad podía volver así que aquí estaba, sólo que él se alojaba en la villa de los helechos con su, bueno, consuegro. La relación entre padre e hijo no era saludable todavía ni remotamente, y fue un trabajo de ambas partes que duró años, pero lo intentaban.

La casa de los Grandchester ahora contaba con dos niveles y ático, toda una ala que acababan de inaugurar al poniente un par de meses antes y en total ocho habitaciones.

Como la familia ocupaba cuatro de ellas y la quinta era la que el abuelo Rodrigo tenía asignada, sobraban tres; un número que hacía que Terry ya estuviera planeando en una nueva ampliación o quizás construir una casa de huéspedes con todas las facilidades dentro de la propiedad. Fue esto último lo que haría un par de años después de hoy, además de que añadió dos habitaciones más a la casa principal.

En el cuarto de Terry se quedaba a dormir Bobby, hijo de Pauna con siete años ahora mismo, y Rob, de tres, el segundo y menor hijo de Allison y Robert. En el de Mellie le ponían su cama extra a Andy, quien la usaba tanto como la propia a lo largo del año, ahora mismo tenía casi nueve años; pero la edad nunca se le notó, hacía de las suyas junto con los demás como cualquiera.

Josh seguía teniendo su cuarto de bebé para él solo porque por estar tan chiquito tenía que conservar sus horarios de sueño normales o volvería locos a todos en la madrugada si se le volteaban los horarios y despertaba en las noches.

Pauna y Bob en otra habitación, Annie y Archie en la otra con su hijo que no se les separaba; y sobraba una que por lo general la usaban Allison y Robert cuando era muy tarde para regresar a su casa, o como esta noche, ya que en noche vieja se quedaban ahí para que los niños abrieran los regalos por la mañana todos juntos.

Para que comiera todo este pelotón, la nana se levantaba antes de que amaneciera, lo mismo que Candy y se traían al personal de la villa para que les ayudaran.

Llenaban la mesa de comida. Tres recipientes grandes llenos de fruta, manzanas, peras, duraznos, fresas, mangos, todas en trozos que los niños se servían por sí mismos y bañaban con crema de leche, Josh se comía los cubos multicolores de fruta con las manos; aunque su fruta favorita eran las uvas; cuando le ponían unas en su platito las masticaba y luego escupía la cáscara en la mesa, dejando un reguero alrededor de su sillita de bebé como si hubiera comido un periquito.

La mesa se llenaba también con huevos revueltos, cuatro cacerolas; tres platos con tocino como montañas, kilómetros de altura de panqueques. Se terminaban una botella de jarabe de maple cada dos días.

Y Terry y Robert exprimían algo parecido a media tonelada de naranjas para que los niños desayunaran jugo a diario.

De más está decir el buen trabajo que le daban al lechero, doce litros entregaba cada mañana.

- Estos niños son unos becerros – decía la nana.

- ¿Eres un becerrito? – le decía Candy al bebé, cargándolo mientras cocinaba el desayuno –. ¿Un becerrito que toma mucha leche?

El bebé reía.

- Sí, pero ese toma de otra, sinvergüenza – contestaba la nana –. Aquí la vaca eres tú.

Y Candy soltaba la carcajada.

En la cena de Navidad, los niños tenían una mesa aparte, donde se les servía en platos más pequeños y vasos más resistentes, y la mesa larga del comedor se llenaba de adultos, que brindaban, reían y pasaban horas platicando.

- Somos unas nenas – le dijo Rodrigo a su yerno, en el estudio más tarde, observando su copa llena de jugo de uva.

Terry soltó una risita.

- Deberíamos tener algo alcohol.

- Todos los años es lo mismo contigo, supéralo de una vez.

- Somos unas nenas – pero bebía su copa encantado de cualquier manera.

Un rato después, Rodrigo dijo:

- Tu padre está en la sala.

Terry asintió.

- Se ofreció a enseñarle a tocar el piano a Mellie y están ahí juntos.

Asintió de nuevo.

- Se ve que está pasándolo bien, pero no sé, quizás desee contacto adulto, masculino, tú sabes.

- ¿Te diriges a alguna parte?

Rodrigo rió un poco.

- No tendría nada de malo si le ofrecemos una copa de esta cosa. Aquí.

El "aquí" no hacía falta ni mencionarlo; Terry ya sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

- No me gusta que me presionen.

- No he dicho nada – levantó las manos Rodrigo.

- Está bien, háblale.

Rodrigo sonrió y fue por su, bueno, vale, consuegro.

Esa primera vez Rodrigo llevó la conversación; de cualquier manera él y Terry nunca pasaban más de media hora en sus acostumbrados brindis para nenas a solas en el estudio, pero ahora para Terry parecía que esto se alargaba a propósito. Rodrigo habló lo necesario, en el tono necesario, lo mismo que Candy en la primera comida; Terry pensó que estaba ayudándole esta primera vez.

Con el pasar de los años la conversación entre los tres se fue facilitando. Y esta primera Navidad, al menos dejó un buen sabor.

Cuando salieron de ahí, con sus copas con jugo en la mano, Terry los dejó que se dirigieran a la sala con los demás y él fue a buscar a su esposa.

- Siento que no te he visto en todo el día – la abrazó en la cocina.

- Ya casi servimos la cena – ella sonrió.

Y entonces él la besó. Ahí en la cocina, con el montón de niños correteando por todas partes y risas y barullo alrededor; la tomó de la cintura y la besó muy largamente. Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y hundió las manos en el suave cabello de su nuca.

- Te amo, mi amor – Terry dijo –. Tú eres mi fuerza, ¿lo sabías?

Ella le sonrió, acariciando su rostro con la palma de las manos; tan hermoso como cuando lo conociera.

Ella estaba tan bonita, Terry la miraba, cada día se ponía más bonita; sus grandes ojos verdes y su piel tan blanca, y su naricita donde las pecas eran apenas sombras color rosa.

- Quiero hacerte el amor – le dijo.

Y Candy se ahogó con una risita.

- Mi cielo – con el tono le pedía que se comportara.

- ¿Qué? Es lo que quiero. Es navidad.

Ahora resulta que lo quería de regalo, ¿no?

- Tú nunca has necesitado que sea ocasión especial.

- Pero hoy quiero.

- Está bien.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí.

- ¿Todo lo que yo quiera?

- Todo.

- ¿Podemos correr a todo mundo ahora mismo?

Ella rió suavemente.

- No, no podemos.

Y él hizo un puchero.

- Quiero que los corramos.

- En la noche – le guiñó un ojo –, la espera valdrá la pena.

- Mujer – gruñó él, temblando de ansias.

Candy se alejó para llevar la cristalería a la mesa, y él la vio alejarse, el movimiento de esas caderas…

Fue un milagro que no se lanzara sobre ella, aunque mucho influyó que escuchó una voz infantil que le dijo:

- Tío Terry – al voltear vio que era Rob –. Tío Terry, primo Terry dice que si nos ayudas a poner el tren.

- Sí, hijo, voy para allá.

Pasó un buen rato jugando con los niños, y después de la cena hizo el recorrido junto con su mujer para recostarlos a todos.

- Mañana abrirán los regalos – les decía Candy.

- Tía, ¿tú nos vas a levantar?

- Sí, Andy, yo les hablo bien tempranito.

- Bueno – sonrió la niña, dejándose caer en su cama, junto a la de Mellie, sus largos rizos color cobrizo igual que los de su madre.

Luego ambos besaron a Andy en la frente y luego a Mellie.

- Buenas noches, hija.

- Descansa, princesa.

- Buenas noches, mamá. Y papá.

Terry aseguró bien las ventanas y les dejó una luz encendida.

Así recostaron a los varones también. Joshua ya estaba en el país de los sueños en su cuna desde hacía unas buenas tres horas.

Los adultos se retiraron y cuando se quedaron solos, Terry dijo:

- Ahora me tienes que acostar a mí, mami.

- Eres un sinvergüenza pervertido.

- Y tanta espera me tiene ansioso.

Candy soltó una risa nerviosa, mientras él cerraba la puerta de la habitación con llave. Empezó a desnudarse y ya desnudo de pies a cabeza (magníficamente desnudo, esplendorosamente desnudo, gloriosamente… muy desnudo) vino a ella.

El día siguiente todo fue para los niños, desde que amaneció; Robert, Bob, Archie, Rodrigo, Terry e incluso Richard pasaron el día jugando con ellos en el jardín cubierto de nieve.

Los niños estrenaron todos los juguetes y los varones hasta medio se pelearon a media tarde entre ellos, pero sus padres les hicieron pedirse perdón y seguir jugando.

Terry metió a los dos suyos en brazos por la tarde, dormidos; y los llevó a sus camas.

Por la noche cenaron a la gran mesa todos juntos. Ni Candy ni Terry habían tenido hermanos con quienes crecer, pero sus amigos eran prácticamente familia, y sus hijos sí tenían hermanos y primos y abuelos. Era más de lo que podían pedir.

Al día siguiente, Robert y Allison los invitaron a todos a una cena formal en casa de los Hartrow.

Esthela y Arturo se quedaron con los niños en casa.

- ¿Te acuerdas de este balcón? – Terry le dijo, vestido de esmoquin, guapo a rabiar.

- Me acuerdo que moría de celos por Charlotte.

Él la abrazaba por la cintura y ella tenía las manos en su torso.

- ¿Cómo es posible que recuerdes su nombre después de tantos años?

- Sigue poniéndome celosa. ¿Sabes algo? Mi madre quería ser escritora y he pensado que es una lástima que yo no tenga nada de eso. Porque si escribiera algo, sería la historia nuestra, pero mejor no.

- ¿Por qué no? – besó su mejilla, cerca de la oreja.

- Si lo hiciera y saliera al público, todas las mujeres se enamorarían de ti.

- Estás loquita – la besó en la boca.

Y diferente a cuando eran novios, ahora se dio gusto un buen rato.

Parte de su tradición en estas fechas era que el día primero del año iban todos a la plaza en el pueblo durante la mañana porque el grupo de artistas "los poetas" amigos de Pauna desde hacía tantos años, se acostumbró a representar a Shakespeare en la plaza durante el mes de diciembre.

Y el día primero del año era la última puesta en escena y era el turno de "Romeo y Julieta"; coincidía con el aniversario de los Grandchester.

- No estoy tan de acuerdo con Romeo – le dijo Terry a su esposa.

Se acostumbraba que el público se sentara en el piso, en mantas y frazadas con cojines, cubiertos con las carpas en la plaza; los niños estaban en casa con Esthela y Arturo, y ellos rodeados de sus amigos; Candy estaba entre las piernas de Terry y él la abrazaba por la espalda.

- ¿Por qué no? – musitó Candy para él.

- Porque se suicida, ¿qué clase de hombre es ése?

- Se murió su amor.

- Falleció su mujer, el amor no se le debió morir. Al menos por eso debió seguir viviendo.

Candy giró el rostro para verlo, a la distancia de un suspiro; era mediodía, la luz del sol radiante hacía lucir su piel todavía más blanca, se veía tan hermoso.

- Quizás Romeo no podía vivir sin ella – susurró para él.

Con su respuesta, Terry le acarició los labios con su fresco aliento.

- Precisamente ahí es cuando debía con mayor razón vivir por ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para recordarla, y que fuese eterna en su corazón.

Candy tuvo los ojos cristalinos con esa frase; por supuesto, entendía bien lo que él estaba diciendo, y lo compartía. Besó su mejilla, amándolo.

- Te adoro – ella le dijo.

Terry sonrió y besó sus labios, con la boca abierta, muy brevemente.

- Aun así – dijo besando su nariz –, la obra tiene diálogos magníficos.

- ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

- Ya viene.

Y cuando el Romeo en el escenario lo recitaba, ella tuvo a su Romeo propio diciéndoselo en un susurro.

- Éste es – Terry dijo, su suave voz acariciaba su oído, sus largos brazos la rodeaban –. Escucha: "Con las alas del amor salté la tapia, pues para el amor no hay barrera de piedra, y como el amor lo que puede siempre intenta, los tuyos nada pueden contra mí."

Luego besó su mejilla.

- Me recuerda a cuando fui por ti a la villa. Entendí que si tú me amabas, nada podría detenerme.

Los ojos de Candy se anegaron y dijo:

- Para el amor no hay barrera de piedra. Para este amor no hubo ninguna barrera. Él siempre venció.

Terry tomó sus manos y las besó.

- Y siempre estuvimos juntos.

- Y jamás dijimos adiós.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de ella y él la secó con los labios.

- Muñequita.

Candy sonrió, suspirando, y volvió a apoyarse en su torso, él abrazándola por la espalda, besando su hombro, rodeándola, sentados en una manta en la plaza, ella entre sus piernas. Y él le recitó muchos diálogos más que sabía de memoria para ella; todos los que hablaban de amor.

Por la tarde se separaron del grupo, como el día anterior fue su aniversario, tenían algo que hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

**Octava Parte. Vivir de Amor.**

Como parte de su privado festejo, por la noche irían al río, como cada día primero de año, y se recostarían en el césped y mirarían las estrellas, besándose suavemente con las manos entrelazadas; en el sitio donde se habían conocido y donde se enamoraron poco a poco cuando eran casi unos niños.

Y ahora mismo estaban desmontando el caballo en el que él la llevó a su colina. Aquella de la primera cabalgata y de sus votos cuando se casaron por la iglesia.

Porque en sus aniversarios compartían regalos como cualquier pareja, y hacían cenas con sus amigos, y festejaban; pero siempre tomaban un momento para estas cosas, para estos momentos a solas, en los que el mundo se reducía a su amor.

Como cuando se acababan de casar ese día de Abril por la iglesia, y él se arrodilló ahí mismo frente a ella, después de sus votos y besó a su hijo en su vientre, con el aroma del bosque rodeándolos.

Se pararon hoy, frente a frente en esta colina con el valle de escenario, y no había mucho para decir, cuando lo que se siente es tan grande.

Cumplían catorce años desde que se casaron solos en La Niebla.

- Los niños están sanos – ella sonrió con los ojos líquidos.

- Y contentos – dijo él.

- Y bonitos.

Terry tomó sus manos.

Candy empezó a llorar.

- Yo no sé si algún día pueda sobrevivir a esto sin llorar como una niña.

- Tú no podrías ser más adorable aunque lo intentaras.

Candy tenía treinta y un años, y él los cumpliría en unos días; siempre festejaban pero ahora con mayor razón porque sería también el primer cumpleaños de su hijo más pequeño.

- Qué regalo me has dado – le dijo él cuando cargaba a Josh recién nacido –. Es la mejor manera de celebrar un cumpleaños.

Candy lo miraba emocionada.

- Mi amor – dijo él –, gracias. Por los tres.

Y ella le sonrió, dulcemente.

Y aunque ahora mismo tenían ambos más de treinta años, tres hijos, y casi quince años de conocerse, todavía se sentía como cuando eran novios, y ella lo quería tanto que se ponía tan nerviosa, y no podía parar de sonreír y de llorar, y de llorar sonriendo.

Y él no podía evitar enternecerse por ella, y sus ojos verdes, y sus pecas rosadas, y sus lágrimas de amor que secaba con sus puñitos.

- Cuántas cosas han pasado desde que nos conocimos – dijo él, se tomaban de las manos.

El valle detrás, verde cubierto de nieve, en este atardecer invernal.

- Han pasado tantas cosas – continuó él – desde aquella primera noche que te vi en el río. O desde antes, cuando escuché en el pueblo que la chica White estaba por aquí, y no sé por qué pero quise conocerte, al menos verte de lejos. Y luego te vi en el río, sentada en esa roca—

- Roca de los Grandchesters – ella sonrió, aunque lloraba.

Terry también sonrió, emocionado.

- Sí, roca de los Grandchesters, quizás yo la había llevado – le bromeó.

Ella sonrió y lo miraba enamorada. Y él se perdió en esos ojos tan verdes que le habían transformado desde la primera vez que lo vieran.

- Y han pasado tantas cosas.

- Y tantas más que pasarán.

- Pero de una cosa estoy seguro, vamos a estar juntos siempre.

- ¿Hasta el último día?

- Tú y yo vamos a morir ancianitos y abrazados en nuestra cama, el mismo día.

Terry no era ningún profeta, pero esa frase fue cierta de principio a fin.

Candy miró sus ojos, largamente; sus hermosos ojos azules color mar de medianoche, y los suyos se le llenaron de agua. Estaba tan enamorada que sinceramente era un milagro que no le estallara el pecho.

A su amor no le interesaba tantos años juntos, ni tres hijos, ni toda su historia; ella todavía lo quería como su primer novio, como cuando le dio su primer beso, como cuando le tomó la mano por primera vez y ella sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón saltando del pecho, cuando tanta palabrería de su maestra sobre Romeo y Julieta al fin tuvo sentido.

Su Romeo propio.

- Te amo – le dijo él –. Estoy enamorado.

Y es que… cierto, ya no había más palabras. Candy lo besó.

Y él la besó a ella.

Y en ese atardecer, el viento en el valle les rodeó, y alrededor era invierno, todo blanco cubierto de nieve; pero de pronto, se volvió primavera, y el nevado se convirtió en verde, y las flores florecieron. Y los pinos se tupieron en sus ramas de un verde tan vivo que inspiraba sólo de verlo.

El cabello de Candy se extendió en rizos de oro en el viento, meciéndose en el aire, su pelo color de los limones; y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, hundiendo las manos en el suave cabello de su nuca, color de chocolate.

Terry rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, y la jaló más a él; ella le dio acceso total a su boca; y se besaron mucho tiempo, porque las palabras ya no tenían tanto sentido y la piel y los labios habrían de expresar mejor lo que el corazón ya no podía explicar con sonidos, y debía hablar conversando solamente con caricias.

Te amo, te amo.

Se amaban como cuando se conocieron, como cuando se hicieron novios, como cuando lucharon contra el mundo por quererse a pesar de ser él pobre y ella rica; como cuando fue por ella y se ofreció a sí mismo; y ella se fue con él, tomándolo.

Como cuando hizo su viaje desde Chicago, buscándolo, apenas cumplidos los dieciocho años, y se casaron solos, con su precioso vestido blanco que él le compró, con las hijas del juez de testigos, un día último de año, tan jóvenes y enamorados que se juraban vivir de amor, poder vivir sólo de amor.

Y todavía lo hacían.

Se amaban como cuando ella enfermó y él pensó que había muerto, y se quiso volver loco y sacarla de esa tumba y luego se fue a la guerra, y padeció por ella por cinco largos años; sin fijarse en nadie más, enamorado hasta lo más hondo todavía aunque ella se había ido.

Y lloraba bajo las estrellas, tocando la armónica, con su pañuelo y listón en mano, pensando en su rostro y en lo mucho que la extrañaba. Como cuando le escribía una carta por día, cartas que ella no iba a recibir porque él pensaba que ya no estaba.

Se amaban y se amaban y se amaban; cuando este amor ya no tenía esperanza.

Por eso esta es la historia de un amor que venció al mundo, al tiempo, a la muerte.

Un amor que al existir hizo al mundo mejor.

Un amor que se multiplicó y que se derramó para todos los que le rodeaban; un amor que vivió en el corazón de todos los que le presenciaron.

Un amor que dejó un pedazo de sí mismo en todos los que supieron esta historia. Un amor vencedor, un amor por el que vale la pena vivir.

Como cuando ella lo lloraba cada noche y también le escribía, queriéndolo a pesar de todo; y se negó a ser madre a pesar de ansiarlo tanto, sólo porque no serían hijos de él. Y ahora él era tan buen padre para sus niños, que se le parecían tanto, y lo querían tanto y él los cuidaba tanto.

Terry la besaba, rodeados los dos del bosque, de pétalos, del rumor de aguas en el río.

Un hombre con un corazón grande, al que ella amó muy posiblemente desde niña. Y al que quizás ella misma llamó "Tutti" porque él así se presentaba de pequeño.

Y al que ya no pudo dejar cuando le conoció de adolescente. Y el tiempo no pudo contra ella, ni su familia, ni las restricciones, ni el qué dirán, ni los lujos dejados. Porque, ¿qué lujo puede haber tan importante que opaque a este amor?

Un amor que vivió incluso después de ellos mismos, porque sus hijos siempre vivieron aquí, y los hijos de sus hijos; y fueron Terry, Mellie y Josh la primera generación de la familia Grandchester que nacía en esta tierra; una familia grande y fructífera que jamás dejaría este hogar. Tres hijos hermosos, frutos de un hermoso amor.

Y se amaron entre ellos, y amaron a sus hijos a la vez, porque sus padres derramaron de ese amor en ellos mismos, y el amor de Candy y Terry les siguió por generaciones, de tan grande que era.

Un amor que hizo al mundo mejor. Y que nos enseñó verdaderamente que de amor sí se puede vivir. Una historia de amor que no olvidaremos.

Un amor grande. Un amor divino, celestial, maravilloso. Un amor que vence, por el cual vivir es un milagro.

Él la besaba, y el cabello de ella se mecía como una suave cortina dorada en el viento; Terry deslizó una mano hacia arriba, cubriendo su espalda, y la jaló más, y la besó más. El lenguaje no podría jamás explicar lo que es este amor. Vivir de amor.

Y ellos vivieron para siempre en estas colinas, y en este valle, incluso después de partir; vivieron en su amor y su amor vivió para siempre en el rumor de los árboles al viento, y su amor fue aroma de rosas, y de violetas; fue dulzura del aire, fue agua de río.

Fue lilas, lirios, margaritas, girasoles y campos de azucenas; fue hoja verde, fue lluvia fresca, fue río y agua, fue nieve blanca; fue en los árboles y en las montañas; fue un amor amable, delicado como una margarita, sonriente como un girasol, dulce y tierno como blancos pétalos de lirios flotando alrededor.

Pero también fue fuerte como un temblor de tierra, incontenible como un huracán, invulnerable, irreducible, invencible; definitivo, fiero, arrebatado, seguro; rotundo como la muerte, inconquistable como una tormenta; imparable, como la vida.

Eterno, como el amor.

Como esta locura, de entregarse por completo a un amor; que no tiene nada más que dar, más que darse a sí mismo, pero qué gran regalo es. Una locura de casarse a los dieciocho años luego de unos pocos meses, y dejarlo todo, y entregarse, y arriesgarse, y amar.

Y amar. Y amar mucho.

Amar tanto que se derrama y se vuelve naturaleza, árboles, lagos, campanas.

No diremos adiós jamás. Ellos siempre dijeron para siempre.

Su amor hizo al mundo mejor. Porque un poco del amor en esta historia vivirá siempre en nuestros corazones.

Y fue como si su deseo se hubiera cumplido, que el tiempo no pasara; porque mucho tiempo después ellos todavía estaban aquí. Fueron juntos aire en el valle que tanto amaron y en la vida de sus hijos y en las historias que ellos vivieron. Fueron juntos aire, fragancia de lirios, risas de margaritas. Fueron viento, fueron manantial, fueron cascada.

Y muchos años después de hoy, muchísimos años, incontables después de hoy cuando se besan enamorados, con sus niños pequeños en casa, al cuidado de su nana; mucho tiempo después, las montañas, el valle, el bosque, las colinas, el río, las flores, los pinos, todavía les contenían.

Y tú todavía podías escuchar, si prestabas atención, y guardabas silencio y oías el rumor de las hojas de los pinos, fibrosas en el viento. Tú todavía podías oír. Los pinos parecían susurrar.

Suaves voces dulces de amor, que por siempre se amarían.

- Te lo dije. Te dije que era capaz de esperar por ti toda la vida, para siempre.

- Te lo dije. Te dije que era capaz… … … de vivir de amor.

**FIN**

Vivir de Amor es una historia original mía, que ha sido registrada legalmente a mi nombre en el 2011. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki/Igarashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Octubre 04, 2012<strong>

Si te gustó mi manera de escribir, quizás te interese la novela que recién publiqué: "Marónea". Está disponible en Amazon.

www(PUNTO)amazon(PUNTO)com/Marónea-Spanish-Edition-Fabiola-Valenzuela/dp/1479339911

Y en mi blog la podemos comentar: www(PUNTO)fabsxion(PUNTO)wordpress(PUNTO)com

*Remover paréntesis.


End file.
